SLAM DUNK: Un gran sueño
by HimuraKenji
Summary: Un nuevo año escolar comienza ofreciendo una nueva oportunidad para un grupo de jóvenes que buscan convertirse en los mejores jugadores de basquetbol. En ese marco, por primera vez la Preparatoria Shohoku tiene reales probabilidades de hacer su camino rumbo al Campeonato Nacional, pero antes de llegar hasta ahí, muchas cosas deben suceder…
1. Kenji

**Notas de Autor:**

Hola a todos, este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Como verán, trata un poco de la historia de Slam Dunk en sí (que por cierto, sus derechos no me pertenecen), salvo algunas modificaciones que iré haciendo a medida que avance.

Las modificaciones solo incluyen temas más allá de lo que ya vimos en el animé/manga. Es una especie de detrás de las escenas. Además claro de la inclusión de otros personajes que desde este primer capítulo podrán conocer.

Los textos entre guiones **(-a-)** corresponden a un diálogo en voz alta. Por ejemplo:

\- Hola, ¿cómo estás? - preguntó emocionado el muchacho.

Los textos entre comillas dentro de guiones y comillas, además de estar en cursiva (- _"a"_ -)corresponden a un diálogo interno, o mejor dicho un pensamiento del protagonista. Por ejemplo:

\- _"No sé por qué me gusta tanto verlo sonreír así"_ \- pensó mientras contemplaba al otro muchacho enfrente.

Y eso básicamente por ahora. Espero que les guste lo que trato de escribir. Más menos tengo la historia avanzada para largo, por lo que iré subiendo un capítulo a la semana, o incluso dos si se puede

Saludos

* * *

 **Slam Dunk: El gran sueño.**

 **Capítulo 1: Kenji**

Lunes 25 de Abril

 _Swish…_

Por fin, una más. El tan ansiado sonido del balón atravesando la red anunció una nueva canasta de 3 puntos. Llevaba ahora 200 intentos, desde distintos ángulos en la zona de tres puntos de la cancha de baloncesto callejero cercana a su casa. Sin embargo, tan solo 15 de esos tiros lograron su cometido de atravesar la red.

Los tiros de 3 puntos seguían siendo su gran debilidad, es por eso que jugar como escolta (o shooting guard) seguía siendo una de sus debilidades. Aun cuando fue considerado el miembro más valioso del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela Secundaria de Shonan, la estrella indiscutida, no lograba constituir una ofensiva realmente estelar por culpa sus fallidos tiros de tres puntos. Aunque no los necesitaba, ya que se las arreglaba con sus otras habilidades para llevar a su equipo hasta la cima, consideraba esta **_"debilidad"_** bastante molesta en su objetivo de ser el mejor jugador de Japón.

Triunfo tras triunfo, el equipo de Shonan fue el candidato seguro a ganar el Campeonato de Invierno Interestatal de Baloncesto para Escuelas Secundarias de Kanagawa. El pase hasta la final estuvo previsto para ser disputado contra la Secundaria Tomigaoka, y en aquél entonces ya sabía perfectamente quiénes eran, especialmente al súper jugador Kaede Rukawa, a quién llegó a considerar como su némesis aun cuando no lo conocía en persona. Luego de varias investigaciones de las estadísticas de los distintos partidos disputados por Tomigaoka, había logrado concluir que gracias a las jugadas de Rukawa, se trataba de un jugador bastante asombroso, digno de tener en cuenta. Pero también estuvo seguro de que sus propias habilidades podrían estar a la par, por lo que supo que aquél encuentro sería una competencia bastante reñida…

Pero dicha disputa no tuvo lugar, y desde entonces no había vuelto a tomar un balón entre sus manos… Hasta hoy. Casi había olvidado la textura áspera de la esfera anaranjada, pero no le tomó gran esfuerzo recuperar el ritmo. Driblear, rebotar, lanzar bandejas, encestar clavadas, etc. Todo su potencial seguía allí. Excepto, quizás, los triples. Aunque nunca fueron parte de su talento, por así decirlo.

\- Está bien, una vez más – murmuró para sí mismo, a pesar de que estaba solo, listo en su posición boteando el balón.

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un día Lunes. 25 de Abril para ser exactos, y las calles estaban completamente desiertas, todo el mundo en clases, o trabajando en el caso de los adultos. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, pero no había acudido un solo día.

Shohoku. Esa fue su elección de última hora.

¿De última hora? No estaba tan seguro de eso. De algún modo siempre había considerado que al acabar la secundaria, ingresaría a su periodo de preparatoria en una institución pública. Tenía fe en el sistema público. A pesar de sus excelentes y excepcionales calificaciones sumado a su brillante rendimiento deportivo; a pesar de las muchas ofertas que recibió para unirse al equipo de baloncesto de otras instituciones de prestigio como el Instituto Kainan, Shoyo, Takesato, entre otras; a pesar de todo eso, siempre había considerado a la preparatoria Shohoku como un firme candidato.

Sabía que su equipo de baloncesto era mediocre. Sabía que la calidad de la educación no era la mejor del sistema, pero otro un trasfondo: sus hermanos estudiaron ahí, por lo que de cierto modo sentía una especie de aprecio por Shohoku.

Su madre le había insistido en que la Preparatoria Ryonan sería una mejor opción que tenía excelente reputación, considerando además lo cerca que quedaba del Hospital Clínico Kamakura…

Sacudió su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos. El sol era intenso ya a esa hora de la mañana.

\- Ahí va – se tensó, dobló las rodillas y se puso en posición. Sostuvo entre sus manos el balón con sumo cuidado y se preparó. Saltó levemente para luego lanzar con elegancia. El balón voló por los aires describiendo un arco perfecto mientras él aterrizaba en el duro asfalto de la cancha. Siguió la trayectoria de su tiro, expectante… pero rebotó. Una vez más.

201 tiros, apenas 15 canastas. Una estadística horrenda desde todo punto de vista.

\- Mierda. Apenas un 15% de aciertos. - calculó inmediatamente mientras caminaba a recoger el balón. – _"Estoy bastante lejos de lograrlo"_ – pensó resentido entre jadeos.

Ya con el balón en la mano, caminó hasta el pequeño banco debajo de un árbol cercano, junto a su bicicleta y su mochila. Metió el balón violentamente en su mochila, visiblemente molesto, mientras sacaba una enorme botella de agua para hidratarse, un sándwich que le había preparado su hermana, y finalmente una libreta con un lápiz.

Tras dar cuenta de un par de sorbos de agua, se derrumbó en la banca y hojeó su libreta listo para anotar las estadísticas del día, pero reparó en algo. Cuatro largos meses… Habían pasado cuatro largos meses desde la última actualización de sus estadísticas. Cuatro meses desde su último partido contra la Secundaria Hatsu. Cuatro meses desde su última victoria aplastante. En esa ocasión había logrado anotar la increíble cifra de 54 puntos para su equipo.

\- Shonan v/s Tomigaoka. 15 de Diciembre… Semi final Campeonato de Inverno. – leyó en voz alta el titular de la última página usada de su libreta. Sin embargo, esta no ofrecía ningún dato…

Tachó el titular y escribió debajo a toda prisa, pero con una caligrafía pulcra y bien definida. La caligrafía era uno de sus muchos orgullos de los que presumía.

\- Plan de Entrenamiento Personal. Sesión 1 | 25 de Abril |…. – comenzó a escribir mientras recitaba con su suave voz entre bocados de su delicioso sándwich de pavo con lechuga (bastante delicioso), hasta que sonó fuerte y claro su móvil.

\- Pffff, y adhohra qhe? – masculló mientras tragaba su último bocado a toda prisa y revolvía en los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando el ruidoso aparato.

\- Fujii… - dudó. No sabía si contestar. Ya era la tercera llamada de ella en lo que iba de día. ¿Sería también la tercera vez que rechazaba su llamada? Luego de unos segundos debatiendo si contestar o no, decidió hacerlo – Oi… ¿qué hay? – trató de aparentar desganado, pero sin sonar convincente.

\- Ey… por fin atiendes… – la voz de Fujii era bastante suave. Debido tal vez a su timidez.

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó, lamentándose. Fujii era su mejor amiga, desde la secundaria. Al escuchar su voz supo que no podría seguir evitándola por más tiempo. Lo cierto es que la extrañaba.

\- No te preocupes. Quería saber cómo estás hoy. ¿Estás entrenando?

\- ¿Có… cómo lo supiste?

\- Tomoe. Esta mañana me mandó un mensaje diciendo que habías cogido el balón y la bicicleta.

\- Pffff. Chismosa – se quejó el joven mientras se estiraba en la banca y contemplaba el cielo azul de Kanagawa. No dudaba de las intenciones de su hermana, pero ¿no podía tomarse las cosas con más calma? Mira que avisar de inmediato de sus acciones, sin consultarle nada al respecto.

\- No digas eso. Está preocupada por ti. Yo también lo estoy… - silencio.

\- …

\- …

\- Lo siento. – se disculpó él luego de unos segundos de silencio. – Salí esta mañana a dar una vuelta en la bicicleta, y decidí cargar el balón. Ya sabes, por si… por si me... ¿animaba?

\- ¿Y qué tal? – preguntó ella expectante. Era una buena noticia.

\- Bien. Lo normal. Pensé que sería más duro, ¿sabes? Pero no. Aunque si me que me cansé mucho. Fueron solo 50 minutos, pero estoy muerto… - esto último lo dijo conteniendo a duras penas un bostezo mientras apoyaba su mano libre en su nuca.

\- Bueno, es normal. Ha pasado un tiempo dese la última vez que jugaras. – Trató de consolar Fujii, transmitiendo tranquilidad en su apacible tono de voz. – Es normal que te canses, ya verás que pronto recuperarás el ritmo.

\- Eso espero, aunque… - dudó si expresar su temor, pero desistió – Gracias, Fujii.

\- Tranquilo. – si bien notó su vacilación, decidió no presionar. – Hoy tampoco apareciste…

\- Lo siento.

\- No puedes seguir faltando. Ya llevas tres semanas de inasistencia. Si sigues así, podrías perder el año. Sabes que…

\- No te preocupes, Fujii – interrumpió él. Reconocía que su amiga estaba realmente preocupada. Al igual que su hermana. Él mismo lo estaba. Pero…

\- Es que… tú sabes que estás caminando sobre terreno delicado. Si bien Shohoku es una escuela pública, te reprobarán si sigues faltando sin una justificación pertinente.

\- Lo sé. – el joven se sentó completamente en la banca. La espalda recta. La libreta sobre sus piernas. Se rascó la cabeza mientras torcía el ceño. – _"Necesito un corte de cabello"_ – pensó mientras revolvía sus hebras castañas con sus largos y pálidos dedos.

\- ¿Entonces? – ahora sí, Fujii decidió presionar ante la notoria evasión de su amigo.

\- ¿Cómo son ellos? – preguntó él, resuelto y cambiando de tema.

\- ¿Ellos?

\- Sí. Ellos. El equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku. ¿Sigues yendo a las prácticas con tus nuevas amigas? – no recordaba los nombres de esas amigas, a pesar que Fujii le había hablado de ellas en varias ocasiones. Son dos. Eso sí que lo recordaba bastante bien.

\- Ah, ellos. Pues son bastante ruidosos, desordenados y a veces un poco… -dudó, tragando saliva pesadamente.

\- ¿A veces….? ¿A veces qué?

\- A veces son un poco violentos. Ya sabes. – terminó de confesar, sintiendo que estaba traicionando al equipo de Shohoku por hablar así de ellos. Pero es que en el fondo sabía que era verdad. En tan solo tres semanas había presenciado más peleas y discusiones en el equipo que en toda su vida.

\- ¿Violentos? – alarmado, y hasta intrigado, el joven reprimió un segundo bostezo. El cansancio le estaba pasando la cuenta. - ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Juegan muy duro? ¿Crees que no podré enfrentarlos?

\- ¡No! No me refiero a eso. Son violentos fuera de la cancha. Ya sabes. Pelean entre ellos… a golpes. Incluso mordiscos.

\- ¿Mordiscos? Jajajajaja – se río de buena gana pensando que su amiga exageraba. - ¿Quiénes peleaban a mordiscos? ¿Ese sujeto con aspecto de Gorila, el hermano de tu amiga? Jajaja – la sola mención e imagen gráfica de eso le hacía desternillarse de la reírse, lo cual agradecía pues hace días que no reía de tan buena gana.

\- ¡No! Akagi es un caballero. ¡Y no le digas Gorila, es tu capitán! – reprochó alarmada ante el descaro de su amigo.

\- Jejeje. Entonces no entiendo. ¿Quiénes pelean a mordiscos?

\- Ese sujeto extraño. El de cabello rojo. Ya te hablé de él. Es un alborotador y da mucho miedo.

\- Ahhhhh, ese sujeto, el que no sabe jugar…. Agggggg – esta vez no pudo contener el bostezo. – Lo siento. Lo siento. – se apresuró a disculparse mientras escuchaba la suave y discreta risita de Fujii.

\- A veces da miedo, especialmente cuando molesta y persigue a Rukawa. – sonó seria, como si realmente sintiera miedo por ese sujeto de cabello rojo.

\- ¿Rukawa? – su radar se encendió. De entre todas las cosas del mundo, le pareció enormemente paradójico que aquél a quien llegó a considerar su gran rival hace unos meses atrás, acabara yendo a la misma preparatoria que él. - ¿Se pelea con Rukawa? ¿Con mordiscos incluidos? Jajajaja no te puedo creer. – aquella descripción no coincidía para nada con la imagen que tenía del muchacho de Tomigaoka en las diversas investigaciones de sus estadísticas y descripciones de juego.

\- ¡Tendrías que verlos! – nuevamente se alarmó Fujii, como si la duda de su amigo fuese una grave ofensa.

\- Ok ok, te creo – sonrió. A veces consideraba que Fujii era demasiado susceptible.

\- Kenji…

\- ¿Dime?

\- ¿Cuándo vendrás? – retomó Fujii el tema.

\- Esto…. – se estiró nuevamente en la banca mientras volvía a contemplar el cielo. La verdad, es que tampoco él lo sabía. Llevaba 3 semanas sin asistir a la Preparatoria. No había ido nunca, de hecho. Este nuevo año escolar estaba partiendo por un mal rumbo y no sabía muy bien por qué. Mal no se sentía. Al menos no físicamente. La práctica de hoy le confirmaba lo evidente. ¿Entonces? ¿Será miedo a lo desconocido? ¿Miedo a enfrentar a un nuevo grupo de personas? Nuevos compañeros de clases, nuevos compañeros de equipo. Un nuevo sistema. Una nueva rutina. Etc.

Descartó esa hipótesis rápidamente. Lo cierto es que nunca fue un muchacho tímido. Por el contrario, se le conocía por ser sumamente amistoso, amable, de trato fácil. Siempre destacó por sobre el resto, ahí donde sea que estuviera. Ya sea por sus asombrosas habilidades físicas en el basquetbol, o su mente rápida e intelecto resuelto, o incluso por su apariencia física. De una manera u otra, siempre destacaba.

¿Entonces qué era lo que lo detenía?

\- ¡Fujii! ¡Date prisa, las clases empezarán pronto! – sonó una voz lejana a través del móvil, del lado de Fujii. – Ya voy, Haruko – gritó Fujii.- Esto, Kenji... debo volver a clases. Se acabó el descanso. ¿Te veré mañana, entonces? – expectante.

\- Ve Fujii, ve a clases antes que te regañen. Porque no querrás que te regañen jeje – eludió la última pregunta mientras se colocaba de pie y estiraba su cuerpo para sacudir el cansancio, inhalando y así hinchando sus pulmones al llenarlos con el fresco aire del mar cercano. – Hablamos a la noche. – Y sin esperar respuesta, colgó.

\- _"Shohoku…" –_

Un pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras recogía la libreta que cayó al suelo al ponerse de pie y la metía dentro de la mochila, junto con el balón y la botella de agua. Sin saber aún por qué, el haberse enterado hace tres semanas por medio de Fujii de que sería compañero de salón y de equipo con nada más y nada menos que Kaede Rukawa, le había motivado un poco más a decidirse de romper ese temor desconocido e ir a clases.

La práctica de hoy sirvió para comprobar que no era temor al baloncesto lo que sentía. No después de 4 meses. No después de aquél fatídico día en que la más grandes de las emociones por haber derrotado rotundamente a Hatsu clasificando para las semifinales se mezcló con la más desoladora de las noticias que pudiera haber recibido a sus 14 años de edad.

Tomó su bicicleta y montó luego de acomodarse la mochila en la espalda. Al ver su reloj de muñeca y comprobar que eran apenas las 10:15 de la mañana de un día Lunes, decidió que era muy pronto para volver a casa y hacer nada. Tomoe seguramente ya se habría marchado a su turno. Medio día. Es todo lo que estaba trabajando desde hace 4 meses por temor a dejarlo solo más del tiempo necesario. Estaría de vuelta a eso de las 3 de la tarde, y no le apetecía estar solo en casa. Eso le daba entonces un lapso de aproximadamente 5 horas para encontrar algo que hacer.

Los deberes ya los había hecho. Si bien llevaba sin ir a clases todo este tiempo, Fujii le mandaba un scan de todos los progresos en las distintas asignaturas y sus respectivos deberes. Sagradamente, cada día. Por lo que ya estaba al corriente con los estudios. Incluso se podía decir que estaba un poco decepcionado al comprobar lo retrasado que estaba Shohoku en muchas de las asignaturas impartidas. La mayor parte de los temas ya los había visto con antelación por lo que no había nada nuevo que estudiar ni aprender.

De pronto, recordó algo…

Emprendió el rumbo en su fiel bicicleta, cortando por las calles que tanto conocía en dirección poniente. Directo hacia la costa hasta dar con la avenida principal que emergía en paralelo a las aguas azulinas de Kanagawa. Luego dobló hacia la derecha y con el sol levemente a su espalda pedaleó con renovadas energías tarareando una conocida canción que sonaba en su cabeza.

 **xXx**

La biblioteca pública de Fujisawa era la más moderna del sector. Construida hace solo un par de años, se erigía majestuosa en el centro de una concurrida avenida, de cara al mar. Sus amplios y azulados ventanales dejaban entrever las diversas y coloridas mesas de estudio dispuestas a lo largo y ancho de sus grandes salones. Todo cristal aludiendo a la libertad y trasparencia del conocimiento, se evidenciaba prácticamente desierta a esas horas de la mañana. Le tomó tan solo 45 minutos llegar, a un ritmo moderado mientras contemplaba gustoso los suaves oleajes del mar, que cuan mantra, le hacía sentir pleno y relajado.

Se había sentido tan bien. Durante el trayecto notó gustoso como su cuerpo no se fatigaba y concluyó cómo en esos últimos días su disposición anímica estaba mejorando poco a poco. Gradualmente. _–"Debo cumplir con mi promesa, después de todo"._ – Pensó mientras contemplaba por última vez el mar antes de girar hacia la derecha y dirigirse hasta la biblioteca, dejando ahora el mar a sus espaldas.

Una de las principales ventajas de la modernidad era sin dudas la inclusión. Señal de eso era el enorme aparcamiento para bicicletas con el que contaba la biblioteca _– "A diferencia de la Biblioteca Central de Kanagawa."_ \- recordó con cierto desagrado su última visita al lugar. Aparcó sin problemas y se sumergió en el templo del saber.

Luego de saludar con una leve inclinación a las jóvenes muchachas encargadas del mesón central de recepción (que no debían pasar de los 25 años cada una), notó con cierto agrado para su autoestima cómo éstas parecían cohibidas ante su presencia. Incluso creyó detectar cómo una de ellas se sonrojaba ante su saludo. Ya conocía el lugar, no era la primera vez que venía, por lo que se movió sin problemas. Logró divisar pequeños grupos de visitantes desperdigados por aquí y por allá en las distintas salas mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia la sección de Ciencias Físicas. A medio camino, un estante con folletos de un llamativo color rojo lo entretuvieron durante unos breves segundos, no prestando atención al contenido como al color de estos en sí. Agarró un par de ellos antes de reemprender su camino.

Las coloridas estanterías eran altísimas. Se alzaban por allá hasta los 2,5 metros, calculó. Aún con su nada despreciable estatura de 1,82 metros (muy por sobre el resto de los visitantes), le tomó cierto esfuerzo localizar lo que buscaba.

\- La realidad cuántica… Física cuántica: Átomos, Moléculas… Teoremas, Fórmulas y Supuestos… - Iba leyendo los titulares mientras señalaba para sí con su mano la última fila de libros, allá arriba.

\- ¡Bingo! Introducción a la Física Cuántica. – por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Intentó coger el libro pero no pudo. Probó a ponerse de puntas usando su máxima extensión posible, pero no conseguía un agarre necesario para extraerlo. Y no parecía haber una escalerilla cerca para encaramarse y ayudarse. – ¡De…mo…nios!- exhaló. Frustrado y de mal humor.

Sin percatarse, en una fracción de segundo se encontró con una enorme mano ajena, seguida de un largo y musculoso brazo que cogía su libro sin problema alguno.

Se volteó rápidamente para encarar al extraño. Para haber conseguido coger el libro sin problemas debía tratarse de alguien bastante alto. Más alto incluso que él. Al girarse por completo se topó con nada más que una reluciente y cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Desvió su vista hacia arriba, pasando por unos brillantes ojos color azul cobalto (algo raro en Japón, pensó) y, más arriba, un aún más extraño peinado en punta que parecía no tener fin.

\- _"Debe ser extranjero, definitivamente no parece japonés_ " – pensó Kenji mientras cogía suavemente el libro que aquél extraño extendía amablemente ante él.

\- Thank you. Thank you so much. – articuló en un perfecto inglés mientras se inclinaba levemente en señal de respeto, tal y como era tradición. Aun cuando el desconocido no parecía una persona mayor en absoluto, pese a su considerable altura que por lo menos le excedía en 10 cm, calculó. A pesar incluso de su ya esfumado mal humor por no ser capaz de alcanzar el libro, no pudo sino corresponder con cortesía a tan gentil y radiante sonrisa.

\- ¿Uh? – El extraño puso cara de desconcierto ante el agradecimiento en inglés, mientras llevaba la mano con que había sostenido el libro hacia su nuca y se rascaba suavemente.

\- _"Quizás no es americano. Ni británico."_ – pensó Kenji ante el evidente desconcierto del otro chico. – _"Quizás sea Francés…"_ \- pareció debatir internamente mientras intentaba recordar cómo diablos se dice gracias en francés.

\- Oi, ¡Sendoh! ¡Date prisa que ya nos vamos! – Se escuchó un suave grito silenciado a sus espaldas, provocando que el desconocido se voltease a hacia el nuevo intruso.

\- Ya voy, Kosh. No se vayan sin mí. – susurró altamente en un perfecto y fluido japonés el alto chico de ojos azul cobalto, respetando las normas de silencio de la biblioteca. Posteriormente se giró para encarar nuevamente a Kenji que lo miraba perplejo. – Good bye. – se inclinó suavemente para luego ofrecer una última y radiante sonrisa antes de desaparecer por donde se había ido el otro chico.

Desconcertado ante lo que acaba de suceder, Kenji apretó el libro contra su pecho y miró en todas direcciones en busca de un sitio. Se acercó a una solitaria mesa y tomó asiento para sumergirse en las páginas de la Física Cuántica. Pronto el extraño chico desapareció de su mente mientras se dejó llevar por las más detalladas explicaciones de la materia. No es que necesitase estudiarlo por cuestiones académicas, ese no era un tema para estudiantes de preparatoria; era simple y mera curiosidad intelectual. Ocio y aburrimiento, si se quiere ir más allá.

Y así, pasó más de una hora estudiando cuidadosamente hasta que consideró que ya era más que suficiente por hoy. Pediría prestado el libro y continuaría en su casa. Marcó la última página leída colocando uno de esos folletos rojos entre medio, y como notó que aún le quedaban dos más, con ellos decidió hacer dos hermosas grullas de papel. Era bastante hábil con las manos. Al terminar, guardó sus cosas y se puso de pie dispuesto a abandonar el lugar.

Cuando llegó al mesón central, se acercó a las chicas de atención que en cuanto notaron su presencia volvieron a sonrojarse y cohibirse por su mera presencia.

\- Quiero llevar este, por favor. – solicitó extendiendo el libro en cuestión.

\- Esto… esto… -murmuró una de ellas mientras cogía el libro y lo registraba en su computadora, sin despegar su vista un solo momento de Kenji.

\- Necesitamos tu credencial. – interrumpió la otra, mientras bajaba un poco la vista cohibida por haber establecido un contacto visual con el joven.

\- Oh claro. – Kenji buscó en su mochila- Aquí está.

\- ¿Ke-Kenji? – murmuró la chica al coger su credencial. El aludido solo asintió, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba realmente divertido ante la turbación de las muchas. ¿Qué eran? ¿Chiquillas? ¡Pero si le sacaban por lo menos 10 años de diferencia!

\- Listo. Puedes llevarlo por una semana.

\- Muchas gracias. – Kenji cogió el libro y se inclinó levemente en señal de agradecimiento. Mientras guardaba el libro en su mochila se topó con las dos grullas. Las cogió discretamente entre su mano sin revelarlas aún. - ¿Me podrías decir cuál es el local de comida más cercano? Me muero de hambre, y debo tomar unas pastillas jejeje.

\- Ohh, ¿está enfermo? – preguntó preocupada la muchacha de la izquierda.

\- No es nada, descuide. Son solo vitaminas. – mintió Kenji y se rascó la cabeza despreocupadamente con su mano libre mientras sonreía.

\- Está dos edificios hacia la derecha, en una pequeña casona blanca. – logró señalar la muchacha de la derecha, encandilada con la sonrisa del joven. _"Tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos"_ pensó ella con la respiración entre cortada y un evidente rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Oh, muchas gracias – Kenji se volvió a inclinar. – Para Uds., muchas gracias por todo - extendió las grullas dejándolas en el mesón mientras se giraba para ir a comer algo. A medida que avanzaba escuchó los tenues murmullos de las muchachas a su espalda.

Tenía esa costumbre desde que era un niño. Donde sea que fuera, siempre que hallaba un papel, hacía una grulla. Y luego la obsequiaba a quién llamase su atención. Muchachas, niños, niñas, ancianos, a quien sea.

El local de comida era bastante acogedor, y cuando se sentó en una solitaria mesa en un rincón junto a la ventaja que daba al mar, un chico del local se acercó a tomar su pedido.

\- Un plato de fideos fríos con cerdo, y agua para beber. Por favor.

\- En seguida joven. – se inclinó el mesero luego de tomar nota.

Paseó curiosamente la vista por el local. Estaba un poco pequeño, pero dado que no había mucha gente en él, no era inconveniente. Mientras esperaba su comida, sacó de su mochila un pequeño estuche con sus medicinas y su móvil. Desbloqueó la pantalla de este último y se encontró con un mensaje de Fujii y dos mensajes de su hermana.

 **Fujii, 10:45 am:** Esta tarde iré a la práctica con las chicas. Espero verte mañana (una carita triste con una lagrimita en los ojos).

 **Tomoe 10:46 am:** ¿Estás bien?

 _\- "Pfff, ni que fuera una niña de cristal"_ \- pensó irónicamente Kenji mientras descartaba el mensaje para llegar al segundo. Que había sido enviado hace solo dos minutos

 **Tomoe 12:35 pm** : Hoy llegaré a casa a las 2 de la tarde. Saldré antes. Nos espera una visita, así que procura estar presentable. ¡Nos vemos!

\- _"¿Visita? ¿Quién será?"-_ se preguntó Kenji, extrañado. Su hermana era su única familia. Ella se había mudado hace poco a casa, puesto que solía vivir en otra ciudad al sur de Japón. Eso implicaba que no tenía muchas amigas por la zona que pudieran visitarla. Obviando la curiosidad, deslizó su dedo a través de los íconos de su móvil hasta abrir Instagram. Hacía meses que no subía ninguna foto.

Se entretuvo recorriendo el mundo virtual mientras seguía esperando su almuerzo. Cuando este por fin llego, se lo comió en silencio, contemplando el hermoso mar. Un par de bocados más tarde procuró tomar su pastilla, como hacía sagradamente cada día. Ya eran las 1 de la tarde con 15 minutos, y dada la distancia hasta su casa supo que llegaría pasado de las 2:00 de la tarde. Y tal vez llegaría para nada presentable como le habían pedido (obviamente todo sudado por el esfuerzo físico de ir en bicicleta).

 **xXx**

El reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde con 15 monitos cuando Kenji llegó a casa, completamente exhausto, cubierto de sudor. A esa hora el sol estaba más fuerte aún, por lo que tuvo que para llegar casi a tiempo, debió hacer uso de cada reserva de energía disponible en su cuerpo para pedalear lo más rápido posible. Pudo haber tomado un tren que le dejara a tan solo un par de cuadras de distancia, pero los detestaba. Pudo habérselo tomado con calma y llegar más tarde, pero lo descartó ya que de hacerlo sería muy grosero de su parte.

Al atravesar el antejardín de su vivienda familiar de dos plantas, jadeando con esfuerzo a cada paso que daba, notó murmullos al interior del salón. ¡Pero si llegaba apenas 5 minutos atrasado! El visitante debía tener un sentido de la puntualidad demasiado estricto. Caminó sobre el césped rodeando la casa, hasta el patio trasero para aparcar su bicicleta. Consideró la posibilidad de ingresar directo por el ventanal del salón, pero sería demasiado descortés, por no decir de mal gusto al no anunciar su llegada como era debido.

Deshizo el camino a través del césped y se acercó ceremoniosamente a la entrada principal de la vivienda, respirando a conciencia cada bocanada de aire disponible, sosteniendo su mochila con fuerte agarre. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto se sintió nervioso. Con cuidado abrió la puerta e ingresó. Se sacó las zapatillas deportivas y se calzó las cómodas e inmaculadas zapatillas blancas para andar dentro de casa. Dejó su mochila a un costado, apoyada en la perchera del muro, y se anunció, fuerte y claro.

\- Estoy en casa - dirigiéndose al salón.

\- Jo Jo Jo Jo – alcanzó a escuchar una suave y tranquila risa antes de que cesase toda conversación que sostenía Tomoe con el visitante.

Al aparecer en el umbral del salón distinguió la nítida y ya conocida figura del visitante, sentado en el sofá de cara a él. Cabellos blancos. Gafas circulares, bien ajustadas. Una prominente barriga, aún más marcada al estar sentado…

\- Profesor Anzai. – se inclinó educadamente Kenji al reconocer a su nuevo entrenador, aquel con quien no había entrenado aún en tres semanas. Logró ocultar bastante bien su gran sorpresa por ver al profesor en casa.

\- Jo Jo Jo, Kenji. Qué alegría me da verte muchacho. – El profesor se puso de pie inclinándose levemente ante el joven, correspondiendo a su saludo.

\- Bienvenido, hermano. – al otro lado, sentada en un sofá unipersonal, su hermana lucía radiante con un colorido vestido floreado de verano.

A simple vista, era difícil determinar el lazo entre ambos hermanos. Ella tenía ya 28 años y su aspecto era el típico de una mujer japonesa de su edad: larga y lisa cabellera negra recogida en un elegante moño que dejaba al descubierto su bien constituido y níveo cuello. Piel más bien clara, sedosa y tersa que se lucía en todo esplendor especialmente al llegar a su torso, apenas cubierto por el vestido. Su rostro, delicado y radiante, si reflejaba en parte el parentesco con su hermano; pero sus ojos oscuros como la noche echaban toda similitud por tierra. Al ponerse de pie, Tomoe se irguió recta y orgullosa con su particular estatura de 1,78 metros, algo bastante inusual en una mujer japonesa.

\- El profesor Anzai ha venido a visitarte. Ve a asearte, te estaremos esperando con un poco de té helado – indicó, o más bien ordenó a su hermano menor señalando el camino con su brazo extendido.

Kenji se inclinó una vez más en señal de respeto y obediencia, sin pronunciar palabra alguna para luego retirarse al baño de la primera planta. La verdad es que estaba desastroso. Al mirarse en el espejo del baño pudo comprobar que no solo estaba sudado, sino que también parte del polvo del aire se había pegado en su rostro, brazos y cuello producto del sudor mismo.

\- Vaya… - se acercó más al espejo para contemplar sus ojos bien de cerca. Los abrió en todo su esplendor y se perdió dentro de sus pupilas. El intenso color azul claro, o más bien... ¿calipso? _-"Es difícil de determinar"_ – pensó al parpadear. Se lavó el rostro lo mejor que pudo disfrutando del vigorizante contacto del agua fresca sobre su acalorado rostro. Se frotó varias veces, más intentando despejar su incertidumbre que remover la suciedad.

Al terminar, volvió a mirarse al espejo – _"¿Me habré metido en problemas? ¿Será por eso que el profesor Anzai vino a visitarme?"_ – pensó al exhalar una bocanada de aire, sintiendo de pronto una extraña presión en su pecho. _–"Se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá, quedando tan lejos de su propia casa… debe ser algo realmente grave."_ – se sintió doblemente culpable. Por _su_ culpa el anciano y rechoncho profesor tuvo que atravesar media ciudad hasta llegar a casa. ¡Y con el calor que hacía a estas horas!

Se secó delicadamente, decidido a dejar atrás su turbación. Con una mano en el picaporte de la puerta, volvió a mirarse en el espejo por última vez antes de salir _-"Sí que necesito un corte de cabello"_ \- pensó al ver su desarreglada melena. Segunda vez en el día que pensaba eso. Debía significar algo, ¿no?

\- Ya estoy aquí, hermana. Profesor. – se anunció al entrar en el salón, parado de pie en la entrada, internamente incómodo y sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

\- Toma asiento.- señaló su hermana hacia el segundo sofá unitario disponible, justo a su derecha.

Obedeció instantáneamente, con la vista baja y sin atreverse a mirar al profesor de manera directa.

\- ¿Té? – preguntó Tomoe, mientras veía a su hermano menor con ambas manos juntas sobre el regazo, claramente intimidado. El aludido solo asintió, en silencio, mientras posaba lentamente levantaba su vista hacia el ventanal. – Ten. Está helado, te hará bien. – extendió gentilmente el vaso repleto de líquido que cogió de la mesa de centro, apenas inclinándose un poco desde su asiento para cogerlo.

Silencio. Todos bebían de sus respectivos refrescos en silencio.

\- El profesor ha venido a visitarte, Kenji, porque creo que está preocupado por ti. – irrumpió Tomoe al terminar su refresco, mientras dejaba el vaso ahora vacío una vez más en la mesa de centro. Tan directa como siempre, sin perder tiempo con nimiedades.

Silencio. El aludido solo asintió, bajando nuevamente la vista, ahora hacia el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos. Como se lo temía, estaba en problemas.

\- ¿Kenji? – insistió Tomoe, ante el silencio del otro. – ¿No sería prudente, e incluso cortés de tu parte, que le dieras alguna explicación al profesor? Se tomó la molestia de venir hasta acá porque está preocupado.

\- Jo jo jo, no te preocupes Tomoe-san. No son necesarias las disculpas. – interrumpió el profesor, apiadándose del joven ante la presión de su hermana.

\- Pero para venir hasta acá, Anzai-sensei, para tomarse esa gran molestia, debe ser bastante desconcertante que mi hermano no se digne a darle una explicación. – insistió Tomoe, mirando inquisitivamente a su hermano, que no despegaba un ojo del vaso, cual niño regañado.

\- No es una molestia en absoluto, Tomoe-san. Este té está delicioso.

\- Muchas gracias Anzai-sensei – inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento ante el halago.

Silencio, una vez más. Solo se escuchaba el suave sorbido del profesor a su refresco.

\- Lo siento mucho, profesor Anzai. – luego de un par de segundos de silencio, que se hicieron eternos para Kenji mientras se debatía internamente, por fin se disculpó. – Lo siento mucho, muchísimo. – Ahora sí levantó la vista, encontrándose con una amplia y generosa sonrisa del profesor. Se desconcertó. La verdad es que no esperaba una sonrisa, se suponía que estaba en problemas, ¿no? Tal vez el profesor había venido para anunciar su expulsión del equipo de baloncesto, puesto que en tres semanas no se había presentado un solo día a las prácticas.

\- Esto, profesor… estos días he estado… pues ya verá, un poco… ¿perdido?.. No perdido, no al menos en el sentido de la palabra…. Es solo que, no sabía si… la verdad… - suspiró Kenji, incapaz de articular alguna frase coherente. – Entenderé a la perfección si me expulsa del equipo. No es más que mi culpa y Ud. debe cumplir con su deber. Ya sabe, mantener el orden, las reglas, la disciplina… -soltó de un tirón apresurándose por concluir – _"Y justo hoy había retomado mi entrenamiento…demonios."_

Lo último lo dijo casi en un lamento, pero perfectamente audible por los demás mientras volvía a bajar la vista a sus manos.

\- Jo jo jo, pero que estás diciendo, joven. – río de buena gana el profesor.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando, o lo que escuchó fue al profesor reírse? Desconcertado, Kenji volvió a alzar la vista hasta el profesor. Y lo que vio volvió a desconcertarlo por segunda vez en menos de 5 minutos. El profesor lucía otra gentil y radiante sonrisa.

\- Solo he venido a ver cómo has estado. – declaró el profesor. – Además he venido a informarte que el próximo sábado 30 de Abril, a las 10:30 am, tendremos nuestro primer partido de práctica de la temporada. – remató mientras dejaba su vaso, ahora vacío, en la masa de centro.

\- ¿Para-práctica? ¿Partido de práctica?

\- Sí, así es. En cinco días más, para ser exactos.

Silencio. Tomoe decidió mantenerse al margen mientras paseaba su vista entre Kenji y el profesor Anzai.

\- Empezaremos con el entrenamiento especial esta tarde, dentro de poco. Los chicos están bastante entusiasmados… -continuó el profesor Anzai. – Sería estupendo que mañana pudieras unirte al equipo. Ya es hora de que conozcas a tus compañeros, Kenji-kun.

\- ¿Ma-mañana? – aún no procesaba bien la información. Hace unos instantes creyó que estaría fuera del equipo. Que aún luego de haber rechazado la invitación de otras escuelas por unirse a Shohoku, sería expulsado. Sin poder jugar baloncesto al menos en esta temporada.

\- Sí. Mañana. – pacientemente el profesor confirmó la información. – Las prácticas comienzan a eso de las 16 horas, luego de clases.

\- ¿Por qué no hoy, profesor? Falta poco menos de una hora y media para que comience la práctica de hoy. Alcanzaría a llegar y presentarse a sus compañeros. – interrumpió Tomoe, señalando lo que para ella era más lógico. Internamente estaba emocionada. Al fin se presentó la posibilidad de sacar a su hermano de la inercia. Lo cierto es que durante estas tres semanas no había querido presionarlo para que asistiera a la Preparatoria y al club de baloncesto, entendiendo que esta transición era difícil para su hermano dado lo que había pasado hace ya cuatro meses.

\- Creo, Tomoe-san, que el joven Kenji necesita descansar. Me parece más sensato que se tome el resto del día para procesar esta información y asumir de que ya es, definitivamente, hora de incorporarse a la Preparatoria Shohoku. – apuntó, sabiamente, el profesor, sin dejar de lado el evidente mandato a modo de ultimátum.

\- Kenji… – esta vez Anzai se dirigió directamente al joven – Es hora de retomar tu camino. –sentenció gentilmente, pero de manera inapelable.

\- Sí, profesor Anzai. – el joven se puso de pie. Sin saber por qué, de pronto se sintió revigorizado. La pequeña práctica de la mañana le confirmó que estaba en condiciones, que su cuerpo era capaz de reaccionar. No había ni miedo ni trauma al basquetbol. Aquella oscura creencia de que sería incapaz de volver a jugar el deporte que amaba, aquél temor que lo envolvió durante los últimos cuatro meses, se había esfumado con la primera canasta que logró encestar esta mañana.

\- Jo jo jo, me alegra oírte tan animado. – Anzai reconoció gustoso la señal de optimismo.

\- Los libros… -de pronto recordó Kenji.

\- ¿Ya los leíste?- preguntó Anzai.

\- Sí, los acabé hace unos días, profesor Anzai. Todos ellos. – confirmó.

\- Puedes llevármelos mañana. A decir verdad, Ayako ya los extraña. Jojojo. Claro, no le dije a quién se los había prestado, pero me imagino que está bastante intrigada al respecto. – explicó divertido el profesor.

Kenji, solo puso cara de circunstancias. _"¿Ayako?"_ Sería alguien del equipo. Ayako era un nombre de mujer, y Fujii no le había dicho nada sobre una mujer jugando al baloncesto en Shohoku. Si bien no recordaba el nombre de las amigas con que Fujii solía visitar las prácticas, estaba seguro que ninguna de ellas era Ayako. Un nombre así lo recordaría, de eso estaba segurísimo.

\- ¿Ayako? – se atrevió a materializar su duda mientras volvía a tomar asiento, ahora en posición de alerta.

\- Sí, Ayako … Nuestra manager. Suele utilizar los libros bastante a menudo. Especialmente el libro reglamentario básico. El otro día me estuvo preguntando por él, ya que quería enseñarlo a Sakuragi-kun para instruirlo en las jugadas básicas – explicó gentilmente Anzai.

\- Oh, ya veo. Mañana le llevaré los libros entonces – asintió mientras procesaba la información. _"Con que Ayako. Interesante. En Shonan no teníamos nada parecido a un manager. O más bien una manager."_ – pensó.

\- Muchas gracias. ¿Te sirvieron? – preguntó Anzai.

\- Muchísimo, profesor Anzai. Si bien ya manejaba muchos de los términos, las jugadas avanzadas y sus diversas aplicaciones fueron enriquecedoras. Siempre es bueno tener distintas perspectivas para aplicar en la cancha. – ahora sí que se entusiasmó. Kenji adoraba discutir sobre diversos temas cada vez que estudiaba o se instruía en algo nuevo.

\- Jo jo jo, estupendo. De seguro discutiremos alguna de ellas durante los entrenamientos. – se puso de pie anunciando su partida, ante lo cual Tomoe y Kenji hicieron lo mismo.

\- Tomoe-san, muchas gracias por recibirme una vez más en tu dulce hogar. – ésta se inclinó levemente ante la aludida en señal de agradecimiento del profesor.

\- No hay de qué, Anzai-sensei. Siempre es un honor recibirlo. – Tomoe correspondió la reverencia.

\- Kenji-kun, nos veremos mañana entonces. – se dirigió al joven - El equipo estará emocionado al saber que un nuevo integrante se nos unirá.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Aún no saben de mí? – preguntó alarmado, captando con suspicacia la información entre líneas.

\- No, aún no saben – respondió sencillamente el profesor, como si fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

\- Pe-pero profesor, yo pensé que ya les habría hablado de mí. – recalcó, aún alarmado. - _"¿Entonces, no me están esperando? ¿Me convertiré en un intruso cuando aparezca mañana, sin nadie esperando por mí?"_ – pensó alarmado. Fujii le había hablado del equipo de Shohoku, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntar si alguno de ellos lo mencionaba a él, o si más bien ella les había hablado a sus amigas de él.

\- Pues no. Técnicamente aún no estás inscrito en el equipo, puesto que aún no llenas el formulario. – Anzai continuó señalando lo evidente.

\- El formulario… -repitió mecánicamente.

\- Sí, el formulario. Este debe ser llenado y entregado por cada aspirante al equipo durante las primeras 4 semanas de cada periodo escolar. De lo contrario, no podrías integrarte. Son las reglas de la Preparatoria Shohoku, y nosotros debemos obedecerlas. – explicó con más detalle el profesor Anzai.

\- Ya veo, entonces solo me quedan 4 días, hasta este viernes, para inscribirme – calculó Kenji. – Llenaré el formulario mañana, profesor Anzai. – esta vez, se inclinó, retomando la despedida del profesor.

\- Perfecto. – una leve inclinación de parte de Anzai.

\- Lo acompaño, Anzai-sensei – ofreció Tomoe mientras el profesor iniciaba su salida de la casa, caminando hacia la puerta.

Luego de ver al profesor y su hermana desaparecer de su vista, perdiéndose tras el amplio pasillo que daba a la entrada principal de la vivienda, Kenji se derrumbó sobre el sofá, contemplando el enorme patio trasero de su hogar a través del ventanal. – _"Shohoku…"_

Con la mirada aún fija en el horizonte, no se percató cuando Tomoe se detuvo frente a él.

\- Ya se ha ido – mencionó, sacando a Kenji de su trance mientras éste levantaba la vista hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos.- Déjame ver, ven aquí. – Tomoe se inclinó levemente mientras cogía la cara de su hermano entre sus dos manos para alzarla un poco más, quedando así sus miradas frente a frente. Inspeccionó sus pupilas, ahora nítidamente claras en un tono calipso. – Están un poco irritados… te dije que llevaras los anteojos de sol – terminó de inspeccionar, regañando.

Tomoe era médico. La segunda de la familia luego de su madre. Había concluido sus estudios hacía solo tres años y actualmente y desde hace cuatro meses trabajaba atendiendo a pacientes ambulatorios en un hospital cercano a casa, mientras intentaba conseguir una mejor posición para establecerse.

Tomó asiento junto a su hermano.

\- ¿Te tomaste la pastilla? – le preguntó mientras cogía suavemente una mano de su hermano. Estaba cálida.

\- Sí – respondió escuetamente.- Tomoe… me preguntaba si las pastillas intercederán en mi desempeño físico.

\- ¿Lo dices por tu entrenamiento de hoy en la mañana? – preguntó sin responder aún a la pregunta principal.

\- Sí. Me sentí un poco más cansado. – confirmó Kenji - No un cansancio habitual por exceso de ejercicios. Ya sabes… - inspiró antes de continuar, intentando explicarse lo mejor posible – Me sentí como si… como si no tuviera energías en absoluto. Ahogado. Pero eso fue al comienzo, ya luego pude retomar y seguir sin problemas. –terminó.

\- Bueno, eso es normal. La verdad es que esas pastillas si tienden a provocar cansancio, pero de manera crónica. Una vez que hayas vuelto a la actividad física con regularidad, dejarás de sentir ese cansancio basal del que hablas. – su diagnóstico fue casi literal.

\- …

\- Entonces… ¿estás listo para mañana? – preguntó Tomoe, por fin retomando el tema de la visita del profesor Anzai.

\- Sí. – No lo dudó. Cualquier atisbo de duda que pudo haber albergado, se las guardó. – Pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- ¿Puedo ir sólo a la práctica mañana? Me gustaría hacer algo antes, por la mañana. Prometo que será el último día que falte. – Rogó mientras miraba expectante a su hermana mayor, a pesar de que nunca antes le había pedido nada así. No al menos en estas tres semanas. Se había establecido un acuerdo tácito entre ambos de que Kenji acudiría a clases cuando se sintiese listo. Esa era una de las razones por las que tomaba las pastillas que tomaba…

\- Por supuesto. – Tomoe no lo dudó ni medio segundo. Sabía que cuando Kenji prometía algo, lo cumplía siempre. Conocía a la perfección el valor que le daba a sus promesas. – Ahora ve, tómate una ducha. Termina de sacarte esa suciedad. – señaló el estado de su hermano - Te estaré esperando en la cocina con una copa de helado de chocolate para que me cuentes cómo te fue esta mañana.

\- _"Chocolate"_ \- se alegró internamente el joven, sin llegar a expresarlo en voz alta, pero por el brillo de sus ojos se notó lo contento que se había puesto ante la mera mención. Era su sabor favorito. Y a pesar que ya tenía 15 años, no podía evitar querer ser mimado en la medida de lo máximo posible, y Tomoe lo sabía.


	2. Kaede

Hola a todos, les presento el capítulo dos de esta historia.

Está bastante largo en relación al primero ya que contiene una escena de acción. Espero que les guste mientras continúo avanzando en esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Kaede**

Martes 26 de Abril

 _Ring, Ring, Ring, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

El sonido estridente de la alarma no cesaba. Era ya la tercera vez que se encendía y aún no estaba completamente despierto. No del todo.

 _Ring…_

Suficiente. Se revolvió enérgicamente entre sus sábanas antes de asomar su largo y blanquecino brazo en dirección al ruidoso aparato móvil sobre la cómoda junto a su cama. A duras penas consiguió agarrarlo antes de lograr apagar esa maldita alarma.

\- Aghhhhhh – bostezó mientras refregaba sus ojos con ambas manos en un intento de sacudir los últimos atisbos de un profundo sueño.

Siempre tenía sueño. No importaban las circunstancias, la mayoría del tiempo prefería estar durmiendo. Si no estaba jugando basquetbol o bien entrenando, pues dormía. Dormir era su segundo pasatiempo favorito. Mientras pensaba en eso, escucho a lo lejos el ruido amortiguado de varias pisadas apresuradas. Por aquí y por allá, todos en casa estaban despiertos mientras él seguía luchando por salir de la cama. En el piso de abajo el ajetreo estaba en su punto máximo aquél martes por la mañana.

7 de la mañana con cinco minutos.

Tenía poco menos de una hora para levantarse, tomar una ducha, bajar a desayunar lo que su madre estuviese preparando, cepillar sus dientes, montar su bicicleta (dormir mientras tanto) e ir a clases… y dormir entre medio. Todo rutina, lo hacía casi robóticamente. Se podría decir que recién despertaba del todo cuando era hora de entrenar después de almuerzo.

Luego de tres semanas en el equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku, aún no se sentía completamente a gusto. Las prácticas iban bien, y debía reconocer que Takenori Akagi era un capitán bastante competente, único en su clase y lo suficientemente talentoso para dirigir el equipo; pero el resto de los miembros de Shohoku… Dios, no sabía cómo iba salir adelante con un equipo tan carente de talento. Y ese otro novato que ingresó junto a él, Hanamichi Sakuragi… sólo con pensar en él sentía un fastidio surgir desde sus entrañas.

\- Kaede, amor, date prisa. El desayuno está listo – escuchó fuerte y claro a su madre que lo llamaba desde la escalera.

Volvió a frotar sus ojos mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en la cama. Su habitación era bastante amplia y sencilla. Un práctico escritorio en un rincón junto a la ventana, un portátil sobre éste, con la pantalla aún encendida demostrando que se estuvo usando hasta hace no mucho. Más allá, hacia la derecha, un televisor de pantalla plana con una consola de Play Station última generación, una repisa con chucherías ligadas al mundo del baloncesto, una amplia cómoda y clóset, y posters adornando las paredes por aquí y por allá. Todos de grandes jugadores de la NBA. Su favorito, el que coronaba la decoración sobre su cama al estar pegado en el techo, era el de Michael Jordan, el mítico jugador de los años 80 y 90.

Con apenas su ropa interior puesta (producto del intenso calor de esta época del año) salió de su habitación dando un fuerte portazo, más producto de su aturdimiento a esas horas de la mañana que por su atribuido mal genio. Atravesó el pasillo en dos grandes zancadas antes de irrumpir en el baño, quitarse la ropa interior y meterse de lleno en la ducha. Al abrir la llave que da paso al agua, ésta cayó sobre su acalorado cuerpo como un bálsamo que sosegó sus sentidos mientras cerraba los ojos, hasta que sintió un fuerte dolor en sus costillas.

\- ¡Mierda! – gruñó levemente adolorido mientras con una mano tanteaba cuidadosamente la zona magullada. Al ver la enorme marca sobre sus costillas recordó el origen de ésta. Y dicho origen no era sino cierto revoltoso gamberro de pelo rojo… - Do´aho. – murmuró fastidiado, cerrando los ojos nuevamente para continuar con su rutina.

El entrenamiento de ayer resultó problemático, una vez más. Mientras él y el resto del equipo se sometió a una intensa sesión de entrenamiento en diversos partidos de práctica junto al capitán Akagi, quien era muy exigente, el estúpido de pelo rojo estaba apartado en un rincón, estrictamente vigilado por Ayako, quien a punta de golpes con su abanico le enseñaba a driblear correctamente con el balón. Todo estuvo relativamente tranquilo. Eso, hasta que logró salirse con las suyas para conseguir que le permitieran unirse a los partidos… y para su desgracia le tocó jugar junto a _él_.

Sakuragi, Kakuta y él contra Akagi, Kogure y Yasuda. Bastante parejo, considerando que el mono pelirrojo no sabía siquiera driblear correctamente. Pero bastó tan solo un minuto de partido para terminar enfrascados en una brutal pelea junto a Sakuragi. Los golpes sin cesar iban y venían hasta ser detenidos por un irritado capitán que le propinó un sonoro golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

\- ¡Ya basta, par de idiotas! – rugió enfadado. – Se suspende el partido de practica. ¡50 vueltas a la cancha cada uno! – ordenó - ¡AHORA!

Sí, el capitán Akagi era realmente severo en ocasiones. Como premio a tan prometedor entrenamiento no había ganado más que un par de golpes.

\- Do´aho – volvió a murmurar mientras terminaba su reponedor baño matutino, para luego envolverse con una enorme toalla y salir rápidamente rumbo a su habitación.

7 de la mañana con 20 minutos.

El comedor en el primer piso de la casa era un hervidero de actividad. Su madre iba para todos lados acarreando platos, sirviendo el desayuno, recogiendo el servicio ya utilizado. Mientras su padre terminaba de organizar unos papeles sobre la mesa, pretendiendo poner atención al discurso que animoso recitaba su hijo pequeño de tan solo 8 años, Hikaru.

\- Y así es como se hacen Los buñuelos papá. Lo aprendí ayer mientras la profesora nos narraba los pasos, uno a uno… ¡Kaede! – gritó de pronto mientras su hermano mayor irrumpía en el comedor, ya vestido con su uniforme. - ¡Kaede, Kaede! ¿Quieres saber cómo se hacen los buñuelos? – preguntó emocionado por su presencia.

\- Hmm – se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, a su derecha, y no sin antes percatarse de que la silla para bebés, justo al frente, estaba vacía – _"Aún debe estar durmiendo… qué envidia me da."_ – pensó sonriendo somnoliento por dentro y por fuera.

\- Mira…–continuó Hikaru con una enorme y radiante sonrisa - para poder hacer un buñuelo primero tienes que tener harina y...

\- ¿Sabes hacer buñuelos, hermano? – interrumpió hoscamente Kaede mientras cogía una tostada para comer.

\- ¡Sí! Ayer la profesora nos contó cómo hacerlos, fue bast…- el pequeño no pudo continuar, ya que nuevamente fue interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

\- Sabes **cómo** se hacen. Pero no sabes hacerlos, y no sabrás hasta que hagas uno tú mismo. No es lo mismo, hermanito – un aparentemente severo Kaede corrigió a su hermano, intentando detener lo que de seguro sería una de esas tediosas explicaciones del mundo a las que todos estaban acostumbrados en casa. Hikaru, al contrario que él, era un niño extremadamente comunicador. Parecía no tener límites con su energía y ansias de explicar con lujo de detalles todo lo que llamaba su atención.

\- ¡Pero! …– intentó protestar Hikaru.

\- No. Hasta que no hagas uno tú mismo, no quiero saber cómo se hacen. – tajante y dando la conversación por terminada, Kaede se llenó la boca con pan y una gran porción de huevos revueltos que había preparado su madre.

\- Hikaru, ve arriba a cepillarte los dientes. – ordenó su madre mientras entraba una vez más en el comedor con una taza de té para ella y otra de café para su esposo. El niño obedeció instantáneamente mientras le dedicaba una cara lastimosa a su hermano, coronada por un cómico puchero.

Aiko Rukawa era una esposa afable, con un espíritu enérgico y vigoroso aún a sus 42 años de edad. Había estudiado abogacía y ejercía como tal en una prestigiosa firma de abogados particulares, pero tuvo que retirarse temporalmente al enterarse que con 41 años estaba nuevamente embarazada, y que dicho bebé tendría complicaciones al nacer.

\- Toma, tu café. – lo sirvió a su marido, mientras se sentaba a su derecha, oportunamente alejando la carpeta que este estaba revisando, para exigir su atención.

\- Gracias. – Isao Rukawa, con 44 años, era un hombre ya entrando en una etapa madura de su vida. Con su esposa en casa este último tiempo, había notado cómo su carga laboral había aumentado considerablemente con el fin de poder sostener las cuentas del hogar. Amaba a su familia antes que todo, y como hombre de honor y muy trabajador (haciendo fama de su nombre) sabía que su esposa tenía toda la razón al reclamar su atención. El trabajo, por mucho que fuese, debía quedar fuera de casa. Salvo contadas excepciones, pero esta no era una de ellas.

\- Cariño, ¿cómo dormiste? – Aiko dirigió ahora la atención a su hijo mayor, esperando (o más bien deseando) poder establecer una conversación fluida con él. Si bien amaba a su hijo más que nada en el mundo, sabía perfectamente lo terco que podía llegar a ser a la hora de comunicarse con ellos.

\- Hmn. – como respuesta, Kaede se encogió de hombros mientras sorbía un poco de leche.

\- ¿Qué tal va el equipo de baloncesto, eh? ¿Kaede? – esta vez su padre decidió intervenir, buscando un tema que fuera del agrado de su hijo.

\- Bien. – fue la escueta respuesta a cambio. Kaede seguía desayunando como si nada, aparentemente indiferente a todo. Pero en el fondo estaba bastante alerta a las señales.

\- Ayer recibí un e-mail, era desde la dirección de Shohoku. En dos semanas más será la primera reunión de apoderados… - Aiko, su madre, no se iba a dar por vencido aún.

\- ¿Va todo bien en la escuela, Kaede? ¿Cómo van los estudios? – Isao sabía perfectamente que en cuanto a los estudios Kaede siempre tenía problemas. En los años previos, durante su estadía en Tomigaoka, apenas y si había conseguido aprobar las asignaturas. En más de una ocasión tuvo que intervenir ayudándolo a estudiar arduamente para aprobar los exámenes.

\- Normal, aún no hemos tenido una prueba. – 7 palabras. Todo un logro. Con su hermano Hikaru era distinto, ya que con él, parecía no tener problemas de comunicación.

\- El próximo martes tendrás tu primera evaluación de Matemáticas. – puntualizó Aiko, con un aire de dignidad adornado sus facciones. Estaba orgullosa de lo bien informada que se mantenía de todo lo relativo a su hijo mayor, Kaede. Por él había incluso estudiado acerca del basquetbol con el fin de sentirse más cercana a su pasión.

\- ¿Có-cómo lo sabes? – Kaede no tenía ni idea. De seguro le habían avisado en clases, pero ya lo había olvidado. Y estaba seguro de que nunca le había comentado nada a su madre al respecto.

\- Notificaciones. – Aiko sacó su aparato móvil de entre su ropa. – Shohoku cuenta con un sistema de notificación a los padres, por si no lo sabías.

\- Pfff… - vaya noticia, a Kaede sí que le fastidió enterarse de que podría llegar a ser estrictamente notificado de sus pasos en la preparatoria. _\- "¿Notificarán también de las actividades del club de baloncesto?"_ – se preguntó antes de que un fuerte grito los alarmara a todos en el comedor.

\- ¡Mamá la niña está llorando! – era Hikaru, que desde la planta alta sonaba bastante molesto. - ¡Hazla callaaaaaaar!

Era su señal. Mientras sus padres se levantaban de prisa para ir al segundo piso, a la habitación de la bebé, supo que era su oportunidad para tomar sus cosas y escabullirse.

 **xXx**

7 de la mañana con 45 minutos.

Contaba con 15 minutos para llegar a clases. Tal vez nuevamente llegaría tarde. Si bien Shohoku era la preparatoria más cercana a su casa (y la razón principal por la que se matriculó allí), quince minutos era un margen de tiempo muy estrecho para llegar, salvo que fuera a toda prisa.

En estas tres semanas ya había sido castigado y expulsado de clases varias veces. Si no era por llegar atrasado, era por quedarse dormido mientras sus maestros intentaban explicarle a él y sus compañeros de clases la importancia de la materia impartida en aquél momento.

\- _"Vaya fastidio."_ – pensó mientras pedaleaba por las ya soleadas calles de Kanagawa.

El compás de la música en sus oídos, auspicio de su inseparable reproductor digital, no tardó en hacerle caer en un trance entre la vigilia, el sueño absoluto y el estar despierto. Y así, medio dormido mientras pedaleaba cuesta abajo a toda velocidad en una poco concurrida calle, no se percató de una bicicleta azul claro que atravesaba el cruce hacia otra dirección justo unas milésimas de segundos antes de su paso. No fue hasta que inevitablemente colisionaron ambos cuerpos en movimiento que volvió a despertar.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda… lo siento! – escuchó al levantar la vista mientras se incorporaba rápidamente desde el suelo, quitándose los audífonos de sus oídos. Había aterrizado de lado, y por fortuna del lado contrario a su magulladura en las costillas.

Al ponerse de pie, Kaede Rukawa notó que el otro sujeto era alto, aunque no tanto como él pues le sacaba un par de centímetros de altura. Tenía la cabellera desordenada (tal vez producto de la colisión) de un nítido tono castaño, medio cubierta por un casco de seguridad blanco, todo lleno de rayones y un par de golpes.

\- _"Uh, cuántas veces se habrá caído ya…"_ – pensó Kaede mirándolo de mala gana… No parecía ser mayor que él. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención no fue otra cosa que sus llamativos ojos... ¿turquesa? No estaba seguro del color. De lo que sí estaba seguro es que de pronto se sintió intranquilo ante aquél muchacho.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – se excusó una vez más el otro joven mientras recogía su propio bolso azulino tirado en el suelo. La gente que transitaba por la calle a esas horas pasaba junto a ellos mirándolos a ambos con los ojos abiertos. No todos los días se veían cosas como esas, un accidente entre dos ciclistas, y mucho menos cuando los involucrados eran dos jóvenes nada comunes físicamente en un país como Japón.

Kaede solo atinó a recoger su propio bolso, también cubierto de polvo, mientras lo frotaba enérgicamente para quitar la suciedad (era un bolso Nike después de todo, su marca favorita). En eso estaba cuando volvió a escuchar la voz del otro joven.

\- Es mi culpa. Venía medio dormido y no te ví jejeje. – sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca, debajo del mal ajustado caso. Y algo en su tono de voz hizo pensar a Kaede que no era la primera vez que tenía un accidente como éste. – Aunque tú también venías distraído…. – puntualizó mientras cogía ahora su bicicleta.

\- Hmn. – fue la respuesta de Kaede. No recordaba bien lo sucedido. No estaba en sus cabales hasta que ya había chocado con el otro muchacho para luego reaccionar tendido en el suelo. Vaya papelón. Tampoco era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, aunque estaba más acostumbrado a chocar contra autos que contra otros ciclistas. – Do´aho. – respondió mientras cogía su propia bicicleta para seguir con su camino.

\- Bueno, que estés bien. Y disculpa una vez más… – el otro pareció no percatarse del insulto de Kaede Rukawa y simplemente se montó en su bicicleta azul claro como el cielo y partió rumbo al norte, pedaleando a buen ritmo.

Kaede Rukawa se quedó contemplándolo a aquél extraño muchacho durante unos segundos hasta que lo perdió de vista, y luego volvió a montar en su propia bicicleta para hacer lo suyo, pero sin conectar los audífonos esta vez. Ya estaba ligeramente fastidiado y no le apetecía repetir la escena. Así que completamente despierto y alerta, continuó con su camino hasta que por fin llegó a la entrada principal de la Preparatoria Shohoku.

El timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases acababa de sonar mientras discurría entre los últimos rezagados que, como él, habían conseguido llegar (milagrosamente) justo a tiempo para el inicio de las clases. Pensó que no lo lograría, pero sí que pudo. Dejó rápidamente su bicicleta en el aparcamiento asignado para ello y caminó a paso rápido pero seguro hasta el hall central del gran edificio.

Al atravesar la puerta principal del recibidor donde estaban los cientos de casilleros personales para estudiantes dispuestos en diversas filas consecutivas según año escolar, fue recibido con un inconfundible corillo de gritos, alabanzas y admiraciones.

\- ¡RU-KA-WA! Ahhh, ya llegó. ¡Está aquí!

\- ¡Es hermoso, es hermoso!

\- ¡KYAAAA! ¡Hoy está más guapo que nunca!

\- ¡Pero mira qué perfecto es! ¡Parece una súper estrella!

Siempre lo mismo. Su grupo de admiradoras no fallaban a la hora de darle la bienvenida cada mañana al ingresar al edificio. Aunque él tampoco hacía gran cosa por evitarlas, simplemente… pasaba de largo ignorándolas por completo. Haciendo gala por fuera de su actitud fría y distante, caminó rápidamente hacia su casillero, anulando todos los gritos que le seguían de cerca a cada paso que daba, cuan sombra. Con toda la calma del mundo, demostrando unos nervios de acero al aguantar con total serenidad semejante espectáculo, se calzó sus zapatillas para andar dentro de la escuela, y fue entonces cuando lo sintió, directo en su cara.

Una encandilante luz le dio de lleno en los ojos, provocando que se le nublara la vista por una fracción de segundo. Al pestañear rápidamente para enfocar mejor, se percató que ya no eran solo tres las muchas que conformaban el corillo, sino que mágicamente había aumentado el número de estas. Y es que alarmadas por el escándalo, otro pequeño grupo de rezagadas se unió al clamor general.

\- ¡Date prisa Rumiko, tómale otra foto! – logró escuchar antes de volver a ver un flash estallando en su dirección.

Tampoco era algo nuevo para él. Al llegar a Shohoku, una institución mucho más grande que Tomigaoka, y por ende que albergaba mayor número de estudiantes; se encontró con que su presencia atraía aún más muchas a su alrededor. Allí donde sea que fuera, algunas de ellas parecían seguirlo… incluso algunas habían formado un club de animadoras "oficiales" para ir a echarle porras en sus entrenamientos de básquetbol.

\- _"Son unas babosas"_ – pensó mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños de su mano. Quería gritarles a todas ellas que lo dejaran en paz, pero no iba a demostrar jamás cuánto en realidad le afectaba toda esta situación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo parado ahí, Kaede Rukawa? – un suave agarrón en su brazo derecho le hizo voltearse para enfrentar al nuevo intruso, dispuesto a mandarlo a donde no se debe mandar a nadie.

Pero al girar se topó con los ojos inquisidores y preocupados de Ayako, que mirándolo desde abajo esperaba alguna respuesta por parte del novato.

\- Ayako-senpai. – logro articular, dejando su furia de lado. Ayako era la única mujer aparte de su madre que toleraba que hiciera contacto físico con él.

\- Llegarás tarde a clase, ¿sabes? – Debido al griterío de las muchachas, Ayako tuvo que alzar la voz divertida al ver la cara de sorpresa del menor. Sabía que Rukawa era un muchacho tímido y en ocasiones disfrutaba presionándolo un poco. – No deberías estar posando para fotos, te castigarán si no te das prisa – guiño el ojo.

Kaede, por su parte, solo pudo abrir levemente los ojos mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación a su superior, pero no conseguía articular una frase alguna. Ayako, nuevamente, se le adelantó.

\- Jajaja sólo bromeaba, chico. No te pongas nervioso. – nuevamente le guiño el ojo, divertida. – Ven, démonos prisa y larguémonos de acá. Yo también llego tarde.

Ayako empujó a Kaede por la espalda para hacerlo atravesar la masa de chiquillas que ahora histéricas gritaban aún más al ver el atrevimiento de la chica de pelo rizado.

 **xXx**

El timbre que anunciaba el final de las clases del día sonó exactamente a las 15:45 horas. Luego de escucharlo, Kaede Rukawa se removió perezosamente de su asiento para despertar. Se había quedado dormido hace unos instantes por lo que no tenía noción exacta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- Mmmmm. – reprimió un bostezo mientras parpadeaba y paseaba su mirada a través del salón, contemplando cómo sus compañeros se levantaban paulatinamente de sus pupitres, recogían sus cosas y se marchaban. Algunos, los menos, se demoraban para charlar entre sí o esperaban a alguien más para salir juntos.

Le pareció escuchar a lo lejos la voz del profesor de matemáticas que hablaba animadamente con un grupillo de dos o tres estudiantes que de seguro estaban preguntando alguna cosa relativa a la clase ya concluida.

Sacudió levemente su cabeza y miró la hora en su móvil. Las 15:46. Si se daba prisa alcanzaría allegar al gimnasio a tiempo para contar con un margen de 10 minutos de entrenamiento completamente a solas.

Era su costumbre: entrenar a solas. Se le hacía más cómodo, práctico y productivo partir la jornada así, lanzando tiros a la canasta por medio de distintas jugadas que iba planeando e ideando en su mente.

Se puso de pie de un golpe, cogió su bolso y se dirigió lo más rápido posible al gimnasio entre bostezos.

El recinto estaba desocupado, tal como esperaba. Se sumergió entonces en los vestuarios para cambiarse el traje del instituto por su ropa de entrenamiento cuando, al sentarse en el banquillo para ello, se encontró con que ya había un bolso. Era azulino, y sobre él había un casco blanco un poco maltratado.

\- Mmmm… – murmuró Kaede, extrañado. No había visto ese bolso nunca antes en el gimnasio, por lo que no estaba seguro de quién podría ser su dueño. Ni mucho menos ese casco. ¿O sí? Escaneó el vestuario con su mirada, buscando al dueño de esos objetos… pero no había nadie cerca. Se encogió de hombros indiferente y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

Al volver al gimnasio ya listo para comenzar a lanzar tiros hacia la canasta, comprobó una vez más que no había nadie cerca.

\- _"Entonces… ¿de quién serán esas cosas?"_ – se preguntó.

Cogió un balón y boteándolo suavemente corrió hacia la canasta más cercana para encestar una sencilla bandeja. Entró sin problemas.

Estuvo cerca de 10 minutos practicando a solas hasta que las puertas principales que daban al pasillo que conectaba con los vestidores se abrieron de par en par. Por ella entraron Ayako acompañada de Kogure, Akagi y otro chico más de primer año cuyo nombre no recordaba. Les dedicó una mirada seguida de un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de escueto saludo.

\- ¿Qué tal Rukawa? Qué alegría verte nuevamente. ¿Entrenando ya, muchacho? – una contenta Ayako fue la primera en saludar.

\- Rukawa. – Kogure asintió mientras correspondía el saludo del novato.

La entrada de otros jugadores continuó gradualmente mientras él seguía lanzando tiros, totalmente ajeno a los movimientos dentro del gimnasio y las distintas charlas que se sucedían por todos lados.

\- Nyahahahaaha ¡Hola a todos! – un gran estruendo de puertas al abrirse alarmó a todos en el gimnasio – ¡El gran Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi ya está aquí! – se anunció el pelirrojo a la vez que ingresaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Era el último en llegar.

\- Vaya Hanamichi Sakuragi, ¡Llegas 5 minutos tarde! ¡estas no son horas de llegar! – Ayako lo recibió con un sonoro golpe de abanico en la cabeza.

\- Ouch! ¡Ayako! – se quejó el muchacho con un puchero en la boca.

\- Do´aho. – murmuró por lo bajo Kaede, que contemplaba la escena en silencio apartado del resto, continuó lanzando sus tiros.

\- ¿Qué demonios dijiste? ¡ZORRO APESTOSO, ya verás! – sin saber cómo, Sakuragi escuchó a lo lejos el murmuro de su rival, y ya estaba listo para iniciar una pelea con él cuando de pronto las puertas del gimnasio se volvieron a abrir para dar paso a una prominente barriga con pies.

\- Jo jo jo, ya están aquí muchachos. ¡Qué alegría me da al verlos a todos reunidos! Jo jo jo – saludó entusiasta el profesor Anzai, haciendo una entrada que llamó la atención de todos, incluido Kaede Rukawa.

\- ¡Viejo! – cambiando el objeto de su atención, Sakuragi corrió presuroso a recibir al profesor Anzai, tirando de su papada mientras alardeaba - ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Estaba diciéndole a ese presumido de Rukawa de que yo soy el mejor jugador de Shohoku Nyajajajajaja.

El profesor Anzai solo podía reírse ante el entusiasmo desbordante del pelirrojo. Kaede no podía creer el descaro del Do´aho y Kogure se apresuró a socorrer al anciano para rescatarlo de las indiscretas manos de su compañero.

\- Ya déjalo en paz Hanamichi. – Kogure tiró de él, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para competir contra la mole de 1,88 metros de estatura que era Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- ¡Díselos viejo, viejo! Diles a todos que yo me encargaré de derrotar a Ryonan en el partido del sábado nyaahahahaha. – Sakuragi continuó tirando de la papada del profesor Anzai hasta que notó que unos pasos atrás, ligeramente cubierto tras la sombra del pasillo que conectaba con los vestidores, un joven estaba de pie contemplando la escena en absoluto silencio.

Kaede Rukawa también lo había notado, y al igual que el resto de sus compañeros se acercó poco a poco al profesor, armando un pequeño grupillo en torno a él y el _intruso._

\- ¡Y tú! – Sakuragi por fin soltó la papada del viejo y se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaba el joven, que continuaba aún sin atravesar las puertas. - ¿Quién eres tú?

Indiscretamente el pellirrojo se acercó más hasta el otro y casi pegando su cara a la de él se dedicó a mirarlo a los ojos para luego recorrer todo su cuerpo, escaneando cada parte de su cuerpo en busca de algún reconocimiento que le sirviera de ayuda para identificarlo.

\- Mmmm tus ojos son raros, se parecen a los del zorro, pero más claros mmm… – murmuró Sakuragi. – Y estás un poco flaco además. – continuó escaneando- Tu cabello… es como el del Zorro Apestoso también… – tomó un par de hebras entre sus manos ante la atónita presencia del joven que no hacía nada ante el descaro del otro.

Todos en el gimnasio quedaron perplejos ante el atrevimiento y falta de modales de Hanamichi Sakuragi. Especialmente Kaede Rukawa, quién no perdió detalle de lo que decía el pelirrojo. Aunque mantuvo su habitual expresión de desinterés ante lo que sucedía, logró reconocer claramente la figura del chico que ahora había sido empujado al interior del gimnasio donde la luz le permitió comprobar que efectivamente ¡era el chico con el que se chocó esta mañana! Vaya coincidencia. Dos veces en un día.

\- _"Entonces ese bolso y ese casco deben ser de él."_ – concluyó Kaede Rukawa. – _"¿Qué hará acá, de todos modos?_ "

\- ¿Quién eres tú, Zorro Dos? – remató Sakuragi, parándose frente a él.

¿Zorro Dos? El apodo no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Ayako rio suavemente entre dientes mientras Akagi murmuró _"Idiota"_ por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza totalmente resignado.

\- _"¿Zorro dos? ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nos parecemos, Do´aho?" -_ meditó furioso Kaede mientras sentía su radar encenderse ante la afirmación del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hmnn? – el muchacho estaba confundido. Evidentemente un poco nervioso ante la intrusión del exótico muchacho de pelos rojos. – Tú debes ser Hanamichi Sakuragi, ¿cierto? Tu cabello rojo me lo dice jejeje – rio tímidamente.

\- ¿Yo? – Sakuragi se sintió claramente aludido, aunque el llamado era más que evidente – ¡Yooo! ¡Sí! Soy el gran Tensai Hanamichi Sakuragi, futuro capitán del equipo nyahaha. – explotó ante la tímida sonrisa del otro muchacho más bajo que él – ¿Quieres un autógrafo, Zorro dos? – ofreció sonriendo ampliamente.

\- ¿Un autógrafo? – preguntó con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Es idea mía o lo llamó ´Zorro Dos´? – preguntó Yasuda a un Kogure que estaba a su derecha. Al igual que él, todos se estaban haciendo la misma pregunta.

\- A decir verdad, se parecen un poco. – susurró Kakuta por lo bajo mientras miraba de reojo a Kaede.

\- Vaya… - Kogure solo paseaba su mirada entre el chico y Kaede, rezagado más atrás y con cara de nada. - _"¿Qué estarás pensando, Rukawa-kun?"_ -

De pronto la puerta principal del gimnasio que daba al exterior se abrió por completo dando paso a un nuevo grupo de personas. Se trataba de Haruko y sus dos amigas: Fujii y Matsui, y tras ella el afamado Ejército de Sakuragi que venía en tropel a ver a su líder en acción.

\- Hola chicos. – saludó alegremente Haruko.

\- ¡Haruko! – luego de sentir la inconfundible voz de su amada, Hanamichi Sakuragi se olvidó completamente del desconocido y se volcó ahora completamente a ella, con una cara de enamorado que todos notaron.

\- _"Idiota."_ – por su lado, Kaede sintió cierta incomodidad ante la escena. No despegó la cara del desconocido, que al deducir de su mirada se podría desprender que no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

\- ¡Kenji! – el grito de Fujii, a quién todos consideraban una chiquilla de lo más tranquila, sobresaltó a más de uno en el gimnasio. El aludido solo pudo corresponder al saludo con una enorme sonrisa a la vez que agitaba su mano por lo alto.

\- ¡Fujii-chan! ¡Estoy aquí, ya vine! – saludó Kenji, dando un pequeño paso al frente.

\- ¿Kenji? – preguntó Ayako al oír el nombre del chico.

\- ¿Quién es él, Fujii? – susurró Matsui.

\- ¿Has venido a ver a este Tensai, Haruko-chan? – Sakuragi estaba en su propio mundo, completamente ajeno a todo lo demás.

\- ¿Por qué ese chico que se llama Kenji viste ropa deportiva como nosotros? ¿será un jugador nuevo? – preguntó Kakuta que había armado un corillo junto a Yazuda y Kogure para compartir sus propias opiniones.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Silencio todos! – bramó el capitán Akagi, silenciando instantáneamente los murmullos por todos lados. – Profesor Anzai, ¿sería tan amable de explicarnos qué es todo esto? ¿Quién es este muchacho? – exigió al anciano que hasta ahora permanecía en silencio.

Con la interpelación, se instaló una atmósfera expectante mientras todos esperaban una respuesta de parte del profesor Anzai, quién solo se ajustó las gafas antes de dar una la tan esperada explicación del caso.

\- Muchachos… éste joven será vuestro nuevo compañero de equipo a partir de hoy. – habló lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado por todos al interior del recinto.

\- Entonces, ¿juegas basquetbol? – preguntó directamente Ayako mirando con una sonrisa al joven que seguía rezagado cerca de la puerta que conducía a los vestuarios.

\- Sí. – respondió escuetamente a la vez que asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? ¿De qué escuela vienes? – quiso saber Ayako, ansiosa.

\- Mi nomb…- trató de responder el aludido antes de ser interrumpido por una conocida risa.

\- Jo jo jo, Himura-kun... creo que lo mejor será que te presentes a todos tus compañeros de equipo como corresponde. ¿Lo crees así también, Akagi-kun?

\- S-sí profesor. – convino Akagi, no estando preparado para la apelación. – Sería bueno que se presente y nos cuente un poco de él.

Silencio. Lentamente se armó un grupo entorno al muchacho que los miraba a todos, un poco nervioso. Incluso los muchachos del Ejercito de Sakuragi se reunieron con el resto, estando igualmente intrigados por lo que estaba sucediendo.

El desconocido paseó su vista por todos. Se fijó en sus nuevos compañeros de equipo ataviados con sus ropas deportivas. Se fijó en el alto pelirrojo milagrosamente en silencio junto a una curiosa Haruko. Se fijó en su amiga Fujii que sonreía encantada. Se fijó en el imponente y serio capitán del equipo. Se fijó en el grupo de chicos con cara de maleantes que al parecer, dedujo, no pertenecían al equipo (dado que no vestían ropa deportiva). Y por último, se fijó en un ligeramente apartado del resto Kaede Rukawa, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

– _"¿En serio nos parecemos, Rukawa?"_ – se preguntó internamente mientras sostenía su mirada intensa, que parecía desafiarlo.

\- Bu-bueno – comenzó el joven, luego de romper el leve contacto visual con Kaede. – Buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Kenji Himura. – se presentó. Nada más que silencio siguió a sus palabras – Eh… tengo 15 años, vengo de la Secundaria Shanon donde formaba parte titular del equipo de baloncesto…De hecho, era el capitán. – agregó - Mido 1,82 metros y peso algo así como 66 kilos. – continuó con un poco de duda.

\- ¿En qué posición juegas? – preguntó amistosamente Kogure para aligerar la atención del novato. Conocía la secundaria Shanon, había oído hablar de ella hace unos meses atrás. Era un muy buen equipo, según llegó a escuchar.

\- Principalmente como base (Point Guard), aunque también suelo desempeñar la posición de alero (Small Forward). – respondió rápidamente mientras Kogure procesaba la información. – Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Oh, cierto. Mi nombre es Kiminobu Kogure, tengo 17 años y soy el vice capitán del equipo. – se presentó educadamente con una leve inclinación de cabeza – Y este de aquí... – apuntó a su derecha – es Takenori Akagi, el capitán.

\- Ohh, ya veo. Mucho gusto Kogure-senpai, mucho gusto Akagi-senpai. – se inclinó respetuosamente ante sus superiores.

\- Dime muchacho, ¿tienes algún pasatiempo? – preguntó severamente Akagi, tal vez más estricto de lo necesario.

\- Mmmm muchos… – Kenji Himura no se amilanó ante la severidad de su nuevo capitán. – Me gusta la música, la lectura, el deporte en sí… suelo andar en bicicleta y a veces nadar. Y mmm ¿dormir?... Jejeje me encanta dormir. – esto último lo dijo entre medio de una risa nerviosa, temiendo haber dicho algo absurdo. ¿Quién podría considerar como pasatiempo el dormir?

\- ¿Dormir? ¿El ´Zorro Dos´ dijo dormir? – preguntó Sakuragi en voz alta – ¡Les dije! Es igual al Zorro Dormilón nyahahahahahaha – estalló de pronto.

\- ¡Cállate! – gritó Akagi, lo cual produjo un silencio inmediato por parte del pelirrojo ante la severa mirada del capitán. – Cuéntanos, ¿por qué no habías aparecido antes? – se dirigió a Himura para retomar la presentación.

Las miradas del paseaban automáticamente de Akagi a Himura conforme avanzaba el diálogo.

\- Pues… - se rascó el cabeza nervioso, revolviendo su cabellera. No esperaba una pregunta como esa. – pues estuve un poco complicado por diversos problemas y no pude venir hasta hoy. Mañana me incorporaré a las clases jejeje – la verdad era sencilla dicha así, pero no necesitaba entrar en más detalles, por ahora.

\- ¿En qué salón estás? – quiso saber, curiosa, Ayako. Tenía una intuición que no lograba descifrar aún.

\- Salón 10, primer año, Ayako-senpai. Mucho gusto – se inclinó ante su manager. La reconoció al instante por ser la única mujer de todas ataviada con ropa deportiva.

\- Ohh, sabes mi nombre. – Ayako afirmó complacida. Viendo al profesor Anzai dedujo que éste ya le había hablado de ella al novato – Así que salón 10... serás compañero de salón con nuestro Rukawa. – apuntó.

Himura solo asintió en silencio, mirando de reojo a Kaede.

\- _¿"Compañeros de salón? ¿Dijo que seremos compañeros de salón?"_ – de la sorpresa, Kaede casi deja caer el balón que sostenía atrapado entre su brazo. Desde luego no llegó a expresar su incertidumbre en voz alta.

\- Conozco bien la secundaria Shanon, solían ser los rivales más difíciles para Tomigaoka. Lo último que supe es que jugaron en la semifinal contra ellos en la pasada temporada de la copa de invierno para secundarias. Dime, Himura, ¿cómo estuvo ese partido contra mi antigua escuela? – preguntó Ayako. De momento estaba bastante complacida con la presencia del chico– _"Es guapo y es probable que sea un buen jugador si viene de Shanon y fue capitán del equipo"_ – pensó.

\- Mmmm – el joven estaba buscando las palabras adecuadas para responder.

\- No debió ser tan complicado, ya que Rukawa se quedó dormido y no llegó a jugar el partido final ajajajaja – Ayako comenzó a abanicarse fervientemente mientras se reía del As de Shohoku.

\- Yo tampoco llegué a jugar, Ayako. – respondió Himura, tomando nota de la ausencia de Rukawa en el partido clave – Tuve una complicación y … tampoco pude llegar. Desde entonces he estado fuera del baloncesto… – Añadió.

\- Oh… ya veo. - ¿parecía decepcionada Ayako?

\- Los chicos consiguieron una victoria estrecha sobre Tomigaoka, pero cayeron en la final. – añadió Himura para complementar.

\- _"¿Tampoco jugó en la semi final?"_ – se preguntó Kaede que no perdía detalle de la conversación _– "Himura… creo que he escuchado su apellido antes. ¿Es él el As de esa escuela, ese que dijeron que no podría detener?"_ – buscaba en su memoria algún recuerdo, pero no llegaba a él. La verdad es que la memoria no era su fuerte.

\- Dime Himura, ¿por qué no jugaste en la semi final y por qué no has jugado baloncesto desde entonces? – Ayako detuvo su abanico. De pronto se había vuelto seria - ¿Sufriste de alguna lesión o algo por el estilo?

\- ¡No! – respondió Keji Himura, instantáneamente alerta. – Es solo que… ya sabes. Tuve un par de complicaciones. – se encogió de hombros. No iba a dar más detalles. No por ahora.

\- Jo jo jo, buen trabajo muchacho. Con eso es suficiente. – Anzai hizo su irrupción para evitar que las preguntas siguieran sucediendo. Había un entrenamiento que iniciar. – Ahora, si son tan amables, reúnanse todos en la cancha con el capitán Akagi, por favor. Me gustaría decirles algunas cosas antes de iniciar el entrenamiento de hoy. Ayako, acompáñame un momento a la banca, tengo los libros que necesitas de vuelta para entregarte.

\- ¡Estupendo! Muchas gracias profesor. – Ayako dedicó una última mirada de reojo a Kenji Himura para luego sonreírle cálidamente y dirigirse a los bancos junto al profesor Anzai.

\- ¡Bien muchachos, todos acá! – llamó Akagi adoptando su posición al centro la cancha. Una vez se hubieron reunido todos en torno a él, éste prosiguió. – Como todos sabrán… - se detuvo al ver a Himura entre el grupo. – No, corrección. Tú no lo sabes aún. – se corrigió en voz alta, deteniendo su discurso.

\- Bien, tenemos un nuevo compañero de equipo. Démosle todos la bienvenida. – silencio. Todos miraron a Himura por unos segundos hasta que Akagi prosiguió.- _"¿Y ahora qué"?_ – se preguntó, pero por fortuna no tuvo que continuar porque el profesor Anzai con Ayako ya los habían alcanzado.

Un poco apartado, cerca de la entrada principal, estaban los visitantes contemplando todo en silencio. Fujii lucía una sonrisa radiante de orgullo por la llegada de su amigo.

\- Jóvenes… - todos se voltearon a ver al profesor junto a Ayako. – Este sábado tendremos nuestro primer partido de práctica de la temporada contra la Preparatoria Ryonan, como ya sabrán. Eso implica que tenemos por delante 4 sesiones más de entrenamiento para prepararnos como corresponde.

Todos asintieron en silencio.

\- La Preparatoria Ryonan tiene uno de los mejores equipos de la prefectura de Kanagawa. El año pasado quedaron terceros, y si bien no lograron clasificar para el Campeonato Nacional, estuvieron muy cerca de hacerlo. Además en la última copa de Invierno hace solo unos meses atrás, obtuvieron una excelente temporada al quedar segundos… - aportó Ayako desde sus estadísticas.

\- Así es. Eso significa que solo podemos esperar que ahora sean aún más fuertes que hace un año atrás. – tomó la palabra el profesor.

\- ¡No te preocupes viejo! ¡Conmigo en el equipo la victoria está asegurada! ¡Nyahaha! – un orgulloso Sakuragi sacó la voz rompiendo la atmósfera de aparente tensión que iba en aumento con los comentarios de Ayako.

\- No estés tan seguro, Hanamichi Sakuragi. – inesperadamente para todos, Kogure fue el que tomó la palabra – El jugador estrella de Ryonan, Akira Sendoh, es un rival formidable. No he visto a jugador más... talentoso que él.

Akira Sendoh. Tanto Rukawa como Himura escucharon ese nombre con atención. Incluso en la secundaria el nombre del mítico de Akira Sendoh, jugador de preparatoria, era tema de debate y alabanzas.

\- Según mis estadísticas…. – intervino Ayako buscando en su libreta. – durante el último campeonato de invierno, en el partido de la semifinal contra Shoyo, Ryonan obtuvo el triunfo gracias a la participación de Sendoh, quien anotó… ¡70 puntos! – exclamó al encontrar el dato que buscaba.

\- ¿70 puntos él solo?

\- ¿Y contra Shoyo?

\- ¡Pero si Shoyo es algo así como segundo equipo más fuerte de Kanagawa!

\- Eso es increíble.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar.

\- Así es. En aquél entonces jugaba como alero y sus movimientos eran simplemente fuera de serie. Yo misma presencie ese partido como espectadora. – recordó Ayako lo sorprendida que había estado al ver el despliegue de habilidades de Sendoh.

\- Jo jo jo. No se preocupen chicos. Si nos esforzamos estoy seguro de que tendremos una oportunidad de derrotarlos. – trató de conciliar el profesor Anzai. – Lo más importante de todo es que cada uno de Uds. de lo mejor de sí para conseguir la victoria.

\- ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO VIEJO! – Sakuragi volvió a saltar, caminando velozmente hasta ubicarse frente al profesor. - ¿Qué quieres decir con ´cada uno de nosotros´? – comenzó a tirar de su papada, una vez más.

\- ¡Hanamichi, déjalo! – Kogure se apresuró a detenerlo.

\- ¡Acabas de meter a un desconocido a MÍ equipo y ¿ahora dices que ´cada uno de nosotros´ de lo mejor de sí?! SOLO YO le daré la victoria al equipo. – siguió tirando de su papada de manera enérgica mientras el profesor sólo reía afablemente.

\- ¿Cómo que TU equipo mocoso insolente? – Akagi dio dos pasos al frente, cogió a Sakuragi de la polera y sin mayor esfuerzo lo aventó hacia atrás, librando así al profesor de su inescrupuloso agarre. – Disculpe su insolencia, profesor. Es un tarado y no sabe lo que hace.

\- Jo jo jo, no te preocupes Akagi-kun, estoy bien. No te preocupes… - Anzai se rio suavemente y se ajustó las gafas.

\- Profesor Anzai… - interrumpió Ayako.

\- ¿Sí, Ayako? ¿Te gustaría agregar algo?

\- Me preguntaba sí… - de pronto, había tenido una idea. Una loca idea. Recordando que el enfrentamiento entre Rukawa y Himura no se había producido hace unos meses atrás…- me preguntaba si no sería oportuno revisar el nivel de las habilidades de Himura. Ya sabe, dado que se está integrando al equipo. Es lo más lógico a estas alturas, ¿no lo cree?

\- ¿Qué estás sugiriendo, Ayako? – Akagi creyó captar la idea de la manager, pero prefirió esperar a que ella lo confirmara.

\- Un enfrentamiento. Uno a uno. – respondió la manager con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Un enfrentamiento uno a uno? – preguntó Akagi para corroborar si lo que había escuchado era cierto. Miró hacia atrás, hacia Himura. Este parecía igualmente sorprendido, en silencio.

\- Me parece una excelente idea, así nos permitirá comprobar su nivel y de esa manera será más fácil integrarlo al equipo en una posición adecuada que nos sea de utilidad conforme a su potencial. – aportó Kogure, sorprendido por la sugerencia de Ayako.

\- ¿Tú qué opinas, Himura? – Akagi se dirigió directamente al sujeto en cuestión.

\- Me parece bien. – simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Profesor? - Ahora Akagi esperó la confirmación del profesor Anzai.

\- Al igual que Kogure, creo que sería una excelente idea, Akagi-kun. – el profesor Anzai asintió levemente con un enigmático brillo en sus ojos.

\- Pero, ¿contra quién se enfrentará? – preguntó Akagi en voz alta mientras barajaba distintas posibilidades.

Afortunadamente para él, Ayako ya tenía la respuesta.

 **xXx**

\- Este será un duelo uno contra uno. El primero en anotar 10 puntos será el ganador. Las canastas cuentan 2 puntos. Y los tiros triples, cuentan 3. – Kakuta recitó las reglas del encuentro a ambos jugadores mientras se posicionaban en el centro de la cancha. Él ejercería el rol de árbitro en esta contienda. En esta ocasión solo disputarían en la media cancha, dado que solo eran dos los jugadores.

\- ¿Listos para el salto? – preguntó Kakuta con el silbato en la boca mientras extendía su brazo con el balón en mano. Ambos jugadores asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras se miraban a los ojos, desafiándose mutuamente. Pura competencia, pura anticipación.

Con un rápido movimiento ascendiente, Kakuta hizo volar el balón por el aire al mismo tiempo que el fuerte sonido del silbato anunciaba el comienzo del duelo que tan expectante tenía a todos en el gimnasio. Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo. Por la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, Kaede Rukawa pensó que sería fácil conseguir la primera posesión del balón, pero comprobó su error cuando vio de reojo el brazo del otro chico alzarse en el aire, casi a la par del suyo.

– _"¿Qué? ¿C-cómo puede ser?"_ – pensó levemente sorprendido mientras hacía el máximo esfuerzo por extender su brazo más hacia arriba. Sintió rozar el balón en la punta de sus dedos hasta que finalmente lo palmeó consiguiendo posteriormente agarrarlo firmemente con ambas manos. La primera posesión ofensiva sería de Kaede Rukawa.

\- ¡Eso estuvo cerca! – una maravillada Ayako comenzó a anotar los datos rápidamente en su libreta.

\- ¡Muy cerca! Casi pudo saltar a la par de Rukawa, pese a la diferencia de estatura entre ambos.- a su lado en la banca, Kogure secundó la exclamación mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

Kaede Rukawa no esperó a ver qué hacía su contrincante y comenzó a driblear fuertemente el balón cortando hacia el tablero de la derecha (su zona de anotación) a toda velocidad. Sería una primera canasta fácil, tenía el camino despejado. No valía la pena intentar algo arriesgado, con una simple bandeja sería suficiente. Se elevó por el aire con un espectacular salto y estiró el brazo con el balón en la mano, listo para depositarlo en la canasta.

Instantes antes de entrar en la zona misma de anotación en la canasta, cuando pensó que ya lo tenía, sintió con sorpresa una presencia emergiendo desde atrás. Contuvo el aliento, anticipando lo siguiente…

Desde atrás y con un salto igualmente sorprendente Himura logró interceptar lo que sería la primera anotación de Kaede. Con un fuerte manotazo desvió el balón hacia la derecha dejando a todos en el gimnasio atónitos, especialmente a Kaede Rukawa.

\- ¡Buen bloqueo Himura! – animó Ayako, reconociendo la jugada del novato.

Kaede Rukawa se recuperó de inmediato de la conmoción de haber perdido su primera oportunidad. El balón estaba libre y se dirigía hacia los límites de la cancha. Como un rayo fue tras él mientras su rival seguía sus pasos con el mismo objetivo. Por poco logró coger el balón tras el primer intento, y cuando volvió a intentarlo por segunda vez, logró alcanzarlo y asegurarlo entre sus manos. Con el balón a salvo, se volvió para dirigirse al tablero una vez más, pero se encontró con Himura ya en posición de defensa, a escasos centímetros de él.

Se detuvo en su intento de avanzar, acorralado contra el límite de la cancha. Reconoció por dentro que no la tendría fácil. Alzó el balón emulando un tiro, una finta. Pero su adversario reconoció el intento y no se movió de su marcaje.

\- _"Es astuto."_ – pensó Kaede barajando otras alternativas para pasar al chico más bajo. De pronto recordó una jugada.

Dribleó el balón fuertemente, pasándolo de una mano a otra, buscando distraer al otro jugador que seguía el curso del balón con atención. Rápidamente levantó una vez más el balón simulando que lanzaría, y cuando notó que la mirada de Kenji siguió el curso del balón al alzar la vista, lo bajó rápidamente a nivel de piso para rebotarlo a través de las piernas del otro en un rápido pase a la zona de tiro.

Ya con el balón libre una vez más, Kaede corrió rápidamente a la zona de tiro para coger el pase fantasma que había lanzado para él mismo. Había funcionado, se había desmarcado de su oponente y tenía una nueva oportunidad de anotar los primeros dos puntos. Listo para avanzar una vez más hacia el tablero, dribleó el balón con potencia.

Con lo que no contaba era con que Kenji ya estaría ahí, listo para defender nuevamente.

\- _"Demonios, es bastante rápido."_ – pensó evaluando las primeras habilidades de su contrincante que lo miraba desafiante- _"Salta bastante alto, es astuto y es rápido…"._

Detuvo su avance momentáneamente mientras contemplaba a Himura que, con una mirada radiante, lo invitaba a tratar de pasarlo nuevamente para anotar. Volvió a botar el balón, esta vez más alto de lo normal dando a entender que intentaría otro tiro desde debajo de la canasta. Y funcionó… La finta esta vez sí funcionó.

Cuando notó que Himura retrocedía un par de pasos anticipando una defensa ante la eventual penetración hacia la canasta por parte de Kaede, éste supo que tenía una oportunidad. Acto seguido cogió el balón con ambas manos y saltó elegantemente para luego lanzar hacia la canasta.

 _Swish_ … el balón entró sin problemas abriendo el marcador a favor Kaede Rukawa.

\- ¡Yuhu! – aplausos desde la banca.

\- ¡Excelente tiro Rukawa! – Ayako gritó aplaudiendo.

\- ¡Aggg madito zorro engreído eres un tramposo! – abucheó Sakuragi, enojado ante el júbilo del resto de sus compañeros que alababan al jugador de cabello negro azabache.

Kaede ignoró por completo todos los comentarios a su favor mientras trotaba lentamente hacia la media cancha, listo para defender el contra ataque del otro jugador. Sí, había anotado, pero le había costado conseguir la oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- _"Su defensa es bastante buena."_ – volvió a pensar mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente para secar el incipiente sudor que ya comenzaba a asomar por su cuerpo.

\- Buena jugada, Rukawa-kun. – felicitó Himura mientras se ubicaba al frente, con el balón en las manos listo para iniciar su jugada. – Pero no creas que la tendrás fácil. – sonrió.

\- No espero que lo sea… ataca. – de pronto, Kaede Rukawa se sintió más animado. Por fin tenía a un rival digno contra quien competir al interior de Shohoku.

Kenji Himura no lo pensó dos veces y acató la solicitud de su rival. En un primer movimiento absolutamente rápido y que dejó a todos perplejos en el gimnasio, boteó el balón hacia la derecha con energía lanzando un pase invisible hacia la nada, directo hacia el tablero para luego correr velozmente tras él, hasta cogerlo a escasos pasos de la zona de tiro.

Kaede Rukawa no tuvo tiempo ni de pestañear cuando ya el otro chico se encontraba dribleando rápidamente acortando la distancia hacia la canasta, listo para anotar. Cuando vio que se encontraba en posición, listo para saltar y emular su anterior jugada, se apresuró y corrió para alcanzarlo, pero era demasiado tarde. Cuando por fin llegó hasta la posición de Himura, el balón ya no estaba en sus manos, estaba atravesando la red e igualando el marcador 2 a 2.

\- ¡Yuhu! ¡Bien hecho Zorro Dos! – aplaudió Sakuragi al ver la jugada. - ¡TOMA ESO ZORRO APESTOSO! Wajajajaja ¡No lograste ni mover un músculo! Kyajajajaja ¡Debilucho! – gritaba fuera de cualquier decoro hasta que fue silenciado por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortesía del capitán Akagi.

\- ¡IDIOTAA! Guarda silencio y pon atención. – señaló apuntando con su mano hacia la cancha. – Escucha bien Sakuragi, al igual que tú, ellos son novatos de primer año. Pero aun así están muy por sobre tus habilidades. En vez de estar chillando como un mocoso podrías tomar conciencia y aprender de ellos. – sentenció severamente mientras volteaba a ver a los novatos disputando el duelo.

\- Jo jo jo, no seas tan estricto Akagi-kun. – rio divertido el profesor Anzai.

\- Profesor Anzai, esa jugada fue bastante rápida, ¿no lo cree? – Ayako, sentada a la derecha del entrenador, abrió su abanico para echarse un poco de aire fresco en la cara. Al igual que el resto del equipo, había quedado gratamente sorprendida por tan rápido movimiento por parte del novato Himura.

\- En efecto Ayako. Esa fue una astuta manera de deshacerse de la defensa de Rukawa-kun. – El profesor Anzai sorbió un poco de su té luego de dirigir una corta mirada a la manager.

De vuelta en la cancha, Kaede Rukawa boteaba el balón listo para iniciar su jugada. Era su turno de atacar.

\- _"No esperaba que hiciera ese movimiento."_ – pensó rememorando la última jugada de su rival, lo miraba directamente a aquellos intrigantes ojos. Lo veía jadear moderadamente, aspirando con un poco de dificultar. - _"Y no puede ser que esté cansado tan pronto, apenas estamos comenzando."_ – él mismo se había agitado un poco cuando trató de pasarlo antes de anotar hace unos instantes, pero no se veía ni sentía tan cansado como Himura. - _"Lo mejor será terminar con esto pronto."_ – concluyó.

Haciendo uso de su fuerza, Kaede embistió fuertemente contra la defensa de Himura, quien ante la presión del empuje tuvo que ceder paulatinamente hasta quedar ambos cerca de la zona de tiro.

\- Observa esto… – advirtió Kaede Rukawa en un tono bastante serio que causó sorpresa en su oponente.

En un lapso de fracción de segundo, Kaede Rukawa giró hasta quedar de espalda a su contrincante, imposibilitándole ver el balón y con ello la posibilidad de anteponerse a sus próximo movimiento.

\- _"La derecha, está presionando más su defensa por la derech_ a." –notó Rukawa al sentir la presión de la defensa de Himura, casi pegado a su espalda. – _"Será mejor que penetre por la izquierda."_ \- decidió mientras lo hacía.

Kaede Rukawa detuvo su dribleo y apoyó fuertemente su pie derecho para acto seguido pivotear sobre su pie izquierdo. Se despegó completamente del cuerpo del otro joven al girarse y crear una brecha entre ambos, lo cual creaba una zona libre lo suficientemente amplia para permitirle saltar y lanzar otra vez hacia la canasta. Al soltar el balón miró sorprendido, una vez más, cómo el otro chico había saltado al mismo tiempo que él buscando bloquear el tiro.

No fue difícil desbordar su defensa con esa jugada. Pero de lo que no se percató ni logro anticipar Kaede Rukawa es que al girar, Himura no lo siguió en absoluto, sino que más bien había esperado esa jugada alerta hasta el momento en que ejecutó su tiro. Naturalmente al sentirse desmarcado y con un espacio libre lo suficientemente cómodo para ejecutar su jugada, Rukawa había lanzado el balón con un arco natural, no lo suficientemente alto.

Y así es cómo, a unos centímetros de distancia, un astuto Kenji Himura saltó casi al mismo tiempo que él, estirando su mano para anteponerla en la trayectoria natural del balón y así evitar lo que sería una canasta fácil.

Kaede Rukawa se percató de que el balón no alcanzó a ser desviado completamente de su trayectoria, pero tampoco estaba seguro de si su oponente había alcanzado a rozarlo lo suficiente como para llegar a frustrar la canasta. ¿Entraría? ¿Sería un rebote?

Rápidamente, mientras el balón estaba a punto de alcanzar su punto de llegada en el tablero, y viendo cómo Himura ya estaba corriendo hasta la zona del ahora inminente rebote, Kaede Rukawa lo emuló y se apresuró a llegar. Apenas dio un paso cuando efectivamente el balón dio en el aro botando hacia adelante, ante lo cual cambió de idea y brincó lo más alto posible hacia adelante.

Todo sucedió casi a la velocidad del rayo. El balón rebotó. Himura, en posición de rebote se alistó para cogerlo. Kaede, avanzando hacia la zona hizo gala de sus atléticas habilidades de salto y brincó con todas sus fuerzas para acto seguido coger el balón y encestarlo con una sonora clavada que dejó a todos boquiabiertos al mismo tiempo que se llevaba por delante a su compañero.

\- ¡ESO ES UNA FALTA! ¡ZORRO TRAMPOSO! – rugió un enfadado Hanamichi Sakuragi una vez se repuso de su asombro por tan imponente jugada.

\- ¡Esa clavada estuvo asombrosa! - animó Yasuda, quien junto a algunos de sus compañeros aplaudía discretamente.

\- ¡OYE KAKUTA! ¿Estás ciego o qué? ¡Eso fue una falta! – insistió Hanamichi Sakuragi, al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar amenazadoramente hacia el árbitro.

Pero el pelirrojo no dio ni dos pasos cuando nuevamente fue detenido por un golpe en la cabeza.

\- ¡Eso no fue una falta, zopenco! – Akagi lo arrastró de vuelta hacia las bancas. – Toma, ten. Ya que pareces tan animado, ponte a practicar tu dribleo. – le entregó violentamente un balón casi estrellándolo en su pecho.

\- ¡Pe-pero Gorila! – protestó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Que no me llames así! – una amenazadora vena apareció en su cabeza. – Hazme caso, ponte a entrenar si no quieres tener problemas.

De mal humor Hanamichi Sakuragi obedeció y se puso a botear el balón en silencio, a un costado de las bancas, mientras un enorme chichón aparecía en su cabeza.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Kaede Rukawa extendió su mano para ayudar a su compañero a ponerse de pie. El marcador iba 4 contra 2, a su favor.

\- Si… eso fue intenso. – gustoso y sonriendo Kenji Himura aceptó la mano y se puso de pie rápidamente. – Fue una gloriosa clavada, Rukawa-Kun.

\- Hmn. – el aludido simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras trotaba de vuelta al centro de la cancha.

Himura recibió el balón entregado por el árbitro Kakuta y rápidamente se reunió con su contrincante. Era su turno de contraatacar. Le sonrío enérgicamente mientras paseaba la vista por la cancha, comprobando el terreno.

\- " _¿Qué planeas hacer ahora?"-_ se preguntó Kaede Rukawa, listo para defender.

\- Te la devolveré – advirtió Kenji Himura mientras comenzaba a botear el balón. Sin saber por qué Kaede se puso tenso.

Himura bajó su cuerpo, listo para iniciar la ofensiva. Avanzó un par de pasos y Kaede Rukaw estaba listo para recibirlo, no le dejaría pasar a través de él _._

\- _"¿Harás una jugada agresiva para intentar superarme?"_ \- se cuestionó Rukawa mientras preveía que su contrincante iniciaría un feroz empuje cuerpo a cuerpo para abrirse camino hasta la canasta, tal como había hecho él hace unos instantes.

Pero lo que Kaede Rukawa no esperó es que, al estar a solo dos pasos de él, Kenji Himura lanzaría un tiro a la canasta nada más y nada menos que desde la media cancha.

\- _"¡Está loco, desde esta distancia no entrará!"_ – se sorprendió Rukawa mientras levantaba la vista para seguir el balón, totalmente estupefacto por esa jugada tan extraña y carente de lógica.

El balón iba demasiado alto para interceptarlo. A propósito su oponente había descrito un arco más pronunciado de lo habitual, situándolo inmediatamente fuera de su alcance - _"Astuto, está usando mis propios errores en mi contra"_ – pensó. A su lado pasó una veloz mancha corriendo a toda velocidad. "¡El rebote!" – recordó de pronto.

Sin embargo, Kenji Himura no tenía intención alguna de encestar desde esa distancia, sino que más bien pretendía acortar camino hasta la canasta y provocar así un rebote. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Aun cuando el balón no llegaba a la canasta para rebotar, Himura saltó para coger el balón en el aire y posteriormente encestarlo con una poderosa y aún más ruidosa clavada. Era un desafío directo a su rival que parecía indicar: _"Tú haces eso, y yo lo haré también"._

Nuevamente estaban igualados, 4 contra 4.

La banca estaba atónita por tan reñido el duelo entre los novatos, duelo que escalaba de intensidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Hanamichi Sakuragi, estrechamente vigilado por el capitán Akagi, estaba echando humos mientras entrenaba sus movimientos básicos. Por una vez que la atención estaba dirigida a otros y no a él, sentía que perdería los estribos en un parpadear.

\- Bastardos, luciéndose de esa manera sin este tensai para detenerlos. – gruño por lo bajo.

\- Esa jugada… esa jugada fue bastante impactante. – susurró Haruko detrás de Ayako. A su lado, Fujii solo pudo asentir satisfecha.

\- Kenji es excepcional. –sonrió orgullosa - Él y Rukawa-kun, ambos son bastante buenos.

\- Y tú, tan calladita que estabas con todo esto, ¿eh? – Matsui, la otra amiga, codeó suavemente a Fujii con un tono picarón en su voz.

\- ¡Matsui! No digas eso. – le reprendió Fujii escandalizada ante la insinuación.

\- Jajaja no seas tan grave Fujii, tómatelo con calma. – rio esta última.

\- Esa jugada fue astuta, profesor. Rukawa la está teniendo difícil. – Ayako sonrió complacida al ver que el jugador estrella tendría que sacar toda la artillería si quería conseguir la victoria.

Himura se descolgó del aro y aterrizó suavemente en la cancha. Al girarse se topó con la molesta mirada de Kaede Rukawa.

\- _"¿Por qué demonios me molesta tanto?_ " – se preguntó un enfadado Rukawa mientras observaba a su rival acercarse lentamente hacia la posición central de la cancha.

\- Eso… - Kenji Himura señaló hacia atrás con su pulgar, hacia el aro que acababa de machacar hace unos segundos. –…eso fue por lo de antes. Te la devolví. – sonrió al pasar por su lado, como si nada.

Rukawa estaba que echaba humos. Esto era una declaración de guerra, y él no estaba dispuesto a perder. Sintió la llama de la competitividad arder al máximo en su interior mientras recibía el balón de manos de Kakuta, listo para iniciar su turno una vez más. Era su momento para atacar.

\- _"Ahora verás de lo que soy capaz"_ – pensó Kaede Rukawa internamente mientras bajaba el cuerpo y boteaba el balón. Una vez, dos veces… iba a dar el primer paso cuando con asombro vio cómo Himura se abalanzaba sobre él y le arrebataba el balón de las manos con un hábil movimiento de manos. El tipo era más bajo que él, incluso más rápido, lo concedía; pero no llegó a creer que pudiera ser tan bueno a la hora de robar.

\- ¡WAJAJAJA! ¡Zorro estúpido! – estalló Sakuragi, perdiendo su propio balón al desconcentrarse de su entrenamiento.

Himura dribleó rápidamente mientras corría hacia la canasta, usando su velocidad para ganar ventaja y anotar una vez más. Pero esta vez Kaede no cometería el mismo error puesto que ya estaba en marcha para recuperar el balón robado, a solo dos pasos de distancia.

\- _"Será un tiro con salto."_ – dedujo Kaede Rukawa a partir de los movimientos del otro. Se apresuró interrumpir el tiro y saltó, estiró su brazo al máximo desde atrás y logró empujar con fuerza el balón antes de que abandonara las manos de Himura directo al borde del aro – _"Será un rebote."_ – anticipó mientras aterrizaba.

Ambos se percataron de lo mismo y lucharon por mantener su posición debajo de la canasta, listos para saltar.

Un tiro mal ejecutado se convertía en un rebote seguro prácticamente la mayor parte del tiempo. Y a pesar de la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, Kaede Rukawa había comprobado que las habilidades de salto de su contrincante eran lo bastante competentes como para tener en cuenta. El balón tiene, por lo general, la tendencia de rebotar hacia el origen, es decir, hacia el jugador que en primera instancia hizo ese tiro. O al menos así era en casos en que el tiro se hacía desde una posición claramente establecida.

Kaede Rukawa saltó por el rebote con toda su capacidad, alzando sus brazos en todo su esplendor. Sintió que un segundo cuerpo, el de Kenji Himura, se pegaba estrechamente al suyo en busca del mismo objetivo: conseguir el rebote. Y por un pequeño margen casi lo pierde.

Kaede cogió el rebote rápidamente para reanudar la ofensiva. Aterrizó fuertemente en la duela con sus dos pies, mientras que un desafortunado Kenji Himura no logró un buen aterrizaje y perdió el equilibrio hasta caer sobre su propio trasero con un sonoro golpe. No hubo espacio para la consternación, puesto que en una fracción de segundo, casi imperceptible y que pareció desafiar cualquier lógica, ya estaba de pie listo para correr a defender. Tampoco él iba a ceder.

La principal complicación de jugar contra alguien que tiene las mismas habilidades que tu (o al menos al menos está al mismo nivel) es que no eres capaz de anticipar con exactitud cuál será siguiente paso ya que lógicamente el adversario preverá cualquier movimiento que intentes con el fin de superarlo.

Kaede Rukawa ya estaba un paso por delante corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la canasta para anotar cuando Kenji Himura comenzó a recuperarse y ganar terreno hasta alcanzarlo e intentar robarle el balón una vez más.

\- Wooow, ¿vieron eso? – exclamó un emocionado Yasuda con los ojos bien abiertos, atento a todos los movimientos de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Logró superar la velocidad de Rukawa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! – Kogure estaba en la misma situación que Yasuda, absolutamente maravillado por las habilidades del nuevo jugador. - _"Esto se pondrá interesante, ahora Shohoku cuenta con dos estrellas"_ – pensó emocionado con un particular brillo en sus ojos, a la vez que dirigía su mirada a un estoico capitán Akagi, que contemplaba el duelo en absoluto silencio con sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

\- _"Vaya, Himura sí que tiene agallas para contenerlo de esa manera. En todo este tiempo no había visto a Rukawa tan complicado como ahora para conseguir anotaciones. Ambos están bastante igualados."_ – un apreciativo capitán Akagi estaba tomando nota interna de cada una de las jugadas de ambos novatos.

En la cancha, Kenji Himura desbordó la posición de Kaede Rukawa, ubicándose entre éste y la canasta, bloqueando su campo de acción para conseguir anotar. El marcador seguía igualado en 4 puntos para cada uno.

\- Sí que corres rápido, Rukawa-kun – jadeo Himura, mientras se inclinaba y extendía sus brazos, consolidando su defensa.

\- Hmn. – Rukawa obvió el comentario. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso cuando logró superar su propia velocidad, pese incluso a que se había caído? ¿Estaba siendo irónico acaso? – Concéntrate en el juego. – le espetó.

Mientras dribleaba el balón lejos de las indiscretas manos de su rival, Kaede Rukawa levantó la vista y miró un poco alrededor de la cancha, buscando alguna posibilidad de anotar, hasta que se topó con la mirada de Hanamichi Sakuragi, que le sonreía con abierto desprecio – _"Do´aho... eres un imbécil"._ – pensó Rukawa, un tanto resentido. Desvió la vista a la canasta una vez más y creyó encontrar una posibilidad por el flanco derecho.

Sin embargo, cuando dio un paso adelante para pasar a través de Kenji, notó como el cuerpo este se tensaba, estrechando aún más su posición. Definitivamente no iba a ceder.

A lo lejos logró escuchar, fuerte y claro

\- ¡Nyajajaja, ese Zorro estúpido no tiene ninguna oportunidad! ¡Acaba con él, Zorro Dos! – Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba divertido al ver cómo Kaede Rukawa no lograba romper la defensa de Kenji Himura para conseguir otra canasta. El reloj estaba a punto de señalar el fin de la posesión de Rukawa, con apenas 6 segundos restantes.

Bajo la perspectiva de Kaede Rukawa, el mayor problema con la basura que tiene por costumbre hablar, como en el caso de Hanamichi Sakuragi, es que no sabes precisamente de qué son capaces de hacer. Y tal era el caso en esta situación que, cuando Rukawa giró dribleando a su derecha, esperando abrir una brecha entre su oponente y la canasta, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a un segundo balón naranjo que a toda velocidad atravesó el gimnasio para dar de lleno en su cabeza, rebotando fuertemente en plena cara de un Himura también con la guardia baja ante ese inesperado ataque.

\- ¡Wajajajajajaja! ¡Son unos estúpidos! ¡Los dos Zorros engreídos! Ajajajaja ¡Deberían prestar más atención! – un frenético Hanamichi Sakuragi se desternillaba de la risa mientras el resto del equipo miraba atónito lo sucedido, sin poder creer el atrevimiento del pelirrojo.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la estridente risa de Hanamichi se viese interrumpida cuando un balón estalló ahora en su cara, seguido de… un segundo balón aterrizado con aún más fuerza que el anterior.

\- Oooooouch – se quejó el pelirrojo.

\- Do´aho. – exclamó Kaede con su habitual tono de voz, pero lo suficientemente alto para que se escuchara en todo el gimnasio.

\- ¡¿Pero cuál es tu problema, subnormal cara de mono?! – Kenji Himura avanzaba furioso hacia Sakuragi. Había lanzado el segundo balón que estalló en la cara del pelirrojo y ahora iba en busca de un confrontamiento.

Kaede Rukawa lo vio pasar por su lado con mala cara, furioso, y se preguntó si el chico mucho más bajo sería capaz de pelearse con el Do´aho

\- _"No sabe en lo que se está metiendo"-_ pensó Rukawa mientras muy, pero muy en su interior se preocupaba por el destino de su nuevo compañero. Una cosa es que él, Kaede Rukawa, fuera capaz de enfrentarse en una pelea de igual a igual contra Hanamichi Sakuragi. Ambos medían prácticamente lo mismo y estaba igualados en fuerza. Pero, ¿y el chico nuevo?

\- ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para interrumpirnos, fenómeno?! – Himura ahora estaba a solo unos pasos de Sakuragi que ya estaba echando humos ante la provocación.

\- ¿QUIERES PELEAR, ZORRO DOS? – Saltó el pelirrojo, listo para el enfrentamiento.

\- ¡BAS-TAAAAA! – pero dicho enfrentamiento no se produjo puesto que oportunamente el capitán Akagi se interpuso entre ambos estableciendo una amenazadora barrera de separación.

\- ¡Quítate de en medio Gorila! ¡Le daré una lección a ese Zorro dos, maldito engreído! – rugió Hanamichi Sakuragi, tratando de pasar a través de Akagi.

\- ¡Quédate ahí, tarado! ¡PUM! – con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza Akagi detuvo cualquier intento de avance del pelirrojo que aturdido volvía a sobarse la cabeza.

\- Auuuuuuch, deja de pegarme en la cabeza. ¡Me dejarás tonto! – gimoteó.

Estupefacto por la nueva escena, el enojo de Himura se esfumó de golpe al ver la enorme mole llamada Takenori Akagi furioso, gruñendo contra Sakuragi y completamente enajenado. Sintió un agarre en su brazo y se volteó a ver el origen, que no era otro que Kaede Rukawa.

\- No. – murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Himura entendió el mensaje de inmediato: _"no te metas con el capitán Akagi o te irá mal"_. Se encogió de hombro mientras miraba a Kaede, quien solo mantuvo su cara sin expresión alguna.

\- ¿Continuamos? – señaló hacia la cancha a la vez que Kaede sólo asentía en silencio.

Ambos jóvenes, ahora totalmente ajenos a la discusión entre el capitán Akagi y Sakuragi, iban a emprender su camino de vuelta para reanudar el duelo, pero se detuvieron al ser sorprendidos por un claro llamado del profesor Anzai.

\- Jo jo jo. Rukawa-Kun, Himura-Kun… por favor acérquense – los llamó poniéndose de pie, aún con su taza de té en la mano.

Al escuchar al profesor Anzai, Akagi detuvo inmediatamente su agarre sobre el cuello de Sakuragi que estaba aturdido y casi sin aliento ante la presión del mayor.

\- Disculpe profesor, me dejé llevar por ese tarado. – se inclinó Akagi, completamente avergonzado.

\- No te disculpes, Akagi-Kun jo jo jo.

Obedientemente Rukawa y Himura se acercaron a las bancas, en absoluto silencio ante la atenta mirada del resto de los miembros del equipo.

\- _"¿Qué? ¿qué tanto están mirando?"-_ pensó irritado Kaede Rukawa al sentir la presión de la mirada de sus compañeros sobre él y un anonadado Kenji Himura.

\- Anzai-sensei… - Himura se inclinó respetuosamente ante el profesor una vez estuvo frente a él.

Al ver la actitud del otro, Kaede Rukawa se apresuró a seguir sus pasos inclinando solo la cabeza en señal de respeto.

\- Muchachos, dejaremos el duelo hasta aquí. Se declarará un empate… por ahora. – sentenció el profesor. A su lado, Ayako solo sonreía mientras paseaba su mirada entre ambos muchachos. Al parecer estaba maravillada con los dos nuevos novatos del equipo. – Excelentes jugadas de ambos. Los felicito.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor. – los aludidos agradecieron al mismo tiempo. Al mirar al resto de sus compañeros de la banca y pasear la vista entre ellos, de pronto Himura se topó con la mirada acusadora de Fujii, quién parecía decirle _"¿Qué fue eso de hace un rato?"._ El joven solo pudo sonreírle mientras se encogía de hombros.

\- Akagi-kun. – ahora Anzai se dirigía al capitán del equipo – Por favor, continúen con el entrenamiento según lo acordado.

\- Así se hará profesor. – una reverencia - ¡Ya escucharon al profesor! ¡Cinco vueltas a la cancha! ¡AHORA YA! – Akagi palmeó fuertemente ambas manos como señal de partida mientras iniciaba el trote alrededor de la cancha inmediatamente seguido por el resto de los integrantes del equipo.

\- ¿Vamos? – invitó Kenji Himura a Kaede Rukawa, de pie a su lado. Este solo se encogió de hombros mientras ambos iniciaban el trote juntos al final del grupo.

 **xXx**

A las 19:00 horas el entrenamiento había concluido. Todos estaban exhaustos luego de una intensa sesión de trote. A las cinco vueltas iniciales se le sumaron otras 15, pero a máxima velocidad alternando momentos de un trote más pausado para luego acelerar nuevamente. Posteriormente practicaron movimientos varios con el balón a lo largo de la cancha y finalizaron con un partido de práctica entre los jugadores de primer año contra los de segundo y tercer año. Por primera vez los novatos consiguieron la victoria por un margen de 10 puntos, todo gracias a las espectaculares jugadas individuales de Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura, quienes parecían haber encontrado un ritmo particular de juego, lo cual provocaba un constante enojo por parte de un frustrado Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Todos, a excepción de Kaede Rukawa que se quedó a entrenar a solas nuevamente, y Kenji Himura que se quedó conversando con Ayako para ponerse al día sobre algunos temas; se dirigieron en silencio hasta los vestuarios.

Luego de un par de minutos comenzaron a salir, uno a uno, para marcharse a casa.

\- Ayako, ¿aún estás por aquí? – preguntó Akagi mientras caminaba junto a Kogure.

\- Capitán Akagi. Sí, estaba revisando unas cosas con Himura y poniéndonos al día. – contestó alegremente. Al parecer la conversación el chico nuevo había estado animada.

\- Ya veo. ¿Te vas a casa? – quiso saber Akagi.

\- Si, en unos minutos. Acabaré de ordenar las estadísticas de hoy y me marcho. ¿Qué hay de ustedes dos?

\- Nosotros ya nos marchamos a casa – respondió Kogure. – Hasta luego Ayako. Hasta luego Himura.

\- Hasta luego chicos. – se despidió Akagi saliendo del gimnasio junto a Kogure. Eran los últimos en salir de los vestuarios.

\- Ufff, solo quedan ustedes dos, chicos. – apuntó Ayako en voz alta, llamando la atención de Rukawa a unos pasos de distancia, bajo la canasta lanzando tiros.

\- Se ha hecho tarde, deberías marcharte a casa y terminar ahí con las estadísticas, Ayako. – Himura consultó su reloj. Eran las 19:45.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Me muero por darme una ducha. – Ayako metió sus papeles en la mochila - ¿Te quedas a entrenar a solas nuevamente, Rukawa?

\- Sí. – respondió el aludido mientras lanzaba otro tiro, sin siquiera volver la vista hacia la manager.

\- Tan locuaz como siempre. – rio Ayako – Siempre está entrenando por su cuenta hasta tarde… – se dirigió ahora en tono confidencial hacia Himura. - Será mejor que tú te tomes una ducha y te marches a casa también. Mañana será tu primer día de clases.

\- Esto… creo que tienes razón Ayako. Casi había olvidado lo de mañana jejeje – se rascó la nuca, de pronto mirando a Kaede lanzar otro tiro más que entró sin problemas a través de la red – _"Vaya sí que trabaja duro"-_ pensó.

\- Bueno chicos, los dejo. Yo me retiro. Hasta mañana Rukawa. – el aludido ahora si se giró y despidió a su sempai con un movimiento de cabeza – Hasta mañana Himura, buena suerte en tu primer día de clases. – guiñó un ojo confidencialmente antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Los novatos quedaron completamente a solas. El silencio que envolvía el gimnasio era solo interrumpido por los pasos de Kaede Rukawa al correr hacia la cancha boteando el balón antes de encestar. Kenji Himura lo observó en silencio durante unos instantes antes de tener una idea. Aún no era tan tarde, después de todo. Y había un asunto pendiente que resolver.

\- Oye, Rukawa-kun.– llamó el chico nuevo en voz alta mientras caminaba decididamente en su dirección.

\- ¿Hmn? – Rukawa se volteó hacia el otro, con el balón en la mano.

\- ¿Terminamos nuestro duelo?

Kaede Rukawa abrió levemente los ojos, no esperaba una proposición de ese tipo. Asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de lanzar el balón hacia su oponente.

\- Tu turno. – dijo.

Y así, el duelo pendiente se reanudó entre ambos novatos. El marcador estaba 4 a 4.


	3. Hanamichi

**Capítulo 3: Hanamichi**

Jueves 28 de Abril

\- ¡CORRAAAAAAAAAN!

\- ¡Date prisa, Takamiya! – Gritó Yohei Mito mientras corría a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a su rechoncho amigo.

\- ¡Está hecho una furiaaaaa! – Chuichirou Noma, el joven del bigote, era quien más lejos estaba de todo el grupo, puesto que ya se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras del segundo piso a toda velocidad para desaparecer del campo de batalla lo antes posible.

\- ¡AYUDA! – Jadeó Noma mientras tropezaba violentamente a escasos pasos de la escalera.

\- ¡ARG! ¡TE ATRAPÉ GORDO REPUGANTE! – bramó un endemoniado Hanamichi Sakuragi a la vez que propinaba un mortal cabezazo en la frente al ahora abatido Nozomi Takamiya.

\- ¡Yo me largo de aquí! – Yuji Ohkusu, el último antes de Takamiya, se perdió escalera abajo siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de Yohei Mito. Aún se podían escuchar sus gritos en el primer piso de la Preparatoria Shohoku mientras continuaban su escape lejos del alcance de las manos de su líder.

Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba teniendo un día literalmente de perros. Había llegado tarde a clases y por ello fue castigado a permanecer de pie en el pasillo durante toda la primera hora de la mañana. Posteriormente, sin quererlo y pese a todos los intentos de su fiel amigo Yohei Mito por evitarlo, se había quedado irremediablemente dormido en medio de una intrincada explicación de aritmética, lo que le valió una detención además de deberes extras para la próxima semana.

Para el medio día su humor ya estaba lo suficientemente caldeado como para poder aguantar más de 30 segundos las constantes bromas e insinuaciones de sus amigos. Y es que la llegada del nuevo integrante al equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku, el novato Kenji Himura, había causado tal revuelo entre sus pares que muy pronto se sintió desplazado del centro de atención, cosa nada agradable para alguien con una personalidad tan a flor de piel como él.

Y para más remate estaba el tema de Haruko Akagi, quien seguía igual de enamorada que siempre de Kaede Rukawa. Sin embargo, no con cierto desagrado añadido, Hanamichi Sakuragi notó que por alguna extraña razón la hermana menor del capitán parecía cohibirse y sonrojarse ante la presencia de Himura. Por ello es que la sola mención por parte de Yohei y los chicos de que, tal vez y probablemente la chica se terminaría enamorando del novato al igual que había sucedido con Rukawa, fue el aliciente necesario para desatar la furia irrefrenable del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Y ESTO PARA QUE APRENDAS A NO MENCIONAR A ESE APESTOSO DEL ZORRO DOS! – otro potente cabezazo fue propinado al gordo que ya yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

A pasos apresurados, Hanamichi Sakuragi se volteó para dirigirse una vez más a su salón. Estaban en medio del descanso de almuerzo por lo que a esas horas prácticamente todas los estudiantes estaban en el comedor o en los patios del instituto disfrutando de sus merecidas colaciones, y a él, simplemente ya no le apetecía pasar el tiempo con sus amigos.

\- ¡Ay, me muero de hambre! – Sakuragi abrió la puerta de su aula de un tirón y como por arte de magia su mal genio desapareció mientras se desplomaba en su pupitre, listo para comer su propia colación que con tanto esmero había preparado su madre. Estaba solo, completamente en silencio y por fin con algo de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Veamos qué me mandó mi hermosa madre para comer este día. Soy un genio y como tal merezco la mejor comida nyhahaha – reía entre dientes con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se sobaba las manos y desataba su bento (lonchera).

\- Nyahahaha mamá me mandó mi plato favorito: Sukiyaki – un exquisito plato de Sukiyaki yacía ante él. Contenía una mezcla de tallarines, vacuno, huevos y verduras hervidos en salsa de caldo de pescado con soja.

Rebosante de felicidad, Hanamichi Sakuragi se devoró gustoso el sabroso plato de Sukiyaki. Y mientras engullía alegremente tan apetitoso menú, no pudo evitar recordar a su madre, sintiendo de pronto un fuerte golpe de nostalgia que cambió nuevamente su semblante, ahora serio y pensativo. Había tanto que le debía a ella, tanto mal que le había causado y que no había podido ni podría nunca reparar. _"Pero aun así…"_

\- Muchas gracias, madre. Esto estaba… esto estaba realmente delicioso. – agradeció solemnemente Hanamichi Sakuragi para luego limpiarse suavemente la boca con una servilleta mientras guardaba todo en el más absoluto y ceremonioso silencio, sumergido en sus pensamientos.

En eso estaba, guardando su bento dentro de la colorida bolsa en que lo había metido su madre cuando de pronto se encontró con un pequeño sobre al fondo de ésta. Era rojo, de una textura suave según pudo comprobar al tenerlo entre sus manos. Lo abrió cuidadosamente como si de un tesoro se tratara. Tragó pesadamente anticipando algo especial, y entonces, armándose de valor, lo leyó:

 _´Hanamichi:_

 _Hice tu plato especial para que hoy tengas un día especial._

 _Nunca olvides cuánto te amo y cuánto te amaré por siempre._

 _Un enorme abrazo, mi grandulón especial._

 _Cariños,_

 _Kaori Sakuragi, Madre.´_

Bajo la firma había un pequeño corazón dibujado con esmero, según pudo comprobar. Sonrió para sí mismo recordando lo infantil que su madre podía llegar a ser en determinadas ocasiones, tal y como podía llegar a ser él mismo. Algo totalmente distinto solía ocurrir con su padre, quién siempre había aportado la cuota necesaria de seriedad en la familia Sakuragi.

\- _"Pa-papá…"_ – tragó pesadamente mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el papel para meterlo en su sobre una vez más.

Para Hanamichi Sakuragi, una de las cosas que peor le hacía sentir en el mundo era el inmenso cariño que aún le profesaba su madre. Prueba de ello era el esmero con que seguía cocinando su comida cada día y sagradamente pese a su crónica escasez de tiempo. No creía merecer tanta atención, tanto amor; no al menos después de lo que había sucedido con su padre y que no era más que culpa suya.

\- Disculpa… - una suave voz lo sacó de su complejo mundo interior.

\- ¡Ha-Haruko! – el pelirrojo levantó la vista instantáneamente al reconocer la fuente de tan dulce voz. Se acercó rápidamente a ella dejando todo atrás. Nuevamente estaba contento.

\- ¿Cómo estás hoy, Sakuragi? – al igual que él, la chica estaba completamente contenta de poder al pelirrojo, su nuevo amigo.

\- Yo muy bien, qué amable de tu parte por preocuparte de mí. ¿Y tú Haruko? – río entre dientes evidentemente sonrojado mientras se rascaba la nuca. De pronto se percató de que Haruko no estaba sola: venía acompañada. –Oh, hola amiga uno, amiga dos... y ¿amiga tres?

¡ZAS!

Un fuerte golpe de abanico le dio de lleno en la frente, provocando un gran dolor en el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Auhhhh! – se quejó Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor asomaban en sus ojos.

\- ¿Cómo que amiga 3? ¡Soy Ayako! ¿Qué acaso no me reconoces? – preguntó divertida la chica de rizos.

\- Y ya que estamos en esas, mi nombre es Matsui. Y esta de acá… – la chica de coletas decidió intervenir –…esta de acá es Fujii. Te lo hemos dicho un par de veces, ya va siendo hora de que te aprendas nuestros nombres. ¿No crees?

Haruko contemplaba todo divertida. A su modo de ver Hanamichi Sakuragi era un chico realmente divertido en ocasiones, con algunas ocurrencias que eran de lo más originales y auténticas.

\- No te reconocí vestida así, Ayako. – se quejó el pelirrojo, aun sobándose la frente e ignorando por completo la intervención de Matsui. De seguro olvidaría sus nombres en cuanto se diera media vuelta y las perdiera de vista.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, si me ves todos los días?

\- ¡Pero no con el uniforme! Así pareces una chica jejeje – se río riendo entre dientes, medio encogido.

¡ZAS!

Haciendo gala de unos reflejos sorprendentes, Ayako estrelló por segunda vez su abanico en la frente del atolondrado pelirrojo.

\- Yo soy una chica, Hanamichi Sakuragi.- reclamó Ayako, más divertida que ofendida por su comentario. – Que me veas vestida deportivamente durante las prácticas no significa que deje de ser chica, tonto jajaja.

Lo cierto es que Ayako lucía completamente diferente. En lugar de su reconocida y característica coleta llevaba el cabello completamente suelto en todo su esplendor, una abundante melena que dejaba libre sus bien formados rizos. Tal vez lo más distinto de todo era su atuendo, puesto que llevaba el clásico uniforme de Shohoku destinado a las mujeres: una blusa blanca de manga corta para las épocas de calor, adornada con un moño rojo a juego con una elegante falda azul marino seguida de unas medias blancas. Así es como vestía cada chica en Shohoku después de todo.

\- Au au au, no me pegues. – gimoteando, Hanamichi Sakuragi se alejó levemente de la mánager para estar lo más lejos posible del alcance de su mortal abanico. - ¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Ayako? Este es el piso de los alumnos de primero.

\- Pues, ¿qué crees? Vine a verte a ti. – respondió simplemente Ayako.

\- ¿A mí? – el pelirrojo estaba incrédulo. ¿Por qué vendría a verlo Ayako? Las visitas de Haruko y sus amigas no eran cosa extraña. Se las veía a menudo por el sector pues ellas también eran alumnas de primer año y sus respectivas aulas estaban cerca. Pero la mánager era otro caso totalmente distinto, ya que al ser de segundo año su salón debía de estar en el tercer piso.

\- Sí, claro. ¿Por qué tan sorprendido, eh? ¿Esperabas otra cosa, malandrín? – Ayako se acercó y codeó suavemente al más joven en una clara alusión a Haruko, quién no captó la indirecta.

\- Ehhh…. No sé de qué me hablas Ayakoooo. – nerviosamente, Hanamichi sacudía sus manos en un vano intento por evitar el rubor que cubría su rostro que ya comenzaba a rivalizar con el tono rojo de su cabello.

\- Jajaja relájate Hanamichi Sakuragi, no te pongas nervioso, hombre... – Ayako reía mientras abría su abanico para echarse un poco de aire encima. – Solo quería hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante, y las chicas me han ayudado a encontrarte.

Un breve silencio se extendió entre el grupo mientras Hanamichi Sakuragi miraba a Haruko Akagi, interrogante. Al mismo tiempo, Yohei aparecía por las escaleras de manera lenta y cautelosa, aparentemente revisando las condiciones del terreno luego del altercado con su amigo. Al ver el pequeño grupillo en la puerta del aula que compartía con el pelirrojo, especialmente al ver a Haruko y sus amigas, supo que ésa era la señal de tregua necesaria para volver junto a al pelirrojo sin temor de volver a desatar su ira.

\- Ey… – saludó Yohei al unirse al grupo, pero manteniéndose a una prudencial distancia de todos.

\- Yohei, qué alegría me da verte. – Haruko fue la que correspondió primero al saludo mientras el resto de las chicas asentía con la cabeza.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Ayako? – preguntó Hanamichi Sakuragi, un tanto cohibido y haciendo caso omiso de Yohei.

\- Sobre tu entrenamiento personal. Ya sabes, los movimientos básicos que…

\- ¡No quiero! – interrumpió el pelirrojo. – Ya te lo dije Ayako, este talentosísimo Tensai no necesita ningún entrenamiento básico. Eso déjalo para los perdedores de Rukawa o Himura… ellos sí que necesitan aprender a jugar nyhahaha.

\- No seas terco, Hanamichi Sakuragi… – Ayako se volvió seria de pronto. A veces le resultaba imposible lidiar con su genio explosivo e impredecible. De allí que haya decidido buscar a Haruko para conseguir ayuda en la labor de convencer y motivar al pelirrojo.

\- Ayako tiene razón, Sakuragi-Kun.- luego de un breve silencio como espectadora, Haruko decidió intervenir.

\- Ha-Haruko… - ella era como un imán para Hanamichi Sakuragi. Debido al amor que creía sentir hacia la muchacha, no podía evitar volcar toda su atención a ella cada vez que la escuchaba hablar.

\- Debes reforzar tus movimientos básicos. – Haruko dirigió levemente la vista hacia Ayako, quién solo le asintió en señal de agradecimiento por el apoyo moral. – El equipo necesitará todo de ti este sábado para derrotar a Ryonan.

\- Ha-Haruko…- rendido, Hanamichi Sakuragi asentía a cada palabra dicha por Haruko, aun cuando ni se llegaba a enterar completamente de lo que ella le decía.

Yohei sólo podía contemplar la escena en compleeto silencio, riendo por dentro. Ver a su grandulón amigo sometido de esa manera era un espectáculo que no se daba todos los días.

\- Mi hermano me dijo una vez que los mejores jugadores se construyen a partir de la mejor base. Por eso él siempre está entrenando muy duro, y aun cuando es un jugador de tercer año continúa repasando los movimientos básicos cada día. – al decir esas palabras referente a su hermano mayor, un claro brillo de orgullo se asomó en los ojos de Haruko Akagi. Tal optimismo tuvo su efecto, puesto que ahora Hanamichi estaba completamente rendido y sometido al asunto.

\- ¡Está bien, Haruko! Entrenaré muy duro y pronto verás que seré el mejor jugador de Shohoku y del mundo entero. Esos apestosos de Rukawa y Himura morderán el polvo ante mis asombrosas habilidades jejeje. – prometió ilógicamente Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras apretaba sus puños, conteniendo una alegría que en ese momento se le antojaba infinita.

\- Jajaja con calma, Sakuragi. – Ayako también estaba contenta. Haruko había logrado convencer al pelirrojo con una simplicidad asombrosa. - _"Si tan solo fueras consiente del poder e influencia que tienes sobre él, Haruko…"_ – sonreía para sí misma mientras contemplaba el intercambio de miradas entre ambos.

 _¡Riiiing!_

De pronto el timbre que anunciaba el fin del descanso y del almuerzo sonó fuerte y claro por todos los pasillos de todo Shohoku, y como autómatas programados casi cronológicamente, uno a uno los estudiantes comenzaron a irrumpir por todos lados. En el pasillo oeste del segundo piso, asignado a los estudiantes de primer año, casi al instante comenzaron a sentirse pequeños ecos dispersos de distintas conversaciones acercándose al sector.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – Ayako levantó la voz para romper la extraña escena entre el joven y Hakuro, además de buscar hacerse oír en medio del creciente ruido exterior. – Esta tarde algunos cursos terminarán poco más de una hora antes de lo habitual debido a reunión del consejo de profesores. Tu clase y la mía están entre esas…

\- ¿Huh? – el pelirrojo se volteó a contemplar a la manager, quien una vez aseguró su intención, continúo.

\- Eso nos deja una hora y 15 minutos aproximadamente antes de que comience la práctica del día. Te estaré esperando en el gimnasio para repasar los movimientos básicos. ¿Trato? – Ayako habló casi de un tirón. Se le estaba acabando el tiempo antes de volver a su salón que estaba un piso más arriba, en el sector sur del edificio... muy lejos de ahí.

\- ¿Huh? ¡Sí, sí! Ayako, puedes contar con este genio nyahahahahaa – la estridente risa de Hanamichi llamó la atención de un par personas que transitaban por el sector.

\- Genial, nos vemos entonces. Hasta luego chicas. Hasta luego Mito. – dicho eso, Ayako se apresuró escaleras arriba para dirigirse a su salón.

\- ¡Estupendo Sakuragi! Me alegra escucharte así. – animada, Haruko celebró el cambió de actitud del pelirrojo. – Ahora nosotras nos vamos también, hasta luego chicos. – se despidió alegremente de Hanamichi y Yohei para luego desaparecer junto a sus amigas por el pasillo.

\- Haruko… - Hanamichi suspiró y la contempló marcharse, con un aire de ensoñación en su rostro que sólo logró ser interrumpido cuando abruptamente un par de gritos procedentes de las escaleras llamó su atención y la de varios otros alrededor.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaa, ahí viene bajando. Rumiko, ¡ahí viene!

\- ¡RUKAWA, TE AMAMOS!

\- ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, RUKAWA!

Lentamente y por las escaleras se acercaba su enemigo jurado: Kaede Rukawa. No tenía idea dónde había estado metido todo este tiempo, pero por primera vez en el día se había cruzado con él y ya sentía cómo el odio volvía a encenderse en su interior, dejando de lado el sentimiento previo que le provocaba la dulce Haruko Akagi.

El pálido muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos azules caminó por el pasillo hasta el salón 10, totalmente ajeno a todo el alboroto que causaba su paso. Se podría decir que estaba medio dormido debido a sus ojos entrecerrados, pero lo que llamó la atención de Hanamichi era lo que cargaba en sus manos: un bento envuelto en un una bolsa negra.

\- _"Zorro bastardo, espero que se te indigeste el almuerzo y te pudras en el infierno."_ – mascullaba por dentro Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras contemplaba el alboroto armado por las fanáticas del zorro. Su considerable altura le permitía ver todo sin problemas, pero lo que no esperaba era que nuevamente un segundo alboroto se armaría en la zona de las escaleras, encendiendo aún más su cólera hasta límites peligros.

\- ¡KYAAAAAA! – Se escuchó aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Es él, es él!

\- Date prisa Akane, ahí viene el chico nuevo del que te hablé el otro día. – susurró fuertemente una chica a su amiga, cerca de dónde estaban parados Hanamichi y Yohei.

\- ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS VIENE AHÍ? – Hanamichi se volteó indignado con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, cuando de pronto lo vio a _él_. - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO ZORRO ENGREÍDO DOS?

Directamente desde la escalera, al igual que Rukawa, venía descendiendo Kenji Himura. A diferencia del pelinegro de ojos azules, se podría decir que Himura estaba relativamente contento con el alboroto que se armaba a su alrededor, puesto que a medida que avanzaba no dejaba de exhibir una tímida sonrisa a la vez que correspondía uno que otro de los saludos de las que se podría decir ahora eran sus admiradoras. Ese simple hecho había causado que los gritos se hicieran aún más fuertes, a la vez que la cólera de Hanamichi aumentaba también de manera exponencial.

\- Ey, Hanamichi Sakuragi… – Kenji Himura, al ver que el pelirrojo había llamado su atención a gritos, se dirigió a éste con el mejor de los ánimos posibles dada las circunstancias, totalmente ajeno a la ira de su compañero de equipo - ¿Qué tal va todo, eh?

\- ¿AH? Métete en tus asuntos y deja de causar alboroto con estas babosas… engreído y apestoso zorro dos. – escupió entre dientes Hanamichi Sakuragi, y dicho eso, entró violentamente en el salón número siete dando un fuerte portazo que acalló más de un grito en los pasillos.

En el interior ya lo esperaba Yohei Mito junto a otros alumnos, quienes al ver el escándalo causado por Hanamichi decidieron apartarse. Muchos de ellos le tenían miedo, pero Yohei sabía que en el fondo había mucho más.

\- Vaya Hanamichi…

\- ¿Qué? – gruñó el pelirrojo mientras se desplomaba en su asiento, ubicado junto al de su amigo.

\- Nada… – respondió Yohei Mito, encogiendo sus hombros pues no quería provocar a su amigo y acabar recibiendo un cabezazo mortal. Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se calmaran por su cuenta en lo que restaba de día.

 **xXx**

\- Agggg no entiendo por qué debo llegar antes a la práctica… – gimoteaba de mala Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras salía del vestuario y caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos que conducían al gimnasio de basquetbol de Shohoku. Se acababa de cambiar el uniforme por su ropa deportiva.

\- Ya lo sabes, Hanamichi: Ayako quiere repasar contigo los movimientos básicos. – con gran paciencia, su fiel amigo Yohei Mito repetía las palabras de la manager. Dado que no tenía nada que hacer el resto de la tarde, había decidido acompañarlo. Ser el mejor amigo de Hanamichi implicaba que, en ocasiones, debía tener mucha paciencia con él para explicarle las cosas y su razón de ser.

\- ¡Pero si soy un genio! – bufó el pelirrojo mientras se detenía en seco. – Un Tensai de este calibre no necesita entrenamiento básico, y tú ya deberías saberlo de sobra. – razonó, como si lo que decía fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

\- Aun así necesitas reforzar los movimientos básicos, Hanamichi. – Yohei también se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancias de su mejor amigo. De pronto decidió abordar el tema de una manera distinta. – Además, recuerda que Haruko…

\- ¿Ha-Haruko? – la atención de Hanamichi Sakuragi se enfocó totalmente gracias la mención de su enamorada.

\- Sí, Haruko… – rio Yohei entre dientes. Era el momento de hacer su jugada y terminar de convencer a su amigo. – Recuerda que dijo que para poder ser útil en el próximo partido contra Ryonan era necesario que pulieras tus habilidades básicas, ya que ´ _Los mejores jugadores se construyen a partir de la mejor base_ ´. - esto último lo dijo recitando casi textualmente las palabras de la chica.

\- Haruko es tan sabia. – concedió el pelirrojo, con los ojos llenos de corazones.

\- Entonces, ¿seguirás el consejo de Haruko?

\- ¡Sí! Este Tensai seguirá el consejo de Haruko. Nyahahaha. – un brillo particular en los ojos de Hanamichi Sakuragi corroboraba su decisión y compromiso.

\- Entonces vamos, date prisa. Ayako ya debe estar esperando en el gimnasio. – conminó Yohei, reanudando la marcha.

Caminaron en silencio un par de pasos más por el pasillo, acercándose a la puerta principal, hasta que el nítido e inesperado sonido de un balón boteando les hizo detenerse en seco, expectantes ante algo que no esperaban.

\- Pero… ¿qué es eso?, se suponía que no habría nadie a esta hora. – Sakuragi se acercó lentamente a la puerta para abrirla cuando de lo que le pareció con claridad que eran dos balones boteando simultáneamente le hizo darse cuenta que había más de alguien ahí dentro.

Lo siguiente que escuchó lo hizo quedarse de pie, estático, sin abrir las puertas aún mientras Yohei se ubicaba junto a él, mirándolo brevemente a los ojos para luego asentir en señal de aprobación.

 _Swish_

Luego de rebotar duramente contra el tablero, uno de los balones entró sonoramente atravesando la red, lo cual fue seguido de un grito de júbilo.

\- ¡Excelente tiro muchacho! – la voz de Ayako era inconfundible aún a través de las enormes puertas del gimnasio.

Acto seguido, en una breve fracción de tiempo, el segundo sonido de un balón atravesando la red se escuchó aún más claramente que el anterior.

 _Swish_

\- ¡Ey! ¡Tú no te quedas atrás, ¿eh?! Esa canasta fue fantástica. – nuevamente Ayako celebró la canasta, felicitando entusiasmada a la segunda persona en cuestión.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

Hanamichi Sakuragi tiró de las puertas corredizas de un solo golpe, abriéndolas de par en par.

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – exigió saber luego de irrumpir en el gimnasio. Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba al interior del recinto, Yohei se mantuvo al margen conteniendo una leve risa anticipando la reacción de su amigo.

\- ¡ ¿AYAKO, QUÉ HACEN ESOS DOS ZORROS APESTOSOS ACÁ?! – bramó Hanamichi Sakuragi al ver la fuente de origen de los tiros encestados breves instantes antes.

En medio de la cancha, cada uno por su lado, Himura y Rukawa habían estado practicando en solitario, lanzando tiros a la canasta mientras Ayako los animaba sentada desde la banca.

\- ¡Ey, Hanamichi Sakuragi! Mira quiénes están aquí… – como si nada malo sucediera, Ayako saludó divertida mientras extendía su abanico. – Estos muchachos también salieron antes de sus clases y decidieron venir a entrenar por su cuenta. ¿No es fantástico?

\- Pffff, apestosos presumidos. ¿Han venido a espiar el entrenamiento secreto de este Tensai? ¿Qué hacen acá, cretinos? – iracundo, el pelirrojo avanzó peligrosamente hacia la cancha. Su ánimo sin dudas estaba volátil el día de hoy.

\- Hmmm Do´aho, ¿quién perdería el tiempo espiando a un tonto como tú? – Kaede Rukawa se encogió de hombros mientras cogía el balón una vez más, decidido a seguir con lo que hacía e ignorar por completo al idiota de pelo rojo.

\- ¡¿A quién llamas tonto?! Maldito zorro presuntuoso, me las pagarás. – puño en alto, Hanamichi Sakuragi se dirigió directamente al pelinegro, quién de espaldas a él y a punto de lanzar el balón a la canasta, lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- ¿Ves a algún otro por aquí, Do´aho? – susurró Rukawa sobre el hombro antes de lanzar el balón, que por cierto, entró limpiamente.

\- ¡Ey Sakuragi! ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu entrenamiento? – Himura, haciendo oídos sordos de las palabrotas intercambiadas entre Rukawa y Sakuragi, saludó alegremente al pelirrojo con el fin de apaciguar los ánimos y evitar que el conflicto aumentara de tono. Sin embargo, alguien fue más eficiente que él a la hora de prevenir…

 _¡ZAS!_

\- ¡Alto ahí, Hanamichi Sakuragi! – con un certero golpe de abanico, Ayako detuvo el amenazante avance del pelirrojo sobre Kaede Rukawa. Sin el capitán Akagi cerca para detenerlos en caso de que se peleasen, lo mejor era prevenir cualquier conflicto entre esos dos jóvenes buscapleitos.

\- Jejejeje – Himura reía entre dientes, divertido por la ocurrencia de la mánager, y más aún por la actitud altanera e indiferente de Rukawa que tanto irritaba a Sakuragi.

\- Auuuh, ¡Ayako! ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos qué me pegaste? – gimoteó Hanamichi Sakuragi, acariciando frenéticamente su cabeza para calmar el incipiente dolor.

\- Por perder el tiempo, Sakuragi. Queda menos de una hora para que la práctica comience y aún no inicias tu entrenamiento básico. – acto seguido, Ayako agarró a Sakuragi de una oreja y tiró de él arrastrándolo hacia un rincón junto a las bancas – Así que ven aquí y comienza a repasar el dribleo…

\- ¡Au au au no me tires la oreja que me dejarás sordo! – sorprendentemente Hanamichi Sakuragi fue arrastrado con extrema facilidad por Ayako, pese a la enorme diferencia de físico entre ambos.

\- ¡Vamos, Sakuragi! ¡Practica tu dribleo corriendo por este extremo durante 10 minutos! – ordenó la joven mientras daba un suave golpe con su abanico en el trasero del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi obedeció a regañadientes mientras Ayako se dedicaba a observarlo y vigilar que su dribleo fuese correctamente ejecutado. Luego de 5 minutos de práctica, mientras Rukawa y Himura habían retomado en silencio sus respectivos lanzamientos de tiros y Yohei se había acomodado en las gradas para contemplar el espectáculo en silencio, Ayako hizo sonar por enésima vez el silbato.

\- ¡Levanta más el balón Sakuragi! Lo estás haciendo mal. – amonestó Ayako, ligeramente molesta.

\- ¡Este estúpido balón está malo, Ayako! – Hanamichi Sakuragi se detuvo un momento para protestar.

\- ¡Tú eres el que está mal! ¡Vamos, no te detengas y continúa con ese dribleo que aún faltan 5 minutos para que terminar! – y nuevamente Ayako hizo sonar el silbato.

\- ¿Problemas con el entrenamiento, Ayako-senpai? – sigilosamente, Kenji Himura se acercó a la manager.

\- No, Himura-Kun… es solo que Sakuragi no consigue driblear ese balón como corresponde. – Ayako profirió un enorme suspiró que acompañó su respuesta mientras se instalaba un silencio envolvente que solo era interrumpido por el boteo del balón de Sakuragi y el balón de Rukawa luego de encestar al otro extremo del gimnasio.

\- Déjame intentar algo, Ayako… - susurró por lo bajo Himura. Luego de unos instantes observando y estudiando los movimientos de su compañero ya había detectado un par de problemas elementales en su modo de manejar el balón.

Ayako solo asintió en silencio, preguntándose ligeramente preocupada sobre qué intentaría el nuevo integrante del equipo, aunque más preocupada estaba por la posible reacción del pelirrojo. Y es que en estos tres días que ya llevaba en el equipo, Himura se había ganado la animadversión instantánea de Sakuragi.

Y si bien para el pelirrojo el principal objeto de su odio seguía siendo Rukawa a raíz del enamoramiento de Haruko hacia éste (sí, Ayako al igual que otros se había percatado del curioso triángulo amoroso que se había formado en Shohoku), no lograba entender aún la razón de la antipatía del pelirrojo hacia Himura.

\- _"¿Serán celos?"_ – Ayako barajó esa hipótesis desde un comienzo, especialmente luego del primer entrenamiento entre Himura y Rukawa que había demostrado las excepcionales habilidades de ambos – _"Aunque lo dudo, Sakuragi no parece ser ese tipo de personas. Debe haber algo más en el fondo de todo esto…"-_ se dijo a sí misma, intrigada.

Ayako estaba completamente perdida estaba en su corriente interna de pensamientos cuando volvió a la realidad de golpe al ver cómo Himura se acercaba sigilosamente hacia Sakuragi, en posición de ataque. El pelirrojo, por su parte, se encontraba corriendo de ida y vuelta a lo largo del costado externo de la cancha mientras dribleaba el balón, tan absorto en sus movimientos que no fue capaz de notar ni evitar que le robasen el balón en una fracción de segundos que sus ojos no llegaron a registrar.

\- Oh no… - murmuró Ayako colocando la palma de su mano en su rostro - Se vienen problemas…

\- Estás cometiendo dos errores graves, Sakuragi-kun…. – sentenció Kenji Himura, boteando el balón que acababa de robar, estático y con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro.

\- Pero qué demonios…. – Sakuragi, de espalda a él, había notado ya que el balón no estaba en sus manos. Alertado por la voz del otro muchacho, se giró dispuesto a enfrentarlo cuando vio y entendió lo que había sucedido - ¡¿QUÉ HACES TU CON MI BALÓN, ZORRO DOS?!

\- Te lo robé… – declaró simplemente Himura – Como dije antes: estás cometiendo dos errores graves.

\- Nadie preguntó por tu opinión, patán presumido. – completamente molesto, ya por enésima vez en el día, Hanamichi Sakuragi agarró a su compañero fuertemente por la camiseta para enfrentarlo, dispuesto a darle su merecido si era necesario. - ¡¿Por qué interrumpes a este Tensai?!

Himura, soltando el balón que rodó a lo lejos, simplemente lo miró a los ojos sin demostrar el menor grado de temor ante la furia del pelirrojo. Pestañeó un par de veces en completo silencio, avivando así aún más la ira del otro.

\- ¡RESPONDE! Si no quieres tener problemas... –amenazó Sakuragi.

Al margen, Ayako dudaba si intervenir o no. Algo en la actitud de Himura le hizo saber que él sería capaz de manejar la furia de Sakuragi sin problemas, pero aun así… Miró brevemente a las gradas, buscando a Yohei, y al toparse con él notó cómo este reía divertido por la situación.

\- _"Si Yohei se está riendo tan cómodo allá arriba, eso solo significa que el asunto no es tan grave como parece. Él conoce a Sakuragi mejor que nadie. Si esto fuera realmente en serio, estoy segura de que ya hubiera intervenido..."_ – concluyó Ayako, tranquilizándose a sí misma.

\- Jejeje Sakuragi-Kun, yo podría ayudarte a corregir esos errores para que así puedas… derrotar a ese tipo de allá. – irónicamente divertido por la situación, Himura señaló con la vista hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, en dirección a un completamente ajeno Kaede Rukawa que recogía el balón una vez para seguir con su propia rutina, completamente ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El agarre de Sakuragi sobre Himura se aflojó notoriamente, provocando que el chico sonriera aún más intensamente. El peligro había pasado, ya lo tenía.

\- ¿Me ayudarás a derrotar al Zorro Uno, Zorro dos? – preguntó incrédulo Hanamichi Sakuragi, ahora soltando su agarre completamente.

\- Eventualmente, sip. Si logras corregir esos errores de los que hablo estarás dos pasos más cerca de derrotarlo. – respondió Himura.

\- ¿Cuál es el truco?

\- ¿Truco? ¿De qué hablas? – con cara de circunstancias, Himura se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudarías a derrotar al zorro apestoso uno de todos modos? – una pausa, Sakuragi parecía estar pensando. Casi se podía escuchar el crujir de sus neuronas dentro de su cabeza roja. - ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

\- Mmmm – La verdad es que Himura no esperaba nada a cambio, simplemente quería ayudar a Sakuragi para así fortalecer al equipo mismo, pero dado que estaban en esas… – Que dejes de llamarme ´Zorro Dos´ o esas cosas. Eso quiero. – una nueva sonrisa.

Dicen que la mejor forma de combatir la sencillez de un tipo tan disparatado como Hanamichi Sakuragi (por no decir estupidez) es simplemente seguirle el juego en el mismo tono. De ahí que Himura había notado que la causa principal de los constantes conflictos entre Sakuragi y Rukawa era en parte (aunque sea una pequeña parte) por el modo de responder de éste último: altanero, desafiante, a veces hiriente. Lo contrario sucedía cuando Sakuragi interactuaba con otros como Ayako, Kogure o Yasuda; quienes simplemente le seguían el juego divertidos por sus ocurrencias.

\- Nyahahahaha pero si eres como un zorro. - Sakuragi reía divertido – Aunque si quieres un nuevo apodo, no sería un problema. Este Tensai te buscará uno nuevo, Zorro Dos.

\- Jejeje muchas gracias, Sakuragi-kun. – Himura agradeció el gesto, genuinamente divertido con la situación. Era un avance después de todo. – Ahora… si coges ese balón… – apuntó hacia el rincón donde había rodado – y sigues con tu dribleo, con gusto te iré indicando cuáles son tus errores, Tensai. – esto último lo agregó solamente por complacencia.

\- Vaya, ya veo que estás aceptando la genialidad de este Tensai, Neko nyahahaha – rio Sa de pronto Sakuragi mientras trotaba a buscar el balón.

\- ¿Ugh? ¿Me llamó Neko (gato)? – desconcertado, temiendo no haber escuchado bien, Himura se volteó hacia Ayako en busca de una confirmación.

\- Sí, me parece que te has ganado un nuevo sobrenombre jajaja – Ayako estaba complacida. La situación había sido manejada con astucia y de paso había conseguido ayuda extra para corregir los errores de Sakuragi. – _"No sé cómo se te ocurrió, pero bien hecho Himura. Pudiste manejar el estrés de Sakuragi sin problemas al punto de que hasta aceptó tu ayuda… después de todo no te odia, como creía_ " – pensó mientras se sentaba en la banca. El repentino cambio en la rutina del pelirrojo era un acontecimiento que pretendía ver lo más cómoda posible mientras anotaba datos en su libreta.

\- Bien, ahí voy Neko. Este Tensai te demostrará de lo que está hecho… – lentamente, Hanamichi comenzó a driblear el balón, pero tan solo dio un par de pasos cuando inmediatamente le fue arrebatado de sus manos.

\- Oops, te lo robé... Ven, intenta robármelo tu ahora. – Himura retrocedió un par de pasos mientras boteaba el balón suavemente, con toda la calma del mundo.

\- ¡Maldito Neko tramposo, no me avistaste que me robarías el balón! – apuntó ligeramente enervado el pelirrojo.

\- Ven, ven Sakuragi. Intenta robarme el balón… ¿acaso tú crees que, en medio de un partido, el oponente te avisará cuando intente hacer un robo? – Himura incitó a su compañero a que atacase mientras aumentaba el ritmo del dribleo, cada vez más y más rápido.

\- Ya verás…- en el segundo en que Sakuragi se abalanzó sobre Himura para arrebatarle el balón, éste simplemente lo pasó de su mano derecha a la izquierda por entre sus piernas, evitando así el robo.

Haciendo gala de su ímpetu, Hanamichi Sakuragi se lanzó ahora hacia la izquierda para intentar coger el balón, pero nuevamente Himura repitió el juego de manos dribleando el balón entre sus piernas, quedando ahora a la derecha en un frenético boteo.

Una lluvia incesante de manotazos fue lanzada por el pelirrojo allá donde sea que el balón era conducido por Himura. De derecha a izquierda, a derecha, a izquierda; sin cesar. Lo único que conseguía era pasar de largo antes que el balón desapareciera de su alcance.

\- Lo estás haciendo mal, debes fijarte en el balón. Sigue el balón y fíjate en su trayectoria al botar, Hanamichi Sakuragi. - De pronto, Himura detuvo sus movimientos y alzó el balón con ambas manos, dejándolo fuera de todo alcance del pelirrojo.

\- Detente un momento… – solicitó nuevamente Himura mientras Sakuragi lanzaba un último manotazo a su derecha para coger un balón que ya no estaba ahí. – Detente…

\- Ah, ah… eres un tramposo. Mueves el balón para todos lados… ah… – Sakuragi estaba jadeando. Había invertido una buena dosis de energía intentando robar en vano.

\- Es lógico. En un partido el oponente estará en constante movimiento. Lo más importante en estos casos, como te dije, es que sigas el balón: que te fijes en su trayectoria. No pierdas la vista de él… - ahora Himura volvía a bajar el balón mientras respiraba fuertemente, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire. También él se había agitado considerablemente con el frenesí de sus movimientos para eludir al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Eso hago! – replicó Hanamichi entre dientes, nuevamente irritado.

\- Sí, pero no lo hacías bien. – corrigió el chico de ojos claros – lo que hacías era lanzarte como atolondrado para conseguir tocar el balón, pero no te fijabas en otros detalles que bien podrían ayudarte a conseguir el robo.

\- ¿Ah? – Hanamichi Sakuragi no entendía, evidentemente.

\- Mira, quédate quieto y observa cuidadosamente lo que haré a continuación. – se preparó, se irguió completamente con sus piernas en posición, levemente separadas y alineadas con sus hombros y comenzó a botear tranquilamente a la altura de sus caderas. – Esta es la posición normal de dribleo estático. Mi brazo que botea está cerca de mi cuerpo, no completamente pegado. El boteo lo hago a la altura de mi cadera… - continuó subiendo y bajando el balón, ahora un poco más rápido. – Ven, ahora intenta robar nuevamente. No me moveré de esta posición.

Hanamichi Sakuragi simplemente se acercó y sin esfuerzo logró tocar el balón para luego cogerlo. Silencio…

\- Bien, no tuviste ningún problema. Ahora dame el balón y párate más allá. – indicó apuntando con un dedo.

Obedientemente Hanamichi le entregó el balón y trotó hasta quedar a una distancia de aproximadamente dos metros, frente a frente. Sabía que lo de hace unos instantes no era la gran cosa. Presentía que vendría algo más.

\- Ahora ven, intenta robarme el balón una vez más. Tampoco ahora me moveré de esta aposición - inició el boteo suavemente, a la expectativa del avance de Sakuragi.

Hanamichi Sakuragi se abalanzó inmediatamente buscando replicar lo de hace unos instantes, y cuando estaba a un par de pasos más cerca estiró su brazo derecho en toda su magnitud para tocar el balón, pero esta vez no lo logró. El balón no estaba donde debía estar y simplemente él pasó de largo.

Himura, al ver el avance de su oponente y sin moverse de su posición como había prometido, simplemente flexionó sus piernas levemente para bajar su centro de gravedad y con ello bajar el balón en sí, dejándolo fuera del alcance de Hanamichi que previó encontrarlo más arriba.

Algo tan sencillo como eso desarmó completamente al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Sakuragi?

\- Mmmmmm… – con ambos brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Hanamichi Sakuragi trató de buscar una explicación, pero no lograba dar con ella.

\- Jejeje parece que no. Mira, lo que hago simplemente es utilizar tu estatura a mi favor al bajar el mi centro de gravedad, dribleando el balón lejos del alcance de tus manos… - respondió ante el silencio del pelirrojo.

\- Mmmm… - Sakuragi aún no parecía entender del todo.

\- Es sencillo, te lo explicaré. Como tú eres más alto que yo, naturalmente el alcance de tus brazos está por sobre el mío. Cuando se trata de mover el balón a través de la cancha mediante el dribleo, esa diferencia de estatura favorece a los jugadores más bajos, puesto que aquellos que son más altos tienden a tener más dificultad de dribleo ya que para llegar a sus manos cada vez que rebota, el balón debe recorrer una distancia más larga y con ello aumenta su inestabilidad… Por eso es que te cuesta un poco más driblear como es debido, Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- Ahhhhhh, ya voy entendiendo, Neko… – los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron. - _"Después de todo no es un problema mío que me cueste tanto driblear, es el estúpido balón que perdía estabilidad"-_ eso es lo que quiso entender.

\- Jajaja ¿sí? ¿Ahora te das cuenta de los errores que cometías? – al ver que el otro simplemente asentía enérgicamente con una radiante sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, Himura decidió continuar – Muy bien. El otro error que cometías era básicamente el mismo: no prestar atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor. Por eso es que logré robarte el balón tan fácilmente y sin que te dieras cuenta.

\- Eso es porque eres un tramposo, Neko jejeje – Hanamichi Sakuragi solo podía reír mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Ayako, que había contemplado toda la escena en silencio, no podía sino suspirar.

\- _"Hanamichi Sakuragi, sí que eres todo un caso. Hace un rato estabas hecho una furia con Himura y ahora te ríes con él como si nada hubiera sucedido…"_ – Sin embargo, el cambio de ambiente entre ambos era una buena noticia. Lo último que el equipo podría llegar a necesitar eran los conflictos internos entre sus jugadores.

\- Jajaja yo no hice trampa. – Himura correspondió gentilmente al otro – Ahora escúchame bien, Hanamichi Sakuragi… – abruptamente la atmosfera se volvió un poco más seria – En la cancha, cuando estés jugado y te pasen el balón, recibirás toda la atención del oponente. Serás el objetivo número 1 del equipo contrario. Ya sea para robarte el balón o para evitar que encestes, serás atacado incesantemente. Es de esperar que el oponente establezca una defensa fuerte contra ti y trate de interrumpir tus movimientos, especialmente si debes mover el balón dribleando para acercarlo a la canasta…

\- No sucederá, Neko. Nadie le robará el balón a este Tensai. – el pelirrojo parecía de pronto bastante confiado en sí mismo.

\- ¿Quieres seguir practicando el dribleo, ahora conmigo como defensa? Tendrás que tratar de pasarme… - propuso Himura con un particular brillo en sus ojos.

\- Nahahaha sí, esto será pan comido.

Y así, durante los próximos 30 minutos disponibles antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento del día para el equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku en pleno, ambos jóvenes continuaron practicando el dribleo de Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras una atenta Ayako seguía la escena interviniendo cada vez que era necesario hacer correcciones. Durante todo ese tiempo, sin embargo, Sakuragi no logró pasar sobre la defensa de Himura. Ni una sola vez.

 **xXx**

El entrenamiento del día transcurría, de momento, con completa normalidad. Inusualmente el capitán Akagi estaba de un excelente buen humor, contagiando de energía al resto del equipo. Cuando ya llevaban más de 45 minutos de distintas rutinas de acondicionamiento físico, Takenori Akagi se detuvo un poco para acercarse a las bancas.

\- Profesor Anzai, estaba pensando que ya sería hora de que Sakuragi aprendiera los tiros sencillos con dribleo… – respetuosamente Akagi expresó la idea que estaba rondando por su cabeza.

Como por arte de magia, los oídos de Hanamichi Sakuragi se enfocaron en la escena que ocurría entre el capitán y el viejo, considerablemente apartados del centro de la cancha. Su práctica personal con Himura y Ayako había resultado mejor de lo que hubiera pensado, y estaba ansioso por demostrar sus progresos, y mucho mejor aún si era tirando hacia la canasta cómo había escuchado.

\- Jo jo jo, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Akagi-kun. – dicho eso, Anzai bebió alegremente otro sorbo de su té. A su lado, Ayako asintió por cortesía corroborando la decisión de ambos, ya que aun cuando no se le había preguntado directamente a ella, era su deber como mánager dar una opinión cuando fuera pertinente.

\- ¡Hurra! ¡Al fin me dejarán tirar a la canasta! – en dos zancadas, Hanamichi Sakuragi se alejó del grupo para acercarse al profesor. – Excelente decisión gordito, ya verás lo talentoso que soy al hacer esos tiros básicos nyahahaha.

Takenori Akagi simplemente suspiró resignado, secundado por Ayako. A pesar de que ya llevaba un par de semanas en el equipo, Hanamichi Sakuragi sólo había estado aprendiendo lo más básico, como driblear, lanzar pases y botear el balón. Lanzamientos, hasta ahora, no había intentado hacer. Salvo su primera clavada hace varios días ya, claro está, pero eso era otro tema aparte ya que solo Haruko Akagi había presenciado aquella hazaña.

A un par de metros de distancia, junto a la puerta principal que daba los pasillos interiores de la Preparatoria Shohoku, Haruko Akagi y sus amigas Fujii y Matsui, habían estado contemplado el entrenamiento con bastante entusiasmo, animando a los muchachos de vez en cuando. A dos días del inminente partido de práctica contra la Preparatoria Ryonan, se podía palpar en el ambiente de Shohoku una especie de incipiente expectación (aunque bastante insignificante debido a la escasa popularidad del club de baloncesto entre los estudiantes). Es por ello que gradualmente se habían ido sumando nuevos espectadores a los entrenamientos, especialmente admiradoras que venían a contemplar a Rukawa, más un par de muchachas que venían a admirar a Himura: aquél chico nuevo y bastante apuesto, como solían llamarle.

\- ¡Atención todos! – bramó Hanamichi Sakuragi, radiante de energía. El silencio se hizo en todo el gimnasio como por arte de magia - Este genio le enseñará a todos un espectacular tiro a la canasta nyahaha.

\- ¡Cállate, cabeza hueca! – un tirón de orejas por parte del capitán Akagi interrumpió la risa del pelirrojo – No estés presumiendo de algo que no sabes, tonto.

\- Me pregunto por qué ese tipo de cabello rojo es tan simple… – murmuró una de las admiradoras de Rukawa, cercana al grupo de Haruko.

\- Porque es un cabeza hueca, una se puede dar cuenta fácilmente. – respondió otra chica de cabello largo.

\- Se pinta el cabello de rojo. Es un freak. – acusadora, una tercera chica de gafas se unió al murmullo claramente audible para varios en el recinto pues las jóvenes no hacían el intento de bajar el volumen.

\- Se ve muy raro, da miedo… – susurró una cuarta chica, la más regordeta de todas.

\- Sí. Y siempre quiere hacer lo mismo que hace nuestro amado Rukawa, es un necio. – la de cabello largo no daba tregua, empecinada como estaba en atacar a Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- Pero Rukawa tiene un nivel mucho más alto que él. Es un tonto, es mejor que renuncie.

\- ¡Siii! – Gritaron las 4 chicas al unísono, llamando la atención de Haruko que había estado escuchando todo.

\- Oigan ustedes cuatro. – llamó Haruko, completamente indignada.

\- ¿Eh? – la chica regordeta miró sobre su hombro ante la intrusión de tan entretenida sesión de despotricar contra el pelirrojo.

\- No tienen por qué expresarse así de Sakuragi, es una grosería que le digan eso a una persona que se esfuerza tanto como lo hace él. – acusadoramente, Haruko Akagi avanzó un par de pasos hacia el grupillo, señalándolas con el dedo.

\- ¡No te metas con nosotras, no estábamos hablando contigo! ¡Entrometida! – dicho eso, la regordeta se giró dando la espalda a Haruko. El grupillo parecía dispuesto a continuar con las críticas, cuando nuevamente fueron interrumpidas.

\- Sí, pero eso es una falta de educación. A ustedes no les gustaría que les dijeran eso, ¿o sí? – continuó Haruko. No se iba a amilanar, defendería el honor de su amigo a toda costa - Y no voy a permitir que insulten a Sakuragi de esa manera porque…

\- ¡Rukawa! –gritó a todo pulmón el capitán Akagi, lo cual llamó la atención de las chicas que ante la sola mención de su ídolo dejaron de lado la discusión, embelesadas por el chico al que amaban.

\- ¿Hmn? – el aludido se volteó con el balón en las manos, había estado practicando pases con Yasuda luego de la interrupción del entrenamiento.

\- Quiero que le enseñes a Sakuragi cómo se hace un tiro con dribleo. – solicitó directamente el capitán Akagi, sin rodeos de ningún tipo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Rukawa me enseñará? – Hanamichi Sakuragi no podía creerlo. Su repentina alegría se había esfumado.

\- Emmm… sí. – Rukawa sólo pudo asentir ante la petición, después de todo Akagi era su superior además del capitán del equipo, y él debía obedecerle.

\- Hazlo despacio, muy despacio para que este cabeza hueca lo vea. – solicitó Akagi.

\- Está bien… – Obedientemente Rukawa boteó el balón un par de veces antes de comenzar a correr hacia la canasta más cercana. Dio un gran salto y fácilmente logró encestar un tiro sencillo, tiro con dribleo o bandeja, según sea el caso.

\- ¡KYAAAAA! ¡RUKAWA! – rápidamente la reacción del grupo de admiradoras del pelinegro se escuchó por todo el gimnasio ante tan bella jugada.

\- ¡RUKAWA TE AMAMOOOOOS!

\- ¿Te quedó claro, Sakuragi? – Akagi lucía una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro cuando se dirigió al pelirrojo, quién, por el contrario, estaba bastante molesto por toda la atención que el zorro estaba recibiendo.

\- Hmmmn… - como respuesta Hanamichi murmuró entre dientes mientras digería lo sucedido. De pronto, volvió en sí. Se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea. - Ah eso es muy simple. A un talentoso como yo le vienen mejor las clavadas NYAHAHAHAHA. -

\- Tonto, el dribleo y los pases son básicos. Pero también es básico aprender a tirar. – Akagi se ofuscó ante la respuesta de Sakuragi, que no dejaba nunca de tomarse las cosas demasiado a la ligera.

\- Ah, otra vez con lo básico. ¡Qué aburrido! Cuando tiras sólo tienes que encestar el balón como sea, a como dé lugar. ¡Eso es todo! – protestó Hanamichi Sakuragi, enfurruñado - Es mejor hacer una espectacular clavada que ese vulgar tiro sin gracia que acaba de hacer el apestoso del zorro ese.

\- ¡Cabeza hueca! – el capitán Akagi propinó un golpe en la cabeza a Sakuragi. – En lugar de andar diciendo payasadas podrías intentar tú mismo ese tiro con dribleo… a ver si puedes hacerlo.

\- Auuu… ya deja de pegarme gorila… – aunque no lo parezca debido a su personalidad extrovertida y actitud generalmente violenta, aquellos golpes realmente le dolían a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Ten! Haz ese tiro. ¡Y hazlo bien! – Takenori Akagi arrojó fuertemente un balón a las manos de un lloroso pelirrojo.

Hanamichi Sakuragi lanzó una mirada despectiva hacia el tablero antes de iniciar cualquier movimiento. Contempló durante una fracción de segundo su objetivo, la canasta, que se alzaba majestuosa sobre la duela del gimnasio. Las cosas no estaban yendo según lo esperado. El entrenamiento de hoy parecía que iba a resultar más tedioso de lo normal, y ya que estaba legítimamente aburrido de tantos movimientos básicos.

\- _"Maldito Gorila y sus movimientos básicos. Ese tiro sencillo es una mierda… ¡Yo quiero hacer una clavada! … quiero que Haruko me admire por mis espectaculares clavadas."_ – Sakurgi boteó el balón una vez mientras recorría el entorno con su mirada, buscando algún detalle alrededor, hasta que se topó con una mirada de aspecto zorruno y ojos de un profundo azul… – _"Y ese maldito bastardo de Rukawa, luciéndose delante de todos... me las pagará. Ya verás lo que es un tiro como corresponde_ ".

Inspiró profundamente antes de iniciar la marcha. Corría a buen ritmo dribleando el balón sin problemas. Himura y Ayako notaron esto último satisfechos, ya que el entrenamiento previo a la práctica mostraba sus resultados. A unos pasos del tablero, Hanamichi Sakuragi dio un salto espectacular que dejó maravillado a más de uno en el gimnasio. Estiró su brazo con el balón en busca de la canasta mientras continuaba su ascenso, pero… llegó demasiado pronto, y estaba demasiado abajo.

Lamentablemente el balón dio con la parte inferior del tablero, por lo que rebotó violentamente de sus manos dando de llenó en su rostro segundos antes de caer al suelo, completamente sorprendido e inmovilizado por tan desastrosa jugada.

Un tiro sencillo o tiro con dribleo no era tan fácil como aparentaba. Y Sakuragi, por entender eso le costó no solo el dolor del golpe, sino que también la humillación de ser el hazmerreír de todos los presentes.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – las risas se escuchaban por doquier. Las más escandalosas provenían del propio Ejército de Sakuragi que se desternillaba en las gradas desde el segundo piso. Lo mismo sucedía con las fanáticas de Rukawa, quienes veían con gusto cómo aquél sujeto extravagante de pelo rojo demostraba ser solo un charlatán, muy lejos del nivel de su idolatrado Rukawa.

\- ¿Qué te dije? ¿Ves que no es tan sencillo como creías? – la voz del capitán Akagi sonó severa, y muy de cerca. Hanamichi Sakuragi retiró lentamente las manos de su rostro para ver mejor, y junto a él se encontró con el capitán, de pie, a casi dos metros de altura desde el suelo. Visto desde ahí lucía más imponente aún.

Completamente humillado, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, Sakuragi se incorporó sobre sus piernas mientras asentía lentamente y cogía el balón con sus manos. Bajó un poco la vista sin mirar directamente a los ojos de Akagi, mucho menos se atrevería a mirar alrededor y toparse con Haruko. Eso sería el colmo de su humillación.

\- Rukawa, por favor, hazlo una vez más. – solicitó nuevamente el capitán Akagi.

Rukawa, por su parte, simplemente asintió y se alistó para repetir la jugada frente a la atenta mirada de todos, especialmente de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- Ahora fíjate bien Sakuragi. – Alertó Akagi cuando Rukawa inició la carrera hacia la canasta, dribleando el balón de forma perfecta. - Fíjate bien y pon atención en la forma en que Rukawa salta y además fíjate cómo conduce el balón hasta depositarlo en la canasta.

\- Arggggg… ¡vete al infierno maldito Rukawa! – una fracción de segundo antes de que Rukawa saltara a la canasta, Hanamichi Sakuragi le lanzó violentamente un balón que dio de lleno en su espalda, lo que ocasionó que perdiera el equilibrio y diera de bruces contra el suelo.

El silencio se hizo una vez más en el gimnasio. La atmósfera se volvió sumamente densa cuando todos comenzaron a prepararse para lo peor. Y es que cuando Rukawa se puso de pie y devolvió el golpe lanzando otro balón a su archirrival, se inició un nuevo ciclo de altercados que perturbarían el entrenamiento del día como ya había pasado tantas veces en los últimos días…

 **xXx**

El contacto del agua ligeramente helada sobre su piel servía para relajar sus sobre exigidos y adoloridos músculos, además de ayudar a regular la temperatura corporal debido a la intensa ola de calor que por estos días azotaba a Kanagawa y Japón en general, aun estando en plena primavera. Luego de la frustrante práctica de equipo bajo las órdenes del capitán Akagi intentando aprender el fastidioso tiro sencillo, Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontraba en un punto álgido de su día, con sus emociones bullendo sin cesar.

\- Ese maldito Gorila… siempre pegándome en la cabeza... y todo por culpa de ese cretino de Rukawa. – murmuró girándose bajo el flujo del agua para permitir que ahora le diera en la espalda – Pfff… mira que pedirle a ese zorro bastardo que me enseñe los tiros sencillos cuando un genio como yo está para otras cosas más gloriosas…

La práctica grupal del día había sido un completo desastre, tanto para él como para Rukawa. Luego de que este último intentara enseñarle por segunda vez cómo ejecutar correctamente un tiro sencillo con dribleo, Hanamichi no pudo aguantar más el odio que albergaba en su interior y acabó por arrojarle encima un balón, provocando así que ambos se vieran envueltos en una nueva pelea.

Lógicamente la cosa no término bien cuando el capitán Akagi, rojo de cólera, decidió intervenir a golpes hasta conseguir separarlos. Como resultado, ambos acabaron castigados en un rincón sin poder unirse a lo que restaba de entrenamiento.

\- Ese zorro apestoso… - ahora dejaba caer el agua sobre su rostro mientras lavaba suavemente el resto de su cuerpo. - Ya verás maldito Rukawa, aprenderé ese estúpido tiro con dribleo y te derrotaré.

Salvo el sonido de su propia voz y el del agua al caer, las duchas y los vestuarios estaban completamente desiertos, ya era de noche. Había decidido quedarse a entrenar un poco más por su propia cuenta, lejos de la vista de los demás. Al notar que esta vez Rukawa y Himura no se quedarían hasta tarde como solían hacer, decidió seguir intentando los mencionados tiros con dribleo… pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: no lograba hacer entrar el maldito balón.

Estaba frustrado. Estaba furioso. Y por sobre todo, estaba triste. Pero en alguna parte dentro de sí, también estaba contento. Y es que cada vez que escuchaba las palabras de ánimo que le brindaba Haruko no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera. Sin dudas ella era una motivación en pleno. Después de todo ella era la razón por la que se había unido al equipo de baloncesto.

\- _"Tal vez seas la única que cree en mí, Haruko-chan… por ti les demostraré a todos que soy un talentoso."_ – en silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos, se secaba completamente. Por fin era hora de volver a casa. Con un poco de suerte llegaría justo a la hora en que llegaba su madre, y tal vez, después de tanto tiempo, podrían volver a cenar juntos.

Una vez que terminó su rutina cogió sus cosas y salió de los vestuarios rumbo a un gimnasio totalmente desierto, tranquilamente a oscuras y apenas iluminado por la luz de la noche que se colaba por las ventanillas. Por alguna extraña razón el eco de sus pisadas lograba apaciguar sus ánimos gradualmente. Al llegar a la puerta corrediza que daba al exterior e intentar abrirla, se percató de que estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Probablemente con candado por fuera. Él no tenía llaves, así que para poder salir…

\- Maldición, tendré que salir por los pasillos. – masculló dándose media vuelta para volver sobre sus pasos. La salida que daba a los pasillos conducía luego al interior del instituto. Desde ahí sólo podría salir por el hall central. Sería una vuelta más larga y tediosa, pero no había otra alternativa.

Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche. Naturalmente las clases habían terminado hacía bastante tiempo, pero aún se podía distinguir un par de luces provenientes de uno que otro salón a lo largo y ancho del primer piso en penumbra. Y es que en esta planta estaban destinadas todas las salas e instalaciones que Shohoku ponía a disposición de sus alumnos y profesores para llevar a cabo las múltiples actividades extra curriculares que se ofrecía, y el club de baloncesto era solo una de ellas.

\- _"Tal vez sean esos idiotas del club de teatro…"_ – pensó mientras a su derecha, muy a lo lejos, escuchaba el eco de unas risas amortiguadas.

En eso estaba, caminando levemente distraído ahora cerca de la biblioteca, cuando no logró percatarse de una puerta que se abría, emergiendo en el pasillo e iluminándolo todo con la luz del interior. Inevitablemente chocó de frente causando un gran alboroto que se amplificó por el eco que producían los desiertos pasillos.

\- ¡Auuuuh! ¡Mi cabeza! Maldición… – el impacto no logró derribarlo, pero si provocar un fuerte dolor en su ya maltratada cabeza.

La puerta de la biblioteca se cerró por completo, disminuyendo una vez más la luminosidad del pasillo. Una alta silueta se acercó a un dolorido Hanamichi Sakuragi que buscaba tranquilizar su dolor sobándose la cabeza con frenesí.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sakuragi-kun?

Esa voz… la conocía. Alzó un poco la vista para confirmar el dueño de ese particular timbre, y no estaba equivocado.

\- ¡Neko! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí a esta hora? – preguntó el pelirrojo, recuperándose del impacto y del dolor casi como por arte de magia. A veces su capacidad de recuperación era asombrosa.

\- Jejeje estaba en la biblioteca, Sakuragi-kun. No me he ido a casa aún… – Himura lucía un poco cansado. Su rostro delataba cierto cansancio que nada tenía que ver con la práctica de baloncesto de esta tarde.

\- ¿A estas horas? – se preguntó Hanamichi, más para sí que para el otro chico. Sin mediar acuerdo, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hall central, manteniendo una prudencial distancia el uno del otro.

\- Sí. Me hubiese quedado más tiempo, pero la señora Hamasaki me dijo que acostumbraba a cerrar a eso de las 9 de la noche… - se encogió de hombros. Cargaba un grueso libro entre sus manos, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Hanamichi fue el hecho de que el chico nuevo portaba unas amplias gafas de un grueso marco negro (de un estilo bastante hípster a decir verdad). - ¿Estás mirando mis gafas?

\- Jajaja sí, no sabía que también eras un cuatro ojos como el cuatro ojos de Kogure. – apuntó Hanamichi Sakuragi mientras se rascaba la nuca, divertido por la apariencia del otro chico.

\- No soy un ´cuatro ojos´, Sakuragi-kun. Estas gafas sólo las uso para estudiar o leer. Se me cansa la vista bastante rápido. – Himura parecía divertido por las ocurrencias de Hanamichi.

\- Oh ya veo. ¿Entonces estabas estudiando? ¿Por qué? Los controles no comienzan hasta dentro de unos días.

\- Lo sé. Estaba terminando los deberes de inglés, aritmética, biología y química…

\- Pfff, pero si aún faltan como quinientos mil días para entregarlos jejeje – se burló socarronamente Sakuragi.

\- Jejeje no, Sakuragi-kun. El de aritmética se entrega la próxima semana. El martes para ser precisos. Y para ser precisos, los otros se entregan el próximo jueves… - corrigió pacientemente Himura.

\- Aún queda mucho tiempo para eso… – Hanamichi Sakuragi simplemente se encogió de hombros. Para él los deberes no eran la gran cosa ni le preocupaban más de lo necesario.

\- Más vale tener tiempo y hacer las cosas con calma, ¿no lo crees? – habían llegado ya al hall central y estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta principal para salir del edificio cuando Himura se detuvo. Acto seguido Sakuragi se detuvo cerca de él. – Buena práctica la de hoy, Sakuragi-kun. Lograste mejorar tu dribleo considerablemente, aunque debes seguir esforzándote en el tiro sencillo.

\- Gracias jejejeje. Aprendo rápido, ya que soy un Tensai jejeje – Hanamichi Sakuragi extendió sus brazos mientras reanudaba su camino, seguido por Himura que también se puso en marcha. No entendía por qué pero ahora le resultaba agradable conversar con el chico nuevo. Pensar que hace solo un par de horas creía sentir un odio declarado contra él, sin razón o motivo aparente, y ahora sin embargo era capaz de conversar con él distraídamente… _\- "Con el imbécil de Rukawa es distinto, el muy infeliz se atreve a no prestarle atención a Haruko… Pero con Himura no parece haber motivo para odiarlo después de todo"_. – pensó.

\- Muy bien, así se habla. – Himura nuevamente se detuvo, llamando la atención de Sakuragi que iba un par de pasos por delante. El pelirrojo se giró para ver qué era lo que detenía a su compañero. – Yo me voy por este lado… en bicicleta. – añadió indicando hacia el aparcadero al ver la cara de interrogación del pelirrojo.

\- Oh, ya veo. Esto… yo me voy a pie. Vivo cerca de la estación Samukawa. – Sin saber por qué, de pronto el pelirrojo compartía ese tipo de información.

\- Yo vivo hacia el sector de Fujisawa, en la otra dirección. – señaló con el dedo Himura.

Fujisawa. Hanamichi conocía ese sector. Había deambulado por ahí un par de veces junto a su Ejército. Era una zona bastante linda, bastante acomodada pero sin ser necesariamente de ricos. El sector no tenía comparación alguna con el lugar mucho más humilde en el cual llevaba viviendo hace un par de años junto a su madre. Sakuragi tragó saliva pesadamente, inexplicablemente incómodo.

\- Ge-genial. Nos vemos entonces… – se despidió parcamente para retomar su camino, agitando suavemente su mano en señal de despedida.

\- Hasta mañana, Sakuragi-kun. – alcanzó a oír la despedida del otro chico antes de abandonar completamente el recinto.

Contrario a cómo estaba la preparatoria Shohoku, a esas horas las calles de Kanagawa estaban considerablemente transitadas. Se veían principalmente adultos vestidos de trajes caminando hacia sus hogares luego de una extenuante jornada laboral. Muchos de ellos, principalmente los hombres, cargaban sus sacos a cuesta ya que el termómetro registraba una considerable temperatura de 25 grados Celsius.

En completo silencio, respirando la fresca brisa marina de la noche, Hanamichi Sakuragi caminó por cerca de 30 minutos hasta llegar a la avenida principal del sector Samukawa. No había usado el tren para así poder ahorrar ese dinero, misma decisión que tomaba cada día. Un enorme complejo de apartamentos básicos, todos de un completo color gris del mismo concreto carente de vida le dio la bienvenida a su realidad. La ausencia de áreas verde resultaba un tanto sofocante en esta época del año en que todo florecía al son de la primavera, pero el enorme parque Otsukakofun un poco más al norte ofrecía cierto respiro a las carencias de las múltiples familias que allí vivían.

Tres años. Llevaba tres años viviendo ahí y aún no se acostumbraba a esa realidad. Y en esos tres años demasiadas cosas habían sucedido en su vida.

Buscando escapar de ese desolador panorama, apresuró el paso hasta llegar el lote C, que era donde vivía exactamente. No tenía que subir escaleras ni nada por el estilo, ya que su hogar estaba en el primer piso, de cara a la avenida principal. Entró rápidamente, sin detenerse a ver si había correspondencia en el buzón. Con cierta prisa se descalzó los zapatos, de pronto ansioso, y al adentrarse en el pequeño salón principal notó que todo estaba apagado. No se escuchaba ningún sonido ni había rastro alguno de luz en ninguna de las habitaciones de la pequeña vivienda.

El cansancio cayó entonces irremediablemente sobre sus hombros cuando se percató de que esta sería una nueva noche, una más de tantas otras, en que no cenaría con su madre ni alcanzaría a verla antes de caer rendido en un profundo sueño. Esa era su nueva vida. La mayor parte del tiempo ella llegaba a casa desde el trabajo pasada la media noche, y se marchaba a una nueva jornada mucho antes de que él estuviera despierto. Madre e hijo rara vez coincidían.


	4. Akira

**Capítulo 4: Akira**

Sábado 30 de Abril

La calurosa y abrumadora luz del sol comenzaba a dar de lleno sobre su plácido rostro, y aun cuando mantenía sus párpados firmemente cerrados no lograba ahuyentar lo inevitable: un nuevo día había llegado y ya era hora de levantarse. Pero le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo, más de lo que se podría considerar como normal. Y justamente ese era el motivo por el cual dormía siempre con las costinas de sus habitaciones completamente descorridas, abiertas de par en par, ya que cuando la alarma de su móvil fallaba en su cometido de despertarlo, la siempre penetrante luz del día estaba ahí para redoblar los esfuerzos. Y aquella táctica no había fallado nunca.

Vivía en el último piso de una moderna y acomodada torre de departamentos ubicada en pleno barrio Shinjuku, a orillas del río Zushi-shi; y su habitación, de cara al sol, ofrecía una privilegiada vista a la extensa bahía de Sagami. Desde la tranquilidad y comodidad de su pequeño balcón empinado en la planta número 15 podía contemplar tranquilamente la caleta de pescadores que solía estar repleta de actividad desde el momento en que los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el oriente hasta que el sol mismo desaparecía completamente por el oeste.

Bostezó perezosamente mientras abría un ojo de un profundo y nítido color azul cobalto. Sin embargo volvió a cerrarlo abruptamente de golpe cuando se topó con que unas finas hebras de su negro e inusualmente despeinado cabello se interponían en su campo de visión.

\- _"Oh, vaya… tendré que peinarme antes de salir…"_ – se recordó a sí mismo mientras bostezaba por segunda vez y refregaba suavemente sus ojos para luego tirar de todo su cabello hacía atrás.

La jornada anterior, luego de la práctica del día, había rechazado dos invitaciones que se le ofrecieron para pasar lo que restaba de tarde y la consiguiente noche del viernes. Primero, sus compañeros y amigos del equipo habían organizado una reunión en la casa de uno de ellos para ver una taquillera película de acción que acababa de estrenarse por medio de un popular servicio de streaming. Luego, por medio de un mensaje de texto, Kazumi le invitaba al centro comercial del sector para que le acompañase a comprar algunas cosas que la joven necesitaba urgentemente para un proyecto del club de animadoras al que pertenecía. Sin embargo, con aquellos dos panoramas a su disposición, él decidió rechazar ambas propuestas. Le apetecía estar solo el resto del día para así poder disfrutar de su segundo pasatiempos favorito: la pesca.

Así es como la noche pilló a Akira Sendoh, completamente solo y en silencio sentado en la caleta de pescadores cercana a su casa, con una nueva caña de pescar que su padrastro le había regalado para navidad. No había conseguido pescar nada, pero se entretuvo bastante en el proceso mientras observaba el ir y venir de los distintos pescadores que en balsas, botes y lanchas se iban adentrando al mar. Sin mencionar el placentero y sedante efecto que el suave oleaje de la costa tenía su temperamento.

Cuando había vuelto a su apartamento ya eran pasado las 9 de la noche y para su sorpresa se encontró con que no había nadie ahí esperando por él. Y así, sin nada más que hacer, simplemente tomó una ducha y se fue a dormir temprano.

Es por eso que cualquiera que viera a Akira Sendoh en las situaciones en que se encontraba en estos momentos, derrumbado en su cama completamente aturdido y somnoliento a pesar de haber dormido por cerca de doce horas; creería que se trataba de otro chico y no de él. Y es que ver a un muchacho conocido por su irrefrenable energía y singular peinado en punta resultaba totalmente distinto a cómo a aquél adolescente medio dormido y despeinado.

Perezosamente se incorporó en su cama para luego coger su móvil.

\- _"Hmmm son las 10 de la mañana…"_ \- corroboró al encender la pantalla del equipo, notando además que tenía otras tantas notificaciones pendientes de ser vistas.

Comenzó a revisar las notificaciones, una a una y sin mucho entusiasmo.

\- Oh… pero si es Hikoichi. Tengo 5 mensajes de él… - suspiró mientras abría la primera notificación de mensajes de texto. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente con su característica expresión de satisfacción en el rostro. Hikoichi era sin duda alguna una excelente incorporación al equipo de Ryonan, ya que no había nadie más diligente que él.

 **Hikoichi Aida 9:35 pm:** Sendoh-senpai, estamos teniendo una noche fantástica en casa de Koshino-senpai. ¡Qué lástima que no haya podido venir a divertirse con nosotros T.T! Adjunto fotografías de la junta.

\- Jajaja esas caras sí que son divertidas. – Akira reía entre dientes mientras veía los otros tres mensajes que correspondían a las fotografías del equipo en situaciones muy divertidas mientras miraban la película. Koshino lucía bastante molesto por el alboroto causado en su casa, y eso era lo que más gracia le causaba.

Lentamente, luego de observar con detalle las imágenes, deslizó su dedo hasta el quinto y último mensaje, que además era el más reciente de todos. Había sido enviado hace menos de 15 minutos.

 **Hikoichi Aida 7:35 am:** ¡Buenos días Sendoh-senpai! Por favor recuerde que hoy tenemos el partido de práctica contra la Preparatoria Shohoku a las 11 de la mañana en nuestro gimnasio, en Ryonan. Le estaremos esperando. ¡Por favor procure llegar a la hora o el entrenador Taoka se enfurecerá nuevamente! :s

La sonrisa de Akira se amplió un poco más mientras dejaba el móvil sobre su cama y se colocaba de pie, estirando su cuerpo para sacudir los últimos vestigios del pesado sueño que aún lo envolvía. Contaba con cerca de 45 minutos para arreglarse y partir a disputar el partido amistoso contra Shohoku. Lo bueno de todo es que vivía relativamente cerca de la Preparatoria Ryonan, a tan solo a un par de minutos de buena marcha a trote.

\- Vamos, que hoy será un buen día. No haré enfurecer al entrenador una vez más jajaja – para animarse a sí mismo, pronunció esas palabras en voz alta al tiempo que elongaba suavemente su tren superior con el fin de entrar en calor.

De conocimiento general era el poco sentido de la puntualidad que poseía Akira Sendoh, quien acostumbraba a llegar a todos sus encuentros, citas o reuniones al filo de la hora acordada o sino levemente atrasado. Y eso justamente era lo que más enfadaba al entrenador Taoka, quien por lo general consideraba que entrenar a alguien con unas habilidades naturales para el baloncesto tan excepcionales como las de Sendoh era todo un privilegio, salvo ese pequeño asunto de la puntualidad.

Luego de un último tirón, ingresó tranquilamente al cuarto de baño junto a su habitación para refrescarse el rostro antes de ir a la cocina en busca de algo que comer. No se había tomado la molestia de estirar las sábanas y demás capas de la cama, dejando todo revuelto y desordenado. Ya lo haría más tarde al volver del encuentro. Y así, con toda la calma del mundo ignorando el hecho de que el reloj corría rápidamente en su contra, haciendo gala de su carácter despreocupado, abrió el grifo del agua y se mojó a conciencia, agradeciendo la frialdad del chorro pues logró despertar sus sentidos por completo. Ahora sí se podía decir que estaba completamente despierto y listo para iniciar el nuevo día. Se secó el rostro cuidadosamente, tomó un frasco de fijador para cabello de la estantería más cercana e inició su rutina diaria de peinado, con absoluta y parsimoniosa dedicación, como si de un arte se tratase.

Era su sello distintivo. Junto a su sonrisa, su peinado era un símbolo y representación de quién era él: único en su tipo, por lo que una vez hubo terminado de ajustar los últimos mechones de su chasquilla en su lugar, estirados como espinas de un erizo, Akira suspiró, miró su reflejo en el espejo y contempló lo que veía en silencio.

Sus ojos eran alegres y saludablemente brillantes, una amplia sonrisa era la demostración de su estado interior generalmente apacible y tranquilo (aunque muchos dirían que arrogante), reflejo de una persona serena, de alguien que sabe lo que quiere en la vida y que podría enfrentarse al mundo entero y salir victorioso en el proceso. Sí, Akira Sendoh era un ganador innato que había nacido con un talento único. Parpadeó un par de veces y por alguna extraña razón se encontró hablando en un tono bastante bajo y grave consigo mismo.

\- Cada vez que te miro, veo en ti el reflejo de mi futuro… - guiño un ojo coquetamente y contuvo la respiración. Aguantó tres segundos así hasta que puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a reír suavemente. – _"Qué demonios fue eso… ¿una declaración de amor a mí mismo?"_ \- Suspiró fuertemente antes de salir del baño.

El departamento en que vivía era bastante amplio. Se podría decir que era el privilegio y la gran ventaja de ser el hijo único de una destacada empresaria como lo era su madre. Y si a eso le sumas el ser hijastro un comerciante exportador igualmente destacado y poseedor de numerosos negocios a lo largo de la zona de Asia Pacífico, el resultado era todo cuanto le rodeaba: cierto lujo, comodidad, dinero, artículos de última tecnología y otras tantas exquisiteces por doquier. Pero aun así, creciendo en ese entorno envidiable, Akira resultaba ser un chico de lo más sencillo y humilde. Aquél rasgo era un reflejo exacto de la personalidad de su padre biológico.

Caminando a través de una amplia cocina de estilo europeo y cuyos muebles tenían cubierta de un exquisito material marmolado, cogió un par de limones del frutero, un tarro de café de la despensa, una caja de galletas junto a una taza azul de una encimera y un frasco de leche desde el interior del enorme refrigerador. Depositó todo sobre una mesilla isla en el mismo comedor que gozaba de una envidiable vista al club de yates de Kanagawa y se dispuso a preparar su brebaje favorito en la cafetera último modelo.

En menos de un minuto el delicioso e intenso aroma del café inundó toda la habitación, lo cual avivó aún más su estado de ánimo como un shock extra de energía. Cogió la taza y sirvió un poco del espeso y oscuro líquido para luego agregar una pequeña dosis de leche. Y listo. La combinación de café con leche era sin dudas algunas su favorita. Inexplicablemente embargaba sus sentidos más allá del puro sabor y aroma característicos, tal vez atribuible a un lejano recuerdo de su niñez vinculado con la felicidad. Pero era difuso, no lograba determinarlo con total claridad.

\- Y para terminar… - volvió sobre sus pasos con la taza entre sus manos. –…olvidé la estrella indiscutible. Voilá…

Cogió de una de las repisas un pequeño frasquito de cerámica roja para luego verter un par de gotitas de su contenido sobre su café con leche. Lo revolvió suavemente antes de degustarlo.

\- Esencia de almendra. No existe combinación más perfecta en este mundo que la del café, la leche y la almendra. – tomó asiento en la mesilla mientras bebía otro poco de su preparación.

Habiendo consumido más de la mitad de su contenido, depositó suavemente la taza de café en la en la mesilla, tomó la caja de galletas ´Royal Danks´ (sus favoritas, especialmente si eran de chocolate) y se dispuso a abrirla para comer algunas, pero al sentir su peso con más detalle que antes, notó que ya no quedaban muchas en su interior.

\- ¡Ohhh! – exclamó con cierto pesar y dramatismo, como si acabase de descubrir el secreto más triste y demoledor en el mundo entero. – Esta es la última caja… tendré que pasar a comprar algunas más. – decidió con un puchero en la boca mientras cogía las últimas cinco galletas para luego comérselas con absoluto gusto.

Así era él, un chico sencillo que disfrutaba de cosas tan sencillas como una taza de café única, unas sabrosas galletas y contemplar el mar mientras pescaba. Al acabar el último sorbo de café contempló tranquila y serenamente un enorme yate que zarpaba desde la costa. Siguió su trayectoria mar adentro hasta que ya era lo suficientemente pequeño a raíz de la distancia que se le hizo imposible distinguirlo con claridad, y como sacudiendo el trance que lo había embargado, miró la hora en el reloj mural que pendía desde un muro cercano.

\- Vaya… sí que se me ha hecho tarde nuevamente. – en efecto, eran las 10:50 am, y sólo restaban 10 minutos para el inicio del partido amistoso.

Se apresuró hasta su cuarto para coger el bolso que aún contenía sus cosas del día anterior. Sacó los cortos pantalones deportivos de color blanco con azul de su equipo y los vistió de inmediato. Caminó hasta el closet y buscando en su interior decidió usar sus zapatillas favoritas para jugar al baloncesto: unas marca Converse color negro con aplicaciones en morado. Luego cogió una camiseta sin mangas azul al azar, se la puso rápidamente aunque procurando no pasar a llevar su peinado, y finalmente, tras ajustarse el bolso sobre su espalda, se dispuso a salir.

\- _"Lo mejor será que hoy me vaya corriendo, así aprovecho de hacer un poco de calentamiento en el proceso."_ – decidió antes de atravesar la puerta principal del departamento, mientras chequeaba que en el bolso estuvieran su billetera y su móvil. Al comprobar que estaban ahí, salió sin mirar atrás. No tenía sentido hacerlo, ya que el envolvente silencio que lo había acompañado desde que se levantó era un claro indicio de que nuevamente estaba solo. O su madre y su padrastro habían salido muy temprano esta mañana o simplemente no habían llegado anoche mientras él dormía. Poco importaba cual era el caso, ya que de todos modos estaba acostumbrado a que las cosas fueran de esa manera.

 **xXx**

Akira corría por las calles a buen ritmo bajo un intenso sol de primavera. Como era sábado por la mañana no había mucha gente deambulando por las calles, y eso le permitió desplazarse aun más rápido de lo normal. Sus largas piernas también fueron de gran utilidad, puesto que le permitían cubrir una gran distancia con cada zancada de daba. Ya podía vislumbrar las modernas instalaciones de la Preparatoria Ryonan que se empinaban majestuosas sobre una pequeña colina frente al mar. El gimnasio de basquetbol estaba aún más cercano, en la base misma de dicha colina junto a otras instalaciones deportivas como la cancha de baseball o la piscina atlética que en esa época solía estar llena de estudiantes disfrutando de los cálidos días de primavera.

Al doblar la última esquina de la avenida principal antes de acceder al complejo de la Preparatoria, apresuró el paso y no detuvo el ritmo hasta pararse frente a las enormes puertas de entradas del gimnasio. Jadeando puso sus manos en ambas puertas correderas y se detuvo por un par de segundos para tomar aire antes de entrar. Quince segundos pasaron y finalmente abrió.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

\- Ya está aquí… – luego del tenue ruido de las puertas al abrirse de par en par, la inconfundiblemente grave y profunda voz del capitán Jun Uozumi lo recibió al lograr sobreponerse al ruido ambiental del gimnasio atiborrado de gente, llegando claramente hasta sus oídos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. – fue el simple saludo general de Akira, ofreciendo una radiante sonrisa que no mostraba nada de culpa por su atraso, a la vez que alzaba levemente la mano derecha.

Había podido detectar en el saludo de su capitán un cierto matiz de acusación, puesto que llegaba 5 minutos tarde.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Sendoh-senpai! ¡Qué alegría que ya llegó! – Hikoichi Aida, el novato, se mostró mucho más entusiasta que el capitán para saludarlo.

\- ¡Pero serás! ¡Pedazo de idiota! ¡Estas no son horas de llegar! – sin embargo, el enojo del entrenador Taoka no se hizo esperar, puesto que se acercó rápidamente hasta la estrella de Ryonan y comenzó a regañarlo en voz alta ante la atenta mirada de todos los espectadores presentes en el gimnasio. - ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estabas? ¿Por qué te ha costado tanto llegar, Sendoh? ¿Eh?

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho sensei. – Akira, solo podía escuchar estoicamente el reto mientras se rascaba ligeramente la nuca y sonreía de manera pacífica. Sabía que era su culpa y no había espacio alguno para la réplica. – Verá usted, entrenador… me quedé dormido…

\- Sendoh-senpai, tenga. Su uniforme – Hikoichi Aida irrumpió oportunamente antes de que el entrenador Taoka volviera a estallar por la sencilla e irritante excusa de Sendoh. En las manos tendidas de Hikoichi cargaba el uniforme para el partido. –Es su camiseta con el número 7.

\- Oh, muchas gracias Hikoichi. Es muy amable de tu parte. – Akira la cogió mientras agradecía la atención del novato. Poco a poco comenzó a verse rodeado por el resto de sus compañeros de equipo que se acercaban a él para saludarlo, cada uno ignorando por completo la rabieta del entrenador Taoka.

\- ¡Sendoh-san! Gusto en verte.

\- ¡¿Qué tal, Sendoh?!

\- ¡Qué bueno verte, Sendoh-san!

\- Sendoh, no tendrás tiempo para calentar. El partido comenzará dentro de poco y saldrás a jugar desde un comienzo. – dentro del murmullo colectivo, la voz de Uozumi se interpuso nuevamente. Él también se había acercado junto a sus compañeros para saludarlo.

\- No pasa nada, Uozumi-san. Me cambiaré de inmediato, ya que he venido hasta aquí corriendo, por lo que ya he calentado lo suficiente. - Akira simplemente se encogió de hombros y sin pudor alguno comenzó a vestirse rodeado del resto de sus compañeros, totalmente ajeno a las miradas del resto de los espectadores en el gimnasio.

Tampoco era un gran asunto a decir verdad, puesto que ya llevaba la parte inferior del uniforme y solo debía cambiarse la camiseta. Un torso desnudo en un gimnasio deportivo no era novedad alguna. Este año Sendoh vestiría la camiseta con el número 7, y el de hoy sería el primer partido de práctica de la temporada.

Mientras tanto, en otro sector del gimnasio…

\- Ayako, ¿ese tipo es Akira Sendoh? – Himura preguntó con voz grave a la manager que estaba cerca de ellos, ambos junto a Rukawa que de pronto se enfocó en la pregunta de su compañero. Le había llamado la atención y no quería perder detalle de lo que diría la chica.

\- ¿Uh? Ah... sí. Sí, ese es Akira Sendoh. – Ayako, que al igual que resto, había estado observando el cambio de camiseta por parte del as de Ryonan, se volteó ligeramente sorprendida por la pregunta de Himura, con un tono de voz entre grave y suplicante. - ¿Hay algún un problema, Himura? – trató de inquirir, puesto que tenía el presentimiento de que la pregunta del novato no era al azar y había algo más en el asunto.

\- Le conozco… – ahora Himura simplemente susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que tanto Ayako como Rukawa lo escucharan, un poco apartados del resto de los integrantes de Shohoku que habían estado conversando entre ellos mientras esperaban el inicio del partido.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿De dónde lo conoces, si se puede saber? – la chica no daba crédito de lo que escuchaba. Por su parte, Rukawa abrió ligeramente los ojos de manera atenta, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Himura que ya se estaba aprendiendo a leer los pequeños matices en el comportamiento y postura corporal de aquél inexpresivo muchacho.

\- Sí, lo conozco… bueno, no es que lo conozca precisamente… – respondió Himura, acercándose más a la chica y cerrando así aún más el pequeño grupillo entre los tres. – Es que… hace unos días atrás me lo encontré en una biblioteca, no muy lejos de aquí. Yo estaba tratando de sacar un libro de la última estantería, pero no alcanzaba… hasta que de pronto él se acercó por atrás y… lo cogió por mí… me lo entregó y... bueno. Eso fue.

\- Ohhh… – Ayako se puso una mano en la boca y comenzó a reír pervertidamente mientras sus ojos reflejaban el torrente de elucubraciones inapropiadas y subidas de tono que rondaban por su mente al imaginar la escena, ligeramente sonrojada. Rukawa simplemente mantuvo su mirada inexpresiva.

\- ¡Ayako! ¡No es eso! – Himura alzó levemente la voz al interpretar lo que la manager insinuaba con su exclamación. – Simplemente me ayudó a coger ese libro porque él es mucho más alto. Y yo al verlo pensé que era un extranjero…por sus ojos azules y su estatura y, bueno… - ahora un leve rubor cubrió su rostro al recordar el percance, avergonzado - ... ¡la cosa es que le di las gracias en inglés!

\- ¿Ah? – por primera vez Rukawa expresó con palabras cierta incredulidad ante lo que escuchaba.

\- Jajajajaja vaya con que era eso – Ayako, por otro lado, era mucho más expresiva que el Súper Rookie y no disimuló para nada su risa.

\- Sí, eso era y no otra cosa. – siseó Himura, mirando de reojo a Akira Sendoh que de pronto comenzó acercarse y saludar uno a uno a todos los integrantes de Shohoku sonriéndoles radiantemente, como si de una verdadera estrella se tratase. – No pensé que fuera japonés, no hasta que lo escuché hablar…

\- Es muy guapo. – Ayako también se había girado a observar al as de Ryonan, pero lo que no esperaba es que a raíz de su último comentario tanto Rukawa como Himura de pronto se sonrojaran levemente, un tanto incómodos con sus observación.

\- ¡Ayako! – Himura la reprendió nuevamente por lo dicho.

\- Jajajaja tranquilos chicos, Sendoh podrá ser muy guapo y todo lo demás, pero ustedes dos están mucho mejor. – dicho eso los miró de una manera que se podría considerar pervertida guiñándoles un ojo a los jugadores número 11 y 12 de Shohoku a la vez los codeaba suavemente.

Súbitamente Akira Sendoh estaba ahí, de pie frente a ellos y el silencio se hizo de inmediato en el pequeño grupo. Rukawa frunció el ceño volviéndose más serio de lo normal, Himura parecía estar expectante mientras intentaba descifrar al alto chico de pelo en punta, repentinamente nervioso, y Ayako sólo podía devolver la afable sonrisa que les ofrecía Sendoh.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Akira Sendoh. – dicho eso sonrió amablemente hasta que de pronto, al ver a Himura con más detalle, recordó algo. – Oh, espera un momento, yo a ti te conozco. Te he visto antes… – Akira se detuvo más del tiempo necesario frente a él. Sabía que lo había visto antes, pero no recordaba exactamente cuándo ni mucho menos dónde.

\- H-ho…- Himura iba a responder algo, pero otra voz lo interrumpió llamando la atención de todos alrededor.

\- ¡Sendoh! – Hanamichi Sakuragi se había acercado hasta ellos y a escasos pasos de distancia llamó a gritos al número 7 de Ryonan.

\- ¿Ah? – Akira, al escuchar su nombre, dejó momentáneamente de lado el tema con Himura y se volteó para confrontar aquella extraña voz que no conocía.

\- Yo soy el arma secreta de Shohoku, Hanamichi Sakuragi… ¡Y yo te derrotaré! – Sakuragi lucía serio, desafiante. Y su exclamación provocó un murmullo generalizado entre los integrantes de su equipo, quienes resignados no daban crédito de que el pelirrojo que vestía la camiseta número 10 estuviera diciendo esas sandeces.

Akira Sendoh, sin embargo, pareció encantado por el desafío y la descarada personalidad del extraño sujeto pelirrojo. Cerró ambos ojos levemente como tratando de grabar el mensaje en su memoria, y al abrirlos nuevamente le dedicó una sonrisa a su nuevo rival, como aceptando el desafío.

\- Mucho gusto, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Que gane el mejor. – y dicho eso, estiró su mano para saludar, la cual fue gustosamente aceptada por el pelirrojo al corresponderle con un estrechado apretón de manos.

 _¡Piiiiiii-Piiiiiiii!_

Sonó el silbato en todo el recinto, acallando de inmediato los distintos focos de ruido sucedidos por todos doquier. Las gradas del gimnasio estaban repletas de espectadores y la gran mayoría de ellos eran estudiantes de Ryonan que habían venido apoyar al equipo que los representaban. Se podía distinguir uno que otro aficionado que había venido a apoyar al equipo de Shohoku, entre ellos el Ejército de Sakuragi por un lado, Haruko con sus amigas Fujii y Matsui por el otro, además de un trío de admiradoras de Rukawa que habían venido para seguir los pasos de su ídolo. Pero lejos lo más llamativo de todo era un grupo de cerca de 15 chicas vestidas todas con trajes de animadoras en tono azul con detalles blancos, cargando distintas pancartas con divertidos grabados de apoyo. Era el famoso Club de Porristas oficiales de la Preparatoria Ryonan, y hoy estaban ahí para inaugurar la temporada del año dando apoyo moral al equipo de baloncesto.

\- ¿Listos para empezar? – el árbitro se acercó al centro de la cancha, terminando así con el intercambio de miradas entre Sendoh y Sakuragi. Akagi y Uozumi, los capitanes de Shohoku y Ryonan respectivamente, asumieron el mando de sus equipos y se acercaron al centro en la posición de salto mientras el resto de los titulares de ambos equipos se ponía en posición.

Los murmullos del público comenzaron a reactivarse paulatinamente y pequeños gritos de ánimo se empezaron a escuchar a medida que los dos gigantes se posicionaban para el salto inicial. En el ambiente la admiración, la anticipación y la expectación reinaban. Y de pronto, el Club de Porristas hizo de las suyas.

\- ¡Ryo-Ryo-Nan! ¡Ryo-Ryo-Nan! ¡Vamos a ganar! ¡Ryo-Ryo-Nan! ¡Con Sendoh vamos a ganaaar! – el estridente cántico llamó la atención de más de uno en las canchas, y precisamente Akira Sendoh era uno de los que se volteó hacia las gradas al reconocer las voces de las chicas.

Alzó la vista y sonrió gratamente al ver al grupo de chicas gritando y moviéndose rítmicamente al son del simpático canto. Al centro del grupo, como la líder, divisó la alta y esbelta figura de Kazumi Hamasaki, que con su larga y reluciente cabellera negra lo estaba observando con adoración reflejada en sus ojos. Levantó levemente su mano derecha como saludo, gesto que fue correspondido por la chica.

\- _"Hoy te ves muy guapa, Kazumi. Ese traje te sienta de maravillas…"_ – pensó Akira, y en efecto, el corto vestido azul que la chica usaba le permitía relucir unas largas y bien construidas piernas. Eran su debilidad, era lo que lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Y así, ya estaba todo listo para iniciar el partido. En unos segundos los jugadores de reserva que habían estado congregados en la cancha regresaron a sus respectivos bancos para apoyar a sus compañeros de equipo titulares. Y Akira Sendoh, volviendo a enfocar su atención en el inminente juego que estaba por comenzar, no pudo sino mirar con cierta sorpresa cómo aquél pelirrojo que lo había desafiado regresaba también a la banca. – _"Vaya, con que piensan guardar el arma secreta para más adelante…"_ – pensó sorprendido, poniéndose en posición para el juego.

En la banca de Shohoku, el profesor Anzai se ajustó las gafas ignorando olímpicamente la rabieta y alegatos de Hanamichi Sakuragi por no poder jugar como titular desde un principio, a pesar de que ya lo sabía de ante mano.

\- Ayako, ¿serías tan amable de echar un vistazo a las estadísticas? – solícito prestamente a la manager que estaba sentada a su derecha, frente a una amplia mesa auxiliar y ya con sus libros preparados y dispuestos para conseguir y anotar todos los datos del partido.

\- En seguida, profesor – diligentemente la muchacha revisó las anotaciones de la primera página.

 **Datos del Juego:**

 **Preparatoria Ryonan (color de vestuario blanco con azul)**

· Jun Uozumi (capitán).

 **Camiseta:** #4

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 2,02 metros.

 **Peso:** 90 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Ryoji Ikegami (sub capitán)

 **Camiseta** : #5.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,83 metros.

 **Peso:** 72 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala Pívot (o Power Forward).

· Hiroaki Koshino

 **Camiseta:** #6.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado

 **Estatura** : 1,74 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Akira Sendoh

 **Camiseta:** #7.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,9 metros.

 **Peso:** 79 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Tomoyuki Uekusa

 **Camiseta:** #8.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,7 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Pint Guard).

 **Preparatoria Shohoku (color de vestuario rojo con blanco)**

· Takenori Akagi (capitán).

 **Camiseta** : #4.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,97 metros.

 **Peso:** 90 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Kiminobu Kogure (sub capitán).

 **Camiseta** : #5.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,78 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Yasuharu Yasuda.

 **Camiseta** : #6.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,65 metros.

 **Peso:** 55 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Kaede Rukawa.

 **Camiseta** : #11.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,87 metros.

 **Peso:** 75 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Kenji Himura.

 **Camiseta** : #12.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,82 metros.

 **Peso:** 65 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

\- Los emparejamientos son: Akagi contra Uozumi en el centro, Kogure contra Koshino como escoltas, Yasuda contra Uekusa como base, Rukawa contra Sendoh como aleros y por último Himura contra Ikegami en la posición de retaguardia como ala pívot. – Ayako compartió aquella información el profesor Anzai – Shohoku es el equipo más joven, puesto que cuenta con dos estudiantes de primer grado como titulares, y Ryonan no tiene ningún novato en la cancha…

El silbato sonó fuerte y claro mientras el balón se alzaba por el aire. Ambos centros saltaron al mismo tiempo y consiguieron llegar al balón juntos. Sin embargo, por poco, la primera posesión fue para Shohoku.

\- _"Aquí vamos…"_ – Akira Sendoh comenzó a correr para defender mientras el equipo rojo iniciaba el ataque. De pronto se sintió lleno de energía. Esta era su vida, este era su mundo. Y él pensaba dominarlo.

 **xXx**

 _¡Piiiii! ¡Piiiiiiiiiiiiii!_

Sonó el silbato anunciando el fin del primer tiempo.

Luego de una espectacular ventaja inicial de 17 puntos a favor de Ryonan, la distancia entre ambos equipos se redujo a tan solo 8 puntos. Ryonan aún lideraba con 50 tantos y Shohoku seguía en juego con otros 42 tantos.

Akira Sendoh había demostrado un espectacular despliegue de habilidades tras asistir la mayoría de las canastas de Ryonan, sin llegar siquiera a anotar directamente más de dos sencillas canastas con sus propias manos. Había estado jugando como alero y distribuyendo el balón entre sus compañeros, dándole a cada uno de ellos la oportunidad de brillar.

Medio agitado aún por la intensidad del juego, caminó junto al resto de sus compañeros titulares hacía las bancas y se desplomó en ella mientras un siempre servicial Hikoichi Aida le tendía una toalla blanca para el sudor y una botella de agua para hidratarse, las cuales aceptó gustoso con una radiante y deslumbrante sonrisa. Estaba contento, la adrenalina aún corría desbocada por todo su cuerpo.

\- Es una lástima que Kicchou no pueda estar hoy con nosotros. Se hubiera divertido muchísimo con este partido. – suspiró Akira Sendoh mientras secaba un poco del sudor con la toalla para luego beber a grandes sorbos.

\- Pfff, ese descuidado. De no haber sido por su negligencia y su arrebato contra el entrenador Taoka estaría aquí jugando junto a nosotros y la victoria sería pan comido de ese modo. Podríamos conseguir fácilmente esa ventaja de 30 puntos que nos pidió el entrenador. – opinó Koshino mientras arrugaba el ceño, sin esforzarse por esconder la molestia contra su compañero ausente.

\- Nunca pensé que Shohoku se hubiera vuelto tan fuerte, el año pasado no eran ni la mitad de lo que son ahora. Ese novato que lleva el número 12 es bastante bueno. Realmente me está costando marcarlo apropiadamente y es muy hábil para robar el balón… – Ikegami se unió a la conversación luego de soltar la botella de agua que había estado bebiendo para recuperar el aliento.

\- No sólo él. Son esos dos novatos que llevan el número 11 y el número 12… - aportó Koshino señalando despectivamente con la cabeza a los mencionados integrantes de Shohoku: Rukawa y Himura respectivamente - ¿Se puede saber de dónde diablos salieron? Los niños de ahora son unos monstruos…

\- Jajaja no seas exagerado, Kosh. Solo tienes un año más que ellos… - Sendoh sacudió una mano, buscando apartar el comentario de su compañero como si de una mosca se tratara.

\- Y aún falta que se una Sakuragi… - aportó Hikoichi Aida que había estado escuchando a sus superiores al margen de todo. Durante el primer tiempo Hanamichi Sakuragi había permanecido en la banca, sin posibilidad de jugar.

\- ¿Ese estúpido alborotador de pelo rojo? ¿El número 10? – preguntó Koshino irritado, de pronto recordó una vez más cómo Sakuragi insistía en faltar el respeto al entrenador Taoka, llegando incluso a clavar sus dos dedos índices en la parte baja del hombre mayor.

\- Así es, Sakuragi es el arma secreta de Shohoku. Los rumores dicen que es el único que ha sido capaz de derrotar al capitán Akagi. – los ojos de Hikoichi parecían deslumbrar admiración mientras soltaba la información. Como recordarán, en un mítico partido entre el capitán Akagi y el novato Sakuragi, este último había conseguido la victoria (aunque no sin cometer una gran cantidad de faltas aberrantes en el proceso… pero esa información Hikoichi no la manejaba).

\- Bah, no digas estupideces Hikoichi. Es imposible que ese canalla derrotara a Akagi. – la voz de Uozumi sonó tan grave como un reproche. Y es que como centro, Akagi era su más grande rival, y admitir que un alborotador como Sakuragi había derrotado a Akagi era admitir su propia inferioridad.

\- Oh, ya veo. – Sendoh abrió sus ojos con sorpresa con la información de Hikoichi. – Ya quiero jugar contra él. – determinó resuelto mientras cogía una rebanada de limón de entre sus pertenencias. – _"Para haber derrotado al capitán Akagi debe ser alguien realmente bueno. La defensa de Akagi es simplemente formidable"_ – meditaba en silencio mientras maquineaba algunas posibles estrategias para enfrentarlo. Akira Sendoh se caracterizaba por poseer un sentido de la estrategia impecable, siempre con el panorama general del juego en su mente e ideando fantásticas jugadas para conseguir la victoria para su equipo.

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

\- ¡AY, GORDO, DÉJAME JUGAR! ¡YA NO AGUANTO MÁS! ¡DÉJAME JUGAR! – Un estruendoso grito llamó la atención de todos en el gimnasio. Los jugadores de Ryonan, ajenos a este tipo de escenas, se giraron automáticamente a la fuente del grito y lo que vieron los dejó a todos atónitos (a algunos más que a otros, desde luego). Y es que Hanamichi Sakuragi, el número 10 de Shohoku, estaba tirando de la papada del profesor Anzai a la vez que le propinaba suaves golpes en la enorme barriga. Al parecer el pelirrojo estaba furioso por no poder jugar durante el primer tiempo, y sus ánimos caldeados sólo se apaciguaron un poco cuando el capitán Akagi tuvo que intervenir.

\- ¡Ya basta, estúpido! ¡Deja de molestar al director y quédate tranquilo de una vez!- Akagi le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al número 10 que cayó inmediatamente abatido, cesando así el escándalo que todos estaban observando.

Los jugadores de Ryonan, en especial Sendoh y los otros cuatro titulares, volvieron a sus asuntos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, aunque cada uno de ellos internamente consternado por la actitud mezquina del pelirrojo.

\- Pfff… debes estar bromeando, Hikoichi. ¿Acaso insinúas que ese atolondrado es un buen jugador? – Koshino apuntó hacia donde había estado Sakuragi, sin poder creer que alguien como él fuera el arma secreta de Shohoku.

\- Hmm, tiene sus momentos. Aunque hay que reconocer que es divertido jajajaja – Akira Sendoh rió entre dientes encogiéndose de hombros mientras metía una nueva rodaja de limón entre sus dientes. Arrugó un poco su rostro al sentir el ácido sabor inundar su paladar, pero lo cierto es que aquél sujeto le resultaba de lo más enigmático, aunque más intrigado estaba con los jugadores número 10 y 12, quienes habían jugado ferozmente en el primer tiempo y habían logrado remontar el ritmo para Shohoku, conduciendo a una ofensiva sólida que les permitió seguir en competencia y cerrar la brecha de puntos – Ehhh…

Koshino simplemente puso los ojos en blanco negándose a creer lo que decía la estrella del equipo. Para ver a alguien tan talentoso como Akira Sendoh señalando que un salvaje atolondrado como Hanamichi Sakuragi tenía ´sus momentos´, prefería dejar la conversación hasta ahí. Era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a escuchar, por lo que se puso de pie y decidió abandonar el banco alejándose en dirección opuesta al grupo.

\- Oh, vamos Kosh, no seas así… – suplicó Sendoh con un falso puchero mientras veía a su compañero alejarse. Sabía que era un poco cascarrabias y muy fácil de molestar, pero no podía evitar hacerlo, no podía resistirse a la tentación de picarlo con sus comentarios. Y dado que no tuvo éxito con retenerlo, simplemente continuó degustando de su limón en silencio mientras el resto de sus compañeros debatían sobre el juego.

Y así, sin más preámbulos, el medio tiempo llegó a su fin. El sonido del silbato anunció que ya era hora de reanudar el partido con un segundo y último tiempo. Inmediatamente los ánimos al interior del gimnasio de Ryonan se avivaron, el público era especialmente partidario de los locales como podía demostrar la gran cantidad de gritos y porras a su favor.

Sendoh apuró la última rodaja de limón, completamente ajeno al creciente ajetreo de sus compañeros a su alrededor que se apresuraban por dirigirse a la cancha para finalizar el partido. Mientras sentía por última vez el ácido sabor del cítrico amarillo inundar su boca, se dedicó a recorrer con la vista a los integrantes del equipo de Shohoku. Uno a uno, hasta llegar al número 12 y detenerse más de lo necesario en observarlo.

\- Ey, Hikoichi. – llamó suavemente al novato que estaba detrás de él, de pie, a la espera de algo como esto.

\- ¿S-sí, Sendoh-senpai? – el aludido rodeó instantáneamente la banca para detenerse frente a su superior, presto a cumplir con cualquier petición que le hiciera.

\- ¿Cómo es que se llamaba ese pequeño, el número 12? – No podía quitarle los ojos de encima mientras Himura conversaba discretamente con su compañero, el número 11 Kaede Rukawa. - _"Tal vez están planeando algún tipo de jugada o algo por el estilo… interesante."_ – pensó, sin llegar a expresarlo en voz alta.

\- Himura. Kenji Himura. – Hikoichi Aida respondió oportunamente luego de haber verificado la información con la ayuda de su siempre fiel libreta de datos y anotaciones. – Tiene 15 años, mide un metro con 82 centímetros…. Y viene de la escuela secundaria Shanon, donde fue el capitán. Pero… al parecer estuvo inactivo el último tiempo ya que no registro datos de la final de la Copa de Invierno para Secundarias que se supone debía disputar…– mordió ferozmente el lápiz que cargaba, internamente desconcertado por la falta de información evidente. – Lo siento mucho, es todo cuanto puedo decirle, Sendoh-senpai.

\- Jajaja no te preocupes, Hikoichi. Con eso es más que suficiente. – Un amable Sendoh se puso de pie y colocó suavemente una mano sobre el hombro del novato de Ryonan, causando que este se pusiera un tanto nervioso.

\- S-sí, Sendoh-senpai. Es Ud. muy amable.

\- Por favor, Hikoichi, ¿serías tan amable de seguir sus pasos y anotar cualquier cosa interesante al respecto? Y de Rukawa también, aunque ya sé algunas cosas de él, no estaría de más actualizar la información… Y no solamente números, me gustaría saber tu apreciación personal de esos dos. - Sendoh lo solicitó amablemente, sabiendo que estaría más que encantado de poder ayudarle.

\- Con mucho gusto, Sendoh-senpai – Hikoichi correspondió alegremente ante la solicitud de su superior, con una leve reverencia en señal de respeto y admiración.

\- Muy bien, hasta pronto entonces, Hikoichi. – guiñando un ojo, Sendoh se alejó en dirección al centro de la cancha donde nuevamente se disputaría el balón entre Akagi y Uozumi.

Al llegar a su posición, cerca de Kaede Rukawa, su contraparte en el partido, el árbitro dio inicio al segundo tiempo lanzado el balón al aire. Nuevamente la posesión fue para Shohoku cuando Akagi logró llegar antes que Uozumi y conseguir un agarre hermético sobre el balón, para luego lanzar un rápido pase a Kogure que se encargaría de iniciar la ofensiva.

\- _"Veamos qué tienen pensado hacer esos dos novatos"_ – pensó Sendoh con cierta malicia mientras corría a defender, siguiendo a Rukawa de cerca pero pendiente también de los movimientos de Himura.

 **xXx**

Quedaban tan solo 15 segundos para el término del partido cuando el marcador indicaba 85 puntos contra 84, con ventaja para Ryonan. A lo largo del segundo tiempo y tras un accidente del capitán Akagi que lo dejó fuera del juego por cierto tiempo, Hanamichi Sakuragi entró a jugar en su lugar. Y contrario a todo pronóstico había sido de gran ayuda para su equipo, siendo pieza clave en el remonte de Shohoku.

La posterior reincorporación de Akagi en sustitución de Yasuda había acelerado lo inevitable, y ahora el equipo invitado estaba pisando los talones de los anfitriones. 15 segundos y Hanamichi Sakuragi recibió el último pase luego de una espectacular recuperación del balón perdido por parte de Rukawa.

Akira Sendoh, que había estado corriendo detrás de Rukawa para evitar la posesión del balón perdido, observó con impotencia cómo éste último lanzaba el certero pase con toda su potencia hacia el pelirrojo. Sakuragi agradeció la jugada de su rival y haciendo caso omiso de los llamados de advertencia por parte de Akagi corrió a toda velocidad hacia la canasta. Estaba sólo, sin nadie marcándolo. Era esta su oportunidad de brillar.

\- ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te precipites! – advirtió Akagi que había contemplado la jugada y pase de Rukawa con cierto estupor.

\- ¡Adelante Sakuragi! ¡Tú puedes! – por otro lado, su compañero de equipo, el también novato Himura, animaba al pelirrojo a pleno pulmón gritando desde el otro extremo de la cancha. Él confiaba en el ímpetu de Sakuragi, pese a su temperamento atolondrado, creía que podría lograrlo. El tiempo apremiaba, se estaba acabando. Y necesitaban solo dos puntos para ganar.

Akira Sendoh se volteó en el momento justo en que Sakuragi saltaba hacia la canasta con el balón en la mano para depositarlo suavemente por medio de una sencilla bandeja, que para sorpresa de todos entró limpiamente.

Se hizo un silencio absoluto en el gimnasio. Por primera vez el equipo local estaba perdiendo el encuentro. Ahora restaban tan solo 8 segundos de juego y el marcador había quedado 86 a 85 puntos, a favor de Shohoku. Las celebraciones entre los integrantes de Shohoku y sus seguidores no se hicieron esperar y el equipo rojo estalló al unísono en alabanzas hacia Sakuragi.

\- ¡Nyahahahahaha! ¡Desde hoy, yo seré vuestro salvador! – gritó el pelirrojo, y su grito era el más claro de entre todos.

Sendoh no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- _"Finalmente ese número 10 ha demostrado su valor" –_ Sendoh no expresó su opinión en voz alta, sino que se dedicó a contemplar la celebración del adversario.

\- ¡Sendoh! – era la voz de Uekusa, que le indicaba que el partido se reanudaba. Aún quedaban 8 segundos de juego y eran momentos claves para remontar y conseguir la victoria. Cada segundo valía oro en esas circunstancias.

\- ¡Shohoku no juega nada mal! - viendo cómo Shohoku aún celebraba el liderazgo, tan absortos en lo que hacían y totalmente ajenos a la reanudación del partido, Sendoh exclamó en voz alta antes de iniciar la última ofensiva. Era posesión de Ryonan.

La expresión de Akira Sendoh se volvió más seria de pronto, sus músculos se tensaron alerta en cuanto recibió el balón de parte de Uekusa.

\- ¿Ah?... – Himura alcanzó a escuchar las palabras de Sendoh, y al ver lo que estaba a punto de suceder cuando recibió el pase, alertó al resto de sus compañeros - ¡El partido aún no termina! ¡DEFENSA!

\- Ahí vamos… – Akira Sendoh dio un bote al balón y se lanzó directo hacia la canasta, pasando junto a un desprevenido Sakuragi, un inesperadamente fuera de foco Akagi y la lenta reacción de Kogure que intentó montar su defensa en vano.

Sendoh corría a la velocidad del rayo, pero se percató de que los novatos Himura y Rukawa estaban a escasos pasos de distancia de él, casi pisando sus talones y buscando detener su avance. Dribleó el balón con potencia antes de saltar en el aire, preparado para encestar una sencilla bandeja, pero al ver que los otros dos saltaban al mismo tiempo que él y conformaban una sólida defensa bloqueando la zona de tiro de la canasta con sus extendidas manos, alcanzó a rectificar el tiro y salvar la jugada.

Recogió el balón y lo acercó a su cuerpo, lejos de las manos de sus adversarios, posteriormente volvió a extender el balón ahora por su izquierda, pasando junto al cuerpo de Himura, flanqueándolo mientras alzaba el balón en un elegante tiro de gancho que entró sin problemas.

Aterrizó suavemente en la duela al mismo tiempo que Himura y Rukawa. En sus ojos la incertidumbre más absoluta por lo que acaban de presenciar era el reflejo de la espectacular y milagrosa jugada que Akira Sendoh había ejecutado, quien les dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber conseguido su objetivo.

El marcador quedó ahora en 87 contra 86 puntos a favor de Ryonan. Tan solo 1 segundo restaba para el final del juego y el árbitro entregó el balón a Akagi para iniciar su posesión, más por cortesía que por otra cosa ya que virtualmente el partido estaba decidido.

El silbato sonó casi inmediatamente y los gritos de alegría y júbilo comenzaron a envolverlo. Las gradas estallaron en vítores y las porristas no cesaban de cantar. Akira Sendoh no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por todos sus compañeros de equipo y aquellos que habían estado en la banca, todos celebrando la espectacular jugada de último segundo que les dio la milagrosa victoria.

\- ¡Pásamelo! ¡Pásamelo! – Era la voz de Sakuragi. Sendoh pudo reconocerla por sobre el alboroto a su alrededor. Se sintió sobrecogido por esas palabras cargadas de angustia. Incluso rodeado de toda esa felicidad pudo reconocer ese amargo sentimiento. Y no había sido el único, porque de pronto el silencio lo fue rodeando hasta extenderse a todo el gimnasio.

Akira y sus demás compañeros se voltearon a observar lo que sucedía en el equipo de Shohoku.

\- Ya se terminó… – la voz serena de Akagi relajó un poco la pesada atmósfera que de pronto se había instalado. El gigante caminó hasta donde estaba Sakuragi para llevárselo de ahí.

\- ¡Esperen un poco! – sin embargo, Sakuragi seguía consternado. No podía creer que todo hubiera acabado. En esos momentos el silencio ya era absoluto al interior del gimnasio. Incluso el público presente parecía contener la respiración. – ¡Pásenmelo! ¡Pásenme el balón! No mientan… aún quedan 5 segundos. ¡Podemos ganar! ¡Pásenmelo! – el pelirrojo, desesperado como estaba por la derrota, intentó avanzar hacia el balón más cercano, pero fue detenido abruptamente por los fuertes brazos de Akagi.

\- Ya se terminó, perdimos. Nosotros fuimos los perdedores. – El capitán de Shohoku sonaba sereno, la voz de la experiencia hablaba a través de él.

\- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Suéltame! – Sakuragi se revolvió y logró zafarse del fuerte agarre de Akagi. Ya liberado, comenzó a correr hacia el balón.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – gritaron algunos de sus compañeros de equipo (a excepción de Rukawa, claro está), preocupados por la reacción del número 10.

Sakuragi corrió frenéticamente, pero a medio camino del balón tropezó sobre sus propios pies y cayó de bruces sobre el suelo, emitiendo un sonoro y dramático quejido. Una de sus zapatillas se había desprendido de su pie y ahora estaba tendida en el piso completamente destruida y arruinada. Se había roto a causa de las sobrevivencias del intenso partido de práctica.

La dramática escena no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Especialmente para Akira Sendoh que observó todo en el más absoluto de los silencios, con el semblante serio y preocupado. No pudo negar que llegó a sentir cierta compasión por su rival, pero al mismo tiempo comenzó a admirar la tenacidad y simpleza con que había jugado. Su manera de demostrar sus sentimientos era rudimentaria y al mismo tiempo único en su estilo.

\- Jugaste bastante bien, pero ya es hora de irnos, Sakuragi. – en dos zancadas, Akagi se acercó al pelirrojo que aún permanecía tendido en el suelo. Alargó su mano para ofrecerle ayuda para levantarse, pero fue rechazado.

\- Aggggg – Sakuragi se incorporó de golpe hasta quedar sentado, e ignorando las palabras del capitán Akagi, se dio un feroz cabezazo contra el suelo. Era su forma de controlar sus emociones cuando estaban tan desbocadas como lo estaban ahora.

 _¡PLAF!_

El golpe seco de la cabeza del pelirrojo impactando contra el piso se escuchó en todo el gimnasio. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la salvaje reacción y comportamiento de Sakuragi, incluso sus compañeros de equipo que no habían visto nunca algo como eso en el tiempo que llevaban compartiendo con él. Pero luego de tan solo 2 segundos con su frente pegada al suelo, Sakuragi se incorporó como si nada hubiera sucedido, sin dar muestra alguna de dolor, y caminó orgullosamente y en silencio hacia los vestuarios. Pronto fue seguido por el resto de sus compañeros, uno a uno.

\- ¿Q-qué demonios fue eso? – Koshino rompió el silencio a su alrededor. Consternado como estaba.

\- Es un salvaje, no tiene remedio. – Uozumi hizo eco de las palabras de su compañero. – Vamos, vamos al vestuario. Será mejor que nos cambiemos nosotros también.

\- Jajaja, ese Sakuragi es un auténtico caso… – mientras caminaba atrás de sus compañeros, Akira Sendoh no pudo evitar reírse de la situación. El golpe en sí no había sido algo grave según demostró la actitud del pelirrojo que se levantó inmune luego del impacto. La compasión que llegó a sentir hacía por un instante desapareció completamente luego de la escena.

\- Sendoh-senpai… - Hikoichi Aida lo había alcanzado para comenzar a caminar su lado, mientras amablemente le ofrecía una nueva botella con agua, la cual Akira aceptó gustosamente con una sonrisa – Recogí algunas estadísticas interesantes, especialmente de los jugadores Rukawa, Himura y Sakuragi… Me tomé la molestia de incluir a Sakuragi cuando ingresó a jugar.- agregó mientras la estrella del equipo daba un pequeño sorbo a la botella.

\- Oh, fantástico Hikoichi. Si me pudieras dar una copia para revisarlas esta tarde, estaría muy agradecido. – dicho eso, le devolvió la botella medio vacía mientras sonreía. Siempre sonreía. No podía evitarlo pues era un reflejo natural en él.

\- Con mucho gusto, Sendoh-senpai. Iré inmediatamente a sacar copias de mis apuntes. – Y Hikoichi parecía contento de poder ayudar a su ídolo en todo lo posible. La admiración que sentía hacia él era más que evidente, y algunos dirían que rayaba en lo enfermizo.

\- Las estaré esperando, entonces. – Sendoh despidió al novato para luego seguir con su camino hacia los vestuarios. Le apetecía darse una buena y refrescante ducha para recuperar el aliento. Apenas era pasado el mediodía y aún quedaba mucho día por delante.

 **xXx**

\- Hasta luego Sendoh, nos vemos el lunes.

\- ¿Hm? Oh, sí. Hasta Luego Ikegami, nos vemos el lunes.

Akira Sendoh había estado absorto en los apuntes que Hikoichi había dejado en una de las bancas del vestidor. Aún tenía una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y tras haber visto esos papeles en cuanto salió de las duchas, no pudo aguantar la tentación y se desplomó en el banquillo para comenzar a estudiar las estadísticas de inmediato.

Uno a uno habían ido saliendo del vestuario los demás miembros del equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan, e Ikegami era el último de ellos en despedirlo. Ahora, completamente solo, repasó por última vez los datos finales que le había pedido personalmente a Hikoichi. No estaba tan interesado en los datos duros como la cantidad de pases, cantidad de puntos anotados, rebotes u otros números por el estilo. Lo que a él le interesaba era la apreciación personal de Hikoichi sobre los nuevos jugadores de Shohoku: Himura, Rukawa y Sakuragi.

Y gratamente pudo comprobar que la apreciación de Aida coincidía en gran parte con su propia percepción. Ambos notaron los mismos indicios y tendencias a lo largo del juego, con la sola diferencia de que la apreciación de Akira era un poco más acabada debido al contacto físico producido contra los novatos de Shohoku a medida que se desplazaban por la cancha. Notó, por ejemplo, como la resistencia física de Himura era bastante pobre, puesto que su respiración errática y su tendencia progresiva a fallar en los tiros era una muestra de ello. Notó también como Rukawa no parecía comunicarse mucho con el resto de sus compañeros y tenía la tendencia a apropiarse del balón para hacer jugadas individuales que en algún momento podrían llegar a costarle el triunfo. Notó, por último, como Sakuragi más allá de su bravuconería y arrogancia tenía un espíritu de lucha inigualable.

Esas y otras tantas cosas más pudo notar Akira en los de 40 minutos de juego. El Shohoku de hoy definitivamente era mucho más fuerte e interesante que el Shohoku de hace un año atrás, y dado que era muy probable que tendría que enfrentarse a ellos nuevamente en los octavos de final para el Torneo Interestatal (Ryonan, al ser uno de los 4 mejores equipos del año pasado ya tenía asegurado su cupo hasta esa etapa, Shohoku, por el contrario, debería disputar otros tantos partidos para poder llegar hasta ahí), absorbió cada información que pudo percibir más la entregada por Hikoichi y la grabó a fuego en su memoria para poder recurrir a ella cuando fuera el momento oportuno de hacerlo.

Se puso de pie y se vistió con total calma. Afortunadamente en esta ocasión no se había mojado el cabello al ducharse, por lo que no tendría que volver a peinarse antes de salir. Y eso era todo un alivio ya que para poder llevar el cabello como acostumbraba hacerlo debía invertir cierta cantidad de tiempo. Cogió el móvil de su bolso para ver la hora, pero la pantalla no encendía.

\- _"Oh, no. Se me olvidó cargarle la batería"_ – decepcionado lo guardó nuevamente y se ajustó el bolso en su hombro izquierdo.

Cuando salió del vestuario notó que el gimnasio estaba absolutamente desierto, ya no quedaba nadie en el recinto y al parecer los invitados también se habían marchado puesto que no escuchó ruido alguno proveniente de los vestidores que habían cedido a Shohoku. Supuso que tal vez el resto de sus compañeros de equipo se habían retirado apresurados para poder disfrutar lo que quedaba del soleado día sábado. Él iba a hacer lo mismo, sin saber aún cómo, hasta que de pronto una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo detenerse.

\- Eh, Akira. – una suave y familiar voz femenina llamó desde uno de los rincones del gimnasio.

\- Kazumi… - Sendoh se volvió hasta el origen de la voz. No necesitó verla para reconocerla, con su sola voz era más que suficiente. -¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí? Pensé que ya te habrías marchado a casa… – sonrió.

\- Esperándote… – respondió Kazumi acercándose hasta él.

Kazumi ya no vestía el uniforme de porrista. Simplemente llevaba un vestido veraniego de color damasco bastante sencillo que llegaba hasta la atura de sus rodillas, y su larga cabellera estaba recogida en una única coleta sobre su espalda. Su rostro limpio y suave estaba libre de cualquier tipo de maquillaje. Era una belleza natural típica de Japón. Aunque si se destacaba que era un poco más alta que el resto de las mujeres promedio, alcanzando una estatura de 1,72 metros.

\- Te mandé un mensaje a tu móvil, pero supongo que no lo has leído aún. – respondió la chica. No había reproche alguno en sus palabras, era una declaración de hechos más que nada.

\- Oh, eso. Se me quedó sin batería y no he podido encenderlo. – Sendoh acortó la distancia entre ambos acercándose, y al llegar a apenas un paso de distancia de ella estiró un largo brazo hasta coger suavemente su cintura para atraerla más hacia sí.

Kazumi no opuso resistencia alguna, y al sentir el agarre de la enorme mano de Akira sobre su cuerpo se estremeció suavemente llena de anticipación. Se acercó hasta él, alzó un poco su cabeza a la vez que cerraba sus ojos. Akira se inclinó un poco para cerrar la distancia que su enorme estatura marcaba sobre ella, cerró también sus ojos y unió sus labios con los de la chica en un suave y cálido beso que pronto fue correspondido con igual intensidad.

Si bien no existía tal formalidad entre ambos que les permitiera llamarse novios o pareja, Akira Sendoh y Kazumi Hamasaki llevaban 6 meses saliendo juntos y compartiendo escenas como estas. Eran la envidia de Ryonan y todos en la institución los consideraban como una potencial pareja ideal. Él era la estrella indiscutida del equipo de baloncesto, el mejor jugador y tal vez incluso el mejor jugador de todo el distrito de Kanagawa. Era alto, apuesto y dueño de unos ojos exóticos de un color único y bastante raros en Japón. Ella era la líder del Club de Porristas, dueña de una belleza natural, pero lo que más destacaba eran sus espléndidas habilidades sociales que la erigían como la chica más popular de toda la institución.

Finalmente la falta de aire los hizo separarse y romper el beso para recobrar el aliento. Akira Sendoh contempló embelesado el incipiente rubor que comenzaba a cubrir las mejillas de la chica y se derritió ante las posibilidades que empezaron a correr por su mente como un fuego que le exigía a ir por más. Había cientos de cosas que le gustaría hacer con ella, pero debía ir con cuidado, aún no era tiempo de avanzar al siguiente nivel. Kazumi era en ciertos aspectos una chica dulce e inocente y no quería estropear las cosas con ella por un simple arrebato hormonal.

\- Eres hermosa, Kazumi. – dijo Sendoh con su profunda voz y le acarició suavemente la mejilla mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. El rubor en la cara de la chica se intensificó aún más ante esas palabras.

\- Y tú eres el mejor. Estuviste fantástico en el partido de hoy. – Kazumi cogió la mano de Akira que había estado acariciándola y se puso de puntas sobre sus pies para darle un casto y rápido beso en las mejillas.

\- ¿En serio crees eso? – Sendoh sonrió ante el cumplido mientras con la mano libre se rascaba la nuca. Kazumi simplemente asintió, contenta. – Muchas gracias.

\- ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? – Kazumi volvió a coger la mano de Akira y tiró levemente de él para comenzar a caminar juntos hacia la salida.

\- Uh, no mucho. Solo debo comprar unas galletas que me hacen falta. – Sendoh no se hizo esperar y comenzó a caminar lentamente a su lado.

\- Genial. En el mensaje que te mandé te preguntaba si deseabas ir a comer conmigo. Hay un restaurante italiano nuevo que me gustaría conocer. Está cerca de tu casa…

\- Sí, sí claro. – la comida italiana era la favorita de Akira – Pero, ¿no tenías una reunión con las chicas esta tarde?

\- Sí, pero no es sino hasta las 6. Aún queda mucho. ¿Vamos a comer, entonces? – Kazumi alzó la vista para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Adoraba esos ojos azul profundo que la habían cautivado desde el primer instante en que lo vio.

\- Por su puesto, preciosa. Déjame invitarte. – aceptó guiñándole un ojo coquetamente.

\- Jajaja. Yo te he invitado, Akira. Pero si gustas puedes pagar la cuenta tú.

Akira Sendoh se detuvo abruptamente y jaló a Kazumi Hamasaki para pegarla a su cuerpo y besarla en los labios una vez más.

\- È vero, mio dolce cuore – susurró suavemente en sus oídos. Sabía que eso le encantaría.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué has dicho? – luego de separarse del agarre, Kazumi reemprendió la marcha nuevamente, jalando a Akira de la mano. - ¿Qué significa eso?

\- Italiano. Dije: ´es cierto, mi dulce corazón´. Ya que yo pagaré la cuenta. – una sonrisa de satisfacción inundó su rostro. Otra de las tantas ventajas de vivir en la familia en que vivía era el enorme acceso que tenía a distintos tipos de instrucciones y tutores privados. En su infancia había aprendido algo de italiano por sugerencia de su padrastro, quien consideraba que aprender otras lenguas era beneficioso para el desarrollo de nuevos negocios.

\- Oh, ya veo. Sonó bastante sexy. – Kazumi volvió a sonrojarse nuevamente, pero se atrevió a expresar en parte lo que aquellas palabras en aquél exótico lenguaje le habían hecho sentir. Una cálida y embriagadora sensación había recorrido su cuerpo como una plácida y omnipresente corriente.

\- Y aún hay más, Kazumi. Aún hay más…

Y así, juntos y cogidos de la mano continuaron su camino hasta la zona costera donde estaba el restaurante. La distancia no era mucha desde donde estaban, por lo que llegaron en breve tiempo. Ambos jóvenes estaban ansiosos por probar las delicias del local.

 **xXx**

\- Estoy en casa. – anunció al ingresar al apartamento. Sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

Al cerrar la puerta a su espalda, caminó hacia la cocina en estado de alerta por si escuchaba algún indicio de vida al interior. Dejó la bolsa con galletas que cargaba en la encimera más próxima y se volteó para ir a su habitación.

\- ¿Hay alguien en casa? – preguntó nuevamente, pero no recibió más respuesta que el silencio.

Una vez más estaba completamente sólo en casa.

Eran cerca de las 7 de la tarde y el sol aún reinaba en el cielo. Luego de una íntima velada con Kazumi en el restaurante Italiano (por cierto, la comida estuvo realmente deliciosa), había insistido en acompañarla hasta la estación de trenes para que desde ahí la chica pudiera ir a su reunión. De regreso a su casa pasó a la tienda de siempre para re abastecerse con sus amadas Royal Danks.

Había pensado que para aquél entonces cuando volviera a casa, su madre y su padrastro ya estarían ahí, pero no era así, y sin saber por qué se sintió abatido cuando dejó caer el bolso en el piso de su habitación. Se desvistió quitando la camiseta azul que traía, los pantalones deportivos de Ryonan y las zapatillas Converse. Y sólo así, en ropa interior para poder sobre llevar mejor el calor sofocante que sentía, cogió el ordenador portátil que estaba sobre un escritorio junto al enorme ventanal y con él en mano volvió a la cocina una vez más.

Se instaló nuevamente en la mesilla isla de la cocina, de frente al mar, y encendió el ordenador portátil. Cuando hubo ingresado la contraseña para acceder a sus archivos, miró un poco alrededor y notó con cierto desconcierto de que las cosas que había dejado esparcidas por la mañana ya no estaban donde debían estar.

\- _"¿Uh? Juraría que dejé mi taza de café aquí. Y la caja vacía de galletas también… no recuerdo haber ordenado las cosas antes de salir esta mañana."_ – pensó mientras recorría la cocina con la vista. Hasta que un pequeño trozo de papel amarillo pendiendo colgando con un imán desde el refrigerador llamó su atención. Era nuevo. No estaba ahí en la mañana.

Se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente hasta coger el papel. Estaba plegado y lo abrió rápidamente. Era la letra de su madre. La reconoció de inmediato.

 _Akira:_

 _Hemos llegado esta mañana y no estabas. Supongo que estabas entrenando, para variar._

 _Intenté llamar a tu móvil pero lo tenías apagado. Solo quería decirte que viajaremos a Osaka por unos asuntos de negocios, volveremos dentro de 3 días. Te he transferido un poco más de dinero a tu cuenta para que puedas comprar algunas cosas que te hagan falta durante estos días._

 _Nos vemos._

\- Con que era eso… - Sendoh volvió a doblar la nota para dejarla colgando con el imán en la puerta del refrigerador. No le sorprendió para nada la frialdad de las palabras de su madre. Ella era así. Y se había vuelto aún más fría desde que se había casado con su padrastro.

Tampoco le sorprendió el hecho de que se quedaría completamente solo por varios días, ya que no era la primera vez. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas desde que era un niño, pero de algún modo y luego de tantos años seguía sintiendo cierto resentimiento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Desechando cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo al respecto, olvidó el asunto y se dirigió nuevamente hasta donde había dejado el ordenador portátil. Ingresó al navegador y se metió a su cuenta de Facebook. No tenía nada nuevo que decir, pero sentía cierta curiosidad por buscar a una persona que había aparecido en su cabeza recurrentemente a lo largo del día. Hizo clic el buscador y escribió: **Kenji Himura**.

Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior antes de dar inicio a la búsqueda. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar, pero quería hacerlo. Él no era ese tipo de personas que busca averiguar cosas personales de otros, pero en esta ocasión sentía real curiosidad por saber más acerca de aquél novato. Tragó saliva pesadamente y presionando el botón indicado, inició su investigación.


	5. Un par de idiotas

**Capítulo 5: Un par de idiotas.**

Jueves 5 de Mayo

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

La larga, espesa y rizada melena castaño caía libremente sobre su espalda mientras tomaba asiento frente al enorme espejo del tocador para comenzar con su rutina diaria de embellecimiento. El mueble estaba decorado con todo tipo de fotografías y calcomanías típicas de una adolescente de su edad, como ídolos de la música y del cine entre otras cosas. En la esquina superior, coronando la sucesión de imágenes, estaba prendida con un colgador una mediana fotografía en la que aparecía un alegre grupo de jóvenes. Era el equipo de Shohoku de hace un año y se podía ver en ella un par de rostros correspondientes a los alumnos de tercer grado que ya no estaban en el equipo, pues habían finalizado su estudios en la preparatoria.

Repentinamente sobrecogida por la nostalgia, Ayako extendió un brazo para descolgar la dichosa fotografía y observarla con una serena sonrisa en sus labios. Como la única chica del grupo ella estaba ubicada justo en el centro, junto a un bondadoso profesor Anzai que tenía una de sus manos firmemente apoyada sobre el hombro de un alto y serio Yoshimura, el capitán de Shohoku antes de Akagi. Inspeccionó los rostros de todos los demás miembros del equipo y con especial dedicación estudió a aquellos que ya no estaban con ellos. Al detenerse en el pequeño joven a su derecha, que vestía la camiseta roja con el número 14, sintió un pequeño y repentino deseo de tirar la fotografía lo más lejos posible. Pero se contuvo, no se dejó llevar por aquél amargo sentimiento. No era enojo, ni rabia ni decepción. Era la incertidumbre.

Hace más de tres semanas que Ryota Miyagi no asistía a clases puesto que estaba internado en el hospital producto de una brutal golpiza recibida a manos de un grupo de 8 estudiantes de tercer año. Desde aquél entonces no había sabido nada de él. No se había atrevido a acercarse al hospital por temor a descubrir algún tipo de sentimiento nuevo al verlo tan frágil y lastimado. Nunca se sabe qué puede provocar en una persona ver a otro en esas circunstancias tan críticas.

Tampoco se había querido contactar con él telefónicamente porque simplemente no sabía qué decirle. ¿Debía reprocharlo por meterse en esa pelea? ¿Debía darle apoyo y expresar preocupación por su situación? Estaba confundida. Lo extrañaba, eso es cierto y no lo podía negar. El equipo lo necesitaba más que nunca para fortalecerse, ella necesitaba verlo bien para saber que todo esto que estaba sintiendo tenía algún sentido. Pero por ahora creía que el silencio era la mejor forma de conducir esta situación. Si hubiera ocurrido algo realmente grave, como algún tipo de lesión permanente u otras cosas por el estilo, ella como mánager del equipo ya se habría enterado.

\- Ojalá vuelvas pronto, cabeza de chorlito… - murmuró Ayako mientras volvía a colgar la fotografía en su lugar.

Nuevamente se sentó frente al espejo del tocador y comenzó la tediosa tarea de peinarse. Desenredar cuidadosamente su espesa cabellera era una ardua tarea que gustosa realizaba con el fin de mantenerla así de hermosa y única, pero no se podía negar que había días como aquél en que no le emocionaba nada hacerlo.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

\- ¡Ryota¡ ¡Por el amor de Dios, date prisa o te dejaré encerrado todo el día!

La grave voz de Teiko Miyagi era lapidaria, y Ryota sabía que si lo decía así era porque en efecto se marcharía sin él, cerraría completamente la casa y lo dejaría todo el día encerrado hasta que volviera del trabajo al anochecer. En ocasiones su madre era una mujer bastante severa, pero no podía culparla. Ya le había dado demasiados problemas y el año escolar estaba recién comenzando.

\- ¡Ahí voy! – bramó desde la puerta de su habitación en el segundo piso. Rápidamente cogió su bolso que estaba tirado en el suelo sin cuidado alguno, todo desordenado, para luego salir disparado escaleras abajo. Hoy sería el día en que por fin podría reintegrarse al equipo e iniciar con las prácticas. Ya había sido dado de alta y los médicos le informaron que estaba en perfectas condiciones para volver a jugar.

\- ¿Qué tanto estabas haciendo ahí arriba, perezoso? Date prisa que Natsuki tiene un control a primera hora. - Su madre lo regañó cuando hubo salido de la casa. Pero pese a su gran velocidad e increíbles reflejos, no pudo escapar de las manos de la señora al pasar junto a ella. Le había cogido de una oreja y fuertemente tiró de ella como castigo.

\- ¡Ay¡ ¡Mamá, me arrancarás el pendiente! – se quejó Ryota, que apenas logró zafarse del brutal tirón. Su madre era tan solo un par de centímetros más baja que él, pero bastante más ancha y regordeta. Tenía mucha fuerza en sus manos y aún podía darle su merecido cada vez que lo merecía. Se había aguantado demasiado mientras su hijo estaba convaleciente, pero ahora que estaba recuperado no perdía oportunidad de darle uno que otro coscorrón o tirón de orejas cuando estuviera a su alcance.

\- ¡Y cómo me gustaría arrancarte esa ordinariez de una buena vez por todas! ¡Ahora anda y súbete al auto antes que te de una zurra! – Teiko iba a volver a tirar de su oreja, pero Ryota fue más veloz y corrió hasta el auto. Era un sencillo sedán, un modelo desgastado de hace unos 10 o 12 años atrás que sus padres ganaron en un concurso de televisión.

\- Ufff, vaya que está molesta hoy… - Ryota se subió al auto y se sentó en los asientos de atrás, completamente solo. En el asiento del copiloto estaba su hermana pequeña, esperando pacientemente como siempre.

\- Está preocupada, ya sabes que se pone así cuando está nerviosa por algo. – Natsuki era una jovencita de 11 años. Era su única hermana y la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Era una muchachita bastante parecida a él en contextura: delgada, morena y con un cabello crespo que muchas veces le recordaba al de su amada Ayako. Pero a diferencia de él, era una niña tranquila y serena que hablaba muy poco. Se podría decir que era tímida, pero como hermano mayor Ryota intuía que había algo más en su personalidad.

\- Pff, no entiendo por qué habría de preocuparse tanto por mí, hermanita… Por cierto, ¿estudiaste para tu control?

\- ¡Sí! Estoy segura que me irá excelente – Natsuki se giró en su asiento para sonreírle a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡Ya basta de cháchara, jovencitos! – con un fuere portazo la señora Teiko Miyagi se montó en el asiento del conductor. Un fuerte temblor del auto producto del exceso de peso de ella, alertó a sus jóvenes hijos que no se atrevieron a moverse en sus asientos. - ¡Pónganse los cinturones que si me vuelven a sacar una multa por culpa de ustedes los echaré de la casa!

Ambos jóvenes obedecieron inmediatamente. Sabían a la perfección en momentos así lo mejor era no contradecirla, porque desatar su ira era un peligro demasiado grande como para afrontarlo y salir ileso.

\- Mamacita linda…- luego de un par de segundos de marcha, cuando apenas habían salido de la casa, Ryota se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó hoscamente la señora a la vez que lo miraba severamente a través el espejo retrovisor. Su mirada era dura, pero no se asustó.

\- ¿Me podrías dejar en la otra esquina? Me gustaría ir sólo a la Preparatoria… - Los Miyagi vivían a sólo unos minutos caminando de Shohoku, pero dado que hoy era el día en que Ryota se reincorporaría a clases, la señora Teiko había insistido tajantemente en llevarlo ella misma. Ya luego llevaría a Natsuki a la secundaria.

\- No. – fue la simple respuesta de su madre, en un tono tal que no admitía réplica alguna. – Mañana podrás ir tu solo. Y más te vale no insistir, o de lo contrario te daré nalgadas enfrente a todos tus compañeros hasta que me supliques que te venga a dejar cada día hasta que te gradúes de la preparatoria el próximo año. Eso si es que lo logras porque con lo burro que eres tengo mis dudas… ¿Quedó claro?

Ryota simplemente tragó saliva y asintió. No había escapatoria, su regreso a clases no sería nada bueno para él.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

El último bloque de clases de la mañana ya había terminado en Shohoku, y la gran mayoría de los alumnos hacía buen uso del tan preciado receso para almozar. Sin embargo, un alumno de primer año, salón 10, aún no podía hacer uso de tan preciado momento pues fue retenido por el profesor para ser informado de algo de suma importancia.

\- En efecto, Himura. El Director me pidió que por favor te hiciera llegar esta carta. Como verás, el sobre está completamente sellado, por lo que no tengo la menor idea de qué pueda contener. – Fudo Utagawa era el profesor titular de Aritmética en la Preparatoria Shohoku, llevaba 39 primaveras trabajando en el mismo lugar y a sus 64 años no hallaba la hora de jubilarse. Es que tratar con jovencitos impertinentes como aquél que tenía enfrente era todo un fastidio que cada vez estaba menos dispuesto a tolerar – _"Santo Dios, cada maldita generación de mocosos que llega a esta escuela decadente es más atrevida que la anterior…"_ –

Fudo Utagawa aún sostenía el sobre en la mano, sobre que Himura no se atrevía a recoger, incrédulo como estaba.

\- P-pero profesor… ¿no cree usted que tal vez sean malas noticias? ¿tal vez una suspensión? ¿o quizás algún llamado de atención? – Kenji Himura parpadeó un par de veces nuevamente expresando así su incertidumbre. En su cabeza rondaban un par de locas teorías a raíz del hecho de que el Director de la Preparatoria le haya enviado una carta sellada por medio de un profesor.

\- Le repito: no lo sé. Ahora, si me disculpa… - El profesor Fudo cogió su maletín y dio un paso más hasta detenerse enfrente de Himura. La diferencia de altura entre ambos era más que considerable, el maestro no debía medir más de 1,66 metros de estatura pero no mostraba signo alguno de temor ante el joven. – Debo ir a almorzar o perderé la hora. Averigüe por sus propios medios qué es lo que quiere el Director de usted. – dicho eso, Fudo extendió el sobre una vez más y de manera tal que el mocoso sólo tenía como opción cogerlo.

\- Mu-muchas gracias... – Himura apretó el sobre entre sus manos mientras veía al maestro caminar hacia la puerta. – Hasta luego profesor Utagawa.

\- Hasta luego, nos vemos mañana. – el señor Utagawa simplemente extendió su mano libre en forma de despedida antes de desaparecer completamente del aula.

Una vez a solas, Himura caminó hasta su pupitre donde estaban sus pertenencias. No se había entretenido en abrir el sobre por dos razones: primero es que realmente tenía mucho apetito y moría por comer el almuerzo que su hermana había preparado, y en segundo lugar, es que lo estaban esperando.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Desde esa posición, con la espalda completamente pegada al muro, podía disfrutar de la agradable sombra que ofrecía el alto alero de la techumbre. A salvo del sol se estaba bastante cómodo, y si a eso se le suma la suave y fresca brisa primaveral que circulaba campante a través de la terraza ubicada sobre el quinto piso, la más alta de todo el edificio, las condiciones estaban dadas para adormecer a cualquiera.

Kaede Rukawa sostenía suavemente entre sus manos el recipiente con el almuerzo del día que había preparado su madre, y no había probado bocado aún cuando un pesado sopor lo envolvió hasta adormecerlo por completo. Cabeceó un par de veces hasta que su cabeza cayó pesadamente sobre su hombro derecho como señal plena de rendición ante el mundo de los sueños. El entorno que lo rodeaba desapareció por completo para dar paso a una profunda oscuridad que poco a poco se fue disipando para dar forma a un confuso panorama. Comenzó a soñar, y cierta escena de hace un par de días atrás volvió a aparecer ante sus ojos.

 _Acababa de volver al juego después de un breve descanso de un minuto para recuperar las energías y estaba listo para seguir las instrucciones del profesor Anzai._

\- _Para contrarrestar a Sendoh, es necesario que ustedes dos unan sus fuerzas y hagan un doble equipo al marcarlo. Sólo así tendremos la oportunidad de detenerlo…_

 _Tragó saliva pesadamente al escuchar las palabras del entrenador. ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Debía trabajar en conjunto con alguien más? Miró brevemente hacía su derecha para ver la reacción de su compañero. Himura permanecía en silencio sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Tenía los ojos ligeramente abiertos producto de las instrucciones dadas, pero no detectó rechazó alguno ante la idea._

 _Entonces, ¿por qué él no podía asimilarlo de buena manera y trabajar junto a su compañero, el número 12, para lograr detener el avance arrollador de Sendoh? ¡Y cómo quería derrotar a ese arrogante que se la pasaba sonriendo todo el tiempo! Si para lograrlo debía recurrir a sacrificar levemente su orgullo y hacer una jugada combinada con otro jugador más, puede que esté dispuesto a ceder después de todo._

\- _Sí profesor Anzai, cuente con nosotros. ¿Rukawa-kun? – luego de unos breves segundos la voz clara de Himura resonó en su cabeza. ¿Estaba buscando su aprobación para el plan? ¿Acaso Himura sí estaba dispuesto a trabajar con él?_

 _En efecto, estaba todo decidido. No sacaba nada con negarse a seguir las instrucciones, por lo que simplemente asintió con la cabeza a su compañero e inclinó levemente la cabeza ante el profesor antes de dirigirse a la cancha en completo silencio._

 _Sonó el silbato y el balón nuevamente estaba en las manos de ese bastardo… una vez más era el turno de ese engreído y estúpido arrogante. Quedaba solo un minuto y según el tablero de anotaciones aún estaban 4 puntos por detrás de Ryonan. No iban a perder, por ningún motivo iban a perder mientras él estuviera en el equipo._

 _Sendoh avanzó velozmente hacia el tablero boteando el balón de una manera enérgica que casi logra quitarle el aliento. Pudo notar cómo a su lado Himura ya montaba su defensa, casi pegado a su cuerpo para construir una barrera que pretendiera detener el avance del erizo. El plan entraba en acción, era el momento de detener a ese desgraciado._

\- _Ah… - Sendoh se detuvo momentáneamente al ver el doble equipo que lo estaba marcando. Rukawa pudo detectar cierta sorpresa en sus ojos, pero se esfumó de inmediato. Sendoh sonrió ampliamente de esa manera que acostumbraba y que le estaba provocando unas náuseas cada vez más intensas y un incipiente deseo de borrársela a golpes. Sendoh volvió a hablar antes de continuar con el ataque – Vaya, con que un doble equipo. Vengan. Vengan a mí niños… traten de detenerme._

 _Esas palabras… lo estaban provocando abiertamente, era claro. Iba a avanzar hasta él con el puño en alto para darle su merecido cuando de pronto el panorama comenzó a cambiar._

 _Ya no estaban en el gimnasio de Ryonan, sino que en medio de un desconocido y desierto callejón entre medio de dos altos y descuidados edificios. Supo que era medio día porque el sol estaba en lo alto, colándose entre los edificios y alumbrando todo de una manera intensa. A su lado estaba Himura, ya no en posición de defensa para detener el avance de Sendoh, sino que yacía tirado en el suelo, de espaldas mirando al cielo. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos en sorpresa, su boca igualmente abierta, como congelada en el tiempo a medio camino de decir algo importante. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que no llevaba el uniforme rojo de Shohoku, sino que llevaba el uniforme blanco con azul de Ryonan con el número 7._

\- _Q-qué demonios… - logró pronunciar Rukawa cuando algo llamó aún más su atención._

 _Bajó la vista hasta una oscura mancha que se extendía alrededor de su compañero y con enorme sorpresa y cierto horror comprobó que era sangre. Estaba sangrando. Himura estaba sangrando a raudales y al parecer ya estaba muerto porque no se movía ni respiraba._

\- _Vamos, niño. Trata de ganarme… si puedes._

 _¡Esa voz! Sendoh seguía de pie frente a él, sonriendo arrogantemente con un enorme cuchillo en la mano._

 _Por puro instinto apretó los puños fuertemente y avanzó un par de pasos a toda velocidad. Estaba listo para derribarlo a golpes y darle su merecido a ese cretino por lo que le había hecho a Himura._

\- Maldito desgraciado. ¡Me las pagarás! – gritó Kaede Rukawa antes de lanzar el primer golpe que no llegó a su destino. Todo se volvió a blanco antes de que su objetivo desapareciera por completo. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente y abrió los ojos de golpe y la intensa claridad del día cegó sus ojos por un momento.

El sueño se había acabado.

\- Jajajaja ¿Con quién estabas peleando, Rukawa? ¿Sakuragi? Jajaja – una ya conocida voz a su lado terminó por despertarlo. Se había quedado dormido, como de costumbre. Y aunque solo fue por su par de minutos, el sueño había sido tan confusamente pesado que resultaba desconcertante.

\- ¿Hmn? – se giró levemente, pestañeando para poder acostumbrar sus ojos a la penetrante luz del día. A cierta distancia a su derecha estaba Himura, también sentado en el piso con la espalda completamente apoyada a la pared. Al parecer estaba comiendo los primeros bocados de su almuerzo. – _"¿Cuánto tiempo llevará sentado ahí, viéndome dormir?"_ – se preguntó Rukawa.

\- Hablabas mientras dormías. Dijiste: ´Maldito desgraciado. ¡Me las pagarás!´ - Himura trató de imitar la voz de Rukawa al repetir sus palabras, pero falló en el intento. Rukawa mantuvo su rostro totalmente inexpresivo y se enfocó en su almuerzo. Aún no había probado bocado, había estado esperando a Himura para hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué quería? – Rukawa preguntó hoscamente mientras abría su almuerzo: una deliciosa y sana pechuga de pollo al vapor con arroz y verduras. El cambio de tema no pasó desapercibido para Himura, quién conociendo a su compañero decidió no insistir.

\- Darme esto.- respondió sacando el sobre de su bolso con su mano libre. – Me lo mandó el Director, pero Fudo no supo o no más bien quiso decirme qué es lo que contiene.

Ante la mención de Fudo, Rukawa arrugó el rostro en señal de desagrado. Aritmética era de sus materias menos preferidas, y aquél _´viejo asqueroso y repugnante´_ como solía llamarlo le resultaba casi tan molestoso como Sakuragi y Sendoh juntos y riendo al mismo tiempo.

\- Jajaja, sí. Tienes toda la razón Rukawa. Es un desagradable… - Himura rió ante la expresión de su compañero. – Y algo me dice que sabía a la perfección lo que contiene este sobre, aunque decidió no decírmelo.

\- Es un canalla. – Rukawa se encogió de hombros como simple respuesta y antes de comer otro bocado de su almuerzo, preguntó. - ¿Por qué no lo abres?

Desde que habían coincidido casualmente en la terraza hace unos días atrás buscando escapar del bullicio y caos de la preparatoria, ambos jóvenes compartían la hora de almuerzo en esa especie de refugio que era la azotea, y donde nadie iba a molestarlos (especialmente sus histéricas admiradoras). Entre ambos se había establecido una especie de acuerdo tácito y funcionaba sin complicaciones: compartían los descansos juntos, a veces comían en completo silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Otras veces, las menos, surgían conversaciones relativas a cualquier otro tema fuera del basquetbol. Lógicamente Himura era quien más conversaba, acompañado de ocasionales comentarios de Rukawa.

Era una especie de simbiosis productiva en que se comenzaban a entender sin mediar muchas palabras de por medio. Era tal vez el nacimiento de una nueva e incipiente amistad condicionada por el basquetbol. Si bien ambos jóvenes eran los más talentosos del equipo, luego de aquel uno contra uno declarado como empate por el profesor Anzai, no pudieron verse como enemigos o rivales. La competencia era sana entre ellos.

\- Tienes razón... – dejando de lado su almuerzo, Himura se concentró en abrir el sobre. Una simple hoja estaba doblada en su interior. Era una carta, y era una carta formal firmada por el mismísimo Director de Shohoku y otra persona más identificada como Presidente de algo que no entendió. Tan solo supo que esa persona era un estudiante de tercer año. Leyó el contenido en absoluto silencio mientras Rukawa continuaba comiendo de su almuerzo. Al terminar de leer la carta, Himura la dobló mecánicamente para meterla en el sobre de origen y guardarla una vez más en su bolso.

\- ¿Hmn? – Rukawa tragó el último bocado y miró a su compañero.

\- Es una invitación… - respondió Himura a la vez que volvía a tomar su almuerzo para proseguir con ello, pero antes de comer otro bocado, tenía una duda. – Rukawa… ¿Conoces el ´Consejo de Honor de Shohoku´?

\- No. Ni idea. – corto y preciso. Rukawa era un hombre de pocas palabras. Ya había terminado de comer todo lo que tenía de almuerzo y pretendía estirarse un momento para relajar sus músculos antes del inicio de las clases de la tarde.

\- Me han invitado a unirme a ellos. Y se supone que el próximo lunes debo responder oficialmente… le preguntaré a Kogure al respecto, de seguro él sabe.

\- Hmn. – Rukawa se recostó sobre el piso, contemplando en silencio unas lejanas nubes movidas el viento.

Se instaló un breve silencio mientras Himura terminaba su almuerzo y guardaba sus cosas, hasta que de pronto comenzó a hablar una vez más.

\- Sabes… Hay una cancha de basquetbol en el Happe Park. Está al lado del río Hikichi y pasa prácticamente desocupada, nunca he visto a alguien jugar ahí… Estaba pensando… - Rukawa alzó levemente la cabeza para ver a su compañero hablando. En ocasiones sus fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules lo intimidaban, pero decidió continuar. – Estaba pensando si te gustaría ir y practicar un poco. Nunca terminamos nuestro duelo…

En efecto, luego del uno contra uno que habían disputado cuando Himura se incorporó al equipo, éste fue abruptamente interrumpido y declarado como empate por parte del profesor Anzai a raíz del alboroto causado por Sakuragi. Luego del entrenamiento de ese día ambos jóvenes se habían quedado para continuar con el duelo, completamente a solas en el gimnasio. Y cuando los puntajes iban igualados 12 contra 12, fueron nuevamente interrumpidos por el conserje de la preparatoria que al escuchar ruido en las instalaciones los fue a despedir. En esa ocasión ya eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y no era oportuno que dos mocosos de primer grado estuvieran merodeando por ahí.

Por lo tanto, aún estaba pendiente ese duelo.

\- Sí – fue la corta respuesta de Rukawa, quien volvió a recostarse sobre el suelo con ambos brazos cruzados detrás de su nuca a modo de almohada.

\- Genial, este sábado luego de la práctica de equipo podríamos ir en bicicleta. Está a unos 25 minutos de acá… - Himura sacó un pequeño estuche del interior de su bolso además de una botella con agua. Miró hacia donde estaba Rukawa y al comprobar que no lo estaba mirando, procedió a sacar una pequeña pastilla desde el interior de una cajita del estuche. Se la metió rápidamente a la boca y antes de tragársela con un sorbo de agua, dudó. No creía necesitarla, ya que desde que había ingresado a Shohoku y retomado el basquetbol se sentía de un excelente estado de humor. Los bajones se reducían tan solo a breves momentos durante la soledad de la noche en su habitación, pero desaparecían luego de caer rendido en el mundo de los sueños. Pero tenía que ser responsable. Estaba a mitad del tratamiento y no sería este el momento en que dejaría todo tirado por un par de días en la cúspide, ya que nunca se sabía cuándo podría venir otro bajón.

Finalmente hizo lo que hacía cada día: se tragó la pastilla con abundante agua. Luego decidió hacer lo mismo que Rukawa, por lo que se recostó en el suelo para dormitar e intentar descansar durante los pocos minutos que aún restaban para el inicio de las clases de la tarde.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

 _¡RIIIIN, RIIIIIII!_

Finalmente las clases del día habían finalizado y todos, o prácticamente todos los alumnos del salón 6 del segundo grado de la Preparatoria Shohoku agradecieron el armonioso sonido del timbre que era como miel para sus oídos. Eran las 16:20 horas y la clase de Física Molecular los había dejado literalmente con las neuronas fundidas.

Ayako aún no reaccionaba del todo, y mientras muchos de sus compañeros comenzaron a abandonar el salón, ella seguía sentada en su pupitre con su cabeza apoyada en la mano derecha, contemplando el puesto delante de ella y que ya llevaba demasiado tiempo desocupado.

\- Ayako… ¡Ayako!

\- ¡Ah! S-sí... dime, Mizuki. – Sobresaltada, Ayako volvió a la realidad para incorporarse de golpe, sentada y completamente erguida sobre su pupitre. Mizuki Tukusama era su mejor amiga en la preparatoria y se sentaba en el pupitre que estaba a su derecha.

\- Que ya es hora de marcharnos, Ayako, todo el mundo se ha ido ya. Date prisa. ¿Qué acaso no tienes entrenamiento con el equipo de basquetbol? – le apremió su amiga que ya tenía su mochila sobre sus hombros.

\- Esto… sí. Gracias, Mizuki. – Ayako miró alrededor y efectivamente ellas dos eran las únicas que aún estaban en el aula. Definitivamente sus compañeros debieron estar desesperados por libertad al salir tan rápidamente del lugar.

\- ¿Es Miyagi, no? – preguntó Mizuki mientras contemplaba a su amiga guardar lentamente todas sus pertenencias en su bolso.

\- ¿Ah? – Ayako acababa de cerrar su bolso cuando se incorporó y miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos. Aquella pregunta la había pillado volando bajo.

\- Que si estabas pensando en él, ¿no es así? – insistió Mizuki.

\- Sí, ha pasado demasiado tiempo… - Ayako habló en un susurró apenas audible. Estaba inusualmente seria y su amiga sabía que era importante. Aunque ella no quisiera reconocerlo, Mizuki sabía que Ayako le tenía cierto aprecio a Miyagi.

\- Estás preocupada, es normal. Dicen algunos chicos del salón que han visto a Miyagi deambulando por la Preparatoria… - ambas jóvenes comenzaron a caminar juntas hacia la salida del aula. Estaban en el tercer piso, en el ala norte del edificio. Debían bajar juntas hasta la primera planta. Ayako para ir al gimnasio de Basquetbol y Mizuki para ir al salón de Teatro. Ella era una de las integrantes del Club de Teatro de Shohoku.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – preguntó Ayako, más por inercia que otra cosa.

\- Sí. Dicen que apareció esta mañana. Lo vino a dejar su madre hasta la mismísima entrada jajaja… ¿Puedes imaginártelo entrando de la mano de su madre, como si de un niñito de parvulario se tratara?- una pausa. Ayako no había reaccionado como esperaba que lo hiciera ante esa noticia: riendo como solo ella sabía. Y es que ver a un muchachito tan prepotente como Ryota Miyagi siendo llevado a clases por su madre era algo simplemente… paradójico. Digno de reír.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué no apareció en todo el día? – quiso saber Ayako, más seria de lo que realmente pretendía parecer.

\- No lo sé, Ayako. Tal vez deberías preguntarle tú misma cuando lo veas. – sugirió Mizuki.

Ayako simplemente la miró con una indescifrable expresión en su rostro. El silencio se hizo entre ambas muchachas mientras continuaban descendiendo por las escaleras. Al llegar al primer piso, sin mediar palara, caminaron automáticamente por el hall central del edificio para seguir sus caminos por el exterior. El día estaba radiante y valía la pena aprovecharlo al máximo, aun cuando tuvieran que caminar un par de minutos extras al aire libre en lugar de hacerlo por los pasillos interiores.

Estaban a punto de separarse en una bifurcación del camino para cada una seguir por su lado cuando una estridente y enérgica voz llamó la atención de Ayako, que alerta a cualquier tipo de problema anticipado por el dueño de esa voz, se giró hacía el joven. Mizuki la imitó mecánicamente.

\- ¡SOY EL GRAN BASQUETBOLISTA HANAMICHI SAKURAGI! Nyahaha – Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba a unos metros de distancias de ellas y venía por el mismo camino cantando a viva voz su famoso tema del _Tensai_.

\- Hasta mañana, Mizuki. Ya te contaré si Miyagi aparece por el gimnasio… - Ayako suspiró resignada luego de despedir a su amiga. El entrenamiento aún no daba inicio y Sakuragi ya estaba causándole un breve dolor de cabeza.

\- Hasta mañana Ayako, suerte con el entrenamiento. – su amiga se despidió y caminó rápidamente hacia un pequeño pasillo medio oculto entre dos instalaciones anexas. Iba a toda velocidad, de manera tal que Ayako pensó que estaba escapando del mal afamado pelirrojo, y no podía culparla. Al ver cómo este se acercaba rápidamente mientras aún seguía cantando a pleno pulmón, sin notar su presencia, decidió hacer algo.

\- ¡SOY UN GRAN BASQUETBOLISTA, SOY MUY TALENTOSO! ¡RUKAWA APESTA! – el cántico continuaba con una serie de disparates e insultos dirigidos a Kaede Rukawa.

\- ¡Hooooola, Hanamichi Sakuragi! – Ayako se plantó en medio del camino y sonrió cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo y quedó abruptamente en silencio.

\- Oh, ¡Ayako! ¿Te gusta mi nueva canción del Tensai? La inventé yo solito Nyahaha – Sakuragi saludó a la chica alegremente y comenzó a reír fuertemente.

\- Eh… te creo Sakuragi. Se nota que es de tu estilo. – Ayako no podía creer el nivel de la estupidez del pelirrojo, pero ya se estaba empezando a acostumbrar a sus ocurrencias y sabía que no tenía sentido contradecirlo. Más sencillo era intentar entablar un diálogo con una pared.

\- Nyahahaha. Por cierto Ayako, ¿vas al gimnasio?

\- Oh, sí. Pero antes necesito hacer algo en aquella dirección. – Ayako señaló con el dedo hacia el extremo opuesto de donde estaba el gimnasio de basquetbol. Aquella zona estaba enfrente de la cancha de futbol y béisbol, rodeada por unos altos arbustos que la protegían del exterior. Hacia el costado externo de las canchas estaba la zona de aparcamiento para automóviles y motocicletas. Pese a ser menores de edad, algunos estudiantes de tercer grado iban a la Preparatoria en motocicletas (lo cual estaba permitido en Japón a partir de los 16 años).

\- ¿Uh? ¿Y para qué quieres ir allá? – el pelirrojo estiró su alto cuello y contempló con incertidumbre los estacionamientos. A esas horas estaba medio vacío, pues al haber finalizado las clases, muchos de los profesores se habían marchado.

\- Necesito corroborar algo. ¿Me acompañas?... ¿o acaso permitirás que una joven e indefensa muchacha como yo deambule sola por esos lados? – Ayako ensanchó sus ojos reduciéndolos hasta dos breves rendijas, se podría decir que su mirada era acusadora, como un reproche previo a una posible negación de Sakuragi.

\- Nyahahaha por ningún motivo Ayako, por supuesto que iré contigo. – Sakuragi rió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos. – Pero no vayas a olvidar que sólo somos amigos, Ayako…

\- ¿Ah? ¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando, cabeza hueca? – Ayako no daba crédito a las palabras que decía Sakuragi – _"Definitivamente es un tonto. ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir que lo miraría con otros ojos?"._

\- Jejeje olvídalo… ¡SOY UN GRAN BASQUETBOLISTA, MI NOMBRE ES HANAMICHI SAKURAGI! – El pelirrojo retomó su molesta canción mientras caminaba lentamente con ambas manos apoyadas en su nuca, totalmente relajado y despreocupado.

Ayako negó con la cabeza, resignada, a la vez que apresuraba el paso y tomaba la delantera. Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba de un humor radiante desde que había comprado sus zapatillas de basquetbol nuevas luego de que sus viejos tenis deportivos se rompieran durante el partido contra Ryonan. Y no había caso con hacerlo callar, por lo que lo mejor era simplemente hacer oídos sordos y bloquear mentalmente todo ruido que emitiera con su gran bocota.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

Ryota Miyagi estaba sentado en un pequeño y estrecho callejón con pasto, ubicado en el límite externo de las instalaciones deportivas de a Preparatoria Shohoku. La hora del entrenamiento estaba próxima, y si bien había faltado a todas las clases del día, no tenía pensado hacer lo mismo con la práctica. El basquetbol significaba mucho para él como para seguir perdiéndose las oportunidades de tener el balón entre sus manos, driblear a toda velocidad y jugar con y contra sus compañeros. Lo llevaba en la sangre.

Al llegar a la Preparatoria esta mañana, llevado hasta la misma puerta principal por su terca y obstinada madre, había sido visto por uno que otro alumno. Afortunadamente era muy temprano aún, por lo que el daño y atentado contra su dignidad fue mínimo. De haber llegado 5 minutos más tarde todo el alumnado en pleno habría presenciado su humillante retorno a clases.

La vergüenza para él era un motivo más que suficiente para saltarse las clases y no tenía remordimiento alguno al respecto. Se la pasó vagando por los rincones menos transitados y más escondidos de Shohoku para no ser visto por nadie. Y ahora, con sólo un par de minutos de tiempo, se encontraba ajustando los cordones de sus zapatillas de entrenamiento cuando una enorme sombra se detuvo ante él, cortando abruptamente la luz de sol.

\- ¡Miyagi! – una grave voz llamó su atención

Aquella era una voz que conocía a la perfección, y le provocó cierto temor volver a escucharla tan pronto. Alzó la vista previendo que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Y ahí estaban, esos cuatro tipos de tercer año que tan bien conocía.

\- ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que ya habías salido del hospital? ¿Eh, Miyagi? – el más alto de ellos tomó la palabra, mientras los otros 3 se paraban detrás de él, como una especie de escolta de rufianes.

Pese a la desventaja numérica, Miyagi no se intimidó.

\- Hotta... – Miyagi se incorporó dejando sus zapatillas de lado. La diferencia de estatura era considerable. Ryota medía apenas 1 metro con 68 centímetros, mientras que todos ellos pasaban del metro con ochenta. – Déjenme en paz, por favor. Acabo de salir del hospital.

Los cuatro rieron al unísono mientras Ryota comenzaba a sentir la ira crecer en su interior. No quería tener problemas tan pronto, no después de todo el alboroto que había causado.

\- ¿Y se te ha aclarado la mente mientras estabas en el hospital? Miyagi, decir ese tipo de cosas no es algo típico de ti. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?– Norio Hotta volvió a hablar. Era el único que lo hacía en ese grupo de buscapleitos.

\- Ja. Tal vez deberías ir al hospital tú también, y pedir que te hagan un lavado de cerebro. ¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta lo estúpido que eres, Hotta-kun? – Ryota se acercó hasta el chico de tercer año. Se acercó tanto que quedaron frente a frente, separados por solo un par de centímetros de distancia. La mirada de Miyagi era desafiante, provocando así la furia de Hotta.

\- Desgraciado, me las pagarás. – hirviendo de la rabia, Hotta apretó fuertemente su puño derecho y lanzó un gancho directo a la cara de Ryota, pero éste fue mucho más rápido y logró esquivarlo sin problemas.

Hotta iba a lanzar un segundo golpe, esta vez desde la izquierda, cuando un fuerte puño se cerró en brazo, deteniendo así cualquier amago de movimiento. Sorprendido, Hotta se giró para ver que sucedía, y lo mismo hicieron sus demás amigos. Ryota se había apartado levemente del grupo, con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, apartando falta de interés.

\- ¡Mitsui-kun! – gritaron al unísono los cuatro alumnos de tercer grado.

Desde atrás, y en completo silencio, se había acercado el líder del grupo: Hisashi Mitsui. Su larga y oscura melena caía sobre su rostro, el cual estaba medio cubierto por una mascarilla que ocultaba todo a excepción de la parte superior.

\- Te ves bien, Miyagi. Puedo quedarme más tranquilo ahora que sé que te has recuperado de maravillas.

\- Vaya, así que a ti también te han dado de alta en el hospital, Mitsui. – respondió Miyagi-

Al ver llegar a Mitsui, la tensión invadió cada fibra del cuerpo de Ryota Miyagi. Con Mitsui al mando de ese grupo de idiotas las cosas eran totalmente diferentes, y mucho más violentas. Lo mejor sería tener cuidado. Una vez más, tenía todas las de perder si una nueva pelea se desataba.

\- Ja, qué gusto volver a verte Miyagi, porque ahora podré destruirte tranquilamente. – Mitsui avanzó un par de pasos más hacia Ryota.

Mitsui era el más alto que todos los que estaban ahí, pues medía un metro con 84 centímetros. Con parsimonia, como si pretendiera añadirle dramatismo al asunto, se quitó la mascarilla que cubría su rostro y rio maquiavélicamente, dejando al descubierto una dentadura a la que le faltaban los dos incisivos superiores. En la última pelea que tuvieron y que mandó a ambos al hospital, Ryota se los había mandado a volar con una potente patada.

La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo y todos estaban alertas al inminente primer movimiento por parte de Miyagi, pero se vieron repentinamente sorprendidos por una inesperada y desconocida voz.

\- ¡Soy un genio, soy un gran basquetbolista! ¡Y ahora tengo zapatillas de baloncesto! ¡Ahora soy invencible! ¡Rukawa es un apestoso don nadie! – Sakuragi continuaba cantando mientras caminaba junto a una silenciosa y resignada Ayako. Aquél rincón era el último vestigio que quedaba por recorrer, y si bien no tenía idea de qué era lo que estaba buscando Ayako, la seguía alegremente a medio paso de distancia.

La inevitable pelea había estado a punto de comenzar cuando esa extraña voz irrumpía cada vez más fuerte a medida que la fuente de origen se iba acercando rápidamente. Ryota no desvió la mirada de su oponente, dispuesto a no bajar la guardia ante él por ningún motivo. Pero cuando un extraño y alto sujeto con el cabello rojo pasó por delante de ellos, no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo por una breve fracción de segundo, tiempo más que suficiente para que el mundo se le viniera encima.

Junto a aquél idiota bocón que no se callaba iba su gran amor: Ayako. Las conclusiones se apresuraron en su mente a la velocidad de un rayo, haciéndolo olvidar por completo la presencia de Mitsui y sus cuatro secuaces.

\- ¡AYAKO! ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – chilló fuertemente Miyagi mientras una horrenda expresión de pánico cubría su rostro y comenzaba a llorar escandalosamente.

Sakuragi y Ayako se detuvieron al instante al escuchar ese grito. El pelirrojo cerró la boca por fin y dejó de cantar, mientras que Ayako reconoció esa voz de inmediato, y si bien se alegraba de haberlo escuchado, no pudo evitar ponerse de mal humor al verlo llorar como estaba haciendo.

\- Así que durante mi ausencia has estado saliendo con otro chico… ¡¿por qué?! ¿Por qué me has ignorado todo este tiempo? – Miyagi siguió con sus gritos y llantos, provocando que Mitsui y sus amigos retrocedieran horrorizados ante el cambio de humor del chico con pendiente.

Miyagi se desplomó sobre sus rodillas mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba violentamente por el llanto. Su mundo se había hecho trizas, Ayako estaba saliendo con otro y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

\- Eh, Miyagi… ¿estás bien? – Nori Hotta, sorprendido por lo que estaba pasando, no pudo evitar preocuparse por Miyagi, pero este no prestaba atención a nada más que la ira que comenzaba a crecer en su interior, batallando con su pena y decepción.

\- ¡Desgraciado, me las vas a pagar! – de un salto, Miyagi se incorporó y con todas sus fuerzas lanzó un potente gancho derecho que dio de lleno en un desprevenido Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo retrocedió un par de pasos hasta caer al suelo sentado sobre su adolorido trasero.

\- ¡Ryota! ¡Detente Ryota, estás malinterpretando todo! – Ayako, perpleja por lo que sus ojos veían, no daba crédito a la violenta reacción de Miyagi. Pero éste estaba tan enajenado que no escuchaba nada, sus ojos estaban alerta sobre un Sakuragi que intentaba calmar el dolor del golpe con una mano sobre la mejilla.

Antes de darle tiempo para recuperarse, Miyagi volvió a saltar sobre Sakuragi que seguía con la guardia baja sin posibilidad de defenderse. Esta ocasión lo derribó de una patada, dándole en la otra mejilla que no había sido golpeada. El golpe fue tan fuerte que Sakuragi se desplomó completamente sobre el piso.

\- ¡Tú, Miyagi! ¡¿No crees que te estás confundiendo de rival?! – luego de superado el shock inicial por el cambio de ritmo que estaba teniendo la situación, Mitsui cogió a Miyagi por el brazo y jaló de él para enfrentarlo cara a cara. Había venido a darle su merecido, y no se iría hasta conseguirlo.

\- ¿No tuviste suficiente con lo que pasó, Mitsui? ¿Qué acaso quieres acabar en el hospital otra vez? – Miyagi se deshizo del agarre, enfureciendo a Mitsui.

\- ¿Qué has dicho, pedazo de mierda? – interpeló Mitsui, cerrando el puño derecho listo para lanzarle un golpe al impertinente de Miyagi cuando un extraño gruñido lo hizo detenerse.

Hanamichi Sakuragi se había incorporado de un solo salto, y desde el aire lanzó una fuerte patada en la espalda de Miyagi, mandándolo a volar. Y como Mitsui estaba junto a él, el golpe terminó por arrastrarlo también, provocando que ambos salieran volando hasta aterrizar de golpe contra el muro, con Mitsui llevándose la peor parte al caer Miyagi sobre él.

Para Ryota Miyagi el golpe fue mínimo, por lo que pudo incorporarse rápidamente para enfrentar a su oponente.

\- Puto pelirrojo, me las pagarás… - ambos jóvenes se enfrentaron cara a cara, cada uno evaluando el siguiente golpe a dar.

Ayako ya no podía hacer nada. Se había apartado de la pelea y contemplaba todo horrorizada. El escándalo generado había atraído la atención de varios estudiantes que se congregaban alrededor para observar el intercambio de golpes entre esos buscapleitos.

\- ¡Ayako! – una familiar voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Haruko! Qué bueno que estás aquí. Ayúdame a detener a esos dos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué son todos esos gritos? – Haruko avanzó hasta detenerse junto a Ayako, y fue recién entonces que vio la pelirroja cabellera de Sakuragi y se horrorizó con la escena que acontecía. - ¡Oh no, Sakuragi se está peleando! ¡Tienes que hacer algo Ayako, por favor! ¡Tienes que detenerlos! – imploró asustada por la situación. Ese no era el Hanamichi Sakuragi que ella conocía.

Pero los involucrados estaban totalmente ajenos a lo que sucedía alrededor.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, enano? – Sakuragi cogió a Miyagi por el cuello, listo para partirle la cara a golpes.

\- ¿Desde cuándo estás saliendo con Ayako, maldito canalla? – Pero Miyagi no se amedrentó. Para él ya estaba todo perdido, por lo que no tenía miedo de enfrentar a esa mole pelirroja.

\- ¿Ah? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Yo no salgo con Ayako! – gritó Sakuragi, que no entendía a qué se refería Miyagi. En otras circunstancias, la sola idea de que podría estar saliendo con la mánager le causaría un ataque de risa de aquellos, pero el ambiente estaba tan serio que no lo hizo.

\- ¡No lo niegues, desgraciado! – Miyagi se soltó del agarre y tiró de su brazo derecho hacia atrás para coger impulso y noquear a Sakuragi, pero justo en ese instante Mitsui, que había estado atrás de ellos desplomado en el suelo a raíz del impacto del choque contra el muro, se estaba incorporando y no pudo esquivar el golpe que el codo de Miyagi le propinó directamente en la nariz, causando una sangrado instantáneo.

\- ¡MITUSUI! – Gritaron Hotta y sus amigos al mismo tiempo.

Miyagi lanzó el golpe de todos modos, pero falló. Sakuragi no se dejaría a golpear nuevamente. Retrocedió un par de pasos a la vez que tomaba el impulso necesario para arremeter contra su adversario y noquearlo de una vez por todas, se había cansado de esa absurda pelea sin sentido. Pero dos fuertes gritos a su espalda lo hicieron detenerse de golpe, paralizado por el horror. Lo mismo había sucedido con Miyagi.

\- ¡DETÉNGANSE! – gritaron Ayako y Haruko al mismo tiempo, y como por arte de magia ambos jóvenes se congelaron al instante.

Miyagi y Sakuragi se voltearon lentamente hacia las chicas, ambas bastante enojadas. Cada uno de ellos tenía el mismo pensamiento en mente.

\- _"Oh no, Ayako me ha visto peleando con ese idiota"_

\- _"Oh no, Haruko me ha visto peleando con ese idiota"_

 _¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!_

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estaban pensando? – Ayako propinó un fuerte golpe de abanico a cada uno. - ¿Cómo se les ocurre ponerse a pelear de esa forma al frente del todo el mundo? ¿Qué acaso no saben que podrían meterse en graves problemas?

\- Lo siento mucho, Ayako… - se disculpó Miyagi, completamente rojo por la vergüenza. Lo último que quería en este mundo era avergonzarse al frente de su amada.

\- ¡Y tú, Ryota! Acabas de salir del hospital y ya estás causando alboroto… - Ayako avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Miyagi, con el abanico listo para darle una buena paliza. Estaba cabreada, se había preocupado por ese idiota y se lo encontraba de ese modo. Definitivamente no tenía remedio.

\- Nyahahahaha te va a dar tu merecido, maldito enano – Al ver la furia de Ayako contra Miyagi, Sakuragi comenzó a reír torpemente con ambas manos sobre su boca.

 _¡ZAS!_

Con un solo golpe de su abanico, Ayako hizo callar a Sakuragi. Toda una hazaña.

\- ¡Tú guarda silencio! Y tú, Ryota, deberías ponerte serio de una vez por todas. Ahora es cuando más te necesitamos en el equipo, no podemos permitirnos que te suspendan…

\- A-ayako… no… yo no… - Miyagi comenzó a tartamudear. ¿Era idea suya o Ayako acaba de admitir que lo necesitaba en el equipo?

\- Cállate. No quiero escucharte. Lo mejor será que te des prisa y vayas al entrenamiento, o de lo contrario el capitán Akagi se enfadará contigo si llegas tarde. Y créeme, no te conviene hacerlo enojar. – Ayako lo interrumpió, no quería escuchar sus escusas sin sentido. – Y tú también, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Date prisa…

Ayako se giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a caminar hacia el gimnasio, dejando al par de idiotas atrás. Solo pasaron 5 segundos cuando ambos comprendieron lo que implicaba las palabras de Ayako, y sorprendidos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡QUÉ! ¡ESE IDIOTA ESTÁ EN EL EQUIPO DE BALONCESTO!

\- ¡QUÉ! ¡ESE IDIOTA ESTÁ EN EL EQUIPO DE BALONCESTO!

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

\- ¡Aggggh! Dios, te juro que podría quedarme dormido mientras camino. – Himura bostezó grotescamente mientras descendía las escaleras, caminaba dos pasos detrás de un silencioso Kaede Rukawa que iba igual o incluso peor que él. La jornada había sido realmente larga para ambos jóvenes, y el entrenamiento del día apenas estaba por empezar.

\- ¡Aggggh! – Rukawa acabó bostezando igualmente, pero de una forma mucho más discreta.

Aun cuando Kaede Rukawa se había pasado prácticamente toda la tarde durmiendo en la clase de Biología, estaba en apariencia mucho más cansado que Himura. Este último no tenía la costumbre de dormirse en clases, por el contrario: se la pasaba súper alerta a cada palabra de los profesores y era súper activo cuando estos preguntaban cosas al azar buscando hacer sus cursos más dinámicos y fluidos. Su mano tenía la costumbre de estar constantemente alzada en el aire, ya sea para preguntar alguna cosa, corroborar datos e informaciones o solo para hacer algún comentario o intentar llamar la atención con el fin de que le cedieran la palabra y poder hablar, expresar sus ideas y ese tipo de cosas.

Francamente, Rukawa no entendía cómo no se le acalambraba el brazo de tanto alzarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que luego de todo un día de clases brincando en su asiento cada dos por tres aún tuviera energías para usarlos lanzando el balón, atajando rebotes o interceptando tiros de otros jugadores? A él ya se le habría salido el brazo de tanto usarlo.

\- Ruakawa… estaba pensando en los deberes para Biología que nos dieron hace unos momentos. Hay un ensayo que entregar la próxima semana, y se puede hacer en duplas. ¿Te gustaría que trabajáramos juntos?

Himura se adelantó y se puso un par de pasos por delante de Rukawa, al verlo de reojo supo por su expresión de sorpresa (con sus ojos azules ligeramente abiertos en dos tenues rendijas), que no tenía idea de los deberes. Otros no hubieran detectado esa sutileza, pero Himura estaba aprendiendo a leer sus expresiones. Rukawa estaba tan adormecido que no había apuntado nada ni se había percatado de lo que sucedía.

\- Hmn, como quieras. – respondió finalmente Rukawa encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

No es que a Rukawa le entusiasmara la idea, pero ya que se juntaría con Himura el día sábado para entrenar, también podrían aprovechar de hacer el maldito ensayo. Rukawa no era un una persona ni tan inteligente ni tan dedicada en los estudios como Himura, por lo que un poco de ayuda extra para mejorar su paupérrima situación académica le vendría bien. El pasado día martes habían tenido el primer control de Aritmética y presentía que le había ido pésimo. Un desastre total.

\- Genial, se me ocurre una manera didáctica y bastante sencilla sobre cómo abordar la genética mono nuclear y el sistema de replicación binario…. – el resto del trayecto hacia los vestuarios, Himura se la pasó platicando sobre el dichoso ensayo. Rukawa no entendía ni la mitad de lo que iba diciendo, y normalmente encontraría esa perorata exasperante e irritante. Dependiendo del caso podría incluso callar al locutor de un solo golpe (especialmente si resultaba ser un sujeto con el cabello rojo), pero por alguna extraña razón le gustaba escucharlo hablar.

En ocasiones Kenji Himura le recordaba a su hermano menor, Hikaru, siempre atento y curioso por todo lo que lo rodeaba; dando eternos discursos sobre las cosas de la vida y su manera de ser. Pero definitivamente lo que más le agradaba de su nuevo compañero era que este no lo miraba como un bicho raro, se atrevía a dirigirse a él de manera directa como si fuera un sujeto normal.

Debido a su creciente fama en el mundo del basquetbol desde la secundaria, Kaede Rukawa se había acostumbrado a recibir un trato diferente entre sus pares. Sus compañeros de equipo lo miraban con temor, como si fuera alguien inalcanzable, y así es como se dirigían a él. Ninguno de ellos había tenido la osadía de hablarle de manera tan directa como el muchacho de ojos calipso a su lado. Las chicas de la secundaria Tomigaoka, y ahora también las de la Preparatoria Shohoku, lo miraban y trataban como si fuera un trozo de carne apetitosa. Siempre estaban gritando por él, como unas histéricas se tratase. Y cuando se acercaban a hablarle de manera más directa se ponían tan rojas como un tomate que no podían articular ni media palabra y salían corriendo a toda velocidad.

Ayako había sido la única excepción a la regla. Desde los tiempos de Tomigaoka que ella lo trataba como a alguien más, como a un chico más del equipo. Pero era un año mayor y solamente coincidían en los entrenamientos, por lo que las posibilidades de compartir más allá del basquetbol eran casi nulas.

Desde que se había mudado a Kanagawa junto a su familia hace casi tres años que no tenía un amigo con quién compartir. Alguien de su edad, alguien como él que compartiera la misma pasión por el basquetbol, pero también una persona con la que fuera de ese mundo pudieran hablar de otras cosas. Su único amigo de toda la vida había quedado atrás, allá lejos en las frías tierras de Aomori, al norte de Japón.

\- Pfff, y ese tal Fudo es un cretino. Yo no entiendo cómo no lo han despedido aún, he escuchado tantos rumores acerca de él que encuentro insólito que aún siga haciendo clases. – continuaba hablando Himura, sin para en ningún momento.

Rukawa no entendió cómo de pronto el tema de conversación había pasado de unas extrañas criaturas unicelulares llamadas mitocondrias a una aberrante y repugnante criatura multicelular llamada Fudo Utagawa. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había percatado además de que habían llegado a los vestuarios. Himura estaba guardando algunas de sus pertenencias en su casillero, cuando de pronto comenzó a hablar de aquél _viejo cretino_ como solían llamarlo.

\- Es un idiota, y será mejor que no te metas con él. – Rukawa sacó la voz y sin saber por qué terminó aconsejando a su compañero.

Si bien Rukawa se la pasaba durmiendo en clases, en más de una ocasión entre breves lapsos de tiempo en que estaba medianamente despierto había visto con cierto asombro cómo Kenji Himura refutaba y discutía algunas de las instrucciones que Fudo daba para poder resolver los ejercicios. Le decía cosas como: _´Profesor, ese es un método poco ortodoxo de resolver la ecuación. La fórmula que usted dice se usaba hace unos 50 años atrás, pero hoy en día las grandes universidades del mundo sugieren emplear esta otra fórmula. Se llega al mismo resultado pero con menor cantidad de pasos y se reduce con ello la probabilidad de error…´_

¡Qué gloriosa había sido la cara de Fudo! Ese día por primera vez en su vida Rukawa dio gracias a Dios por haber estado despierto en el momento exacto para presenciar el intercambio entre profesor y alumno. El resto de sus compañeros no daban crédito a lo sucedido y miraban a Himura entre admirados y asustados por la posible reacción del _viejo cretino_. Si la mitad de los rumores acerca de él eran cierto, más le valía a Himura tener cuidado. Y Rukawa lo tenía claro, él era silencioso y pocas veces hablaba, pero eso no implicaba que no se enterara de algunas cosas que sucedían a su alrededor.

\- Nah, no le tengo miedo. – Himura comenzó a vestirse, y Rukawa lo imitó haciendo lo propio.

Ambos jóvenes dejaron el tema de lado y estuvieron en silencio durante un par de segundos antes de terminar de vestirse y salir juntos al gimnasio.

Habían llegado con un par de minutos de antelación, y afortunadamente aún no había nadie, por lo que una vez más podrían usar ese precioso tiempo previo para entrenar cada uno por su cuenta.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

 _¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!_

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Los dos son unos zopencos! – gritó Ayako, más que exasperada.

El segundo golpe de abanico que cayó sobre la cabeza de Miyagi fue más fuerte de lo acostumbrado. A esas alturas Ayako ya estaba casi histérica. Su usual buen humor se había esfumado gradualmente a lo largo de la tarde conforme las constantes peleas y discusiones entre Miyagi y Sakuragi se sucedían una tras otra. Eran un par de tontos sin remedio, y ella estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia.

\- ¡AYAKO ERES UNA SALVAJE! – chilló Sakuragi, adolorido por el enésimo golpe del día. Su alegría previa al entrenamiento había desaparecido desde que se topó con aquél enano del pendiente.

\- ¡No le hables así a mi Ayako, ten más respeto por tus superiores! – recriminó Miyagi, que al ver cómo el pelirrojo se dirigía a su querida Ayako, no pudo contenerse y volvió a saltar sobre el cuello de Sakuragi para darle su merecido. No lograba entender cómo es que un sujeto de tan malos modales había conseguido ingresar al equipo basquetbol. Si él fuera el capitán por ningún motivo lo admitiría entre sus filas. Pero como no lo era, debía hacerse a la idea de tener que compartir con él.

 _¡ZAS! ¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!_

\- ¡No sigas, Ryota! – volvió a gritar Ayako luego de propinarle tres golpes al hilo que lograron detenerlo antes de que una nueva pelea con Sakuragi se desatara.

Por fortuna la intervención de la mánager fue suficiente para tranquilizar a ambos, y ella lo agradeció profundamente ya que si el capitán Akagi debía volver a interceder entre ellos, estaba segura de que lo haría con toda su furia y saldrían gravemente lastimados.

\- ¡Muy bien muchachos! ¡Hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí! – ordenó Akagi, que había esperado a que esos dos se quedaran quietos para finalizar la práctica. El profesor Anzai se había retirado hacía bastante tiempo, por lo que él como capitán del equipo, debía velar por el comportamiento de los demás. Aparentemente Ayako había logrado controlar la situación, por lo que su intervención no sería necesaria.

\- Así es, chicos. Fue una excelente práctica la de hoy. Mañana continuaremos trabajando en la defensa. – Kogure tomó la palabra, como sub-capitán le correspondía dar apoyo a Akagi cada vez que fuera necesario hacerlo.

Los miembros del equipo comenzaron a desfilar hacia los vestuarios para darse una reponedora ducha antes de marcharse a casa. En esta ocasión incluso Rukawa iba con ellos, ya que estaba tan agotado que no se quedaría a entrenar junto con Himura como tenían por costumbre luego de cada entrenamiento de equipo. Lo habían hecho el día anterior, por lo que bien podrían saltarse este día.

\- Kogure-senpai, Akagi-senpai…- Himura se quedó rezagado y se acercó sigilosamente hasta el capitán y sub-capitán.

\- Himura, ¿qué tal? ¿Necesitas algo? – Kogure fue quién tomó la palabra, tan atento y servicial como siempre.

\- Sí… tengo una duda, pero no tiene que ver con el entrenamiento de hoy ni con el basquetbol…

\- Oh, ya veo. Dinos, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte? – esta vez fue Akagi quien habló.

Himura no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante la presencia del capitán. Era una verdadera mole, y en sus pocos días en el equipo había notado cómo su mal genio explotaba con bastante frecuencia.

\- Es acerca del ´Consejo de Honor de Shohoku´. Me preguntaba si ustedes dos sabían algo al respecto… como qué es o para qué sirve… ya saben, como van en tercer año y todo eso… - el novato vaciló un poco tras exponer sus dudas.

\- Ah… el Consejo de Honor de Shohoku, ya veo… no es más que un montón de patrañas. – respondió despectivamente Akagi con palabras cargadas de amargura.

Al parecer el capitán no tenía nada bueno que aportar al respecto y Himura solo sonrió amargamente al escucharlo, pero no expresó su desilusión por respeto a su superior.

\- Vamos Akagi, no seas rencoroso. Sabes bien que aquel caso que perdiste hace dos años no tenía remedio. – Kogure, siempre conciliador, trató de bajar un poco el tono de las palabra de Akagi y luego se dirigió a Himura, que lo miraba con renovada ilusión. – El Consejo de Honor de Shohoku es como una especie de sindicato de alumnos, pero no es lo mismo que el ´Centro de Alumnos´. Esta última instancia corresponde a la asociación de todos los representantes de cada salón que son democráticamente elegidos por sus compañeros de cursos para que los representen en instancias de coordinación, como eventos y ese tipo de cosas.

\- ¿Y el Consejo de Honor? – Himura comenzó a entender el asunto, pero prefería esperar la confirmación de Kogure.

\- En ese caso los integrantes son elegidos por una comisión mixta entre el Consejo de Profesores de Shohoku y el equipo directivo. El profesor Anzai, si bien no es profesor de facto ya que no dicta clases como tal, forma parte del equipo directivo. – Kogure se ajustó las gafas mientras hacía una breve pausa en su explicación, lo cual le otorgaba un aire de intelectual que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Himura y Akagi seguían sus palabras en absoluto silencio. – Son seis los integrantes del Consejo de Honor, dos por cada año. Dos alumnos de primer grado, dos alumnos de segundo grado y dos alumnos de tercer grado.

\- ¿Y para qué sirve ese famoso Consejo de Honor? Aún no le veo el fin a todo esto. – Himura estaba ansioso, Kogure se estaba demorando demasiado en llegar al punto importante del asunto.

\- Para nada, es una pérdida de tiempo. – respondió tajantemente Akagi, que al parecer aún estaba molesto con ese famoso Consejo por un motivo que Himura desconocía completamente.

\- Vamos Akagi…- sonrió Kogure. - En fin, Himura, el Consejo surgió hace un par de años como una instancia para legitimar la voz de los alumnos de Shohoku ante el equipo directivo y la comunidad escolar del distrito de Kanagawa. Funciona como una instancia mediadora y ejecutora al mismo tiempo, y a diferencia del Centro de Alumnos, posee facultades para resolver problemas internos entre el alumnado, y en algunas ocasiones especiales cuando dichos problemas son con algunos profesores. Solamente responden ante el equipo directivo y el director mismo de Shohoku.

\- Oh, ya veo… - Himura apoyó el mentón en una de sus manos, en posición de estar pensando mientras sus superiores lo observaban meditar - Entonces se podría decir que son como jueces, ¿no?

\- Jajaja, sí. En ciertos aspectos son como jueces. Veo que has captado la idea de manera bastante clara. – Kogure rio complacido al ver lo astuto que era su nuevo compañero de equipo. - Para poder hacer más expedita la resolución de problemas, el Consejo de Honor es la instancia adecuada. Y en todo este tiempo se está haciendo más popular y eficaz su gestión, hasta el punto que han logrado cambiar cosas realmente importantes para los alumnos…

\- Ah…

\- ¿Por qué preguntas, Himura? ¿Tienes algún problema? – Akagi volvió a hablar con su voz grave y Himura se intimidó una vez más.

\- ¡No!… no, en absoluto. Es solo que… al parecer me han escogido como un miembro nuevo, como representante de primer grado. – Himura articuló la síntesis de aquella carta que recibió esta mañana. Y ese era todo el asunto: lo habían invitado a unirse al Consejo de Honor de Shohoku.

\- ¡Vaya! Esa es una excelente noticia, Himura. Me alegro mucho por ti. Felicidades. –Kogure no escondió su sorpresa ante la noticia. – Esa es una buena oportunidad para integrarte a la comunidad, ya que solo los mejores alumnos son escogidos para ello…

\- Oh, con qué era eso. – Akagi, por su parte, no se mostró tan entusiasta con la noticia. Tenía cierto recelo al respecto. - ¿Y aceptarás esa invitación?

\- Aún no lo sé, he estado pensando en ello pero necesito saber más, no quiero que interfiera con el baloncesto ni con mis estudios. Esas son mis principales prioridades, y seguirá siendo así…

\- Me alegra escuchar eso, Himura. Nosotros contamos con tu presencia en las preliminares del Campeonato Nacional. – Akagi correspondió a la declaración de principios del novato.

\- Así es, pero estoy seguro que lograrás encontrar la forma de organizar tus tiempos para poder integrarte al Consejo de Honor, si es que decides hacerlo. – Kogure quería instarlo a que aceptara, no quería ser tan tajante como Akagi al presionarlo.

\- Muchas gracias, Kogure-sempai. Igualmente a usted, capitán Akagi. Lo meditaré con calma y serán los primeros en saber mi resolución. Hasta mañana… – Himura se inclinó educadamente ante sus superiores en señal de respeto y se despidió presurosamente de ellos.

\- Hasta mañana, Himura. – Al unísono, tanto Akagi como Kogure despidieron al novato que comenzó a caminar hacia los vestidores. Y una vez que hubo desaparecido por completo del campo de visión de ambos, Akagi expresó sus ideas.

\- ¿Por qué luces tan entusiasmado con la idea de que Himura se una al Consejo de Honor, Kogure?

\- Porque sería muy beneficioso para todos, Akagi. A Himura le haría bien integrarse a un grupo de excelentes alumnos y a nosotros como equipo nos haría bien contar con uno de los nuestros en el Consejo. Nunca se sabe qué tipo de ayuda podamos necesitar, y que Himura esté en esa posición privilegiada podría significar una gran diferencia. – Kogure siempre tenía la tendencia de ver más allá en los hechos. Era un chico bastante analítico y eso Akagi lo sabía, por lo cual entendió la postura de su amigo.

\- Espero que tengas razón, Kogure, porque de lo contrario podríamos tener graves problemas…

Kogure no dijo nada más, y tampoco lo hizo Akagi. Terminaron de ordenar algunas cosas que estaban dispersas por todo el gimnasio, y en completo silencio se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Mientras tanto, en la Preparatoria Ryonan, la práctica del día del equipo de baloncesto terminaba tras una extenuante jornada.

\- ¡Eso es todo por hoy, muchachos! – con dos estruendosos golpes producto del choque de sus palmas, casi que aplaudiendo, Jun Uozumi daba por finalizada la práctica del día.

Estaba comenzando a oscurecer y si seguían así muy pronto empezarían a desfallecer. Y Uozumi, como capitán, no quería que eso ocurriera. Su deber no era sólo liderar al equipo durante los partidos oficiales o las prácticas diarias, sino que también debía preocuparse por el bienestar y salud de cada jugador. Y dentro de esa tosca y salvaje apariencia que proyectaba, Uozumi era un hombre que realmente apreciaba a sus compañeros y quería lo mejor del mundo para cada uno de ellos.

\- Ufff, ya era hora capitán. ¡Estoy muerto! – Hikoichi Aida, el pequeño novato del equipo, fue uno de los primeros en agradecer el fin del entrenamiento. No es que no quisiera seguir esforzándose, por el contrario, ánimos tenía de sobra; es solo que su cuerpo no daba más. No podía seguir un ritmo de entrenamiento tan arduo e intenso como los que llevaban el mismísimo capitán o la estrella del equipo, Akira Sendoh. Su aguante era bastante más limitado.

\- Vaya, parece que el capitán está de muy bueno humor en estos días… - Koshino se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia de Sendoh, inmediatamente debajo de uno de los tableros. En la última fase del entrenamiento habían estado trotando y ejecutando algunos pases juntos, como dupla.

\- ¿Cansado, Kosh? Te estás haciendo viejo jajaja – Sendoh estaba doblado sobre su cintura, con ambas manos apoyadas en sus piernas ligeramente dobladas. Respiraba pesadamente mientras trataba de inhalar enormes bocanadas de un fresco y revitalizante aire.

\- Pfff, mira quién habla. Apenas… puedes respirar… - Koshino se derrumbó sobre el piso recostado sobre su espalda y con los brazos completamente abiertos. Lo cierto que él tenía más dificultades que su compañero a la hora de respirar.

\- Jajaja no seas mal genio, Kosh. O te saldrán canas… - Sendoh se incorporó irguiéndose por completo mientras secaba el sudor de su rostro con el dorso de su camiseta, dejando su firme torso a la vista. Koshino simplemente bufó a la vez que desviaba la vista.

\- _"Ese canalla, como siempre tan exhibicionista…no tiene concepto de la decencia."_ – pensó amargamente mientras se fijaba en sus otros compañeros que a duras penas iniciaban una pesada marcha hacia los vestuarios. – _"Lo mejor será que me tome una ducha yo también…"_

Koshino rodó sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar boca abajo para luego incorporarse lentamente y dejar a Sendoh atrás, que no le había prestado más atención.

\- Ey… ¡Kicchou! – Sendoh volvió a poner su camiseta como correspondía y caminó alegremente hacia su compañero: Kicchou Fukuda. Estaba contento con el retorno a las prácticas de su mejor amigo en Ryonan.

Kicchou Fukuda había sido temporalmente suspendido del club de baloncesto de Ryonan luego de un altercado con el entrenador Moichi Taoka. La relación entre ambos no había vuelto a ser la misma desde aquél partido contra el Instituto Shoyo hace un par de meses atrás en las fases finales de la Copa de Invierno (o Winter Cup), pero Sendoh había esperado con ansias el retorno de su amigo, especialmente ahora que el Campeonato Inter Estatal estaba por comenzar.

\- Hoshi – Fukuda asintió levemente con la cabeza al reconocer el llamado. Hoshi (estrella) era el apodo con que se refería al As de Ryonan desde que iban juntos en primer grado y había comenzado a brillar por sus estupendas habilidades.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Ha sido un duro entrenamiento para tí? – Sendoh se detuvo a dos pasos de Fukuda, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- Jajaja, sabes que no, Hoshi. Tengo un aguante de acero… Lo de hoy fue pan comido. – Fukuda contrajo fuertemente uno de sus brazos para lucir sus trabajados bíceps, era una simple demostración de poder.

\- Me alegra saberlo, Kicchou, me alegra saberlo... – Sendoh rio entre dientes mientras palmeaba suavemente el hombro de Fukuda. - ¿Tienes tiempo para conversar de algo importante?

\- Claro…

\- Ven, acompáñame. – Sendoh indicó con la cabeza hacia una de las bancas. A esas alturas ya solo quedaban ellos dos en el gimnasio, por lo que allí podrían conversar tranquilamente.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron en silencio hasta derrumbarse en la banca. Fukuda comenzó a tomar agua de su botella mientras Sendoh contemplaba sus manos en completo silencio. No sabía por dónde partir con todo aquello. Si bien Kicchou Fukuda era una persona bastante reservada que escuchaba más de lo que hablaba, Sendoh había aprendido a apreciar sus silencios en los momentos cruciales y a confiar en sus consejos. Y eso no aplicaba solo al ámbito del basquetbol, sino que se había extendido al ámbito personal. En más de una ocasión había recurrido a él en busca de su opinión frente a diversos temas.

\- Es Kazumi… - finalmente Sendoh rompió el silencio, aunque aún mantenía su mirada fijamente sobre sus manos, las que revolvía nerviosamente.

\- Ah. Ya me lo temía, Hoshi. Ya me lo temía. – Fukuda dejó la botella de lado y pasó ambos brazos completamente estirados detrás de la banca.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es lo que te temías, Kicchou? – Sendoh no entendía a qué se refería el Fukuda, por lo que levantó la vista desconcertado. Al verlo, Fukuda supo que el tema era serio, pues en la cara de Sendoh no había ni rastro de su siempre presente sonrisa. Verlo así, sin sonreír, era algo totalmente inusual.

\- Que te hayas cansado de ella, Hoshi. Ya llevan seis meses saliendo juntos y eso es todo un record para ti. Es natural que te hayas cansado de ella y que quieras moverte a una nueva relación. ¿O me equivoco?

Sendoh quedó momentáneamente sin palabras. Fukuda había hecho un análisis aún más crítico de que lo que hubiera esperado.

– _"Ese maldito canalla, cuando se lo propone es capaz de hablar como todo un experto analista conocedor de estas cosas"_. – pensó divertido Sendoh.

Sendoh no quería admitirlo como tal, pero Fukuda tenía cierto punto de razón: seis meses era todo un récord para él. Y es que al ser un tipo tan relajado y despreocupado, en su corta edad no había mantenido relaciones amorosas por más que uno o dos meses. Constantemente estaba buscando nuevas aventuras, nuevas chicas que conocer y descubrir. Y no era que careciera de sentimientos o algo por el estilo, era que simplemente no había encontrado a la indicada hasta ahora.

Pero el análisis de Fukuda no era del todo cierto, porque con Kazumi la cosa era distinta. Desde un principio lo había hecho todo diferente con ella esperando por fin encontrar lo que buscaba. Se sentía a gusto cuando compartían tiempo a solas, ya sea conversando, paseando de la mano o besándose; pero al final de cada cita no podía evitar el deseo de ir más allá y no saber cómo hacerlo. Y eso lo frustraba de manera tal que se encontraba evadiendo su compañía cada vez con más frecuencia.

\- No es eso, Kicchou. Ya sabes que con ellas las cosas son distintas… - Sendoh suspiró pesadamente. Ahí estaba nuevamente, no sabía de qué manera expresar esa incertidumbre en voz alta sin temor a equivocarse - Es solo que no sé cómo dar el siguiente paso sin arruinar lo todo.

\- ¿El siguiente paso? – Fukuda no entendió a la primera, pero luego de darle un par de vueltas a las palabras de Sendoh, recordó una conversación que habían tenido hace ya casi un año atrás luego de que este haya tenido su primer encuentro sexual con Mei, la chica con la que salía antes de Kazumi. Y de pronto entendió a lo que se refería.

\- ¿Hablas de sexo, Hoshi? – Fukuda lo preguntó sin filtros, directo al grano como solía hacer.

Sendoh simplemente asintió con la cabeza a la vez que una tímida sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro. ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan cohibido por el asunto? Pese a su corta edad, no sería la primera vez que tendría sexo. Pero para Kazumi era distinto, ella aún era virgen, ya habían conversado de eso vagamente hace un par de semanas, y supo entonces que para la chica su primera vez debía ser perfecta, realmente mágica y perfecta.

\- Ya veo. Apuesto que para ella sería la primera vez… ¿Tienes miedo de que luego de hacerlo tus sentimientos hacia ella cambien? ¿Qué tal vez dejes de sentir lo que sientes por ella? O peor aún, ¿temes que si das el siguiente paso te puedas enamorar por primera vez en tu vida?

La sonrisa volvió a desaparecer completamente del rostro de Sendoh. Nuevamente desvió su mirada hasta sus nerviosas manos. Fukuda había acertado con precisión milimétrica y dicho por él, la incertidumbre era aún peor de lo que pensaba.

\- No seas necio, Hoshi. Pareces una chica. – Fukuda no pretendía sonar rudo con lo dicho, pero en cierto modo lo fue.

\- Kicchou, tu no entiendes… No quiero hacerle daño s-…

\- ¿No entiendo qué? – Fukuda lo interrumpió, estaba empezando a sentirse incómodo con la situación y la actitud adoptada por Sendoh. – Sé que piensas que podrías arruinar las cosas si te acuestas con Kazumi. Y es cierto, puede que realmente no te guste, tal y como ya te ha pasado antes. Pero también puede ser que realmente te des cuenta que es la indicada para ti y te enamores de ella. Eso no lo sabes porque no ha pasado aún. Y yo no creo que seas un cobarde que esté dispuesto a evadir esta situación por temor a descubrir la verdad… - Fukuda se puso de pie, para él el tema estaba zanjado.

Sendoh alzó la vista y lo miró desde abajo. Volvió a sonreír, realmente apreciaba esas palabras que para cualquier otro podrían haber sonado rudas, pero sabía que en el fondo Fukuda se preocupaba por él y trataba de hacerle ver las cosas de la mejor manera posible.

\- Entonces, ¿me estás aconsejando que me acueste con ella? – Sendoh se puso de pie, imitando a su amigo. Frente a frente, ambos medían prácticamente lo mismo.

De pronto la seria expresión de Fukuda cambió por una retorcida sonrisa, mucho más tosca y menos vistosa que la de Sendoh.

\- Y con dulzura Hoshi. Haz que su primera vez sea como un cuento de hadas, que se sienta como la princesa que es.

Sendoh sonrió ampliamente al escuchar el consejo de Fukuda. La incertidumbre se había aflojado un poco en si interior luego de la conversación. Ahora el asunto estaba en cómo planear la velada con Kazumi, cómo hacer que su primera vez fuera inolvidable.


	6. Atracción física

**Capítulo 6: Atracción física**

Sábado 7 de Mayo

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Mierda! – Jadeaba más de lo normal, y pese a que había saltado con todas sus fuerzas para interponerse en el trayecto del balón, falló. La canasta fue legítima, había entrado de manera limpia, casi poética. Y con ello se anunciaba su derrota.

Himura aterrizó pesadamente sobre el asfalto de la cancha pública de baloncesto de Happe Park. Un segundo más tarde Kaede Rukawa aterrizaba justo detrás de él, pero lo hacía de una manera más elegante y sofisticada, como si no estuviera cansado en absoluto.

El duelo había quedado 15 puntos contra 14, a favor de Rukawa. Y como este último había sido el primero en alcanzar la puntuación máxima fijada como tope para el duelo, era el ganador. Y Himura lo sabía, aunque no lo lamentaba. Había sido un duelo estrecho donde ambos hicieron uso de sus habilidades para imponerse al otro.

\- Ey…

\- ¿Mm? – Himura se volteó lentamente, como si sus articulaciones estuvieran oxidadas. Rukawa lucía más repuesto él, aunque respiraba rápidamente mientras secaba el sudor de su frente con su infaltable muñequera negra.

\- Bien hecho. – Fue todo cuanto dijo antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hacia un enorme árbol bajo cuya sombra habían dejado sus pertenencias.

Himura sonrió mientras imitaba al otro chico y comenzaba a seguir sus pasos.

\- Felicidades Rukawa, fue un excelente juego de tu parte… - Dos pasos más en silencio y Rukawa ya estaba sacando una botella de agua de su bolso deportivo, pero antes de comenzar a beber miró nuevamente a su compañero y asintió en reconocimiento a su halago.

\- La próxima vez será aún más difícil.

\- Por supuesto que sí, y ganaré yo… - Himura empezó a beber de su propia botella. Pese a la derrota, estaba contento. Las palabras de Rukawa eran una invitación a un nuevo duelo, y esa expectativa le agradaba. Entrenar junto a él era todo un desafío.

El sol ardía intensamente, aun cuando era medio día ya se dejaba sentir todo el peso de un calor sofocante apenas mitigado por ocasionales brisas de aire húmedo que llegaban desde la ribera del río a unos metros de distancia. Rukawa acabó los últimos sorbos de su botella de agua y estaba a punto de marcharse sin más cuando la voz de Himura lo detuvo, en el momento exacto en que sostenía el volante su bicicleta.

\- Ten, será mejor que lo lleves tú y lo transcribas en el computador. – Himura extendió una pequeña carpeta verde que contenía los apuntes escritos del informe para Bilogía que habían terminado esta mañana en la comodidad de la Biblioteca pública de Fujisawa (que tan bien conocía).

\- Hmm – fue la simple respuesta de Rukawa al coger los archivos – _"¿Por qué demonios debo transcribirlo yo?"_ – pensaba levemente molesto al guardar la carpeta toscamente en el bolso que debió descolgar de su espalda para ello. La idea no era para nada de su agrado, había planeado pasar el resto del fin de semana descansando y haciendo nada.

\- Transcribir te servirá como estudio al mismo tiempo, así estarás más preparado para el examen dentro de unas semanas.

\- _"¿Hm? ¿Acaso me leyó la mente?"_ – una vez hubo cerrado su bolso, Rukawa volvió a mirar a su compañero, de pie frente a él con una modesta sonrisa en rostro que lo desconcertó. - _"Mi fastidio debió ser evidente. Demonios, no debería quejarme… después de todo él hizo prácticamente todo el trabajo. ¿No se supone que debería agradecerle?..."._

\- Los archivos están ordenados. La introducción, la hipótesis, el ensayo y finalmente las conclusiones. Añadí el último párrafo con la idea que diste tú, estaba bastante bien… – Himura continuó hablando pese al silencio de Rukawa, supuso que estaba pensando en algo que decir al ver su ceño fruncido, y por ello decidió ayudarle a llenar esos _´espacios vacíos´_ que era como denominaba a los silencios de su compañero.

\- Gracias. – No sabía qué más decir. Estaba realmente agradecido, ya que estaba seguro de que sin él no hubiera podido hacer ni el 20% del dichoso informe.

\- No hay de qué, Rukawa. – el chico castaño sacudió las manos ligeramente, quitándole importancia al asunto - Ah, lo olvidaba por completo… - Himura se hincó sobre su rodillera derecha para sacar algo más de su bolso que estaba a sus pies. – Ten, toma.

Volvió a extender una segunda carpeta, esta vez de color rojo. Rukawa dudó un poco antes de cogerla y comenzar a estudiarla en silencio. En su interior contenía otra serie de hojas sueltas, eran fotocopias de diversos temas que a primera vista no reconoció.

\- Son todos mis apuntes de la semana. Aritmética, Biología, Física, Química, Historia e Inglés. Con eso estarás completamente al día. – Himura se reclinó para coger su bolso y cargarlo en su espalda.

\- _"Esto está muy completo… ¿Por qué se tomaría la molestia de hacer esto por mí?"_ \- Rukawa pasaba de hoja en hoja, nuevamente en medio de un ´espacio vacío´ mientras continuaba estudiando rápidamente el contenido de los apuntes.

\- Oh, y al final está el calendario de controles y exámenes para este trimestre. – Himura miraba divertido a Rukawa, disfrutando de su incertidumbre apenas visible en su inexpresivo rostro.

\- ¿Por qué? – Finalmente Rukawa expresó su duda en voz alta a la vez que terminaba de acomodar la carpeta junto a la otra en su bolso- _"¿Por qué haces esto cuando no te lo he pedido?... No diré que me moleste, al contrario. Me servirá mucho… pero no te entiendo"_

\- ¿Uh? Pues porque me he dado cuenta que sueles quedarte dormido en las clases. Y dudo mucho que así hayas podido anotar algo siquiera – La respuesta fue sencilla. Himura se encogió de hombros y montó en su propia bicicleta. Había sido una jornada movida, estuvieron juntos desde las 8 de la mañana.

\- Gracias… te debo una. Supongo. – Rukawa también puso un pie en uno de los pedales, listo para partir.

\- Jajaja puedes pagarme con un dulce, especialmente si es chocolate – Himura dijo esto sin pensar, por puro instinto. Y al darse cuenta de sus palabras casi deseó morderse la lengua, pero no cambió su expresión alegre en ningún momento – _"Mierda, cómo pude decir algo así. Ahora pensará que soy un niño…"_

Pero Rukawa no se había recibido aquél comentario de mala manera. Por el contrario, le sorprendió la espontánea sugerencia de su compañero. _"Con que chocolates, ¿eh?..."_ pensaba a la vez que tomaba nota mental de aquello para no olvidarlo.

\- Como quieras, nos vemos. – seriamente se encogió de hombros y comenzó a pedalear hacia la derecha, en dirección a su casa.

\- Nos vemos, Rukawa – Himura se despidió antes de partir pedaleando en sentido contrario, hacia el norte. A diferencia del otro, no iba a su casa. No estaba su hermana, por lo que no tendría nada que hacer ahí sólo. Había decidido deambular un rato alrededor del parque para luego detenerse en algún local de comida y pedir algo para alimentarse. Antes de comenzar a pedalear encendió su móvil y abrió el reproductor de música. Era una de sus aficiones, le daba energía extra y fortalecía su ánimo. Pero a diferencia de su compañero Rukawa, él prefería ir escuchando por los altavoces y dejar así libres sus orejas, para estar atento al tráfico. La canción comenzó a sonar exactamente donde había quedado detenida esta mañana, y con esos compases se lanzó al exterior del parque pedaleando enérgicamente.

 ** _Crazy and when you smile_**

 _(Loco... y cuando sonríes)  
 **It's just makin' me want you more and more**_

 _(Solo haces que quiera más y más)  
 **Baby won't you stay a while**_

 _(Chico, ¿no te quedarás un momento?_

 ** _It could be such a fantasy_**

 _(Esto podría ser una fantasía)_

 **xXx**

 **INICIO DEL SUEÑO**

 _Corría a toda velocidad por los desiertos pasillos, y cada vez que sus cortas piernas tocaban esas enormes baldosas blancas, el sonido que emitían retumbaba fuertemente como un penetrante y lúgubre eco. La sucesión de puertas se le hacía infinita, y por más que se apresuraba no llegaba a su destino._

 _Dobló a la derecha, casi por puro instinto ya que tristemente conocía el recorrido de memoria. Gracias a sus hábiles reflejos pudo esquivar sin inconvenientes una máquina expendedora de refrescos que se alzaba imperturbable en medio del camino, totalmente ajena al dolor y sufrimiento que a diario transitaban por el sector. Ya quedaba menos, ya quedaba menos._

 _Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron y lo sentía retumbar violentamente contra su pecho a la vez que un fuerte calambre comenzó a extenderse por sus piernas, pero lo ignoró. Ignoró su propio malestar y continuó corriendo. No era tiempo para detenerse por nimiedades, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, no cuando era ella la que sentía todo el dolor._

 _Entonces, la vio. Vio la puerta número 873 y sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas que amenazaban con desatar un llanto descontrolado. Pero lo reprimió, hizo acopio de toda la inquebrantable fuerza de voluntad que a su corta edad ya comenzaba a caracterizarlo, y pasando el dorso de una de sus manos borró todo rastro de las traicioneras lágrimas. Siguió corriendo, faltaba apenas un par de pasos para llegar a su destino._

\- _¡Detente! ¡No entres ahí, debemos esperar al doctor! - unos gritos a sus espalda llamaron su atención, se giró brevemente para verlo._

 _Su hermano mayor corría detrás de él, bastante lejos aún. Era mucho más alto e imponente que él, pero eso no impidió desobedecer su orden._

 _Lo ignoró por completo, y cuando por fin hubo llegado a la puerta extendió su corto brazo y a duras penas consiguió agarrar el pomo. Tenía tan solo 6 años, seguía siendo muy pequeño para esas enorme y pesadas puertas._

 _Dudó por unos instantes, pero finalmente continuó. Con mucho esfuerzo abrió e ingresó rápidamente a la habitación. El ambiente estaba oscuro, los débiles rayos del sol del amanecer que pugnaban por ingresar eran mitigados por las cortinas, completamente cerradas. Se respiraba un aire pesado, era necesario ventilar el entorno._

 _Un suave pitido proveniente del respirador artificial llamó su atención, y lo asustó aún más de lo que ya estaba. Nunca antes lo había necesitado, e intuyó que la situación debía ser muy grave si no podía respirar por su propia cuenta. A su corta edad ya conocía ese tipo de cosas, tristemente el hospital central de Kanagawa se estaba transformando gradualmente en una especie de segundo hogar._

 _Dio dos tímidos pasos más, como temiendo perturbar su tranquilidad y descanso. Debía darse prisa antes que sus hermanos Seiichi y Tomoe llegaran y lo sacaran de ahí_

 _Dio dos pasos más y entonces apareció su silueta con más detalle, tendida en la cama con los ojos completamente cerrados en un profundo sueño. Aún en esas circunstancias su rostro parecía sereno, completamente digno. No pudo aguantar más, algo dentro de él se desplomó y derribó su fuerza de voluntad. Las lágrimas volvieron a aparecer y esta vez no hizo nada por contenerlas. Corrió hacia ella, corrió a su lecho en busca del consuelo que sabía no podría ofrecerle en esas circunstancias._

\- _Mamá… - llamó lastimosamente mientras cogía una de sus manos…_

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Sintió un fuerte tirón en una de sus piernas, y Kenji Himura abrió los ojos de golpe, completamente sobresaltado. Una extraña sensación de angustia y tristeza oprimía su pecho, aún sentía la emoción intensa de aquél sueño, o más bien pesadilla; pero no lograba recordar con claridad lo sucedido. Todo se esfumó de su memoria tan pronto como despertó.

Se había quedado dormido recostado sobre su pierna derecha en el sofá. Se incorporó torpemente hasta quedar sentado, y con ello el dolor que sentía comenzó a retroceder a medida que la sangre volvía a circular con normalidad.

Comprobó la hora con su reloj de pulsera. Eran las 4 de la tarde en punto. Había dormido un buen lapso de tiempo desde el almuerzo que comió fuera de casa. Sentía la cara un poco pegajosa, y al pasarse la mano borró los últimos rastros de un hilito de baba que se había desparramado desde su boca.

\- Ewww… babas… - susurró mientras se estiraba para terminar de espabilar.

\- _"Aún es temprano… Tomoe no llegará hasta dentro de una horas más…."_ – en silencio, tomó un sorbo de agua de un vaso que estaba sobre la mesa de centro, junto al sofá. – _"Será mejor que me mueva y haga algo, o me volveré a quedar dormido…"._

Se puso de pie y caminó torpemente hasta la cocina para sacar una botella de agua de la nevera. Parecía un poco indeciso, pues hace mucho tiempo que no iba a ese lugar. Era la cancha más cercana a casa, a tan solo un par de cuadras de distancia. Y aunque era bastante pequeña y penas tenía un tablero, era más que suficiente para practicar los tiros. Algo sencillo y que no exigiera mucho esfuerzo, pues ya había entrenado arduamente en la mañana junto a Rukawa. No es que ahora fuera a jugar un uno a uno contra alguien o algo por el estilo, por lo que sin dudas ir allí era lo más lógico.

 **xXx**

 **Altavoz:**

\- Siguiente parada, estación Kugenuma. Siguiente parada, estación Kugenuma.

Los altavoces finalmente anunciaron su destino. Recostado contra uno de los asientos, se removió ansioso y listo para ponerse de pie a medida que el tren disminuía gradualmente su velocidad para detenerse en la nombrada estación. No le gustaba viajar de esa forma, sentía que era una pérdida de tiempo estar sentado sin hacer nada productivo mientras su cuerpo era transportado como una simple carga. Por lo general él era un muchacho activo, enérgico, y como tal prefería estar siempre en movimiento por su propia cuenta: caminando, corriendo, trotando… lo que sea menos estar sentado (salvo otras circunstancias que lo ameritaban, como estar pescando, aunque eso era otro asunto totalmente distinto).

Pero esta era la única forma que tenía de poder llegar a su destino, atravesando dos municipios desde su residencia en Zushi, pasando por Kamakura hasta finalmente parar en Fujisawa. Y aun así, luego de un viaje en tren de 12 largas y tediosas estaciones, desde la parada en Kugenuma debería caminar unas 10 cuadras hacia la costa hasta dar con la casa de Kazumi. Sería la primera vez que iría, habían quedado para tener una velada a solas en su morada, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, aprovechando que sus padres saldrían a comer fuera esta noche. Por fin había llegado la ocasión y era el momento de dar el siguiente paso.

Haber conversado de este tema con Kicchou Fukuda le sirvió para descubrir que si no se atrevía a avanzar en su relación con Kazumi, las cosas se complicarían, y él no estaba para eso. No era un asunto que quisiera seguir evitando.

Akira Sendoh se puso de pie y su gran estatura de 1,9 metros llamó la atención de uno que otro de los pocos pasajeros que iban en el tren, específicamente en el último vagón. Caminó lentamente hasta pararse frente a las enormes puertas acristaladas, evitando los movimientos del tren con sus excelentes reflejos que no hicieron tambalear su ágil cuerpo.

 **Altavoz:**

\- Se le ruega a los pasajeros tener precaución con la apertura de puertas.

\- Permita bajar antes de abordar el tren. Permita bajar antes de abordar el tren.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y descendió del tren sin complicaciones, pues la estación estaba prácticamente desierta. Al ver la hora en uno de los relojes dispuestos en un gran panel de informaciones notó cómo aún faltaban 5 minutos para las 5 de la tarde, y frunció el ceño sorprendido.

\- _"¿Cómo puede ser tan temprano aún? Juraría que el viaje tomó al menos una hora…"_ – pensaba confundido mientras caminaba hacia la salida exterior.

Sorprendentemente a causa de su falta de experiencia, el viaje lo había hecho en unos 20 minutos, lo cual era bastante menos del tiempo que pretendía demorar. Pero como no estaba acostumbrado a viajar en tren, había creído que recorrer esas 12 estaciones le tomaría algo así como más de una hora, por lo que tenía todo calculado para llegar donde Kazumi cuando sus padres ya se hubieran marchado.

\- _"Vaya… ¿y ahora qué haré con todo este tiempo libre? Se supone que los padres de Kazumi aún no se han ido… no puedo llegar allá mientras aún no se hayan marchado. Eso sería embarazoso…"_

Al salir de la estación, una chica que repartía volantes sobre algo que no llegó a captar le entregó uno, el cual aceptó amablemente. Sin siquiera leerlo lo guardó, y con ambas manos en sus bolsillos continuó caminando despreocupadamente por la avenida paralela al río Sakai. La suave brisa costera comenzaba a levantarse a esa hora, haciendo que la sensación térmica fuera mucho más agradable de lo que era en pleno medio día. Aun así, se veía muy poca gente transitando por las calles.

Una cuadra. Dos cuadras. Tres cuadras… Había llegado a un pequeño parque local que no debía medir más de 15 metros de largo y 10 metros de ancho, repleto de árboles y cubierto por un verde y frondoso césped muy bien cuidado, típico de una zona residencial prolijamente administrada como la que era Fujisawa.

\- _"¿Por qué no? Podría matar el tiempo sentado aquí, mirando el río…"_ – decidido, Sendoh caminó hasta una pequeña y única banca junto a un árbol de cerezo recién florecido. Estaba completamente sólo en el parque, de cara a la orilla del río que corría manso con una suave e hipnótica corriente.

La paz del lugar era momentáneamente interrumpida por el repiqueteo de los trenes pasando a unas cuadras de distancia de allí, al otro lado del río, pero por lo demás el silencio era prácticamente absoluto. El canto de los pájaros se sincronizaba perfectamente con el susurro de las copas de los árboles mecidas por el viento, y un suave y familiar sonido que llevaba grabado a fuego en su mente comenzó a hacerse claro con cada segundo que pasaba.

Al principio dudó que fuera real y lo atribuyó más a la fuerza de la costumbre que asemejaba cualquier sonido desconocido con el boteo de un balón de basquetbol, pero luego de concentrar su atención en buscar la fuente real del origen de ese sonido que llegaba a él amortiguado, no tuvo dudas: era un balón. Alguien debía estar jugando basquetbol por ahí cerca.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, casi sintiendo un repentino golpe de adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, y comenzó a seguir el camino del sonido. En aquellos breves momentos en que el balón no estaba botando, probablemente al ser lanzado contra alguna canasta, Sendoh se detenía también, temiendo perder la orientación.

Dio con el límite del parque, hasta llegar a una pequeña calle interior frente a una amplia residencia familiar de dos pisos. La rodeó por completo hasta dar con un segundo parque cercado con frondosos arbustos y que estaba destinado para el esparcimiento. Contrario al parque principal donde había estado hace unos instantes, en esta especie de arque anexo había una pequeña media cancha de basquetbol improvisada, con apenas un solo aro y un áspero suelo de cemento. A su lado una modesta zona de juego para niños que contenía un columpio y otras estructuras del mismo estilo, completamente desiertos, pero en excelente estado, denotando un escaso uso.

Rodeó los arbustos e ingresó a la mini cancha en completo silencio, a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de un desconocido chico que estaba jugando solo, lanzando tiros desde la zona de tres puntos. Al parecer no había notado su presencia, pues continuaba dándole la espalda mientras se ponía en pose para lanzar.

Sendoh lo estudió en silencio. Era alto, aunque no tanto como él. Y por su contextura física más bien delgada supuso que debía ser un estudiante de preparatoria, aunque no estaba del todo seguro pues no le había visto la cara aún. Llevaba una simpática gorra para el sol, con la visera hacia atrás, que cubría gran parte de una desordenada y revoltosa melena de color castaño. Gracias a que llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color blanca y unos pantalones deportivos cortos de color negro, pudo comprobar con las partes descubiertas de su cuerpo que a aquél extraño muchacho le hacía falta tomar sol. Estaba demasiado pálido para su gusto.

\- _"Lo está pensando demasiado y si no lanza rápido, fallará"_ – Sendoh concluyó divertido, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas mientras el muchacho continuaba evaluando su posición, tal vez comprobando su agarre o algo así, pensó.

El desconocido muchacho saltó suavemente mientras despedía el balón de sus manos, que trazó un perfecto y elegante arco hasta… atravesar la red, sin llegar a tocar el aro.

\- _"Woow, eso fue hermoso. Pensé que fallaría…"_ – Sendoh quedó gratamente sorprendido, aquél chico tenía cierto talento.

El extraño chico estaba caminando lentamente en dirección al balón perdido cuando Sendoh comenzó a aplaudir con ambas manos.

¡Clap, clap, clap!

\- Ese tiro fue bastante bueno, felicidades. – Sendoh habló lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír desde la distancia, y su voz grave resonó con claridad.

\- ¿Hm? – Kenji Himura había cogido el balón cuando de pronto escuchó el inconfundible sonido de un aplauso a su espalda. Creía que estaba solo, pero aparentemente no era así. Y no fue sino hasta que escuchó ese grave tono de voz que estuvo seguro de que había alguien más, y creía conocer esa voz, creía saber quién era su dueño – _"N-no… no creo que se trate de él…Que no sea él, que no sea él por favor"_ – rogaba en silencio mientras se giraba lentamente.

Al verle por fin la cara a ese chico extraño, Sendoh no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. La persona que había estado buscando en las redes sociales se encontraba de pronto de pie frente a él. Aquél enigmático novato de Shohoku llevaba practicando en solitario quizás desde hace cuánto tiempo. Con el ajetreo de las clases y los entrenamientos, había olvidado por completo continuar con su investigación acerca de Kenji Himura, y lo último que hizo al respecto fue pedirle un poco de ayuda a Hikoichi Aida, pero éste tampoco pudo dar con más información de la que ya manejaba.

Y unos días después, ahí lo tenía. Dentro de todo un mundo de probabilidades, deambulando por un sector que no era el suyo, lejos de su propio apartamento, en una escondida cancha pública de baloncesto, se lo encontró. Según la creencia popular, la conocida **´Ley de Atracción Física´** dice que si piensas mucho en una persona terminarás atrayéndola hasta topártela por coincidencia en el sitio menos esperado. Y si bien Sendoh no era alguien supersticioso, no pudo evitar recordarlo. Sonrió satisfecho. Sin embargo, la situación traía a su mente cierta reminiscencia de que esta no era la primera vez que se lo había topado casualmente, misma sensación que tuvo cuando lo vio antes del partido de práctica de hace una semana. Pero nuevamente: no estaba seguro.

\- Vaya, ¿pero si no es el novato de Shohoku? ¿Qué tal? – saludó entusiasta con una radiante sonrisa y agitando una de sus grandes manos.

Himura, al reconocer inconfundiblemente a Akira Sendoh, viendo que definitivamente y sin un ápice de duda que era él, apretó el balón entre sus manos con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Un repentino ataque de nervios comenzó a ascender desde sus piernas hasta la última hebra de su cabellera, como un cortocircuito sin causa aparente que se extendía por todo su organismo como síntoma ineludible de una posible falla generalizada.

\- Ah… H-hola, Sendoh-sempai… - saludó torpemente, con un leve dejo de tartamudeo que no pasó desapercibido para el otro. – _"¿Pero qué fue eso?... ¡compórtate y no tartamudees!"_ – se reprendió mentalmente mientras avanzaba un par de pasos al encuentro de Sendoh, estrujando torpemente el balón entre sus manos.

\- Jajaja, sólo dime Sendoh, no es necesario tanta formalidad. Apenas soy un año mayor que tú después de todo… – Sendoh hizo lo mismo y avanzó otro par de pasos más, siempre con su permanente sonrisa adornando su rostro. El titubeo del novato y su exceso de formalidad le habían causado mucha gracia. – _"Vaya, sí que es tierno este niño… me recuerda a Hikoichi con su constante nerviosismo… aunque no parece tan histriónico…lo cual es bueno. Muy bueno."_ – no pudo evitar recordar afectuosamente al novato de Ryonan.

\- Ok… Sendoh... ¿Qué estás haciendo por estos lados? Ryonan está bastante lejos de aquí… - ambos jóvenes se reunieron en el centro de la pequeña cancha, separados por un par de pasos. Estando solo ellos dos no había necesidad de estar tan lejos uno del otro y hablando prácticamente a gritos.

\- Vine a visitar a alguien que conozco y que vive acá cerca. Pero estoy matando el tiempo por ahora antes de ir a su casa… - sin saber por qué, Sendoh ocultó cierta información. No consideró necesario mencionar a Kazumi ni mucho menos entrar en más detalles.

\- Ah… ya veo. – Himura se pasó el balón de una mano a otra. Se sentía realmente torpe y sin saber qué hacer. – _"Con que esta es la segunda vez que nos topamos… Vaya casualidad, ¿no?"_ –esto último lo pensó para sí mismo, con cierta ironía. Él no era un creyente de las casualidades. Era más bien una persona analítica y de carácter más científico.

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Vives por acá cerca? – preguntó Sendoh paseando la vista distraídamente por un par de casas del sector, como creyendo o más bien esperando que alguna de esas fuera la casa de Himura.

\- ¿Ah?... ¡Ah! Sí. Vivo unas cuantas cuadras hacía allá… - nervioso, con su mano libre Himura señaló al oriente, en el sentido opuesto a la ribera del río y también el sentido contrario de donde vivía Kazumi.

\- Oh, ya veo. Fujisawa es un municipio bastante lindo. – Sendoh sonrió amablemente, y no mentía. Lo poco que había visto del municipio de Fujisawa le había agradado. A diferencia de donde vivía él, era una zona mucho más familiar por decirlo de algún modo. No habían grandes rascacielos corporativos ni grandes moles de apartamentos como en la zona donde vivía él, en el municipio de Zushi.

Himura simplemente se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué agregar a ese comentario. Él pensaba lo mismo, pero tampoco es que conociera otra realidad aparte de esa. Desvió la vista de Sendoh e hizo girar el balón con la punta de su largo dedo índice de la mano derecha. No sabía qué más hacer, la situación era incómoda para él y los nervios remitían lentamente. La presencia de Akira Sendoh lo cohibía.

\- _"Vaya coincidencia, mi nuevo ´rival´ vive cerca de Kazumi. ¿Quién lo diría? Hasta puede que se conozcan… Eso sería interesante, ¿no?.. Jajaja pero qué estoy pensando, sería bastante bizarro"_ – Sendoh se deshizo de esos pensamientos y volvió a sonreír.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas practicando tiros de 3 puntos?

\- ¿Ah? – Himura detuvo el girar del balón, sorprendido por la pregunta – Ah... mmm no estoy seguro. Pero llevo… ten, sostén esto por favor… – extendió el balón a Sendoh, quien lo agarró sin dudar, un poco confuso al no entender qué hacía Himura, quién luego de liberar sus manos sacó un pequeño aparatito de uno de sus bolsillos. Era un pequeño cuadrado negro con una especie de botón plateado. - Llevo 517 tiros. No… 518, con ese último que acabo de encestar serían 518 tiros. –añadió apretando el botón del aparato para sumar su último tiro al contador.

\- Oh… ¿es ese un contador o algo así? – Sendoh había observado con curiosidad. Parecía uno de esos aparatos deportivos que usan los deportistas para contar la cantidad de kilómetros corridos, o pasos dados y ese tipo de cosas. Pero era mucho más pequeño.

\- Jajaja, sí. Es un contador. – A Himura le causó gracia la incertidumbre de Sendoh. Guardó el aparato una vez más en el bolsillo. - Lo uso para llevar la cuenta de los tiros que hago en mis entrenamientos.

\- No sabía que existiera algo así… - Ahora era Sendoh quien hacía girar el balón en la punta de su larguísimo dedo índice de la mano derecha.

Himura se quedó observándolo. Estudiándolo por un breve momento y con mayor detalle. A diferencia de él, Sendoh no vestía deportivamente: llevaba unos jeans cortos por sobre las rodillas, una camisa sin mangas de un tono rojo bastante llamativo y calzaba unas sandalias veraniegas. Por no mencionar su famosísimo peinado en punta. Todo en él era casual, parecía un turista recorriendo la zona.

\- Qué extraño que nos hayamos topado casualmente dos veces ya en este último tiempo, ¿no lo crees, Sendoh? – Himura frunció levemente el ceño, planteando una pregunta que no tenía nada de casual. El nerviosismo que había sentido en un principio había desaparecido, ya que si lo pensaba bien, le parecía bastante extraño que se haya topado con Sendoh en un lugar tan escondido como esa cancha de baloncesto.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Dos veces? – Sendoh detuvo el balón, su sonrisa se esfumó dando paso a una mueca que incertidumbre. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Se habían topado ya una vez antes de hoy?

\- ¿La Biblioteca de Fujisawa? ¿Sección de Ciencias Físicas? ¿Hace unos días atrás?... – Himura enumeró la secuencia que había llevado al primer encuentro casual entre ambos, apenas un días antes de su ingreso a Shohoku - ¿Cuándo sacaste un libro de la estantería por mí porque yo no lograba alcanzarlo?...

Esto último fue el detonante que Sendoh necesitaba para recordar. Ya sea acompañando a Koshino o a Kazumi, había ido en reiteradas ocasiones a la biblioteca de Fujisawa, cercana al municipio de Kamakura. Por lo que su sola mención no era suficiente para recordar, era algo demasiado trivial. Pero si lo fue el hecho de que le haya alcanzado el libro a Himura. Una situación como esa no la olvidaría fácilmente, especialmente porque el despistado chico le dio las gracias en inglés.

Pero en aquél entonces el intercambio solo duró unos cuantos segundos, y prácticamente lo había visto de espaldas tratando de coger el libro y al voltearse para agradecerle no alcanzó a fijarse en él con detalle cuando ya era reclamado por un enojado Hiroaki Koshino urgiéndole a que se diera prisa para volver a clases.

\- Jajaja si, ahora recuerdo. ¡Me diste las gracias en inglés! Fue todo tan rápido que no te vi muy bien cuando te entregué ese libro… Mi error, porque ciertamente una cara como la tuya no la olvidaría tan fácilmente…– Divertido, Sendoh sonrió de una manera tan radiante que casi competía con el resplandor del mismísimo sol. Estaba contento, ya que finalmente aclaraba esa incertidumbre.

\- _"Con que esa era la razón por la cual quería averiguar sobre él, sabía que lo conocía de algún lado pero no recordaba aquél encuentro en la biblioteca…"_ – pensaba Sendoh mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, esperando una respuesta por parte del otro chico.

\- Mmm... si. Fue todo muy rápido. – Himura pasó por alto la última parte del comentario de Sendoh, temiendo haber escuchado mal.

\- ¿Y cómo te fue con ese libro? – quiso saber el chico más alto.

\- Normal – Himura se encogió de hombros. – Lo estudié rápidamente y al día siguiente lo devolví.

\- Oh, ya veo… parecía interesante. Me gusta mucho Física.

De pronto Himura recordó algo, o más bien tuvo una idea. No había llegado a agradecer a Sendoh como correspondía por la ayuda. Pero se le ocurrió algo para compensar las situación…

\- Sendoh… ¿Tienes un papel contigo? De cualquier tipo, no importa cuál sea.

\- A ver, déjame ver. Tengo un volante que me dieron en la estación de trenes… - Sendoh dejó el balón en el suelo y buscó en sus bolsillos, hasta dar con él. – Ten, toma.

\- Gracias. – Himura lo cogió prestamente y comenzó a doblar metódicamente el colorido trozo de papel. No le prestó la más mínima atención al contenido de éste, pues de lo contrario se hubiera dado cuenta que era un folleto que promovía el sexo seguro llamando al uso de preservativo entre parejas jóvenes. ¡Cómo se hubiera exaltado al enterarse que Sendoh le entregaba semejante información!

Sendoh, por su parte, se dedicó a observarlo en silencio. Seguía cada movimiento de las blanquecinas y ágiles manos de Himura, entre intrigado y divertido, preguntándose qué era lo que hacía.

Luego de un breve lapso de tiempo, y viendo lo que el otro estaba armando, comprendió.

\- Ten, una grulla. Es mi forma de darte las gracias por tu ayuda al haberme acercado ese libro. – Himura ofreció el origami con bastante orgullo. Estaba muy bien hecho, y era realmente hermoso.

\- ¡Una grulla! Está muy linda, muchas gracias. – Sendoh la cogió gustoso y la observó con detalle. Era sin dudas un obsequio único en su tipo, y él, como era amante de las cosas sencillas y naturales, lo agradecía honestamente.

\- Traen buena suerte, ya que dice una leyenda que te puede cumplir cualquier deseo… - esto lo dijo sin mucho ánimo, ya que definitivamente Kenji Himura no creía en ese tipo de cosas, pero era algo que a veces decía al obsequiar una grulla. Después de todo, no había nada de malo en repartir un poco de esperanza por el mundo. ¿No?

\- Oh, no lo sabía. Lo tendré presente para cuando necesite pedir un deseo. – Cuidadosamente Sendoh plegó las alas de la grulla de papel para luego guardarla como un tesoro en uno de sus bolsillos, procurando causar el menor daño posible.

Sendoh iba a dar otro paso para acercarse un poco más a Himura, pero su pié chocó con el balón que estaba en el suelo. El impacto del suave golpe provocó que el balón rodara hasta detenerse en los pies de Himura.

\- Oh… lo había olvidado por completo. – Himura se agachó para coger el balón entre sus manos.

\- ¿Seguirás entrenando, Chico-Origami? – Sendoh rió entre dientes ante lo que consideraba un divertido apodo para aquél _"chico único y con estilo"_ como pensaba de él. Pero este no compartió su opinión, alzando una ceja y poniendo cara de circunstancias. Con los apodos de Sakuragi era suficiente, no quería agregar otro más a la lista.

\- No, ya tuve mucho por hoy… - Himura negó con la cabeza - Entrené toda la mañana y ya estoy demasiado cansado para continuar.

\- Entonces qué buena noticia saber que no seguirás jugando frente a mí. – Sendoh sonrió, lo cual pareció una burla descarada. Himura alzó nuevamente sus cejas, pensando que tal vez se estaban riendo de él. Pero nada más lejos de realidad.

\- …

\- Oh, no es lo que piensas. Es solo que de seguir viéndote entrenar me darían ganas de hacerlo contigo. – Sendoh se apresuró a corregir sus palabras, pero aquello había sonado aún más raro. _"Ok, Akira, ¿puedes evitar sonar como un estúpido doble sentido y mente sucia?"_

\- … - Himura no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. No sabía si reír, porque quería hacerlo. Lo último había sonado realmente raro. Pero viendo que Sendoh casi se evaporaba de la vergüenza por sus mal expresadas palabras, decidió no hacerlo y guardó silencio, dándole así la oportunidad de corregirse por segunda vez.

\- Lo que realmente quise decir es que si te veo entrenar, entonces me motivaré y querré jugar contigo, en un uno contra uno…jejeje. - Sendoh se rascó la nuca frenéticamente mientras sonreía. La sonrisa, como ya sabemos, es su arma infalible para controlar situaciones de toda índole.

\- ¿Uno contra uno? – a Himura aquella idea le pareció, por decirlo de algún modo, intrigante. Sendoh era un excelente jugador, ya le había quedado claro luego del partido de práctica donde no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo. Por lo que la idea de medirse contra alguien de ese calibre era un desafío muy motivante.

¿Por qué no aceptar entonces? Podría aprender muchas cosas de él. Sin embargo, había un pequeño inconveniente.

\- Sí, estoy seguro que sería muy interesante. Apostaría lo que sea a que tienes mucho que demostrar aún, pero como verás… - Sendoh hizo un dramático ademán con sus manos, señalando su cuerpo de arriba abajo como si se estuviera presentando - … no estoy en condiciones de jugar en estos momentos.

En efecto, vestido de esa manera sería muy contraproducente para él jugar basquetbol. No solo vería limitados sus movimientos al no llevar ropa deportiva, sino que hasta podría lesionarse los pies por correr y saltar con sandalias. Himura lo sabía, desde luego. No iba a insistir con la idea.

\- Entonces… supongo que será para otra ocasión. ¿No?

\- ¡Pero por supuesto, Chico-Origami! Será todo un placer jugar contigo – Sendoh ofreció su mano para estrecharla con la de Himura, buscando sellar el acuerdo.

\- ¡Haré mi mejor esfuerzo! – Himura correspondió el apretón de manos. No pudo evitar fijarse en algo, y es que en contraste su mano era mucho más pequeña que la de Sendoh. Sin saber por qué ese detalle le gustó, causándole un poco de nervios nuevamente.

\- La próxima vez que nos volvamos a encontrar por casualidad, será mejor que esté preparado, no me gustaría perderme esa oportunidad jejeje – Sendoh volvió a rascar su nuca mientras sonreía por millonésima vez en el día.

Himura solo pudo devolver una tímida sonrisa. Mucho menos entusiasta que la de Sendoh, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Ese pequeño detalle, ese pequeño matiz que otorgaba la timidez, llamó la atención del as de Ryonan. Y se sintió tan bien de poder contemplarlo, como bañado por unos cálidos rayos de sol, como una suave y fresca brisa matutina o como el relajante sonido de las olas de un mar manso y sereno.

En esos minutos que habían compartido conversando, Kenji Himura logró transmitirle una sensación de calidez que pocas veces antes había sentido. Pero ya había llegado la hora de marcharse.

\- Cr-creo que lo mejor será que me marche. Me están esperando a las 6 de la tarde… - Sendoh no quería marcharse aún, y al decir esas palabras contempló confundido cómo la tímida sonrisa de Himura desaparecía gradualmente para dar paso a una expresión de no ´expresión´ que le recordó a Kaede Rukawa, el otro novato de Shohoku – _"Vaya, sí que se parecen cuando pone esa cara…Prefiero más su sonrisa y confidencia…"_

\- Oh – Himura vio la hora en su reloj pulsera. – Tienes menos de 10 minutos para llegar. Y será mejor que yo también me marche a casa… Tengo algunos ensayos que redactar. – Cogió el balón del suelo que estaba a sus pies, que era todo cuanto había traído a la cancha para entrenar.

\- Hasta pronto, Himura. – Sendoh se despidió apenas alzando la mano y sonriendo. No con muchos ánimos, pero el chico-oigami no notó ese detalle - _"¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Por qué no quiero despedirme? ¿Por qué no mejor me quedo aquí para que podamos seguir hablando, para poder conocerlo mejor?... ¿Volveremos a toparnos nuevamente?" –_ Aquellas preguntas se agolparon velozmente en su mente.

\- Hasta pronto, Sendoh. Que tengas una excelente tarde. – Himura se inclinó levemente. Era mera formalidad, ya que Sendoh era su superior y no lo conocía tan bien como para un trato más directo. Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el oriente, rumbo a su propia casa.

Sendoh simplemente sonrió, de pie mientras lo veía marchar en silencio. Al ver su silueta contra la luz del sol, se preguntaba si debería llamarlo para hablarle por última vez y mencionarle el asunto del _´Facebook´,_ para saber si tenía una cuenta con algún nombre extraño o algo por el estilo. Aquella pregunta estuvo a punto de salir de su boca, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí hasta que Himura desapareció completamente de su campo de visión. Solo entonces siguió por su camino, rumbo a donde Kazumi.

 **xXx**

\- ¡Nyahahaha!, ya verás, Ryo-chin. Te la pasarás de maravillas con nosotros. – Un escandaloso Hanamichi Sakuragi pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Ryota Miyagi, hablando a todo pulmón mientras caminaban por las calles del sector comercial de Yaezakicho, repleto de todo tipo de tiendas y atracciones.

\- Ya te lo dije, Hanamichi… A mí no me gustan ese tipo de juegos. – Ryota se deshizo del brazo de Sakuragi, enfurruñado. No estaba convencido de que haya sido una buena idea salir con Sakuragi y sus escandalosos amigos: Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya.

\- Oh, vamos Ryota. Tan solo dale una oportunidad y verás lo bien que te la pasarás con nosotros. Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás. – Yohei Mito se adelantó un paso entre la multitud acercándose a Ryota y Sakuragi, que precedían la llamativa comitiva.

Si hace unos días atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Yohei que Sakuragi y Miyagi se terminarían convirtiendo en amigos, él se hubiera reído. Y es que luego de las incontables peleas y discusiones que protagonizaron ambos integrantes del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku, todo cambió repentinamente de un día para otro, dando un dramático giro en 180 grados.

Y es que un día ambos jóvenes se presentaron juntos al entrenamiento. Y por juntos, estamos hablando de **_´juntos´,_** codo a codo como los mejores amigos y colegas de todo el mundo. Lo que pasó, los demás miembros del equipo no llegaron a saberlo y tampoco intentaron averiguarlo. Pero en secreto agradecían el milagro, ya que eso implicaba que las peleas y problemas se habían reducido a niveles mínimos. Lo único que sobresaltaba las tardes de entrenamiento eran los esporádicos insultos cruzados entre Sakuragi y Rukawa, ya que al parecer aquél sería un frente que no daría tregua nunca. El milagro no alcanzaba para tanto.

\- Jejeje Yohei tiene razón, Ryo-chin. – Testarudamente Sakuragi volvió a pasar uno de sus largos brazos sobre los hombros del más pequeño, y lo que dijo a continuación fue en apenas un susurro audible solo para ellos dos. – Además, con esto podrás olvidar las penas de amor por Ayako. Aunque sea sólo por un segundo…

A Miyagi se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca. No tanto por las palabras de Sakuragi (a las que hacía oídos sordos), sino que por la proximidad de éste y otra razón más que no dudó en ocultar.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí, te apesta la boca! – Miyagi se revolvió violentamente y desarmó el agarre de Sakuragi en un instante. Las risas no tardaron en estallar.

\- ¡JA-JA-JA-JA A HANAMICHI LE APESTA BOCA! – Como siempre, Takamiya fue el primero en iniciar con la artillería.

\- ¡JA-JA-JA ¿QUÉ PASÓ HANAMICHI? ¿ERES TAN SOPENCO QUE OLVIDASTE CÓMO CEPILLARTE LOS DIENTES?! – Fue el turno de Ohkusu para disparar.

\- ¡ADEMÁS DE LA BOCA, TAMBIÉN TE APESTAN LOS PIES! ¡SIN DUDAS ERES TODO UN ENCANTO, HANAMICHI! – gritó Noma, el del bigote.

\- ¡SI! ¡A LO MEJOR ESAS 50 CHICAS TE RECHAZARON POR HEDIONDO, HANAMICHI! – El regordete Takamiya estaba gozando como nunca de esta oportunidad de insultar a su amigo, pero habían sobrepasado todos los límites.

¡POC! ¡POC! ¡POC!

Tres potentes y mortales cabezazos cesaron la retahíla de insultos en su contra. Sorprendentemente Yohei Mito se había mantenido al margen, por lo que era el único sobreviviente aparte de un Miyagi que a duras penas lograba contener las lágrimas de tanto reír.

A su alrededor, la gente que transitaba por el sector hacía todo lo humanamente posible por esquivarlos, temiendo verse envueltos en ese inusual comportamiento del grupo de jóvenes.

\- Son unos inútiles buenos para nada. Tropa de ociosos sin asunto que osan reírse de este talentoso jugador de basquetbol…. – Sakuragi apresuró el paso mientras murmuraba en contra de sus tres amigos abatidos. Estaba molesto, y lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento era saber de ellos.

\- Je je je… Ay… sí que son divertidos. – Miyagi secaba el rastro de las pequeñas lágrimas que escaparon con su risa mientras veía a Sakuragi apresurar el paso.

\- ¿Ya ves que si te estás divirtiendo? – Yohei se acercó al chico del pendiente para caminar a su lado, siguiendo ambos los veloces pasos de Sakuragi.

\- Pero si aún no hemos llegado. – Objetó de golpe Miyagi.

\- Lo sé, pero esas máquinas no son lo único divertido. Somos nosotros al compartir con nuestro particular sentido del humor.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Yohei, Ryota! ¡Dense prisa, hemos llegado! – el inconfundible grito de Sakuragi a dos metros de distancia llamó la atención de ambos. Ya no había rastro alguno de su enojo previo, pues sonreía bobamente de oreja a oreja mientras los llamaba. Y en efecto, Yohei pudo comprobar que Sakuragi ya estaba enfrente del local de Pachinko favorito del pelirrojo y su fiel Ejército.

Miyagi observó escéptico la colorida fachada del lugar, llena de luces de neón de todos los colores posibles y enormes carteles de anuncios de cientos y cientos de máquinas de juego distintas. Nunca había ingresado a un lugar como ese, y aunque sabía de la existencia de máquinas de ese tipo, siempre consideró que estaban hechas para un público mayor, como dueñas de casa aburridas o ancianos jubilados sin nada mejor que hacer. Le parecía realmente extraño y anecdótico que un grupo de colegiales tuviera ese tipo de pasatiempos.

\- ¡Yuhu!

\- ¡Vamos, dense prisa!

\- ¡Espéranos Hanamichi, no vayas a empezar sin nosotros!

Miyagi tuvo que hacerse rápidamente a un lado para dar paso a Noma, Ohkusu y Takamiya que habían revivido mágicamente y corrían desenfrenadamente hacia el local de Pachinko, como si en ello se les fuera la vida misma. La de hoy sería una tarde completamente distinta para Ryota Miyagi, eso ya lo tenía más que claro.

xXx

\- Muchas gracias, estaba realmente delicioso. – Sendoh dejó sobre la mesa del comedor el pequeño cuenco que había contenido el arroz que acaba de devorar y se puso de pie.

Kazumi terminaba de recoger los restos de la improvisada cena que había preparado para atenderlo. Dudaba que sus palabras fueran ciertas, ya que cocinar no era lo suyo y estaba segura que el arroz le había quedado un poco pasado. Pero de todos modos agradeció el halago. Iba cargada con los pocillos y platos, y sus inusualmente torpes movimientos demostraban lo nerviosa que se sentía por estar a solas con Sendoh.

\- Por lo menos deberías dejar que te ayude a llevar esos platos… - ágilmente, Sendoh la alcanzó y cogió los platos desde las manos de la chica, qué tímidamente asintió y continuó caminando hacia la cocina.

\- Déjalos ahí en el mostrador. Más tarde los meteré en el lavavajillas…

\- A sus órdenes, su majestad. – Románticamente, Sendoh alzó los platos e hizo una colorida reverencia ante Kazumi, que no pudo sino reír divertida por la atención que recibía.

\- Hay helado de chocolate en la nevera, por si deseas algo de postre. – nuevamente invadida por los nervios, Kazumi se giró para contemplar un calendario que pendía de una de las paredes de la cocina, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad, como preludio de que algo que había esperado, daría inicio a continuación.

Se sentía muy ansiosa y expectante. Y es que estar a solas con Akira Sendoh en esa situación era algo que venía imaginando y anhelando desde hace mucho tiempo. Muchas habían sido ya las noches en que se encontraba a sí misma aplacando sus deseos con la ayuda de sus manos, recorriendo su propio cuerpo mientras imaginaba que eran las fuertes y grandes manos de Sendoh las que la acariciaban con desenfrenada pasión.

\- Ya está… - Kazumi sintió un par de pasos a su espalda. – Gracias por el helado, hermosa. – Un paso más y la imponente presencia de Sendoh se pegó a su cuerpo. – Pero lo que realmente deseo ahora es… estar contigo.

Sendoh se inclinó un poco y comenzó a besar con ternura el descubierto cuello de Kazumi desde la espalda. La chica reaccionó al contacto con un suave gemido, que lo encendió aún más. Comenzó a envolver su cuerpo rodeándola con sus largos brazos, hasta que fue correspondido por las deseosas manos de ella que se agarraron a su cabellera de manera desesperada, buscando intensificar la acción que se acometía en su cuello.

\- Vamos arriba… - logró susurrar entre gemidos. Ya estaba decidida, no podría aguantar más tiempo viviendo con solo las fantasías de estar con Sendoh. Necesitaba hacerlo realidad.

Sendoh soltó el agarre sobre Kazumi y ella se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos. El contacto de sus negras pupilas con la penetrante e intensa mirada azulina de Sendoh provocó que se erizara cada centímetro de su excitada piel.

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó Sendoh con una mezcla entre ternura y sensualidad.

\- Sí, es lo que quiero. – respondió ella sin vacilar, y se estiró sobre las puntas de pies, alzando su cuerpo hacia el de Sendoh para unir sus labios nuevamente.

Una vez que se que se separaron por la falta de aire, Kazumi tomó una de las manos de Sendoh y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación en el segundo piso mientras tiraba de él. Ambos jóvenes recorrieron el corto trayecto en completo silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos a flor de piel, esperando continuar con lo que estaban haciendo.

Cuando entraron a la habitación de ella volvieron a unirse en un ardiente beso. Sendoh la arrinconó Kazumi contra el muro, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde las caderas hacia arriba.

Kazumi gimió al sentir las manos de él llegar a la altura de sus pechos, y ante ese suave contacto, lo imitó y comenzó a hacer lo mism. Con ambas manos fue desabrochando uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Sendoh, y cuando hubo terminado, detuvo el beso que los había tenido ocupados y se dedicó a contemplar su desnudo torso. La amplitud de sus pectorales, lo marcado de sus abdominales y oblicuos era mucho más de lo que imaginaba. Frenéticamente se lanzó sobre él y reanudó el beso mientras con sus pequeñas manos recorría cada centímetro posible de su ahora descubierta piel. En medio de esa labor, terminó por quitarle completamente la camisa y la lanzó lo más lejos posible, sin fijarse a dónde.

Sendoh se detuvo en seco, dejando un poco desconcertada a Kazumi. Sacó rápidamente su móvil de sus pantalones y encendió la pantalla para buscar entre los distintos íconos del escritorio hasta dar con el reproductor de música. Había preparado un playlist especial para la ocasión, y cuando inició su reproducción, subió el volumen a la máxima potencia posible. Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa de noche y se acercó a Kazumi una vez más. La chica sonreía complacida por la ocurrencia de él, esa canción que sonaba era de su completo gusto.

 ** _Close your eyes, make a wish_**

(Cierra tus ojos, pide un deseo)

 ** _And blow out the candlelight_**

(Y apaga la luz de las velas.)

 ** _For tonight is just your night_**

(Por esta noche, será solo tu noche)

 ** _We're gonna make it,_**

(Vamos a hacerlo)

 ** _All through the night_**

(Durante toda la noche)

Sendoh se lanzó sobre Kazumi y nuevamente comenzó a besarle el cuello, al mismo tiempo que empezaba a quitarle la polera que vestía.

\- Déjame terminar yo… - Kazumi apartó suavemente las manos de Sendoh y se desvistió ella misma, con especial cuidado de no pasar a llevar los pendientes de las orejas. Un sencillo sostén rosado cubría sus turgentes pechos, provocando un deleite febril en él.

Kazumi se acercó a él, puso ambas manos sobre sus pectorales y comenzó a descender lentamente masajeando cada zona hasta llegar a los pantalones. Era la siguiente señal que Sendoh había estado esperando, y ahora que Kazumi se lo pedía, no lo dudó y se los quitó inmediatamente, quedando solo en ropa interior. Ahora su excitación era más que evidente, y llegada a esa etapa del acto, Kazumi notó que lo que se venía era algo de dimensiones más que considerables.

Kazumi estaba sorprendida, y no podía quitar la vista de él.

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó Sendoh con la voz más sensual y viril que le era posible.

\- Completamente. – Kazumi se mordió suevamente el labio inferior.

Sendoh sonrió seductoramente y se acercó a ella, puso ambas manos sobre sus caderas y la atrajo hasta pegarla a su cuerpo. Luego descendió con sus manos hasta dar con su falda y tiró de ella hacia abajo, dejándola completamente en ropa interior. Ahora ambos estaban igualados, jadeando frenéticamente.

El primer instinto de Kazumi fue tratar de cubrirse con ambas manos, pero fue detenida por Sendoh que se lo impidió con un intenso beso.

El sonido de la canción de fondo pasó completamente a un segundo plano cuando ambos jóvenes se revolvían frenéticamente, acto que solo fue interrumpido cuando se Sendoh se separó de ella y comenzó a caminar de espalda, devorándola con la mirada hasta dar con la cama. Se recostó de espaldas, apenas incorporado con el apoyo de sus dos fuertes brazos. Kazumi no necesitó que se lo dijeran, pues se acercó instintivamente y se recostó sobre él.

\- Eres hermosa, Kazumi…- le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, provocándole un fuerte estremecimiento que no pudo controlar. Había descubierto un punto débil, y tenía la intención de explotarlo reiteradamente.

Sendoh tomó el control una vez más y se giró, dejando a Kazumi debajo de él, completamente a su disposición. Comenzó a besar su cuello a medida que descendía lentamente hasta su pecho, dejando un húmedo rastro ahí donde su lengua hacía contacto. Con ambas manos acarició suavemente sus pechos, sintiendo su tersa y firme forma debajo del sostén, estremeciéndola con sus movimientos, disfrutando de su agitada reacción.

\- Si no te sientes cómoda, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión… - Sendoh susurró aquellas palabras suavemente, necesitaba una última confirmación antes de continuar.

\- No… Quiero que lo hagas ahora. – Kazumi ahogó un leve quejido de placer al sentir de manera tan intensa el roce de las manos de él sobre su piel.

Sendoh no dijo nada más. Se incorporó de un salto y caminó apresurado hasta donde había dejado su ropa, buscó entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones y cuando encontró lo que necesitaba, volvió donde Kazumi, quitándose la ropa interior en el trayecto. Ella lo esperaba quieta, conteniendo la respiración. Sabía lo que Sendoh buscaba, sabía lo que vendría ahora, y estaba lista para eso. En su interior agradecía enormemente que su primera vez fuera con él, no solo por como la trataba o por lo guapo que era, sino que también por su consideración al cuidarse como era debido.

\- Puede que te duela un poco, pero pasará rápidamente. Procura relajarte y respirar con calma, eso será de mucha ayuda – Sendoh se recostó sobre ella y la besó tiernamente mientras que con sus manos abría el pequeño envase que contenía un preservativo, el cual procedió a colocarse adecuadamente. A continuación puso ambas manos sobre las bragas de Kazumi.

\- ¿Estás lista? – preguntó por última vez. Kazumi solo asintió levemente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sendoh. Éste tiró de su ropa interior, dejándola ahora completamente desnuda.

Rápidamente un intenso rubor cubrió el rostro de Kazumi, que sumado al incipiente sudor que comenzaba a aparecer, le confería un aspecto febril que volvió literalmente loco a Sendoh. Aquello le estaba gustando más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

 **xXx**

Ya estaba listo. Cerró el computador portátil de un golpe y suspiró aliviado, agradeciendo que la tortura haya llegado a su fin. Y es que se había pasado las últimas dos horas transcribiendo el maldito informe de Biología, lo cual significó toda una tortura para alguien como él.

Se derrumbó pesadamente sobre su cama, completamente abatido y casi tan cansado como si hubiera estado entrenando sin parar durante horas y horas. Mañana imprimiría el informe en la habitación/oficina que su padre tenía en la azotea del tercer piso, ya que ahora debía estar demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos del trabajo como para ir a molestarlo.

Se dedicó a mirar el techo de su habitación mientras escuchaba a su madre caminar para todos lados en el primer piso, y de seguro su hermano estaba causando algún tipo de alboroto, porque hasta él llegaban los ecos de sus gritos.

Pese a todo el fastidio que había significado el transcribir el informe, una pequeña parte de él se sentía satisfecho. El trabajo había sido realmente bueno, tanto así que le sirvió como estudio.

\- _"Después de todo, tenía razón."_ – pensó sarcásticamente mientras se giraba sobre su cama, quedando ahora de lado.

No podía creerlo, Himura había hecho que al mismo tiempo que transcribía el informe, estudiara. Y quién lo diría… Él, Kaede Rukawa, haciendo sus deberes un sábado por la tarde. Las vueltas de la vida eran sin duda impredecibles.

Alargó su brazo y cogió su móvil, que estaba sobre la mesa auxiliar. Eran pasadas las 20 horas, y lo más probable es que su madre subiría luego para decirle que la cena estaba servida. Teniendo el móvil en sus manos, sintió de pronto la necesidad de mandar un mensaje a su compañero y decirle algo así como _"Tarea terminada, el informe está listo."_. Pero no tenía sentido, ya que ni siquiera tenía su número.

Y así, pensando en él, recordó de pronto el último intercambio de palabras que tuvieron.

\- _Gracias… te debo una. Supongo. – Rukawa puso un pie en uno de los pedales, listo para marcharse._

\- _Jajaja puedes pagarme con un dulce. Especialmente un chocolate – Himura sonrió de una manera radiante, como si se tratara de un niño que pide su regalo para navidad porque sabe que se ha portado muy bien y lo merece._

Aquello lo había desconcertado, pues no se esperaba algo así. En estos pocos días había descubierto que Himura tenía una personalidad demasiado singular, y eso comenzaba a agradarle. Se sentía a gusto con él, ya que no era demasiado invasivo pero tampoco se apartaba de él cuando quería estar en silencio o se mantenía hermético (lo cual, por cierto, era bastante frecuente).

Himura no era arrogante como lo eran la mayoría de los jóvenes de su edad, y eso que contaba con razones de sobra para serlo: era inteligente (probablemente el más inteligente que conocía); era bastante hábil en el basquetbol (consideraba que estaban bastante iguales en ese aspecto), y además era bastante guapo...

\- _"Idiota, ¿se supone que deba importarme si es guapo o no?"_ – incorporándose en la cama, se reprendió mentalmente molesto consigo mismo por pensar en Himura de esa forma. No es que tuviera algún tipo de prejuicios por el hecho de encontrar _guapo´_ a un chico, sino que para él los asuntos terrenales como la atracción física y sexual eran algo que no quería experimentar de momento. Se consideraba por sobre esos asuntos tan mundanos.

A sus 15 años no había sentido real atracción por ninguna chica, pero tampoco por algún chico. Y si bien no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, si tenía la certeza de que llegado el momento en que conociera a alguien capaz de remecerlo por completo, no tendría reparos por si era hombre o mujer.

Se puso bruscamente de pie y se deshizo de esa clase de razonamientos. Era demasiado para él.

\- ¡Mamá! – gritó saliendo de la habitación.

\- ¡¿Sí?!– Aiko Rukawa, su madre, correspondió el grito desde la cocina mientras Kaede bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. - ¿Sucede algo, cariño? – preguntó cuando el joven por fin hubo aparecido frente a ella.

\- ¿Tenemos barras de chocolate en la despensa?

\- Sí. Hay de leche, con almendras y amargo. Pero se supone que tú no comes ese tipo de cosas, ¿para qué quieres saberlo? – La señora dejó la fuente con salsa que cargaba y se acercó hasta su hijo, preocupada.

\- No son para mí… - respondió Kaede, escapando del alcance de su madre en dirección a la despensa.

\- ¿Entonces? – insistió ella.

\- Un regalo. – Kaede se encogió de hombros y abrió la despensa. No le costó mucho trabajo localizarlos, en la última repisa de más arriba, lejos del alcance de su pequeño hermano Hikaru. Por fortuna él era lo suficientemente alto, por lo que fácilmente llegó hasta ellos.

\- Oh, con que un regalo. ¿Se trata de alguna novia secreta? – La señora Aiko no creía lo que escuchaba. En todos estos años su hijo Kaede no había mostrado el menor interés de regalarle algo a otra persona que no fuera ella, su padre o sus hermanos menores.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Kaede inspeccionaba las barras de chocolate en completo silencio, ignorando las elucubraciones de su madre.

\- _"¿Cuál le gustará más? Apostaría a que el de leche… parece ser del tipo que le gusta la leche… pero… Mejor le llevo uno de cada uno y asunto arreglado."_ – La conclusión fue simple, por lo que cogió una barra de cada tipo y cerró las puertas de la despensa.

\- ¿Tantos chocolates llevarás? Debe ser alguien realmente importante. ¿Es alguna chica de tu club de admiradoras? – con esa pregunta, su madre le guiño picaronamente un ojo.

Exasperado por la mera insinuación, Kaede puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó la cocina para subir nuevamente a su habitación. Guardó las tres barras de chocolates en su bolso y se volvió a recostar en su cama para contemplar el techo en completo silencio. De pronto, se sentía somnoliento, pero no se dejó llevar por el sueño. La cena ya estaría lista en unos minutos.

 **xXx**

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta número 15, la última del edificio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, le recibió una completa oscuridad a lo largo de todo el pasillo, pero al dar un paso en él, automáticamente la penumbra desapareció a medida que una sucesión de focos de luces se encendían activadas por el sensor de movimientos.

Su departamento era el número 1503, y hasta ahí se encaminó lentamente, con toda la tranquilidad posible. Cada paso que daba se sentía como estar levitando sobre una esponjosa y agradable nube, en lo alto del cielo adornado con un radiante arcoíris.

Y es que Akira Sendoh estaba completamente pleno. La velada romántica con Kazumi había sido todo un éxito, y cada centímetro de su piel, cada músculo de su cuerpo, cada partícula de su ser se encontraba en el más puro éxtasis, envuelto en el letargo reconfortante que solo el sexo es capaz de provocar.

Lo que más le apetecía en ese momento era recostarse en su cama y entregarse a un plácido sueño, cobijado por aquella sensación que lo embargaba. Ya era cerca de media noche, por lo que de seguro su madre y su padrastro debían estar durmiendo, si es que no recluidos en su habitación platicando o viendo televisión. Pero aquello no le importaba en absoluto, su sintonía era otra en estos momentos.

Cuando hubo abierto la puerta principal del apartamento, entró silenciosamente. No se sorprendió cuando notó los rastros de luz provenientes desde el interior, pero aún así ni se molestó en anunciarse y simplemente continuó caminando, ahora hacia su habitación.

Al pasar por pasillo central del apartamento sintió el eco de una voz proveniente de la habitación que compartían su madre y su padrastro. Era la televisión y parecía ser una reportera de noticias, la que hablaba en un idioma extranjero que no era japonés, y dedujo que debía ser ruso o alemán. No lo tenía claro.

Simplemente siguió de largo, procurando no emitir ruido. Cuando llegó a su habitación encendió una lamparilla que estaba sobre la mesa auxiliar junto a su cama, y el ambiente se iluminó tenuemente, creando una atmósfera agradable. A continuación, sacó el móvil de su pantalón y por puro instinto buscó entre las aplicaciones hasta dar con la conversación con Kazumi.

\- _"¿Qué debo decirle?... Tal vez algo como: estuviste genial… No, demasiado falto de tacto. ¿Si le pregunto cómo está? Tampoco, sonaría como que hubo algo malo…"_ – Sendoh pensaba en silencio, quería escribirle algo, pero las palabras no fluían en sus dedos.

Estuvo así hasta que desistió. Simplemente le mandó un corazón, apagó su móvil y lo dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar. Continuó vaciando los bolsillos de sus pantalones, guardando la billetera y sus documentos en el cajón de la mesa auxiliar. Al toparse con un papel que estaba en el fondo del bolsillo derecho, lo sacó con extremo cuidado, volvió a plegar sus alas y extendió el origami de grulla que le había obsequiado Kenji Himura.

Se dedicó a estudiarlo una vez más, admirando la sencilla ciencia de la papiroflexia (origamis) en todo su esplendor.

\- Es… fantástica. – sentenció mientras su rostro se contorneaba en la silueta de una sonrisa.

Finalmente la dejó sobre la mesa auxiliar, junto a la lámpara. Terminó de quitarse la ropa que traía puesta y solo en ropa interior se recostó sobre la cama, tapándose apenas con unas ligeras sábanas de color azul claro. La noche estaba calurosa, por lo era mejor dormir de ese modo.

La suave brisa nocturna que entraba por la ventana medio abierta de su habitación llegaba hasta él ayudándole refrescar un poco su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes, su cabeza bullía en una sucesión incesante de recuerdos del día, sin sentido y orden aparente, hasta que cierta escena volvió a aparecer ante él con absoluta claridad.

\- _Ten, una grulla. Es mi forma de darte las gracias por tu ayuda al haberme acercado ese libro. – Himura le ofrecía orgullosamente aquél origami que acababa de hacer._

\- _¡Una grulla! Está muy linda, muchas gracias. – Sendoh la cogió con mucho y la observó con detalle. La grulla estaba muy bien hecha, y era realmente hermosa._

\- _Traen buena suerte, ya que dice una leyenda que te puede cumplir cualquier deseo… - aquellas palabras llamaron su atención. Había seguido todo lo que le decía embelesado, casi como si de magia se tratara. No perdió detalle alguno, hipnotizado por sus labios que se abrían y cerraban rítmicamente._

\- ¿Con que un deseo, no? – dijo Sendoh cuando abrió los ojos, despejando el recuerdo de su mente.

Se giró sobre su cuerpo hasta quedar de lado, en dirección a la mesa auxiliar junto a su derecha. Y ahí estaba la grulla, orgullosa y campante bañada por la tenue luz de la lamparilla. No pudo evitar acordarse del dueño, del chico de ojos calipso que se había encontrado casualmente esta tarde; no pudo evitar acordarse del anhelo de jugar con él y contra él cuando lo veía entrenar solitariamente. Y así, su deseo apareció. Sin darle muchas vueltas lo pidió.

\- Pues, vamos a probar. Deseo volver a toparme contigo, para que podamos jugar juntos ese uno contra uno. Deseo también poder conocerte más, saber algo más de ti, Chico-Origami… - sonrió. Sabía que habían sido dos deseos, pero no perdía nada contratarlo.

Apagó la lamparilla y la oscuridad se hizo presente en su habitación. Cerró los ojos y rápidamente cayó rendido en un profundo y plácido sueño.


	7. ¡Quiero jugar basquetbol!

**Capítulo 7: ¡Quiero jugar basquetbol!**

Martes 10 de Mayo

\- _No pierdas la esperanza hasta el último momento. El partido se dará por terminado si desistes. – El bondadoso Mitsuyoshi Anzai estaba de pie frente a él, ofreciéndole el balón que había perdido. Aquellas palabras del anciano calaron hondo en su corazón, inyectándole una dosis extra de motivación necesaria para jugarse el todo por el todo en los últimos doce segundos de partido._

\- _Gracias – dijo el joven de secundaria, poniéndose de pie para recibir el balón._

\- _No lo olvides: eres fuerte. – un aura enigmática envolvió a Mitsuyoshi Anzai al decir esas palabras._

\- Eres fuerte. Eres fuerte. Eres fuerte. Eres fuerte. Eres fuerte… - abrió los ojos de golpe. Entre murmullos había estado repitiendo esa frase como un mantra, de manera febril y sin tener la real intención de hacerlo. Sin dudas su subconsciente lo traicionó, pues hace mucho tiempo había dejado de creer en esas palabras.

Era exactamente la misma escena, la misma secuencia y las mismas palabras las que acudían en forma de sueños (o más bien pesadillas) a su mente una y otra vez en los últimos dos años, como una tortura cíclica que estaba ahí para atormentarlo.

Se levantó rápidamente con el fin de dejar todo eso atrás, borrarlo de su memoria de corto plazo cuanto antes. Sin muchos ánimos comenzó a vestirse con el uniforme de la preparatoria, recogiendo en el proceso el regadío de prendas repartidas por doquier. Cuando tomó la camisa manga corta que les permitían usar en esta época para mitigar el calor, notó cómo ésta apestaba a cerveza barata y cigarrillos de última categoría. La arrojó al suelo con desprecio, pues ya no serviría para usarla hoy, por lo que tuvo caminar hasta el armario y coger nueva.

Sorprendentemente toda la ropa al interior del armario estaba impecablemente guardada, inmaculada por lo mejor. Pese a todo, su madre seguía esmerándose, aun cuando él mismo consideraba que era una pérdida de tiempo, una causa ya perdida. Tomo una de las muchas camisas blancas al azar y se la puso rápidamente, y cuando se miró directamente al espejo para comprobar su apariencia, creyó sentir náuseas.

Náuseas. Todo lo relativo a la Preparatoria Shohoku y el mundo escolar le provocaba náuseas. Hizo un par de muecas a su propio reflejo. Ensanchó sus ojos, puso cara de maleante (lo cual no le costó mucho), y finalmente abrió la boca.

\- Maldito Miyagi, te juro que me las pagarás. Así sea lo último que haga, hoy será el día en que acabe para siempre con tus sueños de seguir jugando basquetbol… - soltó con rencor. La falta de sus dos incisivos superiores, cortesía de Miyagi, seguía provocándole un odio indomable.

Salió de su habitación y bajó al primer piso arrastrando consigo un aura de odiosidad apestosa, chocando en el proceso con uno que otro traste que se le cruzó en el trayecto. Al llegar al comedor para tomar el desayuno (como solía hacer cada mañana pese a su evidente falta de interés), sus padres ya estaban ahí. Con su irrupción un incómodo y tenso silencio se instaló en el ambiente, el cual era habitual cada día.

\- Buenos días. – saludó Hisashi Mitsui al ocupar su puesto en la mesa, donde un suculento desayuno estaba servido exclusivamente para él.

\- Buenos días. – correspondió su madre, buscando su mirada. Pero Hisashi desvió rápidamente la vista hacia su desayuno.

\- …

\- …

El incómodo silencio duró lo que parecía una eternidad mientras cada uno seguía comiendo.

\- Y la señora Nakamura nos ha invitado a tomar el té en su casa este sábado. Ha dicho que estará Yuri y también el pequeño, de modo que finalmente podremos conocerlo. - la señora Mitsui tenía una humeante taza de té entre sus manos cuando decidió romper el silencio y retomar la conversación previa con su esposo, poniéndolo al día con las novedades del barrio.

\- Oh, suena estupendo, querida. ¿Cuántos meses dices que tiene ya? – preguntó entre bocados el señor Mitsui, quien bebía de una pequeña taza blanca repleta de un aromático café negro a la vez que comía la última porción de tostada del desayuno. Ya había terminado de dar una rápida ojeada al periódico que ahora yacía doblado sobre la mesa, a su derecha. Ya tendría tiempo para leer aquellas noticias que le parecieron interesantes en la comodidad de su oficina, a medio día.

\- Dentro de unos días serán 9 meses. – la señora Mitsui miró de reojo hacia su izquierda, hacia el extremo de la mesa donde estaba su arisco y silencioso hijo Hisashi de 17 años. Quería ver la reacción de este ante la noticia, pero no hubo expresión alguna en su inexpresivo rostro. Siempre era lo mismo. Desde hacía poco menos de dos años que el otrora enérgico, alegre y expresivo muchachito estrella del basquetbol se había convertido en un alto y arrogante muchacho que nunca se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a sus padres.

Pero ella no perdía la esperanza y nunca se rendiría. Tenía fe en que su hijo saldría de aquél hoyo negro en que estaba sumido y volver a brillar como solía hacerlo.

Hisashi llevaba apenas un par de semanas desde que fuera dado de alta del hospital, y no hacía otra cosa que ignorar a sus padre. Era como si Hisashi no estuviera ahí, como si de un intruso se tratara. Un paria que perturbaba el equilibrio y armonía que existía entre sus padres.

 **xXx**

\- No es tan difícil como crees, solo tienes que calcular el promedio entre la velocidad final y la velocidad inicial… - era otra de las ya acostumbradas cantaletas de Himura, explicando una vez más aquella maldita fórmula para calcular la _´velocidad promedio de un cuerpo en movimiento´_.

Cualquiera se irritaría con tan fastidioso sabelotodo que tenía por costumbre expresar sus ideas constantemente en voz alta, pero parecía ser que dada su gran inteligencia se iba ganando poco a poco el afecto y aprecio de los profesores, que encantados debatían con él en cada clase. La única excepción era el profesor de Aritmética, Fudo Utagawa, quien parecía sentir una marcada antipatía por el joven.

\- Hmmm. Ya veo… - dijo Rukawa sin convicción. La verdad era que odiaba Física casi tanto como odiaba Aritmética. Y por mucho que Himura le dijera lo fácil que eran todas esas tediosas fórmulas, a él simplemente no le entraban en la cabeza. Y tampoco le interesaba hacer el esfuerzo por entenderlas.

\- Entonces, si el profesor Akiyama nos entrega los valores Vf y Vp, tienes que calcular la Velocidad Inicial (Vi) con una ecuación invers… ¿Hm? ¿Qué sucede? – Himura se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de chocar contra el pelinegro, a dos peldaños de distancia más arriba.

Rukawa se detuvo de pronto en su último tramo de peldaños para llegar a la ya apropiada azotea del quinto piso. Era la costumbre sagrada de ambos jóvenes, y ahora que estaban en el primer receso del día, disponían de 20 agradables y bien apreciados minutos para descansar de todo el alboroto que se desataba en los pasillos de Shohoku.

\- Está cerrada, y hay una nota. Mira… - Rukawa se hizo levemente a un lado, y Himura aprovechó ese pequeño espacio para acercarse.

Efectivamente había un papel escrito a mano con una caligrafía ni muy pulcra ni muy desastrosa, lo suficientemente legible.

\- _´Se le informa a los alumnos que por problemas de mantención el acceso a la azotea se encuentra prohibido. Por su propia seguridad, no salir. Directiva´_ \- Himura leyó el mensaje en voz alta. - ¿Qué será? – preguntó..

\- Ni idea. – Rukawa se encogió de hombros y luego comenzó a forcejear contra la puerta. No tenía intención alguna de renunciar a su espacio privado. - No abre… - anunció luego de varios intentos.

\- Prueba a patearla. – Instó Himura, que al igual que su compañero no renunciaría a la azotea. Retrocedió un par de peldaños para darle más espacio a Rukawa.

El pelinegro acogió la idea y lanzó una fuerte patada contra la puerta de metal, a la altura de la cerradura. Ésta crujió y se separó levemente del marco, lo cual indicaba que cedería luego de varios intentos. Y en efecto bastaron otras tres patadas más hasta que la cerradura se rompió por completo, permitiendo así abrir la puerta sin problemas.

\- Vaya… si alguien averigua que fuimos nosotros, nos meteremos en problemas. – gesticuló irónicamente Himura a la vez que comenzaba a subir nuevamente.

Rukawa ya estaba en la azotea, y cuando Himura lo alcanzó, ambos jóvenes recorrieron el sector con la vista, en busca de aquél problema de mantención mencionado en la nota.

\- Ahí – señaló Himura. –Es esa baranda, está completamente desprendida. – curioso, se acercó para poder observar con mayor detalle.

Pero Rukawa no tenía el más mínimo interés en ello, y simplemente se desplomó en el piso con la espalda completamente pegada a la pared. Alzó la vista hacia el cielo y su rostro fue bañado por los cálidos rayos del sol, suaves y agradables a esa hora de la mañana.

\- Esto es peligroso… Alguien podría caerse fácilmente. – Himura habló lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír, y Rukawa, habiéndolo escuchado, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Con su curiosidad satisfecha, Himura se acercó hasta su compañero y se desplomó junto a él, a una prudencial distancia de unos cuantos centímetros. Metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una de las barras de chocolates que hace dos días le había obsequiado Rukawa.

\- ¿Aún te queda?- preguntó Rukawa, alzando una ceja y mirándolo de reojo.

\- Es la última... La de almendras es mi favorita, así que la guardé para el final. – respondió el castaño mientras desenvolvía la dichosa barra. - ¿Quieres?

\- No como golosinas. Debo mantenerme en forma. – Rukawa negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

\- _"Pero si estás en perfecta forma…"_ – pensó Himura, pero decidió no comentar nada mientras daba el primer mordisco y engullía con placer.

Pasaron en silencio los primeros cinco minutos del descanso, hasta que Himura tuvo suficiente y guardó lo restante del chocolate (que era media barra) en su bolsillo.

\- Esta tarde tendré una reunión con el Consejo de Honor, por lo que saldré antes de clases y llegaré un poco más tarde al entrenamiento… - informó, intentando llamar la atención de Rukawa.

\- Ah, ¿sí? – preguntó este abriendo sus ojos. Milagrosamente no se había quedado dormido.

\- Sí… El capitán Akagi y Kogure ya saben, se los dije ayer durante el entrenamiento… - agregó el castaño. –Rukawa, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Dime.

\- Como saldré antes de clases, ¿podrías prestarme luego tus apuntes de inglés? – solicitó, sabiendo que esa es la única clase en que Rukawa pone atención.

\- Como quieras. – respondió el pelinegro, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. – Pero te advierto que mi caligrafía es horrible, te costará entenderla. – agregó.

\- Jajajaj, lo intentaré. – Himura rio entre dientes y luego imitó Rukawa y cerró los ojos para disfrutar del delicioso baño de sol matutino.

 **xXx**

\- ¡Dime dónde está el gimnasio de baloncesto! – otro golpe, y luego otro. Era una paliza en toda regla.

\- ¡Responde rápido! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito gimnasio?! – Chuichirou Noma (el del bigote), recibió una brutal patada en el rostro, pero seguía sin dar respuesta a la banda de maleantes que lo atacaba.

Las clases de la tarde ya habían finalizado, por lo que era el momento ideal para poder encontrar a la mayor cantidad de alumnos posibles aglutinados en las afueras del edificio. Muchos de ellos se iban a sus casas a descansar o a matar el tiempo de alguna forma, mientras que otros tantos se encaminaban a sus respectivos clubes de actividades extra curriculares: teatro, futbol americano, judo, ajedrez, baloncesto, etc.

Y ese preciso momento del día fue el que eligió una banda de peligrosos sujetos compuesta principalmente por alumnos de otro instituto, algunos más de Shohoku y el único adulto del grupo y que ya rondaba los 30 años, Tetsuo.

La de hoy era una incursión a favor de uno de los miembros de la banda, Hisashi Mitsui, cuyo único propósito era destruir al equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku, a como diera lugar.

\- Este mocoso… es un estúpido. Se ve que no sabe pelear – Tetsuo escupió a un abatido Noma que yacía desplomado en el suelo. La paliza había sido implacable, estaba medio inconsciente.

\- No sé en qué diablos estaba pensando. ¡Puto imbécil! – Ryu dio un paso al frente y pateó fuertemente a Noma a la altura de sus costillas. Luego de Tetsuo, él era el segundo líder de la banda. Tenía 17 años e iba en la escuela pública Chigasaki Hagisono, conocida por la pésima reputación de sus estudiantes, pues lo peor de lo peor iba a parar a esa institución.

\- Al final no nos lo ha dicho. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora, Tetsuo? – Masaharu, un chico rubio que llevaba un pendiente en una de sus orejas, era otro estudiante de 17 años de la preparatoria Chigasaki Hagisono, era mucho más bajo que Tetsuo y Ryu, pero no por eso menos pendenciero.

\- No lo sé. Supongo que lo mejor será ir a buscar a otro estudiante y darle una paliza hasta que nos diga dónde está el gimnasio… - Tetsuo se encogió de hombro. Para él todo este asunto era una diversión. – Eso, o esperar a que Mitsui se nos una…

En ese preciso momento un grupillo de 4 estudiantes de Shohoku se acercaba a la banda.

\- ¿Qué es toda esta basura? – preguntó Mitsui, quién lideraba el grupo de alumnos de tercer año de Shohoku. Por _´basura´_ se refería al abatido Noma, completamente inmóvil.

\- Ah… pero si eres tú, Mitsui. – saludó Tetsuo, a su manera. – Es que no sabíamos dónde estaba el gimnasio, y decidimos preguntárselo a esta basura… pero no quiso decirnos…

\- Llamas demasiado la atención, Tetsuo. Con gusto les mostraré el camino hasta el gimnasio. – Mitsui sonrió sarcásticamente. Su plan por fin daba inicio, hoy sería el último día del equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku.

 **xXx**

\- Ahí voy, Ryo-chin – Sakuragi comenzó a correr hacia la canasta a toda velocidad mientras dribleaba el balón enérgicamente. Miyagi defendería su posición y le impediría avanzar a la zona de tiro.

Mientras esperaban a que iniciara el entrenamiento oficial del día, Miyagi había decidido practicar las **_´fintas´_** junto a su nuevo amigo. El pelirrojo llegó a la zona de tiro, y él estaba ahí para defender férreamente. No necesitó más de tres movimientos para interceptar el balón y mandarlo a rodar lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Mierda!, ¿pero por qué? – preguntó furioso Sakuragi mientras contemplaba sus manos, completamente vacías.

\- Escucha, Hanamichi… para hacer una finta tienes que simular. – aclaró Ryota, con extrema paciencia. Ya llevaban un buen rato practicando lo mismo, pero el pelirrojo no parecía entender nada.

A su alrededor el resto de los integrantes seguía la lección con entusiasmo. Kogure era el más optimista de todos, pues consideraba que enseñar la mayor cantidad de técnicas y jugadas posibles a Sakuragi era de total provecho para el equipo.

\- ¿Simular? – preguntó Sakuragi con cara de circunstancias, por no decir bobo.

\- Sí, así es… ¡Yasuda! Lánzame el balón, por favor- solicitó Miyagi, lo mejor sería volver a hacer una demostración práctica de lo que era una finta. – Hanamichi, ahora intentaré pasarte. Trata de detenerme.

Miyagi recibió el pase y de inmediato se colocó en posición ofensiva. Dio un fuerte bote al balón y luego lo cogió con ambas manos, simulando un tiro hacia la canasta desde esa distancia. Hanamichi cayó totalmente ante el engaño y saltó para impedir que el balón hiciera su camino a la canasta, momento que Miyagi aprovechó para rectificar y pivotear por su derecha completamente libre, corriendo así hacia la canasta y encertar un tiro sencillo sin ningún problema.

La finta fue perfecta, Sakuragi cayó como un niño cae ante un dulce.

\- Esa es una finta, Hanachimi – habló Miyagi una vez hubo aterrizado en el suelo. El pelirrojo se giró para escucharlo con atención, completamente atento a sus indicaciones. Había fracasado, sí, pero estaba realmente sorprendido por la jugada.

\- Tras recibir un pase, engaño al enemigo fingiendo que voy a encestar una canasta o a lanzar un nuevo pase. Con eso, mi oponente intentará interceptar mi tiro de alguna manera, dejando su defensa completamente vulnerable, creando así una buena ocasión para penetrar en la zona… A eso, Hanamichi, a eso se llama una **finta**. – Miyagi terminó la explicación con una sonrisa de total satisfacción.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¡Es impresionante! ¡Esa jugada es realmente alucinante, Ryo-chin! Nyahahaha – Sakuragi estaba alucinado. Ciertamente era un chico muy ingenuo, por lo que una táctica tan sencilla como la finta era todo un descubrimiento para él.

A su alrededor, todos aquellos que habían estado observando la instrucción sudaban completamente avergonzados por la reacción del pelirrojo, que actuaba como si hubiera descubierto la octava maravilla del mundo. Pero estaban completamente agradecidos con Miyagi, a quién Sakuragi parecía respetar lo suficiente como para tomar en cuenta sus consejos. Más valía tenerlo atento a una importante lección que causando alborotos por doquier con sus infundados aires de superioridad.

Haruko, Fujii y Matsui estaban reunidas en una de las entradas principales del gimnasio, aquella que daba hacia el exterior. Junto a ellas, inusualmente solo, estaba Yohei Mito, que como de costumbre había venido a apoyar a su amigo. El resto de la Gundam no había podido asistir por motivos diversos.

\- Bien, ya será hora de que me marche o llegaré tarde. ¡Nos vemos chicas! – se despidió Yohei.

\- ¿Ya te vas, Yohei? – quiso saber Haruko, sorprendida.

\- Así es, tengo que hacer algunos encargos que me pidió mi madre. – confirmó Yohei, cogiendo su sencilla maleta en la que cargaba sus pertenencias.

\- Oh, ya veo. Pues mucha suerte con eso. – Haruko sonrió amablemente al chico en señal de despedida.

\- Hasta luego, Yohei – se despidieron Fujii y Matsui al unísono mientras él se marchaba despidiéndolas con una señal de su mano.

En el último tiempo y por la costumbre de ser espectadores de las prácticas y entrenamientos del equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku, Haruko y sus amigas junto al Ejército de Sakuragi, habían hecho migas y cierta afinidad era palpable entre ellos. Por fortuna ni las admiradoras de Rukawa ni de Himura se habían presentado aún, lo cual les garantizaba cierta tranquilidad que se agradecía en favor del silencio que les rodeaba.

 **xXx**

 _¡PIIIII-PIII!_

\- ¡Chicos, reúnanse por favor! – gritó fuertemente Kogure desde el centro del gimnasio luego de hacer sonar el silbato. Obedientemente, uno a uno se fueron acercando hasta él los miembros del equipo. Miyagi y Sakuragi habían estado practicando en el extremo izquierdo del gimnasio, rodeados por algunos de sus compañeros que los observaron entretenidos. Rukawa, por su parte, había estado lanzando tiros en solitario en el extremo opuesto, lo más lejos posible del resto; y por último, Ayako, había estado en la banca preparando unos apuntes con sus estadísticas.

\- Hoy comenzaremos el entrenamiento con un pequeño partido entre los de primer grado contra los de segundo y tercer grado… – informó Kogure una vez se hubieron congregado todos a su alrededor.

\- Oye Kogure, ¿no deberíamos esperar a que lleguen todos? No están ni el Gorila, ni el Neko ni el Gordo – preguntó extrañado Sakuragi.

\- El capitán Akagi se retrasará, ya que tiene una clase extra y está estudiando Física. Himura llegará dentro de poco, tenía una reunión del Consejo de Honor pero ya está por terminar. Y el profesor Anzai está terminando de revisar unos asuntos junto al Director de Shohoku, se incorporará en cuanto termine… me pidió que hoy comenzáramos con un partido de práctica… – informó detalladamente Kogure.

\- Agggg, no puedo creerlo. Son todos unos irresponsables… – concluyó acusadoramente Sakuragi, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su barbilla para darse aires de importancia y suficiencia.

\- Hmn, el único irresponsable eres tú, do´aho. – suspiró Rukawa, que estaba cerca de él, aunque un poco más apartado del grupo.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito Rukawa?! ¿A quién crees que llamas idiota, estúpido apestoso? – repentinamente irritado, Sakuragi se giró para cogerlo por la camiseta de manera amenazadora. Sin embargo, Rukawa no se intimidó en lo absoluto y lo miraba desafiantemente.

 _¡ZAS!_

\- ¡Quédate quieto, Hanamichi Sakuragi! No causes alboroto ahora que no está el capitán. – Ayako dejó caer su abanico sobre la cabellera roja de inmediato para detener cualquier posible pelea entre esos dos.

Kogure iba a decir algo para tranquilizar la situación, pero justo cuando abría la boca unas fuertes pisadas irrumpieron en el gimnasio, crujiendo de manera estridente sobre la duela brillante y lustrosa de madera bien cuidada. El crujido logró tensar el ambiente casi inmediatamente, como el anuncio de un mal augurio que heló la sangre de más de uno de los integrantes del equipo. Y cuando una grave, áspera y gutural voz se anunció, todos se voltearon inmediatamente en el más absoluto silencio, conteniendo la respiración.

\- Buenas tardes, muchachitos… – dijo Tetsuo, que cargaba un cigarrillo encendido entre sus labios.

\- Hemos venido a jugar contra tu equipo, Miyagi…- agregó Mitsui, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra jugar, a la vez que cogía uno de los balones desperdigados en el gimnasio.

\- Mi-Mitsui… - balbuceó Miyagi con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Miyagi reconoció a su rival de inmediato, y al verlo rodeado de un grupo de jóvenes de muy mal aspecto sintió cómo toda la sangre se le helaba. No sabía exactamente quiénes eran ellos, pues además de su usual banda compuesta por Norio Hotta y sus secuaces de tercer grado, había otros tres sujetos que le resultaban completamente desconocidos, y por sus uniformes supuso que se trataba de estudiantes de otra institución. Pero quien más llamó su atención fue el sujeto más alto de todos ellos.

Era casi tan alto como Sakuragi o Rukawa, pero de una constitución mucho más robusta y musculosa. Llevaba el cabello largo y ondulado, tenía la tez oscura, fuertemente bronceada; y una hilera de pendientes en cada una de sus orejas resplandecían. Estaba fumando como condenado, y al verlo supo que era nada más y nada menos que el mítico Tetsuo, uno de los pandilleros más peligrosos de Kanagawa. Había escuchado cientos de aterradoras historias acerca de sus fechorías, cada una más desgarradora que la anterior.

Kogure se encontraba en la misma situación que Miyagi, ya que en ausencia del capitán Akagi era él el responsable del grupo. De todo ese grupo de intrusos, solo conocía a Hisashi Mitsui, y no pudo evitar sentir un gran temor al ver la apariencia de aquellos que lo acompañaban. En total eran 7 individuos, los cuales estudió detalladamente para buscar algún rasgo que les permitiera identificarlos. Y al hacerlo, cierto hecho llamó su atención de manera tal que le causó un malestar tan intenso que dejó parcialmente de lado el miedo que sentía.

El chico con gafas se separó de sus compañeros y se acercó un par de pasos encarando al grupo de intrusos.

\- ¡Eh, no pueden entrar con los zapatos puestos y maltratar la duela de esa manera! ¡Quítenselos de inmediato! – exigió autoritariamente al hacer acopio de todo su valor. Su voz no había dado muestra alguna de temor.

\- No Kogure, no los provoques… - sorprendido por la reacción de su superior, Miyagi se apresuró a alcanzarlo para cogerlo de un brazo y detener su avance.

\- Ya les dije que venimos a jugar contra tu equipo, Miyagi… - con el balón en la mano, Mitsui avanzó dos pasos, tomando la delantera de su propio grupo. Ignoró olímpicamente la exigencia de Kogure a la vez que le sonreía prepotentemente, dándole a entender que era él quien controlaba la situación.

Una serie de murmullos se extendió lentamente entre los integrantes del equipo de Shohoku, quienes se preguntaban en voz baja unos a otros por la identidad de esos intrusos. Algunos alumnos de tercer año fueron capaces de responder al reconocer a Mitsui, pero el resto de sus acompañantes eran una interrogante incluso para ellos.

Ayako observaba todo en silencio, su intuición le indicaba que algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir y que lo mejor sería mantenerse al margen. A su lado, Rukawa y Sakuragi habían dejado su disputa de lado, alerta por si la cosa se ponía más peligrosa de lo que ya aparentaba.

\- _"¿Qué demonios está sucediendo aquí?..."_ \- se preguntaba Rukawa, que por puro instinto había cogido uno de los tantos balones desperdigados por el piso.

\- Vaya… - Tetsuo, el mayor de la pandilla, aspiró una profunda bocanada de su cigarrillo para luego deshacerse de las cenizas con un dramático ademán, sacudiéndolas para que cayeran directamente sobra la tan preciada duela del gimnasio.

Esa sencilla acción fue seguida con estupor por todos.

\- ¡Oye maldito animal! ¡Estás maltratando el piso que enceré ayer! – desde luego, Hanamichi Sakuragi fue el más colérico de todos y furioso se acercó a los intrusos, pero al igual que con Kogure, fue interceptado por Miyagi.

\- ¡Hanamichi, quédate quieto por favor! – Miyagi corrió hasta él, interrumpiendo su trayecto, interponiéndose como una barrera para detener su avance. Sakuragi se detuvo para no arrollarlo, pero seguía furioso.

\- Vaya, no sabía que hubieran tipos con agallas en el equipo. Eso me agrada mucho… – dijo Tetsuo, mirando al pelirrojo con desprecio.

\- ¿Qué mierda vinieron a hacer aquí, cretinos? – interpeló Sakuragi, con la cara completamente desfigurada por la rabia. Miyagi a duras penas podía contenerlo para evitar que saltara sobre sobre ellos.

\- Estamos practicando, Mitsui. Además, ellos no tienen nada que ver en nuestros asuntos. No los provoques así, por favor. – Miyagi tomó la palabra, interrumpiendo a Sakuragi.

\- Oh, ¿con que no tienen nada que ver? ¿Entonces podemos darte una paliza sólo a ti, mientras no toquemos a los demás del equipo? ¿Eh, Miyagi? – intervino por primera vez Norio Hotta, que estaba detrás de Mitsui.

\- Pff, qué absurdo eres, Miyagi jajaja –agregó Mitsui.

\- No... tampoco quiero pelear con ustedes. No quiero tener problemas, y menos ahora. Así que se los suplico, por favor márchense de aquí. – Miyagi soltó a Sakuragi y tragó pesadamente luego de decir esas palabras. Tuvo que hacer a un lado todo su orgullo y humillarse de esa manera para no comprometer la situación más de lo necesario. - Este lugar… este lugar es muy importante para mí.

\- Jajaja, vaya sí que eres estúpido. – rio Tetsuo, a la vez que apagaba la colilla de su cigarrillo con el balón que sostenía Mitsui para ese fin, como una clara provocación al equipo de Shohoku.

Las protestas volvieron a estallar de inmediato.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – exclamó Yasuda.

\- ¡P-pero qué hace! – Kakuta tampoco podía creer lo que veía.

\- ¡Desgraciado! – volvió a gritar Sakuragi.

\- Qué estúpido eres, Miyagi. Hemos venido hasta acá personalmente para destruir este lugar. – Mitsui ignoró los reclamos y escupió el balón, rematando así la afrenta.

\- ¡Qué demonios están haciendo con el balón, desgraciados! – volvió a estallar Sakuragi, fuera de sí.

\- ¡Detentente Hanamichi, no caigas en sus juegos! – imploró Miyagi, sujetándolo nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas para detenerlo.

\- Miyagi… acabaré contigo jaja – Mitsui estaba divertido con la reacción de los integrantes del equipo, pero tuvo que terminar su risa abruptamente al ver un objeto dirigiéndose directamente hacía él, a toda velocidad.

Gracias a sus reflejos, Mitsui logró hacerse a un lado a tiempo, esquivando apenas el balón que dio de lleno en el rostro de Norio Hotta con un fuerte y sordo golpe que retumbó en todo el gimnasio, derribándolo instantáneamente.

\- ¡Norio-chan! – gritó uno de los miembros de la pandilla mientras corría a socorrerlo, preocupado por el bienestar de su amigo.

\- ¡¿Quién fue?! – preguntó furioso Mitsui, sin nada de divertido en su voz.

\- Sí, ¿quién fue el buen amigo que le dio su merecido a ese canalla? – Sakuragi, que de pronto vio reducida su ira, se volteó para al autor de tiro que derribó a uno de los pandilleros.

Lo mismo habían hecho los demás miembros del equipo de Shohoku, quienes abrieron una especie de pasillo por donde el balón había pasado. Todos ellos, incluida Ayako, estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo intrépido de la acción de Kaede Rukawa, quién sigilosamente y sin previo aviso había lanzado el bendito balón.

\- He fallado… - se expresó lacónicamente mientras masajeaba su muñeca derecha. Había usado toda la fuerza posible en ese tiro, y aun así Mitsui logró esquivarlo.

Kaede Rukawa estaba realmente fastidiado. Si bien no demostraba su furia por medio de los gritos como Sakuragi, la seriedad de su expresión facial era tan severa que todos quienes lo rodeaban retrocedían lentamente con la esperanza de estar lo más lejos posible del fuego cruzado que había iniciado el Súper Rookie. Lo que él quería era entrenar, probar nuevos movimientos en el partido de práctica previsto por Kogure, y esta ´situación´ que se estaba dando con esos intrusos se interponía entre sus expectativas y ya estaba harto del dramatismo que implicaba.

\- Ru…Rukawa. No...tu no… - Miyagi no era capaz de articular palabra ante lo que acababa de hacer su compañero. Esa acción era una declaración de guerra en toda regla, pero optó por guardar silencio, ya estaba hecho y ahora deberían afrontar las consecuencias.

\- _"No tienes la menor idea de lo que has desatado, Rukawa…No sabes lo peligroso que pueden llegar a esos sujetos"_ – apretó fuertemente ambos puños, resignado ante la situación. Miró con cierto rencor hacia Tetsuo, quién sonreía divertido.

\- Vaya, Miyagi… se ve que tus compañeros son mucho más valientes que tu – Mitsui soltó el balón que sostenía, y cuando este cayó a la altura de su pie lo pateó fuertemente, directo hacia el estómago del crespo.

El golpe fue certero. Miyagi sintió como todo el aire era expulsado violentamente de sus pulmones, se dobló sobre sus rodillas e instintivamente se llevó ambas manos al abdomen. Comenzó a respirar erráticamente pera reponer sus pulmones, pero eso solo provocó que se hiperventilara.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – Sakuragi explotó por tercera vez.

 **xXx**

\- Ha sido un gusto contar con tu presencia en la reunión de hoy, Himura – Daisuke Kobayashi se acercó hasta donde estaba Kenji Himura, recogiendo sus pertenencias, mientras el resto de los miembros del Club de Honor de Shohoku se retiraban de la pequeña salita en la que habían celebrado la primera reunión del período escolar para discutir algunos asuntos y dar la bienvenida a los integrantes de primer año.

\- El gusto ha sido mío, Kobayashi-senpai. – Himura cerró el bolso y se lo cargó a la espalda. Si bien era un bolso deportivo y por ende se entendía que fuera más grande que las típicas randoseru japonesas (mochilas escolares, generalmente de un material como el cuero), la del novato se veía inusualmente cargada.

\- ¿Te vas de viaje? – preguntó Kobayashi señalando a su bolso deportivo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

\- ¿Ah? N-no jaja. Tengo entrenamiento con el equipo de baloncesto ahora. Además llevo algunos libros para estudiar luego de la práctica. – ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Solo quedaban ellos dos, y Daisuke Kobayashi como presidente del Consejo de Honor, era quien debía asegurarse de cerrar bien la sala bajo llave. Iba en tercer año, y además de ser un alumno ejemplar era también el capitán del equipo de béisbol de Shohoku. Era alto, medía 1 metro con 84 centímetros, de una complexión física musculada y piel bastante bronceada. Aunque su cabello y sus ojos eran completamente negros, había algo en su sonrisa de unos dientes perfectamente blancos que llamaba la atención.

Tanto Kobayashi como Himura habían congeniado desde un principio, puesto que al ser los dos únicos integrantes del Consejo de Honor que pertenecían además a un club deportivo, habían encontrado en ello cierto vínculo que los había hecho coincidir en más de algún tema de discusión que sostuvieron en la reunión de esta tarde.

\- Lo supuse, lo supuse. – al salir, Kobayashi cerró la puerta y se aseguró de echar bien la llave. – Yo también tengo práctica ahora… los muchachos ya deben estar esperándome, ya que las preliminares de la temporada empiezan la próxima semana y se viene realmente difícil.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar ahora por el pasillo, estaban en el primer piso y a esa hora se veía circular a varios estudiantes por todos lados. Himura simplemente asintió a lo dicho, sonriendo amablemente por mera cortesía. Estaba realmente cansado, tenía mucho sueño.

\- Bueno, yo sigo por este camino – Kobayashi se detuvo e indicó hacia la derecha, por un pasillo que conducía hacia el exterior, a las instalaciones que estaban en la parte trasera del edificio. - Nos veremos el viernes, Himura… dale saludos a Akagi de mi parte.

\- Hasta pronto, Kobayashi-senpai. Le daré sus saludos al capitán Akagi. – Himura hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza, luego de lo cual ambos jóvenes se separaron para seguir por sus propios caminos.

La práctica del día ya debía de haber empezado, y si bien apenas iba con 10 minutos de un justificado retraso, apresuró el paso lo más que pudo. Había decidido hacer su camino más rápido por el exterior e ingresar por la puerta principal, para lo cual tendría que atravesar todo el gimnasio antes de poder ingresar a los vestuarios a cambiarse el uniforme. Pero era la mejor ruta, ya que así aprovecharía también de echar un vistazo a sus compañeros.

Cuando dobló por el último pasillo exterior, desde la distancia identificó sin problema alguno al trío de chicas que iban sagradamente a ver los entrenamientos: Haruko, Fujii y Matsui. ¡Cuánto gusto le daba ver que amiga Fujii estaba ahí, como siempre!

\- ¡Ey! ¡Fujii! – llamó desde la distancia mientras se dirigía rápidamente hasta la puerta principal, donde estaban congregadas.

Pero la reacción de Fujii y sus amigas no fue la esperada, pues al girarse no vio nada más que horror en sus miradas. Supo entonces que algo debía estar ocurriendo, pues aquellas chicas eran usualmente alegres, no se condecía la imagen que tenía de ellas con el susto que reflejaban sus rostros. Sus sentidos se agudizaron alerta, y cuando iba a preguntarles qué era lo que sucedía, un fuerte grito estalló.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – la voz de Sakuragi era inconfundible incluso desde la distancia. Himura contuvo el aliento. Lo primero que pensó fue que el pelirrojo y Rukawa se habrían enfrascado en una nueva pelea, aunque nunca antes lo había escuchado gritar de esa manera.

Corrió hasta la entrada y echó un vistazo al interior del gimnasio, donde todo era un caos: un grupo de sujetos a los que no conocía estaban en medio de la duela, y frente a ellos estaban sus compañeros de equipo, paralizados. No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero al ver cómo Sakuragi gritaba lleno de cólera, al ver cómo Miyagi estaba doblado con ambas manos sobre su estómago, sintió que algo malo estaba pasando mientras los contemplaba discutir, aunque no discernía bien qué era lo que decían.

\- ¿Q-quiénes son esos sujetos, Fujii? – preguntó serio a su amiga.

\- No lo sé, Kenji. Le…le acaban de dar un golpe a Miyagi. – Fujii respondió consternada y luego de decir esas palabras se tapó la boca con ambas manos. Haruko, que estaba a su derecha, la rodeó con un brazo y tomó la palabra.

\- Son unos malhechores, irrumpieron en el gimnasio para causar problemas. Ellos dicen que… ellos dicen que acabarán con el equipo. – Haruko habló entrecortado, era evidente que estaba asustada con la situación. – Por favor, tienes que hacer algo, Himura. Si se meten en problemas podrían suspender al equipo – imploró al borde de las lágrimas.

Hasta ahora habían permanecido al margen de la escena, y nadie se había percatado de la presencia de ellos. Cuando Himura fue a dar un paso hacia el interior, un fuerte grito volvió a estallar.

\- ¡Aggggggh!

\- ¡RYOTA! – gritó a pleno pulmón Ayako.

\- ¡Miyagi!

\- ¡Oh no, está sangrando!

Himura dio un par de pasos más hacia el interior, las voces alarmadas de sus compañeros le crisparon los nervios. Y a medida que avanzaba hacia la masa de gente aglutinada en el centro del gimnasio, pudo por fin ver con mayor detalle cómo ahora Miyagi estaba con ambas manos sobre la boca, intentando contener un hilo de sangre que fluía intensamente desde la zona. Temblaba completamente producto del dolor cuando uno de esos extraños sujetos se acercó se acercó hasta él y lo cogió del cabello, levantando violentamente su rosto para dejarlo expuesto.

Miyagi iba a decir algo, pero no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna cuando potente gancho propinado por un sujeto de cabello largo le cruzó la carga tirándolo hacia atrás.

\- ¡DETENTE, ANIMAL! – Ayako volvió a gritar horrorizada.

\- ¡Déjalo en paz! – por fin Himura pudo sacar la voz. Se acercó a un más al grupo cuando se topó con la divertida mirada del sujeto más alto entre aquellos extraños: Tetsuo. Lo miraba intrigado, y sin saber por qué aquello le heló la sangre. Presa de un repentino pánico, no pudo seguir avanzando y se quedó de pie, estático. Le temblaban manos, por lo que apretó fuertemente ambos puños para mitigar el involuntario reflejo.

Desvió la vista de aquél sujeto y buscó a sus compañeros, pero ninguno de ellos pareció percatarse aún de su presencia, tan asustados como estaban por el destino de Miyagi. Hacia el final del grupo logró vislumbrar por primera vez la alta silueta de su compañero Kaede Rukawa, y cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron, durante una fracción de segundo el pelinegro expresó cierta sorpresa.

\- _"¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahí cerca de esos sujetos?!"_ – se preguntó Rukawa al ver a Himura, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por un nuevo grito.

\- ¡Déjalo, cobarde de mierda! – Sakuragi se iba a lanzar a rescatar a su amigo, pero Miyagi lo detuvo una vez más.

\- ¡Detente, Hanamichi! – balbuceó a duras penas, cada gesto le dolía una enormidad.

Sakuragi obedeció inmediatamente, quedando con el puño alzado, listo para lanzarse sobre Mitsui y darle su merecido. La quebrada voz de Miyagi le provocó una extraña sensación que no pudo identificar.

\- No lo hagas, por favor. No te comprometas por mí… - volvió a implorar Miyagi.

\- Eso es. No querrás que por tu culpa el equipo sea suspendido y no puedan participar en el Campeonato. ¿No, Miyagi? – señaló Mitsui apuntando a un cautivo Miyagi que aún era sostenido por el cabello, sin tener la posibilidad de moverse libremente.

\- ¿Su-suspendernos del campeonato? – preguntó Kogure.

\- Imaginen este titular: **_´El equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku se pelea violentamente con una banda en el gimnasio_** ´… una vez que la directiva de Shohoku se entere, el equipo en pleno será disuelto y ustedes expulsados del Campeonato. – Mitsui rio estridentemente luego plantear esa hipótesis, gesto que fue replicado por todos los integrantes de su banda.

\- Dale su merecido, Mitsui… Acaba con él de una buena vez. – al cesar las risas, Tetsuo dictaminó lo que parecía ser una orden.

Gustoso, Mitsui asintió.

\- ¿Aún no te tirado los dientes, Miyagi? – preguntó mientras masajeaba su puño izquierdo, calentándolo y preparándose para darle otro golpe. – Agárralo bien, Masaharu, que este será el golpe definitivo.

\- Ey, Mitsui… será más efectivo si le das con esto. - interrumpió Tetsuo, quien había cogido un trapeador del gimnasio. – Pégale con la parte metálica y así podrás romperle todos los dientes sin ningún problema. – extendió dicho trapeador a Mitsui, quién lo cogió de inmediato.

El rostro de Miyagi se contorsionó en una mueca cargada con el más puro horror imaginable. Impotente como estaba, paralizado, no se vio capaz de hacer nada mientras Mitsui seguía las instrucciones de Tetsuo y se colocaba en posición, listo para lanzar el golpe. Pero con lo que nadie contaba era con el hecho de que tres personas al interior del gimnasio decidieron ignorar las amenazas contra la continuidad del equipo e intervinieron oportunamente para evitar que Miyagi fuera gravemente lastimado.

Sakuragi había detenido el golpe del trapeador al atajarlo por el mango de madera. Rukawa y Himura, por otro lado, socorrieron a Miyagi para liberarlo del agarre del que era víctima por parte del sujeto rubio.

\- ¡Estás yendo demasiado lejos! – gritó Sakuragi quitándole de un tirón el escobillón a Mitsui.

\- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo, mocosos? ¿Es que no les importa que disuelvan el club? ¡Son unos estúpidos! – ladró Mitsui, frustrado e iracundo.

\- ¡Cállate! Como si alguien les fuera a creer… – Sakuragi, con toda su fuerza, partió el mango de madera del escobillón en dos y lo lanzó a un costado.

\- Lo que dices son patrañas. Nadie en su sano juicio clausuraría el equipo de baloncesto por culpa de un grupo de patanes buscapleitos como ustedes. – Himura soltó su agarre sobre el sujeto rubio que había inmovilizado a Miyagi.

\- Basura – Rukawa imitó a Himura, soltando también a Masaharu para acto seguido empujarlo. Este salió despedido hacia atrás con el mínimo esfuerzo.

\- ¡Cobardes! – Himura siseó Himura con una carga de ira controlada. - ¿Quién sino unos cobardes se atreverían a atacar de esa manera a alguien que no se defiende? - encaró a Mitsui, acercándose hasta él - ¿Qué no les da vergüenza venir a molestar de esa forma a un grupo de estudiantes de menor edad que ustedes, cuando no son más que unos viejos? – aquellas eran preguntas retóricas, no esperaba una respuesta, pero esto último lo dijo en clara alusión a Tetsuo, quien por su apariencia dedujo que ya pasaba de los 20 y pico años.

¿Tenía miedo por la situación? Sí, tenía miedo. Y bastante. Kenji Himura no se consideraba un chico violento, en absoluto. Es más, en toda su vida jamás se había visto en vuelto en una pelea a golpes con otra persona; pero toda esta situación era un caso excepcional.

Sí se podía decir que era una persona que no toleraba ni la injusticia ni el abuso bajo ningún pretexto, y ver cómo Ryota Miyagi recibía una paliza de parte de un grupo de cobardes era la gota que rebalsó su vaso de la paciencia. Y es que no solamente estaba el hecho de que Miyagi era físicamente mucho más bajo y menudo que ellos, o que fueran 7 contra 1; era que él simplemente no quería pelear. Y se los había implorado.

\- Vaya, vaya… parece que hemos despertado la ira de estos chiquillos, Mitsui. – la voz gutural y áspera de Tetsuo volvió a resonar, crispando nuevamente los nervios de Himura.

\- Así parece, Tetsuo. – respondió Mitsui el mayor se acercó hasta él, quedando a su lado.

\- En especial este mocoso hablador… tiene una bocota muy hiriente. – Tetsuo se detuvo frente a Himura, ahora su mirada destilaba odio.

Tetsuo era mucho más alto, por lo que al sentir su imponente presencia, Himura vio mermado su coraje. Instintivamente sintió el impulso de retroceder, pero se contuvo y mantuvo su posición. Aunque tenía claro que una cosa era hablar, discutir o debatir (para lo cual se consideraba bueno), sabía perfectamente que recurrir a la fuerza física era algo totalmente distinto.

Pero no iba a retroceder. Obstinado como era, miró fijamente a Tetsuo y volvió a hablar.

\- Lárguense de aquí… - dijo sin vacilar.

\- ¿O si no qué, niñito? ¿Tu solo nos echarás de este lugar? – Tetsuo sintió arder el instinto animal dentro de él, no tendría ningún remordimiento a la hora de darle su merecido a ese mocoso.

La banda estalló en carcajadas al unísono, divertidos con el dispar enfrentamiento entre ambos.

\- Límpienlo – Rukawa se acercó otro tanto, situándose junto a Himura, extendiendo ante Tetsuo y Mitsui el balón que previamente habían marcado con el cigarrillo. – Limpien el balón que estropearon.

Las risas cesaron al instante.

Himura miró de reojo a Rukawa, e internamente agradeció su intervención, considerándola como una señal de apoyo. De pronto, con él a su lado, sentía cómo el valor volvía a surgir en su interior, y calificó aquella cálida sensación como gratitud.

Mitsui, insolente como era, escupió al balón de una manera tan grotesca que a más de alguno se le desencajó la mandíbula por tal bajeza. Rukawa avanzó otro paso más e hizo el amago de estrellarle el balón contra el rostro, pero nuevamente Mitsui hizo gala de sus reflejos y logró detener el golpe con una mano.

\- ¿Pero qué…? – calló de golpe al sentir su propia saliva embutido ahora en la palma de su mano.

Con asco, Mitsui apretó el puño y lanzó un gancho derecho directo a la mandíbula de Rukawa, y por poco dio en el blanco. Este último era mucho más ágil y en cuanto retrocedió para eludir el ataque, ya estaba lanzando su propio puño izquierdo contra la mandíbula de su nuevo oponente.

El golpe fue brutal. Vino desde abajo y la fuerza fue tal que Mitsui sintió cómo ambas piernas se despegaban del suelo y todo su cuerpo salía despedido hacia atrás, aterrizando bruscamente contra una masa de cuerpos compuesta por su propia banda.

La pelea había empezado.

Tetsuo le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ryu indicándole el trapeador roto que había tirado Sakuragi. Ryu que había estado observando todo en silencio, esperando por esta señal para entrar en acción, captó la indicación dada por el jefe de la banda. Cogió la mitad del trapero que correspondía la parte metálica y sigilosamente se posicionó detrás de Rukawa.

Todo pasó tan rápido que nadie pudo advertirlo. En una fracción de segundo Ryu estrelló fuertemente el metal contra la cabeza de Rukawa, provocándole en el acto un gran corte que comenzó a sangrar profusamente.

Rukawa trastabilló levemente y estuvo a punto de caer desplomado por culpa del golpe, pero logró mantenerse en pie. Ryu volvió a alzar el trapeador para darle un segundo golpe con el fin de rematarlo, pero en esta ocasión fue interrumpido oportunamente.

\- No te atreva…– Himura reaccionó a tiempo y le propinó una fuerte patada en el muslo a Ryu, provocando que éste soltara el trapeador para intentar defenderse.

Ryu logró incorporarse rápidamente, como si el golpe no le hubiera afectado en lo absoluto, y gracias a la experiencia ganada tras años de peleas, contraatacó de inmediato con un gancho cruzado que dio de lleno en el pómulo derecho de Himura.

\- Agggg – el novato dio dos pasos hacia atrás hasta caer sobre su trasero, con ambas manos en la zona afectada intentando calmar el intenso dolor que estaba sintiendo.

\- Infeliz. No tienes perdón. – Rukawa volvió al ataque, y sin problemas pese a su propia herida, fue capaz de derribar a Ryu de un solo golpe.

El resto de los miembros de Shohoku estaban paralizados. Incluido Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien había estado asistiendo a Ryota lejos de todo el espectáculo. No podía ocultar que estaba nervioso ante la situación, ya que si bien estaba acostumbrado a las peleas, todo este asunto escapaba de sus manos. Había mucho en juego, había mucho de lo que estaba empezando a amar (el baloncesto específicamente) comprometido.

\- _"Ay no, ay no… se acabó. Esto está fuera de control… si siguen así tal vez sea cierto que vayan clausurar el equipo. Creo que lo mejor será mantenerme al margen, ese estúpido de Rukawa les está dando su merecido."_ – pensaba confundido mientras observaba la pelea chirreando sus dientes del puro nervio _– "No parecen necesitarme… no. Ay, ay… no quiero que suspendan al equipo. Este genio tiene que demostrar sus habilidades…"_

\- Oye tú, mocoso. ¿No crees que te estás pasando de la raya? Será mejor que te calmes o te irá muy mal… Aggg – Norio Hotta había encarado al pelinegro, pero Rukawa se giró rápidamente sobre sus pies y de una potente patada lo derribó, callándolo al instante.

\- Cállate.

Se podría decir que estaba fuera de control, pero no sería cierto. Rukawa no había perdido los estribos en ningún momento. Con absoluta calma y con golpes certeros había derribado a Mitsui, Ryu y ahora a Hotta.

\- _"Estúpidos… son unos cobardes y unos estúpidos."_ – con su glacial mirada recorrió a los miembros restantes de la banda, desafiándolos a continuar con sus ataques. Primero Mitsui, que se había incorporado a duras penas. Luego a Masaharu (el sujeto rubio) que parecía haberse encogido ante su ira, también un sujeto regordete con cabello largo recogido en una coleta junto a otro más alto que él que llevaba gafas y que en todo este tiempo no habían dicho palabra alguna. Y por último, Tetsuo.

Tetsuo ya no sonreía divertido. Un mocoso de apenas 15 años había derribado a 3 de sus hombres sin mayor esfuerzo, y eso que era sólo él quien estaba luchando contra todos ellos. Sostuvo la mirada de Rukawa, desafiante, e hizo crujir sus nudillos antes de entrar en acción.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Himura.

Ryu había aprovechado la distracción de Rukawa para incorporarse y volver a atacarlo por la espalda, pero Himura volvió a interceptarlo alejándolo de él con un empujón.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto, mocoso de mierda! – Ryu se volvió y lanzó un furioso golpe con su puño izquierdo.

\- No te atrevas. – Rukawa de giró rápidamente y detuvo el golpe de Ryu con una de sus manos. Aun cuando la sangre corría profusamente desde la herida de su cabeza, no mostraba signo alguno de deterioro. Ya era la segunda vez que Himura lo salvaba de recibir un ataque por la espalda.

Lo que más sorprendía a Himura no era su capacidad de pelea de Rukawa, con movimientos tan precisos y certeros como si de un partido de basquetbol se tratase. No, no era eso. Tampoco era su increíble resistencia física, pues aun cuando recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que aún le estaba sangrando, seguía peleando como si nada. Lo que más le sorprendía era la absoluta calma con que lo hacía, la forma de contener su ira y manejarla de manera tal que sin problemas había logrado derribar ya a tres oponentes.

\- _"Ru-Rukawa… ¿dónde aprendiste a pelear de esa manera? ¿En cuántas pelea te has involucrado ya que tienes tanta experiencia…?"_ – pensaba Himura mientras seguía los movimientos del pelinegro, preocupado por su bienestar.

\- Ey, tu… - nuevamente aquella áspera y gutural voz.

\- ¿Hm? – aun sosteniendo a Ryu por el brazo, Rukawa se giró.

Sin darle chance de reaccionar, Tetsuo se abalanzó rápidamente sobre Rukawa y con uno de sus grandes y musculosos brazos le hizo un gancho a la altura del cuello. Arrastró así su cuerpo a lo largo de medio gimnasio para luego derribarlo violentamente contra el suelo.

 _¡PLAF!_

El impacto de la cabeza contra la duela fue brutal, noqueándolo al instante.

\- ¡RUKAWA! – gritó Himura, corriendo hacia él.

\- Oh no…Ru-Rukawa… - gesticuló Kogure con voz temblorosa, temiendo lo peor.

\- ¡Rukawa! – Ayako despertó del trance y corrió también a socorrerlo. Aunque sabía que nada podía hacer para detener la pelea, necesitaba saber que él se encontraba bien.

Algunos más de los miembros del equipo se fueron arremolinando en torno a Rukawa para verificar su estado. Himura colocó una de sus manos en su frente, luego cogió una de sus muñecas y comprobó que reaccionara de algún modo. Lo sintió quejarse un poco, inconsciente, pero ese pequeño gesto logró tranquilizarlo.

Solo había perdido la conciencia.

\- P-por favor… no sigan. Déjennos en paz, se los ruego. – Yasuda se acercó temeroso hasta Tetsuo, implorando.

\- ¡Quítate! – Tetsuo lo mandó a volar con una bofetada. - ¡¿Quién es el siguiente?! ¿Tu?

Amenazadoramente, Tetsuo avanzó sobre el resto de los alumnos de Shohoku y derribó a Kakuta con una patada.

\- ¡Ishii, Daisuke! ¡Cierren las puertas! ¡También cierren las cortinas!.. ¡Deprisa! – Ordenó Kogure, apremiándolos. Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Todo esto era su culpa. Por primera vez que Akagi lo dejaba a cargo del grupo y ocurría este tipo de cosas.

Ishii, Daisuke y otros dos alumnos de primer año partieron rápidamente a ejecutar las órdenes del vice capitán del equipo. Haruko, Fujii y Matsui que habían presenciado todo desde las sombras, procedieron a ingresar al gimnasio y ayudaron a cerrar las pesadas puertas corredizas y pasar el seguro para que nadie pudiera abrirla desde afuera. Era un estado de alerta total.

\- ¡El siguiente! – bramó Tetsuo, ardiendo de ganas por golpear a alguien más. Fijó su objetivo sobre un muchacho que llevaba una camiseta roja, y comenzó a acecharlo con una maquiavélica sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Pa-para por favor… - imploró Shiozaki, temiendo por su integridad. Pero no tuvo efecto y también fue derribado con un solo golpe.

Era un desastre total. Uno a uno iban cayendo los alumnos de Shohoku y Hanamichi Sakuragi no reaccionaba. Pero al ver cómo Shiozaki era derribado sin piedad, algo dentro de él detonó y lo hizo reaccionar.

\- ¡Esto ha ido ya demasiado lejos! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - Sakuragi se incorporó de un golpe y rápidamente se acercó a Tetsuo. Ambas miradas se cruzaron a la misma altura, y sacaron chispa de una manera tan intensa que de pronto la atmósfera se sintió cargada, electrificada y más peligrosa que nunca.

 **xXx**

Himura temía ahora por el bienestar del pelirrojo, pero al sentir que Rukawa se revolvía suavemente junto a él, intentado abrir los ojos, volvió a lo que lo tenía más preocupado. El pelirrojo sería capaz de manejar la situación por su propia cuenta. Estaba seguro de eso.

\- Ey… Rukawa. ¿Puedes escucharme? – preguntó suavemente, dando un suave golpecito en las mejillas del pelinegro para hacerlo reaccionar.

Rukawa se removió otro tanto, pero no despertaba aún. Himura palpó la herida de Rukawa en su cabeza y con horror comprobó que sangraba a montones. El corte no era muy profundo, pero si lo bastante extenso como permitir tal flujo de sangre.

\- Ayako… ¡AYAKO! – la mánager tardó en reaccionar a su llamado, también había centrado su atención en Sakuragi – Ve a por el botiquín, necesitamos detener el sangrado. – solicitó Himura con apremio, retirando su mano cubierta sangre desde la cabeza de Rukawa.

\- S-si… de inmediato. – Ayako corrió de rápidamente hasta el bancó donde había dejado todas sus pertenencias. Por fortuna siempre llevaba un botiquín con algunos implementos básicos para primeros auxilios. Después de todo era su responsabilidad como asistente del equipo.

\- Veamos… veamos. Necesitamos parar ese sangrado rápido o esto se pondrá feo… - Himura escaneó alrededor en busca de algo con que cubrir la herida, pero no había nada. De reojo pudo observar durante media fracción de tiempo cómo Tetsuo parecía estar dándole una paliza a Sakuragi, y cómo Ryota se había involucrado y estaba peleándose con Mitsui… pero lo ignoró todo.

Rukawa lo necesitaba más que ellos.

Al no encontrar lo necesario, tuvo una repentina idea.

\- Esto servirá por unos momentos. – rápidamente se quitó la blanca e inmaculada camisa manga corta, quedando con el torso descubierto. La dobló lo mejor que pudo y se apresuró a cubrir con ella la herida de Rukawa.

Poco a poco la camisa se fue tiñendo de rojo a medida que absorbía la sangre.

\- ¡¿Ayako?! – nervioso, Himura se volteó hacia donde había partido la mánager.

\- ¡Ahí voy! – gritó ésta, corriendo a toda la velocidad posible cargando el botiquín en las manos.

\- ¡Date prisa, por favor! Pásame el alcohol para desinfectarme las manos y pásame también el frasco con las gasas.

Ayako obedeció inmediatamente, rebuscó todo lo necesario en el botiquín, sintiéndose inútil por estar temblando del puro miedo. Ella había practicado con la ayuda de la enfermera para poder dar atención de primeros auxilios, pero dicho entrenamiento solo consistió en atender heridas leves como cortes suaves o esguinces de pie; nada tan grave como el corte de Rukawa ni mucho menos en un ambiente hostil en medio de una violenta pelea.

Himura se echó un poco de alcohol en ambas manos y se las frotó hasta que se sintieron secas. Luego procedió a sacar dos tiras de gasas y con todas sus fuerzas, pero con extremo cuidado, incorporó el pesado cuerpo de Rukawa hasta dejarlo sentado, apoyado contra su pecho. La camisa que había estado conteniendo la hemorragia quedó olvidada en el piso, y rápidamente se apresuró a cubrirlas con la gasa para que ocuparan su lugar.

Ayako asistió procedimiento en silencio, atenta a cada paso.

\- ¡EL EJÉRCITO DE SAKURAGI ESTÁ AQUÍ! – El estruendoso gritó resonó en todo el gimnasio, y tanto Himura como Ayako se vieron obligados a alzar la vista hacia las gradas del segundo piso donde estaban Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron aliviados. Con la ayuda de ellos se haría más sencillo detener la pelea y repeler a los intrusos. Luego de ver cómo el gordo Takamiya se lanzaba al vació con la ayuda de una soga, dejó de prestarles atención y se volvió a concentrar en su compañero.

\- ¿Rukawa, puedes escucharme? – preguntó suavemente, pero esta vez tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

\- ¿Sigue inconsciente? – Ayako se hincó sobre sus rodillas para poder observarlo más de cerca.

Himura simplemente asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Está bien? –Haruko se acercó hasta ellos acompañada de Fujii y Matsui. La menor de los Akagi estaba considerablemente pálida, al borde mismo del colapso nervioso.

\- Solo está inconsciente. El corte no parece tan grave, fue el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo lo que causó mayor daño. – Explicó Himura, intentando infundir calma a las chicas. Luego procedió a quitar las gasas que ya estaban completamente empapadas de sangre y las reemplazó por unas nuevas. Esta vez comenzaron a absorber de manera más lenta, lo cual indicaba que el flujo de sangre estaba disminuyendo considerablemente.

\- Bien… tenerlo en esta posición ayuda a que el sangrado disminuya…– Himura suspiró aliviado.

\- ¿Cómo sabes esas cosas? ¿Qué acaso eres médico?– preguntó Matsui, entre sorprendida y escéptica.

\- No es eso, Matsui. Kenji está acostumbrado a esas cosas porque su madre y su hermana son médico. – Explicó Fujii en su lugar, orgullosa por el manejo de su amigo.

\- Miren, creo que está despertando… - señaló Ayako, y con una mano tocó suavemente una de sus mejillas.

En efecto, Rukawa abría lentamente ambos ojos. Su mirara era confusa, y tuvo que pestañear un par de veces antes de poder reconocer la silueta de la mánager.

\- A-Ayako-senpai… - murmuró confundido. Su primer instinto fue ponerse de pie rápidamente, pero Himura lo contuvo de manera oportuna.

\- Con calma, Rukawa. Si te levantas de golpe podrías volver a desmayarte. – Himura hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para hacer de contrapeso y evitar que su compañero se levantara. La fuerza de Rukawa era descomunal, aun estando herido.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el aludido de manera hosca, torpe y rudimentaria. - ¿Qué... qué es esto? – se llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza, y sintió el contacto húmedo con una de las gasas cubiertas de sangre.

\- Sangrabas demasiado, pero Himura logró detenerlo un poco al cuidar de tus heridas. – respondió Ayako.

Inesperadamente Rukawa se quedó tranquilo, apenas rozando su herida de la cabeza. Confiaba en Ayako, desde los tiempos de Tomigaoka que lo hacía.

\- Vamos, te ayudaré a ponerte de pie. – Himura se incorporó, dejando a Rukawa sentado por su propia cuenta.

Si bien el orgullo de Rukawa pugnaba por rechazar su ayuda y la de cualquier otra persona, desistió. Algo dentro de él le indicaba que podría confiar en Himura, que no lo consideraría una persona débil por aceptar su ayuda, así que cogió su mano y lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar de pie, flanqueado a la derecha por el mismísimo Himura y a la izquierda por Ayako.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó a nadie en particular una vez que observó lo que ocurría al interior del gimnasio.

\- Es Sakuragi… le está dando una paliza al líder de esa banda. – explicó Ayako, siendo lo más concisa posible.

El caos dentro del gimnasio era total.

 **xXx**

\- ¡Nos va a matar! – gritó Masaharu, el chico rubio, mientras corría hacia la puerta principal seguido de cerca por uno de sus secuaces, el regordete de gafas.

\- ¡Larguémonos de aquí! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con nosotros! – el regordete llegó primero a la puerta, pero como esta se encontraba cerrada, luchaba para poder abrirla.

\- ¡No idiotas, no abran esa puerta! – Ryota gritó alarmando a los que intentaban fugarse, pues del otro lado se encontraba un grupo de maestros que habían estado intentando entrar al gimnasio, alarmados por lo que sucedía al interior.

Los fugitivos hicieron oídos sordos de los llamados de advertencia, y cuando lograron destrabar las pesadas puertas corredizas, en ese preciso momento, apareció el capitán Akagi, que dada su enorme corpulencia les bloqueó el paso y así cualquier intento de escape.

Tal era la severidad en la mirada de Takenori Akagi que ambos fugitivos retrocedieron horrorizados, temiendo una vez más lo peor. Akagi solo necesitó un segundo para recorrer con la vista todo el gimnasio y evaluar qué era lo que había estado ocurriendo. Dio un paso hacia en interior y volvió a cerrar las puertas, asegurándose de dejarlas bien trancadas. Con ello quedaron fuera los profesores que no habían logrado ver nada de lo que sucedía.

-¡¿Qué haces, Akagi?! ¡Abre ahora mismo!

\- ¡Abre esas puertas! ¡Somos los profesores de Shohoku, obedece nuestras órdenes!

\- Para contrarrestar el calor, mantenemos las puertas cerradas. ¡Yo di esa orden! – apoyado contra las puertas, Akagi se excusó manteniendo toda la calma posible.

\- Capitán Akagi… todo esto ha sido mi culpa. – Ryota dio un paso al frente, buscando excusarse por el desastre.

\- Guarda silencio, Miyagi. – ordenó Akagi con un tono autoritario que no admitía réplicas.

El silencio se hizo al interior del gimnasio. Sakuragi había terminado de rematar a Tetsuo y el resto de la banda de intrusos se mantuvo al margen, puesto que también habían sido derrotados por el Ejército de Sakuragi.

Akagi se dirigió lentamente hasta el centro del gimnasio, mirando en el proceso a todos y cada uno de quienes estaban al interior del recinto. Y cuando se topó con Mitsui, se detuvo frente a éste.

\- Mitsui… - pronunció, rompiendo el silencio. Luego de dos largos años, luego de su interminable ausencia, Hisashi Mitsui volvía a pisar el gimnasio de basquetbol y lo hacía únicamente para causar estragos, acompañado de su banda de amigotes. Lo tenía claro, lo supo en cuanto lo vio al cruzar las puertas: él era el culpable de todo el desastre.

Mitsui era el culpable de la pelea que se había desatado. Mitsui era el culpable del deplorable estado en que se encontraban sus compañeros de equipo. Mitsui era el culpable del caos generado en medio del que se suponía debía ser un entrenamiento normal durante su ausencia. Hisashi Mitsui… desde que abandonó el equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku, siempre estuvo al tanto de sus andadas con la vaga esperanza de que recapacitara y volviera a unírseles para así hacer realidad el sueño de ir al Campeonato Nacional. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, y Takenori Akagi ya estaba harto de ese fracasado.

Con la velocidad de un rayo le cruzó la cara de una potente bofetada que retumbó en todas las paredes del recinto. Luego otra igual de fuerte desde el sentido contrario. Y otra más desde la derecha, seguida rápidamente de una cuarta bofetada desde la izquierda. Parecía un simple juego, parecía como si un gigante estuviera el cuerpo de Mitsui a su antojo, sin encontrar resistencia alguna.

El silencio era sepulcral. Incluido el otrora imbatible Tetsuo contuvo el aliento, ya nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que fue Kogure quien decidió explicar el comportamiento del capitán Akagi.

\- Mitsui era… del equipo de basquetbol. – explicó para clarificar la familiaridad entre Akagi y Mitsui.

El impacto de esa aclaración causó una gran conmoción generalizada. Todas las miradas se depositaron sobre Kogure, incluidas las de Akagi y el mismísimo Mitsui.

\- Jugaba basquetbol cuando iba a la secundaria, y en ese entonces, todos estudiantes de la escuela Takeishi lo conocían como el Gran Hisashi Mitsui, el _´Jugador más valioso´_. – continuó Kogure con su relato. - Varias veces fui testigo de sus asombrosas habilidades, incluso cuando llevó a su equipo a ser los ganadores del Campeonato Estatal. Era realmente asombroso, por lo que cuando al año siguiente nos enteramos de ingresaría a la Preparatoria Shohoku junto a nosotros, fue una gran sorpresa.

Kogure hizo una leve pausa para ajustarse las gafas. La presencia de Akagi había logrado calmar la situación, hecho que agradecía internamente. Tragó saliva a conciencia antes de continuar explicando.

\- Cualquiera hubiera pensado que un jugador con las asombrosas habilidades de Mitsui sería fichado por otros equipos más importantes como Kainan, Shoyo o incluso Ryonan; pero con el tiempo Mitsui nos terminó por confesar que había acudido a Shohoku por gratitud hacia el profesor Anzai.

Ese nombre… Mitsui desvió la mirada al piso y apretó fuertemente ambos puños.

\- Cuando íbamos en primer año junto a Akagi, y los tres nos unimos al equipo de basquetbol, las expectativas eran altísimas. Mitsui siempre estaba diciendo cosas como _´Ganaremos el Campeonato Nacional´_ o _´Este año seremos invencibles´_ … y pese a que Shohoku nunca fue un equipo con reales posibilidades, al verlo jugar en los entrenamientos junto a los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado nos dimos cuenta de que gracias a él, ese gran sueño por fin podría hacerse realidad.

Kogure miró a su compañero, y Akagi asintió levemente como señal de que continuará con su relato. El chico con gafas sonrió satisfecho por el apoyo de su compañero y amigo.

\- Los tiros de tres puntos de Mitsui eran increíbles, algo que nunca antes había visto en otro jugador. Realmente increíble, como una perfecta máquina de encestar… - un brillo de nostalgia se manifestó en la mirada de Kogure. - En aquél entonces, jamás hubiera imaginado que Mitsui iba a cambiar tan radicalmente para transformarse en lo que es hoy en día.

Todos en el gimnasio seguían las palabras de Kogure con manifiesta devoción, paseando su atención entre éste y un ahora retraído Mitsui que de pronto se había encogido por la presencia de Akagi. Resultaba casi cómico ver la actual postura pasiva de alguien que hace unos instantes estaba causando tanto alboroto.

\- Desde un inicio se había establecido una rivalidad entre Akagi y Mitsui, los grandes novatos de ese entonces. En cada partido de práctica se podía sentir una gran tensión entre esos dos, ya que pese a la falta de técnica de Akagi en aquél entonces, rápidamente se fue superando hasta conseguir marcar a Mitsui de manera tal que sus tiros eran cada vez menos espectaculares. En ocasiones incluso no podía llegar a anotar ninguna canasta cuando Akagi estaba debajo del aro.

Kogure sonrió producto del recuerdo. Atesoraba con mucho aprecio aquellos tiempos en que Akagi debía esforzarse de sobremanera para superar su juego. Viendo en perspectiva resultaba casi increíble que el otrora atolondrado Akagi se hubiera transformado en uno de los mejores jugadores que conocía.

\- Y fue en uno de esos partidos de prácticas donde todo comenzó a cambiar. Akagi estaba jugando realmente increíble, y Mitsui tuvo que hacer uso de cada una de sus habilidades para conseguir avanzar y abrir una posibilidad de tiro. Lo recuerdo bien… - Kogure suspiró producto de un mal recuerdo que debía evocar para lograr esclarecer la situación. - En esa última jugada, Mitsui estaba dribleando de una manera alucinante, era prácticamente imposible seguir sus movimientos. Pero Akagi no retrocedió ni un solo centímetro, y entonces Mitsui dio un paso en falso y…

Silencio. Kogure contuvo el aliento incapaz de continuar con su relato. La expectación en el gimnasio era enorme, se podría decir que no volaba ni una sola mosca.

\- ¿Y qué, cuatro ojos? ¿Qué pasó entonces? – impaciente, Sakuragi demandó que Kogure siguiera con el relato.

\- No lo interrumpas, zopenco. – seriamente, Akagi le dio un pequeño golpe a Sakuragi para mantenerlo a raya.

\- Y entonces… Mitsui cayó de rodillas y se lesionó… - murmuró Kogure. - Aún puedo escuchar sus gritos de dolor, eran realmente espantosos. Rápidamente el profesor Anzai llamó a una ambulancia y Mitsui fue trasladado a un centro de Urgencias. Fue una lesión bastante severa en su rodilla derecha. Requirió intervención quirúrgica y con eso debió permanecer en el Hospital un par de meses, en recuperación, sin posibilidad alguna de volver a jugar.

\- M-Mitsui… yo no lo sabía. ¿Por qué nunca nos constaste nada eso? – habiendo estado atento al relato de Kogure, Norio Hotta estaba sorprendido. Su amigo jamás les había mencionado nada de aquello, y mucho menos lo difícil que debió ser para él ese periodo de recuperación.

Hotta se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su amigo, pero fue repelido de inmediato.

\- ¡Cállate imbécil! ¡No hay nada que contar! – bramó con unas mal reprimidas lágrimas que asomaban traicioneras en sus ojos.

Mitsui había venido al gimnasio de basquetbol de Shohoku con el fin de destruir al equipo, y en cambio ahora se encontraba con que su más grande fantasma se había desatado en su contra. No podía reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía torpe, traicionado por sus propios sentimientos que creía haber olvidado.

\- ¿Fue esa lesión la que te cambió, Mitsui? – preguntó Kogure, ignorando sus gritos. Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

\- Habías prometido recuperarte para volver al equipo, pero… si en aquel entonces te hubieses dejar curado del todo la lesión… - Kogure seguía sin entender qué había sucedido, y como el aludido no daba señal alguna de responder, continuó.

\- Cuando habían pasado solo un par de semanas internado, y la eliminatoria del Campeonato Estatal estaba por comenzar, Mitsui apareció en este gimnasio… Supongo que no pudo aguantar estar recluido en el hospital, marginado de los entrenamientos. Apareció asegurando que ya estaba recuperado y que podría volver con nosotros antes de lo previsto.

El semblante de Kogure se ensombreció drásticamente.

\- Todos en el equipo nos pusimos contentos con la novedad, ya que Mitsui se veía realmente bien. Decidimos que no habría ningún problema en que participara de la práctica junto a nosotros, en un nuevo partido. Todo parecía estar bien durante los primeros minutos de juego, Akagi nuevamente se enfrentó a él como solían hacer desde que se conocieron, y poco a poco Mitsui iba progresando en sus movimientos que en un principio nos parecieron torpes por la falta de práctica en esas semanas que estuvo fuera. ¿No es así, Akagi?

Kogure volvió a buscar el apoyo de su amigo, y este, nuevamente, asintió para confirmar sus dichos.

\- Estábamos anonadados, parecía que nada hubiera sucedido, que Mitsui nunca se hubiera lesionado en realidad. Acababa de lanzar un hermoso tiro de tres puntos, pero… cuando aterrizó en el piso, todas nuestras alegrías y esperanzas se desvanecieron al verlo caer de rodillas. – Kogure hizo otra leve pausa, tragando pesadamente. Muchos anticiparon lo que podría haber sucedido, pero guardaron silencio para esperar a que Kogure continuara.

\- La lesión nunca llegó a recuperarse del todo, y el esfuerzo de ese juego terminó en una recaída incluso peor… nuevamente debió ser hospitalizado, y las posibilidades de recuperación se vieron empañadas aún más. – confirmó Kogure con una mueca de disgusto en sus labios.

\- Como resultado de eso, Mitsui no pudo competir en el Campeonato Estatal, y pese a todos los esfuerzos que hizo el equipo más las grandiosas jugadas de Akagi… fuimos eliminados en el primer partido. La ausencia de Mitsui fue lapidaria. Después de ese primer partido, Mitsui abandonó el equipo definitivamente y no volvió a este gimnasio nunca más. Hasta hoy…

Silencio.

\- Me imagino que luego de dos años, ya estás recuperado, ¿no es así, Mitsui? – preguntó Akagi, relevando a Kogure.

Mitsui decidió ignorar a Akagi, y por el contrario, dirigió toda su ira, dolor y frustración contra Kogure.

\- ¡KOGURE! ¡¿QUIÉN TE HA DADO DERECHO DE CONTAR ESAS COSAS!.. – chilló desesperado. Mortalmente dolido.

\- Pero todo lo que he dicho es cierto, Mitsui. – respondió Kogure en un tono conciliador.

Mitsui volvió a encogerse, pugnando con la interna tormenta de emociones que bullían al mismo tiempo.

\- Así que después de todo, no te peleabas con Ryota por ser arrogante como es a veces, sino porque era la nueva esperanza del equipo, al igual como tú lo fuiste antes de tu lesión. Porque de alguna manera, él tiene algo que tú ya no tienes… – Ayako sacó la voz y comentó aquello que se le vino a la cabeza luego de escuchar el detallado relato de Kogure. Aunque no lo manifestó, sintió lástima por Mitsui.

\- Mi-Mitsui… - Miyagi estaba francamente impactado. Todo este tiempo se había preguntado el porqué de la hostilidad de Mitsui hacia él, y finalmente entendía su origen.

Para Hisashi Mitsui, todo esto que estaba pasando era como un triste espectáculo. De pronto todos los presentes comenzaron a sentir compasión por él, por su pasado que hasta ahora no había sido tema de conversación. ¿Qué derecho tenía Kogure de ventilar todo y dejarlo expuesto de esa manera?

-Mitsui… ¿es que en realidad quieres volver a jugar basquetbol? ¿Quieres volver al equipo de Shohoku? ¿No es así, amigo? – Hotta expresó sus conclusiones y volvió a hacer el intento de acercarse a Mitsui.

Pero en ese penoso espectáculo en que todos lo estaban cuestionando, Mitsui era como fiera acorralada, y como tal, la única vía de escape en la que podía pensar era la violencia, llevado por el más puro instinto.

\- No has sido capaz de olvidar el baloncesto, y por eso… - Hotta calló al instante.

Mitsui hundió violentamente uno de sus puños en el estómago de su amigo Norio Hotta, dejándolo sin aire y derribándolo sobre sus cuartos traseros.

\- ¡Detente Mitsui! – suplicó Kogure.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú cállate, Kogure! ¡Uno y el otro hablando de mierdas de hace dos años que no tienen nada que ver con todo esto! – Mitsui abofeteó fuertemente a Kogure, y la potencia del golpe fue tal que sus gafas salieron despedidas.

\- ¡TU! ¡Gamberro de mierda! ¡¿Qué no has aprendido nad…?!- Sakuragi hizo el amago de socorrer a Kogure y darle otra paliza a Mitsui, pero fue inmediatamente detenido por Akagi.

\- No te metas, o las cosas irán aún peor. Este asunto es entre ellos dos... – lo cogió de una oreja y tiró fuertemente de ella. Akagi no estaba enojado, pero su llamado de atención fue contundente.

Kogure se incorporó y se puso las gafas nuevamente. Si bien fue agredido, sonrió. Entendía perfectamente que luego de dos largos años alejado de su pasión, lleno de amargura y rencor, Mitsui fuera incapaz de razonar y responder de otra forma que no fuera por medio de la violencia.

\- Mitsui, ahora que tu pierna ya se ha recuperado por completo…- se puso de pie, no sin cierto esfuerzo – Vamos, juguemos basquetbol juntos nuevamente.

Se acercó hasta él con una gentil sonrisa y le extendió la mano, ofreciendo su apoyo. Pero nuevamente fue rechazado con un empujón, que si bien fue mucho más suave que los golpes anteriores, seguía siendo hostil.

La respiración de Mitsui era errática, su pecho se expandía y comprimía violentamente en un intento de contener la rabia y el llano al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Imbécil! ¡Para mí el basquetbol no es más que una gran mierda sin sentido! ¡Solo he venido aquí para darle una paliza a Miyagi! – gritó Mitsui desde la euforia, desde unos sentimientos viscerales de negación que le eran imposible controlar. - ¡No permitiré que sigas hablando esas mierdas del pasado! ¡El baloncesto no es más que para los imbéciles como vosotros! ¡Ya no significa nada para mí!... ¡¿TE QUEDA CLARO?!

Kogure se ajustó las gafas. Las palabras de Mitsui, las que digirió y procesó lentamente antes de responder, calaron hondo en él. Por primera vez en todo este embrollo sentía cómo comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Se acercó nuevamente a él y lo tomó por la camisa, agarrando fuertemente para remecerlo.

\- No tienes espíritu de superación, Mitsui. – disparó mirándolo a los ojos. - ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa! ¡Careces de él! – por primera vez, Kogure gritó.

Pero Mitsui estaba perplejo, no pudo responder.

\- ¿Dónde quedó eso de ganar el Campeonato Nacional?... – preguntó retóricamente, y sin esperar respuesta, continuó. - Para ti podrán ser patrañas, pero para todos nosotros aquí es un asunto importante, es el sueño de nuestras vidas. ¡Deja de decir tonterías y de destruir los sueños de los demás! ¡No porque tú te hayas dado por vencido significa que todos tengamos que hacer lo mismo!

Kogure comenzó a jadear, se había dejado llevar por el sentimiento y escupió todo lo que sentía de una sola vez. No temió herir los sentimientos de Mitsui, tan solo buscaba dejar en claro algunos puntos, y al parecer lo logró ya que los ojos de Mitsui estaban abiertos de par en par.

Las palabras de Kogure tocaron una fibra sensible que remeció aún más sus turbulentas emociones.

\- _"¿N-n-no tengo espíritu de superación?" –_ se preguntó. – " _No pierdas la esperanza hasta el último momento…."_ – la voz de Anzai emergió desde lo más profundo de su memoria, como un recordatorio omnipresente. Ya no podía más, debía huir de ese lugar.

\- ¡Todo eso es parte del pasado, Kogure! ¡No tiene nada que ver conmigo! – se comenzó a revolver para soltarse del agarre, pero no podía. Sus fuerzas ya estaban flaqueando. O era eso, o Kogure lo sujetaba realmente fuerte.

\- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir que no tiene nada que ver contigo?! – Kogure no iba a ceder, iba a zanjar este asunto llegando hasta el fondo de él, y eso implicaba sacar hasta la última gota de sudor posible.

\- Ahora que comenzamos a pensar nuevamente que este año tenemos una oportunidad de llegar al Campeonato Nacional, vuelves tú después de dos largos años de ausencia, ¡vuelves para destruir al equipo de baloncesto que tanto amamos! – estalló Kogure, para luego soltar a Mitsui y en silencio retroceder un par de pasos.

Las olvidadas puertas del gimnasio volvieron a sonar producto de los golpes de aquellos profesores que aún pedían a gritos que los dejaran entrar.

\- ¿Cuántas cosas más, cuántos sueños más necesitas destruir antes de volver a sentirte satisfecho contigo mismo, Mitsui? – exhaló Kogure, con un dejo de cansancio y resignación en su voz.

\- Te dije que te callaras, imbécil… ¡No me importan tus sueños! El basquetbol no tiene nada que ver conmigo. ¿Hasta cuándo te quedarás atrapado en el pasado? – al igual que Kogure, Mitsui también retrocedió un par de pasos. Su voz sonaba incluso más cansada y resignada.

\- Mitsui… - Miyagi lo interceptó, interponiéndose en su camino. – Aquí el único que se ha quedado atrapado en el pasado, eres tú. – sentenció.

Nuevamente el silencio se estableció lapidariamente, apenas interrumpido por un suave golpe en la puerta principal que conectaba con los corredores internos del Instituto. A dicho golpe le siguió una tranquila y conocida voz que no se pudo ignorar.

\- Soy yo, muchachos. Abridme la puerta, por favor. – era el profesor Anzai. Su voz sonaba tan gentil y bondadosa como siempre, como si ahí dentro no estuviera sucediendo nada.

Mitsui sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba mortalmente. Aquella voz que se le presentaba recurrentemente en sueños estaba ahí, luego de dos años volvía a escucharla. Los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a retumbar fuertemente, su respiración se aceleró aún más.

\- Abrid, por favor. – volvió a solicitar Anzai ante la falta de acción.

De inmediato Ayako reaccionó y corrió a abrir las puertas, y cuando por fin lo hizo la gruesa y redonda silueta figura de Mitsuyoshi Anzai se materializó ante los ojos de todos los presentes en el gimnasio. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el interior del gimnasio, seguido por otro sujeto un poco más alto que él, pero delgado y con el pelo igualmente cano.

\- Vaya… - exclamó Anzai al toparse con la figura de Mitsui, se detuvo y se ajustó las gafas.

Las traicioneras lágrimas que habían estado reprimiendo comenzaron a salir por fin. Aquella persona que tanto había significado en una importante etapa de su vida estaba de pie ante él. Y luego de dos largos años volvió a sentirse como en aquél entonces: sobrecogido por un aura de bondad infinita que sin importar todo aquello que haya hecho alguna vez, volvería a darle una oportunidad. Lo sintió de esa manera al ver ese bonachón rostro. Lo supo.

-Anzai-sensei… - suspiró Mitsui con el rostro lleno de lágrimas, soltando un gran peso que cargaba encima al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas y comenzaba a sollozar torpemente.

\- Yo… yo quiero… quiero volver a jugar a jugar basquetbol. ¡Quiero jugar basquetbol! – imploró entre sollozos, mirando al piso temeroso de enfrentar la mirada de todos los presentes. – Por favor Anzai-sensei… yo quiero volver al basquetbol.

En silencio, el profesor Anzai se acercó hasta el lloroso joven y deposito una de sus gruesas manos sobre su cabeza, intentando consolar tan desgarrador llanto.

\- ¡Eh, vosotros! ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? – preguntó en voz alta el sujeto que acompañaba al profesor Anzai. Iba ataviado con un traje gris de dos piezas, lo cual le confería un aire de autoridad.

\- Oh no... es el Director. Esto va mal... ¿Deberíamos inventarnos una excusa? – Himura reconoció de inmediato a la autoridad, y asustado le susurró a Rukawa.

El pelinegro simplemente lo miró de reojo, sosteniendo las gasas sobre su sangrante cabeza.

\- Llamas mucho la atención, deberías cubrirte con algo. – le dijo por lo bajo como respuesta.

Himura no entendió a qué se refería Rukawa a primeras, pues a su juicio más llamaba la atención él, todo cubierto de sangre. Pero de pronto recordó que estaba con el torso completamente desnudo. Urgido trató de buscar algo con qué cubrirse, y lo primero que vio fue su camisa hecha un ovillo abandonada cerca de él. Sin pensarlo la cogió del suelo y se la puso en un dos por tres, pasando por el alto el hecho de que estaba empapada con sangre de su compañero.

\- Creo que lo mejor será disimular y tratar de pasar desapercibidos mientras pensamos en alguna excusa convincente. – volvió a susurrarle a Rukawa, quien simplemente asintió muy levemente.

\- ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! ¿Por qué algunos de ustedes están cubiertos de sangre?... Exijo una respuesta de inmediato – ante el silencio del grupo de jóvenes, el director Ueda volvió a preguntar claramente exasperado.

Akagi hizo el amago de responder algo, dado que él era el capitán del equipo le correspondía hacerlo. Pero justo en el momento en que iba a decir la primera palabra, fue interrumpido.

\- Mitsui nos dijo… - Yohei dio un paso al frente y habló con voz fuerte y clara. – Mitsui nos dijo que quería salirse de nuestra banda para volver al equipo de basquetbol. – prosiguió con la explicación una vez hubo ganado la atención del director. – Así que nosotros nos molestamos y vinimos hasta aquí para darle una paliza a él y a todos los miembros del equipo. Lo siento mucho, es nuestra culpa.

\- ¡Yohei! – Sakuragi quedó en shock por la afirmación de su mejor amigo. Pero bastó con una leve mirada por parte de este para entender su actitud.

Yohei se estaba sacrificando para poder salvarlo a él y al equipo. A diferencia de ellos, el Ejército de Sakuragi no tenía nada que perder con todo este asunto. El equipo sí, ya que corría el riesgo de ser suspendidos.

\- _"Amigo… muchas gracias."_ – agradeció internamente el pelirrojo, recordándose que debería hacer algo para compensar su invaluable lealtad.

\- ¿No es así, Hotta-senpai? – Yohei interpeló a Norio Hotta para obtener su respaldo y el de sus amigotes, esperando que se unieran en su intento de salvar tanto al equipo como a Mitsui mismo (especialmente ahora que pretendía volver a jugar).

\- S-sí. – la voz de Hotta vaciló al responder. – Lo que dice Mito es correcto, señor Director. Eso es lo que ha ocurrido. Disculpa.

\- N-Norio… - Mitsui se incorporó al escuchar las palabras de Yohei y ahora de su amigo. Asombrado por el cambio repentino que toda esta situación estaba experimentando.

\- Ya veo. Me imagino que están conscientes de que esto no quedará impune. ¿No es cierto, señor Mito? – el Director Ueda recorrió con la vista a todos los integrantes del gimnasio, grabando en su memoria cada rostro. – Veo caras de jóvenes que no pertenecen a Shohoku… Tú, el rubio de polera morada. ¿Cuál es tu nombre y de qué escuela eres?

Todas las miradas se voltearon hacia uno de los integrantes de la banda de Mitsui. El aludido tardó en reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo ya no quedaba rastro alguno de su anterior actitud pendenciera.

\- Yo… yo soy Masaharu. Nosotros somos de la Preparatoria Chigasaki Hagisono. – explicó con voz temblorosa, incluyendo en ello a su grupo de amigos, notablemente intimidado ante la autoridad del Director de Shohoku.

\- Perfecto. Da la casualidad que el Director Akiyama y yo somos amigos desde la juventud. – el Director Ueda sacó su aparato móvil y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar le sacó una fotografía a cada uno de los intrusos.

\- Ahora que tengo sus caras, me contactaré con él a la brevedad para ponerlo al tanto de tus fechorías y de las de tu grupo de amigotes. – el Director Ueda lo fulminó con la mirada, para luego continuar. – Y ahora lárguense de aquí antes de que llame a la policía…

Los intrusos salieron del trance, estupefactos, y uno a uno comenzaron a abandonar el gimnasio lo más rápido posible. Tetsuo logró pasar desapercibido, y antes de marcharse hizo contacto visual con Mitsui y movió la cabeza ligeramente en señal de despedida.

\- Akagi… - llamó el Director Ueda una vez se hubieron marchado todos los intrusos. – Quiero una lista con el nombre de todos los involucrados en este evento, lo más pronto posible. Además, si puedes acompañarme hasta mi oficina, te estaría muy agradecido.

\- A sus órdenes, señor Director. – solícito, Akagi hizo una breve reverencia ante su superior.

\- Profesor Anzai, a partir de aquí lo dejo en sus manos. – Ueda se acercó hasta el regordete profesor, que en ningún momento se había alejado de Mitsui. – Hotta, Mito y todos los atacantes de esa _´banda´_ … hagan el favor de venir conmigo. – solicitó antes de partir hacia la salida que conducía a los pasillos interiores del instituto.

Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu, Nozomi Takamiya, Notio Hotta y dos amigos de tercer año salieron caminando tras el director, totalmente ajenos al desenlace de los acontecimientos, como si de una excursión se tratase. Akagi cerró la comitiva al ser el último en la fila de alumnos que iban rumbo a la oficina del director.

\- Ayako, Kogure, Miyagi. – El profesor Anzai tomó la palabra – Por favor, acérquenme dos sillas. El joven Mitsui y yo tenemos que hablar.

\- Sí, profesor. – Miyagi se cuadró, atento a las órdenes.

\- Desde luego, profesor. – Ayako asintió y junto a Kogure y Miyagi se dirigieron hasta el extremo más apartado del gimnasio en busca de las sillas.

\- Ishii, Daisuke, Shiozaki, Kakuta y Yasuda… - nombró el profesor. Los jóvenes saltaron alerta al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sí, profesor! – exclamaron los cinco al unísono.

\- Por favor, volved a abrir las puertas y descorred todas las cortinas. Que entre la luz y la brisa del exterior. Hay un día esplendoroso, no hay necesidad de ocultarlo. Y luego esperadme en los vestuarios, pasaré por ustedes lo más pronto posible. – solicitó amablemente.

\- ¡Sí, profesor! – respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo y partieron rápidamente a ejecutar las órdenes.

\- Las sillas, profesor. – Ayako, Miyagi y Kogure llegaron con lo pedido.

\- Muchas gracias, muchachos. Dejadlas ahí y luego vayan a los vestuarios, por favor. Nos reuniremos allí. – agradeció gentilmente a los muchachos, despidiéndolos al mismo tiempo. - Mitsui, toma asiento por favor.

Mitsui, quien no había vuelto a pronunciar una palabra, obedeció en silencio con la cabeza gacha. Ya no lloraba, pero aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas en su rostro. Era un completo desastre, ya que además tenía varias heridas sangrantes.

\- Sakuragi… - llegó el turno del pelirrojo. El profesor Anzai se volteó hasta él.

\- ¿S-si? – Sakuragi se puso extremadamente nervioso, temiendo un llamado de atención severo por parte del profesor.

\- Por favor, acompaña a las señoritas Akagi y sus amigas hasta la salida. Me imagino que luego de haber presenciado lo ocurrido deben de estar consternadas. Un buen descanso en sus casas les sentará de maravilla. Y luego reúnete con nosotros en los vestuarios.

\- ¡A sus órdenes, viejo! – el pelirrojo se cuadró casi como en un saludo militar – Quiero decir, profesor. – rectificó cómicamente haciendo una demás con ambas manos, nervioso.

\- Jo Jo Jo, muchas gracias, Sakuragi-kun – agradeció el anciano.

En silencio Sakuragi se encaminó junto a las tres chicas hacia el exterior. Las acompañaría hasta el Hall Central, donde estaban los casilleros.

\- Rukawa-kun, Himura-kun… - pronunció Anzai por lo bajo, pero en un tono perfectamente claro.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron tensos al instante. Habían estado intentando pasar desapercibidos, pero el hecho de que los hayan dejado para el final, les hizo temer que se les venía un llamado de atención considerable.

\- ¿Cómo se sienten? – preguntó el anciano, con un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

Rukawa no movió un músculo, sin reaccionar, temiendo haber escuchado mal. Himura por su parte, que si bien no entendió el sentido de tal pregunta, si fue capaz de gesticular.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, profesor? – preguntó incrédulo. Habría esperado un llamado de atención, una advertencia o una amonestación, pero ciertamente no esa pregunta.

\- Por sus heridas puedo ver que han sido gravemente lastimados. Ambos están cubiertos de sangre. ¿Creen que puedan resistir un poco más antes de acompañarlos a la enfermería para que se hagan cargo de ustedes?

\- Sí. – respondió Rukawa, tan escueto como siempre.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Himura, sobresaltando incluso a Mitsui que estaba sentado en silencio.

\- ¿Te sientes mal, Himura? Podemos llamar a una ambulancia si tus heridas son muy serias. – preguntó Anzai, en un tono severo cargado de preocupación.

\- No es eso profesor. Yo estoy en perfectas condiciones. Es solo que esta sangre… – se señaló la camiseta que estaba teñida de rojo – esta sangre es de Rukawa. Usé mi camisa para detener su hemorragia, pero ya le pusimos unas gasas en la cabeza para prevenir, y creo que necesitará un par de puntos para cerrar su herida completamente. – terminó de explicar el joven, apuntando constantemente a la cabeza de Rukawa para demostrar su observación.

\- Oh, ya entiendo. Muchas gracias, me da gusto saber que cuidas de tus compañeros. Jo Jo Jo – Anzai encontró la explicación de novato de lo más simpática, y su risa dejó perplejos a los tres jóvenes dentro del gimnasio.

\- N-no hay de qué, profesor. – Himura se rascó la nuca, confundido por el cambio del profesor.

\- Entonces si Rukawa se encuentra bien, hagan ambos el favor de esperarme en los vestuarios junto a sus demás compañeros. Me reuniré con ustedes allá dentro de poco y entonces los acompañaré hasta la enfermería para que la señora Shizu Yoshiyama se haga cargo de curarles y limpiarles las heridas. – la orden fue clara, y no había tinte de reproche alguno en ella.- Algo me dice que a señora Yoshiyama se llevará una gran sorpresa esta tarde Jo Jo Jo.

Nuevamente aquella risa los sorprendió. Al encaminarse hacia los vestuarios junto a Rukawa, Himura recogió su bolso que había dejado abandonado al llegar.

 **xXx**

\- Mitsui… - el profesor Anzai tomó asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas por Ayako, frente a la que ocupaba el joven.

Estaban completamente a solas en medio del gimnasio, así lo había dispuesto para poder hablar con el joven en tranquilidad. A Mitsui le hizo falta reunir todo el coraje posible para poder mirarlo a los ojos y mantener la compostura.

\- P-Profesor Anzai yo… yo quería decirle cuanto lo siento… - Mitsui apenas logró balbucear.

\- Lo sé, Mitsui. Créeme que lo sé. Pero antes de que sigas, déjame pedirte mis más sinceras disculpas por haberte abandonado todo este tiempo.

Mitsui no se esperaba eso. Sus ojos se abrieron al máximo producto de la sorpresa. ¿Cómo era posible que el profesor Anzai le estuviera pidiendo disculpas cuando era él quien debía hacerlo? Causó estragos, lastimó a los miembros del equipo y los amenazó con destruirlos, y sin embargo le estaban pidiendo disculpas. ¿Qué significaba todo esto?

\- No entiendo, profesor… - susurró Mitsui, aún sorprendido. – Soy yo quién debería estar pidiendo disculpas por todo el daño que ocasioné.

\- Y confío en que lo harás, pero no es a mí a quién debes decirles eso…. Es a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo, es a ellos deberías pedirles disculpas.

\- _"¿Mis nuevos compañeros de equipo? Entonces… ¿podré volver a jugar?"_ – nuevamente el corazón de Mitsui latía fuertemente, tanto así que temía que el profesor pudiera ser capaz de escucharlo golpear contra sus costillas.

\- Eso…. Eso quiere decir que… ¿me dejará volver al equipo? – preguntó buscando una confirmación.

\- Desde luego, aunque la decisión final recaerá en el capitán Akagi. Confío en su buen criterio y sé que tomará la mejor decisión para todos. – Anzai hablaba serenamente, sin vacilar, con ambas manos reposando sobre su regazo.

\- Entiendo… - susurró Mitsui, un tanto abatido pues temía que Takenori Akagi, su otrora rival, pudiera rechazarlo y negarle el reingreso al equipo. Y después de todo lo que había provocado, no podría reprochárselo.

\- Mitsui, una vez más… Me gustaría pedirte disculpas por haberte abandonado. – Anzai retomó el tema inicial, y al ver que el joven hacía el amago de decir algo, se apresuró a continuar. – Por favor, déjame continuar. – solicitó.

Mitsui asintió, mordiéndose la lengua y reprimiendo las ganas de decir algo.

\- Sé perfectamente lo que una lesión puede causar en el espíritu de un deportista. – Anzai retomó su discurso con un aire de solemnidad nuca antes visto en él. - En mi larga vida he visto a demasiados jóvenes perderse en la oscuridad, consumidos por la frustración de no poder practicar el deporte que aman, apartados del mundo al que por talento pertenecen…

El profesor hizo una leve pausa, enfatizando así sus palabras. Mitsui seguía su discurso con absoluta concentración.

\- Luego de que te lesionaras por segunda vez, debí estar a tu lado para apoyarte. Cuando dejaste de venir al gimnasio a ver a tus compañeros practicar, cuando abandonaste el equipo, yo debí ir a buscarte y traerte de vuelta. Era mi deber como tu entrenador el procurar lo que era mejor para ti, y fracasé. No fui capaz de brindarte mis conocimientos de la vida para decirte que esperaras un poco más, que no te dieras por vencido, que si seguías la rehabilitación como correspondía podrías estar de vuelta en la cancha y así poder jugar como tanto amabas hacer…

Nuevamente se hizo un silencio entre ambos. Mitsui continuaba perplejo, nuevamente al borde de un inesperado llanto. Al escuchar atentamente cada una de las palabras del profesor fue capaz de percibir su fragilidad, su inmensa humanidad y sentido de la culpa. Y aquello no solo logró conmoverlo hasta límites insospechados, sino que también logró incrementar aún más el respeto y admiración que sentía por él.

\- Con la edad uno creería que se vuelve más sabio, pero resulta que al mismo tiempo nos vamos convirtiendo en personas más necias. No supe ver las cosas en aquél entonces, pero te prometo que ahora no volveré a dejarte solo. ¿Crees que puedas perdonarme, Mitsui? –Anzai finalmente terminó de desahogarse y remató con otra inesperada pregunta.

Mitsui no tuvo ninguna duda, para él no había absolutamente nada que perdonar. Muy por el contrario, ya que había mucho que agradecer.

\- Por supuesto que sí, profesor. Y le prometo que no lo defraudaré, daré todo de mí, ¡volveré a ser el jugador que solía ser!

\- Jo Jo Jo, me alegra oír eso. – Anzai rio gustosamente con el entusiasmo del joven.

 **xXx**

La señora Shizu Yoshiyama estaba más furiosa que nunca. Pensaba que la de hoy sería una jornada tranquila, como a las que estaba acostumbrada día a día. Pero nada más lejos de su expectativa, ya que llevaba toda la tarde atendiendo y curando las heridas de un grupo de chicos del club de basquetbol que se habían metido en una absurda pelea. Y ante ella tenía ahora al último de la larga sucesión de gamberros que había ido a parar hasta la enfermería.

\- ¡Esto es el colmo! De no haber sido porque Mitsuyoshi Anzai vino personalmente a pedirme que los atendiera y me ocupara de ustedes, les habría cerrado la puerta en la cara.- mientras la enfermera terminaba de suturar la herida en la cabeza de Rukawa, no perdía oportunidad de despotricar todo su malestar.

\- ¡Augh! – Rukawa se quejó por lo bajo producto el dolor que sentía con cada puntada.

\- ¡Señora Yoshiyama, tenga cuidado por favor! – imploró Himura, que había estado acompañando a su compañero. Alarmado, se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando de lado la compresa de hielo que tenía sobre su propia herida en el rostro.

\- Ya está listo, ese era el último punto... Si no quería sufrir, pues debió pensarlo mejor antes de meterse en esa pelea. ¿No lo cree, señorito Himura? – mordaz, la señora Yoshiyama hizo oídos sordos a las quejas y comenzó a guardar los implementos en el botiquín que cargaba. – Ahora pueden retirarse, y por favor cierren bien la puerta al salir.

Sin esperar respuesta, se marchó a paso apresurado en dirección a la sala de limpieza e higiene dentro de las dependencias de la enfermería, que en estos momentos estaban completamente desocupadas.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Rukawa?

\- Sí. – respondió parcamente, incorporándose en la camilla hasta quedar de pie mientras con una mano se sobaba la herida ahora suturada. Había perdido mucha sangre, por lo que se encontraba un poco mareado, pero nada tan terrible con lo que preocupar al otro.

\- Ven, vamos. Salgamos de acá antes que vuelva esa vieja bruja y siga escupiéndonos su amargura.

Himura cogió su bolso para cargarlo sobre su hombro, y sin preguntar siquiera se cargó también el bolso de Rukawa del otro lado. Éste iba a protestar, a decir algo, pero había detectado cierta molestia en las palabras del castaño. Además perdió su oportunidad cuando Himura se adelantó y salió de la enfermería sin siquiera esperarlo.

No le quedó más remedio que salir tras él, con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba sentirse de ese modo y que otros vieran en él síntomas de debilidad. Prefería desangrarse y desmayarse en el trayecto, pero llevando el bolso por su propia cuenta.

\- Creo que lo mejor será que dejes tu bicicleta aquí y tomemos un taxi hasta tu casa… Yo te acompañaré y desde ahí me iré a la mía. - Himura estaba de pie junto a la puerta. - Y no, no te dejaré llevar el bolso.

Nuevamente ese tono de voz. Algo había de severo en él que le indicaba a Rukawa que el asunto estaba ya zanjado y que lo mejor sería no discutir. Lo último que quería en esos momentos era tener problemas con Himura, la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler horrendamente, intensificándose a cada paso que daba.

Así, ambos jóvenes iniciaron el trayecto hacia la salida del edificio con Rukawa a la delantera. Himura se retrasó a propósito, para poder tener los ojos puestos sobre su compañero por si mostraba algún signo de cansancio. Afortunadamente la enfermería estaba ubicada en el primer piso, cercana al hall central de acceso por lo que la caminata no sería tan larga.

Rukawa iba en completo silencio, enfurruñado, molesto y además adolorido. - _"No entiendo por qué tiene que tiene que tratarme de ese modo, no soy un debilucho. Además a él también le dieron un golpe, y si no fuera por mí hubiera recibido una paliza…"_ – sus pensamientos bullían a toda velocidad, y tan abstraído estaba que no se percató cuando el objeto de su concentración lo alcanzó y comenzó a caminar junto a él, estudiándolo en silencio.

\- Gracias… - murmuró Himura luego de un par de segundos que le parecieron eternos.

Aquella palabra fue dicha en un susurro apenas audible, y sin embargo llegó hasta él como un potente torbellino que sacudió de raíz toda posible molestia que había estado albergando recientemente. Se giró para verlo mejor, y ahí estaba, con una mirada de evidente preocupación, caminando junto a él bajo el peso de dos grandes bolsos cargados en su espalda. Se sobrecogió por su comportamiento, simplemente le era imposible desdeñarlo.

Rukawa comenzó a razonar ante aquella palabra: Himura lo había esperado pacientemente hasta ser atendido y ahora le estaba dando las gracias. Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué le estaba agradeciendo específicamente? ¡Si era él quien debería darle las gracias por acompañarlo!

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó finalmente. Se percató de que su voz sonó mucho más fría de lo que hubiera pretendido, pero ya estaba dicho. No tenía tacto para este tipo de situaciones.

\- Pues… ¿por defenderme?... – Himura torció su boca en un fallido intento por sonreír, pero no resultó.

\- … - silencio por parte de Rukawa, quien simplemente pestañeó un par de veces invitándolo a proseguir.

\- Oh, vamos, Rukawa… de no haber sido por mi impertinencia, esa pelea no hubiera tenido lugar y tú no hubieras recibido todos esos golpes… - Himura se calló abruptamente, consciente de que estaba hablando de más.

Deseó morderse la lengua (no literalmente) y no haber soltado toda retahíla de golpe. Pero se sentía culpable, eso estaba más que claro ahora.

\- Torpe, nada de eso fue tu culpa. – Rukawa respondió lo más serenamente que pudo para zanjar el tema. El cansancio comenzaba a filtrarse a través de todo cuerpo. El dolor de cabeza era ahora un incesante martilleo que no daba tregua. Uno de sus ojos se entrecerraba ligeramente y lucía mucho más pálido de lo normal.

La falta de sangre estaba haciendo efecto, y Himura se percató claramente de eso.

\- Espera, Rukawa. – Himura se detuvo en seco, y como con cierto letargo Rukawa lo imitó con desfase, sin entender qué sucedía ahora.

El chico castaño se descolgó ambos bolsos y los dejó en el suelo con un movimiento brusco. Posteriormente se arrodilló y comenzó a hurgar dentro de su propio bolso, removiendo ropa, zapatos, libros, cuadernos, su bento, más libros, hasta que por fin dio con lo que necesitaba. Se incorporó rápidamente y se acercó a Rukawa.

\- Ten, come un poco. – puso en sus manos media barra de chocolate. Era la de almendras, la que había regalado Rukawa y abierto recién esta mañana. Si bien era su favorita, había decidido que su compañero lo necesitaba mucho más que él.

Rukawa cogió la barra de chocolate sin entender aún, sin saber bien qué hacer con ella.

\- ¡Come!– le apremió Himura. – Ya sé que no te gustan las golosinas, pero comer un poco de chocolate y azúcar te hará bien para evitar la fatiga... o de lo contrario te desmayarás y entonces tendremos que quedarnos aquí porque no creo que yo solo pueda cargar con tu cuerpo.

Himura sonrió ahora de manera genuina, y Rukawa, habiendo escuchado sus argumentos, hizo de lado su estricta dieta de no-ingerir-chatarras y comenzó a comer lentamente. La imagen de Himura cargando su pesado cuerpo apareció en su mente, y era una situación que se la antojaba tan paradójica como cómica, lo que le hizo sentir un leve cosquilleo surgir en su interior: era la risa. Evidentemente reprimió el impulso y se dedicó a comer en silencio. El otro chico aprovechó ese momento para volver a cargarse ambos bolsos sobre la espalda.

Esperaron en silencio cerca de cinco minutos hasta que Rukawa se hubo comido todo el chocolate, y entonces comenzaron a caminar nuevamente hacia la salida. El atardecer estaba ahora en su momento culmine, a punto de dar paso a las estrellas. Las calles estaban medio desiertas, y tuvieron que avanzar lentamente un buen trecho hasta dar con una concurrida avenida desde la cual les sería más fácil conseguir un taxi. Era ahora solo cuestión de esperar en un paradero.

\- De verdad… gracias por lo de hoy, Rukawa. – Himura rompió el silencio, con un poco de pesar y angustia en su voz.

\- No. Gracias a ti, por acompañarme. – Mucho más solemne, Rukawa asintió con la cabeza. No quería continuar con el asunto, puesto que el tema le incomodaba. Había hecho lo que hizo por instinto, ya que a diferencia de Himura, él si estaba acostumbrado a pelear, por lo que defenderlo fue algo que sucedió de manera natural.

Himura le sonrió brevemente y posteriormente se concentró en buscar algún taxi que transitara por la avenida para poder detenerlo. No fue nada difícil conseguirlo, y en menos tiempo del que hubieran pensado, ambos jóvenes se encontraban rumbo a la casa del Súper Rookie.

Luego de que Rukawa indicara su dirección, el trayecto fue hecho nuevamente en silencio, apenas interrumpido por el flujo de vehículos que transitaba por las calles de Kanagawa. Himura observó cómo Rukawa sacaba un cuaderno y un lápiz desde su bolso para luego anotar rápidamente algo en una hoja seleccionada al azar, arrancar dicha hoja, doblarla por la mitad y volver a guardar todo en su lugar. Quiso preguntarle de qué iba el asunto, pero prefirió no hacerlo y respetar su mutismo.

La noche ya había caído completamente cuando se detuvieron frente a una gran casa de dos pisos, rodeada por unos altos muros de ladrillo. Hasta donde alcanzó a ver Himura, se trataba de una vivienda bastante amplia y bien cuidada.

\- Ya llegamos. – informó el taxista deteniendo el vehículo. Era un anciano delgado y de cabello cano, con el rostro arrugado y que por su apariencia debía rondar los 60 años.

\- Gracias - dijo Rukawa extendiendo un billete para pagar lo que le correspondía por el viaje. Había agradecido el hecho de andar con dinero encima, puesto que no hubiera tolerado el hecho de que Himura tuviera que pagar por él. Con lo del bolso ya era más que suficiente.

Rukawa abrió la puerta listo para descender. Himura, por el contario, siguió sus movimientos mientas permanecía en su lugar, ya que desde ahí seguiría el viaje hasta su propia casa.

\- Ten. Avísame cuando llegues a tu casa. – antes de descender, Rukawa extendió la hoja doblada por la mitad.

Himura la cogió en silencio, asintiendo levemente al mismo tiempo. Entonces se despidió.

\- Hasta mañana, Rukawa. Espero que duermas bien y te recuperes rápido.

\- Gracias. – Rukawa agradeció aquellas palabras con un leve gesto antes de cerrar la puerta y caminar a paso lento hacia la entrada de su hogar.

Una vez a solas dentro del taxi, Himura le indicó la dirección al chofer. Cuando este hubo encendido los motores, desdobló el papel que le entregó Rukawa y gratamente sorprendido vio que era una serie de quince números toscamente garabateados… era el número telefónico móvil de Kaede Rukawa.

Dobló el papel con cuidado y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventana y reprimió un intento de sonrisa producto de la tensión que sentía, ya que su rostro comenzaba a doler nuevamente a la altura de su pómulo derecho producto del golpe recibido.

\- _"Genial, de seguro me quedará una hermosa marca por un par de días…"_ – pensó amargamente.

 **xXx**

\- Aun no entiendo por qué tuviste que hacer eso, Yohei… - balbuceó Hanamichi Sakuragi, a quien le estaba costando mucho hablar producto de la compresa fría que debía cargar sobre medio rostro para aliviar un poco el dolor.

\- Ya te lo dije, Hanamichi: para que tú y el equipo pudiera salir impune, de lo contrario los hubieran suspendido. – Yohei caminaba tranquilamente a su lado. Había tomado la decisión de desviarse de su propio camino para acompañar a su amigo lo máximo posible. Si bien el pelirrojo podía cuidarse perfectamente por su propia cuenta, quería asegurarse por si las dudas.

\- Pero podríamos haber buscado otra solución, podríamos… - exclamó el pelirrojo, agitado. Le mosqueaba sobremanera el hecho de que sus amigos se hubieran sacrificado por él (aunque lo agradecía enormemente).

\- No, Hanamichi. – interrumpió Yohei. – Y será mejor que lo dejes así. Después de todo solo nos han castigado con dos semanas de detención luego de clases. Tendremos que limpiar inodoros, trapear pisos, limpiar pizarras… ese tipo de estupideces sin sentido.

\- Pfff, viejo de mierda... – resopló Hanamichi, ejerciendo más presión de la debida sobre la compresa.

Siguieron en silencio, cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos dispares hasta llegar al cruce del parque Otsukakofun. En el siguiente cruce estaba el lote de apartamentos donde vivía Sakuragi, por lo que dejarlo hasta acá le permitiría a Yohei doblar a la derecha y continuar hacia un paradero para esperar un autobús que lo dejase en su propia casa. Ambos jóvenes se detuvieron al instante.

\- Fue una fortuna que hayamos podido acudir al rescate, de lo contrario no creo tu solo hayas podido contra todos ellos. – comentó Yohei con un tono repentinamente serio.

\- ¿Cómo supieron que necesitábamos ayuda? Pensé que tendrías que irte antes para hacer los recados que te pidió tu mamá… - preguntó intrigado Sakuragi, que hasta ahora no se había percatado de ese detalle. – Además se suponía que los chicos no iban a poder ir por tener que atender otros asuntos... ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

\- Así es, Hanamichi. Yo me estaba yendo de Shohoku cuando en la salida me encontré con Noma, que había recibido una paliza por parte de esos sujetos. Él me explicó que unos tipos bastante fuertes estaban buscando el gimnasio de baloncesto, y de inmediato supe que la cosa era seria. – explicó Yohei desde su perspectiva. – Llamé al móvil de Takamiya, que iba de camino a no sé dónde con Ohkusu, y cuando les conté lo que estaba por suceder se regresaron lo más rápido posible para ir en vuestra ayuda… Eso fue todo.

Yohei terminó su explicación con un gesto de menosprecio, como restándole importancia a su vital intervención en medio del conflicto.

\- Vaya, Yohei. De verdad se los agradezco… esos canallas eran realmente fuertes. – Hanamichi eludió el contacto visual con su amigo, visiblemente apenado por todo. Por el contrario se dedicó a contemplar las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el oscuro cielo.

\- Descuida, Hanamichi. Para eso estamos los amigos, ¿no? - Yohei le palmeó levemente la espalda, ante lo cual Hanamichi dejó las estrellas de lado para mirarlo fijamente y sonreírle de manera radiante.

\- Así es, amigo.

\- Ahora vete, que de seguro tu buena madre te debe estar esperando. –Yohei le devolvió igualmente la sonrisa.

\- No está. – respondió de inmediato Sakuragi, cambiando nuevamente a un sombrío, borrando toro rastro de la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. – Hoy le toca turno de noche, por lo que no la veré hasta mañana… si es que tengo suerte.

Yohei simplemente asintió, comprendiendo con pesar que el asunto era delicado. Conocía demasiado bien a Hanamichi como para saber que necesitaba a su madre más que nunca, que necesitaba poder compartir con ella esta nueva etapa de su vida. Pero también conocía las particulares circunstancias por las que atravesaban los Sakuragi, circunstancias que hacía que la madre de su amigo tuviera que partirse el lomo trabajando para poder sacarlo adelante.

\- Todo irá bien, amigo. Ya verás como las cosas se solucionarán muy pronto, así que procura estar ahí para tu madre. – dijo Yohei volviendo a darle un suave golpe en la espalda al pelirrojo.

\- Gracias, Yohei. – Hanamichi sonrió tensamente. – Hasta mañana.

El pelirrojo se despidió y siguió por su propio camino, sin mirar atrás. Lo que nunca supo es que su fiel amigo no se movió de su lugar hasta que lo vio entrar en su casa, y solo entonces se volteó para seguir por su propio camino.

Cuando Sakuragi hubo encendido las luces del pequeño salón de su hogar, notó como todo parecía estar exactamente igual que esta mañana. Dejó caer el bolso sobre uno de los sillones y se derrumbó a su lado, intentado recuperar un poco de aliento luego de tan larga caminata desde Shohoku. En eso estaba cuando cierto detalle llamó su atención: un papel.

Sobre la mesa de centro había un papel blanco con una nota escrita a mano con la hermosa caligrafía de su madre.

El pelirrojo casi dio un brinco cuando se incorporó para coger el papel, el cual comenzó a leer ansiosamente.

 _´Hanamichi:_

 _Hoy me ha llamado el abogado. Me informó que por fin tenemos fecha para la audiencia. ¡¿No es fantástico?!_

 _La fecha fue fijada para principios del mes de Junio._

 _Además te quiero contar que este fin de semana no tendré turno, por lo que podremos ir al cine a ver esa película que tanto te gusta. ¿Me acompañarías?_

 _Cariños,_

 _Kaori Sakuragi, Madre.´_

Sakuragi contuvo la respiración. Volvió a leer la nota un par de veces para cerciorarse de que el mensaje estuviera claro. Y a cada vez que la leía sentía cómo su corazón latía más fuerte y cómo su sonrisa se ensanchaba alcanzando nuevos límites de amplitud.

Olvidó todo rastro de dolor que pudiera sentir. Aquellas eran excelentes noticias y tenía que contárselo a Yohei cuanto antes. Su amigo tenía tanta razón al decirle que las cosas comenzarían a mejorar muy pronto.

 **xXx**

Kaede Rukawa bufó exasperado al mismo tiempo que se desplomaba sobre su cama. Le tomó prácticamente una hora completa explicar a sus padres todo lo sucedido, puesto que al verlo llegar cubierto de vendas y todo magullado, fue tal el caos que se armaron que no pudo librarse de ellos.

Primero fue la preocupación evidente acompañada de una revisión exhaustiva de todas sus heridas y golpes por parte de su madre; luego vino el interrogatorio implacable por parte de su padre, quién le pidió relatar con lujo de detalles lo máximo posible. Esto último fue lo más complejo de todo, puesto que Kaede respondía a cada pregunta con irritantes monosílabos que terminaron por exasperar a sus padres. Más fácil hubiera sido intentar extraer información a una piedra.

Y cuando por fin hubo terminado esa tortura se vio obligado a comer una suculenta cena que le ayudaría a _´reponer energías y sanar más rápido´,_ según su madre.

Ahora por fin en la soledad de su habitación, habiéndose duchado y cepillado los dientes y apenas vestido con ropa interior, se sintió liberado. Fue a coger el móvil desde la mesilla auxiliar cuando se percató de que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Había llegado hace aproximadamente 45 minutos.

El mensaje provenía de un número desconocido que no tenía guardado entre sus pocos contactos. Rápidamente abrió la aplicación, extrañado pues no acostumbraba a recibirlos a menudo.

 _´Ya estoy en casa, llegué bien. Espero que estés durmiendo y descansando como mereces. Nos vemos mañana._

 _Kenji Himura´_

Rukawa leyó el mensaje nuevamente y procedió a agregar el número a su lista de contactos. Le pareció curioso el hecho de que firmara con su nombre, pues en su perfil Himura tenía una fotografía de él, por lo cual era fácil reconocerlo. Y por pura curiosidad Rukawa tocó la fotografía para verla con más detalle, ampliándose hasta ocupar toda la pantalla del móvil.

Se trataba de una selfie de Kenji Himura con el cabello mucho más corto, pero igualmente desordenado, revuelto e indomable. Estaba acostado sobre lo que parecía ser el césped de alguna plaza pública o bien el patio de su casa. Sonreía de una manera tan radiante que Rukawa quedó perplejo, confundido.

Se fijó con detalle en el brillo de sus ojos calipso, en el blanco perfecto de sus dientes coronando la amplia sonrisa, en lo _´bien´_ que se veía en general. Se quedó así un par de minutos con la mente completamente en blanco.

Estaba intrigado, no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Pero lo que sí sabía con certeza era que él, Kaede Rukawa, jamás sería capaz de sonreír de esa manera tan genuina.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, súbitamente cayó en un pesado sueño aún con su móvil en la mano.


	8. Cuenta regresiva

**Capítulo 8: Cuenta regresiva**

Viernes 13 de Mayo

\- Tomoe, ¿has visto mi camisa azul? Esa que me regaló mamá para mi cumpleaños del año pasado… - Kenji se asomó por el marco de la cocina, donde su hermana se encontraba terminando de ordenar todo lo utilizado durante el desayuno.

\- Está con la ropa sucia, aún no la he echado a lavar. – respondió ella dándole una rápida mirada.

\- Hmm… quería ponérmela esta noche. – Kenji resopló desanimado. Esa camisa era sin dudas su favorita, la usaba en cada ocasión especial que se presentaba.

\- Oh, vamos Kenji. Puedes usar cualquier otra. Por ejemplo, esa camisa roja que compramos para navidad te queda estupenda.- Tomoe comenzó a lavar un tazón meticulosamente.

\- Quería usar algo azul... Fujii me dijo que se pondría un vestido azul con un suéter blanco, y pensé que sería lindo que ambos fuéramos vestidos a tono. Yo planeaba ponerme esa camisa y unos jeans blancos, pero… – el chico se encogió de hombros, un tanto desanimado por ver sus planes frustrados, aunque no culpaba a su hermana por ello.

\- Jajaja, vaya que eres tierno, Kenji. – rió Tome, que adoraba lo detallista que podía llegar a ser su hermano pequeño. – Puedes usar la camisa de Seiichi, que es idéntica a la tuya, pero tan solo una talla más grande… De todos modos debería quedarte bien, ya que has crecido este último año. Vaya suerte que mamá tuviera la costumbre de obsequiarle la misma ropa a ambos, ¿no crees?

\- ¿Ya están aquí sus pertenencias? – preguntó Kenji sorprendido por la repentina noticia.

\- Sí, llegaron este lunes desde Osaka. Las guardé todas en su habitación, y esa camisa en particular está en perfecto estado.

\- Ohh… no me habías avisado… - murmuró Kenji, y un leve matiz de tristeza se asomó en su voz.

\- Lo siento, no quise molestarte con ello. – se disculpó Tomoe, notando el desánimo de su hermano. – Pero ve, anda a su habitación y toma esa camisa, puedes quedártela si así lo deseas.

\- ¿Será correcto hacerlo? Digo… después de todo eran sus pertenencias. – Kenji se removió nervioso en su posición. - ¿No será una afrenta a su memoria…? – agregó.

\- No lo creo, Kenji. – Tomoe cerró el grifo, cortando el flujo de agua. Se secó las manos y rápidamente se acercó hasta su hermano. - Seiichi era tu hermano mayor, él querría que le dieras un buen uso a sus pertenencias… Además, tu sabes que él te adoraba y siempre dejaba que usaras sus cosas, te malcriaba como nadie, te mimaba incluso más de lo que hacía mamá. Y eso es decir mucho… – Tomoe sostuvo la cabeza de Kenji entre sus manos, se puso de puntas sobre sus pies y le plantó un tierno beso en la frente.

La voz de su hermana mayor era serena, confiada; y le transmitía una calidez tal que le hacía sentir protegido.

\- ¿C-cómo lo haces, Tomoe? ¿Cómo logras estar tan compuesta después de todo lo que sucedió? – preguntó Kenji, mirando a su hermana fijamente a los ojos. Negro contra calipso, tan distintos, pero a la vez tan unidos.

\- No todo lo que ves, lo que escuchas o lo que sientes es un reflejo de cómo son las cosas en realidad, Kenji. No ha pasado un solo día sin que no me sienta morir de la pena por todo lo sucedido, pero ya sabes que no saco nada con dejarme llevar por esos sentimientos, debo ser fuerte. – explicó su hermana con una mueca de amargura en sus labios. – Mamá quería que saliéramos adelante, pasara lo que pasara. Y estoy segura que Seiichi, a pesar de lo que hizo, querría lo mismo para nosotros.

Kenji rompió el contacto visual de manera brusca y desvió su atención a los blancos azulejos del piso de la cocina. La opresión en su pecho comenzó a expandirse, y se sintió estúpido por haber removido un tema tan sensible y haber traído esa tristeza a ambos.

\- No te sientas mal por pensar en ellos, Kenji. – Tomoe interpretó perfectamente bien los sentimientos de su hermano. - Es natural que aún duela, pues solo han pasado un par de meses. Aún eres muy joven, pero créeme que con el tiempo aprenderás a vivir con ese dolor, sin derrumbarte cada vez que pienses en ellos…

Tomoe buscó una de sus manos, y las cogió entre las de ellas. A sus 15 años Kenji ya era tan grande que la diferencia física entre ambos era contundente. Eso la hizo sonreír y sentirse orgullosa, pues durante toda su adolescencia fue testigo del crecimiento del que fuera un niñito adorable, ahora ad portas de ser un hombre.

\- Gracias… - susurró Kenji, para luego mirar a su hermana una vez más.

Tomoe no se resistió y rápidamente lo abrazó, estrechando su cuerpo con gran calidez. Kenji respondió tímidamente en un comienzo, pero con los segundos venideros correspondió en igual intensidad.

\- Ve a buscar esa camisa. Yo terminaré de lavar estas cosas y luego nos iremos a Shohoku, ya nos va quedando poco tiempo. – dijo Tomoe con su cabeza apoyada en los hombros de su hermano.

Kenji rompió el abrazo y siguió las órdenes de su hermana. Lentamente subió las escaleras directo al segundo piso, caminó nervioso por el pasillo, y a cada paso que daba sentía cómo su cabeza era embutida en un constante estupor que nublaba sus sentidos. Estaba absorto en la nada misma.

Cuando llegó hasta el final del pasillo se detuvo frente a la puerta de madera blanca que daba acceso a la que solía ser la habitación de su hermano mayor, Seiichi Himura. Cogió la pulida manilla de metal, y al hacerlo no encontró el valor suficiente para poder continuar. Habían pasado bastante tiempo desde que hubiera entrado por última vez a esa habitación cargada de recuerdos felices que ahora resultaban dolorosos.

\- _"Debo dejar ese temor atrás… a la cuenta de tres, enteraré… "–_ se desafió mentalmente, recordando las palabras de su hermana hace tan solo unos instantes. – " _3… 2… 1…"._

Giró rápidamente la manilla y abrió la puerta, conteniendo la respiración. Fue recibido por la penetrante luz del día que entraba limpiamente a través de las abiertas ventanas, inundando toda la amplia habitación cuyas paredes estaban recubiertas de madera, confiriéndole al espacio un agradable aspecto rústico.

Kenji se sorprendió de que todo estuviera tal y como lo recordaba. Cada mueble, cada decoración, cada objeto exactamente en el mismo sitio donde Seiichi lo había ubicado durante su última estancia en casa. Se dirigió hasta el enorme armario de madera natural, fijándose en el proceso en todos los detalles posibles (las fotografías sobre las paredes que retrataban los muchos momentos compartidos en familia, los adornos en las repisas, las imágenes de sus ídolos del basquetbol, sus ídolos musicales, etc.).

Cuando se sumergió en el enorme armario quedó gratamente sorprendido por el inmaculado orden y disposición de cada una de las prendas, pues estaba todo separado según uso/categoría. Rebuscó cuidadosamente entra todas las camisas colgadas en uno de los extremos, hasta que dio con la camisa azul que estaba buscando.

\- _"Vaya orden que hizo Tomoe, de seguro se gastó todo un día en ello…"_ – pensaba Kenji mientras extraía cuidadosamente la prenda del armario, procurando no pasar a desordenar.

Extendió la camisa a contraluz para evaluar su estado, y la suavidad de la tela junto a la nitidez de su color le indicaban que la prenda tenía poco uso. Se la acercó a la nariz para sentir su aroma y de pronto se vio envuelto por la intensa y familiar fragancia que acostumbraba a usar su hermano. Ese simple hecho gatilló un torrente de recuerdos y vinculaciones emocionales hasta ahora inimaginables.

La nostalgia lo sacudió brutalmente y requirió de un gran esfuerzo poder separarse de la prenda y dejarla sobre la cama para seguir curioseando en el armario.

En el interior del mueble se topó con un grupo de ropa de colores bastante llamativos. Curioso husmeó entre ellas y con sorpresa descubrió que se trataba de diversos uniformes de basquetbol de aquellos equipos en los que Seiichi había jugado a lo largo de su corta vida. No se podría decir que era algo casual, pues instintivamente había buscado el rastro de esas prendas, y con ambas manos las fue recorriendo una a una, hasta que en el último rincón por fin se topó con el llamativo rojo con detalles blancos que tanto conocía.

\- Shohoku… - murmuró extrayendo con cuidado el colgador.

La inconfundible camiseta de Shohoku de hace 5 años era idéntica a la que continuaban usando hoy en día, y el enorme número 4 grabado en letras negras era un testimonio del antiguo puesto de capitán que su hermano había desempeñado en el equipo del que ahora él formaba parte.

Orgulloso se acercó hasta un espejo de pie en uno de los rincones de la habitación y se colocó la camiseta por encima, tratando de visualizar cómo le quedaría a él. La imagen proyectada por el cristal era muy distinta a la que correspondía a su hermano cuando tenía 17 años y era capitán de Shohoku. Uno con el cabello perfectamente peinado y ojos completamente negros, el otro en cambio con el cabello castaño, revuelto y caótico además de unos ojos calipso. Kenji sonrió al recordar aquella disparidad entre ambos, sonrió al recordar cómo su hermano solía recalcar esas diferencias con el único fin de molestarlo, diciéndole cosas como _"Patito feo o Bebé Alienígena"_. Aquellos tiempos se le antojaban tan lejanos.

\- Seiichi fue un excelente capitán… - la voz de Tomoe lo trajo a la realidad.

Kenji se volteó instantáneamente hacia la entrada de la habitación, donde su hermana había estado observándolo en silencio, divertida.

\- Sí. Lástima que el equipo haya sido tan mediocre y no pasaran de la segunda ronda de las preliminares. Seiichi merecía ir al Campeonato Nacional. – agregó Kenji en un tono irónico bastante evidente mientras se acercaba a la cama donde había dejado la camisa azul.

\- Tienes razón, lo merecía. Y estoy segura que tú y tu equipo podrán conseguirlo este año. ¿No me habías dicho que ingresaría un nuevo jugador con bastante talento? – preguntó Tomoe, animada con el tema. Habiendo sido hermana de dos hombres fanáticos del basquetbol, naturalmente ella terminó contagiándose del entusiasmo por ese deporte.

\- Mitsui… Sí. Aunque no lo he visto jugar, el profesor Anzai dice que es uno de los mejores de todo el estado. – explicó Kenji mientras doblaba meticulosamente la camisa que posteriormente guardaría en su propio bolso para llevársela a Shohoku. Había quedado con Fujii que saldrían junto a sus amigas luego del entrenamiento.

\- Ohhh, vas a tener que esforzarte al máximo hermanito, no querrás que ese tal Mitsui te opaque. Aunque de seguro no está ni la mitad de lindo que tu.- divertida, Tomoe se rio por lo bajo.

\- ¡Tomoe! – la reprendió Kenji, levemente ruborizado. – No sé si estará lindo o no, el tipo es un gamberro.

\- Ya ya, no te escandalices Kenji. – de vez en cuando a Tomoe le gustaba molestar a su hermano con sus comentarios, y este fingía escandalizarse solo para seguirle el juego.

\- Tomoe… ¿puedo llevarme este uniforme también? – preguntó Kenji en alusión al uniforme de Shohoku de su hermano.

\- Por supuesto. Es más, creo que un día de estos tendremos que darnos el tiempo de revisar toda la ropa de Seiichi y elegir aquellas prendas que te puedan servir. El resto de ellas deberíamos donarla a algún albergue, no tiene sentido que se desperdicien estando guardadas.

\- Ajá… supongo que es lo _´correcto´_ … - concedió Kenji, más por inercia que por otra cosa pues no se sentía dispuesto a pensar en la real envergadura que ese acto implicaba, ya que prácticamente significaba deshacerse de una parte de los recuerdos de su hermano.

\- Me alegra oír eso. ¿Ya estás listo?

\- Sí, déjame guardar esta camisa en mi bolso, coger mis documentos y estaré listo. – confirmó Kenji mientras cogía la camisa azul y el uniforme de su hermano.

\- Genial, yo estaré abajo sacando el auto. Espero que no haya tanto taco como ayer.

Tomoe desapareció escaleras abajo mientras Kenji cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Seiichi, no sin antes darle un último vistazo e intentar captar el aura inmaculada del ambiente, tan única y tan especial.

 **xXx**

Hanamichi Sakuragi caminaba completamente relajado por los transitados pasillos de la Preparatoria Shohoku. Con ambas manos apoyadas en su nuca, su estado de relajo era tal que por primera vez ignoró por completo todas las bromas que Yuji Ohkusu (el rubio) y Nozomi Takamiya (el gordo) hacían a sus expensas por haber suspendido el primer control de Biología.

\- ¡Pero si apenas obtuvo 30 puntos! – estalló en risas Takamiya mientras se sostenía la enorme barriga que le vibraba producto del esfuerzo. (En Japón el sistema escolar de calificación se basa en una escala de 0 a 100 puntos, donde el mínimo para aprobar es de 65 puntos).

\- ¡No me sorprende! ¡En la secundaria Wako llegó a reprobar cinco asignaturas al mismo tiempo! –agregó divertido Ohkusu.

Pero el pelirrojo parecía decidido a ignorarlos, y como tal continuó caminando serenamente hacia los patios exteriores con el fin de disfrutar al aire libre del primer descanso entre clases de la jornada.

\- Je… definitivamente estás muy contento, Hanamichi.- observó Yohei, caminando a su lado.

\- Así es amigo mío. Lo que dijiste la otra noche era cierto, se vienen tiempos mejores para este talentoso basquetbolista. – Sakuragi sonrió radiantemente, aún feliz por la noticia de la próxima audiencia en el delicado caso que su madre había llevado a la corte, noticia que había caído sobre él como un bálsamo que apaciguaba su conocido inestable humor.

\- Me alegro por ustedes, Hanamichi. Se merecen ganar el caso y recuperar todo lo que les pertenece. – sonrió Yohei, genuinamente feliz por su amigo y su madre.

\- Jejeje, ¿cierto? – Sakuragi le obsequió la más radiante de sus sonrisas. – Mi madre dice que una vez que ganemos el caso, podremos volver a nuestro antiguo hogar… - el pelirrojo alzó la vista y se concentró en una enorme nube que surcaba el azul cielo de Kanagawa.

\- Eso sería fantástico, volveríamos a vivir cerca, como en los viejos tiempos… - Yohei imitó a su amigo y ambos se dedicaron a observar la nube, cuya extraña forma era cautivante.

\- Parece un hipopótamo… - agregó Noma (el del bigote), uniéndose al dúo y dejando atrás a unos enfurruñados Ohkusu y Takamiya que no lograron picar al pelirrojo.

\- Pero qué va, si es un rinoceronte. – refutó Sakuragi. – Ese es el cuerno, se ve clarito. – agregó señalando con su mano derecha.

Noma iba a replicar, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Yohei hubo anunciado que ya habían llegado.

\- Aquí estará bien… - Indicó Mito mientras se sentaba en el césped, bajo la protección de un enorme árbol que brindaba una refrescante sombra.

Sakuragi imitó a su amigo, pero en lugar de sentarse se recostó de espalda para poder seguir observando las nubes, inusualmente taciturno. Noma, Ohkusu y Takamiya se desperdigaron en torno, observando el panorama repleto de estudiantes en las mismas circunstancias.

\- Mira, Hanamichi, ¿no son esos Himura y Rukawa? – preguntó Takamiya apuntando hacia lo alto del edificio principal de Shohoku.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Dónde? – preguntó el pelirrojo, incorporándose de golpe y tratando de seguir la dirección indicada por el gordito, hasta que por fin dio con ellos.

En lo alto del ala sur del edificio, de cara a los patios interiores de la Preparatoria Shohoku, Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura ingresaban a la azotea, totalmente indiferentes al incesante ajetreo que se vivía en el resto de las inmediaciones. Luego de un par de segundos ambos jóvenes desaparecieron de su vista, presumiblemente por haberse sentado en el piso o algo por el estilo.

Al verlos, Hanamichi Sakuragi sintió una leve punzada de malestar recorrer su espina dorsal, acompañada de un amargo sentimiento que no supo ni se atrevió a clasificar. ¿Serían celos? ¿Envidia? ¿Ira?

\- Bah, ese estúpido de Rukawa… como siempre acaparando la atención del Neko. – balbuceó con un leve dejo de amargura, dejando completamente de lado su otrora excelente estado de humor.

Lo que Ohkusu y Takamiya no pudieron lograr, Rukawa fue capaz de hacerlo sin siquiera estar presente: molestarlo, fastidiarlo y alterarlo.

\- Se ven que ellos dos se llevan bastante bien. ¿No lo crees? – preguntó Yohei, quien también los había buscado con la vista, repentinamente divertido por el notorio cambio de humor del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Ah?... – aquello pilló volando bajo a Sakuragi. - ¡YO QUÉ SÉ! – gruñó exasperado luego de percatarse bien de las palabras Yohei. – Ese cretino de Rukawa, es un apestoso… no entiendo cómo es posible que él y el Neko estén siempre juntos en todas partes… de seguro ese Kitsune malnacido debe de haberle envenenado la menteconalgunadesusmierdas... – y así, enfurruñado, Sakuragi se dedicó a despotricar contra Rukawa durante los próximos minutos.

Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya estaban nuevamente animados, conteniendo la risa a duras penas mientras veían al pelirrojo cambiar drásticamente de humor. Yohei, por otro lado, comenzaba a cuestionarse en serio el enorme poder e influencia que Rukawa era capaz de ejercer (involuntariamente) sobre su mejor amigo. Influencia que por cierto, solo Haruko Akagi era capaz de igualar, pero ambos eran casos totalmente distintos.

\- _"¿Qué significará todo eso, Hanamichi? Nunca nadie había sido capaz de alterarte tan fácilmente."_ – se preguntaba Yohei mientras sonreía divertido al ver a su amigo echar humos.

 **xXx**

Las clases de la mañana ya habían concluido, para alivio de una gran mayoría de estudiantes que esperaban ansiosos poder disfrutar del fin de semana. Ahora, en medio del descanso para almorzar, eran muchos los que habían decidido aprovechar del esplendoroso día primaveral para degustar sus comidas en el exterior. Y tal era el caso de un par de estudiantes de primer año que nuevamente habían decidido hacer uso de su bien ganado espacio particular: la azotea.

\- Oh, vamos Rukawa. No es tan terrible como parece. Si lo promedias con la calificación que obtuvimos en el trabajo que hicimos juntos, estarías aprobando Biología. – Himura dio otra contundente mordida a la manzana verde que estaba comiendo luego de haber almorzado. En su regazo tenía el control de Kaede Rukawa, el cual éste último le había prestado para que pudiera verlo con sus propios ojos. Un contundente, lapidario e incontestable 45 garabateado en rojo era el testimonio de la mediocre calificación de su compañero. Insuficiente, por lo bajo.

\- _"Mmm estaría promediando 72,5 puntos gracias al 100 que obtuvimos en el ensayo que hicimos juntos..."_ – calculó mentalmente Himura.

\- Bah. Lo dices porque obtuviste un 100. – replicó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros mientras también él daba un mordisco a la manzana que Himura le había obsequiado hace unos instantes.

Esa réplica, insólita por decir lo menos y con ciertos tintes de ironía, dejó momentáneamente estupefacto al castaño. Y es que era la primera vez que Kaede Rukawa le replicaba o contestaba de esa manera tan divertida, o al menos en confianza.

\- Je… espero que en Aritmética te haya ido mejor. – Himura sonrió, recordándole a Rukawa el horroroso control (según palabras del pelinegro) que habían tenido hace tan solo dos días atrás.

\- Fúuuu – bufó Rukawa luego de tragar el trozo de manzana que estaba masticando. – No me recuerdes a ese cretino. – solicitó despectivamente.

\- Jajaja, sabía que me dirías eso – rio Himura por lo bajo, tratando de no molestar más de lo necesario.

Rukawa guardó silencio y se dedicó a observar a su compañero mientras ambos continuaban devorando sus respectivas manzanas. Se podía decir que el pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a recibir la atención de prácticamente todo el mundo, y en especial a ignorarla. Y aun cuando la mayor parte de las personas parecían fijarse en él por su atractiva apariencia o por sus notables habilidades en el basquetbol, nadie se tomaba el tiempo de conocerlo realmente por lo que era: un chico como cualquier otro, con deseos, necesidades y anhelos como todo quinceañero.

Y Kenji Himura parecía ser exactamente igual a él, aunque actuaba de manera distinta pues sí tenía tendencia a interactuar con las demás personas de una manera más natural… _"Demonios, ¡si hasta se da el tiempo de tomarse fotografías con sus admiradoras!"_ – recordó Rukawa con cierto escepticismo, ya que eso era algo que él jamás haría.

Pero el punto es que, a diferencia de otros, y pese a que atravesaba una situación similar a la suya (el llamar la atención –no intencionalmente- de sobremanera), el castaño parecía genuinamente interesado en conocerlo, interactuar con él. ¡Si hasta lo había invitado al cine esta mañana! (aunque lo rechazó, pues la invitación incluía a otras personas). Y eso era algo que le agradaba, pero que también le asustaba. Y era inevitable no recordar la traumática experiencia vivida hace unos años atrás.

\- _"Mmm mamá siempre me dice que aquellas personas que son capaces de ver más allá de lo superficial son las que realmente valen la pena…"_ – recordó Rukawa, dando la última mordida a su ya acabada manzana. Creyendo, además, que Himura podía ser ese tipo de personas.

\- ¿Cómo crees que sea? – preguntó de pronto Himura, sacando a Rukawa de su repentino trance.

\- ¿Hmn? – el pelinegro no captó la pregunta, pues de seguro se perdió el tema que Himura estaba tratando.

\- Mitsui… ¿Cómo crees que sea jugando al basquetbol? – divertido, Himura reiteró la pregunta.

\- Ah... mmm, ni idea. – Rukawa se encogió de hombros. Honestamente, no tenía la más mínima idea sobre las habilidades de Hisashi Mitsui. Pero si el profesor Anzai, el capitán Akagi y el superior Kogure aseguran que ese sujeto es un excelente jugador con notables habilidades para lanzar tiros de tres puntos, Rukawa lo tendría en cuenta.

\- El profesor Anzai dice que sus tiros de tres puntos son maravillosos… e hice una pequeña investigación con algunos conocidos, y efectivamente fue el MVP en sus tiempos de secundaria – agregó Himura. (las siglas MVP hacen alusión a Most Valuable Player o Jugador más Valioso, reconocimiento que se le otorga al mejor de cada temporada en los distintos Campeonatos de basquetbol tanto en Japón como en otras partes del mundo).

\- Qué envidia… mis tiros de tres puntos siguen siendo un asco. – ante el silencio de Rukawa, Himura expresó lo que pasaba por su mente sin pudor alguno.

\- Entrena más y mejorarás. – sentenció el pelinegro, mirándolo inexpresivamente, pero con cierto brillo en sus ojos.

\- Ja… desde luego. Ya verás que seré el mejor tirador de tres puntos jajaja – el castaño rio divertido, aunque sus palabras no eran tan serias como podrían interpretarse. Después de todo, él no era del tipo arrogante.

\- Primero tienes que derrotarme… - volvió a comentar Rukawa con aquél tono desafiante, recordatorio para ambos de que aún había un duelo uno contra uno pendiente.

Y así, por primera vez en lo que iba de año escolar, Kaede Rukawa no se durmió durante la hora de almuerzo y se la pasó conversando (a su manera) con un entretenido Kenji Himura que iba cambiando de tema constantemente.

 **xXx**

\- ¡Más rápido, zánganos! ¡Quiero que den 5 vueltas más a máxima velocidad! – ordenó autoritariamente el capitán Akagi mientras hacía chocar ambas palmas, indicando el inicio de una nueva ronda.

\- ¡Ay, no!… ¿qué le pasa al Gorila hoy? – rezongó por lo bajo Sakuragi a su compañero Miyagi al mismo tiempo que ambos iniciaban la carrera.

\- ¡No lo sé, y date prisa o de lo contrario seguirá torturándonos! – logró responder Miyagi a duras penas mientras corría a la máxima velocidad posible.

Aquellas cinco vueltas adicionales fueron ejecutadas en estricto rigor, dejando a más de alguno en el límite de su capacidad.

\- ¡ALTO! – ordenó el capitán, indicando el fin de la última vuelta. - ¡Son todos unos perezosos! A ese ritmo jamás podremos avanzar en el Campeonato Interestatal. Ni mucho menos llegar a las Nacionales. – agregó mientras veía duramente cómo muchos de los integrantes del equipo estaban exhaustos.

\- Tenga piedad, señor… - jadeó Miyagi, doblado por la mitad y con ambas manos sobre sus costillas. Le costaba enormemente respirar, y a los demás no les estaba yendo mejor.

\- ¡HIMURA! - gritó Akagi al ver cómo el novato comenzaba a recostarse en el piso, quedando recostado de espalda con la vista fija en el techo. Su cuerpo se movía notoriamente producto de su errática respiración. - ¡Ponte de pie! – ordenó.

\- S-sí capitán… - respondió el novato mientras trataba de incorporarse lentamente, a duras penas.

El chico castaño quedó sentado sobre el piso e iba a hacer el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, cuando falló y volvió a quedar sentado sobre su trasero. Cuando pretendía impulsarse por segunda vez, una mano amiga se le adelantó y extendida frente a él le ofrecía ayuda extra.

\- Vamos, esto acaba de empezar. – susurró Rukawa de pie frente a él. El tono fue lo suficiente bajo para que solo ellos dos pudieran oírlo.

Un poco avergonzado, Himura aceptó la mano y con ayuda logró incorporarse. Estaba exhausto, y apenas llevaban 20 minutos de entrenamiento. El cansancio comenzaba a pasarle la cuenta más que a ningún otro.

\- L-lo siento mucho capitán Akagi. Me quedé sin aire y quise aprovechar de descansar un momento antes de continuar. – con el rostro casi tan rojo como el cabello de Sakuragi, Himura se inclinó ante su superior.

\- Descuida, no hay problema. – le cortó severamente Akagi. – La próxima vez procura no derrumbarte, o se te enfriarán los músculos y luego te costará mucho más trabajo retomar el ritmo. – este último consejo lo dijo con un tono mucho más amistoso, bastante menos severo.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

En ese preciso momento las puertas corredizas que conducían hacia los pasillos interiores de Shohoku (y también a los vestuarios) se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a una rechoncha figura que ingresó al gimnasio a paso lento, pero seguro.

\- Jo Jo Jo, buenas tardes muchachos, veo que ya están todos aquí… - saludó el profesor Anzai mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

\- ¡BUENAS TARDES PROFESOR! – corearon todos al mismo tiempo mientras se inclinaban ante el anciano.

\- Buenas tardes profesor. – el capitán Akagi se acercó hasta él y volvió a inclinarse en señal de respeto. – Ayako aún no llega, fue a imprimir el cronograma que según me informó usted mismo le entregó esta mañana.

\- Así es Akagi, así es. Lamentablemente la impresora de la biblioteca estaba en mal estado, por lo que de seguro tuvo que ir hasta el despacho del director – confirmó el anciano mientras golpeaba suavemente al capitán en uno de sus fuertes brazos. – Me imagino que la señorita Nakahara le debe haber causado una gran impresión jo jo jo.

\- Supongo que sí, profesor… -Takenori Akagi se puso tenso al recordar a la nada famosa Ami Nakahara, la secretaria del director, cuya amabilidad y buen trato solo podía ser comparado con el de una araña venenosa.

\- Jóvenes… - Anzai se acercó más al grupo de estudiantes que estaba congregados en un extremo de la cancha, atentos y en silencio. – Hoy les traigo una sorpresa… - anunció, para luego girarse hacia las puertas por las que hace unos instantes había ingresado. – Ven, ya puedes pasar, Mitsui.

Inicialmente la sorpresa resultó no ser tal, pues ya sabían de antemano que esta tarde el otrora vándalo Hisashi Mitsui se reintegraría al equipo de Shohoku tras dos largos años de ausencia. Luego del incidente y ataque al equipo por parte de Mitsui y su banda hace solo unos días atrás, el joven había manifestado su más profundo anhelo: volver a jugar baloncesto.

Y tan bueno como siempre, Mitsuyoshi Anzai estuvo encantado de concederle una segunda oportunidad, con la única condición de que fuera el capitán Takenori Akagi quien tomara la última decisión. Naturalmente el primer instinto de Akagi fue el de aceptar de inmediato a quien solía ser jugador más valioso de la secundaria, puesto que sus habilidades eran tan notables que contar con él significaría una gran ventaja para el equipo. Y aceptarlo de vuelta implicaba, por lógica, volver a remontar las relaciones (tensas) entre Mitsui y el equipo, tarea difícil dado el violento encuentro de hace unos días atrás.

\- Ejeem… - se escuchó un fuerte carraspeó proveniente del pasillo, para luego dar paso a una enorme silueta que se materializo ante todos haciendo su aparición en escena, ofreciéndole a todos una radiante, aunque tensa, sonrisa.

Y fue entonces que la sorpresa los sacudió a todos, incluido el capitán Akagi. Y es que aquél joven de cabello largo y sin los incisos superiores que los había atacado hace un par de días no tenía nada que ver con quien estaba nerviosamente parado frente a ellos.

Hisashi Mitsui había experimentado un cambio radical. Ahora lucía el oscuro cabello corto, casi al ras. Vestía deportivamente, y de una manera tan pulcra que de seguro debía de ser el orgullo de su madre. Sus fuertes brazos lucían firmes y en forma gracias a la camiseta sin mangas que portaba, y los pantalones cortos dejaban a la vista una gran venda elasticada de color negro cubriendo perfectamente su rodilla lesionada, lo cual demostraba el cuidado y precaución que desde ya tomaba con su antigua lesión.

Pero lo más llamativo y novedoso de todo, era su sonrisa.

\- ¿Se puso dientes? – susurró Miyagi, tapándose la boca para que nadie más pudiera escuchar lo que decía.

Sakuragi, a su lado, captó perfectamente el mensaje y asintió en silencio, impactado por el cambio.

\- ¡Mitsui! – exclamó Akagi, acercándose hasta el nuevo integrante. - Bienvenido al equipo… - y entonces extendió su enorme mano derecha para saludarlo.

Mitsui no dudó e inmediatamente aceptó el saludo, estrechando la mano de Akagi con la suya en un fraternal encuentro.

\- Muchas gracias, señor _´capitán´_ \- el moreno hizo especial énfasis en la palabra capitán, ironía que no pasó desapercibida para Akagi.

\- Veo que sigues siendo el mismo canalla… - agregó Akagi, sonriendo divertido.

\- Oh… eso ya lo verás, _´señor´_ \- respondió Mitsui, palmeando a Akagi a la altura del hombro para luego abrirse paso y enfrentar al grupo de jugadores que lo estudiaban en silencio.

Kiminobu Kogure, quien solía ser su amigo durante el primer año de preparatoria, salió a su encuentro con una radiante sonrisa de extremo a extremo.

\- Qué gusto verte de vuelta, Mitsui. Luces fenomenal, como todo un profesional. – al igual que Akagi, el chico con gafas extendió su mano para saludarlo fraternalmente.

\- Muchas gracias, Kogure. – Mitsui aceptó alegre la recibida de su nuevo compañero. – Espero que la edad no te haya pasado la cuenta, viejo amigo.

\- Jajaja, canalla. Te demostraré cuánto he mejorado. – contrarrestó Kogure, proponiendo lo que parecía ser un reto.

\- Ya lo veremos, y no creas que tendré piedad contigo. – advirtió Mitsui guiñándole un ojo.

Ahora, luego de haber sido recibido por sus antiguos compañeros, Mitsui se encaró a la masa de estudiantes de segundo y primer año que no tuvieron ocasión de conocerlo como basquetbolista. Estaba nervioso, eso era evidente, pero también estaba seguro y confiado de que esta nueva etapa en su vida la aprovecharía como nunca antes.

\- Compañeros… - saludó al grupo, inclinándose. – Muchas gracias por recibirme… pero antes que todo, me gustaría ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas por el lamentable incidente de hace unos días.

Mitsui volvió a erguirse para mirar a sus compañeros directamente a los ojos. Uno a uno los fue recorriendo mientras ellos permanecían en silencio, sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar. Hasta que se topó con la baja figura de Ryota Miyagi, con quien intercambió una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Silenciosamente, el profesor Anzai se ubicó junto a Mitsui y apoyó su mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven, estableciendo una clara señal de apoyo.

\- Bienvenido, Mitsui-senpai… - Kakuta, fue el primero en responder al saludo de su nuevo superior y se inclinó levemente.

Y con ello se inició una serie de saludos de bienvenida por el resto del equipo. Rukawa y Himura, apartados al final del grupo, simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, ni tan solícitos ni tamn expresivos como otros. Miyagi simplemente le guiño un ojo, pues él ya conocía al canalla de Hisashi Mitsui. Pero Hanamichi Sakuragi era un caso totalmente distinto, pues había permanecido en silencio sin mover un solo músculo, cosa extraña en él.

El pelirrojo avanzó dos pasos, quedando a escasa distancia del nuevo integrante. Lo enfrentó cara a cara, y Mitsui no se intimidó en ningún momento.

\- Te derrotare. ¡Te demostraré que el jugador más valioso soy yo! Nyahahahaha – estalló el pelirrojo repentinamente, riendo desquiciadamente con su típica postura de Tensai.

Sobra decir que aquella salida de libreto ocasionó más de algún suspiro de resignación, incluso en el capitán Akagi que no podía creer la manera en que los límites de la idiotez de Sakuragi creían exponencialmente, hasta niveles insospechados. El profesor Anzai, por otro lado, reía divertido por la situación.

\- Jo Jo Jo… ya estás oficialmente integrado al equipo, Mitsui-kun… me alegro muchísimo – lo felicitó el profesor, palmeando su hombro de manera afectuosa.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor. – agradeció Mitsui una vez se hubo recuperado del impacto de las palabras de Sakuragi.

\- No hay de qué, muchacho… Akagi. – el anciano se dirigió al capitán, quién prestamente se acercó hasta él. – Quiero que continúen con el entrenamiento, yo tengo que resolver algunos asuntos en mi despacho, así que dejo todo en tus manos.

\- No se preocupe profesor, deje todo en mis manos. – Akagi acató las órdenes de inmediato.

Una vez que el profesor Anzai hubo abandonado el gimnasio, el capitán Akagi con la ayuda de Kogure, comenzó a vociferar las órdenes del nuevo entrenamiento. En esta ocasión había dispuesto que se practicaran los pases en parejas, asignando al nuevo integrante, Mitsui, a Kogure como su dupla.

\- Mitsui luce… un poco más limpio con ese aspecto, ¿no lo crees? – murmuró Himura a su compañero Rukawa, con quién practicaría los pases.

Con ese comentario, el pelinegro no pudo evitar el impulso de mirar a Mitsui de reojo para confirmar lo dicho por Himura. Y en efecto, con el pelo corto Mitsui lucía bastante más higiénico que antes. Y aquella observación casi le provocó una sonrisa, la cual lógicamente reprimió.

 **xXx**

El incesante chillido de las zapatillas contra la duela del gimnasio, ocasionada por el grupo de jóvenes que corrían de extremo a extremo practicando distintos tipos de pases entre sí, se encontraba en su punto álgido cuando las puertas corredizas que conectaban con el interior de los pasillos se abrieron de par en par, dejando entrever una esbelta y bien contorneada figura femenina.

\- ¡Ya estoy aquí! – se anunció Ayako con un fuerte grito, de esos a los que estaba acostumbrada a soltar luego de interactuar a diario con un grupo de jovencitos alborotadores y hormonales que prácticamente no entendían nada si no era a los gritos (con todas excepciones, claro está).

\- ¡Ayakoooo! – balbuceó Ryota Miyagi, inmediatamente capturado por la voz de su amada. Instintivamente se detuvo en seco y se volteó hacia ella, con lo cual recibió un fuerte golpe del balón que Sakuragi acababa de lanzarle por medio de un pase.

\- ¡Nyahahaha, eres un zopenco! – explotó el pelirrojo, divertido por la actitud babosa de su amigo.

\- ¡Ya era hora, Ayako! Tardaste demasiado. – Akagi, al igual que otros, detuvo sus movimientos y se acercó hasta la puerta por donde había irrumpido la mánager.

\- Ja… es que tuve que ir directamente al despacho del director para conseguir que me imprimieran esto… - Ayako mostró orgullosamente un enorme pliego de papel que traía enrollado entre uno de sus brazos. – Esa secretaria es todo un encanto… - agregó con cierta ironía recordando el desagradable encuentro con aquella señorita que se parecía más la hermana de Takenori Akagi que la mismísima Haruko.

\- ¿Qué es eso, Ayako? – preguntó curioso Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- Esto, muchachos… - comenzó a explicar Ayako teatralmente al grupo congregado en torno a ella. – Esto es el cronograma del Campeonato Interestatal.

\- Ohhhh – varias voces exclamaron al mismo tiempo, como si de un coro se tratase.

Divertida por el efecto de sus palabras, la mánager comenzó a desenrollar el enorme pliego de papel para luego acercarse hasta el tablero del que disponían como mural para tales efectos, y cuidadosamente lo extendió contra la superficie. Todo eso lo hizo mientras cada uno de sus pasos era atentamente seguido por el grupo de chiquillos que no perdía detalle.

\- Te ayudo… - rápidamente Miyagi se acercó hasta ella para ayudarle a fijar el pliego sobre el mural, lo cual lograron gracias a un par de push pin (o alfileres) dispuestos para ese fin.

\- Gracias, Ryota. – agradeció la chica una vez hubieron terminado la labor.

\- Ahora sí, este es el cronograma del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto para estudiantes de Preparatoria de la prefectura de Kanagawa. – Ayako se hizo se hizo a un lado dejando al descubierto el contenido del enorme pliego, el cual fue recibido por una sucesión de _"Ohhh"_ y unos cuantos _"Ahhh"_ acompañados de un par de _"Vaya vaya"_ , finalmente rematados por una cuestión elemental del siempre llamativo Hanamichi Sakuragi que no dudó en plasmar su incertidumbre de manera abierta, fiel a su estilo.

\- ¿Qué demonios se supone que es ese pedazo de papel? – pregunto el pelirrojo con cara de circunstancias, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, que incrédulos no podían imaginar que no supiera qué era un cronograma.

\- ¡Agggh, tarado! – gruñó Miyagi, pasando una de sus palmas sobre su rostro.

\- _"Pero qué mierda, este payaso es estúpido o qué se pretende que es."_ – al margen del grupo, un tanto más atrás, Mitsui miraba al pelirrojo con cara de asombro. Este era recién su primer día en el equipo, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a la dinámica entre sus compañeros.

\- ¡Estúpido! – mucho menos tolerante, el capitán Akagi bramó molesto contra el pelirrojo, demostrando así su escasa paciencia con él. - Ese _´pedazo de papel´_ como le dices representa todo el futuro desarrollo del Campeonato. Si queremos ganar un pase a las nacionales deberemos avanzar por él… – Akagi señaló hacia el cronograma – ¡hasta ganar!

\- Argg ¡No me grites, gorila!... No entiendo nada. – se quejó Sakuragi, tapándose los oídos y haciendo un divertido puchero.

\- Do´aho… - suspiró Rukawa poniendo los ojos en blanco. A él también le exasperaba la actitud terca de Sakuragi.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios dijiste, zorro de mierda?! – increíblemente a pesar de que tenía los oídos tapados y la distancia considerable entre ambos (cada uno en un extremo distinto del grupo), el pelirrojo escuchó sin problemas al pelinegro, como si tuviera un radar exclusivo para detectar cualquier palabra dicha por él.

 _¡CLOC!_

\- ¡Ya basta! – con un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, el capitán Akagi puso fin (momentáneamente) al escándalo de Sakuragi. El golpe, ciertamente, sonó un tanto _´hueco´_ , lo cual ocasionó más de alguna risa mal reprimida.

\- Jajajajaja - estalló Miyagi, tapándose la boca y con lágrimas en los ojos. – Literalmente sonó como un cabeza hueca…. Solo tiene aire en lugar de cerebro. – susurró por lo bajo a su compañero Yasuda, a su izquierda. Éste solo le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡Auuuuuuh! – se quejó el pelirrojo, acariciando torpemente el incipiente chichón que comenzó a aparecer en la zona golpeada. Iba a replicar con una retahíla de insultos bien dirigidos cuando una mano sobre su espalda lo distrajo.

\- Tranquilo, Sakuragi. Yo te lo explicaré. – Himura se acercó hasta él silenciosamente para intentar aportar en calmar los ánimos.

\- ¿Neko? – murmuró el pelirrojo, confundido.

\- Ven, acompáñame. – instó a su compañero - Es natural que no sepas estas cosas, Hanamichi Sakuragi, ya que aún eres nuevo en todo esto. – comenzó a hablar el chico castaño mientras se acercaba al mural, seguido de cerca por el pelirrojo.

\- Así es – aportó Ayako, agradeciendo que alguien se tomara en serio la labor de explicar a Sakuragi, y tal vez otro novato en el anonimato, el funcionamiento del cronograma del Campeonato Interestatal.

Ayako veía como algo normal que los alumnos de tercero como Akagi, Mitsui y Kogure; o incluso alumnos de segundo como Miyagi, Yasuda o Kakuta; supieran y conocieran la dinámica ya vista y revisada en años anteriores. Pero para un alumno de primer año esto podría ser algo completamente nuevo y no necesariamente de conocimiento público. Incluso para aquellos que jugaban al basquetbol en secundaria (como Himura o Rukawa) esto podría ser distinto, ya que en Preparatoria el sistema de clasificación era distinto que en la Preparatoria.

\- Mira, Sakuragi. En la prefectura de Kanagawa hay un total de 64 equipos inscritos, una de las cifras más altas luego de las prefecturas de Tokio y Osaka. – comenzó a explicar Himura, consiguiendo que se instalara un silencio generalizado al interior del gimnasio mientras todos seguían sus palabras. – En Kanagawa los equipos están divididos por zonas, representadas en el cronograma con letras...

Himura fue señalando dichas zonas una a una en el cronograma, de izquierda a derecha, y de arriba hacia abajo.

\- La Zona norte es el grupo A, la zona sur es el grupo B, la zona oriente es el grupo C y la zona poniente es el grupo D. – mientras Himura las señalaba, Sakuragi iba asintiendo como un autómata, intentando capturar la mayor información posible. Ayako sonreía orgullosa por la iniciativa y proactividad del novato.

\- Nosotros estamos en la zona sur, en el grupo B. – aportó la manager, señalando al inferior del grupo donde se podía leer **´SHOHOKU´** con sus respectivos kanjis (signo-grama usado en la escritura del idioma japonés).

\- Así es, y si te fijas, Sakuragi, cada grupo tiene un líder en la parte superior de la lista. Mira… - Himura hizo énfasis en los kanjis principales en la lista de cada grupo – Ellos 4 son los semifinalistas del último campeonato, representan lo mejor de Kanagawa… en el grupo A está el equipo de Takezato, en el grupo B está el equipo de Shoyo, en el grupo C está el equipo de Ryonan y en el grupo D está el equipo de Kainan…

\- ¿Y qué significa que ellos sean los líderes de cada grupo? – preguntó tímidamente Toki Kuwata, uno de los alumnos de primer año que aún seguía en el equipo (pues otros tantos se habían marchado luego de un par de días de haber ingresado).

\- Tienen asegurado un cupo en los octavos de final, lo cual significa que a excepción de ellos, solo 1 equipo de cada grupo podrá acceder a esa instancia. – Kogure emergió del grupo, aportando desde su experiencia en años previos. Se acercó hasta el mural para poder proseguir desde ahí, relevando a Himura y Ayako.

\- Y ya que estamos en el mismo grupo, el B, para poder acceder a los cuartos de final nosotros deberemos vencer a Shoyo, quienes obtuvieron el segundo lugar el año pasado.- continuó el chico con gafas. - Es importante señalar que son solo dos los equipos que acceden al Campeonato Nacional por cada prefectura en todo Japón.

\- Wooo, ya veo, cuatro ojos. – murmuró Sakuragi. – Puedes dejar todo mis manos… ¡YO VENCERÉ A SENDOH NYAHAHAHA! – explotó el pelirrojo, riendo a carcajadas y rompiendo con ello el aura de concentración previa.

\- ¡Guarda silencio! – nuevamente el capitán Akagi apagó al pelirrojo con un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza, pero en esta ocasión nadie llegó a reírse, tan concentrados como estaban todos en las explicaciones del Campeonato Interestatal. –Continúen, por favor.

El capitán Akagi volvió a su posición cruzándose de brazos. Como líder del grupo, prefería delegar la explicación de la mecánica del Campeonato a Kogure. Ya se encargaría él de los aspectos más técnicos como la planeación de los partidos e incluso de los discursos para motivar.

\- Bien…, con mucho gusto, Akagi. – Kogure se ajustó las gafas. – Y en todo caso, Sakuragi, para poder vencer a Sendoh primero deberemos derrotar a 4 equipos en las primeras rondas, luego enfrentarnos a Shoyo, ganar un cupo para la semifinal y recién entonces podremos enfrentarnos a Ryonan, quienes lideran el grupo C, en la zona oriente. – explicó pacientemente.

\- Así es, jóvenes. Como verán, tenemos por delante un total de 8 duelos hasta conseguir el título del Campeonato Interestatal. – Ayako tomó la palabra una vez más, ubicando su dedo índice derecho sobre la esquina inferior izquierda del cronograma, sobre los kanjis de **SHOHOKU**. – La única forma de avanzar hasta la semifinal para disputar uno de los dos cupos para el Campeonato Nacional es GA NAN DO.

Lo último fue gesticulado de manera tal que el mensaje fuera claro. Y logró el efecto deseado, puesto que la tensión que cayó sobre el grupo era electrificante.

\- Y eso quiere decir… - Kogure dio un paso al frente, mirando a todos sus compañeros. - … que si perdemos un partido en las primeras fases, nuestro sueño habrá acabado. Seremos automáticamente eliminados del Campeonato.

\- ¡Pero eso no sucederá! – bramó el capitán Akagi, parándose junto a Kogure, el vice capitán del equipo. – ¡Eso no sucederá porque nosotros somos fuertes!

\- ¡SÍII! – gritaron al unísono los demás miembros del equipo, con contadas excepciones como Rukawa, que se mantenía al margen de semejantes expresiones. Lo mismo sucedía con Mitsui, quien había concentrado su atención en el grupo B, específicamente en el equipo de Shoyo.

\- _"Shoyo… dicen que es el único equipo capaz de enfrentar a Kainan, pero aun así nunca han sido capaz de derrotarlos… son un equipo realmente formidable, será difícil ganarles."_ – Mitsui se rascaba la barbilla suavemente mientras meditaba acerca de sus futuros contrincantes.

 _¡CLAP, CLAP, CLAP!_

\- Muy bien chicos, ese es el espíritu. – Ayako esperó a que terminara la arenga para poder felicitarlos. – Pero vamos por parte….

\- El primer partido… - asintió Kogure.

\- El próximo sábado 21 de Mayo inicia el Campeonato Interestatal, se disputarán varios partidos en distintos recintos y en distintas horas… - Ayako comenzó a buscar en su libreta para dar con la información exacta. – Y nosotros… Ajá, aquí está. Nosotros tendremos nuestro primer partido contra la Preparatoria Miuradai a las 9:15 de la mañana. – confirmo la manager.

\- ¿Dónde? – preguntó a secas el capitán Akagi.

\- Será en el Sarugashima Sports Center, a un par de cuadras de la estación de trenes Zengyo de la línea Odakyu Enoshima; por lo que podremos irnos desde aquí sin problemas. – informó prestamente la chica de cabello rizado.

\- Ok, muchas gracias Ayako. Entonces nos reuniremos aquí a las 8 de la mañana para salir juntos. Naturalmente el profesor Anzai nos acompañará… Los detalles de la estrategia contra Miuradai la discutiremos durante la semana. ¿Está claro? – preguntó el capitán, dirigiéndose al equipo.

\- ¡Sí capitán! – gritaron todos al unísono.

\- Muy bien, ahora… ¡A continuar practicando esos pases! – ordenó el capitán, indicando un par de ordenes personalizadas. - ¡Miyagi, continúa lanzando pases directos con Sakuragi! ¡Mitsui, tú y Kogure trabajen en conjunto y guíen a Kuwata e Ishii!... ¡Himura, Rukawa, ustedes sigan tal y como estaban, buen trabajo!

Nuevamente el intenso chillido del roce de las zapatillas contra la duela del gimnasio volvió a coronar el ambiente mientras un entusiasmado grupo de estudiantes de la preparatoria Shohoku reanudaban el entrenamiento del día. El objetivo ya estaba fijado, la cuenta regresiva había comenzado y quedaban solo 7 días para el inicio del Campeonato Interestatal.

 **xXx**

\- Hasta pronto muchachos, nos vemos el lunes... – Hisashi Mitsui era una de las últimas personas en el vestuario, y aunque había vacilado por un momento, finalmente se despidió de sus nuevos compañeros.

\- Hasta el lunes, Mitsui. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.- amable, Himura giró su cabeza para poder despedir a su nuevo superior, de pie junto a la puerta de salida en ese preciso instante.

Por su parte, Rukawa, que estaba sentado en la banca colocándose las calcetas, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, gesto que el mayor captó e imitó antes de cruzar las puertas dejando a ambos novatos solos, para que prosiguieran con la labor de vestirse.

\- Ouaaaaghhahhgghoooooaghhh – repentinamente, a medio camino de colocarse la camisa azul, Himura fue atacado por un gran bostezo que le fue imposible contener.

\- ¿Hmn? – preguntó Rukawa alzando una de sus cejas. El gesto del otro chico le tomó por sorpresa.

\- Lo siento, lo siento mucho. – se apresuró a disculparse Himura, con el rostro cubierto de un repentino rubor producto de la vergüenza, frotándose los ojos con ambas manos para intentar espantar el gran cansancio que le acaecía.

\- Si tienes sueño, deberías ir a dormir. – sentenció Rukawa, poniéndose de pie para ajustar sus pantalones deportivos.

\- No puedo, las chicas me están esperando en el gimnasio… - explicó el castaño mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco de perfume, del cual se roció suavemente en las zonas apropiadas para ello (tras las orejas, en el cuello y en ambas muñecas). - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros? – lanzó aquella pregunta casualmente, como distraído mientras se concentraba en abotonarse la camisa.

A lo largo de los últimos dos días, Himura había invitado en un par de ocasiones a su compañero para que se les uniera en la visita al cine, pero éste simplemente se negaba sin excusarse siquiera. Si bien sabía que Rukawa tenía tendencia a ser un poco arisco y a preferir la soledad por sobre la compañía, había esperado (ingenuamente) que se animaría a acompañarle. Después de todo a lo largo de los últimos días se habían ido acercando más en lo que se podría llamar una incipiente amistad. En esta ocasión el pelinegro se quedó observándolo en silencio, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo.

\- _"¿Hmn? Si ya sabe que no quiero ir… De seguro se aburrirá si decido unirme. Además ya me vi esa película por lo menos unas tres veces desde que se estrenó..."_ – pensaba Rukawa mientras observaba cómo Himura terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué dices? Las chicas se pondrían contentas si te nos unes. – Himura le sonrió modestamente.

Rukawa se sintió un poco mal por tener que rechazarlo nuevamente y mentir en el proceso, y si bien tenía razón de sobra para declinar (como el hecho de haber sido obligado por su hermano menor a ir al cine 3 veces a ver esa maldita nueva película de Doraemon, el gato cósmico… y francamente preferiría arrancarse los ojos ante de tener que ver al condenado gato gordo azulado una vez más), jamás reconocería eso ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante Kenji Himura.

\- No puedo. – mintió tajantemente, porque de poder, podía. – Me esperan en casa, tengo un compromiso familiar. – se excusó secamente mientras volvía a tomar asiento en la banca para comenzar a atarse las zapatillas.

Himura suspiró suavemente, aceptando la derrota. Pero fue capaz de reconocer que había habido un pequeño avance, puesto que en todas las ocasiones anteriores en que lo había invitado, Rukawa jamás se había excusado. Y ahora sí lo había hecho.

\- Ya veo…entonces… - Himura vaciló un poco, pero continuó. - ¿será en otra ocasión?

Rukawa dejó sus zapatillas de lado y volvió a mirar a su compañero directamente a los ojos. Un penetrante azul oscuro con una mirada glacial contra un nítido y cálido color calipso con una mirada acogedora, aunque con signos de cansancio. Un observador más experto hubiera detectado cierta similitud entre ambos jóvenes, cierto parecido detrás de esos pequeños detalles.

\- Solo sí logras ganarme el próximo uno a uno... – respondió desafiante Rukawa mientras volvía a desviar la vista para continuar con sus zapatillas.

Tan rápida fue la acción de Rukawa, que al romper el contacto visual no se percató de que Himura sonreía ahora con un claro signo de suficiencia.

\- Perfecto, dalo por hecho entonces… - murmuró Himura a la vez que se dirigía a los casilleros, a escasa distancia de las bancas, para proceder a guardar sus pertenecías ahí. Incluido algunos de sus libros y cuadernos, había decidido que para poder ir al cine directo desde Shohoku debería dejar sus pertenencias en el lugar y retirarlas el lunes. Podría sobrevivir un fin de semana sin algunos de sus apuntes, sin tantos deberes… estaba seguro de ello.

\- ¿Listo? – Rukawa se acercó hasta los casilleros, completamente vestido y ya con su bolso cargado en la espalda.

\- Uggg…. ¡Si! Ahora sí. – Himura cerró rápidamente el casillero, había luchado porque entraran todas sus pertenencias, tarea ardua dado el limitado volumen disponible para ello.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de los vestuarios, y ya que eran los últimos en abandonar el lugar, procuraron dejar todas las luces apagadas y la puerta bien cerrada por fuera.

\- Yo iré por aquí… - informó Rukawa señalando hacia la derecha, en dirección al pasillo que conectaba directamente con el interior del edificio principal. No le apetecía en lo absoluto salir directamente atravesando el gimnasio, pues ahí estarían aquellas niñas esperando por el chico castaño. Y lo último que quería hacer en esos momentos era tener que verlas.

\- Pues… - Himura sospechó exactamente el por qué del cambio de ruta de su compañero, ya que jamás se iba por esa dirección. Y si bien entendía el comportamiento reservado de Rukawa, e incluso compartía con él bajo circunstancias más aisladas como los descansos en la azotea; decidió no cuestionar su decisión. Todo a su tiempo, según decían.

\- Nos vemos… disfruta tu película. – Rukawa alzó un poco su mano en señal de despedida, como sin ánimo. Se iba a girar para marcharse de ahí e ir por su bicicleta lo más rápido posible cuando fue detenido.

\- Espera, Rukawa. – Himura lo llamó y se acercó hasta él. – Ven, déjame ver la herida, por favor.

Rukawa parpadeó un par de veces, procesando lentamente la solicitud, incluso cuestionando las razones de ella; pero finalmente accedió. Dado que era unos 5 centímetros más alto que su compañero, inclinó levemente su cabeza para dejar la zona de la herida a su alcance.

\- Veamos… - Himura se acercó otro tanto más y con una de sus manos removió cuidadosamente el oscuro y húmedo cabello de Rukawa hasta dejar a la vista la herida perfectamente suturada. Lo puntos aún estaban ahí y la herida estaba un poco hinchada, pero fuera de eso, lucía bien.

\- Listo… - informó Himura, habiendo acabado la inspección. Rukawa se incorporó rápidamente hasta quedar erguido, perplejo y sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación.

\- … - silencio por parte del pelinegro.

\- La herida luce bien, no olvides que mañana debes ir a que te quiten los puntos.- Himura le recordó nuevamente ese importante hecho, pues conociéndolo como creía empezar a hacerlo, lo más probable es que ni se acordara de ello. Es más, había tomado la decisión de mandarle un mensaje la mañana siguiente para volver a recordárselo.

\- Ok…

\- Pues… hasta el Lunes. Descansa mucho y recuerda hacer los deberes. – se despidió el castaño.

\- Nos vemos. – Rukawa, mucho más tosco y sin tacto, se despidió escuetamente por segunda vez y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

Himura lo observó en silencio hasta que hubo desaparecido al doblar por un cruce. Solo entonces siguió su propio camino rumbo al gimnasio, donde lo estaban esperando. Caminó hacia allí y cuando atravesó las enormes puertas corredizas, abiertas de par en par, se encontró con que Fujii, Matsui y Haruko estaban conversando animadamente con el capitán Akagi y Ayako. Se acercó hasta el grupo.

\- Vaya, pero si pareces todo un galán. Me está dando envidia por estas jovencitas… – lo recibió Ayako, haciendo gala de su singular sentido del humor.

\- Jejeje – Himura se rio nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, revolviendo un poco su cabello.

\- Ya era hora, te has tardado mucho ahí adentro. – incluso en situaciones más informales, la voz de Takenori Akagi lograba sonar autoritaria, más no había reproche alguno en sus palabras.

\- Te ves muy guapo, Kenji. – Fujii se acercó hasta el chico, contenta y orgullosa, y pasó uno de sus brazos por entre el brazo derecho del jóven, enredándose ambos en una unión bastante cercana que en otros contextos podría ser malinterpretada.

Tal y como habían acordado, los amigos iban vestidos a tono. Ella con un sencillo y modesto vestido azul, sandalias bajas de color blanco y un delgado suéter también blanco que llevaba abierto, desabotonado. Unos delicados pendientes con forma de lágrimas adornaban sus orejas, las cuales estaban perfectamente visibles gracias al corto cabello que llevaba cogido en un cintillo de color azul.

Himura, por otro lado, iba con la camisa azul que había pertenecido su hermano (la cual, dicho sea de paso, le quedaba un poco holgada), y unos sencillos jeans de color blanco bastante ajustados. Calzaba unas zapatillas deportivas de un color azul a tono con la camisa.

\- Esta chica se la pasó todo el rato ansiosa, mirando hacia la puerta a cada momento por si salías de una buena vez. – Matsui se acercó a ambos, como siempre lanzando comentarios sin filtro y picando a su amiga.

\- No es cierto, Matsui. – la reprendió Fujii, más divertida que molesta.

\- Hermano, ya nos vamos. – informó Haruko.

\- Muy bien. Entonces quedamos en eso, Haruko. Cuando salgan del cine me avisas para ir a buscarte a la parada de autobuses. Yo me encargaré además de ir a dejar a tus amigas, aprovechando que vivimos todos cerca. – Akagi posó cuidadosamente una de sus grandes manos sobre la cabeza de su pequeña hermana.

\- Au, hermano me despeinarás… - se quejó Haruko, divertida y agradecida por el noble gesto de Takenori.

\- Muchas gracias, Akagi-senpai… es muy amable de tu parte. – Fujii se separó de Himura y se inclinó levemente en señal de agradecimiento y respeto hacia el hermano de su amiga.

\- Sí, muchas gracias… - Matsui imitó a su amiga y agradeció igualmente, aunque no se inclinó para ello. Ella era un tanto más laxa en lo que a tradiciones respectaba.

\- Ayako, ¿estás segura que no quieres venir con nosotros? Será divertido. – Haruko se giró hacia la mánager y reiteró la invitación, una vez más.

\- Oh no, no puedo. Muchas gracias, pero ya tengo un compromiso con unas amigas… aunque estoy segura de que ustedes cuatro se lo pasarán de maravillas… especialmente con este jovencito tan apuesto … - Ayako se acercó depredadoramente hasta Himura y le codeó suavemente en las costillas, causando que el chico se ruborizara levemente ante el descaro de su superior.

\- Ejem… - el capitán Akagi carraspeó incómodo ante la salida de la manager, y cuando se hubo ganado la atención de todos, los despidió. – Si quieren llegar a tiempo, ya va siendo hora de que se marchen.

\- Es cierto, falta poco menos de una hora para que inicie la función. Si nos vamos caminando llegaremos con buen margen para comprar las entradas y conseguir buenos asientos – Haruko verificó la hora con su reloj de pulsera.

\- En marcha entonces. – exclamó Himura.

\- Un momento. – Takenori Akagi se dirigió hacia el chico y se acercó peligrosamente hacia él, logrando intimidarlo con su enorme tamaño.

\- C-capitán Akagi. – murmuró Himura, nervioso por el llamado.

\- Quiero que cuides muy bien de mi hermana, confío en ti y sé que lo harás. – Takenori puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros y le dio un suave pero firme apretón al novato, enviando con ello una inequívoca señal de precaución. Mal que mal se trataba de su hermana pequeña, y Himura sabía que el capitán sería capaz de todo por cuidar de ella.

\- No se preocupe, capitán. Cuidaré de Haruko y de las chicas. – respondió Himura mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

\- Genial, ahora sí pueden marcharse. ¿No es así capitán? Recuerde que aún tenemos que revisar todas las estadísticas de la semana. – Ayako se acercó para romper el tenso momento entre ambos, consiguiendo con ello que Akagi soltara al chico castaño.

\- Sí, tienes razón, Ayako… - correspondió el capitán, caminando hacia las bancas donde estaban todos los papeles de la manager. – Hasta más tarde, muchachos. Disfruten de la función…

\- Hasta más tarde, hermano. Adiós, Ayako. – se despidió Haruko, iniciando la procesión hacia el exterior.

\- Hasta pronto, Akagi-sempai y Ayako-senpai… - Fujii y Matsui se despidieron al unísono, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga.

\- Nos vemos, Ayako… por favor, recuerda enviarme mis estadísticas… – Himura se despidió de la chica de rizos, solicitando el último favor del día. Y es que como acostumbraban a hacer, Ayako se encargaba de entregarle una estadística detallada de toda la semana para ir registrando sus avances.

\- Cuenta con ello, guapetón. – le guiño un ojo para luego seguir sus pasos tras el capitán Akagi.

\- Hasta más tarde, capitán Akagi. – finalmente el novato se despidió de su superior, con una leve reverencia. El superior simplemente correspondió cabeceando mientras se sumergía en las dichosas estadísticas.

Himura caminó rápidamente hacia la salida, y en el exterior se encontró con las tres chicas que estaban esperando por él.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó el chico con una sonrisa que fue correspondida con tres asentimientos al mismo tiempo.

 **xXx**

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – se anunció fuerte y claro una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Bienvenido a casa, cariño! – su madre lo recibió de inmediato, saliendo a su encuentro directo desde la cocina donde se encontraba preparando la cena. O al menos intentándolo, pues había cierto asunto que estaba desbordado su capacidad. – Pensé que llegarías más tarde, apenas son las 7…

\- No me quedé a practicar después del entrenamiento… - explicó Kaede. Y es que sin la compañía habitual de Himura, no le apeteció seguir solo por su cuenta.

\- Ya veo… qué bueno que estás acá. Necesito tu ayuda. – su madre, Aiko Rukawa, se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del hogar, directo hasta el salón principal.

Aquello era una indicación clara para que la siguiera, y obedientemente Kaede salió tras ella.

\- ¿Y papá? – preguntó extrañado, pues su madre no solía pedirle ayuda en las cosas del hogar salvo que fuera extremadamente necesario o no hubiera nadie más disponible para ello.

\- Salió… llevó a tu hermano a la peluquería. – respondió ella. - Hikaru necesitaba un corte de cabello urgente, pero ya deben de estar por regresar.

\- Hmn…

\- Necesito que cuides de tu hermana, ha estado inquieta y no podré terminar la cena si tengo que venir cada 5 segundos a ver qué necesita. – solicitó la señora Aiko mientras rodeaba el enorme sofá de cuero hasta pararse frente a la cuna que había decidido instalar en la sala para poder vigilarla más de cerca.

\- Mamá yo… - intentó excusarse Kaede. Cuidar a su hermana de tan solo 9 meses era una tarea muy dificil para él. La amaba, de eso no había duda, pero dado que la pequeña era especial, temía causarle daño de alguna manera.

\- Kaede. – le cortó su madre mientras se inclinaba para coger en brazos a la bebé. – Solo será un momento… para poder terminar la cena.

Y Kaede Rukawa no pudo negarse. Eri Rukawa, su pequeña hermana, comenzaba a bracear incesantemente entre los brazos de su madre. Un enorme puchero surcaba su redondo rostro, anunciando un incipiente llanto que de seguro le podría los nervios de punta.

Kaede pensó, o más bien creyó que la pequeña estaba inquieta por el hecho de encontrarse completamente sola en medio de la enorme habitación destinada como sala de estar. Y la soledad era una sensación que Kaede conocía bastante bien, por lo cual no se la deseaba a nadie.

\- Está bien… - aceptó, acercándose hasta su madre para coger a la bebé entre sus largos y pálidos brazos.

\- Gracias, cariño. Ahora iré a terminar la cena… - Aiko Rukawa sonrió orgullosa de su hijo al verlo con su hermana en brazos, y no pudo resistirse a la tentación de propinarle un enorme beso en la mejilla.

Kaede simplemente asintió, nervioso al sentir cómo la pequeña se retorcía entre sus brazos. El primer instinto de la bebé había sido el de intentar aferrarse a lo que fuera que el corto alcance de sus brazos le permitieran, y tomando suavemente de la camiseta de su hermano entre sus pequeñas manitos, logró conseguir cierta calma mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra su enorme pecho.

Con esa acción el cabello de su hermana quedó a su alcance, e instintivamente acercó su nariz hasta las castañas hebras de Eri que despedían un intenso aroma a champú para bebés.

\- Frutillas… - murmuró Kaede una vez logró identificar la fragancia.

El joven volvió a rodear el sofá para tomar asiento en él, hundiendo gran parte de su largo cuerpo entre los blandos y confortables cojines. Acomodado en su sitio, Kaede usó ambas manos para intentar incorporar al bebé y así estudiarla detenidamente.

Eri estaba mucho más tranquila por sentirse cobijada. Su rostro era redondo y un poco aplanado, especialmente a la altura de la nariz. Sus manitos y sus pies eran mucho más pequeños de lo que se suponía deberían ser, pero lo más llamativo de su aspecto eran sus ojos castaños, los cuales estaban ligeramente rasgados hacia arriba, con una forma almendrada.

Fuera de esos detalles, Aiko Rukawa podría ser un bebé como cualquier otro. Eso, y dejando de lado los episodios de problemas cardiacos que había presentado producto de la condición con que había nacido. Y es que con tan solo un trimestre de gestación, Aiko Rukawa fue notificada de que el bebé que venía en camino presentaba una malformación cromosómica conocida como trisomía 21, más popularmente llamada Síndrome de Down.

\- Eres perfecta… - susurró Kaede, y el efecto de su grave voz llamó la atención de su hermana, que divertida lo encaró con sus grandes ojos, llenos de curiosidad.

\- Ada da daaada da – balbuceó Eri, de lo más encantada con su hermano.

Fue tal el encanto del momento, tal la magia de esa pequeña acción que Kaede Rukawa cayó rendido y sin poder evitarlo una modesta sonrisa apareció en su siempre inexpresivo rostro. Después de todo ´ _El rey de hielo´_ (como solían llamarle en ocasiones a sus espaldas), no era tan inexpresivo como se creía.

 **xXx**

Akira Sendoh logró reprimir a duras penas un intenso bostezo que amenazaba con partir su rosto en dos. Salvó la situación rascándose la nuca distraídamente, intentando lucir casual mientras sus ojos luchaban por acostumbrarse a la intensa luminosidad del hall central.

Eran cerca de las 8 de la tarde de un día viernes primaveral, por lo que naturalmente el TOHO Cinema del sector de Odawara-shi estaba repleto de personas que acudían en tropel a ver los últimos estrenos de la pantalla grande.

\- Listo… - una dulce y suave voz se acercó hasta él por la espalda, y al voltear, Sendoh se encontró con Kazumi que regresado del baño.

\- Te estaba esperando… - respondió Sendoh con una enorme sonrisa mientras tomaba una de sus manos. – Esto está repleto… ¿a qué se debe tanto alboroto?

\- Debe ser por Doraemon. Salió una nueva película de ese gato nefasto y todo el mundo está como vuelto loco. – respondió Kazumi con cierto tono de desprecio, acercándose más hasta Sendoh. – Es increíble, incluso algunos chicos de mi salón estaban hablando de ella…

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Sendoh, divertido.

\- Sí… unos infantiles. Francamente, no le encuentro la gracia a ese gato obeso…

\- Pues a mí me parece divertido. – replicó el chico mientras con la mano libre se rascaba la nuca y sonreía modestamente.

Kazumi puso los ojos en blancos, y suspiró. No estaba para nada dispuesta a seguir hablando de ese tema. A veces Akira Sendoh podía ser tan impredecible que lograba incomodarla. Tiró suavemente de él obligándolo a ponerse en movimiento.

\- Será mejor que salgamos de aquí o esto se llenará aún más… - advirtió, caminando hacia la salida más cercana.

Sendoh se dejó llevar por ella, aunque se mantuvo detrás mientras observaba distraídamente a la audiencia que a esa hora acudía a una de las últimas funciones del tan afamado Doraemon. No se sorprendió cuando se percató que la mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes, y uno que otro niño acompañado por sus padres. Después de todo, el gato era algo así como un clásico.

\- Espera un momento… - Kazumi se detuvo en seco, y Sendoh la imitó poniendo cara de circunstancias. – Es mamá… - señaló la chica mostrándole el móvil con una llamada entrante, la cual respondió inmediatamente.

Aprovechando que la chica estaba distraída hablando con su madre, Sendoh se acercó a la taquilla para poder ver la cartelera. Había un par de títulos que le llamó la atención.

\- ¡Jajaja, Kenji no puedes hacer eso! – escuchó una risa a su derecha, cerca del mostrador donde se vendían las palomitas de maíz y todo lo que fuera comestible dentro del cine.

\- ¡Oh no, cuidado! – otro pequeño llamado de atención con una voz que estaba lejos de sonar alarmada. Sonaba más bien divertida.

\- Jajajaja, vamos chicas… no pasa nada. – habló un muchacho cuya voz le resultó magnéticamente familiar. Y con ello dejó de lado la taquilla para concentrarse en el grupito de tres chicas y un chico que estaban compartiendo animadamente.

El muchacho, que le daba la espalda, lanzaba al aire una palomita de maíz para luego hacerla entrar limpiamente en su boca. Las chicas que lo acompañaban seguían sus movimientos divertidas, diciéndole todo tipo de cosas como _"Cuidado"_ o _"Está muy alta, no la atraparás",_ pero él no fallaba. Y estuvo así, lanzando palomitas y atajándolas con la boca un par de veces más hasta que por fin falló.

La palomita, que para gusto de Sendoh fue lanzada con mucha fuerza y por ende cayó con igual intensidad, golpeó en su nariz y salió despedida hacia la derecha. Instintivamente el muchacho salió tras ella, para recogerla. Y fue entonces cuando, al girarse, Sendoh pudo reconocerlo.

\- Chico Origami… - susurró contento, sintiendo cómo algo dentro de él se oprimía intensamente y luego se expandía sin límites.

Kenji Himura fue y volvió con la palomita de maíz en la mano, tan rápido que no se percató de la presencia de Sendoh que seguía sus movimientos hipnotizado. Naturalmente arrojó aquella palomita al basurero más cercano al pequeño grupo de chicas que lo acompañaban, y cuando Sendoh sintió que tenía el valor suficiente como para acercarse a él y saludarlo, Kazumi estaba de vuelta, tirando de su brazo para traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

\- Ey… Akira. – insistió la chicha.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Uh… Kazumi? – preguntó éste un poco decepcionado, pero recuperando de inmediato su semblante por medio de su característica sonrisa.

\- Te estaba llamando y parecías estar en otro planeta. – dijo ella, volviendo a tirar de su brazo para reanudar la salida de aquél lugar.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraído. – se disculpó Sendoh, siguiendo sus pasos lentamente.

\- Era mamá… - informó ella, intentando transmitirle el motivo del llamado. – Me quería comentar que ella y papá se retrasarían allá en Yokohama y que llegarán a casa cerca del anochecer.

\- Oh, pues lo lamento. – dijo él, más por decir algo que por cualquier cosa. Aún estaba un poco distraído por aquél extraño encuentro a la distancia.

Kazumi, por segunda vez, volvió a suspirar un poco decepcionada pues Sendoh pareció no entender la implicancia de la información que le acababa de dar.

\- No lo lamentes, bobo. Eso significa que tendremos la casa para nosotros dos… ya sabes, por si quieres… - sugirió Kazumi con un tono de voz que intentó ser sensual, pero sin conseguir llegar al tono.

\- Ah… puedes contar con ello. – replicó Sendoh, recobrando la compostura al mismo tiempo que jalaba de ella para pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

\- Así me gusta… - ronroneó Kazumi, cobijada bajo el fuerte agarre de Sendoh.

Sendoh, sonrió afectuosamente mientras ambos caminaban así, juntos hacia la salida. Antes de atravesar las grandes puertas de entrada giró levemente la cabeza hacia la dirección donde estaban Himura y sus amigas, y ahí los encontró conversando animadamente entre ellos. Aquella camisa azul, pensó, le venía bastante bien. Y sin previo aviso llegó a su mente el recuerdo de su deseo pedido a la grulla que el chico le había regalado.

\- _"Deseo volver a toparme contigo, para que podamos jugar juntos ese uno contra uno. Deseo también poder conocerte más, saber algo más de ti, Chico-Origami…"_ – recordó lúcidamente aquellas palabras dichas por él mismo, y llegó a la conclusión de que muchas veces los deseos se hacen realidad de la forma menos pensada, y se prometió a si mismo que la próxima vez que se lo topara se acercaría a él para saludarlo… aunque claro, siempre y cuando no estuviera con Kazumi.


	9. Cherish

**Capítulo 9: Cherish**

Sábado 21 de Mayo

 **xXx**

Dicen que el tiempo es capaz de curar todo tipo de heridas, pero Kaiyo Mitsui estaba sorprendida de lo particularmente rápido que parecían ir sanando aquellas profundas marcas que los últimos dos años dejaron sobre su único hijo, Hisashi.

Eran recién las seis y media de la mañana de un día sábado, y desde la habitación del muchacho ya se podía escuchar cómo éste estaba realizando su rutina diaria de ejercicios matutinos, vieja costumbre que retomó hace un par de días luego de reivindicar la dedición de que el basquetbol es lo suyo.

\- _"Mamá… papá… he decidido que quiero volver a jugar basquetbol, y desde hoy me he reintegrado al equipo de Shohoku."_ \- recordó Kaiyo aquellas palabras que quedaron grabadas a fuego en su triste corazón, sintiendo por fin que las cosas comenzarían a cambiar a favor de su hijo. Y verlo cumplir su gran sueño era más que suficiente para ella misma poder sentirse feliz. No necesitaba nada más. No pedía nada más.

Se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la habitación de Hisashi y pegó una de sus orejas para poder escuchar mejor lo que sucedía en el interior.

\- 148… 149… y… 150… ufff… - jadeaba Hisashi mientras terminaba la tercera y última ronda de abdominales.

Kaiyo sonrió y se despegó de la puerta, sabiendo ya que luego de los abdominales vendrían las flexiones, y que luego de las flexiones aquél jovencito bajaría a la cocina con un hambre voraz dispuesto a arrasar con todo.

\- _"Le prepararé el mejor de los desayunos"_ – se dijo así misma mientras se ataba bien la bata de levantarse.

Conocía de memoria los menús que un deportista necesitaba consumir, especialmente altos en proteínas. Y es que había sido tanto tiempo desde que Hisashi comenzara a practicar el basquetbol con apenas 6 años de edad, que aun cuando lo dejó por culpa de su lesión, nunca pudo olvidar todo lo relacionado a la estricta dieta que él debía seguir.

Una vez en la cocina, encendió todas las luces y rápidamente se movió de aquí para allá, sacando un poco de esto para luego añadir otro tanto de aquello y así hasta que luego de 15 minutos tenía prácticamente todo listo para comenzar a servirlo en la mesa del comedor.

\- Buenos días, mamá… - saludó Hisashi a su espalda mientras ella terminaba de servir una contundente taza de café con tres medidas de leche hervida, tal y como a él le gustaba.

\- Buenos días, hijo. Tu desayuno ya está listo. – saludó ella, tomando asiento en una de las sillas junto a la posición que había dispuesto para él.

\- Woow… v-vaya sorpresa… - expresó Hisashi con los ojos bien abiertos. Lo cierto es que había bajado a la cocina dispuesto a tomarse una caja de leche entera, pero al escuchar ruido en el comedor se encontró con su madre y quiso saludarla, no esperando que le tendría un suculento desayuno preparado.

\- Ven… siéntate y comienza a comer o se enfriará. – señaló ella. Y Hisashi obedeció inmediatamente, aunque con un andar un tanto torpe producto de la sorpresa que aún le embargaba.

\- Gracias mamá. – logró articular una vez hubo tomado asiento. Frente a él un enorme plato de huevos revueltos con tocino, un recipiente con cereales y leche, un tazón con café y leche más un vaso con zumo de naranja. Un desayuno de reyes, sin lugar a dudas. – _"¿Cómo puedo merecer esto luego de haber sido un asqueroso canalla todo este tiempo…?"_ – se preguntó con remordimiento y sin atreverse aún a probar bocado mientras su madre lo observaba en silencio.

\- ¿Q-qué haces en pie tan temprano? – preguntó Hisashi, rompiendo por fin el silencio a la vez que se decidía a comenzar con los huevos revueltos.

\- Asegurarme de que mi hijo coma adecuadamente antes de su regreso oficial a las pistas… no creerás que olvidaría que hoy inicia el Campeonato Interestatal. – respondió lúcidamente la señora Mitsui para luego dar un buen sorbo a su taza de té con la que había decidido acompañarlo.

\- Mmnm – asintió Hisashi mientras terminaba de masticar lo que tenía en la boca. – Pues muchas gracias, esto está delicioso. – comentó luego de por fin tragar. Los modales aún los tenía, y por ello Kaiyo le sonrió orgullosamente por el cumplido.

\- Espero que le des una paliza a Miuradai. – sugirió la señora, guiñándole un ojo a modo de confidencia.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que jugaremos contra Miuradai? – preguntó Hisashi, sorprendido por segunda vez en lo que iba de día. No recordaba haberle comentado nada al respecto.

\- Una madre siempre encuentra el modo de informarse de aquellas cosas importantes que están relacionadas con sus hijos. – replicó ella altivamente con el tazón entre ambas manos.

Hisashi simplemente le asintió y dado que no sabía qué más decirle, se dedicó a comer en silencio el resto del desayuno, disfrutando y saboreando cada bocado que daba. En el fondo estaba nervioso, y no precisamente por el partido, sino que por ella. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que compartieron realmente como madre e hijo.

\- ¿Y papá? – pregunto Hisashi toscamente al azar en cuanto terminó su desayuno. Durante todo ese tiempo la señora se había dedicado a observarlo en silencio, sonriendo con cierto orgullo maternal.

\- Aún en cama… ya sabes que le gusta quedarse en ella hasta tarde los días sábado y domingo. – respondió ella con un leve tono de nostalgia en la voz.

\- Cierto… - y nuevamente Hisashi ya no sabía qué más decir. – Bueno… supongo que debería ir a arreglarme ya, o llegaré tarde a Shohoku. – anunció poniéndose de pie y cogiendo el plato para llevarlo a la cocina.

\- No, permíteme, que yo me haré cargo de recoger todo esto. – señaló la señora poniéndose rápidamente de pie.

\- M-muchas gracias mamá. – agradeció Hisashi antes de comenzar a retirarse. – Estaba realmente delicioso…- agregó finalmente desde el marco de la puerta, dedicándole una última mirada. Al ver cómo ella asentía gentilmente, se marchó a toda velocidad a su habitación para darse una rápida ducha, tomar su bolso y partir a reunirse con su equipo.

La señora Kaiyo Mitsui recogió todo lo ensuciado durante el desayuno y se dispuso a lavarlo cuidadosamente en la cocina, poniendo especial énfasis en las piezas de porcelana. Porque aunque Hisashi no lo haya notado, le sirvió en las antiguas piezas heredadas de su madre, retomando así la antigua tradición familiar de utilizar la vajilla especial para momentos en que se requería de toda la suerte posible. Y él la necesitaría en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

\- A mi burro, a mi burro le duele la garganta… y el médico le ha dado una bufanda blanca, una bufanda blanca. Mi burro enfermo está… mi burro enfermo está… - Kaiyo comenzó a cantar suavemente mientras terminaba de ordenar algunos trastes en la cocina. Aquella era una vieja canción cuya melodía siempre le encantó, y tan absorta estaba en la labor que se sobresaltó cuando su hijo comenzó a reír a su espalda.

\- Jajaja, no puedo creer que aún recuerdes esa canción, madre… - Hisashi estaba de pie en la entrada de la cocina, vestido con el buzo deportivo de Shohoku y con su bolso colgando desde su hombro derecho.

\- Ah…- suspiró sobresaltada, girándose hacia su hijo. – Qué susto me has dado, Hisashi… - agregó acercándose hasta él.

\- Jeje, lo siento. – se disculpó él.

\- Esa canción era tu favorita cuando eras pequeño. ¿Recuerdas cómo solías pedirme que te la cantara cada noche antes de dormir? - preguntó ella nuevamente en un tono cargado de nostalgia.

\- Mamá… eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – protestó Hisashi, cruzándose de brazos pero con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Lo sé, hijo… - respondió ella, y entonces se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente. En efecto, era tan apuesto como siempre, y ese cabello corto le hacía parecer todo un galán. – _"Cualquier jovencita estaría orgullosa de ser tu novia…"_ – pensó satisfecha.

\- Mamá… creo que ya debería irme. – informó él, un tanto nervioso por la situación. La relación con su madre estaba mejorando más rápido de lo esperado, y aún no sabía bien cómo manejarse en esta nueva ´dinámica´. Y es que en sus días de pandillero apenas le dirigía la palabra.

\- Pues ve, hijo. Que ya se está haciendo tarde. – le apremió ella, empujándolo suavemente hacia el pasillo que conectaba directamente con el vestíbulo.

Hisashi le sonrió y caminó rápidamente hasta descender en el genkan (pequeña zona de entrada, nivelada con el exterior donde las personas que llegan se extraen sus zapatos y antes de ingresar a la vivienda se calzan los uwabaki, un tipo de zapatillas blancas para circular en el hogar). Se sentó en el piso y comenzó a calzarse sus zapatillas deportivas favoritas, siendo vigilado por su madre que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

\- Hisashi… - lo llamó ella en un tono suave, maternal. El aludido se puso de pie y se giró hacia ella. – Buena suerte en el partido de hoy, hijo mío. –le sonrió afectuosamente.

\- Gracias, madre. – y entonces Hisashi abrió la puerta principal y salió al exterior.

Una vez sola, Kaiyo Mitsui suspiró. Se le había hecho extremadamente difícil contener el deseo de correr hacia su hijo y darle un maternal abrazo de despedida, sentirlo nuevamente entre sus brazos pese a lo grande que estaba a sus 17 años. Sabía que no sería apropiado, pues el chico aún parecía receloso de la lastimada relación entre ambos. Debería tener paciencia.

Y lo que no llegó a decirle, porque quería mantenerlo en secreto y darle una sorpresa, es que ella pretendía ir a verlo jugar en su debut oficial. Por nada en el mundo se perdería un acontecimiento tan importante en la vida de su primogénito.

 **xXx**

Aun cuando faltaban 15 minutos para el inicio del primer partido de la jornada, la entrada principal del enorme complejo que era el Sarugashima Sports Center estaba prácticamente desierta, apenas con una que otra persona transitando rumbo a las instalaciones destinadas a la cancha de baloncesto profesional, específicamente a las gradas.

Akira Sendoh, ataviado con su buzo deportivo oficial de la preparatoria Ryonan, lideraba el grupo que conformaba junto a sus compañeros de equipo, quienes por indicación del entrenador Taoka debían acudir como espectadores al encuentro entre Shohoku y Miuradai.

 **RECUERDO**

\- _Se los digo, jóvenes… el profesor Anzai está logrando grandes cambios en Shohoku. El partido de práctica donde apenas ganamos por un punto de diferencia lo dejó bastante claro: el Shohoku de hoy no es el mismo Shohoku de hace un año atrás. – explicó pacientemente Moichi Taoka al grupo de muchachos que no entendían la razón del porqué de la extraña orden dictada. ¡Y es que nunca antes les había ´obligado´ a asistir como espectadores de un primer encuentro entre dos equipos sin importancia!_

\- _Pero… profesor usted cree que... – intentó replicar Hiroaki Koshino, pero fue cortado abruptamente._

\- _¡No, Koshino! No quiero quejas. Shohoku aún no ha mostrado todo su potencial. Akagi ha incrementado sus habilidades de manera excepcional. Himura y Rukawa fueron dos de los jugadores más valiosos de secundaria el año pasado, y ahora están en Shohoku. ¡Incluso el defensa Miyagi!, que si bien no estuvo en el partido de práctica a saber por qué razón, sigue siendo un factor muy importante que tener en cuentaporquedelocontrarionopod… - continuó el entrenador Taoka con su discurso para disgusto de todo._

 **FIN DEL RECUERDO**

Y así fue como acabaron en ese lugar…

Aún medio dormido, Sendoh estiró ambos brazos perezosamente, y los cruzó detrás de su nuca mientras observaba de reojo a un enfurruñado Koshino que seguía sus pasos de cerca.

\- Oh, vamos Kosh… esto será entretenido… te apuesto un refresco a que Shohoku nos sorprenderá con algo. – comentó Sendoh con una modesta sonrisa dirigida a su compañero, gesto que lo irritó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

\- No seas estúpido, Akira. – replicó amargamente el chico más bajo. – Es una pérdida de tiempo venir a ver este partido. Miuradai es una mierda y Shohoku solo tuvo suerte en el partido de práctica. Eso es todo. – sentenció.

\- Ja… no cambias nunca, amigo mío. – añadió Sendoh, riendo entre dientes. Molestar a Koshino era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, pero éste no estaba de humor para soportar sus bromas, por lo que apuró el paso y rápidamente lo dejó atrás.

En lo que a Sendoh respectaba, el único inconveniente de todo este asunto era el tener que haber salido de la cama a primera hora del día, ya que usualmente a las 9 de la mañana de un día sábado estaría durmiendo plácidamente, totalmente ajeno a todo. Y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que la práctica se aplazaría a las 12 del mediodía en favor de poder presenciar este encuentro…

\- _"Oh… tendré un día bastante ocupado. El entrenado Taoka se ha vuelto bastante estricto desde el partido de práctica contra Shohoku."_ – meditaba Sendoh acerca del panorama que se le venía. – _"Aunque a decir verdad… volver a ver en acción a los chicos de Shohoku es bastante motivador. Es especial a aquellos que mejor no quitarle los ojos de encima: Rukawa y… Himura"_. – y entonces, sonrió.

\- Pareces contento… - Kicchou Fukuda se adelantó hasta quedar junto a su amigo, y sin que este se diera cuenta por andar con la cabeza en las nubes, le habló.

\- Oh… ¿Ah? Vaya, Kicchou. – respondió Sendoh, mirándolo de reojo levemente sobresaltado, aunque nunca dejó de sonreír.

\- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, te estás enamorando. – agregó Fukuda, volviendo a fijar la vista en frente al tiempo en que el equipo comenzaba a hacer ingreso en las gradas.

Automáticamente el capitán Jun Uozumi tomó la delantera para conducir a su equipo por entre la hilera de asientos hasta una posición que él determinara como la adecuada para asentarse.

\- ¿Ah? – preguntó Sendoh, distraído por el comentario de su amigo. – Kicchou… yo… - intentó decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

\- La primera señal del enamoramiento es andar con la cabeza en las nubes. Kazumi realmente te ha cazado… – agregó Fukuda, riendo divertido por haber puesto nervioso a Sendoh.

Y ahora fue el turno del as de Ryonan para reír, aunque lo hizo modestamente, solo para que Fukuda pudiera verlo y escucharlo.

\- No me digas… ¿Y qué sigue después? ¿Qué señal vendrá? – quiso saber Sendoh, divertido mientras caminaban por un pasillo entre los asientos.

Sin quererlo, ambos jóvenes se quedaron rezagados, conversando íntimamente entre ellos.

\- Oh… Ya lo veremos, ya lo veremos… - respondió escuetamente y enigmáticamente Fukuda.

\- Ja… - Sendoh negó con la cabeza, e iba a replicar para obtener su respuesta cuando el otro se le adelantó.

\- Y Sendoh… una cosa… - llamó Fukuda en un tono severo, captando de inmediato la atención del otro chico.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa, Kicchou? – preguntó Sendoh, intrigado, deteniéndose ambos en medio del pasillo.

\- Tómatelo con calma. – advirtió Fukuda, mirando de reojo hacia el grupo de sus compañeros que estaban tomando posición en la primera fila de asientos junto al balcón que daba a la cancha. Una vista privilegiada, sin lugar a dudas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – quiso saber Sendoh, volviéndose de pronto un tono más serio de lo habitual.

\- Quiero decir que vayas con calma, que no te ´ _canses´_ demasiado con Kazumi… - respondió Fukuda. - O de lo contrario afectará tu rendimiento físico y el equipo terminará pagando las consecuencias.

Sendoh no necesitó más explicaciones, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería su compañero, y si bien no compartía aquél mito popular que decía que los deportistas no deben tener relaciones sexuales en momentos de competiciones de alta exigencia física; no quería preocupar a quien era su amigo en la vida y compañero en la cancha.

\- Descuida, Kicchou. Sabes que el basquetbol y el equipo son lo más importante para mí. – Sendoh le palmeó el hombro amistosamente, pero con una mirada seria, cargada de determinación.

\- Lo sé Hoshi (estrella). – Fukuda imitó el gesto y palmeó el hombro opuesto de Sendoh. – Sabes que el equipo cuenta contigo para ganar el Campeonato. Confiamos en ti. – agregó.

\- Gracias, amigo. – Sendoh retornó a su expresión habitual, sonriendo gratamente.

La interacción entre ambos amigos fue repentinamente interrumpida por un grito a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Fukuda-senpai! ¡Sendoh-senpai! – llamó Hikoichi Aida. - ¡Dense prisa, que el partido ya va a empezar! – los llamó a toda voz, lo cual por cierto era innecesario pues las gradas relucían por la bajísima asistencia de público. Tan solo un par de simpatizantes para cada equipo, ataviados con los uniformes de sus respectivas Preparatorias; más uno que otro grupillo de civiles, personas adultas e inclusos niños y ancianos. Todos desperdigados a lo largo y ancho del enorme recinto.

Sin dudas un primer partido para nada importante.

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el grupo. Fukuda avanzó hasta la primera fila, tomando su lugar en el asiento contiguo al del Capitán Uozumi, a su derecha. Sendoh, por su parte, decidió sentarse en la fila de atrás, completamente solo detrás Koshino, quien estaba a la izquierda de Hikoichi.

\- Gracias por avisarnos, Hikoichi. – agradeció Sendoh mientras se acomodaba en su puesto, dejando su bolso en el asiento desocupado de la izquierda. Desde esa posición tenía una panorámica inigualable de toda la cancha. De extremo a extremo podía ver con facilidad cada espacio de la duela.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué tanto cuchicheabas con Fukuda? – preguntó Koshino mirando a Sendoh de reojo, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Uh? – Sendoh se sorprendió un poco por lo molesto de su amigo, pero inmediatamente decidió seguirle en juego. – Pues comentábamos lo bien que te ves, Kosh. – respondió divertido, y con ese comentario Koshino se giró instantáneamente hacia él, confundido, y sin darle tiempo de replicar, continuó. – ¿Pesadillas? – preguntó, señalando hacia las ojeras que el chico lucía.

\- Bah… tarado. Métete en tus asuntos. – replicó Koshino, volviendo a su posición original con la vista clavada en la cancha.

Sendoh sonrió maravillado por el volátil malgenio de su amigo, y divertido dirigió su atención hacia la cancha. El partido aún no comenzaba, por medio de la cuenta regresiva el reloj del enorme tablero digital indicaba que quedaban 3 minutos para el comienzo. Los chicos de Shohoku iban vestidos con el uniforme oficial de color blanco con aplicaciones en rojo, mientras que los de Miuradai vestían en azul marino con aplicaciones en blanco.

\- ¿Quiénes son esos dos? Los que llevan la camiseta número 7 y número 14… - preguntó Hikoichi en voz alta, señalando hacia el equipo de Shohoku mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente con la libreta y su lápiz en mano, dispuesto a tomar apuntes de todo hecho relevante. - ¡No tengo información de ellos! ¡No sé quiénes son! – añadió medio desesperado, hojeando frenéticamente entre sus notas.

\- El número 7… ese es Ryota Miyagi. – informó el capitán Jun Uozumi a todo el grupo, no solo al novato Aida.

\- Miyagi juega como base, y es uno de los más rápidos de toda la prefectura, Hikoichi. – añadió Koshino en un susurro para su compañero, y este puso toda la atención posible a su superior.

\- ¡Lo tengo anotado! – agradeció Aida mientras escribía frenéticamente en una nueva hoja de su libreta.

\- En realidad es bastante rápido. Además de muy bueno para robar… - Sendoh, atento a las palabras de sus compañeros, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para informar al novato +Hikoichi, quien recibió gustoso la nueva información que le proporcionó la estrella del equipo.

\- Aunque me pregunto… ¿quién será ese sujeto que lleva el número 14? –Uozumi no quitaba la vista de él, pues no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su identidad. – Luce un poco mayor para ser un novato de primer año…

\- Pues, presiento que lo averiguaremos muy pronto. – comentó Sendoh, reclinándose en su asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos tras la nuca. – Este partido será interesante.

Lentamente se formaron micro conversaciones entre los distintos integrantes del equipo de Ryonan, cada uno de ellos compartiendo sus opiniones al respecto. Hikoichi Aida no dejaba de preguntar cosas y anotar sus apreciaciones al respecto.

Sendoh, por su parte, se dedicó a estudiar al equipo de Shohoku en completo silencio. Observó cómo Rukawa estaba solo, aparte de sus compañeros en uno de los tableros lanzando tiros que no fallaban en atravesar la red. El capitán Akagi lanzaba pases con el sub capitán Kogure. Miyagi estaba en la banca conversando animadamente con la asistente del equipo, cuyo nombre no recordaba. Y ese número 14, aquél desconocido, estaba conversando animadamente con otro sujeto que no pudo identificar, probablemente algún suplente. Y por último, completamente solo con su botella de agua entre las manos, Kenji Himura.

\- _"¿Nervioso, chico origami?"_ – se preguntó Sendoh contemplando la actitud pasiva del novato, que no despegaba la vista de la botella azul, como si en su interior contuviera todas las respuestas del universo.

Trató de llamarlo con la mente, pidiéndole que alzara la vista hacia las gradas y se fijara en él para poder saldarlo amistosamente, pero no hubo caso. Seguía ahí removiendo la botella entre sus manos, y no pudo ver más que su rebelde y casualmente despeinada cabellera castaña.

\- ¡Ya va a empezar! – gritó Hikoichi señalando hacia el tablero digital, cuya cuenta regresiva estaba a solo unos segundos de llegar a cero.

Automáticamente ambos equipos se comenzaron a agrupar en sus respectivas bancas, y Sendoh aprovechó esa instancia para volver a buscar a Himura, quien ya había dejado la botella de lado y miraba en todas direcciones entre sus distintos compañeros de equipo. El as de Ryonan no despegó la vista del novato, ejerciendo presión mental para captar su atención hasta que… lo consiguió.

Kenji Himura, aún sentado en la banca mientras todos comenzaban a reunirse en torno al entrenador Anzai, alzó la vista hacia las gradas antes de ponerse de pie, y enfocando su vista en el grupo de Ryonan (a quienes pareció reconocer), se topó con Sendoh. Y finalmente luego de que ambas miradas se cruzaran, el as de Ryonan sonrió contento y levantó su mano derecha a modo de saludo, gesto que fue automáticamente correspondido por el castaño acompañado de una tímida sonrisa. Todo en apenas en una fracción de tiempo.

\- _"Buena suerte hoy, chico origami"_ – deseó Sendoh cuando Himura rompió el contacto visual y se dirigió hacia su grupo.

\- Qué extraño… ¿Miyagi, Sakuragi, Rukawa y Himura en la banca? – comentó Koshino.

En el momento en que los centros de ambos equipos se reunían en el medio de la cancha junto al árbitro para el salto inicial, Miyagi, Rukawa, Himura, Sakuragi y el extraño sujeto con la camiseta número 14 se dirigían a la cancha; cada uno de ellos con una expresión única (entre el fastidio, la frustración, la decepción y la rabia en el caso del pelirrojo).

\- ¿Será esta una táctica del entrenador Anzai? – se preguntaba en voz alta el capitán Uozumi, no entendiendo cómo Akagi podía permitir que tres de sus mejores jugadores (dejando de lado a Sakuragi y al sujeto número 14) estuvieran en la banca.

Pero lo que Uozumi y el resto del equipo de Ryonan no sabían es que esos jugadores estaban castigados. Sí, castigados. El profesor Anzai había tomado la decisión de que, salvo que fuera estrictamente necesario, todos los involucrados en la brutal pelea que resultó como consecuencia del asalto al gimnasio de baloncesto de Shohoku hace unas semanas atrás serían castigados con la prohibición de jugar en el partido inicial del Campeonato Interestatal. Y por la expresión en el rostro de los castigados, se podría decir que acaban de ser notificados de esa inusual medida.

\- Vaya… Rukawa, Sakuragi, Himura y esos otros dos están echando humo. Incluso desde aquí se puede ver algo anda mal con ellos. – acotó Hikoichi Aida, asomándose en el balcón para poder contemplar la situación con mayor detalle.

Naturalmente la posesión inicial fue para Shohoku gracias al increíble salto del capitán Akagi, pero fuera de eso Sendoh no siguió el partido con real entusiasmo. Tu atención fluctuaba intermitentemente entre lo que sucedía aleatoriamente en la cancha y lo que sucedía en la banca del equipo blanco. No pudo volver a establecer contacto visual con Himura, quien parecía un tanto ofuscado con el ceño fruncido. El joven con la camiseta número 12 seguía las jugadas de sus compañeros y de vez en cuando compartía algún comentario con Kaede Rukawa, que estaba a su derecha.

 **xXx**

A siete minutos de comenzado el partido, Shohoku había perdido su ventaja inicial. Con el equipo blanco compuesto principalmente por jugadores suplentes, el capitán Akagi llevaba a cuesta gran parte de la ofensiva e incluso de la defensa. Y por muy buenas que fueran sus habilidades, ningún equipo de _´un solo jugador´_ podría hacer frente a un adversario tan agresivo como lo era Miuradai.

Habiendo detectado la debilidad de Shohoku, el equipo azul rápidamente articuló su juego en torno a Akagi, marcándolo férreamente y reduciendo así cualquier chance de anotar. El marcador estaba en 22 puntos a favor de Miuradai y apenas 8 puntos por parte de Shohoku. Era una paliza en pleno.

Sendoh se removió un tanto inquieto en su asiento, y alcanzando su bolso extrajo desde su interior el móvil y la billetera.

\- Vuelvo enseguida… - anunció poniéndose de pie, totalmente resignado con el espectáculo. Eso no era lo que él esperaba ver.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó de reojo el capitán Uozumi, sin despegar la vista de la cancha.

\- Por un refresco. – respondió Sendoh encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No te entretengas mucho. – añadió Uozumi.

Sendoh simplemente sonrió y dedicó una última vista a la banca de Shohoku. La situación no había cambiado ahí abajo, y aún sin poder establecer contacto visual con Himura, se encaminó hacia el pasillo central que conectaba con el acceso del Hall donde anteriormente había visto unas máquinas expendedoras de refrescos.

A medio camino, absorto en sus pensamientos encendió su móvil. Eran apenas las 9:23 am, pero lo que llamó su atención era la cantidad de notificaciones que tenía. Una serie de mensajes sin leer se desplegaron en la pantalla una vez hubo clicado sobre ellos, y con un total de 10 mensajes, se percató de que todos provenían del mismo contacto: Kazumi Hamasaki.

Últimamente eso era algo habitual en la relación _´no formal´_ que ambos jóvenes mantenían, y es que cuando no estaban juntos, ella solía escribirle constantemente, ya sea para saber cómo estaba, qué estaba haciendo o cómo se sentía.

\- _"Agobiante"_ \- pensó instintivamente Sendoh al comenzar a leer lo más rápido posible todos esos mensajes, muchos de los cuales eran realmente triviales.

Por sobre todas las cosas, Akira Sendoh se consideraba una persona libre, que fluía a su antojo y sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Aprendió a desenvolverse de ese modo luego de una agobiante y asfixiante infancia llena de prohibiciones, reglas, condiciones, dictámenes contrarios a sus propios sentimientos. Y fue tal el esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer para sobreponerse a ese ambiente, que por nada del mundo pretendía volver a someterse a algo así.

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 9:05 am:** No vayas a hacer planes, esta tarde iremos a casa Akiko con las chicas y les he prometido que tú nos acompañarías. ¡Se mueren por conocerte!

\- _"Vaya… y yo que quería ir a pescar"_ – pensó un tanto desanimado Sendoh, pues naturalmente complacería a la chica e iría con ella a esa reunión, aun cuando no conociera a sus amigas ni tuviera la más mínima idea de quién era esa tal Akiko.

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 9:08 am:** ¡Akira! ¿¡Estás por ahí?! No me has respondido los mensajes. Por cierto, se te quedó el chándal negro en mi cuarto. ¡Tuve que esconderlo entre mis cosas para que mamá no lo viera!

\- _"Con que ahí estaba…"_ – negó Sendoh, con una leve sonrisa. Aquel chándal era su prenda favorita, y ya la había dado por perdida. Ése era el último mensaje, e iba a responderle cuando se dio cuenta qué no sabía bien qué decirle. Alzó un poco la vista y se percató que ya había llegado a su destino, por lo que rápidamente le escribió a Kazumi algo al azar.

\- Ok, gracias. – tecleó sin pensar y envió esa escueta respuesta para luego apagar la pantalla de su móvil y guardarlo en sus pantalones, extrayendo luego un billete desde la billetera.

Se inclinó un poco sobre la máquina y estudió los distintos refrescos ofrecidos, cuyos extraños y exóticos sabores no le llamaban la atención. Iba a optar por la alternativa de Coco con Mango y Vainilla cuando por fin localizó su favorito: Naranja. Introdujo el billete en la máquina y apretó las teclas con los número para solicitar su refresco, el cual rápidamente cayó hasta la bandeja desde donde podría retirarlo.

Extrajo la lata, la abrió y comenzó a beber con gusto. La naranja era su fruta favorita y junto con el limón formaban parte imprescindibles de su menú diario.

\- _"No creo que Shohoku vaya a perder su primer partido… Himura y Rukawa aún no salen a la cancha…"_ – pensó arbitrariamente mientras bebía, dejando de lado el tema de Kazumi.

\- ¿Cómo lo ves, Sendoh? ¿Cómo va el partido según tú? – sin previo aviso, una gruesa voz masculina emergió desde su espalda.

Sendoh dejó de lado su refresco y se giró hasta encarar al sujeto que le estaba hablando. Conocía perfectamente al dueño de esa voz, le conocía muy bien, pero aun así fue toda una sorpresa que le encontrara en ese lugar.

\- Maki-san… - saludó Sendoh, aún sorprendido por su presencia.

Shinichi Maki era considerado por muchos (incluido el mismo Akira Sendoh) como el mejor jugador de basquetbol de preparatoria en toda la Prefectura de Kanagawa. Con 17 años de edad, es el capitán del equipo de baloncesto del Instituto Kainan, el equipo que ha sido ganador del Campeonato Interestatal durante 17 años consecutivos.

La de ambos era una rivalidad natural, pues luego de Maki, Sendoh era el llamado a ocupar su lugar como el jugador número uno de la prefectura (y por qué no, tal vez de todo Japón si es que Ryonan por fin conseguía hacer su debut en el Campeonato Nacional).

\- ¿Qué tal, Sendoh? – preguntó Maki, ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla con la de su rival, gesto que Sendoh correspondió con una flamante sonrisa.

\- Todo bien, Maki-san. – Sendoh ejerció un poco más de fuerza de lo habitual en el apretón de manos, lo cual fue correspondido con un apretón igual de intenso por parte de Maki. Aún fuera de la cancha ambos jóvenes sacaban a relucir aquella rivalidad de una manera bastante sana.

\- Aunque me pregunto, ¿qué hace el capitán del Campeón Kainan en un lugar como este? Y con ese aspecto… – añadió Sendoh dando especial énfasis a la apariencia del otro chico.

Y es que Shinichi Maki vestía un elegante traje de dos piezas color gris con una sobria camisa blanca, corbata violeta con amarillo y unos impecables zapatos de cuero negro. Si a eso se le sumaba su perfectamente peinado cabello castaño, la apariencia del joven era la de todo un hombre adulto, un contraste bastante marcado en comparación al casual y deportivo aspecto de Sendoh.

\- Curiosidad. Aunque sea el que sea que gane este encuentro, me da lo mismo. – respondió Maki. – Y lo mismo va para Ryonan, ¿no es así?

Sendoh simplemente le sonrió en silencio mientras volvía a tomar un sorbo de su refresco. Lo cierto es que a diferencia de Maki y Kainan, ni él ni su equipo se tomarían este encuentro tan a la ligera. Sabía por experiencia propia que Shohoku bien podría dar la sorpresa este año.

\- ¿Ah sí? Puede que este año se encuentren con más de una sorpresa. – respondió Sendoh luego de un par de segundos más en silencio.

Maki sonrió sarcásticamente. No era habitual en él menospreciar a un oponente, pero dudaba mucho que ni Shohoku ni Miuradai tuvieran alguna chance de transformarse en una amenaza en ningún nivel. Sin agregar nada más, simplemente se volteó y comenzó a retirarse del Hall en dirección a la salida, no pretendía observar un segundo más del encuentro.

\- Adiós, Sendoh. Nos vemos en la semifinal. – dijo en un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por su destinatario mientras caminaba con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sendoh no dijo nada más y se dedicó a estudiar su retirada en silencio, apurando lo que le quedaba de refresco. Cuando lo hubo acabado, Maki ya no estaba al alcance de su vista, y ágilmente arrojó la lata vacía hacia el contenedor de basura más cercano. Lógicamente, ésta entró sin problemas.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia las gradas, cuando sintió un pequeño vibrar en su pantalón. Era su móvil. Lo cogió rápidamente y observó una nueva notificación de un mensaje entrante. El destinatario era bastante obvio, y con cierta pereza lo abrió para leer su contenido.

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 9:33 am:** ¿Ok, gracias? ¿Eso es todo cuanto tienes que decir?

\- ¿Uh? – Sendoh se detuvo en seco, y sorprendió volvió a leer el mensaje de Kazumi. Suspiró resignado y optó por no responder nada, pues era evidente que la chica estaba molesta. No le apetecía discutir, por lo que consideró que lo mejor sería darle tiempo.

Volvió a guardar su móvil y apresuró el paso, pues el primer tiempo debía estar por acabar. Al abrir las puertas de acceso a las gradas fue recibido por un griterío que hasta ahora no se había presenciado en el encuentro, lo cual le hizo entender que el ambiente del juego había cambiado por completo.

Al llegar a su asiento junto a su equipo pudo comprobar cómo en efecto el panorama era distinto. Durante su ausencia el equipo de Shohoku había sufrido un cambio radical, pues en la cancha estaban jugando Akagi, Rukawa, Miyagi, Sakuragi y aquél sujeto con la camiseta número 14.

\- Vaya, veo que las cosas han cambiado bastante… - comentó Sendoh, observando ahora el tablero que anunciaba que Shohoku estaba a la delantera con 38 puntos contra 36 de Miuradai.

\- Así es, Sendoh-senpai. ¡Desde que ingresaron Rukawa y Miyagi no han dejado de anotar! – convino el siempre entusiasta Hikoichi Aida.

Sendoh asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, divertido por el entusiasmo del novato. Pero aún le faltaba algo, por lo que ahora su atención se dirigió hacia la banca de Shohoku, una vez más.

\- _"¿Qué sucede, chico origami?"_ – se preguntó observando al chico castaño, quien aún parecía un tanto molesto mientras veía a sus compañeros jugar.

 **xXx**

El partido concluyó y la victoria fue para Shohoku con un amplio margen de 114 puntos sobre apenas 51 por parte de Miuradai. Y dados los últimos acontecimientos, varios integrantes del equipo de Ryonan consideraban que después de todo había valido la pena presenciar el encuentro, que si bien no fue para nada reñido, logró ser anecdótico.

\- Bah, ese estúpido de Sakuragi sigue siendo un payaso… se tuvo bien ganada la expulsión por ser un atolondrado. - bufó despectivamente Koshino, recordando a todos la expulsión del pelirrojo en el minuto 1 del segundo tiempo, luego de cometer su quinta falta al golpear violentamente al jugador Tetsuya Naito del equipo contrario.

Y es que al intentar encestar una clavada a pesar de que el número 9 de Miuradai estaba defendiendo firmemente, calculó mal y terminó por reventar el balón en su cabeza, noqueándolo al instante.

\- Jajaja, Sakuragi es todo un caso. Aun cuando es por otro motivo, siempre se las está ingeniando para sorprendernos con algo… - aportó Sendoh, que cómodamente sentado en la hilera de asientos detrás de su equipo, podía escuchar todo.

\- Como si sorprender con estupideces fuera un mérito. – replicó ácidamente Koshino, girándose desde su asiento para encarar a Sendoh. Éste simplemente le sonrió divertido por haber picado a su amigo.

\- El partido fue sensacional, ¿no lo cree capitán Uozumi? – preguntó Hikoichi, ajeno al intercambio entre sus superiores mientras terminaba de guardar sus pertenencias dentro de su bolso, poniendo especial cuidado en su invaluable libreta de anotaciones.

\- Fue interesante, por decirlo de algún modo… - respondió Uozumi. – La reincorporación del defensa Miyagi le dio un impulso adicional al equipo. Pero ese tal número 14, ese tal Hisashi Mitsui… Es otra cosa, no sabía que Shohoku tuviera un as bajo la manga de ese calibre. – añadió en tono serio. - Sus tiros de tres puntos serán un factor decisivo más adelante. – El capitán de Ryonan se rascó suavemente el mentón, intentando meditar acerca del nuevo panorama que se presentaba con este nuevo Shohoku, sin llegar de momento a una conclusión clara.

\- Rukawa y Himura también parecen haber progresado. Después de todo, la expulsión de Sakuragi fue beneficiosa para Shohoku, pues le permitió a Himura ocupar su lugar y con ello aumentar la diferencia a su favor. – apuntó Sendoh con una enigmática sonrisa, puesto que en todo el partido no se había perdido movimiento alguno de las jugadas de ambos novatos.

\- ¡Sí! – estalló Hikoichi con una emoción desbordante que casi le hace tirar sus pertenencias al suelo. – Rukawa sigue siendo fenomenal. Y Himura no se queda atrás, su defensa ha mejorado muchísimo, ¡pudo poner en aprietos al capitán de Miuradai pese a su gran tamaño!

\- Pff, relájate Hokoichi. No seas escandaloso. – se quejó Koshino cruzándose de brazos.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón Hikoichi… pero no hagas enojar al bueno de Kosh, que se terminará arrugando prematuramente si sigue así… - bromeó Sendoh, ganándose una mirada mortal por parte de su compañero. Sendoh le sonrió alegremente al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, siendo imitado por el resto del equipo para iniciar así la procesión hacia el exterior del recinto. Aún estaba pendiente la práctica del día, y de seguro el entrenador Taoka ya los estaba esperando.

\- Aunque defender al capitán de Miuradai le terminó por pasar la cuenta… A Himura se le veía demasiado agotado, por lo que fue muy oportuno por parte del profesor Anzai el llamarlo a la banca y cambiarlo por Kogure… o de lo contrario se hubiera desplomado en medio de la cancha, aun cuando faltaran solo un minutos para el final del partido… - opinó Uekusa, desperezándose al mismo tiempo que estiraba sus brazos.

\- Sí, la banca de Shohoku se ha fortalecido notablemente, pero aún carece de la suficiente resistencia, especialmente entre los novatos. – convino el capitán Uozumi, quien no dejó de sorprenderse de los constantes cambios que había presenciado Shohoku a lo largo del partido.

\- _"El poder rotar a sus jugadores de manera constante era un lujo que Shohoku hasta hace un año no se podía permitir, pero ahora la cosa es totalmente distinta. Demonios, ¡si incluso ese inepto de Sakuragi tiene el potencial suficiente para serles de utilidad!"_ – pensó Uozumi con un poco de amargura mientras se movía torpemente entre los asientos.

Sendoh se retrasó a propósito y quedó al final de la comitiva que dada su imponente presencia conseguía llamar la atención del resto de los visitantes en las gradas que al igual que ellos abandonaban el recinto. Giró la cabeza levemente hacia la duela, y allá a lo lejos observó cómo el equipo de Miuradai se retiraba hacia los camarines en un sepulcral silencio, específicamente hacia el sector norte del recinto por medio de unos enormes pasillos ubicados debajo de las gradas.

No les prestó más atención de la necesaria, puesto que buscaba al equipo contrario. Y no tardó en ubicarlos a todos amontonados en las bancas junto al rechoncho profesor Anzai que parecía estar dándoles un discurso o algo por el estilo, pues todos los integrantes de Shohoku parecían seguir sus palabras con absoluta atención, casi rozando la devoción.

\- ¡SHOHOKU! ¡SHOHOKU! ¡SHOHOKU!

De pronto, el equipo victorioso prorrumpió en un enardecido grito de júbilo, sellando así una maravillosa jornada tras un bien merecido triunfo. Cuando los gritos cesaron, uno a uno se fueron retirando de la cancha hacia los camarines del sector sur, contrario a la dirección por donde previamente había desaparecido el equipo de Miuradai. El capitán Akagi lideraba tomando la delantera, y bastante más rezagados al final del grupo, los número 11 y 12 se movían a un propio ritmo mientras conversaban tranquilamente entre ellos.

Al ver a Himura a punto de desaparecer de su campo visual, Sendoh tuvo un improvisado impulso. – _"Debo alcanzarlo"_ \- se dijo, no queriendo desaprovechar esta nueva oportunidad de hablarle.

\- Ey… Fukuda. – susurró Sendoh hacia su compañero que iba delante de él en la fila. El aludido giró su cabeza sobre los hombros, ligeramente intrigado.

\- Debo ir a hacer algo urgente… Si Uozumi-san pregunta por mí ¿puedes decirle que llegaré al entrenamiento por mi propia cuenta, tan pronto como pueda? – solicitó Sendoh en un susurro apenas audible, temiendo que alguien más pudiera escuchar su petición y con ello arruinar sus planes de escape al delatarlo. Fukuda era su amigo, y sabía que jamás haría algo así.

\- Hmm… - murmuró Fukuda, no entendiendo qué era eso tan urgente que de pronto tenía que hacer Sendoh. Pero conociéndolo, sabía que cuando fuera el momento de hacerlo, le contaría… tarde o temprano. Finalmente asintió y volvió a enfocarse en caminar con la vista al frente, totalmente despreocupado.

\- Gracias, amigo. Te debo una… - Sendoh le palmeó suavemente la espalda y acto seguido se volvió sobre sus pasos, caminando sigilosamente hacia el sector sur para descender a los pasillos por donde hace unos instantes el equipo de Shohoku había desaparecido.

No le costó demasiado trabajo llegar al lugar, ya que luego de finalizado el partido eran muchos los espectadores que habían abandonado el sitio, y el siguiente partido se disputaría recién dentro de dos horas más.

Siguiendo las instrucciones dispuestas en los muros, dobló a la derecha hacia la zona de camarines para hombres, en el sentido contrario de las instalaciones dispuestas para mujeres. Apresuró el paso lo máximo posible, esperando alcanzarlos cuanto antes, cuando de pronto se topó con una bifurcación del pasillo.

Escuchó el eco de un grupo de voces que provenía desde la derecha, e instintivamente redujo el ritmo hasta detenerse, cayendo en la cuenta de que no tenía la más mínima idea de qué decirles cuando los alcanzara.

\- _"Rayos… Quiero saludarlo a él, pero lógicamente está con sus compañeros… ¿qué se supone que deba decirles cuando me vean?..."_ – se cuestionó Sendoh, ligeramente divertido por la situación.

\- _"Vamos Akira, piensa rápido… ¿qué decirles? ¿Debo felicitarlos por la victoria? No, demasiado extraño… ¡Auch! Vaya que soy despistado..."_ – Sendoh se rascó la nuca enérgicamente, comenzando a sentir dudas al respecto. Pero después de todo, recordó por qué había decidido bajar hasta este sector en primer lugar y antes de que los jóvenes ingresaran a los camarines y perder así su momento, decidió alcanzarlos. Ya vería qué excusa inventar según cómo reaccionaran al verlo.

Se armó de valor suficiente e iba a girar hacia la derecha, cuando sin previo aviso una clara y reconocible voz llegó hasta él, denotando que estaban apenas del otro lado, bastante cerca.

\- ¡Oh no! Rukawa, me he dejado la botella en la banca. – exclamó Himura con una voz cargada de preocupación. - Sigue sin mí, volveré enseguida... – agregó el chico castaño, en un tono lo suficientemente audible para poder escucharlo.

\- Dale… - respondió Rukawa, que no podía entender tanta urgencia por una simple botella. Y su tono de voz a Sendoh se le antojó excesivamente monótono.

\- Avísale al capitán Akagi, por favor. Me daré prisa.

Y repentinamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Sendoh se topó cara a cara con Kenji Himura, en el momento exacto en que aparecía en por la bifurcación de la derecha. Hubo un pequeño instante de silencio en que ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, con total sorpresa por tan fortuito encuentro en tan extrañas circunstancias.

\- H-Hola… Chico origami. – saludó Sendoh, luciendo su infaltable sonrisa.

\- Sendoh-senpai… vaya sorpresa. Hola… - correspondió el saludo Himura – _"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente, considerando que sería muy poco educado expresarlo verbalmente.

\- Quise venir a felicitarlos por el triunfo contra Miuradai. – extrañamente, Sendoh pareció leerle la mente al responder la pregunta que el castaño no llegó a formular. - Pero veo que ya ingresaron al camarín… - añadió acercándose a Himura, quedando a solo un par de pasos de distancia.

\- Ahhh…muchas gracias Sendoh-senpai. – Himura se sintió un poco incómodo con el acercamiento del otro chico, pero intentó no demostrarlo y le agradeció las palabras.

\- Dime Sendoh… vamos, ya sabes. No es necesaria la formalidad, chico origami jajaja – el chico de pelos en punta rio de manera alegre.

\- Oh… lo siento, Sendoh. – Himura sonrió modestamente – Y qué gusto volver a verte. - añadió en un susurro apenas audible, más para sí mismo que para el otro.

Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, Sendoh se dedicó a observarlo detenidamente. Desde las gradas no había notado algunas cosas, como lo alborotado de su cabello o un pequeño moretón (hematoma) en la frente que acusaba un fuerte golpe recibido en la zona; pero aquello que más llamó su atención eran sus ojos ligeramente caídos como claro signo de cansancio y un llamado de urgencia para un reponedor sueño.

\- Lo mismo digo… Pero, ¿qué es lo que tienes ahí? – Sendoh avanzó otro paso más hacia Himura y con su dedo índice de la mano derecha estuvo a punto de tocarle la frente, en la zona lastimada.

Instintivamente Himura se llevó ambas manos hacia la frente, cubriendo el golpe en un vano intento por esconder aquello que ahora que era señalado le daba vergüenza, pues un leve rubor asomó en su rostro. Gesto bastante absurdo, por cierto.

\- Fue Sakuragi. – respondió robóticamente, como si hubiera sido pillado en algo malo e intentara sacarse la culpa de encima.

\- Jajaja – rio Sendoh, divertido por su reacción. - ¿Sakuragi te golpeó? – preguntó intrigado. Sabía que el pelirrojo podría ser un poco violento, lo había presenciado por su propia cuenta durante el partido de práctica entre Ryonan y Shohoku.

\- No… - Himura suspiró abatido y dejó caer ambos brazos, descubriendo su frente. – Estábamos intentando enseñarle un pase en picado a través de Miyagi… pero lo lanzó con demasiada fuerza, rebotó en el pie de Miyagi y terminó aterrizando en mi frente. – Himura terminó su explicación encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo los labios.

\- Jajajajaja – Sendoh rio ahora de muy buena gana, para nada sorprendido por la torpeza de Sakuragi. – Pobrecito, debió dolerte mucho.

\- Terminé aterrizando sobre mi trasero. – informó Himura, fingiendo molestia.

\- Auch… al menos aterrizaste blando. – le sonrió Sendoh luego de haber lanzado aquella broma de una manera tan indirecta, casi rozando la picardía.

\- Mmm... supongo. – pero Himura no captó la indirecta, removiéndose un poco en su posición y tirando hacia atrás un par de mechones de cabello que le caían sobre la frente. - ¿Quieres ir a saludar a los chicos? – preguntó cambiando de tema y señalando hacia los camarines.

\- Oh… no, no. – Sendoh negó con la cabeza y agitó ambas manos. – Ya deben estar duchándose, no logré alcanzarlos antes… pero qué suerte que si logré pillarte a ti.

\- Bueno, sí… - Himura se rascó la cabeza suavemente. Comenzaba a sentir deseos de darse una buena ducha para relajar su cuerpo. – Además sería extraño que ingresaras a nuestro camarín mientras ellos están desnudos, bañándose… después de todo eres nuestro enemigo.

\- Jajaja – Sendoh volvió a reír divertido. – No quisiera que me consideraras tu enemigo, Himura. Rivales en la cancha, sí. Pero nunca enemigos. Y mucho menos fuera la competencia.

Y Sendoh volvió a sonreírle. En menos un par de minutos junto a Himura había sonreído más genuinamente de lo que llevaba haciendo en todo lo que iba de día. Y es que junto al novato volvía a sentir cierta paz, cierta tranquilidad que hacía que esa parte de él fluyera libremente.

\- Rivales… - Himura asintió levemente, para luego enfocar su vista hacia el horizonte, mirando a través del otro chico sin realmente ver. Pensaba en lo dicho por Sendoh, captando la pequeña diferencia entre ambos conceptos expresados por él. Entendió también que aquellas palabras, especialmente la apelación directa del **_´tú´_** implicaba que el as de Ryonan lo consideraba como un rival, o que por lo menos tenía en cuenta sus habilidades como jugador. ¿Por qué sino lo consideraría como un rival?

\- _"No quisiera que me consideraras tu enemigo, Himura. Rivales en la cancha, sí. Pero no enemigos…. Vaya, Sendoh. No tienes idea de cuan duro entrenamos con Rukawa para lograr alcanzar tu nivel… para mí superarte sería todo un desafío"-_ pensaba el chico castaño, dándole otra vuelta a las palabras del chico mayor.

Sendoh, contempló cómo Himura parecía estar pensando en algo que le hizo fruncir levemente el ceño, gesto que se le antojó divertido pues le hacía ver realmente tierno.

\- ¿Hacia dónde ibas que no estás dándote una ducha al igual que tus compañeros? – preguntó Sendoh, rompiendo el breve instante de meditación de Himura y fingiendo que no conocía ya la respuesta a eso.

\- ¿Uh? – el castaño volvió a enfocarse en Sendoh, momentáneamente perdido, aunque logró ubicarse rápidamente en el contexto. – Ah… es que me dejé la botella en la cancha, e iba a por ella cuando nos encontramos…

\- Debe ser una botella muy especial, ¿no? Yo no hubiera vuelto por ella. – Sendoh miró hacia el extremo opuesto, en dirección a la cancha.

\- No… Es una botella, nada más. Pero si la dejo allá y la doy por perdida, tendré que comprar otra. – replicó Himura, encogiéndose de hombros ante un razonamiento que a él le parecía correcto. – Y comprar otra sería desperdiciar un dinero que podría utilizar para algo más provechoso.

Inmediatamente Himura quiso morderse la lengua, temiendo haber parecido más severo de lo que en verdad pretendía ser. Y es que en ocasiones era tal el grado de convicción en sus creencias o estilos de vida que podía llegar a pasarse de la raya al momento de defenderlos o bien justificarlos.

\- _"Genial, Kenji. Ahora Sendoh creerá que eres algo así como un maniaco…" –_ se reprendió mentalmente, un tanto molesto consigo mismo.

Pero para su sorpresa, Sendoh creía todo lo contrario.

\- Vaya, tienes razón. Creo que deberé tener en cuenta tu lógica, ya que acostumbro a dejar cosas olvidadas por todos lados… - comentó Sendoh, gratamente sorprendido y recordando su chándal negro que creía perdido y resultó estar en casa de Kazumi. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de buscarlo. ¿Cuántos jóvenes de 15 años razonaban de la manera en que Himura acababa de hacer? Estaba seguro que muy pocos, y él no conocía a ninguno personalmente, hasta ahora...

\- _"Sí que eres una sorpresa, chico origami"_ – pensó el pelinegro, observando al otro chico que luego de sus palabras había vuelto a sonreír, aunque de una manera bastante más discreta, casi tímida.

\- Pues… eso. Debería ir por ella y volver al camarín. Apesto… - Himura comenzó a caminar rumbo a la cancha.

\- Te acompaño. – Sendoh se apresuró a seguir sus pasos, caminando junto a él. Como era un tanto más alto, debía girar su cabeza levemente hacia abajo para poder mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaban. – Y no te preocupes, no apestas para nada. – agregó sonriéndole.

\- Ja, no tienes ni idea, Sendoh. – Himura le devolvió la sonrisa. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu equipo? Cuando te vi en las gradas, estabas acompañados por todos ellos.

\- Uh, pues… se marcharon.

\- ¿Así sin más? ¿Y te dejaron atrás? – Himura giró la cabeza un instante, observando a Sendoh con el ceño fruncido, incrédulo.

\- Ajá… - asintió.

\- Vaya…

Y nuevamente el silencio se instaló mientas ambos continuaron caminando a paso lento, lo cual por cierto no era la real intención de ninguno de los dos, pero instintivamente les parecía lo correcto para poder extender el momento que estaban compartiendo.

\- Por cierto, chico origami, jugaste muy bien hoy, has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que nos enfrentamos. – comentó Sendoh, intentando buscar la manera de prolongar la conversación, pero no por eso el halago era menos cierto.

\- G-gracias. – Himura resopló, liberando cierta tensión que lo había embargado desde que finalizó el partido. – Ya me temía que había hecho un papelón…

\- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sendoh sorprendido.

\- Me cansé demasiado rápido. De hecho, aún lo estoy y eso que solo jugué durante el segundo tiempo… el que el profesor Anzai me haya tenido que llamar a la banca fue… desmontivante, ¿sabes? – y sin saber por qué, Himura terminó confesando parte de su malestar ante Akira Sendoh, su _rival_ dentro de la cancha, mas no fuera de ésta _._

Y lo que Kenji Himura había temido desde que regresó al basquetbol luego de meses de ausencia se había comenzado a manifestar durante el primer partido del Campeonato Interestatal: cansancio. Si bien la resistencia física nunca había sido uno de sus grandes fuertes, nunca antes había sido sustituido en medio de un partido por ello, y una parte de él _quería_ o más bien _necesitaba_ echarle la culpa a las pastillas que debía tomar a diario para tratar su _"problemita"_ (como solía llamarle).

\- No creo que debas desmotivarte por eso. Apenas está empezando el Campeonato y aún queda mucho por delante, ya tendrás la oportunidad de redimirte, pequeñín. Por ahora lo importante es que has progresado considerablemente. – Sendoh palmeó al novato suavemente en la espalda, gesto típico que usaba con sus compañeros cuando estaban en la cancha en medio de un partido con el fin de subir el ánimo e insuflar confianza.

\- Mmm… gracias, Sendoh… - y Himura dejó momentáneamente de lado su malestar para volver a sonreírle de una manera que parecía eclipsar al sol mismo, tan limpia y tan única que indudablemente era el reflejo mismo de su alma.

\- _"Tiene que serlo…"_ – pensó Sendoh, confundido. Él estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, lo hacía prácticamente todo el tiempo y de distinta maneras. Era además su arma maestra innata para conseguir todo tipo de propósitos. Pero estaba seguro de que en ocasiones parecía artificial, vacía, y de que además sería capaz de conseguir algo tan… _"Cómo decirlo… ¿cómo puede una simple sonrisa ser tan magnética?"_ – tragó pesadamente, e iba a decir algo cuando Himura se le adelantó.

\- Ufff… ahí está. – señaló hacia la banca que había estado destinada a Shohoku durante el partido. Habían ingresado ya a la cancha, y Sendoh estaba tan distraído que ni se percató. – Ya vengo… - anunció el castaño, dejando a Sendoh en el umbral de acceso al pasillo.

Himura trotó hacia la banca y volvió rápidamente con una enorme botella de agua de color azul, de esas térmicas que permiten mantener el contenido siempre frío.

\- Ya ves, me he ahorrado unos cuantos yenes que podré destinar para algo más. – Himura se detuvo frente a él y meneó la botella frente a sus ojos, como luciéndola.

\- Así veo... afortunados yenes que tendrán un mejor destino. – convino Sendoh, asintiendo torpemente.

\- Equivale a una entrada al cine, o una visita al parque de atraccione barras de chocolate con almendras... – Himura comenzó a enumerar una serie de actividades y productos cuyo importe equivaldría a lo que costaba esa botella.

Sin embargo Sendoh, no registró la enumeración, perdiendo totalmente el hilo de sus palabras, absorto en el movimiento de sus labios. El ruido en su mente comenzaba a aumentar progresivamente mientras continuaba de pie, sonriendo, viendo a Himura como hipnotizado, hasta que de pronto su mente hizo conexión y recordó algo.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos jugar? – preguntó rápidamente, sin pensar bien en sus palabras antes de hablar.

\- ¿Ah? - Himura detuvo su explicación del funcionamiento de la botella azul, iba en el paso de cómo rellenarla con agua helada para mantenerla fría cuando fue interrumpido por Sendoh.

\- El uno contra uno pendiente. ¿Recuerdas? – acotó Sendoh, sonriendo divertido ante la confusión del otro.

\- Oh… cierto… - Himura se rascó la barbilla, meditando al respecto.

\- No me digas que lo habías olvidado, pequeño… - Sendoh se cruzó de brazos, acusadoramente, pero nunca dejando de sonreírle.

\- ¡No! – respondió Himura, haciéndose el ofendido. – Es solo que he estado sumamente ocupado.

\- ¿Ah sí? – insistió el pelinegro, alzando una de sus cejas, buscando molestarlo.

\- Sí. Ya sabes: controles, trabajos, ensayos, los entrenamientos… además del Club de Honor del cual formo parte… - el castaño también se cruzó de brazos con aires de suficiencia, imitando al chico mayor.

\- Eso es mucho para un niño tan pequeño… - ironizó Sendoh, y con ese comentario, consiguió su objetivo.

\- ¿Niño pequeño? – Himura fingió sentirse ofendido. – No soy ningún niño _´pequeño´._ – agregó poniéndose énfasis en la última palabra.

\- ¡Claro que lo eres! – Sendoh sonrió y se acercó un par de pasos hasta Himura, quedando frente a él, a un par de centímetros de distancia. – Mira… eres chiquitito.

Y entonces Sendoh usó su mano derecha para describir la diferencia entre la altura de ambos, comenzando con la punta de su empinado peinado hasta aterrizar en la cabeza de Himura, revolviéndole el cabello a propósito.

\- Ves, para mí eres un pequeño. Te saco por lo menos unos catorce o quince centímetros. – y dicho eso, le sonrió… una vez más.

Al sentir la enorme mano de Sendoh sobre su cabeza, Himura se tensó involuntariamente, pero cuando comenzó a revolverle el cabello, sintió cómo un impulso eléctrico le atravesaba la espina dorsal, erizándole la piel y electrificando cada molécula de su organismo.

\- Pff... son como ocho centímetros de diferencia. Tú mides un metro con noventa, y yo mido un metro con ochenta y dos. – informó el castaño. – Y no me despeines. – agregó intentando ordenar su cabello con la ayuda de su mano libre.

\- Jajaja, veo que sabes algo sobre mí, chico origami… - comentó Sendoh, viendo divertido como el otro intentaba peinarse.- _"Caso perdido. Aunque podría enseñarle a peinarse como yo. De seguro le quedaría bien…"_ \- pensó.

\- Sé lo necesario. Me gusta saber quiénes son mis rivales. –informó Himura, desistiendo de la labor de arreglarse el cabello. – Es por ese peinado que llevas que pareces más alto de lo que en realidad eres… Serás tramposo.

Y entonces Himura levantó su mano libre en dirección al cabello de Sendoh, dispuesto a devolverle el desorden y derribar ese copete empinado que le hacía parecer más alto de lo que en realidad era. Ágilmente Sendoh detuvo su mano y la sostuvo momentáneamente entre las suyas, con inusual cuidado, sintiendo al tacto la suavidad de la piel del chico menor.

\- No te atrevas, pequeño. Me costó mucho peinarlo esta mañana… - advirtió Sendoh, pero con una sonrisa, lo cual constituía de por sí una ambigüedad.

\- Pff… tramposo. – bufó Himura, soltándose del agarre de Sendoh, aun cuando una pequeña parte de él no quería hacerlo.

\- Y entonces… ¿cuándo? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, y en esta ocasión Himura captó el mensaje al instante.

\- Domingo… próximo Domingo por la mañana. – respondió rápidamente Himura, pues basándose en el cronograma del Campeonato, el próximo fin de semana no habrían partidos en disputa, y dado que tenía práctica con el equipo el próximo sábado, el Domingo 29 de Mayo sería un buen momento. - ¿Puedes? – agregó, temiendo que su respuesta sonara más a imposición que a propuesta.

\- Por supuesto. – respondió Sendoh. – Hay una cancha pública que no está muy lejos de acá, cerca del Happe Park…

\- La conozco. – interrumpió impulsivamente Himura, recordando que en ese lugar había jugado contra Rukawa hace un par de semanas atrás.

\- Genial. – sonrió Sendoh. - ¿Cómo nos contactamos?

\- Por señales de humo. – respondió Himura

\- Jajaja – rio Sendoh, por millonésima vez.

Himura simplemente alzó una ceja, imperturbable, recalcando que su respuesta había sido total y absolutamente en serio. Y Sendoh lo notó, cortando su risa de golpe, abatido por tan repentina seriedad del más joven.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó.

Como respuesta el castaño se cruzó de brazos y lo miró severamente, sin inmutarse… pero no pudo resistirse más y luego de dos segundos terminó estallando en una repentina risa.

\- JAJAJAJA… te estaba tomando el pelo. – rio enérgicamente Himura, tapándose la boca para contener el inminente ataque. Sendoh lo acompaño en la risa un par de segundos más, hasta que gradualmente se desvaneció en ambos.

\- Lo siento mucho, Sendoh. Fue una broma inocente… - se disculpó Himura secándose una traicionera lágrima que se había escapado en medio del ataque.

\- Descuida, chico origami… aunque por un momento llegué a creer que ibas en serio. – Sendoh se rascó la nuca suavemente, lo cual constituía un reflejo de relajo en él.

\- Ah… bueno. ¿Me prestas tu móvil? Es que dejé el mío en el camarín. – solicitó Himura, extendiendo su mano libre.

\- ¿Quieres hacer una llamada? – preguntó confundido Sendoh mientras se descolgaba el bolso que llevaba cargado en la espalda. Pero Himura no le respondió.

\- Ten…- le ofreció Sendoh haciéndole entrega de su móvil, el cual ya estaba desbloqueado listo para su uso. El novato lo cogió rápidamente y luego de pinchar un par de veces con sus dedos comenzó a escribir a la velocidad del rayo, y en menos de lo que hubiera pensado Sendoh, ya lo tenía de vuelta en sus manos.

\- Listo. – anunció Himura, devolviendo el aparato.

\- Pensé que querías hacer una llamada…- comentó Sendoh, mirándolo confundido

\- Noooo. – respondió el chico menor. – Mira, revisa tu móvil.

\- Uh… - Sendoh obedeció instantáneamente y lo primero que vio en la pantalla de su dispositivo era la lista de contactos, donde recientemente había sido agregado Kenji Himura. – Ah… con que era eso… - sonrió Sendoh, feliz por contar ahora con un nuevo medio para ubicar a aquel intrigante muchacho.

\- Sí… y bueno, también me tomé la molestia de mandar un mensaje a mi número. Ya sabes, para registrarte en mis contactos en caso de que olvides escribirme para coordinar nuestro uno contra uno… - respondió Himura destapando la botella para luego tomar un largo y refrescante sorbo de agua.

Sendoh no respondió, y sorprendido abrió la aplicación de mensajería, donde en efecto había una ventana de mensaje directo con Kenji Himura, quién había escrito un sencillo mensaje que decía _´Hola, este es el número de Akira Sendoh´._

El pelinegro sonrió por tal osadía por parte del menor, y curioseando en su perfil de contacto dio con la fotografía que éste tenía puesta. Rápidamente la marcó con su dedo índice para poder verla en mayor resolución, y cuando la fotografía ocupó la totalidad de la pantalla de su dispositivo de 5,5 pulgadas, Sendoh sintió que casi se le iba el aire.

\- _"Esa sonrisa…"_ – pensó embelesado, estudiando la imagen a cabalidad.

\- Uff… ¡vaya que tenía sed! – exclamó Himura cuando terminó de beber agua de su botella.

\- Jejeje así veo… – Sendoh rio nerviosamente al tiempo que apagaba la pantalla de su dispositivo para centrar la atención en el Himura de carne y hueso que tenía enfrente. La diferencia era evidente, pues el de la fotografía lucía un tanto menor, con el cabello mucho más corto y con el rostro bastante más iluminado… - _"Lucías más feliz…"_ – concluyó mientras observaba como el chico volvía a ponerle la tapa a la botella. Y esa conclusión, sin saber por qué, le hizo sentirse triste.

\- ¡HIMURA! ¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS TE METISTE?! – un estruendoso grito se escuchó desde lo profundo del pasillo sur, y ambos jóvenes se sobresaltaron.

Sendoh se giró rápidamente hacia el pasillo, y no pudo evitar pensar que los gritos del capitán Uozumi y el entrenador Taoka palidecían notablemente en comparación con el que acaba de proferir aquella bestia que se les acercaba peligrosamente.

\- Oh no… - exclamó nerviosamente Himura. – Es el capitán Akagi… me tardé demasiado en venir por la botella… - susurró con repentina angustia.

Y Sendoh no pudo culparlo, pues si hubieran gritado su nombre de esa manera él también estaría con los nervios de puntas.

\- Vaya, creo que te has metido en problemas… - comentó, sonriéndole tenuemente, preguntándose si acaso sería esta la última vez que lo vería con vida (aunque sabía que sí, prefería exagerar y ser un pelín dramático).

\- Será mejor que me marche, si me ve contigo es probable que se enfade y termine dándome uno de esos golpes con los que castiga a Sakuragi…

\- Vaya… date prisa entonces. – urgió Sendoh, instando a que se marchara rápidamente, aunque en el fondo no quería lo hiciera.

\- Bueno… hasta pronto, Sendoh. – se despidió Himura con una triste sonrisa, o eso quiso creer el pelinegro.

\- Hasta pronto, chico Origami. Nos veremos el próximo domingo. – y le guiñó un ojo a modo confidencial.

Himura le sonrió de vuelta y se marchó rápidamente por el pasillo. No pasaron más que un par de segundos cuando volvió a escuchar otro grito, aunque no tan escalofriante como el anterior.

\- ¿Qué hacías que tardaste tanto? – preguntó autoritariamente el capitán Akagi, y sin esperar respuesta continuó con el sermón. – Ya todos terminaron de ducharse, ¡tienes cinco minutos antes que nos marchemos sin ti!

Y Sendoh no alcanzó a escuchar más. Guardó el móvil en su bolso y se lo cargó a la espalda, de pronto se sentía contento, y es que realmente valió la pena despertar temprano esta mañana para poder acudir al partido.

Y así, contento y sonriendo, Sendoh comenzó a caminar hacia el exterior mientras a su mente acudía la pegadiza melodía de una canción ochentera que le encantaba, e inevitablemente se encontró a si mismo cantando el coro en voz baja

 ** _Who? You!_**

 _(¿Quién? ¡Tú!)_

 ** _Can't get away, I won't let you_**

 _(No puedo escaper, no te dejaré)_

 ** _Who? You!_**

 _(¿Quién? ¡Tú!)_

 ** _I could never forget to_**

 _(Nunca podría olvidarme de…_

 ** _Cherish is the word I use to remind me of_**

 _(Cherish es la palabra que uso para recordarme)_

 ** _Your love_**

 _(Tu amor)_

 **xXx**

\- ¡CABEZA HUECA! – bramó el entrenador Moichi Taoka en cuanto Akira Sendoh ingresó al gimnasio de basquetbol de la Preparatoria Ryonan. - ¿¡Se puede saber dónde estabas metido?!

\- Lo siento mucho, entrenador. Se me presentó algo urgente y tuve que hacerme cargo de ello antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. – se disculpó rápidamente Sendoh, sin ofrecer mayor explicación al respecto pues sabía perfectamente que aquello tan _urgente_ bien podría haber esperado.

\- No me interesan tus excusas, Sendoh. El entrenamiento ha empezado hace más de 30 minutos. – le cortó severamente el entrenador, cruzándose de brazos.

Sendoh miró hacia la cancha con cara de incredulidad, levantando una de sus cejas. Todos sus compañeros, de pie, observaban la escena entre el as de Ryonan y el entrenador. Y es que presenciar cómo el joven era regañado constantemente, pese a su prodigiosa habilidad en el basquetbol, era un todo un espectáculo que valía la pena observar.

\- ¿Qué miras? – preguntó el entrenador Taoka, de espalda al grupo y siguiendo la vista de Sendoh que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención.

\- ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO AHÍ PARADOS?! – volvió a gritar, haciendo gala una vez más de su pésimo carácter. - ¡¿Qué acaso son unas viejas chismosas?! ¡A SEGUIR CORRIENDO! ¡QUIERO CINCUENTA VUELTAS MÁS! – Ordenó a todo pulmón, y una amenazadora vena se hinchó en su frente acusando que la presión del hombre mayor estaba alcanzando niveles peligrosos.

Rápidamente el grupo de jóvenes se apresuró a retomar el entrenamiento, y sin chistar comenzaron a correr alrededor de la duela para ejecutar aquellas demoledoras cincuenta vueltas ordenadas. Nadie se atrevió a contrariar las órdenes del entrenador Taoka, pues sabían perfectamente que su severidad no conocía límites.

\- Sendoh… - llamó nuevamente el entrenador Taoka en el momento en que el joven comenzaba a caminar hacia la banca para dejar allí sus pertenencias e integrarse al entrenamiento.

\- ¿Sí? – el joven se detuvo y empleó un tono que pretendió ser de inocencia, pero Taoka no caía en esas artimañas.

\- Que esta sea la última vez que llegas tarde, o de lo contrario tendremos problemas. – advirtió seriamente Taoka.

A Sendoh no se le ocurrió replicar, y ni supo que más podría llegar a decir. Reconocía la gravedad de la advertencia del entrenador y sabía que esta vez iba en serio. Simplemente asintió lo más serenamente que pudo y se encaminó hacia la banca. No habría tiempo de cambiarse, por lo que tendría que comenzar el entrenamiento con el buzo deportivo de Ryonan que llevaba puesto.

\- _"Vaya… de seguro moriré de calor"_ – pensó resignado, pues en esta época del año lo mejor para combatir el calor era entrenar con pantalones cortos y camiseta sin mangas.

Cuando hubo alcanzado la banca, se percató de algo que logró llamar su atención y remecer un poco la poca compostura que le quedaba luego de lo ocurrido. Y es que en uno de los extremos de las gradas se encontraba Kazumi junto a un grupo de chicas, a quienes reconoció como integrantes del Club de Porristas.

Saludó a Kazumi con una dudosa sonrisa y un torpe movimiento de manos, pero la chica no parecía entusiasmada en corresponderle, aunque tampoco le ignoró, sino que simplemente se quedó observándolo con el rostro completamente inexpresivo. Sendoh titubeó antes de marcharse para unirse al entrenamiento, reconociendo en ella el enojo que probablemente había causado su falta de respuesta al último mensaje que le había enviado.

\- _"¿Aún enojada?"_ – se preguntó ladeando la cabeza y mirándola interrogativamente, más sin atreverse a sonreírle otra vez. Pero nuevamente Kazumi no reaccionó.

Definitivamente la chica estaba enfadada. Sendoh desistió y trotó hacia el grupo para unirse a ellos, sabiendo que luego del entrenamiento tendría mucho que hacer para compensar las cosas con Kazumi.

 **xXx**

 _Swish…_

Otro tiro desde la zona tres puntos atravesó perfectamente la red, sin siquiera tocar el aro. La técnica seguía ahí a pesar de la falta de práctica tras dos largos años alejado de este mundo, y así lo demostró esta mañana durante su primer partido oficial contra Miuradai.

El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente luego de que el equipo de Shohoku se separara, partiendo cada de los integrantes en un rumbo distinto, ya sea a sus respectivos hogares u a otro destino para aprovechar el resto de aquél esplendoroso y primaveral día sábado.

Y dado que Hisashi Mitsui no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pues ni muerto desperdiciaría el tiempo haciendo los deberes, le solicitó al entrenador Anzai un permiso expreso para poder entrenar por su cuenta en el gimnasio de Shohoku.

Apenas había comido un sándwich de pollo, que era todo cuanto pudo comprar con el dinero que cargaba encima, y únicamente porque su estómago no paraba de rugir exigiendo más alimento fue que decidió terminar con el entrenamiento por hoy.

No quería volver a casa. No aún. Hasta hace unos días atrás se pasaba los fines de semana en la calle, deambulando sin rumbo junto a su pandilla. Pero ahora que había abandonado ese ambiente se encontró con que no sabía qué hacer con el tiempo libre del que disponía.

\- Mierda…. Moriré de hambre… - refunfuño mientras iba tras el balón para guardarlo en su lugar. No tenía sentido seguir así, ya que podría desmayarse si se exigía más de la cuenta.

\- _"De seguro mamá y papá aún están en casa… aunque tal vez… si entro rápidamente a la cocina, sin meter ruido, y tomo algunas cosas, podré marcharme sin que noten mi presencia…"_ – pensó mientras caminaba de aquí para allá dentro del gimnasio, ordenando lo utilizado y tratando de convencerse de la opción de ir a casa a conseguir algo de comer, pero sin estar realmente seguro.

Y es que nuevamente le asaltaba esa especie de nerviosismo que sintió en la mañana durante el desayuno con su madre, ya que si bien la actitud de ella había sido todo un redescubrimiento de lo que solía ser la relación entre ambos, él aún no se sentía cómodo.

Luego de tomar sus pertenencias procuró cerrar con cuidado las puertas corredizas, asegurándose de pasar bien el seguro. Al interior de Shohoku se podía ver a uno que otro estudiante deambulando por el recinto para acudir a sus respectivas actividades extra programáticas, pero nadie parecía percatarse de su presencia.

\- _"Ja…. Pensar que hace unas semanas me miraban con temor y se apartaban de mi paso… Y ahora pareciera que no existo"_ – recordó irónicamente Mitsui mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior.

Afortunadamente su casa no estaba demasiado lejos, a tan solo a unas 15 cuadras en sentido norte por la avenida principal, por lo que caminar bajo el intenso sol sería una tortura que no duraría mucho tiempo. Apresuro el paso lo más que pudo, procurando caminar bajo los árboles que adornaban la avenida y aprovechar así la mayor cantidad de sombra proyectada por ellos.

Ya cuando llegó por fin a su destino, su estómago no dejaba de rugir. Y era tal la magnitud que temió que nada más cruzar la puerta de su casa sería delatado precisamente por su estómago. Entró lo más sigilosamente posible, y una vez que se quitó las zapatillas dejándolas junto a su bolso, ingresó descalzo a la vivienda procurando pisar con cuidado para no delatar su presencia con el crujir del piso de madera. Así, de puntillas, caminó lentamente hacia la cocina con la intención de tomar un par de cosas de comer para luego marcharse a la plaza más cercana a matar el tiempo de alguna manera, pero sus planes se vinieron abajo de golpe cuando la voz de su madre resonó entre las paredes del primer piso.

\- ¿Hisashi? ¿Eres tú? – la voz de Kaiyo Mitsui provenía desde el comedor.

\- Sí mamá… soy yo. – respondió el joven, volviendo a una posición normal, pues ya no tenía sentido intentar pasar desapercibido.

\- ¡Qué bien! ¡Llegas justo a tiempo, te estaba esperando! – exclamó ella. – Ven, acércate que estoy en el comedor.

Hisashi no dudó y dirigió sus pies hacia el comedor, y nuevamente fue sorprendido por su madre.

\- ¡Felicidades por el triunfo, hijo mío! – expresó ella con una voz cargada de emoción apenas su hijo se asomó por el marco de la puerta.

Ante los ojos de Hisashi, sobre la mesa del comedor que estaba perfectamente servida, se extendía un par de platos con lo que parecía ser aquél guiso de carnes que tanto le gustaba, y en el centro…

\- Pastel de naranja, tu favorito. – confirmó Kaiyo, que divertida había descubierto la mirada atónita de su hijo sobre el pastel.

Hisashi parpadeó incrédulo. Hacía más de dos años que su madre no preparaba ese pastel, que por cierto era su preferido desde que era solo un niño. Lentamente sintió cómo su cuerpo se conmovía por aquél gesto tan inesperado, sintió cómo un deseo irrefrenable de romper en llanto y arrojarse a su madre parecía crecer en él. Pero se contuvo, no quería mostrar tal signo de debilidad ante ella.

\- G-gracias… mamá – murmuró por fin, mirándola a los ojos cargado de gratitud. A esta altura las palabras sobraban, los gestos de su madre hacia él lo significaban todo.

\- Oh, no hay de qué, hijo. – agregó ella, llevándose ambas manos al pecho, también conmovida por la reacción de su hijo. Había acertado, y pudo ver en sus ojos cómo le había tocado el corazón.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que ganamos? – preguntó Hisashi, cayendo en la cuenta de aquél detalle.

\- Pues… te fui a ver. ¿Cómo sino? – respondió ella. Y Hisashi abrió levemente los ojos, una nueva sorpresa.

\- ¿Y papá… no comerá con nosotros? – preguntó ahora, señalando hacia la mesa que solo estaba servida para dos personas.

\- Oh, no. Él… él ha salido a Yokohama. – respondió la señora Mitsui con un leve dejo de tristeza en su voz.

\- ¿Es… es por mí? – preguntó Hisashi, bajando la vista al piso, pues sabía que su padre no solía salir si no era en compañía de su madre. Ambos eran muy unidos, siempre habían sido así.

\- Dale tiempo… cariño. Dale tiempo… - susurró la señora Mitsui, sintiendo el pesar de su hijo.

En estos días en que las cosas habían comenzado a cambiar en la casa de los Mitsui, Tadao, el padre de la familia, se había mostrado escéptico respecto a los nuevos rumbos que parecía tomar la vida de su primogénito Hisashi. Aún recordaba vívidamente el oscuro pasado del joven que mantuvo en vilo durante noches enteras a su esposa Kaiyo, con el corazón herido de la pura angustia por no saber qué hacer para sacarlo de ese pozo de oscuridad en el que había caído luego de su lesión.

Es por ello que prefería mantenerse al margen, respetando el renovado entusiasmo de la señora y dándole a ella y a su hijo el espacio necesario para que pudieran reconciliarse.

\- Ven… toma asiento. Comamos antes que se enfríe el almuerzo. – apremió Kaiyo Mitsui, sentándose en la silla que había dispuesto para ella.

Mitsui volvió a alzar la vista y asintió, acomodándose en su puesto.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que llegaría justo para el almuerzo? – preguntó mientras cogía un palillo para comer. – Quiero decir… son más de las tres de la tarde, la hora de almuerzo ya pasó… pero pareciera que tenías todo preparado justo para este momento.

La señora Mitsui sonrió divertida mientras le servía agua en uno de los vasos dispuestos para ello. Se tomó su tiempo de completar la labor antes de responderle.

\- Bueno, Hisashi… sabía perfectamente que luego del partido querrías seguir entrenando por tu cuenta. Si no me equivoco, quedaste insatisfecho con el juego. – respondió ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Hisashi iba a replicar ente el último comentario, pero ella se le adelanto. – Oh, hijo mío… el que no hayas salido a jugar desde un comienzo de seguro que te afectó, y pese a que cuando llegó tu turno hiciste un partido excelente, sé que no demostraste todo tu potencial.

Kaiyo Mitsui dio en el clavo. Y Hisashi no supo cómo replicar o responder a sus palabras.

\- Y tal como solías hacer desde que eras un niño y cada vez que te sentías insatisfecho con tu juego, pues supe que te la pasarías lanzando triples hasta que no pudieras más… y si a eso le sumo mi presunción de que no cargabas nada de dinero… el hambre te terminó por alcanzar y mi instinto me avisó de que ahora sería el momento justo de tenerte tu plato favorito servido.

La señora Mitsui terminó su meticulosa explicación con una orgullosa sonrisa, llena de satisfacción. Hisashi la imitó para luego comenzar a reír junto a ella.

Definitivamente las cosas estaban comenzando a cambiar para bien en la casa de los Mitsui.


	10. Odioso

**Capítulo 10: Odioso**

 _Martes 24 de Mayo_

 **xXx**

La de hoy fue otra magnífica jornada para el equipo de baloncesto de la Preparatoria Shohoku, puesto que salieron victoriosos de su segundo partido del Campeonato Interestatal luego de enfrentar a la Preparatoria Kakuna e imponerse con 160 puntos contra 64. Con ello se aseguraron de avanzar a la tercera fase, hecho inédito puesto que Shohoku nunca antes había pasado de la segunda ronda.

Sin embargo, no todo era alegría, pues cierto pelirrojo había hecho un papelón tras ser expulsado (nuevamente) luego de haber jugado apenas un par de minutos. La mala suerte parecía extenderse y aferrarse a él como un parásito, carcomiendo su reconocido optimismo al punto de encontrarse ahora deambulando por las calles de Kanagawa, sin rumbo fijo, enfurruñado.

\- ¡Maldición! – gritó exasperado mientras pateaba una piedra que osó cruzarse en su camino.

Era bastante pasada las ocho de la tarde, por lo que muchas personas transitaban por las calles rumbo a sus hogares luego de otra extenuante jornada laboral y de estudios (para el caso de los más jóvenes). Tras finalizar el partido, que por cierto se disputó a las cuatro de la tarde en el Centro de Deportes del Municipio de Fujisawa, todos los integrantes del equipo se dispersaron rumbo a sus hogares, cada quien por su cuenta.

Sin embargo él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, decidió apartarse de sus amigos de la Gundam (o del Éjercito de Sakuragi) para estar a solas. No le apetecía la compañía de nadie en esos momentos, ni siquiera de su mejor amigo Yohei Mito.

\- Ese estúpido de Rukawa se la pasó luciéndose con sus jugadas de mierda… - recordó fastidiado cómo el número 11 había anotado la friolera de 49 puntos. – Asqueroso antisocial, no entiendo cómo todos pierden la cabeza por él.

Un par de señoras de avanzada edad que iban conversando entre sí, debieron apartarse de su camino, horrorizadas por ver a un joven de casi metro noventa y llamativa cabellera despotricando en voz alta y sin contemplaciones.

\- Bff… y ese engreído de Himura. Agggh si no es el Kitsune, es el Neko…. – continuó al recordar cómo el número 12 había secundado la racha de Rukawa al anotar 46 puntos por su cuenta.

Últimamente su relación con Himura había mejorado muchísimo. Ya no sentía animadversión hacia él, y el castaño parecía siempre dispuesto a ayudarlo a mejorar en sus jugadas. Pero el hecho de que en los dos primeros partidos haya sido sustituido precisamente por él luego de ser expulsado, le hacía sentir como un reemplazo, como si el profesor Anzai confiara en Himura para enmendar todos los errores que cometía con sus faltas.

Además, esa relación tan cercana que parecía tener con Rukawa le daba náuseas, ya que si no estaban llamando la atención en la cancha con sus jugadas, lo hacían con su tropel de admiradoras que se multiplicaba con cada partido, siguiéndolos allá donde sea que fueran, incluido dentro de la Preparatoria Shohoku.

\- ¡Bastardos! – Sakuragi se detuvo en medio de la acera y violentamente golpeó con su puño derecho un árbol que se asomaba por el paseo peatonal.

No sabía qué más hacer.

No sabía cómo remediar la situación de las expulsiones. Incluso había intentado buscar ayuda, dejando su orgullo de lado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero no salió como habría esperado.

 ** _RECUERDO_**

La vivienda de los Akagi era inmensa, y Sakuragi casi sintió que se le oprimía el corazón por estar frente a la puerta del hogar donde habitaba su amada Haruko. La sangre le fluía desbocada entre sus venas por ese simple hecho, pero estaba decidido, no iba a titubear. Necesitaba consejo.

\- Por favor… que no salga ella. – rogó por lo bajo mientras nerviosamente presionaba el timbre de la puerta principal, esperando que quien abriese no fuera Haruko. Porque si aparecía ella tras la puerta, ¿cómo podría explicar su presencia a esas horas de la tarde?

 _DING DONG_

Una armoniosa melodía retumbó en toda la vivienda, y cuando ya comenzaba a extinguirse, nuevamente presionó el botón.

\- ¡No queremos comprar nada! – resonó la grave voz del capitán Akagi luego de abrir la puerta principal, apareciendo tras ella con cara de pocos amigos.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿Comprar? – Atónito, Sakuragi retrocedió un par de pasos, sorprendido por la exclamación de Akagi pero internamente agradecido de que fuera precisamente él quien saliera.

\- Ah… pero si eres tú. – suspiró Akagi luego de reconocer al intruso, de pie en la entrada. - ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakur…?

\- Calla… o Haruko nos oirá. – saltó el pelirrojo, silenciando a Akagi al poner una de sus manos sobre su boca. La voz le salió realmente angustiada, hecho que no pasó por alto para el otro chico que incrédulo parpadeó un par de veces.

\- ¿Es que no has vuelto a casa todavía? – preguntó Akagi cuando estuvo libre de la mano del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi simplemente se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. En efecto, luego del partido de esta tarde contra la Preparatoria Kakuno se la había pasado deambulando por las calles, meditando acerca de lo sucedido.

\- Pues no creas que te voy a invitar a cenar… - advirtió Akagi, cruzándose de brazos.

\- AGHGG… - Sakuragi no podía creer lo que Akagi decía. A duras penas contuvo la rabia que amenazaba con explotar y se giró quedando de espaldas a él, apretando los puños y rechinando peligrosamente sus dientes.

\- _"Lo sabía… no tenía que haber venido a la casa del Gorila. Este animal no me va a ayudar… "_ – se maldecía Sakuragi en silencio, aunque en el fondo sabía que si había venido hasta este lugar, era por una razón: y es que Takenori Akagi es el capitán del equipo, y como tal, su deber es ayudar a todos los integrantes del grupo. Todos, incluido él.

\- Ey… - dijo Sakuragi, cambiando de posición y confrontando al capitán. – Quiero saber… ¿Hay algún secreto para que no me expulsen en un en un partido? - terminó preguntando serenamente, adoptando una inusual postura de seriedad.

Akagi lo miró perplejo. No solo por su cambio de humor tan repentino (cosa que aún seguía asombrándolo) sino que también por su inusitada seriedad. Eso ya era una novedad en él.

\- Tarado, no existe ningún secreto para eso. – respondió severamente Akagi, aunque en el fondo apreciaba el hecho de el pelirrojo se preocupara por esas cosas. - No importa lo increíble que pretendas ser, siempre puedes acabar siendo expulsado. – agregó.

\- N… no, pero... – intentó replicar Sakuragi, un tanto desesperado. ¿Había recorrido todas las calles de Kanagawa para acabar recibiendo esa respuesta? ¡Menuda estafa!

\- ¡Escucha, Sakuragi! – Akagi alzó la voz, pero sin llegar a gritar para no llamar la atención al interior de su casa. – La diferencia entre una falta y una buena defensa es tan delgada como una hoja de papel. Por eso la defensa es algo que debes trabajar arduamente, entrenando duro cada día. Por eso es que todos los días practicamos nuestro juego de pies… eso que NO te gusta. – remató.

\- Juego de pies… - repitió Sakuragi. - _"Menuda mierda."_ – pensó poniendo los brazos en jarra. Esperaba algo más, algo distinto, no la misma mierda de todos los días.

\- La defensa no es algo que pueda llegar y enseñarte así como así. – concluyó Akagi, girándose para ingresar a su casa y terminar su interrumpida cena. Por él, el asunto ya estaba zanjado.

\- ¡Pero no puedo acabar expulsado de nuevo! – asustado, Sakuragi se adelantó y se interpuso en el camino de Akagi. ¡Necesitaba un consejo! Necesitaba su ayuda.

Y entonces el silencio se hizo entre ambos. La mirada de Sakuragi era claramente angustiosa. Mientras que la de Akagi era severa, ejerciendo así su rol de capitán hasta en esas circunstancias tan inusitadas.

\- Entonces tienes que pensar en cómo mantener a tu defensa sobre tus rivales sin que puedan escapar de ti. – agregó Akagi, retrocediendo medio paso para alejarse del pelirrojo. – No debes pensar siempre sólo en anotar y destacar. No puedes querer llamar la atención siempre con clavadas. – agregó.

\- P-pero esos engreídos de Himura y Rukawa están llamando la atención siempre. – replicó Sakuragi, intentando defender su postura.

\- Idiota. La habilidad de ellos está muy por sobre las tuyas. Ni aunque lo intentes podrías acercarte al nivel que poseen. – contradijo Akagi, aburrido de la misma cantaleta de siempre. - Ahora mismo, luego del partido contra Kakuno de hoy, ya has cometido 10 faltas. Deberías pensar cuidadosamente en qué momentos… Te cargaron esas faltas.

Y con eso Akagi dio por finalizado el tema definitivamente. Sakuragi se quedó de piedra, intentando procesar las palabras del capitán cuando este simplemente pasó de largo junto a él e ingresó a su casa.

\- Hasta mañana. Vete a descansar. – Lo despidió Akagi antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- _"La habilidad de ellos está muy por sobre las tuyas. Ni aunque lo intentes podrías acercarte al nivel que poseen. Deberías pensar cuidadosamente en qué momentos…. Te cargaron esas faltas."_ – Esas palabras quedaron dando vuelta en la cabeza del pelirrojo por un buen tiempo antes de abandonar la entrada de la casa de los Akagi y volver a deambular por las calles de Kanagawa.

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Y aún cuando creía no tener a nadie más a quien recurrir en busca de consejo para su problemita, (pues ni de broma iría con sus compañeros de equipo) Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontró caminando a paso perezoso en dirección a la Preparatoria Shohoku. Faltaban varios minutos para las nueve de la noche, por lo que muy probablemente estaría abierta. No sabía por qué, pero hacia allá iba, maldiciendo contra el universo y rechinando los dientes. Frustrado.

\- _"Mierda, puto Gorila… ¿de qué estaba hablando?"_ – por enésima vez soltó una blasfemia (aunque mental) contra Akagi, su más reciente objeto de odio. – _"Mirando por debajo del hombro a un Tensai como yo. ¡Mis habilidades son superiores a la de esos apestosos de Himura y Rukawa! ¡Se va a enterar!"_ – se juró a si mismo que haría hasta lo imposible por evitar ser expulsado del próximo partido. Con o sin la ayuda de Akagi.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada del enorme recinto que era Shohoku, y la severidad de su mirada espantó a un par de chicas que a esas horas abandonaban las instalaciones y rápidamente se escabulleron hacia la derecha, escapando de su alcance.

\- _"Sí, soy un Tensai. Debo ser un Genio"_ – convencido, ingresó en el recinto. La mayor parte de las instalaciones estaban a oscuras, principalmente las del segundo, tercer y cuarto piso que correspondían a los salones de clase. En la primera planta se podía divisar la luz encendida de uno que otro salón. Y el gimnasio de basquetbol, casi al final del recinto, estaba justamente operativo, iluminado como un farol.

\- ¿Quién estará…? – preguntó en voz alta al aire, y curioso se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hasta quedar de pie frente a las puertas corredizas exteriores que estaban completamente cerradas.

Dentro el inconfundible sonido del balón rebotando contra la duela de madera más el chillido ocasional pero igualmente fuerte de un par de zapatillas corriendo por la cancha era una señal inequívoca de que había, por lo menos, una persona practicando.

\- _"¿Aún entrenando a estas horas?..."_ – se preguntó el pelirrojo, sin saber si debería estar admirado por tanta devoción al basquetbol o deprimido por su propia falta de dedicación. – _"Yo debería estar ahí dentro"._

Lentamente tiro de las puertas corredizas lo suficiente como para poder ver hacia el interior y procurando no emitir ruido para ponerse en evidencia. Lo último que quería era quedar expuesto como un merodeador. Se asomó por la rendija y lo que vio le sacudió de pies a cabezas.

Kaede Rukawa, aún vistiendo el uniforme rojo con el número 11 que le fuera asignado oficialmente, corría a toda velocidad a lo largo de la media cancha, dribleando el balón de una manera mágica, casi surrealista, pasándolo de derecha a izquierda por entre sus piernas mientras se dirigía decididamente hacia el aro, esquivando en el proceso a oponentes invisibles.

Cuando hubo alcanzado la zona, saltó elegantemente y todo su cuerpo se sincronizó de manera armónica en una posición de tiro que él jamás podría conseguir. Soltó el balón suavemente y éste describió un arco perfecto hasta atravesar la red sin problemas.

Rukawa aterrizó suavemente en la duela y corrió hacia el balón, atajándolo luego de haber botado una vez. Posteriormente volvió a retroceder hasta la zona de tiro para lanzar el balón hacia el tablero, pero sin la intención de encestar.

Por el contrario, el pelinegro corrió ahora a una velocidad asombrosa y a medio camino saltó para luego girarse en medio del aire y quedar de espalda al aro, atajó el balón que iba a medio camino y sin saber cómo, tal vez por arte de magia intuyó Sakuragi, Rukawa lo clavó de una manera espectacular.

El pelinegro se descolgó del aire y aterrizó en la duela, exhausto, intentando recuperar el aliento con ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Ahora estaba de frente a él, pero aún no se percataba de su presencia. Pese a la distancia y haciendo gala de su excelente visión, se dedicó a observar meticulosamente el rostro de Kaede Rukawa. Sus finas facciones y el marcado contraste de su pálida piel con su oscuro cabello negro eran sin duda un espectáculo digno de observar.

Y entonces Hanamichi Sakuragi lo supo.

Supo que jamás sería como él, que su archirrival Kaede Rukawa estaba en un nivel inalcanzable con el que solo podría soñar alcanzar. Supo que además de talentoso, el número once era un abnegado que trabajaba más duro que cualquier otro. Supo y reconoció por primera vez la razón porque todas esas chicas lo admiraban con devoción, y no solo se debía a su atractivo físico, sino que también a esa enigmática y peculiar aura de misterio que lo rodeaba.

No. Él nunca sería como él. A él nadie lo admiraba. A él nadie lo alababa. Y descubrir ese hecho le dolió más que nada en la vida. Tragó pesadamente y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, cuando una nueva voz al interior del gimnasio llamó su atención, dejándolo clavado en su lugar.

\- ¡Conseguí el último ejemplar! – Kenji Himura apareció por la puerta corrediza interior, aquella que conectaba con los pasillos de Shohoku.

Hanamichi Sakuragi abrió los ojos de par en par, y procuró no emitir ruido, temiendo ser descubierto por el castaño.

\- ¿Hmn? Ya volviste… – Rukawa se incorporó y miró hacia donde estaba el castaño. Himura, al igual que el pelinegro, vestía el uniforme rojo de Shohoku con la camiseta número doce. En sus manos cargaba un enorme libro de cubierta café.

\- La señora Hamasaki (la bibliotecaria) me ha puesto un montón de trabas, pero finalmente conseguí que me lo prestara. – Himura avanzó hacia el interior del gimnasio, encaminándose hacia la banca. – Con esto podré terminar ese ensayo de Historia. – agregó mientras guardaba el enorme libro empastado dentro de su bolso deportivo azulino.

Rukawa simplemente se quedó mirándolo, intentando recuperar el aliento. Mientras su compañero se había ausentado momentáneamente para conseguir ese libro, él había aprovechado de entrenar por su cuenta. El tiempo era oro, y si bien ya llevaban bastante entrenando juntos, quería aprovechar cada segundo.

\- ¿Continuamos? – preguntó Rukawa, mientras quitaba parte del sudor de su rostro con la ayuda de su muñequera.

\- ¿Dónde íbamos? – preguntó Himura, acercándose hacia el centro de la cancha mientras cogía el balón perdido por Rukawa. – Ah, sí. El alley oop…

(Alley Oop es una jugada de equipo en la que un jugador lanza el balón cerca de la canasta para que un compañero salte, capture el balón en el aire y anote por medio de una clavada. Es una jugada bastante llamativa, pero que requiere un alto nivel de sincronización entre las partes.)

\- Tú lanzas, yo encesto. – agregó el pelinegro, pues era su turno de probar la jugada. Anteriormente lo había hecho Himura, y sorprendido ambos jóvenes descubrieron que se les daba de maravilla.

\- _"¿A…aley qué? ¿De qué están hablando esos dos? ¿Por qué mierda están entrenando por su cuenta? ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?... ¿Desde cuándo el Kitsune es tan sociable? ¡Si pasa de todos nosotros!"_ \- Sakuragi no pudo aguantar más. Ver a esos dos entrenando a estas horas de la noche luego de haberse lucido en el partido contra Kakuno, era demasiado. Escucharlos hablar de una jugada que no entendía, lo superó.

No lo quiso identificar como tal, pero los celos estaban haciendo mella en su interior.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Vosotros! – gritó abriendo las puertas de par en par y dejándose así en evidencia.

\- ¿Hmn? – Rukawa se giró y se quedó mirándolo inexpresivamente.

\- Sa-Sakuragi… - murmuró Himura con el balón aún en las manos.

\- ¡En el próximo partido no me expulsarán! ¡Y anotaré más puntos que ustedes dos, malditos engreídos! ¿Les ha quedado claro? – gritó Sakuragi, señalando a ambos con su dedo índice derecho y el ceño fruncido en una expresión amenazadora.

\- ¿Ah? – se preguntó Himura, sorprendido por la interrupción.

Pero Sakuragi no les prestó más atención y volvió a cerrar las puertas corredizas con tal violencia que estas retumbaron violentamente.

\- ¡Mierda, ya lo verán! ¡Les enseñaré el verdadero poder del Genio Sakuragi! – gritó el pelirrojo mientras caminaba a toda velocidad, ahora si rumbo a su casa. Ya era de noche, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro.

 **xXx**

El inconfundible olor de la clínica le resultaba desagradable. Esa esencia de lo estéril, lo limpio, lo inmaculado siempre le había provocado un gran repelús, una sensación de enfermedad y opresión prácticamente inaguantable.

\- ¿Mitsui? Ven, ya puedes pasar. – el doctor Ryozo Yamauchi se asomó por el marco de la puerta del box número 687 del Hospital Hiratsuka Kyosai, uno de los más grandes de la prefectura de Kanagawa.

\- Sí. – Hisashi Mitsui se puso rápidamente de pie. Había estado esperando para ser atendido por cerca de 15 minutos en uno de los asientos dispuestos cerca de la zona de consultas generales, en el ala sur del tercer piso.

\- Toma asiento. – indicó el doctor Yamauchi mientras él se terminaba de acomodar en su butaca, en el extremo opuesto del gran mesón blanco del que disponía para atender a sus pacientes.

\- Gracias. – respondió escuetamente Mitsui mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

\- Esto será rápido, afortunadamente. – comenzó el doctor Yamauchi mientras abría una carpeta y buscaba entre las fichas, sonriendo en todo momento con un aspecto de bonachón.

Desde que Hisashi Mitsui había vuelto a jugar basquetbol, su madre le había insistido en que se hiciera un chequeo médico para corroborar que su rodilla no presentara ningún inconveniente que pudiera llegar a agravarse con el tiempo. Y el profesor Anzai le había expresado la misma preocupación, por lo que definitivamente se convenció de seguir la solicitud de ambos, y para ello el doctor Yamauchi le había ordenado que se realizara una serie de exámenes, testeos e incluso radiografías para poder determinar la situación actual de su rodilla derecha.

\- Ya puedes jugar baloncesto con tranquilidad. Tu lesión no presenta inconvenientes, tu rodilla está completamente curada. – informó el doctor con inusual alegría luego de estudiar detenidamente los resultados de sus exámenes.

\- ¿E-en serio? – titubeó Mitsui.

\- Sí, por supuesto. Desde luego que deberás tener especial cuidado y procurar no cometer los mismos errores del pasado, pero asumo que serás precavido y responsable. – confirmó el doctor.

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. – replicó Mitsui sonriendo con satisfacción, pues acaba de recibir una estupenda noticia.

\- Entonces ya está todo dicho.

\- Muchas gracias, doctor Yamauchi. – Mitsui se puso de pie luego de haber estado sentado apenas por dos minutos. No le importó, como tampoco le importó haber tenido que recorrer media ciudad para conocer ese resultado.

\- No hay de qué, muchacho. – el doctor imitó los pasos del joven y se puso de pie, rodeó rápidamente el escritorio y acompañó a Mitsui hacia la puerta. – La copia de los exámenes serán enviadas a tu casa por medio de correo postal. – informó rutinariamente lo que era política del Hospital.

\- Entendido. – asintió Mitsui.

\- Hasta luego, Mitsui. – lo despidió el doctor Yamauchi extendiendo la mano al joven.

\- Hasta luego, doctor. – Mitsui aceptó el gesto y estrechó su mano con la del doctor.

\- Y por favor, dale mis saludos a tu madre. – agregó el doctor antes de volver a ingresar en su despacho.

Mitsui volvió a sonreír, completamente satisfecho mientras se dirigía a la zona de ascensores, montándose en uno de ellos que en ese momento descendía junto un par de personas más.

Al llegar al primer piso caminó a lo largo del hall central a paso lento, aun dándole vuelta a las palabras del doctor- _"Tu rodilla está completamente curada"…_ \- ¡Qué alivió sentía al saberlo!

A través de la puerta acristalada de acceso pudo notar cómo la noche ya había caído, pero no sintió prisas. Aún había tiempo para disfrutar de la brisa que de seguro corría fresca y revitalizante a esas horas.

Al salir al exterior, siguió caminando por la acera que a esas horas se encontraban prácticamente desiertas, cuando de pronto lo sobresaltó el potente y familiar sonido de una motocicleta avanzando a toda velocidad en sentido contrario a él.

\- Tetsuo. – reconocería al dueño de esa motocicleta en cualquier rincón del mundo. Y cuando lo vio acercarse por la avenida principal hasta pasar junto a él, no tuvo duda alguna.

Rápidamente Mitsui se giró, y comprobó cómo un par de metros más atrás Tetsuo había detenido el vehículo, cuyo motor aún rugía fuertemente.

\- ¿Mitsui…? - preguntó Tetsuo, que también se giró para comprobar si su vista no lo había engañado, pues aquel joven lucía muy distinto.

\- Testuo… - repitió el chico de la cicatriz, acercándose hasta él.

\- ¿Qué haces acá? – preguntó Tetsuo, desmontándose de la motocicleta y acercándose también al encuentro del otro.

\- Ah, he venido a que me revisen la rodilla. – respondió Mitsui, mirando de reojo el enorme recinto hospitalario.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con tu pelo? – Tetsuo encendió un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en una farola en medio de la acera. – Pareces un deportista… - agregó.

Mitsui lo miró sarcásticamente, sonriéndole con sorna como toda respuesta.

\- Bueno, supongo que te pega más así. – comentó Tetsuo luego de dar una primera bocanada al cigarrillo.

\- Ja... Tetsuo. – Mitsui sonrió complacido al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. – Por cierto… ¿qué ha sido de Ryu y los demás?

Mitsui estaba realmente intrigado. No había sabido nada de Ryu y su pandilla desde el día del incidente cuando intentaron asaltar el gimnasio de baloncesto de Shohoku.

\- Se acabó todo, Mitsui. La banda se disolvió luego de que decidieras volver a tu vida de deportista. – y nuevamente Tetsuo le dio otra probada al cigarrillo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – sorprendido, Mitsui dio un paso hacia adelante.

\- A Ryu no le sentó nada bien la paliza que le dieron tus nuevos amigos. Y como yo le dije que no se atreviera a molestarlos nuevamente, pues me botaron de la banda y decidieron tomar un nuevo rumbo y universo a otra banda, sin mí. – a pesar de todo, Tetsuo parecía totalmente desinteresado con lo sucedido.

\- P-pero… esos idiotas. ¿A quiénes se unieron? – quiso saber.

\- A una pandilla conocida como _´Los Dragones Blancos´…_ son una facción más amateur de los Yamaguchi-gumi. – explicó Tetsuo jugueteando con el cigarrillo. – Ya sabes, la banda criminal estrella de Japón.

Mitsui no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Era conocido por todos, o casi todos, que la Yamaguchi-gumi es la más grande organización criminal yakuza en Japón. En sus tiempos de pandillero jamás osó involucrarse en sus asuntos ni recorrer aquellos sectores de Kanagawa bajo su dominio. Sus fechorías eran legendarias, y se venían sucediendo durante décadas con absoluta impunidad. Aunque había algo que no lograba entender aún: ¿cómo?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo hizo Ryu para unirse a ellos? – quiso saber, alarmado.

\- Ay, Mitsui. – Tetsuo negó con el cabeza, decepcionado. - ¿Qué tan bien creías conocer a Ryu?

Pero Mitsui no respondió. Se quedó de pie, meditando en la pregunta. En el fondo, Tetsuo tenía razón con lo que insinuaba, pues nunca llegó a conocer realmente a Ryu. Apenas si sabía su nombre, su edad y dónde se suponía que estudiaba (si es que realmente lo hacía). Solía compartir con él y acompañarlo en sus fechorías que muchas veces incluían peleas con otras bandas escolares, o robos menores en tiendas comerciales. Nada muy complejo ni muy grave.

\- Ryu tiene un hermano mayor, no recuerdo su nombre pero sí que tiene un par de años más que yo… - continuó Tetsuo ante el silencio de Mitsui. – Y resulta que este sujeto es un _Kumichō_ dentro de los Yamaguchi-gumi. Estuvo preso por asesinato… sí, pero de alguna forma logró salir en libertad hace unos días atrás.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Mitsui, tragando pesadamente. Comenzaba a sentirse levemente mareado con esta nueva información.

Tetsuo simplemente le asintió, serio, mientras apagaba el cigarrillo con ayuda del poste. Ya no tenía ganas de seguir fumando.

\- Los Yamaguchi-gumi suelen reclutar niños o jóvenes en edad escolar, los _wakachū_ , y los entrenan para… ya sabes, hacer de las suyas. – continuó explicando. – Y Ryu se acaba de unir a ellos.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – quiso saber Mitsui, alarmado.

\- Significa que debes tener cuidado. Tú, tus nuevos amigos…. Todos deberéis tener especial cuidado de ahora en adelante. Ryu es muy vengativo… - respondió Tetsuo. – Te sorprendería las cosas de la que los Yamaguchi-gumi son capaces. Te sorprendería el acceso a nuevas artimañas de las que podría disponer Ryu ahora que forma parte de ellos.

Mitsui lo sabía. Y si decidía dar por cierto todos esos mitos, más valía andarse con cuidado.

\- ¿Y Masaharu? – preguntó por el chico rubio que solía compartir con ellos.

\- También se les ha unido. – respondió Tetsuo, confirmando así los temores del jugador de Shohoku.

 _¡UUUUUUUUH, UHHHHHHHH!_

El estridente sonido de la sirena de un carro de policía rompió la tranquilidad de la noche, sobresaltando a ambos.

\- Vaya, creo que ya me están alcanzando. – comentó Tetsuo mirando sobre su hombro, en dirección al origen del sonido. – Aunque se han tardado bastante… Será mejor que me vaya, o tendré problemas.

Mitsui asintió, sabiendo que arrancar de la policía era la rutina de vida de quien consideraba su amigo. Pero antes de verlo partir, necesitaba saber algo más.

\- Tetsuo…. Tú... Tú… ¿tienes problemas con los Yamaguchi-gumi? – preguntó.

Tetsuo, que se había acercado a la motocicleta, se giró hacia Mitsui y lo miró intensamente a los ojos.

\- Sí. – confirmó antes de montar el vehículo. – Y será mejor que desaparezca por un tiempo. Nos vemos, deportista. Felicidades y buena suerte con tu nueva vida.

Mitsui correspondió la despedida con un leve movimiento de cabeza mientras Tetsuo arrancaba nuevamente la motocicleta para salir despedido a toda velocidad. En menos de un par de segundos pasó tras él el carro policial que lo venía persiguiendo, con las luces de emergencia encendidas y emitiendo el característico destello azul y rojo que teñía todo a su paso.

\- Buena suerte, Tetsuo. – murmuró Mitsui con un leve matiz de nostalgia antes de girarse y continuar con su camino. Lo mejor sería tomar un taxi y llegar cuanto antes a casa.

Las cosas volvían a cambiar, y Hisashi Mitsui no era capaz aún de prever la magnitud del efecto colateral que causaría su antigua relación con Ryu.

 **xXx**

 _Miércoles 25 de Mayo_

\- ¡Eh, Hanamichi! Ayer fue un momento memorable, nuevamente fuiste expulsado del partido… JAJAJAJA – Nozomi Takamiya apareció repentinamente por el pasillo del segundo piso y comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, siendo imitado por Yuji Ohkusu y Chuichirou Noma.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, que había estado todo el día con un humor de perros, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar las bromas de sus amigos y furiosamente se giró y avanzó sobre el trío de ineptos, dispuesto a darle un mortal cabezazo al gordo. Pero Takamiya fue capaz de prever ese ataque y rápidamente retrocedió, quedando fuera de su mortal alcance.

\- ¿Tratas de descargar tu rabia contra mí, eh? Pues déjame informarte que yo, Nozomi Takamiya, no pienso recibir más golpes ni cabezazos tuyos, Hanamichi Sakuragi… - informó Takamiya mientras se ajustaba las gafas en una pose de autosuficiencia que rozaba la pedantería.

Y con eso, Hanamichi Sakuragi tuvo el primer detonante del día. Harto de las estupideces de los demás, pues con lo del partido contra Kakuno, el consejo de mierda del Gorila y el entrenamiento secreto de Himura y Rukawa… tenía más que suficiente para avinagrarle el ánimo.

\- ¡Aghh! ¡¿Pero qué es lo que te estás creyendo, gordo del demonio?! – estalló el pelirrojo, dando dos grandes zancadas hacia Takamiya para cogerlo de la papada y comenzar a tirar de ella mientras con el brazo derecho lo sostenía fuertemente con una llave a la altura de su cuello.

\- ¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA….! ¡¿A que no pareces tan valiente ahora?! – gritaba mientras jalaba de su papada de una manera frenética que hacía temblar al gordito, que sometido era incapaz de oponer resistencia.

\- ¡Déjame inútil! ¡No has anotado ningún punto! – consiguió gritar Takamiya entre medio del forcejeo.

Yohei, Ohkusu y Noma miraban el espectáculo divertidos, al margen del intercambio entre los otros dos.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, bola de cebo?! – preguntó alterado Sakuragi, intensificando la presión de la llave.

\- ¡Que me dejes, paquete de cero puntos! Lo que pasa es que te mueres de envidia porque Himura y Rukawa anotan más puntos que tu. – logró responder Takamiya pese a la falta de oxígeno que estaba experimentando por la presión.

Sakuragi se paralizó y soltó a su amigo, liberándolo de su ataque. Takamiya había dado en el clavo, y lo sabía perfectamente.

\- Eh, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Es que no quieres pelear, Hanamichi? – el gordo se reincorporó rápidamente y adoptó una cómica pose de pelea, dispuesto a hacer frente al pelirrojo. O al menos intentarlo.

Pero Hanamichi Sakuragi pasó olímpicamente de él y comenzó a caminar cabizbajo hacia las escaleras. Era el primer descanso de la mañana, por lo que afortunadamente eran pocos los que deambulaban por los pasillos. Prácticamente todos estarían en la cafetería comiendo algo o en los patios, disfrutando del aire libre.

\- _"Demonios…. Si esto sigue así, nunca seré capaz de mirar a la cara a Haruko… Y con todas las esperanzas que ella ha puesto en mí. Soy un completo desastre… Esos cretinos…"_ – meditaba el pelirrojo, completamente abstraído en sus pensamientos mientras recordaba la escena de la noche anterior en el gimnasio, cuando encaró a Rukawa y Himura. No logró percatarse de que Yohei lo seguía de cerca, atento a sus cambios de humor por si era necesario intervenir en caso de que decidiera descargar su ira sobre algún inocente.

Sakuragi dobló por el pasillo hacia la derecha y se detuvo de golpe, lo que casi ocasionó que Yohei chocara contra su espalda. Las escaleras estaban prácticamente desiertas, de no ser por Himura y Rukawa que en ese momento iban subiendo hacia el tercer piso, totalmente ajenos a todo y conversando entre ellos (más bien Himura hablaba mientras Rukawa escuchaba y asentía ocasionalmente).

\- Ey, ¿qué sucede, Hanamichi? – preguntó Yohei, adelantándose para ver qué era lo que había detenido a su amigo.

A Yohei Mito no le costó mucho trabajo establecer la conexión, pues también alcanzó a ver a Himura y Rukawa antes de que desaparecieran de la vista, y mirando de reojo cómo su amigo rechinaba los dientes con una amenazadora expresión de odio, temió lo peor.

\- Esos desgraciados… - comenzó a murmurar Sakuragi mientras daba un paso hacia las escaleras, tras ellos. – Me las pagarán, me cobraré todas y cada una de sus humillaciones… - agregó.

\- ¡Ey! ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó alarmado Yohei, siguiendo sus pasos.

\- A darle su merecido a esos engreídos de mierda. – respondió escuetamente Sakuragi, al mismo instante que comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Yohei saltó de inmediato y se colgó sobre la espalda Sakuragi.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡EMERGENCIA! – gritó Yohei, solicitando la ayuda del resto del Ejército para aplacar la ira de Sakuragi. Lo último que necesitaba en estos momentos era involucrarse en una pelea, pues el pelirrojo había hecho una promesa que debía cumplir a como dé lugar.

\- ¡Oh no! ¡Se ha desatado el monstruo! – gritó Ohkusu, llegando a las escaleras junto a los otros dos.

\- ¡Vamos Takamiya, sujetémosle los pies! – ordeno Noma mientras se lanzaba a por ello.

Viéndose atajado por sus amigos, la ira de Hanamichi Sakuragi no hizo más que incrementarse.

\- ¡DEJENME, MALDITOS! ¡TENGO QUE DARLE SU MERECIDO A ESOS DOS! – chilló intentando quitarse a sus amigos de encima.

\- ¡Tranquilízate, Hanamichi! ¡Recuerda que prometiste no volver a pelear! – le recordó Yohei, colgado en la espalda del pelirrojo.

En efecto, Sakuragi lo recordaba muy bien. Antes de que él, Himura, Mitsui, Miyagi y Rukawa pudieran jugar en el primer partido contra Miuradai, el profesor Anzai les había hecho prometer que ya no volverían a pelearse, y lógicamente todos ellos aceptaron. Y por sobre todo, él era un hombre de palabra.

\- Vaya…. Hasta que entró en razón. – dijo Takamiya al notar cómo Sakuragi se había detenido y dejaba de forcejear para liberarse. Automáticamente todos los miembros del Ejército lo soltaron, ya que resultaba evidente que la ira pelirroja se había tranquilizado.

\- Eso estuvo cerca. – convino Yohei, descolgándose de la espalda de su amigo.

\- De la que se salvaron esos dos… - comentó Noma en alusión a Himura y Rukawa, que de seguro ya se encontraban en la azotea, ignorando lo que acaba de suceder.

Sakuragi no se movió de su posición ni comentó nada al respecto. Cuando se giró, todos fueron testigos de que su rostro seguía reflejando su ira mal contenida, y sabiendo así que ellos eran los únicos disponibles para aplacarla, intentaron arrancar y alejarse de él, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 _¡PLAF!_

 _¡PLAF!_

 _¡PLAF!_

 _¡PLAF!_

El pelirrojo repartió cuatro mortales cabezazos, abatiendo al instante a todos sus amigos.

\- Idiotas… - murmuró antes de comenzar a caminar escaleras abajo, dejando a su Ejército tirado en el suelo, todos ellos completamente inmóviles y semi inconscientes producto del golpe.

Aunque en el fondo Yohei tenía razón, pues no era oportuno que se viera involucrado en una pelea absurda con sus compañeros de equipo, no quería admitirlo ni muchos menos estar en compañía de alguien. Y así, sólo, se dispuso a matar el tiempo deambulando por los patios antes del inicio del segundo bloque de clases por la mañana. Y la jornada recién estaba comenzando, un largo día le esperaba por delante.

 **xXx**

\- Hmmmnn… - A duras penas, Kaede Rukawa contuvo un bostezo. Se encontraba en una posición un tanto incómoda, sentado de en el piso de espaldas al muro.

Pese a que se habían refugiado bajo el alero de la techumbre de la azotea, el sol había avanzado tanto en lo alto del cielo que inevitablemente la sombra ya había retrocedido, cubriéndole apenas la cabeza.

\- ¿Himura? – pregunto torpemente en voz baja, frotándose los ojos para espantar el pesado sueño que sentía. El silencio de la azotea le había abrumado un tanto, y dado que no obtuvo respuesta, levemente desconcertado miró en rededor buscando a su compañero.

Kenji Himura estaba sentado justo a su derecha, apenas a medio metro de distancia y con la cabeza levemente caída.

\- ¿Hmn? – se extrañó Rukawa, pues su compañero no solía dormirse tan profundamente como él a la hora de almuerzo.

Perezosamente el pelinegro comenzó a ponerse de pie, estirando su cuerpo para prevenir así un calambre. Se sacó el móvil de su pantalón y observó la hora.

\- Una y cuarenta y cinco… - murmuró. Contaban con 10 minutos para bajar a los salones antes del inicio de la última clase de la tarde, previa al entrenamiento.

\- Himura… - volvió a llamarlo suavemente, acercándose hasta él. Ya era raro que no hubiera despertado. Se puso en cuclillas frente al chico castaño y lo estudió silenciosamente por un par de segundos.

Kenji Himura estaba durmiendo profundamente, y no le cupo duda alguna al ver como un pequeño hilito de baba caía desde su boca ligeramente abierta. Llevaba puesta las gafas que usaba para leer, y al fijarse con más detalle comprobó que su compañero sostenía entre sus manos y sobre su regazo el enorme libro de historia que había conseguido la tarde noche anterior, además de una libreta de anotaciones donde había estado tomando apuntes del texto en cuestión. Curioso, inclinó un poco más su cabeza para leer mejor.

\- ´Análisis político y económico del período Azuchi-Momoyama´ – leyó lentamente en voz baja el título de la páginas de anotaciones, cuya pulcra y estilizada caligrafía resultaba agradable a la vista. Pero un poco horrorizado se percató cómo el hilillo de baba había caído sobre el final de sus apuntes, diluyendo la tinta y haciendo casi imposible leer lo que había escrito ahí.

Volvió a dirigir su atención hacia el rostro de su compañero, que aún no daba señales de comenzar a despertarse.

\- _"¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Lo despierto?"_ – se preguntó, pues conocía muy bien por experiencia propia lo fastidioso que resultaba que interrumpieran un sueño tan profundo. – _"Sería lo mejor… sino no alcanzará a cepillarse los dientes antes de clases"_ – se convenció, recordando cómo al chico le gustaba tomarse sagradamente un par de minutos luego del almuerzo para cepillarse sus dientes a conciencia. No es que él fuera sucio ni mucho menos, pero sentía arcadas si lo hacía tan pronto después de comer, y por eso prefería hacerlo luego del entrenamiento.

\- Ey... Himura. – llamó Rukawa en voz baja, pero nuevamente, no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Vamos, despierta. – volvió a intentarlo una vez más, pero tampoco tuvo efecto.

\- _"Vaya que si está dormido."_ – pensó sorprendido. No había querido recurrir a otra táctica, pero dado que llamarlo no tenía resultado, pues ni modo.

\- Himura… despierta. – repitió en voz levemente alta, al mismo tiempo que lo zamarreaba por los hombros.

Y esta vez, sí tuvo resultado. Instintivamente Himura cerró la boca al mismo tiempo que se removía un poco desde su posición. Abrió lentamente los ojos y se llevó una mano al mentón, intentando secar la zona embadurnada de baba.

\- ¿Q-qué sucede? – preguntó con la voz entrecortada, parpadeando perezosamente mientras levantaba la cabeza para enfocar la vista en Rukawa, que estaba extrañamente en cuclillas a un par de centímetros de él.

\- Se hace tarde, comenzarán las clases. – respondió el pelinegro, poniéndose de pie.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Himura, sacándose las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

\- Las una con cuarenta y ocho. – respondió Rukawa, escuetamente.

\- ¡Demonios! – exclamó Himura. – Pero si solo cerré los ojos por un par de segundos mientras terminaba de hacer el ensayo. – agregó alarmado, tomando tanto el libro como su libreta de anotaciones. – Oh no… lo manché con saliva.

Himura revisó sus apuntes horrorizado, y comprobó cómo sus últimas anotaciones eran prácticamente ilegibles a causa de la tinta desprendida por su saliva. – _"Genial, tendré que hacerlo de nuevo"._ – exclamó mientras guardaba las gafas en su estuche correspondiente.

\- ¿Por qué haces eso? – preguntó Rukawa, mirándolo inexpresivamente, como era habitual en él.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Himura comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el bolso, teniendo especial cuidado con el libro de Historia pues era prácticamente una reliquia. Un ejemplar muy antiguo que casi no pudo conseguir prestado.

\- Ese ensayo. Es para dos semanas más. – respondió Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros. En efecto, la profesora de Historia lo había solicitado para dos semanas más. Él ni siquiera había empezado a buscar la información, pero Himura apenas fijaron la fecha comenzó a rebuscar en el catálogo de la Biblioteca para recopilar el máximo de textos posibles. Y según pudo ver en sus apuntes, ya tenía bastante trabajo.

\- ¡Porque es importante! – respondió Himura, un tanto exaltado.

Rukawa, sin embargo, suspiró. Simplemente no entendía esa manía de Himura por querer hacer todo lo más pronto posible, de terminar los deberes antes de tiempo y por sobre todo de hacer los trabajos tan exhaustivamente bien elaborados y con una meticulosidad que rayaba la obsesión. Y más aún no entendía cómo su compañero era capaz de conseguir el tiempo para hacerlo, además de estudiar, asistir al Consejo de Honor, entrenar con el equipo, practicar a solas con él todas las tardes, etc., y aun así rendir en todo eso a la perfección.

\- _"¿Será un marciano? ¿Usará alguna droga de super poderes?"_ – se preguntó.

\- Ahggghhhg - Himura bostezó fuertemente y volvió a frotarse los ojos. – Tengo mucho sueño…

\- Se nota. – respondió Rukawa. Ahora lo entendía. En un principio Himura era mucho más enérgico y prácticamente no se le veía cansado; pero conforme avanzaba el tiempo y los deberes aumentaban, y los partidos del Campeonato Interestatal se sucedían uno tras otro… él comenzaba a lucir más abatido. – _"¿Será que no duerme por las noches para poder cumplir con todo?"_ – se preguntó, sin atreverse a decirlo en voz alta para no parecer un entrometido.

\- Auh… esto pesa. – suspiró Himura mientras se cargaba el bolso a la espalda. Éste lucía inusualmente abultado. - ¿Vamos? –preguntó.

\- Sí. – Rukawa asintió y cogió su propio bolso, el que por cierto estaba bastante más ligero y menos voluminoso, puesto que solo llevaba un par de cuadernos, su ropa de deportiva y las zapatillas para entrenar. – ¿Qué llevas en el bolso que pesa tanto? – se atrevió a preguntar por primera vez expresando así su curiosidad por el otro chico.

\- Oh, un par de libros de Química, Biología, Física e Historia para estudiar esta noche. - respondió Himura sin darle importancia mientras abría la puerta de la azotea para comenzar a descender a los salones de clases.

Rukawa no dijo nada más, pero ligeramente preocupado pensó que de seguir así, su compañero podría incluso llegar a enfermarse.

 **xXx**

\- Ya está. Con la victoria de ayer ante Kakuno, hemos avanzado otra ronda más en el Campeonato Interestatal. – anunció ceremoniosamente Ayako luego de terminar de trazar con un marcador grueso el recorrido de Shohoku dentro del cronograma del evento.

\- Kakuno fue bastante más sencillo de lo que pensábamos… - comentó Ryota Miyagi mientras hacía girar distraídamente un balón de basquetbol sobre sus manos, pasándolo de derecha a izquierda sin perder el equilibrio, ansioso por empezar el enteramiento del día.

\- El siguiente oponente debería ser la Preparatoria Kouhata. Según los informes ese equipo consiguió ganarle a la Preparatoria Meiji con 98 puntos contra 83. – informó Ayako.

\- Aunque no tiene jugadores destacados, su juego en equipo es bastante sólido. Se especializan en las jugadas grupales, y si mal no recuerdo todos sus jugadores poseen una capacidad ofensiva bastante equitativa, por lo que marcarlos será un tanto complicado. – comentó Kogure, contento de haber asistido a varios partidos en los últimos dos años y poder contar ahora con esa valiosa información.

\- El partido será mañana a las 9:15 am, por lo que nos reuniremos aquí a primera hora. Naturalmente estamos todos excusados para no asistir al primer bloque de clases de la mañana… - Ahora, Ayako comenzó a trazar con el marcador el recorrido de la Preparatoria Kouhata a través del cronograma hasta chocar con el trayecto de Shohoku.

\- ¡Sí! No tendré que ver a ese asqueroso de Fudo Utagawa. ¡Me libré de Aritmética! – exclamó Sakuragi en voz alta, llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

\- Jajajajaja, ¿tampoco te gusta Aritmética, Sakuragi? – preguntó divertido Mitsui, recordando su terrible experiencia con el profesor Utagawa que durante sus dos primeros años en Shohoku le había hecho la vida imposible.

\- ¡No, es una mierda! Que alegría saber que este Tensai se librará de él hasta la próxima semana nyahahahaha. – el pelirrojo estalló con su irritante risa por primera vez en el día, dejando ya de lado la frustración que lo embargaba desde el día anterior.

\- Bah… qué suerte tienen los de tercero que cuentan con otro maestro para esa asignatura. – comentó Miyagi, deteniendo el balón para sostenerlo entre su brazo derecho y su tronco.

\- Pues yo no lo encuentro tan terrible, incluso creo que es buen maestro después de todos esos rumores que circulan en torno a él. – opinó Ayako, acercándose al corillo que se había formado, dejando de lado el asunto que estaban tratando previamente.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Aya-chan? – preguntó un tanto dolido Miyagi. - ¿Qué acaso no sabes que ese viejo es un pervertido?

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Ryota? – Ayako se giró hacia el chico con pendiente un tanto escandalizada. - ¿Desde cuando eres de los que hace caso de los rumores?

\- Pfff… ¿me vas a decir que nunca has notado cómo le mira el culo Mizuki Tukusama cada vez que la hace pasar al pizarrón para resolver los ejercicios? – preguntó Miyagi, exaltado. No podía creer que su amado Ayako fuera tan ingenua.

La chica de rizos lo miró horrorizada, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

\- ¿O esos rumores de que salía con una chica del salón cinco de tercer grado? – agregó Yasuda respaldando las acusaciones de su amigo, pues él también había notado la extraña conducta del mal afamado profesor.

Ayako se giró hacia Yasuda y lo miró sorprendida, pues aquél chico se caracterizaba por ser de muy bajo perfil.

\- Bueno, desde que estoy aquí que he escuchado toda clase de rumores. Algunos dicen que incluso embarazó a una alumna de primer grado hace unos cinco años atrás, y que los padres de la alumna la obligaron a hacerse un aborto… - Mitsui hizo su intervención compartiendo uno de los mitos más grandes que circulaban en torno a Fudo.

\- Eso es mentira… No existen pruebas ni acusaciones formales al respecto. – Himura, que se había mantenido al margen, avanzó un tanto para incorporarse al peculiar debate.

\- ¿Tú qué sabrás, niño? – preguntó secamente Mitsui, molesto porque arruinaran el festín.

\- Pues sí que sé. – respondió Himura, encarando a Mitsui. - Resulta que en el Consejo de Honor hay varios casos de acusaciones formales en contra de Fudo Utagawa, y ninguno de ellos hace alusión a algún embarazo ni mucho menos un aborto.

\- Pfff… Consejo de ñoños será. – replicó fastidiado Mitsui, restándole importancia a la explicación del novato con un vulgar gesto de manos.

\- Además, un caso así hubiera tenido repercusiones legales, y hubiera sido de conocimiento público… - continuó Himura, pero fue interrumpido.

\- Y habló el niñito sabelotodo. – soltó socarronamente Mitsui, nuevamente con un tono de fastidio.

A Himura aquél sobre nombre le dolió, e iba a responder de vuelta pero el capitán Akagi decidió dar por terminada la discusión. Había permitido un pequeño momento de distracción con comentarios en torno a Fudo Utagawa porque personalmente nunca le agradó ni como profesor ni como persona, pero de ahí a permitir que sus compañeros se pelearan a costa de él…

\- ¡Ya basta, fue suficiente! – se impuso Akagi con un potente tono de voz que cegó de raíz cualquier intento de réplica, aunque era evidente que los ánimos se habían tensando entre Ayako y Miyagi por un lado, y Himura y Mitsui por el otro.

 _Swish_

El sonido de un balón atravesando la red resonó en el gimnasio, llamando la atención de todos los presentes que automáticamente se giraron hacia la fuente de origen, que no era otra que Kaede Rukawa. El pelinegro, completamente ajeno a la discusión que se había generado, había decidido aislarse y comenzar a entrenar tiros por su propia cuenta.

\- Vaya, me alegra saber que alguien tiene clara las prioridades. – comentó Akagi.

\- Pff… estúpido zorro. – refunfuño Sakuragi, mirando con odio al pelinegro que se encaminaba a recoger el balón perdido.

\- ¡Rukawa! Ven, acércate que iniciaremos el entrenamiento. – ordenó Akagi.

\- Bien… creo que deberíamos practicar el trabajo en grupo. – Kogure, ejerciendo su rol de sub capitán, compartió aquella opinión con Akagi, la cual fue recibida con un gesto de afirmación por parte del capitán.

\- Muchachos…. Como nos informó Ayako hace un momento, mañana enfrentaremos a la preparatoria Kouhata. - comenzó Akagi cuando Rukawa se hubo integrado, ubicándose junto a Himura y formando un corillo a su alrededor junto a los demás miembros del equipo. – Hoy tendremos un pequeño entrenamiento táctico y partiremos practicando los distintos tipos de pases, luego continuaremos probando algunas jugadas de equipo para hacer frente Kouhata.

\- ¿No habrá partido de práctica, capitán? – preguntó Ishii.

\- No. Como mañana el partido será a primera hora, lo mejor es que no nos exijamos más de la cuenta. - respondió Akagi, y todos los presentes asintieron de acuerdo con la explicación.

\- Bien, comencemos. Con Akagi iremos comprobando los avances y haciendo las correcciones necesarias. - instó Kogure chocando ambas palmas.

Automáticamente el grupo de jóvenes se dispersó, algunos en búsqueda de un balón y otros esperando a que su compañero de práctica llegara para comenzar. Ayako, por su parte, comenzó a caminar en torno al gimnasio, dispuesta a observar a los jugadores y tomar apuntes de sus progresos. El profesor Anzai esa tarde no asistiría a la práctica pues tenía un asunto personal que tratar.

\- Date prisa, Hanamichi. - apuró Miyagi, pues él sería el compañero del pelirrojo tal y como solía hacer desde hace un tiempo. Se había tomado como algo personal el ayudarlo a progresar lo máximo posible.

\- ¡Ya voy, Ryo-chin! – Sakuragi cogió rápidamente un balón y volvió junto a su compañero de práctica. - ¿Listo?

\- Ey, Himura. – Ryota llamó al novato que estaba cerca de ellos, practicando pases con Rukawa.

\- ¿Sí? – el castaño, se detuvo a medio paso de lanzar el balón a su compañero y se giró hacia su superior.

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a reforzar los pases en picado con Sakuragi? – preguntó, recordando que el pelirrojo aún no podía manejar ese pase como correspondía.

\- Mmm, supongo… Rukawa, ¿te molestaría? – Himura se giró ahora hacia su compañero, preguntando por su opinión pues de aceptar tendría que dejarlo solo.

El moreno simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- Estaré practicando mis tiros. – respondió señalando hacia el tablero más cercado.

\- Dale, toma. – Himura le lanzó el balón y luego de que Rukawa se hubiera marchado, se acercó entonces a Miyagi.

\- Gracias. – dijo Ryota agradeciendo al novato, y este simplemente le asintió.

\- ¿Es necesario? – preguntó Sakuragi un tanto molesto, apretando el balón entre sus manos más de lo necesario.

Desde hace un par de días, en concreto desde que iniciara el Campeonato Interestatal, había comenzado a sentir nuevamente cierta animadversión hacia Himura, la cual por cierto aumentaba conforme veía cómo él se iba haciendo más cercano a Rukawa. Sabía que el chico no tenía malas intenciones y quería ayudarlo, como también sabía que jamás le había hablado de mala manera, por lo que ciertamente no merecía que le cogiera mala. Pero… no podía evitarlo.

\- A Himura es a quien mejor le sale ese tipo de pases, ya te lo expliqué. – respondió Miyagi, demasiado acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su amigo como para notar cualquier diferencia de su trato hacia el número 12.

\- Meeeeeh…está bien. - Sakuragi no supo cómo replicar. No quería estar cerca de él, porque irremediablemente le recordaba al zorro y con ello sentía ganas de golpearlo. Pero también quería aprender ese pase. De hecho, quería aprender el máximo posible de jugadas y movimientos para convertirse en un gran jugador, sorprender a Haruko y conseguir que por fin se fijara en él. – _"Supongo que tendré que aceptar su ayuda… por esta vez"_ – se dijo luego de aceptar.

\- Bien… genial. Esta vez intentarás lanzarme el pase a través de las piernas de Himura mientras él te marca. – explicó Miyagi comenzando a moverse alrededor. – Como él es mucho más alto, tiene más sentido esta jugada, ya que contra oponentes más bajos (como yo), lo lógico sería que lanzaras el pase por sobre ellos, no a través.

\- Ahá… - asintió Sakuragi, aún no muy convencido de la labor.

\- Procura lanzarlo con suavidad, pero firmemente, para que caiga en las manos de Miyagi y no salga despedido en cualquier dirección. – Agregó Himura, acercándose al pelirrojo para marcarlo.

\- Ya lo sé… - replicó tajantemente Sakuragi, y ese tono tan molesto llamó la atención de Himura.

\- Bien, empecemos. – Ordenó Miyagi, moviéndose alrededor mientras Himura marcaba más estrechamente a Sakuragi y le impedía un pase limpio a su compañero.

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, simplemente no estaba por la labor. Al seguir los movimientos de Miyagi vio de reojo a Rukawa lanzando un tiro con salto a escasa distancia de ahí, anotando una perfecta canasta que le hizo hervir la sangre de rabia. Y así, el segundo detonante de su frustración se presentó, y lamentablemente sus amigos no estaban cerca para poder contenerlo.

\- Maldito presumido. – escupió Sakuragi antes de lanzar fuertemente el balón en dirección a la espalda de Rukawa, propinándole un fuerte y sonoro golpe que casi lo tumba.

\- Hanamichi… - murmuró Miyagi, sorprendido y sin poder creer el arrebato de su amigo.

Himura se llevó una mano a la boca, igualmente sorprendido. Otros tantos alrededor se percataron del ataque, pero afortunadamente para el pelirrojo el capitán Akagi y Kogure estaban ocupados dando instrucciones a Ishii y Shiozaki por lo que no pudieron presenciar nada.

Rukawa, luego de recuperar la compostura tras el fuerte golpe recibido, se giró hacia su atacante (pues ya sabía quién había sido, naturalmente) dispuesto a devolverle el golpe.

\- Eres un estúpido, Do'aho. – murmuró por lo bajo Rukawa mientras avanzaba hacia él, con los puños fuertemente apretados.

Pese a que apenas si se escuchó lo dicho por el pelinegro, Sakuragi (que parecía tener un radar especial para detectar cualquier sonido emitido por él) entendió a la perfección sus palabras, y aquél tono apático y despectivo, le hizo enfurecer aún más.

\- ¡QUÉ TE PASA, ZORRO DE MIERDA! ¡¿QUIERES QUE TE DE TU MERECIDO, MALDITO BASTARDO?! – gritó fuertemente el pelirrojo, esta vez llamando la atención de todos en el gimnasio, incluidos el capitán y sub capitán.

\- Oh no… - Miyagi se apresuró a contener a Sakuragi, pero a duras penas logro reducir el ritmo de su marcha hacia Rukawa.

\- Vengan, hay que detenerlos. – ordenó Mitsui que había contemplado el reciente intercambio desde la distancia. Rápidamente avanzó sobre Rukawa, interponiéndose en su camino. – Vamos Rukawa, no pelees. Recuerda que le hicimos una promesa el profesor Anzai, y si se entra de esto no te dejará jugar en el partido de mañana. – intentó razonar con el número 11, y al parecer, tuvo efecto.

\- Hmn… - murmuró Rukawa, deteniéndose. Dedicó una última mirada glacial hacia el pelirrojo, que ahora forcejeaba con Miyagi, Kakuta, Yasuda y Kuwata que a duras penas conseguían inmovilizarlo. – Do´aho… - agregó una vez más antes de girarse y volver hacia el tablero, dispuesto a seguir practicando sus tiros.

\- ¡AGGGH! ¡Vuelve acá, bastardo de mierda! ¡Maldito antisocial! – continuó gritando Sakuragi al ver como su oponente decidía ignorarlo.

\- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó Akagi severamente, y su voz fue más que suficiente para apaciguar la ira del pelirrojo.

Miyagi, Kakuta, Yasuda y Kuwata soltaron automáticamente al pelirrojo. Con Akagi cerca, podían dejar en él la labor de tranquilizarlo.

\- Estás causando demasiado alboroto…. Y eso no me gusta. – Akagi cogió a Sakuragi por la nuca con una sola mano y ejerció tal presión que se paralizó de inmediato.

De pronto, Sakuragi pareció encogerse. Al lado del enorme capitán Akagi parecía un pelele, incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

\- Quiero que vayas a los camarines y te pongas a trapear el piso, y luego limpies las duchas y las murallas… - ordenó en un tono tan tranquilo y grave, que daba aún más miedo que sus gritos.

\- P-pero Gorila… apenas acabamos de empezar con el entrenamiento… - replicó Sakuragi en un tono que pretendía ser de inocencia.

\- No me interesa. Si mañana quieres tener la oportunidad de jugar contra Kouhata, más te vale hacer caso a mis órdenes… O de lo contrario, no volverás a jugar un solo partido más. – dicho eso, Akagi soltó el agarré sobre el pelirrojo y volvió a dirigirse hacia Kogure, Ishii y Shiozaki para continuar con la instrucción.

Sakuragi tragó pesadamente, sin atreverse a mover un músculo aún. No le cupo duda alguna de que esta vez Akagi iba en serio. Miró alrededor, y luego de toparse con mirada sorprendida de sus compañeros, estos comenzaron a volver con sus entrenamientos.

Pero Himura seguía ahí, mirándolo fijamente, estudiándolo con una expresión tan fría como la de Rukawa, hasta que por fin habló.

\- Vaya, sí que eres un odioso, Hanamichi Sakuragi. Qué decepción…– dijo entonces Himura, extrañado por la actitud tan agresiva de su compañero hacia Rukawa.

Sakuragi no supo cómo responder ante esas palabras, y Himura se marchó de ahí para acercarse a Rukawa, dejándolo solo en medio de la cancha.

\- _"Vaya… parece que he metido la pata."_ – reconoció Sakuragi antes de dirigirse a los camarines a cumplir con la orden de Akagi.

 **xXx**

\- Kaede… ¡Kaede! – gritó Aiko Rukawa para llamar la atención de su hijo, asomada en el marco de entrada al salón principal de la vivienda.

\- ¿Hmn? – el aludido apenas gruño como respuesta, sin siquiera girarse a comprobar qué era eso que quería su madre.

\- Que la cena ya casi está lista. Ayuda a tu hermano a subir sus cosas a su habitación y lávense las manos antes de sentarse en la mesa. – informó la señora Rukawa antes de volver a desaparecer por el pasillo, en dirección a la cocina para comenzar a servir la cena.

Kaede Rukawa se encontraba en el salón principal de su casa, completamente desparramado sobre el enorme sofá de cuero, haciendo zapping en la televisión sin realmente poner atención a lo que veía. Su mente estaba en otro lado.

Luego de la práctica, tanto él como Himura decidieron no quedarse a practicar, pues dado que mañana disputarían el tercer partido del Campeonato Interestatal a primera hora, lo mejor sería guardar energías. Sin embargo, en su cabeza, aún resonaban las palabras de cierto pelirrojo que parecía tener por oficio el odiarle a toda costa.

\- _"¡Vuelve acá, bastardo de mierda! ¡Maldito antisocial!"_ – recordó Kaede aquellos insultos. Si bien estaba, por decirlo de algún modo, acostumbrado a las palabrotas del pelirrojo, no podía dejar de pensar que todo ello era injusto e inmerecido. – _"¿Qué rayos le habré hecho para que me odie tanto?… estúpido mono pelirrojo."_ – resopló y se incorporó un tanto en el sofá, quedando ahora sentado en una posición más civilizada.

\- Hermano… ¡Hermano!

\- ¿Hmn? – Kaede se sobresaltó un tanto al escuchar la pequeña vocecilla de Hikaru que intentaba captar su atención mientras jalaba de su pantalón con sus pequeñas manecitas. Lo miró extrañado un par de segundos. - ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó en un tono inucualmente suave.

\- ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó Hikaru, inocentemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos con una expresión intensa. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, los ojos del niño eran absolutamente negros.

\- Hmn… un poco… - respondió Kaede.

\- Hermano… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? – tanteó Hikaru, que en ningún momento dejaba de mirarlo con curiosidad.

\- Ya lo has hecho… Do'aho.

\- ¡Pues otra! – saltó el pequeño, divertido.

\- Dale… dime. ¿Qué quieres saber? – Kaede se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas, quedando así casi a la altura de Hikaru.

\- ¿Por qué tienes los ojos azules? ¿Estás enfermo? – Y entonces, Hikaru ladeo la cabeza, repentinamente preocupado.

A Kaede no le extrañó para nada esa pregunta, pues pese a tener apenas 8 años, su hermano poseía un nivel de percepción y curiosidad muy agudos. Incluso él mismo se llevaba haciendo esa pregunta por años, pues en toda su familia era el único con aquellos rasgos tan peculiares.

Hikaru Rukawa, al igual que su madre Aiko y su padre Isao, tenía los ojos negros y el cabello castaño oscuro y bastante rizado. Lo mismo aplicaba para todos los parientes cercanos por parte materna y paterna. Primos, tíos, abuelos incluso. No había nadie en la familia que luciera como él.

La única diferencia más cercana era su hermanita Eri, que tenía los ojos color castaño bastante parecido a los de Hanamichi Sakuragi, pero dado que ella era diferente al resto en muchos otros aspectos dada su condición, pues no contaba.

Entonces, ¿de dónde había sacado Kaede Rukawa sus ojos azules, su cabello completamente negro y liso? Por no mencionar su gran estatura, pues les sacaba una gran diferencia a todos sus familiares. El más cercano a él en ese aspecto era su padre, que medía cerca de un metro con setenta y ocho centímetros.

Si bien no era un experto en bilogía ni muchos menos sentía atracción académica por esa asignatura, Kaede sabía a la perfección que algo raro había en todo el asunto. Lo sabía desde que tenía la misma edad de Hikaru y comenzó a hacerse esas mismas preguntas en busca de respuestas, y sus conclusiones habían muchas, y ninguna de ellas de su agrado.

\- Estoy bien, Hikaru. No pasa nada conmigo. – respondió finalmente Kaede. – Simplemente soy así, como tú eres de la manera que eres. Y mamá, y papá e incluso Eri son como son.

\- P-pero… - Hikaru iba a replicar, pero su madre apareció en el salón bastante enfadada.

\- ¿Y? ¿Aún siguen aquí? – pregunto molesta, avanzando hacia el centro del salón. – Hay que ver, Kaede. Si te pedí que ayudarás a tu hermano a subir sus cosas.

\- Hmn… - Kaede pasó de ella, volvió a desparramarse en el sofá y tomó el control remoto para seguir haciendo zapping en la televisión. No le gustaba para nada cuando su madre estaba en plan mandona.

\- Ven, Eri. Ayúdame a recoger tus cosas. – ordenó Aiko mientras se agachaba a coger la mochila, algunos cuadernos y otras cosas con las que su hijo menor había estado jugando en el salón.

El pequeño inmediatamente imitó a su madre y la ayudó a poner unos cuantos lápices de vuelta en el interior de su mochila, y cuando hubieron terminado, desaparecieron del salón escaleras arriba para dejar todo guardado en su lugar.

Al encontrarse por fin a solas en el salón, Kaede se incorporó en el sofá y miró de reojo hacia el pasillo, agudizando su oído para escuchar cómo los pasos de su madre y su hermano retumbaban en la planta alta.

Rápidamente se puso de pie y se acercó a una estantería del salón, la más alejada del sofá, aquella que estaba cerca del enorme ventanal que daba al patio trasero. Rebuscó rápidamente en las repisas, sintiéndose como un intruso. No acostumbraba a husmear entre las cosas de nadie, y mucho menos entre la de sus padres, pero luego de la pregunta de su hermano sentía curiosidad. Hacía bastante tiempo que no echaba un vistazo a esas fotografías.

No le costó demasiado trabajo encontrar el álbum de fotos entre medio de libros de leyes, derecho e incluso novelas que su madre atesoraba como pasatiempos. Cogió el grueso lomo del libro, cuyo color rosa era de por sí bastante llamativo.

\- _"Vaya que pesa…"_ – se dijo debiendo agarrar el álbum con ambas manos para evitar que cayera al piso.

Volvió a sentarse en el sofá y comenzó a revisar las fotografías, pasando hoja por hoja con cierta prisa, pues su madre y su hermano bajarían pronto. Por fortuna su padre llegaría tarde esta noche, por lo que era solo uno el flanco en el que debería estar atento. Es que, ¿cómo les explicaría que de pronto sintió una extraña curiosidad por revisar viejas fotografías, si nunca antes había manifestado tal interés?

\- _"Esto es extraño…"_ – pensó, casi llegando al final del álbum.

El registro de fotografía incluía tomas de él y sus hermanos en distintas etapas de sus vidas. Cuando eran bebés, cuando eran infantes, sus primeros pasos (no en el caso de Eri, aún), el primer día de clases, etc. También había un par de tomas de su madre Aiko con Hikaru y Eri en brazos recién nacidos, aún en la cama del hospital; e incluso de cuando estaba embarazada de ellos, luciendo con orgullo su enorme barriga. Pero lo más extraño de todo era que con él las fotografías comenzaban apenas cuando ya debía tener más de un año de edad. Antes de eso, nada.

Kaede cerró el libro, sintiéndose intrigado. En ese preciso momento escuchó pasos en la escalera, su madre y su hermano ya estaban bajando para cenar. Rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió a dejar el álbum de fotografías en su lugar.

\- ¿Kaede, ya te lavaste las manos? – preguntó a gritos Aiko mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras y aparecía por el pasillo principal.

\- Ya voy… - respondió el joven, dirigiéndose al baño principal del primer piso.

 **xXx**

Amparados bajo la tenue iluminación de una farola, un grupo de 3 sujetos compartía divertidos en medio de un oscuro y solitario callejón del sector de Odawara, uno de los barrios más marginales de toda Kanagawa, conocido como el germen de distintas pandillas y bandas criminales de poca monta.

\- Oh vamos, Masaharu. No seas cobarde. – dijo Ryu, con una sonrisa un tanto sádica en su rostro y los ojos inusualmente estrechos, apenas abiertos en dos pequeñas rendijas.

\- Anda, pruébalo. Te aseguro que te gustará… - un enorme y musculoso sujeto, que debía medir en torno al metro con venta y cinco centímetros, se acercó a Masaharu ofreciéndole una tarjeta plástica extendida en la palma de su mano.

\- Está bien… - aceptó el chico con el cabello teñido de rubio, cogiendo el billete de 10 yen enroscado como un tubito que Ryu le entregó.

\- Solo tienes que aspirar fuertemente y el resto… será magia. – indicó el sujeto alto.

Masaharu asintió un tanto nervioso, pues esta sería la primera vez que probaría algo así. Se metió un extremo del tubito hecho con el billete en uno de los orificios de su nariz e inclinó su cabeza acercándola a la palma de la mano del sujeto alto. Sobre la tarjeta había una pequeña rayita de cocaína, y siguiendo las instrucciones aspiró fuertemente recorriendo la corta línea del polvo blanco.

\- ¡Woooow! – exclamó Ryu, aplaudiendo divertido.

\- Bien hecho, chico. – lo felicitó el sujeto alto mientras guardaba la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Masaharu parpadeó frenéticamente mientras se pasaba la mano por la nariz, retirando los restos de cocaína.

\- Y entonces, hermano… ¿has sabido ya algo de Tetsuo? – preguntó Ryu, sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Estaba realmente colocado.

\- Está huyendo. Un _´colaborador´_ me informó que pretende dejar la prefectura de Kanagawa, pero no lo dejaremos… - informó el sujeto alto, conocido como Itsuki, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

\- ¿Y qué harás con él cuando lo atrapen? – preguntó Masaharu, incorporándose.

\- Darle su merecido… Ese cretino nos debe varias, y no se las llevará peladas. - respondió Itsuki, expulsando la primera bocanada de humo.

\- ¿Y Mitsui? ¿Y esos mocosos de Shohoku? – preguntó Ryu con un marcado tono de odio en sus palabras. Aún estaba resentido con ellos luego de lo sucedido en el gimnasio.

\- Vaya hermano. Deben haberte lastimado mucho para que les guardes tanto rencor. – comentó Itsuki, divertido.

\- No bromees... Sabes muy bien que yo no dejo pasar cosas como esas. – advirtió Ryu, ahora visiblemente alterado.

\- Lo sé, hermanito. – asintió Itsuki para luego dar otra aspirada a su cigarrillo. – A ver, muéstrame una vez más a ese tal Mitsui y sus amiguitos.

Ryu obedeció inmediatamente, extrayendo su móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- Estos son… - le extendió el móvil ya encendido, y en el aparato se mostraba una galería de imágenes de Mitsui y otros tantos miembros del equipo de basquetbol de Shohoku a los que personalmente se había encargado de investigar en las redes sociales.

Itsuki cogió el móvil y se dedicó a estudiar las fotografías en silencio y con el rostro serio mientras sostenía el cigarrillo en su boca. Casi al final de la galería se encontró con una foto que logró llamar su atención, provocándole una gran sonrisa.

\- Vaya, esta muchachita está bien buena… - comentó mostrándole a Ryu y Masaharu la fotografía de Ayako.

Los tres rieron al unísono, compartiendo la misma apreciación acerca de la chica de rizos.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – preguntó Ryu cuando hubo cesado el corillo de risas.

\- Cobrar tu venganza, desde luego. Pero primero Tetsuo, luego planearemos qué hacer con esos chiquillos.

\- Estupendo… - Ryu sonrió satisfecho, pues sabía que su hermano era hombre de palabra.

\- Bien, ahora vamos, hay trabajo que hacer. - Itsuki lanzó lo que quedaba de cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó con un fuerte pisotón. Apenas era media noche y sentía unas enormes ganas de hacer de las suyas.


	11. Insufrible

Hola, quería aprovechar este pequeño espacio para agradecer a **SaturnineEventflow** y a **memoriesofkagome** por seguir esta historia y por sus pasados comentarios. Realmente los aprecio mucho y es un gusto leerlas.

 **SaturnineEventflow** , este capítulo va dedicado para tí, espero te guste :*

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Insufrible**

 _Jueves 26 de Mayo_

 **xXx**

\- ¡Sí! ¡Lo logramos! – gritaba Ryota Miyagi con ambas manos alzadas al cielo mientras ingresaba junto a sus compañeros en el gimnasio de Shohoku.

Ayako, al igual que Shiozaki, Kakuta, Yasuda, Kogure, Ishii, Mitsui y los demás conformaban la comitiva de arribo a Shohoku, cada uno de ellos contentos y demostrando ese sentimiento a su propia manera. La relación entre la mánager y Miyagi parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad luego del altercado del día anterior, por lo que ella miraba la expresión de alegría del chico con bastante orgullo, pues había desempeñado un papel importante en el partido.

Caso distinto era el pelirrojo Hanamichi Sakuragi, quien nuevamente rompió su propio record al ser expulsado por tercera vez consecutiva luego de haber jugado apenas cuatro minutos con cuarenta y seis segundos. Kaede Rukawa, como era de esperarse, cerraba la comitiva con un rostro totalmente inexpresivo, carente de emociones. Y Kenji Himura, caminando a su lado, iba luchando a duras penas con un repentino ataque de bostezos producto del cansancio.

\- Jojojo, bien hecho muchachos, hicieron un excelente trabajo contra Kouhata. – Mitsuyoshi Anzai aprovechó la instancia para volver a felicitar al equipo mientras precedía el ingreso a las instalaciones del gimnasio, lugar de reunión para el grupo de jóvenes.

Hace solo una hora atrás había finalizado el partido oficial contra la Preparatoria Kouhata, y Shohoku ganó con una enorme ventaja de 103 puntos contra 59, con lo cual se aseguró un cupo a la cuarta ronda y un paso más cerca de los octavos de final, otro record sin precedentes para la institución.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor Anzai. Pero no podemos confiarnos, aún queda mucho trabajo por delante. – comentó el capitán Akagi, deteniéndose en el centro del gimnasio junto al resto del equipo.

\- Así es Akagi, y no me cabe duda de que seguiremos avanzando. – convino el profesor Anzai con una enigmática sonrisa en su bonachón rostro. – Ahora los dejo para que continúen con su celebración. Nos vemos esta tarde para el entrenamiento… Y no olviden que luego de que suene el timbre deben ir a sus respectivos salones jojojo. – rio el anciano mientras los despedía con un gesto de la mano.

\- ¡Hasta luego, profesor Anzai! – despidieron casi todos al unísono cuando el anciano atravesaba las puertas corredizas que conectaban con los pasillos interiores de Shohoku.

\- Bien…. Tenemos unos 10 minutos antes de que acabe este bloque de clases. – informó Kogure, verificando la hora con su reloj de pulsera.

\- Ey, Yasuda… ¿jugamos un rato? – preguntó Miyagi a su amigo, quien asintió divertido mientras ambos se descolgaban sus bolsos para ir en busca de un balón y matar así el tiempo libre del que disponían.

Lo mismo hizo uno que otro integrante del equipo, y quienes no, se dedicaron a conversar en distintos corillos desperdigados en el gimnasio, compartiendo opiniones sobre el partido previo o aventurándose en el futuro con aquellos partidos aún por disputar.

\- Tsukubu o Isehara… el equipo que gane, será nuestro siguiente oponente. – comentaba Akagi, cruzado de brazos mientras compartía sus opiniones con Kogure y Ayako.

\- El partido entre esos dos equipos se disputará esta tarde, así que no será sino hasta la hora del entrenamiento que sabremos contra quién nos enfrentaremos… - Ayako, al igual que sus superiores, ya estaba elucubrando al respecto, preparándose para lo que vendría y previendo que debería buscar e indagar en sus libretas de anotaciones para saber más al respecto.

\- Nunca he oído hablar de la Preparatoria Isehara. – comentó Kogure, rascándose suavemente el mentón.

\- Ni yo. – convino Akagi.

\- Según recuerdo, Tsukubu es un equipo regular, con más suerte que habilidad… Aunque… creo que tendré que investigar más al respecto. – comentó Ayako, cambiando el peso de su bolso de una mano a otra.

\- Por favor Ayako, confiamos en tu información. – solicitó el capitán Akagi, y la chica de rizos le asintió con una serena sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa de sus habilidades estadísticas.

 **xXx**

Si bien 10 minutos era poco tiempo para poder disfrutar de un momento de relajo y libertad, para Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura era todo un martirio, pues estaban de pie en medio del gimnasio sin saber qué hacer. Por pura educación no habían abandonado el lugar, ya que parecía incorrecto hacerlo cuando el resto del equipo había decidido permanecer ahí para simplemente pasar el tiempo hasta que sonara el timbre.

Kaede Rukawa miraba en rededor, observando sin realmente ver lo que hacía entre el resto de sus compañeros. Personalmente hubiera preferido estar solo, lanzando tiros a un tablero o sino junto a Himura probando algún tipo de jugada combinada. Pero dado que el castaño parecía estar congelado y sin mover un solo músculo, pues no se animó a hacer nada más que esperar a que el tiempo pasara. Ya podría dormir y descansar cuando estuviera en clases… Y por desgracia esa última clase de la mañana sería de Aritmética.

Kenji Himura, por otro lado, no parecía estar realmente ahí. Parecía estar en trance… Jugó un gran parte del partido con su máximo potencial y fue de gran ayuda para el equipo, pero dicho esfuerzo parecía haberle pasado la cuenta más que nunca ya que a duras penas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

En medio de un lapsus en que pareció recobrar un poco de vida, el número doce sacó su móvil desde uno de los bolsillos del bolso que yacía a sus pies. Quería ver la hora, pero luego de hacerlo se percató de que tenía un mensaje recibido sin leer aún. Sorprendido, ya que el remitente era totalmente inesperado, se puso de pie y en el proceso un poco más de color y vida volvió a su agotado cuerpo.

 **Akira Sendoh, 9:09 am:** Ey, chico Origami… soy Akira Sendoh. Quería desearte éxito en el partido de hoy. ¡Ustedes pueden!

\- _"Oh…. ¿Cómo es que no vi esto antes?"_ – Himura se sonrió gratamente al ver un mensaje de ánimo por parte de Sendoh, enviado apenas un par de minutos antes del inicio del partido. Desde el último encuentro hace unos días atrás no habían vuelto hablar, ni muchos menos por medio de mensajería. Rápidamente le escribió una respuesta.

 **Kenji Himura, 11:03 am:** Gracias, Sendoh… ¡Ganamos! Estamos un paso más cerca de la final, así que será mejor que te prepares. J

Al terminar de escribir dudó si agregar o no un pequeño símbolo con una cara contenta, ya que podría ser interpretado como inapropiado en un contexto de no ´tanta´ confianza. Pero finalmente decidió hacerlo, pues mal que mal esa era la forma en que se comunicaban los jóvenes hoy en día.

Guardó su móvil en su pantalón y apenas retiraba la mano cuando sintió cómo el aparato vibraba. Rápidamente lo sacó del bolsillo y encendió la pantalla. Era un nuevo mensaje de Sendoh.

\- _"Vaya, eso ha sido rápido"…_ \- pensó Himura.

 **Akira Sendoh, 11:03 am:** ¡Qué estupenda noticia! J Felicidades, niño. De seguro hiciste un buen trabajo.

 **Akira Sendoh, 11:03 am:** Ey, tengo una pregunta… Más bien un chiste. ´¿Qué tal si la leche de soya es solo una leche normal, presentándose a sí misma en spanglish?´

\- _"¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas?..._ – Himura miró su móvil con cara circunstancias, alzando una de sus cejas, un tanto perplejo. – _"¿Se supone que eso es un chiste?"_ – se preguntó, y volvió a leer el mensaje. Notó que todo ese tiempo Sendoh estaba en línea, conectado, tal vez esperando su respuesta.

 **Kenji Himura, 11:04 am:** Mmm no entiendo.

 **Akira Sendoh, 11:04 am:** Soy Milk jajaja. Soy la leche…. Jajaja J

\- Jajaja. – Himura rio entre dientes, más por lo absurdo del chiste que por el chiste en sí. Sin notarlo, mientras intercambiaba esos mensajes, concentrado en su móvil, había llamado la atención de Kaede Rukawa, que estaba de pie a solo unos pasos de distancia observándolo en silencio, aunque sin inmiscuirse más de lo necesario.

 **Kenji Himura, 11:05 am:** jajaja Vaya Sendoh… eso fue absurdo… Aunque nunca he probado la leche de soya. Me gusta la de vaca…. Y con chocolate… bien caliente J

Himura no despegaba la vista de su móvil, atento a la respuesta de Sendoh que no tardó en llegar. Comparado a cómo estaba hace solo unos instantes, parecía otro. Más renovado.

 **Akira Sendoh, 11:05 am:** Yo tampoco la he probado L Deberíamos probarla un día de estos, para saber cómo es y qué tal sabe. …. ¿Todo bien para el encuentro de este domingo? Nuestro uno contra uno…

Himura esperó un poco antes de responder, conteniendo el aliento. Aún recordaba ese compromiso pactado entre ambos, pero como no habían vuelto a hablar de ello desde el día del encuentro, pues pensó que tal vez Sendoh lo hubiera olvidado. Y ante eso, prefería no tocar ese tema por temor a que el as de Ryonan se echara para atrás.

Sonrió alegre al ver que ese no era el caso.

 **Kenji Himura, 11:06 am:** Todo bien. Nos vemos el domingo. J

 **Akira Sendoh, 11:06 am:** Genial, nos vemos el domingo entonces. Que tengas buen día, chico origami. J

Himura se quedó mirando el último mensaje un par de segundos antes de responder, sabiendo que aquello era un hasta pronto. Sin saber por qué, se sintió un poco desanimado pues quería seguir hablando con Sendoh, aunque no sabía qué decirle para continuar. – _"Probablemente está en medio de clases, no debería molestarlo…"_ – se convenció racionalmente antes de responder.

 **Kenji Himura, 11:06 am:** Igualmente para ti Sendoh, muchas gracias.

Y entonces, antes de que pudiera leer ese último mensaje, Himura comprobó que Sendoh ya no seguía en línea. Guardó su móvil un poco decaído, pero ya que había vuelto a ´despertar´ por aquel inesperado golpe de ánimo causado por el jugador de Ryonan, se dedicó a observar lo que sucedía alrededor con un renovado interés.

\- ¿Rukawa? – preguntó al percatarse que su compañero lo estaba mirando con un rostro inexpresivo.

\- Despertaste… - respondió lacónicamente el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros y dirigiendo ahora su atención hacia el tablero donde estaban Mitsui y Sakuragi conversando entre ellos. Estaban relativamente cerca, por lo que se si ponía la atención necesaria se podría escuchar lo que decían. Himura también enfocó su atención en ellos dos, siguiendo la trayectoria de la mirada de Rukawa.

\- Si continuas con esa actitud Sakuragi, seguirás cometiendo ese tipo de faltas durante los partidos hasta ser expulsado. – intentaba explicar Mitsui mientras pasaba un balón de una mano a la otra.

\- No es eso Michy, ese árbitro de mierda me cogió mala. – intentó excusarse el pelirrojo ante la falta que le significó su tercera expulsión consecutiva de un partido.

\- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó socarronamente Mitsui, más divertido que nada. - ¿No tiene nada ver con el hecho de que le hayas dado una patada en el trasero al número 9 de Kouhata?

\- ¡Qué no! – estalló el pelirrojo, repentinamente colérico.

\- Jajaja, como tú digas. – rio Mitsui. – Ven, anda. Intenta quitarme el balón sin cometer una falta. – instigó, extendiendo el balón en la palma de su mano para luego pasárselo a la otra mano por detrás de la espalda.

\- Será sencillo… - Sakuragi aceptó el reto e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Mitsui, intentando interceptar el balón cuando este comenzaba a botearlo entremedio de sus piernas, pero falló olímpicamente al calcular mal la distancia y darle un fuerte golpe en el antebrazo al número 14 de Shohoku.

\- ¡Eso fue falta, cabeza hueca! – se quejó Mitsui, dejando caer el balón y sobándose el antebrazo, en la zona donde recibió el golpe.

\- ¡Tramposo! Mueves el balón muy rápido. – se excusó Sakuragi, molesto, sin aceptar que había cometido una falta.

\- ¡Eso es normal, estúpido! – replicó Mitsui, casi perdiendo su escasa paciencia.

Aquél tipo de intercambios solía ser habitual, pues al igual que Hanamichi Sakuragi, Hisashi Mitsui era un tipo que perdía la paciencia bastante rápido… aunque claro, nunca a niveles tan desmesurados como el pelirrojo.

\- Es normal que cometas ese tipo de faltas, Sakuragi-kun… - Kenji Himura, sin poder contenerse, se acercó hasta ellos. Había observado el pequeño intercambio en silencio, estudiando los movimientos del número 10 con especial atención.

\- ¿Uh? – el aludido se giró hacia aquella voz para comprobar de quién se trataba. – Ah, Neko…

\- Como aún eres nuevo en esto del basquetbol, tu cuerpo no está acostumbrado… por eso es que no te mueves como corresponde y terminas cometiendo faltas. –continuó explicando Himura mientras se rascaba casualmente la nuca, sin mirar a Mitsui. – Pero aun así, has progresado muchísimo.

\- ¿Tú crees? – preguntó complacido el pelirrojo, dejando de lado su animadversión pues aquél halago le cayó de perlas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Solo necesitas seguir entrenando los movimientos básicos para que…

\- _"Otra vez con movimientos básicos_ " – pensó exasperado Sakuragi, e iba a replicar cuando Mitsui interrumpió al castaño con un comentario bastante despectivo.

\- Pff… ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión, insufrible sabelotodo? ¿No puedes quedarte callado y no meterte en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia? – soltó el mayor del grupo, cogiendo entre sus manos el balón perdido y mirando a Himura con un gesto desafiante. Aún no olvidaba el pequeño intercambio y discrepancia entre ambos del día anterior, por lo que esperaba ansioso la réplica del novato.

\- … - por primera vez Himura guardó silencio y miró a Mitsui a los ojos. Pensó en replicar, en contestar de algún modo, pero finalmente desistió. Estaba realmente cansado, y aquellas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría que minaron su ánimo. – _"¿Insufrible sabelotodo?"_ – pensó dolido, apretando ambos puños. Él sólo quería ayudar a Sakuragi, porque era un novato y era deber de todos ayudarlo a mejorar. Decepcionado y dolido, rompió el contacto visual y se giró, causando una sonrisa despectiva en Mitsui que interpretó aquel gesto como una victoria.

Himura caminó hacia donde había dejado su bolso, junto a Rukawa, y sin decir palabra alguna lo cogió para luego marcharse del gimnasio, dispuesto a esperar el comienzo de la próxima clase para así dejar todo este asunto atrás. Con suerte para la práctica de equipo de la tarde ya estarían los ánimos más calmados.

 **xXx**

 _Mientras tanto, en la Preparatoria Ryonan…_

Akira Sendoh se encontraba en medio del pasillo sur del tercer piso del edificio central, destinado a las aulas de los alumnos de segundo grado. Estaban en el segundo receso del día, y afortunadamente para él, prácticamente todos sus compañeros habían decidido escapar a los patios del recinto para aprovechar los cálidos y agradables rayos de sol matutino. Iba caminando a paso realmente lento con su aparato móvil entre las manos, completamente absorbido por una repentina y casual conversación de mensajería.

Un mensaje llegó, y naturalmente lo leyó con prisas.

 **Kenji Himura, 11:06 am:** Todo bien. Nos vemos el domingo. J

Sonrió, si cabe más, y rápidamente tecleó una contra respuesta a aquél muchacho que tan bien le estaba cayendo, pese a ser de otra preparatoria y apenas conocerlo. – _"Con suerte podré conocerlo más…"_ – pensó mientras sus dedos se movían sobre la pantalla del móvil.

 **Akira Sendoh, 11:06 am:** Genial, nos vemos el domingo entonces. Que tengas buen día, chico origami. J

Al enviar la respuesta se detuvo en seco, esperando que el otro chico escribiera un mensaje. Sintió sed, y contento recordó que en la cafetería vendían un exquisito refresco de limonada con naranja.

\- Ahí está, ¡es Sendoh! ¡Es él!

\- Vamos, démonos prisa, debemos hablar con él.

El aludido escuchó aquellas voces hablando de él e instintivamente despegó la vista del móvil. A un par de metros de distancia y acercándose rápidamente un par de chicas a las que no conocía venían todas campantes y resueltas a su encuentro. Y así, sin poder leer la respuesta de Himura, apagó la pantalla de su móvil y lo guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Ey… - saludó alzando la mano cuando ambas chichas llegaron a su posición, luciendo una radiante sonrisa.

\- H-hola Sendoh-senpai. – correspondió una de las chicas, la más alta de las dos que debía medir en torno al metro con sesenta y cinco centímetros. La otra, sin embargo, se mantuvo a distancia, medio escondida tras su amiga y ruborizada a más no poder.

\- ¿Qué hay? ¿De qué curso son ustedes? – preguntó Sendoh, mirando en rededor pero no había nadie a la vista. Aquellas niñas definitivamente no eran de segundo grado.

\- Somos de primer año, salón seis. – informó la chica más alta, que por cierto tenía una larga melena castaña completamente suelta y llevaba unas gruesas gafas de montura.

\- Oh, ya veo. Mucho gusto entonces. ¿Buscan a alguien? – preguntó ahora con cara de circunstancias, aunque ya sabía de antemano que lo buscaban a él, estaba siendo rutinario. Tampoco le sorprendía, pues su popularidad en Ryonan era inmensa. – _"Tal vez sean nuevas fanáticas…"_ – pensó divertido.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hanako Shikichi, y esta de acá… - continuó la chica de gafas, jalando a su amiga que se negaba a salir de su escondite. – Esta de acá es Hiroko Taue.

\- Mucho gusto… - saludó la tal Hiroko Taue sin apenas alzar la vista, mirando de reojo al alto muchacho que le quitaba el aliento. La negra cabellera estaba recogida en un divertido e intricado moño adornado con una flor de loto.

\- Un gusto. – repitió Sendoh, rascándose la nuca distraídamente.

\- Te buscábamos a ti… - continuó Hanako Shikichi, la de gafas.

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó Sendoh, señalándose a sí mismo con un gesto bastante divertido.

\- Sí, a ti… pues resulta que… necesitábamos pedirte un gran favor.

\- ¿Uh? ¿A mí?... – Sendoh abrió ambos ojos de par en par. Eso ya era nuevo. Generalmente cuando se le acercaban las chicas era para decirle cuanto lo admiraban, cuan guapo era o entregarle cartas y obsequios varios. ¿Pero pedirle un favor? – Díganme, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

Y sonrió radiantemente, de una manera que podría llamar galante. Era inevitable, parte de su naturaleza intrínseca. Su forma de ser. Y aquél gesto remeció a las chicas de primer año aún más.

\- N-nues… nuestra profesora de Lenguaje nos ha dado la tarea de entrevistar a una persona que admiremos…– comenzó a explicar Shikichi, titubeando en un principio pero conforme avanzaba, agarró el vuelo y autoconfianza suficiente para proseguir. – Y nosotras queríamos entrevistarte a ti porque… porque te admiramos. – terminó, cohibida y sin poder creer que se haya atrevido a decir lo que dijo.

¡Eso era! Sendoh no pudo evitar sonreír aún más, enternecido por la situación. – _"Con que me admiran y quieren entrevistarme para su trabajo escolar…"_ – pensó sobrecogido. No sería la primera vez que respondiera entrevistas de este tipo, mal que mal, era la estrella de baloncesto escolar.

\- Por supuesto que sí, encantando las ayudaré. – aceptó el muchacho.

\- ¡Genial! – gritaron Shikichi y Taue al mismo tiempo, emocionadas por poder contar con la ayuda de su ídolo.

\- Pueden venir al gimnasio esta tarde, después del entrenamiento. – continuó Sendoh. – A eso de las siete y treinta, cuando ya todos se hayan marchado.

\- Ahí estaremos, Sendoh-senpai. – asintió Shikichi, tomando apunte mental de las indicaciones.

\- ¡Akira!

De pronto, un llamado a viva voz irrumpió en el grato ambiente, y todos se giraron automáticamente a aquella chica que comenzaba a acercarse hacia ellos a paso apresurado y con cara de malas pulgas.

\- ¡Akira, con que aquí estás! – Kazumi no pudo evitar su mala cara, y al pasar junto a las mocosas de primer grado las arrolló a ambas con su imponente estatura, parándose frente al chico. – Koshino me dijo que estabas acá, llevo buscándote hace bastante rato.

\- Lo siento Kazumi… me quedé revisando algunas cosas en el móvil y se me pasó el tiempo. – se excusó el pelo pincho, restándole importancia al asunto.

\- Y ustedes, mocosas, ¿qué están haciendo aquí? – exigió saber Kazumi, girándose hacia las chicas de primer grado, quienes aterradas por la presencia agresiva no pudieron responder, inmovilizadas de miedo. - ¿No deberían estar en el segundo piso, que es donde van los críos de primer año? – continuó Kazumi, avanzando celosamente hacia ellas.

El haber visto a Akira Sendoh conversando galantemente con esas dos mocosas desató en ella un irrefrenable sentimiento de celo, e instintivamente se quedó observándolos en silencio para ver cómo evolucionaba la cosa. Y cuando Sendoh parecía haber aceptado una especie de propuesta (pues no escuchaba bien desde la distancia), se vio sobrepasada.

Kazumi no se consideraba a sí misma una mujer celosa ni posesiva, pero debía reconocer que con Sendoh sus sentimientos eran nuevos. Y como tal, no fue capaz de manejarlos.

\- Déjalas ya, Kazumi... Solo han venido a pedirme un favor. No es necesario actuar como matona. – Sendoh puso una de sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre el hombro de Kazumi, y ese gesto fue capaz de tranquilizarla momentáneamente, dándole a las chicas de primer año un espacio de tiempo suficiente como para huir rápidamente del lugar, desapareciendo escaleras abajo.

Kazumi inhaló y exhaló a conciencia, intentando calmarse y recobrar la compostura antes de encarar a Sendoh. De pronto el peso de la conciencia cayó sobre ella. Había hecho un papelón y se arrepentía por eso.

\- Lo siento… - murmuró antes de girarse y encontrarse cara a cara con un inusualmente apático Akira Sendoh. No había rastro alguno de su característica sonrisa, aunque tampoco se podría decir que el chico estuviera enojado, pues su expresión era más bien neutra.

\- Deberías ser más consiente de tus acciones, Kazumi. – replicó Sendoh, en tono neutro. Parecía más una declaración de actos que un llamado de atención. – Arrollaste a una de ellas, y le sacas por lo menos diez centímetros de estatura.

\- Ya dije que lo sentía, Akira… ¿Qué más quieres que haga? – replicó la chica, mosqueada. El tinte de esta conversación no le estaba gustando para nada.

\- Ok. – y ahora sí, Sendoh sonrió. Kazumi estaba adoptando una actitud pasivo-agresiva, y él no se sentía de ánimo para hacer frente a esa situación. Ya analizaría las cosas con calma cuando fuera el momento de hacerlo. – Será mejor que bajemos, o de lo contrario terminará el receso y no podré tomar mi limonada.

El chico dio por zanjada la discusión y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras, dejando a Kazumi atrás, que luego de un par de segundos de conmoción logró reaccionar y apresurarse para seguir sus pasos. Era la segunda vez que Sendoh adoptaba una actitud así con ella, y no sabía qué sentir al respecto.

\- Vaya, creo que olvidé algo… - Sendoh, distraídamente, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón y con cierto agrado comprobó que Himura ya le había respondido.

 **Kenji Himura, 11:06 am:** Igualmente para ti Sendoh, muchas gracias.

Una vez leído el mensaje, guardo el móvil en su lugar. Contento, se puso ambas manos en la nuca y comenzó a descender totalmente despreocupado, con Kazumi siguiéndole los pasos a su lado.

\- ¿Quieres un zumo, Kazumi? – ofreció el chico amablemente, dispuesto a dejar el percance atrás y seguir adelante.

\- S-sí… - respondió la chica, confundida. - ¿Quién te escribía? – preguntó recelosa, pues siguió todo el proceso de Sendoh en silencio, escaneando el contenido de su móvil.

\- Ah… era un amigo. – respondió él, sin darle importancia.

\- Ah… - sin embargo, aquella respuesta le cayó mal a Kazumi. – _"¿Quién es ese tal Kenji Himura? No conozco a ningún amigo suyo con ese apellido."_ – pensó recelosa, dudando, por primera vez, de la sinceridad de Akira Sendoh.

 **xXx**

El ambiente al interior del salón 10 de primer año era tan denso que se podría rebanar con un cuchillo. Los alumnos estaban sumergidos en un insufrible sopor conforme el maestro de Aritmética, Fudo Utagawa, intentaba explicar por enésima vez una complicadísima fórmula de trigonometría que nadie, a excepción de un solo alumno, parecía entender.

\- ¡No! ¡Nooo, señorita Yagami! – estalló el profesor Futo Utagawa, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia el pizarrón donde estaba la alumna intentando resolver el ejercicio. – Si en un triángulo ABC, con la medida del lado a= 12 y las medidas de los ángulos opuestos α= 40° y β= 75°, ¿cómo podemos calcular las medidas de los lado utilizando el teorema del seno?

Chiasa Yagami, una menuda y delgada chica de quince años de edad, se sintió cohibida y expuesta ante la furia del profesor. No entendía absolutamente nada acerca del teorema del seno, como tampoco entendía la obsesión del profesor Utagawa por llamarla al pizarrón y exponerla al ridículo de esa manera. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué siempre tenía que desatar su ira y frustración con las alumnas de primer año? Siempre eran chicas las que llamaba a resolver los complicadísimos ejercicios que planteaba.

\- N…no… No lo sé profesor. – murmuró Chiasa Yagami, encogiéndose en su posición y retorciendo sus pequeñas manos en el regazo, al borde de un ataque de llanto.

\- ¡Se nota! – replicó el profesor Utagawa, exasperado. – Tu ignorancia tendrá graves consecuencias, chiquilla. ¡Ahora ve y toma asiento!

Yagami obedeció inmediatamente y a la velocidad del rayo corrió presta a su pupitre, el cuarto a la izquierda de la penúltima fila, justo delante de Kaede Rukawa. Aquellos últimos gritos del profesor lograron el cometido de despertar a más de algún somnoliento alumno, incluido Rukawa que se incorporó con un rostro de malas pulgas. Como él era hombre, y uno muy alto e imponente, Fudo Utagawa no lo molestaba y lo dejaba dormir campante en sus clases.

\- ¿Es que no hay nadie que sea capaz de resolver este sencillo problema? – preguntó en voz baja el profesor Utagawa, paseándose entre los pupitres con ambas manos atrás, estudiando divertido el asustado rostro de las alumnas que temían ser llamadas al pizarrón.

Nadie parecía querer responder a la pregunta, y con ello era evidente que la ignorancia al respecto era generalizada. La única excepción del aula era, como era de esperarse, la de siempre: Kenji Himura.

\- Yo lo sé, profesor. – dijo Himura, que se sentaba en la última fila junto a la ventana (y a la derecha de Kaede Rukawa). Estaba al borde mismo de la silla con la mano alzada bien alta en el aire, moviendo ambos pies frenéticamente, ansioso porque le concedieran la palabra para poder pasar al pizarrón a resolver el problema.

Sin embargo, Fudo Utagawa decidió ignorarlo olímpicamente, pasando de largo hacia la siguiente hilera de alumnos para continuar con su intrigante discurso de odio y menosprecio.

\- Es bastante decepcionante que NADIE sea capaz de resolver un ejercicio tan básico. – iba diciendo en un tono meloso, cargado de ironía y haciendo énfasis en la palabra ´nadie´, como señalando que Himura no existía ante sus ojos. – A decir verdad, no sé cómo pretenden ser alguien en la vida con el escaso conocimiento que poseen.

Fudo Utagawa se detuvo en seco frente al pizarrón con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro, confrontando ahora a la masa de estudiantes que en silencio seguían sus pasos. Algunos estudiantes no le prestaban atención, pues estaban absortos mirando a Kenji Himura que de manera obstinada aún continuaba con la mano alzada.

\- Pero profesor… Yo conozco la respuesta. – replicó Himura en un tono sereno, y con ello se ganó la atención del resto de la clase. Habían miradas de nerviosismo en algunos de ellos, temiendo la furia de Fudo. Pero también habían miradas de admiración en algunos, pues si había alguien capaz de enfrentar a ese desagradable maestro y ganar en el proceso, ese era el basquetbolista número 12 de Shohoku.

\- Eso es evidente, Himura. – espetó Fudo Utagawa, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro y reemplazándola con una mueca de desagrado. - ¿Cómo podría pasar por alto la cómica representación de un irritante conejillo de indias brincando en su pupitre, ansioso por demostrarle al mundo cuan brillante, único e inteligente es?

Un _´Ohhhh´_ de murmullos generalizados se esparció por toda el aula, y la gran masa de espectadores se giró ahora hacia Kenji Himura para poder presenciar su reacción. Incluso Kaede Rukawa (que solía ignorar los arrebatos del profesor) abrió levemente los ojos y miró a su compañero. Fudo se había pasado, y eso hasta él lo sabía. Todos lo sabían.

Sí, Kenji Himura podía llegar a ser irritante con su constante manía por responder a los profesores cada vez que hacían preguntas, con un cierto aire de sabelotodo bien justificado, porque, en efecto, solía saberlo todo y sus calificaciones siempre perfectas eran una prueba de ello. Pero sus compañeros de salón no creían que hubiera nada malo en eso, simplemente era así, y en esta repentina batalla, estaban ciento por cien con él.

\- Entonces… - comenzó a replicar serenamente Himura, que había bajado los brazos al pupitre y adoptado una posición estoica. - ¿cuál es la finalidad de hacer una pregunta si no será capaz de aceptar que haya alguien capaz de responderla? ¿O eran acaso preguntas retóricas?

Otro _´Ohhhhhhhh´_ generalizado y aún más estruendoso que el anterior se desató, y en esta ocasión un mar de cabezas se giró automáticamente hacia Fudo. Parecía un partido de tenis, y era turno del maestro para contraatacar.

El rostro de Fudo Utagawa era de película. Literalmente desencajado y con la sien a punto de explotar. Se tomó cierto tiempo para responder, pero al hacerlo aquella irónica sonrisa volvió a su rostro.

\- Nadie esperaría que un mocoso, un irritante e insufrible sabelotodo como usted no supiera ya la respuesta, Himura. – disparó Fudo, haciendo una leve pausa para continuar. - Pero por primera vez creí que alguien más sería capaz de hacerlo. ¿O es que acaso su manía por demostrar su inteligencia es más grande que la realidad de que en este salón EXISTEN MÁS ALUMNOS QUE DEBEN APRENDER A RESOLVER ESTE PROBLEMA? – explotó.

En esta ocasión no hubo murmullos ni ninguna otra expresión generalizada. Fudo Utagawa había alcanzado otro nuevo e inusitado nivel de pedantería. Todos se giraron, una vez más, hacia Himura. Su rostro era de piedra, inexpresivo. ¿Irritante e insufrible sabelotodo? Por segunda vez en el día aquellas fuertes palabras impactaron en él, minando definitivamente su autoestima de adolescente de quince años. Pero no, no le daría el gusto a ese desagradable profesor.

Lentamente y en silencio, Himura comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en el bolso deportivo azulino que siempre cargaba. Sus movimientos eran seguidos en absoluto silencio, y Fudo Utagawa estaba intrigado. El joven se puso rápidamente de pie, se cargó el bolso a la espalda y caminó directo al pizarrón. Al pasar junto al profesor, éste retrocedió asustado. Mal que mal, Himura le sacaba una considerable diferencia en estatura.

Sin embargo el joven lo ignoró, cogió un plumón del pizarrón y bajo la atenta mirada de todo el salón resolvió rápidamente el problema. Comenzó escribiendo en el extremo derecho del pizarrón con una pulcra y bien definida caligrafía.

b/sen75° = a/sen40°

b = (a/sen40°) x sen 75°

b = (12/sen40°) x sen 75°

b = 12/0.643 x 0.966

 **b = 18**

Y por último, al costado izquierdo del pizarrón continuó con el último cálculo.

C = 180° – 40° – 75°

C = 65°

c = (12 / sen 40°) x sen 65°

c = (12/0,643) x 0,906

 **c = 16.91**

Cuando hubo terminado, tapó el plumón para evitar que se secara la punta, lo volvió a dejar junto al pizarrón y sin mirar a nadie en particular abandonó el lugar con un sonoro portazo que retumbó en las paredes del salón 10 del segundo piso.

Al interior, el silencio duró un par de segundos más mientras todos asimilaban lo que acaba de suceder y la sien de Fudo Utagawa alcanzaba peligrosos niveles de hinchazón conforme su rostro de contorsionaba en una indescifrable mueca. El ejercicio estaba bien, las respuestas eran las correctas. No pasó más tiempo hasta unánimemente un aplauso generalizado comenzara a ganar fuerza, retumbando en las paredes y amplificándose en un eco que se escuchaba incluso en el pasillo exterior.

Kaede Rukawa, ajeno a toda aquella algarabía que Fudo Utagawa era incapaz de dominar, siguió los pasos de su compañero y luego de guardar todas sus pertenencias, cogió su bolso y abandonó el salón (aunque de manera más discreta, sin portazo de por medio). El pasillo estaba desierto, pues aún faltaban varios minutos para el fin de las clases y el inicio del receso de colación. No había rastro de Kenji Himura, pero no necesitaba pensar mayormente hacia dónde había ido el chico. La respuesta era evidente: la azotea. Y hacia allá dirigió sus pasos.

\- _"Sí que tiene actitud…"_ – iba pensando mientras subía los peldaños con total calma. Era la primera vez que veía Himura reaccionando de esa manera, y realmente se sorprendió… para bien. – _"Ese Utagawa es un verdadero cretino_ " – sentenció con remordimiento, ejerciendo más presión sobre la correa del bolso deportivo que cargaba sobre sus hombros. ¡Cómo le gustaría darle su merecido y borrar esa cara de desprecio! Pero no podía, ya que era un profesor y por muy despreciable que pudiera llegar a ser, merecía cierto respeto.

Al llegar al último trecho de escaleras que conducían a la azotea (que virtualmente sería el quinto piso), se encontró con la esbelta figura de Kenji Himura de pie frente a la puerta de acceso (o salida). Se acercó un poco más, hasta quedar a un par de peldaños de distancia.

\- La han vuelto a cerrar… - dijo Himura, volteándose hacia el pelinegro y exhibiéndole un papel que había estado pegado en el metal, cerca de la cerradura.

Rukawa cogió el papel en sus manos y lo leyó en silencio, alzando una ceja conforme avanzaba.

 _"Se les informa a los alumnos que por problemas de mantención el acceso a la azotea se encuentra prohibido. Por su propia seguridad, no salir. Directiva. P.D: No forzar el acceso ni remover esta nota."_

\- Han vuelto a poner un candado. – informó Himura, señalándolo, molesto y recordando que ellos mismos habían roto el candado puesto hace unas semanas atrás. Quería disfrutar de un poco de aire fresco y privacidad para descansar su mente luego del incidente, pero no podrían hacerlo.

Se sentía mal, mentalmente mal. El altercado con Fudo Utagawa le cayó como una bomba a la cabeza, y sumado al cansancio físico que sentía por el sobre esfuerzo al que se estaba sometiendo con los partidos de basquetbol, las largas y extenuantes sesiones nocturnas de estudio además del hecho de que no había comido nada apropiado desde el desayuno… Sí, necesitaba descansar. Realmente lo necesitaba.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó lacónicamente Rukawa, subiendo los cuatro peldaños que lo separaban de la puerta de metal. Himura pareció entender su intención y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio.

Por segunda vez, Kaede Rukawa abrió la puerta de acceso a la azotea luego de propinar dos fuertes patadas. El candado se quebró y salió disparado, perdiéndose escaleras abajo ya que ninguno de los dos se tomó la molestia de recogerlo. Y así, lentamente, ambos jóvenes ingresaron al lugar de descanso que se habían apropiado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- Vaya lío en que me metí… de seguro me amonestarán. – iba diciendo Himura. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, pero una agradable sombra caía sobre ellos gracias a la techumbre cercana al muro de acceso.

\- ¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo. Solo respondiste ese estúpido ejercicio. – preguntó Rukawa, tomando asiento y apoyando su espalda en el muro.

\- Porque soy un miembro del Consejo de Honor… debería dar el ejemplo y no pelearme con los maestros. – respondió el castaño, que lentamente se quitaba el pesadísimo bolso deportivo de la espalda. – Ni mucho menos debería irrumpir de mala manera en la azotea… parece incluso ilegal hacerlo.

Himura dejó caer el dichoso bolso, que al estar lleno de libros y a punto de reventar profirió un sordo y grave ruido. Le restó importancia y se sentó junto a Rukawa con la espalda también apoyada contra el muro mientras sentía su estómago crujir por dentro. El pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cuándo piensan arreglar esa maldita baranda? – preguntó Himura, en alusión a la sección de la azotea cuya baranda llevaba semanas desplomada, razón por la cual estaba negado el acceso al sector.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Vosotros dos!

Abruptamente, una familiar voz irrumpió en la azotea, arruinando el pequeño instante de relajo de ambos jóvenes. Al voltearse hacia la puerta de acceso, la figura de Hanamichi Sakuragi se materializó, acercándose a ellos a paso lento.

 **xXx**

El hilillo de baba emergiendo de su gran bocota abierta era el colmo del descaro, y la profesora de Biología Saori Teiko tuvo más que suficiente con semejante desfachatez. Harta, cansada de aquél energúmeno de quince años con estrambótico cabello rojo, se acercó hasta su pupitre bajo la atenta mirada de toda la clase. Yohei Mito, que era un fiel testigo en primera fila pues estaba a solo un pupitre de distancia de su amigo, tomó palco ante lo que sería un espectáculo digno de presenciar.

\- ¡SA-KU-RA-GI! – bramó la profesora al oído del susodicho, desencadenando una violenta reacción en el pelirrojo.

Alarmado, sobresaltado, asustado por el grito que terminó con aquél plácido sueño ya olvidado, Hanamichi Sakuragi se puso de pie de un salto, derribando su banco y causando un gran alboroto.

\- ¡YA VOY MAMÁ! – gritó medio aturdido, de pie. Estaba un poco desorientado, y su primer instinto fue creer que aún era muy temprano por la mañana y se había quedado dormido antes de ir al partido contra Kouhata. Pero rápidamente reaccionó al sentir la risa uniforme y caótica del resto de la clase. ¿En serio? ¿Había hecho el ridículo creyendo que su madre le gritaba para despertarlo? ¿Desde cuándo su madre le llamaría por el apellido? Menudo papelón, se había quedado dormido en medio de clases.

\- Jajaja. – la profesora Teiko no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Había que admitir que Sakuragi era realmente gracioso. Pero había cometido una falta, y merecía castigo. – Te quiero fuera de mi clase, y como castigo deberás redactar un informe con todo lo tratado el día de hoy.

Saori Teiko pronunció aquella sentencia sin vacilar y posteriormente se dirigió al pizarrón para poder continuar con la cátedra del día, dejando a un aturdido Hanamichi Sakuragi detrás. Era realmente una maestra de carácter, una de las mejores de Shohoku y la más admirada y respetada por los alumnos.

El silencio volvió rápidamente al salón y la atención volvió a centrarse en la maestra y su explicación mientras un resignado pelirrojo ponía el pupitre en su lugar, hecho un lío interno de proporciones.

\- _"Mierda… ¿cómo pude quedarme dormido?"_ – pensaba ofuscado Sakuragi mientras terminaba de dejar el pupitre en su lugar. Escaneó en rededor y nadie parecía prestarle atención, salvo Yohei que lo miraba divertido. El moreno le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que abandonara el salón y que ya él se encargaría de recoger sus cosas y prestarle sus apuntes para el dichoso informe.

El pelirrojo dirigió sus pasos perezosamente hacia la salida con un divertido y cómico puchero en la boca. Ni él se atrevería a contrariar a tan excelente maestra como Saori Teiko, por lo que no habría caso en intentar excusarse. Al salir, procuró causar el menor ruido posible con la puerta, en una señal de respeto inusitada en él.

Aún faltaba un par de minutos para el fin de las clases y el receso de almuerzo, por lo que no tendría mucho sentido vagar por los pasillos. Lo mejor sería estar por ahí cerca y esperar a por sus cosas para almorzar junto a Yohei y sus amigos. Moría de hambre. El frustrado partido contra Kouhata le abrió un apetito voraz que aún no había saciado del todo. Y en eso estaba, divagando sin sentido cuando escuchó un fuerte portazo proveniente de un par de salones más a la izquierda del suyo. La esbelta silueta de Kenji Himura emergió del salón 10 y se perdió rápidamente escaleras arriba, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar el fuerte eco de unos aplausos llamó, una vez más, su atención.

\- _"¿Qué demonios pasa en el salón 10?"_ – se preguntó intrigado, acercándose lentamente hasta la zona.

No dio más de dos pasos cuando una nueva figura emergió del salón en cuestión, y al reconocer que se trataba de Kaede Rukawa, se le avinagró el genio.

\- _"Argh, maldito zorro apestoso"_ – refunfuñó mentalmente, siguiendo con la vista la trayectoria del pelinegro que al igual que Himura se perdió rápidamente escaleras arriba.

\- ¡SILENCIO! ¡El que continúe aplaudiendo será enviado a la oficina del director! – escuchó fuertemente cómo gritaban al interior del salón 10, reconociendo en esa voz al apestoso de Fudo Utagawa.

Algo en todo lo que sucedía le llamó la atención, e intrigado por la actitud de sus compañeros que abandonaban el salón en medio de las clases, decidió seguir pasos para intentar averiguar qué era lo que se tramaban esos dos. Así, entonces, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la escalera y comenzó a subir los peldaños de dos en dos.

\- _"De seguro van a la azotea. Ese par de anormales se la pasan ahí."_ – razonó, complacido por su genial capacidad de deducción.

Al llegar al rellano del cuarto piso escuchó dos fuertes golpes provenientes de las escaleras que conducían a la azotea, seguido de un contundente candado de metal que caía a toda velocidad hasta aterrizar con un golpe seco en medio del pasillo.

\- Qué mierda… - susurró el pelirrojo, asomándose por la escalera y viendo cómo Himura y Rukawa salían a la azotea, cerrando la forzada puerta de metal a sus espaldas.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Sakuragi siguió su camino y subió el trecho de escaleras en un dos por tres. Pero no tenía la más mínima idea de qué hacía en ese lugar. Tan solo se dejó llevar por su curiosidad, y al abrir la puerta e irrumpir en la azotea, los vio inmediatamente

\- ¡Ey! ¡Vosotros dos! – gritó, llamando la atención de ambos. Avanzó a paso lento hacia ellos.

\- Sakuragi-kun…- dijo Himura, levemente con cierto e inusitado esfuerzo, sorprendido por su presencia. - ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Por qué no estás en clases? – preguntó el castaño, incorporándose a duras penas hasta quedar de pie.

Rukawa, en silencio, lo imitó y confrontó a Sakuragi con una ceja alzada. Dios, ¡cómo detestaba esa cara de desprecio! Esa altanería tan propia del zorro.

\- Me expulsaron de clases…. Por quedarme dormido. – respondió con sinceridad el pelirrojo, mirando a Himura e ignorando al otro sujeto. - ¿Y tú, por qué no estás en clases? ¿Qué fue todo ese jaleo con Fudo? – quiso saber.

Himura iba a responderle, pero un fuerte crujido de su estómago se le adelanto, seguido de una inesperada respuesta del pelinegro que logró ahogarlo y ahorrarle la vergüenza.

\- Lárgate de aquí, do´aho. Nadie te invitó. – respondió despectivamente Rukawa, sin siquiera mirar al pelirrojo y girándose para volver a tomar asiento en su antigua posición.

Himura miró sorprendido a Rukawa. Está bien, era más que claro que él y Sakuragi se llevaban como el perro y el gato desde hacía bastante tiempo, y si bien el pelirrojo solía ser el que más echaba fuego en esa áspera no-relación que ambos tenían, aquella actitud innecesariamente despectiva de Rukawa no era de gran ayuda tampoco.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, zorro apestoso?!- gritó Sakuragi, dando un paso adelante y profiriendo un fuerte empujón a Rukawa.

El pelinegro casi perdió el equilibrio, pero rápidamente se giró y enfrentó a Sakuragi que parecía querer matarlo con la mirada.

\- No te atrevas a tocarme, idiota… - replicó el pelinegro, y aquello enfureció aún más a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Ey! ¡No peleen! – intervino Himura, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas. – ¡Recuerden que prometimos no pelearnos! – agregó, pero tampoco hubo caso.

\- ¡¿A QUIÉN CREES QUE LLAMAS IDIOTA?! – Sakuragi dio otro paso más al frente y cogió a Rukawa por el cuello da camisa, acercando su rostro. Echaba humos, chirreaba la mandíbula violentamente y los nudillos se le pusieron blancos de tanto presionar los puños.

\- ¿Acaso ves algún otro idiota por acá, do´aho? – respondió Rukawa, deshaciéndose del agarre con un gesto de desprecio.

\- ¡Ah no! – exhausto, Himura desistió de cualquier intento por detenerlos, pues no sería capaz de hacerlo ni tenía la energía suficiente para siquiera intentarlo. Se alejó de ellos hacia el centro mismo de la azotea, bajo el intenso sol.

Los gritos de Sakuragi se sucedieron a una gran velocidad e intensidad, avivados por las ácidas contra respuestas de Rukawa que poco o nada hacía por evitar el desagradable encuentro. Himura no podía entender, o más bien no quería analizar el trasfondo de tan tóxica relación, pero intuía que debía haber algo realmente profundo en ella.

La cabeza comenzó a palpitarle fuertemente, sintiendo explotar las sienes de tanta y repentina presión. El cansancio volvía a hacer estragos, y apesadumbrado recordó que aún no había comido algo contundente luego del partido contra Kouhata. – _"¿Fatiga?"_ – pensó preocupado, sobándose el estómago sobre la camisa.

No le gustaba sentirse indispuesto, pues el malestar físico le significaba un consiguiente decaimiento moral y emocional. Sumado a la discusión con Mitsui, el altercado con Fudo Utagawa y ahora la pelea entre Rukawa y Sakuragi…. Un pésimo coctel en tan poco tiempo. Un mal día en toda regla. Ya poco o nada quedaba de la alegría por la victoria ante Kouhata.

Himura avanzó un paso en dirección a la baranda para refrescarse un poco, y al hacerlo un fuerte calambre lo sacudió de pies a cabeza. El mareo fue absoluto, y sintió como sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse de pronto. Los gritos pasaron a un segundo plano, y en su mente solo había cabida para cuán mal se sentía. Ese malestar, acompañado de un miedo inesperado, desencadenó un torrente de emociones hacía tiempo enterradas (o eso creía, hasta ahora).

\- _"Qué ironía"_ – pensó mientras un sinfín de imágenes, recuerdos y memorias pasaban por su cabeza, sucedidas una tras otra a una velocidad alarmante. Era su vida. Y Kenji Himura se asustó, recordando cierta creencia popular que dice que en los momentos más críticos la vida puede llegar a pasar ante tus ojos, reviviendo todo lo que te ha ocurrido, marcha atrás.

Y así, contra su voluntad, cerró los ojos…

 **xXx**

 ** _RECUERDO_**

 _Miércoles 16 de Diciembre del año pasado._

 **Little boy don't you forget her face**

(Pequeño, no olvides su rostro)  
 **Laughing away your tears**

(riendo tus lágrimas)  
 **When she was the one who felt all the pain**

(cuando era ella quien sentía todo el dolor)

 _Nevaba copiosamente sobre Kanagawa y el frío era tal que se hacía prácticamente imposible transitar por las calles a pie. Es por ello que ese día a las cinco de la tarde el servicio de trenes y transporte suburbano estaba más colapsado que nunca, presentando serios retrasos en la frecuencia._

\- _Oggggh… no puedo creerlo. ¡Esta es la tercera vez que se detiene en medio de las vías! – exclamó Kenji Himura, notablemente molesto por la nueva falla._

\- _Vamos Kenji, queda solo una estación… - Fujii, su mejor amiga desde hacía años, apenas si y podía moverse de tan lleno que iba el vagón. A diferencia del chico, ella era bastante más baja, por lo que físicamente era menos imponente y el resto de los pasajeros la pasaba a llevar con facilidad._

\- _Pero voy muy atrasado… Mi mamá ya debe estar esperándome. – replicó Kenji, suavizando notoriamente el tono de voz. – Ven, Fujii, mejor ponte acá. Irás más cómoda._

 _Kenji decidió cambiar de posición con su amiga, quedando ella en uno de los rincones del vagón y él entre ella y el resto de los pasajeros. Con eso podría aislarla y así evitar que la siguieran pasando a llevar._

\- _Gracias… - a duras penas la chica ocupó su nueva posición y posterior a ello comenzó a sacarse los gruesos guantes de lana que llevaba puestos. Ahí dentro el calor era sofocante, y más aún con el tren detenido._

\- _Si tan solo no se me hubiera acabado la batería… podría avisarle que voy en camino y que me esperaran. – Kenji sacó el móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su grueso abrigo de invierno y lo observó con expresión de fastidio, para luego volver a guardarlo de malas ganas._

\- _Puedes usar el mío, ya te lo dije._

\- _No… gracias. Estoy a una sola estación, ya no tiene sentido. – Kenji negó al tiempo que se ajustaba aún más los tirantes de su bolso deportivo._

\- _Bueno… ¿guardaste bien la cinta? – preguntó Fujii._

\- _Sí, la tengo bien guardada aquí. – Kenji se palpó el pecho, señalando un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta donde había guardado con celo la pequeña cinta de video que Fujii había grabado durante el partido que jugó hace apenas una hora atrás._

\- _Fantástico, recuerda rebobinarla antes de empezar a verla. – recordó la chica, ya que si bien ella seguía acostumbrada a usar las viejas cintas de video (como buena fanática de la fotografía y los videos en general), sabía que mucha gente ya había dejado de usarlas, pues iban en retirada en favor de los archivos digitales._

\- _Oh sí, sí. Lo recuerdo cada vez jeje. O sino, mamá lo hace. O Tomoe… O Seiichi.- Kenji le sonrió humildemente. - Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, amiga. A pesar de este frio que mata, pudiste asistir de todos modos._

\- _No hay de qué, Kenji… No me hubiera perdido la semifinal por nada del mundo. – Fujii asintió con confidencia. - Hoy estuviste fantástico, tu mamá disfrutará esa cinta._

 _Diciembre era el mes en que se disputaba el Campeonato de Invierno Interestatal de Baloncesto para Escuelas Secundarias de Kanagawa, y Kenji Himura que cursaba su último año de secundaria, no solo estaba haciendo un excelente papel individual, sino que también como capitán del equipo de la Secundaria Shonan, habiendo liderado a su equipo directo hasta la final._

 _Y dado que la madre de Kenji no se encontraba en condiciones de salud como para asistir a los partidos, Fujii se había ofrecido a grabar con una antigua cámara de video todos y cada uno de los encuentros disputados para que luego su amigo pudiera verlo y revivirlo junto a ella._

\- _Aún falta el último partido… - Kenji agradeció el alabo de su amiga, pero no por eso se tomaría el asunto a la ligera. El último partido sería sin dudas el más difícil de todos._

\- _Sí… y será contra la Secundaria Tomigaoka. – Fujii compartió la preocupación de su amigo, sabiendo que Tomigaoka sería un oponente formidable._

\- _Si los rumores son ciertos, costará mucho trabajo vencer a Kaede Rukawa. – si bien no lo conocía en persona, Kenji había investigado mucho acerca del Súper Rookie._

 _Fujii iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero no logró hacerlo puesto que en ese preciso instante el tren volvía a ponerse en marcha con un fuerte y brusco movimiento que remeció los vagones e hizo perder el equilibrio a más de un pasajero, incluida ella._

\- _Auch… lo siento. – se disculpó la joven tras haber chocado involuntariamente contra el pecho de su amigo, que firme en su posición no se movió y evitó que cayera._

\- _Descuida… Menos mal se puso en marcha. – Kenji se movió un poco para contemplar el paisaje por uno de los ventanales, y efectivamente el tren ya iba a toda velocidad. – Fujii… ¿no hay problemas con que sigas sola el resto del camino? – preguntó de pronto preocupado._

\- _Descuida, Kenji. Mi padre pasará a buscarme en auto cuando baje de la estación. – Fujii sonrió lo mejor que pudo dado su tímido carácter, agradeciendo al mismo tiempo la preocupación de su amigo._

\- _Bien… entonces me bajaré en la siguiente parada. – Kenji asintió y luego se puso rápidamente un gorro de lana para protegerse del frío exterior. Un resfrío de invierno era lo último que necesitaba._

\- _Dale saludos a tu madre y a tus hermanos, disfruten esa cinta. – Fujii lo despidió amablemente, y Kenji la imitó._

\- _Muchas gracias, amiga. ¿Nos vemos el sábado? – preguntó en alusión a la fecha en que se disputaría el último partido del Campeonato, ya que a partir de esta misma semana las clases estaban suspendidas por receso de invierno._

\- _Sí, ahí estaré. – asintió ella._

\- _Nos vemos entonces. – Kenji le sonrió satisfecho, agradecido de contar con su apoyo incondicional._

 _El tren comenzó a disminuir gradualmente su velocidad, haciendo arribo a la siguiente parada en la estación Hase. A Kenji le costó un poco de trabajo abrirse paso por entre el mar de gente, pero logró llegar a las puertas de acceso del vagón en el momento justo en que el altavoz anunciaba su llegada._

 **Altavoz:**

\- _Siguiente parada, estación Hase. Siguiente parada, estación Hase._

 _En cuanto las puertas se abrieron, Kenji descendió rápidamente del vagón procurando no pasar a llevar a ninguna persona mientras apretaba el paso en dirección a la salida. En contraste con el interior del tren, el andén estaba considerablemente más helado, aunque nada comparado con la temperatura bajo cero que hacía en el exterior, atenuada por la caída de sendos copos de nieves que cubrían y recubrían todo con un manto blanco._

 _Las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas de peatones, y tan solo circulaba uno que otro vehículo de transporte público. Como el Hospital Clínico Kamakura estaba a solo cinco cuadras de la estación de trenes, optó por cubrir ese trecho a trote, lo cual le serviría no solo para llegar más rápido sino que también para ayudar a capear el intenso frío ya comenzaba a sentir._

 _A medida que avanzaba el viento golpeaba las partes descubiertas de su rostro y casi sentía cómo le cortaba y quemaba la piel. Pero pese a que jugó intensamente un partido durante la tarde, no sentía absolutamente nada de cansancio, tan ansioso como estaba por llegar junto a su madre y sus hermanos._

 **Little boy never forget her eyes**

(Pequeño, nunca olvides sus ojos)  
 **Keep them alive inside**

(Mantenlos vivos dentro de ti)  
 **I promise to try, it's not the same**

(Prometo intentarlo, no es lo mismo)

\- _"De seguro Seiichi ya está con ella…" – se dijo recordando a su hermano, que había llegado desde Osaka tan solo 3 días antes para pasar las vacaciones de invierno junto a ellos y dejando por primera vez de lado sus responsabilidades con el equipo de basquetbol de la Universidad de Osaka._

 _Al llegar a la última cuadra, apresuró el paso y comenzó a correr lisa y llanamente hacia el acceso del enorme recinto hospitalario, esquivando los arbustos que rodeaban el sendero para así acortar camino. No perdió el tiempo en el hall central, pues ya conocía el lugar de memoria y los funcionarios estaban tan acostumbrados a su presencia que tampoco les sorprendió su llegada._

\- _Buenas tardes señorita Hashimoto. – saludó apenas en un tono lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por la enfermera que en ese momento aguardaba por un ascensor, y sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia las escaleras y comenzó a subir pasando los escalones de dos en dos, hasta llegar al cuarto piso._

 _El ala sur del cuarto piso del Hospital Clínico Kamakura estaba destinada para la Unidad de Cuidados Paliativos, y en sus habitaciones descansaban y recibían tratamiento aquellos pacientes terminales cuyo caso diagnosticado era irreversible e incurable. No fue sino hasta hace un par de meses que conoció por primera vez aquella sección, ya que si bien su madre estuvo internada varias veces en el pasado, su condición nunca llegó a ser tan crítica como lo era ahora._

 _A Kaori Himura le detectaron signos de cáncer de útero cuando su hijo Kenji tenía apenas tenía 5 años de edad, y luego de 2 largos años de tratamientos intensivos de todo tipo, por fin le informaron que la patología había remitido y era prácticamente indetectable._

 _Sin embargo, bastante tiempo después y cuando Kenji ya tenía 13 años de edad, Kaori presentó síntomas de recurrencia y nuevamente se le detectaron signos de cáncer de útero. Estaba de vuelta, con la diferencia que en esta ocasión los tratamientos no surtieron efectos y no tardaron en diagnosticarle que su cáncer era terminal, etapa 4 y con un gran rango de propagación en su organismo._

 _Jadeando producto del esfuerzo, Kenji se asomó por fin en el rellano y antes de continuar se dobló un poco sobre sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento pues no quería que su madre le viera en ese estado. Se quitó el gorro de lana ya que dentro del recinto hacía un calor agradable, y lo mismo hizo con los guantes también de lana._

 _Observó detenidamente el enorme pasillo que se extendía ante sus pies, completamente desierto y tenuemente iluminado con una agradable luz cálida. El silencio gobernaba. Siguió con su vista hacia el fondo, antes de la bifurcación donde se encontraba el módulo de atención para público y la sala de descanso para las enfermeras de turno, a quienes, por razones obvias, ya conocía._

 _De pronto la puerta de la habitación 435 se abrió de par en par y por ella emergió una alta y familiar silueta, cuya cabellera negra identificó como la de su hermano mayor._

\- _Seiichi… - murmuró suavemente Kenji, incorporándose en su posición para alcanzarlo, pero no obtuvo éxito ya que su hermano rápidamente y sin mirar en rededor comenzó a caminar pasillo arriba hasta desaparecer por completo al doblar hacia la derecha y perderse en otro pasillo._

 _Al salir, Seiichi dejó la puerta de la habitación 435 entreabierta, y un pequeño haz de luz emergía desde el interior, haciendo contraste con la tenue iluminación del pasillo y arrastrando además el suave eco de un par de voces femeninas apenas audibles desde la distancia. Su madre Kaori y su hermana Tomoe parecían estar conversando un asunto importante, y si bien no acostumbraba a husmear en asuntos ajenos, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta procurando no delatar su presencia. Extrañamente un sentido de urgencia le embargaba._

 _Aguzó el oído lo máximo posible, tarea aún complicada por su agitación luego de correr desde la estación de trenes. El corazón le latía fuertemente._

\- _Seiichi está molesto, Tomoe, pero volverá. Sabes que él es así… Se enfada, dice cosas sin pensar, se marcha para estar solo y luego de recapacitar… vuelve. – Kaori hablaba serenamente, convencida de conocer a su hijo a la perfección. Y eso Kenji siempre lo había admirado. Ella jamás había mostrado signos de abatimiento, aun estando en su condición._

\- _Pero mamá… Kenji podría encontrárselo en ese estado y… bueno, tal vez termine diciéndole toda la verdad, complicando las cosas. – intentó excusarse Tomoe, que quería ir tras su hermano Seiichi para hacerlo entrar en razón._

\- _Seiichi jamás haría algo que pudiera lastimar a Kenji. Tú sabes que lo adora, lo protegerá a toda costa si es necesario. – cuando Kaori terminó de hablar, se escuchó el crujir de la cama. Se estaba acomodando en ella, buscando incorporarse para quedar levemente sentada en una posición más cómoda._

\- _Te ayudo… - Tomoe se apresuró. – Aun así… No es que no me lo esperara, mamá. Pero…_

\- _Tomoe, hija mía. Escúchame bien, por favor. – Kaori habló ahora en tono lo suficientemente serio como para de pronto tensar el ambiente._

 _Kenji reconoció ese nuevo matiz e identificó en la voz de su madre la premura por un asunto de extrema importancia. Tragó pesadamente, y en parte odiándose a sí mismo por hacer aquello, se acercó un tanto más para poder escuchar mejor, conteniendo la respiración._

\- _Cuando yo me haya ido, él volverá. De algún modo terminará enterándose… Las malas noticias siempre vuelan a una velocidad sorprendente. – Kaori carraspeó suavemente antes de continuar. El silencio en la habitación y en el pasillo mismo era envolvente, casi sepulcral. – La verdad no sé qué es lo que lo habrá mantenido alejado todo este tiempo, porque de seguro no ha de ser muy difícil adivinar que estamos en Kanagawa._

\- _Yo tampoco lo entiendo… Pero es mejor así. - Tomoe compartió su incertidumbre._

\- _"¿De quién están hablando? ¿De papá?... P-pero…." – el corazón de Kenji latía cada vez más fuerte conforme avanzaba la conversación al interior de la habitación._

\- _Todo este tiempo he creído que aquello que lo mantiene a raya son ustedes… Tú y Seiichi. Ustedes ya estaban grandes cuando ocurrió todo eso, pero con Kenji es distinto, él apenas lo recuerda._

 _Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambas, y Kenji no podía más de la expectación. Ahora si tenía claro que estaban hablando de su padre, a quien (como bien dijo su madre) prácticamente no recordaba._

\- _Debes evitar que se le acerqué, Tomoe. Si él vuelve para llevárselo, deben impedirlo. – advirtió Kaori, preocupada._

\- _Tranquila mamá. Si es que decide volver, no dejaré que se acerque a él._

\- _Hija… pero por sobre todo, debes cuidarlo. – Kaori hizo otra breve pausa para toser suavemente. – Como les dije hace un momento, vuestro padre no sabe la verdad, como tampoco la sabe Kenji. Y llegado el momento, si es necesario con tal de mantenerlo alejado, debes decirle la verdad a Kenji… aunque nunca llegue a perdonarme por eso._

\- _No digas eso mamá, yo estoy segura que Kenji lo entenderá. – Tomoe intentó sonar convencida, pero había duda en su voz._

\- _"¿Perdonar qué? Mamá… ¿qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto?" – en el pasillo, Kenji se estremecía cada vez más y estaba comenzando a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, y no tenía ni la más mínima idea qué era._

\- _Eso espero… y recuerda darle esas cartas, por favor. – solicitó Kaori._

\- _Así lo haré._

 _En ese momento, un par de pasos retumbó suavemente al final del pasillo, a la altura de la sala de descanso para las enfermeras, y el eco de la voz de un par de ellas conversando entre sí logró sobresaltarlo a tiempo para evitar ser descubierto. Instintivamente, Kenji retrocedió en silencio hacia las escaleras para no ser descubierto husmeando a escondidas, y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al rellano, una de las enfermeras lo divisó._

\- _Buenas tardes señor Himura. – la robusta enfermera Kagome, seguida de cerca por su amiga, se apresuró a su encuentro, y lo mismo hizo Kenji._

\- _Buenas tardes señorita Kagome. Buenas tardes. – a la otra enfermera que era bastante más joven que Kagome, no la conocía aún, por lo que simplemente la saludó con una formal reverencia._

 _Aquél encuentro en medio del pasillo llamó la atención de los ocupantes de la habitación 435, y Tomoe Himura no tardó en asomarse por el umbral de la puerta._

\- _Oh… Kenji, ya estás aquí. – saludó aliviada, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. – Vaya… si son más de las 6 de la tarde._

\- _Sí… es que había congestión en el servicio de trenes y estuvimos detenidos más de la cuenta… - Kenji se excusó un tanto nervioso, no por la explicación en sí, sino por lo incómodo de la situación. Habiendo escuchado parte de la conversación entre su hermana y su madre (hecho que de por sí era bastante inapropiado), no sabía qué pensar al respecto. Pero de momento decidió omitir ese hecho y enfocarse en lo que ahora era más importante: su madre._

\- _Normal… cae un poco de nieve y todo Kanagawa colapsa. – Tomoe negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y el partido, qué tal? – preguntó expectante._

\- _Ganamos… conseguimos un cupo para la final. – informó Kenji encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto aquello ya no le parecía tan importante._

\- _Excelente… mamá se alegrará de oír eso. Ha estado esperando para ver la cinta. – gesticuló Tomoe bajando el tono de voz, para que no se escuchara lo que dijo al interior de la habitación 435._

\- _Kenji simplemente asintió, medio sonriendo de una manera torpe producto de la confusión. Las últimas palabras de su madre aún retumbaban en su cabeza. – "Y llegado el momento, si es necesario con tal de mantenerlo alejado, debes decirle la verdad a Kenji… aunque nunca llegue a perdonarme por eso"._

\- _Señorita Kagome. – Tomoe se dirigió ahora a la enfermera mayor. – ¿Sería tan amable de regular la temperatura de la habitación en 21 grados? Ya se templó lo suficiente. – solicitó amablemente._

\- _Por supuesto señorita Himura, iremos inmediatamente. Cualquier otra cosa que necesiten ya sabe dónde estamos. – la enferma Kagome se despidió con una leve reverencia y junto a la enfermera más joven se dirigieron rumbo a la sala de descanso para regular la temperatura de la habitación 435._

 _Una vez a solas, Kenji miró a su hermana un tanto receloso. Toda aquella conversación que escuchó a escondidas le dejó un mal sabor en la boca, al igual que el hecho de su madre haya hablado en futuro. Cuando Kaori fue ingresada a la Unidad de Cuidados Paliativos hace unos meses atrás, una de los momentos más duros y difíciles fue cuando un equipo médico se acercó a ellos para hablar del momento final, del momento de la muerte de su madre que ya era inevitable._

 _La finalidad de la Unidad de Cuidados Paliativos es la de asistir a los pacientes terminales para mantener a raya los distintos síntoma de la enfermedad, ayudándoles a tener unos últimos días en las mejores condiciones posibles. Así mismo brindan asistencia sicológica, moral e incluso legal para ayudar al grupo familiar a afrontar esta situación. Esa era principalmente la razón porque su hermano había acudido desde Osaka, pero pese a todas las conversaciones con distintos especialistas, incluso con la misma enfermera Kagome y su propia hermana Tomoe que también era médico, Kenji Himura seguía en estado de negación, incapaz de afrontar la realidad de que pronto su madre ya no estaría con ellos._

\- _Está esperando por ti… - murmuró Tomoe al ver cómo su hermano fijaba ahora la vista en la puerta cerrada tras su espalda._

 _Kenji simplemente asintió y tragó pesadamente, pues un denso nudo se formó en su garganta._

\- _Kenji… mamá… no está bien. – susurró Tomoe. – Será mejor que entres ahí, pues tiene algo importante que decirte. – Y entonces, Tomoe se acercó a su hermano y tomó su mano derecha entre las suyas, apretando fuertemente pues el chico no había reaccionado al contacto._

 _Estático y aun mirando a la puerta, Kenji asintió robóticamente. Con las palabras de su hermana comenzó a sentir que el aire se le iba de los pulmones, y de pronto se le hizo más difícil respirar, pues comenzó a temerse lo peor. ¿Tal vez había llegado la hora?_

 _Como pudo, se armó de valor y luego de librarse del agarre de su hermana, golpeó suavemente la puerta._

 **Keep your head held high, ride like the wind**

(Mantén la cabeza alta, corre como el viento)  
 **Never look behind, life isn't fair**

(nunca mires atrás, la vida no es justa)  
 **That's what you said, so I try not to care**

(Eso es lo que dijiste, así que trato de no preocuparme)

\- _Soy yo… - se anunció Kenji, abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación donde en efecto su madre se encontraba sentada en la cama bebiendo agua de un vaso._

\- _Kenji… qué alegría que estés acá. – Kaori saludó a su hijo lo más alegremente posible y depositó el vaso completamente vacío sobre la mesa auxiliar a su derecha._

\- _Ma… mamá… - Kenji entró tímidamente a la habitación y se quitó el bolso deportivo de la espalda, dejándolo sin cuidado en el piso junto a la cama. Prosiguió con la labor quitándose el abrigo y lanzándolo sobre una de las sillas disponibles cerca de la cama. – Perdón la demora… es que con la nieve el tren presentó varias fallas…_

\- _Oh no, descuida. Llegas en el momento justo. – Kaori le restó importancia a la situación y con una mano golpeó el espacio libre de la cama justo a su lado, y ante esa señal Kenji se acercó para sentarse allí, junto a ella. Pese a medir poco más de un metro con ochenta, la cama era tan alta que al sentarse en ella aún así las piernas le colgaban sin tocar el suelo._

 _Al igual que Tomoe, Kaori Himura era una mujer alta de aproximadamente un metro con setenta y cinco centímetros. Su piel era tan pálida que casi podía mimetizarse con las blancas sábanas de la cama. Sus ojos, completa y absolutamente negros eran como un par de espejos que reflejaban todo cuanto se hallaba frente a ella. Había bondad en ellos, había amor. Un pañuelo de suave seda color rosado cubría por completo su cabeza totalmente desprovista de cabello a causa del cáncer y uno de los últimos intentos por combatirlo. Pese a todo el estrago que el cáncer había causado en ella, aún se podía evidenciar en su rostro el rastro de su anterior belleza._

\- _Ganamos… - le informó Kenji con alusión al partido, y con una sonrisa más triste que alegre, bajando la vista, apesumbrado. Aquella buena noticia era algo tan absurdo comparado con la realidad que atravesaba a diario._

\- _Pues felicidades, mi campeón. Sabía que lo lograrías… - Kaori puso una de sus manos sobre las piernas de su hijo, dándole un pequeño y afectuoso apretón. Para ella este tipo de cosas eran de lo más importante. Siempre había sido así, desde que era pequeño._

\- _Gracias, mamá. - murmuró el joven, sin levantar la vista._

\- _Yo iré a buscar a Seiichi… - informó Tomoe, de pie junto a la puerta. – Así ustedes aprovechan de conversar. Kenji... ¿trajiste la cinta?_

 _El aludido simplemente asintió, sin apenas moverse desde su posición._

\- _Genial… el televisor y el reproductor de video ya están listos, lo chequeamos hace un momento... vuelvo enseguida. – y tras decir eso, Tomoe salió de la habitación, procurando dejar la puerta bien cerrada._

\- _Mamá yo…- había tanto que quería decir, tanto que preguntar, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar. ¿Qué era eso tan importante que quería informarle? ¿Qué era eso que estaba conversando con su hermana hace unos instantes? ¿Volvería su padre? ¿Y quién era él?... porque apenas tenía recuerdos de él._

\- _Kenji… hay algo que necesito decirte, y necesito que me pongas atención. – Kaori se incorporó un poco en la cama, acercándose a su hijo para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y hacerle levantar la cabeza._

 _La suavidad del tacto de sus manos lo hizo reaccionar, pero nada más fijar su vista en los serenos y oscuros ojos de su madre, tuvo claro que ya lo había decidido, el momento había llegado._

 _Kaori inspiró profundo antes de comenzar a hablar, haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza posible, pero al mismo tiempo decidida a ser lo más clara y certera posible._

\- _Esta mañana me entregaron los resultados del último análisis, y presento un grado muy avanzado de metástasis tumoral en los riñones, por lo que mañana debería comenzar con diálisis…_

\- _¿Deberías? – interrumpió Kenji, sin querer hacerlo realmente, pero fue incapaz de controlar ese impulso, aunque ya sabía la respuesta de antemano._

\- _Sí, debería… pero no lo haré. – respondió Kaori._

\- _Mamá… - gimoteó Kenji con la voz quebrada, incapaz de aceptar ese final. Sintió deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo. - ¿Por qué…? – inevitablemente sus ojos se empañaron._

 _Con cierto esfuerzo, Kaori se incorporó otro tanto en la cama y se acercó más a él, hasta rodearlo con sus brazos. Con la cabeza de su hijo escondida en su pecho, comenzó a acariciar suavemente su despeinado cabello._

\- _Quiero sentirme bien con mi cuerpo por última vez antes de morir... Quiero sentir que tengo el control y que esto acabará como yo quiero. – respondió finalmente, apoyando ahora su cabeza sobre la de su hijo. – Y ya sabes cómo será… están ustedes tres aquí, junto a mí. Podremos ver tu partido, comer algo rico y compartir en familia por última vez._

 _\- ¿Por qué…? No es justo… – Kenji seguía luchando por mantener a raya las lágrimas, pero ya estaba comenzando a moquear y Kaori estrechó aún más el abrazo._

\- _La vida no es justa, mi bebé. Tarde o temprano todos vamos a morir, la diferencia está en cómo lo hacemos. – respondió ella. – Y con ustedes aquí, no podría pedir nada mejor._

 _Tras aquellas palabras, Kenji rompió en un silencioso llanto que sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndolo templar de pies a cabezas. Kaori, sin poder evitar sonreír dulcemente por la humana fragilidad de su hijo menor, continuó acariciando su cabello y susurrándole al oído como solía hacer cuando era pequeño, en un último intento por consolarlo antes de partir._

\- _Shhhhh, llora mi pequeño... Llora que te hará bien… - susurraba de vez en cuando Kaori._

 _El llanto de Kenji fue disminuyendo de intensidad paulatinamente, y luego de un par de minutos ya estaba completamente recuperado, aunque con el rostro y la nariz aún mojados._

\- _Lo siento mucho… - murmuró finalmente, sorbiendo los mocos que aún caían._

\- _Oh no. No hay nada por lo que disculparse. – dijo Kaori. – Ya no recuerdo la última vez que lloraste en mis brazos… En cierto modo extrañaba el hecho de tenerte en mis brazos y consolarte. Así que gracias._

 _Kenji se incorporó, y cuando Kaori vio sus enrojecidos ojos, no resistió el impulso de tomar su cara entre sus manos y plantarle un afectuoso beso en la frente._

\- _Kenji… Quiero que me prometas una cosa. – solicitó seriamente Kaori, y el joven asintió igualmente serio, atento a sus palabras. – A pesar de que yo ya no podré estar más contigo, quiero que me prometas que saldrás adelante, que cumplirás tus sueños. Pase lo que pase._

 _Kenji inspiró con cierta dificultad, y meditó brevemente en aquellas palabras de su madre antes de responder. Se preguntaba, francamente, ¿cuál era su gran sueño? ¿Ser el mejor basquetbolista? ¿Ser un excelente médico al igual que ella? ¿Ser un buen padre y tener una gran familia? No lo tenía del todo claro, pero igualmente respondió._

\- _Prometo intentarlo, mamá._

 _TOC TOC_

\- _Ya estamos aquí… - Anunció Tomoe a través de la puerta antes de abrirla e ingresar, dándole el tiempo necesario para que Kenji se pusiera de pie junto a la cama, intentando remover los rastros de lágrimas de su rostro._

\- _Oh… que bien. ¿Seiichi? - Kaori volvió a su posición, sentada en la cama apoyada con la ayuda de una pila de almohadones bien mullidos._

\- _Mamá… - el aludido, Seiichi Himura, que había estado esperando fuera de la habitación, ingresó con la cabeza gacha, avergonzado. – Lo siento… fue un arrebato._

\- _Lo sé, hijo. Lo sé... pero vamos, entra. Tu hermano ya está aquí. – lo instó Kaori, sonriéndole._

 _Seiichi obedeció torpemente y terminó por ingresar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Por fortuna la habitación 435 era bastante amplia, y además de una enorme cama contaba con un pequeño sofá de dos cuerpos para los visitantes y un par de sillas acolchadas. A la derecha, un enorme ventanal de extremo a extremo ofrecía una vista panorámica única del patio exterior ahora cubierto de blanco a causa del copioso nevazón que caía a un ritmo cautivante, armónico._

\- _Kenji… qué bueno verte. ¿Cómo fue? – pregunto Seiichi, dirigiéndole una indescifrable mirada a su hermano menor, sin duda percatándose de que había estado llorando. -"¿Cómo sino?" – se preguntó._

\- _Ganamos…Aunque… aunque fue difícil. Cometí tres faltas. – respondió el menor de los hermanos, atreviéndose a compartir un poco más de información para amenizar el ambiente. Tarea extremadamente difícil, cuando lo único que quería hacer era maldecir al mundo por su injusticia._

\- _Oh jajaja Oh… Kenji, ¿qué hiciste? –inesperadamente, Kaori rio alegremente por aquella inusual anécdota, pues a diferencia de Seiichi, Kenji no solía cometer faltas. Y aquél gesto logró relajar el ambiente, recordándoles a todos que estos últimos instantes eran para disfrutar a concho._

\- _Supongo que lo veremos... – interrumpió Tomoe, avanzando dos pasos hacia el televisor de pantalla planta que estaba en un extremo de la habitación. Como funcionara del Hospital, Tomoe había conseguido ciertas facilidades para hacer de la estancia de su madre lo más cómoda posible._

\- _Y también comeremos algo muy rico… Seiichi se encargó de prepararlo todo. - agregó asintiendo Kaori, señalando hacia una pequeña cómoda sobre la cual había bandejas con distintos tipos de aperitivos servidos, más un par de botellas de refresco de los sabores preferidos de sus hijos._

 _Por primera vez Kenji se fijó con mayor detalle en lo que señalaba su madre, sorprendido por la prolijidad de este momento. – "Definitivamente es una despedida…" – pensó apesadumbrado, aún resignado._

\- _¿Y la cinta? – preguntó Tomoe, extendiendo la mano hacia su hermano menor._

\- _¿Ah?... Oh, la tengo acá. – respondió el aludido, acercándose a la silla donde había dejado su abrigo y sacando la dichosa cinta del bolsillo interior de la prenda. – Acá está… hay que rebobinarla._

 _Tomoe recibió la cinta y ejecutó las indicaciones dadas por su hermano._

\- _Dale las gracias a Fujii de mi parte, y dile que también le de mis saludos a sus padres. – solicitó Kaori. - Los Misaki siempre han sido muy amable con nosotros._

\- _Lo haré, mamá… - respondió Kenji, asintiendo._

\- _Bien, vamos… a ponerse cómodos que el video empezará en cualquier momento. – apremió Tomoe, acercándose a la cómoda para coger un pocillo con onigiri (bocadillo de arroz en forma de bolita, rellenos con distintos sabores) y una botella de té de jazmín con canela; para luego tomar posición en una cómoda silla acolchada junto a la cama, a la derecha de su madre._

 _Kenji espabiló rápidamente y se acercó a la cómoda para servirse una bandeja con un pocillo con mochi (bolita con pasta de arroz rellena con distintos sabores, generalmente dulces) y un zumo de naranja._

\- _Sashimi y sake para mí. – solicitó Kaori desde la cama, con lo cual Kenji asintió agregando lo solicitado en su bandeja._

 _Con la bandeja lista, el menor de los Himura rodeó la cama para sentarse junto a su madre, a su izquierda._

 _Por otro lado, Seiichi se aprovisionó una bandeja con una porción de ramen con caldo de vacuno y un zumo de manzana, y al igual que su hermano menor, tomó posición en la cama junto a su madre, a la derecha._

 _Y así, en menos de un minuto en que la cinta terminó de rebobinarse, comenzó la reproducción del partido y la familia se dedicó a observar las jugadas de Kenji entre comentarios bastante animados, al mismo tiempo que cada uno disfrutaba de sus aperitivos._

 **xXx**

 **Little boy don't run away so fast**

(Pequeño, no huyas tan rápido)  
 **I think you forgot to kiss, kiss her goodbye**

(Creo que olvidaste besarla, darle un beso de despedida)  
 **  
Will she see me cry when I stumble and fall**

(¿Me verá llorar cuando tropiece y caiga?)  
 **Does she hear my voice in the night when I call**

(¿Escuchará mi voz en la noche cuando la llame?)  
 **Wipe away all your tears, it's gonna be all right**

(Limpia todas tus lágrimas, todo estará bien)

 _Faltaban 15 minutos para la media noche y en la habitación 435 abundaban las risas en torno a una amena conversación de viejos recuerdos familiares._

\- _¡Oh sí, me acuerdo perfectamente! – comentó Tomoe entremedio de las risas. – Seiichi estaba tan enfadado porque no podía salir al patio, que iba a desquitarse con el muro y aquella patada terminó doliéndole más de la cuenta. ¡jajaja!_

\- _Oh, ¡siempre bueno para las rabietas! – dijo Kenji, también divertido por la exposición que estaba teniendo su hermano._

\- _¡Bah! Lo que pasa es que esa pared era de concreto… - intentó excusarse Seiichi, más divertido que molesto porque se estuvieran riendo a costa de él._

\- _Vaya excusa jajaja – volvió a reír Tomoe._

\- _Agrrgggrgh… - Kenji no pudo reprimir un fuerte bostezo mientras se frotaba los ojos frenéticamente._

 _Kaori Himura, había observado el reciente intercambio entre sus hijos con bastante orgullo y satisfacción, feliz de saber que los tres eran muy unidos y se querían bastante. – "Sé que se cuidarán entre ustedes" – se dijo, sonriendo._

 _Luego de varias horas compartiendo, el cansancio ya la había sobrepasado, y la hora estaba llegando. Faltaban apenas unos cuantos minutos para el final del día, por lo que se armó de valor para interrumpir aquél agradable ambiente._

\- _Tomoe… - murmuró, y cuando su hija le prestó atención, aún contenta, continuó. – Es la hora…_

 _Tomoe Himura comprendió el mensaje, y gradualmente la sonrisa que había reinado en su rostro se esfumó. Se incorporó hasta quedar de pie, siendo seguida con la vista por sus hermanos que nada más fijarse en el repentino cambio de atmósfera comprendieron lo que estaba por suceder. Ya habían hablado de ello con anterioridad, y sabían que tomaría tan solo un par de minutos._

\- _Avisaré al doctor Saionji. – Tomoe sacó su aparato móvil desde el interior de su suéter y rápidamente tecleó un mensaje. – Llegará dentro de poco. – informó mientras guardaba el aparato una vez más para luego acercarse a su madre, sentándose junto a ella, a la derecha, quedando frente a frente._

\- _Gracias. – Kaori sonrió y tomó una de las manos de su hija entre las suyas._

\- _Ponte cómoda. – suavemente, Tomoe se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la frente de su madre mientras ella se recostaba apoyando su cabeza en los almohadones. Estaba realmente cómoda y reconfortante._

 _En silencio, Seiichi y Kenji se acercaron a la cama mientras Tomoe (ya de pie) buscaba algo en una de las mesillas auxiliares, removiendo el contenido del cajón superior con inusitado cuidado._

\- _Mis amores… - murmuró Kaori, extendiendo ambas manos. Kenji cogió la mano derecha, ubicándose de pie a la derecha de la cama. Seiichi le cogió la mano izquierda, ubicándose de pie a la izquierda de la cama. – Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes. – agregó la madre, sonriéndoles cálidamente mientras apretaba ambas manos._

\- _Mamá…. – a duras penas Kenji le devolvió la sonrisa. Aún no podía creer que todo estuviera sucediendo, tan de pronto y en un día que se le había antojado tan importante con la victoria del partido. Pero durante el transcurso de la velada se había ido armando de valor suficiente para al menos mostrarse cooperativo y a la altura de las circunstancias. Lo último que quería era hacer sentir triste a su madre._

 _Seiichi, por otro lado, contemplaba la escena en completo silencio. Su rostro, impasible, no mostraba emoción alguna. Lo cierto es que le costaba más que nadie asimilar la situación, y no estaba seguro de cuánto más podría aguantar._

\- _Confío en que los tres saldrán adelante, se cuidarán entre ustedes y procurarán ser felices en esta vida… - comentó Kaori, mirando con especial énfasis a su hija Tomoe que se les había unido, tomando asiento a los pies de la cama con un pequeño estuche negro entre las manos._

\- _Así será. – respondió Kenji, asintiendo suavemente._

\- _Como corresponde, gracias a la mejor madre del mundo. – agregó Tomoe._

\- _Desde luego… - Seiichi tardó un poco más en responder, pero terminó asistiendo hoscamente._

 _TOC TOC_

\- _Ya está aquí. – Tomoe se puso de pie y dio dos zancadas hacia la puerta de la habitación, dando espacio para que el doctor Saionji pudiera entrar. – Buenas noches doctor, gracias por venir._

\- _Buenas noches Tomoe. – el doctor Saionji era un hombre de 52 años de edad especializado en el área de oncología para adultos. Había tomado el caso de Kaori Himura desde un principio, pues antes de que fuera diagnosticada eran muy buenos colegas y solían compartir en varias ocasiones más allá del plano netamente profesional._

\- _Oh, pero si es Eiji Saionji… - saludó Kaori, sonriéndole al médico._

\- _Kaori Himura, buenas noches. Buenas noches jóvenes. – el doctor Saionji saludó al resto de los ocupantes de la habitación 435 y se acercó otro tanto más hasta detenerse al pie de la cama, a una distancia prudencial del grupo. Ya había tenido su oportunidad para despedirse personalmente de su ex colega y amiga, por lo que lo más adecuado en este momento era actuar profesionalmente y mantener las relaciones en ese plano. - ¿Está todo listo? – preguntó abriendo una pequeña carpeta con portapapeles y extrayendo un bolígrafo del bolsillo frontal de su bata blanca. Debía tomar la hora y anotar todo en el informe médico pertinente._

\- _Sí, lo tengo en este estuche. – respondió Tomoe, acercándose más al grupo para pararse junto a su madre, a la izquierda._

 _Instintivamente Seiichi se retiró un tanto para dar espacio a su hermana que comenzaba a sentarse en la cama y extraía un pequeño recipiente de vidrio transparente que contenía una solución igualmente transparente._

\- _Mezclado con zumo de naranja no debería saber para nada mal. – comentaba casualmente Tomoe mientras que con la ayuda de una jeringa vaciaba el contenido del frasco. - ¿Me acercas aquél vaso? – solicitó a Seiichi, indicando la mesilla auxiliar a su lado._

 _Torpemente, Seiichi cogió un vaso con un poco de zumo de naranja y se lo acercó a su hermana, sin decir palabra alguna. Ni todas las charlas de orientación que había recibido pudieron darle el valor que necesitaba en este momento._

\- _Cinco milímetros de Pentobarbital disueltos en 200 milímetros de zumo de naranja natural, sin azúcar ni endulzantes. – informó Tomoe mientras vaciaba ahora el contenido de la jeringa al interior del vaso y lo revolvía con ayuda de una cucharita._

 _El doctor Saionji asintió mientras tomaba apunte de aquellos datos en el parte médico._

\- _Aquí tienes. – Tomoe extendió ahora el vaso a su madre, quien lo aceptó de inmediato._

\- _Lástima que no pueda ser saque... o por último algún espumante. – comentó Kaori con una mueca indescifrable en el rostro, contemplando y estudiando el contenido del vaso durante un par de segundos bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Finalmente se decidió y bebió el contenido a conciencia._

\- _¿Qué tal? – preguntó Tomoe cuando su madre hubo terminado de beber todo el zumo, recibiendo el vaso y entregándoselo a Seiichi que a su vez lo volvía a poner sobre la mesilla auxiliar._

\- _Nada mal, pensé que sería peor… es dulce. – respondió ella, acomodándose aún más entre los almohadones._

 _El pentobarbital es un potente sedante que en sobredosis causa la muerte de quien lo ingiere. Se utiliza generalmente en casos de eutanasia pues su acción induce al sueño rápidamente, deprimiendo el sistema nervioso central y produciendo un paro cardiaco y respiratorio, sin llegar a causar dolor o molestias en quien lo consume. Es lo mejor que se puede utilizar para una muerte digna._

\- _¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Tomoe, intentado buscar algún síntoma en su madre._

\- _Bastante bien, con algo de sueño. – respondió ella, mirando al techo. – Pero es normal, ha sido un día largo._

 _Inesperadamente Kaori Himura sonrió, pues en su cabeza comenzó a sonar una familiar melodía veraniega que frecuentaba escuchar en los mejores años de su vida. Tantos recuerdos acudían a su mente a la velocidad del rayo que, pese al triste desenlace, no podría sino sentirse orgullosa y feliz con todo lo que había hecho. Dejaría atrás a tres maravillosos hijos que la recordarían hasta el fin de sus respectivos días, que seguirían adelante inundando al mundo con sus maravillosas personalidades y esparciendo a otros la sombra del que fuera su propio amor, fluyendo ahora a través de ellos._

 _No había nada mejor que pudiera pedir. Pese a todo, se iría feliz. No había motivo para sentirse triste._

\- _Estoy feliz de poder estar con ustedes… - agregó, parpadeando ahora pesadamente._

 _Tomoe sonrió, también feliz por la propia felicidad de su madre y suavemente puso una de sus manos sobre una de las piernas de ellas._

\- _Muchas gracias por todo, madre. Siempre te amaré. – dijo Tomoe, despidiéndose con los ojos empañados en lágrimas, pero sonriendo._

 _Kaori le sonrió de vuelta, asintiéndole a cada palabra dicha. Era su primogénita, que al igual que ella había seguido los pasos de la medicina y era ahora un médico. Estaba orgullosa de ella._

\- _Gracias por enseñarme a montar en bicicleta, y por todo lo demás… mamá. – Seiichi se acercó y besó tiernamente a su madre en la mejilla, hincándose ahora en sus rodillas en el suelo y con ambos codos apoyados sobre la cama, sosteniendo la mano izquierda de ella entre las suyas._

\- _Mi pequeño y gran enojón… gracias a ti por ser mi hijo. Eres el mejor hombre que he conocido en mi vida… - correspondió ella, sonriéndole orgullosa._

 _Seiichi comenzó a llorar en silencio mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro._

\- _Mamá… - Kenji, por último, se sentó en la cama, a su derecha, cogiendo la mano derecha de su madre. La miró a los ojos mientras ella le sonreía igualmente orgullosa, esperando a sus palabras. – Te amo madre… gracias por haberme cuidado todos estos años._

\- _Mi sol… mi rayo de luz. – la sonrisa de Kaori se ensanchó aún más. – Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, mi pequeño principito… no tengas miedo, ya que estaré junto a ti en todo momento. Cada noche, cuidando tu sueño. Cada día, cuidando tus pasos…_

 _Kenji le asintió en silencio, sobrecogido por aquellas palabras al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a llorar por segunda vez en el día. Por quien más se preocupaba ella era por el menor de sus hijos, Kenji, pues solo tenía 14 años y sabía por experiencia propia lo duro que era perder a una madre a tan corta edad._

 _Un breve silencio se hizo en la habitación mientras sus tres hijos lloraban en silencio y Kaori paseaba la vista entre ellos, sin dejar nunca de sonreír. No había nada más que agregar, estaba todo dicho ya. El sueño que sentía se hacía cada vez más pesado y su visión de nublaba paulatinamente, hasta que por fin fue inevitable seguir despierta y no pudo sino más que rendirse al mundo de la inconsciencia._

 _Y así, rodeada por sus tres amados hijos y con una plácida sonrisa en el rostro, Kaori Himura cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir._

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

 **xXx**

 **I fought to be so strong, I guess you knew**

(Luché por ser fuerte, supongo que lo sabías)

 **I was afraid you'd go away, too**

(Tenía miedo de que te fueras también)

 **Little boy you've got to forget the past**

(Pequeño, tienes que olvidar el pasado)

 **And learn to forgive her**

(y aprender a perdonarla)

 **I promise to try, but it feels like a lie**

(Prometo intentarlo, pero se siente como una mentira)

 **Don't let memory play games with your mind**

(No dejes que la memoria juegue juegos con tu mente)

 **She's a faded smile frozen in time**

(Ella es una sonrisa desvanecida, congelada en el tiempo)

 **I'm still hanging on, but I'm doing it wrong**

(Y aún estoy esperando, pero lo estoy haciendo mal)

 **Can't kiss her goodbye, but I promise to try**

(No puedo despedirla, pero prometo intentarlo)

Kenji Himura abrió los ojos de golpe al mismo tiempo que sentía su cuerpo desvanecerse, y a duras penas se sobrepuso al traicionero impulso, logrando permanecer de pie. El eco de los gritos de la discusión cruzada entre Rukawa y Sakuragi continuaba segundo plano, se le antojaba irreal y no podía distinguir lo que decían, tan absorto como estaba en su propio mundo interior devastado por el hecho de que hace solo un par de meses su madre había muerto, dejándolo atrás.

Estaba tan cansado, al borde mismo de la extenuación. Ahora que había pasado por su mente el recuerdo vívido de aquellos últimos momentos junto a su madre, comprendió que desde entonces nunca estuvo bien, que aquella ilusión de las últimas semanas fue solo eso: una ilusión. Seguía devastado y muy probablemente nunca lograría superarlo.

El aire comenzaba a hacer falta en sus pulmones, la visión se le nubló aún más y la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, por lo que en un desesperado intento por aferrarse a algo antes de caer dio dos torpes pasos extendiendo el brazo para buscar apoyo en la baranda de la azotea.

Sin embargo su traicionera vista no le permitió percatarse de que caminaba directamente hacia el trecho de la azotea cuya baranda estaba derrumbada desde hace semanas. Dio otro par de pasos más y sintió ahora una suave brisa golpearle el rostro. Contra su voluntad su cuerpo se dobló, necesitaba apoyarse cuanto antes o terminaría desmayándose. Inspiró hondamente y volvió a erguirse para continuar su camino, sintiendo los labios endemoniadamente secos.

 _RIIIIING, RIIIIIIIG_

El estruendoso eco de la alarma que resonó incluso en lo alto de la azotea, anunciaba el fin de las clases y el inicio del receso de almuerzo, con lo que rápidamente los alumnos comenzaron a abandonar las aulas de clases, desesperados por libertad. Lo que algunos alcanzaron a ver desde los pasillos de ambos aleros del edificio era al novato Kenji Himura en lo alto de la azotea, al borde del precipicio y a punto de lanzarse al vacío por entre la sección sin baranda. La conmoción fue inmediata y un murmullo generalizado se desató por todos lados.

Una fuerte brisa se levantó, meciendo la copa de los árboles cercanos y removiendo el cabello castaño de Kenji Himura, refrescando al mismo tiempo su acalorado rostro.

\- Mamá… - susurró el chico, a tan solo cinco centímetros del borde de la azotea, extendiendo su brazo al horizonte en un último intento de aferrarse a la nada antes de que su cuerpo lo traicionara, cerrara los ojos y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo inconsciente al vacío.


	12. Rumores

**Capítulo 12: Rumores**

 _Viernes 27 de Mayo_

 **xXx**

La melodía de una de sus canciones favoritas iba progresando conforme transcurrían los segundos y cada compás lo alejaba más y más de tan plácido sueño que nunca llegaría a recordar, pero cuya sensación de calidez le embargaría por un buen par de minutos luego de despertar. Finalmente el mejor momento de la canción llegó, y con ello ya no pudo resistirse más y terminó despertando del todo, estirando perezosamente uno de sus largos y contorneados brazos para silenciar su aparato móvil.

\- ¡Every breath you take, and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take…I´ll be watching you….! – Y la canción acabó súbitamente cuando canceló la alarma, dando paso al silencio en el interior de su amplia habitación, apenas si interrumpido por su tranquila y acompasada respiración.

Sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba horrores, aún resentido por la extenuante jornada de práctica del día anterior. Pero no se quejaba, pues el trabajo arduo le resultaba gratificante.

\- _"El entrenador Taoka está bastante entusiasmado con nuestros progresos"_ – pensó aleatoriamente y recordando las últimas palabras del señor mientras que con cierto esfuerzo se incorporaba en la cama, quedando sentado con ambos pies apoyados en el suelo.

En silencio y tranquilo, dejó que los tenues rayos de luz matutinos del sol naciente bañaran su semidesnudo cuerpo (apenas cubierto por una pieza de ropa interior verde limón) mientras contemplaba la extensa bahía de Sagami extendiéndose ante sus ojos a través del enorme ventanal. Una vista magnífica y sedante, realmente inspiradora.

\- _"Supongo que debería dar gracias por ser tan afortunado."_ – se dijo sonriéndose a sí mismo, pues en efecto tenía mucho que agradecer, a pesar de los tragos amargos que el destino le deparaba de vez en cuando y de la tensa o casi nula relación familiar que tenía (o no tenía) con su madre y su padrastro. Su filosofía era bastante clara: ver y apreciar siempre el lado positivo y optimista de la vida, ya que por más amargo que pudiera ser el limón, éste siempre se podría convertir en una rica y dulce limonada.

\- Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace…- tarareó en voz alta el estribillo de la reconocida canción de la banda The Police mientras se ponía de pie estirando ambos brazos para espantar cualquier vestigio de sueño o cansancio.

Hizo dos cortitos al alongar, moviendo su tren superior de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, y al acabar se acercó hasta el velador para chequear su móvil. Eran las siete de la mañana con cinco minutos, por lo que aún estaba a tiempo para llegar a clases a una hora decente. Ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde tarde. Ryonan es una institución privada de prestigio, y como tal suelen ser muy estrictos con las normas y códigos de conducta internos. Sin excepciones.

No había notificación alguna de mensajes entrantes, por lo que extrañado decidió abrir la aplicación de mensajería (o chat) para revisarla. La tarde anterior, antes del entrenamiento, había mandado un mensaje al novato de Shohoku, Kenji Himura. Y desde entonces aún no había obtenido respuesta.

No es que fuese algo trascendental o de vital importancia, solo se trataba de algo trivial para seguir en contacto con él ya que realmente le simpatizaba. Leyó los últimos dos mensajes enviados por él mismo.

 **Akira Sendoh, 5:30 pm:** Ey chico origami, tengo un chiste. ¿Quieres leerlo?

 **Akira Sendoh, 5:31 am:** ¿Cómo maldice un pollito a otro pollito?... ¡Caldito seas! Jajaja (:

Y nada más. El chico no le había respondido y curioso pinchó con su largo dedo índice en el nombre Kenji Himura para saber algo más, y al hacerlo comprobó que su última conexión había sido a las 11:06 am del día anterior, momento mismo en que habían estado hablando.

\- _"Qué extraño…."_ – pensó Akira, rascándose la nuca con suavidad. – _"Tal vez sea de esas personas que no le prestan demasiada atención a estos aparatos y los revisan de vez en cuando…"_ – dedujo, intentando convencerse de que era eso, y no falta de interés. – _"Sí, debe ser eso… Ya lo leerá, y de seguro le causará gracia ese chiste"._

Sonriendo contento, decidió ponerse en marcha esperando que lo que se viniera por delante fuera un gran día. Estaba seguro de que así sería, pues él mismo se encargaba de hacerlo realidad por medio de su actitud positiva. Una sonrisa era la llave de entrada a un mundo mejor, más amable, más ameno. Por eso lo hacía constantemente.

Se metió rápidamente al baño y se duchó solamente el cuerpo en cuestión de segundos, procurando no mojar su cabello que apenas había sido despeinado mientras dormía (cosa bastante inusual, pues acostumbraba a tener que batallar con sus mechones cada mañana hasta poder empinarlos y conseguir así su ya característico peinado).

\- _"De seguro no me moví mientras dormía… así de cansado nos dejó el entrenador…"_ – dedujo luego de secarse ya frente al espejo del baño y contemplando su cuerpo desnudo. Notó complacido cómo, en apariencia, había ganado un poco más de masa corporal, y flectando sus brazos sacó a relucir sus tonificados bíceps.

\- Buen trabajo, pero aún queda mucho por hacer. – se felicitó en voz alta, orgulloso por su progreso. Nunca fallaba a la hora de darse ánimos a sí mismo, o bien de consolarse en caso de ser necesario. Siempre él, siempre solo por su propia cuenta enfrentado al mundo. Tuvo que aprender a hacerlo a corta edad, cuando luego de que su padre se marchara de casa y perdiera prácticamente todo el apoyo que le brindaba (que por cierto solía ser el único que recibía).

\- _"Papá…"_ – pensó repentinamente Akira. Hacía más de un año que no lo veía, y lejos se le antojaba aquél día en que fue a verlo a su último partido de secundaria alta cuando jugaba en el equipo la escuela privada Keiō Chutobu, mismo partido donde por primera vez había sido incapaz de derrotar a un oponente en una confrontación uno a uno, y cuyo complicado apellido prácticamente no podía pensar.

– _"Kitasawa"_ \- algo así creía que era el apellido de aquél oponente.

El que su madre haya decidido mudarse de Tokio e instalarse en Kanagawa para dirigir un negocio local no favoreció en nada la ya de por si distante relación con su padre, pero incuso en aquél entonces era algo que se veía venir. Su madre siempre se las arregló para conseguir que él se mantuviera lo más alejado posible.

Sacudió la cabeza, borrando de golpe aquellos pensamientos y volvió a sonreírse a sí mismo en el espejo. De nada le servía volver a sumergirse en esos recuerdos. Lo más práctico era siempre seguir adelante. Seguir y nunca mirar atrás. Se cepilló los dientes a conciencia (el secreto de una gran sonrisa es una dentadura sana y limpia) y volvió a su cuarto para terminar con la labor de alistarse para otro día de clases.

Una vez que se hubo vestido apropiadamente con el uniforme de Ryonan, volvió a echar un vistazo para comprobar su móvil y ver la hora. O eso al menos se dijo, ya que aquél impulso obedecía más a un deseo profundo de saber si ya habría respuesta por parte del novato de Shohoku que a otra cosa.

\- Mmm… las 7 con 25… - dijo sorprendido, sacando la cuenta de que contaba con más de 30 minutos para llegar a clases. – _"Y aún no hay novedades del chico origami…"_

Cogió su bolso deportivo con todo lo necesario para el entrenamiento y abandonó la habitación con absoluta calma, sin siquiera haber hecho la cama u ordenado un poco. Ya lo haría al volver en la tarde.

El suave eco de una conversación entre dos personas le hizo recordar de pronto que por primera vez en semanas tanto su madre como su padrastro estaban en casa, y no en algún viaje de negocios o alguna visita a amigos, familiares o clientes. Cosa rara, pues ya le era costumbre pasar la mayor cantidad del tiempo solo en ese frío e impersonal apartamento.

Dado que iba con tiempo de sobra, hacia la cocina dirigió sus pasos dispuesto a tomarse una taza de café con leche y almendras además de comer alguna cosilla para llenar el estómago en el entretanto. Usualmente solía partir de casa sin comer nada y pasar directamente a la cafetería a comprar algo para engullir segundos antes de entrar a clases. Pero hoy no, hoy contaba con más tiempo del habitual.

\- Ey, buenos días. – se anunció entrando a la enorme cocina y saludando a sus ocupantes que al instante terminaron con la conversación de la cual no llegó a escuchar y entender nada concreto.

\- Buenos días… - su madre fue la primera en corresponder su saludo con un tono que a Akira se le antojó apático y desinteresado.- Vaya novedad, pensé que a esta hora aún estarías durmiendo. – agregó, desviando ahora su atención a la taza de café que tenía entre las manos.

Akira simplemente le sonrió mientras se descolgaba el bolso y lo dejaba junto a la entrada. Distinta era su relación con Akihiko Sendoh, su padrastro, que al verlo entrar rápidamente se puso de pie desde su posición en la mesilla isla frente a ventanal y se acercó a él para saludarlo más animadamente.

\- ¡Qué alegría verte, Akira! – y Akihiko extendió su mano derecha para estrecharla con la del joven, quien por inercia y cortesía correspondió el gesto. – Ven, vamos a tomar café que ya está listo. Recién preparado y bien intenso.

Akihiko Sendoh es un hombre alto que mide en torno al metro con ochenta, de contextura esbelta, ojos y cabello completamente negros y una piel más bien bronceada. Se podría decir que poseía una belleza promedio, típica de un japonés que cuida su apariencia sin ser excesivamente vanidoso. Tiene apenas 28 años de edad y solía trabajar como asistente junto a su madre en una de las empresas que ella llevaba adelante.

 _Solía_ trabajar para su madre, pues cuando ella y su padre biológico se divorciaron, la señora no tardó mucho tiempo en contraer nupcias con Akihiko pese a la marcada diferencia de edad (pues ella le sacaba 15 años de ventaja), adoptando él el apellido Sendoh.

\- ¿Le pones leche? – preguntó Akihiko vertiendo un poco de café en una taza mientras Akira tomaba asiento en la mesilla isla, al extremo opuesto de su madre que en ningún momento volvió a mirarlo.

\- Sí, por favor. – respondió el joven, sonriendo sin muchas ganas mientras cogía una tostada, sintiéndose de pronto incómodo en su propio hogar.

\- Iré a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas. – anunció Eimi Sendoh, poniéndose de pie y dejando la taza de café a medio servir sobre el mesón para caminar a paso rápido hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Eimi Sendoh es una orgullosa y altanera mujer de 43 años de edad, sumamente elegante y recatada que trabaja como empresaria a cargo de varios negocios heredados por su difunto padre. Llevaba su negra y lisa cabellera en un moderno corte regular sobre los hombros, y aquél vestido por sobre las rodillas, de negra y exquisita seda negra, le confería un aspecto lúgubre en contraste con su blanquecina piel de porcelana. Haciendo gala de su recato a la hora de vestir, como adorno llevaba apenas un par de pendientes de exclusivas perlas de akoya que resplandecían a la luz del sol.

Lo único que se escuchó durante el par de segundos que a Eimi le tomó llegar hasta el umbral de la puerta fue el fuerte eco producido por sus elegantes zapatos con tacones de aguja.

\- Por cierto, Akira… esta tarde viajaremos a Nagoya a una conferencia y estaremos fuera por un par de días. – informó Eimi deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta y sin siquiera voltearse a ver a su hijo. – Te transferiré el dinero necesario para que puedas comprar algunos enseres que hacen falta.

Y dicho eso, sin siquiera despedirse, desapareció dejando a los dos hombres solos al interior de la cocina.

\- _"Dinero… todo en esta familia gira en torno al dinero"_ – pensó decepcionado Akira mientras asentía con una cínica sonrisa en el rostro que duró hasta que su madre desapareció de vista. Y así, en silencio, tomó de su café y comió una sencilla tostada sin volver a cruzar palabra con su padrastro.

Lo cierto es que le incomodaba estar a solas con él, aun cuando no tenía nada en su contra. Simplemente le parecía incómoda la situación.

 **xXx**

Ese día viernes por la mañana los pasillos de Shohoku eran un hervidero de rumores y comentarios acerca de lo acontecido la tarde del día anterior en lo alto de la azotea del edificio principal. Muchos alumnos y alumnas aprovecharon los minutos previos al inicio de las clases para compartir sus propios puntos de vista acerca de lo que aseguraban haber visto, escuchado o descubierto al respecto del "gran rumor" del semestre. Y como un efecto avalancha, conforme los comentarios pasaban de boca en boca, estos iban aumentando de magnitud y gravedad.

\- Te lo digo, Mari… yo lo vi con mis propios ojos. Ese delincuente de cabello rojo estaba peleándose con Rukawa y Himura, y en un descuido de este último se aprovechó y lo empujó contra el vacío. – Chinami Izumi era lo que se podría considerar una chismosa en toda regla, y como tal, no tenía reparos a la hora de compartir sus comentarios, asegurándose siempre de agregar una buena dosis de dramatismo de su propia cosecha.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Y qué pasó entonces? – Mari Kawai, la presidenta del Club de Periodismo de Shohoku, anotaba todo con lujo de detalles en su libreta mientras su grabadora portátil registraba la conversación. Pocas veces había tenido tan espectacular primicia, y aquella mañana ya llevaba unas buenas tres entrevistas donde más o menos todos parecían corroborar la misma información: en un desesperado ataque de celos, Hanamichi Sakuragi había atacado a las estrellas del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku, Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura.

\- Por fortuna Rukawa estaba ahí para impedirlo. – al decir eso los ojos de Chinami Izumi se transformaron en dos enormes corazones, destilando amor y admiración por montones.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Rukawa? – Mari Kawai detuvo su frenético escribir sobre la libreta y despegó la vista de sus apuntes, encontrándose con que su entrevistaba parecía flotar en medio del paraíso, totalmente ida. – _"¿Y a esta chiflada qué le pasa? ¿Por qué cada vez que entrevisto a una chiquilla, parecen volverse locas al mencionar a ese tal Rukawa?"_ – se preguntó mordiendo intrincada la plumilla rosa que adornaba su bolígrafo cubierto de chucherías brillantes.

Menudo embrollo. En sus dos años que llevaba en la Preparatoria Shohoku jamás se había encontrado con que ningún deporte ni ningún jugador de dichos deportes suscitara tanto interés femenino como parecía provocar Kaede Rukawa y, en menor medida, Kenji Himura. No tenía la más mínima idea de quiénes eran esos sujetos, pues el equipo de baloncesto nunca fue ni lo más mínima o remotamente interesante como para estar al tanto de lo que ahí sucedía. Las verdaderas novedades estaban en el club de béisbol, donde además los romances y dramones se daban por montones.

\- ¡KYAAAAA! ¡ES ÉL, AHÍ VIENE! – un estruendoso rugido cortó las cavilaciones de Mari Kawai y sacó del trance a Chinami Izumi, que presta corrió hacia el rellano del segundo piso a reunirse con el corillo de admiradoras histéricas.

El _´héroe´_ (como se le había bautizado luego del incidente) estaba llegando, y todos querían verlo de cerca para obtener así alguna novedad.

\- _"Mhnmm… ya están gritando esas locas"_ – pensó resignado Kaede Rukawa mientras terminaba de subir los últimos dos escalones hasta llegar al rellano del segundo piso, donde fue recibido (mal recibido) por una marea de alumnos curiosos.

\- ¡Buenos días Rukawa! ¿Cómo se encuentra Himura? – abriéndose paso entre las fanáticas, le saludó un grupo de estudiantes de primer año, salón 12, a quiénes no conocía pero que sin embargo estaban allí esperando a que les dijera algo acerca de lo sucedido la tarde anterior.

Rukawa se detuvo durante un segundo a contemplar la escena, y haciendo acopio de su altanera e indiferente personalidad, les dedicó a todos una glacial mirada antes de continuar con su camino rumbo al salón 10. Aquél gesto logró mantener a raya a los muchachos que, intimidados por su imponente presencia, retrocedieron hasta apartarse del alboroto, dejando delante a la fanaticada femenina que no se amedrentaría ni cedería ante nada.

\- ¡Ohhhhhh, es tan guapo! – chillaba como histérica una desenfadada chica de cabello amarillo deocolorado, dando brincos como liebre conforme su ídolo avanzaba a paso lento.

\- ¡Ven, Rumiko, tómale fotos! – apremiaba otra muchacha de segundo año, señalándolo con el dedo de una manera nada educada.

\- _"Maldición, por primera vez que llego más temprano a clases y me encuentro con este circo de locas"_ – Totalmente desagradado, Rukawa procuró no variar su expresión facial para no demostrar al ejército de chiquillas que sus griteríos le afectaban de algún modo, pero lo cierto es que se sentía incómodo ante tanto revuelo que causaba.

No entendía la fascinación irracional que provocaba en el sexo opuesto y que en muchos casos poco y nada tenía que ver con su papel como jugador de basquetbol, pues a ninguna de esas muchachas las había visto presente en los partidos oficiales del equipo. Para ellas era más bien un asunto hormonal, de libido e incluso… - _"¿Sexual?"_ – se preguntó concluyendo un tanto receloso. De momento, para él, esa era un área completamente nueva en la cual no estaba interesado indagar. Y mucho menos con alguna chiquilla que fuera tan poco sutil como aquellas que le rodeaban.

\- Ay… ¡está muy duro! – aquél grito junto a su oído derecho logró sacarlo de sus cavilaciones y percatarse del suave contacto de un par de manos ejerciendo presión sobre sus bíceps. Desvió su vista hacia abajo y se topó con que de pie junto a él una nada discreta muchacha con una estrambótica cabellera amarilla había decidido pasar a segundo plano, ir más allá de los simples gritos de histeria y…. tocarlo.

Sorprendido por tal inusual atrevimiento, Rukawa abrió ligeramente los ojos e iba a sacudirse a la chica de encima, pero no alcanzó a pestañear siquiera cuando alguien más salió al pasó y logró sacarle a aquella atrevida de encima.

\- ¡QUITA TUS SUCIAS GARRAS DE ENCIMA, EMBUSTERA!

Como aparecidas de la nada, y oportunamente vestidas para identificarlas, las tres célebres admiradoras de Rukawa conocidas como Ru (la que usaba coletas a ambos lados), Ka (aquella castaña que llevaba un moño de caballo en alto de la cabeza) y Wa (la que llevaba el cabello suelo recogido con un cintillo rosa en lo alto de la frente); emergieron de la nada y saltaron como fieras sobre la chica de cabello amarillo que había osado tocar a su ídolo, arrastrándola lejos de ahí en una furiosa ráfaga de fucsia y blanco, los colores clásicos de la vestimenta que usaban para echarle porras a su ídolo.

\- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARLO, CASQUIVANA?! –gritaba Ru, mientras intentaba aplicar una llave a la chica de pelo amarillo.

\- ¡Pagarás caro tu atrevimiento, suripanta! – Ka, fue un poco más allá y comenzó a jalarle el cabello a la muchacha, que poco o nada podía hacer ya para defenderse.

\- ¡Nadie tiene permiso para tocar a nuestro Rukawa! – chilló Wa, observando cómo las otras dos se encargaban de reducir a la chica de cabello amarillo.

\- Pfff… - resopló Rukawa, harto de aquél espectáculo. Se giró para continuar su camino e ingresar de una buena vez al salón, deseando (inesperadamente) que las clases comenzaran luego para así tener un momento de paz y dormir a gusto.

\- Ey, ¿tus eres Kaede Rukawa? – habiendo observado todo desde la distancia, Mari Kawai reaccionó a tiempo para interponerse en el paso de Rukawa. – _"Con su declaración tendré una primicia que podré exprimir por mucho tiempo"_ \- pensaba calculadoramente mientras esperaba la respuesta (bastante obvia) del interpelado.

\- ¿Hmn? – murmuró como respuesta Rukawa. – _"¿Otra loca más?"_ – se preguntó mirándola desdeñosamente y estudiando a la nueva intrusa. No le pasó por alto el obvio detalle de la cabellera lila con un moderno corte en punta sobre los hombros que llevaba, así como sus brillantes labios igualmente lila y lo nada sutil de su maquillaje facial que gritaban desesperadamente: ¡atención, miradme, estoy aquí!

\- ¿Qué puedes decir del incidente de ayer? – y sin esperar siquiera una confirmación, Mari Kawai comenzó con las preguntas. Estaba dispuesta a sacar hasta la más mínima información a esa estrella juvenil que tanto revuelo causaba – _"Aunque debo decir que es guapo, tiene lo suyo y sus ojos son…. Peculiares"_ – pensó mientras esperaba la respuesta.

Sin embargo la respuesta nunca llegaría, y así es como Mari Kawai se encontraría con la primicia de que en su vida conocería a alguien tan apático e inexpresivo como Kaede Rukawa. El joven simplemente la miró una última vez, fulminándola con una indiferencia casi surreal, dándole a entender que ni en mil años se rebajaría a responder sus preguntas, y pasó de largo a su lado, adentrándose por fin en el salón 10 y cerrando las puertas a su espalda.

Mari Kawai, la chica de cabello lila, quedó literalmente choqueada, con el bolígrafo a medio camino de escribir. Era esta la primera vez que una de sus entrevistas terminaba antes de siquiera haber comenzado. No estaba segura de qué era aquello que sucedía con ese pedante mocoso con aires de grandeza, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que luego de aquel ´incidente´ la fama de Himura y Rukawa se vería aún más incrementada, y de que definitivamente tendría que hacer algo para llegar al fondo del asunto. De momento ya tenía una introducción con la cual comenzar a presentar esta primicia, pero necesitaba sí o sí llegar a las partes involucradas para tener una historia más contundente.

Al entrar al salón 10 una repentina atmósfera de tranquilidad lo recibió. Con la puerta principal cerrada, el griterío de las histéricas quedaba aislado como un lejano eco que no podía entenderse. Al interior había apenas un par de compañeros desperdigados en distintos grupillos, cerca de sus respectivos pupitres y casi ninguno pareció prestarle más atención de la necesaria, cosa que agradeció. Luego de varias semanas de clases ya todos se acostumbraron a su presencia y la batahola que solía generar en las chicas de otros cursos cuando lo veían pasar.

\- Buenos días, Rukawa-kun. – le saludó tímidamente Chiasa Yagami, la menuda chica que se sentaba a un puesto de distancia de él. Estaba completamente sola, asilada del resto mientras parecía estudiar un libro.

\- … - Rukawa simplemente correspondió el saludo con un ligero y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza, gesto que la chica reconoció de inmediato. Al pelinegro le agradaba ella, pues nunca perdió la cabeza y se comportó como una estúpida delante de él.

\- ¿Cómo está Himura-kun? – preguntó Yagami, dejando el libro de lado y girándose en su banco para encarar a Rukawa.

El chico se tomó cierto tiempo en responder mientras se descolgaba el bolso deportivo y tomaba asiento en su pupitre, no sin antes dedicar una discreta mirada a su izquierda en dirección al desocupado pupitre de Himura. El resplandor del sol matutino reflejado en la superficie de madera lo cegó por un breve instante, y entonces respondió. Había preocupación en la voz de Chiasa Yagami, por lo que por educación debía responderle.

\- Está bien, no fue nada grave. Volverá pronto. – respondió escuetamente, y aquello le supo a mentira. Lo cierto es que no había tenido noticias al respecto, pero prefirió mentir para mantener la tranquilidad de la chica. Sin saber cómo ni por qué, algo dentro de él le hacía sentir que Kenji Himura estaba, al menos físicamente, bien.

\- ¡Ufff, esa es una buena noticia! – exclamó Yagami, y su rostro se iluminó con una honesta sonrisa, la cual estaba adornada con unos vistosos aparatos dentales que le daban un aire exótico, bastante freak.

Rukawa la miró inexpresivamente mientras estudiaba su rostro en silencio al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en Kenji Himura. Estaba tan acostumbrado a la presencia y compañía del chico de ojos calipso que recién ahora caía en la cuenta que desde que lo conocía, esta sería la primera vez en un día de clases en que no lo vería ni escucharía su voz. La primera vez en que el pupitre a su derecha estaría vacío. La primera vez en que Himura no estaría atento a responder a las preguntas de los maestros ni tomando apuntes como maníaco. La primera vez que tendría que subir solo a la azotea. La primera vez que tendría que almorzar solo… Y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, llegó a una inesperada conclusión.

\- _"Vaya… creo que lo extrañaré"_ – pensó con un dejo de nostalgia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que extrañara alguien a quien pudiese llegar a llamar amigo? – _"¿Amigo?"_ – se preguntó aún más sorprendido por la conclusión a la que había llegado su adormilada mente. Pero sí, cualquiera llamaría amistad a aquello que él y Himura compartían. Y él lo sabía, a pesar del dejo de dolor e incomodidad que sentía ante aquella palabra.

\- ¿Rukawa? – preguntó por segunda vez Yagami, atreviéndose a levantar un poco la voz con el fin de despertarlo de ese repentino trance.

\- ¿Mhn? – murmuró el pelinegro, pestañeando un par de veces para aclararse la vista y la mente.

\- Te preguntaba si quieres que te ayude a tomar apuntes de las clases de hoy para que luego se los entregues a Himura. Ya sabes cómo es, de seguro le harán falta. – repitió la chica con un dejo de admiración en su voz, y Rukawa no pudo sino estar de acuerdo.

\- Sí, por favor. – asintió agradecido, pero sin cambiar el serio rictus de su mirada. – _"De seguro lo apreciará más que si tomo apuntes con mi horrible caligrafía"_ – se dijo a sí mismo, recordando que el chico castaño tenía un estilo y caligrafía bastante bonita y legible.

\- Perfecto, será un honor ayudarte. – dijo Chiasa Yagami antes de girarse en su pupitre y volver a centrar su atención en el libro que estaba estudiando.

Rukawa le asintió levemente en silencio, y sin prestarle más atención apoyó el codo derecho sobre el pupitre para así sostener su cabeza, reposando su mejilla derecha en la palma de la mano. No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que sonara el timbre dando inicio a la jornada del día y lentamente fueran ingresando los demás alumnos, cerrando la comitiva la profesora Saori Teiko de Biología.

Hoy sería un día largo y por primera vez, Kaede Rukawa estaría toda la jornada completamente despierto, incapaz de dormir y con la mente ocupada pensando en su ausente compañero y, por qué no decirlo, amigo: Kenji Himura.

 **xXx**

Los cálidos rayos de luz bañaban su joven rostro, cubriéndole por completo la pálida y tersa piel conforme el sol cambiaba de posición, avanzando en lo alto del cielo despejado de Kanagawa. Por fortuna el velo de la habitación 212 era lo suficientemente grueso como para filtrar los peligrosos rayos ultravioleta que atravesaban el gran ventanal, y sumado a la ayuda del aire acondicionado encendido en unos agradables 19 grados Celsius, nada parecía indicar que en el exterior del Hospital Clínico Kamakura se desataba el mismísimo infierno con una de las que sería recordada como la más calurosa jornada de lo que iba de primavera.

Sentía que el cuerpo le pesaba una enormidad a medida que inconscientemente intentaba hacerlo reaccionar, moviendo con torpeza las extremidades para que la sangre fluyera con más normalidad y así poder salir de aquél letargo. Llevaba casi veinte horas durmiendo de corrido, todo un record. Y francamente, no quería más. Literalmente se había cansado de tanto dormir.

\- Hmnnnn – murmuró mientras comenzaba a removerse, sacudiendo la ligera sábana blanca que lo cubría. Su mente era un caos, y conforme iba recuperando la conciencia una extraña y familiar sensación de opresión volvía a instalarse en su pecho. – Mamá… - susurró ligeramente angustiado, y con el peso de aquellos recuerdos logró despertar del todo.

Agitado, abrió los ojos de par en par y volvió a cerrarlos rápidamente, pues el exceso de luz al interior de la habitación era mucho para sus pupilas. Se refregó las cuencas oculares con ambas manos y luego de un par de segundos volvió a hacer el intento de abrir los ojos, lentamente para acostumbrarse de a poco. Y cuando logró mantener sus ojos abiertos, lo que vio fue todo blanco, un completo e inmaculado blanco que cubría el techo de cabo a rabo.

No le costó mucho reconocer aquel techo como el propio del hospital que tantas veces había visitado en el pasado, y apesadumbrado, hizo el esfuerzo de incorporarse en la cama. – _"Qué paradójico"_ – pensó sarcásticamente, pues esta era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí como paciente. – _"Si solo fue un desmayo…"_ – recordó con vergüenza mientras terminaba de acomodarse en la cama, sentado y apoyado con un enorme almohadón mullido.

Una tarea tan simple como sentarse le tomó más del esfuerzo usual y debió quedarse quieto por cierto tiempo, respirando erráticamente mientras intentaba revitalizar sus pulmones. No sabía si lo que sentía era cansancio o simplemente estaba hiperventilado por lo sofocante del cuarto. – _"Falta oxigeno…"_ – pensó mientras se dedicaba a escanear la habitación. La ventana estaba cerrada, la puerta estaba cerrada y….

\- ¿P-profesor Anzai? – peguntó sorprendido.

En efecto, el regordete anciano estaba apaciblemente sentado en una cómoda silla acolchada ubicada en uno de los rincones de la habitación. En completo silencio bebía un sorbo de té helado desde una ridículamente pequeña taza blanca de porcelana, cuyo contenido de seguro vaciaría en dos tragos.

\- Jo jo jo… veo que ya has despertado, Himura-kun. – saludó el anciano, dejando la taza blanca en una pequeña mesilla a su lado. Las amables enfermeras del Hospital habían dispuesto de esas comodidades para él.

\- A…a-así es… - respondió Himura, removiéndose incómodo en su posición.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó ahora el profesor Anzai, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la cama hasta quedar junto a Kenji Himura, que en silenció lo miró antes de contestar.

\- Cansado… pero bastante mejor. – respondió, desviando la vista hacia la ventana.

Mitsuyoshi Anzai se tomó su tiempo antes de continuar y siguió la vista del joven, directo hacia el ventanal que desde esa altura y por medio del visillo dejaba entrever los tejados de las casas cercanas al recinto. Era una zona residencial bastante tranquila y agradable.

\- Tus compañeros están preocupados por ti, especialmente Rukawa. – comentó el anciano y aquellas palabras llamaron la atención del joven que, sorprendido, desvió la vista ahora hacia el sereno rostro de su sensei.

\- L-lo siento… - logró pronunciar en un suspiro apenas audible. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta al recordar a sus compañeros de clases, de equipo y especialmente a Kaede Rukawa.

\- ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que sucedió? – preguntó ahora el profesor con un inusitado tono serio que el joven no le conocía.

\- Recuerdo que tenía mucha hambre y que… me dolía mucho la cabeza… de pronto todo dio vueltas y ya no recuerdo más… - respondió, omitiendo a propósito la sensación de angustia que sintió al pensar en su fallecida madre. Se suponía que ya estaba bien, que lo había superado. Estuvo meses alejado de todo el mundo, alejado del basquetbol, alejado del ambiente escolar por culpa del prolongado luto que vivió también por lo sucedido con su hermano… No, no debía pensar en ello ahora. – Creo que me desmayé… - agregó lo que consideró una certeza.

\- Sí, eso fue. – confirmó el anciano, asintiendo levemente. En todo momento su rostro transmitía una paz y serenidad casi irreal no obstante lo serio de su voz. – Al parecer, según los médicos, te has estado sobre exigiendo más de lo necesario y eso terminó por pasarte la cuenta.

Y entonces Kenji Himura abrió levemente los ojos de par en par mientras intentaba procesar aquellas palabras. ¿Se habría sobrepasado al exigirse más de la cuenta? _– "Pfff, ¡eso es absurdo! De ninguna manera me exijo más de lo necesario."_ – pensó más dolido que molesto, pero sin atreverse a contrariar a su sensei.

\- Anzai-sensei yo… yo… - intentó excusarse, sin ser capaz de decir algo en concreto.

\- Necesitas descansar, Himura-kun. Es humano tomarse las cosas con más calma. – recomendó el anciano, apoyando una de sus manos sobre su hombro, a la derecha. Aquel pequeño y cálido gesto era algo realmente inusual en él, y solo podría ser muestra de una real y genuina preocupación.

\- … - silencio. Himura bajó la vista hacia sus propias manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo. – _"Sí que estoy pálido…"_ – pensó distraído, sin estar de lleno en el asunto planteado por el profesor Anzai. ¿Por qué no aceptar simplemente que se había sobrepasado? Ya ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había dormido más de seis horas de corrido, sin desvelarse cada noche estudiando.

\- Los profesores están preocupados también, ninguno de ellos vio venir algo como esto. – agregó Anzai, y con ellas palabras volvió a ganarse la atención del joven que posó sus ojos calipsos en él, mirándolo directamente a sus negras pupilas tras las gafas de montura que siempre llevaba puestas.

\- Y si bien concuerdan con que eres un alumno ejemplar, con calificaciones perfectas y buena disposición para participar en clases y ayudar al resto… - continuó el profesor. – también concuerdan… más bien digo concordamos en que tu salud es lo más importante, y que muchas veces menos es más…. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? – preguntó mientras le daba un leve apretón sobre el hombro, sin haber retirado aún su rechoncha mano del lugar.

Kenji Himura tragó pesadamente luego de escuchar con atención aquellas palabras, especialmente la pregunta de cierre. – _"Menos es más… menos… es más."_ – sobrecogido por tan sencillo refrán, de pronto creyó entender lo que el profesor Anzai quería decirle con ello, y muy a su pesar no pudo sino darle la razón.

\- Sí, profesor. Yo no… yo no debería exigirme más de lo necesario para cumplir con mis obligaciones. Lo sé. – respondió, desviando nuevamente la vista hacia sus manos. – Pero a veces me cuesta, necesito esforzarme más con los estudios y con los entrenamientos, necesito ser mejor si quiero seguir adelante. – remató, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Nuevamente comenzaba asentir opresión en su pecho, recordando la promesa hecha a su madre antes de morir. – _"Prometí intentarlo. ¡Lo prometí!"._ – se apremió mentalmente, reprimiéndose para no perder la compostura.

\- ¿Necesitas ser mejor… o necesitas escapar? – contra preguntó Anzai de una manera tan asertiva que solo podría ser producto de la experiencia misma que le otorgaba la edad.

Kenji Himura volvió a lanzarle una mirada sorprendida al anciano, y la sonrisa que éste le estaba dedicando le hizo sentir vulnerable, creyendo que aquél hombre podía realmente ver a través de él, a través de sus sentimientos y no solamente sus palabras.

\- ¿Escapar? – repitió el joven con un hilillo de voz, y aquello se le antojó estúpido pues ya conocía la respuesta. Simplemente necesitaba escucharlo en la voz del anciano.

\- Sí, escapar de tus malos recuerdos. – asintió directamente el anciano, retirando ahora la mano que tenía sobre el hombro del joven y dejando una sensación de vacío ahí donde antes hubo calidez. – He estado en esa situación más veces de las necesarias en mi vida como para saber que los humanos acostumbramos a escapar de nuestros sentimientos agobiándonos con tareas, manteniendo nuestras mentes ocupadas al máximo posible para callar nuestro corazón cuando está sufriendo.

Y Kenji Himura no supo qué decir, ni siquiera fue capaz de pestañear o respirar. Aquellas realmente fueron palabras muy personales y profundas, cargadas de reflexión por parte del profesor Anzai. Nuevamente le ofrecía una faceta hasta ahora desconocida, y se sintió torpe ante ese descubrimiento. – _"Por supuesto que ha tenido sus vivencias, no seas estúpido…" -_ se reprendió mentalmente, e iba a decir algo, sin saber bien qué, cuando el anciano se le adelantó, compartiendo su intimidad una vez más.

\- Apenas un par de días después de mi boda, y cuando apenas tenía 25 años de edad…. perdí a mi madre. – confidenció el anciano, y con ese relato un oscuro y denso halo pareció cubrir su rostro. - Y si bien no era tan joven como tú cuando perdiste a tu madre, aun así el dolor de saber que ya nunca más volvería a verla sonreír me hizo sentir como niño desamparado, completamente vulnerable...

Silencio.

La confesión de Mitsuyoshi Anzai fue recibida por un tenso e incómodo silencio, y Himura no fue capaz de seguir sosteniéndole la mirada. Se mordía suavemente el labio inferior y retorcía compulsivamente sus manos. Quería decir algo, pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo y ni sabía bien qué decir. Y el silencio impuesto por él mismo logró agobiarlo de manera tal que finalmente terminó hablando sin pensar bien lo que decía.

\- La extraño… - susurró por fin, cerrando los ojos por temor a que se empañaran de lágrimas. – Y a él también… me hacen falta… - agregó ahora sí atemorizado. Pronunciar aquellas palabras, de alguna manera, materializaba y volvía real el hecho de que ni su madre Kaori ni su hermano Seiichi estaban con él. Y renegar de ese hecho no haría que volvieran a la vida. Ya era hora de afrontar la realidad como tal.

\- Jojojo… - rio suavemente el profesor Anzai mientras se acercaba otro paso hacia la cama y ponía ahora su regordeta mano derecha sobre la cabeza del joven, removiendo suavemente su castaña cabellera. – Pues estamos igual, pues no ha pasado un solo día en que no extrañe a mi madre, y aun así a mis sesenta y tantos años de vida me sigue haciendo tanta falta como cuando tenía cinco años JO JO JO JO.

Y el anciano volvió a reír de buena gana, contagiando levemente a Himura que no pudo evitar reír a medias ante aquél comentario

\- Supongo que nunca dejamos de necesitar a nuestras madres…. Ni a nuestros hermanos... – comentó el profesor Anzai, retirando su mano de la cabeza del joven mientras éste la alzaba para mirarlo a los ojos con una mueca de sonrisa adornando su pálido rostro.

\- Nunca. – convino Himura, asintiendo con nostalgia y recordando a su madre y a su hermano con un sentimiento agridulce. Debía ser más positivo al respecto si quería realmente sobreponerse al duelo.

\- Oh, por cierto… Ayako me pidió que te entregara algo para que tuvieras con qué entretenerte mientras estás acá… - recordó el profesor Anzai cambiando de tema mientras caminaba de regreso hacia el rincón donde había estado sentado. Encima de la mesilla auxiliar había una pila de unas cuantas revistas que no pudo identificar sino hasta que el anciano llegó con ellas, extendiéndolas ante sus ojos.

\- HOOP Magazine… - leyó sorprendido Himura. No recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que había leído unas de esas revistas de la NBA, pues no circulaban en Japón y los pocos volúmenes que se encontraban en las tiendas de aficionados estaban completamente en inglés. Seiichi solía comprar una que otra de vez en cuando.

\- Jojojo, veo que las conoces. – comentó divertido el profesor Anzai.

\- Sí… mi hermano solía comprarlas. – asintió el joven. - ¡Y son recientes! Esta es de Abril… - animado y repentinamente contento, el joven cogió las tres revistas de una y comenzó a estudiarlas rápidamente. La portada del mes de Abril la ocupaba el jugador número 23 de los Cleveland Cavaliers. - ¡Mi equipo favorito! Gracias Anzai-sensei… muchas gracias.

\- Jojojo, no hay de qué, Himura-kun… aunque deberías agradecerles a Ayako por la idea, y también a Rukawa, pues esas revistas son de él. – informó casualmente el profesor Anzai, y nuevamente el rostro del joven se iluminó con una sonrisa. – _"¡Qué fácil fue hacerlo sonreír! Jojojo… después de todo es apenas un niño"_ – pensó reflexionando enternecido.

\- Así lo haré, Anzai-sensei… - asintió enérgicamente Himura, hojeando la revista del mes de Abril y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con que en la contraportada había una nota añadida escrita por la mano de Ayako y otra escrita por el mismísimo Kaede Rukawa. Reconocería la horrenda caligrafía del pelinegro a leguas. Iba a leerla, dejando de lados sus modales por no prestarle atención al profesor Anzai (a quien de todos modos no le importaba), cuando un suave golpe en la puerta resonó en la habitación.

 _TOC TOC_

Seguido del suave golpeteo, la puerta se abrió lentamente hasta dejar paso a Tomoe Himura, que en cuanto vio a su hermano menor despierto no dudó en ingresar rápidamente a la habitación, acercándose hasta él, aunque no sin antes volver a saludar al anciano con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Anzai-sensei… gracias por esperar a que despertase.

\- Jojojo… descuida, Himura-kun. La verdad es que no ha tardado tanto como me habías advertido. – y el anciano se hizo a un lado, dándole espacio a la joven para que se acercara a su hermano y pudiera examinarlo más de cerca.

\- Ey… qué bueno que estés despierto. – En un rápido movimiento, Tomoe sostuvo la cara de su hermano entre sus manos y comenzó a examinarle las pupilas en busca de cualquier signo de anomalía. El joven se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia ya que alcanzó a notar que ella iba vestida con una bata blanca y un estetoscopio colgando del cuello, por lo que de seguro estaba de turno y tendría que marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible. Bueno, y que esa era la razón para su trato tan… serio.

\- … - silencio. Kenji aún tenía las revistas en su regazo, y con la mano izquierda hizo un instintivo movimiento para apartarlas y dejarlas sobre la cama, justo a su lado.

\- Mmmm, ven, la mano derecha. – solicitó Tomoe, cogiéndole la mano en cuestión para poder tomar el pulso a la altura de su muñeca mientras lo registraba con la ayuda de su reloj de pulsera.

Por aproximadamente sesenta segundos nadie habló al interior de la habitación 212, y Mitsuyoshi Anzai observó toda la rutina con su típica sonrisa de bondad en el rostro y ambas manos tras la espalda. Aun cuando la práctica del día ya debía haber comenzado, el tiempo no era apremio alguno para él. Este tipo de cosas eran las de mayor importancia, y él como profesor y entrenador tenía el deber moral superior de asegurarse de que el bienestar de sus alumnos estuviera siempre en primer lugar. Aquella lección le tomó años aprenderla, y luego de haberle fallado a Hisashi Mitsui se había jurado que nunca más volvería a hacerlo con otro estudiante. Debía que estar seguro que todo estaba bien con Kenji Himura.

\- Bien, todo está en orden. No hay ninguna anomalía por ahora… - informó Tomoe, revolviéndole el cabello a su hermano menor que nuevamente se dejó hacer. – Lo de ayer fue simplemente una fatiga, Anzai-sensei. Los exámenes de sangre solo constatan un bajo nivel de algunas vitaminas en su organismo, pero fuera de eso todo parece estar en orden… aunque será necesario hacer algunos exámenes más y un test de esfuerzo para evaluar su actividad física.

\- Me alegra mucho saberlo, doctora. – asintió formalmente el anciano.

\- Kenji… ayer, luego del partido… ¿comiste apropiadamente para recuperar energías? – preguntó Tomoe, dirigiéndose ahora a su hermano.

\- Mmmm… No. La verdad es que con tantas cosas en mente lo olvidé… además que... unos instantes antes…. – y nuevamente Kenji desvió la vista hacia sus manos sobre su regazo sin saber bien cómo continuar. Ese era un gesto típico en él cada vez que se ponía nervioso y no sabía cómo explicar algo, pero su hermana sí sabía cómo continuar, sorprendiéndolo a continuación con su discurso.

\- Lo sabía...luego de tu discusión con el profesor Utagawa te alteraste y no tuviste mejor idea que irrumpir en la azotea y exponerte al sol, con el estómago completamente vacío y en uno de los días más calurosos del año. – dijo en un tono serio Tomoe, terminando la explicación de su hermano. – Eso sin mencionar que abandonaste el salón de clases e irrumpiste de manera clandestina en la azotea porque su acceso estaba completamente cerrado debido a que una sección de la baranda está desplomada, lo cual lo convierte en un sitio sumamente peligroso para los estudiantes… – remató.

Kenji quedó perplejo, por decir lo menos. Su hermana había hecho una descripción exacta de la serie de sucesos, sin mencionar, claro está, lo agobiado y decaído que se sintió por el peso de sus recuerdos que bien pudieron ser magnificados por la situación en sí.

\- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó Kenji, mirándola sorprendido.

\- Pfff… no se habla de otra de cosa. Muchos apoderados han presentado quejas por la pésima mantención de la infraestructura en Shohoku…. – respondió ella. – Pudiste haberte accidentado… - agregó, suavizando ahora el tono de su voz y mirándolo con una preocupación casi maternal. Mal que mal, era su hermano pequeño. Lo último que le quedaba de familia.

\- Lo siento… - se disculpó Kenji, apenado por tamaña exposición de hechos. Realmente había sido un imprudente. Aunque los últimos recuerdos previos al colapso eran bastante confusos, creía tener la noción de que Sakuragi y Rukawa habían estado discutiendo y por eso se había apartado de ellos y acercado hacia la baranda. Pero era incierto, no podía asegurarlo del todo.

\- Por fortuna Sakuragi-kun y Rukawa-kun estaban ahí y lograron evitar que el asunto se transformara en tragedia… - intervino Anzai.

\- ¿Cómo dice? – preguntó Kenji, confirmando en parte sus confusos recuerdos. – _"Después de todo si estaban ahí…"_ – pensó avergonzado, ya que de seguro fueron testigos de su debilidad.

\- ¿No recuerdas? – preguntó Tomoe, alarmada por aquél síntoma.

\- No mucho… - le respondió Kenji.

\- Pues estabais los tres en la azotea, en pleno horario de clases, como bien dijo tu hermana, y de pronto tú te acercaste a la baranda… estabais bastante cerca de la zona descubierta. – comenzó a explicar Anzai, haciendo eco de los relatos fiables de un par de profesores que alcanzaron a presenciar el desenlace de la situación, sin hacer caso alguno a los rumores que circulaban en boca los alumnos. – Y si bien sé por experiencia propia que ustedes los jóvenes suelen ser temerarios, debo decirte que vuestra actitud fue muy irresponsable.

Y por primera vez lo reprendió. Para Kenji eso también era todo un suceso, pues nunca antes lo había visto reprender a alguien de esa manera. Mucho menos a él. Ni aun cuando su voz sonaba más preocupada que severa, ese hecho le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca.

\- Toda la razón, Anzai-sensei… -convino Tomoe.

\- Fue en ese momento, al parecer, que tu cuerpo colapsó y te desmayaste bajo pleno sol. Pero por fortuna Sakuragi y Rukawa son bastante ágiles y lograron agarrarte antes de que siquiera tocaras el suelo. – concluyó el profesor Anzai.

Y el resto, Kenji ya se lo podía imaginar. Menuda escena. Con ese relato le era posible recordar con mayor claridad. Es cierto que se sentía agobiado por la fatiga, agobiado por la presión de una mala mañana y agobiado por la pelea entre Sakuragi y Rukawa además de su propia discusión con Mitsui y Fudo Utagawa. Como también es cierto que todo ese agobio le hizo sentir sumamente deprimido, trayendo a su mente extrañas y dolorosas sensaciones ligadas a los recuerdos de su madre y en cierto grado su hermano. Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que él se acercó al borde de la baranda para poder tomar un poco más de aire fresco.

\- Lo siento mucho… - volvió a repetir, arrepentido y avergonzado.

\- Jojojo, no hay nada que disculpar, Himura-kun… - rio el profesor Anzai, intentando relajar el ambiente. – Después de todo, te encuentras bien. Espero que aprendas de esta lección y que aquello que conversamos te sirva para comenzar a ver las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva. – sugirió.

\- Así será… - asintió Kenji, no muy convencido aún. – Por cierto, profesor… ¿contra quién jugaremos este lunes? – quiso preguntar recordando de pronto que el resultado del partido entre Tsukubu o Isehara ya debería estar. Quien haya resultado ganador se enfrentaría a Shohoku en la cuarta ronda del Campeonato Interestatal.

\- Jojojo, cierto… olvidé comentarte la novedad. – rio de buena gana el entrenador. – Nos enfrentaremos contra la preparatoria Tsukubu.

\- Tsukubu… es un recinto privado, pero no conozco mucho acerca de ellos… - comenzó a murmurar Kenji, tratando de recordar cualquier dato relevante acerca del equipo de esa preparatoria.

\- Himura-kun, quiero que me escuches bien. – Anzai dio un paso al frente y cortó las cavilaciones del joven, adoptando una posición seria.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Tú no jugarás en el próximo partido. – informó de golpe el profesor Anzai con un tono que no admitía replicas. Naturalmente el joven iba a decir algo, pero el anciano se le adelantó. – No volverás a jugar hasta saber el resultado de los exámenes médicos pendientes, especialmente del test de esfuerzo físico. – agregó.

\- P…pero profesor, el partido es importante… -dijo Kenji, asustado.

\- Como también lo es tu salud, y eso está en primer lugar. Puedes confiar en que tus compañeros harán un excelente juego y continuaremos avanzando en el Campeonato. Luego de este partido vienen los octavos de final, y te necesitaremos más que nunca para el partido subsiguiente. ¿Sabes por qué? – preguntó por último, intentando llegar al joven por medio de una vía más racional, sabiendo que con ese argumento podría terminar de convencerlo de que su decisión era la más sensata.

Y sí, Kenji lo sabía muy bien. Tsukubu no era una preparatoria que tuviera en mente pues no se caracterizaba por ser particularmente buena en el basquetbol. Pero caso aparte era el líder del Grupo B (al cual pertenecía Shohoku), pues en caso de ganar a Tsukubu deberían enfrentarse directamente a ellos en la ronda semifinal, donde solo llegaban los ocho mejores equipos de la prefectura de Kanagawa.

\- Shoyo…- respondió Kenji, asintiendo en comprensión. – Luego de Tsukubu deberemos enfrentarnos a Shoyo.

\- Así es… y para poder derrotarlos necesitaremos de todo nuestro potencial. – convino Anzai, satisfecho por la rápida respuesta del joven. – Y para el próximo viernes asumo que los resultados de tus exámenes ya estarán listos, ¿no es así, doctora? – preguntó ahora a Tomoe, que se mantuvo al margen del debate.

\- Sí, Anzai-sensei. Esto no debería tomar más de un par de días. Y lo más probable es que esté todo en orden, pero más vale estar seguros. – confirmó Tomoe, asintiendo escuetamente.

Basquetbol. Oh bendito basquetbol. Sin duda su hermano pequeño amaba aquél deporte que parecía levantarle el ánimo en estos momentos. Se prometió a si misma que haría todo el esfuerzo posible por asistir al encuentro entre Shohoku y Shoyo, pues estaba segura que el equipo de su hermano llegaría a esas instancias

\- Perfecto, estaré atento a esa información. – agradeció el profesor Anzai. – Y bien, creo que ya es momento de que me marche. Si me doy prisa alcanzaré a llegar a la práctica del equipo… de seguro que los muchachos estarán ansiosos por novedades jojojo.

\- Muchas gracias por su visita, Anzai-sensei. Hasta pronto. – lo despidió Tomoe, inclinándose en señal de respeto mientras él le sonreía agradecido.

\- Gracias por todo, Anzai-sensei… y por favor, dele mis saludos a los chicos…. –solicitó Kenji, despidiendo al entrenador con un gracioso movimiento de manos

\- Jojojo, por supuesto que lo haré. Tú procura descansar como es debido, nos vemos el lunes para que nos acompañes como espectador del partido contra Tsukubu.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! –exclamó entusiasmado el joven, sacándole una sonrisa a los adultos.

\- Hasta pronto, Himura-kun. Un gusto verla nuevamente. – se despidió el profesor Anzai de Tomoe, y dicho eso abandonó la habitación, dejando la puerta cerrada.

Una vez a solas, Kenji se relajó y de una sola patada se quitó las sábanas de encima para acomodarse mejor en la cama y quedar sentado, con ambas piernas cruzadas. Luego de la conversación, el letargo por fin había remitido y unas renovadas energías emergían de él.

\- Tomoe, ¿has visto mi móvil? – preguntó, mirando en rededor, esperando encontrar el aparato por ahí a la vista.

\- Lo tengo acá… - respondió ella, hurgando en uno de los bolsillos de su bata blanca. – Pero está descargado y me ha sido imposible encontrar un cargador.

\- ¿Qué? Oh no… - se quejó Kenji mientras cogía su móvil, cuya cubierta de color azul eléctrico era bastante llamativa.

\- Eso te pasa por usar un iPhone. – acotó divertida Tomoe, caminando ahora hacia la puerta por la que hace unos instantes había desaparecido Mitsuyoshi Anzai.

\- Bfff… tendré que esperar a llegar a casa para cargarlo. ¿Cuándo me puedo ir? – quiso saber Kenji.

\- Hoy, cuando termine mi turno a las 8 de la tarde. – informó ella, abriendo lentamente la puerta. – Ahora seguiré con mis cosas, procura descansar y si necesitas algo presiona aquél timbre para llamar a las enfermeras.

\- Ahá. – asintió Kenji, cogiendo la primera revista del montón para entretenerse leyendo.

\- Bien, nos vemos. - se despidió Tomoe.

\- Nos vemos, hermana. – la despidió Kenji.

Cuando estuvo por fin a solas, Kenji volvió a coger el ejemplar del mes de abril de la revista HOOP, más ansioso por leer las notas de sus compañeros (¿o amigos?) que por la revista en sí.

\- Veamos qué me dice Ayako… - comenzó a leer la primera nota escrita sobre un papel añadido de color rosa.

\- ´Himura-Kun. Todos en el equipo estamos preocupados por tu salud, pero confiamos en que te recuperarás pronto y volverás cuanto antes. Te mandamos un enorme saludo. P.D.: Le pedí prestadas estas revistas Rukawa para que pudieras entretenerte mientras estás en el Hospital y no puso ningún reparo. ¿A qué no es amoroso?´

\- _"Mmmm, pues sí. Es un gesto amoroso de su parte"_ – convino Kenji, notando en efecto cómo aquellas revistas prestadas estaban en un perfecto estado, como si apenas hubieran sido leídas superficialmente. – " _Tal vez es un coleccionista o algo así… debería preguntarle"_ – se dijo, dándose cuenta de que en efecto no sabía mucho acerca de otras aficiones más allá del basquetbol y dormir que pudiera tener su compañero de equipo, de entrenamiento, de clases y de escapadas a la azotea.

Desprendiendo el papel de color rosa, lo dobló cuidadosamente y prosiguió a leer la segunda nota escrita por Kaede Rukawa en un sencillo papel blanco con líneas horizontales, claramente una hoja arrancada de un cuaderno de clases. Sin dudas el pelinegro tenía bastante menos tacto para esas cosas, y lo comprobó con lo escueto de sus palabras.

\- ´Recupérate pronto. Puedes quedarte con estas revistas´.

\- _"jajaja, vaya qué directo, ¿eh?"_ – rio divertido Kenji, reconociendo el parco estilo de su amigo. Pero lo que más le causó sorpresa fue el hecho de que en efecto aquellas revistas eran un obsequio y no un préstamo. Aquello le hizo sonreír aún más y sentir un extraño calorcillo interior de gratitud hacia el pelinegro.

Y así, con aquella sensación en su interior, desprendió la segunda hoja y la dobló por la mitad para dejarla junto a la otra sobre la mesa auxiliar de la derecha para luego comenzar a leer lentamente aquellas revistas en inglés. Por fortuna aquél lenguaje se le daba con facilidad, por lo que la lectura se le hizo fluida y amena por el resto de lo que quedaba de tarde hasta que pudiera marcharse a casa.

 **xXx**

\- ¡Y UNA MÁS ANTES DE TEMRINAR! – bramó a medio pulmón Jun Uozumi, indicando al grupo de estudiantes pertenecientes al equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan de que el ejercicio final aún no finalizaba.

Resignados, por no decir exhaustos, la masa de jugadores obedeció las órdenes del capitán mientras iniciaban una última ronda de 50 sentadillas diseñadas para fortalecer las piernas y los muslos. Naturalmente a algunos les tomó un esfuerzo sobre natural poder ejecutar dicha ronda, pero cuando el mismísimo capitán Uozumi terminó de los primeros, nadie se sorprendió. Si había alguien que pudiera representar la encarnación del trabajo arduo e intenso, ese era él.

\- ¡Vamos, más rápido! – gritó Uozumi mientras se incorporaba y comenzaba a hidratarse bebiendo de su botella de agua y caminando frente al grupo para asegurarse de que sus órdenes fueran correctamente ejecutadas. - Si no son capaces de hacer unas miserables sentadillas, ¿CÓMO ESPERARÁN QUE PODAMOS GANAR EL CAMPEONATO ESTATAL Y MUCHO MENOS EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL? – volvió a gritar, deteniéndose frente a un sonriente Akira Sendoh que en ese mismo instante terminaba sus sentadillas, siendo el segundo en hacerlo.

\- Uff… - jadeó Akira, avanzando con las piernas levemente acalambradas hacia la banca para poder beber de su Pocari Sweat de naranja. Al primer sorbo inmediatamente le siguió un segundo sorbo en medio de un errático jadeo, y apunto estaba de dar un tercer gran sorbo cuando una repentina voz a su derecha lo sobresaltó.

\- Es una bestia… - susurró Kicchou Fukuda desplomándose en la banca con completa falta de modales y cubriéndose la cabeza con la primera toalla que atinó a agarrar mientras su pecho se expandía y comprimía con violencia.

\- Está bastante entusiasmado… - asintió Sendoh, divertido por la gráfica representación de su amigo. Este tipo de cosas solía pasar cuando el entrenador Taoka se ausentaba y Uozumi tomaba el liderazgo.

Sendoh se giró levemente para ver de reojo al par de estudiantes que aún no terminaban su ronda de sentadillas y otro par que finalizaba se acercaba hasta la banca junto a ellos para recoger sus cosas, hidratarse o ambas cosas.. Casi sintió lástima cuando su mirada azulina se topó con la pequeña y delgada figura de Hikoichi Aida.

El bullicioso y entusiasta novato de Ryonan era sin lugar a dudas el más rezagado del equipo en lo que a condición física y habilidades para el basquetbol respectaba. Con apenas un metro con sesenta y cinco de estatura, sus tiros a duras penas rozaban el aro cada vez que lanzaba, por lo que usualmente no era ni considerado ni contemplado como imprescindible en los partidos de prácticas. Nadie parecía tomarlo en cuenta en ese plano.

\- Aún no sé cómo se las ha arreglado para llegar hasta estas instancias del año… - comentó Ryoji Ikegami, el sub capitán del equipo y estudiante de tercer año mientras abría su propia botella de Pocari Swat, de pie junto a Sendoh.

\- Es un cabeza hueca y un obstinado… - agregó Koshino pasando junto al grupillo y deteniéndose a medio camino para lanzar una rápida y despectiva mirada al novato antes de continuar caminando hacia los camarines junto a un par de estudiantes más.

Como ellos ya habían terminado su última ronda de ejercicios, ya podían comenzar a retirarse. Y así fueron haciendo uno que otro una vez que finalizaban las sentadillas. Con el último comentario de Hiroaki Koshino, Akira Sendoh cayó en la cuenta del real motivo del tesón que mostraba el novato Aida, y con una genuina sonrisa en el rostro no dudó en compartir su apreciación con el sub capitán Ikegami.

\- Pues yo creo que a pesar de sus evidentes desventajas físicas, es su profundo amor por el basquetbol lo que le ha dado la fuerza y energía necesaria para continuar en el equipo. – comentó Sendoh mientras dejaba su botella ya vacía sobre la banca. – Y si me pregunta, sub capitán, no existe mayor talento que una férrea disciplina. – agregó antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia el sector donde se encontraban Uozumi y Aida.

Pudo escuchar inmediatamente por medio del conteo en voz alta que Hikoichi llevaba apenas 23 sentadillas de las 50 ordenadas, además de ver su rostro desfigurado y rojo por el sobre esfuerzo que todo eso le implicaba.

Nuevamente y durante una fracción de segundo, Sendoh creyó sentir lástima por él, pero recordó sus propias y haciendo gala de su filosofía de ver siempre lo mejor de las cosas, junto con un renovado sentimiento de admiración decidió unirse a su compañero para darle apoyo moral. Sabía que lo admiraba como a nadie, y sabía que si se sentía apoyado y respaldado por él, encontraría en esa acción el empuje de energía extra suficiente para terminar con la labor.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Sendoh? – preguntó escéptico el capitán Uozumi cuando vio como el as del equipo se ubicaba junto a Hikoichi y comenzaba a hacer sentadillas a un ritmo lento, acompasado y sincronizado con el del novato.

\- Apoyando a mi compañero, como corresponde. – respondió Sendoh con una graciosa sonrisa en el rostro. – Vamos Hikoichi, tú puedes… 29. – contó cuando descendió lo suficiente en posición.

\- Se-Se-Sendoh-senpai… - susurró Aida entre jadeos pero con una radiante y renovada sonrisa de admiración en el rostro y unos ojos al borde mismo del llanto. Esto era más de lo que hubiera nunca jamás esperado de su ídolo. – 30… - contó.

\- Ja… como quieras. ¡Vamos, quedan otras 20! – instó Uozumi, decidiendo unirse a la iniciativa y comenzando él a hacer sentadillas también. – _"Sendoh es realmente formidable... aún sin darse cuenta siquiera, posee unas increíbles capacidades innatas de liderazgo"_ – pensó orgulloso el capitán a medida que lentamente terminaban la serie.

En poco más de un minuto, los tres integrantes del equipo terminaron la ronda y finalizaron así oficialmente el entrenamiento del día. Era bastante tarde a decir verdad, pasado de las 8 de la tarde. El resto del equipo se había marchado ya hacia los vestuarios, y dado que el atardecer comenzaba a colarse por entre los altos ventanales a la altura de las gradas, el capitán decidió darse prisa para no retrasar aún más su regreso a casa.

\- Bien chicos, ha sido un gusto. Buen trabajo, Hikoichi. – felicitó Uozumi al desplomado novato que tirado de espaldas sobre la duela de madera intentaba recuperar el aliento por medio de intensos jadeos.

\- G-Gr….gracias, Uozumi-senpai… - logró articular Aida mientras intentaba incorporarse con cierto esfuerzo, quedando apenas sentado sobre la duela.

\- Será mejor que te des prisa y te des una buena ducha, Hikoichi… - apremió el capitán Uozumi mientras comenzaba a desfilar hacia el pasillo que conducía a los camarines. – Y tu también Sendoh, o de lo contrario se acabará el agua caliente… - advirtió antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó alarmado Hikoichi poniéndose de pie de golpe, lo cual le valió un fuerte tirón en las piernas. - ¡AUCH! – chilló de dolor mientras se sobaba, sintiéndose torpe por ser incapaz de tolerar una ducha con agua helada.

\- Jajajaja, tómatelo con calma, Hikoichi… - rio Sendoh acercándose al novato. Pese al intenso ejercicio, aún tenía energías de sobra. – Además, es imposible que se acabe el agua caliente porque las calderas están encendidas las 24 horas del día… - informó meneando la mano derecha frente a su rostro, como restándole importancia a la falsa advertencia del capitán.

\- Oh… oh… eso es una buena noticia… - se relajó Hikoichi, incorporándose con calma para comenzar a caminar a paso lento hacia la banca donde había dejado su móvil y su fiel libreta de anotaciones. – Sendoh-senpai… muchas gracias por su apoyo hace un momento. – agradeció torpemente y con la voz un tanto insegura, pues pese a que llevaba cierto tiempo compartiendo con él, Akira Sendoh se le antojaba algo así como una súper estrella del cine. Tanto así era que lo admiraba.

\- Oh no, descuida Hikoichi. Ha sido un placer… - le restó importancia Sendoh, rascándose suave y distraídamente la nuca. – Es más… has progresado enormemente. Si sigues así te convertirás en un verdadero jugador de temer. – agregó como cumplido acompañado de una sonrisa.

Y lo decía en serio. Sabía que pese a sus desventajas, si trabajaba duramente Hikoichi Aida podría llegar a descubrir un punto fuerte que explotar en base a puro extenuante y duro entrenamiento. Casos habían varios. – _"Podrías incluso ser como Ryota Miyagi…"_ – pensó mentalmente recordando al base de Shohoku, que pese a medir tan solo tres centímetros más que su compañero, era un jugador formidable que hacía uso de su gran velocidad para fortalecer a su equipo.

Aquellas palabras fueron casi como una bendición, y dejando de lado cualquier calambre o tirón que pudiera haber sentido, Hikoichi Aida saltó entusiasmado en el aire y comenzó a brincar hiperventiladamente hasta llegar al banco.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que estaba progresando! – festejaba Aida haciendo eco de las palabras de su ídolo que lo miraba divertido. – Mi hermana me lo ha dicho constantemente, que si sigo trabajando duro algún día podría ser provecho para el equipo…- continuó con su monólogo mientras encendía su aparato móvil.

De pronto el novato guardó silencio mientras parecía leer un importante mensaje que le hizo fruncir el ceño y transformar su rostro en uno de temor. Malas noticias.

\- Oh no… ¡Eso es lamentable! – exclamó, tapándose la boca con la mano que tenía libre.

\- ¿Qué cosa, Hikoichi? – preguntó extrañado Sendoh, pero intentando mantener la calma.

\- Shohoku… Ha pasado algo terrible en Shohoku. Sendoh-senpai…- susurró Hikoichi sin despegar la vista de su móvil.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Shohoku? ¿Y cómo sabes tú lo que pasa en Shohoku? – preguntó intrigado Sendoh, pasando por alto la tragicómica expresión del novato.

\- M… mí prima… Mari Kawai Aida… ella va en Shohoku y es presidenta del Club de Periodismo – comenzó a explicar Hikoichi, despegando por primera vez la vista de su aparato móvil y fijándola en los ojos azules de Sendoh.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te ha dicho? – quiso saber Sendoh. – _"Con que Club de Periodismo… vaya, la cosa es de familia"_ – pensó entretanto.

\- Que… que Hanamichi Sakuragi… él ha… - intentó explicar Hikoichi, titubeando.

\- ¿Él qué? ¿Qué pasa con Sakuragi?

\- Él ha… Sakuragi ha atacado a Rukawa y a Himura… - prosiguió el novato, temiendo decir en voz alta lo que seguía a continuación.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que los atacó? – se alarmó levemente Sendoh, intentando convencerse de que de seguro era una riña estúpida y sin sentido. Sabía que el pelirrojo era un arrebatado y le gustaba debatir a golpes y que no iba más allá de eso. Era un niño con cuerpo grande.

\- Mi prima dice que los atacó y que… que casi lanza a Himura por el precipicio desde lo alto de la azotea… - soltó de un tirón Hikoichi Aida, tapándose nuevamente la boca con la mano libre.

Silencio.

Sendoh abrió los ojos de par en par ante aquella noticia y contuvo la respiración por una fracción de segundo. No había rastro alguno de su sonrisa y fue el turno de que Hikoichi se asustara aún más, pues por primera vez veía el semblante oscurecido de su ídolo.

\- _"L… lo arrojó por la azotea"_ – se repitió Sendoh, choqueado. – _"Por eso no ha respondido mis mensajes…"_ – recordó de pronto.

\- Oh, espere un momento Sendoh-senpai… aún hay más. – informó Hikoichi volviendo a fijar en su móvil. Su prima Mari Kawai Aida estaba escribiendo otro mensaje más acerca de lo que ella bautizó como **_´La primicia del semestre´._**

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó un ansioso Sendoh, acercándose hasta quedar casi pegado junto al novato y fijando su vista en la pantalla del móvil para poder juntos leer el mensaje en proceso de escritura.

\- Ya viene… - suspiró nervioso Aida.

En un par de segundos que ambos se les antojó una eternidad, el dichoso mensaje llegó. Rápidamente y en silencio ambos comenzaron a leer, evidenciando el pomposo estilo narrativo de la joven que en varias palabras informaba que el ruin y mezquino ataque de Hanamichi Sakuragi (provocado por unos celos y envidias enfermizos), fue evitado por la oportuna y heroica acción de Kaede Rukawa que logró salvar a Kenji Himura de una desgracia. Sobra decir que mientras el pelirrojo era difamado, Himura y Rukawa eran enaltecidos como víctimas heroicas (casi mártires), especialmente el primero que entre frases describió como un alumno ejemplar y amado tanto por sus compañeros como por todos los maestros de Shohoku y la mismísima dirección que lo nombró Alumno del Consejo de Honor...

Sendoh volvió a leer el mensaje, y lo mismo hizo Hikoichi.

\- _"Con que el chico origami se encuentra bien_ …" – concluyó Sendoh más relajado y notoriamente escéptico. Aquél susto inicial se esfumó por arte de magua, pues lo que había leído se le antojó más a una cursilería barata y poco creíble, casi como una novela rosa exagerada.

Sabía por experiencia propia que muchas veces nada es lo que parece, que un gran entuerto puede ser en el fondo una sencilla y nada complicada situación mal entendida. Sakuragi… ¿Sería realmente tan ruin y mala persona como lo retrataban? Los rumores estaban ahí, e incluso cuando lo conoció por primera vez en el ya lejano partido de práctica Shohoku v/s Ryonan muchos de sus propios compañeros se llevaron una mala impresión del pelirrojo. Él, por su parte… decidió ver lo mejor. Siempre lo hacía.

\- Bueeeeeno... todo esto debe ser un malentendido. – comentó Sendoh, inexplicablemente sonriente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¿U…Usted cree? – preguntó petrificado el novato Aida. Siempre había admirado a Hanamichi Sakuragi, por lo que en cierta medida le costaba creer que todo aquello que le narraba su prima fuera cierto. Al menos no la totalidad.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Hikoichi! Jajaja. – rio Sendoh, notoriamente más relajado. – Sakuragi puede ser un poco violento, es verdad… Pero no creo que sea un bandido malintencionado.

Y entonces Hikoichi también se relajó. Si había alguien en quien confiaría ciegamente, ese sería su ídolo Akira Sendoh. Después de todo, conocía a Mari Kawai Aida de toda la vida, y sabía que tenía una tendencia marcada hacia el dramatismo que le hacía exagerar las cosas.

\- Jejeje… tiene razón. – concedió finalmente el novato, suspirando relajado.

\- Lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, que se hace tarde. – comentó Sendoh cambiando de tema y señalando hacia los camarines.

\- Sí, sí… vamos. - concordó Hikoichi, recogiendo su libreta y encaminándose lentamente hacia los vestuarios, sin percatarse que Sendoh había quedado rezagado.

\- Ve tú por mientras, Hikoichi, que debo hacer una llamada. – informó el as de Ryonan señalando su propio móvil cuando el novato se giró a verlo.

\- Ok. – respondió Aida, asintiendo levemente antes de continuar su camino a duras penas, pues las piernas volvió a sentirlas acalambradas.

Una vez a solas, cuando Hikoichi desapareció de su vista, Sendoh encendió la pantalla de su móvil y rápidamente comenzó a navegar en los contactos hasta dar con el nombre de Kenji Himura. Luego de leer las noticias (distorsionadas) de esa tal Meri Awata (según creyó recordar su nombre), supo que lo más sensato para salir de cualquier duda sería llamar al chico de Shohoku y comprobar de primera fuente que estuviera bien.

\- _"¿Debería hacerlo?"_ – se preguntó dudando antes de marcar. Su primer impulso era sin lugar a dudas obedecer aquél instinto que le exigía llamar Himura para saber cómo estaba, pero su lado racional le impulsaba al mismo tiempo a tomarse las cosas con más calma y esperar a un momento más oportuno para hacerlo. Mal que mal, no eran exactamente amigos, sino tan solo un par de conocidos.

\- _"Bueno… debería hacerlo ya que preocuparse por otro es algo natural"_ –se convenció finalmente mientras marcaba.

Esperó un par de segundos a que la señal conectase, y entonces recibió una respuesta de la operadora de que el número de Kenji Himura estaba fuera de línea y no se encontraba disponible.

\- ¿Mhm? – gesticuló en voz levemente alta producto de tan inesperada sorpresa, creyéndose sólo al interior del gimnasio.

Pero tal sería su sorpresa al descubrir que alguien más estaba ahí, junto a él.

\- Adivina quién soy… - susurró una suave y sensual voz femenina a sus espaldas al mismo tiempo que sentía un delgado cuerpo pegado a su espalda.

El tono de voz y lo marcado de los senos, cuya exquisita sensación de tenerlos pegados a su espalda, le indicó inmediatamente de quién se trataba. No la había sentido llegar.

\- ¿Kazumi? – preguntó divertido Sendoh, dejando de lado el tema de la llamada mientras guardaba su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que a esta hora ya estarías en casa. – preguntó luego de darse la vuelta para encarar a la chica con una sencilla y modesta sonrisa que fue correspondida de igual manera.

\- Pues no… estaba terminando un trabajo con las chicas. – respondió ella, poniéndose de punta sobre sus pies para acercarse a Sendoh.

A él no le tomó mucho esfuerzo identificar aquél movimiento, y como de manera magnética se dobló un poco para acortar distancias y unir sus labios con los de Kazumi en un intenso beso que solo fue interrumpido cuando les hizo falta el aire.

\- Estás sudado… - mencionó ella con un tono coqueto luego de finalizar el beso.

\- Pues sí… - convino Sendoh, sonriendo y rascándose nuevamente la nuca.

\- ¿Con quién hablabas? – quiso saber la chica, cambiando de tema al recordar que lo había encontrado con el móvil pegado a la oreja.

\- Con mi madre. – mintió sin escrúpulos él al no encontrarse con los ánimos suficientes de explicar la situación.

\- Ah… - dijo ella, sin saber si creerle o no porque desde que salía con Sendoh jamás él le había mencionado que se llevara bien con su madre como para estar hablándose con ella por teléfono.

\- No estará en casa por un par de días, y me recordaba que debo comprar algunos enseres. – decidió agregar Sendoh, sin saber bien por qué. – Por lo que sí lo deseas… puedes acompañarme a comprar y luego podemos pasar por casa y…

Y entonces Sendoh dio un paso al frente reduciendo a cero la distancia entre ambos mientras que con su largo brazo derecho la rodeó por la cintura e inclinó su cuerpo para besarla apasionadamente en el cuello, sabiendo que aquello le agradaría.

\- A..A-kira… nos pueden ver. – gimió Kazumi, pero sin oponer resistencia alguna. – Te acompañaré, pero primero debes darte una ducha. – terminó aceptando en el momento en que Sendoh rompía el contacto y se incorporaba hasta quedar erguido con la totalidad de su metro con noventa.

\- Genial. – le sonrió satisfecho él. – Iré entonces. Vuelvo enseguida.

Y dicho eso le propinó un último y sencillo beso en la frente antes de partir a paso rápido rumbo a los camarines.

 **xXx**

Su cama jamás le había parecido tan cómoda como ahora. Comparada con la del Hospital, la suya era mucho más blanda y firme, más consistente por decirlo de algún modo. Ni decir los almohadones que tenían una suavidad exquisita que le provocaba unas ganas de no moverse de ahí nunca jamás.

Pese a que se la pasó casi 20 horas durmiendo, volvía a sentir el cansancio suficiente como para caer dormido y no despertar hasta el otro día. Pero eran recién las ocho de la tarde con treinta minutos, demasiado temprano para hacerlo.

\- Oh vamos… ya debería ser suficiente. – dijo al aire mientras se incorporaba en su cama y se acercaba a la mesilla auxiliar donde tenía cargando su móvil. Tuvo que pasar toda la tarde desconectado pues nadie fue capaz de prestarle un cargador en el hospital.

Las desventajas de decidir ser distinto y usar uno de los modelos de teléfonos móviles menos populares en Japón.

\- ¿Qué? No puede ser, apenas un 5%... – comprobó disgustado al ver la barra de carga. – A la mierda, lo encenderé igual.

Y así, ofuscado porque apenas se hubiera cargado ese pequeño porcentaje en el lapso de tiempo que llevaba en casa, decidió encender el móvil para conectarse cuanto antes a la red y comunicarse con el mundo. Mal de la modernidad.

No había tenido noticias de Shohoku en más de un día, y quería (o más bien necesitaba) saber qué estaba ocurriendo luego de aquél ´incidente´ que protagonizó. Quería contarle a Ayako que ya estaba recuperado y agradecerle por sus palabras. Quería comentarle al capitán Akagi de que el lunes asistiría al partido para darles ánimos. Quería comunicarse con Rukawa y agradecerle por las revistas.

Cuando el móvil se hubo encendido por fin, comenzó a recibir notificaciones de varios mensajes entrantes de Ayako, el sub capitán Kogure, su buena amiga Fujii, Daisuke Kobayashi (el presidente del Consejo de Honor), el capitán Akagi, Kaede Rukawa y… Akira Sendoh.

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir respuestas a todos esos mensajes, diciendo más o menos lo mismo con unas pequeñas variaciones "Estoy mucho mejor, fue solo un desmayo por fatiga. El lunes estaré de vuelta en clases" o "No fue nada tan terrible, fue mi culpa por no haber desayunado como corresponde".

Conforme iba leyendo las espontáneas muestras de preocupación por parte de sus amigos, sintió un leve calorcillo en el pecho, y sin proponérselo conscientemente, dedicó un poco más de tiempo en la respuesta a Kaede Rukawa que en ese preciso momento estaba en línea, leyendo sus mensajes.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:38 pm:** Ey, por cierto… Muchas gracias por las revistas, ya me las leí todas. Es el mejor obsequio que he recibido en mucho tiempo…. (Bueno, después de los chocolates que me diste hace unas semanas atrás jejeje) (:

Y luego de un par de segundos, el pelinegro comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 8:39 pm:** ¿Tan rápido las leíste? Mhnm…

 **Kaede Rukawa, 8:39 pm:** Pues de nada. Cuídalas.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 8:39 pm:** Tengo los apuntes de las clases de hoy.

\- _"Tan parco como siempre"_ – pensó divertido Kenji al leer los escuetos mensajes del pelinegro, sin dejar de ver atisbo alguno de emoción en ellos. Y él que le había enviado una carita feliz… Aunque ciertamente se sintió conmovido por el detalle de que Rukawa le haya conseguido apuntes de las clases del día.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:39 pm:** ¡Gracias! :D Me los entregas el lunes.

Agradeció y envió rápidamente por respuesta. Si bien al día siguiente (sábado) el equipo tenía entrenamiento en las vísperas del encuentro contra Tsukubu, él no podría asistir pues a esa misma hora tendría que ir al hospital a realizarse los exámenes pendientes. Mandato y condición expresa del profesor Anzai.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 8:40 pm:** Ok. Nos vemos.

Fue la corta despedida del número 11 de Shohoku, que lejos de incomodar a Kenji, le provocó una pequeña risa por lo inmutable de su carácter.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:40 pm:** ¡Nos vemos! :D

Y durante cierto tiempo más, no hubo mensajes por parte de Rukawa pese a que seguía en línea. Himura pensó que no volvería a escribir e iba a cambiar de ventana para leer los dos últimos mensajes sin responder, cuando finalmente el pelinegro le escribió una sencilla pero directa palabra.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 8:42 pm:** Descansa.

\- _"¿Dos minutos para escribir eso?"_ – pensó atónito pero divertido Himura mientras le volvía a escribir una última despedida.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:42 pm:** Muchas gracias, Rukawa-kun. Tú también descansa (:

Sí, había que reconocerlo. A veces el exceso de caras contentas y felices podría ser malinterpretado. Pero no podía resistirse a usarlas con él, como si con ello pudiera conseguir hacer sonreír a su compañero ( _"amigo"_ ), ya que desde que lo conocía jamás lo había visto hacerlo.

Profirió un estruendoso bostezo mientras se volvía a acomodar en la cama, utilizando el máximo largo posible del cable del cargador para continuar con el móvil en la mano. El sueño se le estaba haciendo insostenible y no se creía capaz de resistirlo por mucho tiempo más.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa desde el hospital se le había hecho embarazoso, pues su hermana se la pasó conversando de cosas triviales y sin sentido mientras conducía a través de las concurridas calles de Kanagawa. No es que quisiera ponerse en plan serio y hablar con ella acerca de lo ocurrido (pues en cierto modo le costaba abordar el tema), pero tampoco se había esperado que Tomoe evadiera y no quisiera profundizar mucho más en el asunto. Había un problema, y no era usual en ella que lo pasara por alto.

\- _"Quizás querrá que conversemos de esto mañana…"_ – dedujo como lo más lógico, creyendo además que la visita al hospital sería el momento indicado para hacerlo y que su hermana también pretendía que este resto de día descansara el cuerpo y la mente.

Volvió a estirarse en la cama, relajando su cuerpo producto del sueño que ya se le antojaba irreversible. Y así se dedicó y concentró en leer los últimos mensajes enviados por Akira Sendoh, notando que eran del día anterior y a una hora en la que él estaba durmiendo profundamente en el hospital.

 **Akira Sendoh, 5:30 pm:** Ey chico origami, tengo un chiste. ¿Quieres leerlo?

 **Akira Sendoh, 5:31 am:** ¿Cómo maldice un pollito a otro pollito?... ¡Caldito seas! Jajaja (:

Y Kenji no supo cómo reaccionar. A decir verdad, no se esperaba un mensaje así. Recordó el chiste de la leche de soya y reconoció este nuevo chiste como un posible estilo de Akira Sendoh, ya que no lo conocía tanto como para asegurarlo. De ser su estilo, éste era bastante particular, pero con cierto encanto que no podía negar.

\- _"Jajajaja, Sendoh... ese chiste es el peor que leído en mi vida"_ –pensó riéndose para sus adentros. No riéndose del chiste per se, sino que de su absurdidad.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:46 pm:** Jajaja… Sendoh… ese chiste es lo más absurdo que he leído. Aunque… pobre pollito. No merecía convertirse en caldo ):

Escribió como respuesta, sin estar convencido del todo. – _"¿Debería pedirle disculpas por demorar tanto en responder?"_ – se preguntó, pues él mismo consideraría una demora de más de un día como un… descuido. O una falta de interés. Y no era ese el caso. Le agradaba conversar con el chico de Ryonan y no quería que se llevara una mala impresión de él. No al menos por algo tan absurdo como demorarse demasiado en responder un simple mensaje.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:47 pm:** Lamento la demora, Sendoh. Es solo que…

Y se detuvo a medio escribir, indeciso sobre qué excusa dar acerca de su demora. ¿Debería decirle que sufrió un percance y terminó desmayado en medio de la azote mientras Sakuragi y Rukawa discutían? No, demasiado dramatismo. Aunque tampoco le gustaría mentirle, no era necesario Simplemente optó por decir la verdad ultra simplificada.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:47 pm:** Lamento la demora, Sendoh. Es solo que tuve un percance y he estado desconectado del mundo, hasta ahora…

 **Kenji Himura, 8:47 pm:** ¡Pero tu chiste me causó gracia! No el chiste en sí, sino lo malo que es jajaja (: Perdón u.u

Una vez envió aquellos dos mensajes, tuvo suficiente con la realidad virtual y volvió a dejar el móvil sobre el velador para que continuara su carga durante toda la noche. No escuchaba ruido alguno proveniente del primer piso, como tampoco de la segunda planta ni de la habitación de Tomoe, que estaba bastante cerca de la suya. Supuso que tal vez se estaba tomando una ducha, pero lo cierto es que aquél silencio envolvente no contribuía en nada a mantenerlo despierto.

\- _"Si tan solo pudiera aguantar despierto hasta las 10…"_ – pensó medio aletargado, pues estaba seguro que si caía dormido ahora se despertaría aún de madrugada y eso no sería nada prudente.

Prrrrr Prrrrr Prrrr

Una fuerte vibración proveniente del velador logró sacarlo levemente de su aletargamiento, y reconociendo aquel sonido como una señal de nuevo mensaje entrante, estiró su brazo y volvió a coger el móvil para leerlo.

\- Es Sendoh… - murmuró cuando leyó el nombre del destinatario, y nuevamente lo volvió a embargar aquella tonta alegría (¿alegría?) que sintió el día anterior ante esta misma situación.

En el fondo, aunque sin reconocerlo, era agradable el hecho de ser objeto de interés de otra persona, especialmente de alguien tan carismático y talentoso como Sendoh. Porque… ¿qué podría querer alguien como la estrella del basquetbol escolar de Kanagawa con un chico tan _sonso_ como él?

Porque sonso es la palabra con la que sin dudas se describiría a sí mismo.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:51 pm:** Oh no, descuida. El pollito está bien. Ahora es un feliz gallo de corral (:

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:51 pm:** ¿Ese percance tuvo algo que ver con Sakuragi?

Himura se sorprendió por enésima vez en el día. Primero fue con Anzai, luego con Tomoe y ahora con Sendoh. Todos parecían tener un grado de suspicacia bastante refinado el día de hoy. Eso, o él era realmente más sonso de que lo pudiera imaginar. Porque, ¿cómo podría saber Sendoh que su ´percance´ estaba relacionado en algún grado con Sakuragi?

 **Kenji Himura, 8:51 pm:** ¿Cómo lo sabes?

No tardó ni dos segundos en teclear esa rápida y corta respuesta, como tampoco tardó Sendoh en volver a enviar un mensaje de vuelta.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:51 pm:** Es lo que dice una tal Meri Awata de Shohoku. Los rumores han llegado incluso hasta Ryonan.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:51 pm:** Aunque no creo que Sakuragi haya sido capaz de algo así. ¿Qué pasó realmente?

Himura leyó y releyó aquellos mensajes más de una vez. Algo no cuadraba en su mente. Rukawa y Sakuragi estaban ahí cuando se desmayó, y de no ser por él se hubiera lastimado (o incluso caído al precipicio, quién sabe). Pero… ¿Por qué tendría que sr culpa del pelirrojo?

Se sintió demasiado confundido, y el sueño que le envolvía no ayudaba en nada a hacer crujir su cerebro para intentar desenredar ese embrollo. Solo supo que sus dedos se movían rápidamente mientras sus somnolientos ojos registraban esas palabras que apenas logró procesar con la mente.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:53 pm:** Sendoh… me desmayé porque tenía fatiga y de no ser por Sakuragi y Rukawa me hubiera caído. Y quién sabe, quizás hubiera terminado hecho puré.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:53 pm:** Jajaja puré. Un puré con caldo de pollito ):

Y ese último mensaje lo envió tan rápido que fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. ¿En serio? ¿Estaba bromeando con eso? No supo ni por qué lo dijo. Pestañeó un par de veces mientras comenzaba a respirar por la boca. A la quinta vez que pestañeó, los párpados se le hicieron más pesados y le costó una enormidad volver a abrirlos, y cuando lo hizo por sexta vez, ya no volvió a abrirlos hasta el otro día.

Y así, con el móvil entre las manos sin haber llegado a leer los últimos mensajes enviados por Sendoh; acostado boca arriba casi al borde de la cama, cayó dormido en un profundo sueño mientras un hilillo de saliva descendía de su boca.

 **xXx**

 _En otro extremo de la ciudad, a esa misma hora…_

En la comodidad del enorme sofá de cuero del salón principal, Akira Sendoh se encontraba esperando a que Kazumi volviera del baño mientras sostenía una sorprendentemente grata conversación con el novato de Shohoku Kenji Himura.

Los mensajes del chico llegaron en un momento oportuno porque justo estaba chequeando su correo cuando Kazumi lo dejó a solas, y así fue que pudo responderle rápidamente. Con agrado comprobó que Himura estaba bien, o al menos vivo. Y luego de preguntarle si Sakuragi tenía algo que ver con el percance que lo tuvo desconectado tanto tiempo, esperaba ansioso la respuesta de para saber si los rumores eran ciertos o no.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:53 pm:** Sendoh… me desmayé porque tenía fatiga y de no ser por Sakuragi y Rukawa me hubiera caído. Y quién sabe, quizás hubiera terminado hecho puré.

 **Kenji Himura, 8:53 pm:** Jajaja puré. Un puré con caldo de pollito ):

Leyó el primer mensaje con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

\- _"Lo sabía. Era todo un malentendido. Sabía que Sakuragi no sería capaz de algo así…"_ – pensó orgulloso de su buen juicio hacia el pelirrojo. Al final el asunto había sido tan sencillo como un desmayo inoportuno en un lugar peligroso. Nada de lo que alarmarse tanto. Qué alivio.

Pero lo que más le gustó, luego de la explicación que aclaró las dudas, fue el último mensaje.

\- _"¿Puré con caldo de pollito? Jajaja… Vaya, Chico origami…"_ – rió para sus adentros, bastante más relajado al respecto. Aquél chiste le cayó bien.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:54 pm:** ¡Uf! Qué bueno que aclaras todo. ¡Gracias a Sakuragi y a Rukawa por estar ahí y salvarte! :D

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:54 pm:** Ahora serás el chico puré con caldo de pollito jajaja :D

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:54 pm:** Por cierto… ¿podrás jugar nuestro uno contra uno pendiente para este domingo?

No lo había olvidado. Tenían un compromiso pendiente, y dada las circunstancias, prefirió preguntar ya que tal vez sería contraproducente sobre exigirlo físicamente, más aún un día previo a un partido oficial del Campeonato.

Se quedó mirando el móvil en espera de una respuesta, expectante, esperando que dijera que sí, y tan concentrado estaba que no se percató cuando por segunda vez Kazumi lo sorprendió al sentarse a su lado. Nuevamente no la había sentido llegar.

\- Estoy lista… - susurró ella acercándose más a él, pronunciando aquellas palabras cerca de su oído con un tono que pretendía ser sensual.

Sendoh se sorprendió levemente, pero logró disimularlo y apagó rápidamente la pantalla del móvil y lo dejó de lado sobre el sofá.

\- Te estaba esperado… - respondió, encarando a Kazumi cuyo rostro estaba a solo centímetros del suyo. - ¿Dónde íbamos? – preguntó con un tono bajo y ronco mientras se acercó más a ella para comenzar a besarla y cargar su cuerpo suavemente sobre el de ella, logrando tumbarla hasta dejarla boca arriba. – Ah, sí… ya recuerdo dónde íbamos…

* * *

 **NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Uff, este capítulo me costó una eternidad. Debe ser el que lejos más me ha demorado de todos.

Quisiera deja mis enormes y eternos agradecimientos a **Saturnine Evenflow** por todooooooooodo su apoyo y porras para continuar. En serio se agradece infinitno. 3


	13. Un entrenamiento secreto

Hola!

Quisiera aprovechar este espacio para agradecer enormemete a todos aquellos que leen esta historia. Pero en especial me gustaría agradecer a quienes comentan: **Saturnine** **Eventflow** y **Memoriesofkagome** , muchísimas gracias por sus opiniones, son realmente valiosas para mí, no imaginan cuánto me motivan a continuar con esta travesía de dar forma a mi historia.

Este nuevo capítulo espero sea de buesto agrado!

Saludos a todxs.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Un entrenamiento secreto**

 _Domingo 29 de Mayo_

 **xXx**

Un hermoso y radiante amanecer reinaba sobre la prefectura de Kanagawa cuando milagrosamente y por primera vez en la vida, Hanamichi Sakuragi abría sus ojos de golpe a primera hora de un día domingo. Todo un hito. Estaba emocionado como muy pocas veces lo había estado antes, y por ello es que se incorporó de golpe estirando sus largas y poderosas piernas, mandando a volar su gran Kakebuton (o edredón, que corresponde a la cubierta principal del tradicional futón japonés) tan lejos que chocó contra una de las paredes de su habitación. Era una pieza de tela descomunal, pues su madre tuvo que comprarlo especialmente para él debido a su anormal estatura.

\- Yooooo soy un tensaaai… - comenzó a canturrear alegremente por lo alto luego de sentarse sobre el piso de tatami (recubrimiento acolchado que se utilizaba para las habitaciones más especiales de un hogar). - ¡Soy el talentosísimo basquetbolista Hanamichi Sakuraaaaaaaaagi!

El son de la mal aclamada canción del Tensai se prolongó durante los primeros minutos del día conforme el pelirrojo se movía por todos lados ordenando meticulosamente su habitación. El shikibuton (futón), el kakebuton (edredón) y el makura (almohadón) fueron prolijamente doblados y guardados dentro del closet empotrado de puerta corrediza y de manera tal que cualquier dueña de casa se sentiría orgullosa por ello.

Se había pronosticado que la jornada de domingo 29 de mayo sería altamente calurosa, por lo que no lo dudó y se vistió con su ropa deportiva más veraniega posible: los clásicos short blancos que usaba para entrenar y una camiseta sin mangas de color celeste, completamente nueva y por estrenar. Mal que mal, sería su primera cita y debía lucir lo mejor posible.

\- _"Aún no puedo creer que esto esté pasando…"_ – se dijo mentalmente y visiblemente sonrojado ante la perspectiva de lo que se vendría por delante. – _"V…V-voy… voy a tener una cita con Haruko… Nada puede salir mal en este día…" -_ iba pensando mientras terminaba de vestirse, sintiendo de pronto que sus manos se movían con torpeza.

Una cita.

O eso es lo que él quería creer luego de haber aceptado la extraordinaria propuesta de Haruko Akagi para quedar ambos en una cancha de baloncesto y así ayudarle a fortalecer y repasar su defensa, entrenamiento clave y de algún modo decisivo ante la previa del partido contra Tsukubu que se disputaría al día siguiente.

Este sería un entrenamiento secreto entre ambos.

 ** _RECUERDO_**

\- ¡Excelente tiro Rukawa! – gritó alegremente Ayako luego de que el Súper Rookie encestara otra canasta por medio una sencilla bandeja. - Seguramente ganaremos el cuarto partido de las preliminares. ¡Ánimo muchachos!

En el entrenamiento oficial del día sábado, el capitán Akagi había decidido rematar la jornada con una sucesión de partidos de tres contra tres en distintas combinaciones para ir probando la química entre los miembros del equipo. Ya iban por el segundo duelo de prueba con una combinación bastante dispareja, y cierto pelirrojo no parecía estar realmente dentro del ritmo, totalmente ajeno a todo y sumido en sus propias ideas.

\- _"Si me siguen expulsando de los partidos, no podré anotar más puntos que Himura y Rukawa… Así Haruko nunca se fijará en mí…"_ – iba pensando Sakuragi mientras trotaba inertemente para iniciar la posesión de su equipo- _"Pero ¿cómo se supone que debo evitar que me expulsen?"_

Habían pasado tres días desde el partido y victoria ante la Preparatoria Kouhata donde fue expulsado por tercera vez consecutiva, y simplemente ya no sabía qué más hacer para evitarlo. De nada le habían servido los consejos del capitán Akagi, las explicaciones de Mitsui o el razonamiento de Himura. Simplemente le era imposible evitar cometer faltas. Y en este partido de práctica ya había cometido una buena cantidad de ellas.

\- _"Maldito Gorila… se atrevió a decirle torpe al talentoso Sakuragi"_ \- se quejaba mentalmente contra el capitán mientras observaba sin realmente ver cómo el balón pasaba a las manos de Kogure para luego éste liderar la ofensiva de su grupo, e inertemente corrió tras él para asistirlo en caso de ser necesario. – _"Bueno… pase lo que pase, tengo que encontrar una solución a este problema para poder dirigirle la palabra a Haruko"._

Y en eso se traducía todo. O eso creía él hasta ahora. ¿Cómo seguir mejorando en este deporte para captar de una vez por toda la atención de Haruko Akagi? Al principio del curso le pareció que hacerlo sería fácil. Solo bastaba con anotarse a ese estúpido club de baloncesto para impresionarla con su notorio atletismo y listo... Pero no, una vez dentro conoció a Kaede Rukawa y con horror observó cómo ese engreído conseguía la atención de su amada sin siquiera esforzarse.

Sakuragi rápidamente quedó atrás, relegado. Y Haruko parecía prestarle cada vez menos atención. Luego con la incorporación del insoportable sabelotodo de Himura, que llegó a rivalizar con Rukawa y conseguir la atención de todos, quedó aún más relegado. Y luego vino Miyagi, y luego vino Mitsui… ¡Demonios! Parecía que todos lograban lucirse, menos él. Él siempre estaba cometiendo faltas y siendo expulsado de los partidos. Siempre acaba siendo el hazmerreír de medio mundo. ¡Era realmente desagradable!

\- ¡Sakuragi, arriba esos ánimos! ¡Tú puedes!

Aquél grito, aquella inconfundible voz no podía ser de otra persona más que de Haruko, quien le estaba dando ánimos desde el umbral de la puerta corrediza principal. Acababa de llegar junto a sus amigas que como de costumbre habían acudido observar la práctica del día, todas ellas vestidas casualmente por no ser un día de clases.

Magnéticamente se detuvo y se desconectó aún más del partido en disputa e hizo el intentó girarse para saludarla, como solía hacer de costumbre cada vez que le saludaba. Sin embargo no se encontró con la fuerza suficiente para encararla, tan sumido en su miseria como estaba, y una vez que se hubo pasado el efecto inicial de su sedante voz, volvió a la realidad de golpe y avergonzado continuó corriendo hacia el tablero para asistir la jugada de Kogure, dejando a su amada atrás, sin siquiera haberla saludado.

Sakuragi conformaba equipo con Kogure y Kakuta, quienes se enfrentaban a Miyagi, Mitsui y Rukawa. Era una disparidad desastrosa, y el equipo comandado por Miyagi llevaba una delantera de 15 puntos contra apenas 3 (cortesía de un triple que acababa de encestar Kogure). El pelirrojo, por su parte, no había hecho nada productivo y solo se hacía notar por sus constantes faltas.

\- Ve, rápido. – grito Mitsui una vez recibió el balón de parte de Ayako y lanzándolo de inmediato a un aventajado Miyagi que lo recibió sin problemas y comenzó a correr hacia la canasta. Era turno de su grupo para atacar.

\- ¡No te dejaré encestar! – Sakuragi despertó de pronto y haciendo gala de sus rápidos reflejos, comenzó a correr hacia la canasta pisándole los talones a Miyagi. Era el más cercano, por lo que solamente de él dependía que el equipo contrario no aumentara aún más la enorme ventaja. Defendería a como diera lugar.

Miyagi, habiéndose percatado de que el pelirrojo seguía sus pasos, detuvo su avance abruptamente a escasos pasos de la zona de tiro y comenzó a botear el balón entre sus piernas, pasándolo de derecha a izquierda a una velocidad tal que logró confundir a Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo, que imitó a su contrincante, detuvo también su avance e intentó montar una defensa con una correctamente bien ejecutada posición de marcaje, pero cuando se impulsó para robarle el balón a Miyagi utilizó más fuerza de la necesaria y en lugar de robar el balón terminó embistiendo con todo su cuerpo al chico más bajo.

Como resultado, tanto Miyagi como el balón fueron lanzados muy lejos de ahí, aterrizando él sobre su trasero. Nuevamente se había cometido una falta.

 _BIIIIIP BIIIIIP_

Resonó fuertemente el silbato.

\- ¡FALTA! – anunció Ayako, exasperada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las faltas del pelirrojo y estaba literalmente harta de sus errores. Era solo un partido de práctica, por lo que no tenía sentido expulsarlo del juego, pero aun así… - Oye Hanamichi Sakuragi, ¿quieres tranquilizarte y dejar de cometer faltas? ¡YA LLEVAS DEMASIADAS! – interpeló la mánager acercándose al él mientras, a duras penas, Miyagi se incorporaba y se sobaba el trasero luego del fuerte impacto.

Y aún cuando la falta había sido evidente, Sakuragi colapsó perdiendo su paciencia, y desesperado desató su furia contra Ayako. Rápidamente se giró hacia ella y la enfrentó.

\- ¡No me grites! – le exigió molesto. - ¿Se puede saber por qué no paras de pitar ese silbato de mierda contra mí? – le espetó, más dolido que nada.

Ayako se sorprendió inicialmente por el grito, pero no se amedrentó y gracias a su fuerte carácter fue capaz de encarar al pelirrojo como si de un igual se tratase, como si el otro no fuera muchísimo más alto y corpulento que ella.

\- ¡Es tu culpa por no saber defender! ¡Tu defensa es pésima! ¡No tienes técnica! ¡Eres torpe!... ¡Compórtate! –le gritó fuertemente, y con eso fue increíblemente capaz de reducir al pelirrojo, que intimidado retrocedió dos pasos. Parecía haberse encogido con las palabras de la manager.

\- Lo sé Ayako, pero no tienes que ser tan cruel conmigo… -murmuró de pronto cohibido.

\- Ya me tienes harta… - suspiró resignada Ayako, girándose para continuar su arbitraje. Le correspondía un tiro libre a Miyagi, e iba a anunciarlo cuando el capitán Akagi decidió interrumpir y ponerle fin a la situación que ya se había descontrolado más de lo necesario.

POC

El fuerte puño de Takenori Akagi aterrizó sobre la roja cabeza de Sakuragi.

\- No le digas estricta. ¡Y NO LE VUELVAS A GRITAR! – estalló enfadado. Su paciencia ya se había colmado. – No tienes remedio, sigues cometiendo las mismas faltas una y otra vez… Ahora vete a ese rincón y ponte a practicar los movimientos básicos mientras reflexionas en tus errores. – ordenó severamente señalando hacia las desocupadas bancas.

\- ¡Auuuuugh! ¡Deja de pegarme o me pondré tarado! – se quejó Sakuragi mientras intentaba calmar el dolor de su cabeza lastimada.

\- ¡Cállate! ¡A practicar lo básico! ¡AHORA! – volvió a ordenar autoritariamente Akagi.

\- ¡No quiero! – se negó Sakuragi cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Y el capitán Akagi sintió que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Su límite ya había sido sobrepasado, y no se encontraba con el humor suficiente de discutir lo mismo de siempre. Iba gritar una vez más, iba a darle otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas e intentar fundir sus escasas neuronas, pero inesperadamente un conciliador Miyagi se le adelantó y logró calmar la situación por él.

\- Hanamichi… será mejor que obedezcas y vayas a practicar tu dribleo. – dijo Miyagi apareciendo tras el pelirrojo y palmeando suavemente su enorme espalda. – Con Himura ausente, te necesitaremos más que nunca para el próximo partido contra Tsukubu.

Y esas palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado. Sakuragi recordó que aquello era cierto, ya que con la ausencia de Himura en la práctica de hoy sumado al hecho de que, según el profesor Anzai, no jugaría en el próximo partido…

\- _"Había olvidado que ese presumido del Neko estará ausente en el próximo partido… Con eso tendré mi oportunidad de brillar y demostrarle a todos que yo soy el verdadero anotador del equipo. No lo necesitamos, como tampoco necesitamos a ese inútil de Rukawa"_ – y así, elucubrando en su propia mente, Sakuragi se dirigió en silencio y sonriente a un extremo del gimnasio para comenzar a practicar los movimientos básicos por su propia cuenta.

La perplejidad que dejó en todos su extraño comportamiento duró solo un par de segundos, y luego de aquella escena el partidillo de práctica se reanudó con Akagi ocupando el lugar del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi había comenzado a driblear el balón entre sus piernas aumentando progresivamente la velocidad mientras continuaba debatiendo internamente acerca de la conveniencia de que Shohoku pudiera contar con un insuperable genio como él, cuando sigilosamente y sin percatarse, una menuda figura se acercó hasta él por la espalda y comenzó a llamarlo en susurros de media voz, procurando que él y solamente él pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decirle.

\- Sakuragi.

\- Sa-ku-ra-gi…

Y nuevamente ese tono de voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo llegó hasta sus oídos, cortando de golpe cualquier pensamiento rumiante que pudiera estar albergando y ocasionando que el balón saliera despedido de sus manos y rodara lejos de ahí hasta el rincón opuesto a donde estaba.

-Ha…Ha-Ha-Haruko… - susurró congelado, estático en su posición mientras giraba medio cuerpo de manera oxidada y mecánica.

Estando ella tan carca, a solo un par de pasos de distancia, no podía ignorarla. Y dejando de lado cualquier atisbo de vergüenza, decidió saludarla.

\- Hola Haruko… estaba entrenando para el partido de mañana Nyahahaha - rio torpemente luego de señalar lo obvio.

La chica simplemente le sonrió de manera genuina e inocente mientras se enderezaba y ponía ambas manos tras la espalda. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una gran coleta amarrada hacia la derecha, reposándolo sobre su hombro derecho. Vestía un veraniego vestido de corte medio de un delicado color rosa palo. Una imagen realmente angelical pensaba el pelirrojo, estupefacto.

\- Me imagino que necesitas ayuda para el próximo partido porque no sabes cómo solucionar ese problema de las expulsiones. – dijo ella de un tirón y de manera tan casual que, valga la redundancia, solo podía ser casualidad.

Sakuragi quedó sorprendido, de una pieza. Haruko, su amada Haruko, no parecía molesta por su problemita. Al contrario, lucía… optimista. Pero su primer y absurdo instinto fue negarlo.

\- ¿Hmn? Noooo, sería absurdo que el talentosísimo Sakuragi necesitara consejos con algo tan absurdo como eso… - intentó excusarse mientras su rostro se teñía de un profundo rojo producto de la vergüenza mal disimulada. – No, no, no…

\- P..pero Sakuragi… - intentó replicar Haruko, también confundida. – Si quieres, con gusto yo te puedo ayudar.

Y los ojos de Sakuragi se abrieron de par en par. El rojo de su rostro desapareció mientras su boca se abría descomunalmente producto de la sorpresa. ¡Al diablo con la vergüenza! Necesitaba ayuda, y vaya que la necesitaba con urgencia. Y si ésta venía de parte de su amada Haruko…

\- Eh.. eh eh… ¿me.. m-m..me ayudarías? – murmuró aturdido.

\- ¡Pero claro! Mañana en la mañana podríamos empezar con nuestro entrenamiento secreto para que estés listo para enfrentar Tsukubu. ¿Te parece bien, Sakuragi? – continuó Haruko, igualmente entusiasmada y con cierto brillo en los ojos.

Sí, era real. Y entonces no pudo contenerse más y se dejó llevar por la emoción, estallando de alegría.

\- ¡SI! – gritó el pelirrojo radiante de alegría. - ¡Yo, Hanamichi Sakuragi, no te decepcionaré! Nyahahahahaha Puedes confiar en mí.

La algarabía duró poco, pues rápidamente el pelirrojo fue silenciado con otro potente golpe por parte del capitán Akagi.

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

Y así es como habían acordado reunirse a las 9 de la mañana en una pequeña cancha de baloncesto callejera, cercana a la vivienda donde vivían los Akagi. Y dado que el sector de Chigasaki (el lugar en cuestión para el entrenamiento secreto) quedaba algo lejos de su propia casa, lo mejor sería darse prisa y salir cuanto antes, pues como siempre, iría a pie. Siempre iba a pie, allá donde sea que el destino lo invocara. Cada yen, cada centésima de yen lo ahorraba meticulosamente. Y ahora más que nunca, pues con la audiencia judicial cerca, se había prometido así mismo que utilizaría todos sus ahorros para darle un regalo a su madre. Lo merecía.

Engulló lo más rápidamente que pudo un par de tostadas con huevo revuelto que su madre había dejado preparado sobre una encimera de la pequeña cocina. No estaba en casa, como de costumbre, pero no había fallado en dejarle una buena ración de alimento para todo el día. Nunca fallaba y nunca fallaría.

\- Muchas gracias por la comida, madre. Estaba realmente delicioso. – agradeció con una ceremoniosa reverencia en honor a su madre, que a esa misma hora ya debía estar empezando su jornada laboral.

Y antes de salir a su cita, y como buen hijo que era, se apresuró a lavar todo lo ensuciado y ordenó otro tanto más los trastes de la empobrecida y mal venida cocina. No porque fueran pobres significaba que deberían ser descuidados ni mucho menos sucios.

 **xXx**

Domingo.

Por fin había llegado el día del encuentro uno a uno contra quien consideraba su gran rival (más no un enemigo, pues fuera de la cancha le parecía un sujeto bastante agradable). Pese a su vergonzoso accidente y a la sobre indicada orden de reposo y consejo de tomarse las cosas con calma, había aceptado la invitación de Sendoh para concretar este encuentro previamente pactado.

El día anterior luego de haber acudido al Hospital a realizarse los exámenes pendientes para determinar el real estado de su salud, tuvo una gran charla con su hermana Tomoe. Si bien ella se mostró comprensiva y sumamente preocupada por su bienestar (mal que mal era su tutora legal y por ende responsable de su bienestar), también se mostró inusualmente severa a la hora de imponer un par de políticas de restricción con el fin de evitar otro accidente como el de hace un par de días atrás.

Las políticas no eran muchas, y resultaron bastante lógicas además de comprensibles, abarcando reglas como _´No dormirse más allá de las 22:00 horas, comer en mayor cantidad, ingerir suplementos y vitaminas, y no más bicicleta en los días de clases´._ Este último punto era el más sensible para Kenji Himura, pues la bicicleta era su medio de transporte favorito. No solo le servía para trasladarse por la ciudad, sino que también le servía para mantenerse concentrado mientras lo hacía, como una forma de mantenerse ocupado y siempre alerta. Aborrecía la idea de tener que tomar el transporte público.

\- Bffff, no más bicicleta… Sí claro, cómo no. – rezongó Himura por lo alto mientras salía al patio trasero de su casa en busca precisamente de su bicicleta.

El automóvil de Tomoe no estaba en su sitio ya que ese día tenía medio turno en el Hospital, por lo que su salida pasaría totalmente desapercibida. Solo un par de horas de juego contra Akira Sendoh y estaría de vuelta en casa para la hora de almuerzo sin que ella siquiera notara que se había escabullido. Se sentía casi como un crío de cinco años por tener que hacer este tipo de cosas a sus espaldas, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa ya que le había asegurado a su hermana que se tomaría este fin de semana para descansar el cuerpo y quedarse en casa simplemente pasando el rato. Viendo televisión, navegando en internet o leyendo alguna novela.

Pero un compromiso era un compromiso, y mal que mal, había pactado este día con Akira Sendoh mucho tiempo antes del accidente, y aquella palabra debía prevalecer. En el fondo lo que quería más que nada en este momento era medirse contra la estrella de Ryonan, a quien consideraba como el mejor jugador de la prefectura de Kanagawa, y tal vez a nivel nacional. Y tenía fundamento para creer aquello, pues no hace mucho tiempo había tenido la oportunidad de medirse contra el jugador estrella del mejor equipo de preparatoria de la prefectura de Akita, y en esa ocasión había sufrido una derrota apabullante. No solo había perdido aquél uno contra uno, sino que también su dignidad y algo más.

\- _"No estoy del todo seguro pero… creo que Sendoh podría ser mejor jugador que él."_ – pensó Himura mientras se ajustaba la correa del casco de seguridad, el cual usaba siempre cada vez que montaba en bicicleta. Seguridad ante todo. _– "Aunque después de todo este tiempo sin verlo, no me cabe duda que habrá mejorado un montón… ese cretino, siempre fue un maestro del basquetbol…"_ – aún recordaba con amargura a la estrella de la prefectura de Akita.

Sin mucho esfuerzo arrastró su bicicleta hacia la entrada principal de su hogar, y una vez fuera en la calle se montó en ella apoyándose en el cemento con una de sus largas piernas, pero antes de comenzar a pedalear se ajustó una vez más las correas del bolso deportivo y chequeó la hora en su reloj de pulsera.

\- Ocho con cuarenta y cinco… - comprobó. El encuentro sería recién a las once de la mañana en la cancha pública del Happe Park, por lo que disponía del tiempo suficiente para antes pasar por la biblioteca pública de Fujisawa en búsqueda de un par de libros para estudiar Biología y adelantar las materias para el examen venidero.

Algunas costumbres costaba corregirlas…

Y así, emocionado por la perspectiva de medir sus habilidades contra el mejor (o segundo mejor) jugador de basquetbol japonés a nivel colegial, comenzó a pedalear a buen ritmo en dirección noreste, rumbo a la biblioteca pública de Fujisawa.

 **xXx**

Aquella sencilla cancha de baloncesto escondida entre medio de un loteo de viviendas, estaba considerablemente en mal estado. El único tablero en pie se encontraba en condiciones dudosas, y la red de aquél oxidado aro de metal prácticamente no existía de lo carcomida que estaba. Pero aún así, el entorno era envidiable. Ubicada a tan solo unos pasos del borde costero, el sonido constante de las olas rompiendo contra el roquerío ofrecía una compañía que embotaba los sentidos, especialmente a estas horas de la mañana cuando el ruido ocasionado por la actividad humana era prácticamente nulo, lo que permitía escuchar además el cantar de los pájaros.

Eso, y un par de voces de dos jóvenes que se habían reunido en aquella cancha para entrenar.

\- Bueno, yo solo aprendí lo básico durante la secundaria por lo que… no esperes que sea una experta ni nada por el estilo. – decía una alegre Haruko que había llegado hace unos instantes.

La joven iba vestida con unos deportivos pantalones cortos de color morado además de una polera manga corta de color amarillo pastel. Su cabello recogido en un sencillo moño tras la cabeza dejaba al descubierto su delgado y terso cuello, que se movía conforme iba hablando.

Una visión realmente hipnótica para Hanamichi Sakuragi que estático de pie no era capaz de sacarle los ojos de encima. No podía creer que estuviera sucediendo, no podía creer que estuviera a solas con Haruko. La tenía tan cerca…

\- Oh... No, no, no Haruko, no te preocupes. – respondió embotado con una cómica sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Yo aprenderé lo que sea que me enseñes. Y es más, no me enfadaré si me llamas la atención.

Y cómo sino. Era Haruko Akagi, su último amor, quien se tomaría la molestia de enseñarle a mejorar su desastrosa defensa. Era tanto lo que ya le debía, que cualquier oportunidad para mejorar debía ser aprovechada con el fin de mejorar y hacerla sentir orgullosa de sus progresos.

\- Bueno, pues empecemos. – dijo Haruko dando dos suaves boteos al balón de baloncesto que tenía entre sus manos. – Personalmente, yo no creo que exista una técnica en especial para no cometer faltas, ya que en cierto punto es inevitable hacerlo. Especialmente cuando estás recién empezando en esto.

\- _"Mmmm… el Gorila me dijo algo bastante parecido"_ – recordó Sakuragi las palabras dichas por el capitán Takenori Akagi hace un par de días atrás. – _"Vaya si que es lista Haruko…además de ser muy hermosa."_ – concluyó luego de asimilar lo dicho, observándola con una renovada mirada de amor en los ojos.

\- Pero muchos dicen que para evitar ese problema, lo mejor es mejorar y fortalecer la defensa. Y la única manera de mejorarla es simplemente practicando los movimientos básicos para conseguir que tu cuerpo se acostumbre y sea capaz de ejecutarlos correctamente. – expuso Haruko optimista, recordando ella misma las palabra dichas por sus antiguos entrenadores de basquetbol y su propio hermano.

\- _"Mmmm… ¿Otra vez con los movimientos básicos?"_ – se preguntó el pelirrojo ligeramente decepcionado, pues de verdad odiaba practicar lo básico.

\- Y dado que apenas tienes tres meses desde que empezaste a jugar basquetbol, sumado al hecho de que has progresado de una manera asombrosa, no tengo la menor duda de que serás capaz de aprender la defensa en poco tiempo. – terminó Haruko.

Y aquél halago, como era de esperarse, fue como una droga para los oídos del pelirrojo, cuyo cerebro lo percibió casi como una declaración misma de amor, haciéndole sonrojar furiosamente. La incipiente decepción por la sugerencia de tener que practicar lo básico se esfumó por arte de magia, y contento agradeció aquellas palabras.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Tú crees que he progresado asombrosamente? – preguntó sonriendo radiantemente mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la nuca.

\- Sí, claro.

\- Nyahahahahaha… ¡Es que soy un genio! Nyahahaha – Sakuragi estalló de pronto riendo de buena gana ante la divertida mirada de Haruko.

\- Bueno Sakuragi, vamos a practicar. – sugirió finalmente Haruko luego de un par de segundos, cogiendo el balón con mayor fuerza y retrocediendo un par de pasos hacia el centro de la cancha.

Sakuragi estaba inmediatamente debajo del tablero, y la chica se ubicó en la zona de la media cancha, colocándose rápidamente en posición. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que jugara, pero aún recordaba a la perfección cómo mover su cuerpo.

\- Yo seré la ofensiva, y tú tendrás que defender. ¿De acuerdo? – propuso Haruko, elevando ligeramente la voz para hacerse escuchar desde la distancia. - Aquí voy… - y sin esperar respuesta, inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo, bajando su centro de gravedad, y comenzó a botear el balón a buen ritmo.

Sakuragi, por su parte, solo asintió y se colocó en posición de defensa, doblando ambas piernas y levantando las manos a la altura de sus hombros para intentar robar el balón una vez que Haruko llegara a la zona.

\- ¡Listo! – gritó el pelirrojo.

Y entonces Haruko avanzó a dribleando el balón hasta detenerse a solo dos pasos de distancia de él. Al toparse de frente con la mole que era Sakuragi, la chica se detuvo y se posicionó de costado, resguardando el balón con su cuerpo, boteándolo ahora fuera del alcance del pelirrojo mientras evaluaba mentalmente algún modo de sobrepasarlo.

\- _"Ah… no puedo creer que esté tan cerca de mí, casi puedo sentir su aroma a flores." –_ pensaba distraído Sakuragi mientras nuevamente sus mejillas se teñían de rojos.

Aquella distracción ocasionó que su postura se tornara rígida, y Haruko lo notó de inmediato.

\- Relájate más, Sakuragi. Levanta los brazos y afloja las piernas o de lo contrario no podrás moverte. – señalo Haruko Akagi luego de identificar los errores del pelirrojo.

\- S-sí. ¡Sí! – asintió él intentando ejecutar aquellas recomendaciones, pero sin mucho éxito pues los nervios le carcomían. _– "Ahhh, no puede ser… me estoy poniendo más nervioso que en un partido"_ – pensó alarmado mientras inconscientemente retrocedía dos pasos, error que fue aprovechado de inmediato por ella.

Haruko detectó aquella brecha en la defensa de Sakuragi y rápidamente se lanzó hacia la canasta, pasando junto a él y dribleando el balón por delante a un buen ritmo. Sin embargo, los rápidos reflejos de Sakuragi le permitieron reaccionar a tiempo para correr tras ella e impedir que llegase al tablero. El pelirrojo estiró su brazo derecho para interceptar el balón y en cuestión de una fracción de segundo creyó lograrlo cuando sus largos dedos hicieron contacto, pero grave fue su error al darse cuenta de que había golpeado el antebrazo de su amada.

Horrorizado por el golpe, Sakuragi retiró su brazo como si se hubiese quemado los dedos. Naturalmente el balón había salido disparado hacia un extremo de la cancha pues Haruko perdió su manejo sobre él a causa del golpe. Y la joven, como si nada hubiese sucedido, se giró con una gentil sonrisa hacia el pelirrojo.

\- Así no, Sakuragi-kun. Debes darle al balón, no a mí. – señaló pacientemente Haruko, como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño de cinco años que dos más dos es cuatro.

Habiendo notado que el golpe no causó daño alguno, Sakuragi se relajó de inmediato y eso le permitió caer en la cuenta de que su mano, sus dedos, había hecho contacto físico con la suave, tersa y delicada piel del antebrazo de su amada. Un contacto mínimo, casi inexistente, pero que sin embargo para él lo era todo.

\- _"Argg ahhh… tuve la oportunidad de tocar su suave piel"_ \- pensó maravillado mientras se observaba embotado su dichosa mano derecha, jurándose a sí mismo que en la vida volvería a lavársela.

\- Vamos, comencemos de nuevo. – gritó Haruko luego de haber partido a recuperar el balón.

Y la misma se escena se fue repitiendo constantemente a lo largo de los minutos conforme el reloj avanzaba y Sakuragi parecía no progresar en lo absoluto. Si en un partido le era inevitable cometer faltas a raíz de sus torpes movimientos, frente a Haruko le era el triple de difícil evitarlo, pues el nerviosismo de tenerla tan cerca, prácticamente cuerpo a cuerpo; era tal que causaba que su cuerpo reaccionara desastrosamente.

\- ¿Ag? ¡Ahhh no! – gritó Sakuragi luego de abrir los ojos de golpe y encontrarse con Haruko tirada en el suelo. Cuando ella iba a pasar por su lado para anotar, instintivamente cerró los ojos y lanzó un manotazo que le dio de lleno con tal fuera que la derribó en el suelo.

\- Auch… - se quejó ella tratando de incorporarse a duras penas.

\- ¡Ha… Ha-Haruko-san! Ahhh… Lo… Lo siento. Dios mío discúlpame no fue mi intención, yo… mmnnn ¡Ay! – intentaba inútilmente excusarse el pelirrojo, moviendo sus brazos desenfrenadamente mientras ella se ponía de pie.

Nuevamente una gentil sonrisa adornaba el dulce rostro de su amada, y eso solo contribuyó a que el rostro de Sakuragi se tiñera de un rojo aún más intenso. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan angelical y buena con él?

\- No te preocupes, Sakuragi-kun. Yo estoy bien. – dijo ella sacudiéndose suavemente el polvo con la ayuda de sus manos. – Pero tienes que fijarte bien antes de atacar. Tienes que poner más atención en los movimientos de tu rival, Sakuragi-kun. ¿Entendido?

Y no se cansaba de repetirlo. Haruko le había dado ese mismo consejo, de distinta manera, por lo menos unas quince veces en lo que llevaban de entrenamiento, y siempre lo hacía con una sonrisa y un tono de voz tan sedante que solo podía ser propio de una princesa de un cuento de hadas. Cualquiera diría que la joven estaba entrenando a un cachorro, tratando de enseñarle a obedecer órdenes como sentarse o algún truco como hacerse el muerto; y no hablando con un joven de 15 años que medía por lo menos treinta centímetros más que ella.

\- Bien, hagámoslo de nuevo. – Haruko no esperó respuesta y corrió tras el balón que rodó hacia la zona de las bancas, junto a los árboles de la pequeña cancha de barrio.

Y dado que la joven se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, sin síntoma alguno de haberse lastimado, Sakuragi se permitió relajarse y disfrutar de aquel nuevo contacto físico de sus grandes manos sobre el cuerpo de su amada.

\- _"Agggg…. Esta vez logré tocarla con ambas manos. Su piel es realmente suave…"-_ pensaba mientras se observaba ambas manos y con un hilo de espesas babas cayendo de su sonriente boca.

Pero con lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes en aquella cancha contaba era con que alguien más los hubiera estado observando en silencio desde las sombras, escondido tras unos árboles y estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos, en especial los del pelirrojo. Y ya era suficiente, con lo que había presenciado le bastó para saber que no valía de nada que Haruko intentara enseñarle algo, por lo que resignado salió del anonimato y se acercó por atrás hasta Sakuragi.

POC

Se escuchó el fuerte golpe del puño de Takenori Akagi estrellándose contra la cabeza de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- ¡¿Cuándo aprenderás, cabeza hueca?! – lo regañó severamente, y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió hacia su sorprendida hermana para tomar el balón de entre sus manos.

\- Haruko, yo jugaré con él. – ordenó autoritariamente, y la joven solo atinó a asentirle. – No puedo permitir que te sigas involucrando con ese cretino bueno para nada.

\- ¡Argrrr! Maldito gorila… ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí? - refunfuñó Sakuragi sobándose la cabeza. El momento sagrado a solas con su amada se había acabado.

\- Observando tus inútiles intentos de mejorar. Pero ahora jugarás contra mí, ya no puedo permitir que sigas tocando a mi hermana con tus sucias manos. – replicó el capitán Akagi, señalándolo desafiantemente.

\- - ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué dijiste? – se picó el pelirrojo, que como siempre era incapaz de controlar sus emociones.

\- ¡Anda! ¡Acércate, Sakuragi! ¡Intenta quitarme el balón sin cometer faltas! – Takenori se puso en posición ofensiva, bajando levemente su cuerpo para comenzar a botear el balón con considerable fuerza. A diferencia de su hermana, él no sería tan compasivo. Jugaría rudo, jugaría con fuerza.

\- Jeh, estaba esperando que me dijeras eso, Gorila. – replicó el pelirrojo, colocándose también en posición para defender el aro. Ya no estaba molesto con él por haberlos interrumpido.

\- ¡Vamos Sakuragi, demuestra que tú puedes! – animó Haruko, tomando posición a un costado de la cancha para poder presenciar el duelo sin entrometerse.

Para Sakuragi, aquellas palabras fueron el motivador necesario para hacerle reaccionar a tiempo y colocarse en plan competitivo. Una cosa era jugar contra ella, dejándose llevar por el torpe nerviosismo que le causaba su cercanía. Pero otra cosa muy distinta era jugar contra el Gorila, cuyo desprecio le hacía enfadar y le permitía ser, al menos, más apto y capaz.

\- _"Ahora si podré jugar con más confianza"_ – pensó Sakuragi, poniéndose también en la posición adecuada para el desafío.

Sin esperar más, el capitán Akagi comenzó a avanzar a buen ritmo hacia la canasta, hasta llegar al punto de colisión con la defensa de Sakuragi. Aun sabiendo que podría evitarlo de otra manera y que el pelirrojo no tendría la chance de impedírselo, de todos modos Takenori avanzó directamente hacia él. Mal que mal, todo esto era para ayudarle a mejorar, no solo para humillarlo.

\- ¡Así no! – gritó Takenori luego de evitar al pelirrojo que había intentado robarle el balón lanzándose torpemente hacia él. - ¡No intentes tomar el balón a lo loco! Mueve más y mejor esos pies. – corrigió dándole la espalda y pegando su cuerpo al de Sakuragi, dejando así el balón completamente fuera de su alcance.

\- ¡ASÍ NO! ¡LEVANTA MÁS ESOS BRAZOS!

\- ¡Que no te tires a lo loco, cuida más tus movimientos!

\- ¡VIGILA EL MOVIMIENTO DE TUS PIES!

Los gritos y correcciones de Takenori Akagi fueron lo único que se escuchó conforme el entrenamiento continuaba, y el saldo no fue más que un montón de pisadas, empujones, golpes en el antebrazo y otras zonas del cuerpo. En síntesis una serie de movimientos mal ejecutados por parte de Hanamichi Sakuragi que en condiciones normales implicarían faltas de distinta índole.

En un último intento por enseñarle algo, el capitán Akagi, a medio camino hacia la canasta por centésima vez, detuvo su dribleo esperando a que Sakuragi saliera a su encuentro para intentar evitar que avanzara, una vez más.

\- ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que lo entiendas? – preguntó severamente Takenori una vez que el pelirrojo se paró frente a él e intentó robarle el balón, pero sin conseguirlo. – No te fijes solo en el balón, debes poner atención a los movimientos de tu oponente.

\- Mierda… - murmuró por lo bajo Sakuragi. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y el cansancio de jugar contra el intenso empuje de Takenori Akagi se hacía notar. Pero lo intentaría una vez más. No se daría por vencido tan fácilmente.

\- ¡Así no! – volvió a gritar cancinamente Akagi cuando Sakuragi se abalanzó frenéticamente sobre él, intentando quitarle el balón con su brazo derecho.

Aquél torpe movimiento lo alejó de su zona de marcaje y rápidamente Takenori aprovechó esa oportunidad para correr hacia la canasta y encestar por veinticincoava vez por medio de una sencilla clavada del gorila. Cuando por fin se descolgó del aro, el tablero continuó remeciéndose un buen par de segundos, rellenando el incómodo silencio instaurado en la cancha. Solo el constante ir y venir de las olas le hacía competencia, pero hacía rato que había quedado en segundo plano.

\- Hemos acabado por hoy… - anunció Takenori Akagi luego de haber caminado serenamente en busca del balón, que ahora sostenía entre sus manos.

Pero no podía ser. Sakuragi no estaba listo para darse por vencido.

\- ¡Aún no! – protestó el pelirrojo con el rostro cubierto en sudor.

\- No tiene caso seguir, porque ya te lo dije: no existe un camino rápido para aprender a defender, y por más que lo intentes ahora, solo seguirás cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. – el capitán Akagi no daría su brazo a torcer, por lo que zanjó el tema definitivamente y sin prestarle más atención a Sakuragi se dirigió hacia el sector donde estaba su hermana.

El sol ya estaba pegando fuerte, por lo que naturalmente la chica aprovechó la agradable sombra ofrecida por un árbol para refugiarse e intentar capear el calor.

\- Lo mejor será que sigas entrenando cada día, sin parar. Sólo de esa manera podrás mejorar tu defensa... – volvió a aconsejar Takenori antes de comenzar a tomar agua de una botella que le ofreció su hermana. Le costaba mucho hacer uso de esta faceta tan paternal, especialmente con un descerebrado y mente simple como Sakuragi.

\- ¡Pero mañana es el partido contra Tsukubu! ¡Ne-necesito dejar de cometer faltas! ¡No quiero ser expulsado nuevamente!... Debo hacer algo para impedirlo. – continuó protestando Sakuragi, sin pensar bien en lo que decía, exponiendo su principal temor, pues si volvía a ser expulsado en el siguiente partido las cosas se pondrían complicadas.

Tanto Takenori Akagi como Haruko Akagi reconocieron en las palabras del pelirrojo un significativo avance, pues era la primera vez que manifestaba en voz alta el reconocimiento de sus puntos débiles y el deseo/necesidad de superarse.

\- Tiene que haber un secreto o algo por el estilo, Gori. Tú eres un buen jugador… algo debes saber al respecto. - continuó en tono suplicante Sakuragi, acercándose hacia los hermanos Akagi y aún sin querer darse por vencido con el tema.

\- _"¿Secreto?"_ – se preguntó mentalmente Takenori, sonriéndose misteriosamente ante una repentina idea. Mal que mal, Sakuragi era solo un niño, y como tal… - _"Podría funcionar para mantenerlo tranquilo por ahora… si le digo alguna especie de súper secreto o algo por el estilo, podría dar buenos resultados…"_ – y se convenció de aquella idea.

\- No es que haya ningún secreto o algo por el estilo, pero… - comenzó a decir Takenori en voz baja, con absoluta calma.

El radar de Sakuragi se encendió de inmediato ante aquella nueva posibilidad, brindándole un nuevo golpe de alegría que le hizo apresurarse hacia el capitán para escuchar sus palabras. Una sonrisa en todo su esplendor asomó en su rostro.

\- Lo sabía… ¡Hay un secreto! Venga Gori, no se lo diré a nadie. ¿Cuál es el secreto? – quiso saber el pelirrojo, pegándose al cuerpo del capitán y ajustando su propia oreja derecha con la ayuda de sus manos para poder escuchar a la perfección el dichoso secreto.

\- El secreto es… - comenzó revelar Takenori alejándose cautelosamente del pelirrojo, pues el contacto con su cuerpo le era repulsivo. – Matar con la mirada… Usa tu mirada para atemorizar a los oponentes y detener así sus movimientos.

Impacto. Shock. Conmoción.

Todo eso sacudió de golpe a un sorprendido Sakuragi que con los ojos abiertos de par en par retrocedió dos pasos, intentando asimilar aquellas palabas de la mejor manera posible. Se había esperado la descripción de una súper jugada o algo por el estilo… no algo tan... trivial.

\- _"¿Qué use mi mirada para atemorizar a mis rivales y así detener sus movimientos?"_ – repitió mentalmente conmocionado, y al hacerlo recordó de inmediato que efectivamente solía usar aquella táctica en su época de pandillero. Se le encendió el foco del sentido común y el consejo comenzó a parecerle lógico, e incluso viable. – _"Ahora que lo pienso, eso es exactamente lo que hacía antes de empezar las peleas… Una vez que estaban asustados por mi mirada asesina, les daba el golpe de gracia… pero… no sabía que fuera lo mismo para el baloncesto."_ – continuó meditando en silencio conforme su rostro se contorsionaba en una nueva y jamás vista mueca de alegría, suficiencia y soberbia. Todo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Pero bueno, si eso es lo que mejor sabe hacer el Genio Sakuragi! ¡Nyahahahaha! – estalló por fin el pelirrojo luego de concluir que aquél secreto era un arma valiosa que le permitiría, por fin, solucionar su problema de las faltas.

Sakuragi continuó riendo a viva voz y proclamando su genialidad a los cuatro vientos con frases como _¡Ya lo verás Rukawa, te demostraré quien es el mejor!´_ o _´Este genio se encargará de darle la victoria a Shohoku´_ , mientras los hermanos Akagi lo miraban estupefactos. El cambio de personalidad era literalmente una obra de arte.

\- _"Cabeza hueca… si ese secreto es una patraña. Pero es mejor que creas eso a que sigas fracasando… después de todo, eres solo un crío inocente."_ – pensó de malas pulgas Takenori.

\- ¡NYAHAHA ESTÚPIDO RUKAWA, YO TE GANARÉ EN EL PARTIDO DE MAÑANA!

Aquél estruendoso gritó sobresaltó al capitán Akagi.

\- Vámonos Haruko, marchémonos a casa. – ordenó, y su hermana le obedeció instantáneamente.

Pasaría un par de minutos antes de Sakuragi comenzara a bajar las revoluciones con su retahíla de patrañas antes de percatarse de que se había quedado completamente solo.

 **xXx**

El río Hikichi discurría manso en su trayecto hacia el océano, y haberse topado con él en su camino era una excelente señal: el Happe Park estaba cerca. Le urgía llegar pronto pues hacerlo tarde en un primer encuentro le sentaba horrible. No es que lo hubiera planeado así, pero realmente tuvo problemas para salir de la cama esta mañana, y el trayecto en tren se le hizo eterno, ya que no sabía que en los días Domingos su frecuencia era mucho más baja que lo normal.

Según pudo comprobar con su móvil, eran las once de la mañana con quince minutos, y no habían llamadas perdidas ni mensajes nuevos por parte de Himura, por lo que de seguro aún estaría esperando a que llegase. Solo había un mensaje sin leer de parte de Kazumi Hamasaki, pero no lo leyó. Ya lo haría más tarde.

Al llegar al Happe Park y tal como había previsto, se encontró con que estaba prácticamente desierto, salvo por un par de niños corriendo alrededor de un enorme árbol de cerezo, estrictamente vigilados por sus padres que reposaban en el césped.

Continuó caminando a buen ritmo por el sendero de tierra que atravesaba el parque, sosteniendo suavemente la correa de su bolso deportivo que colgaba de su hombro derecho. Y entonces, al visualizar la cancha de baloncesto, lo vio, de espaldas a él. Kenji Himura estaba ya esperándolo sentado bajo la sombra de un enorme roble cuyas largas ramas se alzaban majestuosas sobre un rincón de la cancha de cemento.

Vestía una llamativa camiseta manga corta de color rojo, casi tan encendida como el cabello de Sakuragi. Supo que era él únicamente por lo poco que lograba ver de su despeinada cabellera castaña, pues al estar de espalda y con la cabeza un tanto inclinada hacia delante, no era mucho lo que se veía.

\- _"¿Se habrá dormido?"_ – se preguntó divertido mientras se acercaba sigilosamente. El cuerpo del menor no se movía más allá de las suaves contracciones ocasionadas por su acompasada respiración, un movimiento casi imperceptible – _"Realmente espero que no se haya dormido y tan solo esté… mirándose las manos. O algo así…"_ – pensó, o más bien rogó cuando se encontraba a solo dos metros de distancia y el otro aún no parecía percatarse de su llegada.

La idea de que el novato de Shohoku se hubiera dormido mientras lo esperaba era un poco incómoda, ya que de ser así, sabía que sería su culpa. Y con eso en mente se prometió a si mismo que en un futuro encuentro llegaría a la hora, o incluso antes para no volver hacerlo esperar. Inconscientemente suavizó sus pisadas y redujo el ritmo de su respiración para acercarse más a él y entrar en lo que sería su espacio personal. Casi pegó sus pies al cuerpo del otro chico que definitivamente no se había percatado de su presencia.

Y así, de pie junto a su espalda, pudo inclinarse levemente hacia adelante por sobre Himura y comprobar que el chico no estaba durmiendo, pues entre sus piernas (que estaban cruzadas en una típica sentada india) tenía un enorme libro del cual estaba leyendo. Aliviado, intentó enfocar la vista para poder leer desde la distancia con un cierto esfuerzo.

No es que tuviera problemas de vista, pero la distancia desde sus ojos a las letras casi a ras de suelo era más que considerable. Himura estaba tan concentrado en el texto que ni se inmutó por tal intromisión.

\- _"Capítulo 11. Expresión génica: de la transcripción a la traducción. Relación entre genes, proteínas y RNA…"_ – leyó apenas movimiento sus labios para articular las palabras pero sin pronunciar sonido alguno para no delatar su presencia. _– "¿Qué hará estudiando eso? Si va en primer grado, no creo que le estén pasando esas materias aún…"_ – se preguntó curioso y frunciendo levemente el ceño. Leer desde esa posición, empinado en su metro con noventa mientras el otro chico estaba sentado en el suelo, era todo un desafío.

\- Ejemmm… Buenos días, chico origami… - saludó luego de aclararse la garganta, aún en su posición empinado sobre el otro chico.

Himura, que había estado realmente absorto en la lectura, se sobresaltó al escuchar esa grave voz encima de él e instintivamente cerró el libro de golpe profiriendo un leve grito, chocando suavemente su espalda contra las firmes piernas de Sendoh.

\- ¡Ahhhh! – y entonces el chico castaño levantó la cabeza y fijó sus ojos calipso en el divertido rostro de Akira Sendoh que duras penas contenía la risa. – ¡Se-Sendoh! ¿Qué haces ahí? - preguntó sorprendido mientras dejaba el enorme libro de lado para intentar ponerse de pie.

El chico de Ryonan ya había retrocedido para no entorpecer la acción de Himura, y tardó un par de segundos antes de responder pues el ataque de risa era real y le fue incapaz articular alguna palabra entendible.

\- Jajajaja lo siento, de verdad que lo siento. No fue mi intención asustarte… - dijo una vez hubo cesado la risa, y con Himura ya de pie mirándolo con un rostro indescifrable que le recordó a Rukawa. - Pues he venido para nuestro duelo... ¿recuerdas? – preguntó divertido.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo… por algo estoy aquí. – replicó Himura levemente fastidiado.

\- Lamento haberte hecho esperar, no fue mi intención… es solo que no sabía que los Domingo el servicio de trenes es más lento. – se excusó de pronto Sendoh, identificando el leve fastidio del otro, esperando además que no fuera esa exactamente la causa.

\- Oh no, descuida… de todos modos he aprovechado para estudiar, así que no fue tan terrible la espera. – Himura le restó importancia al tema del atraso y se hincó para volver a coger el libro de Biología y guardarlo apropiadamente en su bolso deportivo que estaba a dos pasos de ahí, sobre el cemento junto a su bicicleta y el casco blanco.

Sendoh siguió sus pasos en silencio y sin dejar de sonreír en ningún momento. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero no sabía ni por donde partir. Habían venido hasta aquí para entrenar, para jugar un uno contra uno. Pero eso no implicaba que no pudieran socializar y entablar una conversación para conocerse un poco más.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas ese libro? Eso es una materia avanzada, digamos que mínimo para alumnos de segundo e incluso tercer grado. – preguntó Sendoh, ladeando la cabeza y señalando hacia el bolso mientras Himura se ponía de pie nuevamente.

\- Para leer. – respondió sencillamente el chico más bajo, encogiéndose de hombros. – Me gusta leer… además ese libro me servirá para adelantar materia. Tenemos examen la próxima semana. - agregó soltándose un poco más.

Lo cierto es que Kenji Himura sentía nervios ante el tan esperado duelo contra Akira Sendoh. No es que dudara de sus propias capacidades ni mucho menos, pues ya se había acostumbrado a batirse en duelo con Kaede Rukawa y poner al límite sus habilidades para en conjunto mejorar y pulir los puntos débiles de ambos. Con el número once de Shohoku se complementaban bastante bien y había nacido entre ambos un entendimiento mutuo tal que les resultaba sumamente enriquecedor a la hora de entrenar. Sabía cómo sentirse ante Rukawa y qué esperar de él (y qué no esperar, también); se sentía bien con él, jugando contra él. Pero con Sendoh todo era un libro en blanco, pues aún no lo conocía.

En el primer momento en que vio su forma de juego y comprobó sus asombrosas habilidades en el ya lejano partido de práctica entre ambos equipos, supo que Sendoh se encontraba en nivel totalmente distinto, muy lejos del suyo, y muy lejos del de Rukawa. Y ese simple hecho llamó profundamente su atención, además de capturar su admiración. Se consideraba a sí mismo un sujeto altamente competitivo, que por lo que apreciaba las habilidades de otros jugadores que al igual que él buscaba siempre la manera de mejorar y expandir sus límites.

Además de esa admiración, había otra cosa que logró capturar su atención respecto a Akira Sendoh, y era que tanto su juego como su personalidad dentro de la cancha le recordaban a otro excelente jugador con quien tuvo la posibilidad de medirse hace un año atrás en un campamento veraniego al que asistió junto a su hermano Seiichi. Se trataban, ni más ni menos que del mejor jugador de baloncesto de preparatoria de la prefectura de Akita, contra quien perdió miserablemente además de haber vivido una incómoda experiencia a la hora de relacionarse.

Pero no, con Akira Sendoh las cosas no tendrían por qué ser igual. Con él podría batirse a duelo, aprender él, mejorar gracias a él. Y pensaba hacerlo, pues la posibilidad de absorber conocimientos y habilidades de alguien que es superior a uno, es una oportunidad que no se debe desaprovechar.

\- Oh…. Ya veo. Con que eres aplicado, ¿eh? – comentó Sendoh al respecto, y no con ironía, sino que con cierto respeto. A él le iba bien en los estudios, pero solo hacía lo necesario para aprobar con buenas calificaciones y listo. No se esforzaba más de lo necesario ni mucho menos planeaba adelantar materias por iniciativa propia. Prefería hacer otras cosas.

\- Normal. Me va muy bien, pero siempre se puede mejorar. – replicó Himura con falsa modestia, sin saber bien por qué. – Mantener un promedio de calificaciones de 100 es un trabajo duro.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? ¿Tienes promedio 100 en todas las materias? – y entonces sí que se sorprendió Sendoh, y aquello quedó demostrado por la apertura de sus ojos y su boca además de su infalible sonrisa.

Aquello era realmente admirable.

\- Mmmm pseeh. –Himura se comenzó a rascar suavemente la nuca, mirándose los pies. Sus zapatillas de basquetbol blancas, marca Adidas, estaban un poco deterioradas. Necesitaría un nuevo par con urgencia, pensó.

\- Fiuuuuu. Wooow. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien con ese récord, felicidades. – dijo Sendoh, para luego comenzar a aplaudir con una sonrisa aún más brillante en el rostro.

Y ese sonido a Himura se le antojó… extraño. Rápidamente despegó la vista de sus zapatillas y la fijó en su futuro oponente. La situación se podría considerar divertida, pero lejos de hacerle sentir orgulloso por sí mismo y por el reconocimiento de alguien como Sendoh, le hizo sentir avergonzado y en cierto grado, triste. Y nuevamente desvió la vista, fijándola ahora en el horizonte, hacia el grupo de árboles que reinaban en el parque.

Sendoh reconoció aquél súbito y repentino cambio, que podría haber sido imperceptible para cualquier otra persona, pero no para él, que era bastante intuitivo. Cesaron sus aplausos, temiendo que hubieran sido la causa de todo, y empleó un tono de voz calmo y decidido para realizar la siguiente pregunta.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó, preocupado.

Aquél tono de voz grave y pausado llamó la atención de Kenji Himura, que olvidó por completo el panorama de robles coronados de verde para volver a fijar su atención en el chico mayor, de pie a un par de pasos de distancia mirándolo con ojos cargados de preocupación. ¿Qué debería decirle? No era su culpa el que se haya sentido mal por haber dicho lo que dijo, de la forma en que lo dijo.

Y es que Seiichi solía aplaudirle de esa forma cada vez que regresaba a casa y exhibía ante todo el mundo un examen recién calificado con nota máxima. – _"Qué absurdo sentimentalismo. Ya deja de lado esas cosas…"_ – se reprendió mentalmente antes de responder.

\- ¿Mmm? ¿Por qué lo dices? – respondió Himura evasivamente con otra pregunta, intentando, con éxito, cambiar su postura y semblante por uno más relajado.

Y ese nuevo cambio hizo dudar a Sendoh, temiendo por un segundo que tal vez había malinterpretado las cosas. Pero logró salir al paso.

\- Por lo del otro día… en la azotea de Shohoku. – Sendoh sonrió modestamente, tanteando el terreno mientras se rascaba la nuca. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta, aún, que tenían la misma manía de rascarse la nuca.

\- Ah… sí, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. – respondió Himura. – jejeje, qué vergüenza. – y él también se rascó la nuca, aunque con un movimiento más frenético producto de la vergüenza como bien dijo. – _"¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le conté eso a Sendoh? Ahora creerá que soy un debilucho…"_ – se molestó consigo mismo por ese traspié, pero no lo demostró.

\- Jajaja, no te avergüences. – rio Sendoh, sacudiendo su mano derecha, como espantando una mosca. – Eso es algo que a cualquiera le puede suceder, es de lo más normal.

Sendoh volvió a sonreírle, nuevamente divertido ya que el ambiente se había vuelto a relajar entre ambos. Atinó a descolgarse el bolso que cargaba al hombro, pues comenzaba a incomodarle, y al hacerlo recordó que dentro había un balón. El duelo… casi lo había olvidado. Se hincó en el suelo junto al bolso para extraerlo.

\- Pfff, ¿me vas a decir que te has desmayado? – preguntó Himura cruzándose de brazos, igualmente divertido. En el fondo sabía que su vergüenza era absurda, y le alegró saber (o más bien intuir) que Sendoh no era de ese tipo de personas que veía en el desmayo algún síntoma de debilidad o inferioridad. No se había dado cuenta aún, pero el as de Ryonan tenía la cualidad de hacerle sentir cómodo e incluso mejorar su ánimo. Era, realmente, un tipo muy relajado y agradable. – _"Es todo lo contrario a mí…"_ – concluyó, recordando el consejo del profesor Anzai y de su hermana para que se _´relajara´_ más con las cosas.

\- Jajaja, no. Pero créeme, he estado al borde del desmayo. - respondió Sendoh, incorporándose con un balón de baloncesto entre las manos. - El capitán Uozumi es realmente estricto y procura exprimirnos hasta la última gota de sudor cada día.

\- Ughhh... suena como el capitán Akagi. – comentó Himura luego de sentir un leve escalofríos al recordar las extenuantes jornadas de entrenamientos en Shohoku. Al parecer el parecido entre ambos capitanes no era solo en el aspecto físico, pensó.

\- Jajaja, pobre de nosotros. Nos explotan… - Sendoh pronunció aquellas palabras con un amago de puchero que pronto se transformó en otra sonrisa más de las tantas que había exhibido en lo que iba de día. Posteriormente comenzó a botear el balón de manera suave, pasándolo de una mano a otra.

\- ¿Preparado para el duelo? – preguntó Sendoh luego de un par de segundos. Himura, al verlo botear el balón había anticipado eso y estaba en su posición estirando suavemente los brazos.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – replicó el chico de cabello castaño, sonriendo por primera vez, aunque de manera bastante modesta, casi imperceptible.

Sendoh se quedó un poco pegado con aquella sonrisa que si bien no era resplandeciente como la suya, sí era en esencia más especial, pues de seguro era genuina.

\- ¿Ya calentaste?

\- Sí, anduve en bici por bastante tiempo. – respondió Himura, asintiendo levemente.

\- Genial, yo troté un buen trecho luego de bajarme de la estación de trenes. – Sendoh sostuvo el balón entre ambas manos. - ¿Cómo prefieres que lo hagamos?

Los ojos azules de Sendoh se detuvieron fijamente sobre los ojos calipso de Himura, quien parecía estar meditando en sus palabras pues aún no respondía, notoriamente confundido. Le divirtió saber que podría llegar a tener cierta influencia sobre él al punto de hacerle sentir ligeramente incómodo, pero tampoco quería presionar más allá de lo necesario, por lo que finalmente terminó respondiendo él mismo.

\- ¿Un duelo hasta quedar exhaustos? – propuso en su lugar. - ¿Te acomoda?

\- Sí, me parece excelente. – respondió Himura, asintiendo robóticamente.

\- Genial, entonces juguemos hasta más no poder. Gana quien tenga más puntos a su haber y las canastas cuentan con normalidad: dos y tres puntos, dependiendo del caso. Lógicamente jugaremos sin cometer faltas… jugaremos limpio. – recitó Sendoh lo que serían las reglas del duelo, y Himura fue asintiendo a todas y cada una de ellas.

\- Ja, cómo si pudiera abatirte con alguna falta. - rio Himura, teniendo en cuenta que Sendoh era considerablemente más alto y corpulento que él. En este duelo corría con muchas desventajas físicas, pero confiaba en que pudiera sacar provecho de su velocidad.

\- Jajaja, no, no podrías. Pero sé que tampoco lo intentarías... Tienes un juego bastante limpio. – reconoció Sendoh, recordando el partido de práctica y recordando en específico que los movimientos del novato de Shohoku eran bastante bien ejecutados y no cometía faltas. Al igual que Rukawa.

\- Al parecer sabes mucho.

\- ¿Tú crees? Aún no sé tanto como me gustaría saber de ti. – replico Sendoh.

Y Himura guardó silencio, tragó a conciencia y meditó bien las próximas palabras que iba a decir a continuación. Se sintió confundido, pues no sabía cómo interpretar aquella afirmación. ¿Era alguna especie de halago?

\- Ni yo sé tanto como me gustaría saber de ti…- susurró por fin, en un tono lo suficientemente alto como para que Sendoh pudiera escucharlo, pero notoriamente más bajo de lo que venía hablando hasta ahora. Estaba cohibido.

Y Sendoh lo notó, y se sonrió aún más por ello. No es que pretendiera ser intimidante, pues no era su estilo. Es solo que por alguna extraña y desconocida razón el chico de cabello castaño se ponía nervioso ante él, y quería saber exactamente por qué.

Entendía que Hikoichi Aida se cohibiera ante su presencia, pues todos sabían cuánto lo admiraba. Y era natural que así fuera, pues las habilidades de Aida eran nada comparada a las suyas. Estaba miles de peldaños más arriba. Entendía también por qué sus admiradoras temblaban y no podían articular palabra alguna cuando se acercaban a él, pues decían amarlo con locura. Y era natural que así fuera, pues era como un amor platónico para ellas. Pero, ¿qué había de Himura? No podía ser el mismo caso de Hikoichi, pues el chico de Shohoku también era bastante talentoso y estaba apenas uno o dos peldaños por debajo de él. Tampoco podía el mismo caso de sus admiradoras, pues era un chico… y los chicos no solían enamorarse de chicos.

\- Jejeje, eso tiene remedio, chico origami. Podemos conocernos… luego de jugar. – e inconscientemente Sendoh intensificó su mirada, ejerciendo cierta presión mental sobre los ojos calipsos de Himura.

Casi se podía sentir cómo los ojos azules de Sendoh pretendían derretir y quemar las pupilas de Himura, sin pestañear, sin dudar. Solo mirándolo fijamente.

Diez segundos más y Kenji Himura no fue capaz de sostener el peso de la mirada de Sendoh, y sin saber qué hacer al respecto, simplemente se tiró al suelo para intentar acomodar en vano los bien ajustados cordeles de sus zapatillas. No era necesario hacerlo, pero fue solo un acto reflejo e involuntario de su inconsciente que le exigió esconderse, ocultarse y desaparecer de la vista de aquel muchacho que por alguna extraña razón le hizo sentir como si sus pies fueran de mantequilla a punto de derretirse por el calor de su mirada.

Una sensación extraña que ya había sentido hace un tiempo atrás. Sensación que por cierto tendría que repasar en solitario para intentar descifrarla. Pero por ahora… a concentrarse.

\- S-si…por su puesto. – respondió por fin luego de apretar aún más los cordeles de su zapatilla, pero sin despegar la vista de ellos. Estaba prácticamente acurrucado, hecho un ovillo y con la cabeza baja, ofreciendo su despeinada melena y desnuda nuca a un sonriente Sendoh que no despegaba los ojos de él.

\- Genial. – dijo simplemente el chico más alto. – _"Vaya que eres divertido, ¿eh, chico origami?... Me pregunto que será aquello que te avergüenza tanto. No creo que sea timidez, porque eres capaz de hablar de corrido sin problemas… ¿Será algo en mí que te pone nervioso?..."_ – se comenzó a preguntar incesantemente en un sinfín de cuestionamientos mientras sonreía distraído, pasando el balón de una mano a otra hasta que Himura por fin se puso de pie, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos aún.

\- Sendoh… ¿puedo pedirte un favor? – preguntó Himura, mirando a la nada directo a través de Sendoh, sin enfocarse en su rostro ni en sus ojos.

\- Claro que sí. Pídeme lo que sea.

\- ¿Puedes jugar con todo tu potencial? – solicitó, y antes de que Sendoh pudiera decir algo, continuó. – Necesito comprobar el real estado de mis habilidades, y no quisiera que aminores tu ritmo por lo que me pasó hace unos días. Olvida todo eso, olvida también que soy de primer grado y que soy menor que tú. Tan solo… juega con todo lo que puedas dar. – soltó de un tirón, partiendo con cierto nerviosismo, pero rematando con completa seguridad. – Por favor.

Y Sendoh quedó, por primera vez, sin palabras. No se esperaba algo así. Pensó que tal vez le pediría que le enseñase alguna jugada o algo por el estilo, pero no que usara todo su potencial contra él, ya que eso sería un encuentro injusto. Pero no tuvo dudas, aquellas palabras lo convirtieron automáticamente en un oponente digo de su seriedad. Y cuando él se ponía serio, lo daba todo.

\- Por supuesto que sí, puedes contar con eso, Kenji Himura. – respondió, sin apodos, totalmente serio y llamándolo por su nombre.

Himura solo asintió, satisfecho por la respuesta de Sendoh. Tragó pesadamente a conciencia y volvió a fijar su vista en aquellos ojos azules. Ya no había rastro alguno de su sonrisa que le parecía socarrona y a veces irritante. Ahora era otro el hombre que estaba frente a él, y la seriedad que transmitía su nueva tenue sonrisa le hizo sentir escalofríos. El Akira Sendoh ciento por cien competitivo había aparecido, y no le cupo duda alguna de que jugar contra él sería uno de los desafíos más grandes que habría enfrentado hasta ahora.

\- ¿Quién comienza? – preguntó Himura, acercándose decididamente hacia el centro de la cancha, siendo imitado inmediatamente por el otro.

\- Decidámoslo al azar. – respondió el pelinegro.

\- Piedra, papel o tijera. – Y Himura puso su puño en posición para ejecutar aquél sencillo, tradicional e infalible método de resolución.

Sendoh hizo lo mismo con su mano libre, y luego de contar ambos hasta 3, sacó cada uno su elección, generando un resultado inmediato.

\- Je, comienzo yo… - dijo Sendoh sonriendo. Su elección había sido una tijera.

\- Así veo… - murmuró decepcionado Himura, aún con la mano en forma de papel frente a la de su oponente.

\- Bien, entonces es mi turno de atacar. – asintió Sendoh, poniéndose en posición ofensiva, bajando las caderas e iniciando un suave boteo antes de arrancar. - ¿Estás listo? – preguntó.

\- Sí. – respondió lacónicamente Himura, también en posición y listo para defender con todo.

Sendoh sonrió nuevamente para luego comenzar a driblear con mayor intensidad. Haciendo uso de su excelente visión periférica, evaluó el entorno a conciencia, capturando cada detalle posible. El brillante resplandor del sol en lo alto del cielo, el áspero concreto gris de la cancha pública, el suave susurro de las copas de los árboles meciéndose al ritmo del viento, el magnífico sonido de las mansas aguas del rio Hikichi y por último, la calmada y profunda respiración de su oponente, además de la suave brisa primaveral rozando su cuerpo que trajo hasta él un sinfín de aromas inidentificables, salvo una cierta nota dulce que había sentido cada vez que Himura abría la boca para hablar.

\- _"Chocolate… debió comer chocolate hace muy poco"_ – concluyó repentinamente mientras el balón pasaba de una mano a otra. Sonrió nuevamente, y esta vez lo hizo con ganas. _– "Quiero comer chocolate"._

Y entonces Sendoh se lanzó hacia adelante con todo para iniciar así este intenso duelo que a ambos jóvenes le dejaría en claro más de una cosa, cambiando otras tantas además de descubrir un par de nuevas experiencias.

 **xXx**

\- Un poco más a la derecha… un poco más… ¡Ahí! Sí, justo ahí. - Kaiyo Mitsui suspiró aliviada luego de que su hijo Hisashi siguiera sus indicaciones para colgar el enorme macetero con rosas japonesas blancas en lo alto del cobertizo del patio trasero de la vivienda.

Como su marido había tomado la costumbre de escapar de casa los fines de semana (con el único propósito de evitar a su hijo y dejarlo a él y a ella a solas para que pudieran compartir), no le quedó más remedio que solicitar ayuda a su hijo para tal labor, interrumpiendo así su solitaria rutina de entrenamiento.

Hace un par de días atrás mientras su hijo estaba en clases, la señora Mitsui le había preparado una sorpresa. Buscó a un maestro que solía hacer arreglos en el sector y con su ayuda instaló un tablero de basquetbol en el muro más alto de la vivienda, empinado en el segundo piso a una altura de casi tres metros. Desde el patio trasero se contaba con un espacio suficiente para poder driblear el balón y lanzar los tan preciados tiros de tres puntos.

Sobra decir que Hisashi recibió aquella implementación con un una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y desde entonces no desperdiciaba la ocasión de poder hacer uso de ese nuevo espacio sagrado en casa.

\- Ya está… - dijo Hisashi mientras se bajaba del pequeño banquillo sobre el cual se había subido para cumplir con lo solicitado. – Eso… estaba pesado… - suspiró secándose con el antebrazo derecho gran parte del sudor que cubría su frente.

\- Ten... toma un poco de agua. – ofreció Kaiyo Mitsui, acercándole un botellón con agua que tenía sobre una mesilla de exterior bajo el cobertizo. – ¿Nervioso por el partido que se viene?

Aquella pregunta tenía una razón de ser, pues esta mañana fue despertada por el intermitente ruido del balón golpeando contra el tablero. Apenas había amanecido, los rayos del sol iluminaban tenuemente y su hijo ya estaba practicando. Eso, según ella, solo podía significar una cosa: nervios. Desde pequeño Hisashi sufría de los nervios, pues se estresaba con bastante facilidad. Manifestaba su estado de distintas formas, como por ejemplo por medio un incesante golpe de energía que lo impulsaba a moverse frenéticamente hasta bajar las revoluciones por puro cansancio; o bien sufría de un severo ataque de estreñimiento que le hacía imposible ir al baño para hacer sus necesidades con normalidad. Por fortuna hoy se manifestaba por medio del primer caso.

\- ¿Nervioso? – repitió Hisashi la pregunta luego de beber un buen sorbo de agua. – No, no es eso. – respondió negando levemente con la cabeza mientras le devolvía la botella con tres cuartos de agua a su madre. – Es solo que… no consigo mejorar mi porcentaje de aciertos.

Y así era. Luego de tres partidos consecutivos junto al equipo de Shohoku, apenas si había logrado encestar 15 tiros de tres puntos. No es que fuera una mala estadística, pero sabía que podía ser mejor. Sabía que contaba con el potencial de expandir aún más su racha.

\- Ya veo… Pero, ¿el problema eres tú? ¿O es sólo que no se han generado las suficientes oportunidades para que puedas encestar? – preguntó Kaiyo, directo al grano. Siempre había sido así, siempre desempeñó el rol de consejera para él. Y en cierto modo le gustaba saber que podría contar nuevamente con ella para eso.

Y antes de responder, Hisashi lo meditó y le sonrió a medio rostro.

\- Ambas, supongo que el problema soy yo, pues he fallado igual cantidad de veces que logré encestar, pero… - comenzó a explicarse con una serenidad inusitada. – Pero también se da el caso de que no se han abierto las oportunidades suficientes para que pueda lanzar mis triples.

\- Normal, tu equipo es muy fuerte. – asintió Kaiyo, que por cierto había asistido a todos y cada uno de los encuentros de Shohoku. – Himura y Rukawa poseen una ofensiva rápida y efectiva, son capaces de anotar sin parar… una y otra vez. Luego está Miyagi, rápido como el rayo… suele robar el balón y asistir lanzando pases principalmente a Himura y Rukawa, y en ocasiones al capitán Akagi. Y él, por último… ese tal Akagi, es muy bueno encestando clavadas desde debajo del aro.

Aquél fue un análisis certero, y Kaiyo Mitsui dio gracias a los años que dedicó a estudiar el baloncesto para entender y apoyar la pasión de su hijo. Ella misma le había encontrado el gusto a ese deporte.

Hisashi escuchó esas palabras con atención, asintiendo a cada cosa dicha pues era correcta. Ahora venía su turno. Sabía que el análisis de su participación en el equipo vendría ahora.

\- Hasta ahora no han tenido oponentes realmente desafiantes y todos los jugadores que han enfrentado no han sido particularmente altos. – continuó analizando la señora Mitsui, mirando ahora hacia las hermosas rosas japonesas, admirando su belleza. – Vuestra ofensiva ha sido directa, con penetraciones rápidas a la zona enemiga… Por eso no han requerido tanto de tus tiros de tres puntos, aun cuando has aportado de otras maneras igualmente valiosas.

\- Y eso cambiará… - susurró Mitsui, sabiendo a lo que iba su madre. – _"Luego de Tsukubu… se viene Shoyo"_ – pensó preocupado, anticipándose a la siguiente fase del Campeonato Interestatal.

\- Así es, eso cambiará… - convino ella, mirando ahora a su hijo. – Muy pronto la situación se volverá más complicada y naturalmente deberán enfrentar a oponentes más fuertes que no descuidarán la zona de tiro y defenderán el tablero con uñas y dientes.

\- … - Hisashi solo guardaba silencio, absorbiendo y apreciando las palabras de su madre con gran interés.

\- Shoyo y Kainan… e incluso Ryonan y Takezono, esos equipos tienen una defensa muy sólida, además de jugadores mucho más altos que el promedio escolar. – alertó Kaiyo. Y sí, la señora estaba bastante al tanto de todo, pues se había tomado la libertad de informarse de los equipos más importantes por medio de una revista deportiva de circulación municipal.

\- Debo seguir practicando. – concluyó Mitsui.

\- Así es, debes hacerlo… pues tu equipo te necesitará. En partidos tan difíciles y reñidos tener a alguien que enceste desde la línea de tres es de vital importancia, pudiendo inclinar la balanza a favor de ese equipo.

Y Hisashi encontró en esas palabras el impulso necesario para continuar entrenando. Llevaba un buen par de horas haciéndolo, lanzando triples sin parar hacia el tablero y aún pretendía estar otro buen lapso antes de descansar. Luego de dedicar una última sonrisa a su madre, se dirigió en silencio a recoger el balón perdido. El sol estaba comenzando a posicionarse directo sobre su cabeza, anunciando que estaban ya a medio día. El momento más caluroso de la jornada no tardaría en llegar, pero no le importó, eso no sería una molestia para él.

Cogió el balón y lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus manos, sintiendo a conciencia la áspera superficie anaranjada. Calculó mentalmente una distancia de 6 metros para poder realizar un triple en toda regla, agradeciendo mentalmente el hecho de que el patio trasero de su casa fuera lo suficientemente amplio para ello. Inclinó su cuerpo, flexionó las rodillas, contó hasta 3 y entonces saltó suavemente para lanzar el balón con una elegancia y maestría única.

El balón atravesó el patio describiendo un arco casi perfecto hasta chocar suavemente contra el tablero y acabar atravesando la red.

\- ¡Bien hecho! – felicitó Kaiyo Mitsui, que observó todo en silencio. – Pero si me permites hacer una salvedad, debes cuidar mejor el ángulo de tu rodilla lesionada… no lo fuerces demasiado y de esa manera el balón entrará sin siquiera tocar el tablero.

Aquél sabio consejo lo sorprendió, y el impacto de esas palabras duró un par de segundos antes de poder asentir en agradecimiento.

\- Muchas gracias, mamá… - susurró emocionado. – _"Si logro hacer lo que dice, aumentaré mi efectividad"_ – pensó mientras se dirigía a recoger el balón para continuar con los tiros.

Kaiyo Mitsui se acomodó en una de las butacas bajo el cobertizo y se pasó el resto de la jornada viendo a su hijo practicar, aportando certeros comentarios y sugerencias cuando estos eran requeridos. Así tal cual, el día era más que perfecto para ella.

 **xXx**

\- _"Maldita sea, salta demasiado alto y no puedo llegar hasta él"_ – pensaba angustiado Himura mientras extendía su brazo al máximo posible para intentar impedir la que sería una nueva canasta encestada por parte de Sendoh.

Pero falló, y gracias a una sencilla bandeja el as de Ryonan aumentó aún más su puntuación hasta los 51 tantos, lejos de los 32 puntos que llevaba él. En poco menos de 40 minutos de un intenso juego, era una paliza más que considerable.

\- Esa estuvo cerca, por poco y me arrebatas el balón. – comentó Sendoh con una enigmática sonrisa en el rostro, como si intentara consolarlo por su más reciente fracaso. – Tu turno para atacar… - agregó lanzando el balón a su contrincante.

Himura recibió el pase, y sin decir nada respecto al comentario de Sendoh, intentó pensar en una táctica para poder anotar y así acortar la brecha entre ambos, pero no lograba concentrarse. Estaba cansado a horrores y sentía que las extremidades le estaban fallando cada vez más, pero no se daría por vencido, no aún. La diferencia entre la puntuación de ambos era humillante, y si bien sabía que no podría ganarle, al menos intentaría acercarse un poco más a él antes de dar por finalizado el encuentro.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? Si lo deseas, podemos dejar esto hasta acá… - preguntó Sendoh, repentinamente preocupado y borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. El cansancio en el otro chico era más que evidente, y solo un tonto no lo notaría. Iba a dar un paso al frente para acercarse a Himura, pero éste lo detuvo al instante.

\- No es nada, sigamos con esto. – respondió secamente Himura con un tono de voz más grave de lo que pretendía. Sendoh se sorprendió por ese inusitado cambio, abriendo levemente los ojos. Al ver eso, el chico castaño se disculpó de inmediato. – L-lo siento mucho, Sendoh-senpai… no fue mi intención. Por favor, continuemos con el duelo.

Y Sendoh simplemente le asintió en silencio, pasando por alto el formalismo de ´senpai´ y volviendo a su posición. Le tocaría defender ahora.

El primer instinto del jugador de Ryonan fue el de aflojar su juego y permitirle anotar una serie de canastas y así acortar la brecha entre ambos. Creyó que tal vez así, con una diferencia de puntos más reducida, se rendiría y finalizaría el encuentro. Realmente le preocupaba su estado, pues sobre exigirle más allá de la cuenta podría ser contraproducente. Pero desechó esa idea de inmediato, pues sería demasiado evidente y podría incluso tomárselo por un insulto.

\- _"No, lo mejor será seguir jugando como si nada. Es obstinado y no se dará por vencido hasta intentarlo todo… Lo último que quiero ahora es ofender su orgullo de basquetbolista…Pero sí sería bueno que a partir de ahora preste más atención a sus movimientos, por si noto algo extraño…"_ – concluyó Sendoh mientras evaluaba los movimientos de Himura, que en ese momento estaba avanzando hacia él, caminando lentamente mientras contemplaba el entorno y boteaba el balón. _– "¿Qué será? ¿Qué harás ahora para intentar anotar?" –_ se preguntó, y nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa que escondía cierto orgullo y reconocimiento ante la perseverancia de un oponente digno como lo era el novato de Shohoku.

Mientras tanto, Kenji Himura caminaba lentamente dribleando el balón con tranquilidad, intentando recuperar el aliento al mismo tiempo que evaluaba un sinfín de posibles jugadas para sobrepasar la defensa de Sendoh y conseguir otra canasta. Pero no había caso, ya lo había intentado casi todo y apenas si logró sobrepasarlo en contadas ocasiones. El as de Ryonan era simplemente excepcional, y no pudo evitar recordar ciertas cosas del pasado.

\- _"Su nivel es definitivamente superior al de él." –_ concluyó Himura haciendo una gran síntesis de este juego, comparándolo aún con aquél jugador de la prefectura de Akita que lo derrotó vergonzosamente hace más de un año atrás. – _"Aunque… él solía ser más fácil de distraer. Bastaba con que hiciera algún comentario fuera de lugar, o hiciera algún gesto gracioso para distraerlo y así anotar. Pero con Sendoh no hay caso, su mente está cien por ciento en el juego… es una máquina"_ \- continuó analizando, y entonces vino a su mente una repentina idea.

\- _"Hay algo que no he intentado aún… y no creo que Sendoh pueda anticiparlo"_ – recordó de pronto Himura cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con la línea de la cancha que marcaba la zona de tiro de tres puntos. – _"Es arriesgado intentar un tiro de tres puntos a estas alturas… no creo que sea capaz de encestarlo en este estado, pero…"_ – pensó un tanto abatido, pues esa había sido siempre su debilidad.

Y si bien en las últimas semanas se había dedicado a practicar esos tiros una y otra vez, notando que progresaba lentamente, aún no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro al respecto.

\- _"Bien, lo haré… o de lo contrario no sabré nunca si vale la pena seguir perfeccionando ese maldito punto débil que tengo"_ – se decidió finalmente, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas disponibles comenzó a correr directamente hacia Akira Sendoh, dribleando el balón con una precisión casi milimétrica.

Tal y como lo había hecho en las ocasiones anteriores, Himura fingió que haría una penetración directa a la zona de tiro, dribleando el balón lo más bajo posible para mantenerlo alejado de las manos de Sendoh, que como era mucho más alto, tendría cierta desventaja natural ante esa jugada.

Presionó la defensa de Sendoh, penetrando en su zona con el empuje de sus hombros, avanzando de lado con el balón a salvo. Sintió la suave colisión de su cuerpo con el de su oponente, sintió cada músculo de su oponente tensarse por tan inesperada y agresiva jugada. Y esa fue la señal necesaria para continuar con su táctica.

Haciendo uso de la ventaja en velocidad otorgada gracias a su cuerpo más pequeño y liviano en comparación con el de Akira Sendoh, Himura despegó se despegó de él y giró rápidamente con el balón entre las manos. No dio más de dos pasos reglamentarios para no constituir una falta y comenzó a driblear a máxima velocidad hacia la línea de 3 puntos.

Cuando Akira Sendoh sintió el cálido cuerpo de Himura separarse del suyo, se sorprendió levemente pues pensó que continuaría con esa jugada agresiva para intentar abrirse camino hasta llegar al tablero, y por eso no fue capaz de anticipar que se alejaría completamente de la zona para situarse en el límite exterior.

\- _"Oh no, será un tiro de tres puntos"_ \- Sendoh abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido. Sería esta la primera vez que el chico origami haría una jugada de este tipo, por eso no pudo anticiparla.

Kenji Himura se detuvo y se giró para ahora quedar de frente al tablero. Procuró no pisar la línea blanca para no cometer falta, porque aunque no hubiera árbitro pendiente de ello, no habría ni superación ni progreso si encestaba ese tiro de mala manera. Sostuvo delicadamente el balón entre ambas manos, articulando la posición necesaria para ello. Inspiró a conciencia, flexionó levemente las rodillas y saltó suavemente. Cuando hubo alcanzado la altura necesaria, con la ayuda de su mano derecha lanzó el balón.

\- Entrará… - concluyó Sendoh, siguiendo la trayectoria del balón con la vista. Estaba aún tan sorprendido que no atinó a moverse de su posición, pues además no tendría sentido ya que estaba completamente fuera de su alcance.

 _Swish_

El balón entró limpiamente, atravesando la red sin siquiera haber rozado el aro. El marcador quedó ahora en 51 puntos a favor de Sendoh contra 35 por parte de Himura.

\- ¡Excelente tiro! No vi venir algo como eso. - felicitó Sendoh, girándose ahora para sonreírle al chico de ojos calipso.

\- Gracias… - logró murmurar Himura a duras penas entre jadeos mientras lentamente se doblaba por la mitad. - ¿Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí? Estoy exhausto.

Gruesos goterones de sudor caían por el perfil de su nariz mientras intentaba recuperar el aire, inclinado hacia delante y apoyado con ambas manos sobre sus rodillas. Sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor en el costado derecho del abdomen, y su errática respiración no hacía más que atenuarlo.

Esa última jugada terminó por agotar sus energías, y la satisfacción de hacer encestado aquél triple fue tan efímera que ya no recordaba la sensación que pudo haberlo embargado. Quería simplemente… desplomarse y descansar.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Haz hecho un excelente juego, y mereces descansar. – Sendoh asintió y le sonrió de una manera tan radiante que literalmente le hizo brillar a los ojos del otro. Estuvo a punto de aplaudir el desempeño de Himura, pero se contuvo, y en cambio, comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado sus pertenencias para tomar la botella de agua.

Himura miraba, desde su pensamiento retraído, la alta figura de Akira Sendoh que le había sonreído radiantemente, y entonces fue que descubrió sus limitaciones. No es que hubiera cambiado de pronto, sino que más bien se le aclararon las ideas, en especial los puntos débiles de su juego y la gran brecha que separaba a ambos.

Sendoh era más que un excelente jugador con habilidades extraordinarias, y aquella sonrisa junto a aquellas palabras le hicieron sentir que estaba además frente a una excelente persona, y no solamente un rival que se sabe talentoso. Era un chico humilde y naturalmente carismático que en todo momento estuvo alentándolo a seguir adelante, alabando sus jugadas y felicitándolo cada vez que conseguía encestar. No se jactó de su superioridad en ningún momento, pero tampoco aflojó su juego por compasión ante su evidente inferioridad.

Y ese modo de ser, tan auténtico y bien respaldado, llamó su atención. Atención que por ahora llamaría admiración.

\- Espero que podamos repetir algún día… - murmuró Himura, más para sí mismo que para Sendoh, mientras caminaba a sentarse bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol junto a la cancha.

\- Yo espero lo mismo, chico origami.

Aquella inesperada voz a su espalda lo sobresaltó, pues no creyó que sus palabras llegasen a ser escuchadas. Simplemente las había soltado como un pensamiento en voz alta, nada más. Himura se giró, y le asintió torpemente mientras se dejaba caer al suelo para tomar asiento.

\- Realmente ha sido un gusto. Estuvo entretenido. – agregó Sendoh, imitando los pasos de Himura y sentándose junto a él, a una prudencial distancia de medio metro. – Ten, será mejor que te hidrates.

Sendoh alargó su propia botella llena hasta la mitad de agua, la cual Himura aceptó a gusto.

\- Puedes bebértela toda, yo ya he tenido suficiente. – instó Sendoh ante la mirada del otro, que no sabía si sería prudente hacerlo o no. Y dicho eso, Himura se bebió el contenido de un solo gran sorbo.

\- Ahh… estaba fresca. – Himura devolvió la botella ahora vacía a su dueño, que en todo momento no dejó de sonreírle.

\- Así es. – convino Sendoh, dejando su botella olvidada sobre el césped. No había mayor rastro de cansancio en él, y de no ser por un par de mechones despeinados de su cabello, no se podría adivinar que acababa de librar un intenso partido por casi 40 minutos.

\- Jugaste realmente bien hace un rato… - comentó de pronto Sendoh, cruzando sus piernas en la típica sentada india.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?

\- Sí, de verdad lo creo. – corroboró Sendoh, mirando al otro chico directamente a los ojos. La mirada calipso de Himura le pareció suplicante, casi como a la espera de dicha confirmación. Y fue rápidamente sustituida por una mirada de alivio.

\- Gracias… de verdad gracias. – murmuró Himura para luego girar su rostro y fijar su vista hacia el horizonte, hacia la cancha de concreto y la hilera de árboles que le rodeaba. Aquél parque era ciertamente cautivador.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos, mientras ambos jóvenes se dedicaban solamente a disfrutar del paisaje y de la fresca sombra que los resguardaba del sol. Himura se acomodó aún más en su posición, juntando ambos pies en el suelo, apoyando sus brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas y dejando caer su cabeza sobre ellos, siempre con la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Sendoh lo miró de reojo, y le pareció que Himura estaba pensando en algo demasiado complejo pues su ceño se frunció levemente.

\- _"De seguro aún está pensando en el duelo y recriminándose por sus errores…"_ – pensó Sendoh enternecido por esa actitud tan terca del novato de Shohoku. Durante el encuentro logró conocer ciertos aspectos de su personalidad deportiva, como por ejemplo su obstinación y su enorme ética, pues jamás osó siquiera cometer una falta, aun cuando no hubiera árbitro presente.

Pero no era suficiente para poder conocer a una persona, y seguía sintiendo esa natural curiosidad sobre él.

\- Tengo una idea… - dijo Sendoh, llamando la atención de Himura que giró su cabeza aún apoyada sobre sus brazos para verlo. Había curiosidad en sus ojos, y cierta predisposición a escucharlo, por lo que se animó a plantear su propuesta. – Es un juego de palabras, y es bastante sencillo.

\- … - silencio. Himura asintió en silencio, invitándolo a que continuase.

\- Bien… - Sendoh sonrió por la recepción positiva. – Se trata de contar algo que otros no sepan sobre nosotros. No es necesario que sea algo muy íntimo ni secreto, sino más bien cosas cotidianas que nos gusta hacer cuando estamos a solas… Ya sabes, como escuchar a Britney Spears o algo así jajaja – y rio con buena gana.

\- Jajaja a mí no me gusta Britney Spears, pero entiendo. – rio también Himura, pero de manera más modesta. Sus blancos dientes resplandecieron con la claridad del día, y Sendoh supo que era la primera sonrisa genuina del día.

\- Jejeje ok. Ok. Aclaro que a mí tampoco me gusta. Entonces, ¿te animas a jugar?

\- Bueno, pero empieza tú. – aceptó Himura.

Sendoh le sonrió satisfecho, e inspiró a conciencia antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Pues… algo que me guste hacer y que otros no sepan de mí…. Ya sé: tengo la costumbre de reírme solo, como un loco mientras recuerdo ciertas tonterías del pasado. También tengo la costumbre de caminar sonriendo, sobre todo después de ver a alguien especial. – _"Como sé que haré cuando nos separemos"_ – lógicamente, eso último Sendoh no lo pronunció en voz alta, pues logró reprimirlo justo a tiempo. No supo por qué, pero ese pensamiento acudió inesperadamente a su mente.

\- Bah… ya me había dado cuenta que sonríes bastante, así que no cuenta. - bufó Himura, desviando la vista para concentrarse en el horizonte. Los ojos azules de Sendoh le provocaban una extraña e indescifrable sensación.

\- Jajaja bueno, sí, es un poco evidente. – rio Sendoh. – Este bien, empezaré de nuevo… Tengo la costumbre de escuchar la misma canción que me gusta muchas veces, de tranquilizarme gritando su letra. Tengo la costumbre de escribir frases sueltas y pensar que algún día alguien especial me las dirá…. – soltó de un tirón aquella descripción de sí mismo y sonrió de buena gana mientras pausaba su presentación. Himura no llegó a ver aquella extraña sonrisa, pues no despegaba su vista de los árboles, pero estaba atento a cada palabra dicha.

Sendoh continuó hablando.

\- Y bueno, soy un chico optimista que tiene la pésima costumbre de intentar hacer lo imposible para sentirse mejor. De animar al resto, de alentar a mis compañeros a que den lo mejor de sí. De no sentirme mal cuando estoy triste, sino de intentar disfrutar un poco la tristeza para así aprender de ella... Por eso me también me gusta pescar.

Con eso último, Himura se sorprendió y giró levemente la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta pescar? – preguntó con una voz levemente chillona. Y Sendoh le asintió. – Ja… es la primera vez que conozco a alguien tan joven que le guste pescar. Eso es algo como para viejos.

\- Jajaja, ¿tú crees? – rio Sendoh, divertido mientras se rascaba la nuca. Himura solo le asintió, y nuevamente volvió a centrar su atención en el horizonte, en los árboles meciéndose al ritmo del suave viento primaveral.

\- Tu turno, te toca contarme algo que no sepa de ti. – informó Sendoh.

Himura tardó un par de segundos en hablar, y cuando lo hizo, soltó todo de un una sola vez.

\- Tengo la manía de soplar el aire cuando hace frío, para intentar ahuyentar el mal clima pues prefiero el verano. El frío me hace sentir triste. También tengo un problema, y ese es que al dormir sueño rarezas, todas ellas relacionadas con personas que ya no están aquí conmigo. Pero trato de combatirlas al ser capaz de inventar otro mundo, a mi modo, mi mundo perfecto… con la ayuda de música, de películas, de la lectura… Por eso me gusta tanto leer y estudiar, para saber más del mundo y de cómo funcionan las cosas, para intentar entender por qué las cosas son como son. Tengo el defecto de fallar en las cosas más fáciles y sencillas… como tratar de cumplir la promesa que le hice a mi madre, pero aún así intentar cumplirla de todos modos, sin saber cómo. Soy obstinado… pero también tengo la virtud de acertar las cosas más difíciles, una y otra vez. Por ejemplo, nunca en toda mi vida he sacado menos de un 100. Y por eso hay compañeros de clases que me admiran tanto y confían en que resolveré los problemas que planteen los profesores, para que no se carguen contra ellos.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.

Sendoh recibió todas esas palabras con absoluta concentración, intentando retener el máximo posible de cuanto decía Himura. Se sorprendió con algunas cosas, como también dudó sobre el real significado de otras tantas, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto. Ya lo pensaría y analizaría bien cuando estuviera a solas.

No dejó de mirar a Himura de reojo, como expectante por si quería agregar algo más, pero dado no lo hizo, se aventuró a romper el incómodo silencio de alguna manera, preguntando lo primero que se cruzó por su mente.

\- ¿Con quiénes sueñas?

\- Con mi mamá… y con mi hermano también. – susurró por lo bajo Himura.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio. Sendoh notó como las facciones de Himura se contraían en un gesto indescifrable para él, pero que poco y nada tenían que ver con su anterior sonrisa al reírse por su comentario respecto a Britney Spears. Se repitió mentalmente las palabras que el chico de Shohoku había dicho anteriormente, intentando buscar algún sentido a todo esto.

\- _"También tengo un problema, y ese es que al dormir sueño rarezas, todas ellas relacionadas con personas que ya no están aquí conmigo."_ – recordó Sendoh las palabras dichas por Himura, y muchas ideas acudieron a su mente, pero no se atrevió a materializarlas. – _"¿Será acaso que su mamá y su hermano…? No. Debe ser otra cosa, quizás no están con él porque viven en otra ciudad o algo por el estilo"_ – y sacudió la cabeza. De nada serviría sacar conclusiones por su cuenta, pero tampoco perdería el tacto como para preguntar al respecto. Parecía ser un tema delicado.

\- Yo extraño a mi papá, hace más de un año que no lo voy a visitar… - confesó Sendoh, atreviéndose a compartir eso con alguien a quien recién estaba conociendo.

Himura volvió a girar levemente su rostro para mirarlo a los ojos, asimilando sus palabras.

\- Deberías visitarlo…

\- Lo haré pronto. – convino Sendoh, y el otro le asintió levemente y volvió a girar su rostro, ahora fijando la vista en un par de pequeños pajaritos que revoloteaban en medio de la cancha de concreto.

\- A veces… a veces quisiera vivir mil años. - dijo inesperadamente Himura luego de que los pajarillos emprendieran el vuelo y desaparecieran de su vista.

\- ¿Mil años? Eso es un mucho tiempo. ¿Para qué quisieras vivir tanto?

\- Para entender alguna cosas que no entiendo. – respondió melancólicamente Himura.

Sendoh guardó silencio, y su sonrisa se fue contrayendo paulatinamente. Definitivamente algo había pasado, y quería saber qué, pero no se atrevería a preguntarlo. Eran dos desconocidos que estaban jugando a conocerse, apenas esta era la primera vez que se juntaban para compartir un momento a solas, y ya sentía cierta empatía por él.

 _Riiiing Riiiiing Plaaaat Ploooot_

El eco de una extraña y rítmica melodía llegó a los oídos de Akira Sendoh, que extrañado miró en rededor buscando su punto de origen, pero estaban completamente solos. No se veía nadie cerca. Al parecer Himura no se había percatado, pues seguía con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

\- ¿Escuchas esa melodía? ¿No será tu móvil? – preguntó Sendoh, seguro de que no era su móvil pues él usaba otra melodía completamente distinta.

\- ¿Hmn? – Himura levantó la cabeza y se concentró buscando el sonido, hasta que por fin llegó a sus oídos. - ¡Sí! Ese es mi móvil… - dijo alarmado, reconociendo esa canción.

El jugador de Shohoku se puso rápidamente de pie y corrió hacia donde estaba su bolso, y luego de buscar en su interior se incorporó con el móvil entre las manos.

\- Oh no, es mi hermana… - dijo en voz alta antes de atender el llamado.

Akira Sendoh lo observó en silencio mientras hablaba, recordando todas las extrañas palabras compartidas hace unos instantes. Los distintos cambios de atmósfera e incluso de humor entre ambos. Especialmente los cambios en Himura. Le había visto reír, y su risa fue contagiosa, pura. Pero luego lo notó triste, y eso le hizo sentir mal también. Sendoh se consideraba a sí mismo un hombre optimista, positivo. Un luchador que sonríe a la vida para cambiar las cosas malas del mundo, a su manera. Y a su manera se prometió que haría lo que fuera necesario para algún día quitar aquella triste mirada de Kenji Himura, pues no soportaba ver a una persona decaída y triste. Menos si se trataba de alguien que le caía tan bien.

\- Sendoh… debo irme. Me están esperando en casa. – anunció Himura, acercándose hasta él. Había cierta decepción en sus ojos, y Akira quiso creer que se debía a que no deseaba marcharse aún.

\- Entiendo, no deberías hacer esperar a tu hermana. – asintió Sendoh, poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a él. Al hacerlo, tuvo que mirar un poco hacia abajo para sonreírle, y le complació ver cómo el otro le devolvía la sonrisa.

\- ¿Nos veremos otro día? – preguntó impulsivamente Sendoh.

\- Por supuesto, exigiré mi revancha. – y entonces Himura volvió lucir una mirada más vibrante, al parecer entusiasmado por la idea de volver a batirse en duelo contra el as de Ryonan. - Y créeme, Sendoh, para la próxima te derrotaré. – agregó para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta hacia sus pertenencias, seguido por el pelinegro.

\- Jejeje, eso será interesante. Pero te advierto que no me dejaré ganar tan fácil. – comentó distraídamente Sendoh.

 **xXx**

El domingo era por lejos el día más fastidioso de la semana para él.

Como no era un día laborable, su papá se la pasaba todo el día en casa, lo mismo que su hermano menor. Y eso era motivo más que suficiente para que su mamá se empeñara en armar un almuerzo familiar que servía además de reunión semanal para que todos contaran sus novedades o anécdotas de los días previos, haciendo que el momento se prolongara agónicamente hasta límites que sobrepasaban su escasa paciencia.

Naturalmente él, Kaede Rukawa, participaba lo mínimo necesario, apenas respondiendo a preguntas directas con monosílabos como _´sí´_ , _´no´_ u _´ok´_ ; acompañados siempre de su clásico movimiento de hombros. Pero no le era posible escaparse, la asistencia a esas reuniones era obligatoria.

Por fortuna, hoy ya había terminado esa extenuante rutina. Eran pasadas las cinco de la tarde y logró escabullirse del comedor cuando su hermana pequeña, Eri Rukawa, comenzó a llorar descontroladamente en medio de un nada interesante relato sobre cómo un cliente de su padre, Isao Rukawa, había olvidado un importante cheque para pagar la cena de una reunión corporativa.

A su modo de ver, era un día perdido única y exclusivamente porque no había podido entrenar, tal y como le gustaría hacer.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 5:14 pm:** ¿Uno contra uno, ahora, en Happe Park?

Había escrito ese mensaje para Kenji Himura hace un buen par de minutos, pero aún no se animaba a enviarlo. Recostado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación, tuvo un ataque de dudas repentina, y con la mirada fija en la pantalla de su aparato móvil, continuó divagando sobre la conveniencia o no de contactar a su habitual compañero de entrenamiento.

\- _"El profesor Anzai dijo que mañana no participaría en el partido contra Tsukubu, así que no creo que aún esté listo para entrenar…"_ – recordó Kaede, parpadeando ligeramente. Llevaba viendo la letra de su mensaje y la fotografía de su compañero (amigo) por más de dos minutos.

\- _"Pero_ … podría ser un entrenamiento ligero, nada que lo vaya a cansar demasiado" – contra argumentó para sí mismo al tiempo que posicionaba el pulgar derecho de su mano sobre la pestaña **´ENVIAR´,** pero sin llegar a tocarlo realmente.

\- _"Además, si nos juntamos podría entregarle los apuntes de las clases del viernes, y así no tendría que esperar hasta mañana para entregárselas"_ – y aquél pensamiento sí que constituyó un argumento más firme a favor de enviar el mensaje, pero aún no lo hacía.

En el fondo, más que solo entrenar con él y entregarle los apuntes, quería verlo. No lo admitiría aún ni mucho menos se atrevería a pensar en ello de manera seria, pero lo extrañaba. Era lo más cercano a un amigo de su misma edad que tenía en años (su hermano Hikaru, de 8 años, no contaba por razones lógicas), y el hecho de no haberlo visto desde el día jueves luego de aquel accidente en la azotea, era un tanto incómodo.

Aún veía la escena pasar una y otra vez en frente a sus ojos, el momento exacto en que las piernas de Kenji Himura se doblaron y su cuerpo comenzó a descender, el momento exacto en que se soltó fuertemente del agarre de Sakuragi (en medio de un intercambio nada amistoso de improperios) y comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia él para evitar que cayera, alcanzando a cogerlo del brazo derecho y tirando de él hacia su cuerpo. Pero también recordaba el momento exacto en que el cuerpo de Himura era tirado hacia la izquierda por Hanamichi Sakuragi, que ejecutó la misma acción que él.

Vaya fortuna. Lugar indicado, momento indicado.

\- _"Aunque lo más correcto sería que lo fuera a visitar a su casa. Se supone que eso es lo que hacen los amigos…"_ – una extraña vocecita en su adormilada mente le recordó aquello que normalmente solía hacer la gente normal, y al tomar conciencia de ese pensamiento, espabiló y sacudió la cabeza. Se incorporó en la casa hasta quedar sentado y se resignó.

\- _"¿Amigo?..."_ – se preguntó por aquella palabra que volvía aleatoriamente a su mente, invocada por su propia cuenta. – _"No. Mejor dejarlo solo… lo más probable es que esté descansando"_

Y finalmente terminó por borrar el mensaje escrito.

Puso la mente en blanco, borrando todos esos pensamientos rumiantes de un solo golpe. De nada le serviría darle vuelta a esas palabras. Se incorporó rápidamente y luego de vestirse con su buzo deportivo favorito, cogió el balón de baloncesto y salió de su habitación.

Iría a entrenar completamente solo y por su propia cuenta a la cancha pública del Happe Park. Mañana se disputaría otro partido importante, y pretendía llegar a él en la mejor condición física posible.


	14. Mil años

Hola!

Mucho tiempo ha pasado, pero por fin retomé el ritmo jeje

Me gustaría volver a agradecer enormemente a **Sarturnie Eventflow** y a **memoriesofkagome** por sus comentarios. En verdad es un agrado e inspiración leer vuestras opiniones. Igualmente agradecer a todos aquellos que leen desde el anonimato.

Queda muchísimo paño aún por cortar, y espero que este pequeño capitulo sea de vuestro agrado.

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Mil años**

 _Lunes 30 de Mayo_

 **xXx**

 **HISASHI**

\- Mierda… no otra vez.- Hisashi Mitsui rezongó ofuscado luego de que las agujetas de sus zapatillas deportivas Asics Fable Radick blancas con detalles rojos se rompieran producto del exceso de fuerza con que las estaba atando.

No es que fuera un asunto muy importante o delicado, eran unas simples agujetas que se podrían reemplazar en cuestión de segundos. El problema radicaba en que era esta la segunda vez que le sucedía lo mismo en lo que iba de mañana. Ya hace unos instantes le sucedió con la zapatilla derecha, y ahora era con la izquierda.

\- _"No puedo creer que me esté pasando esto."_ – pensaba repetitivamente mientras sacaba una agujeta de repuesto de su bolso deportivo para sustituirla. Suerte la suya que siempre tenía repuestos de este tipo. – _"Esto no es producto de los nervios…. Debe ser algo más."_

Si fuera un chico supersticioso, de seguro atribuiría este doble percance a un augurio de mala suerte o una señal de extremo cuidado ante un peligro mortal e inminente. Pero no era el caso, por lo que se rió de sí mismo luego de percatarse que su mente había albergado tal hipótesis, aunque sea por media fracción de segundo.

\- Ja. La mala suerte es para perdedores. – murmuró con una media sonrisa luego de por fin haber sustituido la última agujeta y atarla de manera correcta, con extremo cuidado, casi como si hubiese estado tejiendo con una delicada seda.

Y ya estaba listo.

Aún era temprano por la mañana de un día lunes, y lo normal sería que a esa hora emprendiera rumbo a la Preparatoria Shohoku para otra aburridísima y tediosa jornada de clases en la que no aprendería absolutamente nada. Pero esta mañana sería distinta a todas las demás, ya que se disputaría el cuarto partido del Campeonato Interestatal y conseguir la victoria marcaría un punto de inflexión para el equipo.

Por un lado significaría que la Preparatoria Shohoku nuevamente rompería su propio record al llegar más lejos que nunca. Además, se aseguraría un cupo en la ronda de semifinales, instancia a la que llegaban solo los ocho mejores equipos de la prefectura. Y por último, lo más importante, es que dicha instancia aseguraría un cupo para participar del Campeonato de Invierno, más conocida como la Winter Cup.

\- ¿Estás listo? – la familiar voz de su madre sonó a sus espaldas.

\- Sí, claro que estoy listo. – confirmó Hisashi Mitsui poniéndose de pie en medio del genkan (zona de entrada a la vivienda) y girándose hacia su madre.

La sonrisa de suficiencia y complicidad que su hijo le dedicó, hizo que Kaiyo Mitsui se sintiera henchida de orgullo por aquél hombre rectificado ante sus ojos. ¡Cuánto amaba a aquél gallardo muchachito de 17 años!

\- ¿Y estás seguro de que no quieres que te lleve en el auto? De todos modos tendré que ir hasta el gimnasio, pues ni loca me perderé el partido. – volvió a preguntar Kaiyo, con cierto tono de intriga. Ya habían hablado de eso y su hijo se había negado reiteradamente, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de insistir.

\- No mamá, pero muchas gracias. – negó Hisashi sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. – Me hará bien caminar hasta la estación de trenes, será como un precalentamiento.

Y entonces Hisashi cogió el bolso deportivo, cargándoselo al hombro. Volvió a mirar a su madre, que seguía sus movimientos sin perder detalle, y se quedó en silencio, sin saber qué más decir.

\- Pues… será mejor que ya me vaya. – terminó diciendo Hisashi más por inercia que otra cosa.

\- Así es. Si pretendes haces todo el recorrido a pie será mejor que partas cuanto antes. – asintió la señora Mitsui, juntando ambas manos en el regazo.

\- Entonces… nos vemos más tarde, mamá. – se despidió torpemente Hisashi, levantando levemente la mano, como si se estuviera despidiendo de un amigo y no de su madre. Se giró para marcharse, sin esperar respuesta, pero cuando estaba a punto de girar la manilla de la puerta, su madre volvió a hablarle.

\- Hisashi, espera… - lo llamó suavemente ella.

Si Kaiyo Mitsui se había cruzado de brazos era en gran medida para reprimir el deseo de correr a abrazar a su primogénito. Cada día que pasaba la relación entre ambos mejoraba más y más, se acercaban el uno al otro en lo que se podría considerar un vínculo sano. Pero a la señora Mitsui le costaba recordar que aquél muchacho ya no tenía cinco años, sino que era un hombre hecho y derecho. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo abrazara por última vez, juraría que mil años eran nada en comparación.

Hisashi dejó la puerta sin abrir y se giró levemente para ver qué era lo que quería su madre, anticipándose a las palabras que sabría que vendrían.

\- Éxito en el partido de hoy, hijo mío. No olvides todo lo que conversamos ayer. – dijo Kaiyo, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

\- Gracias, mamá… - agradeció él, asintiendo levemente y desviando sin querer la vista hacia el piso de madera del genkan.

Pum… Pum… Pum.

El repentino silencio fue interrumpido por la acompasada respiración de madre e hijo, acompañado por los intensos pero ritmos y serenos latidos del corazón de Hisashi. Era ya toda una vida de apoyo incondicional, aun cuando vivió dos años sumidos en la oscuridad ella siempre estuvo ahí, como lo estaba ahora y como sabía que estaría mañana y en mil años más de ser posible.

Inesperadamente, Hisashi hizo algo que no había hecho desde que tenía 12 años. Dejó caer el bolso que colgaba sobre su hombro, redujo el espacio entre ambos de dos grandes zancadas y la abrazó.

Al comienzo fue un abrazo un tanto incómodo por la falta de práctica, pero con el pasar de los segundos ambos cuerpos se acostumbraron al contacto del otro. Ella era mucho más pequeña que su hijo, pero aun así Hisashi se sintió inmensamente reconfortado y cobijado entre sus delgados brazos, que apenas si podían abarcar su ancha espalda. Se sintió como un niño indefenso que por fin hallaba la cura de todos los males del mundo bajo el resguardo de su madre.

\- Gracias por todo, mamá. – susurró Hisashi luego de un par de segundos, al mismo tiempo que se prometió a si mismo que el partido de hoy y todos los que vinieran en el futuro, serían en honor a ella.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

 **Kenji Himura, 7:30 am:** ¡Estoy listo! Voy saliendo.

 **Kenji Himura, 7:30 am:** Nos vemos en el puente Kataseyama.

 **Kenji Himura, 7:30 am:** Junto al supermercado. (:

Hace apenas un par de segundos llegaron esos tres mensajes y Kaede Rukawa tuvo que leerlos un par de veces antes de salir de su inercia y comenzar a moverse.

Había quedado con Kenji Himura para reunirse en un punto intermedio entre las viviendas de ambos y luego partir juntos hacia la estación de trenes Fujisawa-shi, a pie. Le pareció curioso que el otro chico le hiciera esa propuesta explícita de ir a pie, pues supuso de antemano que irían en bicicleta como solían hacer cada vez que se juntaban a entrenar o ir a clases; pero al saber que el cambio se debía a una prohibición de usar ese medio de transporte más que a otra cosa, no pudo evitar sentir cierta sensación indescifrable y cercana a la ternura.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 7:32 am:** Ok. Voy saliendo.

Escribió y envió rápidamente aquella respuesta, y sin esperar más salió del recibidor de su hogar procurando cerrar la puerta con extremo cuidado para no meter ruido alguno y delatar su salida, pues hace más de 10 minutos que se había despedido de todos para arrancar del caos matutino que gobernadora todos los días. Se había pasado ese tiempo junto a la puerta, esperando ese mensaje que le indicara que ya podía salir de casa para el encuentro.

Atrás quedó el eco de las voces de sus padres y hermano menor que deambulaban por todos lados, recogiendo sus pertenencias, ordenando sus cosas y despotricando contra el mundo por lo tarde que se les hacía.

Ya en el exterior, comenzó a caminar hacia el oriente, en el sentido contrario a la ruta que tomaba a diario montado en su bicicleta para acudir a la Preparatoria Shohoku. Y transitar a pie se le hizo un tanto extraño, tan acostumbrado como estaba a pedalear.

El Capitán Akagi junto con el profesor Anzai, había decidido que para esta ocasión lo más oportuno sería que el equipo se reuniera en la estación de trenes Fujisawa-shi para desde ahí acudir todos juntos al centro deportivo Totsuka Kenzo Sports, lugar donde se disputaría el partido contra la Preparatoria Tsukubu. La reunión fue fijada para los 8:15 de la mañana, por lo que aún contaba con algo así como 40 minutos para llegar junto a su compañero Himura. Y dado que el puente Kataseyama quedaba a tan solo un par de cuadras de distancia de su casa, pues no tenía sentido caminar con prisa.

Se lo tomó con calma y caminó lentamente, de una manera tan relajada que prácticamente parecía un sonámbulo sin rumbo. Y por poco cayó dormido luego de un tercer pestañeo que casi dejó sus párpados pegados, pero una inesperada voz más cerca de lo normal logró despertarlo, sorprendiéndolo de sobremanera.

\- Si sigues caminando así, terminarás cayendo al río…

\- Ahh… - llegó a suspirar Kaede, abriendo los ojos de golpe y conteniendo la respiración por una fracción de segundo.

La sorpresa inicial duró eso, una fracción de segundo. Y en cuanto se recuperó, se giró violentamente, dispuesto a darle un golpe a aquél infeliz que osó sobresaltarlo y perturbar su tranquilidad. Pero en cuanto vio de quién se trataba, toda la ira incipiente se desvaneció de golpe. Sus párpados se separaron otro tanto, y su boca se abrió y cerró un par de veces, intentado articular alguna palabra pero sin llegar a emitir sonido alguno.

\- … - silencio.

\- Buenos días Rukajajajajaja… - Kenji Himura no pudo contener el ataque de risa, estallando en una poco sutil carcajada en medio de su saludo.

Haber visto y sorprendido a su compañero de esa forma era algo inédito, pues ya se estaba temiendo que era inmune a los sustos.

\- Jajaja… Oh, lo siendo mucho, Kaede… no fue mi intención… es solo que nunca pensé que te fueras a asustar con algo tan simple. – se excusó Himura luego poder controlar su ataque de risa, sin reparar en que era esta la primera vez desde que se conocían en que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Pero Kaede Rukawa sí que notó ese pequeño desliz, y saber que era el primer chico de su edad que lo llamaba por su nombre en mucho tiempo, le hizo sentir un tanto extraño, pero en buena manera. Él era un chico de modales, apegado a la costumbre japonesa de tratar con respeto y cortesía a sus superiores, de llamar a sus pares y todo aquél que no fuera cercano por medio de su apellido. La única excepción era Ayako, quien desde los tiempos de Tomigaoka insistió hasta el cansancio que llamara por su nombre y no su apellido. Además era muy dado a jamás tutear, salvo que fuera el caso de Hanamichi Sakuragi. Con él, muchas reglas eran distintas.

\- Hmn… Do´aho. – murmuró como respuesta, pero con el rostro bastante más relajado, aunque inexpresivo. Se giró para continuar caminando directo al puente y rumbo a la estación de trenes, dejando levemente atrás al otro chico.

\- Jejeje, supongo que sí, soy un Do´aho. – Himura lo alcanzó rápidamente, y así ambos comenzaron a caminar a paso lento, como si con contaran con todo el tiempo del mundo para ponerse al día.

¡Había tanto de lo que hablar! Bueno, Kenji Himura tenía mucho de lo que hablarle a Kaede Rukawa: su situación médica, las revistas deportivas que le había prestado, los deberes, los exámenes que estaban próximos, el Campeonato Interestatal, etc. Desde luego que Rukawa aportaría con lo suyo a su modo, y eso era suficiente para el chico castaño que ya había aprendido a leer su comunicación corporal antes que la verbal.

\- Por cierto, antes que lo olvide… - agregó Himura, mientras revolvía en su bolso deportivo, pero aún caminando junto al pelinegro.

Rukawa lo miró de reojo mientras duró la labor, preguntándose qué podría ser aquello que buscaba con tanto ahínco.

\- Ten… esta es para ti. Está un poco vieja, pero creo que te gustará.

Himura se detuvo a medio camino de atravesar el puente Kataseyama, y Rukawa lo imitó. El castaño extendía con su mano derecha lo que parecía ser una revista, y en efecto el pelinegro lo comprobó una vez que la recibió y estudió su portada.

\- Hoop… esto es viejísimo. – murmuró Rukawa mientras escaneaba la portada, sin perder detalle.

Himura simplemente asintió en silencio y sonriendo modestamente ante la levemente sorprendida mirada de Kaede Rukawa. En efecto, era una revista Hoop (al igual que las que el pelinegro le había obsequiado hace unos días atrás), pero era un número bastante más antiguo. Se trataba de una edición de enero de 1985, en cuya portada se anunciaba la estrenista en exclusiva con el jugador número 23 de los Bulls en ese entonces: Michael Jordan.

\- Es una reliquia… - agregó Rukawa luego de un par de segundos, mirando fijamente a su ídolo que sostenía un balón de baloncesto entre sus manos.

\- Así es… era de mi hermano, él las coleccionaba. Me la regaló hace un tiempo luego de que decidiera que los Bulls no eran más su equipo favorito, y ahora yo te la regalo a ti.

\- Pero esto debe costar una fortuna. – soltó sorprendido Rukawa, mirando fijamente al sonriente Himura.

\- Bah, da lo mismo. Como Michael Jordan es tu ídolo, estoy seguro que tú la apreciarás mucho más que yo.

Y sin esperar réplica alguna, Kenji Himura reemprendió la caminata rumbo a la estación de trenes. Rukawa espabiló de golpe y con inusitado cuidado, como si de un tesoro se tratase, guardó la revista en su bolso. Rápidamente alcanzó al otro chico. Su cabeza era un lío de emociones atropelladas que pujaban por salir a flote al mismo tiempo. Estaba tan agradecido por ese gesto, que sin pensarlo bien soltó la primera pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que Michael Jordan es mi ídolo? – preguntó con falsa seriedad, mirando fijamente al frente.

\- Es evidente… la forma en que usas tu muñequera negra te delata. – respondió Himura, mirando de reojo el estoico perfil del pelinegro, sonriéndose por dentro gracias al acierto de su gesto. – _"Sí que te sorprendí… jejeje"_ – pensó complacido.

\- Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho. – susurró por fin Kaede, haciendo acopio de toda la voluntad posible para dejar de lado su orgullo.

\- De nada… - correspondió Himura, dedicándole otra sencilla sonrisa, reconociendo el esfuerzo que le tomaba decir aquellas palabras a quien ahora sin dudas consideraba su amigo.

\- Y bien… ¿cómo has estado? – tanteó Rukawa, aparentando casualidad.

\- Pues…

Y así, mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban juntos rumbo a la estación de trenes, Kenji Himura le fue contando a su más reciente amigo los pormenores de su estado de salud, la montonera de exámenes que se tuvo que hacer y las nuevas políticas restrictivas instauradas en casa. Kaede Rukawa, como era de esperar, permanecía en silencio, pero sin perderse palabra alguna de lo dicho por el otro. Su amigo.

 **xXx**

 **HISASHI**

Los cálidos rayos de sol matutino comenzaban a cubrir por completo el distrito de Kanagawa en la que sería una nueva jornada primaveral. Faltaban minutos para las ocho de la mañana, y el ajetreo era intenso en las principales avenidas de la ciudad. Esa era, entre otras, la razón principal por la que Hisashi Mitsui decidió usar una ruta alternativa y recorrer un camino más largo, atravesando callejones y puentes secundarios pero bastante menos concurridos.

Caminó durante todo el trayecto a buen ritmo, ni muy deprisa ni muy despacio, procurando mantener la serenidad ante la inminencia de un partido tan decisivo como era el que enfrentaría dentro de poco. Estaba ya a tan solo dos cuadras de la estación de trenes Fujisawa-shi, luego de cruzar un pequeño puente que se alzaba sobre una autopista local poco concurrida. Atravesó el puente casi sin inconvenientes, y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a descender, un enorme estruendo de varios motores en marcha rompió la hasta ahora imperturbable tranquilidad del sector. Y los gritos que le acompañaron, fueron aún más inquietantes si cabe.

\- ¡No trates de escapar, canalla! – rugió potente una gruesa voz masculina.

\- ¡VAMOS A ACABAR CON ESTO HOY! – se impuso una segunda voz, también masculina, aunque bastante más fina que la anterior, pero no por eso menos agresiva.

A una velocidad sorprendente, una motocicleta pasó por debajo del puente, rasgando el aire con su potente motor. Mitsui asomó la cabeza por un costado y alcanzó a ver al conductor de dicha motocicleta antes de que doblara a la izquierda y se perdiera de vista. Ésta fue inmediatamente seguida por otras dos motocicletas, casi pisándole los talones.

\- ¡Tetsuo! – gritó al aire Hisashi, agarrándose fuertemente de la baranda del puente.

Lo que había visto y escuchado era más que suficiente para llegar a una inequívoca conclusión: su amigo Tetsuo estaba en problemas. Terminó de recorrer el último trecho del puente a máxima velocidad y descendió los escalones de dos en dos, y entonces comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que las motocicletas, doblando también hacia la izquierda en un callejón menor.

El ruido de los motores había cesado, lo cual era indicio de que las motocicletas habían sido detenidas. Estaban cerca, lo cual era bueno. Pero eso implicaba que ya habían dado alcance a Tetsuo… Y eso era un mal augurio.

\- _"Bah…. Yo no creo en los augurios."_ – bufó exasperado Mitsui, al tiempo que volvía a girar en un nuevo callejón, esta vez a la derecha.

Se trataba de un minúsculo escondrijo con piso de tierra, franqueado por los altísimos muros de las edificaciones colindantes. Al llegar al fondo de aquél laberinto de tierra, divisó las tres motocicletas tiradas en el suelo, abandonadas sin cuidado alguno. Y un poco más allá, el fuerte pero amortiguado sonido de los golpes emergía con claridad.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo pensabas que podrías huir de nosotros, Tetsuo? – preguntó Ryu, el otrora amigo de Mitsui.

Hisashi se quedó de pie, inmóvil, contemplando la escena incapaz de moverse de su posición. Tetsuo repartía golpes a izquierda y derecha, y recibía a cambio el doble de éstos, pues era vilmente atacado por otros dos sujetos. En total eran cinco contra Tetsuo, y salvo el propio Ryu, Mitsui no los conocía en absoluto.

Aún no notaban su presencia.

\- Pedazo de mierda… - gruñó Tetsuo luego de recibir un potente gancho lateral que le hizo retroceder para luego doblarse sobre sí mismo y aterrizar en el suelo, apoyado con sus rodillas y ambas manos.

Una vez que un gigante caía, liquidarlo era tarea fácil y así parecieron comprenderlo los atacantes, que observados atentamente por un marginado Ryu, se lanzaron sobre Tetsuo para molerlo a patadas. El gigante no profirió grito alguno, pero le fue imposible reprimir su dolor cuando una certera patada en el estómago lo levantó del suelo y lo lanzó hacia atrás, aterrizando ahora contra el muro colindante, cayendo al piso sobre su propio trasero.

\- ¡Tetsuo! – gritó angustiado Mitsui, rompiendo el silencio y llamando la atención de los demás.

\- Mi-Mitsui… - masculló con gran esfuerzo Tetsuo luego de notar la presencia de su amigo.

Instintivamente Hisashi Mitsui dejó caer su propio bolso y corrió a socorrer a Tetsuo, colocándose entre él y los atacantes.

\- ¿Mitsui? ¿Qué? ¿Eres tú? – preguntó Ryu, dando un paso adelante. – Casi no te reconozco con ese corte de cabello. – agregó entre dientes con un tono despectivo y ambas manos cómodamente posicionadas al interior de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Vestía, sin descaro, el uniforme escolar de la Preparatoria Chigasaki Hagisono.

\- ¿Ese es Hisashi Mitsui, de la Preparatoria Shohoku, hermano? – otro desconocido sujeto, el más alto de todos, dio también un paso adelante, ubicándose junto a Ryu. No se le veía el rostro pues lo tenía aún cubierto con un casco de motocicleta, pero no fue eso lo que alarmó a Mitsui, sino que fue el hecho de que entre sus manos cargaba una enorme barra de metal.

\- Detente, Ryu… No hay necesidad de seguir peleando. – expresó Mitsui, dando también un paso al frente, pero sin ánimos de enfrentar a esa pandilla.

\- ¡Pf! ¡Cállate, mocoso! No pienso seguir tolerando las estupideces de Tetsuo y de todo aquél que se relacione con él. – replicó Ryu, con una mueca de desprecio.

\- Veo que los rumores son ciertos… - Mitsui paseó lentamente su mirada entre los integrantes de la pandilla. Notó cómo en la vestimenta de todos ellos se lucía el emblema de la pandilla a la que representaban. Finalmente terminó con Ryu, a quién volvió a encarar. – Nunca pensé que fueras a caer tan bajo como para mezclarte con _Los Dragones Blancos._ ¡Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Ryu!

Aquellas palabras las pronunció a conciencia, sabiendo a la perfección que quería decir con ellas. Y pese a la evidente desventaja numérica, pese a que de seguro se metería en líos, no se arrepintió. Es cierto que no quería tener que pelear, más bien no debería hacerlo (pues así lo prometió); pero tampoco iba a dejar pasar por alto la oportunidad de encarar a quien en el pasado consideró un amigo. Tetsuo ya le había informado que luego del incidente en Shohoku muchas cosas habían cambiado, que Ryu se había unido a _Los Dragones Blancos_ (una facción amateur de los Yamaguchi-gumi, la banda criminal estrella de Japón), que ya no era el mismo de antes. Y eso estaba mal, Ryu tenía que darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida.

\- Hmn… - masculló Ryu.

E inesperadamente, Ryu se abalanzó sobre Mitsui y le propinó un potente golpe de gancho en pleno estómago, haciendo crujir todo dentro del él. A continuación, y en una fracción de segundo, lo remató con otro golpe, esta vez desde la izquierda y en pleno rostro.

Sin posibilidad alguna de defenderse, Hisashi Mitsui fue a dar contra el muro y lentamente se desplomó hasta aterrizar en el suelo, sobre su propio trasero. El aire abandonó por completo sus pulmones y el dolor era tan agudo que sentía cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas.

\- ¿Qué tal eso, Mitsui? ¿Es que acaso has olvidado cómo pelear ahora que te las das de deportista? – ironizó Ryu, mirando a su oponente abatido desde la altura.

Los intensos jadeos de Mitsui, que luchaba por recuperar el aliento, enfurecieron a Ryu de manera tal que se desquitó propinándole una fuerte patada en la quijada. Instintivamente Mitsui se cubrió con ambas manos, y mantuvo esa posición de defensa mientras la incesante lluvia de patadas por parte de Ryu caía sobre él, sin compasión.

\- Maldito mocoso. Arrogante. Siempre fuiste un engreído. No tienes idea de nada. Tú fuiste quien quiso destruir al equipo de Shohoku, y ahora formas parte de ellos. – escupía Ryu con cada nueva patada, lleno de rencor.

\- Jajaja, dale su merecido.

\- Acaba con ese maldito.

\- Jajaja.

Las risas y comentarios del resto de la pandilla de _Los Dragones Blancos_ se sucedían en conjunto con las patas de Ryu, mezclándose con el frenesí de violencia e ira desatada.

\- ¿Qué acaso perdiste la voz? – prosiguió Ryu, en su elemento. - ¡Anda, levántate y pelea!

Desafiante, Ryu cesó con la lluvia de patadas y retrocedió un paso, dejando cierto espacio para que Mitsui se incorporase y le plantara frente. Golpear a una masa inerte que no se defendía no le estaba resultando tan divertido. Quería pelea, quería que Mitsui le hiciera frente.

\- Ven, anda… ponte de pie. – volvió a ordenar Ryu.

Pero Mitsui no hacía caso de las incitaciones, ni mucho menos de tan ruin ataque físico en su contra. Tenía ambos puños fuertemente cerrados, la mandíbula apretada y su cuerpo se remecía violentamente a causa de la cólera reprimida que le acaecía. Estaba furioso, sí. Pero no iba a car en las provocaciones. No podía pelear.

\- _"Demonios… le prometí al profesor Anzai y a mi madre que ya no volvería a pelear. ¡No puedo hacerlo! No puedo romper esa promesa…"_ – la mente de Hisashi era un torbellino de emociones. Atrás había quedado la plácida y cálida sensación que sintió antes de salir de casa, luego de abrazar a su madre. Y lejos había quedado también el optimismo que le embargaba en su camino a la estación de trenes, previo al partido contra Tsukubu.

Las cosas se tornaron de un gris oscuro a una velocidad sorprendente, y su cuerpo dolía. Dolía horrores. En esa situación, en ese escenario, su peor temor era no poder jugar el decisivo partido.

\- ¡Vamos, cobarde! – gritó Ryu, molesto ante la inercia de Mitsui.

Mitsui creyó que iba a ceder ante la ira, y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas hizo el amago de ponerse de pie y, por lo menos, defender su honor de alguna manera, pero fue detenido por el fuerte agarre de un recientemente incorporado Tetsuo, quien sosteniéndolo por los hombros le instó a permanecer en su lugar.

\- No, Mitsui. No lo hagas… - susurró Tetsuo, para luego ponerse de pie y encarar tanto a Ryu como a sus compañeros de pandilla. – Es a mí a quien queréis… - agregó, dando un paso al frente.

Su tamaño era realmente imponente. Y aún en las notorias condiciones de desventaja en que estaba, logró intimidar a más de un adversario. En especial a Ryu, que sin proponérselo comenzó a retroceder conforme Tetsuo avanzaba sobre él.

\- Anda, Ryu… pelea conmigo. Solo tú y yo…

 _POC_

El golpe fue certero. Contundente.

Itsuki, el hermano mayor de Ryu, aquél que llevaba puesto el casco de motocicleta, se había acercado por atrás y sin previo aviso blandió firmemente la barra de metal, estrellándola contra la cabeza de Tetsuo.

La herida fue tan profunda que la sangre comenzó a brotar inmediatamente, cubriendo la cabeza y parte del rostro de Tetsuo, que yacía ahora inconsciente sobre el piso.

\- Jajaja… imbécil. – rio Itsuki, orgulloso de su hazaña.

\- ¡Tetsuo! ¡Tetsuo! – gritó Mitsui, horrorizado mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar de rodillas.

\- Sorprendente, ¿verdad? – Ryu volvió a tomar la delantera y avanzó un par de pasos más, flanqueado por tres de los integrantes de la banda. Se detuvo junto a su hermano, que lucía la barra de metal cubierta de sangre, como una especie de trofeo personal.

\- Es mi hermano, Itsuki. Y le apodan el Monstruo. – agregó Ryu, orgulloso.

Itsuki, casi como por cortesía, asintió a las palabras y procedió a quitarse el casco para que Mitsui pudiera contemplarlo sin problemas. Su rostro era similar al de su hermano Ryu, aunque con las facciones mucho más anchas y duras. Una profunda cicatriz surcaba su mejilla izquierda, y tenía los labios ligeramente más delgados. Llevaba el cabello largo, aunque no tanto como el de Tetsuo, pero recogido en una coleta.

\- Salió de la cárcel hace un par de días, donde estuvo condenado a un par de años por matar a dos sujetos impertinentes que intentaron ligarse a su novia… - Ryu relató aquella pequeña presentación con un siseó abrasivo, petulante, e Itsuki asintió a cada una de sus palabras.

\- Sujétenle las manos contra el suelo. – ordenó autoritariamente Itsuki. Su voz era grave, gutural e imponente, por lo que sus órdenes fueron ejecutadas al instante por dos de los miembros de la banda. – Bien firme, no lo dejen escapar.

Y entonces Itsuki volvió a blandir la barra de metal, como si de una espada se tratase. Los restos de la sangre de Tetsuo salpicaron el impávido rostro de Mitsui, que no hizo nada por liberarse del repentino agarre del que era presa.

\- ¿La derecha o la izquierda? ¿Cuál mano prefieres perder? – preguntó Itsuki, divertido, mientras avanzaba un par de pasos hasta quedar de pie frente a Mitsui. Para él, todo esto era un simple juego.

Mitsui tardó un par de segundos en comprender la situación, en caer en la cuenta de qué era lo que tramaba aquel desconocido que resultó ser el hermano mayor de Ryu. Y cuando lo comprendió, el pánico lo invadió.

\- ¡Detente! ¡NO! ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó, removiéndose en su posición, pero sin éxito. Dos fuertes manos lo mantuvieron en el suelo, incapaz de librarse.

\- JAJAJA – rio Itsuki, alzando la barra de metal hacia el cielo. - ¡Mejor te destrozo ambas manos, para que no puedas volver a jugar basquetbol! – agregó.

\- Detente, por favor… no lo hagas. – logró articular entre susurros Mitsui. _– "No quiero perder mis manos, no quiero dejar de jugar basquetbol… por favor, profesor Anzai… ayuda, por favor..."_ \- imploró mentalmente, cerrando los ojos e intentando sin éxito liberarse del agarre. Estaba perdido, y ante él, con los ojos cerrados, se materializó el bondadoso rostro de Mitsuyoshi Anzai, riendo apaciblemente como solía hacer, al mismo tiempo que sentía que se le anegaban los ojos en lágrimas de impotencia.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

\- _"¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llegar atrasado!... Esto me pasa por quedarme a entrenar la técnica de matar con la mirada hasta tan tarde."_ – iba reprimiéndose mentalmente mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles de Kanagawa, como una furia roja.

Esta mañana se había quedado dormido, y de no haber sido por el fuerte portazo que dio uno de sus vecinos, no se hubiera despertado. Pero lo cierto es que el día anterior, luego del entrenamiento con Haruko y Takenori Akagi, se había quedado practicando a solas hasta altas horas de la noche. Aquello le pasó la cuenta, y ahora tendría que correr a toda velocidad para alcanzar el tren que los llevaría al centro deportivo donde se disputaría el partido contra Tsukubu.

\- _"Demonios, si llego tarde el gorila se enfadará, y lo más probable es que me saque del partido… y si eso sucede no podré poner en práctica la súper técnica secreta de matar con la mirada… ¡MALDICIÓN!"_ – y aquella idea de no poder sacar a relucir su nueva arma, era sin dudas la más acuciante de todas.

Apuró la carrera lo más que pudo, dobló a la derecha en una bifurcación del camino y apenas lo hizo inesperadamente su cuerpo colisionó contra una enorme y contundente masa de personas aglutinadas. Naturalmente salió despedido hacia atrás y aterrizó sobre su propio trasero, pero se incorporó de inmediato gracias a un potente salto. Tenía energías de sobra y estaba que echa chispas.

\- ¿No es ese Hanamichi? – luego de la confusión inicial del accidente, una familiar voz llegó hasta sus oídos. Y supo de inmediato de quiénes se trataba.

\- ¡Imbéciles! ¡Fíjense bien por donde transitan! – estalló furioso Hanamichi, apuntando a sus amigos con la mano. Había colisionado con los chicos del Ejército de Sakuragi, su propio ejército: Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya - ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se monten ustedes cuatro sobre una bicicleta?! – agregó, aún más furioso si cabe luego de ver la estropeada bicicleta en el suelo.

En efecto, los cuatro chicos habían chocado contra Hanamichi por ir montados todos sobre la bicicleta de Chuichirou Noma. Naturalmente ésta quedó destrozada producto del impacto, y el chico del bigote se estaba lamentando por la pérdida.

\- ¡Pero si eres tú el que no ha mirado bien por donde iba! – replicó Takamiya, igualmente furioso.

\- Corriendo como un loco… - agregó Ohkusu.

\- ¡¿Qué dicen?! – estalló Hanamichi.

\- Eh, eh… chicos, calmaos todos. – intervino conciliador Yohei Mito. - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, Hanamichi? Se supone que hoy tienes un partido.

Y de vuelta al asunto principal. La furia del pelirrojo se esfumó de golpe al recordar que iba, en efecto, horrendamente atrasado para el encuentro.

\- ¡Diablos, SÍ! ¡Será mejor que me dé prisa, no tengo tiempo para estar perdiendo con una tropa de inútiles!

\- ¿Eh? ¿Tarde? ¿Qué acaso te quedaste dormido? – se sorprendió Yohei. – Eso sí que es raro… Nosotros íbamos de camino a presenciar el partido, nos saltamos las clases.

Sin esperar más respuestas, Hanamichi iba a reemprender la carrera, calle abajo hasta la avenida Daigiri Chomi, pero fue detenido en el acto por un potente grito de Nozomi Takamiya, el gordito del grupo.

\- ¡Por ahí no, Hanamichi! ¡Si seguimos todo recto, hacia allá, llegaremos mucho más rápido! – gritó, señalando hacia la izquierda, en el sentido contrario al que pretendía tomar Sakuragi.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó incrédulo el pelirrojo.

\- Hanamichi, será mejor que le hagas caso si quieres llegar a tiempo. – concordó Yohei, y el pelirrojo no necesitó más argumento que ese para aceptar la sugerencia. La palabra de su mejor amigo era sagrada. No es que desconfiara de los demás, es solo que Yohei era prácticamente como su hermano.

Rápidamente el grupo se cuadró en torno al líder y comenzaron a correr todos rumbo a la estación de trenes Fujisawa-shi, tomando el atajo propuesto que Takamiya. Quien tuvo más problemas en seguir el ritmo fue Chuichirou Noma, quien con su maltrecha bicicleta a cuestas apenas conseguía mantener el aliento.

\- Una vez que crucemos el puente, todo recto… - indicó Takamiya cuando la comitiva comenzaba a ascender el solitario puente erigido sobre una nada concurrida autopista secundaria.

Descendieron sin problemas, cada uno de ellos ufanado en la labor de llegar cuanto antes a la estación de trenes. Tuvieron que ingresar a un solitario callejón entre dos enormes edificaciones residenciales, y cuando se toparon con un enorme muro de cemento que les cortaba el camino, Takamiya volvió a dar las indicaciones necesarias.

\- Ahora tendremos que saltar aquella pared que está al final del callejón, luego atravesar el paso sobre nivel y llegaremos por fin a la estación de trenes Fujisawa-shi.

\- ¡Vale! ¡Eres el mejor, Takamiya! – asintió el pelirrojo, tomando vuelo para comenzar a correr directo hacia la muralla y así poder saltarla sin inconvenientes. Era toda una hazaña, pero su condición física y enorme capacidad de salto se lo harían sencillo.

Y así fue.

Apoyando firmemente ambas manos en el borde superior de la pared, Hanamichi se impulsó con una fuerte patada y trepó de una sola vez, posteriormente dejó caer su cuerpo hacia adelante, pasando las piernas primero, para caer del otro lado. Lo hizo todo de manera desbocada, sin precaución alguna.

\- Auuuch…. Creo que he caído en algo. – se quejó luego de hacer aterrizado sobre su propio trasero.

La caída no fue dura, por el contrario. Al descender notó cómo su propio cuerpo pasaba a llevar otro cuerpo, cayendo sobre este sin contemplaciones. Había aterrizado sobre alguien. Miró rápidamente en rededor para comprobar la situación, y se percató de que 4 extraños sujetos estaban mirándolo de vuelta, sorprendidos, armando un corillo a su alrededor. Miró ahora sobre su propio hombro, en dirección al muro que acababa de saltar y se encontró con una figura bastante conocida.

\- ¿Mi-Michy? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Hanamichi, sorprendido. Miró ahora hacia abajo, y al caer en la cuenta que estaba sentado sobre una inerte figura, se puso de pie rápidamente. - ¡Ay no!

\- Sakuragi… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – susurró Mitsui, repentinamente aliviado. Luego de haber sentido un extraño golpe, a la espera de que Itsuki le destruyera las manos, abrió los ojos de golpe y se encontró con su compañero de equipo sentado sobre el cuerpo de Ryu, que yacía boca abajo. No pudo evitarlo, pero sintió un alivio indescriptible al percatarse de que sus manos estaban a salvo, y de que Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba ahí, en el momento justo para evitar un pésimo desenlace.

\- Ah… pero qué mierda… - luego de librarse del peso de Sakuragi, Ryu comenzó a incorporarse lentamente bajo la mirada del resto. La cosa era confusa para todos, y nadie sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Una vez que se hubo puesto de pie, Ryu sacudió el polvo de su ropa, y entonces enfrentó a Sakuragi.

\- Pero si eres tú, uno de los nuevos amigos de Mitsui. – escupió ácidamente, encarando al pelirrojo luego de reconocerlo. Y cómo no, un sujeto como Sakuragi era difícil de olvidar.

Hanamichi, tan corto de mecha como era, encendió de inmediato ante tales palabras, reconociendo de igual modo la presencia de Ryu, uno de los cretinos que había atacado al equipo de baloncesto hace unas semanas atrás.

\- Canalla…

\- Denle su merecido. – ordenó rápidamente Ryu, y ante esas palabras uno de sus secuaces respondió lanzando un potente gancho derecho al pelirrojo.

El golpe impacto limpiamente, pero no causó mayor daño en Hanamichi. Apenas si se movió de su lugar. Pero sí logró hacerlo enfurecer, e iba a devolver el golpe con todas sus fuerzas. No era del tipo de rehuía de los enfrentamientos, y mucho menos cuando lo provocaban. Agarró fuertemente a su atacante por el cuello de su camiseta, e iba a propinarle un fuerte golpe cuando la voz de su compañero de equipo lo detuvo.

\- ¡Sakuragi, no! Detente, por favor. Prometimos no volver a pelearnos, y si le pegas… todo habrá acabado. – imploró Mitsui, poniéndose por fin de pie.

Y tenía razón. Hisashi Mitsui tenía razón. Incluso un ex buscapleitos como Hanamichi Sakuragi reconocería la verdad en sus palabras, el verdadero valor de su promesa de no volver a pelearse, por lo que a regañadientes no tuvo más alternativa que soltar y dejar ir al canalla que había osado golpearle, y este de inmediato retrocedió, lejos de su alcance.

\- Jajaja, ¡Qué interesante! – rio Ryu, fascinado por el sentimentalismo de los muchachos de Shohoku, repentinamente sin espíritu de pelea. La situación era bastante distinta a cómo se dieron durante el asalto al club de baloncesto. – Anda, ven… y así te podré devolver lo del otro día.

Ryu cogió prestada la barra de metal desde las manos de su hermano Itsuki, y blandiendo hábilmente esta arma se abalanzó sobre Sakuragi. Los reflejos del pelirrojo estaban en su punto, por lo que no le costó mayo esfuerzo esquivar los golpes. Esquivó a la derecha, a la izquierda. Hacía atrás. Anticipar los torpes movimientos de Ryu era tarea fácil. Lo difícil era aguantar el deseo de contraatacar y darle su merecido a ese canalla. Estuvieron en esa especie de danza improvisada hasta que Ryu tuvo que detenerse por falta de aire.

\- ¡Alto ahí!

\- ¡COBARDE!

\- ¡No te atrevas!

\- ¡El Ejército de Sakuragi ya está aquí! El gran Nozomi Takamiya les dará su merecido.

Desde lo alto del muro que Sakuragi saltó hace unos instantes, el resto de los miembros de su grupo hizo aparición: Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya. Luego de presentarse, los cuatro chicos saltaron al mismo tiempo y aterrizaron agraciadamente cerca de Sakuragi, cuadrándose de inmediato en posición para la pelea.

\- Lo siento, pero me temo que tendrán que enfrentarse a nosotros, y no podrán escapar. – anunció Yohei Mito, tomando la posición adecuada para relegar a Sakuragi. Desde el otro lado del muro había escuchado los suplicantes gritos de Mitsui, y era consiente también de su amigo no podía ni debía pelearse. Además, estaba llegando bastante tarde al partido…

\- A-a mí no me hables de ese modo, mocoso… - advirtió Ryu, irritado. Las condiciones habían cambiado, una vez más.

Una cosa era enfrentar a Tetsuo, que plantó pelea hasta las últimas instancias. Distinto fue con Mitsui, que sin ánimos de pelear se las puso sencilla. Pero ahora, contra esos cinco sujetos que seguían al pelirrojo, todo cambiaba. Sabían pelear muy bien, lo recordaba a la perfección.

\- ¡Será mejor que te calmes y lo dejes! – replicó Sakuragi, dando un paso al frente.

\- Para, Hanamichi. Déjanoslo a nosotros… tu date prisa, la estación de trenes está luego del paso sobre nivel. - Yohei detuvo a su amigo, apoyando su mano sobre su espalda y parándose junto a él. Estaba confiado, como siempre. Ya había enfrentado a Ryu una vez, y podría volver a vencerlo. Lo importante ahora era que su amigo se marchara, que se apresurara rumbo al partido contra Tsukubu.

\- Mitsui… márchate o el partido empezará. – inesperadamente Tetsuo se incorporó, a duras penas, junto a Mitsui. Había seguido todos los hechos con atención, desde el anonimato, y ahora se presentaba una oportunidad de revertir las cosas.

Ironías de la vida. Hace unas semanas atrás Tetsuo fue apaleado por Sakuragi y sus amigos. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía ser que estaban en la misma vereda, con un enemigo en común: Ryu la banda de _Los Dragones Blancos._

\- Es verdad, Mitchy… - convino Sakuragi.- Si no nos damos prisa, el partido empezará…

\- Anda, dense prisa, Hanamichi. – apuró Yohei.

\- Ve por tu cuarta expulsión, Sakuragi. – agregó divertido Takamiya.

\- Chicos… - Hanamichi se giró hacia Yohei y los demás. - ¿Estarán bien? ¿Podrán contra ellos? – quiso saber.

\- Sí, será pan comido. – confirmó Ohkusu.

\- Entonces lo dejaré en vuestras manos… -aceptó el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Sí! Nosotros nos encargamos, jefe. – bromeó Noma.

\- Tetsuo… - Mitsui se acercó silenciosamente a su amigo, aún medio aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza.

\- Nos vemos, deportista. Demuéstrales lo bueno que eres. – se despidió Tetsuo, efusivamente, y haciendo alusión a las habilidades como basquetbolista de su amigo. Y le sonrió cálidamente. Nunca se sabría cuándo se volverían a ver.

\- ¡Corramos, Mitchy! – apuró Hanamichi mientras se acomodaba el bolso en la espalda.

Mitsui no necesitó más indicaciones, e hizo lo mismo. Fue a por su bolso y luego de ajustárselo salió corriendo tras Sakuragi que ya iba escaleras arriba rumbo al paso sobre nivel. Le sabía mal el hecho de dejar atrás a su amigo Tetsuo, pero peor le sabría el hecho de perderse el partido.

 **xXx**

 **HISASHI**

Llegaron tarde.

Cuando por fin aparecieron en la estación Fujisawa-shi el resto del equipo ya no estaba ahí. Se habían marchado sin esperarlos, y como consecuencia tuvieron que abordar el siguiente tren que pasaría 10 minutos más tarde.

\- Date prisa Sakuragi, ponte bien esa camiseta… - apuró Mitsui mientras terminaba de ajustarse las zapatillas. Estaba listo, y su compañero aún no terminaba de vestirse como correspondía.

\- Ya voy, ya voy… - Sakuragi luchó por ajustarse bien la camiseta, hasta que lo consiguió.

Ambos estaban solos en los vestuarios, intentando acabar luego para llegar a la cancha antes de que el partido iniciara. Y quedada poco tiempo, tal vez solo cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Listo? – preguntó Mitsui una vez Sakuragi hubo terminado de ajustarse sus propias zapatillas.

\- Sí, Vamos, Michy.

Pasando por alto nuevamente ese irritante apodo, Mitsui abrió la puerta del vestuario y emprendió el rumbo por los pasillos que conectaban con la cancha, en el centro del recinto deportivo. Nuevamente corrieron a toda velocidad, y conforme se acercaban a su destino el ensordecedor eco de las voces de todos los espectadores en las gradas se fue intensificando en un murmullo ininteligible. Había una considerable afluencia de público para este partido, y así pudo comprobarlo Mitsui cuando por fin entró en la cancha.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí! – gritó Sakuragi, un par de pasos detrás de él.

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¡Mitsui! – Ayako fue la primera en recibirlos, aliviada de que por fin pudieran llegar. Faltaba menos de un minuto para el inicio del partido.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estaban?! – exigió saber el capitán Akagi, furioso.

\- ¡Mitsui! ¿Por qué tienes el rostro así? ¿Estás bien? – Kogure fue el primero en notar el magullado rostro de Mitsui, y alarmado intentó acercarse a él, pero fue ignorado.

Mitsui los dejó a todos atrás, e ignoró por completo los murmullos de asombro y cuestionamientos de sus compañeros. ¿Qué tenía su rostro? ¿Se había peleado con alguien? ¿Pero cómo pudo pasar? Todo quedó atrás. Solo le interesaba excusarse con quien realmente le importaba.

\- Profesor Anzai… - saludó cuando se hubo acercado a él, en la banca. El anciano estaba sentado junto a Kenji Himura, que no vestía el uniforme oficial del equipo, sino que llevaba el buzo deportivo estándar de la Preparatoria Shohoku. Vio preocupación e intriga en los ojos calipso del novato, pero también los ignoró. – Sensei... siento mucho haberle preocupado, pero no me he peleado… en ningún momento. Se lo juro.

Y entonces Mitsui se inclinó ante el profesor Anzai, en señal de respeto y pidiendo disculpas al mismo tiempo. Al levantarse se enfocó en la cálida expresión del anciano, cuya mirada cristalina relucía incluso a través de las gafas. No había dudas en su mirada, ni desilusión ni tristeza. Solo bondad, confidencia y optimismo.

\- Te creo, Mitsui. Cuento contigo. – respondió Anzai, asintiendo levemente en respuesta.

No necesitaba más garantía que esa. Una entrañable sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo, casi similar a la que sintió al abrazar a su madre antes de salir de casa. Comprendió entonces que no solo sentía un gran respeto hacia Mitsuyoshi Anzai, sino que también sentía afecto hacia él.

Takenori Akagi llamó al equipo a formarse antes del inicio del partido. Con la baja de Himura, el quinteto inicial se compuso de Kaede Rukawa, Hanamichi Sakuragi, Ryota Miyagi, Hisashi Mitsui y Takeno Akagi.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

 _Piiiii Piiiiii_

El agudo sonido del silbato rasgó el aire y se sobrepuso al murmullo general del público, retumbando en cada rincón del recinto deportivo.

\- ¡Faul técnico! ¡Número 10, Blanco! ¡EXPULSADO! – gritó autoritariamente el árbitro, señalando la quinta falta y consiguiente expulsión de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Las carcajadas estallaron por doquier, pues era esta la cuarta expulsión consecutiva del pelirrojo y constituía ya todo un récord sin precedentes. Los más asiduos al Campeonato se desternillaban de risa en sus asientos, conocedores de tamaña hazaña; y quienes no entendían el alboroto causado por el suceso, no tardaron en ponerse al día de la situación.

En medio de las gradas, junto a uno de los balcones, el equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan en pleno no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Algunos estaban atónitos, otros resignados, pero uno de ellos no pudo evitar unirse al clamor generalizado con una nada sutil carcajada.

\- JAJAJAJA, ¡No puedo creerlo! Ese estúpido pelirrojo volvió a hacerlo… - Hiroaki Koshino no daba más, y a duras penas se mantenía en su asiento mientras su cuerpo se sacudía frenéticamente por el esfuerzo de la risa. La mirada reprobatoria del capitán Jun Uozumi no logró calmarlo, por lo que simplemente fue ignorado por el resto de sus compañeros.

\- Oh no… pobre de Hanamichi Sakuragi… ese árbitro es un canalla. - suspiró Hikoichi Aida, notoriamente decepcionado y molesto con el árbitro. – Esto es una injusticia… ¿no lo cree, Sendoh-senpai?

\- Jajaja, no lo sé, Hikoichi. Supongo que algo de razón debes de tener, aunque me parece que Sakuragi no es tan inocente como crees… - respondió Akira Sendoh, contemplando divertido cómo Sakuragi era a la fuerza arrastrado fuera de la cancha por dos de sus compañeros.

El alboroto que causó Hanamichi Sakuragi cuando era sacado de la cancha avivó aún más las risas entre la multitud, y no se quedó callado hasta que tuvo que ser Takenori Akagi quien lo obligara a fuerza de golpes. Todo un espectáculo, pero Shohoku iba ganando cómodamente con una ventaja de 62 puntos contra 21 por parte de Tsukubu.

\- Entrará el superior Kogure, el número 5. – advirtió Hikoichi, anotando aquél dato frenéticamente en su libreta.

En efecto, Kiminobu Kogure relevó a Sakuragi e ingresó rápidamente al juego, el cual se reanudó una vez que se logró tranquilizar la furia pelirroja.

\- Supongo que Himura no jugará en este partido… con lo que sucedió hace unos días, era de esperarse. – comentó Hikoichi, acomodándose en su asiento para ver los 8 minutos restantes del primer tiempo.

\- No, no jugará. – convino Sendoh, negando levemente con la cabeza y fijando ahora su atención en la despeinada y castaña cabellera de Kenji Himura, que estaba sentado en la banca, junto a la asistente de cabello rizado - Si te fijas bien, no viste la ropa adecuada para jugar. Lleva el buzo deportivo de Shohoku.

\- ¡Tiene usted razón, Sendoh-senpai! - exclamó Aida, poniéndose de pie y asomándose en el balcón para corroborar aquella información con sus propios ojos.

\- ¡Quédate quieto, Hikoichi! No me dejas ver bien. – se quejó amargamente Koshino, que estaba sentado inmediatamente detrás del novato de Ryonan.

Sendoh ya no escuchó más lo que decían sus compañeros, y tampoco siguió con real entusiasmo el resto del partido. Su mirada transcurría aleatoriamente entre las jugadas de Kaede Rukawa cada vez que tocaba el balón y la esbelta figura de Kenji Himura, que compartía palabras con la manager del equipo y el enfurruñado Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- _"Es una lástima que no puedas jugar hoy, chico origami… pero supongo que es lo mejor. Aunque a decir verdad, ayer jugaste sin problemas contra mí. Tsukubu no debería ser un desafío mayor para tu capacidad…"_ – pensaba abstraído, sintiendo cada vez más claro el impulso y deseo de hablar con él. En su bolso tenía algo que quería entregarle, y al verlo apartado del juego se le ocurrió una excusa perfecta poder hacerlo.

Se inclinó sobre sus piernas y abrió rápidamente el compartimiento principal de su bolso deportivo, buscando su aparato móvil. Una vez que lo consiguió, se incorporó y comenzó a teclear un nuevo mensaje.

 **Akira Sendoh, 9:40 am:** ¡Hola! Mala cosa lo de la expulsión de Sakuragi, ¿no?

Envió aquél mensaje y volvió a concentrarse en él. No pasaron ni tres segundos cuando Himura se revolvió en su asiento y extrajo su propio móvil, leyó aquel mensaje y alzó la cabeza mirando hacia las gradas, sin dirección fija.

Sendoh rio entre dientes mientras Himura recorría las gradas, hasta que por fin ambas miradas se cruzaron. Automáticamente le sonrió y alzó la mano a modo de saludo, gesto que fue correspondido (de manera mucho más modesta) por el chico castaño.

 **Kenji Himura, 9:42 am:** ¡Estabas aquí! No me había percatado de que ustedes, los de Ryonan, estaban aquí.

 **Kenji Himura, 9:42 am:** Buen día (:

 **Kenji Himura, 9:42 am:** Y sí, es una mala cosa la expulsión de Sakuragi.

Cuando envió aquellos mensajes, Kenji Himura dedicó una última y discreta mirada de reojo hacia las gradas, y entonces volvió a concentrarse en el partido, pero teniendo el móvil entre sus manos por si recibía un nuevo mensaje.

 **Akira Sendoh, 9:43 am:** Buen día también para ti (: !

 **Akira Sendoh, 9:43 am:** Pero veamos el lado positivo, y es que van ganando por buen margen

Escribió aquellos dos mensajes con una velocidad sorprendente y los envió igualmente rápido. Un fuerte gritó se produjo entre el público luego de que Kaede Rukawa anotara dos puntos más por medio de una espectacular clavada, jugada que fue celebrada por la banca de Shohoku, incluido Kenji Himura y restado Hanamichi Sakuragi, que no se movió ni medio milímetro.

\- Eso fue asombroso… - murmuró anonadado Hikoichi Aida, con una mirada de ensoñación y admiración en su rostro.

Sendoh tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, dedicándole una rápida y divertida mirada de aprobación a su compañero antes de volver a fijarse en Kenji Himura. Los segundos y los consiguientes minutos pasaban a una velocidad sorprendente, pero aun no obtenía una contra respuesta. No es que estuviera ansioso por eso, ni mucho menos. Pero quería pedirle quedar para pedirle algo y Himura se dedicó a observar el partido con total concentración, sin perderse movimiento alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Cuando quedaban poco menos de un minuto para finalizar el primer tiempo, Sendoh volvió a escribir, decidido a hacer su solicitud.

 **Akira Sendoh, 9:50 am:** Eh, ¿es posible que luego de finalizado el partido nos podamos encontrar bajo, en el pasillo que conecta la cancha con las gradas?

 **Akira Sendoh, 9:50 am:** Me gustaría entregarte algo… y también preguntarte algo (: !

Lo envió, y en esta ocasión la reacción fue inmediata. Himura se desconcertó y despegó sus ojos del juego, concentrándose en su móvil mientras leía los últimos mensajes. Al finalizar, alzo su cabeza en dirección a Sendoh y le dedicó una fugaz mirada de intriga, para luego comenzar a escribir rápidamente su respuesta.

 **Kenji Himura, 9:50 am:** ¡Por supuesto! Nos vemos en el pasillo que conecta la cancha con las gradas al finalizar el segundo tiempo.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

A veces una especie de gloria momentánea ilumina la mente del hombre, le ocurre a casi todas las personas. Le ocurría exactamente ahora a Takenori Akagi, que podía sentir esa gloria creciendo o preparándose para expandirse dentro de él, como el fuego ardiendo en el camino de la mecha destinada a explosionar la dinamita. Era una sensación extraña para él, y nacía en el estómago, como un deleite indescifrable que le recorría todos los nervios del organismo. Una dulce sensación sobre su piel que saboreaba el espeso y caldeado aire al interior del recinto deportivo, y cada aspiración trayendo consigo una fuerte dosis de anticipación por el futuro que se abría ante él. El sabor de la victoria le producía el mismo placer que un gran bostezo; centelleando en su cerebro y haciendo que todo el mundo brillara con luz propia.

Una hermosa alegoría luego de haber vivido toda su vida deportiva en un mundo gris, contemplando la gloria de otros equipos mientras el suyo propio no conocía más que el polvo de la derrota.

\- _"No lo puedo creer… lo logramos. ¡LO LOGRAMOS!"_ – quiso gritar a pleno pulmón, pero contuvo ese impulso, reduciéndolo apenas a una expresión de júbilo interna.

Había tanto que pensar, repasar y analizar, y ahí, de pie en medio de la cancha mientras sus compañeros celebraban la victoria en torno a él, supo que un nuevo ciclo estaba a punto de comenzar. Uno mucho más difícil y complicado que todo lo que hubiera afrontado hasta ahora.

\- _"Se viene lo más complicado… esto acaba de comenzar..."_ – se recordó a si mismo luego de sus ojos se toparan con los de su compañero y amigo Kiminobu Kogure, que al contacto visual le asintió levemente para luego seguir celebrando junto a Hisashi Mitsui.

Ahora que estaban oficialmente en octavos de finales, dentro del grupo de los ocho mejores equipos de la prefectura, y ante la perspectiva de los partidos venideros, Takenori Akagi cayó en la cuenta de que su mundo tendría cambios significativos. Y sin haberlo imaginado antes, notó con mayor claridad cómo aparecían fuerzas que moldearían su futuro incierto. Una de dichas fuerzas correspondía a cierto sujeto de roja cabellera, cargada de incertidumbres. Instintivamente su vista buscó a un enfurruñado Sakuragi, que al margen de sus compañeros estaba cruzado de brazos, mirando ensimismado cómo los otros celebraban.

Hanamichi Sakuragi había sido expulsado por cuarta vez consecutiva luego de una seguidilla irrefrenable de cinco faltas en menos de diez minutos. Y Akagi tuvo más claro que nunca que esas faltas fueron, en parte, culpa de su rol como capitán.

\- _"No debí decirle ese estúpido secreto de matar al oponente con la mirada. Cometí un grave error al subestimarlo de esa manera."_ – se reprendió a sí mismo, pero prometiéndose al mismo tiempo que buscaría la manera de ayudarle a fortalecer sus debilidades y trabajar su punto de utilidad para el equipo.

Lo había estado analizando hace un par de días, notando que la habilidad en salto de Hanamichi Sakuragi era algo que podría y debería ser trabajado para bien.

\- _"¿Será capaz de hacerlo? ¿Será capaz de aprender a dominar el tablero y obtener los rebotes para el equipo?"_ – comenzó a preguntarse mientras el frenesí de la celebración continuaba a su alrededor. Se le oscureció el semblante, y su inquisidora mirada no se despegaba del cuerpo del enfurruñado Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Sabía que era cierto que dos hombres pueden levantar una piedra mayor que la puede levantar un hombre solo; que un equipo puede construir hazañas más gloriosas, mejor ejecutadas y más deprisa que un hombre solo. Era una antigua creencia popular o refrán o enseñanza, algo por el estilo que su padre le había dicho hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Y sabía, más ahora que nunca, que el pelirrojo Sakuragi necesitaría de toda su ayuda, instrucción y guía para poder explotar sus habilidades y convertirse en alguien de provecho, en alguien indispensable. En un nuevo pilar de fortaleza para Shohoku, más no una debilidad.

\- Eh, Sakuragi… - Akagi se acercó lentamente hasta él y pronunció aquellas palabras en un tono bajo, pero grave, consiguiente la atención inmediata del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hmn? Gori… ¿qué sucede? – preguntó taciturnamente Sakuragi, más decaído de lo normal.

Y aquél extraño nuevo comportamiento del pelirrojo, llamó la atención de Akagi.

\- Aunque no lo creas, hiciste un buen juego… - Akagi se acercó otro tanto más, hasta pararse frente a Sakuragi. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era considerable, pues el capitán de Shohoku le sacaba casi diez centímetros de ventaja, y su cuerpo era mucho más musculado y voluminoso.

Pese a ese hosco y serio halago, el pelirrojo no dio muestra alguna de sentirse aludido. Devolvió una mirada desafiante e incrédula, aun de brazos cruzados, como si no creyera ninguna sola palabra. Por poco pensó que Akagi le estaba tomando el pelo, pero cayó en la cuenta de que eso era poco probable, casi imposible, ya que los gorilas no suelen tener humor para ese tipo de cosas. Bajo esa lógica, lenta y paulatinamente su ánimo y semblante comenzó a mutar a medida que aceptaba por real el hecho de que efectivamente había jugado bien, y que el problema de la expulsión era tan minúsculo y secundario que palidecía en comparación con sus prodigiosas habilidades.

\- Jejeje, ¿tú crees? - a Sakuragi se le iluminó el rostro mientras comenzaba a rascarse distraídamente la nuca. – Bueno, eso es normal, porque soy un genio muy talentoso. – agregó con una radiante sonrisa.

El pelirrojo rio de buena gana, aunque de una manera mucho más modesta de lo normal, y por primera vez Akagi decidió dejarlo pasar por alto, ignorando aquellas carcajadas que tanto lo irritaban.

\- Lo que tú digas, Sakuragi… Pero no es momento de celebrar, hay mucho trabajo por delante y tendremos que comenzar a entrenar la nueva táctica que quiero que aprendas. – dijo Akagi en tono serio, casi sepulcral.

La carcajada cesó al instante, de golpe. Y la sonrisa de suficiencia fue reemplazada por una nueva mirada desafiante, pero no de arrogancia sino que de autodeterminación. Si bien Hanamichi Sakuragi no era una lumbrera ni muy perspicaz en muchos asuntos de la vida, si era lo suficientemente capaz de concluir con las palabras de su capitán de que él era necesario. Era esta la primera vez que lo tomaba en cuenta de esa manera, invitándolo directamente a entrenar juntos.

\- Puedes contar conmigo, Gori. – asintió Sakuragi, sacando pecho, henchido de orgullo.

\- Así me gusta, Sakuragi… Y ahora vamos a los camarines, que luego tenemos que partir todos juntos a Shohoku.

E inusualmente, Akagi alargó su brazo derecho para depositar su enorme mano sobre la cabeza del pelirrojo, removiendo sus cabellos de manera enérgica.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Tanto el equipo de Tsukubu como el equipo de Shohoku se dirigieron rumbo a sus respectivos camarines, dejando atrás a la multitud del público que lentamente comenzaba a desperdigarse, algunos dispuestos a abandonar el recinto y otros simplemente a dar una vuelta por los alrededores o permanecer en sus asientos a la espera del siguiente partido.

Abajo, en la cancha, el personal de aseo comenzaba a trapear la duela de madera de extremo a extremo, borrando cualquier vestigio, mancha o testimonio de la reciente victoria de Shohoku. Los árbitros y jueces conversaban entre ellos, departiendo unas cuantas reglas y comentarios amistosos respecto al desarrollo del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto.

Lo mismo hacía la delegación de la Preparatoria de Tsukubu, cuyo entrenador ofrecía unas últimas palabras de cortesía a su contraparte, Mitsuyoshi Anzai. A unos pasos de distancia de aquella comitiva, Ayako terminaba de recoger sus papeles, seguida de cerca por el novato Kenji Himura, que se había excusado de ir a los camarines junto al resto de sus compañeros.

\- Creo que debería… - Himura se interrumpió para corregirse a sí mismo. - Más bien necesito encontrar una forma de entrenar y mejorar mi condición física… - añadió mientras ayudaba a la mánager a guardar sus estadísticas en la carpeta que cargaba para ese fin.

\- Bueno, sí… Y no solo tú. – convino Ayako. - Salvo el capitán Akagi, que se dedica a entrenar con pesas y ese tipo de cosas, nadie más en nuestro equipo lo hace… Y si nos comparamos con otros equipos de primera categoría, no solo nos daremos cuanto de que estamos faltos de estatura, sino que también de condición física y masa muscular.

La manager de Shohoku pronunció aquellas palabras, a modo de diagnóstico, con cierto aire de suficiencia y orgullo. Se tomaba muy en serio su rol como asistente del equipo, y por ello es que se había dedicado a estudiar con dedicación a cada uno de sus compañeros, indagando en cuestiones más allá de sus estadísticas de pases, tiros y aciertos, robos, etc. Le había pedido ayuda a su padre, que era un especialista en medicina deportiva.

\- Y una vez que vayamos al Campeonato Nacional las cosas serán mucho más complicadas… Ayako, necesito hacer algo al respecto.

\- Lo sé, querido. Y debes hacerlo. – Ayako se detuvo a medio camino rumbo a los camarines y miró con cierto aire protector al novato, palmeando levemente su hombro derecho con la ayuda de su mano libre. Sentía una debilidad especial por él, del mismo modo que la sentía por Kaede Rukawa y Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- He estado pensando que tal vez debería apuntarme a un gimnasio o algo así…. Conseguir la guía de alguien que sepa al respecto. Podría ir durante mis tiempos libres… - Himura se rascó suavemente la nuca y miró de reojo hacia las gradas, donde el equipo de Ryonan comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Se disparó una alarma dentro de él, pero lo disimuló lo mejor que pudo.

\- ¿Tiempo libre? ¿Qué acaso te queda algo de tiempo libre con todo lo que haces? – ironizó Ayako, pero riendo de buena gana. Su comentario no fue malintencionado.

\- Ayako… ¡Claro que sí! Siempre se consigue tiempo libre si se quiere hacer algo realmente importante. - Himura protestó y se ruborizó levemente por aquél comentario, volvió a mirar de reojo hacia las gradas y notó la mirada de Akira Sendoh sobre ellos.

\- Me alegra saber que pienses así, Himura-kun… Y justamente sé de un lugar al que podríaa ir luego de clases, o incluso antes de clases. Y está cerca de Shohoku, a solo un par de… - Ayako interrumpió su discurso al notar que el novato ya no caminaba junto a ella. Se giró sobre sus pies para buscarlo con la mirada.

\- ¿Ah sí? - preguntó Himura desde una distancia de dos metros, de pie junto a la entrada que daba al pasillo interior que conducía a los camarines. Una incómoda sonrisa se adornaba en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí? – preguntó inquiridoramente Ayako, e iba a comenzar a desandar el camino cuando el otro chico la interrumpió.

\- Me gustaría saber de aquél lugar del que hablas… ¿pero puedes decírmelo más tarde? Tengo algo que hacer antes de que nos marchemos. – saltó Himura, señalando torpemente hacia las gradas, a su espalda.

\- ¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer? – quiso saber Ayako, alzando una de sus cejas, pero deteniendo su marcha.

\- Qu-quedé con un conocido para intercambiar algunas palabras… eso es todo. – respondió rápidamente el chico, sin faltar a la verdad. - Ya te contaré cuando te alcance en un momento.

\- Ah, ya… - Ayako notó el noto imperativo y de importancia en la voz del novato, y la curiosidad hizo encender su radar. Algo había en aquél asunto, pero tampoco iba a forzar las cosas más de lo necesario. Ya se enteraría de qué iba el asunto. – Pues no tardes, te estaré esperando a la salida para que me cuentes todo. ¿Ok?

Y Ayako se despidió del novato girando sobre sus propios pies para dirigirse a los camarines de chicas, cambiarse de ropa para vestir el uniforme escolar y poder esperar al resto del equipo (y a Himura) a la salida del recinto. En cuanto desapareció tras una bifurcación, el chico castaño relajó los hombros y se giró, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente a través de la cancha, en sentido contrario, hacia el pasillo que conectaba con las gradas superiores.

Kenji Himura casi esperaba que Akira Sendoh saliera corriendo de las gradas y llegara a su encuentro para compartir un par de minutos antes de que ambos tuvieran que abandonar el recinto con sus respectivos equipos. Sendoh le había dicho que tenía algo que entregarle, y sin saber bien por qué, aquél enigma le tenía intrigado. ¿Qué sería aquello que le quería dar? No lo sabía, pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba seguro de una cosa: le pondría su expresión más risueña y le agradecería con alguna frase bobalicona. Las sorpresas eran de su total agrado.

\- Eh… ¡Chico origami! – Akira Sendoh apareció en el pasillo, cargando su bolso deportivo a la espalda y luciendo una radiante sonrisa.

Aquella sonrisa, antes que cualquier otra cosa, fue lo que captó la atención de Kenji Himura. Era como un faro en medio de la costa de una mansa bahía.

\- Eh, Sendoh… ¿Qué tal te va? – Himura correspondió el saludo y ambos se encontraron en medio del solitario pasillo. Inmediatamente se sintió torpe y falto de habilidades sociales por haber formulado aquella estúpida pregunta, pero ya estaba hecho.

\- Bien, todo bien. – respondió sonrientemente Sendoh. – Tanto tiempo sin vernos, ¿eh?

\- ¿Ah? Pero si nos vimos ayer en la mañana… - repuso Himura, incrédulo.

\- Jajaja, lo sé. – aceptó Sendoh, riendo de buena gana. – Pero se sintió como si hubiesen pasado mil años.

\- Bah, exageras. – bufó Himura, sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. ¿Acaso riéndose por aquella broma o acaso poniéndose serio por aquella exageración del tiempo? Era todo confuso con Akira Sendoh, y no sabía por qué.

\- Oh, no. No exagero, ya que para mí se sintió de esa manera, pequeñín. – refutó Sendoh, aún más sonriente si cabe.

Secretamente, Akira Sendoh se había puesto en plan bufón con el fin de exasperar ligeramente al novato de Shohoku. Por lo poco que lo conocía, intuía que era una persona principalmente racional, por lo que buscaría siempre alguna manera de refutar los argumentos que fueran erróneos o inexactos. Lo cierto, además, es que desde el encuentro del día anterior no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a algunas de las palabras que le había dicho. - _"También tengo un problema, y ese es que al dormir sueño rarezas, todas ellas relacionadas con personas que ya no están aquí conmigo. Pero trato de combatirlas al ser capaz de inventar otro mundo, a mi modo, mi mundo perfecto…"_ – recordó particularmente aquella especie de confesión velada con misterio y tristeza.

Y quería exasperarlo ligeramente, pues para remediarlo tenía una sorpresa: traía consigo algo que de seguro le gustaría (o eso pensaba).

\- Pero aun así, mil años es una exageración. No hay forma de que pudieras sentir taaaanto tiempo en apenas un solo día. A no ser claro que estuvieras sufriendo algún martirio o tortura. Pero dudo que sea el caso, ya que te veo muy bien y sonriente. – replicó Himura, cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo molestia. Fingiendo, porque en el fondo, le gustaba conversar con Sendoh y sabía que el otro solo estaba bromeando, exagerando como solían hacer las personas rimbombantes.

\- Jejeje, créeme que te sorprendería lo diferente que puede ser la percepción del tiempo en cada persona, chico origami. Y si sonrío, es porque estaba esperando para poder verte y hablar contigo. – comentó conciliadoramente Sendoh, mientras avanzaba otro par de pasos más en dirección a Himura. – Pero tienes razón, exageré un poco.

\- Jajaja, ves… lo sabía. – rio Himura, pasando por alto lo relativo a la sonrisa. – Aunque supongo que tu igual tienes razón. Eso de la percepción es algo muy personal…

\- Ajá, gracias… y con eso creo que anoté un punto.

\- ¿Un punto? – preguntó confundido Himura, observando la imperturbable y casi hipnótica sonrisa de Sendoh.

\- Sí… Tú tenías razón al decir que exageré, y yo la tuve al decir que la percepción es personal. Es un empate. – explicó el chico de Ryonan, como si todo el asunto hubiera sido un sencillo juego.

\- Ah… - Himura asintió con la boca abierta, incrédulo. – _"Sencillamente, Sendoh… eres un caso particular. ¿Eh?"_ – iba pensando, sin saber qué más decir al respecto.

\- Bueno, te pedí encontrarnos porque quería preguntarte algo… y también darte algo. – Sendoh cambió de tema e instintivamente comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí… entonces... ¿qué prefieres primero? ¿La pregunta, o el obsequio?

\- La pregunta. – respondió rápidamente Himura, sin dudarlo, y Sendoh se sonrió a si mismo por tal determinación.

\- Este viernes… ¿un nuevo uno contra uno, luego de clases? – propuso Sendoh con un tono de voz determinante.

Sendoh le había dado vueltas a esa idea durante toda la mañana, y ante la reciente victoria de Shohoku se terminó de convencer para proponer ese nuevo encuentro. Sabía por experiencia propia lo fuerte que era el equipo al que tendrían que enfrentarse Shohoku en la siguiente ronda, e instintivamente sintió un protector deseo de ayudar a Himura de alguna manera, para que estuviera más preparado.

\- ¿El viernes? – repitió Himura. – Pero el sábado tendremos partido contra Shoyo… y ustedes en Ryonan también tendrán partido. ¡El primer partido para ustedes!

\- Ah... sí. No había tomado eso en cuenta. – reconoció distraídamente Sendoh, rascándose la mejilla derecha. – Pero podríamos tener un duelo liviano, nada muy exigente. ¿No? - La solución se le antojó simple, pues realmente tenía ganas de ese encuentro, de volver a jugar contra él. Sus habilidades eran muy superiores, estaba claro, pero aun así se le hacía agradable compartir y pasar el rato con él.

\- Bueno… el viernes tenemos clases hasta las 3 de la tarde, y luego entrenamiento… pero como hacemos siempre antes de un partido importante, lo más seguro es que Akagi se tome las cosas con calma y terminemos más temprano de lo habitual… - comenzó a murmurar Himura, analizando los hechos en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para Sendoh, ensimismado.

\- Jajaja – rio suavemente Sendoh entre dientes, sin que el otro se diera cuenta de ello.

\- Sí, después del entrenamiento estaría bien… - concluyó Himura. - Y en esta ocasión yo te derrotaré, Sendoh. – agregó convencido y mirando desafiante al as de Ryonan, pero aún cruzado de brazos.

\- Estoy seguro de que lo intentarás. – reparó Sendoh, sonriéndole amablemente, tomándose a bien aquél desafío. – Por cierto, felicidades por el triunfo. Han llegado bastante lejos, aunque no me sorprende… Shohoku ha mejorado notablemente.

\- Gracias… y eso que no he jugado. – Himura, al igual que hizo Sendoh, se rascó suavemente la nuca, repentinamente cohibido.

\- Oh… y antes que lo olvide. – recordó de pronto Sendoh, rebuscando entre uno de los compartimientos de su bolso deportivo. – Ten… te traje esto. – luego de encontrar lo que buscaba, se lo arrojó al otro chico, quien gracias a sus reflejos de un deportista, lo recibió en el aire.

\- ¡Leche de soya, con sabor a chocolate! – exclamó sorprendido Himura, leyendo con atención las etiquetas de la pequeña caja individual de lácteo que le obsequió el chico de Ryonan. - ¿Es para mí? Oh…muchas gracias, Sendoh-kun… ¿Pero dónde conseguiste esto? Nunca había visto una en las góndolas del supermercado.

\- Lo compré ayer en la tarde, en un supermercado que está cerca de casa… espero que te guste, porque yo ya la probé y es realmente deliciosa. – explicó Sendoh, henchido de orgullo por la favorable reacción del otro chico.

\- Ya veo… Muchas gracias, Sendoh. La probaré con muchas ganas.

\- No hay de qué… - Sendoh volvió sonreírle de buena gana, mientras observaba cómo Himura continuaba examinando las etiquetas de la caja de leche. _– "Parece un niño pequeño con juguete nuevo"_ – pensó. – Entonces… este viernes después de clases.

\- Hmn… - Himura despejó la vista del cartón de leche de soya y los fijó en Sendoh. – Sí. Dalo por hecho… hablemos durante la semana para coordinar.

\- Me parece. – asintió Sendoh, sosteniendo la mirada calipso de Himura, cuyos ojos estaban cargaos de curiosidad, una genuina alegría y sorpresa por su regalo, además de algún ápice de determinación y anticipación. – Bien… supongo que será mejor que me marche, los chicos me están esperando en el hall.

\- Y yo también debería marcharme, tengo mis cosas en el camarín y debería ponerme el uniforme para ir a clases. – comentó Himura, rascándose la mejilla derecha, al igual que hiciera Sendoh hace unos instantes.

\- Bien… entonces, nos vemos… Chico origami. – se despidió Sendoh, alzando la mano derecha pero sin moverse de su sitio.

\- Sí... si. Nos vemos, Sendoh-kun.

\- Nos vemos, Himura-kun. – volvió a despedirse Sendoh, girando lentamente su cuerpo ante la atenta mirada del otro chico, que permanecía estático en su posición.

Akira Sendoh comenzó a caminar lentamente en sentido contrario, rumbo al pasillo transversal que conducía al hall central del recinto y por consiguiente a la salida. Y Kenji Himura siguió sus pasos en completo silencio, escuchando el retumbar de las suaves pero firmes pisadas del chico que le acababa de obsequiar una leche de soya con sabor a chocolate. Debía irse luego, pues se le venía un largo día de clases por delante, luego de un entrenamiento y por último una visita al Hospital Clínico Kamakura para recoger sus exámenes médicos. Pero sus pies no atinaban a reaccionar y emprender la marcha. Sin saber por qué ni cómo, un amargo sabor comenzó a inundar su boca, y desesperado por hacerlo desaparecer, hizo lo primero que su mente pensó ayudaría para ello.

\- ¡Eh, Sendoh! – gritó, reaccionando.

\- ¿Hmn? – el aludido se detuvo un paso antes de doblar hacia la derecha, y giró lentamente sobre sus pies para ver al otro chico.

\- ¡Muchas gracias por esto! – volvió a gritar Himura, contento mientras agitaba la caja de leche en el aire. - ¡Realmente fue una agradable sorpresa!

\- Oh… me alegra mucho saberlo. – dijo Sendoh en tono alto, pero sin gritar. Asintió una vez más con la cabeza y volvió a girarse para desaparecer por el pasillo hacia la derecha.

Kenji Himura notó ahora cómo el amargo sabor había desaparecido de su boca, y entonces comenzó a caminar lentamente pero serenamente hacia los camarines, consiente del suave agarre de su mano izquierda sobre la caja de leche.

 **xXx**

 **YOHEI**

Rumores.

Forman parte de toda sociedad o grupo humano, y comienzan siempre con una base de certeza que conforme van pasando de boca en boca se tergiversa de manera tal que al final poco y nada tienen que ver con la realidad misma. Todos escucharon, vieron y presenciaron tal hecho, y creen siempre recordar con exactitud qué fue lo que sucedió. Pero a la hora de atestiguar con evidencias, el silencio gobierna. Es lapidario.

Sin embargo, entre los jóvenes poco importa la evidencia. El rumor es un comidillo ineludible que constituye una práctica social casi intrínseca en las relaciones interpersonales. Si no ha circulado un rumor sobre ti, sea este bueno o malo, simplemente no existes. Y desde hace un par de días la existencia de cierto pelirrojo apellidado Sakuragi era todo cuanto se hablaba en los pasillos de Shohoku. La comunidad escolar en pleno se encontraba en un frenesí de comentarios y opiniones acerca del pelirrojo, y todos tenían algo que decir acerca de él, aunque nada bueno ni agradable.

\- Arggggh vaya día…. – articuló entre bostezos Hanamichi Sakuragi, estirando sus largos brazos para despertar de aquella ensoñación que le embargaba.

El receso para almorzar había comenzado hace cinco minutos, y tanto Sakuragi como sus fieles amigos Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya se habían reunido a las afueras del salón 7 de primer año para ir juntos a almorzar.

\- Hanamichi… pese a la expulsión, hoy lo hiciste muy bien en el partido. Definitivamente los rebotes son lo tuyo. – comentó Yohei, totalmente serio respecto al progreso de su amigo.

\- ¿Ah? – Hanamichi se giró sorprendido hacia su fiel amigo. - ¡Tú sí que lo entiendes bien, amigo! Tienes toda la razón.

\- La última vez te expulsaron casi al inicio del primer tiempo, pero ahora lograste aguantar casi hasta el final del primer tiempo… - agregó Yuji Ohkusu, aunque no de manera bien intencionada, pues intencionadamente dio pie a la réplica de Noma.

\- ¿Estás enfermo, Hanamichi? No es normal que aguantes tanto tiempo sin ser expulsado. – preguntó sarcásticamente Chuichirou Noma, retrocediendo un par de pasos para ubicarse fuera del alcance del pelirrojo. Lo mismo hicieron Ohkusu y Mito.

\- ¡Eso es! ¡De seguro en el próximo partido todo volverá a la normalidad y no durarás más de cinco minutos! – a diferencia del resto, Nozomi Takamiya lazó aquello sin tomar la precaución de alejarse de Sakuragi.

\- Jajajajaja

\- JAJAJAJA

Estallaron los cuatro entre carcajadas, al mismo tiempo que un furioso Sakuragi se revolvía en contra de Takamiya y le propinaba un certerísimo cabezazo que acalló las risas de inmediato. La dosis diaria de humor a su costa ya había sido saldada.

\- ¡Idiotas! Malditos vagos sin asunto, no saben absolutamente nada acerca del basquetbol. – murmuró Sakuragi, ahora recuperado y distraído. En su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras de Takenori Akagi. _– "_ _Hay mucho trabajo por delante y tendremos que comenzar a entrenar la nueva táctica que quiero que aprendas"_ – se repetían en su cabeza casi como si de un mantra se tratase. ¿Qué táctica sería esa que quería enseñarle? – _"Más le vale que no sea otra estupidez como ese fiasco de matar con la mirada"_ – se dijo, jurándose a sí mismo que no aguataría otro engaño como aquél.

\- Vamos, ponte de pie. Si no nos damos prisa nos quedaremos sin los bocadillos… - mientras el resto del grupo emprendía el camino hacia las escaleras para ir a la cafetería, Yohei Mito ayudó al abatido Takamiya a ponerse de pie. Tarea nada sencilla dado su gran peso.

\- Es un bruto… - se quejó Takamiya, aceptando con su mano derecha la ayuda de su amigo.

\- Así es, pero ese bruto se está esforzando. – convino Yohei, sonriente.

\- ¿Y a donde diablos se fueron todos? ¿No has notado que últimamente la gente huye de nosotros? – preguntó Takamiya una vez se incorporó y ambos reemprendieron también la marcha, siguiendo los pasos del resto que ya estaba bastante más adelantado.

Y en efecto, Yohei no pudo sino estar de acuerdo. Los pasillos estaban completamente desiertos, y también era evidente para su desarrollada intuición de que la gente parecía evitarlo más que nunca.

\- ¿No es eso normal? – replicó Yohei, irónicamente y encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Tssssk…. ¡Eeeeey! Mito…. ¡Mi-tooooo!

El suave pero audible susurro de una voz femenina emergió de algún rincón desconocido de los pasillos del segundo piso, llamando la atención de algunos miembros del Ejército de Sakuragi.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿Alguien escuchaste eso? – preguntó Nozomi Takamiya, deteniéndose en seco, mirando en rededor para encontrar la fuente del sonido.

\- Acaso fuera el viento, Takamiya... – respondió Yohei. - Ven, vamos. Demonos prisa o de lo contrario nos quedaremos sin loss bocadillos. – agregó.

\- Estoy seguro que escuché algo… tal vez se trate de fantasmas… - murmuró Takamiya, con la vista fija hacia el final del pasillo, en el sentido contrario hacia donde iban sus amigos.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Fantasmas? – Yohei se dirigió incrédulo y a la vez divertido hacia su amigo, comprendiendo que hablaba completamente en serio, pues había dejado de lado el asunto de los bocadillos. Sus sagrados bocadillos.

\- Ajá… y creo que proviene de allá. – confirmó el gordito, señalando con su mano, al mismo tiempo que daba un titubeante paso en aquella dirección.

\- ¿No…. No estarás bromeando, Takamiya? – Yohei, repentinamente nervioso por la actitud de su amigo, miró de reojo hacia el resto del grupo, pero ya no estaban ahí. Probablemente continuaron sin esperarles, descendiendo las escaleras para ir rumbo a la cafetería.

\- ¡Eeeeey! Mito. ¿Qué haces ahí? Te estaba llamando a ti.

Sin previo aviso, la esbelta figura de Ayako emergió de una de las aulas de primer grado, quedando al descubierto. Había sido ella quien llamaba a Yohei Mito, susurrando su nombre desde el anonimato.

\- ¡Ayako!

\- ¡AYAKO!

Exclamaron ambos chicos al unísono, siendo silenciados al instante por el certerísimo abanico de Ayako.

\- ¡No griten de esa manera, que nos escucharán! – susurró fuertemente entre dientes la chica, arrastrando a ambos de un solo golpe hacia el umbral de la puerta de una de las aulas más cercanas. Toda una hazaña, considerando que se trataba solo de una chica.

\- Auch… Ayako, ¿me puedes explicar qué está sucediendo? ¿Qué haces en el pasillo de los alumnos de primer grado? – exigió saber Yohei mientras se sobaba la zona golpeada.

Takamiya asintió en silencio a las palabras de su amigo.

\- Quería hablar contigo, Mito. A solas... – respondió rápidamente la chica, haciendo desaparecer su abanico como por arte de magia. – Bueno, con todos ustedes en vuestro grupo, a excepción de Sakuragi. – Agregó luego de fijarse por primera vez en la presencia del gordito Takamiya.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yohei, más serio que de costumbre.

\- Vaya Ayako, ¿acaso ya te decidiste y nos quieres pedir una cita? – bromeó Takamiya, pero fue opacado olímpicamente por la seriedad de su amigo y también de la mánager del equipo de baloncesto, que pasaron por alto su comentario.

\- Mito… ¿qué sabes acerca del boletín escolar que dirige Mari Kawai?

Ayako decidió abordar el problema directo por la tangente, pero antes de exponer su incertidumbre, creyó que lo mejor sería averiguar qué tanto podría saber Yohei Mito respecto al origen de los rumores que circulaban sobre Hanamichi Sakuragi. Él era su amigo más cercano, y por añadidura todo lo que el pelirrojo llegase a saber, lo sabría también Mito.

\- Mmm sé que es una revista rosa, más llena de chismes que de noticias de verdad... – respondió Yohei, rascándose la barbilla para intentar recordar todo lo posible. Mal que mal, aún era un alumno de primer grado, y naturalmente aún había cosas de Shohoku de las que no estaba enterado.

Ayako lo observó meditar, en silencio, con las manos apoyadas en las caderas y tambaleando suavemente su pie derecho. Tenía poco tiempo, y debía abordar este asunto con rapidez. Y una vez que le pareció que Mito no agregaría nada más a su respuesta, se exasperó.

\- ¿Y ya? ¿Eso es todo cuanto sabes? – Ayako cambió su posición, mirando rápidamente hacia el pasillo para comprobar que no hubiera nadie cerca. Especialmente comprobando que no estuviera Sakuragi por ahí, escuchando a hurtadillas.

\- Mm sip. Solo eso. – asintió Mito. – Ayako… ¿sucede algo?

Yohei sabía que no era normal que Ayako se acercara a él para hablar de cualquier cosa, y mucho menos para hacerlo a solas, sin nadie alrededor (salvo Takamiya) y en un tono de secretismo como el que estaba empleando. Algo había en todo ese asunto, y así lo intuyó.

\- Bien…. seré directa. – resopló Ayako, inspirando a conciencia antes de comenzar. – Mari Kawai, que al igual que yo va en segundo grado… pero en otro salón, es la presidenta del club de periodismo de Shohoku. Dirige una especie de revista mensual, principalmente enfocada a los pormenores y detalles de los clubes más destacados, como el de béisbol. La verdad es que nunca he seguido sus publicaciones porque su estilo es francamente horrendo. – continuó explicando, captando la atención absoluta de los otros dos chicos. –Hasta ahora, Mari Kawai no le había prestado mucha atención al equipo de basquetbol, pero luego del incidente de Himura en la azotea, el otro día… pues de algún modo llegó hasta sus oídos una especie de rumor de que Sakuragi estaba detrás de todo y de que fue el culpable de que casi se cayera al precipicio.

\- ¿Y crees que escribió algo al respecto? – preguntó Yohei, captando al instante la esencia de la cuestión.

\- No es que lo crea, sino que efectivamente lo hizo. Hoy publicó una edición especial sobre el incidente y no se habla de otra en Shohoku. – respondió Ayako, preocupada.

\- Oh no… ¡Tenemos que leer esa noticia, Yohei! ¡Hanamichi se querrá morir jajaja! - estalló divertido Takamiya, pero fue callado inmediatamente por el implacable abanico de Ayako que aterrizó de golpe en pleno rostro. El golpe fue tan potente, que se podría decir que rivalizaría con los cabezazos mortales de Sakuragi.

\- Mito… ¡Tienes que impedir que Sakuragi lea esa porquería! – advirtió Ayako, recomponiéndose del impasse con Takamiya. – Estamos en un momento clave del Campeonato Interestatal, este sábado nos enfrentaremos contra Shoyo y lo que menos necesitamos ahora es que Sakuragi se descontrole con esta situación.

\- Pero Ayako...

\- No, Yohei. – lo atajó de inmediato Ayako, llamándolo directamente por su nombre. – Esto es importante. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber cuánto se esfuerza Sakuragi por superarse.

\- Tienes razón Ayako, pero no entiendo qué es lo que quieres que haga. – replicó Yohei, a la defensiva, aunque entendiendo el punto de la mánager. Sakuragi era su amigo, y lo conocía a la perfección. Sabía más que nadie que detrás de esa pose de arrogancia se escondía una sensibilidad única, y que contrario a lo que todos pudieran creer de él, era en efecto muy vulnerable a la opinión del resto de las personas.

\- Tan solo procura que no se entere de esos rumores, y que mucho menos caiga en sus manos ese estúpido boletín. – sugirió, o más bien ordenó Ayako. – Con eso será suficiente. Apostaría lo que fuese a que en una semana eso será noticia del pasado y todos en Shohoku estarán concentrados en chismorrear sobre otra persona.

\- Eso espero, Ayako… - convino Yohei. – _"Por el bien de Hanamichi, eso espero…"_ – agregó para sus adentros.


	15. Fuerzas de atracción

Hola a todos!

Nuevamente actualizo esta historia con un capítulo donde conoceremos más a algunos personajes.

Me gustaría, una vez más, agradecer enormemente a **memoriesofkagome** y a Saturnine **Eventflow** por sus comentarios. Realmente es muy interesante leerlos y saber que siguen esta historia. Miles muchas millones infinitas gracias a ambas e_e

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Fuerzas de Atracción**

 _Viernes 03 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Kenji Himura se pasó los últimos días realizando toda una serie de rutinas para evitar, según él, volverse loco. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza ocupada, el cuerpo ocupado y liberarse de la angustia que le había asaltado recientemente. Comenzó a levantarse sagradamente a las cinco de la mañana para partir cada jornada con una serie de ejercicios físicos de resistencia con el fin de mejorar su condición. Había echado manos a sus ahorros y se compró un set de mancuernas y pesas para fortalecer los brazos. Era esta la primera etapa de su nuevo plan ´Quiero ser Invencible´. Se instruyó al respecto, leyó toda clase de informes, boletines, consejos y técnicas para ejercitar bíceps y tríceps de manera sana y armónica.

Posteriormente, a las seis de la mañana se daba una rápida ducha para luego bajar a la cocina y comer un suculento desayuno a base de leche y huevos mientras se regalaba una hora de distracción para leer alguna novela o best seller que tuviera a su alcance. La de estos días era Harry Potter y El Prisionero de Azkaban, y estaba realmente enganchado con la saga del joven estudiante de magia y hechicería. A las siete ya estaba preparándose para partir a clases mientras su hermana Tomoe hacía lo propio, corriendo desesperada por aquí y por allá en busca de los objetos que el ajetreo de la mañana parecía mover constantemente de su lugar.

\- ¡¿Kenji?! ¡¿Sabes dónde dejé mi billetera?! – se escuchó el agudo grito de Tomoe desde el primer piso.

\- ¡La dejaste en el salón, sobre la mesa de centro! Tiraste todo ahí cuando volviste del taller, luego de dejar el automóvil para reparar... – gritó y refunfuñó como respuesta Kenji, asomándose por la puerta de su habitación en el segundo piso.

Mal de las mujeres, pensó el joven. Y hacia allá se dirigieron los apresurados pasos de su hermana, que en cuestión de segundos comenzó a correr hacia otro lugar en busca de cualquier otra pertenencia que se le hubiera perdido mágicamente. No encontraba su tarjeta para usar el transporte público y la necesitaba más que nunca porque como el automóvil estaba en taller, no le quedaría otra que tomar el tren para ir a trabajar hasta el Hospital Kamakura.

Por su parte, Kenji se vestía con absoluta calma, poniendo cada prenda con precisión casi milimétrica. Luego cepillaría sus dientes a conciencia, se podría crema en las manos y haría el intento de peinar su alborotada cabellera, medio jugando con sus hebras principalmente castañas y ocasionalmente doradas. Hacía lo mismo cada mañana, y luego de un par de minutos desistía del intento y terminaba por dejar su indómito cabello al natural, gobernado por sí solo.

Ya eran las siete con quince minutos, y exactamente como en cada día de esta semana, estaba listo para salir de casa. Kenji poseía el sentido de puntualidad digno de los japoneses, pero no podría irse aún ya que debería esperar a su hermana.

El joven había tenido que empezar a salir mucho más temprano de lo normal, pues luego del accidente en la azotea le fue prohibido utilizar la bicicleta para movilizarse en día de clases. Y eso implicaba obligatoriamente que tendría que tomar el tren, pues caminar sería demasiado esfuerzo y tiempo.

\- ¡Tomoe! ¡Estoy listo, te estoy esperando! – gritó Kenji desde el rellano de la escalera en el primer piso, completamente listo con su uniforme de Shohoku y su inseparable bolso azulino colgando de la espalda.

Pasaron dos segundos y su hermana parecía no haberlo escuchado, pues no respondía. Se impacientó, tamborileó sus dedos y quince segundos después volvió a gritar, exasperado.

\- ¡Qué ya estoy listo! ¡¿Iremos juntos, o me marcho?! – preguntó.

La noche anterior habían quedado de ir juntos hasta la estación de trenes Kugenuma, aun cuando cada uno tomaría el tren en un sentido distinto al otro. Shohoku quedaba hacia el norponiente y el Hospital Clínico Kamakura hacia el nororiente.

\- ¡Te escuché! – gritó ella. – Pero ve, anda sin mí que aún me queda mucho y no te quiero retrasar más de la cuenta. – agregó asomándose por la escalera, aún con la peineta en una mano y un rímel para las pestañas en la otra. Estaba en medio de su sesión matutina de embellecimiento.

\- Bah… no entiendo para qué te esfuerzas tanto en maquillarte. – resopló designado Kenji.

\- Lo entenderías si fueras mujer. No puedo salir a la calle con una cara de culo kilométrica.

\- Pff. Entonces me voy, nos vamos a la tarde. – se despidió él, molesto. La había esperado innecesariamente cuando pudo haber empleado ese par de minutos extras para seguir leyendo cómo Harry Potter y Hermione Granger usaban el giratiempo para rescatar a Sirius Black.

\- Oh, hermanito. Lo siento mucho. Ve con cuidado y nos vemos a la tarde. – se despidió ella, lanzándole un beso al aire que el joven no llegó a ver, pues de espaldas solo atinó a encogerse hombros mientras caminaba hacia la puerta principal.

Una vez en el exterior Kenji Himura apresuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la estación de trenes Kugenuma. No iba precisamente apurado por llegar a clases, pues iba con tiempo de sobra. Le urgía montarse en el tren para acomodarse y poder así emplear el tiempo que demoraría en recorrer esas seis estaciones para continuar leyendo las aventuras y desventuras de Harry Potter. Después de todo había descubierto que eso de viajar en tren no estaba tan mal como creía.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Ayako no dejaba de mirar el reloj de pulsera cada dos segundos. Estaba ansiosa.

No sabía si le irritaba más el hecho de que el tiempo transcurriera tan lento que las manillas de su reloj apenas si parecían moverse o el hecho de que Ryota Miyagi, dos puestos por delante de ella, no entendiera sus indirectas ni respondiera a sus llamadas. Le había lanzado tres bolitas de papel en la nuca y el chico del pendiente lo único que hacía era a rascarse la zona impactada, como si de un molesto mosquito se tratase.

\- _"Demonios, son apenas las nueve de la mañana…"_ – comprobó exasperada por enésima vez. Las manillas se habían movido apenas medio grado desde la última vez que las comprobó.

Decidida, Ayako volvió a cortar un pequeño trozo de una hoja de su cuaderno y formó una contundente bolita con él. Esperó hasta que el aburridísimo profesor Akito Katsuo volviera a fijar su vista en el texto de Historia para continuar con su narración de la invasión japonesa de Manchuria, y cuando así lo hizo pudo lanzar la bolita con una puntería digna del mejor basquetbolista. Nuevamente impactó en la nuca de Ryota, pero no hubo caso, ya que la respuesta fue la misma y por cuarta vez el joven solo atinó a rascarse despreocupadamente la zona.

\- _"¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, idiota?"_ – se preguntó Ayako, irritada. Pensó que tal vez Ryota se habría quedado dormido, pero lo descartó de inmediato pues el profesor Katsuo era muy estricto al respecto. También pensó en que quizás estaba realmente concentrado en la clase, pero también lo desechó, pues sería impropio de él. – _"O puede que realmente sea un soberano idiota."_ – concluyó, molesta de sobremanera.

Los sentimientos de Ayako hacia Ryota Miyagi eran variados como también lo era el clima. Había días cálidos en que sentía un afecto protector casi maternal por él y que le impulsaba a buscar su bienestar, preocuparse por sus progresos en clases y ayudarle en la medida de lo posible. También había otros días nublados y tempestuosos en que el afecto se esfumaba y era reemplazado por una cólera visceral que le provocaba molerle la cabeza con su abanico, especialmente cuando el joven adoptaba una actitud pendenciera. Y por último había otros días templados, que eran la mayoría de los días, en que solo sentía simpatía por él dado el hecho de que eran compañeros de salón. Reía con sus bromas, criticaba sus críticas y objetaba sus opiniones como solía hacer con cualquier otro compañero o compañera de clases. Sin embargo lo que siempre imperaba en cualquier día era el cariño que solo el hecho de compartir juntos en clases y luego en las prácticas de baloncesto podría permitir que germinase.

Sabía perfectamente que Ryota estaba enamorado de ella, pero no le daba mayor importancia a ese hecho pues lo consideraba un mero capricho. Una confusión producto de la inexperiencia del joven en los confusos y caóticos terrenos del amor. Y ella tenía experiencia en esos asuntos, pues hasta hace no mucho tiempo estuvo saliendo en secreto con Daisuke Kobayashi, alumno de tercer año además de capitán del equipo de béisbol de Shohoku y presidente del Consejo de Honor. Aún sentía cómo cierta fuerza de atracción emanaba de él con su imponente estatura de un metro con ochenta y cuatro centímetros, cómo su piel bronceada y sus ojos negros capturaban su atención cada vez que se cruzaban en los pasillos. Pero desechaba cualquier embrujo de inmediato, pues luego de varias citas y un par de besos apasionados llegó en la conclusión de que él no era el indicado para ella.

\- _"Aun así…"_ – suspiró Ayako, recordando a Daisuke Kobayashi mientras trazaba una sucesión de equis en la página en blanco de su cuaderno. No estaba tomando apuntes, y tampoco lo interesaba hacerlo. Ya se los conseguiría más tarde. – _"Daisuke no es tan zopenco como Ryota. Él era bastante más espabilado y hubiera captado al instante que esos golpes en su nuca era un llamado de atención, no un estúpido mosquito."_ – pensó derechamente molesta con Miyagi.

No es que acostumbrara a hacer este tipo de cosas como arrojar bolitas de papel a sus compañeros, pero necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Ryota Miyagi. Quería pedirle quedar a solas en el recreo para poder hablar y así ponerle al tanto de la situación, si es que acaso ya no lo estaba. Resignada, Ayako avanzó un par de páginas en su cuaderno hasta donde tenía plegado en cuatro un papel de diario tamaño carta. Era el recorte del boletín semanal del diario escolar que dirigía Mari Kawai, aquél resumen noticioso que hizo respecto a Hanamichi Sakuragi, Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura y que fue publicado con bombos y platillos el pasado día lunes. Desde entonces no se hablaba de otra cosa en los pasillos de Shohoku.

No había querido leer esa porquería y se pasó toda la semana eludiendo el tema y a todo aquél que entre cuchicheos estuviera hablando pestes sobre Sakuragi. Incluso alertó a Yohei Mito para que lo ayudara a mantener al pelirrojo alejado de todos los rumores que circulaban en torno a él. Pero esta mañana, al llegar al salón, su compañera y amiga Mizuki Tukusama la estaba esperando con una copia del dichoso artículo.

\- _"Ha llegado hasta aquí y no se habla de otra cosa entre nuestros compañeros. Será mejor que lo leas y vayas a hablar con Mari Kawai, porque prometió que muy pronto entregaría más noticias de este tipo."_ – recordó cómo le alertó Mizuki Tukusama al entregarle el papel.

Ofuscada, Ayako comenzó a trazar una línea horizontal entre todas las equis dibujadas, atravesándolas meticulosamente por su eje. Desistió de su intento de alertar a Miyagi, pues ya lo alcanzaría en cuanto sonara el timbre anunciando el primer receso de la jornada. En su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas las ridículas palabras de Mari Kawai para describir a Hanamichi Sakuragi e inevitablemente la ira la embargaba. Era consciente de que el pelirrojo podía llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de culo, un quebradero de cabeza; pero sabía con certeza de que en el fondo era un buen tipo y tenía nobles intenciones. Además, había mejorado tanto en el basquetbol que ahora más que nunca y ante la inminencia del partido contra Shoyo lo necesitarían.

\- _"Sakuragi no merece que alguien lo trate como a un criminal. Mucho menos una chismosa como Mari Kawai que es incapaz de ver la paja en su propio ojo. Es repugnante, mezquina y ruin. Pero…"_ – pensó asqueada, totalmente desenchufada de la clase. – _"Y justo ahora que necesitaremos a Sakuragi más que nunca. Él y sus rebotes podrían marcar la diferencia en el partido contra Shoyo. Y si se llega a enterar de estos rumores... Dios, realmente no sé cómo se lo tomará, pero de seguro no será para nada bueno…"_ – se preocupó. Nuevamente se preocupó. El bienestar completo del equipo estaba en las cuerdas por culpa de Mari Kawai.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Kenji Himura era un alumno ejemplar y Kaede Rukawa lo tuvo claro desde un principio, cuando el chico se integró a clases en el salón 10 tres semanas después de comenzar el año escolar. Con el paso de los días y a medida que lo iba conociendo mejor, se quedaba corto al decir que estaba asombrado por su capacidad para rendir en clases y tener calificaciones perfectas, sumado al hecho de su rendimiento sobresaliente como jugador de basquetbol. Simplemente no entendía cómo alguien podía ser así, tan… perfecto.

Cuando en la primera clase de la mañana les habían entregado los últimos controles de Biología y Himura le contó que había obtenido un 100, Rukawa no pudo más y preguntó cómo era posible que pudiera hacer todas esas cosas y ser tan ejemplar al mismo tiempo. Él había sacado apenas un 30, y estaba ya cansado de que la profesora Saori Teiko de Biología le hiciera siempre preguntas aun cuando era evidente que no sabía nada. Kenji le sonrió alagado, y luego le comentó que tenía un método para resolver el problema de las preguntas en clases, y con paciencia se lo explicó.

\- Observa a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros. – le decía Himura, mirando en rededor mientras el resto de la clase estaba desperdigada en grupos de a dos o tres personas. Estaban en clases de inglés, y el profesor les había encomendado que tradujeran un difícil y complicado texto.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó toscamente Rukawa, sin siquiera mirar a sus compañeros.

\- Cuando un profesor suele hacer una pregunta, si saben la respuesta, levantan la mano y luchan por conseguir la atención para poder responder y demostrarlo. Y si no la saben, como le sucede a varios, pues simplemente se encogen para pasar desapercibidos

\- Hmn… si tú lo dices. - murmuró Rukawa, sin haberse molestado en mirar a sus compañeros.

\- Tú eres de los que se quedan callados, nunca has respondido en clases. Pero como eres un poco… intimidante, por lo general los profesores no te molestan y simplemente han llegado a la conclusión de que no sabes nada. No te dan crédito alguno y por consiguiente te pasan la factura evaluándote mal en cada control que hemos hecho hasta ahora. Te evalúan aún peor de lo que te mereces por tu apatía en clases. Por eso tienes un 30 en Biología, cuando fácilmente pudiste haber conseguido un 48 si tu vacua argumentación fuese mejor estimada.

Himura extendió el control y se lo devolvió a su compañero. Rukawa lo cogió de mala gana, aparentando desinterés. Con ese control ya llevaba tres en que sacaba una calificación por debajo del límite de aprobado.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo lo que has dicho con que tú tengas tan buenas notas? – preguntó una vez más Kaede, exasperado con que el otro se fuera por las ramas. – _"¿No puedes ser más conciso, para variar?"_ – se preguntó, sin atreverse a decirlo. Ya era bastante con haber expresado curiosidad al respecto, ir más allá sería demasiado.

\- ¿Sabes lo que deberías hacer para que no te hostiguen más los profesores? – preguntó Himura, pasando por alto el tono de fastidio de su amigo. Comenzó a rayar distraídamente un papel en blanco, haciendo círculos por doquier.

Ambos jóvenes ya habían terminado la traducción y no tenían nada mejor que hacer hasta que el maestro comenzara a revisarlo. Inglés era la única asignatura donde a Rukawa le iba bien sin mayor esfuerzo.

\- No. ¿Qué?

\- Mira, he notado que en un principio la mayoría de los profesores no le prestan mucha atención a los que tienen la mano levantada. Más bien prefieren molestar primero a aquellos que se esconden tras el pupitre, pues es evidente que no saben nada.

\- Suena lógico. – corroboró Kaede, entendiendo tal razonamiento.

\- Son un poco fastidiosos con eso… - divagó el chico castaño, dejando el lápiz de lado para mirar con determinación a su amigo, sentado frente a él. Habían unido ambos bancos para tal efecto, así era más sencillo hacer la tarea - Bien, Kaede… Tengo un plan: esto es lo que haremos para que dejen de fastidiarte y cargarte con malas notas. Con esto podrás mejorar un par de puntos…

\- Dime.

\- A partir de la próxima semana yo no levantaré más la mano cuando los profesores comiencen a hacer preguntas, me quedaré callado… - dijo Himura, y Rukawa alzó una ceja, dudando de que fuera capaz de hacerlo. – Kaede, te lo prometo. Durante la próxima semana no lo haré… Bien, no levantaré la mano y naturalmente les parecerá extraño, pues siempre estoy queriendo responder a todo. Me dejarán tranquilo pues a estas alturas ya asumieron que lo sé todo. Pero como yo estaré callado, me mirarán de reojo, pendientes por si acaso recapacito… y entonces se fijarán en ti, que estás a mi lado. Tú levantarás la mano y te ofrecerás a responder, y sin que ellos se den cuenta te iré susurrando las respuestas a sus preguntas para que en mi lugar puedas responderlas. Esto desconcertará a todos. La segunda semana yo comenzaré a levantar la mano paulatinamente, y tú harás lo mismo. Rivalizaremos. Ellos volverán a darme la palabra esperanzados por mi retorno, y de vez en cuando me equivocaré al responder, pero tú lo harás siempre bien, no te equivocarás. Eso los dejará atónitos a todos. La tercera semana los dos nos limitaremos a estarnos quietos, sin levantar la mano. Solo responderemos cuando nos pregunten directamente, pero nunca nos ofreceremos de voluntarios. Yo ya tengo mi reputación de sabelotodo labrada, y para ese entonces nadie sabrá si tú aún sabes las respuestas o no. Los profesores dudarán si preguntarte, pues ya los has hecho dudar y preferirán hostigar a los silenciosos. Verás cómo al poco tiempo te dejarán tranquilo, ya que nadie querrá perder el tiempo obligando a responder a alguien que suele saber las preguntas. La percepción suele cambiar mucho, y con este pequeño plan ellos comenzarán a creer que, después de todo, sí eres un chico listo.

\- Mmm pero cuando llegue el momento de rendir los exámenes, no sabré nada.

\- Puede ser, pero como ya se estableció que algo sabes, tendrán compasión contigo y te pondrán una mejor nota de la que merecerías. Al evaluar tus exámenes, todos asumirán que tuviste un mal día y por ello te equivocaste, y que por consiguiente no mereces ser castigado por ello. – replicó Himura con cierto orgullo por haber llegado a esa conclusión.

Kaede Rukawa asintió, aceptando aquella estrategia. Pero Kenji Himura sabía, en el fondo, de que aquello sería una pérdida de tiempo y no tendría sentido alguno. Pero le divertía la idea de cambiar las cosas, para variar.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Ayako apresuró el paso para perderse cuanto antes en uno de los recovecos del patio principal de Shohoku. Era el segundo y último receso de la mañana y el exterior bullía de actividad con la comunidad escolar en pleno aprovechando aquella fresca jornada de primavera, menos calurosa que las anteriores gracias a unas ocasionales nubes que refrescaban el aire.

Ryota Miyagi y Mizuki Tukusama le seguían el paso a escasos centímetros de distancia, sin entender por qué la chica de cabello rizado insistía tanto en alejarse del patio principal y dejar al gentío atrás, pero no cuestionaron sus intenciones. Lo único que sabían era que quería seguir hablando del asunto de Mari Kawai.

Antes de arrimarse a un frondoso árbol de cerezo, Ayako visualizó las altas figuras de Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura intentando abrirse paso entre una multitud de fanáticas que les cortaban el paso. Rio para sus adentros, pues desde el incidente en la azotea se había vuelto común verlos transitando juntos por todos lados. Pensó que la idea de clausurar la azotea había sido estupenda, pues al par le haría bien el socializar más con el resto de los estudiantes en lugar de recluirse siempre a solas.

\- Bien, creo que aquí estará bien. – dijo Ayako mientras se apoyaba ligeramente en el tronco del cerezo, y dirigiendo ahora toda su atención a sus amigos. Estaban en el último rincón de todo el enorme recinto que era Shohoku, y consideró que allí tendrían la tranquilidad necesaria para continuar con lo que habían dejado inconcluso en el receso anterior.

\- ¿Por qué querrías venir hasta acá para hablar de eso, Ayako? – preguntó Miyagi, sin entender bien la razón. – Digo, pudimos seguir hablando del tema en el salón una vez que todos se hubieran marchado.

\- No te confíes, Ryota. Aunque no haya nadie a la vista, esos pasillos tienen oídos. Siempre hay alguien escuchando por ahí. – respondió ella. - ¿Has visto a Sakuragi? ¿Notaste algo extraño en él? – preguntó.

\- Sí, nos cruzamos en el baño antes de venir hasta aquí. Estaba con Yohei y los demás. – respondió Miyagi, acomodándose en su posición. – Y lucía bastante normal, ya sabes. Decía las idioteces de siempre y reía como el idiota que es.

\- Entonces aún no se ha enterado de lo de Mari Kawai y sus falsas noticias. – se alegró Ayako, aliviada. – Eso es bueno.

\- Solo tiene que seguir así hasta el partido contra Shoyo, que será mañana. ¿No es así? – preguntó Mizuki Tukusama. Era la mejor amiga de Ayako y se llevaba muy bien con Miyagi, por lo que su consejo era muy bien recibido por ambos. - Y después de que logren ganar a Shoyo, todos los rumores pasarán a segundo plano y quedarán en el olvido.

\- Sí, así es Mizuki. – asintió Ayako, contenta de que su amiga diera por hecho la victoria ante Shoyo. – Después de pasar a las finales del Campeonato Interestatal tendremos varios días antes del primer partido de esa fase, y para ese entonces realmente espero que todos estos rumores se tranquilicen y no lleguen a oídos de Sakuragi.

\- Si se llega a enterar hoy, creo que enloquecería. – comentó Ryota, preocupado por su amigo pelirrojo. Ayako le había entregado el recordé del boletín y al leer todos los inventos de Mari Kawai sintió claramente cómo se le revolvían las tripas.

\- Ayako, yo sigo creyendo que deberías ir y hablar directamente con Mari Kawai. – recomendó Mizuki Tukusama, reafirmando su postura previa en el asunto. – O tal vez ir con el capitán Akagi y el profesor Anzai. No es posible que Mari esté inventando cosas de los miembros del equipo. Puede perjudicarles…

\- No, Mizuki. No creo que sea buena idea. – negó Ayako. - Ir donde Mari solo servirá para avivar el fuego. Ella aprovechará cualquier instancia para torcer aún más las cosas, y lo último que necesitamos es hacer de esos rumos algo del equipo. Por ahora solo se las trae contra Sakuragi.

\- Lo que me preocupa es que aún no se haya acercado al resto del equipo. – intervino Miyagi.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – quiso saber Ayako.

\- Que este no suele ser el estilo de Mari. Aún recuerdo cuando el año pasado estalló la polémica en el equipo de béisbol. - comenzó a explicar Miyagi, mirando distraídamente hacia las altas ramas del recién florecido cerezo de blanco. – Se decía que el capitán Daisuke Kobayashi, que en ese entonces solo era sub capitán, había tenido un lío amoroso con la novia de quien era el capitán, y que además resultó ser la hermana de uno de los jugadores estrellas del equipo.

\- Pero creo que solo eran rumores, ¿no? – intervino bruscamente Ayako, alarmada por la mención de Daisuke Kobayashi.

\- No lo sé… - murmuró Miyagi, sin percatarse en el cambio de la chica. – Pero bueno, el asunto es que, según nos contó a mí y al capitán Akagi el mismísimo Kobayashi, en aquél entonces Mari Kawai husmeó en todo lo relativo al equipo de béisbol hasta dar con los detalles más íntimos del caso. Fue a cada entrenamiento y entrevistó a cada jugador posible para obtener información.

\- ¿Y ahora no se ha aparecido por el gimnasio de basquetbol? – aventuró Mizuki.

\- No. Ni se ha acercado a ninguno de nosotros. – corroboró Ayako, entendiendo el punto de Mizuki.

\- Entonces eso solo puede significar una cosa… - tanteó Mizuki, reflexiva.

\- ¿Qué? – Miyagi, por el contrario, no captó la dirección del asunto.

\- Que Mari Kawai está recién comenzando y es muy probable que continué indagando. Puede que la siguiente etapa sea inmiscuirse en el equipo, pues ya prometió que actualizaría las noticias muy pronto… - respondió Ayako, despegándose del tronco del cerezo.

\- Ayako, deben hacer algo. – insistió Mizuki.

\- ¿Pero qué podríamos hacer, Mizuki? No quiero dar rienda suelta al rencor de Mari. Las cosas solo empeorarían. – replicó Ayako.

\- Ese chico nuevo… - murmuró pensativa Mizuki, intentando establecer la conexión y recordar el nombre. – Aquél guapo de ojos bonitos, el que casi se cae de la azotea…

\- ¿Himura? ¿Te refieres a Kenji Himura? – la ayudó Ayako, intrigada por lo que podría estar pensando su amiga. Ryota se puso en guardia, expectante.

\- ¡Sí! ¿No es además miembro del Consejo de Honor? – preguntó Mizuki, a lo que tanto Ayako como Ryota asintieron. – Bien, y Daisuke Kobayashi es el presidente del Consejo. Podrías pedirle ayuda a ellos. Estoy segura de que Kobayashi querrá escuchar lo que tengan que decir, ya que él mismo ha sufrido las consecuencias de los rumores malintencionados de Mari Kawai.

\- ¿Pero qué podrían hacer ellos? – preguntó Ryota, aún sin entender la relación del asunto.

\- Influir. El Consejo de Honor podría indagar acerca de lo fraudulento del periódico de Mari Kawai y solicitar una moción de censura. O removerla a ella de su cargo directivo. – remató Mizuki.

\- Oh… suena bien. – aceptó Ryota, mirando a Ayako para saber su opinión.

\- Podría funcionar… - convino lentamente Ayako, sopesando las posibilidades. Desvió la vista hacia el patio, hacia el sector donde antes había visto a Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura, pero ya no estaban ahí ni tampoco estaba la horda de fanáticas. Pensó entonces en Daisuke Kobayashi y en lo incómodo que sería volver a acercarse para pedirle un favor luego de la ruptura de hace un par de meses atrás. Tendría que pensar muy bien cómo proceder con este asunto.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Como cada día de esta semana, Kenji Himura esperó con ansias el receso para colación, y cuando esta hora llegó, se apresuró a tomar sus cosas para salir a almorzar e instigó a su amigo Kaede Rukawa para que hiciera lo mismo. Tenía un apetito renovado, casi impropio de él. Luego del incidente en la azotea del chico castaño, ese espacio estaba definitivamente vetado para él y cualquier otro estudiante. Se reforzó la puerta con más candados y se instaló un letrero aún más severo para advertir a la población estudiantil de que se mantuviera alejada de ahí. Se iba a reparar la baranda y reabrir el acceso a la azotea, es cierto, pero como en toda institución pública la burocracia era monumental y por eso demoraría su tiempo.

\- Vamos, Kaede… date prisa que muero de hambre. – instó Himura, caminando en el pasillo del segundo piso, apenas un par de pasos por delante del pelinegro.

Y como cada día de esta semana, un tropel de niñas chillonas salió al encuentro de ambos jóvenes, mas no lograron hacerles desistir de su propósito. Himura era constantemente acosado con preguntas acerca de su estado de ánimo, y éste amablemente respondía todo cuanto podía. Rukawa, por su parte, era alabado por su heroico actuar al salvar al chico castado de caer desde la baranda.

\- Oh sí, sí. Estoy muy bien… gracias. – respondió Himura a una de las tantas chiquillas que le rodeaban, sonriéndole levemente por cortesía.

\- ¿Puedo tomarte una foto? – preguntó tímidamente ella luego de haber recibido tan favorable respuesta.

\- ¿Uh? S-sí... sí. Por qué no. – igualmente tímido, pero decidido, Himura se detuvo y se acercó hasta la chica que le solicitó la fotografía. Era una alumna de primer año, al igual que ellos, pero nunca antes la había visto.

\- Gracias… - susurró ella, completamente sonrojada mientras el chico de ojos calipso se paraba junto a ella.

Torpemente la chica encendió la pantalla de su móvil, y cuando hubo activado la cámara procedió a sacar una serie de fotografías de ambos, saliendo muchas de ellas completamente desenfocadas. Le temblaban las manos de los nervios.

\- Do´aho… - murmuró Rukawa, pasando de largo y dejando atrás aquella extraña escena. – _"¿Por qué tienes que hacerles caso a esas locas?"_ – se iba preguntando mientras seguía su camino. Él nunca jamás haría algo así.

Ambos jóvenes tenían planeado ir rumbo a los patios traseros de Shohoku. Naturalmente ya no podían seguir almorzando en la azotea, y Rukawa ni loco bajaría a la cafetería para mezclarse con la multitud escolar. Demasiado alboroto para su gusto. A falta del que había sido el espacio privado de ellos, Himura rápidamente encontró un nuevo sitio donde resguardarse: un pequeño patio trasero que colindaba con el gimnasio de basquetbol y que daba hacia el exterior de las inmediaciones del enorme recinto escolar. Era un espacio escondido que muy pocos conocían.

\- _"Podemos fingir que vamos al gimnasio a entrenar o algo así, cerramos la puerta corrediza que conecta con los pasillos internos y entonces salimos a aquel patio por una pequeña puerta lateral que está en la bodega que usamos para guardar los balones y los demás implementos que usamos para entrenar."_ – recordó Rukawa cómo le había explicado Himura cuando le hizo aquella propuesta el pasado día lunes, luego del partido contra Tsukubu. – _"Y naturalmente podremos entrar al gimnasio sin problemas porque Ayako me prestó una copia de las llaves, por lo que nadie sospechará"_ – había agregado, guiñándole un ojo.

Rukawa tenía que reconocer que aquella había sido una buena idea. El único inconveniente era llegar hasta ese lugar, pues para hacerlo tenían que atravesar prácticamente medio Shohoku y con ello llamaban demasiado la atención. Mal que mal, no era común ver a esos dos jugadores de baloncesto pasearse por entre los pasillos. Siempre habían estado ausentes, refugiados en la azotea (por no decir escondidos).

Y desde entonces, todos cuantos veían a Himura y a Rukawa paseando juntos por las instalaciones de Shohoku comprobaban la gran similitud física que había entre ambos, y al mismo tiempo la gran diferencia que los distinguía. Y parecían sorprendidos de que así fuera, notándolo por primera vez ahora que era más frecuente verlos así.

Por un lado Kaede Rukawa tenía la piel extremadamente pálida y el cabello cada vez más oscuro, generando un interesante contraste difícil de pasar por alto. La pronunciada cuenca de sus ojos quedaba oculta tras una cortina de lacio cabello negro, por lo que era muy difícil verle las iris de un profundo y penetrante azul. Todo un misterio. Era muy reservado además de un chico ágil pese a su aspecto siempre somnoliento. Aun cuando no se lo hubiera propuesto era imposible no compararlo con un enorme témpano de hielo. Los profesores solían confundirse al tenerlo cerca, pues creían ver en él algunos mal atribuidos signos de madurez precoz, carencia de emociones definidas y habilidades sociales. Algunos incluso se asustaban con su presencia. Parecía ser que nadie sentía demasiado afecto por él, pero sí temor, y a través de este, respeto. Se le consideraba como una persona insensible e incluso de pellejo duro, peleador, que podía llegar fácilmente a ser violento. Todo el mundo estaba al tanto de sus peleas y su mala forma de reaccionar cuando era despertado luego de quedarse dormido en clases. Su cuerpo era tan insensible al dolor como ajeno a las sutilezas, y sus emociones eran limitadas, pero fuertes.

Kenji Himura, por el contrario, despertaba una sensación de afecto por todas partes. Parecía un chico frágil y delicado, pero en realidad era todo lo contrario. Era también más extrovertido y dado a hablar frente al resto de sus compañeros, locuaz y curioso. Poseía así mismo una destreza física envidiable, casi rivalizando con la de Rukawa. Su tez era más bien rosada, sus cabellos castaños solían despedir reflejos dorados y sus grandes ojos calipso conseguían llamar la atención de todos. Universalmente era considerado como un chico bello, además de muy inteligente. Kenji no hacía nada por ocultar su disposición de siempre ayudar a los demás, corregir y enmendar los errores de cuanta persona fuera posible, aun cuando nadie pedía su ayuda. Era, además, un chico determinado. Una vez que había tomado una determinación, nada podía apartarlo de ella. Era bastante transparente y versátil. Sus emociones eran diversas, y constantes, pero bien definidas. Todo eso estaba oculto tras su rostro de ángel que rebosaba simplicidad, al mismo tiempo de complejidad.

En resumidas cuentas, Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura eran como el día y la noche. Tan distintos, pero al mismo tiempo tan similares. No era extraño que entre ellos se hubiera suscitado una fuerza de atracción tal que en poco tiempo les llevó a establecer lazos de amistad. Parecía incluso predecible que así sucedería. Algo normal y esperable en Himura, pero al mismo tiempo extraño y casi irracional en Rukawa.

\- Eh… Kaede… espérame… - susurró Himura cuando por fin se hubo librado de sus admiradoras y alcanzó a su compañero.

Otra cosa que se había vuelto normal entre ambos era que Himura llamaba al pelinegro por su nombre. Aquella costumbre había nacido por casualidad, un error no premeditado. Y como Rukawa no tuvo inconvenientes ni objeciones, pues se tornó algo normal aun cuando él no lo hacía de vuelta. Seguía llamando a Himura de otras formas, aunque nunca por su nombre. Le decía _´Eh´, ´Oye´_ o simplemente comenzaba a hablarle (cosa poco común) sin llamarlo siquiera. Rara vez le decía _´Himura´._

\- Estamos cerca. – Rukawa apenas le dedicó una fugaz mirada de soslayo cuando el otro se hubo incorporado para comenzar a caminar a su lado.

Cuando Himura hubo abierto la puerta corrediza del solitario gimnasio, ambos jóvenes entraron rápidamente, dejando atrás a un par de curiosas que les siguieron el paso hasta esas instancias. Sabían que no se atreverían a ir más allá, pero de todos modos se volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave. Nunca se sabe lo que una fanática puede llegar a hacer.

\- Ohh... ¡Muero de hambre! - vociferó Himura mientras ambos se dejaban caer en el césped del pequeño patio gobernado por un gran y solitario alerce cuyas frondosas ramas ofrecían una exquisita sombra.

\- … - Rukawa se acomodó apoyando su espalda en el tronco del alerce.

\- Traje manzanas verdes. Una para mí y una para ti. – agregó el chico castaño mientras ceremoniosamente sacaba su almuerzo del bolso deportivo. Dejó ambas frutas sobre un pequeño pañuelo encima del verde césped, en medio de ambos.

Comenzaron a comer silenciosamente, cada uno disfrutando de sus respectivos almuerzos. Aquél pequeño patio era sin dudas un enclave en medio del caos generalizado que gobernaba en Shohoku. El murmullo de cientos de escolares alborotados por doquier apenas llegaba como una suave brisa pasajera, imperceptible.

Desde que tenía doce años Kaede Rukawa tuvo que aprender por la fuerza a estar solo. Naturalmente no lo hubiera querido así, pero del modo en que unos cuantos desaires inculcan la timidez en un niño, él se vio obligado a hacerlo luego de ser traicionado por quien creyó era su amigo de toda vida, teniendo que ocultarse tras una máscara de despreocupación y silencio. Con lo que no contaba es que una vez que se vio traicionado, rechazado, comenzó a sentirse siempre de ese modo aunque en realidad no fuera ese el caso. Él mismo había comenzado a crear ese sentimiento en las personas, por el solo hecho de esperarlo. Las únicas instancias en que llegaba a compartir con otros chicos de su edad eran durante los entrenamientos o partidos de baloncesto, nada más.

Pero Kenji Himura era distinto.

A diferencia del resto, el chico de pelo castaño no se alejaba de él cuando se quedaba en silencio. Ni parecía tomarse a pecho sus desaires o respuestas en monosílabos. No se ofendía cuando no quería hablar, ni se alejaba en él cuando no se hallaba con el ánimo suficiente para continuar con un tema. Simplemente estaba ahí, acompañándolo. Parecía que una extraña fuerza de atracción los estaba llevando a acostumbrarse el uno a la presencia del otro. Y eso, después de años, le gustaba.

Kaede se removió ligeramente en su posición, recargando el peso de su espalda contra el tronco del árbol que los cobijaba del intenso sol apenas mitigado por las nubes. Habían terminado de almorzar hace varios minutos, y tan solo pasaban el tiempo en silencio, cada uno sumido en su propio mundo. Rukawa no pudo dejar de pensar en que Himura tenía razón, en ese lugar se estaba más gusto, rodeado de la vegetación sintiendo la suave brisa mecer el crecido y mal cuidado césped.

Vio la cabeza de Kenji Himura y observó cómo unos rayos de luz se filtraban entre las ramas del alerce y se reflejaban en sus cabellos, arrancando algunos destellos dorados. Tenía la cabeza gacha y aparentemente fija en un libro que estaba estudiando, pero llevaba tiempo sin cambiar de página por lo que creyó que dormía, aunque no pudo distinguirlo con claridad. Procurando no perturbar su tranquilidad, se inclinó hacia adelante y estiró uno de sus largos brazos para coger una manzana, la cual rápidamente sostuvo entre sus manos. Entonces volvió a fijarse en la brillante y sedosa cabellera de su amigo, y al hacerlo una melancolía gris y espesa se apoderó de él. Deseó con todo su corazón que Kenji Himura hubiera sido su amigo desde que eran solo niños, pues sabía que muchas cosas serían distintas de haberlo conocido en aquél entonces. Sabía, por ejemplo, que él nunca le hubiera traicionado.

Movió los labios lentamente, sin proferir sonido alguno, pero a él le pareció oír las palabras que pronunciaba.

\- Desearía ser como él, que todos me quieran como lo quieren a él… no… no me gusta sentirme solo.

Himura pareció moverse de pronto, y sin levantar la cabeza comenzó a hablar.

\- Puede que te hayas resfriado, tu respiración se oye rasposa. O puede que haya sido un murmullo, un quejido. – lentamente levantó la cabeza. Se incorporó y extendió la mano, asió el brazo derecho de Rukawa y sintió el latido de la sangre. Le soltó el brazo con delicadeza.- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿acaso sea alergia?

\- ¿Hmn? N-no… estaba… estaba tarareando una canción. – respondió el pelinegro, nervioso y avergonzado por sus propias palabras, esperando no haber sido descubierto.

\- ¿Qué canción era? – quiso saber Himura, interesado. Cerró el libro de golpe y lo dejó de lado.

\- …

\- ¿No quieres decírmelo? – preguntó Himura, sonriendo levemente.

\- T-te lo diré. – Rukawa volvió la vista hacia la manzana, y al hacerlo se le ocurrió una escapatoria. – Era la canción de la manzana… se la enseñaron a mi hermano y olvidé la letra.

Se sintió fatal por tener que mentirle. Pero prefería eso a ser descubierto por tan ruin deseo de querer ser como él.

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿Tratabas de recordarla? Nunca he escuchado una canción acerca de una manzana, supongo que debe ser buena. Me gustan las manzanas. – Himura se recostó en el pasto, de espalda y bajo la sombra del árbol. Estiró ambas manos tras la nuca, a modo de almohada.

Tan sencillo, y a la vez tan complejo.

Himura tenía una dualidad, una versatilidad en su forma de ser que lo desconcertaba. Podía pasar de ser un sujeto meticuloso y riguroso que hacía los deberes con prolijidad; y al mismo tiempo podía ser un niño casi ingenuo capaz de hablar de las cosas más simples sin cuestionarlas en absoluto, como una canción acerca de una manzana.

\- Creo que dormiré un ratito, estoy muerto. – dijo Himura luego de un par de segundos.

\- Ok… aún queda tiempo. – respondió Rukawa, sin despegar aún la vista de la manzana. – _"Oh… cómo me gustaría ser como él…"_ – pensó nuevamente antes de darle la primera mordida a la fruta.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Los días viernes en la Preparatoria Ryonan eran días alegres, únicos y muy diferentes de los demás días de la semana. Las clases se desarrollaban con normalidad durante la mañana y las tardes estaban estrictamente reservadas para el ocio, el esparcimiento y la recreación. Los alumnos que no estuvieran inscritos en algún club o taller podían deambular a sus anchas por todas las instalaciones del recinto: usar libremente la piscina temperada, disfrutar de las demostraciones musicales que ofrecían las diversas bandas o bien reír a carcajadas en el anfiteatro cada vez que el Club de Teatro presentaba una obra. La de hoy sería _Romeo y Julieta_.

\- Uhmm… es una lástima que nos perdamos la obra de hoy. – dijo lastimosamente Sendoh, caminando a paso lento en dirección a la cafetería.

\- Me sabe mal que no podamos ver a Reiko Shimizu como Julieta. – Koshino, un paso por detrás de Sendoh, se quejó también, notoriamente desanimado.

\- Esa Julieta está bien buena… - murmuró Fukuda, el último del pequeño grupo. Pareció que nadie escuchó sus palabras.

Los tres alumnos de segundo grado, salón cuatro, iban rumbo a la cafetería para almorzar a conciencia antes del entrenamiento de baloncesto del día. Sabían que se les venía una jornada dura, puesto que al día siguiente harían su debut en el Campeonato Interestatal, enfrentándose a la Preparatoria Shiritsu Numana Junior. Era una clásica escuela privada sin gran reputación deportiva, que había labrado su paso hasta esas instancias más por fortuna que por destreza. Y el equipo de Ryonan lo sabía, por lo que los muchachos no estaban realmente preocupados por el partido. De no ser por la estrictica política del entrenador Taoka bien que podrían ir a reír con Romeo y Julieta.

\- Vaya plasta… realmente me gustaría ver esa obra. - se volvió a quejar Koshino, mirando distraídamente a un par de chicas que caminaban por delante de ellos, cotilleando animadamete.

\- Oh, Kosh… ¿tanto te gusta Reiko Shimizu? – preguntó divertido Sendoh, dando una mirada de reojo a su compañero más bajo de estatura.

\- ¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?! – saltó Koshino. – Idiota…

\- Jajaja, no te enfades, Kosh. – rió Sendoh. – Pero sigo creyendo que deberías invitarla a salir. Puede que te haga bien el mimo de una bella muchacha como ella.

Con ese comentario el rostro de Hiroaki Koshino se transformó completamente. Pasó de la incredulidad por lo que escuchaba, luego a la vergüenza por semejante idea y por último la indignación con una falsa moral adornada con un incipiente rubor en sus coloradas mejillas. Reiko Shimizu le gustaba mucho, es cierto, pero de manera platónica, pues no tenía reales esperanzas de poder llegar a ella.

\- ¡IDIOTA! ¡¿Quién ha dicho que quiero salir con ella?! ¡Y muchos menos necesitar de su mimo! ¡¿Qué acaso crees que soy algún tipo de gato doméstico o un mocoso necesitado?! – estalló a gritos, llamando la atención de uno que otro estudiante que transitaba por los pasillos del primer piso, y provocando una buena carcajada en sus compañeros.

\- JAJAJAJA, Calma, calma Koshino… que no es para tanto. – intentó apaciguarlo Sendoh, juntando ambas manos a modo de falsa súplica.

\- Jejejeje, llorón… - murmuró para sí mismo Fukuda, nuevamente sin ser escuchado por los demás. Le divertía de sobremanera ver a Koshino perdiendo los estribos.

\- Que tú no sepas estar ni medio día sin ligarte a alguien no significa que todos tengamos que ser así… - replicó mordazmente Koshino, más furioso aún por la risa de Sendoh. No le gustaba ser expuesto de aquella manera ni ser el hazmerreír de otros.

Sendoh calló de golpe. No hubo más risas de su parte, pero si le sonrió con gracia antes de inclinarse ceremoniosamente ante él y volver luego a una posición rígidamente erguida.

\- Lo que su majestad diga. – remató Sendoh con una voz impostada, más grave de lo normal.

Aún más irritado, Koshino inspiró profundamente para proferir lo que sería un nuevo grito. Sin embargo tuvo que aguantarse, pues alguien se le había adelantado.

\- ¡AKIRA!

El aludido se volteó lentamente hacia el origen de aquél grito. Instintivamente Fukuda se acercó a Koshino y ambos observaron curiosos y en silencio cómo una solitaria Kazumi Hamasaki se acercaba hasta el chico con el pelo en punta.

¿Deberían llamar novios a ese par?

No estaban seguros de eso, pues Sendoh nunca había presentado a aquella muchacha como tal. Fukuda, por ser más cercano a Sendoh estaba un poco más al tanto de la situación. Sabía que a Sendoh le gustaba esa chica, que sentía algo especial por ella y hasta que solían intimar con frecuencia. Y sabía, así mismo, que definitivamente no eran novios. Se comportaban como tal ante todo Ryonan, es cierto. Pero no existía aquella formalidad social que los calificara como tal. Tan solo existía una peculiar fuerza de atracción entre ambos, pero no iba más allá del plano físico. No había algo emocional, hasta donde sabía...

\- ¿Uhm? Hola Kazumi. – saludó distraídamente Sendoh, dando un paso adelante hasta ubicarse frente a la chica. Le sonrió a sus anchas tal y como solía siempre solía hacer siempre que la veía.

\- Te estaba buscando, y para variar no cogías el móvil. – dijo ella como saludo y mirando hacia donde estaban Koshino y Fukuda, un par de pasos detrás de ellos. Al notar que Kazumi se había percatado de sus presencias, rápidamente los chicos desviaron su atención hacia otro objetivo, avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos husmeando en conversaciones ajenas.

Pero era inevitable…

\- Ah pues… lo siento Kazumi. Lo tengo en el bolso y no lo escuché. – se excusó Sendoh, lo cual era cierto. – Pero aquí estoy – agregó encogiéndose de hombros, sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Así veo. Y menos mal que me tomé la molestia de buscarte, ya que al parecer estabas bastante ocupado... – agregó Kazumi, con un tono más frío de lo normal.

\- Lo siento mucho, Kazumi… Pretendía verte un momento antes de ingresar a entrenar. – dijo Sendoh, conciliador. Buscó coger las manos de ellas entre las suyas, pero Kazumi le rehuyó. Intentó acercarse a ella e inclinarse para darle un rápido e inocente beso, pero ella se alejó medio paso.

\- Ahora no, Akira. – le advirtió con una vocecita chillona. - ¿No recuerdas que día es hoy?

\- ¿Hmn? ¿Viernes? – respondió distraídamente Sendoh, decidiendo pasar por alto la evasiva de Kazumi para evitar cualquier tipo de conflicto. – Y hoy… a las 21 horas estrenan la nueva temporada de tu dorama favorito… ¿Eso es? ¿quieres que lo veamos juntos?

Akira Sendoh era así: un muchacho muy poco complicado, relajado y a veces distraído. Pero incluso el hombre más sencillo como él posee recovecos. Era además un hombre muy listo para algunas cosas, pero aun un hombre así era proclive a descuidar a veces ciertas sutilezas que otros podrían tener por certezas. Y Kazumi había esperado que Sendoh fuera tan sutil como para recordar la importancia de aquél día.

Akira Sendoh solo dio un traspié, cometió un leve error y olvidó algo que debía ser importante; aunque de ser consiente hubiera tratado de evitarlo. Y ese traspié fue el gatillante de lo que algún día sería una tormenta de proporciones y que pondría su mundo de pies a cabeza.

\- ... – Kazumi permaneció en silencio, y su hermoso y delicado rostro se semejó a un verdadero poema, una oda a la incredulidad.

\- ¿No? ¿No se estrena hoy?

\- No. – respondió ella, y pareció que esa corta palabra estaba cargada de veneno. Más Sendoh no se dio por enterado.

\- Ah, pues… entonces creo que lo olvidé jeje – Sendoh se dio por vencido y se rascó suavemente la nuca. No recordaba nada más que pudiera ser importante o relevante para ella en aquél día.

\- Es evidente que lo has olvidado.

\- Anda, Kazu… no seas mala. Dímelo, ¿qué día es hoy? – imploró Sendoh con un falso puchero, intentando acercarse nuevamente. Volvió a hacer el amago de cogerle las manos, y Kazumi lo rechazó, encogiéndolas y alejándolas de su alcance.

\- No… - dijo con aquél tono chillón poca veces usado. – Hoy es mi cumpleaños, Akira. Y lo has olvidado. – agregó entre dientes, en un tono prácticamente inaudible.

Akira Sendoh creyó escucharlo perfectamente bien, o quizás le leyó los labios y dedujo lo que ella le había dicho. De cualquier modo, la sorpresa lo sacudió y fue para él como una gran bofetada. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, como dos enormes platos y su mandíbula casi se desencajó. ¡Era eso! Kazumi Hamasaki cumplía 17 años hoy. Viernes 3 de Junio era su cumpleaños. Y él lo había olvidado por completo.

La desilusión y molestia en Kazumi podrían ser más que justificadas, y tanto Koshino como Fukuda (que no perdieron detalle de lo sucedido), tuvieron que voltearse en ciento ochenta grados para no presenciar esa incómoda situación. Se sentían avergonzados por lo despistados de Sendoh y apenados por la dolida Kazumi.

\- K-Kazumi, yo… lo siento. Lo olvidé por completo. – intentó excusare sinceramente Sendoh, balbuceando a continuación lo que pareció ser un discurso poco convincente.

\- Descuida, Akira… - negó Kazumi, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión ahora indescifrable para él, completamente desconocida. – Entiendo que lo hayas olvidado… con tantas cosas y preocupaciones encima. Es normal… le pasa a cualquiera.

\- Kazu… de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Yo…

\- Akira, tranquilo… de verdad que no hay problema.

\- P-pero… Kazu... – Sendoh no sabía ni qué decir y tan solo siguió balbuceando algunas sílabas incoherentes.

\- Nos vemos luego, Akira. Debo ir a almorzar con las chicas y preparar las cosas para el partido de mañana. – se despidió rápidamente Kazumi, y sin dar tiempo a que Sendoh pudiera decir algo más, echó a andar a toda velocidad, doblando hacia la derecha para luego subir las escaleras.

Akira Sendoh la observó desaparecer sin saber bien cómo reaccionar. Había cometido una falta, es cierto, pero no fue su intención hacerlo. Este tipo de cosas le sucedía a menudo, pero era la primera vez que pasaba con una chica con la que estuviera saliendo. Cuando olvidó el cumpleaños de Koshino el año pasado, este ni se inmutó y como castigó lo obligó a que le invitase a comer hamburguesas a destajo, además de tener que pagar la cuenta.

Pero Kazumi era terreno desconocido. Su mirada estaba vacía, carente de emociones. Y eso no le gustó. No sabía cómo reaccionar o actuar ante ese nuevo matiz que se presentaba en la no-relación que ambos jóvenes sostenían.

\- Si que la has cagado, Hoshi (estrella). – Fukuda se acercó hasta él y le palmeó suavemente la espalda, en señal de apoyo.

\- Vaya lío en que te has metido ¿Y así te atreves a darme consejos amorosos, eh? – Koshino también se acercó a él, y parándose junto a él le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo. La ira había quedado atrás. Era su momento de cobrarse las bromas de Sendoh.

\- Chicos… - susurró Sendoh, sonriéndoles melancólicamente antes de reemprender la marcha hacia la cafetería.

 **xXx**

 **KAZUMI**

Kazumi Hamasaki no fue a almorzar con las chicas.

Caminó apresuradamente rumbo al salón 6 de segundo año, del cual formaba parte, y se encerró completamente sola. La decepción se había apoderado de ella y necesitaba serenarse para dominar aquél extraño sentimiento que la embargaba.

Tomó asiento en su pupitre y fijó la vista en el blanco pizarrón, libre de marcas, y luego de inspirar y expirar a conciencia durante un par de minutos, pudo sentir cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a calmarse y el temblor remitía gradualmente. Se vio envuelta en la atractiva y sedante blancura del pizarrón, sintiendo así mismo que su mente lentamente se iba también a blanco. Se liberó de las emociones y tan solo comenzó a recordar varios hechos de su vida, como si de una película se tratase.

Kazumi Hamasaki era hija única.

Cuando niña había sido una criatura muy pequeña, casi tan frágil como un conejito, pero con un rostro tan fresco y hermoso como la que más. Una niña de apariencia encantadora. Desde entonces estaba firmemente convencida de que era más lista y más bonita que todas las demás. Este tipo de creencias suele incubarse en aquellos que son hijos únicos y crecen mimados por sus padres. Pero no era su caso, pues rara vez recibía la atención suficiente como para siquiera sentirse querida.

Luego de cumplir los cinco años gradualmente comenzó a asaltarla un terror solitario que le daba la sensación de estar completamente desamparada, aún dentro de su propio hogar y con sus padres cerca de ella. No tenía ningún lugar donde huir y ocultarse, ningún cálido abrazo en el que refugiarse; y comenzó entonces a creer que todas las palabras y miradas que recibía tenían como único propósito herirla. Solía encerrarse en su habitación y lloraba presa del pánico, pues no existía escapatoria alguna para ella. Fue entonces cuando su mundo se desmoronó por primera vez.

Un día, en medio de un solitario, desconsolado y silencioso llanto mientras sus padres reían a carcajadas frente al televisor en el salón principal, por puro instinto de supervivencia, comenzó a entender que para poder sortear los obstáculos de la vida lo mejor sería aprender a manipular y controlar el entorno, las personas y las circunstancias de manera tal que las cosas comenzaran a serle favorables.

Reprimiendo el llanto y controlando el temor inexplicable que la embargaba comprendió que como adultos, sus padres eran inservibles, no estaban dotados de gran inteligencia, de que sus juicios no eran siempre acertados, ni sus creencias las adecuadas. Pero también descubrió que gracias a la sencillez de sus caracteres le podría resultar bastante sencillo manipularlos a su antojo y conseguir que hicieran lo que ella desease. Así fue y ellos ni siquiera llegaban a enterarse de sus tetras.

\- _"Akira es como mis padres… es sencillo, es tranquilo y bastante relajado. Incluso llega a ser ingenuo._ – inconscientemente cayó en la cuenta de aquél hecho, y se sorprendió a si misma por haber llegado a esa conclusión luego de meses de conocerlo.

Muchas veces Kazumi no deseaba ser así ni desenvolverse como lo hacía, pero entendió, o más bien creyó, que no tendría alternativa. No conocía otra forma de ser. Nunca dio problemas a sus padres y era considerada como una hija ejemplar, tranquila y de excelentes calificaciones. Y en aquellas condiciones se acomodó a su situación y esperó el cambio que sabía que llegaría algún día. Era absolutamente hermética con sus más profundos deseos y anhelos. Sus días transcurrieron como un lento desfile de tristezas y amargas decepciones, hasta que al final, y gracias a Akira Sendoh, le llegó la gloria.

Akira Sendoh.

Él marcó un punto de inflexión en su vida reciente.

Si bien en un principio todo fue agradable, lentamente comenzó a caer en la cuenta de que tal vez ese hombre no era la solución a muchos de sus problemas, los cuales por cierto desconocía con precisión. Algo no andaba bien, y así lo sentía. Ya sea porque ella era la que fallaba, la que estaba simplemente defectuosa; o bien porque Akira Sendoh resultó ser algo totalmente distinto a lo que alguna vez pensó que sería. Prefirió creer que lo primero era lo correcto, pues asumir que era ella la defectuosa le daba cierto margen de maniobra para intentar enmendar las cosas de la única manera en que sabía hacerlo. Es probable que ni siquiera sintiera real afecto por Akira Sendoh, sino más bien apego y cierta necesidad a lo que él le brindaba en su condición de hombre.

Su mente comenzó ahora a revolotear sobre las impresiones más recientes de su último recuerdo, de la misma manera que una mariposa revolotea en el aire luego de salir de su capullo, olvidando por completo que alguna vez fue una simple oruga condenada a arrastrarse por doquier para sobrevivir.

Veía el rostro de Akira Sendoh, con sus ojos azul cobalto abiertos de la impresión, sorprendido por el hecho de haber olvidado su cumpleaños. Oía sus dulces palabras tratando de remediar la situación, pronunciadas no tanto a ella como a sí mismo. Pensó en su manera de ser, tan cálida y atenta, y al mismo tiempo frío y distante. Contradictoria. ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara algo tan importante como su cumpleaños? ¿Qué pretendía? Si ella lo supiese, podría prever cómo actuar ante él. Pero lo ignoraba. Acaso simplemente estaba perdiendo terreno frente a él y la relación entre ambos carecía de sentido.

No, eso no lo aceptaría.

Aún no.

Espabiló de golpe y despertó de aquél trance, aún sentada a solas en su pupitre.

Atinó a buscar el móvil entre uno de los compartimientos de su mochila, que yacía en el suelo junto a sus pies. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado a ese lugar, pero no le importó.

\- Son las 1:35 pm… - murmuró sorprendida. Habían pasado 30 minutos desde el encuentro con Sendoh, y le parecía que todo había sucedido hace días, o quizás meses atrás.

Una agradable sensación de tranquilidad y serenidad la embargaba ahora, y se sintió totalmente consciente de sus emociones. Sabía qué hacer a continuación. No podía perder a Akira Sendoh, y no lo haría. Si para ello tenía que comenzar a jugar sucio como solía hacer en otras circunstancias, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. No sería difícil mentir para intentar cambiar el escenario y así influir en él de manera positiva. Podía ceder, reconocer su culpa y ganárselo nuevamente.

Marcó el número de Sendoh.

\- ¿Kazumi? – Sendoh contestó al tercer tono, con una voz cargada de preocupación. Ese era un buen indicio para Kazumi.

\- Hola, Akira. - saludó casualmente ella, con una voz melosa, casi infantil.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó él, y antes de obtener respuesta, agregó. – Kazu, quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un momento…

\- No, Akira. – lo atajó inmediatamente ella. – Soy yo quien debería pedirte disculpas, porque cometí un error. No pudiste haber recordado que hoy es mi cumpleaños, porque nunca llegué a decírtelo. No lo sabías.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Sendoh, curioso y alarmado por aquél repentino cambio.

\- Fue mi culpa, Akira. Creí recordar que te había hablado de mi cumpleaños hace unas semanas atrás, pero caí en la cuenta de que son solo ideas mías. Tal vez pensé en decírtelo, pero no llegué a hacerlo. ¿Sabes? Me suele pasar mucho últimamente, sobre todo con los deberes. Mi madre me ha dicho que quizás sea el estrés por tantas cosas que debo hacer.

Lo soltó todo de un tirón, y de una manera tan natural que Sendoh lo creyó de inmediato.

Kazumi mintió, y lo hizo conscientemente.

Recordaba a la perfección aquella tarde de sábado hace dos meses atrás cuando ambos paseaban por la orilla de la bahía Sagami y conversaban sobre cosas aleatorias. Le había dicho que cumpliría los diecisiete años el 3 de Junio. Y entonces Sendoh le contó que él los cumpliría el 14 de Febrero del año entrante y rio divertido por la idea de estar saliendo con una chica mayor.

Lo recordaba muy bien.

\- ¡Vaya! Realmente me había asustado por lo de tu cumpleaños, Kazu. – exclamó aliviado Sendoh, creyendo aquella mentira como una verdad contundente. Su ingenuidad le jugó una mala pasada, y ni siquiera podía darse cuenta de ello.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Akira. No era mi intención agobiarte con tonterías. – se disculpó una vez más Kazumi. – _"Ya lo tengo, he salvado la situación"_ – pensó aliviada, sonriéndose a sí misma.

\- Descuida, Kazu. Por cierto, a Koshino a veces le pasa lo mismo, dice alguna cosa importante y luego no recuerda si lo habló conmigo o con Fukuda, de modo que termina enfadándose ambos jajaja.

\- Oh, pobre Koshino. Pero qué alivio saber que no sea la única que pasa por algo así. – Kazumi suspiró fingiendo alivio. Su voz era dulce, tranquila y decidida al mismo tiempo. – Acaso sea el estrés por la proximidad de los exámenes. Eh, Akira… hoy mis padres harán una pequeña cena por mi cumpleaños, a eso de las 20 horas… ¿podrías ir? Me gustaría mucho que estuvieras ahí…

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Luego del entrenamiento he quedado con un amigo para practicar un ratito, pero terminaremos justo a antes de que sea lo de tu cumpleaños. – aceptó inmediatamente él.

\- ¡Genial! – Kazumi se sonrió aún más. Sería esta la primera vez que Sendoh conocería a sus padres, lo cual toda chica sabía era un paso muy importante en cualquier relación de carácter amoroso, así sea de una sola dirección.

\- ¿Nos veremos en la práctica? – preguntó él.

\- Sí, iremos con las chicas del club de animadoras para hacerles porra, como siempre. Ya sabes que nos gusta apoyarlos.

\- Genial, entonces nos vemos. – murmuró suavemente Sendoh.

\- Nos vemos, Akira.

\- Nos vemos… Ah, y por cierto, feliz cumpleaños. – se despidió Sendoh para luego cortar la llamada.

Kazumi le sonrió al móvil hasta que la pantalla se hubo apagado.

Era la primera vez que le mentía a Sendoh. Las mentiras de Kazumi nunca eran inocentes y tenían casi siempre como finalidad escapar de los malos ratos (como en esta ocasión), del trabajo innecesario o de la responsabilidad directa de sus acciones. Las usaba siempre en provecho propio y resultaba casi imposible descubrirla, pues nunca olvidaba sus mentiras.

Antes de coger sus cosas y salir al encuentro de las chicas, telefoneó rápidamente a su madre para contarle que invitaría a alguien a casa para compartir la pequeña cena familiar que se festejaba en cada cumpleaños, dejando entrever que se trataba de una persona muy especial. Aquella noticia conmocionó a la señora Hamasaki, cuya simpleza de mente le impedía ver más allá de lo que se presentaba ante sus ojos ni mucho menos sospechar de dobles intenciones.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

 _Swish_

El balón atravesó la red limpiamente luego de un espectacular tiro de gancho y rectificatoria en el aire. Tuvo que hacer esa jugada como carta de último momento, pues pretendía encestar con una sencilla bandeja, pero la defensa de Kenji Himura era tan intensa que no tuvo chance de penetrar directamente bajo el aro.

Y aun así consiguió salvar la situación y ganó.

Akira Sendoh y Kenji Himura acordaron jugar juntos en un pequeño parque local cerca de la estación de trenes Kugenuma, a solo un par de cuadras de donde vivía el chico de pelo castaño. Era una pequeña instalación con apenas un tablero donde jugar, pero para ese duelo les vino de maravillas pese a sus escasas dimensiones de 15 metros de largo y 10 metros de ancho. Lo bueno de esa cancha era que sus alrededores estaba repleto de árboles y cubierto por un verde y frondoso césped muy bien cuidado, típico de una zona residencial prolijamente administrada como la que era Fujisawa. Además le iba de maravilla a ambos, pues Himura vivía a solo dos cuadras de ahí y Kazumi vivía a otras diez cuadras en el sentido contrario, y Sendoh podría irse directamente a la cena por su cumpleaños luego de terminar el duelo. Naturalmente esto último no se lo dijo al otro chico, pues entrar en tantos detalles sería innecesario.

Llevaban poco más de una hora jugando sin descanso alguno, y gracias a ese último y espectacular tiro, Sendoh pudo por fin aumentar su ventaja a diez puntos. Habían acordado realizar aquél duelo con una regla poco ortodoxa: quien lograra sacarle diez puntos de ventaja al oponente, ganaría. No importaba hasta cuánto llegaran los puntajes, sin esa ventaja de diez puntos el encuentro no se daría por finalizado.

Quedaron 85 a 75, y sobra decir que fue un enfrentamiento bastante más interesante y difícil que el de hace un par de días atrás.

\- Ga-ganaste… - murmuró Himura entre suaves jadeos con su cuerpo doblado por la mitad y ambas manos apoyadas en sus rodillas. Le faltaba aire y estaba cubierto de sudor.

\- Sí, pero fue muy difícil. – reconoció Sendoh mientras recogía el balón. – Y veo que ya te has recuperado.

A diferencia de Himura, Sendoh apenas mostraba signos de cansancio.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿Tú crees? – preguntó Himura, ansioso por aquella confirmación y mirándolo fijamente hasta que tuvo que desviar la vista para secar el sudor que caía por su frente.

Que el mejor jugador de baloncesto de preparatoria de todo Kanagawa le hiciera ese cumplido era todo un acontecimiento. Hacía un calor sofocante. Aun cuando el cielo estaba parcialmente nublado, la temperatura era alta a las siete de la tarde.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – respondió Sendoh con una radiante sonrisa mientras le lanzaba el balón de vuelta a Himura, pues le pertenecía a él. – Jugaste incluso mejor que cuando nuestros equipos se enfrentaron en el partido de práctica.

\- Je… eso fue hace varias semanas atrás. – Himura se incorporó a tiempo para recibir el balón.

\- Y parece que hubiera sido ayer. – asintió lacónicamente Sendoh. – El tiempo vuela y uno apenas se da cuenta. ¿No lo crees?

\- Hmn… sí. Ha pasado rápido. – Himura respondió por responder, lo miró de soslayo y casi le pareció irónico que Sendoh pudiera decir algo así con una sonrisa gobernando en su rostro. Era una especie de contradicción, pensó. – _"¿Qué acaso nunca dejarás de sonreír, Sendoh? Me…me confunde que sonrías tanto."_ – se preguntó intrigado al tiempo que intentaba tranquilizar su respiración. Estaba cansado, pero no en extremo. Un buen dormir durante la noche lo dejaría como nuevo.

\- Ya no luces tan cansado como el domingo. – agregó Sendoh, sin moverse aún de su posición. Parecía que se hubiera quedado clavado en el piso, pero su sonrisa (aunque ahora tenue) seguía ahí, imperturbable. - ¿Estás realmente mejor? Digo, si estás descansando bien y todo eso, ya sabes… por lo de la azotea hace unos días atrás... – agregó.

Al decir esas palabras la voz de Akira Sendoh se sintió más rasposa de lo normal y adquirió un cariz de gravedad inusitado, como si hubiese hablado sobre algo realmente importante que no debería ser tratado a la ligera. Y aun cuando la sonrisa permanecía en su lugar, inexplicablemente para Himura ésta reflejaba en cierto grado la preocupación que el as de Ryonan sentía. Era una sonrisa cálida, y así la reconoció.

\- S-sí… bastante mejor. – respondió tímidamente Himura, desviando su vista hacia el balón que sostenía entre las manos. No supo por qué, pero la preocupación de Sendoh le consternó. Y esa consternación se sintió como una agradable calidez que recorrió todo su cuerpo. – He estado durmiendo más, como mínim horas diarias. Me levanto temprano por las mañanas, a las cinco. Hago un poco de pesas y luego me relajo leyendo Harry Potter antes de ir a clases… Así que mmm sí, estoy mejor. Estoy bien.

Y entonces Himura guardó silencio abruptamente. Aquella explicación fluyó libremente a través de su boca, por medio de su voz. Y le pareció extraño escuchar el sonido de sus propias palabras pronunciadas con tanta elocuencia y soltura, como también se sorprendió de la forma en que le respondía a Sendoh. Realmente llegaba a sentirse relajado con él, y lejanos le parecían los días en que lo consideraba como un rival imbatible. Naturalmente aún no lograba derrotarlo en el baloncesto y le quedaba mucho camino por delante para lograrlo; pero hoy por hoy lo consideraba un interesante compañero de práctica, además de un tipo singular y en ocasiones agradable al que poco a poco iba conociendo. Jugar con él era una manera muy amena de poner sus habilidades en perspectivas, saliendo de lo común que era practicar con sus propios compañeros de equipo.

\- Oh… ¿estás ejercitando tu musculatura? – preguntó Sendoh, asintiendo complacido como si al hacerlo estuviera aprobando aquella idea. La sonrisa en su rostro cambió a una más divertida, pero igualmente agradable. - ¿Planeas convertirte en una súper mole o algo por el estilo? ¿A lo capitán Akagi o capitán Uozumi? Jajaja. – rio entonces divertido por la analogía.

\- Bah, no. Solo quiero mejorar mi condición física… Necesito ganar resistencia para no cansarme tan rápido en los partidos. - Himura fingió molesta, pero al final no pudo evitar sonreír por la comparación.

\- ¿Quieres resistir más? Me alegra mucho que pienses así. No muchos jóvenes basquetbolistas se preocupan realmente por su estado físico. Creen que ser deportista se trata solo de jugar y divertirse, y no cuidan su cuerpo como es debido. No existe mucha cultura al respecto, lo cual está bastante mal.

Silencio. Incredulidad. Sorpresa.

Kenji Himura procesó aquellas palabras y estuvo de acuerdo con cada cosa dicha por Sendoh, pero no pudo reaccionar sino hasta varios segundos después. Pensó en cuán cierto era que nunca se terminaba de conocer a las personas, y se sorprendió gratamente que el pelopincho fuese además un chico tan sensato, además de carismático. – _"La sonrisa no es un mero adorno… realmente le crujen las neuronas."_ – pensó, admirado.

\- S-sí… tienes mucha razón, Sendoh. – atinó por fin a asentir Himura, con la boca levemente abierta, gesto que ocasionó una suave risa por parte del chico de Ryonan.

\- Venga, vamos a refrescarnos. – propuso Sendoh, encaminándose a la banca donde habían dejado sus pertenencias.

Himura no tardó en seguir pasos y al hacerlo cayó en la cuenta de que estaba sediento. La banca estaba bajo un frondoso árbol, de cara al río Sakai apenas separado por una estrecha y poco concurrida vereda. Al acercarse a ella ambos jóvenes pudieron sentir la fresca brisa que se levantaba de sus mansas aguas, la cual por cierto fue bien recibida por ambos.

\- Este parque es muy bonito, es bastante agradable y tranquilo. – murmuró Sendoh mientras se desplomaba en la banca y comenzaba a hurgar en su bolso hasta sacar su botella de agua.

\- Sí. Vengo a este lugar desde que era un niño… aquí fue donde aprendí a jugar.- convino Himura, imitando las acciones de Sendoh, aunque tomando asiendo a una distancia prudente de él.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio mientras se hidrataban a conciencia, cada uno pensando en distintas cosas. Sendoh pensaba en lo lindo que era el paisaje y en la sensación de tranquilidad que le transmitía la mansa corriente del río Sakai, sensación similar que le transmitía el chico origami a su lado. Himura, por su parte, pensaba en qué sería lo siguiente, en qué debería decirle a continuación a Sendoh en lugar de dejar que él asumiera toda la responsabilidad de socializar. No era un chico tímido, para nada. Pero frente a Akira Sendoh había notado que inevitablemente perdía la pro actividad y asumía una actitud más pasiva, a la espera de que fuera él quien diera el primer paso para luego seguirlo.

\- Cuando tenía cinco años, mi padre instaló un aro de basquetbol en el patio trasero de nuestra casa, en Tokio. – comenzó a contar repentinamente Sendoh, con la vista fija en el horizonte y una sonrisa de nostalgia en su rostro. – Mamá se enfureció bastante, pero aún así lo conservamos. Decía que el basquetbol es un deporte para rufianes, para yankees que tarde o temprano terminarán siendo drogadictos…

\- Oh… esos son... – suspiró Himura, mirando de reojo a Sendoh y sorprendido por tan peculiar afirmación cargada de prejuicio, pero sin atreverse a decirlo por temor a ofender a la señora Sendoh.

\- Sí… son prejuicios. – sonrió Sendoh por la sorpresa del otro, interpretando su gesto. – Papá me enseñó a jugar y no había momento más importante para mí que cuando nos reuníamos en torno al aro para practicar. Lo hicimos por años, hasta que mis padres se divorciaron, papá se mudó al otro extremo de Japón y mamá y yo nos cambiamos a un apartamento… Aun conservo aquél aro de basquetbol, lo guardo como un tesoro.

\- ¿En serio? – Himura se giró y miró directamente a Sendoh, quién también se giró y le sonrió, asintiendo.

\- Sí, es en serio.

\- Oh… eso es… eso es algo muy lindo. Es gesto muy lindo de tu parte, Sendoh. – susurró Himura, apreciando aquél gesto como uno muy valioso y humano. Una nueva faceta de Sendoh se presentaba ante él. Le había contado una intimidad surgida de la nada, y aunque no se lo pidieron, supo que debía responder de igual manera. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

\- Gracias… -agradeció Sendoh.

\- Cuando… cuando tenía cinco años también, al igual como tú… - empezó a narrar Himura, desviando su vista hacia el río. Sendoh, en cambio, se concentró en mirarlo de perfil, completamente atento a lo que diría a continuación. – Nos mudamos a Kanagawa. Mi mamá, mi hermana y mi hermano. Los dos mayores que yo. No tenía amigos aquí, porque era nuevo en el barrio, y mi hermano… bueno, él ocupó el papel de amigo y me traía aquí a diario. Como él ya jugaba basquetbol en la primaria, pues me enseñó a jugar. Me enseñó gran parte de lo que sé… - y lentamente Himura fue disminuyendo el tono de su voz hasta quedar en silencio.

\- Suena como un gran hermano y amigo. ¿Cuál es su nombre? – preguntó entusiasta Sendoh.

Himura se sobresaltó por la pregunta y lo miró a los ojos. Se puso nervioso y lo pensó bastante antes de responder, y finalmente lo hizo.

\- Seiichi. Su nombre es Seiichi. – dijo – _"Más bien Seiichi ERA su nombre_ …" – resonó en su mente una voz acusadora, pero no le hizo caso. No entraría en más detalles de los necesarios.

\- Seiichi Himura. –repitió Sendoh, cruzando ambas manos tras la nuca y estirando los pies en señal de relajo. – Debe ser un gran jugador. Me gustaría jugar contra él… - añadió sonriendo.

\- ¿Hmn? – nuevamente Himura se alarmó, y sintió pánico ante esa idea. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Sendoh que jugar contra su hermano no era posible, que él ya no estaba aquí para ese tipo de cosas? Sintió que la sangre se le helaba por lo incómodo de la situación, y el otro ni se daba cuenta de ello. Tanteó su bolso deportivo por inercia y al hacerlo sintió algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Una escapatoria para tan incómoda situación.

\- ¡Eh! Sendoh… tengo algo. – saltó Himura, cambiando olímpicamente de tema mientras abría su bolso. - ¿Te acuerdas de esto? – preguntó extendiendo ante los ojos de Sendoh el objeto en cuestión.

\- ¿La leche de soya? ¿Es la que te di yo? – los ojos de Sendoh se iluminaron como los ojos de un niño ante un juguete nuevo.

\- Sip. La misma. – asintió Himura, agitando la caja de leche antes de abrirla. – Como dijiste que te gustó mucho, la guardé hasta hoy para compartirla contigo.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Sip, te daré la mitad. ¿Vale?

\- Vale. – asintió Sendoh, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado con normalidad, ambas manos sobre su regazo y viendo con atención cómo Himura introducía la pajita en su boca para comenzar a succionar y beber. Los ojos calipso del chico de Shohoku se abrieron de golpe a medida que bebía, y una sutil pero perceptible sonrisa se formó en su boca cerrada mientras sostenía la pajilla. Al parecer le gustó la leche, y eso a Sendoh le hizo sentir bien, ya que después de todo era su regalo.

\- Ahhh. – exclamó Himura, abriendo la boca y extrayendo la pajilla de ahí. Se relamió la comisura de los labios y sonrió. – Está buena, es mejor de lo que pensaba. –agregó.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Te gustó? – preguntó expectante Sendoh, enderezando su espalda.

\- Sí. Gracias por regalarmela. – asintió Himura, entregándole la caja con medio contenido de leche aún. – Toma, lo que queda es para ti.

\- ¿Toda?

\- Sí, toda… puedes usar la pajilla, si es que no te da asco jajaja. – rio Himura por primera vez desde que estaban juntos aquél día, y a Sendoh le gustó escuchar esa risa.

\- No, qué va. No me daría asco algo así. – replicó Sendoh, cogiendo la caja e introduciendo la pajilla en su propia boca para comenzar a beber. El sabor de la pajilla y la leche en su boca le pareció aún más dulce y sabroso de lo que recordaba, y se la tomó a conciencia, lentamente para disfrutarla mejor ante la atenta mirada expectante de Kenji Himura.

Aún tenía tiempo para relajarse. La cena por el cumpleaños de Kazumi sería hasta dentro de una hora y su casa estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de ahí.

Cuando Akira Sendoh pensaba en Kazumi Hamasaki de inmediato recordaba la primera vez que la vio hace más de un año atrás. Él acababa de ingresar al equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan y estaban en medio de uno de los entrenamientos más duros recordados a la fecha, en vísperas a su debut en el Campeonato Interestatal. Lo primero que llamó su atención y la del resto de sus compañeros fue el inédito hecho de que un grupo de chicas haya ingresado al gimnasio, rompiendo el hermetismo casi sagrado de la concentración que tenía lugar. Lo segundo que les llamó la atención fue la absoluta confianza y soltura con que la líder de dicho grupo, la mismísima Kazumi, se acercó al intimidante Jun Uozumi y pidió hablar a solas con él y con el entrenador Taoka.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que ese grupo de chicas era en realidad el Club de Porristas de Ryonan y que estaban ahí para incluir al equipo de baloncesto en su repertorio de asistencias oficiales. Desde entonces a Akira Sendoh se le hizo frecuente encontrarse con las miradas discretas que Kazumi le dedicaba, y cómo ésta volteaba sonrojada cuando la descubría.

\- _"Es muy linda. Su rostro parece el de un pequeño e inocente cervatillo" –_ pensó en una de esas tantas ocasiones en que la descubrió observándolo a hurtadillas. Y en efecto, fue su suave y terso rostro el que llamó su atención, el que desencadenó una fuerza de atracción física que fue aumentando de intensidad conforme descubría otros detalles en ella, como lo largo y firme de sus piernas o lo turgente de sus bien formados senos.

Fue una atracción física innegable, y en consecuencia fue acercándose a ella para conocerla mejor. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la invitó a salir y ella aceptó encantada, iniciándose así lo que sería una relación no oficial que en poco tiempo se convirtió en una relación física y sexual. No era la primera mujer para él, pero él si era el primer hombre para ella. Y le gustaba mucho que así fuera, pero lentamente fue descubriendo que fuera del plano físico, escasamente había algo más en la interacción que sostenían casi rutinariamente.

Y ahora que veía a Kenji Himura frente a él mientras sorbía lo último que quedaba de aquella leche de soya con sabor a chocolate, no pudo evitar trazar ciertas comparaciones. Existían distintos tipos de fuerzas de atracción, acaso desconocidas, que unían a las personas en diversos tipos de lazos. Sendoh no se consideraba muy conocedor al respecto, pero claramente reconocía algunas de ellas. La más natural de todas era la fuerza de atracción que lo empujaba a acercarse a Kazumi, y era una fuerza de carácter sexual. Era normal que los chicos salieran con chicas e hicieran lo que un hombre hace con una mujer en intimidad. Con Kazumi, Sendoh descubría su propio cuerpo, nuevas sensaciones; más no nuevas emociones.

Reconocía también la fuerza de atracción que lo empujaba a relacionarse con sus compañeros de equipo y con otros buenos basquetbolistas como Shinichi Maki o Kaede Rukawa (recientemente), y era una fuerza de carácter motivacional. Reconocía en ellos unas grandiosas habilidades para el deporte que tanto amaba, y por consiguiente sentía la necesidad de medirse contra ellos para así mismo superarse y sortear posibles obstáculos en su camino a ser lo mejor posible como deportista.

Había otros tipos de fuerzas de atracción como la social, que le empujaba a ser una persona externamente alegre, optimista y motivante dentro de su grupo. Muchos lo veían a él como un pilar indispensable de su equipo de baloncesto. Y así, Akira Sendoh reconocía distintos tipos de fuerzas que lo impulsaban a realizar alguna acción, pero ahora que estaba completamente relajado frente a Kenji Himura no pudo evitar preguntarse _"¿Qué me impulsa a estar con él, compartiendo una caja de leche de soya o entrenando juntos cuando ni siquiera somos compañeros de equipo?"_

No lo sabía, y eso le desconcertó. Reconoció cierta fuerza de atracción que lo impulsaba a querer estar cerca de él, compartir con él. Era una fuerza completamente nueva y eso era más que suficiente para querer seguir explorando ese desconocido pero al mismo tiempo atractivo terreno.

\- Ahh… gracias. Estaba deliciosa. – dijo Sendoh cuando por fin hubo terminado de beber. Himura simplemente le sonrió asintiendo en silencio. - ¿Estás nervioso por tu partido contra Shoyo? – preguntó.

\- Sí, aunque no tanto como el capitán Akagi. Aunque no lo admitiría nunca, se le nota que los nervios se lo están comiendo por dentro. – admitió Himura, apretando suavemente ambos puños.

\- Ya veo. Solo tienes que confiar en ti, dar lo mejor de ti y así todo estará bien.

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Es solo que… Sendoh, ¿cómo es jugar contra Shoyo? – preguntó repentinamente Himura, esperando encontrar una respuesta que le sirviera para prepararse mentalmente para el partido del día siguiente.

\- Difícil. Shoyo es un equipo formidable. – respondió Sendoh, mirando ahora hacia el horizonte, en busca de las siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Hay algo que deba saber de ellos?

\- Mmm. – murmuró Sendoh antes de responder. - Shoyo es un equipo muy bien armado y sólido, pero tienen un problema muy grave.

\- ¿Cuál es? – quiso saber Himura, expectante.

\- Pues verás, el gran problema de Shoyo es…

 **xXx**

 **TOMOE**

Era una encantadora tarde de primavera. Pasado las siete de la tarde el pico del monte Hakone aparecía enrojecido por el sol poniente gracias a sus más de 1.300 metros de altura, y Tomoe Himura lo veía todo muy bien mientras caminaba apaciblemente junto al río Sakai. Con ese hermoso panorama casi se sintió afortunada porque su automóvil estuviera en malas condiciones y por ello tuviera que acudir a trabajar al Hospital Clínico Kamakura a pie. De otra forma ni se hubiera percatado de lo maravilloso de aquél atardecer, coronado por sendas nubes teñidas de intensos tonos escarlata y dorado.

La mansa corriente del Sakai hacía una muy pobre labor de camuflar el intenso ruido ocasionado por el ajetreo incesante de la ciudad, gobernado a esa hora de la tarde por un sinfín de bocinazos esparcidos por doquier más el intenso traqueteo de la línea ferroviaria del otro lado del río.

Pero eso tampoco le importó.

Era viernes, y luego de varias semanas por fin podría disfrutar de un fin de semana sin trabajar. Fortuna la suya además que al día siguiente, sábado, fuera uno de los partidos más importantes del equipo de su baloncesto de su hermano Kenji. Shohoku se enfrentaría a Shoyo, y ella estaría ahí para brindarle apoyo a la preparatoria de la que alguna vez formó parte.

\- _"Vaya que pasa rápido el tiempo."_ – pensó con nostalgia Tomoe al recordar sus tiempos en Shohoku. – _"Hace ya más de diez año que abandoné la preparatoria y aún se siente como si hubiera sido ayer…"_

El eco de la suela de sus zapatos retumbaba suavemente sobre el asfalto de la vereda cuando pasó junto al parque local cercano a casa. El sector estaba completamente desierto, pues poca gente deambulaba por ahí. Ya quedaba poco para llegar, solo tenía que doblar a la derecha en la siguiente esquina y caminar otras dos cuadras más. Solo eso. Planeaba llegar, darse una merecida ducha con sales aromáticas y ordenar una cena agradable pero liviana para disfrutar junto a su hermano pequeño.

Y en eso estaba cuando de reojo atisbó dos altas figuras sentadas en un banco a solo un par de metros de distancia de ella, de cara al río. Los suaves destellos dorados del cabello de uno de esos sujetos le pusieron alerta y al fijar mejor la vista reconoció de inmediato a su hermano.

\- _"¡Kenji!"_ – se dijo sorprendida y alegre por habérselo encontrado de camino a casa. Había supuesto que ya estaría allá, descansando. Inmediatamente recordó que en a aquél parque había una pequeña cancha de baloncesto y sintió cómo el enojo la embargaba. Le había dicho explícitamente a su hermano que luego de la práctica en Shohoku no siguiera esforzándose más de lo necesario, que fuera directo a casa ya que debía descansar y cuidar más su salud.

Hacia él dirigió sus pasos y cayó en la cuenta, con mayor claridad, de que su hermano no estaba solo. Hablaba animadamente con otro chico aún más alto y grande que él, cuyo rostro no le sonaba de nada aun cuando ni conocía a sus compañeros de equipo o amigos de Shohoku. Fujii era la única amiga de su hermano a quien conocía. El hecho de que Kenji estuviera acompañado hizo remitir la molestia casi a cero.

Akira Sendoh y Kenji Himura no se percataron de la presencia de Tomoe hasta que ésta se detuvo frente a ellos, sonriéndoles cortésmente a ambos muchachos.

\- Buenas tardes, chicos. – les saludó Tomoe, sosteniendo su cartera en su regazo y meciéndola suavemente.

\- ¡Tomoe! - saltó alarmado y sorprendido Kenji, notando repentinamente la presencia de su hermana.

\- ¿Uh? – Sendoh, por su parte, miró de Tomoe a Kenji, y nuevamente a Tomoe, sin entender quién era ella.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Kenji, incorporándose.

\- De camino a casa, ¿sabes? Pensé que estarías ahí, descansando tal y como te lo había dicho esta mañana. – respondió Tomoe.

\- Ah… sí. Esto… - intentó explicarse Kenji, rascándose la nuca.

Sendoh entendió de pronto la situación. Aquella apuesta muchacha, que supuso no sería mucho mayor que ellos, debía de ser su hermana. Creyó ver cierto parecido entre ambos, especialmente en los rasgos del rostro. Pero nada más, pues a diferencia de Kenji que era más bien rosado y con el cabello más claro y los ojos inusualmente calipso; Tomoe tenía el cabello y los ojos negros, y la piel pálida como la gran mayoría de los japoneses. Sonrió para sus adentros, la chica era guapa. Decidió ayudar a Kenji a salir de apuros de alguna manera.

\- Fue mi culpa. Lo siento mucho. Le pedí a Himura-san que me acompañara a entrenar un rato mientras esperaba a que dieran las ocho para ir a un cumpleaños, cerca de aquí. – dijo amablemente y sonriendo Sendoh al tiempo que se ponía de pie para inclinarse ante ella y presentarse como era debido. – Mi nombre es Akira Sendoh, mucho gusto.

Tomoe Himura escuchó aquellas palabras y las tomó por cierta, fijándose ahora con mayor detalle en aquél desconocido muchacho que se presentaba. Concluyó que debía tener más menos la edad de su hermano.

\- Oh, ya veo Mucho gusto igualmente, Sendoh-kun. Mi nombre es Tomoe Himura. – ella solo atinó a asentirle levemente con la cabeza, sonriéndose por el noble gesto de aquél muchacho. Esa cortesía era cada vez menos frecuente entre los jóvenes. – _"No sabía que Kenji tuviera amigos tan guapos…. Vaya niño, ¿eh?"_ – divertida, Tomoe paseó la mirada de Sendoh a Kenji, y viceversa.

\- ¿Estás preparado para el partido de mañana contra Shoyo, Sendoh-Kun? – preguntó Tomoe, decida a conocer un poco más aquel muchacho amigo de su hermano.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Partido contra Shoyo? – repitió Sendoh, sin entender a qué se refería Tomoe.

\- Sí. Mañana… Porque tu juegas basquetbol también, ¿no? Con lo grande que estás… - y Tomoe miró indiscretamente a Sendoh de pies a cabeza, como calculando su estatura.

\- Hermana, Sendoh va en Ryonan. – intervino Himura, aclarando la situación.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo… jajaja – rio Tomoe por su error. – Como los vi conversar tan animados, supuse que eran compañeros de equipo.

\- Jejeje, no. Aunque si juego basquetbol, por lo que Himura-kun y yo somos rivales. – rio también Sendoh, rascándose distraídamente la nuca. – Pero rivales solo dentro de la cancha. – aclaró, como si aquello marcase una diferencia importante.

\- Oh… así que Ryonan… ¿Sabes? Kenji estuvo a punto de matricularse en Ryonan, como queda cerca del Hospital y todo eso…

\- ¡Tomoe! – la interrumpió Kenji, sabiendo de sobra que su hermana tenía la costumbre de irse de lenguas y hablar más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Uhm? ¿Estuvimos a punto de ser compañeros, chico origami? – preguntó divertido Sendoh, tomando nota mental de la información. – _"¿Cerca del hospital? ¿Qué hospital? ¿Será que está enfermo?"_ \- aquellas preguntas se agolparon en su mente.

\- Pseeeh, lo consideré. Pero Anzai-sensei es único, así que Shohoku fue la decisión. – respondió Kenji, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomoe miró divertida aquél intercambio entre su hermano y el apuesto Akira Sendoh. Tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacerle a ambos y no sabía por dónde empezar ni si sería apropiado que los tres permanecieran ahí. Le dolían los pies y quería quitarse aquellos incómodos zapatos para ponerse cómoda. Se le ocurrió una brillante idea para poder conocer mejor a Sendoh y de paso estar más cómoda.

\- Sendoh-kun, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a casa y quedarte a cenar? – propuso Tomoe, esperanzada.

Sendoh se volteó hacia ella, sorprendido por la invitación. Himura en cambio le dedicó una mirada mortal a su hermana y sin que Sendoh lo viera le siseó _´To-mo-e-no-te-me-tas-o-te-ma-to´._

\- ¡Sí! Me encantaría. – aceptó Sendoh, provocando una sonrisa triunfal en Tomoe. – Pero tendría que ser otro día, ya que como le dije, hoy tengo una cena de cumpleaños dentro de unos minutos. – se excusó.

\- Oh… cierto. Lo había olvidado. – suspiró resignada Tomoe. – Otro día sería, entonces. Kenji estará encantado de recibirte en casa, como corresponde con los buenos amigos. ¿Cierto? – se dirigió entonces a su hermano cuyo rostro pareció congelarse de la sorpresa.

Sendoh hizo lo mismo y le enterneció ver a Kenji Himura en apuros. Tomoe le pareció una chica interesante y bastante directa, además de lúcida. Sin dudas el chico origami era afortunado por tener una hermana así. Él lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues siendo hijo único siempre quiso tener un hermano o hermana con quien compartir.

\- P-pshee… claro. Con gusto te recibiremos, Sendoh. – terminó aceptando Himura, asintiéndole robóticamente.

\- Listo, no se hable más. Sendoh, tú le dirás a mi hermano cuando puedes ir a nuestra casa y nosotros nos prepararemos para recibirte con una estupenda cena. ¿Trato?

\- Trato. – asintió sonriente Sendoh.

Tras acordar aquello, conversaron trivialidades durante aproximadamente cinco minutos antes de separarse. Sendoh caminó rumbo a casa de Kazumi Hamasaki, hacia el oeste por la ribera del río Sakai. Los hermanos Himura lo despidieron en la siguiente esquina y entonces continuaron caminando hacia la derecha, rumbo a casa.

\- Ese Akira Sendoh… - comenzó a decir Tomoe luego de un instante de silencio cuando se hubieron separado. – Es realmente guapo, ¿no lo crees?

Miró entonces de reojo a su hermano para ver en él la reacción por sus palabras. Naturalmente Kenji Himura se sonrojó por aquél comentario, tal y como ella lo había esperado. Tardó más de lo normal en responder y Tomoe rio para sus adentros al ver cómo le costaba a su hermano articular las palabras.

\- S-N-Mnmm. No lo sé, no me fijo en esas cosas. – respondió, nervioso. – Y mejor nos damos prisa, que tengo hambre. – agregó apresurando el paso y dejando a su hermana levemente atrás.

Tomoe le siguió el paso divertida, completamente convencida de algo que su hermano de seguro desconocía.


	16. ¡Soy el rey del rebote!

**Capítulo 16: ¡Soy el rey del rebote, Hanamichi Sakuragi!**

 _Sábado 04 de Junio_

El día de las semifinales había llegado.

El Estadio Atlético Sagamihara del municipio de Atsugi estaba repleto, tal y como se esperaba para el inicio de la semifinal del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto. Los ocho mejores equipos de la prefectura ya estaban definidos, y tan solo cuatro de ellos pasarán a las finales para disputar uno de los dos cupos que conducían directo al Campeonato Nacional.

Los equipos que se disputarían un cupo eran la Preparatoria Shohoku, la Preparatoria Ryonan, el Instituto Kainan, la Preparatoria Shoyo, el Instituto Tecnológico Takezono, la Preparatoria Takezato, la Preparatoria Shiritsu Numana y el Instituto Hoshigaoka.

Por la Zona norte, correspondiente al grupo A, se disputaría el paso a las finales entre el líder de dicho grupo, el Instituto Hoshigaoka contra la Preparatoria Takezato. Por la zona sur, grupo B, la Preparatoria Shoyo contra la Preparatoria Shohoku. Por la zona oriente, grupo C, la Preparatoria Ryonan contra la Preparatoria Shiritsu Numana. Y por último, por la zona poniente, grupo D, el Instituto Kainan contra el Instituto Tecnológico Takezono.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

El interior del Estadio Atlético Sagamihara estaba lleno a rebasar, aun cuando el partido de disputa por el grupo A entre el Instituto Tecnológico Takezono y la Preparatoria Takezato había concluido hace más de treinta minutos, con una cómoda victoria por parte de estos últimos, que se convirtieron en los primeros finalistas del Campeonato.

Akira Sendoh, junto al resto de los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan, estaba cómodamente instalado en una de las butacas de la grada principal del sector norte del recinto, inmediatamente encima de la gran cancha con duela de madera. Una posición privilegiada para observar el siguiente partido por el grupo B, entre el Instituto Shoyo y la Preparatoria Shohoku.

Con el recambio de gran parte de los espectadores, lo primero que sorprendió a Sendoh fue la irrupción en masa de la fanaticada de Shoyo, que con su característica combinación de vestuario verde y blanco inundaba prácticamente por completo el sector poniente de las gradas. Un panorama realmente formidable, pensó.

\- ¡Los equipos de Shohoku y Shoyo tienen nombres similares, pero… ¿quién será el vencedor de hoy? ¿Eh?! - gritó de pronto un estudiante de Shoyo, cuan capellán, y que al parecer lideraba la fanaticada.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar y fue contundente.

\- ¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo! ¡Shoyo!

PAM PAM PAM PAM PAM

Decenas de voces se alzaron al unísono y de manera uniforme, emergiendo desde la garganta de cada estudiante de Shoyo que conformaba la fanaticada, acompañado con el retumbar del choque entre las botellas plásticas vacías que cada uno enarbolaba para esos fines.

\- Qué manera de animar…. – murmuró un sorprendido Hiroaki Koshino, que estaba sentado a la derecha de Akira Sendoh.

\- Sigue siendo todo un espectáculo. – asintió divertido Sendoh, recordando a la perfección el último encuentro entre Ryonan y Shoyo en el pasado Campeonato de Invierno.

\- ¡Woaaah! – exclamaba boquiabierto Hikoichi Aida, que a diferencia de sus superiores presenciaba esa pulla por primera vez en su vida. - ¡Esto es fantástico! Cómo se nota que Shoyo es un equipo de nivel nacional. ¿No es así, entrenador?

\- Así es, Hikoichi. – asintió el entrenador, Moichi Taoka, cruzado de brazos y observando con seriedad la escena. – Desde que Kenji Fujima está en el equipo, Shoyo ha asistido al Campeonato Nacional.

\- Increíble…. – susurró Hikoichi.

\- Y eso que aún no has visto como juega, Hikoichi. Espera, y verás. – añadió Sendoh, sonriendo alegremente al novato.

\- Sendoh-senpai… - Hikoichi abrió aún más sus ojos, sorprendido por la afirmación de su ídolo.

Como el partido aún no empezaba y ambos equipos aún no se presentaban en la cancha, el público se dedicaba a conversar para amenizar la espera. Los jugadores de Ryonan se vieron envueltos en conversaciones triviales y sin sentido, y sorprendentemente Akira Sendoh se auto marginó de cualquier intercambio, centrando su atención en el equipo móvil.

 **Kasumi Hamasaki, 11:15 am:** Y esa es una oportunidad que deberíamos aprovechar, guapetón… Ya sabes, para seguir celebrando mi cumpleaños.

Sendoh leyó nuevamente el último mensaje recibido antes de responder.

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:17 am:** ¡Toda la razón, guapa! Nos vamos juntos después del partido, ¿te parece?

Sus dedos se movieron ágilmente sobre el teclado digital. Kasumi Hamasaki le había invitado a pasar la noche en su casa, aprovechando que sus padres estarían fuera de la ciudad hasta el día lunes, por lo que era esa una espléndida oportunidad para pasar tiempo a solas haciendo lo que dos amantes suelen hacer en esas circunstancias. Lógicamente un joven de 16 años no se iba a negar a tales placeres. El plan era que luego del partido de Ryonan ambos jóvenes se irían juntos. Kazumi se presentaría al encuentro en calidad de líder del grupo de animadoras.

Sin esperar respuesta, dando por hecho el plan, Sendoh cambió de conversación y escribió otro mensaje distinto, a otra persona distinta.

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:17 am:** Eh, pequeño. Ya estoy aquí, listo para ver el partido…

Lo envió sin pensarlo, y tras leerlo, decidió seguir escribiendo.

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:17 am:** Espero que ganen y le pateen el trasero a Shoyo hahahaha (: Estoy seguro de que lo lograrán.

Enviado ese mensaje a Kenji Himura, simplemente apagó la pantalla del móvil y la guardó en sus pantalones. Se fijó en la cancha y deseó que el partido comenzara luego. Realmente quería ver cómo se desenvolvía Shohoku ante el poderoso Shoyo, pero sobre todo quería ver cómo se desenvolvía Himura luego de lo sucedido el día anterior.

\- _"Creo que debí haber aceptado esa invitación a cenar hecha por la hermana de Himura-san. De no ser porque era el cumpleaños de Kazumi y lo olvidé por completo…"_ – pensó Sendoh, sobándose ambas manos con un leve dejo de nerviosismo que rápidamente suprimió con una sonrisa.

Aún se sentía mal por haber olvidado el cumpleaños de Kazumi, pero detrás todo eso había otro malestar que no alcanzaba a descifrar aún.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Decir que estaba nervioso, sería poco.

Aun cuando estaban en la planta baja del Estadio Atlético Sagamihara, en la zona más alejada destinada a los camarines, podía sentir a la perfección los inconfundibles gritos de la fanaticada de Shoyo. Y si bien conocía de antemano lo organizado que era su rival en ese ámbito, sería esta la primera vez que tendría que jugar contra ellos, y por ende sería también la primera vez que estaría bajo un nivel de presión semejante. El ambiente y los ánimos del público podían llegar a ser muy influyentes en un partido tan decisivo como el que estaba a punto de librar, y eso Takenori Akagi lo sabía de sobra.

\- _"Maldición… si esos gritos continúan así, cabe la posibilidad de que los chicos lleguen a desconcentrarse en medio del partido, y hasta puede que pierdan por completo el control de la situación."_ – pensó preocupado el capitán de Shohoku mientras observaba vigilante cómo los chicos del equipo terminaban de vestirse para el partido. – _"Lo mejor será que les de algún discurso para preverlos de ese ambiente hostil que nos espera allá afuera, pero…"_ – dudó, pues reconocía en sí cierta falencia a la hora de dar charlas motivacionales. Lo suyo era el pragmatismo, no el sentimentalismo.

A Takenori Akagi le resultaba más sencillo dar órdenes, mandar y habar de los aspectos técnicos del juego. Pero aun así, como capitán del equipo, sabía que debía echar mano a su lado más humano, por decirlo de cierto modo.

Carraspeó por lo bajo y entonces dio un paso al frente.

\- Chicos, acérquense, por favor. – llamó con voz potente y decidida.

Instantáneamente algunos de los chicos que ya estaban vestidos se acercaron a él, formando un pequeño corillo a su alrededor. Otros, rezagados, se pusieron alerta desde cierta distancia mientras relentizaban la labor, no queriendo perderse detalle de lo que diría el capitán.

\- El partido de hoy será el más decisivo que hayamos tenido hasta ahora. – comenzó a decir el capitán Akagi cuando supo que se había ganado la atención de todos.

\- Como podrán escuchar… - añadió Akagi, señalando con un dedo hacia donde estarían las gradas, hacia el origen de los gritos que llegaban amortiguados. – El ambiente allá afuera está caldeado y el público está a favor de Shoyo. Pero nosotros les demostraremos que somos más fuertes.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Así es, capitán.

Comenzaron a asentir algunos, entusiasmados con tan parca arenga.

\- Más vale que se preparen y tengan mucho cuidado en este partido. – advirtió el capitán Akagi con un tono severo. – Los adversarios que hemos tenido hasta ahora no se comparan en nada con el equipo de Shoyo. Necesitaremos más ánimos si…

\- ¿Mmmm? ¿Y esas bolsas? – preguntó interrumpiendo un divertido Hanamichi Sakuragi, que sigilosamente se había acercado hasta Akagi para estudiar su cansado rostro sin que se diera cuenta. - ¡Tienes ojeras! Me imagino que no pudiste dormir anoche por los nervios… – se auto respondió ante la falta de interés de Akagi.

\- ¡Tú fuiste el que no durmió! – se defendió Akagi, alejándose del pelirrojo y echando por el traste su discurso.

\- ¡Aha!, si te refieres al talentoso Sakuragi, estuve toda la noche planeando la estrategia que utilizaré en el partido de hoy… nyahahaha – estalló el pelirrojo.

\- Ya me imagino qué clases de estrategias serán esas… - negó obstinadamente Akagi, sin ánimos de entrar en discusiones con Sakuragi. Miró en rededor y los chicos ya habían vuelto a lo suyo.

El momento se perdió.

\- ¿Con que tampoco pudiste dormir anoche, Sakuragi? – igualmente animado, el sub capitán Kogure decidió unirse al repentino intercambio. – Sabes, yo me tuve que levantar a las cuatro de la mañana para realizar un poco de ejercicios. No conseguía calmar los nervios.

\- ¡Bah! Qué pena me dan, se ponen nerviosos por un simple partido. – bufó despectivamente Mitsui al tiempo que se ponía de pie desde una de las bancas del camarín. Dado que el intento de discurso por parte de Akagi había fracasado, pretendía aprovechar los minutos restantes para ir al baño.

\- Eh… ¿adónde vas, Mitsui? – inquirió Kogure.

\- Hmn… solo voy al baño, Kogure. No te metas. – respondió Mistui, murmurando de soslayo antes de caminar decididamente y a paso apresurado hacia la puerta de salida.

Akagi, cruzado de brazos, simplemente lo observó marchar. Nada podría hacer para detenerlo, y mucho menos impedirle ir al baño. Tenía plena conciencia de que aun cuando Hisashi Mitsui se había mofado de ellos, era quien más nervioso estaba de todo el equipo. – _"¿Cuántas veces habrás ido al baño, canalla? Si eso no es estar nervioso, no sé qué más podría ser."_ – pensó luego de que el tirador de triples hubiera cerrado la puerta tras su espalda, y dejado con ello un desconcierto generalizado al interior del vestuario.

\- Nyajajaja, ese Mitchy es quien más nervioso está. – observó Sakuragi, riendo divertido entre dientes. - ¿Acaso no es esta la tercera vez que va al baño? Hehehe. Apostaría a que tiene problemas del estómago y se está cagando de los nervios jajaja.

\- Es un creído ese sinvergüenza…. – murmuró el capitán Akagi, frunciendo aún más el ceño.

El corillo se había disuelto, asumiendo todos que el discurso del capitán no concluiría. Ryota Miyagi volvió a tomar asiento en una de las bancas frente a los casilleros, y luego de tomar un balón comenzó pasarlo de una mano a otra, buscando de ese modo la tranquilidad necesaria para relajarse.

Ishii, Kakuta, Yasuda y Daisuke se dirigieron a los lavados para refrescarse el rostro y conversar distendidamente entre ellos, compartiendo comentarios acerca de la inminencia del duelo ante un oponente tan formidable como sabían que sería Shoyo. Como suplentes, sabían que ellos poco y nada podrían aportar a la victoria del equipo, y por ello admiraban a quienes serían los titulares.

\- El día de hoy todos se ven muy diferentes. – comentó Ishii luego de secarse el rostro con una toalla de mano.

\- Sí, y es porque el equipo de Shoyo ha obtenido el segundo lugar por dos años consecutivos y sin dudas será el oponente más fuerte que hayamos enfrentado hasta ahora. – convino Kakuta.

\- Son mucho más fuerte que Ryonan… ¿se pueden imaginar eso? – aportó asombrado Daisuke, para quien todo aquello era como hablar de una liga completamente distinta a su nivel de alumno de primer grado.

Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura, más apartados del resto, tomaron asiento en una de las últimas bancas, más cercanas al sector de las duchas. Rukawa pasó su pierna derecha por sobre la izquierda y se concentró en ver sus zapatillas Nike Air Jordan V blancas, estudiando en los detalles más ínfimos, como si de una obra de arte se tratase.

Himura reconoció aquella abstracción del pelinegro como un síntoma de anticipación por la inminencia del duelo. Creía comenzar a conocer mejor a su amigo y por ello creía saber que previo a un partido muy importante como el que tendría lugar necesitaba analizar las posibilidades, planeando incluso qué tácticas emplear para conseguir la victoria.

\- ¿Nervioso? – susurró Himura de manera tal que solo el pelinegro pudiera escucharle.

Rukawa escuchó con claridad la pregunta y por una milésima de segundo despegó su vista de sus zapatillas para fijarla en los ojos calipsos de su amigo.

\- No. – respondió escuetamente antes de volver a fijar la vista en sus zapatillas.

\- Jejeje, lo sabía. – rió por lo bajo Himura, contento de que el pelinegro estuviese tan taciturno como siempre. - ¿Es espeluznante, no lo crees? – volvió a preguntar.

\- ¿Hmn? – nuevamente Rukawa fijó la vista en el chico con la camiseta número doce.

\- La porra de Shoyo… Incluso aquí abajo se escucha el eco de sus gritos. –aclaró señalando con sus dedos hacia arriba. – Creo que nuestras admiradoras no podrán hacerse oír ante semejante escándalo. – agregó con una sonrisa, provocando una turbación tal en Rukawa que tuvo que desviar rápidamente la vista.

\- Do´aho…- dijo entre dientes. – _"¿Por qué tienes que fijarte en esas cosas? ¿Qué acaso te importa que un grupo de babosas griten por ti?"_

 **xXx**

 **HISASHI**

Los nervios lo estaban atenazando, y en esta ocasión no era como otras veces en que le embargaba un golpe de energía irrefrenable que le hacía moverse por doquier hasta calmarse. Los nervios le habían dado de la peor manera posible para él, desquitándose con su aparato digestivo, tal y cómo solía ocurrirle en los momentos más importantes.

\- " _Maldita sea, hace años que no me pasa esto._ " – pensó malhumorado Hisashi mientras intentaba concentrar sus fuerzas para evacuar de una vez por todas. – _"Y tenía que pasar justo en un día tan importante como hoy."_

Hizo un par de intentos más, pero no había caso. Los dolores de cólico que lo acusaban no eran síntoma de nada que hubiera que evacuar. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que escabullirse hasta el retrete para aliviar la tensión, y cada vez que creía que por fin mejoraba, el malestar volvía aún con más fuerzas.

\- _"Argg, demonios…Cuando estaba en la secundaria no me ponía tan nervioso como ahora_ " – hizo un último esfuerzo, pero no hubo caso. Y de pronto, un par de voces irrumpieron en los baños, rompiendo así el silencio imperante y distrayendo su atención de tan intenso dolor estomacal.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón. – dijo la voz de un muchacho luego de cesar su risa.

\- Y por cierto, ¿has visto al número 14 de Shohoku? ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó otra voz, también de muchacho, aunque un tanto más grave que la primera.

\- _"¿Hmn? ¿Están hablando de mí?"_ – Hisashi Mitsui cayó en la cuenta de que se referían a él, y desde el interior de la última letrina del baño, agudizó su oído y se puso alerta. No reconocía aquellas voces en absoluto, lo cual le resultaba aún más intrigante.

\- Sí, es Hisashi Mitsui de la secundaria Takeishi, el supuesto jugador más valioso. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – respondió el primer muchacho.

\- Porque de acuerdo con las posiciones del juego, él será quien te marcará. – aclaró el chico de la voz más grave al tiempo que abría el grifo de agua de uno de lavados para asearse las manos, siendo imitado por el otro.

\- Ja, sí, lo sé...

\- _"Son jugadores de Shoyo…" –_ dedujo Mitsui, sorprendido porque sus próximos rivales estuvieran hablando de él.

\- Ya me tocó jugar contra él en la secundaria, y en ese entonces nadie era capaz de detenerlo. Era imbatible. – continuó agregando el primer muchacho. – Hasta dudaba mucho que fuera un jugador de secundaria… era un excelente tirador…. Pero el tiempo ha pasado y creo que ya no es tan impactante como solía ser.

\- Eso piensas ahora porque has mejorado notablemente en tu juego. – acotó el muchacho de la voz más grave.

\- ¿Sí? Quizás sea eso… - convino humildemente el otro muchacho al tiempo que ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la puerta para abandonar el baño. Desde el espacio inferior de la puerta de su cubículo, Mitsui pudo ver perfectamente dos pares de zapatillas deportivas pasar frente a su letrina. – De todas maneras, Mitsui anotará como máximo cinco puntos. Nada más.

Y aquella afirmación tan categórica encendió la cólera de Hisashi Mitsui, que olvidando cualquier cólico y dolor estomacal se puso rápidamente de pie y volvió a vestirse la ropa interior y la ropa deportiva.

\- Jajaja, eso espero. No me vayas a decepcionar, eh… - rio divertido el muchacho de la voz grave al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del baño, saliendo ambos al pasillo exterior.

\- ¿Cinco puntos? – preguntó retóricamente Mitsui. - ¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

De una fuerte patada abrió la puerta del último cubículo y se apresuró al exterior, abriendo con igual violencia la puerta que daba al pasillo. Miró a la derecha, y no había nadie. Miró a la izquierda y allá a lo lejos atisbó las dos altas siluetas de los jugadores de Shoyo, quienes vestían ya sus respectivos uniformes en verde con detalles blancos. Ambos estaban doblando hacia la izquierda por una bifurcación del pasillo, y antes de desaparecer de su vista pudo ver el perfil de uno de ellos.

\- _"¿Quién diablos es ese sujeto?"_ – se preguntó Mitsui, de pie junto a la puerta, observando con detención el poco común cabello en punta que lucía. – _"Un jugador que no podía detenerme en la secundaria y que ahora ha entrado a Shoyo…" –_ continuó dándole vuelta a aquellas palabras _,_ aun cuando los sujetos habían desaparecido de su campo visual _._

Mitsui hizo el amago de ingresar nuevamente al baño para lavarse las manos, como es debido.

\- _"Pues bien, extraño sujeto, si crees que puedes detenerme, inténtalo." –_ sentenció con amargura.

Se apresuró nuevamente al cubículo que había estado usando, pues un nuevo cólico le asaltó y recordó además que se apresuró sin siquiera tirar de la cadena del estanque para evacuar.

 **xXx**

 **MITSUYOSHI**

\- Jóvenes, por favor acérquense. – solicitó Mitsuyoshi Anzai al tiempo que se ponía ceremoniosamente de pie y daba un paso al frente en la zona de la banca destinada al equipo de Shohoku.

Si bien su voz fue escuchada tan solo por la asistente del equipo, Ayako, la simple acción de ponerse de pie bastó para que el séquito de jugadores de la Preparatoria Shohoku captara el mensaje y se pusiera a la labor, dejando de lado lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo como precalentamiento para el partido. Rápidamente fueron acercándose hasta el respetado entrenador bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de la multitud que colmaba el Estadio Atlético Sagamihara, repleto a rebosar.

\- ¡Eh, Hanamichi! ¡Se ve que no has cambiado nada, siempre andas distraído! – el grito de Nozomi Takamiya se elevó por sobre el clamor general para llamar la atención de un ensimismado Hanamichi Sakuragi. Y desde el equipo de Shohoku fue perfectamente audible para quienes le conocían.

\- ¡Hoy vas a tener tu quinta expulsión! – agregó un divertido Yohei Mito.

Indudablemente el grupo estaba reunido.

\- ¡Sabemos que hoy obtendrás una nueva marca en tu récord! – Yuji Ohkusu se sumó gustoso para burlarse del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Y no te preocupes, esta vez nos fijaremos perfectamente en qué minuto eres expulsado! – remató Chuichirou Noma.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar entre los conocedores de la dinámica del grupo de amigos, especialmente entre los jugadores del equipo que pacientemente esperaban a que Sakuragi se les uniera junto al profesor Anzai para dar sus indicaciones antes del inicio del partido.

\- Grrrr… ¡Canallas! ¡Sólo vinieron para burlarse de mí! ¡Largo de aquí! – gruñó molesto Hanamichi Sakuragi, señalando a cada uno de sus amigos con una postura bastante acusadora. Los recorrió uno a uno, hasta que de pronto notó que junto a ellos estaban Haruko y sus inseparables amigas Fujii y Matsui.

\- ¡Ánimo, Hanamichi Sakuragi! ¡Tú puedes! – le animó entusiasmada la chica, sonriéndole radiantemente pese a que a su lado Yohei y los demás se desternillaban de la risa a costa del líder del grupo.

El efecto fue inmediato, la cólera pelirroja remitió y fue automáticamente reemplazada por un sedante e hipotónico efecto de sumisión.

\- Ha-Haruko… - balbuceó Sakuragi, repentinamente ruborizado mientras se rascaba suavemente la nuca y le dedicaba una sonrisa bobalicona a su enamorada.

\- ¡SAKURAGI! ¡Apresúrate, no estés perdiendo el tiempo! – rugió el capitán Akagi, perdiendo la paciencia.

\- ¡Ahí voy! – Sakuragi saltó como un resorte, y tras dedicarle una última sonrisa a Haruko Akagi, corrió a reunirse junto al resto de sus profesores, abriéndose un hueco para quedar entre Ryota Miyagi y Hisashi Mitsui, inmediatamente enfrente del profesor Anzai.

Por fin el equipo Shohoku se reunió en pleno en torno al profesor Anzai y la asistente Ayako. Cada integrante esperaba impaciente y expectante el discurso del entrenador, por lo que cierta tensión pareció dominar el ambiente, y así lo notó el público que gradualmente fue reduciendo el volumen de sus gritos y amistosos intercambios hasta quedar en un murmullo generalizado.

El equipo de Shoyo estaba en lo propio, reunidos todos sus integrantes en el sector opuesto al de Shohoku.

Antes de hablar, Mitsuyoshi Anzai dedicó una rápida mirada a cada miembro del equipo, cruzío ambos brazos en la espalda y aspiró a conciencia. El momento había llegado.

\- Jóvenes, el partido de hoy será decisivo... -comenzó Anzai, siendo seguido con extrema atención por los muchachos. – Hasta ahora nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de jugar contra Shoyo, pero de acuerdo a los partidos que hemos visto de años anteriores, sabemos que estamos ante un rival formidable, el más difícil que hayamos enfrentado.

\- Así es, y por ello es que no debemos confiarnos. – convino Ayako, interpretando a la perfección el silencio de Anzai. El entrenador le estaba dando el espacio necesario para ejercer su rol de asistente. - A excepción de Kenji Fujima que ha sido titular desde primer grado, el año pasado el equipo de Shoyo estaba conformado principalmente por jugadores de tercer año, que eran principalmente de baja estatura, aunque no por eso menos hábiles. – agregó la chica, recitando de memoria la información de los datos que previamente había analizado con el profesor Anzai y el capitán Akagi. – Pero este año, quienes en el pasado fueron jugadores de reserva, serán titulares.

\- Y como notarán, se trata jugadores demasiado altos. – concluyó Anzai con un tono solemne, alertando a varios integrantes de Shohoku que automáticamente dirigieron su atención hacia el equipo rival, que en estos momentos estaban en lo mismo que ellos, reunidos para ultimar los detalles del partido por empezar.

Y lo que vieron, les dejó perplejos. A pesar de la distancia que separaba a ambos equipos, era evidente que prácticamente todos los jugadores de Shoyo eran unas moles, en promedio más altos que el mismísimo Hanamichi Sakuragi con su metro con ochenta y ocho centímetros.

\- Son unos gigantes… - murmuró Hisashi Mitsui, con un leve dejo de resentimiento.

\- Vaya que son altos. - Kenji Himura, que inmediatamente reconoció el quid del problema, estaba entre ansioso y preocupado. La altura del oponente no era un tema para él, pero reconocía a la perfección las dificultades que podría plantear.

\- Pfff, aun así, no hay nada que debamos temer. Pese a la diferencia de estatura, nosotros somos mejores y por ello es que ganaremos… - optimista, Ryota Miyagi dedicó una mirada altanera al equipo verde y blanco, para luego volver a centrar su atención en el profesor Anzai.

\- Tienes mucha razón, Miyagi-kun. – convino el profesor Anzai, sonriéndole bondadosamente, pero de una manera seria. El momento así lo ameritaba. – Muchachos, el adversario que enfrentarán dentro de tres minutos es un equipo bastante fuerte, pero ustedes son también un equipo muy fuerte, no lo olviden.

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Al unísono y cada uno a su propio modo, la mayoría de los jugadores de Shohoku asintió a lo dicho por el entrenador.

\- Bien. Ahora que ya todos sabemos cuál será el gran obstáculo que deberán sortear, es momento de explicarles la estrategia. – continuó Anzai, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿Obstáculo? ¿De qué estás hablando, gordito? – preguntó intrigado Sakuragi, ganándose miradas de sorpresa y reprobación por parte de sus compañeros.

\- Idiota. – renegó por lo bajo Mitsui.

\- Cabeza hueca. – masculló el capitán Akagi.

\- Do´aho… - resopló Rukawa.

En general, la gran mayoría de los integrantes de Shohoku no lograba figurarse cómo Sakuragi podía llegar a ser tan corto de entendederas en un momento tan crucial como aquél.

\- La altura Sakuragi-kun. Ese será el gran obstáculo que deberemos sortear. – apuntó Himura, que a diferencia del resto de sus compañeros, se hizo de la paciencia necesaria para intentar explicarle al pelirrojo, en términos sencillos, de qué era lo que hablaba el profesor Anzai.

\- ¿Hum? ¿La altura? ¿Por qué? – sin embargo, Sakuragi seguía sin entender la relación de algo tan obvio. Claro que había notado que prácticamente todos en Shoyo parecían ser más altos que él, pero no comprendía por qué ello debería ser un problema.

\- Porque en promedio nosotros somos más bajos que ellos, lo cual implica que nuestro juego tal y como lo hemos llevado hasta ahora, deberá cambiar. – respondió con paciencia Himura, a quien en el fondo le complacía explicar las cosas. – No podremos pasarlos tan fácilmente, y sin embargo ellos podrán lanzar pases en altura por sobre nosotros y encentar desde el límite exterior sin mayores complicaciones.

\- Ohhh, ya veo. – asintió Sakuragi, intentando procesar al máximo posible las palabras del chico de cabello castaño. – Pero eso no será problema, ya que conmigo defendiendo el tablero no podrán anotar jejeje. – se ufanó descaradamente.

\- Y eso no es todo, ya que también está el tema de la velocidad y la resistencia física. – aportó Miyagi, sorprendentemente serio.

\- ¿Hmn?... Ryo-chin… ¿por qué? – quiso saber ahora Sakuragi, mirando intrigado a su amigo.

\- Porque al ser más altos los jugadores de Shoyo, con piernas más largas, contarán con la ventaja natural de poder cubrir una mayor distancia en menor tiempo. – explicó Ayako.

\- Y como son tanto más alto, pues tendremos que esforzarnos el triple de lo normal para poder burlarlos. – continuó Himura. – Deberemos forzar una penetración directa e intentar encestar debajo del aro, aunque…

\- Jojojo, jóvenes, vuestras apreciaciones son todas correctas. – intervino el profesor Anzai, tomando la palabra para imponer orden. El reloj corría deprisa y debía dar las indicaciones antes de que el árbitro llamara a ambos equipos para comenzar el partido. – Bien, como decía Himura-kun, una de las principales tácticas que deberemos emplear para conseguir una ventaja inicial es forzar una penetración directa para anotar desde la zona del aro. Apostaremos por la velocidad.

\- Sí. - asintió a conformidad el capitán Akagi.

\- Eso será fácil. – Miyagi, uno de los jugadores más rápidos del equipo, se sonrió confiado.

\- ¿Y luego? – quiso saber Mitsui, impaciente, pues sabía que eso no sería suficiente para derrotar a Shoyo.

\- Una vez que Shoyo se vea forzado a replegarse hacia el centro para detener vuestro avance, comenzaremos a atacar desde el límite exterior de la zona de tiro. – informó Anzai, mirando enigmáticamente al aludido. – Mitsui, tu deber será anotar tantas canastas de tres puntos como puedas a fin de consolidar y asegurar la ventaja del equipo.

\- Cuenten conmigo, haré que suceda. – se comprometió Hisashi Mitsui, satisfecho por contar con la confianza del profesor Anzai.

Todos en el equipo asintieron a conformidad. El plan les resultó lógico, por lo que no había nada que objetar. Sin embargo, Hanamichi Sakuragi lucía ciertamente inquieto, y el entrenador tuvo el tacto suficiente como para atinar el motivo: necesitaba un rol principal, una función determinada para contribuir a la victoria. Y Mitsuyoshi Anzai tenía claro cuál sería su rol.

\- Escucha, Sakuragi. – el pelirrojo se cuadró, ansioso por saber qué le depararía el entrenador. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. - Tu deber será quedarte en el centro de la cancha y brindarle ventajas al equipo. Para compensar en parte la diferencia de estatura con Shoyo, deberás consolidar la parte inferior, dominar el tablero y apoderarte de los rebotes. Los rebotes… deben ser todos tuyos.

\- ¡Desde luego que los dominaré! – asintió Sakuragi, levantando la voz, entusiasmado por demostrar por fin los resultados del duro entrenamiento secreto con el capitán Akagi.

\- Jojojo, muy bien, Sakuragi-kun, sigue con esos ánimos. – rio complacido Anzai. – Como Akagi, Rukawa y también Sakuragi tienen en promedio la misma estatura que los jugadores de Shoyo, no tendrán mayores complicaciones al respecto. Ustedes tres serán titulares, y vuestro deber será brindar fortaleza al equipo durante todo el partido.

\- Entendido, profesor. – asintió Akagi.

\- Bien. – se expresó escuetamente Rukawa.

Increíblemente, Hanamichi Sakuragi solo asintió en silencio, incapaz de ocultar sus propios nervios.

\- _"Muy bien, esta vez lo lograré."_ – se animaba mentalmente Sakuragi, intentando controlar el creciente nerviosismo que sentía. – _"Seré el jugador número uno, y mis objetivos del día de hoy son ganarle al equipo de Shoyo, hacer el mayor número posible de rebotes, obtener una mayor puntuación que Rukawa y Himura además de no cometer ninguna falta para no ser expulsado… ¡debo cumplir esos objetivos!"_ – uno a uno enumeró sus objetivos conforme el profesor Anzai continuaba dando las indicaciones a los demás jugadores.

\- Mitsui, tú también serás titular, y llegado el momento te encargarás de llevar a cabo lo encomendado. Tu deber será consolidar la victoria del equipo.

\- Así será, profesor. – volvió a asentir Mitsui.

Anzai le asintió levemente de vuelta para luego centrar su atención en el número doce.

\- Himura, tú entrarás como el quinto titular. Tu deber será proveer de un primer momento explosivo, usando al máximo tu velocidad y menor estatura comparativa con los jugadores Shoyo para desestabilizarlos. Pasa a través de ellos y encesta la mayor cantidad de canastas posibles.

\- Entendido, profesor. – asintió Himura, aliviado de poder tener la chance de volver a jugar.

\- Miyagi, tú serás nuestro sexto hombre.

Ryota Miyagi recibió aquella información con sorpresa. Una grata sorpresa. Consciente de la importancia que implica el rol de aquél a quien se le llama sexto hombre, tardó tres segundos en responder.

\- Pr-profesor… ¿usted cree que él no saldrá a jugar desde un principio? – preguntó Miyagi, mirando de reojo hacia el equipo de Shoyo, buscando a quien ha considerado su némesis por bastante tiempo.

No logró dar con su objetivo, pues el oponente al que buscaba estaba cercado por los altísimos jugadores de Shoyo.

\- Dudamos que salga a jugar desde un principio. – respondió Ayako, tomando la palabra. Miyagi la miró con intensidad. - Según la información que manejamos, Kenji Fujima no suele aparecer en acción hasta la fase final. Y siendo realistas, creemos también que por ser esta la primera vez que Shohoku llega hasta estas instancias, nos subestiman. Por ello es que Fujima se restará de jugar a no ser que sea necesario.

\- Y una vez que Fujima salga a la cancha, será tu turno. – convino Anzai, respaldando las palabras de Ayako.

\- Tendrás la posibilidad de desafiarlo abiertamente y así demostrar tu valor como base. – animó Ayako.

\- Entendido, lo lograré.

\- Debemos hacer que Fujima salga a jugar cuanto antes. – el capitán Akagi tomó la palabra, y todos centraron su atención en él. – Una vez que lo consigamos, lo más difícil comenzará.

Todos acogieron la severidad de las palabras de Akagi al pie de la letra, y mientras el sub capitán Kogure asentía a conformidad con todo lo expresado por el capitán, el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, llamando a ambos equipos a encontrarse en la cancha para dar inicio al partido.

 _Piii Piiii_

\- ¡El partido está por comenzar! – gritó el árbitro, produciendo un nuevo cambio en el público que comenzaba a despertar nuevamente para reanudar sus gritos, cánticos y porras por doquier.

\- Bueno muchachos, es la hora. Pueden irse a jugar. – los despidió el profesor Anzai.

\- ¡Adelante! – animó el capitán Akagi, encabezando la marcha hacia el centro de la cancha.

\- ¡A ganar! – gritaron los cinto titulares al unísono.

\- Jojojo, van muy animados. – rio por lo bajo Anzai mientras se volvía a sentar en la banca, junto a Ayako, quien prestamente tomó asiento a su derecha y comenzó a hacer uso de la mesa, buscando rápidamente las estadísticas de ambos equipos.

\- Bien, repasemos las estadísticas una vez más antes de comience el partido. – dijo la asistente.

Ryota Miyagi, la izquierda de Ayako, siguió con suma atención y un mal camuflada ansiedad el movimiento las ágiles manos de la chica al pasar rápidamente las páginas de su libreta.

 **Datos del Juego:**

 **Escuela Secundaria Shoyo (color de vestuario verde con blanco)**

· Toru Hanagata (sub capitán).

 **Camiseta:** #5.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,97 metros.

 **Peso:** 83 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Kazushi Hasegawa.

 **Camiseta** : #6.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,90 metros.

 **Peso:** 81 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Mitsuru Nagano.

 **Camiseta** : #7.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,91 metros.

 **Peso:** 84 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Taku Ito.

 **Camiseta** : #9.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,80 metros.

 **Peso:** 71 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Soichi Takano.

 **Camiseta** : #8.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,93 metros.

 **Peso:** 85 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

 **Preparatoria Shohoku (color de vestuario blanco con rojo)**

· Takenori Akagi (capitán).

 **Camiseta** : #4.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,97 metros.

 **Peso:** 90 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Hisashi Mitsui.

 **Camiseta** : #14.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,84 metros.

 **Peso:** 70 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Kenji Himura.

 **Camiseta** : #12.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,82 metros.

 **Peso:** 68 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Kaede Rukawa.

 **Camiseta** : #11.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,87 metros.

 **Peso:** 75 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Hanamichi Sakuragi.

 **Camiseta** : #10.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,89 metros.

 **Peso:** 85 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

\- Si nos basamos en los datos, los emparejamientos serían: Akagi contra Hanagata en el centro, Mitsui contra Hasegawa como escoltas, Himura contra Nagano como base, Rukawa contra Ito como aleros y por último Sakuragi contra Takano en la posición de retaguardia como ala pívot. – Ayako compartió aquella información el profesor Anzai y Ryota Miyagi – Casi todos los jugadores de Shoyo son de tercer grado, y salvo el capitán Akagi que mide lo mismo que Hanagata, y Rukawa que le saca una gran ventaja a su rival; el resto de equipo está en desventaja.

La mánager resopló fuertemente, revolviendo enérgicamente un par de mechones que caían sobre su rostro. El panorama era complicado.

\- _"No me expulsarán… anotaré más puntos que Rukawa y me apoderaré de todos los revotes. No me expulsarán, anotaré más puntos que Rukawa y…"_ – como un mantra, Sakuragi no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente sus objetivos personales para el partido mientras tomaba posición frente al equipo rival, directamente enfrentado con el jugador número 8 de Shoyo.

Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron hasta el centro de la cancha, quedando de pie en medio de la zona de salto. Takenori Akagi y Toru Hanagata se estrecharon de manos respetuosamente.

\- ¡Comenzaremos el partido entre la Escuela Secundaria Shoyo contra la Preparatoria Shohoku! – informó oficialmente el árbitro, extendiendo el balón en pleno centro de la cancha, en medio de ambos centros.

El silbato sonó fuerte y claro mientras el balón se alzaba por el aire. Ambos centros saltaron al mismo tiempo y consiguieron llegar al balón juntos. Sin embargo, por poco, la primera posesión fue para Shohoku.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

El salto del capitán Akagi y del jugador con gafas de Shoyo, Toru Hanagata, fue espectacular. Incluso él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, quedó sorprendido por lo reñido de la disputa para conseguir la primera posesión del balón.

Y mucho más sorprendido quedó cuando el balón fue a dar directamente a él, atinando en último momento para cogerlo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó fuertemente el pelirrojo, asegurando el balón entre ambas manos para ponerlo a resguardo, lejos de las manos del jugador número 8 de Shoyo, Soichi Takano.

 _Ohhhhhh_

 _Uhhhhhhh_

 _Woooooah_

Una sucesión de exclamaciones se desató en todo el recinto, con el público expectante y sorprendido por tan majestuosa primera jugada por parte de ambos centros. El juego había comenzado. Pero lo que prácticamente nadie sospechó, es que aquella jugada sería anulada.

 _Piiii Piii Piiiii_

Sonó el silbato, deteniendo el juego de inmediato y dejando aún más sorprendido a los espectadores. Hanamichi Sakuragi quedó estático con el balón entre las manos, y angustiado se volteó hacia el árbitro.

\- ¡Q-Qué! ¡¿Cometí una falta?! – dijo el pelirrojo, incapaz de creer semejante acusación tan pronto en el partido.

\- ¡Violación por saltar antes de tiempo! ¡Número cuatro de Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro, cobrando la primera falta del encuentro.

Con aquello anunciado, el recinto se vino abajo a causa de la explosión de gritos y porras desde el sector de la fanaticada de Shoyo. La falta en cuestión implicaba que el equipo de Shoyo pasaría a tener la primera posesión del balón.

\- ¡SHOYO! ¡PAF! ¡SHOYO! ¡PAF! ¡SHOYO! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡SHOYO! ¡SHOYO! ¡PAF! ¡SHOYO!

\- ¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó a nadie en particular Sakuragi luego de entregar el balón al equipo rival.

\- El capitán Akagi saltó antes de que sonara el silbato, y como ganó el balón, se anula la posesión. – informó por lo bajo Kenji Himura, pasando junto al pelirrojo para reagruparse con el resto del equipo.

Shohoku debía defender.

\- Hmn… - Sakuragi asintió levemente aturdido, tan nervioso que ni se atrevió a burlarse de la falta de Akagi, lo cual desde luego hubiera hecho en circunstancias normales.

El juego se reanudó inmediatamente, con el jugador número 7 de Shoyo, Mitsuru Nagano, iniciando un lento pero decidido avance hacia el tablero de Shohoku. Himura se le acercó de inmediato y detuvo su avance, obligándole a pasar el balón con un pase alto que dejó en evidencia los casi diez centímetros de diferencia entre ambos.

Shoyo haría uso de aquella ventaja física entre ambos equipos.

\- ¡Defensa! – gritó el capitán Akagi, ordenando que Shohoku se replegara para impedir que Shoyo anotase.

El balón, que iba bastante alto, atravesó media cancha por sobre el alcance de cualquier jugador de Shohoku. Sakuragi corrió a toda prisa para intentar alcanzarlo, pero fue detenido por un implacable marcaje de Soichi Takano.

\- _"Hmn… este sujeto es un monstruo."_ \- Sakuragi se detuvo, imposibilitado de poder seguir avanzado. Miró rápidamente a derecha e izquierda para encontrar alguna brecha por la que escapar, pero no tuvo sentido, el balón ya estaba demasiado lejos para alcanzarlo.

Impotente, siguió la trayectoria del balón hasta que fue a dar a las manos del jugador número #5 de Shoyo, Toru Hanagata. Tanto él como Takenori Akagi estaban a solo un par de pasos del tablero, directamente en la zona de tiro.

Hanagata, que estaba de espaldas al tablero con Akagi marcándolo estrechamente, hizo un rápido amago y se separó del capitán de Shohoku, pivoteó a la derecha y saltó para encestar desde esa posición.

\- ¡Gorila! – gritó Sakuragi, previniéndolo.

\- ¡Capitán! – gritó también Himura, logrando desmarcarse de Nagano, pero estaba demasiado lejos.

\- ¡No te lo permitiré, Hanagata! - Akagi imitó los pasos de Hanagata y saltó con todas sus fuerzas para bloquear su tiro e impedirle que encestara.

Justo cuando Akagi pensó que Hanagata soltaría el balón, estiró al máximo ambas manos para lograr interceptarlo, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al ver que nada de eso sucedería. En una jugada para muchos desconocida o imposible de concebir, Hanagata pareció echarse hacia atrás en medio de su salto, impulsándose hasta quedar en una posición de suspensión desequilibrada, en 45 grados con respecto al piso. Con esa arriesgada jugada se aseguró de no ser bloqueado.

Akagi comprendió lo que significada aquella jugada, y en un desesperado intento por evitarlo, estiró ambas manos hacia adelante para interceptar el balón. Pero le fue imposible. Hanagata lanzó el balón, describiendo un arco demasiado elevado para ser alcanzado. El balón entró limpiamente abriendo así el marcador para Shoyo.

\- Eso… eso fue un fade away. – murmuró Kenji Himura, entre sorprendido y admirado por la habilidad del centro de Shoyo. Él mismo había intentado esa jugada en varios entrenamientos, pero casi no podía lograrla.

La conmoción fue generalizada, despertando aún más a la fanaticada de Shoyo que prorrumpió en alabanzas por el centro del equipo.

\- ¡HANAGATA! ¡PAF! ¡HANAGATA! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡HANAGATA! ¡PAF!

Hanamichi Sakuragi comenzó a sentirse furioso. No tanto por su fallo por el fallo del capitán Akagi; sino que por la actitud del jugador de Shoyo, Toru Hanagata. Y es que ver que alguien se llevaba el crédito y alabanza por sus jugadas, era siempre una molestia para él.

Se acercó rápidamente a Hanagata, quien tranquilamente observaba el marcador antes de que el juego ser reanudara. Se detuvo frente a él, y lo encaró.

\- Maldito miope. – le enfrentó, desafiante. – Quieras o no, yo acabaré contigo, a como dé lugar.

Quienes llegaron a escuchar aquél repentino intercambio, no daban crédito a la actitud tan pendenciera del pelirrojo. Lo que estaba haciendo era un insulto a toda regla, y normalmente eso era motivo más que suficiente para iniciar una discusión, o una pelea.

\- … - Hanagata, impasible, le dedicó una mirada glacial antes de decidir ignorar sus palabras, girar sobre sus talones y marcharse del sector para montar la defensa junto al resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

\- ¡Agggh! ¡No huyas, miope! – se ofuscó aún más Sakuragi, yendo tras Hanagata. - ¿Cómo te atreves a ignorar al talentoso Sakuragi? ¡Espera!

\- Suficiente, Sakuragi… - Akagi emergió para impedir lo que podría convertirse en un conflicto, y con fuerte agarre impidió que el pelirrojo fuera tras Hanagata. – Es nuestro turno para contraatacar. ¡Equipo, adelante!

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

\- ¡HANAGATA! ¡HANAGATA! ¡HANAGATA! ¡HANAGATA! ¡HANAGATA! ¡HANAGATA!

El incesante griterío de la barra de Shoyo continuaba, ensordeciendo así al resto del público conforme acompañaban sus cánticos con el golpeteo de botellas de plástico vacías.

\- Qué manera de animar a ese jugador. ¿No opina lo mismo, entrenador? – preguntó asombrado Hikoichi Aida.

\- Así es, pero es normal puesto que Hanagata es la segunda estrella del equipo de Shoyo. No es de extrañar que sea tan popular – respondió seriamente Moichi Taoka.

Akira Sendoh escuchó aquél intercambio con bastante atención, recordando a la perfección el buen juego que Hanagata era capaz de lograr. Sonrió para sí mismo al ver cómo Kenji Himura iniciaba el ataque de Shohoku en calidad de base, dejando rápidamente atrás a Mitsuru Nagano. Al encontrarse con Hanagata, que estaba bloqueando a Akagi cerca de la zona de tiro, Himura intentó pasar a través de él para conseguir anotar.

\- _"¿Podrás burlar a Hanagata y anotar así los primeros puntos para Shohoku, chico origami?"_ – se preguntó retóricamente Sendoh, esperando en el fondo de que efectivamente el jugador de Shohoku fuera capaz de lograrlo.

\- Ese mocoso es un insolente. ¿Cómo diablos piensa un alumno de primer año pasar a uno de los mejores centros de Kanagawa? – recriminó Koshino en su usual tono de reproche velado de amargura.

\- No seas malicioso, Kosh. Estoy seguro de Himura podría llegar a sorprenderte. – comentó Sendoh, dedicándole una divertida mirada a su compañero, quien le respondió con una mueca de fastidio.

En la cancha, Himura desistió de su avance, pues no encontró el espacio necesario para avanzar directo al aro ni mucho menos lanzarle un pase a Akagi, el más próximo al tablero. Rápidamente, y en el instante justo en que Nagano lo alcanzaba, lanzó un pase bajo a Kaede Rukawa, quien lo recibió en la zona exterior de tiro.

Rukawa pasó sin problemas la escueta defensa de Taku Ito, y dribleando el balón para evitar que se lo robaran, estudió entorno en busca de una apertura en la defensa de Shoyo. No la halló. Se encontró exactamente con el mismo problema que Himura al no poder hallar espacio alguno entre Hanagata, Nagano y Takano.

Como única opción viable, dado que Ito ya le había alcanzado, Rukawa lanzó un pase alto en dirección al capitán Akagi, confiando en que fuera capaz de cogerlo gracias a su altura similar a la de Hanagata. Sin embargo, quien cogió el balón luego de dar un gran salto fue el jugador número 7 de Shoyo, Mitsuru Nagano.

\- ¡Ven, les dije! Esos mocosos engreídos de Himura y Rukawa no podrán contra Shoyo. – saltó Koshino, señalando aquello como si lo hubiera predicho con anterioridad.

\- Oh no… - susurró Hikoichi Aida, sorprendido. Para nadie era una novedad su mal escondida admiración por las estrellas de Shohoku.

\- Ahí está el error que deberá enmendar Shohoku: no alcanzan los pases que mandan por arriba. Este es un problema inédito para ellos… - sentenció con autoridad el entrenador Taoka.

\- Oh, ya veo entrenador. ¡Lo tengo anotado! – asintió Hikoichi Aida.

\- Yo creo que de algún modo, Shohoku saldrá adelante. – sentenció un optimista Akira Sendoh, que a diferencia del resto de su equipo (exceptuando a Jun Uozumi), sabía a la perfección de lo que era capaz el equipo del entrenador Anzai. – Ya sabemos cómo son, estoy seguro de que nos sorprenderán con algo.

Jun Uozumi asintió en silencio ante las palabras del as de Ryonan. Ikegami, por su parte, parecía estar sacando sus propias y personales conclusiones.

\- Sendoh-senpai… - Aida, despegó los ojos de su libreta y los paseó reiteradamente entre su ídolo y la cancha, lugar donde el partido continuaba su curso.

Con el balón robado por Shoyo, y en las manos de Nagano, este rápidamente busco la oportunidad de tomar la delantera y aumentar así la ventaja de su equipo. Dio dos pasos, y al notar que Himura se acercaba rápidamente para marcarlo y tal vez conseguir un robo, al mismo tiempo que Sakuragi intentaba marcarlo, tuvo la idea de lanzar un pase a la opción más lógica: Toru Hanagata.

\- ¡Hanagata! – gritó Nagano, despidiendo el balón de entre sus manos.

Sin embargo, lo que Nagano no previó y muchos en Shohoku temieron, con justa razón, fue que en un desesperado intento por impedir aquella jugada, Hanamichi Sakuragi lanzó un torpe bloqueo que terminó como un golpe directo en el antebrazo del jugador de Shoyo.

 _Piiii Piiii Pi Piii_

\- ¡FAUL! ¡Número 10 de Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro.

Una parte del recinto se vino abajo con las risas de aquellos que, como espectadores, estaban acostumbrados a las faltas del pelirrojo. La otra parte, enmudeció por la sorpresa ante tan torpe intervención.

\- Y va el primero… - resopló resignado Jun Uozumi.

\- Se había tardado. – convino Ikegami.

\- Jajaja, ese idiota. – rio Koshino, de buena gana. - ¿Es esta la clase de sorpresa a la que te referías, Sendoh?

Akira Sendoh solo respondió aquella pregunta con una tenue sonrisa antes de volver a centrar su atención en la cancha. Como la falta de Sakuragi no ameritaba tiro libre para Shoyo, la acción se había reanudado casi al instante.

En esta ocasión el balón había vuelto a manos de Shoyo, y con Nagano como base se había iniciado la ofensiva. Nagano dio apenas dos pasos cuando Himura lo interceptó y con un hábil movimiento de manos logro robarle el balón, causando un murmullo generalizado de aprobación entre el público.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Himura-kun! – animó Hikoichi Aida.

Si bien fue el único en animar a viva voz, Akira Sendoh no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

\- _"Bastante rápido, como siempre…"_ – se percató. – _"Veamos qué harás ahora"._

Sin embargo Sendoh no tuvo que esperar demasiado tiempo para conocer la respuesta, pues antes de que Himura pudiera siquiera armar una jugada, el balón ya le había sido arrebatado de las manos por parte de Takano, que abandonó la retaguardia al no temer dejar a Sakuragi sin marca.

Takano reinició rápidamente el contraataque, vio una nueva oportunidad en el centro, y sin pensarlo dos veces lanzó un pase alto hacia Hanagata.

El encuentro entre los centros de Shoyo y Shohoku se repitió una vez más. Akagi presionaba intensamente a Hanagata para mantenerlo fuera de la zona de tiro. Hanagata atisbó que Takano corría libre, sin la marca de Sakuragi, en dirección al tablero, y tras pasar junto a él fingió un pase de manos. Aquella finta fue más que suficiente para que Akagi amainara su empuje sobre Hanagata para ir ahora tras Takano, pero al darse cuenta de que éste no llevaba el balón, cayó en la cuenta del engaño.

Akagi había cometido un grave error: dejó a Hanagata sin marca, y ese instante fue aprovechado para que éste anotase la segunda canasta por medio de un sencillo tiro con salto.

Así, con 17 minutos y 13 segundos para finalizar el primer tiempo, el marcador quedó 4 contra 0.

La fanaticada de Shoyo estalló una vez más.

\- ¡HANAGATA! ¡PAF! ¡HANAGATA! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡HANAGATA! ¡PAF!

\- Demonios, Akagi. No cometas ese tipo de errores. – reprochó Jun Uozumi, que estaba una fila tras Sendoh.

Akira Sendoh no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con su capitán, pero su preocupación no se debía a las complicaciones del capitán Akagi. Su preocupación, o más bien interés, estaba en el jugador número doce de Shohoku.

\- _"Vamos, Himura-kun… deben ganar. Ustedes tienen que ganar y llegar a las finales."_ – le apremió mentalmente mientras seguía los movimientos del chico castaño a lo largo de cancha, no verbalizando las palabras que expresarían el deseo de volver a jugar contra él en la siguiente ronda del campeonato.

 **xXx**

 **HIMURA**

 _Swish_

Otra canasta acaba de ser encestada por parte del equipo de Shoyo.

Los primeros siete minutos del primer tiempo se sucedieron con una dinámica inalterable: de mano de Toru Hanagata el equipo de Shoyo continuó anotando, y tras una impecable canasta de tres puntos por parte del jugador número 7, Taku Ito, la ventaja se amplió a los 11 puntos. Shohoku, por su parte, continuaba sin poder anotar.

\- _"¡Mierda, demasiado alto!"_ – maldijo Kenji Himura al tiempo que aterrizaba en la duela y veía impotente cómo el balón atravesaba el aro de Shohoku. Había probado intercambiar posiciones defensivas con Rukawa para desequilibrar un tanto la ofensiva de Shoyo, pero aun así no fue capaz de detener a Ito.

\- ¡ITO! ¡PAF! ¡ITO! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡ITO! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF!

La implacable porra de la fanaticada de Shoyo aumentaba el ritmo y volumen de sus gritos hasta niveles insospechados conforme el equipo verde consolidaba su incontestable liderazgo, desmoralizando e irritando a más de un miembro del equipo de Shohoku. Quien más afectado se veía por ese ambiente tan hostil era sin lugar a dudas Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- Arggg… - gruñó Sakuragi al mismo tiempo que se tapaba ambos oídos con la ayuda de sus grandes manos. Ofuscado miraba en dirección al sector oriente de las gradas, lugar donde se originaban tan irritable porra. – Haré que esos gritos cambien a Hanamichi… ya lo verán.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS SHOYO! ¡PAF! ¡DURO, DURO SHOYO! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS SHOYO! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF!

\- Ahhhh ¡Tontos! – volvió a gritar Sakuragi, superada su escasa paciencia. Poniendo los brazos en jarra, hizo el amago de enfrentar la fanaticada de Shoyo, empinada en las gradas. - ¡Cállense de una vez!

Naturalmente su protesta no alcanzó a oírse en medio del griterío generalizado que reinaba el ambiente.

\- Vamos Sakuragi, el partido se reanudará. – Himura se acercó hasta el pelirrojo, y palmeándole suavemente la espalda, intentó calmarlo.

\- Hmn… Neko. – murmuró Sakuragi, rechinando los dientes.

\- Anda, no dejes que te desconcentren. – insistió el chico castaño. El tiempo muerto entre jugadas se iba a acabar, y pronto el partido se reanudaría. – Hay una razón por la que Shoyo trae una fanaticada de esa magnitud, y es para distraer a los jugadores del equipo rival.

\- ¿Hmn? – Sakuragi se relajó un tanto y dedicó una mirada de genuina curiosidad a Himura.

\- ¿No dejarás que un truco así te afecte, verdad?

\- ¡Nooo! Ningún truco tan ruin podrá desconcentrar a este genio. – se ufanó el pelirrojo, riendo de buena gana mientras se dirigía a paso seguro a reunirse con el resto del equipo.

Complacido por haber apaciguado los ánimos de Sakuragi, Himura siguió sus pasos. El panorama que encontró al acercarse al su equipo no era del todo alentador. Mitsui se notaba evidentemente cansado, respirando de manera errática a causa del incansable marcaje que estaba ejerciendo Hasegawa sobre él.

\- " _La altura de los jugadores de Shoyo nos está pasando la cuenta más de lo normal, por lo que es obvio que nos cansemos más rápido. Pero si no superamos este problema, no pasaremos a las finales."_ – analizó rápidamente Himura.

Estaba decidido a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a su equipo en la difícil tarea de conseguir la victoria.

Por otro lado, el capitán Akagi echaba chispas por los ojos y retorcía el balón entre sus manos, furioso por haber sido burlado por Hanagata en reiteradas ocasiones. Rukawa, como era de esperar, no demostraba emoción alguna y era en apariencia el más sereno de todos, pero Himura ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que en realidad estaba muy ansioso por comenzar a anotar y abrir así el marcador para Shohoku. No descansaría hasta tener la victoria asegurada.

Durante un segundo los ojos calipso de Himura se cruzaron con la gélida pero determinante mirada azulina de Rukawa, y tras un leve pero perceptible asentimiento de parte de éste último, Himura lo tuvo claro. Había llegado el momento de poner en marcha la ofensiva de Shohoku.

Cuando Himura se hubo incorporado en su posición, frente a su rival Nagano, Akagi le lanzó el balón.

\- ¡Equipo, vamos a detenerlos! – rugió de pronto Toru Hanagata, insuflando ánimos a sus compañeros de Shoyo.

Himura ignoró aquella provocación y comenzó a botear el balón con tranquilidad, y con ello los treinta segundos reglamentarios comenzaron a correr.

\- ¡Equipo, encestemos una canasta!

Dicho eso, Himura inició el ataque, dribleando el balón en dirección al tablero de Shoyo. Akagi y Mitsui corrieron a tomar posición, el primero por el centro hasta ubicarse cerca del tablero y el segundo por el carril izquierdo hasta ubicarse en el límite exterior de la zona de tiro; ambos respectivamente marcados por Hanagata y Hasegawa.

Rukawa corrió veloz hacia la línea de fondo, por el carril derecho, pero Ito y Takano lo marcaban de cerca. Con ese panorama, Himura notó que Sakuragi estaba libre de marca y tras buscarlo rápidamente, lo visualizó haciéndole señas a un par de pasos de distancia.

\- ¡Eh, Sakuragi! – alertó Himura, simulando un pase de pecho al pelirrojo, quien maravillado por la perspectiva de poseer el balón se lanzó a cogerlo.

El balón no llegó a manos del pelirrojo. La finta funcionó y Himura logró librarse de Nagano. No es que desconfiara de las habilidades de Sakuragi, pero creía que aquella primera canasta para Shohoku debía ser encestada por alguien más capaz de pasar el balón por donde correspondía y no fallar en el intento.

Dejando a Nagano atrás, Himura dribleó el balón aún más rápido y corrió libremente hacia la zona de tiro, más no pudo seguir avanzando. Hanagata, Hasegawa, Ito y Takano estaban en la zona marcando a sus respectivos rivales, cortando el paso hacia la canasta e impidiendo que se pudiera acceder al tablero desde cualquier posición. Rukawa no era una buena opción, pues el doble marcaje que Ito y Takano ejercían sobre él no le dejaba mayor margen de movimientos. Akagi no era muy probable que lograra librarse de Hanagata para encestar, pues estaban demasiado pegados debajo del tablero.

\- _"Mitsui… esta canasta deberá ser encestada desde el límite exterior."_ – concluyó rápidamente Himura, y grata fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Mitsui se había adelantado sus conclusiones.

\- ¡Aquí! – gritó Mitsui, deshaciéndose del marcaje de Hasegawa y dándose a la fuga para recibir el pase sin inconvenientes.

En el momento justo en que Nagano se puso al tanto y alcanzó a Himura, este último lanzó el pase en dirección a Mitsui, quien sin inconveniente alguno lo recibió.

Con el balón en sus manos, Mitsui cuidó de no pisar la línea que demarcaba la zona de tiro, y entonces alzó el balón para encestar una canasta de tres puntos. Sin embargo no llegó a soltarlo, pues Hasegawa ya estaba frente a él y tras saltar le impidió hacer su jugada. Mitsui bajó el balón una vez más y al hacerlo, Takano ya estaba frente a él para hacerle una doble marca junto a Hasegawa.

\- _"Mierda, son demasiado rápidos además de ser unos gigantes."_ – maldijo mentalmente Himura al ver frustrada la jugada de Mitsui. Intentó deshacerse de Nagano para acudir en ayuda de Mitsui, pero le fue imposible.

Hanamichi Sakuragi, que continuaba libre de toda marca, acudió esperanzado al rescate de la situación.

\- ¡Pásamelo! ¡Pásamelo! – gritaba agitando ambos brazos en lo alto con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

Mitsui lo miró de reojo, pero pareció desechar de inmediato esa posibilidad. El balón en manos de Sakuragi era siempre un riesgo que era mejor evitar.

\- ¡Mitsui, pásaselo a Sakuragi! - instó Himura, que como armador no veía otra posibilidad para salvar la jugada.

\- ¡Pásamelo! ¡Pásamelo! – continuó gritando Sakuragi, pero al ver que Mitsui dudó, se enfureció levemente. - ¡¿Qué estás sordo o qué te pasa?! ¡Te estoy diciendo que me lo pases!

Sakuragi protestó, y al hacerlo, inevitablemente bajó la guardia. No fue capaz de interceptar el repentino pero potente paso que en último momento le lanzó Mitsui. El balón se estrelló con fuerza en su rostro, y debido a la potencia del golpe salió despedido hacia adelante luego de rebotar.

Himura era el más cercano para interceptar la trayectoria del balón antes de que saliera de la cancha y se diera por perdido, pero también Nagano estaba al alcance. Y tras correr ambos jugadores, extendiendo cada uno sus brazos para intentar cogerlo, fue Nagano quien gracias a su estatura logró tocar el balón primero.

\- ¡Oh no!... – susurró Nagano cuando la punta de sus dedos rozó el balón, pues fue demasiado tarde y éste terminó por salirse de la cancha hasta dar en la zona exterior.

 _Piiii_

El silbato sonó de inmediato.

\- ¡Balón de Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro.

\- Arggh. Ay, ay qué dolor. – se quejaba Sakuragi, intentando calmar el dolor de su rostro.

\- ¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando, Sakuragi? Te mandé el pase que tanto me pedías, y lo perdiste. – le increpó Mitsui, acercándose al pelirrojo.

\- ¡No me avisaste, tonto! No te costaba nada gritarme antes de mandarme el maldito balón. – replicó Sakuragi, refunfuñando entre dientes.

\- Pff… principiante. – resopló desdeñoso Mitsui, dándole la espalda a Sakuragi.

Aquél gesto, Hanamichi Sakuragi no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – volvió a increpar Sakuragi, molesto.

\- Tú cometiste el error, Sakuragi.- sentenció autoritariamente el capitán Akagi, interponiéndose entre ambos. – Y tú, Mitsui, en vez de intentar encestar una canasta de tres puntos, deberías de pasar el balón. En estos momentos es recomendable llevar el mismo ritmo entre todos.

No había recelos en las palabras del capitán, pero aquél comentario se les antojó a todos como un claro llamado de atención.

\- Bien, creo que será mejor que vaya a por el balón… - susurró Himura, que había observado el intercambio en silencio. Con el fin de prevenir cualquier conflicto mayor entre sus compañeros, se dirigió a paso lento pero seguro hasta donde estaba el árbitro. Nagano ya estaba junto a él, a la espera de que se entregase el balón a Shohoku para reanudar el partido.

Furioso, Mitsui encaró al capitán Akagi.

\- Antes de decirme mis errores, deberías preocuparte por marcar bien a Hanagata, capitán Akagi. – espetó Mitsui.

El ambiente pareció tensarse hasta niveles peligrosos, pues aquella apelación fue recibida como un insulto por Akagi, y listo estaba para lanzar su réplica cuando Himura decidió intervenir.

\- ¡Oigan, este no es el momento para estar peleando! _–_ llamó la atención Himura, interviniendo por primera vez con un inusual tono autoritario. – _"Demonios, de seguro el capitán Akagi me regañará por esta insolencia…"_ – se lamentó mentalmente asustado por semejante atrevimiento, pero de inmediato se relajó al notar que Akagi pareció tomarse a bien aquel llamado de atención, pues le asintió en silencio al tiempo que se alejaba un tanto de Mitsui y Sakuragi.

 _Piiii_

El silbato volvió a sonar, anunciando el reinicio del juego con posesión para Shohoku.

Himura boteó el balón dos veces, lejos de las intrépidas manos de Nagano, y en menos de lo que hubiera creído, se le presentó la primera oportunidad sólida para emprender la ofensiva de Shohoku.

\- _"Kaede…"_ – su mente se puso alerta, alegre de haber atisbado el perfil de su amigo corriendo rápidamente en dirección al tablero de Shoyo, libre de marca, por el carril derecho de la cancha.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Himura lanzó un potente pase, burlando a Nagano sin complicaciones. Pareció que iba a ser un pase limpio y certero, pero una vez más Shoyo hizo gala del excelente estado físico de sus jugadores. Taku Ito, sorpresivamente para Himura y Rukawa, se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del balón, saltando con gran altura para lograr interceptarlo.

Fue un robo sorprendente, y así fue recibido por medio de un clamor generalizado de sorpresa por parte del público.

La sucesión fue tan rápida que se hizo casi imposible seguirla con precisión. El balón pasó sin complicaciones de las manos de Ito a las de Takano, quien lanzó un pase alto a Nagano. Himura intentó robarlo, pero Nagano no le dio chance y en menos de un segundo lanzó un pase alto a Hanagata.

Una vez más la acción se concentró bajo el tablero de Shohoku con Hanagata intentando deshacerse de Akagi para anotar otra canasta. De espalda al tablero, Hanagata empujó el cuerpo de Akagi de derecha a izquierda, intentando aflojar su defensa. Resuelto, pivoteó con el pie derecho hasta quedar de frente al tablero y se alistó a lanzar un sencillo tiro a la canasta, pasando por encima de Akagi.

Akagi, leyendo los movimientos de Hanagata, saltó en el aire, hacia la derecha, y estiró ambos brazos para interceptar el balón y bloquear el tiro.

\- ¡No! ¡Es un engaño! – gritó un alarmado Himura, a un par de pasos de distancia.

\- ¡Tonto! – gritó Mitsui, decepcionado.

Mayor fue la sorpresa del capitán Akagi cuando, en pleno salto, comprendió que todo había sido un engaño. La finta de Hanagata le permitió deshacerse de cualquier intento de bloqueo, por lo que cuando Akagi estaba en el aire, simplemente bajó el balón, bajó su centro de gravedad y flexionó ambas piernas, listo para dar un leve salto y encestar por fin.

Hanagata iba a impulsarse hacia arriba, alzando ahora ambos brazos para soltar el balón, pero no llegó a hacerlo. Se quedó congelado al ver cómo, inexplicablemente, el balón se escapaba de sus manos, fuera de su alcance.

Himura, que había previsto la finta de Hanagata, se acercó a él rápida y sigilosamente, y cuando vio que había bajado la guardia, intervino. Golpeó suavemente el balón hacia arriba, arrebatándolo de las manos de Hanagata, y antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, salto en el aire para golpearlo con fuerzas en dirección al tablero de Shoyo.

\- ¡RUKAWA! – gritó Himura a pleno pulmón, dirigiendo aquella jugada específicamente a al jugador número once de Shohoku.

Rukawa no necesitó más explicaciones. Rápidamente corrió tras el balón que iba lo suficientemente alto como para no ser interceptado por el equipo contrario. Dedujo la trayectoria de aquél tiro, bien centrado en medio da la cancha y directamente hacia el tablero de Shoyo. Atrás quedaron Nagano y Takano, que al igual que Rukawa corrían para intentar conseguir el balón.

Cuando el balón comenzó a perder fuerza y descendió en picada contra el piso, Rukawa apresuró el paso y también lo hicieron así los jugadores de Shoyo.

 _PAF_

El balón aterrizó dando un fuerte bote contra la duela, impulsándose hacia adelante. Rukawa logró por fin hacerse con él y comenzó así a botearlo enérgica y decididamente hacia el tablero, solo dos metros por delante. Naturalmente y para no perder el balón, tuvo que reducir la velocidad de su carrera, por lo que tanto Nagano como Takano lograron adelantarlo hasta pararse frente a él, debajo del tablero y listos para defender.

La banca de Shohoku y parte del público en las gradas estallaron en vítores.

\- ¡Adelante, Rukawa! – gritó Kogure.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Rukawa! – animó Ayako.

\- ¡Encesta de una vez, Rukawa! – gritó también Miyagi.

\- ¡Rukawa, sin vergüenza! ¡No puedo permitir que sigas luciéndote! – gritaba furioso Sakuragi, corriendo tras la acción para intentar conseguir su cuota de participación. - ¡Pásame el balón, maldito Rukawa!

Al llegar a la zona debajo del tablero, con Nagano y Takano defendiendo férreamente, Rukawa no aminoró el ritmo y dio un potente salto, dispuesto a encestar el balón a como diera lugar. Ambos jugadores de Shoyo saltaron al mismo tiempo que él, extendiendo sus brazos para establecer una impenetrable barrera que acabaría con el intento de anotar de Rukawa.

Parecía una locura, a todas luces la jugada podría darse por perdida.

\- ¡Sí, adelante Rukawa! – gritó fuertemente Himura, anticipando la jugada de su amigo.

Cuando los tres jugadores estaban en el aire, y cuando tanto las manos de Nagano como Takano se interponían entre Rukawa y la canasta, éste vio su oportunidad. Rukawa recogió el balón y lo pegó contra su cuerpo, impulsándose hacia adelante. Luego, rectificó su trayectoria y volvió a extender el brazo con que sostenía el balón, solo que esta vez lo pasó por debajo de los brazos extendidos de los jugadores de Shoyo.

La primera canasta para Shohoku entró gracias a una sencilla bandeja, dejando el marcador 11 para Shoyo contra 2 para Shohoku.

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

El público reaccionó sorprendido por tan magnífica jugada, llevada a la perfección contra todo pronóstico. Pero no fue sino hasta que reaccionó el trío de animadoras de Rukawa que por fin se activó el ambiente.

\- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR! ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!

Las porristas Ru, Ka y Wa inauguraron oficialmente su porra al son de su mal afamado canto y movimiento de piernas y brazos, pompones, tacones y minifaldas incluida. En las gradas, la algarabía por Shohoku se prolongó por varios segundos, tanto por lo espectacular de la jugada de Rukawa como por el hecho de las cosas por fin comenzaban a cambiar.

Abajo, en la cancha, las cosas eran totalmente distintas.

\- Bien hecho, Rukawa. – felicitó Himura, chocando las manos con su amigo cuando éste se hubo reunido junto al equipo de Shohoku en su respectivo lado de la cancha.

\- Grrrr, canalla. ¿Por qué estás jugando tú solo maldito Rukawa? – gruño Sakuragi.

\- Te felicito porque pudiste encestar, pero nos hubieras esperado para no arriesgar la jugada. – le recriminó un resentido y altivo Mitsui.

Akagi, por su lado, no emitió comentario alguno a pesar de que parecía estar debatiéndose entre la molestia y la alegría. Se podría considerar que la jugada de Rukawa había sido individualista y arriesgada, pero como capitán, Akagi era un hombre pragmático. Y como tal, entendía que momentos tan desesperados como aquel requerían jugadas fuera de lo normal. Lo importante era anotar.

Impasible, Rukawa se detuvo y miró de reojo al trio de Shohoku. Les dedicó una mirada glacial, marcando así una clara diferencia entre ellos y Kenji Himura, con quien solía mostrarse más cercano.

\- Sus movimientos son muy torpes, y no me pasan el balón. – sentenció escuálidamente, dejándolos estupefactos. Himura lo miró sorprendido.

Rukawa se giró, y junto a un anonadado Himura, emprendió el camino hacia el tablero de Shohoku. Sus palabras tardaron un par de segundos en ser digeridas, y cuando la gélida de su sentencia hizo efecto, estalló la protesta.

\- ¡Agggg! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a regañar a tus superiores?!– gruñó Akagi, decantando ahora por la molestia.

\- ¡Qué insolente y prepotente mocoso! ¡Eres solo un principiante!– escupió Mitsui, cabreado.

\- ¡¿Qué mis movimientos son torpes?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, zorro mal parido?! – Sakuragi, el más molesto de todos, estaba bastante tentado de saltarle encima a Rukawa y darle una buena paliza, pero se contuvo por la presencia del profesor Anzai.

Nuevamente se armó una discusión entre los miembros del equipo de Shohoku, aunque parecía ser de una sola dirección, pues mientras Sakuragi, Mitsui y Akagi protestaban, Rukawa los ignoraba olímpicamente.

\- _"Oh no, no otra vez…"_ – se lamentó Himura, aunque riendo entre dientes por la desfachatez de Rukawa y lo cómico de la situación. Pero no se regocijó más de lo necesario, pues no había tiempo para esas cosas, el partido apenas estaba comenzando para Shohoku. - ¡Vamos equipo, no hay tiempo para pelear! ¡Hay que defender!

El grito de Himura apaciguó los ánimos al tiempo que éste tomaba su correspondiente posición para marcar ante el inminente re inicio del juego de Shoyo. Rápidamente cada uno de los miembros de Shohoku corrió a tomar posición, dejando de lado cualquier animadversión reciente. Aunque sí hubo algo que Himura notó con cierto orgullo al verlos pasar a su lado, y es que el capitán Akagi, Mitsui y Sakuragi lucían más determinados que nunca. Prácticamente echaban chispas por los ojos.

\- _"Bien hecho, Rukawa… al parecer tu palabras sirvieron para despertar al equipo."_ – se sonrió Himura, nuevamente satisfecho, preguntándose además si Rukawa sería consciente del poder de sus palabras sobre los demás.

Nagano inició el rápido contraataque para Shoyo, pasándole de inmediato el balón a Hanagata, a quien no le costó mayor esfuerzo abrirse camino hasta el tablero de Shohoku, dando un potente salto para encestar una sencilla bandeja.

Inesperadamente, y aparecido de la nada con un renovado vigor, Akagi se interpuso entre Hanagata y la canasta, arrebatándole el balón con su técnica del matamoscas.

 _OHHHHHH_

 _AHHHHHH_

Gran parte de la fanaticada de Shoyo se conmocionó al ver frustrada la jugada de la estrella de su equipo, pero no hubo espacio para mayores lamentaciones, pues el balón seguía en juego. Takano logró conseguir sin problemas el balón, y ubicándose dentro de la zona de tiro se dispuso a lanzar una canasta, aprovechando la confusión generalizada que reinaba en la cancha.

\- ¡Deténganlo! – apremió Himura.

Soichi Takano flexionó las rodillas para coger el impulso necesario, y tras levantar el balón para lanzarlo sin problemas, una enrome mole pelirroja saltó frente a él, interponiéndose en su trayecto a la canasta de Shohoku.

Siguiendo el ejemplo de su capitán, Hanamichi Sakuragi lanzó un feroz manotazo al balón y lo arrebató de las manos de Takano gracias a la técnica del matamoscas, y el efecto en el público fue inmediato, prorrumpiendo en gritos de alegría y regocijo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó Himura, escapando de la marca de Nagano para coger el balón que iba directo hacia él, en los límites de la zona exterior de tiro.

Himura consiguió hacerse con el balón sin problemas y corrió rápidamente en dirección al tablero de Shoyo, atravesando media cancha sin complicaciones y con el resto de su equipo y del equipo rival corriendo tras él. Sakuragi, el más enérgico de todos, estaba a punto de darle alcance e intentó a gritos llamar su atención para conseguir un preciado pase.

\- ¡Aquí! ¡Pásame el balón! – solicitó el pelirrojo, a un par de pasos de distancia.

Himura lo miró de reojo, notando también que Nagano estaba muy cerca de ambos, y comprendió entonces que en esta ocasión no habría mayor riesgo en lanzar un pase a Sakuragi, pues nadie se interpondría entre él y la canasta para que pudiera encestar.

Sin dejar de correr hacia el tablero, Himura lanzó un discreto pase hacia atrás, despistando así a Nagano que no se percató de la jugada. Al recibir el balón, el rostro de Sakuragi se iluminó, exultante por conseguir su primera oportunidad.

\- ¡Mira esto, maldito Rukawa! – gritó Sakuragi antes de saltar hacia el tablero, extendiendo su brazo derecho con el balón por delante para encestar una sencilla canasta.

Por un momento pareció que lo iba a lograr, pero cuando Sakuragi soltó el balón para depositarlo en la canasta, empleó más fuerza de la debida y terminó golpeado la parte superior del tablero.

\- ¡Mierda, fallé! – se quejó furioso el pelirrojo, alistándose para saltar y coger el balón e intentar su jugada de nuevo.

\- ¡Usaste mucha fuerza! – apuntó Himura, intentando conseguir una buena posición para conseguir el balón por si se le escapaba a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Eres un inexperto! – Nagano se les adelantó a todos, pues había alcanzado la zona justo a tiempo y ya había saltado muy alto en el aire cuando el balón rebotaba contra el tablero.

Nagano estiró ambos brazos para coger el balón una vez que rebotase hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera lograrlo, Rukawa, que también estaba lo suficientemente cerca para disputar el balón, hizo nuevamente gala de sus habilidades al saltar por sobre Nagano y darle un suave golpe al balón, impulsándolo certeramente hacia el centro del tablero, con lo que fue a dar a la canasta para entrar limpiamente, marcando así dos puntos más a favor de Shohoku.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Bien hecho, Rukawa! – felicitó Himura una vez que el pelinegro hubo aterrizado en la duela, inmediatamente después de un consternado Nagano.

Rukawa asintió levemente a Himura, agradeciendo a su modo por las palabras. Sin embargo, Sakuragi, estaba furioso por haber perdido protagonismo de las manos de su archirrival.

\- ¡Oye estúpido engreído, no te quieras pasar de listo, ¿me oíste?! – gritó furioso Sakuragi, pero el pelinegro simplemente se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda. - ¡Te aprovechaste de mi tiro para lucirte!

\- ¡Tonto! No estés llamando la atención. - el capitán Akagi alcanzó la zona y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Sakuragi, callándolo de inmediato. – Bien hecho Rukawa. - felicitó toscamente.

Uno a uno los jugadores de Shohoku corrieron a ubicarse en su respectivo sector de la cancha. El marcador iba ahora 11 puntos para Shoyo contra 4 puntos para Shohoku, pero los ánimos se habían encendido de manera tal para el equipo blanco, que la diferencia resultaba algo insignificante. La situación parecía estar cambiando.

\- ¡Ánimo muchachos, nosotros ganaremos! – gritó Hanagata.

\- ¡SÍ! – respondieron al unísono el resto de los jugadores de Shoyo.

\- ¡Adelante Shohoku, falta poco para alcanzarlos! ¡Defensa! – gritó Himura, encabezando al equipo de Shohoku.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

El despertar de Shohoku gracias a los primeros cuatro puntos encestados por Kaede Rukawa cambió por completo la dinámica y ambiente del juego. La dominación incontestable de Shoyo comenzó a verse mermada gracias al renovado ímpetu que surgió entre los jugadores de Shohoku, viéndose reflejado también en el público que comenzó a animarlos con más entusiasmo. Notorio era, sin embargo los grupos de animadoras de los jugadores más apuestos del Shohoku.

\- ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR! ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!

Con la exitosa irrupción del pelinegro de ojos azules; Ru, Ka y Wa habían encendido las porras, logrando al mismo tiempo que las animadoras de Kenji Himura alzaran la voz para animar a su correspondiente ídolo.

\- ¡HIMURA, HIMURA, ERES EL MEJOR!

Kenji Himura parecía también más animado que antes, conduciendo y articulando con aplomo las jugadas del equipo y sacando así suspiros de admiración entre sus fanáticas histéricas. Kaede Rukawa, que se podría decir era el más sereno de todos en Shohoku, sentía cierto orgullo por el modo en que su amigo parecía haberse recuperado luego del ya lejano accidente en la azotea, pues en los intensos minutos que llevaban de juego no mostraba signos de cansancio fuera de lo normal. Lo único que le parecía un poco inquietante era, inesperadamente, el modo en que Himura parecía regocijarse con los gritos de sus admiradoras.

\- _"¡Bah! Do'aho… ¿Por qué tienes que prestarles tanta atención a grupo de babosas?"_ – volvió a recriminarle mentalmente Rukawa mientras observaba de reojo a su amigo, que estaba de espaldas y con el balón entre las manos mirando hacia las gradas, en dirección a sus admiradoras.

De haberlo visto de frente, Rukawa hubiera notado cómo Himura le sonreía a sus admiradoras, sin dudas disfrutando de tanto apoyo que le brindaban.

\- _"Si no es más que un grupo de ociosas…"_ – incrédulo, Rukawa negó mentalmente, sacudiendo de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos para volver a enfocarlos en el juego, que era lo más importante en estos momentos, pero teniendo perfectamente claro que él jamás le prestaría tanta atención a su propio grupo de animadoras. Es más, simplemente pasaba de ellas y las ignoraba por completo.

Tras un par de segundos, Himura se reintegró al juego, lanzándole el balón al base del equipo contrario, Mitsuru Nagano. Luego de dos posesiones de 30 segundos que no concluyeron en anotaciones para ningún bando, era nuevamente el turno del equipo de Shoyo.

Nagano comenzó a avanzar hacia el sector del medio campo de Shohoku, encontrándose con un agudo marcaje de Himura. La diferencia de estatura entre ambos era más que considerable, lo cual le hizo sentirse bastante seguro, más no excesivamente confiado, pues Himura podría ser capaz de robarle el balón al menor descuido de su parte. Finalmente Nagano decidió optar por lo más sencillo y lanzar un pase alto hacia el jugador número 8 de su equipo, Soichi Takano, la opción más segura por estar marcado por Sakuragi. El equipo de Shoyo ya contaba con la certeza de las escasas habilidades del pelirrojo, habían identificado ese punto débil en Shohoku y pensaban aprovecharlo al máximo posible.

Rukawa observó todo esos movimientos a una distancia prudencial, precavido y alerta por cualquier oportunidad de hacerse con el balón, pero al ver cómo éste había ido a parar cerca del tablero y en manos de quien debía ser marcado por Sakuragi, temió lo peor.

\- _"Demonios, ese estúpido dejará que encesten otra vez."_ – pensó Rukawa, y tras lograr librarse de Ito, corrió hacia el lugar donde se concentraba la acción.

Himura reaccionó de la misma manera, dejando atrás a Nagano para acercarse al balón e intentar brindar apoyo algún tipo de apoyo a Sakuragi, aunque por fortuna para el equipo de Shohoku, no sería necesario.

\- ¿¡A dónde vas?! ¡Si crees que puedes pasar al talentoso Sakuragi, te equivocas! – rugió Sakuragi, imponiéndose como una enorme mole frente a un atónito Takano.

\- ¿Q-qué le pasa? – susurró Takano, nervioso y asustado por el extraño comportamiento del pelirrojo, mientras sin proponérselo retrocedía lentamente con el balón entre las manos.

 _Pii Piiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Violación! ¡Caminando! – anunció el árbitro, pues Takano había dado más de tres pasos con el balón en las manos.

\- ¡Nyahahahaha! ¡Lo logré! – rio orgulloso Sakuragi. – El talentoso Sakuragi logró que su oponente cometiera una falta gracias al increíble poder de su mirada… ¡Nyahahahaha!

El estadio se vino abajo en un inidentificable estadillo simultáneo de risas, reproches y alabanzas entremezclados. Y Rukawa, agradecido porque la ventaja de Shoyo no siguiera aumentando, pasó trotando junto a Sakuragi, intentando alejarse lo más posible de él. Aun cuando llevaban varias semanas conviviendo juntos en el equipo, aun no lograba acostumbrarse del todo a la inquietante y desconcertante presencia del pelirrojo. Su idiotez le exasperaba hasta niveles insospechados, pero al mismo tiempo le era imposible dejar de prestarle atención. Muy a su pesar, Rukawa había llegado a descubrir que Sakuragi era capaz de acaparar todos sus sentidos con el mínimo esfuerzo de su parte, y por ello es que no desperdiciaba oportunidad de desquitarse con él de la única manera que sabía: insultándolo.

\- Eres un torpe… - murmuró Rukawa al pasar junto al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Maldito Rukawa, ven acá! – saltó Sakuragi, que logró escucharlo con claridad. Hizo el amago de correr tras él, pero desistió al reanudarse el juego.

Himura había iniciado la ofensiva de Shohoku.

\- ¡Equipo, al ataque! – comandó Himura, dribleando enérgicamente el balón hacia el tablero de Shoyo.

Ito, que era quien más cerca se encontraba de Himura, intentó bloquearle el paso con una pantalla, pero Himura lo sobrepasó sin problemas. Todo sucedía tan rápido que lo único que se lograba distinguir con claridad desde el público era un amasijo de cuerpos vestidos de verde moviéndose a gran velocidad para defender, seguidos muy de cerca por los jugadores vestidos de blanco. Himura, que era bastante rápido, comprobó con satisfacción que Kaede Rukawa había acudido en ayuda con una sorprendente rapidez y se encontraba bastante adelantado en su posición.

Toda la atención de los jugadores de Shoyo estaba centrada en la figura de Kenji Himura.

Sigilosamente y pasando desapercibido, Rukawa logró abrirse paso hasta ubicarse en la zona de tiro, directamente frente al tablero, pero Toru Hanagata y Soichi Takano, que también estaban ahí, y al ser los únicos de Shoyo capaces de igualar la velocidad de Rukawa y Himura, se percataron de la presencia del pelinegro y se alistaron para macarlo.

\- _"¡Aquí!"_ – sin verbalizar sus deseos y luego de establecer contacto visual con Himura, Rukawa extendió sutilmente ambas manos para solicitar un pase. Estaba de espaldas al tablero, marcado ahora desde atrás por Hanagata y desde adelante por Takano.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Himura le lanzó un fuerte pase de pecho a Rukawa, quien recibió el balón con precisión milimétrica, sin moverse de su lugar. El objetivo de Hanagata y Takano se centró ahora en el pelinegro, lo cual libró a Himura para poder moverse con absoluta libertad.

Himura, teniendo claro cuáles serían los siguientes pasos de su amigo, y en menos de un segundo, se lanzó corriendo hacia el tablero, y al pasar junto a Rukawa cogió el balón sin inconvenientes. Había sido una finta, Himura solo había usado a Rukawa como depositario momentáneo del balón para verse libre y así poder acercarse al tablero lo máximo posible.

\- ¡No pasarás! – le advirtió Hanagata, intentando alcanzar a Himura en los escasos pasos que le separaban del tablero. Takano lo imitó.

Himura no se amedrentó, y de improviso detuvo sus pasos y tomó posición para lanzar un sencillo tiro con salto. Esos sencillos movimientos fueron más que suficientes para que a Hanagata y Takano les diera tiempo de interponerse entre Himura y el tablero, aprovechando la gran ventaja en estatura que poseían y saltando ambos al mismo tiempo, estirando sus largos brazos para bloquear eventual trayectoria del balón hacia la canasta.

\- _"Hmn, idiotas…"_ – pensó orgulloso Rukawa, observando la escena. – _"Es una finta"._

Cuando Hanagata y Takano ya estaban en el aire bloqueando la canasta, Himura que no había llegado a saltar, atrajo nuevamente el balón a su cuerpo y dribleó el balón para alejarse de ahí, corriendo hacia un extremo de la zona de tiro y tomando posición ahora en la línea que demarcaba dicha zona, y así, cuando Hanagata y Takano estaban descendiendo, Himura dio un suave salto y lanzó el balón hacia la canasta.

 _Swish._

Fue una sencilla canasta que aumentaba una vez más el marcador para Shohoku, dejándolo en 6 puntos contra 11.

UHHHHHHHH

AHHHHHHHH

El público volvió a estallar luego de tan inesperado desenlace, y es que contra todo pronóstico dos novatos de primer año habían burlado y superado el juego de dos alumnos de tercer año de uno de los equipos más fuertes de la prefectura.

\- ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!

\- ¡HIMURA, HIMURA, ERES EL MEJOR!

El ambiente continuaba cambiando, siendo ahora más favorable para Shohoku.

\- Bien hecho. – felicitó Himura, chocando suavemente la palma extendida de Rukawa.

\- Sí. – murmuró Rukawa.

Juntos, ambos novatos corrieron al centro de la cancha a la espera de que se reanudase el juego, ahora con posesión de balón para el equipo de Shoyo. Casi al llegar a la zona, Himura y Rukawa quedaron (cada uno a su manera) estupefactos por la encendida porra que emergió repentinamente desde el sector de las gradas que ocupaba el equipo de Ryonan.

\- ¡Es increíble! ¡Himura y Rukawa son fantásticos! ¡Esa jugada estuvo fenomenal! – un sobre excitado y carente de pudor Hikoichi Aida gritaba a pleno pulmón, prácticamente colgando desde la baranda del balcón. - ¡Son realmente increíbles! ¡Sensacionales! ¡Siempre estaré con ustedes!

Los gritos del novato de Ryonan continuaron hasta que fue callado violentamente por el entrenador del equipo de Ryonan, Moichi Taoka.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota? ¿Y quién es ese payaso? – preguntó por lo bajo un estoico Rukawa.

Antes de responder, Himura miró de reojo a su amigo y entonces volvió a dirigir su atención al equipo de Ryonan.

\- Es Hikoichi Aida… y, vaya… están todos los de Ryonan aquí. – respondió Himura, deteniendo su vista ahora en la esbelta y sonriente figura de Akira Sendoh.

Himura le dedicó una casi imperceptible sonrisa a Sendoh, la cual fue correspondida por un leve movimiento de cabeza por su parte. Para cualquiera, aquellos gestos pasarían prácticamente desapercibidos. Para cualquiera, pero no para Kaede Rukawa, que contrario a lo que se creería de él, podía llegar a muy perceptivo.

\- _"¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos?"_ – pensó Rukawa con resentimiento luego de presenciar el sutil intercambio, mirando ahora de reojo a un Himura que no dejaba de sonreírle a Sendoh, hasta que finalmente decidió dedicarle una glacial mirada de indiferencia a éste último.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

 _Piii Piiiiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera, cargando por parte de Shoyo!

El anuncio del árbitro remeció al público y a los jugadores mismos de Shoyo, que incrédulos se voltearon para ver a su líder, Kenji Fujima.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer, Shoyo pidió tiempo muerto! – sorprendido, Hikoichi Aida volvió a ponerse de pie. Dejó de lado la videocámara con la que había estado grabando el partido y se asomó por el balcón a ver cómo ambos equipos se replegaban a sus respectivos bancos para hacer uso del tiempo libre.

\- Vaya, pese a llevar la delantera, Shoyo está siendo presionado. Esto es tal y como cuando nos enfrentamos a Shohoku en el partido de práctica. – Ryoji Ikegami, no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de orgullo por cómo se estaba desarrollando la situación. Mal que mal, en el partido de práctica contra Shohoku, Ryonan había ganado por solo dos puntos de diferencia, por lo que si ahora Shohoku perdía por un amplio margen ante Shoyo, eso bien podría significar que el equipo mismo de Ryonan tendría problemas a la hora de enfrentarlos.

Una lógica sencilla, aunque no del todo certera.

\- Tienes razón, Ikegami. Shohoku ha despertado. – convino un enigmático Akira Sendoh, que al igual que su compañero lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero por otros motivos muy distintos a los de él. – _"Esa última jugada entre Himura y Rukawa fue bastante ingeniosa. Esos dos, si se lo proponen, podrían llegar a ser una dupla bastante fuerte."_ – pensó.

Aquél comentario, a modo de pensamiento, Akira Sendoh decidió guardarlo para sí mismo. A su juicio, la remontada de Shohoku era algo predecible e incluso esperable, pues conocía de primera mano lo capaz que eran como equipo una vez que se tomaban las cosas en serio. Además, no pudo evitar cierto cálido sentimiento al ver cómo Kenji Himura parecía completamente recuperado y en forma, conduciendo a su equipo con un aplomo que hasta ahora no había presenciado en él.

\- _"Y veo que has progresado bastante, chico origami. Después de todo, nuestro entrenamiento debió ser gran utilidad para ponerte en forma."_ – se sonrió a sí mismo Sendoh, acomodándose en su banca a la espera de que el partido se reanudara.

\- Me pregunto qué es lo que tramará Fujima… - lanzó de la nada un serio Jun Uozumi, instaurando la misma incertidumbre entre el resto de sus compañeros y el entrenador Moichi Taoka.

Una especie de silencio soporífero se instaló dentro del recinto deportivo mientras ambos equipos, cada uno por su lado, discutían asuntos del juego. Las manifestaciones de apoyo, quedaron reducidas a simples murmullos generalizados de conversaciones por doquier.

 _Piii Piiiiii_

Sonó el silbato, encendiendo una vez más al público.

Los sesenta segundos reglamentarios del tiempo muerto, llegaron a su fin y el partido se reanudó en un santiamén con la posesión del balón para Shoyo.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS SHOYO! ¡PAF, PAF, PAF! ¡DURO, DURO SHOYO! ¡PAF, PAF!

\- Pensé que con la última anotación de Himura, el ambiente cambiaría y comenzaría a favorecer más a Shohoku, pero se ve que los jugadores de Shoyo están muy tranquilos. ¿No es verdad, entrenador Taoka? – preguntó un decepcionado Hikoichi Aida.

\- Mmm, sí. A decir verdad, Fujima fue muy astuto al pedir tiempo muerto en el momento indicado. – respondió el entrenador, evaluando la situación con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Akira Sendoh asintió en silencio, de acuerdo con su entrenador. Y Hikoichi Aida, sorprendido se volteó para intentar esclarecer el asunto. Shohoku estaba remontando y acortaba la diferencia de puntos contra Shoyo. Shohoku iba al alza, mientras que Shoyo perdía terreno.

\- Fujima es el director de Shoyo y además jugador al mismo tiempo, ¿no es verdad? - preguntó Hikoichi Aida, intrigado por el papel del sujeto en cuestión – Una combinación así es muy rara de ver, sobre todo a nivel de secundaria… Pero…

\- Sí, y ese es el problema. – respondió interrumpiendo Akira Sendoh.

\- ¿Uh? Se-Sendoh-senpai… ¿Qué problema?- sorprendido una vez más, Aida dirigió la vista a Sendoh, quien en ningún momento dejó de sonreír mientras seguía con la vista pegada en la cancha, en concreto, entre los jugadores de Shohoku.

\- Kenji Fujima… Él es el problema que Shohoku debe sortear cuanto antes. – esta vez fue Jun Uozumi quien hizo su aporte.

\- Capitán… - susurró Aida, aún más confundido.

\- Aunque puede que no lo sepas aún, Hikoichi, Kenji Fujima es uno de los mejores defensa en toda la prefectura de Kanagawa. – continuó Moichi Taoka, tomando la palabra y ganándose la atención del novato de Ryonan. – Si Fujima entra al equipo, si decide entrar a jugar, la situación del partido cambiará por completo.

\- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó atónito Hikoichi Aida, dirigiendo una discreta mirada a la banca de Shoyo, donde Kenji Fujima estaba sentado, siguiendo los movimientos de su equipo con absoluta tranquilidad. – _"Pero… cómo puede ser eso posible, si es bastante menos imponente que el resto de su equipo."_ – se preguntó.

\- Yo me atrevería a decir que Shohoku está buscando provocar a Shoyo para conseguir que Fujima salga a jugar pronto, ya que mientras él permanezca en la banca, Shoyo no rendirá el 100% de todo su potencial. – sentenció rotundamente Akira Sendoh, completamente seguro de su diagnóstico. – _"Después de todo, eso es lo que haría yo si tuviera que enfrentar a Shoyo"_. – se dijo a sí mismo, recordando de pronto el último partido que él mismo había jugado contra Shoyo, meses atrás en el Campeonato de Invierno.

La opinión de Akira Sendoh fue secundada por gran parte del equipo de Ryonan.

Abajo, en la cancha, la posesión de Shoyo había concluido sin conseguir una anotación, por lo que era el turno de Shohoku para atacar. Kenji Himura inició una rápida ofensiva, siguiendo una táctica bastante parecida a la usada la última vez: penetración rápida hacia la zona de tiro, para desbordar así la defensa uno a uno de Shoyo.

Pero con lo que nadie contó, incluso dentro de los espectadores de Ryonan, era con que en esta ocasión la táctica defensiva de Shoyo cambiaría por completo.

\- Vaya... con que era eso lo que planeaba Fujima. – asintió Sendoh. - Con esa esa estrategia, a Shohoku le será más difícil encestar, pero creo que Shoyo está cometiendo un grave error... – agregó.

\- ¿Un error? ¿De qué habla, Sendoh-senpai? – preguntó nuevamente sorprendido Aida, que no contaba con la misma visión de campo que su superior.

\- Espera y verás… - respondió Sendoh.

\- Esto será una pelea entre la altura de Shoyo contra la habilidad de Shohoku. – intervino el entrenador Taoka. – Y me pregunto qué se impondrá. ¿Shohoku será capaz de explotar la falencia en la defensa de Shoyo?

\- ¿Falencia? Pero entrenador, si… ¡es una defensa perfecta! ¡Mírelo! – desesperado, Hikoichi Aida señaló hacia la cancha, buscando una explicación a las palabras de Sendoh, Uozumi y el entrenador Taoka.

Sin embargo, nadie le respondió, aún…

En la cancha, Kenji Himura detuvo su avance abruptamente. Había contado sorprender a Shoyo usando su velocidad de ataque, pero sus rivales habían aprendido del error y modificado completamente su defensa. En lugar de hacer un marcaje uno a uno, con cada miembro de Shoyo siguiendo los pasos de un jugador asignado de Shohoku, Shoyo se había replegado rápidamente para establecer una defensa de zona, con todos reunidos en el centro para impedir cualquier tipo de penetración hacia el tablero.

Completamente detenido, Himura comenzó a buscar una salida al nuevo problema, sin dejar de botear el balón. Sus compañeros ya habían tomado posición, pero ninguno de ellos estaba lo suficientemente libre como para lanzarles un pase, pues la enorme pared de 5 jugadores gigantescos de Shoyo era un impedimento. Intentar burlarlos y lanzar pases de altura sería un despropósito.

\- _"¿Qué harás, chico origami? ¿Lograrás darte cuenta de la falencia en la defensa de Shoyo?"_ – se preguntaba Akira Sendoh, contemplando todo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Estaba completamente seguro de que Himura sería capaz de encontrar la solución a la defensa de Shoyo.

\- No, no podrán encestar… - musitó un atónito Hikoichi Aida, que seguía sin poder encontrar la falla en la defensa de Shoyo.

Y el conteo del cronómetro seguía descendiendo. Los 30 segundos reglamentarios para la posesión del balón de Shohoku iban ya en 8 segundos restantes.

\- ¡OCHO! ¡SIETE! ¡SEIS! ¡CINCO!

Entusiastas, los fanáticos de Shoyo daban cuenta del tiempo restante, gritándolo todos a viva voz.

\- ¡CUATRO! ¡TRES!

Quedaban apenas tres segundos, cuando Himura tomó una decisión. Retrocedió dos pasos y comenzó a correr hacia la derecha. Cualquiera hubiera apostado que lo que pretendía era forzar la defensa de Shoyo e intentar penetrar desde el flaco derecho para abrirse camino hacia el tablero, pero Akira Sendoh sabía que no era ese el caso.

\- Y ahora verás el grave error que cometió Shoyo. - anunció triunfalmente Sendoh, a lo que Hikoichi Aida asintió, expectante y sin despegar los ojos de la cancha. - _"Bien hecho, chico origami, lo tienes."_

Cuando parecía que Himura se adentraría en la zona de tiro, sin despegar los ojos del tablero, lanzó un pase alto hacia el otro extremo de la cancha, hacia el flanco izquierdo. El pase iba tan alto que al pasar por encima de los jugadores de Shoyo, ninguno hubiera podido rozarlo siquiera en caso de intentarlo.

El balón describió un arco perfecto, y luego de alcanzar su altura máxima justo en el centro de la zona, comenzó a descender con precisión milimétrica hasta caer en las manos de Hisashi Mitsui, que en todo momento había permanecido en la zona de tiro de tres puntos. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos, a Hisashi Mitsui no le tomó ni medio segundo lanzar un certero tiro de 3 puntos que atravesó limpiamente la red, acortando así la breva entre ambos equipos.

 _Swish…_

Habiendo transcurrido poco más de 9 minutos del primer tiempo, el marcador quedaba ahora 11 puntos para Shoyo contra 9 puntos para Shohoku.

\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Shoyo cometió un grave error al dejar libre al tirador más valioso de la secundaria, Hisashi Mitsui! – sorprendido, casi extasiado, Hikoichi Aida se puso de pie de un salto para celebrar la jugada de Shohoku.

Junto con el júbilo de Hikoichi Aida, el recinto entero se vino abajo en una estruendosa explosión de gritos y celebraciones por la nueva proeza de Shohoku.

\- Uh, creo que ha llegado la hora. – advirtió Akira Sendoh, señalando con un sutil gesto de cabeza hacia la banca de Shoyo.

Kenji Fujima, con un rostro sereno e imperturbable, lenta y ceremoniosamente se ponía de pie mientras se quitaba la chaqueta deportiva que había traído encima durante todo el encuentro, quedando ahora totalmente uniformado y listo para el juego. La suya era la camiseta número 4, correspondiente al capitán del equipo.

\- Fujima… - murmuró el entrenador Taoka, alzando levemente la cabeza para contemplar mejor.

\- ¿Saldrás a jugar, Fujima? – preguntó retóricamente Jun Uozumi, pues lógicamente no obtendría respuesta desde aquella distancia que los separaba.

La reacción de Kenji Fujima llamó la atención de varios al interior del gimnasio. Takenori Akagi se detuvo en seco y fijó toda su atención en él. Lo mismo la banca de Shohoku, en especial con Ryota Miyagi que estaba ansioso por entrar a jugar, lo cual sucedería una vez Fujima tomara parte del partido. Sin embargo, quien más expresó su consternación por la reacción de Fujima fue Toru Hanagata.

Hanagata se acercó rápidamente a su banca, y tras un tenso pero bien definido intercambio visual con su capitán, pareció surgir un nuevo entendimiento entre ambos. Kenji Fujima retrocedió y volvió a tomar asiento, desistiendo así de entrar al juego.

\- Vaya, falsa alarma. Fujima no entrará a jugar. – suspiró decepcionado Jun Uozumi.

\- Qué decepción, yo quería verlo jugar. – se quejó Hikoichi Aida.

Allá abajo, Toru Hanagata corrió a reincorporase en la banca, encarando a sus propios compañeros, que habían seguido sus pasos con atención a la espera de la resolución de Fujima.

\- ¡Equipo, arriba ese ánimo! – gritó Hanagata - ¡Demostrémosles el poder de Shoyo!

\- ¡Sí!

\- ¡Así será, Hanagata!

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Uno a uno, los cuatro miembros de Shoyo se cuadraron con los renovados ánimos del sub capitán Hanagata, dispuestos a consolidar la ventaja de Shoyo hasta convertirla en una victoria definitiva.

\- Vaya, creo que las cosas volverán a cambiar. Hanagata está decidido a conseguir la victoria. – comentó Uozumi.

\- Así parece, capitán.– asintió alegremente Akira Sendoh. – _"Y me pregunto si Shohoku será capaz de mantener el ritmo y no doblegarse ante el empuje de Hanagata…"_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Faltaban tan solo 50 segundos para el finalizar el primer tiempo, y la situación comenzaba a tornarse desesperada, a poco de entrar en un punto sin retorno. Toru Hanagata había vuelto a cambiar el ambiente del juego llevando al equipo de Shoyo a elevar su marcador hasta los 29 puntos versus 22 puntos para Shohoku.

Quien más sufría por la situación era Hanamichi Sakuragi que estaba a solo dos pasos de caer en la desesperación. Desesperación que tenía más que ver con su falta de aporte al juego que por el resultado del juego en sí, considerando, además, que llevaba dos faltas acumuladas luego de haber golpeado sin intención el antebrazo del jugador número 9 de Shoyo, Taku Ito, en un inservible intento por robarle el balón.

\- _"Maldición… aún no he anotado ni una sola canasta…"_ – de pie, intentando defender su zona, Hanamichi Sakuragi no dejaba de atormentarse por su desempeño. – _"Ese inútil de Rukawa ya lleva 9 puntos… Himura lleva anotados otros 8 puntos... ¡E incluso Mitsui ha aportado al anotar 5 puntos!.. Y yo nada. Aún no soy capaz de encestar una mísera canasta."_ – el pelirrojo hizo cuenta mentalmente mientras seguía inerte la dirección del balón que una vez más iba a parar a manos de Hanagata.

\- _"¡Maldito miope de mierda, otra vez luciéndose_!" – pensó con resentimiento Sakuragi al mismo que defendía empujando su cuerpo contra el de Soichi Takano, que intentaba seguir avanzando.

Para Sakuragi, la defensa estaba tornándose muy complicada y este era sin dudas el partido más complicado que había jugado hasta el momento. Los encuentros previos contra Miuradai, Kakuna, Kouhata e incluso Tsukubu habían resultado bastante sencillos en comparación a este partido contra Shoyo. Incluso cuando sido expulsado de todos esos partidos previos, sus compañeros permanecieron firmes al liderar a Shohoku directo a la victoria (y por amplio margen de ventaja en cada caso). En cambio ahora ni siquiera Akagi era capaz de contrarrestar correctamente la sagacidad de Hanagata.

El pelirrojo empujó y empujó intentando detener el avance de Takano, mientras de reojo vigilaba la situación que se estaba dando debajo del tablero de Shohoku, donde Akagi defendía a muerte para impedir que Hanagata encestara nuevamente.

\- ¡Vamos, Gorila, no dejes que enceste! – gritó a pleno pulmón Sakuragi, conteniendo por fin el avance de Takano.

En el centro, Hanagata desistió de su lucha contra Akagi y mandó un rápido pase a Kazushi Hasegawa (el número 6), quien atrajo la atención necesaria sobre sí como para permitirle a su sub capitán ganar terreno debajo el tablero.

\- ¡Lanza ya! – ordenó Hanagata.

Siguiendo las indicaciones, Hasegawa dio un pequeño salto y lanzó desde la línea de tres puntos, pero nada más librarse del balón, advirtió que ese tiro fallaría.

\- ¡Demasiado corto! ¡Un rebote!

Lo que sucedió a continuación, terminó por remecer los cimientos de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Hanagata, ya asentado y en mejor posición debajo del tablero, dio un potente salto para conseguir el preciado rebote, desbordando sin problemas los intentos de Akagi. En cuanto Hanagata aterrizó con el balón en sus manos, volvió a saltar para encestar con una potente clavada que dejó a todos sin aliento.

El marcador quedaba ahora a 31 puntos para Shoyo contra 22 puntos para Shohoku, restando tan solo 30 segundos para finalizar el primer tiempo.

En la mente de Hanamichi Sakuragi, el griterío del público y el choque de un centenar de botellas plásticas quedaron relegados a un octavo plano, pues una nube negra cubrría por completo sus sentidos. Marginado, sin moverse mientras todos a su alrededor volvían a tomar posición para reanudar los últimos segundos del partido, el pelirrojo no dejaba de darle vueltas a las palabras claves expresadas por Hasegawa.

\- _"Un…. Un rebote… Un rebote."_ – frenéticamente, Sakuragi comenzó a repetirse aquellas palabras, atónito como estaba, desencadenando así un inminente recuerdo de hace solo unos minutos atrás.

 ** _RECUERDO_**

El partido contra Shoyo iba a comenzar y el equipo de Shohoku en pleno estaba reunido en torno al profesor Anzai, escuchando con atención sus indicaciones para el encuentro. Había llegado el turno de revelar el papel que Hanamichi Sakuragi tendría en todo este asunto.

\- Escucha, Sakuragi. – comenzó el profesor Anzai, y el pelirrojo se cuadró, ansioso por saber qué le depararía el entrenador. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. - Tu deber será quedarte en el centro de la cancha y brindarle ventajas al equipo. Para compensar en parte la diferencia de estatura con Shoyo, deberás consolidar la parte inferior, dominar el tablero y apoderarte de los rebotes. Los rebotes… deben ser todos tuyos.

 ** _FIN DEL RECUERDO_**

\- _"El gordito me lo había dicho… Se suponía que yo debía dominar los rebotes, y no ese sinvergüenza de Hanagata."_ – comprendiéndolo de pronto, Sakuragi volvió a erguirse tan alto como era, sintiendo un renovado ímpetu recorrer todo su cuerpo. Apretó los puños con fuerza y determinación y contempló el panorama que le rodeaba. Sus compañeros estaban cansados, pues quedaban apenas 30 segundos para finalizar el primer tiempo y Shoyo llevaba una ventaja considerable de 9 puntos. Pero ya no más. Su objetivo y papel en este encuentro era bastante claro, y él pensaba cumplirlo. Tal vez, después de todo, hallaría por fin su gran fortaleza en este complicado deporte llamado baloncesto.

La situación tenía que cambiar a como diera lugar. Shoyo no debía encestar otra canasta en este primer tiempo, o de lo contrario las cosas se pondrían realmente feas.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS SHOYO! ¡PAF, PAF! ¡DURO, DURO SHOYO!

Naturalmente la fanaticada de Shoyo no cesaba en su porra, animando hasta las últimas instancias, especialmente ahora que parecía que su equipo tenía el partido completamente asegurado. Las porras para Shohoku se habían reducido a los ocasionales gritos de las admiradoras de Himura y Rukawa, más uno que otro espectador que emergía y aplaudía cada vez que lograban encestar alguna canasta.

\- Sakuragi… - la voz del capitán Akagi sonó claramente en la espalda de Sakuragi, sobresaltando al pelirrojo.

\- Go-Gori… - susurró Sakuragi, volteándose hacia su capitán.

\- Pon mucha atención, Sakuragi: estos 30 segundos que restan, serán decisivos. – advirtió Akagi, hablando seriamente.

\- ¿Uh?

\- Si el balón llega a caer en manos de Shoyo, debemos proteger nuestro tablero a como dé lugar, cueste lo que nos cueste. – continuó explicando Akagi, acerándose aún más a Sakuragi para que él, y solo él pudiera escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Daba por sentado que Himura, Mitsui y Rukawa ya habían llegado a la misma conclusión que él, por lo que solo restaba Sakuragi para poner al tanto.

\- ¡Sí! – asintió el pelirrojo.

\- Nuestro deber es terminar con la menor diferencia de puntos posibles en este primer tiempo, para poder mantener encendida la esperanza durante el segundo tiempo. – agregó Akagi, hablando rápidamente en aquél espacio muerto antes de que se reiniciara el partido con posesión para Shohoku. - Si dejamos que la diferencia siga aumentando, el daño moral será mayor… puede que incluso irreversible. Shoyo lo sabe, e intentarán anotar a toda costa. Y nosotros debemos impedirlo. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

\- C-creo que sí. – susurró Sakuragi. - ¿Un rebote? ¿Crees que habrá un rebote?

\- Es muy probable. – asintió Akagi, dándole un leve golpe en la espalda a Sakuragi, agradecido de que el pelirrojo entendiera la seriedad del asunto.

\- _"Rebotes… debo conseguir los rebotes. De mi depende el desenlace de primer tiempo."_ – se dijo a sí mismo Sakuragi, armándose de valor mientras trotaba a tomar posición. – _"El que domina el rebote, domina el juego. ¡Yo dominaré el juego!"_

El partido se reanudó en cuanto el árbitro hizo entrega del balón al base de Shohoku, Kenji Himura, quien con rapidez comenzó a driblear el balón para buscar la oportunidad de encestar otra preciada canasta que los volvería a colocar en competencia.

Nagano corrió rápidamente a bloquear a Himura, pegándose herméticamente a su cuerpo para dificultarle el avance.

\- _"Maldición, estos cretinos son fastidiosos."_ – se resintió Sakuragi, intentando sobrepasar a Takano para así quedar libre y solicitar el balón. Era su última oportunidad de encestar una canasta y devolverle la vida a Shohoku, e intentaría aprovecharla. Aun cuando Akagi le advirtió que se concentrara en un inminente rebote, quería encestar una canasta.

De pronto, Hisashi Mitsui emergió junto a Himura, dejando atrás a Hasegawa. Rápidamente Himura le lanzó un pase a Mitsui, depositando en el número 14 la última oportunidad de encestar durante el primer tiempo.

Sin embargo, los planes del chico castaño se vieron frustrados. Nagano logró adelantarse e interceptó el balón, desviándolo de su trayectoria y alejándolo de las manos de Mitsui.

\- ¡Demonios! – rugió Sakuragi, al tiempo que toda la acción comenzaba a dirigirse rápidamente hacia el tablero de Shohoku.

Para ganar terreno, Hasegawa mandó un pase alto a un adelantado Taku Ito, que en el acto fue marcado por Rukawa. Para deshacerse de él, conforme el resto de Shohoku acudía a defender el tablero y marcar a sus oponentes, Ito, evaluó la situación boteando el balón de espaldas al tablero, pero sin dar tregua a la incesante defensa de Rukawa.

\- ¡Defensa!

\- ¡Defensa!

\- ¡Vamos chicos, ustedes pueden! – gritó Ayako.

\- ¡Tienen que impedir que encesten! – apremió Ryota Miyagi, poniéndose de pie junto a Ayako.

Restaban 6 segundos para finalizar el primer tiempo. Shohoku contenía el empuje de Shoyo con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso Sakuragi daba todo de sí manteniendo a Takano a raya mientras Ito continuaba sin hacer una jugada.

Y de pronto, sucedió.

Ito depositó todas esperanzas en la estrella del equipo de Shoyo y lanzó un pase alto a Hanagata que nuevamente se encontraba debajo del tablero, luchando centímetro a centímetro contra Akagi.

Pareció que todo estaba concertado con antelación, pues nada más el balón dejó las manos de Ito, Hanagata ya estaba saltando tan alto como le era posible, dejando a Akagi sin posibilidades de poder conseguir el balón. Fue un pase impecable, y en cuanto Hanagata tocó suelo y aseguró el balón en sus manos, se giró hacia el tablero y saltó listo para tirar, echándose hacia atrás en medio de su salto, impulsándose hasta quedar en 45 grados con respecto al piso. Hanagata lanzó un segundo tiro _fade away_ en lo que iba del partido.

Pero Akagi no se iba a dar por vencido, e impulsado por la más pura fuerza de voluntad, se sobrepuso a la jugada de Hanagata y saltó tan alto como pudo para estirar su brazo e interceptar el balón, rozándolo apenas con la punta de sus dedos.

\- ¡NO ENCESTARÁS! – rugió Akagi.

Sakuragi, hasta ahora paralizado, reconoció su señal. No se detuvo a ver si efectivamente Akagi había detenido el balón o no, sino que simplemente corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando atrás a un Takano perplejo por su arrojo e increíble velocidad.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, el pelirrojo dio un salto olímpico y sobrepasó sin problemas a Rukawa, Himura, Hasegawa y Nagano, todos quienes habían predicho lo mismo que él y habían acudido en busca del mismo objetivo que él: conseguir el último rebote.

\- ¡ES MÍO! – proclamó Sakuragi una milésima de segundo después de que el balón impactara en el aro y se produjera el rebote, aprisionando fuertemente el balón entre sus dos manos para asegurar su posesión.

Restaban solo dos segundos para finalizar el primer tiempo cuando Sakuragi aterrizó con ambos pies en la duela de madera, con todo el peso de un verdadero gigante que siente por primera vez el surgimiento de su verdadero propósito en este tipo de circunstancias.

\- ¡Soy el rey del rebote, Hanamichi Sakuragi, el que domina el rebote y el que dominará el juego! – proclamó a medio pulmón y orgullosamente el pelirrojo.

El reloj llegó a cero, marcando el final primer tiempo.

 _Piiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Fin del primer tiempo! – anunció oficialmente el árbitro.

El marcador quedó 31 puntos para Shoyo contra 22 puntos para Shohoku. De momento, la situación estaba salvada. Con una desventaja de apenas un dígito, aún quedaban esperanzas para el equipo de Shohoku.


	17. La caída del equipo de Shoyo

**Capítulo 17: La caída del equipo de Shoyo**

 _Sábado 04 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

El medio tiempo del partido entre Shoyo y Shohoku había comenzado. Luego del espectacular rebote de último momento conseguido por Hanamichi Sakuragi, el panorama para el segundo tiempo había cambiado drásticamente, opinión que era compartida por una fanática del baloncesto de apenas 15 años de edad.

\- ¡De verdad fue increíble, Sakuragi! Estuviste fenomenal. – los ojos de Haruko Akagi brillaban de emoción.

\- Eh... eh... ¿en serio crees eso, Haruko? – preguntó cohibido Sakuragi, rascándose la nuca, completamente encandilado por la belleza de Haruko.

Haruko en compañía de sus amigas Fujii y Matsui, además de los miembros del ejército de Sakuragi (Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya) habían dado alcance a Sakuragi cuanto este, junto al resto del equipo, se dirigía a los camarines para descansar y trazar los lineamientos de lo que sería el segundo tiempo.

Sin pedir permiso alguno, Sakuragi se escabulló sigilosamente para reunirse con sus amigos en el pasillo.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – confirmó Haruko. - ¡Ese rebote que acabas de hacer tiene el valor de 10 rebotes!

\- ¿D-diez rebotes? – Sakuragi abrió los ojos de par en par.

\- ¡Exactamente! – asintió Haruko. – Ese rebote salvó al equipo, ya que si Shoyo hubiera encestado, probablemente las esperanzas de ganar se hubieran perdido.

\- Ahahaha, ¿tú crees? – Sakuragi se sonrojó, orgulloso por tan dulce halago. – Parece ser que el rebote es mi especialidad… ¿no? ¡Nyahahaha! - rio a pleno pulmón de aquella manera que solo él era capaz.

\- ¡Así es! Eres el rey del rebote, Sakuragi. – proclamó Haruko.

El nuevo halago de Haruko hizo sonrojar de manera peligrosa a Sakuragi. Su piel comenzó a arder exponencialmente al tiempo que sus ojos color miel se perdían en un mundo de fantasías. En un santiamén, las cosas habían cambiado de manera tan espectacular para él que parecía irreal.

\- _"Eres tan hermosa…"_ – comenzó a elucubrar mentalmente Sakuragi. – _"Nadie puede negar que soy un talentoso, si hasta ella me lo acaba decir, y ella no puede estar equivocada. Ni el gorila, ni Himura, ni Mitsui y ni ese tonto de Rukawa… ninguno de esos es tan buen jugador como lo soy yo. ¡Nyahahahaha! No, todos son unos perdedores. Yo fui quién salvó a Shohoku, y yo seré quien les dé la victoria en el segundo tiempo. ¡Sí señor!"_

Sakuragi estuvo fantaseando un buen rato mientras Haruko y los demás esperaban atentos lo que tenía que decir a continuación.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Haruko! ¡Este talentoso Sakuragi se encargará del segundo tiempo y guiará a Shohoku hacia la victoria! ¡Nyahahahaha! – proclamó el pelirrojo.

Matsui, la más crítica de las amigas de Shohoku, suspiró resignada pero sin atreverse a contradecir al pelirrojo. Fujii, la más tímida del grupo, retrocedió dos pasos para alejarse un poco del exuberante Sakuragi. Haruko, la más ingenua, asintió alegre a cada palabra dicha.

Más atrás y un poco marginados del intercambio, los chicos del Ejército comenzaron a intercambiar sus propias opiniones con respecto a su líder.

\- Vaya, se ve que es un ingenuo… – murmuró Chuichirou Noma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Sigue siendo el mismo. – convino alegremente Yuji Ohkusu, conteniendo un inminente ataque de risa.

\- Lo cual significa que aún hay posibilidades de que sea expulsado en el segundo tiempo… - acotó sabiamente Nozomi Takamiya.

\- Por lo tanto… - sugirió Yohei Mito, enigmático.

\- ¡Demos apostar! – dedujo Noma, susurrando fuertemente, pero no tan alto como para ser escuchado por Sakuragi.

\- No durará más de diez minutos del segundo tiempo. – apostó Noma.

\- No serán más de cinco minutos. – apostó Ohkusu.

Afortunadamente, Sakuragi continuó intercambiando comentarios con Haruko, embelesado con su belleza, por lo que no llegó a oír las apuestas de mala fe que estaban haciendo sus amigos a su expensa.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Todos los miembros del equipo de Shohoku, a excepción del desaparecido Hanamichi Sakuragi, se encontraban reunidos en los camarines. Unos se refrescaban el rostro en los lavados mientras que otros intentaban recuperar el aliento desplomados en las bancas.

Ayako, como asistente del equipo, se encontraba discutiendo las estadísticas del juego junto al sub capitán Kiminobu Kogure.

\- Hay 9 puntos de diferencia… - susurró Kogure.

\- Sí, pero no te decepciones. – dijo pacientemente Ayako, cerrando cuidadosamente su libreta para alejar a Kogure de su lado. – Nueve puntos no es una diferencia tan grande, por lo que aún hay esperanzas de remontar.

Discretamente y de reojo, la chica de rizos echó un vistazo hacia una de las bancas donde se encontraba Ryota Miyagi. Escrutó su lenguaje corporal casi a la perfección, y no le costó mayor esfuerzo deducir las ansias que le embargaban, reflejadas en el frenético movimientos de sus pies mientras hablaba distraídamente con Hisashi Mitsui.

\- _"Y Fujima aún no sale de la banca… debes estar realmente ansioso por salir a jugar, Ryota"_ – se repitió mentalmente Ayako – _"Luego del primer tiempo, los chicos se ven muy exhaustos... en especial el superior Mitsui. No creo que pueda aguantar un segundo tiempo igualmente intenso, pero lo necesitaremos más que nunca si queremos ganar."_

Ayako nunca lo había visto tan cansado como ahora, y eso le preocupó.

\- _"Vamos, aguanta un poco más Mitsui. Cuando Fujima salga a jugar, serás la clave de nuestra victoria. Me cuesta decirlo, pero te necesitaremos más que nunca."_

Resignada, Ayako decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y tras tener una repentina idea se acercó a su bolso deportivo y rebuscó en su interior hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba.

\- Ten, Mitsui. Será mejor que bebas esto y te hidrates un poco más. – Ayako se acercó a la banca y extendió una botella de Pocari Sweat.

\- ¿Uhm? – sorprendido, Mitsui interrumpió su plática con Miyagi para aceptar dudoso el refresco, gesto que se le antojó curioso. - ¿Y esto?

\- Es hidratante, ya deberías saberlo. – respondió Ayako.

Ryota Miyagi observó el intercambio con celos, preguntándose por qué, en el nombre de algún Dios, Ayako le obsequiaba un Pocari Sweat a Mitsui enfrente de él. ¿Se trataba acaso de una extraña jugarreta para provocarle celos? Pues de se ser así, funcionaba bastante bien y no podría contenerse.

\- A-Ayako… ¡¿Por qué le regalas algo a Mitsui?! – comenzó a protestar Miyagi, con un puchero en la boca y apunto de ponerse de pie para montar una de sus escenas, pero fue detenido en el acto.

 _¡Zas!_

El abanico de Ayako no tardó en aparecer y estrellarse contra la frente de Miyagi, obligándole a tomar asiento nuevamente.

\- ¡Idiota, no seas ridículo! No es ningún regalo. Son los refrescos del equipo. – explicó con seriedad Ayako.

\- ¡Au! P-pero… - Miyagi intentó protestar nuevamente.

\- Si tanto te importa, ten, no lo quiero. Es de frutilla y yo odio ese sabor. – con un gesto altanero, Mitsui rechazó el refresco y lo ofreció Miyagi, quien lo recibió sorprendido. – Además, no lo necesito. Me encuentro muy bien nada más empezar el segundo tiempo encestaré 3 triples para quedar empatados con Shoyo.

\- Uh… Por cierto Mitsui, Ayako tiene razón... Te ves bastante cansado. – señaló acusadoramente Miyagi, conteniendo la risa que era secundada por una divertida Ayako.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡No digas tonterías! ¡El primer tiempo no fue nada, lo más difícil va a empezar! – estalló furioso Mitsui

\- Exactamente. No podemos estar cansados, y mucho menos ahora. – se impuso el capitán Akagi luego de haber observado el intercambio desde las penumbras, alzando la voz lo suficiente para hacerse con la atención del resto del equipo al interior del camarín. – No podemos permitirnos el estar cansados, puesto que Shoyo aún no ha sacado a su mejor jugador de la banca.

Un silencio afirmativo se hizo al interior del vestuario, acompañado de algunos gestos de consternación y expectación, principalmente entre los novatos de primer año.

\- Y ese es Kenji Fujima… - susurró Ayako.

\- A-Ayako… - Ryota Miyagi se giró automáticamente al reconocer la voz de su amada.

Ayako le sostuvo la mirada llena de comprensión y determinación, diciéndole - _"Cuando llegue el momento, contaremos contigo para contrarrestar a Fujima, YO confío en ti"_ – y ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

He ahí la razón de la ansiedad de Miyagi por salir a jugar en este segundo tiempo, y Ayako lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- Sí… y cuando Fujima entre a jugar, debemos tener en cuenta que nos estaremos enfrentando al equipo que fue el segundo mejor de la prefectura el año pasado. – agregó sabiamente Kogure.

\- Por eso hay que sacar a Fujima de la banca lo más rápido posible. Ese será nuestro primer objetivo en el segundo tiempo. – informó el capitán Akagi.

\- Y entonces, recién comenzará la parte más difícil del partido. – añadió nuevamente Kogure.

\- Mitsui. – Akagi avanzó hasta detenerse frente a éste. – Para que puedas anotar canastas de 3 puntos, Sakuragi y yo nos encargaremos de hacer los rebotes… y esta vez no dejaré que Hanagata me gane.

\- Jah. Si pretendes cumplir con eso, sería bueno que en primer lugar te organices. – lanzó socarronamente Mitsui.

Takenori Akagi no lo podía creer. Abrió los ojos como plato y un incipiente rubor cubrió su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?! – exigió saber Akagi.

La discusión era inminente, pues pese a que habían pasado semanas desde la reincorporación de Mitsui al equipo, aún parecía que Akagi le guardaba cierto rencor por sucedido en el pasado. Y Kogure lo sabía muy bien.

\- ¡Eh! No peleen, chicos. – Kogure se apresuró a interponerse entre Akagi y Mitsui. - Cambiando de tema, Akagi, ¿se puede saber dónde está Sakuragi?

\- ¿Uh?

\- ¿Sakuragi?

\- Es cierto, no lo he visto.

\- Creo que no venía con nosotros.

De una manera u otra, todos comenzaron a buscar la cabellera roja de Sakuragi, pero no hubo caso. Recién entonces se hizo patente su ausencia.

\- ¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE DIABLOS SE METIÓ ESE CABEZA HUECA?! –rugió a pleno pulmón Akagi, dirigiendo toda su ira al pelirrojo y dejando de lado a Mitsui. A pasos pesados caminó hacia la salida, secundado por Kogure y dispuesto a ir a buscarlo donde fuera necesario para ponerlo en su lugar.

Algunos prefirieron retroceder en sus posiciones para alejarse del alcance del capitán, otros continuaron con sus labores como si nada, demasiado acostumbrados a las salidas de Sakuragi como para inmutarse por sus fechorías. Himura y Rukawa, que estaban en los lavados refrescándose el rostro, eran de aquellos que no se inmutaron y se dirigieron a la banca más próxima para tomar asiento, junto a Mitsui, Miyagi y Ayako. Aún quedaban algo así como 6 minutos para que iniciara el segundo tiempo.

\- Apostaría a que se quedó baboseando con Yohei y los demás. – dijo Miyagi respecto a Sakuragi, dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

\- Jah, esos rufianes estaban montando todo un escándalo allá arriba. – Mitsui se puso de pie para ir al lavado, refunfuñando algo ininteligible acerca de los modales y la falta de estos en los novatos de primer año.

\- Aunque no era nada en comparación a la pasión que desataron estos dos galanes. Sus fanáticas estaban más histéricas que nunca… – intervino Ayako, guiñándole un ojo con confidencia a Himura y a Rukawa al mismo tiempo.

Rukawa ignoró comentario y tan solo se encogió de hombros para luego comenzar a beber de su botella de Pocari Sweat en completo silencio. Himura, por otro lado, se hizo el ofendido, aunque no era en serio.

\- ¡Ayako! Pero qué estás diciendo… - Himura torció el gesto dramáticamente, fingiendo modestia cuando en realidad le divertía la situación. - ¿Dónde está mi agua? No la encuentro.

El jugador número doce rebuscó su botella de Pocari Sweat entre sus pertenencias y su bolso sin éxito, sacando tan solo su móvil.

\- Ten, toma esta. No la necesito. – Miyagi ofreció a Himura la botella de Pocari Sweat previamente obsequiada por Ayako a Mitsui. – Por cierto, excelente juego.

\- Gracias Miyagi-senpai… Oh, es de frutilla. Me encanta este sabor. – Himura recibió gustoso la botella y dio dos largos sorbos del contenido bajo el atento escrutinio de sus superiores.

\- Vaya que tenías sed… - comentó Ayako.

\- ¡Ahhh! Sí, estaba seco. – Himura dejó la botella sobre la banca. – Shoyo es un equipo realmente duro.

\- Y que lo digas. – comentó Miyagi.

\- Por cierto, Miyagi-senpai… ¿estás listo para enfrentar a Fujima? Ustedes los de segundo y tercer grado ya deben saber cómo es el juego de ese sujeto… – preguntó Himura, mirando directamente a su superior.

Miyagi se tomó cierto tiempo antes de responder, pero a Rukawa, Himura y Ayako no les importó. Querían saber su respuesta y lo que sea que tuviera que decir al respecto.

\- Por supuesto, y esta vez pienso acabar con él. – respondió por fin Miyagi, inclinándose un poco en la banca para apoyar sus codos en los sus rodillas. – Este año será el fin del reinado de Fujima.

\- Estás decidido… - murmuró Ayako, tomando asiento en la banca, entre Himura y Miyagi.

\- Más decidido que nunca, Ayako, y lo sabes muy bien. – asintió Miyagi, recobrando su postura para mirar a la chica con un inusual semblante de seriedad que la dejó gratamente sorprendida.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Ryota. Has trabajado muy duro para ello. – convino la chica, palmeándole la espalda suavemente. _\- "Y vaya que sí, nunca te había visto tan convencido de ti mismo como ahora. Bien por ti, Ryota. Es tu turno de demostrar que eres el mejor base de Kanagawa."_ – pensó alegremente Ayako, sonriéndole taciturnamente a Miyagi, quien por ese gesto volvió a su expresión bobalicona y ensoñadora de siempre.

Mal que mal, Ayako era y sería siempre su gran debilidad.

\- Bien dicho, Miyagi-senpai… esa es la actitud. - felicitó Himura, sonriéndole a su superior.

\- Que no me digas senpai, no soy tan viejo para esas formalidades. – reprochó divertidamente Miyagi.

\- Vale, vale. Como tú digas Miyagi.

El silencio se hizo entre el pequeño grupo, siendo reemplazado por el murmullo de las conversaciones entre el resto de los miembros del equipo a lo largo y ancho del camarín. Rukawa cerró los ojos y fingió estar durmiendo mientras movía rítmicamente sus pies. Himura se entretuvo apurando el contenido restante de su Pocari Sweat y Ayako comenzó a hojear distraídamente su libreta de anotaciones, siendo estrictamente vigilada por un embobado Miyagi.

Al terminar de beber su refresco, Himura dejó la botella de lado y comenzó a revisar su móvil, captando la atención de Ayako que lo observó de reojo. No es que pretendiera husmear a escondidas ni mucho menos, pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que era imposible no hacerlo. El chico se dedicó a contemplar unas fotos de paisajes, hasta que abrió una aplicación de mensajería y notó cierto sobresalto en él cuando comenzó a leer un mensaje, y esa reacción le resultó familiar. Fueron solo un par de segundos en que miró de reojo, tiempo más que suficiente para hacerse una idea de que sucedía, o llegaría a suceder, eventualmente.

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:52 am:** Ey, chico origami! Estás jugando muy bien.

 **Akira Sendoh, 11:00 am:** Si logran ganarle a Shoyo, te invito a un helado. ¿Uno a uno el próximo fin de semana?

\- _"Vaya, quién lo diría… Himura y Sendoh tan amigos."_ – pensó sorprendida Ayako, volviendo su vista a su libreta, sin ver realmente el contenido de esta ni llegar a leer la respuesta tecleada con rapidez por Himura. – _"Me pregunto cómo se tomaría Rukawa esa amistad…"_ \- y entonces echó una discreta mirada a Rukawa, que continuaba con los ojos cerrados, impávido a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Decir que estaba en llamas sería quedarse corto.

Y pese a que aún le dolía la cabeza producto de los golpes que le propinó Takenori Akagi al encontrarlo en los pasillos pavoneándose con Haruko y sus amigos, pese a que fue llevado a rastras hacia el vestuario, pese a que Ayako le propinó una buena zurra con su abanico; pese a todo eso, su ánimo estaba al máximo.

Al iniciar el segundo tiempo Akagi consiguió la primera posesión del balón, lanzando un pase que Sakuragi pudo conseguir sin problemas. El pelirrojo fue más rápido que cualquiera en la cancha y con el balón en mano comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el tablero de Shoyo, dribleando casi de manera perfecta.

\- ¡Aquí va el rey del rebote, Hanamichi Sakuragi! – autoproclamó el pelirrojo cuando se encontraba a escasos pasos del tablero. – _"Y ahora es mi turno de comenzar a anotar canastas, ya lo verán."_ – pensaba obstinadamente, decidido a superar a Himura y Rukawa en las lindes de sumar puntos para Shohoku.

La velocidad de Sakuragi había sido realmente sorprendente, provocando murmullos de sorpresa y expectación entre el público.

\- ¡No te precipites, cabeza hueca! – advirtió Akagi, corriendo tras él tan rápido como le era posible, y con Hanagata pisándole los talones.

Ignorando cualquier llamado de advertencia, Sakuragi se detuvo frente al tablero y dio un leve salto para lanzar el balón y anotar con lo que sería una sencilla canasta, pero empleó más fuerza de la necesaria y terminó provocando un rebote.

\- ¡¿Ughh?! – murmuró ofuscado el pelirrojo, pero se repuso de inmediato y saltó tan alto como pudo para conseguir rebote, dejando atrás a Hanagata, Takano y Akagi que ya estaban ahí para hacerse con el balón.

\- ¡Ahora sí, aquí voy! – proclamó Sakuragi al saltar nuevamente, lanzando el balón prácticamente de la misma manera que en su intento anterior.

Naturalmente, el tiro no salió como esperaba y volvió a producirse un segundo rebote consecutivo que lejos que ofuscarlo, lo enfureció.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡No otra vez! – chilló Sakuragi en el aire, saltando nuevamente para conseguir el rebote que consiguió fácilmente.

\- ¡Cabeza hueca, dame el balón! – ordenó imperiosamente Akagi, arrebatándoselo de las manos en cuanto Sakuragi aterrizó sobre la duela.

Dando clases magistrales sobre cómo encestar adecuadamente, Akagi saltó y encestó mediante una espectacular clavada del gorila que dejó a medio estadio vuelto loco.

\- ¡Bien hecho, capitán Akagi! – aplaudió Ayako, poniéndose de pie como un resorte.

\- ¡Bien hecho señor! ¡Excelente clavada del gorila! – rugió Miyagi.

A 20 segundos de haber iniciado el segundo tiempo, el marcador quedaba ahora en 31 puntos para Shoyo contra 24 puntos para Shohoku.

\- ¡Tramposo gorila, me quitaste el balón! – refunfuñó Sakuragi, siguiendo los pasos de Akagi en para tomar posición de defensa, pero fue ignorado - ¡Eres un tramposo! ¿Por qué me lo quitaste? Yo podía encestar esa maldita canasta… tramposo. ¡Tramposo!

\- Guarda silencio, cabeza hueca… - ordenó Akagi cuando ya se le colmó la paciencia. – No intentes jugadas a lo loco y concéntrate en los rebotes.

Acto seguido, Akagi se marchó a tomar posición debajo del tablero de Shohoku, dejando a Sakuragi plantado en el centro de la cancha, con la boca abierta y los sesos ardiéndoles de frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Se suponía que el segundo tiempo iba a ser su momento de brillar, su turno para demostrar sus habilidades y aportar al equipo… nadie tenía el derecho de arrebatarle aquello, ni siquiera el capitán.

\- _"Maldito gorila, ¿qué derecho tienes de tratarme así?"_ – se preguntó un resentido Sakuragi, intentando por todos sus medios contener la ira y el deseo de saltarle al cuello y darle su merecido, pero tampoco quería estropear las cosas. – _"¡Yo fui quien salvó al equipo al finalizar el primer tiempo! De no ser por mi rebote, ahora estaríamos hundidos…"_ – con amargura, dio un paso al frente, mucho más tentado de ir tras Akagi para enfrentarlo, pero un inesperado y suave toque lo detuvo.

\- Eh, Sakuragi-kun… excelentes rebotes. – felicitó Himura, agarrando suave pero firmemente a Sakuragi por el brazo. Al parecer, había deducido sus intenciones de confrontar a Akagi y se había propuesto evitarlo de algún modo. – Estás dejando a Hanagata en ridículo, realmente eres el rey de los rebotes.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿De verdad lo crees? – el pelirrojo se volteó expectante.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Yo no lo podría hacer mejor… y me atrevería a decir que ni siquiera Rukawa podría conseguirlo. - asintió Himura, logrando sobre el pelirrojo el cambio favorable que deseaba, pues sus ánimos se habían apaciguado y estaba ahora sonriendo de oreja a oreja, orgulloso. - ¿Qué te parece si trabajamos juntos? Yo cooperaré en la medida de lo posible para frustrar los tiros a la canasta de Hanagata y así tú nos consigues los rebotes.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Trabajar juntos? ¿Tú y yo? – Sakuragi no podía terminar de creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. ¿Él y el neko trabajando juntos para darle su merecido a Hanagata? - ¡Caro que sí! Cuenta conmigo. – aceptó finalmente.

Sakuragi no lo iba admitir nunca, pero el hecho de que Himura, considerado como el novato estrella de Shohoku junto con Rukawa, le estuviera ofreciendo trabajar juntos, además de reconocerlo como el rey de los rebotes, era sin dudas todo un logro.

\- _"Realmente debo ser un genio, y ya están empezando a reconocerlo así_." – concluyó orgulloso-

\- Bien, entonces lo dejo en tus manos, rey del rebote. – asintió contento Himura, para luego correr a tomar posición en la defensa.

Una vez que inició la ofensiva para Shoyo el balón fue a parar a las manos de Hanagata, quien avanzó sin problemas hacia el tablero de Shohoku.

\- ¡No lo lograrás! – rugió con fuerza el capitán Akagi al tiempo que con un manotazo bloqueaba potentemente el intento de encestar de Hanagata, mandando a bolar el balón fuera de los límites de la cancha y sacándolo así del juego.

El balance de fuerzas había cambiado drásticamente, y ya sea que Shoyo había decaído o que Shohoku se había fortalecido, el público parecía disfrutar más que nunca de este encuentro que se había vuelto de pronto tan impredecible.

Los siguientes 5 minutos de partido transcurrieron en un frenesí incansable de ir y venir, sin que ningún equipo cediera en sus esfuerzos. Kenji Himura y Takenori Akagi continuaban frustrando los tiros a la canasta de los jugadores de Shoyo, ocasionando rebotes que prácticamente en su totalidad eran capturados por Hanamichi Sakuragi. Gracias a eso, lentamente Shohoku consiguió anotar 10 puntos más, mientras que Shoyo logró agregar tan solo dos canastas dobles gracias a las pericias de Toru Hanagata, quedando el marcador en 35 puntos a favor de Shoyo contra 34 puntos para Shohoku y con apenas 14 minutos con 21 segundos restantes del segundo tiempo.

Por primera vez en el partido la diferencia de puntos se había reducido al mínimo, y Hanagata lo tenía claro.

\- No te precipites, Nagano. Aún llevamos la ventaja… - intentó tranquilizar Hanagata cuando Shoyo iniciaba la ofensiva para su equipo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Nagano se lo tomó con calma y tras analizar bien la situación decidió cambiar de táctica y en lugar de mandar un pase a Hanagata optó por volver a presionar el punto débil de Shohoku: Hanamichi Sakuragi, que estaba intentando marcar a Soichi Takano.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó Takano cuando recibió el balón que llegó a él por medio de un pase alto.

La altura seguía siendo la principal desventaja de Shohoku en este encuentro, y no iba a cambiar tan fácilmente.

\- ¡No irás a ningún lado! – amenazó Sakuragi, pegándose como mejor pudo al cuerpo de Takano, pero con cierta prudencia para no cometer su tercera falta. – _"Demonios, no puedo dejar que siga avanzando sobre mí… de ninguna manera puedo permitirlo."_ – pensaba angustiado conforme su cuerpo se movía en posición de defensa, siguiendo al pie de la letra las tan valiosas lecciones básicas que tanto desdeñaba: brazos en alto, rodillas flexionadas y pies siempre en movimiento.

Ignorando la amenaza, Takano emuló un pase hacia la derecha, provocando que Sakuragi cayera en la finta de manera tal que se lanzó en aquella dirección para interceptar un balón que no estaría ahí.

\- "¡ _Mierda, he caído!"_ – se lamentó Sakuragi en cuanto se percató del engaño, mirando de reojo cómo Takano ya estaba en el aire para lanzar libremente hacia la canasta. Creyó desfallecer cuando, inesperadamente, la figura de Himura se elevó firmemente frente a Takano. Entonces, lo comprendió.

Himura, una vez más, iba a frustrar un intento de canasta por parte de Shoyo. De una u otra manera, siempre lo conseguía y Sakuragi estaba empezando a apreciar esa obstinación innata que tanto se asemejaba a la suya. Y él debía encargarse del inminente rebote.

\- ¡Será mío! – proclamó Sakuragi luego de girarse y correr velozmente hacia la canasta, sin siquiera cerciorarse de qué ocurriría entre Himura y Takano. – _"Debo conseguir los rebotes… ¡Ese es mi deber! ¡Esa es mi fortaleza!"_ – se iba repitiendo.

Sakuragi pasó junto a Akagi y Hanagata, que concentrados seguían la trayectoria del balón sin decidirse aún si sería o no un rebote. Pero él ya lo sabía, confiaba en Himura, por lo que saltó en el aire una fracción de segundo antes de que el balón diera contra el aro y rebotara.

\- ¡AHHHH! – rugió Sakuragi cuando cerró sus manos alrededor del baló. – ¡No cabe duda que este talentoso siempre dominará los rebotes! – proclamó a los cuatro vientos, pasando el balón a su mano derecha para comenzar a driblear y enfilar hacia el tablero de Shoyo, pero nada más hacerlo, le fue arrebatado.

\- Gracias… - susurró Hanagata, robando descaradamente el balón.

\- ¿Q-qué? – balbuceó confundido Sakuragi sin acabar de comprender que era lo que había sucedido. Perder el balón tan rápido fue como si le arrojaran un balde de agua fría encima. Algunas cosas seguían sucediendo demasiado rápido para sus inexpertos ojos.

Hanagata retrocedió un par de pasos, directo hacia la línea de tiro. Akagi siguió sus pasos celosamente, dispuesto a impedir que encestara. Hanagata hizo el amago desistir de lanzar desde aquella posición e intentar acercarse al tablero, y Akagi siguió sus pasos, retrocediendo un tanto. Nuevamente había caído en la finta, y ya libre de su marca, Hanagata saltó en el aire, listo para encestar.

Pareció que Shoyo volvería a aumentar su ventaja, pero no sería así. Rápidamente y sin que nadie lo notara, Kenji Himura se había puesto en medio y consiguió robar el balón limpiamente, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

\- ¡Rukawa! – rugió Himura, quien nada más asegurar el balón lo lanzó directamente al pelinegro.

Nadie se esperó aquella intervención. Nadie, salvo Kaede Rukawa.

\- ¡NO DEJEN QUE ENCESTE! ¡DETENGANLO! – desde la banca de Shoyo y por primera vez, el otrora sereno Kenji Fujima se puso de pie y conminó a su equipo a impedir aquella inminente jugada.

Pero de nada sirvió, ya que Rukawa estaba perfectamente ubicado en la media cancha, completamente libre, por lo que pudo coger el pase sin inconveniente alguno para comenzar a driblear velozmente hacia el tablero de Shoyo y encestar con una potente clavada.

Shohoku por fin tomaba la delantera.

El recinto se vino abajo. El público enloqueció, y aquellos que se habían mantenido al margen terminaron por apoyar la grandiosa salvada de Shohoku. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y las celebraciones prorrumpieron por doquier.

\- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

Si las histéricas Ru, Ka y Wa hubiesen podido encender fuegos artificiales, sin duda lo hubieran hecho. Incluso las admiradoras de Himura aplaudían y celebraban tan bella jugada del pelinegro.

Entre medio del júbilo, el juez del encuentro había cambiado ya los datos en el marcador digital, quedando ahora en 35 puntos para el equipo de Shoyo contra 36 puntos para el equipo de Shohoku y 14 minutos con 2 segundos restantes del segundo tiempo.

La algarabía se produjo incluso en la cancha.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Rukawa! – felicitó alegremente Himura, palmeándole la espalda.

\- ¡Esa clavada estuvo bastante bien! Felicidades… - más comedido, Akagi reconoció abiertamente la proeza del novato.

\- Tú sí que te luces, ¿eh? – comentó divertido Mitsui, sonriéndole de costados a Rukawa para intentar conseguir alguna reacción de su parte, pero fue ignorado ya que éste se volteó para ir a tomar posición y dejar a su grupo atrás. – Bah, mocoso engreído.

\- Ja… de todos modos, buen trabajo Himura. Ese pase fue muy bien dirigido. Estás progresando bastante. – pasando por alto la pedantería de Rukawa, el capitán Akagi se enfocó ahora en elogiar la jugada del otro novato, el chico castaño.

\- Aunque podrías enviarme más pases a mí, ¿sabes? – increpó Mitsui, medio en serio y medio en broma, incomodando a Himura.

\- E-esto… es que ese tal Hasegawa no deja espacio para que pue…- incómodo y avergonzado, Himura intentó excusarse, pero no pudo continuar pues fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Escucha bien, estúpido Rukawa! – enfurecido, Sakuragi avanzó hacia el resto de sus compañeros solo para encarar al pelinegro de ojos azules. Se había mantenido al margen de la pequeña celebración, intentando procesar lo que había ocurrido hasta que concluyó que todos sus planes frustrados eran por culpa del maldito zorro.

Alerta, Rukawa se detuvo en seco y miró de reojo en dirección a Sakuragi. Muchos pasaban por alto la apatía de Kaede Rukawa con respecto al resto de sus compañeros, a excepción de Kenji Himura que parecía apreciar a su manera, y a excepción también de Hanamichi Sakuragi, que conseguía siempre llamar su atención y sacarle alguna reacción distinta a un simple asentimiento de cabeza o encogimiento de hombros. Sí, muchos podían pasar por alto eso, pero no Himura, que vigiló el intercambio de sus compañeros con suma atención e interés, curioso por tan extraña relación entre ambos.

\- ¡Si hiciste esa estúpida clavada fue solo gracias a los fantásticos rebotes que consiguió el genio Sakuragi! ¡QUE NO SE TE VAYA A OLVIDAR ESO, ESTÚPIDO ENGREÍDO! – continuó despotricando el pelirrojo, avanzando lentamente hacia Rukawa.

\- Hmn… tus rebotes… - murmuró Rukawa, volteando un tanto más para mirar de frente al pelirrojo. – Tus rebotes me valen esto. – acto seguido, y sutilmente de costado para que nadie en la banca de Shohoku pudiera verlo, Rukawa levantó el dedo medio de su mano de derecha, en un gesto obsceno que duró tan solo un segundo pero que quedó grabado en la memoria de Sakuragi, Himura y Mitsui para siempre (Akagi no alcanzó a verlo, pues estaba concentrado en la banca de Shoyo).

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Qué demonios estás insinuando maldito apestoso?! – explotó Sakuragi.

\- Jajajaja. – rio Mitsui.

\- … - Himura, por su parte, se debatía entre el desconcierto por la actitud de Rukawa y la preocupación por el bienestar del equipo en medio del juego, pero optó por reírse entre dientes.

\- Llegó el momento. Finalmente Fujima saldrá a jugar…. – dijo Takenori Akagi. Su voz era naturalmente tan grave y profunda que se imponía con facilidad, y con esa simple frase cegó de raíz cualquier disputa entre sus compañeros.

Himura, Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi siguieron automáticamente la dirección de la vista de Akagi, directo hacia la banca de Shoyo donde efectivamente Kenji Fujima se encontraba de pie, sin su chaqueta deportiva y hablando con el árbitro para lo que sería su ingreso al juego, dedujeron todos.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

 _Piiii_

\- ¡Cambio de jugador, equipo de Shoyo! – anunció fuerte y claro el árbitro luego de hacer sonar el silbato.

Se produjo un tenso silencio al interior del recinto conforme el jugador número 4 de Shoyo, Kenji Fujima, se encaminaba a la cancha para reunirse con el resto de su equipo e indicar quién de ellos sería enviado a la banca en su lugar. Era sin dudas el más bajo y menudo de entre todos sus compañeros, pero la manera en que estos lo miraban con sumo respeto, e incluso sumisión, era un claro indicativo del potencial carácter que poseía.

\- Ayako, por favor ve y dile al árbitro que nosotros también haremos un cambio de jugador. – solicitó expresamente Mitsuyoshi Anzai, ajustándose las gafas. La chica asintió solícitamente y se puso de pie para cumplir con lo requerido – Miyagi-kun, ha llegado tu hora…

Ryota Miyagi, que había estado ansioso por salir a jugar y enfrentar a su contraparte, Kenji Fujima, sonrió gustoso. Su objetivo era claro y ambicioso: demostrar que él era el mejor base de todo Kanagawa. Y para ello debería derrotar a Fujima y tomar su trono.

\- Estoy listo, profesor Anzai. – Miyagi se puso de pie de un salto. Había hecho calentamiento durante el entretiempo, por lo que estaba realmente listo y dispuesto para jugar. – Deje todo en mis manos, sensei. Ganaremos este encuentro.

\- ¡Jo jo jo jo! No me cabe duda de que así será, Miyagi-kun. – replicó complacido el profesor Anzai.

Miyagi se quedó ahí de pie un par de segundos más, inconscientemente a la espera de que Ayako volviese de notificar del cambio al árbitro del juego. Por muy listo que estuviera para el encuentro, no quería ni podía marcharse sin antes despedirse de ella.

 _Piiii_

\- ¡Cambio de jugador, equipo de Shohoku! – anunció fuerte y claro por segunda vez el árbitro luego de hacer sonar el silbato.

\- Bien, ya es oficial… llegó el momento. - murmuró Ryota Miyagi, moviendo una a una sus muñecas de manera circular.

\- ¡Buena suerte Ryota! – Yasuharu Yasuda, uno de los integrantes de la banca y jugador de segundo grado, animó a su compañero.

\- ¡Demuéstrales que somos fuertes!

\- ¡Acaba con ellos!

Kakuta, Ishii y los otros integrantes de la banca se unieron a los ánimos y buenos deseos para elMiyagi, quien les sonrió en señal de agradecimiento, cogiendo más coraje gracias al hecho de contar con el respaldo de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Estás listo? – la suave voz de Ayako se materializó a su lado.

\- A-Ayako… ¡Sí, por supuesto que estoy listo! – respondió Miyagi.

\- ¡Pues vete a jugar ya, que el partido está por reanudarse! – le conminó Ayako, dándole un pequeño empujón en la espalda y guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ya voy… hasta luego. Nos vemos.- se despidió Miyagi con un suspiró. Emprendió la marcha, y nada más dar dos pasos, Ayako lo llamó nuevamente.

\- Eh, Ryota…

\- ¿Hmn? – giró medio cuerpo y la miró de reojo.

\- ¡Demuestra quién es el mejor base de Kanagawa! ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? – preguntó ella, sonriéndole.

\- Por supuesto que sí. – afirmó Miyagi, levantando su pulgar derecho.

Si antes no se le había estrujado el corazón, ahora definitivamente lo sentía lleno a rebosar. Y es que aquella sonrisa de su amada era todo cuanto había anhelado ver antes de precipitarse a luchar junto a sus compañeros.

En ese entretanto, mientras Kenji Fujima se encontraba dando unas breves instrucciones a sus compañeros y Taku Ito iba de regreso a la banca, el público partidario de Shoyo se había despertado, dominando nuevamente el clamor general. Era palpable y evidente que la gran estrella del equipo hacía su aparición, pues gritaban su nombre sin cesar.

\- ¡Con Fujima vamos a ganar! ¡Con Fujima vamos a ganar!

A medio camino de reunirse con sus compañeros, Miyagi miró en rededor por primera vez desde aquél ángulo, recorriendo con la vista todo el recinto en 360 grados. Realmente la presencia de los animadores de Shoyo era imponente, con todos ellos vistiendo el uniforme deportivo de colores verde y blanco dominaban visualmente gran parte de las gradas. Y si a eso se le sumaban los espectadores ocasionales con pancartas a favor del segundo mejor equipo de Kanagawa, el juicio generalizado parecía ser unánime: Shoyo se impondría como ganador y Shohoku sería aplastado como una cucaracha.

\- _"Jah, no saben nada. Este año nosotros seremos los campeones"_ – rio para sus adentros Miyagi antes de reemprender la marcha de manera altanera.

\- Eh, veo que ya estás aquí. –Mitsui fue el primero en recibir a Miyagi.

\- Jejeje sí. Y veo que mis temores eran cierto, que no serías capaz de aguantar este juego sin mí, señor – respondió Miyagi.

\- ¡Bah, tonterías! Para ser alguien que ha estado en la banca todo este tiempo, hablas demasiado y haces poco. – replicó Mitsui mientras se secaba parte del sudor de su rostro con la ayuda de su banda, más divertido que ofendido.

\- Mmn… yo solo digo. – ahora Miyagi se dirigió al jugador número doce. – Eh, Himura.

\- Sí, claro... Es mi turno de ir a la banca. – Himura asintió de inmediato al llamado de su superior, en parte decepcionado por tener que dejar el juego, y en parte agradecido de por fin poder descansar. Durante el segundo tiempo el esfuerzo había sido mayor, y se encontraba casi al límite de sus capacidades. – Lo dejo en tus manos, Miyagi. Patéales el trasero.

Antes de retirarse, Himura dedicó una breve pero intensa mirada a Kaede Rukawa, quien asintió a perpetuidad. Nadie más que Himura pudo interpretar aquél intercambio, que de seguro estaba cargado de significado para ambos. Al pasar junto a Miyagi, éste alzó su palma derecha y la sostuvo en el aire. Himura no lo pensó dos veces y chocó su propia palma derecha contra la de su superior.

\- Acabaré con ellos. – dijo entonces Miyagi, y Himura le sonrió antes de marcharse.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Qué gusto me da que estés aquí, Ryo-chin, amigo mío! – exclamó Sakuragi, avanzando hasta Miyagi y pasando su brazo derecho sobre sus hombros. – Aunque no era necesario que vinieras, ya que este genio tiene todo controlado y dudo que puedas hacer algo más que mirar ¡Nyahahaha!

\- ¡No me te rías en mis oídos, cabeza hueca! – Miyagi se removió hasta deshacer el abrazo de su amigo, aunque riendo junto con él. – Y no te creas tanto, que no has hecho nada productivo por el equipo. Han sido Himura y Rukawa quienes anotaron gran parte de los puntos que llevamos.

\- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! –estalló Sakuragi.

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡Cállense los dos! El partido se va a reanudar. – rápidamente, el capitán Akagi calló a ambos jóvenes con un suave golpe en la cabeza para cada uno.

Luego de haber oficializado ambos cambios, el balón le fue cedido a Kenji Fujima, quien se encargaría de dirigir la ofensiva para el equipo de Shoyo. El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato.

 **Datos del Juego:**

 **Escuela Secundaria Shoyo (color de vestuario verde con blanco)**

 **(SALE)**

· Taku Ito.

 **Camiseta** : #9.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,80 metros.

 **Peso:** 71 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

 **(ENTRA)**

· Kenji Fujima.

 **Camiseta** : #4.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,78 metros.

 **Peso:** 66 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

 **Preparatoria Shohoku (color de vestuario blanco con rojo)**

 **(SALE)**

· Kenji Himura.

 **Camiseta** : #12.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,82 metros.

 **Peso:** 68 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

 **(ENTRA)**

· Ryota Miyagi.

 **Camiseta** : #7.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,68 metros.

 **Peso:** 59 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

Con una calma absoluta e irrisoria, Fujima comenzó a avanzan a paso lento y seguro, dribleando el balón a la perfección. Verlo resultaba una paradoja, porque a excepción de él y de Miyagi, todo el resto de los jugadores evidenciaban signos de cansancio en distinto grado. La calma de Fujima duró un par de segundos más, mientras que sus compañeros tomaban posición a lo largo de la cancha. Miyagi fue a su encuentro, dispuesto a marcarlo.

\- _"No pasarás de aquí…"_ – se dijo Miyagi, deteniéndose al frente de Fujima.

Sin embargo, otros eran los planes de Fujima. Ignorando la presencia de Miyagi, casi desdeñándolo, Fujima retrajo un tanto el balón para alejarlo de su contrincante, boteándolo de costado. Miró por sobre Miyagi sin problema alguno gracias a los 10 centímetros de estatura a su favor. Y entonces, se decidió.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Fujima lanzó un pase a través de las piernas de Miyagi, pasó corriendo junto a él y cogió el balón del otro lado. Dribleó hacia el tablero de Shohoku, cortando hacia el costado izquierdo. Alerta, Mitsui salió a su encuentro, pero fue fácilmente sobrepasado por Fujima, que continuó avanzando hasta la línea de tiro, donde se detuvo, saltó y lanzó de manera impecable un elegante tiro que atravesó la red sin problemas, anotando así su primera canasta en apenas 12 segundos de juego.

Shoyo nuevamente tomaba la delantera, dejando el marcador en 37 puntos a su favor contra 36 puntos para Shohoku y 13 minutos con 50 segundos restantes para el fin del juego.

\- ¡FUJIMA! ¡FUJIMA! ¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡CON FUJIMA VAMOS A GANAR! ¡PAF!

Los jugadores de Shohoku quedaron perplejos por la rapidez y eficiencia con que Fujima ejecutó su jugada.

\- ¡Mierda! Maldito suplente engreído… - refunfuño enfurecido Sakuragi.

\- No le digas suplente, Hanamichi. Ese sujeto es el capitán de Shoyo. – Miyagi palmeó la espalda del pelirrojo para tranquilizarlo.

\- Engreído… - volvió a mascullar Sakuragi.

Luego de correr a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, Fujima se volteó y encaró al equipo de Shohoku. No sonría, pero su rostro parecía inmutable. Imperturbable.

\- ¡Es muy pronto aún para que un equipo como Shohoku pretenda ser uno de los cuatro mejores de Kanagawa! – gritó entonces Fujima. - ¡Pero vamos, pueden intentarlo!

Aquella interpelación cayó como una bomba entre los jugadores de Shohoku. Akagi apretó los puños e hizo castañear sus dientes, Rukawa lo fulminó con la mirada, Mitsui se lo tomó como un divertido desafío y simplemente bufó exasperado y Miyagi tomó nota mental de aquellas palabras y juró cobrárselas durante el partido.

\- _"Jah, veo que sigues tan altanero como siempre… pero no tienes ni idea con quiénes te estás metiendo."_ – pensó Miyagi.

\- ¡Arg! ¡A pesar de ser un simple suplente, te crees mucho! – gritó Sakuragi, el menos comedido.

\- Que no, Hanamichi. Él no es un suplente… - volvió a repetir Miyagi.

Akagi avanzó dos pasos y se puso al centro del grupo para dirigirse a ellos fuerte y claro.

\- Les demostraremos que nosotros también somos fuertes… - Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi asintieron al mismo tiempo. - ¡Derrotémoslos! – gritó entonces.

\- ¡SÍ! – asintieron todos al unísono.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI HIMURA**

Las habilidades de Kenji Fujima eran, sin lugar a dudas, excepcionales.

Su entrada al juego logró cambiar por completo el ambiente del encuentro y balancearlo una vez más en favor de Shoyo. Sin embargo, la presencia de Miyagi como su contraparte ayudó a mitigar la figura de Fujima, manteniendo así a raya la diferencia de puntos entre ambos equipos que no había vuelto a favorecer a Shohoku.

Sentado en la banca, Himura seguía con suma atención los movimientos de Fujima y también el de sus compañeros, admirando a estos últimos por continuar en pie dándolo todo para conseguir la clasificación a las finales.

\- _"Los movimientos de Fujima se asemejan bastante a los de una gacela. Es rápido y elegante, pero perfectamente coordinado… No como Sakuragi, que también es muy rápido, pero excesivamente atolondrado."_ – pensó Himura mientras rendía cuanta de su refresco por medio de una pajilla para así no despegar los ojos del juego.

En el tiempo que había vuelto a la banca, casi cuatro minutos ya, Shoyo volvió al liderazgo con 41 puntos. Shohoku consiguió anotar dos canastas más (una de Rukawa y otra de Akagi) hasta sumar 40 puntos. Aquél punto de diferencia que los separaba no se iba a ningún lado.

\- Vamos, deténganlo, no dejen que enceste… - murmuró Himura, siguiendo los movimientos de Fujima que, tras robarle el balón a Sakuragi, corría directo al tablero de Shohoku.

\- ¡No dejen que enceste! ¡DEFENSA! – gritó Ayako, que estaba a la derecha de Himura.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS SHOYO! ¡DURO, DURO SHOYO! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS SHOYO!

La fanaticada de Shoyo continuaba dominando los gritos del público, y estando en la banca a Himura le parecía que las porras llegaban a él más fuertes aún, más envolventes e intimidantes.

\- _"Mierda, ya desearía que nosotros tuviéramos una porra así de encendida."_ – pensó Himura, mirando de reojo a Ayako durante una fracción de segundo mientras la chica continuaba gritando para animar a la defensa. - _"Ayako…Sin dudas eres un integrante esencial de nuestro equipo…"_ – le sonrió agradecido por su apoyo, aun cuando ella no lo llegó a ver.

Un repentino clamor generalizado volvió a centrar su atención en la cancha. Fujima ya estaba frente al tablero de Shohoku y solo Miyagi estaba frente a él para impedir que anotara. Ambos jugadores saltaron al mismo tiempo cuando de pronto, rápidamente desde atrás, Sakuragi se acercaba a toda velocidad para defender.

\- ¡Oh no, Sakuragi! – Himura se puso de pie, temiendo lo peor. –No seas atolondrado, no te tires a lo loco. – murmuró.

El balón fue lanzado demasiado alto para ser interceptado por Miyagi, quien ni siquiera lo intentó. Se había percatado de la presencia emergente de Sakuragi y, al igual que Himura, temió lo peor. Cuando hubo alcanzado la zona, a dos pasos de distancia de Miyagi y Fujima, Sakuragi saltó directo hacia ellos y alargó sus brazos para intentar conseguir el balón.

Sobra decir que el pelirrojo no consiguió su cometido, pues el balón siguió su curso de manera perfecta y atravesó la red anotando dos puntos más para el equipo de Shoyo. Lo que sí consiguió Sakuragi fue llevarse por delante a Fujima y a Miyagi, chocando contra ellos y arrastrando a ambos jóvenes hacia el piso para aterrizar sobre ellos.

Miyagi se llevó la peor parte, cayendo de espaldas contra la duela. Fujima cayó de frente sobre él y Sakuragi cayó sobre Fujima.

\- ¡Oh no, cometió otra falta! – Himura resopló y se dejó caer sobre la banca. Miró discretamente a su izquierda, donde estaba sentado el profesor Anzai, pero su rostro lucía impasible. Resopló por segunda vez, sintiéndose mal por Sakuragi y su condenado atolondramiento.

 _Piiii Piii Piiii_

\- ¡Número 10 de Shohoku, faul intencional! ¡Canasta cuenta! ¡Tiro libre para Shoyo! – anunció el árbitro tras hacer sonar el silbato.

\- ¡Se contó como un faul intencional! – repitió Kogure, sentado en la banca a la izquierda del profesor Anzai.

\- ¿Faul intencional? ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Satoru Sasaoka.

\- Es cuando un jugador comete un faul con la intención de ganar alguna ventaja para el equipo, como frustrar un tiro a la canasta e impedir que el oponente enceste. – explicó Himura, sin despegar la vista de lo que sucedía en la cancha.

\- Pero no creo que Sakuragi se propusiera chocar contra Fujima… - replicó Sasaoka.

\- No, lo más probable es que no. Todos sabemos que Sakuragi es un poco torpe en ocasiones, pero el árbitro no puede tomar en cuenta esas cosas. Un faul es un faul, no importa qué. – opinó Kogure.

\- Además del tiro libre, que de seguro Fujima encestará, el equipo contrario tendrá derecho a la siguiente posesión del balón… - agregó Himura, resoplando por tercera vez.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – saltaron Sasaoka junto a Ishii y Kuwata, los otros jugadores de primer año y más inexpertos en estas lindes.

\- Sí, así es. Un faul intencional es realmente… perjudicial. – confirmó Himura.

\- Ya van tres faltas para Sakuragi. – comentó Ayako luego de haber terminado de anotar algunos datos en su libreta. – Dos más, y estará fuera. Además Akagi lleva dos faltas y Rukawa una.

El silencio se hizo en la banca de Shohoku, y Himura se sintió realmente mal por Sakuragi. Mientras todos parecían ver torpeza en el pelirrojo y se exasperaban por su comportamiento, él seguía viendo torpeza, pero también entusiasmo, y eso le hacía apreciarlo. Todo lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba era que le animaran a seguir atreviéndose a hacer nuevas cosas con el fin de descubrir todo su potencial, pues el tiempo y la práctica suelen pulir esas cosas.

\- _"No te desanimes, Sakuragi-kun. Sigue con ese entusiasmo, aunque seas un atolondrado, sigue así… y algún día serás un excelente jugador."_ – pensaba Himura mientras veía como Fujima encestaba perfectamente su tiro libre.

Gracias a la canasta de Fujima y el tiro libre, la puntuación de Shoyo se expandió hasta los 44 puntos, quedando apenas 10 minutos con 24 segundos de partido. La cosa parecía estar retomando el mismo curso que tuvo durante el primer tiempo, solo que con el adicional de la presión por el tiempo. Himura se removió incómodo en su asiento, y más por ocuparse de algo que nada, decidió compartir su descubrimiento con Ayako.

\- Fujima es zurdo. – dijo Himura como si nada. Ayako lo miró de frente, y le sonrió.

\- Te equivocas, es ambidiestro. – confirmó Ayako, y Himura se sorprendió. – Tiene tendencia a lanzar por la izquierda el 90% de los casos, pero cuando es necesario, lo hace por la derecha el restante 10%. Así es como suele desconcertar a sus adversarios en el momento más crucial de cualquier encuentro. – agregó absolutamente orgullosa de poseer aquella información.

\- Vaya, ahora entiendo por qué sus movimientos son tan precisos… - asintió Himura.

\- Y sobra decir que cada vez que lanza por la derecha, acierta. Tiene un 100% de acierto desde ese flanco… es toda una máquina. – agregó Ayako.

Himura guardó silencio y volvió a centrarse en el partido, desenado haber seguido en juego para enfrentar a Fujima.

\- _"¿Cómo hubiera sido jugar contra él? Un duelo entre dos Kenji… vaya coincidencia."_ – pensó.

En la cancha, Fujima volvió a iniciar la ofensiva. Los chicos de Shohoku defendían a sus contrapartes lo mejor que podían, y Himura reconoció que incluso Sakuragi hacía su parte del trabajo de manera decente al marcar a Takano.

\- _"El cansancio ya debe de estar pasándoles la cuenta …"_ – pensó Himura tras analizar los rostros de sus compañeros, en especial lo agitado de sus respiraciones.

Himura no podía dejar de mover sus piernas, nervioso por la situación e impotente por no poder contribuir de alguna forma. Hacía el máximo esfuerzo posible por contenerse cuando todo lo que deseaba era salir de la banca e ir a jugar junto a sus compañeros. Miró discretamente en rededor. El profesor Anzai continuaba imperturbable, sin moverse de su sitio. Ayako, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, estaban al borde de sus asientos gritando por la defensa. Entonces, automáticamente e impulsado por algún halo misterioso, Himura volteó levemente y dirigió su vista hacia las gradas, un poco a la derecha desde donde estaba, hasta que dio con su objetivo.

\- _"Sendoh… ¿qué harías tú en esta situación? ¿Cómo actúa una estrella en momentos tan difíciles como este?" –_ preguntó retóricamente de manera telepática, pero sabiendo que no iba a obtener las respuestas que buscaba.

Mágicamente, pues era la única forma posible que encontraría Himura para explicar aquello, Sendoh pareció percibir la mirada del chico castaño sobre sí, puesto que despegó la vista de lo que sucedía en la cancha y los fijó en él. Himura se sobresaltó, temiendo haber quedado expuesto, pero no apartó la vista. Casi pudo sentir la penetrante y bondadosa mirada azul cobalto de Sendoh, y recordando los momentos compartidos la tarde anterior, sonrió. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

De no haber sido por el sonido del silbato, aquél contacto visual se hubiera prolongado por más tiempo, y muy a su pesar Himura hubiera acabado sonrojándose. Pero no fue así.

 _Piii_

Sonó el silbato, confirmando el nuevo cambio del marcador tras haber sido encestado el balón a favor de Shoyo.

\- ¡Oh no, seis puntos de diferencia! – se exaltó Kogure, poniéndose de pie.

Himura se volteó a ver hacia la cancha en el momento justo en que Hanagata se descolgaba del aro.

\- Profesor, Mitsui se ve muy agotado.

Himura se fijó entonces en Mitsui y puedo comprobar lo cierto de la afirmación de la asistente. Se preocupó por él.

\- Dejó de practicar baloncesto durante dos años, y ahora que está jugando contra Shoyo la presión debe ser mayor de lo que hubiéramos imaginado… - asintió Kogure, tomando asiento.

Himura miró a su superior, y por primera vez apreció su real sabiduría. Y se fijó entonces en el profesor Anzai, que no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo. Imperturbable como un témpano de hielo, pero al mismo tiempo tan sereno y centrado que resultaba irreal.

El movimiento se había reanudado en la cancha, con los jugadores de cada equipo tomando posiciones para el reanude del juego con posesión para Shohoku. Sin embargo, antes de que el árbitro pitara el silbato, Anzai se puso de pie autoritariamente y por primera vez desde que iniciara el segundo tiempo.

\- Ayako, ve a pedir tiempo muerto. – solicitó el profesor Anzai.

Ayako obedeció de inmediato, y mientras corría hacia la mesa de los árbitros para hacer la solicitud en la cancha los jugadores del equipo de Shoyo chocaban las palmas entre sí, celebrando los 46 puntos que llevaban, con una ventaja de 6 puntos por sobre los 40 de Shohoku. La victoria parecía asegurada.

 _Piiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera, pedido por Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro luego de hacer sonar el silbato.

Ayako corrió nuevamente hacia las bancas a reunirse con su equipo, y lo mismo hacían los integrantes del equipo de Shoyo que se replegaban a su respectiva banca para hacer uso de los 60 segundos reglamentarios del tiempo muerto.

\- Ten, toma de esta botella. – Himura se puso rápidamente de pie cuando sus compañeros se acercaron, e inmediatamente le acerco su propia botella de Pocari Sweat de naranja a Kaede Rukawa (aunque primero le había quitado la pajilla).

Los cinco titulares tomaron asiento luego de que la banca completa se desocupó. El profesor Anzai se ubicó de pie delante de ellos. Mientras sus compañeros tomaban aire e intentaban recuperar algo de energía, Himura caminó tras la banca, y le tendió una toalla de mano a Miyagi por la espalda.

\- Muchas gracias. – agradeció Miyagi, para acto seguido comenzar a secarse el sudor del rostro.

\- Muchachos… - el profesor Anzai tomó la palabra, y todos fijaron la atención en él - ¿Recuerdan los que les dije antes de que comenzaran a jugar este partido?

Himura se detuvo detrás de Mitsui, apunto de entregarle una toalla de mano. Un silencio de un par de segundos se hizo en el equipo de Shohoku, hasta que por fin todos los jugadores titulares, además de Himura, respondieron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sí, nosotros somos fuertes!

\- Así es. – asintió el profesor Anzai, contento por la respuesta. – Y por fuerza, tenemos que ganar.

Himura sonrió para sus adentros, y finalmente terminó su tarea y le acercó la última toalla de mano a Mitsui, que a su modo le agradeció el gesto.

\- Ya era hora… - Mitsui cogió la toalla y se la puso sobre la cabeza para luego volver a inclinarse hasta apoyar sus brazos sobre sus piernas, intentando regular su respiración.

Himura no pudo evitar sentirse mal por su superior, pero dada las circunstancias y la historia no muy amable entre ambos, optó por no decir nada más. Intuyó que el orgullo de un jugador como Mitsui debía de ser muy grande como para poder llegar a él mediante consuelos carentes de importancia.

\- Muchachos. – Akagi se puso de pie y se paró junto al profesor Anzai. El resto de los titulares lo imitaron, y cada uno se fue poniendo de pie hasta formar un corillo. – Lo que hemos logrado esta temporada no tiene nada que ver con los resultados que obtuvimos el año pasado Hemos progresado ¡Y no importa qué oponente enfrentemos, nuestro objetivo siempre será el mismo: derrotarlo! – arengó.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – interrumpió Sakuragi, entusiasmado.

\- ¡Rukawa, Sakuragi! – llamó Akagi, y los mencionados se pusieron alerta. – Encárguense del 7 y del 8 respectivamente, y no dejen que les ganen. – ordenó en alusión a Nagano y Takano del equipo de Shoyo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los haré pedazos! – bramó Sakuragi mientras que Rukawa tan solo asentía en silencio.

\- Mitsui, tu encárgate del número 6. – ordenó Akagi en alusión a Hasegawa, a lo que Mitsui tan solo asintió entre jadeos de mala gana. – Sé que estás cansado, pero ya es momento de que comiences a lanzar canastas de 3 puntos si queremos ganar. ¡Las necesitamos!

\- Pfff… - refunfuñó Mitsui. - ¿Acaso crees que no lo sé, capitán? – preguntó sardónicamente. – No te centres tanto en decirme qué debo hacer. En lugar de eso, mejor marca a Hanagata como es debido.

Himura abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por el atrevimiento de Mitsui en un momento tan crucial como aquél. Miró en dirección a la banca de Shoyo y se sorprendió del orden que imperaba entre ellos.

\- Lo haré, Mitsui. – respondió Akagi, sorprendiendo a todos por su serenidad. – Detendré a Hanagata cueste lo que me cueste. Y tú, Miyagi, sigue jugando así. Ya sabes que tu deber es contrarrestar a Fujima, y lo estás haciendo bien dentro de todo.

\- ¡Sí, señor! – se cuadró Miyagi.

\- Bien, justo a la hora. El tiempo muerto está por acabar. – informó Ayako con el cronometro en mano.

 _Piiii Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Fin del tiempo muerto! – anunció el árbitro.

\- Bien, ¡andando! – ordenó Akagi, iniciando la procesión hacia la cancha, con Rukawa y Sakuragi inmediatamente detrás.

Miyagi se retrasó brevemente para intercambiar una sonrisa de complicidad con Ayako, y Mitsui se retrasó aún más que el resto no por culpa del cansancio. Sus pasos eran lentos y afectados. Himura lo notó, y se preocupó aún más por su antipático superior.

\- _"Oh no, Mitsui-senpai. ¿Tan cansado está? Por favor resiste hasta que acabe el partido, necesitamos tus tiros de tres puntos para ganar."_ – angustiado y sin poder hacer nada, se sentó en la banca, a la derecha del profesor Anzai y la izquierda de Ayako.

\- Profesor, mire a Mitsui. – comentó Kogure, ajustándose las gafas. - ¿Por qué no lo deja descansar un poco? Está muy agotado y ya no puede moverse tan rápido.

\- Sí, tiene razón. – asintió Ayako. – Aunque haya sido el jugador más valioso de la secundaria, ya no tiene la misma condición física de aquél entonces. Su cuerpo se resentirá si sigue así.

Himura observó el intercambio en silencio, pero por completo de acuerdo con sus superiores. Sin embargo, se abstuvo de opinar.

\- Chicos, él no va a querer retirarse del juego. Si lo llamo a la banca su autoestima se resentirá más de lo que pueda resentirse su cuerpo. Mitsui conoce sus propios límites y él sabrá cuando es momento de descansar. – replicó el profesor Anzai con un tono que no admitía réplica.

Kogure, Ayako y Himura asintieron en silencio, cada uno procesando las palabras del entrenador.

Ya reunidos en la cancha, con Mitsui llegando de los últimos, el partido iba a dar comienzo. Quedaban unos cuantos segundos más, tiempo extra que el capitán Akagi decidió usar para insuflar ánimos.

\- ¡Nosotros somos fuertes! – gritó Akagi dirigiéndose a su equipo, de pie en el centro de la cancha.

\- ¡Nosotros somos fuertes! – replicaron Miyagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi. Mitsui solo asintió en silencio.

\- ¡Si ganamos iremos directo a las finales! ¡Adelante!

\- ¡SII!

En la banca, Himura estuvo tentado de gritar junto a sus compañeros, pero se contuvo. Se volteó entonces hacia las gradas, buscando inconscientemente la figura de Akira Sendoh. Sin embargo, no lo encontró. No estaba ahí. El asiento que había estado ocupando se encontraba vacío.

\- _"¿Dónde estarás, Sendoh?"_ – se preguntó Himura.

Sin pretenderlo, y por primera vez desde que estaba en la banca, Himura se dedicó a observar las gradas con curiosidad, hasta que en el sector poniente e inmediatamente en primera fila se encontró con una reconocida figura que destaca entre la multitud.

\- _"Hermana…"_ – sonrió ampliamente al toparse con la mirada de Tomoe Himura, que le correspondió el saludo con la mano.

 **xXx**

 **HISASHI**

El partido estaba por reanudarse y sería Shohoku quien tendría la posesión. Mientras Miyagi se acercaba al árbitro para recibir el balón, el capitán Akagi se acercó discretamente hasta Mitsui, hablándole por la espalda en tono bajo.

\- Mitsui, realmente necesitamos de tus tiros de tres puntos. – dijo Akagi, posando suavemente una de sus manos en su hombro derecho. – Así que te mandaremos muchos pases y espero que no vayas a fallar esos tiros. ¿Crees que puedas?

\- Ja, eres un ingenuo, Akagi. – respondió Mitsui, girándose para quedar de frente. - ¿A quién crees que le estás diciendo eso? Por supuesto que puedo cumplir.

Akagi asintió y se alejó hasta su ubicación en el centro de la cancha. Cuando sonó el silbato, Miyagi rápidamente comenzó a driblear el balón hacia el tablero de Shoyo. Rukawa y Mitsui corrieron hacia el carril derecho, siendo seguidos estrechamente por sus oponentes. Sakuragi corrió hacia la izquierda y Akagi se adelantó por el centro hasta conseguir quedar libre.

\- ¡Akagi! – gritó Miyagi al presenciar aquella oportunidad, lanzándole un certero pase.

Akagi cogió el balón y nada más asegurarlo entre sus manos se vio rodeado por tres jugadores de Shoyo que acudieron a él como hormigas atraídas por la miel. Hanagata, Takano y Nagano rodearon a Akagi de manera tal que le era imposible moverse de su lugar. Los tres jugadores de Shoyo eran además los más altos de su equipo, por lo que constituían una barrera impenetrable.

Akagi intentó hacer una abertura en la triple defensa de Shoyo, empujando para abrirse paso, pero le resultó imposible. Desistió de intentar avanzar y saltó tan alto como pudo para lanzar un pase.

\- ¡Mitsui! – alertó Akagi, enviándole el balón directamente.

Mitsui cogió el pase sin problemas y se puso automáticamente en posición para lanzar su tercer triple en lo que iba de juego (cuidando de no pisar la línea de tiro). El balón salió de sus manos sin problemas y durante un momento pareció que lo iba a conseguir, pero de pronto emergió la figura de Hasegawa que logró hacer un bloqueo perfecto y desvió el balón de su curso, sacándolo de los límites de la cancha.

Tras aterrizar en la duela, Mitsui se dobló sobre sus rodillas para así intentar recuperar el aire. Comenzó a debatirse entre la desesperación ocasionada por su frustrado tiro y el cansancio físico inimaginable que estaba sintiendo cuando el público estalló en vítores para celebrar el bloqueo de Hasegawa. Incluso jugadores de Shoyo se acercaron al jugador número 6 para felicitarlo.

\- _"Maldición, no puede ser… esos cretinos me han encajonado."_ – concluyó amargamente. Dos gruesas gotas de sudor cayeron desde su frente y fueron a parar en la duela, humedeciendo la resplandeciente madera cepillada.

( **N.A.:** _encajonar_ es un tipo de defensa mixta en que 4 miembros realizan defensa de zona cerca del tablero y el quinto jugador realiza defensa hombre a hombre. Generalmente se aplica para aislar al mejor jugador del equipo rival, especialmente si es reconocido por ser un triplista, lo cual permite reducir al máximo el riesgo de ser atacados desde ese flanco).

Cualquiera que haya sido el pensamiento derrotista que haya pasado por la mente de Mitsui fue rápidamente desechado. Inspirando profundamente, se incorporó hasta quedar erguido por completo, quedando frente al sector norte del recinto.

\- _"Mamá…"_ – allá arriba, en la tercera fila, Kaiyo Mitsui sonreía alegremente mientras agitaba su mano en lo alto. Mitsui correspondió el saludo de manera discreta, asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza. – _"Bien, es hora de seguir adelante…"_ – se animó antes de correr a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Sin más contratiempos, el juego se reanudó y siguió su curso de manera frenética mientras el tiempo transcurría rápidamente. Shoyo había aumentado su anotación hasta los 58 puntos, mientras que Shohoku solo había podido anotar 3 canastas más hasta quedar en 46 puntos, quedando solo 5 minutos con 12 segundos para que finalizara el partido.

Cada vez que el balón caía en manos de Mitsui, y este lanzaba un tiro de tres puntos, era magistralmente bloqueado por Hasegawa.

\- _"¡Mierda! No logro quitármelo de encima. Demonios…" –_ cavilaba Mitsui mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha viceversa para quitarse a Hasegawa de encima. – _"Aunque esté cansado, no puedo darme por vencido. Y menos ahora que el equipo espera que ponga de mi parte…"_

Conforme el juego se desarrollaba, Mitsui lo iba teniendo cada vez más claro: Hasegawa era aquél sujeto cuya voz escuchó en los baños antes del inicio del partido.

\- Entiéndelo, no pasarás sobre mí… Hisashi Mitsui, no podrás ganarme. - advirtió Hasegawa, cerrándole el paso a Mitsui.

\- Con que es este imbécil… - murmuró por lo bajo Mitsui, reconociendo su voz y recordando vívidamente aquellas palabras que quedaron perfectamente grabadas en su mente. – _"¿Lo conoces? Sí, es Hisashi Mitsui de la secundaria Takeishi, el supuesto jugador más valioso…me tocó jugar contra él en la secundaria, y en ese entonces nadie era capaz de detenerlo. Era imbatible… Pero el tiempo ha pasado y creo que ya no es tan impactante como solía ser... De todas maneras, Mitsui anotará como máximo puntos. Nada más."_ – se repitió aquellas palabras casi con exactitud, sintiendo nuevamente la ira previa por tan pedante desafío.

Su capacidad como basquetbolista estaba en tela de juicio por un completo desconocido, y con ello su orgullo quedaba en cuestión.

\- _"Se supone que nos conocemos, pero no recuerdo su cara." –_ se dijo mentalmente Mitsui mirando fijamente a su oponente. Tuvo un repentino acceso de coraje, fruto de la ira a duras penas reprimida. – Eh, tú. ¿Con que no quieres que enceste más de cinco puntos, verdad? No sé de qué secundaria vengas, pero no me hagas reír con tus tonterías… anotaré más que cinco puntos, ya verás.

Hasegawa no se inmutó con las palabras de Mitsui y continuó marcándolo fieramente.

Mitsui miró de reojo en el preciso instante en que Miyagi lanzaba un pase a Sakuragi, quien con el balón en mano comenzó a correr directo hacia el tabler. El pelirrojo no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos cuando el balón le fue arrebatado de las manos. Takano lanzó un manotazo tal que el balón salió volando por los aires.

\- ¡Cabeza hueca! – gritó Mitsui al tiempo que desbordaba la defensa de Hasegawa y se precipitaba hacia el balón, el cual consiguió sin problemas en el centro mismo de la cancha.

Mitsui se dio media vuelta y cortó hacia el carril derecho de la media cancha de Shoyo cuando de pronto emergió nuevamente la figura de Hasegawa a su lado, corriendo junto a él a la misma altura. Le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- ¿Sabes cuántos puntos anoté durante el primer tiempo? – preguntó Mitsui, parándose en seco en el límite externo de la línea de 3 puntos.

Hasegawa lo imitó, deteniéndose frente a Mitsui.

\- Cinco puntos, y eso será todo. – respondió Hasegawa.

\- Ya lo veremos, imbécil. – Mitsui flexionó ambas rodillas, tomó impulso y saltó. A Hasegawa le tomó más tiempo del normal para reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo saltó tan alto como pudo para bloquear aquél tiro, pero no consiguió su cometido.

\- ¡Oh no! – se lamentó Hasegawa, para satisfacción de Mitsui.

\- ¡Un rebote! – anunció Mitsui, sabiendo de antemano que había empleado más fuerza de la necesaria para aquél tiro. – _"Todo con tal de deshacerme de ese imbécil"_ – pensó en alusión a Hasegawa. Desde el momento en que saltó para lanzar su objetivo había sido conseguir un rebote que Sakuragi o incluso Akagi pudieran conseguir.

\- ¡Será mío! – rugió Sakuragi, disputando con Hanagata la posición debajo del tablero.

Hanagata y Sakuragi saltaron al mismo tiempo, pero el pelirrojo llegó mucho, por lo que pudo asegurar el balón si inconvenientes.

Era ese otro espectacular rebote para Shohoku, el cual fue celebrado de inmediato por varios espectadores. En cuanto Sakuragi aterrizó en la duela, balón en mano, comenzó a fanfarronearse con sus habituales frases, pero Mitsui no le prestó atención alguna. Algo había llamado su atención, y ese algo era Fujima.

\- ¡Quieren robarte el balón, Sakuragi! – advirtió Mitsui.

Sakuragi no se había percatado de la amenaza inminente, tan concentrado como estaba por fanfarronearse de su rebote. Pero en cuanto escuchó la advertencia de Mitsui, fuerte y clara, lo descubrió. Desde la derecha se acercaba rápida y sigilosamente Fujima, acechando en busca del balón.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Largo de aquí maldito suplente! –gruño Sakuragi, retirando el balón hacia la izquierda para alejarlo de las indiscretas manos de Fujima.

Con lo que Sakuragi no contaba era que Hanagata se encontraría detrás de él, a escasos centímetros de distancia, por lo que al retirar el balón con tanta energía acabó propinándole un violento golpe en la sien.

Fue un golpe seco y potente, que crujió espantosamente y mandó a volar las gafas de Hanagata cuyos cristales se rompieron en mil pedazos al estrellarse contra la duela. El mismo Hanagata cayó desplomado junto a ellas un segundo después, totalmente abatido.

 _Piii Piiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Faul ofensivo, número 10 de Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro tras hacer sonar el silbato.

Inmediatamente todos los jugadores de Shoyo corrieron a ver el estado en que se encontraba Hanagata. Sakuragi se quedó de pie, con el balón en las manos y contemplando la escena con sorpresa mientras levantaba lentamente su mano derecha para atender al llamado de la falta.

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – anunció el árbitro en razón de la gravedad del golpe sufrido por Hanagata, que probablemente llegaría a requerir asistencia médica.

\- Demonios, Sakuragi. Este es el cuarto faul que cometes… - murmuró Mitsui, que se había acercado lentamente a él.

\- Mit-Mitsui… no fue mi intención. – replicó angustiado el pelirrojo.

Mitsui se sintió mal por él.

\- Lo sé, Sakuragi. Y de todos modos, estupendo rebote. - intentó consolar Mitsui, aun cuando él mismo estaba debatiéndose entre los límites de la extenuación y la desesperación.

Sin esperar respuesta, Mitsui se alejó de Sakuragi para aprovechar de descansar el máximo posible durante el tiempo muerto. Caminó hasta el extremo contrario de la cancha, quedando de frente al tablero digital que llevaba la cuenta del partido.

\- _"Doce puntos… doce malditos puntos nos separan de la victoria…"_ – calculó mentalmente.

Como estaba de espalda a lo que ocurría en torno al lesionado Hanagata, no supo qué ocurría con él ni mucho menos en qué estado se encontraba. Y tampoco le importó saberlo. Simplemente se quedó ahí, completamente aislado e inspirando lentamente para recuperarse.

\- ¡No se preocupen por mí! ¡Seguiré jugando y derrotaremos a Shohoku con todas nuestras fuerzas, equipo! – escuchó a sus espaldas fuerte y claro aquella voz cargada de insolencia y que ya se le había hecho tan familiar durante el partido.

\- _"¡¿Qué?!"_ – sorprendido, Mitsui se volteó para encontrarse con un incorporado Hanagata, cuyo golpe recibido parecía no haber sido tan fuerte como para lesionarlo ni muchos menos sacarlo del juego, aun cuando corría sangre de su sien derecha, justo donde Sakuragi lo había golpeado sin intención. – _"¿De qué está hecho ese sujeto?"_ – se preguntó entonces con resignación.

Lo ideal hubiera sido que Hanagata fuera dado de baja para así debilitar a Shoyo, pero al parecer eso no sucedería.

\- _"Mierda, si ese tipo saliera del juego, seríamos capaces de derrotarlos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero… No tiene sentido. Ya está, vamos a seguir…"_ – resignado, Mitsui comenzó a acercarse a sus compañeros de equipo, congregados cerca del tablero de Shohoku.

\- ¡HANAGATA! ¡HANAGATA!

Los gritos del público se repetían incansables en favor de Hanagata, y mucho más ahora que el resultado del encuentro parecía definido a tan solo 4 minutos con 55 segundos de su final.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mitsui? – preguntó Sakuragi cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

\- No molestes, cabeza hueca. Mejor ponte a pensar en hacer bien tu trabajo y deja en paz a los demás. – respondió Mitsui, molesto por la compasión del pelirrojo.

Increíblemente Sakuragi no contestó ni replicó de manera alguna a aquél comentario tan mordaz. Desde que cometiera su cuarta falta parecía que se había sumido en un agujero negro, pues su carácter se mostraba más taciturno de lo normal.

 _Piiiii_

Sonó el silbato y el juego reanudó de inmediato con posesión del balón para Shoyo.

Fujima lanzó un pase a Takano, quien sin problemas sobrepasó la defensa de Sakuragi. Sigilosamente Miyagi se acercó a Takano de manera tal que ante el menor descuido de su parte logró arrebatarle el balón de las manos, abriendo así una nueva oportunidad para Shohoku.

La acción se movió entonces hacia la media cancha de Shoyo, y Mitsui era quien más adelantado estaba, ya en posición en el límite exterior de la zona de tiro de tres puntos del carril derecho. Miyagi notó aquella oportunidad y le lanzó un pase de inmediato.

\- _"¿Sera esto todo lo que puedo dar?"_ \- se preguntó Mitsui al sentir el balón entre sus manos, intentando dominar su cansancio físico para ejecutar un tiro de tres puntos y romper así con su mala racha, aportar a la victoria y al mismo tiempo acallar la advertencia de Hasegawa acerca de que no sería capaz de anotar más de 5 puntos en este partido. – _"¿Es todo lo que puede dar Hisashi Mitsui?"_

Boteó el balón tres veces, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas. Sakuragi se acercó hasta él y le pidió a gritos que le lanzara un pase, pero lo ignoró por completo. Se giró hacia el aro, flexionó sus rodillas y se preparó para lanzar. Saltó en el momento justo en que Hasegawa llegaba hasta él para marcarlo, tan deprisa que al saltar para bloquear su tiró empleó más fuerza de la necesaria y en lugar de darle al balón le dio de lleno a Mitsui, derribándolo contra el piso.

Estrellarse contra la dura duela de madera fue un golpe mucho más fuerte de lo normal, pues su cuerpo estaba tan resentido por el cansancio que se magnificó.

 _Piii_

\- ¡Faul, número 6 de Shoyo! – anunció el árbitro.

\- ¡Mitsui! – gritó Miyagi, corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡¿Estás bien, viejo?! – preguntó Sakuragi, acercándose también.

Mitsui no respondió. Lentamente se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre la duela, respirando aún más profundamente. No solo le dolía todo el cuerpo, sino que además le dolía el ego, su orgullo como jugador de baloncesto. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan maltratado por un simple partido de preparatoria? Gruesos goterones de sudor caían desde su frente, estrellándose contra la duela.

\- Mitsui… - murmuró Akagi, el último en llegar hasta el lugar.

¿Qué era todo aquél alboroto en torno a él? ¿Acaso se había convertido en un sujeto al que tener lástima?

\- _"Vamos, debo recordarlo. Recuerda por qué empecé. Recuerdar qué me ha impulsado a seguir adelante cada vez que todo estaba perdido…"_ – se apremió mentalmente Mitsui, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Reunir fuerza de voluntad podía llegar a ser una tarea muy agotadora. - _"Cuando iba en la secundaria y creí que perdería la final del torneo, cuando ya no habían esperanzas de poder revertir la situación… él… él me dio ánimos. Él consiguió que pudiera seguir adelante cuando solo quedaban 12 segundos para el final." –_ meditó presionando con fuerza sus parpados para intentar evocar aquellos recuerdos con mayor claridad. _– "No pierdas la esperanza hasta el último momento. El partido se dará por terminado si desistes… No pierdas las esperanzas… el partido se dará por terminado si desistes." –_ al recordar aquellas palabras, nuevamente el bondadoso Mitsuyoshi Anzai apareció de pie frente a él, ofreciéndole el balón que había perdido.

\- Mitchy… ¿qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preocupado, Sakuragi posó su mano derecha en su espalda, intentando conseguir una reacción de su parte.

\- ¡No me toques! – se exasperó Mitsui, abriendo los ojos de golpe y alzando su cabeza. Se volteó levemente y miró en dirección a la banca de Shohoku, buscando a Mitsuyoshi Anzai. Lo encontró de inmediato, y la serenidad de su rostro le hizo sonreír. – Ahora lo recuerdo, cuando era el jugador más valioso de la secundaria, pude lograrlo. – hablando para sí mismo, comenzó a ponerse de pie con cierto esfuerzo. – Yo era de esos jugadores que siempre luchaba fervientemente… hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Estaba decidido. Finalmente Hisashi Mitsui volvía a ser el mismo. No importaría qué sucediera a continuación, pero iba a cumplir con su objetivo a como diera lugar.

\- ¡Tres tiros libres! – anunció el árbitro cuando vio que Mitsui se encontraba en condiciones de seguir jugando. Como iba a lanzar a un tiro de tres puntos, se le concedía igual cantidad de tiros libres (considerando que cada uno equivale a un punto).

Mitsui asintió y se acercó lentamente hasta la línea de tiro, tomando posición para ejecutar sus tiros. Cuando tuvo el balón entre sus manos no se lo pensó dos veces y tras dar tan solo botearlo una vez, lanzó.

 _Swish_

El tiro fue perfecto que entró sin problemas, cambiando el marcador de Shohoku para dejarlo en 47 puntos. Sus compañeros de equipo celebraron la anotación, la banca estalló en alabanzas y consejos como _´Tómatelo con calma, no te precipites´_ o _´Aprovecha de descansar, ve más despacio´_.

\- Jah, hay que continuar de inmediato… antes de que los ánimos se terminen.- murmuró Mitsui entre jadeos.

Encestar los siguientes dos tiros libres fue igual de sencillo, y una vez que terminó, el marcador quedó en 49 puntos contra 58 puntos para Shoyo. La diferencia había disminuido a un solo digito nuevamente.

El balón le fu devuelto a Shoyo, y Fujima comenzó con la ofensiva de inmediato.

\- ¡Vamos a encestar, equipo! ¡Acabemos con Shohoku! – arengó Fujima, caminando lentamente hacia el tablero de Shohoku mientras boteaba el balón.

Miyagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi se apresuraron a marcar a sus respectivas contrapartes y lo mismo iba a hacer Akagi cuando fue detenido por Mitsui.

\- Akagi, espera, no se vayan. – llamó desesperadamente a su. Akagi se detuvo y lo miró de reojo, preocupado por su estado físico. – Aún puedo encestar más canastas de tres puntos, no dejemos morir esta racha.

Akagi se sorprendió por el renovado ímpetu de Mitsui. Le sonrió de costados y asintió. Entendió de inmediato qué estrategia estaba proponiéndole Mitsui.

\- Muy bien. ¡Equipo, presionemos a la defensiva! – ordenó a agritos Akagi.

 **N.A:** Presionar a la defensiva con robo de balón es una estrategia en que el equipo que defiende buscará robar el balón para conseguir anotar más canastas. Se da sin una posición marcada en especial, por lo que cada jugador puede intervenir de distintas maneras.

Mitsui apenas se movió de su posición mientras seguía con atención los movimientos de sus compañeros. Miyagi fue el más rápido de todos a la hora de captar la nueva estrategia, por lo que rápidamente corrió al encuentro de Fujima para presionar y conseguir un robo.

Sorprendido por el nuevo arrojo de Shohoku, Fujima alejó el balón de Miyagi lanzando un pase alto hacia Takano, que lo consiguió sin problemas. En un instante tanto Rukawa como Sakuragi se acercaron a Takano y comenzaron a presionarlo.

Desesperado, Takano intento enviar el balón de vuelta a Fujima, pero este fue interceptado hábilmente por Miyagi.

\- ¡Oh no! – gruñó Takano cuando comprendió lo grave de su error.

Con el balón en mano, Miyagi corrió velozmente hacia el tablero de Shoyo, adelantando la posición del equipo rival. Mitsui ya estaba en su lugar, inmediatamente detrás de la línea de tiro de tres puntos. Sin perder tiempo, Miyagi le lanzó el balón a Mitsui.

\- ¡Encesta ya! – gritó Miyagi.

\- Por supuesto que sí… - respondió Mitsui en un susurro, volteándose de cara al tablero, flexionando sus rodillas y cogiendo el impulso necesario para saltar.

Cuando estuvo en la altura necesaria, Mitsui apoyó el balón en su mano derecha y lo lanzó con elegancia, logrando así un triple que atravesó la red con precisión milimétrica.

 _Swish_

El marcador de Shohoku quedó en 52 puntos contra 58 para Shoyo a tan solo 4 minutos con 27 segundos restantes para el final del partido.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

\- ¡UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El público rugió como nunca ante tan espectacular tiro y la banca de Shohoku celebró el nuevo hito de Mitsui con especial fervor.

Rápidamente el juego volvió a comenzar, iniciándose una nueva posesión para el equipo de Shoyo. Akagi, Miyagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi corrieron a defender mientras Mitsui quedó relegado, incapaz de seguirles el ritmo en aquella carrera. No podía evitarlo, pero la extenuación le estaba pasando la cuenta y supo con certeza de que no le quedaba mucho más tiempo de juego.

\- _"Yo no perderé, no me daré por vencido… aún no puedo darme por vencido."_ – se apremiaba mentalmente Mitsui mientras se movía lentamente a través de la cancha.

Fujima penetró hacia el tablero de Shohoku sin problema alguno, sobrepasando la defensa de Akagi. Saltó para hacer uno de sus tiros, y a punto estuvo de conseguirlo de no ser porque Miyagi logró llegar a tiempo y bloquear su jugada con un espectacular tapón, corriendo inmediatamente tras él para conseguirlo antes que alguien más lo hiciera.

\- ¡Regresen a defender! – ordenó Fujima cuando se hubo recuperado del bloqueo.

Cuando Mitsui vio que Miyagi iba tras el balón, corrió como mejor pudo por el carril izquierdo de la media cancha de Shoyo para ubicarse en posposición de lanzar otro triple, dispuesto a aprovechar y consolidar su racha. Afortunadamente Hasegawa estaba relegado como para marcarlo.

\- ¡Ahí voy, Mitsui! – gritó Miyagi.

Fujima dio alcance a Miyagi e intentó ponerse en medio de su camino para detenerlo, pero este último logró prever sus pasos y sorteó el obstáculo rectificando su rumbo por la derecha.

\- ¡MITSUI! – anunció Miyagi antes de lanzarle un pase desde la media cancha.

El balón siguió una trayectoria recta tan rápido que silbó al cortar el aire e impactó con un golpe seco en las manos de Mitsui, que inmediatamente se cerraron para asegurar su posesión. Hasegawa acababa de llegar para marcarlo, pero no le importó, estaba decidido a anotar nuevamente. Mitsui se giró, quedó de frente a Hasegawa y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Atrévete a detenerme. – desafió, provocando un impacto tal sobre Hasegawa que le fue incapaz moverse de su lugar.

Entonces Mitsui retrocedió un paso, boteó el balón, flexionó sus rodillas, tomó el impulso necesario y saltó levemente para luego lanzar el balón hacia la canasta.

La trayectoria fue perfecta.

El tiro fue realmente precioso.

E incluso antes de que se acercara a la red, Mitsui supo que entraría sin problemas, por lo que cerró el puño derecho de su mano y celebró anticipadamente.

 _Swish_

Gracias al nuevo triple de Mitsui el marcador quedó en 58 puntos para Shoyo contra 55 puntos para Shohoku con tan solo 3 minutos con 58 segundos para finalizar el partido.

Las esperanzas volvían a encenderse para Shohoku.

Con las últimas jugadas sorprendentes de Mitsui, una parte importante del público despertó. No era posible desdeñar ni mucho menos ignorar tan excelentes tiros, por lo que se hizo natural que a raíz de la última canasta surgiera una repentina fanaticada a favor de su autor, quienes luego de aplaudir celebraron gritando a viva voz su nombre.

\- ¡MITSUI! ¡MITSUI! ¡MITSUI!

Mitsui se sorprendió por esos gritos, y miró hacia las gradas recorriendo todo el recinto. Al detenerse en cierto sector pudo reconocer de inmediato a los amigos de Sakuragi, aquellos que pertenecián al Ejército de Sakuragi. Yohei Mito y los demás celebraban su nombre a viva voz mientras golpeaban unas botellas de refresco vacías contra la baranda, causando todo un alboroto.

\- Escandalosos… - suspiró Mitsui.

Aterrizó en la duela jadeando aún más intensamente que antes, pero feliz. Feliz por haber retomado la senda del Baloncesto, la pasión de su vida.

\- Se ve que no has perdido la práctica aún, Mitsui… - dijo Akagi, acercándose a él.

\- ¿Y qué pasó contigo, Akagi? Todavía no has provocado tanto alboroto como debería causar un gorila. – replicó Mitsui, sonriendo de costados.

\- Cállate.

\- Jah. – resopló Mitsui, alzando su mano derecha tan alto como pudo.

Akagi hizo lo mismo y entonces la chocó contra la de Mitsui.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Aunque no lo iba a reconocer nunca, Sakuragi tenía miedo.

Y estaba molesto por el resurgir de Mitsui y su renovado ímpetu que le llevó a salvar al equipo y reducir la diferencia con Shoyo a solo tres puntos. Más que molesto, estaba celoso.

\- _"Hmnnn…. Soy el único que no ha llamado la atención. ¡Debo hacer algo!"_ – pensaba mientras observaba el creciente clamor en favor de Mitsui.

Quedaban poco menos que 4 minutos de juego y ya llevaba 4 faltas cometidas, por lo que estaba al filo de la expulsión. Lo que menos quería en un momento tan crucial como aquel era verse obligado a abandonar el juego sin antes demostrar su valor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Takano se encontraba frente a él intentando pasarlo, intentando burlar su alicaída defensa para anotar en favor de Shoyo.

\- Vamos, ¿qué sucede jugador de cuatro fauls? ¿No podrá quitarme el valor el rey de las expulsiones? – provocó Takano, boteando el balón al mismo tiempo que se burlaba descaradamente de Sakuragi.

\- Hmn… - murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo, concentrándose en mantener su ira a raya para no cometer su quinto faul. – _"Si tan solo pudiera darle su merecido a ese maldito canalla…"_ – pensó resentido.

Las fallas de su defensa eran más que evidentes, y hasta alguien corto de entendederas como él pudo deducir que el equipo de Shoyo buscaría conseguir una ventaja a través de su propia debilidad. Y eso era tan humillante.

\- Oh, no… - susurró Sakuragi cuando Takano logró deshacerse de él para seguir avanzando.

Takano logró avanzar otro tanto en el medio campo de Shohoku, y habiendo dejado a Sakuragi atrás, lanzó un sencillo pase a Nagano, pero fue interceptado hábilmente por Miyagi.

Sakuragi suspiró aliviado por la salvada de Miyagi y se motivó a pedirle el balón a gritos para hacer alguna de sus jugadas, pero nada más Miyagi dio dos pasos el balón le fue arrebatado de las manos por Fujima.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Sakuragi, quien al igual que el resto de Shohoku reemprendió la carrera para defender, dándole caza a Takano para marcarlo. – _"Ese condenado suplente es muy hábil…. Pudo robarle el balón a Ryota sin problemas."_

Miyagi no logró alcanzar a Fujima sino hasta que llegaron al tablero, e interponiéndose en su camino lo presionó para que retrocediera hasta el punto de tener que deshacerse del balón que fue a parar a manos de Takano.

\- _"Demonios, otra vez él."_ – pensó afligido Sakuragi, sabiendo que todo el peso de la defensa quedaba ahora en sus manos.

\- ¡No dejes que enceste, Sakuragi! – apremió Akagi al mismo tiempo que Takano daba un gran salto para hacer su lanzamiento.

Por inercia, Sakuragi saltó para bloquear el tiro, pero sin tanto vigor como hubiera deseado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a hacer eco de su gran temor a ser expulsado, por lo que sus movimientos fueron bastante flojos. Apenas si se interpuso en el camino de Takano, por lo que a este último no le costó mayor esfuerzo hacer un tiro sencillo que atravesó limpiamente la red, anotando dos puntos más para Shoyo.

El marcador quedaba ahora en 60 puntos contra 55 puntos para Shohoku y 3 minutos con 35 segundos restantes de partido.

\- ¡Sí! – celebró Takano, corriendo a reunirse con el resto de su equipo.

\- _"Mhn… ¡Demonios! Tengo tanto miedo de cometer otro faul que apenas me muevo como es debido… Soy un estúpido."_ – se quejó en silencio Sakuragi, viendo con rencor cómo los jugadores de Shoyo celebraban la anotación. – _"Si no comienzo a defender como es debido, perderemos por mi culpa."_ – se atormentó.

Pese a las tribulaciones de Sakuragi, el equipo de Shohoku no perdió tiempo en lamentarse y Miyagi comenzó a armar la siguiente jugada con bastante agilidad. Una vez sonó el silbato, avanzó un par de pasos y tras burlar la defensa de Fujima lanzó un pase a Akagi. La defensa de Shoyo se concentró en la imponente figura del capitán de Shohoku, quien avanzó firmemente hasta el centro, aun cuando su intención no era la de anotar por su cuenta. Akagi hizo un amago de lanzar a la canasta y consiguió que Hanagata se separara de él.

La finta funcionó a la perfección.

Aprovechando esa brecha, Akagi lanzó un pase Mitsui, ya posicionado tras la línea de tiros de tres puntos. Como un autómata retrocedió un paso para evitar pisar la línea, boteó el balón con calma e ignorando la presencia de Hasegawa saltó y lanzó otro triple que atravesó la red sin problemas.

Su cuarto triple consecutivo que volvía a acortar la distancia entre ambos equipos.

\- ¡Bien hecho Mitsui! – felicitó Miyagi, pasando veloz junto a Sakuragi para a su encuentro.

El marcador quedaba ahora en 60 puntos para Shoyo contra 58 puntos para Shohoku a solo 3 minutos y 12 segundos de finalizar el partido.

Tras una breve celebración, se inició una nueva posesión para Shoyo, y la misma táctica anterior se repitió. Fujima delegó en Takano la que parecía ser la nueva táctica de su equipo: atacar y conseguir puntos a través de Sakuragi.

Takano presionó su ofensiva hasta ubicarse inmediatamente debajo del tablero de Shohoku. Hanagata se encargaba prolijamente de mantener a Akagi fuera del cuadro, y lo mismo hacía Fujima con Miyagi, por lo que era él quien debería anotar.

\- _"Maldito… te aprovechas porque tengo 4 fauls y si comento otro me expulsarán."_ – se quejaba mentalmente Sakuragi, defendiendo tan bien como podía. Takano estaba de espaldas a él, intentando abrir un hueco para luego voltearse hacia el tablero y encestar.

\- Si crees que puedes detenerme, inténtalo. – provocó Takano, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Sakuragi tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar contestar a aquella provocación, y en cambio se concentró en seguir los movimientos de Takano para defender lo mejor posible. Izquierda, derecha, izquierda, derecha, otra vez izquierda.

Takano dio un paso adelante, cogió el balón con ambas manos, se giró hasta quedar de cara al tablero y a un paso de distancia de Sakuragi, y entonces saltó con el balón en posición para lanzar. Saltó tan repentinamente que todo lo que pudo hacer Sakuragi fue quedarse de pie, asustado por no saber cómo actuar sin cometer otra inminente falta, impotente por no ser capaz de detener a ese canalla sin arriesgarse a la expulsión.

\- ¡Ya verás! – proclamó Takano, listo para lanzar, pero inesperadamente el balón le fue arrebatado desde atrás.

Tras interpretar correctamente la situación y adivinar la inercia de Sakuragi, Rukawa se deshizo de la marca de Nagano para acudir al rescate. Sin mucha delicadeza saltó detrás de Takano en el momento mismo en que se disponía a lanzar, y cometiendo adrede una falta, le dio un golpe al balón para quitárselo de las manos y frustrar su canasta.

 _Pii Piii Piiiii_

\- ¡Violación, número 11 de Shohoku! ¡Dos tiros libres! – anunció el árbitro.

Sakuragi quedó tan sorprendido por el desenlace, que apenas si se movió de su sitio. Rukawa aterrizó a un par de pasos de distancia, y ni siquiera se dignó a dirigirle la mirada. Siguió sus movimientos con consternación, pues aquel era la última persona que hubiera esperado que acudiera a su rescate.

\- _"Ru-Rukawa… ¿p-p-por qué?"_ – se preguntó con la boca abierta. – _"Se supone que somos enemigos, se supone que me odias… No se salva de un aprieto a quien tanto detestas"._

No lo entendía, y le costaría mucho tiempo más poder hacerlo. En el fondo Kaede Rukawa no lo estaba salvando a él, sino que lo hacía por el bien del equipo. Y es que a diferencia del pelirrojo, Rukawa si era capaz de separar los asuntos personales del juego y del bienestar del equipo, pues en este caso existía la posibilidad de que Takano fallara los tiros libres al hallarse bajo la presión extra que eso conllevaba. Y esa era una ventaja que valía la pena explotar, debido a que Shoyo había decidido explotar la ventaja de pasar por encima de Sakuragi.

\- Mocoso insolente… - gruñó Takano mientras se ponía de pie.

Rukawa lo ignoró y continuó su camino.

Cuando todos los jugadores se hubieron ubicado para los tiros libres de Takano, Sakuragi continuaba dándole vueltas a lo sucedido con Rukawa. Siguió el movimiento del balón tras el primer tiro, pero estaba distraído. Takano y la conmoción del público fue generalizada. Sakuragi suspiró aliviado. Dos potenciales puntos extras para Shoyo se habían reducido a solo uno.

\- Vamos por el rebote… - susurró Akagi desde la línea del frente en la formación de laterales a la zona de tiro, donde cada jugador (ya sea de Shohoku como de Shoyo) esperaba conseguir el potencial rebote.

Sakuragi solo asintió en silencio y tragó. A su derecha, en el lateral izquierdo, estaba Nagano de Shoyo y a la derecha de este estaba Mitsui.

En el lateral derecho estaban Akagi (el más cercano al tablero), junto a Hanagata y Rukawa cerrando la fila.

Takano boteó el balón un par de veces, haciendo uso de los cinco segundos reglamentarios para lazar el tiro libre. Cuando por fin se decidió a hacerlo, cada uno de los jugadores de los laterales se tensó al máximo, siguiendo la trayectoria del balón con extremo celo.

\- ¡Un rebote! – rugió Akagi cuando, efectivamente, el balón dio contra el aro y se produjo el rebote.

Automáticamente Sakuragi se lanzó tras él, y lo mismo hizo Akagi y Hanagata. Los tres monstruos saltaron de manera bastante pareja, por lo que resultaba imposible predecir quien se quedaría con el balón. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, fue un cuarto jugador quien logró hacerse con el balón.

Con extrema habilidad, Rukawa saltó desde un lateral y consiguió llegar al balón antes que los demás.

\- ¡Rukawa! – llamó a gritos Mitsui, que ya estaba corriendo velozmente hacia el tablero de Shoyo.

Haciendo caso a su superior, Rukawa lanzó un fuerte pase Mitsui, pero sus planes se vieron truncados cuando Fujima logró interponerse y tocar levemente el balón con los dedos, desviando así la trayectoria del balón.

\- ¡Oh no! – exclamó Mitsui.

\- ¡VE POR ÉL, MITSUI! – ordenó Akagi.

Mitsui salió corriendo tras el balón, que iba directo hacia la banca de Shoyo. Corrió tan rápido como pudo para cogerlo antes de que saliera de la cancha, tocara piso y se diera por perdido. Pero también Fujima iba tras él. Fue una pelea estrecha por conseguir la posesión del balón, pero finalmente fue Mitsui quien, tras arrojarse con todo a por el balón logró cogerlo entre sus manos en el momento exacto en que atravesaba el límite externo de la cancha. En el aire, se giró levemente y tras atisbar la figura de Rukawa sonrió y lanzó un pase hacia él. Un segundo después Mitsui aterrizaba de espaldas contra la banca de Shoyo, llevándosela consigo con el fuerte sonido del metal estrellándose contra el piso. Afortunadamente los ocupantes de la banca lograron ponerse de pie justo a tiempo para salvaguardarse.

Rukawa recibió el balón y comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el tablero de Shoyo, siendo secundado de cerca por Takano y Nagano.

\- ¡ENCESTA, RUKAWA! – apremió Akagi, corriendo tras él.

Rukawa siguió su camino, libre de obstáculos, y cuando estuvo a la distancia suficiente del tablero saltó tan alto como pudo y acabó encestando el balón con una espectacular clavada.

El estallido de gran parte del público no se hizo esperar. Las admiradoras de Rukawa rompieron en histeria que contagió a varios espectadores. Finalmente Shohoku había alcanzado a Shoyo y ambos equipos quedaron empatados con 60 puntos cada uno y tan solo 2 minutos con 30 segundos restantes para el final del partido.

Sakuragi, aún resentido, apenas si y se había movido de su lugar desde que se produjera el rebote. Ni siquiera era capaz de odiarlo en estos momentos, tal y como hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias. Por primera vez sabía que el problema era suyo y de nadie más.

\- _"Demonios… No consigo hacer nada que ayude al equipo."_ – se decía mentalmente conforme veía cómo Mitsui era asistido por Ayako, Kogure y Himura hasta incorporarlo.

\- Oye. – llamó fríamente Rukawa, acercándose al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hmn? Rukawa… - respondió lacónicamente Sakuragi, volteándose hacia el pelinegro. La frialdad y desdén de su mirada le detuvo el corazón, y sin saber por qué se esperó que le reprocharan por su falta de aporte al juego.

\- Dime, ¿por qué te has quedado inmóvil? Esa no es tu manera de ser. – preguntó Rukawa. Su voz era tan monótona que cualquiera diría que no estaba siquiera interesado en saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

Sakuragi quedó en shock y abrió los ojos de par en par ante lo inusitado de la pregunta. No respondió de inmediato, sino que se dedicó a repetirse una y otra vez las palabras de Rukawa. En ese momento el público estalló en aplausos y a favor de Mitsui, y ni Rukawa ni Sakuragi llegaron a ver cómo este abandonaba el juego como una verdadera estrella, caminando maltrecho con la ayuda del apoyo de Kogure.

Rukawa y Sakuragi habían quedado aparte del resto de los jugadores, a solas en uno de los rincones de la cancha.

\- _"¿Por qué me he quedado inmóvil? ¿Qué esa… esa no es mi manera de ser? ¿Qué acaso tu... Rukawa, tú sabes cuál es mi manera de ser? ¡Demonios! Rukawa me está llamando la atención, y lo peor de todo es que… es que… ¡tiene razón!"_ – se decía mentalmente el pelirrojo rechinando los dientes, apretando con fuerza sus puños y dando rienda suelta a su incipiente ira.

¡Claro que tenía un problema! No quería ser expulsado del juego por cometer otra falta, pero tampoco quería quedarse al margen de todo mérito. ¡Y encima Rukawa tenía el descaro de llamarle la atención!

Finalmente dejó salir su ira a flote, y la manera más sorprendente posible.

-¡Grrrr! – gruñó Sakuragi para acto seguido lanzarse contra la duela con un potente cabezazo que enmudeció a todos en el estadio.

 _¡POC!_

\- ¿Q-qué? – preguntó Akagi, volteándose a ver al pelirrojo.

\- Se goleó él solo… - dedujo Miyagi.

\- Sa-Sakuragi…

\- Oh no.

Cuando Sakuragi se incorporó, un descomunal chichón adornaba su frente, teñida de un intenso rojo producto del golpe. Sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado, como si el golpe hubiera reacomodado sus neuronas.

\- Jejeje, ¿se puede saber a quién le estás diciendo inmóvil? – preguntó divertido, riendo como un bobo.

\- A ti, estúpido. – respondió Rukawa en tono cortante.

\- Grrr… ¡Tú no podrás ganarme, maldito engreído! – replicó Sakuragi.

\- Ya cállate, bocón. – murmuró Rukawa.

Sakuragi ya no mostraba signo alguno de la cohibición que le había embargado antes de la intervención de Rukawa, por lo que no llegó a enterarse de lo beneficioso que fueron para él aquellas palabras.

\- ¡Más vale que se tranquilicen! – ordenó Akagi, acercándose firmemente hacia el par de novatos que al momento se giraron hacia él. – Su enemigo… ¡Es Shoyo!

Akagi apuntó hacia el equipo de Shoyo. Estaban todos reunidos en su respectiva zona de la cancha, con el balón en manos de Hanagata para dar inicio a la posesión que les correspondía.

 _Piiii_

\- ¡Cambio de jugador, equipo de Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro.

Como Mitsui había quedado fuera del juego debido a su golpe contra las bancas, que por cierto no fueron nada grave, Himura había sido asignado para entrar nuevamente en su lugar. El chico ya estaba listo para eso, y se acercó rápidamente hasta donde estaban Rukawa, Sakuragi y Akagi. Miyagi también se acercó hasta ellos, quedando así los cinco jugadores en el mismo sitio.

\- Es cierto lo que dice el capitán Akagi. Shoyo es nuestro enemigo, y debemos derrotarlos. Somos más fuertes que ellos. – comentó Himura al tiempo que se integraba al grupo. – Hola chicos…

\- Neko… - susurró Sakuragi.

\- Nosotros iremos a las finales. – asintió Miyagi.

\- ¡Nosotros ganaremos! – repitió Sakuragi.

\- ... – Rukawa guardó silencio, y ante la mirada de sus compañeros decidió decir algo en voz baja – Acabemos con ellos.

\- ¡A GANAR! –rugió Akagi.

\- ¡SÍ! – gritaron Himura, Miyagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi al mismo tiempo.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI HIMURA**

Cuando llegó su turno de ir a la banca, Kenji Himura no pensó que tendría que salir a jugar nuevamente. Pero en esta ocasión lo ameritaba ya que Mitsui estaba realmente exhausto y no podía continuar jugando.

Y aun cuando estuvieran empatados, Himura sabía por experiencia que el partido no estaba definido de ninguna manera. Llegado a ese punto en que solo restaban dos minutos y medio de partido, el resultado decantaría a favor del equipo cuyos jugadores se sintieran más capacitados para conseguir la victoria. Él lo sabía, y era probable que sus compañeros lo supieran así también. Era el tipo de conocimiento que te brinda la experiencia tras años de jugar al baloncesto. Pero había alguien en Shohoku muy probablemente no lo sabría. Y de ese alguien dependería el resultado final.

\- Eh, Sakuragi-kun. – antes de que reiniciara al juego, Himura se acercó discretamente a Sakuragi y le habló en susurros. - ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por los fauls? Eres un jugador talentoso, no debes preocuparte por eso. Libera a tu genio y sácalo a relucir.

Sin esperar respuesta, Himura le palmeó suavemente la espalda a Sakuragi y se alejó un tanto para tomar su posición defensa como escolta (ya que ingresó como reemplazo de Mitsui).

\- _"Hmnnn… tiene razón. Soy el talentoso Sakuragi. ¡El rey de los rebotes! Debería confiar más en mis habilidades"_ – Sakuragi recibió para bien las palabras de Himura, las que sumadas al llamado de atención de Rukawa de hace unos instantes fueron la fórmula necesaria para despertarlo de inercia.

\- ¡Equipo, vayamos con calma! – encomió Fujima mientras dirigía el balón lentamente, iniciando así la nueva posesión de Shoyo.

Fujima avanzó un buen trecho hasta que Miyagi salió a su encuentro. Lo esquivó girando sobre su propio cuerpo, sin perder el dominio sobre el balón. Avanzó otro trecho más y esta vez fue Himura quien lo marcó, logrando tocar suavemente para quitárselo de las manos.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó Hanagata, cogiendo rápidamente el balón.

Hanagata inicio una rápida contraofensiva, pasando sin problemas a Akagi hasta el tablero de Shohoku para, desde la línea de tiro, saltar y lanzar apresuradamente. Akagi saltó de inmediato para bloquear el tiro.

\- ¡Un rebote! – anunció Akagi, que en último momento consiguió tocar el balón con la punta de sus dedos.

Y en efecto, el balón rebotó contra el aro. Hanagata, Akagi, Nagano y Takano se lanzaron saltaron al mismo tiempo para conseguir el balón, pero resurgido desde las cenizas fue Sakuragi quien logró superarlos a todos y conseguirlo. Aterrizó en la duela con completa autoridad, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Equipo, ataquemos! – rugió Sakuragi, más animado que nunca, lanzando un potente pase a Miyagi.

\- ¡Adelante! – Miyagi recibió el balón sin problemas e inició así la contraofensiva de Shohoku.

Himura y Rukawa se adelantaron y corrieron a toda velocidad hacia el tablero de Shoyo. Miyagi los detectó al instante mientras él mismo corría tras ellos, pero a un ritmo más lento pues Fujima le dio alcance y comenzó a marcarlo. Miyagi boteó el balón de derecha a izquierda, despistando a su oponente, y cuando lo tuvo asegurado giró sobre su propio pie izquierdo, dejando a Fujima atrás.

\- ¡Himura! – llamó Miyagi.

El novato aminoró su carrera y se volteó levemente para recibir el pase.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – grito Himura, asegurando el balón entre sus manos.

Nagano y Hasegawa salieron tras Himura para marcarlo, pero antes de que pudieran acercarse a él, Himura corrió velozmente hacia el carril derecho y tras detenerse a una prudencial distancia de ellos, lanzo un pase alto directo hacia el tablero. Su intención no era en absoluto anotar, pues no arriesgaría una oportunidad de aquella manera.

\- ¡RUKAWA! – gritó Himura, alertando al pelinegro.

Rukawa captó de inmediato las intenciones de Himura, por lo que en su debido momento saltó en el aire y cogió el balón en pleno vuelo para encestarlo en la canasta con un llamativo alley oop que dejó a todos con la boca abierta.

( **N.A.:** Alley Oop es una jugada de equipo en la que un jugador lanza el balón cerca de la canasta para que un compañero salte, capture el balón en el aire y anote por medio de una clavada. Es una jugada que requiere un alto nivel de sincronización entre las partes.)

El marcador quedó en 62 puntos para Shohoku contra 60 puntos para Shoyo, y apenas 1 minuto con 59 segundos restantes para el fin del partido.

Las reacciones no se hicieron esperar y los afines al equipo de Shohoku prorrumpieron en un grito aún más fuerte que cualquier otro escuchado hasta aquél entonces.

\- ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!

\- ¡HIMURA, HIMURA, ERES EL MEJOR!

\- ¡SHOHOKU! ¡SHOHOKU! ¡SHOHOKU!

En la cancha, Himura corrió a reunirse con Rukawa para felicitarlo por su última jugada, alegre además por el hecho de que su equipo haya tomado la delantera nuevamente y en un momento tan crucial como aquél.

\- Bien hecho. Excelente trabajo, Kaede… - susurró Himura cuando se hubo acercado al pelinegro, sonriéndole alegre.

\- Igual tu… de no ser por ese pase, no lo hubiéramos conseguido. – asintió Rukawa.

\- Vaya que nos salió bien ese alley oop. Tanto entrenamiento valió la pena. – agregó a la rápida Himura en el momento justo en que el resto del equipo se acercaba a ellos.

\- Excelente jugada, muchachos. Ese pase y esa clavada fueron muy buenos. – felicitó Akagi.

\- ¡Un alley oop! – exclamó Miyagi, alucinando aún con la jugada. – De modo que a eso es a lo que se dedican cuando se quedan a solas luego de los entrenamientos, ¿eh?

Miyagi pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Himura y lo atrajo hacia si para darle un suave coscorrón en la cabeza. Himura tuvo que inclinarse un tanto por la diferencia de estatura entre ambos, pero reía divertido por el gesto de su superior.

¡Todo gracias a los rebotes del talentoso Sakuragi! – proclamó Sakuragi, dejándose llevar por los celos. ¿Por qué Himura y Rukawa eran celebrados por sus jugadas, que de no ser gracias su rebote no hubieran tenido lugar?

\- ¡Ja! Pero no te emociones, Sakuragi – replicó Akagi, colocando firmemente su mano derecha sobre la espalda del pelirrojo. – Ahora debemos concentrarnos en defender a como dé lugar, no podemos permitir que Shoyo enceste.

\- Debemos mantener la ventaja. – asintió Miyagi, soltando a Himura.

Los cinco jugadores comenzaron a tomar posición de defensa, pues era el turno de Shoyo para atacar.

\- Ya vendrá tu oportunidad de encestar… El próximo pase te lo lanzaré a ti. - de camino a tomar posición, Himura intentó consolar al pelirrojo, sabedor de sus recelos respecto a lo que él creía era su fala de protagonismo.

Cuando el equipo de Shoyo inició la ofensiva, Himura pudo notar por primera vez que algo había cambiado en ellos. Las miradas de los cinco titulares de Shoyo lucía un cierto desconcierto por cómo se estaba produciendo el desenlace del encuentro. Notó que sus movimientos eran bastante más reservados e incluso errantes en comparación al primer tiempo.

\- _"Están desconcertados y asustados. Lo más probable es que nunca hubieran pensado que un equipo como Shohoku acabara ganándoles… debe ser un golpe enorme para sus egos."_ – dedujo, aunque al mismo tiempo sintiéndose mal por regocijarse con el sufrimiento ajeno.

Cuando el balón fue a para a las manos de Takano, él ya no se mostraba tan gallardo a la hora de enfrentar a Sakuragi.

\- Maldito pelirrojo. ¡¿Ya se te quitó el miedo?! – molesto por no poder burlarlo, Takano se halló desesperado.

Sakuragi se pegó a su cuerpo de manera tal que no le permitió avanzar ni un solo milímetro, aguerrido en su labor de defender.

\- ¡¿CUÁL MIEDO?! ¡Los talentosos no tenemos miedo! – replicó Sakuragi, sobreexcitado y estirando sus manos para intentar un robo.

En un desesperado intento por alejar el balón de Sakuragi, Takano se giró por completo y saltó para lanzar un pase a Hanagata, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo Sakuragi saltó frente a él y le dio una palmada al balón, mandándolo a volar lejos de ahí.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sakuragi! – felicitó Himura tras conseguir el balón perdido.

Con el balón asegurado para Shohoku, Sakuragi corrió veloz como rayo hacia el tablero de Shoyo. Himura se alegró por su entusiasmo, y sin pensárselo dos veces decidió darle a Sakuragi su oportunidad de intentar una jugada.

\- ¡Ve, Sakuragi! ¡Es tu oportunidad! – apremió Himura al pelirrojo, lanzándole un pase.

Sakuragi ya iba bastante adelantado, pero logró atajar el balón sin inconvenientes. Takano iba tras él, pero lejos aún de su alcance ya que la capacidad atlética de Sakuragi era superior, por lo que continuó corriendo y dribleando el balón. Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la zona de tiro, solo Hanagata se encontraba como defensa debajo del tablero.

\- ¡Detenlo, Hanagata! ¡Él no es bueno con los tiros! – alertó Fujima.

\- ¡TE DETENDRÉ! – gritó Hanagata, en posición de defensa.

\- ¡Hazlo, Sakuragi! ¡Encesta! – animó Himura, corriendo tras él.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – gritó Miyagi, también corriendo tras él.

Akagi y Rukawa corrían hacia la zona, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver lo que pretendía hacer el pelirrojo. Estaban demasiado lejos para intervenir de manera alguna, pero Sakuragi no se amilanó por los gritos y amenazas y se lanzó con todo al mismo tiempo que Hanagata se interponía como una enorme pared frente a él.

\- ¡AHHHH! – gritó Sakuragi, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del tablero alargó el balón con ambas manos para encestarlo por medio de una clavada, llevándose por delante a Hanagata que acabó cayendo de espaldas contra la duela.

Un silencio tenso se apoderó del recinto. Varios espectadores se habían puesto de pie durante el transcurso de tan intensa jugada, y lo mismo hicieron todos los integrantes de la banca de Shohoku a excepción del profesor Anzai.

Sakuragi se quedó colgando del aro con ambas manos, inusualmente quieto y en silencio.

\- Sakuragi… realmente lo hiciste. – susurró Himura tras recuperarse de la conmoción. Comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el tablero.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a él, Sakuragi finalmente se descolgó del aro y se quedó contemplando sus manos, respirando trabajosamente. Hanagata comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar sentado sobre su trasero y no hizo más que observar en silencio la silueta del pelirrojo, de pie frente a él.

Luego de varios segundos desde la clavada, el público reaccionó y estalló en aplausos, gritos y vítores de alegría y festejo. Sin embargo, Sakuragi conmocionado.

 _Piii Piiii Piiii_

\- ¡Faul ofensivo, número 10 de Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro, oficializando así su quinta falta.

Cuando solo faltaban 1 minuto con 33 segundos para el final del partido, Hanamichi Sakuragi fue expulsado. El público guardó silencio de inmediato tras el anuncio del árbitro, ya que no eran muchos lo que entendían el porqué de la falta.

Sakuragi levantó lentamente su mano, sin despegar la vista de la duela, y tras un breve periodo de tiempo comenzó a caminar en silencio hacia la banca de Shohoku en medio de un murmullo generalizado entre los espectadores.

Himura salió tras él para dedicarle alguna palabra de consuelo, pero alguien más se le había adelantado.

\- Oye. – llamó Rukawa con voz clara y nítida.

Sakuragi se detuvo y volteó ligeramente su cabeza para mirarlo por sobre su hombro.

\- Para haber sido tú, estuvo bastante cerca. – dijo entonces Rukawa, y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se marchó, pasando junto a Himura a solo dos pasos de distancia.

Sakuragi quedó con la boca abierta, y también Himura.

Aun cuando las palabras no habían sido dirigidas a él, Himura reconoció aquél insólito halago por parte de Rukawa como algo realmente único y valioso, inesperado además.

\- _"Kaede…"_ – suspiró mentalmente Himura, ligeramente contento por lo que a él le parecía un avance en la relación entre el pelirrojo y el pelinegro, tan distintos pero a la vez tan iguales.

\- _¡Clap, clap, clap_! ¡Plas, plas, plas!

\- ¡BRAVO!

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¡Sakuragi! ¡Sakuragi!

Tras asimilar la expulsión de Sakuragi, el público prorrumpió en aplausos para despedirlo, tal y como había sucedido cuando Mitsui abandonó el juego hace unos instantes atrás. Sakuragi miró en rededor, sorprendido por ser el dueño de aquellos gritos, de aquella pasión vehemente hasta que finalmente, y a paso lento, abandonó la cancha para sentarse junto a Ayako, a su derecha.

Para él, el juego ya había terminado.

\- _"Sakuragi-kun… debes estar conmocionado."_ – pensó Himura tras verlo marcharse. Normalmente se hubiera esperado que el pelirrojo estallara en carcajadas tras su grandiosa clavada, proclamando a los cuatro vientos cuan fantástico era.

 _Piiiii_

\- ¡Cambio de jugador, equipo de Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro.

\- ¡Adelante Kogure, juega con cautela! – alentó Ayako.

Kogure fue recibido por sus compañeros con bastante entusiasmo, pero no hubo tiempo para mayores intercambios pues Shoyo dio inicio de inmediato a una desesperada ofensiva que pretendía revertir las cosas y llevarlos a la delantera nuevamente.

\- ¡No descuiden esa defensa, debemos detenerlos! – ordenó Akagi.

\- ¡Nuestro equipo no perderá! – replicó Fujima, mientras conducía el balón con fehaciente determinación, dispuesto a atacar con todas sus fuerzas.

Miyagi salió al encuentro de Fujima y comenzó a marcarlo estrechamente para bloquear cualquier intento de jugada que estuviera planeando, hasta que al más leve descuido de su parte logró arrebatarle el balón.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Miyagi! – felicitó Himura,

El reloj se acercaba peligrosamente al minuto de juego y Miyagi se vio de inmediato marcado por Fujima, Hasegawa y Takano. Era un bloqueo hermético que redujo a cero sus posibilidades de moverse.

Los tres jugadores de Shoyo presionaron intensamente, hasta que Fujima logró robar el balón para acto seguido continuar con su carrera directo al tablero de Shohoku.

\- ¡Defensa, reúnanse! – ordenó Akagi, defendiendo el centro.

\- ¡Van a atacarnos por afuera! – alertó Himura. Quedaba poco tiempo y la diferencia era de dos puntos, por lo que dedujo que para Shoyo lo más lógico sería conseguir ventajas mediante un tiro de tres puntos.

Y así sería. Kogure salió al encuentro de Fujima, pero este lo burló fácilmente y continuó avanzando por el carril izquierdo hasta detenerse tras la línea de tiros de tres puntos, completamente solo y libre. Saltó y se inclinó levemente hacia atrás, imitando el tiro fade away antes ejecutado por Hanagata.

\- ¡No lo harás! – gritó Himura, interponiéndose en su camino y saltando a tiempo para bloquear el tiro con sonoro tapón que mandó el balón a volar hacia la izquierda.

Rukawa consiguió atrapar el balón antes de que abandonara la cancha, iniciando así la contraofensiva de Shohoku.

\- ¡No te precipites, Rukawa! – ordenó Akagi.

Hanagata y Takano salieron de inmediato tras Rukawa, pero antes de llegar a marcarlo, éste ya había lanzado un pase a Miyagi que avanzó rápidamente hacia el tablero de Shoyo, con Fujima tras él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó y lanzó lo que sería una sencilla canasta, pero debido a la presión el tiro fue más fuerte de lo necesario.

\- ¡Rebote! – alertó Fujima.

Hanagata consiguió atrapar el rebote sin problemas, asegurando el balón una vez más para Shoyo. Quedaban tan solo 29 segundos de partido, la situación era de caos total.

\- ¡DEFENSA! ¡Hay que detenerlos a la fuerza! – ordenó Akagi, replegándose bajo el tablero para defender el centro.

\- ¡NO QUEDA TIEMPO QUE PERDER! ¡Al ataque! – grito a viva voz Fujima, recibiendo el pase de Hanagata.

El público por completo se puso de pie para presenciar los últimos segundos de partido. Todo podía pasar aún, el equipo de Shoyo aún podía encestar para revertir el resultado, ya sea con un empate o incluso asegurando la victoria al anotar un tiro de tres puntos.

\- ¡DETENGAMOSLOS! – la voz de Akagi sonó más fuerte y atronadora que nunca.

Los jugadores de Shohoku establecieron una defensa de zona en torno al tablero, con Akagi inmediatamente en el centro, Himura y Rukawa en los laterales y Miyagi junto a Kogure en la parte delantera. No cedieron espacio alguno, por lo que Shoyo se vio obligado a retroceder al no encontrar un hueco por el que penetrar hacia la canasta.

Quedaban 10 segundos para que acabara el partido. El público había comenzado a llevar la cuenta regresiva a plena voz.

\- ¡DIEZ! ¡NUEVE! ¡OCHO!

Fujima desistió de su labor de atravesar la defensa de Shohoku y le lanzó un pase a Hanagata. Los jugadores de Shoyo recorrían los límites exteriores de la defensa de Shohoku completamente desesperados por la falta de oportunidades.

\- ¡ENCESTA, HANAGATA! – ordenó Fujima.

\- ¡CUATRO! ¡TRES! ¡DOS!

Hanagata recibió el balón y desde el centro lanzó un tiro hacia el tablero, valiéndose de toda su altura para sortear la defensa de Shohoku.

La defensa de Shohoku había sido efectiva y a la vez en extremo arriesgada, pues al cercar la zona de tiro dejaron abierto el exterior para que se ejecutaran tiros de tres puntos, que ere el tipo de tiro que acababa de lanzar Hanagata.

Los cinco jugadores de Shohoku siguieron la trayectoria del balón, expectantes.

\- _"No entrará, no entrará… es imposible que entre en estas circunstancias"_ – pensaba Himura.

\- Ese balón no entrará… - dijo en voz alta Akagi.

El balón tocó el aro y lo rodeó con dos vueltas, balanceándose peligrosamente apunto entrar y atravesar la red para consolidar la victoria de Shoyo, o simplemente caer hacia afuera y sellar el resultado final en favor de Shohoku.

Finalmente el balón cayó hacia afuera.

 _¡PIIIIII!_

La alarma sonó fuertemente y el cronómetro llegó a cero, oficializando así la victoria de Shohoku con 62 puntos contra 60 puntos para el equipo de Shoyo.

Gritos, aplausos, pullas y alabanzas se desataron por doquier luego de tan dramático desenlace.

\- ¡VIVAAAAAA! – celebró Akagi, corriendo hacia la banca de Shohoku para chocar sus manos con las de Mitsui.

Miyagi y Kogure también corrieron hacia la banca para celebrar con Yasuda, Kakuta, Ayako y los demás. Himura y Rukawa se quedaron rezagados.

\- Lo logramos… - dijo Himura, caminando junto a Rukawa.

\- Así es. – asintió el pelinegro.

\- Je. Excelente juego, Kaede. Excelente juego. – sin que Rukawa lo esperara, Himura le revolvió el cabello con entusiasmo y luego corrió hacia la banca para unirse a sus compañeros.

\- Hmn… do´aho… - susurró Rukawa.

\- ¡Lo hicimos!

\- ¡Iremos a las finales!

\- ¡GANAMOS!

Los gritos entre los alumnos de Shohoku se sucedían sin cesar. Unos abrazándose con otros, estrechando sus manos y saltando de alegría. Himura y Miyagi estaban celebrando y molestando al inexpresivo Rukawa para que se les uniera, hasta que uno de ellos se percató de que en aquella celebración faltaba alguien.

\- Sakuragi… - Himura se alejó discretamente del grupo y se acercó al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi había permanecido al margen, sentado en la banca y observando a sus compañeros celebrar con una mirada ausente.

\- Eh, Sakuragi. – llamó Himura, deteniéndose frente al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hmn? Ne-neko… - reaccionó Sakuragi.

\- Excelente juego, Sakuragi. Estuviste más cerca que nunca de llegar hasta el final. – felicitó Himura.

\- S-sí… - asintió taciturnamente Sakuragi.

\- Venga, no te desanimes. – Himura se sentó a su lado y enfocó la vista al frente. Miyagi estaba saltando en torno a un exhausto Mitsui, gritando incoherencias. – De no ser por ti y tus rebotes, es muy probable que perdiéramos. Y estoy seguro que en el próximo partido llegarás hasta el final.

\- Gracias. – asintió Sakuragi, sonriéndole con recato.

\- Venga, vamos. La ceremonia va a comenzar.

Cuando hubo cesado la celebración entre los jugadores de Shohoku, el juez del partido junto al árbitro llamaron a ambos equipos a reunirse en el centro de la cancha para la ceremonia en que se oficializaría al ganador, que además era el segundo equipo finalista junto la Preparatoria Takezato que hace unos minutos atrás había derrotado al Instituto Tecnológico Takezono en otro recinto deportivo.

Takenori Akagi, Ryota Miyagi, Kenji Himura, Kiminobu Kogure y Kaede Rukawa se formaron en línea frente al equipo de Shoyo. Todos los jugadores de Shoyo estaban abatidos, y la mayoría de ellos llorando en silencio. El rostro de Kenji Fujima, al centro de la formación, estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas, pero con la mirada al frente y sin nunca bajar la vista, esperando la sentencia definitiva que acabaría con sus sueños de ir a las nacionales.

\- ¡60 contra 62, la victoria es de la Preparatoria Shohoku, que se convierte oficialmente en el segundo finalista del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto para estudiantes de Preparatoria de la prefectura de Kanagawa! – anunció ceremoniosamente el árbitro, dando por terminado así el encuentro de manera oficial.

El público estalló en aplausos una vez más y los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron al centro para estrecharse la mano amistosamente.


	18. El comienzo de una historia

**Capítulo 18: El comienzo de una historia**

 _Domingo 05 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

La noche del histórico día en que la Preparatoria Shohoku clasificó por primera vez para las finales del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto, cada uno de sus integrantes soñó con el triunfo y con el futuro que ahora se abría ante sus pies.

Takenori Akagi, el mayor del equipo, revivió cada uno de los momentos claves del partido hasta saborear la victoria una vez más. Soñó además con el futuro paso por el Campeonato Nacional, donde tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros enfrentarían a formidables oponentes para ir derrotándolos uno a uno hasta conseguir el título de ser el mejor equipo de baloncesto de todo Japón. Vería así entonces cumplido el sueño de toda una vida de sacrificios y trabajo duro.

Otro de los jugadores de mayor edad en el equipo, Hisashi Mitsui, también soñó con su paso por el Campeonato Nacional. En sus sueños Shohoku clasificaría sin problemas y él mismo sería la pieza clave para cada victoria conseguida gracias a sus espectaculares tiros de tres puntos. Soñó además que los representantes de una destaca universidad nacional acudían a él para ofrecerle una beca deportiva completa, pero sin embargo el momento culmine su espectacular sueño llegó cuando él, junto a su madre y a su padre, celebraban su condecoración como el MVP del Campeonato Nacional.

Ryota Miyagi, a diferencia de sus superiores, tuvo un sueño menos convencional y más enfocado en el aspecto positivo que podría llegar a tener este hito en su alicaída vida amorosa. Se vio a si mismo rodeado de hermosas pretendientes que iban tras él gracias a la fama ganada luego de su paso por el campeonato, pero desistía de todas ellas cuando la mismísima Ayako caía rendida a sus pies, con lo que a continuación su sueño se troncaba en algo más, hasta verse envuelto en un complicado torrente de emociones y experiencias sensoriales que cualquiera calificaría como un sueño húmedo.

El pelirrojo Hanamichi Sakuragi, al igual que Ryota Miyagi, tuvo un sueño bastante diferente. El suyo estaba completamente alejado del baloncesto y se centró en una espectacular revelación, puesto que tras conseguir la victoria en el Campeonato Nacional gracias a sus espectaculares y autoproclamadas habilidades, Haruko Akagi le confesaba un incondicional y apasionado amor. Desde ahí su sueño saltó a un matrimonio con una dulce luna de miel para acabar en una idílica escena en que él junto a su amada esposa disfrutaban de un día de campo rodeado de 8 pequeños retoños, todos varones y pelirrojos como él. El sueño hubiera continuado por ese rumbo de no ser porque a media noche se despertó tras atorarse con su propia lengua por estar riendo dormido. Desde entonces, no volvió a soñar por el resto de la noche.

Kaede Rukawa, que no solía recordar lo que a menudo soñaba, fue varios pasos más allá que sus compañeros y soñó con un futuro no muy lejano en que, tras acabar la secundaria, emigraría por fin a los Estados Unidos, cumpliendo así el anhelo de toda su vida. Soñó con que sería el mejor jugador de la liga universitaria hasta ser descubierto por un asertivo manager de un equipo de renombre como los Chicago Bulls o los Angeles Lakers y así hacer su debut en la NBA, donde se impondría a las más grandes estrellas del baloncesto para convertirse finalmente en el mejor jugador de todo el mundo.

Y por último, a diferencia de sus compañeros, Kenji Himura no pudo disfrutar por completo de las bendiciones de un idílico sueño. Tras llegar a casa junto a su hermana Tomoe y tener una sencilla cena acompañada de una agradable velada, se fue directo a la cama. Se durmió en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada y pasó gran parte de la noche y de la madrugada en un sueño profundo y tranquilo producto del cansancio acumulado. En primeras instancias no soñó con nada relevante, pero al acercarse el alba fue invadido por una persistente pesadilla que no llegaría a recordar cuando despertara sobresaltado y cubierto en sudor a las 5 de la madrugada.

Lo que Kenji Himura olvidaría es que había soñado nuevamente con su difunta madre tras meses en que no lo hacía. Soñó con su infancia, cuando tenía tan solo 5 años de edad y su madre Kaori Himura lo llevaba al parque cercano a casa para que pudiera jugar con un balón de baloncesto en miniatura. Soñó incluso con las calurosas tardes de verano en que su madre lo acercaba hasta el río Sakai para que pudiera refrescarse los pies. Soñó con cada grato recuerdo que atesoraba junto a ella hasta que de pronto todo se tornó gris y tormentoso al volver a revivir una vez más los difíciles momentos de su enfermedad. El cáncer, las largas e interminables jornadas en el hospital, y finalmente su muerte.

\- Mierda, creo que bebí demasiada agua. – se quejó Kenji tras incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en su cama, agitado y cubierto en sudor.

Con una fuerte patada mandó a volar las cubiertas que cayeron de inmediato al suelo. Se puso de pie y se encaminó al baño, esquivando a oscuras los obstáculos del camino que ya conocía de memoria. La puerta de su habitación, el pasillo, la puerta del baño principal del segundo piso. Cuando encendió la luz para evacuar su vejiga, se encandiló por el fuerte destello, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos un par de segundos hasta acostumbrarse a la luminosidad.

Al salir del baño, Kenji Himura tuvo claro que ya no podría volver a dormir. El abrupto despertar le dejó una sensación amarga en la boca y supo con certeza que se debía a una pesadilla, aun cuando no pudiera recordarla. La opresión que le atenazaba el pecho era tan persistente que lo último que deseaba era quedarse sin hacer nada, por lo que en cuanto volvió a su habitación encendió las luces y comenzó a ordenar el desastre que era su cama.

Durante el ajetreo del orden de su habitación comprobó con gusto que las primeras luces del alba ya se estaban asomando por el horizonte, tiñendo de un tímido dorado las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo de Kanagawa, aunque de manera bastante leve, apenas perceptible.

\- Ya son las 5 de la mañana con 30 minutos… Y al parecer será un día nublado. - comprobó Kenji con la ayuda del reloj que estaba sobre una de las mesas auxiliares de su habitación.

Se tomó un par de minutos más en terminar de ordenar sus cosas y prosiguió con su ropa. La dobló plegando una y otra vez cada prenda a la perfección para luego rociarla con un aromatizador especial de vainilla y finalmente dejarla en el ropero de manera simétrica y ordenada.

Al finalizar la labor, procedió a vestirse con un sencillo buzo negro marca Adidas adornado con dos franjas blancas y se calzó unas zapatillas deportivas también Adidas y blancas. Cogió su bolso deportivo y guardo en su interior un balón de baloncesto, un par de cuadernos y un libro considerablemente grande que rebuscó con especial ahínco en la estantería.

Bajó al primer piso teniendo un extremo cuidado de no causar ruido innecesario al pisar para no despertar a Tomoe. Se metió a la cocina y se tomó cierto tiempo para tomar un nutritivo desayuno. Posteriormente se cepillaría los dientes en el baño del primer piso para luego abandonar su casa en el momento en que el reloj marcaba las 6 de la mañana con 26 minutos, dejando antes una sencilla nota en el comedor en la que le informaba a Tomoe que pasaría gran parte del día fuera, entrenando.

Cuando salió ya había amanecido por completo y unos suaves rayos de sol se colaban entre las densas nubes. Un viento más bien frío soplaba con fuerza desde el pacífico, intensificando así la sensación de desasosiego que no desaparecería sino hasta varias horas después gracias a la compañía de alguien inesperado.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

A esas horas de la mañana en un día domingo el silencio era casi absoluto. El servicio de trenes apenas comenzaba a funcionar con una frecuencia bastante baja y las calles estaban completamente desiertas de transeúntes y vehículos de cualquier tipo, por lo que aparentemente la única fuente de sonido era el constante flujo de agua proveniente desde el río Sakai y uno que otro pajarillo revoloteando en las ramas de los árboles. El torrente del Sakai era más intenso de lo habitual, por lo que Kenji Himura pensó que con toda seguridad debía de estar lloviendo hacia el interior del valle, probablemente a la altura del monte Oyama, o incluso en el mismísimo monte Tanzawa que se alzaba casi en el límite entre las prefecturas de Kanagawa y Yamanashi.

\- Y ese es un largo camino para llegar hasta aquí… - comentó para sí el joven mientras tomaba asiento en el césped, cobijado bajo el alero de un enorme roble y apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de éste.

La temperatura estaba más baja de lo que esperaba y aquél día densamente nublado no presagiaba que el clima fuera a cambiar mayormente durante el resto de la jornada. Incluso el césped estaba húmedo, pero no le importó. La tranquilidad que le ofrecía el parque no tenía precio. Era el mismo parque al que solía acudir junto a su madre cada vez que ella podía llevarlo. La media cancha de baloncesto era la misma donde aprendió a jugar por primera vez. Había algo de mágico en aquél enclave perdido entre las casas del barrio en que vivía, con una densa y bien cuidada vegetación y de cara al río Sakai, cuyas aguas casi transparentes refrescaban sus pulmones y templaban su espíritu.

Abrió el bolso deportivo y sacó el balón para dejarlo su lado, pues tenía planeado entrenar más tarde. También dejó de lado sus cuadernos y textos de estudio y fue directo al fondo del bolso, hasta hacerse con el libro que tanto le gustaba leer en días grises como aquél: Heike Monogatari (El cantar de Heike), un poema épico que narra la rivalidad y lucha por el poder del Japón del siglo XII entre dos clanes militares, los Mimamoto y los Heike. Comenzó a leer ávidamente y con el ceño fruncido, concentrado, aun cuando ya lo había leído incontable cantidad de veces.

La cubierta del libro era de un grueso cuero curtido, desgastado hasta la blancura por el intenso uso a lo largo de los años. Y es que ese tomo era una reliquia familiar que había pertenecido su madre, Kaori Himura y a la madre de ésta mucho tiempo atrás, y ahora estaba en sus manos. No era solo aquél simbolismo lo que tanto le gustaba, sino que su interior, su contenido. Perderse una y otra vez en las aventuras y desventuras del Clan Heike en su camino al poder era como leer acerca de su propia vida, acerca de la lucha diaria por el autocontrol de su destino para conseguir realizar sus sueños.

Durante generaciones el Clan Heike tuvo un objetivo bastante definido: hacerse con el control absoluto de Japón. Y esa certeza narrada en cientos de páginas le hacía preguntarse a sí mismo una y otra vez acerca de su propio objetivo.

\- _"¿Acaso quiero ser el mejor jugador de baloncesto en todo Japón?"_ – se preguntó así mismo cuando cerró momentáneamente el libro y fijó la vista en el balón de baloncesto.

No estaba seguro de la respuesta. Amaba el baloncesto con pasión, jugaba desde que tenía cinco años y tenía una conexión especial con él gracias a su hermano mayor, Seiichi. Se podía decir que tenía cierta facilidad para el deporte y que se esforzaba constantemente por mejorar, pero no se veía jugando después de acabar la preparatoria. Sabía que existían algunas universidades con un equipo de baloncesto y que la liga universitaria era aún más competitiva que la liga escolar, pero prefería no planear mucho al respecto pues ni siquiera sabía con certeza aún si acaso iría a la universidad, y en caso de hacerlo, qué estudiaría.

\- _"A veces quisiera tan solo ser como el río Sakai y fluir libremente… no preocuparme por nada. Tan solo ser y fluir, una y otra vez de manera infinita…"_ – pensó mirando ahora hacia el río en cuestión.

Los ojos le pesaban una enormidad y a cada parpadeo que daba le costaba más trabajo volver a abrirlos. El flujo del río lo estaba hipnotizando hasta el punto de comenzar a dormirse sin siquiera ser consciente de ello.

 _PLAF_

Un golpe seco se sintió a su lado, despertándolo automáticamente de la ensoñación. Se percató de una nueva presencia en el sitio donde se suponía que estaba el balón, a su derecha, y al voltearse rápidamente en busca de la fuente del sonido esperó encontrarse con mil posibilidades: un árbol caído, un desborde del río Sakai, la colisión entre dos vehículos e incluso un meteorito estrellándose contra la tierra, pero no con Akira Sendoh.

\- Se-Sendoh… - susurró Himura al reconocer su presencia, sorprendido.

\- Buenos días, chico origami. – le saludó Sendoh, sonriéndole afectuosamente con el balón entre sus manos.

Aprovechando la ensoñación de Kenji Himura, Akira Sendoh se había acercado sigilosamente a él hasta sentarse sobre el césped, a un par de centímetros de distancia. Vestía un sencillo buzo deportivo de Ryonan en color negro con detalles de color amarillo y celeste. Lucía igual que siempre, sonriente y amistoso. Lo único extraño en él, como pudo constatar Himura, era un ligera ojera en sus párpados además de su peinado que no estaba tan empinado como siempre, sino que un poco alicaído, como afectado por la humedad de aquél día nublado.

\- ¿Qu-qué haces aquí? – preguntó Himura, sin poder creer aun lo que sus ojos veían. Hace un par de segundos estaba fantaseando con ser un río y ahora estaba conversando nada más y nada menos que con Akira Sendoh.

\- Iba de camino a la estación de trenes Kugenuma cuando te vi, y quise pasar a saludar.

\- Ya. – Himura pestañeó frenéticamente para intentar despertar de lo que creía sería un sueño, pero Sendoh seguía ahí, sonriéndole.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué pestañeas tan rápido? – preguntó divertido Sendoh.

\- No es nada. Solo me picaban los ojos… - respondió evasivamente Himura, frotándoselos.

Era real. Estaba bien despierto y Akira Sendoh estaba junto a él.

\- Jajaja, vaya. Ya veo.

\- Sendoh, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? Se supone que vives lejos... – recuperado de la sorpresa inicial, Himura encaró a Sendoh.

\- Oh, eso… luego de nuestro partido de ayer fui a casa de un amigo por aquí cerca y pasé la noche en su casa, y ahora iba rumbo a la mía para descansar. – respondió sencillamente Sendoh, sonriendo de manera extraña y desviando la mirada hacia el río.

La respuesta de Sendoh no fue honesta del todo, pero Himura no llegó a enterarse, aunque si se percató de un detalle que hasta entonces había pasado por alto.

\- ¡Cierto, el partido! – exclamó Himura, incorporándose un tanto. – Después de nuestra victoria nos fuimos con los chicos de Shohoku a los vestidores y nos quedamos dormidos por largo rato, por eso no pude quedarme para ver el partido de Ryonan… lo siento mucho, Sendoh, pero estábamos tan cansados… – se excusó.

\- Ohhh, jajaja, no te preocupes que no es para tanto.

\- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Ganaron?

\- Sí, clasificamos a las finales.

\- ¡Genial! Felicidades.

\- Muchas gracias, pequeño. – sonrió nuevamente Sendoh, atrapando el balón entre ambas manos. Había estado jugando a pasarlo de una mano a otra sobre sus piernas entrecruzadas sin nunca dejar de sonreír. – Y felicidades a ustedes también… y como ganaron, te debo un helado.

\- Gracias… y bueno, sí. Ayer prometiste uno si ganábamos. – agradeció Himura. - Con que la Preparatoria Shiritsu Numana, ¿eh? ¿Qué tal fue?

\- Un equipo interesante, aunque disperso. – meditó Sendoh, rascándose distraídamente la nuca y mirando hacia las altas ramas del roble. – Pese a que el capitán era un excelente jugador, no pudo salvar a su equipo.

\- ¿Cómo quedó el marcador?

\- 157 contra 66.

\- Vaya, fue una súper paliza. Nosotros apenas conseguimos ganar por dos puntos. – suspiró Himura.

\- Sí, pero Shoyo es un equipo formidable. Durante años ha sido el segundo mejor equipo de Kanagawa, por lo que no hay punto de comparación. – razonó Sendoh de manera optimista, tomando nota de la negatividad del otro chico.

Himura escuchó cada palabra con atención y volteó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, de manera intensa y penetrante. Sendoh le sostuvo la mirada durante todo el tiempo en que estuvieron en silencio, hasta que finalmente Himura sonrió melancólicamente y desvió la mirada hacia el río.

\- Tienes razón. Y fue un partido complicado, acaso el más difícil que he jugado hasta ahora. – convino Himura.

Pese a no conocerlo lo suficiente, Sendoh notó que algo no iba bien con el chico de ojos calipso. Una especie de halo depresivo parecía cubrirlo, tal como cuando lo encontró en ese mismo parque un par de días después del incidente en la azotea de Shohoku.

\- _"¿Qué le sucederá? Lo noto triste y me gustaría saber por qué…"_ – se preguntó preocupado, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Para Akira Sendoh la mejor forma de combatir la tristeza era con una sonrisa.

\- Por cierto, pequeño, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Estudiando un domingo? – preguntó Sendoh, señalando el libro con cubierta de cuero desgastado que descansaba sobre el regazo de Himura.

\- Oh, no. No estaba estudiando ni nada por el estilo… Yo… yo solo estaba leyendo algo para distraerme un poco. – instintivamente Himura puso el libro a buen resguardo, cubriéndolo parcialmente con ambas manos.

\- ¿Qué lees?

\- Eh… esto… un libro titulado Heike Monogatari.

\- Oh, vaya. Ese sí que es un libro antiguo. – asintió sorprendido Sendoh, conociendo de qué iba aquél título aun cuando nunca lo había leído.

\- Sí…

Silencio.

\- _"Con que no estás muy comunicativo hoy… ¿eh?"_ – concluyó Sendoh, levemente decepcionado.

Sin darse por rendido, decidió continuar de otro modo. No tenía realmente claro por qué insistir en entablar un diálogo con Himura cuando todo lo que podía hacer era simplemente despedirse de él y continuar rumbo a su casa para descansar. Aprovechando la ausencia de los padres de Kazumi, había pasado la noche junto a ella en su casa, por lo que estaba realmente cansado y deseoso de poder dormir todo el día.

\- ¿Te gusta mucho leer? – preguntó súbitamente, y sin esperar respuesta, respondió por él mismo. – A mí me encanta leer todo tipo de cosas, aunque ahora último he estado un tanto descuidado. Ya sabes, entre los estudios y el baloncesto...

Era tal el encanto de la personalidad de Sendoh y tan magnética su sonrisa, que inevitablemente Himura se vio contagiado, devolviéndole una tímida sonrisa de asentimiento antes de responder.

\- Sí, me gusta bastante. – respondió Himura, descubriendo por fin el libro. – Lo hago siempre que puedo. Siento que me…

\- ¿Relaja? – completó Sendoh.

Himura asintió, nuevamente sorprendido, e incluso le sonrió más abiertamente. Ese pequeño pero genuino gesto motivó aún más a Sendoh, a quien se le ocurrió una repentina idea para levantar su alicaído ánimo.

\- Bueno, aunque sea muy temprano y este césped esté algo húmedo, entiendo a la perfección que hayas escogido este lugar para leer.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – quiso saber Himura, invitándolo a explicarse.

\- Este parque es fenomenal. Está muy bien cuidado, es lo suficientemente privado para estar tranquilo a solas… o acompañado. Y la vista al río es lo mejor de todo. – Sendoh hizo el mejor despliegue posible de su elocuencia mientras, discretamente, se acomodaba en su posición, listo para continuar con lo que creía sería una fantástica idea para levantar el alicaído ánimo de Himura.

\- Es exactamente lo que pienso yo. – asintió nuevamente Himura.

La situación mejoraba poco a poco, y con ese signo positivo Sendoh por fin se decidió, y se atrevió.

\- Conozco una historia. – comenzó, empleando un tono grave y profundo de voz, que vendría de maravillas para lo que tenía en mente. - Es una historia antigua que ha pasado de generación en generación a lo largo de cientos de años, y comienza justo en un río como aquél.

Sendoh señaló dramáticamente hacia el río Sakai con su dedo índice derecho, y Himura siguió la trayectoria marcada por su largo y musculado brazo hasta llegar a las cristalinas aguas, a unos cuantos metros por delante. El chico de Shohoku se había dejado llevar por el comienzo de aquella historia, pues parecía ser que la voz de Sendoh tenía un efecto cautivador en él, y eso satisfizo enormemente al chico de Ryonan, que continuó narrando.

\- Todo comienza hace más de mil años en la pequeña localidad pesquera de Shiroyama, a orillas de la bahía de Funakoshi, al sur del Imperio de Japón. – continuó relatando Sendoh. – Aquél era un pueblo empobrecido y sometido al estricto gobierno del asentamiento militar de la principal ciudad de la zona, que al mismo tiempo era el centro del imperio: Dazaifu. Cada luna llena debían de proveer a la corte en Dazaifu con una importante dote que consistía básicamente en víveres provenientes de la pesca y otras actividades menores. En ocasiones debían enviar a un grupo de jóvenes para que sirvieran de escuderos a importantes señores feudales, especialmente en épocas de guerra con los reinos del norte, más reacios al dominio imperial.

Sendoh hizo una leve pausa para hilar mejor sus ideas. Todo lo que estaba narrando lo iba inventando sobre la base de una antigua lección de historia que siempre recordaría por haber sido la más extensa y tediosa en su primer año de Preparatoria en Ryonan.

\- Cuando llegó el momento en que el Príncipe Imperial Takahito fue anunciado para ser el sucesor del Trono del Crisantemo, los reinos del norte se rebelaron en su contra, pues no aceptarían el gobierno de un joven de apenas 16 años de edad.

Himura se movió levemente de su posición hasta quedar sentado frente a frente con Sendoh, quien espero a que se acomodara para continuar.

\- Cierto día, cuando el príncipe se encontraba de cacería en las afueras de la ciudad, un grupo de militares rebeldes se infiltró en el castillo y tras asesinar a gran parte de la corte Imperial robaron la Gran Flor de Crisantemo de oro y secuestraron a la persona que estaba a cargo de cuidarla. Escaparon rápidamente hacia el norte para acuartelarse en un gran castillo de piedra erigido en la cumbre del monte Tokachi, en la gran isla de Hokkaido.

\- Oh… Eso queda muy lejos… - suspiró Himura, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Sendoh sonrió para sus adentros, orgulloso del tono grave de su voz que al parecer estaba cautivando a Himura junto a su improvisada historia.

\- Cuando el príncipe Takahito llegó al castillo y se enteró de lo ocurrido, entró en cólera y ordenó reunir a un grupo de militares para ir tras los rebeldes y recuperar La Gran Flor de Crisantemo de oro y a la persona secuestrada. Las órdenes eran recuperar a aquella persona con vida, sin importar las circunstancias, pues se trataba de alguien especial para él.

\- Vaya… ¿Y el Crisantemo? ¿Tan importante es una flor de oro? – quiso saber Himura.

\- Es de vital importancia, pues constituye el emblema del imperio. Se trata de una reliquia ancestral que data desde la instauración del imperio, y sin ella, simplemente no existiría imperio alguno y el legado de su familia, el clan Fujiwara, llegaría a su fin.

\- Ya veo… Continua, por favor. - comprendió Himura, apoyando su mentón sobre sus rodillas, retraídas hacia su pecho.

\- _"Veo que te he cautivado con mi historia…"_ – se sonrió Sendoh.

Eran pasadas las 9 de la mañana con 20 minutos y el día continuaba nublado, aunque poco les importó.

\- Los habitantes del pueblo de Shiroyama entraron en caos, pues se les exigió el envío de un grupo de 5 jóvenes aprendices para acompañar a los soldados que irían hacia el monte Tokachi. Las madres lloraron y los padres protestaron, pero al final accedieron obedecer las órdenes y se hizo un sorteo para elegir a los enviados. Había una sola regla y era que los elegidos debían tener entre 15 y 16 años de edad, ni más ni menos. Los cinco elegidos acudieron a la corte y fueron designados como aprendices a sus respectivos caballeros samurái. El príncipe ofició una modesta audiencia para despedirlos y desearles la mejor de las suertes, y entonces, cuando estaba frente a la última dupla, se topó con el muchacho más joven de todos, un moreno de apenas 16 años de edad, alto y expresión resuelta que llamó profundamente su atención. _´Es idéntico a mí. Si cortamos su cabello, lavamos su rostro y cambiamos su vestimenta, bien podría ser yo´,_ pensó el príncipe, ocurriéndosele de pronto una idea temerosa.

Pausa.

Sendoh hizo una pausa enigmática para tensar el ambiente y crear una atmósfera para su relato, y dio resultado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que se le ocurrió? – se apresuró Himura, expectante por saber cómo continuaba la historia.

\- El príncipe llamó a aquél joven a su recamara para hablar a solas con él. Su nombre era Daiki y era el mayor de 6 hermanos, todos varones y descendientes de unos humildes pescadores. El príncipe fue directo al grano y le ordenó que le entregara su ropa, pues tenía la intención de hacer un intercambio de identidad para ir él mismo a rescatar a la persona secuestrada y la Gran Flor de Crisantemo de oro.

\- ¿Pero por qué no ir así, sin más? ¿Para qué cambiar de identidad?

\- Porque si iba con su propia identidad, como el Príncipe Imperial Takahito, llamaría mucho la atención. Los miembros de la corte insistirían en que fuera acompañado por la guardia imperial y eso retrasaría el viaje. Además, su título como heredero pondría un enorme blanco en su espalda, pues otros rebeldes podrían ir tras él para liquidarlo. En cambio, si viajaba como un simple y pobre aprendiz de caballero samurái, pasaría inadvertido.

\- Vaya… dicho así, tiene mucho sentido. – reflexionó seriamente Himura. Estaba realmente concentrado en el relato de Sendoh, siguiendo con atención el movimiento de sus labios al hablar. – Sigue, por favor.

\- Pues bien, la comitiva partió al día siguiente. Nadie notó el cambio de identidad del príncipe Takahito, que desde entonces se haría llamar Daiki, hijo de pescadores. Zarparon desde el pequeño muelle del pueblo Shiroyama para no despertar la atención de posibles espías y alertar a los rebeldes. Navegaron hacia el norte a través del río Izumi hasta abandonar el gran reino de Fukuoka y adentrarse en la isla principal del Imperio de Japón. Desde ahí la travesía continuaría por tierra. Cuando finalmente desembarcaron en la pequeña localidad de Shimonoseki…

Akira Sendoh se pasó prácticamente toda la mañana junto a Kenji Himura narrándole la historia del joven aprendiz Daiki y su larga e intrigante travesía por las tierras del Japón Imperial. Incluyó elementos épicos y de fantasía que Himura recibió con gusto, totalmente embelesado con la historia.

Aquél comienzo de una historia se dio en la comodidad de un solitario parque residencial bajo el alero de un enorme roble, pero a medida que iba avanzando la mañana y gran parte del día, se fueron acomodando una y otra vez en el césped, quedando siempre de cara al río Sakai.

Sendoh habló del rico comerciante de especias Kameyama y sus compañeros del pueblo Yamaguchi, uno de los reinos más ricos y prósperos del Imperio, así como del salvaje domador de dragones Fushimi de las inhóspitas tierras de Masuda, desoladas por el fuego de sus bestias. Se sentía identificado con sus historias mientras las contaba, y a Kenji Himura le gustaba observar el modo en que el juvenil e incluso atractivo rostro de Akira Sendoh cambiaba de expresión. Himura se indignaba con la injusticia, le aterraba la traición, le excitaba la bravura de un samurái que se sacrificaba por la misión y se conmovía hasta el borde de las lágrimas con una muerte heroica. Al ser contagiosa la forma de narrar que tenía Sendoh, Himura se sentía atraído por aquél joven. Y como la historia parecía ser larga, Sendoh tuvo que cortar la narración, interrumpiéndola en el momento más emocionante.

\- Creo que es hora de comer… - musitó Sendoh luego de anunciar la interrupción.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó distraídamente Himura, sin poder quitarse la historia de la cabeza.

\- Sí, podemos ir a comer algo para reponer energías y luego continuar… si así lo deseas. Además, te debo tu helado - propuso Sendoh.

\- P-pero… ¿no tienes que ir ya a tu casa? – quiso saber Himura.

Él mismo debía ir a su casa ya era muy probable que su hermana se estuviera preguntando por su ausencia, pues tenía su móvil apagado. Pero no le importó, estaba tan enganchado del relato de Sendoh que quería saber más, quería seguir junto a él escuchando de las aventuras del aprendiz Daiki, escuchando su grave y penetrante voz.

\- No, descuida. Mi madre y mi padrastro aún deben estar en Sapporo. – respondió sonriéndole gentilmente. – Están de viaje de negocios, y no llegan hasta el miércoles.

\- Ah… ya. – susurró Himura. – Pues conozco un sitio muy bueno para comer cerca de la estación de trenes…

Y así fue como ambos jóvenes caminaron con parsimonia y en silencio hasta la estación de trenes, donde había varios puestos de comida. Eran más de la 1 de la tarde y cada uno iba en el más absoluto silencio, procesando lo que estaba sucediendo a su propio modo. Himura se pasó todo el camino y gran parte del almuerzo preguntándose qué sería lo que pasaría a continuación, tanto en la historia de Daiki como en su propia historia personal, sin acabar de convencerse cuán fascinante le estaba resultando toda esta situación.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

\- Cuando Daiki el aprendiz finalmente despertó, estaba encerrado la torre más alta del castillo embrujado. Le habían quitado la armadura, la espada y lo habían despojado de cualquier otra pertenencia. Y eso no era lo peor… - Sendoh hizo otra pausa de suspenso - ¡porque había fuego en el techo! Así que desesperado miró por la ventana hacia afuera, y divisó a lo lejos a un enorme dragón azul posado sobre la cima del monte Asakusa! Sin saber cómo, logró llamarlo a gritos por medio del complicado dialecto de los dragones que había aprendido recientemente…

Himura asintió con el cabeza, sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo sonriendo de gusto. Aquella franca sonrisa de deleite le iluminó sus extraños ojos de color calipso y los convirtió en algo capaz de enmudecer a cualquier muchacha o muchacho, según le pareció a Akira Sendoh, que en medio de su relato ejecutó un gruñido inesperado para imitar la voz del dragón azul, arrancando a su voz un sonido inesperadamente adecuado para la ocasión: vigoroso, llamativo y profundo.

Luego del almuerzo improvisado en un local de comida rápida cercano a la estación de trenes, además del helado adeudado por el triunfo de Shohoku ante Shoyo, ambos jóvenes volvieron al pequeño parque para continuar con lo que estaba pendiente. Al principio se dedicaron a jugar un escueto uno contra uno en el desvencijado tablero de baloncesto, pero al rato lo dejaron de lado pues ambos estaban ansiosos de continuar con la historia. En esta ocasión se habían acomodado en un pequeño banco de madera a pasos del río Sakai, sentándose ambos con las piernas en alto para estar frente a frente.

El día continuó densamente nublado sin despejar en ningún momento, pero no les importó. Estaban completamente absortos, tanto así que no notaron cuando un par de chiquillos de 8 años se acercaron a jugar entre los arbustos a eso de las cuatro de la tarde.

Por lo demás, la jornada transcurrió en absoluta tranquilidad, casi silenciosa de no ser por el torrente del río Sakai o el lejano traqueteo del tren.

La tarde se hallaba muy avanzada cuando Akira Sendoh y Kenji Himura se percataron de que era momento de separarse. Sendoh decidió cortar la historia en el momento en que Daiki escapaba de prisión a lomos del dragón azulado cuyo nombre resultó ser Inugami. En el relato había pasado casi un año de travesía y de la comitiva inicial de 5 señores samuráis y sus 5 aprendices solo quedaba Daiki, que en realidad era el Príncipe Imperial Takahito.

\- Se ha hecho tarde… Creo que debemos dejarlo hasta aquí. - anunció Sendoh luego de verificar la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran pasado las 18 horas.

Himura asintió y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente en la banca hasta ponerse de pie sobre el césped, mirando a Akira Sendoh desde arriba.

\- Ha sido una historia magnifica. Gracias por compartirla conmigo, Sendoh.

\- Me alegra oír que te haya gustado, aun cuando quedamos en medio de la historia. – sonrió Sendoh poniéndose él también de pie frente al otro chico. - ¿Dónde nos encontraremos para continuar? Si es que quieres, claro está.

\- ¡Por supuesto que quiero! No pretendo quedarme tranquilo hasta saber cómo hace Daiki para escapar a lomos de Inugami. Podríamos juntarnos aquí mismo, ya que pareces pasar mucho tiempo en esta zona, en casa de tu amigo. – respondió Himura, apurándose en agregar lo siguiente – Eso si te acomoda y es posible.

\- Oh, por su puesto. Por mí está bien. – confirmó Sendoh - Ya hablaremos para ponernos de acuerdo.

\- Ok, me parece. – asintió Himura. – Y este miércoles… inician las finales.

\- Sí, aunque aún no sabemos el orden de los partidos.

\- Ya, pero si sabemos que nos tocará enfrentarnos. – acotó Himura.

\- Jajaja, sí. Pero relájate. Hasta que eso no pase, seguiremos siendo amigos. Y después de que les ganemos, podremos seguir siéndolo si así lo deseas. – Sendoh rio de buena gana y pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Himura, para acto seguido revolverle el cabello con un suave coscorrón.

\- ¡Sendoh! – Himura se revolvió hasta deshacerse del agarre de Sendoh. – Serás abusivo, ven acá que me lo pagarás.

Rápidamente Himura estiró su brazo y revolvió el cabello de Sendoh, desarmando por completo su alicaído peinado hasta dejarlo en un montón de flecos negros que caían por su amplia frente. Sendoh rio a gusto y se dejó hacer sin oponer resistencia. Ambos reían al mismo tiempo mientras el lejano crepúsculo del sol poniente otorgaba unas exquisitas tonalidades rojizas a aquél nublado atardecer.

Luego aquél intercambio, ambos caminaron juntos para abandonar el parque hasta que sus caminos se separaron. Himura continuaría hacia el oriente, rumbo a su casa, mientras que Sendoh continuaría hacia el poniente.

Tras despedirse y cuando Akira Sendoh comenzó a caminar despreocupadamente hacia la estación de trenes, Kenji Himura contempló su espalda recortada contra el sol poniente, limitándose a descubrir y disfrutar de cierto cariño que creía comenzar a sentir por él. En aquel momento del día la luz adquiría un matiz especial que a él le gustaba mucho, una sensación de momento extraña pero bastante cercana a una desconocida añoranza.

Himura volvió a casa más tranquilo de lo que había estado durante gran parte de la mañana, y todo gracias a un joven de 16 años que vive al otro extremo de la ciudad, que acude a otro instituto diferente al suyo, y que aun así se había dado el tiempo para estar junto a él en aquél día tan extraño.

 _Lunes 06 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

A diferencia del día anterior, aquél lunes amaneció completamente despejado. El sol resplandecía intensamente en un cielo azulado libre de nubes. La brisa corría fresca desde el pacífico y una bandada de gaviotas surcaba el aire en el momento justo en que Hanamichi Sakuragi caminaba mirando hacia arriba, con ambas manos cruzadas tras la nuca.

\- Y eso es lo que sucedió, Yohei. Cambiaron la fecha de la audiencia como si nada… – suspiró el pelirrojo, volviendo a una posición normal, caminando de frente junto a su mejor amigo. – Y una vez más, todo se ha puesto del color de una mierda de gaviota.

\- Vaya, Hanamichi. Pero que se haya aplazado una semana más no es la gran cosa. – intentó consolar Yohei.

\- ¡Lo es! Otra semana de incertidumbre es más de lo que mi santa madre merece aguantar.

Para aquél día lunes se suponía que se celebraría una última audiencia judicial de la demanda que Kaori Sakuragi, la madre de Hanamichi, había interpuesto en contra de una importante corredora de seguros. Y es que luego de la muerte del padre de Hanamichi, Kenta Sakuragi, la compañía se había negado a pagar el seguro de vida contratado por éste, aduciendo a una laguna legal respecto a la real causa de su muerte: los diestros abogados de las compañía tomaron como una negligencia intencional el que al señor Sakuragi no se le brindara asistencia médica oportuna por medio de una ambulancia cuando estaba sufriendo de un ataque cardiaco. En pocas palabras, a Kaori Sakuragi se le negó el pago del seguro como beneficiaria directa pues se había considerado la muerte de Kenta Sakuragi como una muerte intencional, algo así como un suicidio, y las pólizas no cubrían ese tipo de decesos.

Luego de años de batalla legal, la resolución del tribunal estaba próxima. Y es que tan empobrecida estaba la familia Sakuragi que tuvieron que mudarse a un decadente barrio en el sector más marginal de Kanagawa. De ahí que la urgencia de contar con el dinero del seguro era tan imperiosa para Hanamichi. No quería que su madre siguiera sufriendo por algo que él consideraba como su culpa.

\- Anda, amigo. Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. – Yohei confortó al alicaído pelirrojo dándole una suave palmada en la espalda.

Como cada día tenían por costumbre, Hanamichi y Yohei se habían reunido en un punto intermedio entre sus respectivas casas para acudir a clases caminando. Iban a solas, sin la compañía del resto de los miembros del ejército que vivían más cerca de Shohoku y por ende se les unirían más adelante. Y debido a que estaban solo ellos dos, Hanamichi aprovechó la instancia para desahogarse con su mejor amigo.

El amargo trago de la posposición de la audiencia había borrado de sopetón toda la euforia y sensación agridulce previa por su papel en el partido contra Shoyo y la histórica clasificación a las finales del Campeonato Interestatal. Incluso el paradigma de su expulsión quedó relegado al olvido.

\- ¡EH! ¡HANAMICHI! ¡YOHEI! ¡Estamos aquí!

Un fuerte grito rompió la tranquilidad de ambos amigos, que se detuvieron en el acto. Reconocieron la voz de Takamiya, por lo que abortaron de inmediato el tema de la audiencia antes de reunirse con el resto de los miembros del ejército que ya corrían a reunirse con ellos.

\- ¡Chicos! – saludó Yohei, sonriendo amablemente.

Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya chocaron las palmas de sus manos con Yohei Mito y Hanamichi Sakuragi a modo de saludo, y así, los cinco miembros del Ejército Sakuragi caminaron juntos las restantes cinco cuadras para llegar a la Preparatoria Shohoku.

Iban a buena hora por lo que la marcha transcurrió sin prisas, amenizada con un ir y venir de bromas, risas y peleas sin sentido. El único que se mantuvo al margen, rezagado al ir cerrando la comitiva, fue Sakuragi, que aún no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto de la audiencia.

\- En serio, Hanamichi, tu actuación en el partido ante Shoyo fue fenomenal. – Yohei dejó a los demás chicos seguir adelante, riendo entre ellos, y se acercó al alicaído pelirrojo para intentar subirle el ánimo de alguna manera.

Estaban a punto de atravesar la entrada principal a Shohoku

\- ¿De verdad lo crees, Yohei?

\- Por supuesto. No lo admitiré ante nadie más, pero realmente superaste nuestras expectativas, Hanamichi.

\- Jejeje. ¡Bueno, es que soy muy talentoso!, ¿verdad? – rio mansamente el pelirrojo. – Me pregunto si Haruko me habrá visto jugar en el partido.

La respuesta de Yohei no alcanzó a ser emitida, pues cuando atravesaron el enorme portón que daba paso al patio de acceso del enorme recinto que era Shohoku, se encontraron con una gran multitud de estudiantes congregados en torno a un jovencito rechoncho que, encaramado sobre una tarima, pregonaba a gritos algo que llamó la atención de todos.

\- ¡Extra! ¡Extra! ¡No olviden llevar su copia del periódico de hoy! ¡SHOYO PERDEDOR! – el joven se dedicaba a repartir papeles por doquier al tiempo que gritaba una y otra vez lo mismo.

Sakuragi y los demás se acercaron a la conglomeración que poco a poco se iba dispersando conforme cada quien obtenía su volante, siendo reemplazado por los otros alumnos que iban llegando.

\- Esto parece una copia del periódico de Mari Kawai… - comentó a una chica, alejándose junto a sus amigas.

\- Vaya, el club de basquetbol lo logró y pasó a las finales. – comentó en voz alta otro joven que se detuvo a leer su boletín a dos pasos de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Trae acá! – Sakuragi le arrebató el papel de un tirón al pobre desafortunado, que resultó ser un alumno de tercer grado bastante menudo y que nada más ver a la mole pelirroja se escabulló muerto de susto.

\- ¿Qué es, Hanamichi? – Yohei y los demás se acercaron a él para leer el boletín.

Se trataba de un tiraje bastante rudimentario hecho con una técnica de impresión casera, pero que cumplía su cometido a la perfección. En el centro de la plana aparecía una fotografía de Hanamichi Sakuragi encestando la clavada final del partido ante Shoyo, llevándose a Hanagata por delante. El titular rezaba en letras mayúsculas: **"SHOHOKU DERROTA A SHOYO"**. A continuación se hacía una descripción bastante exacta pero tendenciosa acerca de cómo Shohoku aplastó al miserable y ególatra equipo verde (en palabras del escritor).

\- Esa clavada debió ser espectacular. – comentó un muchacho al otro lado de la conglomeración.

\- Sí, se ve fenomenal. Qué lástima que no fui a ver el partido. – agregó otro.

Luego de leer apresuradamente el boletín, Sakuragi se puso alerta. Sus ojos se iluminaron y la sonrisa en su rostro comenzó a ensancharse desproporcionalmente. Era una fotografía suya la que aparecía en aquél boletín y era de él de quien hablaba la gente a su alrededor, especialmente quienes no se habían percatado aún de su presencia.

Sakuragi comenzó a girárse hacia las distintas fuentes para escuchar con atención lo que decían.

\- Ahora que sale su foto en el periódico, Sakuragi debe estar muy contento. – opinó alegremente una alumna de primer año, salón 7, compañera del pelirrojo.

\- A decir verdad es muy extraño que alguien que va en el mismo salón que tu salga su foto en el periódico. – agregó otra chica.

\- Sí, me alegro mucho por él.

A Sakuragi se le iluminó aún más el rostro mientras veía a ambas jóvenes marcharse hacia el interior del recinto.

\- Bueno, al final no resultó ser un tonto como todos pensábamos. – disparó un joven de segundo año, que no debía medir más de un metro con 70.

\- Yo no sabía que era cierto que estaba practicando todos los días basquetbol.

\- Bah, no importa. Siempre será un caso perdido. – remató un tercero.

Sakuragi cambió drásticamente de humor, pasando de la alegría a la ira en tan solo un instante.

\- ¡AH! ¡¿Qué están diciendo?! – estalló, encaminándose hecho una furia hacia el trio de alumnos de segundo grado, que nada más verlo se redujeron a su más mínima expresión, aterrorizados.

\- ¡Calma, Hanamichi! – Takamiya y Yohei saltaron tras el pelirrojo y lo retuvieron por la espalda.

\- Se crearía un gran problema si alguien famoso como tú actúa de esa manera. – susurró Yohei, burlándose de la reciente fama de su amigo.

\- Oh, tienes razón. – reconoció Sakuragi, calmándose como por arte de magia.- Ahora que todos saben que soy muy famoso, lo mejor será que me comporte como todo un ejemplo. ¡Nyahahahaha! – rio estridentemente.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Alguien había presenciado la escena y no quedó para nada contento con lo sucedido.

 _POC_

\- ¡Hasta cuando dejarás de ser tan engreído!

Takenori Akagi, que había llegado al lugar un instante después que Sakuragi y sus amigos, se acercó hasta el pelirrojo y lo tranquilizó con un potente golpe en la cabeza. El primero del día.

\- ¡Auuuuuh! ¡No me pegues, maldito gorila! ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a un famoso? - se quejó Sakuragi.

Akagi no era el único miembro del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku que llegaba al lugar. Kenji Himura también hacía su aparición, caminando distraídamente con su bolso deportivo a cuestas. Era mucho más alto que el promedio de los estudiantes de Shohoku, por lo que fácilmente se acercó hasta el centro del lugar donde se continuaban repartiendo copias del boletín.

\- ¿Por qué tanto escándalo, Akiyama-san? – Himura alargó su brazo derecho para coger una copia.

Kenzo Akiyama, el joven gordo que repartía las copias del boletín, era un alumno de primer grado, salón 10. Compartía las clases con Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura, y al ver a este último se le fue el color del rostro.

\- Hi-Hi-Himura-san… No, no… no te enfades por favor. – rogó entrecortadamente, guardando los boletines en el interior de un enorme saco que tenía para ese fin.

\- ¡Akiyama! – soltó Himura tras estudiar rápidamente el boletín. - ¿Mari Kawai sabe de esto? No estás autorizado a montar un boletín informativo sin su beneplácito, el cual dudo que tengas.

Akiyama palideció aún más. Le comenzó a temblar la papada y las manos le sudaron tanto que el saco se le resbaló, desparramando por todo el piso un centenar de copias del boletín.

\- Yo, yo…. – comenzó a tartamudear nuevamente Akiyama, descendiendo lentamente del taburete.

La comparación era casi irrisoria, pues Kenzo Akiyama era tan bajo como un niño de 10 años, midiendo apenas un metro con 50 centímetros. En contraste, Kenji Himura media un metro con 82 centímetros, por lo que para mirarlo de frente, Akiyama tuvo que alzar grotescamente el rostro, dejando aún más al descubierto su temblorosa papada.

\- ¡Yo me largo! – gritó Akiyama, dándose media vuelta y corriendo tan rápido como sus rechonchas piernas le permitían.

Himura simplemente lo dejó marchar. Ya hablaría con él cuando lo pillara en el salón. El reglamento interno de Shohoku era bastante estricto en ese sentido: la dirección del boletín informativo pertenecía a Mari Kawai, y solo ella podía autorizar o no autorizar la distribución de cualquier tipo de informativo, volante o periódico al interior del recinto. Y Kenji Himura, como integrante del Club de Honor, sabía perfectamente que en menos de lo que cantara un gallo Mari Kawai acudiría furiosa a poner un reclamo por esa violación de sus derechos.

\- ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto alboroto, Himura? – preguntó Miyagi.

Ryota Miyagi y Hisashi Mitsui hacían su aparición, llegando ambos por el mismo camino. Mitsui iba medio dormido, por lo que solo se dedicó a coger una copia del boletín del piso y a estudiarla en silencio. Miyagi, un poco más avispado, se acercó al novato Himura y sin esperar respuesta le arrebató el boletín de sus manos para leerlo deprisa.

\- ¡Jajajaja! Pero si es Hanamichi. – rio Miyagi al ver la fotografía del pelirrojo ocupando gran parte de la plana.

El pelirrojo dejó de quejarse con Akagi y al escuchar la voz de su amigo Ryota, se apresuró a su encuentro para presumir de la fotografía.

\- ¡Ryo-chin! ¡Neko-san! ¡Mitchy! – sonrió Sakuragi, saludando al mismo tiempo a Himura, Mitsui y Miyagi. - ¡¿Vieron que soy toda una estrella y que aparezco en primera plana del periódico escolar?! ¡NYAHAHAHA! ¡Es natural, ya que fui quien consiguió la victoria ante Shoyo!

\- Bah, si tú no hiciste nada, presumido. – mascullo entre dientes Mitsui, arrojando al piso su copia del boletín.

\- Ese no es el periódico escolar, Sakuragi. – aclaró Himura.

\- JAJAJAJA, ¿Pero viste tu cara de estúpido en esta fotografía, Hanamichi? ¡Pareces un simio con cólicos! – Miyagi continuaba desternillándose de la risa.

Sakuragi iba a responder a cada uno de ellos, mandándolos a tomar por donde no se debía por menospreciar su fama, pero fue silenciado abruptamente por un fuerte golpe y empujón que impactó en su trasero.

 _¡CRASH!_

\- Mierda, quítate de en medio. Do'aho. – Kaede Rukawa hizo un derrape y frenó su bicicleta en seco luego de atropellar a Sakuragi y mandarlo a volar entre alaridos e insultos.

\- ¡AY! ¡¿Qué te pasa, maldito Rukawa?! – chilló Sakuragi luego de estabilizarse, sobándose el trasero con ambas manos. - ¡Deberías tener más cuidado y fijarte por donde vas!

Pero Rukawa no le prestó la más mínima atención. Intercambió un discreto saludo con Himura e ignoró al resto del equipo y de los estudiantes que comenzaban a congregarse en torno al reunido equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku. Algunos reían por el ataque de Sakuragi y otros comenzaban a felicitar a los chicos por su éxito ante Shoyo.

\- ¡Mira, se han reunido los principales integrantes del equipo! – proclamó un muchacho de tercer grado.

\- Vaya que son imponentes, parecen unos monstruos. – susurró una tímida y menuda muchacha de segundo año.

\- ¡Akagi! Tenemos fe en que este año ustedes irán al Campeonato Nacional. No nos falles. – otro chico de tercer año, compañero de salón de Takenori Akagi, se acercó hasta este para estrecharle la mano.

\- ¡Tenemos fe en ustedes, muchachos! – gritaron dos muchachas desde un rincón alejado, para acto seguido esfumarse completamente sonrojadas.

\- ¡Estoy seguro de que este año ganaran!

\- ¡Confiamos en ti, Akagi!

\- ¡Ánimo muchachos!

\- ¡RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!

\- ¡HIMURA, TU PUEDES! ¡CONSIGUE LA VICTORIA!

\- ¡Rukawa! ¡Te amamos!

\- ¡Himura! ¡te amamos!

\- ¡Bla! ¡Bla! Blablablablabla…

Los comentarios y gritos se sucedieron uno tras otro hasta volverse completamente ininteligibles. Akagi, Himura, Mitsui y Miyagi intentaban seguir los comentarios con leves contestaciones y uno que otro asentimiento. Rukawa simplemente pasaba de todos y parecía que se había quedado dormido de pie junto a su bicicleta. Sakuragi, por otro lado, comenzaba a enervarse lentamente. Había pasado de ser la estrella, el nuevo personaje famoso de Shohoku, a verse completamente opacado por el resto de sus compañeros. Ya nadie parecía prestarle atención, salvo Yohei y los demás que desde un costado se reían de la situación.

El pelirrojo estaba a punto de explotar frente a una multitud, y eso era un espectáculo digno de ver.

\- ¡YA CALLENSE, ESTUPIDOS! –rugió a los cuatro vientos, confrontando a la multitud congregada en torno al equipo. - ¡YO SOY EL TALENTOSO QUE GUIARÁ EL EQUIPO HASTA LA VICTORIA!

Muchos miembros de la multitud quedaron en shock, y conociendo bien la mala fama del Sakuragi comenzaron a retirarse rápidamente del lugar. Algunos incluso se atrevieron a pregonar una desgracia.

\- ¡Larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos ataque como atacó a Himura en la azotea! – alertaron un grupo de alumnos de primer año, pirándose tan rápido como les fue posible.

Sakuragi no llegó a enterarse porque se enfrascó en un intercambio verbal contra Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya que no paraban de reírse a sus expensas.

\- ¡Argh! ¡¿Se puede saber de qué se ríen ustedes, manga de inútiles desadaptados?! – Sakuragi abandonó la multitud y salió corriendo tras sus amigos que ya se habían dado a la fuga.

 _Riiiing_

Afortunadamente el timbre sonó para anunciar el ingreso a clases. En cinco minutos más sonaría el segundo y último timbre, por lo que todos los demás alumnos se apresuraron al hall central para dejar sus pertenencias, cambiar su calzado y dirigirse a sus respectivas aulas.

Akagi, Mitsui y Miyagi se fueron juntos, hablando sobre trivialidades. Himura acompañó a Rukawa hasta el aparcadero para dejar la bicicleta de éste último y unos cuantos alumnos y alumnas de segundo grado se quedaron para recoger a prisa los cientos de papeles esparcidos en el piso.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

 _Swish_

El sonido del balón atravesando la red inundó por completo el gimnasio. Había apenas tres personas en el interior, por lo que se escuchó a la perfección, casi como un sonido omnipresente.

\- Rukawa no se detiene nunca, ¿eh? – preguntó Ayako a Himura, que estaba sentado en la banca junto a ella.

\- Es imparable. – Himura se dedicó a seguir con la vista los últimos movimientos de Rukawa, que ya estaba con el balón en las manos, listo para lanzar a la canasta una vez más.

Faltaban 30 minutos para que iniciara la práctica del día y tanto Himura como Rukawa ya estaban listos para entrenar. Se habían librado antes de clases ya que terminaron pronto con sus deberes (en realidad Himura los terminó él solo y puso el nombre de Rukawa para ahorrarle otra mala calificación), por lo que el maestro les permitió marcharse. Ayako, por su parte, también logró librarse antes al terminar el examen de aritmética con celeridad, examen que Miyagi aún trataba de completar.

\- Nunca cambia. – convino Ayako. – Ah, me pregunto cómo le estará yendo a Miyagi con el examen.

Ayako suspiró a conciencia y se dejó caer hacia atrás en la banca, llevándose una mano a la frente. El calor era sofocante a esa hora de la tarde, por lo que comenzó a echarse viento fresco con su abanico.

\- ¿Estás muy preocupada, eh? – preguntó Himura, cerrando definitivamente la carpeta con las estadísticas del partido contra Shoyo que había estado estudiando.

\- ¿Preocupada?

\- Por Miyagi… ya sabes. Acabas de preguntarte cómo le debe estar yendo en el examen.

\- Ah, eso. – Ayako negó con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. – No es nada, solo que el examen estaba realmente complicado.

\- Ya. – Himura no creyó la excusa.

Lo cierto es que desde que conoció a Miyagi, Kenji Himura notó que entre éste y Ayako había algo, aun cuando aparentemente era en una sola dirección. Era más que claro que el chico estaba enamorado, embelesado y enceguecido por Ayako, y que esta última no parecía demostrar el más mínimo interés por él en el plano emocional. Pero siempre había algo que a Himura le hacía dudar respecto a los reales sentimientos de Ayako, ya sea pequeño atisbo de complicidad entre ella y Miyagi o una sutil preocupación por parte de la chica en los asuntos de él.

Himura decidió indagar un poco más.

\- Aunque sí creo que estás preocupada por saber cómo le va a Miyagi en el examen. No será que existe la posibilidad de que en el fondo…

\- ¡No! Jajajaja. – negó tajantemente Ayako, para acto seguido reír como una histérica. – No existe absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que pueda sentir algo por Miyagi.

Inconscientemente Ayako comenzó a mover el abanico con más fuerza de la necesaria, revolviendo sus abultados rizos en un gesto que para Himura era puro síntoma de nerviosismo.

\- Ya, pero por alguna razón es que te preocupas por Miyagi y su examen… - picó divertidamente Himura, mirándola de reojo.

\- ¡Por el bien del equipo! – saltó ella, irguiéndose en la banca.

Rukawa se alertó por el grito de la asistente del equipo, por lo que se detuvo a medio tiro a la canasta y observó curioso hacia las bancas, hecho que incomodó aún más a Ayako.

\- Como asistente del equipo debo velar que todos los integrantes aprueben los exámenes, o de lo contrario tendríamos graves problemas con la integridad del club. – respondió airadamente Ayako, pero bajando la voz considerablemente. – Supongo que como integrante del club de honor debes estar al tanto del reglamento interno de Shohoku.

Ayako cerró el abanico de golpe y miró desafiantemente a Himura. No había maldad ni resentimiento en sus palabras, tan solo un divertido desafío. Y es que el hablar de sus sentimientos respecto a Miyagi resultaba siempre complicado para ella, por lo que la mejor salida posible era siempre reírse y tomárselo a la ligera.

\- Ohhh, ya veo. Tienes razón. – asintió Himura, sin creerse del todo la respuesta. _– "De ser ese el verdadero caso, bien podrías preocuparte por Rukawa y Sakuragi que están a duras penas con las evaluaciones…"_ – pensó para sí mismo Himura, prefiriendo zanjar el asunto para no incomodar más a la chica. El que Ayako se pusiera a la defensiva era evidencia más que suficiente sobre su intuición.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron momentáneamente en silencio.

 _Swish_

Rukawa encestó otra canasta más, llevando una incontable cantidad de ellas en su precalentamiento previo a la práctica del día, la primera desde la victoria ante el equipo de Shoyo.

\- Creo que iré a practicar mis tiros de tres puntos. – anunció Himura, poniéndose de pie.

Himura avanzó apenas dos pasos rumbo al tablero cuando de pronto las puertas exteriores del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par con inusitada violencia, produciendo un sonoro ruido que retumbó con potencia al interior del gimnasio.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

\- Oh no… - susurró Himura al identificar a la persona que ingresaba campante al gimnasio, temiendo lo peor.

\- Mari Kawai… - susurro Ayako, poniéndose de pie de un salto y acercándose a Himura.

Quien ingresaba campantemente al gimnasio era Mari Kawai, la directora del boletín escolar de Shohoku. Su llamativa cabellera morada despedía vistosos reflejos conforme los rayos del sol impactaban en ella en su camino hacia las bancas. Iba furiosa, con los puños apretados, el ceño fruncido y un pisar violento, pero en silencio.

\- ¡Ayako, Kenji! ¡Tenemos que hablar de inmediato! – exigió Mari Kawai tras pararse en seco frente a ambos jóvenes, que estupefactos la miraban en silencio.

\- Vaya, buenas tardes Mari. – saludó irónicamente Ayako, obviando la petulancia con que los llamó directamente con sus respectivos nombres.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Mari? ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? – preguntó Himura, obviando también el exaltado humor de Mari Kawai.

\- Esto. ¿Se puede saber qué demonios es esto? – Mari Kawai extendió una copia del boletín casero repartido por Kenzo Akiyama durante la mañana.

\- Ah, eso… - susurró Ayako, arrebatando el papel de las manos de Mari.

Ayako había oído hablar del boletín, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de tener uno entre sus manos. Nada más ver la fotografía de Sakuragi, Ayako estalló en carcajadas.

\- Jajajajajaja

\- ¿Se puede saber qué es tan divertido, Ayako? – exigió saber Mari, arrebatando el papel de vuelta.

\- Ayako… - susurró Himura, incómodo por la reacción de la mánager. Se acercó más a ella y le dio un suave codazo en las costillas – Deja de reír como loca, Ayako. – murmuró entre dientes, tapándose parcialmente la boca para que Mari no se enterara de sus palabras.

\- Bueno, es evidente por tu reacción que el equipo de Shohoku está involucrado en esto. – puntualizó mordazmente Mari, señalando nuevamente al magullado papel en sus manos.

\- Oh no, Mari. Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con ese boletín. – se apresuró a corregir Himura.

\- No, no… el equipo de baloncesto no está involucrado en eso, Mari. Debes creernos. – la risa histérica de Ayako cesó y se puso tan seria como le era posible.

\- ¿Ah, no? – Mari Kawai pareció dudar y retrocedió un paso. Ya no se le veía tan a la ofensiva como hace unos instantes. – Pues resulta que me informaron que quien repartía esta basura era un alumno de primer grado, salón 10… y en su equipo hay dos alumnos que calzan con ese perfil.

Mari Kawai fijó la vista en Kenji Himura, señalando a él como uno de esos alumnos. El novato no tardó en explicar la situación luego de suspirar pesadamente.

\- No fuimos ni Rukawa ni yo, el responsable es Kenzo Akiyama. – aclaró Himura. – Intenté hablar con él esta mañana, pero luego de que lo pillará, se arrancó…

Himura calló de golpe al darse cuenta que acababa de delatar a Kenzo Akiyama. Hasta hace unos instantes Mari Kawai no sabía de él. Tan solo sabía que el responsable era un alumno de primer grado del salón 10.

\- Tú sabes que esto no está permitido, deben pedir mi autorización para hacer un boletín de cualquier tipo... – contraatacó Mari.

\- Ya, pero no es para tanto. Además, nunca te ha interesado mucho el deporte. – replicó Ayako, restándole importancia a los alegatos.

\- ¿Cómo dices, Ayako? – Mari se volvió hacia ella.

\- Anda, Mari. Todos sabemos que desde que estás a cargo del boletín de Shohoku lo único que se informa al respecto son rumores, amoríos y asuntos de menor importancia. El deporte parece no existir…

\- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Ayako! – la cortó Mari Kawai, aireada.

\- Chicas, chicas, cálmense un poco y no discutan, por favor. – intervino Himura, poniéndose entre medio.

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio, con la alta presencia de Himura interpuesta. Ayako estaba bastante molesta, y al chico le sorprendió verla en ese estado. Rukawa estaba completamente ajeno a cualquier intercambio y continuaba lanzando sus tiros como si nada.

\- Mari, entendemos que estés molesta con todo este asunto, pero como ya te dijimos: nosotros no tenemos nada que ver al respecto. – volvió a aclarar Himura, quitándose de en medio y parándose de cerca junto a Ayako.

\- Bah, para lo que valdrá eso ahora… - bufó Mari, dándose media vuelta para marcharse del lugar. Se detuvo a medio camino y volteó levemente la cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro. – Por cierto, ni sueñen con que esto se quedará así. Esto y el incidente de la azotea de hace unos días atrás saldrá a la luz con el firme poder de la verdad.

Dicho eso, Mari Kawai se marchó sin esperar respuesta, cerrando ambas puertas corredizas con tanta fuerza que el enorme estruendo producido sacó a Rukawa de su apatía.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó lacónicamente Rukawa luego de acercarse a Himura y Ayako, sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos.

La expresión facial de Rukawa era tan impasible e indiferente a todo que Ayako y Himura se relajaron al instante, olvidando ya el tenso intercambio con Mari Kawai.

\- Nada importante, Kaede. – respondió Himura. - ¿Practicamos el tiro de tres puntos?

Rukawa asintió en silencio y ambos jóvenes se dirigieron al tablero más cercano para practicar juntos antes de que llegara el resto del equipo. Ayako, por su parte, se quedó de pie donde estaba, pensando aún en la chica de pelo morado.

\- _"Me pregunto qué pretenderá hacer ahora esa lunática. De seguro no será nada bueno"_ – pensó levemente preocupada antes de dirigirse a las bancas a preparar el papeleo para la práctica del día.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

 _Piiiii Pi Piii_

\- ¡68 contra 53! ¡La victoria es para los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado! – anunció Ayako tras hacer sonar el silbato tan fuerte como le fue posible.

Luego de una extenuante jornada de clases para todos, la práctica del día del equipo de baloncesto de Shohoku consistió en un enfrentamiento amistoso entre los alumnos de primer año contra los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado. El equipo de los novatos estuvo compuesto por Kenji Himura, Kentaro Ishii, Kaede Rukawa, Hanamichi Sakuragi y Satoru Sasaoka; mientras que el equipo de los veteranos estuvo compuesto por Takenori Akagi, Satoru Kakuta, Kiminobu Kogure, Hisashi Mitsui, y Ryota Miyagi.

\- ¡Grrr! ¡Maldito gorila, me las pagarás! – vociferó un abatido Hanamichi Sakuragi, tendido en la duela sobre su dolorido trasero.

Medio segundo antes de que Ayako anunciara el final del partido de práctica, Sakuragi se había jugado el todo por el todo para encestar una espectacular clavada, tal como lo había hecho en el partido ante Shoyo. Pero esta vez le fue imposible encestar, ya que Akagi defendió férreamente y lo mandó a volar con un bloqueo perfecto.

\- Si crees que vas a hacer una clavada tan fácil como la del partido pasado ante Shoyo, estás equivocado, Sakuragi. ¡Muy equivocado! – replicó Akagi, pasando de largo junto a él.

El pelirrojo se puso de pie y salió tras Akagi, mordiéndose la lengua en busca de algún nuevo comentario mordaz con el que replicar, pero no logró dar con uno.

\- ¡Acérquense! – ordenó Akagi, dirigiéndose hacia las bancas donde estaba Ayako recogiendo algunos papeles de entre sus libretas de anotaciones.

\- Gorila… - masculló Sakuragi, caminando a rastras y sobándose el trasero.

Todos los jugadores y demás miembros del equipo se acercaron a Ayako para rodearla, dejándola a ella y al capitán en el centro.

\- ¡Escuchen todos! Solo porque pasamos a las finales no quiere decir que podemos confiarnos. Les aseguro que los próximos partidos serán mucho más difíciles que los que hemos jugado hasta ahora. ¡Tampoco tiene sentido si quedamos en tercer o cuarto lugar! – Akagi hizo una leve pausa para tomar aire. - El requisito para ir al Campeonato Nacional es ganar el primer o segundo lugar. ¡Tengan siempre presente eso porque NO podemos perder!

\- ¡SÍ! – gritaron todos al unísono.

\- ¡Yo no quiero el segundo lugar! ¡Yo quiero ganar! – agregó Sakuragi muy en su estilo, ya recuperado de su incidente con Akagi y adueñándose del momento.

Algunos, como Ayako y Himura, rieron por lo bajo con la intervención de Sakuragi, tomándose sus palabras a la ligera. Otros, como Mitsui y Miyagi, sintieron vergüenza por la torpeza del pelirrojo, y Akagi junto con Rukawa se exasperaron con su idiotez.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, TARADO! – rugió Akagi, perdiendo momentáneamente los estribos.

\- Do´aho… - murmuró Rukawa, negando levemente con la cabeza.

\- ¡Chicos! Ejem, cof cof… - llamó Ayako, interviniendo antes que se produjera una discusión entre el capitán y el novato pelirrojo. – En este boletín oficial de la administración del Campeonato tengo los nombres de los 4 equipos clasificados para las finales. – anunció entonces la manager, alzando el papel para mostrárselo a todos.

\- Enhorabuena… - asintió Kogure, acercándose a ella.

\- ¿Cuáles son los otros equipos clasificados, Aya-chan? – preguntó impacientemente Miyagi.

\- La preparatoria Shohoku. – respondió ella, sonriendo alegremente.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sabemos! ¡Dinos los demás! – replicó enfadado Sakuragi.

\- ¡Que guardes silencio! – lo calló nuevamente Akagi, amenazándolo con el puño.

\- ¡No le hables así a mi Ayako, cabeza hueca! – saltó Miyagi, defendiendo a su amada.

\- La Preparatoria Takezato, que derrotó ampliamente al Instituto Hoshigaoka con 140 puntos contra 99. – anunció Ayako, leyendo el boletín e ignorando el pequeño pleito con Sakuragi.

\- ¡Wooow!

\- ¡Eso fue una paliza!

\- Vaya, ya veo.

Los comentarios se sucedieron por doquier antes de que Ayako prosiguiera con el anuncio.

\- El tercer clasificado fue la Preparatoria Ryonan, que derrotó a la Preparatoria Shiritsu Numana con enorme margen de…

\- 157 contra 66 puntos… - comentó Himura en tono alto, de manera no intencional y siendo escuchado por cada persona al interior del gimnasio.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a Kenji Himura, incluso Ayako que se sorprendió gratamente con el hecho. Kaede Rukawa, que estaba junto a Himura, observó al castaño con mirada inquisidora, preguntándose cómo era posible que manejase aquella información. Él mismo no estaba enterado de esos detalles, y no pasarían ni dos días más antes de que olvidara por completo el marcador final del partido ante Shoyo.

\- Así es. Veo que estás bien informado, Himura-san. – sonrió picaronamente Ayako, recordando muy bien que Himura intercambiaba mensajes de texto con Sendoh en los camarines el día de las semifinales.

No es que toda esta información fuese confidencial o algo por el estilo, pues los partidos eran abiertos a todo público y por lógica los resultados serían de dominio común. Pero según la experiencia de Ayako como asistente del equipo, los hombres jóvenes entre los 15 y 18 años eran bastante desinformados y desprolijos respecto al manejo de información de ese tipo. Por eso ella era tan importante para el equipo, ya que a los muchachos nada les importaba más que ellos mismos y muy rara vez se preocupaban por saber qué sucedía con otros equipos.

\- Eh, si… leí algo al respecto en internet en esta mañana. – mintió Himura, rascándose la nuca y desviando la vista a sus pies, levemente sonrojado y avergonzado por exponerse de esa manera.

Lo cierto es que sabía aquella información porque el mismísimo Akira Sendoh se la había dado el día anterior cuando coincidieron en el parque cercano a su casa.

\- Bien hecho. – felicitó Ayako. – _"Aunque a mí no me engañas. Apostaría lo que fuera a que Sendoh fue quien te informó al respecto. Él y tú son cercanos, tanto o más como lo estás con Rukawa."_ – se dijo mentalmente, mirándolo de reojo y prometiéndose a sí misma que averiguaría más al sobre aquella situación.

\- Apostaría lo que fuera a que el cuarto equipo clasificado es Kainan. – comentó Mitsui, atajando el balón en el aire tras lanzarlo él mismo para sí.

\- No es una apuesta válida, pues nadie pondría en duda la clasificación de Kainan. – replicó Kogure.

\- Claro, sería como apostar a que Hanamichi es un tarado. –agregó Miyagi.

\- Bueno, es verdad. La cosa es que Kainan barrió el piso con Instituto Tecnológico Takezono. Anotaron 180 puntos contra 78. – informó Ayako.

\- ¡Más de cien puntos de diferencia!

\- ¡Eso es increíble!

\- ¡Toda una carnicería!

La conmoción duró un par de segundos más hasta que los comentarios dejaron de sucederse. Nuevamente Kainan volvía a hacer de las suyas. Si bien y tal como dijo Kogure al afirmar que su clasificación nunca había estado en duda (pues llevaban 16 años consecutivos clasificando a las Nacionales en primer lugar), una ventaja de más de 100 puntos era absolutamente increíble.

\- Por cierto, Ayako, ¿ya se ha asignado el orden de los partidos para las finales? – preguntó Akagi luego de un momento, cuando las voces e intercambios disminuyeron lo suficiente para hacerse oír.

\- Sí, ya se han fijado los duelos para la primera ronda… - asintió Ayako, buscando otro folleto entre sus documentos. – Aquí está. La primera ronda tendrá lugar este viernes 10 de junio en el Estadio Atlético Hayama Shrine del municipio de Zushi.

\- ¡Qué?! ¿Tan pronto? – exclamó sorprendido Satoru Sasaoka, alumno de primer año.

\- Só-solo quedan dos días… - murmuró Kentaro Ishii, otro novato.

\- ¿Por qué tanta sorpresa? Si el cronograma del partido se ha sabido desde un comienzo. – comentó Himura.

\- ¡Por mí que el partido sea ahora mismo! Estoy listo para acabar con todos jejeje – proclamó finalmente Sakuragi, causando otro alboroto con opiniones encontradas.

Mitsui lo mandó a callar y Miyagi se rio de su altanería. Rukawa lo tildó de idiota y Sakuragi iba a mandarlo a hacer la colada antes de que Akagi interviniera oportunamente.

\- ¡Silencio! – rugió Akagi, acallando a todos por igual. – Ayako, ¿cuáles serán los partidos?

\- Primero seremos nosotros contra Kainan, a las 10 de la mañana. – anunció la chica, como si nada.

\- ¿Contra Kainan? ¿Dijo que será contra Kainan?

\- ¿Qué? Oh Dios, nos tirarán contra los más fuertes primero.

\- No puede ser…

\- De lleno contra los campeones… ¡Woow!

Algunos alumnos de primer y segundo año reaccionaron sorprendidos por la noticia. La proximidad del siguiente partido se vio opacada por el nombre de quien sería el primer rival a enfrentar, nada más y nada menos que el equipo que ha obtenido el primer lugar del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto de Kanagawa durante 16 años consecutivos: Kainan.

\- Bueno, enfrentarnos a Kainan es inevitable. Iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y lo mejor es que sea cuanto antes. – Akagi habló tan fuerte que se impuso sin problemas.

\- Exacto. Parecen un montón de chiquillos con tantos quejidos. – replicó despectivamente Mitsui, dedicando una mirada de desdén a los ahora avergonzados novatos.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! ¡Cobardes! Si de todos modos no hay chances de que salgan a jugar. Dejen todo en mis manos, amigos suplentes, que yo me encargaré de derrotar a Kainan. - Sakuragi se acercó a Kentaro Ishii y lo rodeó con un brazo para comenzar a reírse de él y los otros novatos quejumbrosos.

Nadie pareció prestarle más atención de la necesaria.

\- En fin… el segundo partido será entre Ryonan y Takezono, en el mismo recinto a las 1 de la tarde. La segunda ronda tendrá lugar el día lunes 13 de junio en el… - continuó informando Ayako, pero fue interrumpida.

\- A-Ayako… ¿qué pasa si perdemos ante Kainan? ¿Seremos eliminados? – preguntó tímidamente Yasuda, que a decir verdad no conocía el sistema del campeonato en la etapa final.

\- Vaya, Yasuda... ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Aun no les he explicado cómo funciona el campeonato en esta etapa de las finales. – admitió Ayako, dejando de lado el informativo.

\- ¿Uh? –Sakuragi soltó a Kentaro Ishii y se acercó un poco más para poner atención.

\- Bien chicos, la dinámica es sencilla. – comenzó a explicarles Ayako – Hasta ahora nos hemos enfrentado en duelos consecutivos contra los ganadores de otros duelos. El equipo perdedor quedaba automáticamente eliminado hasta estas instancias, donde solo cuatro de nosotros pasamos. Pues bien, en las finales habrán tres rondas de partidos, y en cada una de ellas deberemos enfrentarnos a uno de los otros tres equipos. Al final, los dos equipos que terminen con mejores resultados o mayor cantidad de victorias serán los equipos que clasificarán directamente al campeonato nacional.

Silencio.

Todos asintieron a las explicaciones de Ayako. Aquellos que ya estaban enterados de esta dinámica no hicieron comentario alguno al respecto, pero para quienes esta dinámica era algo nuevo, surgieron ciertas dudas.

\- Eso quiere decir que si perdemos ante Kainan aún habrán esperanzas. ¿Es así, Ayako? – se aventuró a preguntar Yasuda.

\- Aunque estoy segura de que derrotaremos a Kainan, sí, tienes razón Yasuda. – asintió Ayako.

\- Para clasificar hace falta ganar 2 de los 3 partidos de las finales. Aunque lo ideal sería ganarlos todos, desde luego. – aportó Himura.

\- Oh, ya veo. – asintió Sakuragi, con la boca abierta y sorprendido. - ¡No se preocupen, que conmigo en el equipo ganaremos todos los partidos! ¡Nyahahaha! – rio entonces.

\- Sin embargo, no debemos desestimar a nuestros adversarios. En el partido entre Kainan contra Takezato, no jugaron ni Maki ni Takasago, y aun así consiguieron una victoria de más de 100 puntos… - comentó Kogure, calmando los ánimos de Sakuragi.

\- ¿Maki? ¿Takasago? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Capitán y Sub capitán de Kainan, respectivamente. – respondió Ayako, conocedora de la información.

\- Lo más seguro es que en los partidos de las finales Maki y Takasago formen parte del equipo como titulares, convirtiendo así a Kainan en un equipo realmente formidable. – continuó hablando Kogure - Como todos los años, desde hace 16 años, tienen planeado quedarse con el primer lugar de la prefectura para volver a las nacionales una vez más.

\- ¡Bah! no hay por qué tener miedo al equipo de Kainan. ¡Yo los derrotaré! – volvió a proclamar Sakuragi, más convencido que nunca de sus propias habilidades.

\- ¡Jo jo jo jo! ¡Qué alegría verlos reunidos y con tanto entusiasmo! – el profesor Anzai ingresó por la puerta que conectaba con los pasillos interiores de Shohoku, avanzando lentamente hacia la banca.

Se abrió espacio en el grupo, permitiendo que el profesor Anzai se ganara en el centro, entre Ayako y Akagi.

\- Gordito… - susurró Sakuragi.

\- Lamento la tardanza, jóvenes. El papeleo fue más largo de lo que esperaba. – se excusó Anzai, que había tenido que abandonar el entrenamiento hace un rato atrás para atender algunos asuntos con la dirección de Shohoku.

\- Descuide, profesor. – dijo Akagi.

\- Jóvenes, a partir de ahora es muy importante continuar con el mejor de los ánimos. Mientras que no existan los deseos de ganar, no serán capaces de derrotar al Instituto Kainan. – sermoneó el profesor Anzai, tan en serio como fue posible.

\- Profesor… - Akagi abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

\- Por favor imagínense qué tan fuerte puede ser Kainan si es capaz de ganar el primer lugar durante 16 años consecutivos. – solicitó el Anzai. – Y aun así, les pido que imaginen que son ustedes quienes acaban con esa racha y les arrebatan el trono. Díganme, ¿quieren ganar?

\- ¡SÍ! –gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, tan fuerte como les fue posible.

Incluso Ayako se unió al grito, expresando así sus deseos.

\- Muy bien. – sonrió satisfecho el profesor Anzai. – Eso es todo lo que se necesita para ganar: determinación.

Luego de aquella breve reunión, la práctica del día continuó con el repaso de distintos tipos de tiro a la canasta y de bloqueos, además una intensa sesión de acondicionamiento físico. Nadie se quejó por lo duro que estaba siendo Akagi al sobre exigir sus límites, pues todos tenían en mente el mismo y único objetivo: derrotar a Kainan y escribir así el inicio de una nueva historia, una historia en la que Kainan era destronado y Shohoku emergía como el nuevo mejor equipo de Kanagawa.

\- _"Acabaré con todos esos buenos para nadas y me aseguraré de llevar al equipo directo al Campeonato Nacional"_ – se repetía una y otra vez Sakuragi mientras corría a lo largo del gimnasio con el balón en las manos. – _"Haruko, lo lograré por ti."_

" _Acabaré con todos esos buenos para nadas y me aseguraré de llevar al equipo directo al Campeonato Nacional"_ – se repetía una y otra vez Sakuragi mientras corría a lo largo del gimnasio con el balón en las manos. – _"Haruko, lo lograré por ti."_


	19. Sentimientos extraños

Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que leen esta historia que poco a poco voy armando, con mucha paciencia y tiempo.

En especial agradecer a **Memories of kagome** y a **Saturnite Evenflow** por sus lindos comentarios.

Espero que sigan leyendo y les guste tanto como a mí me gusta escribir 3 Y para los que leen en el anonimato, gracias también! Pero no olviden comentar para conocer vuestras opiniones!

Saludos miles a todxs.

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Sentimientos extraños**

 _Miércoles 08 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

\- Muchas gracias, señor Himura. – agradeció Tian Cheung, el maestro chino de Química, luego de que el joven le entregara dos hojas llenas de información relativa al ensayo que les había encomendado para la clase del día.

Sentado al final del salón, Kaede Rukawa siguió los pasos de Himura en su trayecto de vuelta al pupitre junto al suyo. Tenía tanto sueño que Himura se había ofrecido a ir él mismo a entregar el trabajo que habían desarrollado en dupla los últimos 30 minutos de clases. Si no se durmió antes fue por la insistencia del chico castaño para que aprendiera más de Química, pero poco hubiera importado si se dormía, ya que no aportó nada.

Como siempre, todo lo había hecho Himura, y éste no le reprochaba su flojera académica. Continuaba colocando su nombre en los trabajos para asegurarle una buena nota, pero no era mucho lo que estaba funcionando ya que en los exámenes le iba realmente mal.

\- Ya. – Himura se sentó en su pupitre, a la izquierda de Rukawa. – Dame tu examen… y tu libreta también.

Obedientemente y en silencio, Rukawa extrajo el último examen de Química y la libreta de su bolso.

\- Ten...

\- No puedo creerlo, Kaede. En verdad… ¿Cómo es posible que hayas obtenido apenas un 15 en el examen? – ofendido, Himura encaró al pelinegro.

\- Estaba difícil. – fue todo cuanto dijo Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Pfff. Ya… si este ha sido el examen más sencillo que hemos tenido hasta ahora. – Himura resopló y negó con la cabeza para luego comenzar a hojear la libreta de Rukawa. Realmente no entendía cómo Rukawa había reprobado tan miserablemente el examen. Él mismo había obtenido un 100, la máxima calificación posible, por lo que llegar a un nivel tan bajo escapaba de su comprensión.

Todo alumno de Shohoku tenía una pequeña libreta en que se iban anotando las distintas calificaciones obtenidas en cada asignatura que cursaban. Las calificaciones de los exámenes eran las que más ponderación tenían en la evaluación final del semestre. Luego venían los trabajos asignados cada semana y por último los ensayos o ejercicios diarios como el que acababan de entregar. Estos tenían una ponderación de apenas un 10%.

\- Si sumamos el 100 que obtendremos por el ensayo de hoy, además de los 2 exámenes que hemos tenido hasta ahora y los demás trabajos… mmm… - Himura anotó y luego comenzó a calcular con la ayuda de su móvil – tendrías un promedio de 49. Kaede, estás reprobando Química también.

Kenji Himura había hecho el mismo ejercicio en varias asignaturas, y de momento Rukawa llevaba reprobado tres de ellas: aritmética, historia y química. Su único sobresaliente era deportes, y en todas las demás pendía de un hilo.

\- Hmn… no es para tanto. No exageres. – murmuró Rukawa, usando su mano como soporte para apoyar la cabeza contra el pupitre. Los ojos le pesaban cada vez más mientras parpadeaba.

\- ¡Por supuesto que es grave! – Himura alzó levemente la voz, llamando la atención de varios alumnos que aún se encontraban trabajando en el ensayo. – Podrían suspenderte del club de baloncesto si repruebas más de dos asignaturas. – susurró entonces, levemente avergonzado.

\- ¿Suspenderme del equipo? – Rukawa se incorporó sorprendido, abriendo levemente los ojos.

\- Sí. Lo dice claramente el reglamento. –aclaró Himura, pero Rukawa puso tal cara de duda, que supo de inmediato que no lo había leído - Oh no, ¿en serio no leíste el reglamento?

Rukawa negó escuetamente con la cabeza, exasperando aún más a un acalorado Himura.

\- Cielos, Kaede. Si te llegan a expulsar del equipo…

\- Ejem, Himura-san… ¡Eh! – una chillona voz masculina emergió tras Himura, interrumpiendo su perorata contra Rukawa.

\- ¿Akiyama-san? ¿Qué haces ahí escondido? – Himura se volteó y sorprendido se encontró con la rechoncha figura de Kenzo Akiyama que de alguna manera logró escabullirse hasta el final del salón, donde él y Rukawa acostumbraban sentarse.

Ya sea por milagro o no, Kenzo Akiyama estaba tan bien mimetizado tras las esbeltas figuras de Himura y Rukawa que el maestro Tian Cheung no llegaría a verlo.

\- ¿Ya leíste el periódico de Mari Kawai? – preguntó Akiyama entre susurros, cubriendo su boca con sus gordas e infantiles manos.

\- No, aún no he leído nada. Ni siquiera sabía que hubiera un nuevo número. – respondió Himura, también en susurros.

Tras ver cómo Himura desviaba su atención, Rukawa aprovechó la oportunidad para recostarse sobre su pupitre y echar una siesta. Se durmió al instante, dormir era su prioridad número dos, siendo superada solo por jugar baloncesto. Los chismes de Himura y otros alumnos no le interesaban.

\- Es que salió esta mañana, y todo el mundo lo está comentando. – Akiyama extendió una copia del periódico, la cual Himura cogió al instante para de inmediato esconderla debajo de sus muslos, sobre el asiento.

\- Ya la leeré durante el receso. Gracias. – Himura intentó finalizar el asunto, pero Akiyama no se movió de su lugar. Y fue entonces cuando Himura se percató en lo afligido que lucía el rostro del gordito. - ¿Sucede algo, Akiyama-san?

\- Son… son-s-s-son malas noticias, Himura-san. – asintió enérgicamente Akiyama. Su papada se movió con su cabeza, como si de una gelatina mal cuajada se tratase.

\- ¿Hmn?

\- Mari… Mari se ha ensañado con el equipo de baloncesto. Y… y…y conmigo. – Akiyama contuvo a duras penas un puchero y sus ojos se enrojecieron. Estaba al borde del llanto.

Himura no pudo evitar sentir lástima por él. Luego del incidente de sus folletos hace dos días, habían tenido una áspera conversación en la que el gordito pidió disculpas por su imprudencia y prometió no volver a hacer algo por el estilo. Pero tras el encontrón con Mari en el gimnasio y las últimas palabras de ésta, Himura supo que la chica encontraría la manera de vengarse por el atropello de lo que según ella eran sus derechos. Y al parecer se las había cobrado con el pobre y torpe de Akiyama.

\- Tranquilo, Akiyama-san… nada de lo diga Mari Kawai puede ser tomado en serio. Ya verás como nadie toma en cuenta su periódico. – intentó consolar Himura, apoyando su mano en la temblorosa espalda del gordito.

\- Oh, Himura-san… fui un tonto. En verdad lo siento tanto. – balbuceó Akiyama, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos para largarse a llorar en silencio, escondido tras los jugadores de baloncesto.

Himura ya no supo cómo consolarlo y prefirió darle la máxima privacidad posible, por lo que se giró en su banco hasta quedar sentado en una posición normal. Como notó que Rukawa ya se había dormido, no encontró nada que hacer en los minutos restantes para el final de la primera clase. Quería leer el periódico y enterarse de lo que tenía tan perturbado a Akiyama, pero no se arriesgaría a ser sermoneado por el maestro.

Tendría que esperar para leer el periódico y un amargo presentimiento se cernió sobre él, por lo que la mejor solución posible para no caer en el estrés provocado por la ansiedad fue husmear en su libreta de anotaciones y estudiar las estadísticas del equipo de baloncesto de Kainan, su próximo rival en el arduo camino al Campeonato Nacional.

\- _"Con que estos son los registros de los últimos juegos de Shinichi Maki… Enfrentarlo será extremadamente difícil…"_ – pensó Himura al estudiar las primas páginas de Kainan, cortesía de Ayako.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

El primer receso del día había comenzado en la Preparatoria Ryonan, por lo que los alumnos y maestros disponían de 15 gloriosos minutos para descansar, estirar sus piernas y llenar sus estómagos antes del siguiente bloque de clases. Akira Sendoh había esperado con ansias ese momento para poder correr hacia la cafetería y comer algo con que saciar su hambre.

Para variar esta mañana se había quedado dormido, por lo que para no llegar más tarde de lo normal decidió saltarse el desayuno. De todos modos llegó con 20 minutos de retraso y fue admitido en la clase de Biología luego de un llamado de atención, pero esos veinte minutos bien pudieron ser 60 minutos o más en caso de haber desayunado.

\- ¡Ahhh, muero de hambre, Kicchou! Date prisa– proclamó Sendoh a los cuatro vientos.

\- Bah, ya va. Ya la tengo… vamos a comer. – Fukuda se acercó a Sendoh para emprender la marcha hacia la cafetería.

Apenas había sonado el timbre anunciando el receso, Sendoh se puso de pie como un resorte impulsado desde su pupitre y se dispuso a bajar corriendo hasta la cafetería en el primer piso, pero nada más dio dos pasos cuando fue interceptado por Kicchou Fukuda que, entre monosílabos, le pidió que lo acompañara a uno de los jardines cercanos a la piscina atlética de Ryonan para buscar algo que alegó era de vital importancia.

Sendoh accedió a regañadientes con una de sus típicas sonrisas y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando ese algo que buscaba Fukuda resultó ser una pequeña rosa enana de un inusual color fucsia.

\- ¿Una rosa? – preguntó Sendoh un tanto confundido cuando Fukuda lo hubo alcanzado.

\- Yep. Es especial. – asintió Fukuda mientras rodeaba la pequeña rosa con ambas manos para salvaguardarla.

La imagen era ciertamente inusual, pues ver a una mole de 1.88 metros y casi 80 kilos de peso tratado con delicadeza una rosa enana no era algo muy frecuente. Quedaban poco más de 10 minutos de receso antes de que iniciara la segunda clase del día para ambos jóvenes: Física.

\- ¿Buscas seducir a alguna damisela? – bromeó Sendoh.

\- No, Hoshi. Sabes que no soy así… aquí el único galán eres tú. – Fukuda no picó y respondió cansinamente con una mirada inexpresiva.

\- Jajaja, vaya… - Sendoh rio igualmente. – _"Se nota que no eres como Koshino. Él ya me estaría fulminando a gritos…"_ – se recordó por el explosivo mal genio de su pequeño amigo.

\- … - Fukuda continuó caminando en silencio.

\- Por cierto, si quieres dársela a Fujioka, deberías atreverte… Algo me dice que eres su tipo. – comentó descaradamente Sendoh.

Akane Fujioka era una alumna de segundo grado, compañera y amiga de Kazumi Hamasaki. Se notaba que la chica estaba colada por Fukuda pues cada vez que iba al gimnasio con Kazumi y las demás chicas del club de admiradoras no podía quitarle los ojos de encima ni dejar de alabar cada uno de sus pasos.

\- No… no es mi tipo. – negó Fukuda, sin variar su expresión.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ¿Las estatuas? – Sendoh apretó los dientes para contener la risa por la broma respecto a lo inexpresivo de su amigo, esperando conseguir una respuesta más pasional de su parte, pero no lo lograría.

\- Morenas, pelo rizado, exuberantes… Así. – Fukuda desocupó una de sus manos y contorneó lo que sería más o menos la silueta de una muchacha de curvas pronunciadas y generosos senos.

\- Oh, ya veo.

\- Hoshi. – Fukuda se detuvo y Sendoh hizo lo mismo, volteándose para ver qué quería.

\- ¿Hmn?

\- Creo que te buscan. – dijo Fukuda, señalando discretamente hacia la derecha, donde estaba el gimnasio de baloncesto. Sendoh se siguió con la vista la dirección señalada.

Kazumi Hamasaki acababa de salir del gimnasio, cerrando las puertas a sus espaldas. Era evidente que acababa de divisar a Akira Sendoh, pues se acercaba a paso rápido y seguro hacia él.

Tan despistado como siempre, Sendoh no la había visto. En cuestión de segundos Kazumi le dio alcance, y con el fin de darles un espacio más íntimo, Fukuda retrocedió un par de pasos para comenzar a estudiar los detalles de la pequeña rosa entre sus manos. No quería entrometerse en los asuntos de esos tórtolos, pero tampoco quería perderse detalle de que pasaría.

\- Kazumi… Eh, buenos días preciosa. – saludó alegremente Sendoh cuando la chica los hubo alcanzado.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Kazumi se acercó y le besó los labios fugazmente. Si bien no habían alumnos cercas, nunca se sabía quién podría estar observándolos. Ese tipo de conductas podían llegar a ser sancionadas por la dirección de Ryonan.

\- Te estuve llamando… - dijo ella cuando se separaron.

\- Ah, eso. Es que me quedé dormido esta mañana y luego se me acabó la batería. Dejé mi móvil cargando en el salón… – Sendoh se excusó rascándose levemente la nuca.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – inquirió ella, ladeando levemente la cabeza y fijándose por primera vez en la presencia de Fukuda. - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

La cara de Kasumi se transformó en un poema. No era incertidumbre lo que había en su rostro, sino cierto desprecio que Sendoh notó a la perfección. A Kazumi no le agradaba Kicchou Fukuda, a quien consideraba como un caso perdido y una mala influencia, y que por cierto llamaba _´ese adicto a la pasta base con olor a jamón barato´_ en situaciones privadas _._ Muchos celebraban ese apodo y reían ante la sórdida ocurrencia de la chica, menos Akane Fujioka (que lo defendía a muerte) y el mismísimo Fukuda, que no se había llegado a enterar. Y algo le decía a Sendoh que si su amigo sabía que hablaban así de él, se lo tomaría muy mal, pues dentro de todo era un chico con una sensibilidad extraña.

\- Íbamos camino a la cafetería a comer. No alcancé a desayunar esta mañana. – explicó diplomáticamente Sendoh, con su infalible e indescifrable sonrisa.

\- Ah, veo que es tiempo de amigos nuevamente. – replicó Kazumi, recelosa.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kazumi? – Sendoh no perdió la compostura e intentó ser empático con la chica.

\- Es solo que últimamente no tienes tiempo para mí. El domingo no atendías el móvil porque estuviste todo el día entrenando en el parque con un amigo, cuyo nombre no nunca me dijiste. Hoy tampoco lo atendías porque estás… con aquél. – Kazumi hizo una leve cabeceada en dirección a Fukuda, de espaldas a ellos. – No sé qué sucede, Akira. Pareciera que me rehúyes.

Dicho eso, Kazumi retrocedió medio paso, se llevó ambas manos al regazo y bajó la mirada al piso. Había adoptado una poco común pose sumisa que a Sendoh le pareció inusual, más no extraña. Ese tipo de actitud de fingida victimización ya la había presenciado antes en otras muchachas con las que había estado, y nunca había llegado a buen puerto.

Pero Kazumi era distinta. Por ella intentaría actuar de otra manera.

\- Oh, lo siento mucho Kazu… - se disculpó Sendoh, salvando la distancia entre ambos pese a que sabía que no era culpable de nada. – Han sido días muy ocupados, ya sabes… La final del campeonato, los exámenes.

\- Sí, lo sé. Pero siempre se puede conseguir un poco de tiempo si así realmente lo deseas.

Sin embargo Kazumi no lo iba a hacer tan fácil. Necesitaba sentir que se adueñaba de la situación y se hacía del control.

\- Vamos, Kazu. Sabes perfectamente cuáles son mis intenciones. – Sendoh se acercó aún más y la envolvió en un íntimo abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura.

\- Anda, dime, ¿con quién estuviste entrenando el domingo? Dejaste mi casa temprano y no volví a saber de ti hasta la noche. Solo me gustaría saber quién te secuestró todo un día y me dejó sin ti.

Kazumi se dejó hacer con el abrazo y hasta estrechó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Akira, pero no abandonó su postura. Aquél domingo cuando Sendoh le escribió un escueto mensaje de que había llegado a casa, a eso de las 8 de la noche, algo encendió su radar. Desde entonces le había preguntado de diversas maneras por el nombre de la persona con quien había estado entrenando, pero la respuesta era siempre la misma: _´un amigo al que no conoces, descuida´._

\- Con un amigo al que no conoces, Kazu. Hace tiempo que no lo veía y estuvimos jugando casi todo el día. – respondió Sendoh con una convicción tal que cualquiera tomaría por ciertas sus palabras.

Cualquiera menos Kazumi cuya intuición no la dejaba tranquila, ni Fukuda que no perdía detalle de las palabras. Fukuda creía conocer a Sendoh y sabía que él no tenía la costumbre de entrenar con _´amigos´_ que hace tiempo no veía, pues llevaba poco más de un año viviendo en Kanagawa.

\- Ya… - Kazumi se despegó de Sendoh, rompiendo así el abrazo. – Eso ya me lo habías dicho.

\- Claro, si ya me lo habías preguntado. – respondió Sendoh con una sonrisa, y nada más escuchar sus propias palabras deseó no haberlas dicho.

\- Sí, tienes razón Akira, es mi culpa. – Kazumi retrocedió otro par de pasos más y Sendoh hizo el amago de acercarse a ella para arreglar las cosas, pero fue detenido. – No te preocupes, no te robaré más de tu tiempo. Los dejo a solas para que sigan compartiendo.

Dicho eso, Kazumi se dio media vuelta y se marchó hacia el edificio principal de Ryonan, a la izquierda de aquél sendero. Se alejó a paso rápido, pero firme, y con la cabeza bien erguida. Expedía un aire de dignidad tal que costaba imaginar que estuviera realmente herida por la situación con Sendoh.

Fukuda se acercó a Sendoh.

\- Kazumi… - murmuró Fukuda cuando la chica se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

\- ¿Hmn? – Sendoh se volteó.

\- Hoshi, ¿alguna vez te has detenido a pensar en el significado del nombre de tu novia, que no es tu novia pero que cualquiera pensaría que si lo es? – preguntó casualmente Fukuda.

\- Kazumi… - Sendoh lo pensó un par de segundos. – La verdad no. ¿Qué significa?

\- Son dos palabras: Kazu y Mi. – comenzó a explicar Fukuda. - Juntas vienen a decir algo así como _Bella Armonía_. Bella, por cierto que lo es… ¿pero armónica? Fiuuu.

Fukuda emitió un leve silbido y Sendoh no pudo más que reír por tan insólita explicación de su amigo.

\- Jajaja, vaya Kicchou. No te conocía esa faceta de experto en antroponimia. – dijo Sendoh entre risas, repuesto ya por el desaire de la chica.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿Antropo qué?

La antroponimia es el estudio del origen y la significación de los nombres propios de las personas, pero Fukuda no tenía idea de eso.

\- Bah, descuida Kicchou. – Sendoh le restó importancia sacudiendo la mano.

Ambos jóvenes reemprendieron su rumbo a la cafetería. Quedaban menos de 10 minutos, y lo mejor sería darse prisa.

\- ¿Kazumi estuvo de cumpleaños el viernes pasado? – preguntó Fukuda.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- 3 de junio… mmm. – Fukuda no respondió y se dedicó a meditar con el ceño fruncido un par de segundos. – Es géminis. El signo zodiacal de Kazumi es géminis. Vaya, eso explica mucho…

\- ¿Qué dices? – esta vez Sendoh si se detuvo, y también lo hizo Fukuda. – Kicchou… ¿te encuentras bien?

Inesperadamente, Sendoh alargó su mano para palpar la frente de Fukuda en búsqueda de algún síntoma que explicara lo extraño de su comportamiento: estaba hablando más de lo normal y hablaba de cosas que a su modo de ver eran extrañas.

\- Claro que sí. Todo el mundo sabe de esas cosas y todo el mundo sabe lo complicado que es el carácter de un géminis. – Fukuda asintió y se encogió de hombros de la manera más apacible posible.

\- Jajaja, puede ser, Kicchou. Pero de seguro que no con el horóscopo occidental. ¿Dónde queda tu respeto por la cultura japonesa? – bromeó Sendoh.

\- Bah... es lo mismo. Por cierto, Hoshi, ¿qué harás con Kazumi? – preguntó Fukuda cambiando de tema y poniéndose serio.

Habían llegado ya a la cafetería. Sendoh se detuvo con la mano en la manilla de la puerta y tiró lentamente de ella antes de responder, liberando así el incesante murmullo de decenas de alumnos platicando mientras compartían su merienda.

\- No lo sé, Kicchou. No lo sé. – respondió finalmente Sendoh para luego abrir por completo la puerta.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Las clases ya habían finalizado y quedaban minutos para que comenzara la práctica del día, una de las últimas antes del primer partido de las finales que sería nada más y nada menos que contra el campeón Kainan.

Ayako había sido la primera en llegar al gimnasio y al poco rato se le unieron Hisashi Mitsui y Ryota Miyagi, quien trajo malas noticias: había reprobado el último examen de Química.

 _ZAS_

\- ¡Cabeza hueca! – gritó Ayako luego de propinar un golpe de abanico a Ryota Miyagi.

 _ZAS_

\- ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te lo advertí! – volvió gritar Ayako luego del segundo golpe de abanico.

 _ZAS ZAS ZAS_

Fueron cinco golpes en total los que Ayako le propinó a Miyagi, quien los recibió y aguantó estoicamente sin apenas quejarse. La chica estaba realmente furiosa con él.

\- Demonios, Ryota… ¿se puede saber qué tienes en la cabeza? – preguntó Ayako luego de hacer desaparecer su abanico.

\- ¡Luego de esos golpes, dudo que vaya a quedar algo en esa cabeza! ¡Jajajaja! – rio a carcajadas Mitsui, con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas producto de la risa.

\- Mnmnmn. – Miyagi fulminó a Mitsui con la mirada, pero no se atrevió a moverse de su posición por temor a desatar aún más la ira de su amor platónico.

\- Es en serio, Ryota. Si sigues reprobando los exámenes, te expulsarán del equipo. Y si eso sucede, te juro que te mataré. – reprochó aireada Ayako, apuntándolo amenazadoramente con el dedo.

Miyagi asintió en silencio y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para cerrar la boca y no confesar que también había reprobado los exámenes de Historia, Literatura y Biología. Si Ayako llegaba a enterarse, no se libraría de la gran paliza de su vida.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

Las puertas corredizas que conectaban con el pasillo interior de Shohoku y los vestuarios se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver las figuras de Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura, los siguientes en llegar al entrenamiento. Ya estaban vestidos para la ocasión.

\- Eh, hola a todos. - saludó Himura, tomando la delantera y acercándose al trío. Rukawa simplemente movió levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo y caminó desganado tras Himura.

\- Qué bueno que llegaron. – saludo Ayako, dejando momentáneamente a Miyagi.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Himura tras detenerse a un par de pasos. La situación le pareció extraña y no pudo evitar fijarse en los llorosos ojos de Miyagi y la descomunal protuberancia que emergía de su frente, donde Ayako lo había golpeado reiteradamente.

\- Pasa que este burro reprobó el examen de Química. – explicó Ayako señalando a Miyagi, aun exaltada.

\- Aya-chan, no exageres… - intentó tranquilizarla Miyagi, pero Ayako se volteó inmediatamente a él y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Oh no, Miyagi-san…. ¿tú también estás reprobando Química? – Himura intentó dar un paso adelante, pero fue discretamente retenido por Rukawa que jaló de su camiseta.

\- Calla. – susurró el pelinegro.

Y entonces Himura cayó en la cuenta. Inconscientemente acababa de revelar que alguien más estaba reprobando las asignaturas.

\- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Alguien más está reprobando también? – Ayako captó la metida de pata de Himura y se puso alerta.

\- Eh… Ehh… - Himura se puso tan nervioso que no encontró explicación posible que dar, hasta que una risa estruendosa le dio una idea.

\- Jajajaja, aún no puedo creerlo Miyagi. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan burro? Jajajaja – Mitsui continuaba riendo a expensas de Miyagi, y este último tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltarle encima y darle su merecido.

\- Pues… Mitsui-senpai. Él no es precisamente un alumno destacado. – murmuró Himura como respuesta, sintiéndose mal por echar al agua a su superior. Sin embargo, podía ser una falsa acusación, pues no estaba seguro de que Mitsui haya reprobado algún examen.

\- ¡ ¿QUÉ?! – saltó Mitsui, cortando su risa de golpe. - ¡¿De qué hablas, mocoso?!

Mitsui avanzó amenazadoramente hacia Himura, muy tentado de darle una zurra por hablador, y fue justamente esa actitud tan ofendida lo que le dio a Himura la certeza de que Mitsui también había reprobado el examen. Decidió mentir para conseguir una verdad.

\- Pues claro que lo sé, los integrantes del Club de Honor tenemos acceso a este tipo de información. Además, el maestro Tian Cheung me lo dijo. – replicó Himura, hablando de prisa y de corrido.

Rukawa suspiró a sus espaldas, sabiendo que Himura estaba mintiendo. Pero nadie más dudó de él.

\- Oh no Mitsui, ¿tú también? – Ayako se volteó ahora hacia él al tiempo que hacía aparecer su abanico.

Mitsui se detuvo en seco, temiendo ser aporreado por la mánager, al igual que Miyagi unos instantes antes. Ya no tenía sentido seguir negándolo.

\- Pero fue por poco… solo obtuve un 40. – se excusó Mitsui, nervioso.

\- ¡Es el colmo! – estalló Ayako, lanzando el primer golpe de abanico que dio de lleno en el rostro de Mitsui. - ¡Estuviste riéndote de Ryota cuando tú también reprobaste!

Ayako había perdido cualquier atisbo de serenidad y respeto por su superior. Con dos alumnos reprobando sus exámenes el futuro del equipo podría correr riesgo. Quedaban solo un par de semanas para el fin del semestre. Si tan solo supiera que Rukawa y Sakuragi también estaban reprobando varias asignaturas…

\- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA! – Miyagi estalló riendo de buena gana ante la humillación de Mitsui. Era su turno de disfrutar.

\- ¡Au! ¡No, otro no! –gritó Mitsui, esquivando el segundo golpe de abanico con una notable destreza.

\- Calma, Ayako. Calma. – Himura hizo el intento de tranquilizar a la mánager, pero esta poca atención le prestó.

\- ¡Eres un vago! – Ayako lanzó otro golpe de abanico, el cual también fue esquivado por Mitsui.

\- Ayako, aún nada está dicho. Quedan otros exámenes por delante. – agregó Himura en tono conciliador.

\- Lo sé… suspiró Ayako, desistiendo de su ira. – Y más les vale ponerse a estudiar y salvar los próximos exámenes, o de lo contrario les daré una paliza tal que en su vida volverán a sentarse. – amenazó finalmente tanto a Mitsui como a Miyagi.

Miyagi detuvo su risa de golpe y, sabiéndose a salvo de otro posible golpe, Mitsui fulminó con la mirada a Himura.

\- Mocoso engreído. Como tú presumes de tus calificaciones perfectas tienes que delatarnos a los demás. – Mitsui tronó sus dedos amenazadoramente y sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta para ir a practicar sus tiros lejos de ahí, amurrado y ofendido.

\- Vaya caso… es un vago y buscapleitos.- resopló Ayako cuando Mitsui se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

\- Eres mi héroe, Himura. Gracias por exponer a ese cretino de Mitsui. – divertido, Miyagi se acercó al novato Himura y pasó su brazo a la altura de sus hombros, obligándolo a inclinar su cuerpo de manera tal que pudiera susurrar aquellas palabras a su oído.

\- Oh no, no era esa mi intención, Miyagi-san… - intentó excusarse Himura, nervioso por haber fastidiado a su superior.

\- Jejeje, no tienes que disimular conmigo. Se nota a leguas que Mitsui y tú no se llevan. Y no te culpo, ya que es un viejo cascarrabias y es natural que sienta envidia por los jóvenes.- Miyagi soltó al novato y le sonrió maliciosamente.

\- Hmn… - Rukawa tuvo más que suficiente y decidió seguir los pasos de Mitsui para ir a practicar por su cuenta en otra canasta libre antes de que llegara el resto de los integrantes del equipo.

Y no faltaba mucho para que la práctica del día comenzara.

\- Esto, Ayako-san… tengo algo importante que decir antes que lo olvide. – recordó de pronto Himura, sacando de su bolsillo el redoblado periódico de Mari Kawai.

Con toda la delicadeza del mundo, Himura estiró cada pliegue del periódico hasta dejarlo completamente armado.

\- ¿Nn-no será una carta de amor para Ayako? – balbuceó Miyagi, asustado por la perspectiva de perder a su amor platónico.

\- ¡No! Es el periódico de Mari Kawai. – explicó divertido Himura. – Descuida, que no tengo esas intenciones con Ayako.

\- ¿Sacó una edición nueva? Pensé que salía cada fin de mes… - comentó Ayako mientras cogía el periódico en cuestión y estudiaba rápidamente la página que Himura ya tenía abierta para ello.

Miyagi se acercó a su amada y juntos estudiaron el contenido en el más absoluto de los silencios. Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de dos balones siendo botados y luego lanzados contra la canasta.

\- Mari se ha pasado… - susurró Himura, ansioso porque Ayako y Miyagi acabaran ya de leer las dos planas dedicadas al equipo de baloncesto.

\- Sakuragi no puede leer esto. – sentenció Ayako una vez que terminó de leer todo, anonadada.

\- ¿En serio Hanamichi intentó lanzarte desde la azotea? No sabía que eso había pasado cuando tú… – preguntó seriamente Miyagi a Himura.

\- NO, NO… Sakuragi no intentó lanzarme. Él me agarró antes de caer. – explicó Himura, y el ceño de Miyagi se relajó considerablemente al escucharlo. – Miren, eso es justamente lo que pretende Mari: hacer una mala imagen de nuestro equipo.

\- Y vaya que se ensañó con Sakuragi. – bufó Ayako. - ¿Cómo es posible que haya logrado conseguir tanta información de él? Que es pobre, que no tiene padre, que su madre no lo quiere, que lo han rechazado más de 50 chicas, que se tiñe el cabello, que es un pandillero… ¡Será chismosa!

Enfadada, Ayako iba a romper el periódico en mil pedazos, pero antes siquiera de intentarlo le fue arrebatado de las manos por Kenji Himura.

\- Lo sé, Ayako. Entiendo y comparto tu enojo. – repuso Himura. – Y comparto también el hecho de que Sakuragi no debe ver esto, porque se lo tomará en serio muy mal.

\- Miren, Hanamichi es un atolondrado, es un torpe y un escandaloso, pero no es un mal tipo. – opinó Miyagi, serio. – Esto que hace Mari es muy malintencionado, y por el bien del equipo debemos manejar esta situación de la mejor manera posible.

\- ¿Deberíamos hablar con el capitán Akagi? – aventuró Himura

\- No lo creo, él no suele involucrarse mucho en este tipo de cosas. Los chismes y rumores no son lo suyo… - respondió pensativa Ayako.

Lo cierto es que Ayako era una muchacha alegre, positiva y optimista. No tenía muchas amigas mujeres porque gran parte de su tiempo libre lo dedicaba al equipo de baloncesto. Y además no era mucho de simpatizar con la mayoría de las chicas que solían ser delicadas, chismosas y melodramáticas. Ella era lo más cercano a lo que se podría considerar una chica ruda, aunque no del todo. Simplemente congeniaba mejor con los hombres, pues ellos tendían a ser más directos y frontales a la hora de resolver sus problemas. Las mujeres tenían tendencias a ser más intrigantes y malintencionadas, y esto último no era de su agrado.

\- No podemos arrastrar al equipo a un problema de este tipo, que después de todo son solo rumores y habladurías. Lo mejor será hacer como si nada ha pasado y continuar adelante, preocuparnos del Campeonato Nacional. – sentenció Ayako.

\- Ayako… - susurró Miyagi, embelesado por la serenidad de su amada.

\- Es fácil decirlo, Ayako… pero de todos los mencionados por Mari, Sakuragi es el más perjudicado. – reprochó Himura.

\- Sí, y tú te conviertes en algo así como un mártir. – agregó la chica. – Mal que mal, se supone que fuiste agredido por Sakuragi a raíz de la envidia que les tiene a Rukawa y a tí.

\- No es mi culpa. – replicó Himura, estupefacto.

\- Oh no, no pretendía decir eso, querido. No me malentiendas. – se apresuró a corregir Ayako, temiendo haber metido la mata. – Lo que digo es que, conociendo a Sakuragi, él no debe tener ni idea de esto. Dudo que sea de los que lee los periódicos… de hecho, hasta dudo que sepa leer de corrido jajaja – Ayako se tomó la molestia de bromear para relajar un poco el ambiente.

\- Jajaja, es cierto. – secundo Miyagi, aun embelesado.

\- Y como la gente ya rehúye de Sakuragi, tampoco creo que él vaya a notar algo extraño en el ambiente. Ya debe de estar acostumbrado al hecho de que les resulte intimidante a gran parte de los alumnos. – continuó Ayako.

\- Y de los profesores… - suspiró Himura, conociendo de buena fuente los constantes encontrones que Sakuragi solía tener con los maestros.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Ves? Solo debemos asegurarnos de que, por casualidad, no caiga una copia del periódico de Mari Kawai en manos de Sakuragi. – concluyó Ayako.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con Mari? – preguntó Miyagi.

\- ¿Mari? Nada… mientras menos atención le pongamos a esa arpía, cuanto mejor para todos. Solo está encaprichada, eso es todo. Ya se le pasará. – respondió Ayako.

\- Aun así, me siento terrible por cómo expuso a Akiyama… - suspiró Himura.

\- ¿Y ese quién demonios es? La verdad es que me dio risa lo que dijo de él jejeje – rio entre dientes Miyagi, recordando las palabras de Mari donde relataba al _´impostor que usurpó la identidad del periódico´_ como un _´puerco ególatra, mal pelado, que iba detrás de Himura y Rukawa como una colegiala enamorada, y que muy probablemente terminaría uniéndose al club de admiradoras para usar faldita, pompones y tacones rosa."_

\- Un compañero de clases. Lo único que hizo Kenzo Akiyama fue imprimir un boletín informando de nuestra victoria sobre Shoyo. – informó Himura, sacudiendo su cabeza resignado. Luego de leer las hirientes palabras de Mari hacia su compañero entendió a la perfección su angustia.

\- Demonios, ¿pero para qué querría hacer algo así? – preguntó Ayako.

\- Supongo que realmente nos admira por haber derrotado a Shoyo. O tal vez le tenga mala espina a Shoyo porque rechazaron su postulación. La verdad es que no lo sé, Ayako, pero eso no es motivo para ofenderlo. – explicó Himura.

\- Y no sería la primera vez que Mari hace algo así… y el director no hace nada. – murmuró Ayako, recordando los cientos de rumores malintencionados que ya había esparcido Mari en el pasado.

\- Y esta mañana, cuando he ido a los lavados del segundo piso, había un rayado haciendo mención a las palabras de Mari… - agregó Himura. – Era un cerdo usando falda y tacones rosa con el nombre Akiyama-san.

Ante la mención de esa imagen, Miyagi estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas, pero logró disimularlo con un acceso de tos repentino. Sabía perfectamente que reírse de algo así en un momento tan serio no era oportuno.

\- Vaya… pobre de él. - Ayako negó también con la cabeza, resignada.

Y entonces los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Ayako continuó pensando en la nefasta personalidad de Mari Kawai, Himura pensando en el pobre de Akiyama y Miyagi se debatía entre la seriedad de la situación y la cómica imagen del cerdito en falda que aún invadía su mente, cuando de pronto las puertas exteriores del gimnasio se abrieron de par en par, una vez más.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

\- ¡Ha llegado el rey de los rebotes, Hanamichi Sakuragi! – proclamó Sakuragi luego de atravesar triunfalmente la entrada del gimnasio, llamando de inmediato la atención de cada persona al interior de éste.

Tras Sakuragi venían Yohei y el resto de los integrantes de la pandilla del pelirrojo, quienes tenían por sagrado asistir a casi todas las prácticas. Además, al final de la comitiva, venían Haruko, Fujii y Matsui.

Himura saludó a Fujii con una escueta sonrisa, y antes de salir a su encuentro dijo en susurros unas palabras a Ayako y Miyagi.

\- Hablaré con Haruko y las demás para que me ayuden a evitar que el periódico caiga en manos de Sakuragi.

Ayako y Miyagi asintieron en silencio.

\- Y mientras Sakuragi se va a cambiar, yo hablaré con Yohei y los demás.

\- Bien, que no salga de aquí. – asintió Ayako.

Himura y Miyagi salieron tras sus objetivos, dejando a Ayako sola en las bancas mientras Sakuragi se dirigía a los vestuarios ponerse su ropa deportiva mientras tarareaba alegre la canción del Tensai.

\- _"Se nota que aún no te has enterado de nada, Sakuragi."_ – se dijo Ayako, siguiendo en silencio la trayectoria del pelirrojo.

No perdió más tiempo en sus cavilaciones, porque al instante aparecieron Akagi, Kogure, Kakuta y todo el resto del equipo para dar inicio a la práctica del día.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

El entrenamiento diario del equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan iba viento en popa. Los ánimos estaban al máximo por la inminencia del debut del equipo en el campeonato interestatal ante la Preparatoria Takezato en dos días más. Para los chicos de Ryonan había sido una larga espera durante la fase pre clasificatoria, y ahora por fin estaba todo dicho. Lo más emocionante de todo era que ante la salida de Shoyo de su posición de subcampeón, por fin el balance de fuerzas estaba cambiando.

\- Jóvenes, las cosas están cambiando… - murmuró Moichi Taoka cuando todos los integrantes del equipo se hubieron reunido en torno a él luego de una intensa jornada de acondicionamiento físico. – Por primera vez en años el equipo de Shoyo no disputará un cupo para las nacionales, y eso es una magnífica oportunidad para nosotros.

En silencio, todos asintieron.

\- Y así como es una oportunidad, también significa que conseguir la victoria no es opcional: es una obligación, debemos ir a las Nacionales a como dé lugar. E incluso derrotar a Kainan en nuestro camino. – concluyó Taoka con un tono tal que no dejaba muchas opciones abiertas.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, entrenador! – rugió Jun Uozumi, para quien este era el último año de preparatoria, y por ende su última oportunidad de ir a las Nacionales.

Pero lo que más entusiasmaba a Uozumi, además de tal perspectiva de triunfo, era la posibilidad de disputar un cupo con quien había sido su archienemigo desde hace años: Takenori Akagi. ¿Quién de los dos se erigiría como el mejor centro de todo Kanagawa? No dejaba de darle vueltas a esa interrogante.

\- ¡Este año Ryonan será el campeón! – añadió un sobre estimulado Hikoichi Aida. Aun cuando las posibilidades de ser titular eran casi nulas, su espíritu estaba al cien por ciento con el equipo.

\- Bien dicho, Hikoichi. Mantén ese espíritu. Tú y todos ustedes… - Taoka se dirigió al resto de los jóvenes. – No olviden que además de vuestras habilidades y dominio de la técnica, lo más importante es el espíritu de victoria. Sin ansias de ganar, no llegarán muy lejos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí, profesor! – gritaron algunos, incluido el entusiasta Aida.

Akira Sendoh, al margen de cualquier demostración desmesurada de entusiasmo, tan solo asintió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Bien, lo mejor será que continuemos con el entrenamiento. – el entrenador Taoka aplaudió una vez para cambiar el ambiente y comenzar a repartir ordenes - Uozumi, quiero que continúen practicando las tácticas defensivas. Tú los guiarás durante la próxima hora.

\- Sí, capitán. – asintió gravemente Uozumi.

\- Sendoh, tú y Fukuda continúen practicando las jugadas combinadas. Como lo han estado haciendo hasta ahora va bien, pero aún falta mejor sincronización entre ambos. Quiero una sintonía perfecta. – ordenó por último a ambos jugadores de segundo grado, quienes asintieron de buena gana.

Dadas las órdenes, Moichi Taoka se retiró hacia las bancas del sector poniente para desde ahí supervisar la siguiente hora de entrenamiento. Ésta era una sesión a puertas cerradas, por lo que no había ningún visitante ajeno al equipo al interior del gimnasio. Ni siquiera las chicas del club de animadoras tenían permitido asistir, y ellas se encontraban reunidas en otras instalaciones entrenando las que serían sus porras para animar al equipo en el partido del sábado.

\- Entonces, Kicchou… ¿continuamos practicando el Alley Oop? – propuso Sendoh cuando agarró un balón y ambos se dirigieron a una de las media pista más alejadas del gimnasio, aparte del resto de los estudiantes que bajo las órdenes de Uozumi comenzaron a practicar distintos tipos de pases.

\- Mphseh - murmuró Fukuda.

\- Jajaja, bien. Alley Oop será entonces. – Sendoh sonrió por la aparente apatía de su amigo, y boteó el balón un par de veces antes de retroceder para iniciar la práctica de la jugada que aún no dominaban a la perfección.

Kicchou Fukuda haría su debut del año recién en el próximo partido, pues había estado vetado de jugar en los partidos de práctica y en el último partido de las preliminares. Y es que luego de una acalorada discusión con el entrenador Taoka, Fukuda terminó por perder los estribos al sentir que su dignidad fue pasada a llevar. Y los perdió de tal manera que propinó un golpe al propio entrenador.

Tal falta le valió el veto, más no la expulsión permanente del equipo, pues tras la discusión Moichi Taoka comprendió por fin que Fukuda tenía una sensibilidad algo extraña y que necesitaba más espacios para sacar a lucir sus talentos y no verse siempre opacado por la sombra de Sendoh.

La estrategia planteada para esta nueva etapa consistiría en delegar en Fukuda la responsabilidad de anotar la mayor cantidad posible de canastas, y Sendoh sería el base del equipo encargado de armar las jugadas y distribuir el balón.

Ambos jóvenes estuvieron practicando sin parar y el resultado fue siempre el mismo: Fukuda conseguía atajar el balón y encestarlo sin problemas con una gloriosa clavada. Hubo avances considerables y llegaron a un punto en que ni siquiera necesitaban hablar para coordinar sus movimientos. Ambos se entendían a la perfección.

\- Esa estuvo buena… - felicitó Sendoh tras 40 minutos de entrenamiento mientras Fukuda se descolgaba del aro tras haber encestado el Alley Oop con una clavada.

El cansancio era patente en ambos, pues estaban cubiertos de sudor y con la respiración agitada.

\- Creo que lo hemos perfeccionado, Hoshi. – asintió Fukuda, secándose el sudor con el dorso de la mano.

\- Ven, anda. Lo mejor será que descansemos un poco antes de continuar. – Sendoh dejó el balón en el piso y se encaminó hacia las bancas del sector oriente, lejos del entrenador Taoka y donde habían dejado parte de sus pertenencias.

Sin decir palabras, Fukuda siguió a Sendoh y cuando llegaron a las bancas ambos jóvenes se derrumbaron sobre ella para comenzar a secar su sudor con la ayuda de las toallas de mano. Luego comenzaron a beber sus refrescos, siempre en silencio y observando el entrenamiento del resto de sus compañeros.

\- Hikoichi aún tiene problemas con la altura de sus oponentes… - comentó Sendoh mientras seguía los torpes movimientos del novato.

\- Deberá seguir entrenando más duro. – añadió Fukuda, apático.

Sendoh sonrió de costados y dio otro sorbo a su botella de agua.

\- ¿Has pensado que harás con Kazumi? – preguntó de pronto Fukuda, cambiando de tema y sorprendiendo a Sendoh por la seriedad de su tono.

\- ¿Kazumi? – Sendoh dejó el refresco de lado. – Aun no lo sé Kicchou… la verdad es que…

\- ¿No sabes qué le sucede? – inquirió Fukuda.

\- Eso mismo… Tal vez lo mejor sea darle espacio para que aclare sus ideas. – asintió Sendoh.

\- No lo sé Hoshi… las mujeres son complicadas. Nunca quieren que las dejen solas, pero si estás ahí, se molestan y tampoco dicen por qué. Son como un acertijo. – sentenció Fukuda, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Lo sé, Kicchou.

\- Hoshi, ¿tú qué sientes realmente por Kazumi? – preguntó entonces Fukuda.

Y aquella pregunta pilló desprevenido a Sendoh, que para sorpresa no encontró respuesta inmediata para describir sus sentimientos por la chica. Sin dudas aquel era un día extraño y Fukuda estaba más conversador que de costumbre.

\- Pues, yo… - balbuceó Sendoh.

\- …

\- …

En silencio, Sendoh meditó varios segundos en busca de sus verdaderos sentimientos, o al menos la forma de poder explicarlos verbalmente.

\- ¿Tú qué? – presionó Fukuda.

\- No lo sé, honestamente. – se sinceró Sendoh. – Me gusta, es guapa. Y a veces es divertido compartir con ella. Pero…

\- ¿No es lo que esperabas que fuera en un principio? – preguntó Fukuda a modo de conclusión, aclarándose él mismo lo que realmente sucedía.

\- Algo así… - asintió Sendoh, sonriendo amargamente.

 _BIBIBI BIBIBI BIBIBI_

Tres repentinas vibraciones sobre la banca sobresaltaron levemente a Sendoh y Fukuda, que sacudiéndose de la seria atmósfera de hace unos instantes, siguieron con la vista el origen de tal ruido, que no era más que una pequeña bolsa deportiva con la insignia de Ryonan entre tantas otras de iguales dimensiones.

\- No es mi móvil. – dijo de pronto Fukuda, alzando levemente su propia bolsa que tenía junto a él en la banca.

\- Debe ser el mío entonces. – Sendoh cogió la bolsa que identificó como suya (pues tenía una calcomanía de _Los Angeles Lakers_ , que le obsequió su padre biológico antes de mudarse a Kanagawa con su madre y su padrastro).

\- Aun no entiendo que te gusten Los Ángeles Lakers… - comentó Fukuda en relación a la calcomanía estampada en el bolso de Sendoh.

\- Oh, no. Es el equipo favorito de mi padre biológico. – explicó Sendoh con una cálida sonrisa. – Él siempre ha pensado que también me gustan, por eso me la obsequió.

\- Ya… - asintió Fukuda, y para darle espacio a Sendoh de que revisara su móvil, comenzó a beber agua de su botella, pero sin dejar de mirarlo de reojo.

En silencio, Sendoh prendió la pantalla de su móvil y contempló que tenía tres nuevos mensajes de texto recibidos hace solo unos instantes, cuyo remitente era nada más y nada menos que…

\- _"Chico origami…"_ – Sendoh sonrió al móvil de una manera tan radiante que Fukuda casi se atraganta con el agua, pensando incluso que estaría hablando con Kazumi.

Con prisa, Sendoh leyó el primer mensaje recibido y continuó rápidamente con el resto.

 **Kenji Himura, 18:20 pm:** Sabes, he estado pensando que tal vez Daiki debería formar una alianza con el dragón azul y juntos volar hacia el norte. Sería más rápido.

 **Kenji Himura, 18:20 pm:** Y me pregunto cómo será el guardián del Crisantemo de Oro. ¿Es una chica muy guapa? ¿Porqué es una chica, cierto?

 **Kenji Himura, 18:20 pm:** Por cierto, ¿a cuántos kilómetros por hora volará un dragón?

Sendoh leyó los mensajes nuevamente y se sonrió de oreja a oreja, contento de poder estar en contacto con aquél chico tan peculiar. Kenji Himura era la única persona con la que podía hacer aquello, ya que los amigos de su edad no compartían la emoción de imaginar y contar historias, fantasear con otros lugares, épocas y estilos de vida, aun cuando éstos fueran pura invención e imaginación.

De alguna forma u otra, Sendoh sabía que era afortunado de poder compartir con Himura. No le podía dejar de prestar atención cada vez que le mandaba mensajes de ese tipo. Tampoco podía esperar la hora de volver a quedar con él para continuar con la narración e invención de su historia. Era algo tan sencillo que resultaba irreal. Había algo anormal en él, y era precisamente ese algo anormal lo que le daba ese magnetismo del que no podía escapar.

Conversar con él era siempre un descubrimiento de lo más inusual, ya que con Himura incluso las conversaciones más triviales como el clima, la economía o literatura parecían importantes y trascendentales. Himura siempre estaba diciendo cosas de lo más imaginativas, surgidas de la nada, como por ejemplo:

\- _"¿Te has preguntado alguna vez como es que logran recrear el sonido de los dinosaurios en las películas? Se sabe que conocemos sus aspectos en base a los fósiles encontrados, pero ¿cómo pueden saber qué tipo de sonidos emitía cada especie de dinosaurio? No logro entenderlo, hasta es posible que hayan desarrollado un lenguaje tan complejo como el nuestro. ¿No lo crees? Y si es así, ¿qué idioma hablarían?"_

Siempre estaba diciendo cosas parecidas. Algunas menos imaginativas, pero todas interesantes, y gracias a ello Sendoh comprendió que estaba ansioso por seguir conversando con él. Consideraba a Kenji Himura como un descubrimiento peculiar.

Mientras meditaba, un cuarto mensaje de texto llegó al móvil de Sendoh, por lo que se apresuró a leerlo.

 _BIBIBI BIBIBI BIBIBI_

 **Kenji Himura, 18:22 pm:** ¿Dónde aprendiste la historia de Daiki, Sendoh?

 **Akira Sendoh, 18:22 pm:** De mi padre. Solía contármela cuando era un niño.

Sendoh tecleó esa respuesta sin pensarlo dos veces, pero al momento su expresión se volvió melancólica, y agradeció que Himura no hubiera estado allí para verlo.

 **Akira Sendoh, 18:22 pm:** Y responderé tus otras dudas el día en que nos juntemos para terminar la historia. No creerás lo que sucede luego.

La respuesta del chico de Shohoku no se hizo esperar.

 **Kenji Himura, 18:23 pm:** ):

 **Kenji Himura, 18:23 pm:** Ok ): De todos modos debo volver al entrenamiento. El capitán Akagi está en llamas ):

 **Akira Sendoh, 18:23 pm:** Jajaja, me lo imagino. Nuestro capitán está igual de entusiasta por el próximo partido. ¡Suerte contra Kainan!

 **Kenji Himura, 18:23 pm:** Gracias (: y suerte contra Takezato!

Sendoh sonrió nuevamente al móvil y sin responder apagó su pantalla para guardarlo cuidadosamente en la bolsa deportiva. El entrenamiento continuaba de la mano de Uozumi, aún más intenso que antes si cabe, pero estaban en sus momentos finales.

\- ¿Mandándote mensajes con Kazumi? – preguntó Fukuda, sobresaltando a Sendoh.

\- ¡Ah! Kicchou… - murmuró Sendoh, que había olvidado momentáneamente la presencia de Fukuda. – No, con Kazumi no. Era solo un amigo…

\- Oh, ya veo. ¿El mismo amigo con quien estuviste entrenando el domingo? – preguntó de vuelta Fukuda, con cierta intriga en su voz.

Sendoh quedó perplejo por una fracción de segundo, tiempo que le tomó recordar que esa había sido la respuesta que le había dado a Kazumi esta mañana cuando la chica llegó a su encuentro en su camino a la cafetería con Fukuda.

\- Oh sí. Sí. El mismo. – asintió Sendoh, sonriendo radiantemente.

Lo que Sendoh no sospechaba aún era que Fukuda ya sabía que aquella radiante sonrisa aparecía cada vez que intentaba esconder algo, o al menos no dar más detalles de lo necesario. Pero Fukuda lo dejó estar. Sendoh ya le contaría las cosas a su debido tiempo. Siempre había sido así desde que se conocían hace más de un año.

\- ¡Bien chicos, eso es todo por hoy! – gritó a los cuatro vientos Moichi Taoka luego de ponerse de pie, llamando al final del entrenamiento de la jornada.

El entrenador se encaminó hacia el centro de la cancha y los alumnos salieron a su encuentro, incluidos Fukuda y Sendoh.

\- Como el partido contra Takezato es en 3 días, lo mejor será que nos tomemos las cosas con calma y dediquen más tiempo a descansar. – explicó Taoka cuando estuvieron en torno a él.

\- Pero aún es temprano, entrenador… -intentó rebatir Uozumi, más acostumbrado a extensas jornadas de entrenamiento.

\- Sí, pero de nada servirá que terminen exhaustos cuando queda tan poco tiempo para el partido. Lo mejor será confiar en nuestro entrenamiento previo y tomarnos las cosas con calmas. No olviden nunca que un descanso adecuado es primordial para mejores resultados post entrenamiento. – sentenció Taoka en un tono que no admitiría réplica alguna.

\- ¡Sí, profesor! – replicaron varios estudiantes al unísono.

\- Bien, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora. Vayan a ducharse. – Taoka aplaudió con ambas manos para marcar así el fin de la jornada. No perdió más tiempo del necesario y se encaminó hacia su oficina, dejando a los estudiantes a solas en el gimnasio.

Algunos corrieron a las duchas para mitigar así el cansancio. Otros se entretuvieron conversando amenamente mientras ordenaban las cosas utilizadas en el entrenamiento. Fukuda y Sendoh iban de vuelta a la banca junto a Koshino para recoger sus pequeños bolsos deportivos.

\- Eh, Akira, creo que te buscan… - susurró Koshino entre dientes, señalando discretamente con la cabeza hacia las puertas corredizas del exterior.

Instintivamente, Sendoh miró hacia allá y se encontró con la delgada silueta de Kazumi Hamasaki vestida con el uniforme de Ryonan, esperándolo con las manos cruzadas sobre el regazo.

La chica sonrió levemente, lo cual Sendoh tomó como un signo de paz. No habían hablado desde el encuentro de la mañana, por lo que le alegró saber que ella estaba ahí para, tal vez, arreglar las cosas.

Sendoh sonrió de vuelta y caminó a su encuentro.


	20. El campeón de Kanagawa

Hola, de vuelta tras un largo tiempo

Muchas gracias a **Saturnine** por su constante apoyo moral (:D) Y también a **Memoriesofkagome** por seguir esta historia que poco a poco, muuuuuuuuuy lentamente estoy escribiendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: El campeón de Kanagawa**

 _Viernes 10 de Junio_

Finalmente el día del inicio de la fase final del Campeonato de Baloncesto Interestatal había llegado. El estadio Atlético Hayama Shrine del municipio de Zushi se encontraba repleto de ansiosos espectadores, y tal era la envergadura de la fase final que incluso una escueta comitiva de periodistas de diversos medios deportivos estaba acreditada para cubrir el certamen.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara el primer partido que se disputaría entre el Instituto Kainan y la Preparatoria Shohoku, y cada equipo se encontraba concentrado en sus respectivos camarines.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Si bien la victoria ante Shoyo y la clasificación a la etapa final supusieron un enorme alivio para Takenori Akagi, los nervios lo carcomían por dentro, pese a que por fuera se mantenía sereno y tranquilo. Cierta parte dentro de sí no dejaba de susurrarle cuán difícil e incluso imposible sería derrotar a Kainan, el equipo ganador durante 16 años consecutivos. Todo un paradigma muy difícil de cambiar, aunque no imposible.

Cierto nerviosismo tácito se había establecido en el equipo, nadie hablaba en términos derrotistas y nadie osaba dar por perdido el partido antes de tiempo, pero todos parecían haber tomado excesiva conciencia acerca la mesiánica tarea que se les venía encima. ¿Podría Shohoku, un equipo emergido de la nada, derrotar al eterno soberano?

Y es por eso que nunca antes hubo tanto silencio y tensión entre los jugadores de Shohoku. Sin excepción alguna todos permanecían en silencio mientras se iban despojando de sus buzos deportivos para vestir el uniforme oficial que en esta ocasión sería rojo con negro.

\- _"Deben estar nerviosos…"_ – pensó Akagi mientras se desabrochaba lentamente la chaqueta deportiva. – _"Lo mejor será distraerlos de alguna forma, no es normal que el ambiente esté tan tranquilo y silencioso antes de un partido."_

Akagi decidió dedicarles unas cuantas palabras a sus compañeros para así intentar relajar el ambiente de algún modo.

\- ¿Ustedes creen que ganarle a Kainan es inalcanzable? – preguntó en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. - ¿Creen que aunque estiremos la mano lo más que podamos, jamás podremos alcanzarlos?

Era una pregunta retórica, por lo que nadie respondió, pero poco a poco se fueron acercando al capitán hasta rodearlo. Algunos estaban a medio vestir mientras que otros aún ni habían comenzado a hacerlo.

Akagi continuó su discurso.

\- En parte quizá eso sea cierto. El año pasado nuestro equipo no avanzó del primer partido de las preliminares, y si en aquél entonces nos comparábamos contra Kainan éramos como el piso contra el techo. Así de abismal era la diferencia, pero este año hemos trabajado muy duro y conseguimos derrotar a Shoyo y llegar a las finales. Y esta será la primera vez en la historia de nuestro equipo en que tendremos la oportunidad de enfrentarnos contra Kainan.

Mientras Akagi hablaba, Ayako hacía ingreso al camarín junto al profesor Anzai. Ambos guardaron silencio y se acercaron sigilosamente al centro del camarín para escuchar las palabras del capitán.

\- Sin embargo… desde que ingresé a la secundaria, siempre antes de dormir me imaginaba este día. Todas las noches me imaginaba que Shohoku competía con el equipo más fuerte de la prefectura para ganar el campeonato inter escolar y conseguir un preciado cupo para el Campeonato Nacional. Era lo que más añoraba en la vida… Siempre he deseado ir al Campeonato Nacional.

El silencio mutó a unos cuantos susurros apenas audibles.

\- Gorila… - murmuró Sakuragi.

Akagi continuó hablando.

\- Lo he soñado desde el primer año de secundaria y hoy por fin tenemos la oportunidad de enfrentarlos. ¡Y nosotros ganaremos e iremos a las Nacionales!

\- ¡Sí! – asintieron todos, movidos por el discurso del capitán.

Algunos aplaudieron y el mismo Akagi sonrió sombríamente.

\- ¡Nosotros ganaremos! – repitió Sakuragi, pero nadie secundó su bravata. - ¡Este genio te ayudará a cumplir tu sueño de ir a las Nacionales, gorila!

\- No exageres, Sakuragi. – Akagi se acercó a él y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. En cierto modo agradecido por el sustantivo cambio de ambiente. – Y no se te ocurra volver a llamarme gorila, o me las pagarás.

Akagi selló su advertencia con un suave coscorrón, causando un par de risas nerviosas. A partir de ese momento todos continuaron con su labor de cambiarse ropa un poco más animados que antes, intercambiando algunos comentarios triviales sobre cosas que les ayudaría a mantener la mente despejada.

Akagi se acercó al profesor Anzai y Ayako, cuya presencia femenina no incomodaba a nadie.

\- Excelentes palabras – felicitó el profesor Anzai.

\- Has hecho grandes avances en tu oratoria, capitán. – secundó Ayako, intentando no mirar de reojo a un poco cohibido Mitsui que se cambiaba de pantalones y ofrecía un espectáculo con medio trasero al aire.

A pesar de todo, Ayako seguía siendo una chica y nadie era tan descarado a la hora de cambiarse ropa como Mitsui. Miyagi era el más recatado de todos, y cada vez que Ayako se aparecía en el camarín buscaba cambiarse en un lugar más íntimo, lejos de su vista, por lo que en ese momento estaba medio escondido tras los casilleros junto a otros alumnos de primer año.

\- Muchas gracias, profesor… y también Ayako. – agradeció Akagi un tanto cohibido.

\- Jojojo, no hay de qué, Akagi-kun. – Anzai sonrió afablemente.

\- Por cierto, capitán, solo veníamos a avisarles que ya nos vamos a la cancha a presentar la nómina de los titulares, pero queríamos que antes la revisara y nos diera su aprobación. – Ayako extendió el papel en cuestión con el nombre de los cinco titulares que saldrían a enfrentar a Kainan.

Akagi cogió el papel y lo leyó en silencio.

\- Me parece bien. – asintió Akagi, devolviendo la nómina a Ayako.

\- Bien, nos veremos en allá afuera entonces. – Ayako se despidió escuetamente y se apresuró a la puerta para salir cuanto antes de aquella habitación con adolescentes a medio vestir.

\- Sí, nos vemos… - Akagi se despidió rápidamente del profesor Anzai con una leve cabeceada antes de que el anciano abandonase también el camarín tras Ayako.

En silencio, Akagi se dirigió hacia la banca más cercana para terminar de cambiarse de ropa, sentándose junto a Kogure.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Akagi? – preguntó Kogure al incorporarse tras terminar de atar sus zapatillas.

\- No, es solo que… - respondió Akagi, a medio camino de cambiarse la camiseta.

\- Lo sé, se trata del sueño de tu vida. – Kogure leyó correctamente los pensamientos confusos de Akagi y le sonrió comprensivamente. – Es normal que estés tan preocupado, puesto que se trata de un momento decisivo para notros los de tercer año.

\- Sí, y tú más que nadie sabe cuánto hemos luchado por llegar hasta este punto.

\- Y desde entonces las cosas han mejorado bastante… - asintió Kogure.

\- _"Y pensar que ahora el equipo cuenta con muy buenos jugadores de primer año. Si tan solo hubiéramos tenido la misma suerte hace dos años atrás…"_ – pensó Akagi al ver de reojo a los novatos más destacados en Shohoku este año: Hanamichi Sakuragi, Kaede Rukawa y Kenji Himura.

Faltaban 12 minutos para el inicio del partido.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Por fin iban de camino a la cancha para disputar el partido, que era lo que más quería Kaede Rukawa en esos momentos: sentir el balón en sus manos y jugar al deporte que tanto amaba. Pero el trayecto por los pasillos estaba resultando todo un fastidio conforme la estridente e incansable voz de Sakuragi taladraba sus oídos.

\- Vamos gorila, no seas tan tacaño y dímelo ya. ¿Quiénes serán los titulares de este partido? – preguntó en voz alta por cuarta vez Sakuragi desde que el equipo había abandonado el camarín.

\- Que no… - respondió apáticamente Akagi, a la cabeza del equipo.

Como los pasillos no eran lo suficientemente anchos, debían desfilar de a dos. Hombro con hombro.

\- Do´aho… - susurró entre dientes Kaede Rukawa, casi al fondo de la comitiva, caminando junto a Kenji Himura.

Las palabras de Rukawa fueron tan bajas que casi pasaron desapercibidas, salvo para Himura que las escuchó a la perfección.

\- Nunca he entendido por qué no te agrada Sakuragi – murmuró Himura a Rukawa justo después de torcer hacia la derecha en la bifurcación del estrecho pasillo.

\- Hmnporqueesunidiotayunengreído… - masculló entre dientes Rukawa, sin apenas modular.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? – insistió Himura, apresurando un poco el paso para no quedar rezagado. De pronto al pelinegro le habían entrado unas urgencias por caminar más rápido. - ¿Por qué estás tan tenso, Kaede? ¿Por qué rechinas los dientes?

Rukawa no respondió ninguna de las preguntas pero si se percató de que Himura tenía razón: estaba rechinando los dientes. Y es que Sakuragi lograba exasperarlo de manera tal que en ocasiones le era imposible evitar tensarse.

Himura iba a continuar con sus discretas indirectas en forma de preguntas, pero fue interrumpido desde atrás.

\- Eh, Himura-san… - susurró Miyagi, que era el último en la comitiva.

Aprovechando que Sakuragi se había adelantado para hostigar a Akagi, Miyagi se acercó a Himura para intercambiar con él un par de palabras antes de llegar a la cancha.

\- Al parecer Sakuragi aún no se ha enterado del periódico. – susurró Miyagi, pegándose a Himura para que nadie más que él (y Rukawa) pudiera escucharlo.

\- No, ya que de lo contrario hubiera entrado en cólera… - asintió Himura entre dientes.

De momento el tema del periódico de Mari no había sido tratado en el equipo. Era una fortuna que la gran mayoría de sus jugadores fueran de bajo perfil, o más bien unos desadaptados, porque rara vez se enteraban de lo que sucedía en la vida social de Shohoku, cuyas pautas las dictaba Mari Kawai. Ayako era la única que ocasionalmente se enteraba de algunos chismes, pero se los reservaba para ella y no los compartía con nadie más.

\- Menuda fortuna… - asintió Miyagi.

No pudieron decir nada más al respecto pues habían llegado a destino y el grupo se detuvo ceremoniosamente ante las puertas corredizas del sector norte. Solo una enorme puerta de metal los separaba de la cancha y de la multitud conglomerada en el recinto deportivo, cuyo murmullo generalizado era comparable al zumbido que emite un panal de abejas.

\- Hemos llegado. – anunció Akagi, asiendo las manillas de ambas hojas que componían la puerta corrediza de metal.

Sin esperar más, tiró de ambas puertas hasta quejarlas abiertas de par en par, y en el momento en que el equipo de Shohoku atravesaba el umbral hacia la cancha un enorme estruendo de vítores y gritos por parte del público los recibió.

\- ¡Son ellos!

\- ¡Los de Shohoku ya están aquí!

\- ¡Son unos monstruos!

\- ¡Shohoku! ¡Shohoku! ¡Shohoku!

Los muchachos enmudecieron ante semejante recibimiento, como si de unos héroes se tratasen.

\- Esto está lleno a rebosar… - murmuró Kentaro Ishii, visiblemente afectado por tanto gentío que superaba con creces a los públicos presentes en los partidos anteriores.

\- Es lógico, ya que estamos en las finales. – asintió Himura, palmeando suavemente la espalda del otro novato mientras el equipo continuaba caminando bajo el griterío y escrutinio de los espectadores.

Pero Ishii no pareció tranquilizarse con esas palabras.

\- Descuida, Ishii-san… solo ignora los gritos del público y verás cómo ni notarás que están aquí. – aconsejó Himura.

Ishii asintió de buena gana, motivado por el apoyo de su compañero, una de las nuevas estrellas del equipo. En ese momento hacía aparición el equipo de Kainan, emergiendo desde las puertas del sector sur.

\- ¡Ya están aquí!

\- ¡KAINAN HA LLEGADO!

\- ¡Ese es Maki!

\- ¡Kainan! ¡Kainan! ¡Kainan!

La otra parte del público que no había gritado con la aparición de Shohoku despertó con la entrada de Kainan al mismo tiempo que una enorme marea de color morado con dorado emergía desde diversos sectores de las gradas. Eran esos los colores oficiales del equipo de Kainan.

Ambos equipos caminaron hacia la cancha, hasta que por coincidencia se detuvieron frente a frente, cerca del centro de la cancha mientras el público continuaba gritando. Akagi dio un paso al frente y recorrió con la vista a los jugadores de Kainan, escrutándolos con atención.

Uno de los jugadores de Kainan comenzó a caminar con seguridad hacia el centro de la cancha, hacia el encuentro del equipo rival. Sonreía radiantemente, como si de una verdadera estrella se tratase.

\- ¡Jajaja! – sonrió el jugador cuya camiseta color blanco con letras morado y amarillo oro señalaba el número 10. – Este año el equipo de Kainan está más fuerte que nunca ¿Y saben por qué?

Aquel sujeto de larga cabellera negra alborotada, recogida con una cinta deportiva, enfrentó descaradamente a los jugadores de Shohoku.

\- Hmn… - Rukawa se resignó inmediatamente, molesto con desfachatez del desconocido.

Varios en Shohoku reaccionaron con desconcierto, confundidos. El único fuera de norma fue Sakuragi, que incrédulo por la actitud del bocazas de cabello, salió a su encuentro.

La pregunta del jugador número 10 de Kainan era retórica, y él mismo la respondió.

\- ¡Porque el novato número uno de la prefectura, Nobunaga Kiyota, ha entrado al equipo! ¡Jajajajaja! – Kiyota remató con una estridente risa que rivalizó con el griterío del público.

La incredulidad se hizo latente entre los integrantes de Shohoku que de ninguna manera esperaban encontrarse con una versión alternativa del ya conocido fanfarrón estrella Hanamichi Sakuragi.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa? – murmuró Yasuda.

\- Bah, es un creído… - bufó Miyagi desdeñosamente.

\- Genial, otro brabucón más. – resolló Mitsui con desagrado.

En general el comentario de Kiyota sentó mal, y quien peor se lo tomó fue Sakuragi.

\- ¿Quién diablos eres tú, presumido? – preguntó de mala gana el pelirrojo, acercándose a Kiyota.

\- Hola, Hanamichi Sakuragi. –Kiyota cesó su risa de golpe y lo saludó como si nada, sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y escaneándolo con la vista de pies a cabeza, hasta que dio con algo que cautivó su atención.

En un rápido movimiento, Kiyota estiró su mano y le arrebató el balón a Sakuragi para luego retroceder tres pasos con un dribleo perfecto.

\- ¡Eh, Eh! ¡Vamos! ¿Qué estás esperando? – desafió Kiyota.

La sorpresa y la incredulidad generalizada se acentuaron aún más. Incluso el público se animó un tanto al presenciar lo que posiblemente sería un enfrentamiento uno a uno entre jugadores rivales.

\- Oh no… ¿qué pretenden esos dos? – preguntó Himura.

\- Hmnadahbfdadvb Do´aho. – masculló entre dientes Rukawa, con una mirada tan fría que podría llegar a congelar el aire.

\- Mira, quiero que observes esto con mucha atención. – advirtió Kiyota.

El jugador de Kainan dribleó el balón aún más rápido y comenzó a pasarlo de la mano izquierda a la derecha a través de sus propias piernas, y viceversa, demostrando cuan ágil y talentoso era.

La demostración de Kiyota continuó por varios segundos mientras Sakuragi lo observaba imperturbable. Salvo un leve tic en su ojo derecho, no daba muestras aparentes de reaccionar.

\- Es un imbécil – sentenció entre dientes Rukawa, aburrido ya del deprimente espectáculo.

Discretamente, y sin previo aviso, Rukawa deslizó el balón que llevaba entre sus manos y lo hizo rodar hasta donde estaba Kiyota, provocando que el balón de éste chocara con el que había lanzado para así hacerle perder el ritmo.

\- Ru… Rukawa… - murmuró sorprendido Kiyota tras comprobar quien había sido el autor de ese hecho.

Rukawa se acercaba a paso lento al centro de la cancha.

\- Rukawa… - agregó también Sakuragi, igualmente sorprendido.

\- Son unos torpes. – soltó entonces Rukawa, como si nada.

Contrario a su habitual comportamiento sereno, Rukawa había perdido la paciencia con el pelirrojo y su nuevo clon. Ambos eran unos idiotas redomados.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Kiyota y Sakuragi, ofendidos por las palabras de Rukawa.

\- No seas absurdo, el torpe es este mono pelirrojo. – acusó Kiyota, señalando a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Agr! No lo escuches. El más torpe aquí este sujeto – reprochó Sakuragi, ofendido.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Kiyota encaró a Sakuragi.

\- ¿Quieres pelear, tonto cara de mono? – Sakuragi respondió al desafío acercando su frente a la de él, echando chispas por los ojos.

\- Bah, ni en sueños. – Kiyota rechazó el desafió con un ademán desinteresado y se alejó de Sakuragi para ir en busca del balón que había perdido.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Cara de mono y perdedor! – rio Sakuragi.

\- Escucha esto con atención, Hanamichi Sakuragi. – Kiyota recogió el balón con ambas manos, ignorando las palabras del pelirrojo. – Él no es el novato número uno de Kanagawa. Y tampoco lo es ese otro de allá.

Kiyota señaló con el dedo a Rukawa y luego a Himura, que estaba más atrás junto al resto de los jugadores de Shohoku.

\- ¿Hmn? – masculló Rukawa. – _"¿Qué demonios pretende este idiota?"_ – se preguntó, cabreado.

\- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – asintió Sakuragi, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

\- ¿Ugh?

Himura, que al ser mencionado se acercó otro tanto hasta quedar junto a Rukawa. Kiyota y también Rukawa quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Sakuragi. El pelirrojo no dijo nada más, y en silencio se acercó hasta Kiyota para arrebatarle el balón de las manos.

Kiyota no reaccionó, y antes de que pudiera hacer nada Sakuragi había comenzado a pasar el balón de una mano y otra en círculos alrededor de su cintura. Fue aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos de manera exponencial, y llegó a un punto tal que su rostro se contorsionó en una extraña mueca producto del gran esfuerzo que estaba realizado.

\- Oh…. Ohhhh. – gemía Kiyota, sorprendido por el desplante de habilidades que exhibía Sakuragi.

Rukawa se sintió avergonzado por estar en el mismo equipo que el pelirrojo, y Himura reía divertido por sus ocurrencias.

\- ¡Uh! ¡Uh!

Sakuragi continuó aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos y su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! – Sakuragi terminó su demostración abruptamente y jadeo desesperado para recuperar el aire. - ¡Ah! Yo ¡Ah! soy ¡Ah! el número ¡Ah! uno ¡Ah! Rukawa es un ¡Ah! perdedor ¡Ah! y Himura ¡Ah! es un ¡Ah! mocoso ¡Ah! engreído ¡Ah!

\- ¡Ahá! – asintió Kiyota, riendo. – En algo si tienes la razón mono pelirrojo: Rukawa es un perdedor.

 _POC_

 _POC_

\- ¡AY! ¡AAAAAAAAY! – chilló Sakuragi.

\- ¡OUGH! – se quejó Kiyota.

Ambos jóvenes fueron silenciados al mismo tiempo con un potente coscorrón por parte de sus respectivos capitanes, quienes hartos del espectáculo decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Los golpes fueron tan fuertes que retumbaron en casi todo el recinto, enmudeciendo al público y consternando a Himura y Rukawa, testigos en primer plano del ataque.

\- Disculpa, fuimos descorteses con vosotros. – se disculpó Shinichi Maki, cogiendo firmemente a Nobunaga por el pescuezo.

\- No, al contrario. Este cabeza hueca es quien ha estado causando problemas. – se excusó Takenori Akagi, cogiendo firmemente a Sakuragi por la oreja izquierda.

Ambos capitanes se dedicaron una intensa mirada de respeto para luego despedirse con un leve movimiento de cabeza y marcharse a reunirse con el resto de sus respectivos equipos, cada uno arrastrando a la fuerza a su revoltoso novato.

\- ¡Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo! – ordenó Akagi al pasar junto a unos atónitos Himura y Rukawa.

Sin rechistar, Himura y Rukawa volvieron a reunirse rápidamente con el resto del equipo, camuflándose entre el grupo mientras Akagi aún arrastraba a Sakuragi del oído.

\- ¡Eres un estúpido! – gruño Akagi cuando llegaron junto al equipo, soltando al pelirrojo del agarre y propinándole un segundo coscorrón.

\- Qué tonto eres… - resopló Mitsui.

\- Eres la vergüenza de Shohoku. – sentenció Miyagi.

\- Do´aho… - siseó Rukawa.

\- ¡Oye, Sakuragi! – gritó alguien desde el grupo de Kainan, donde Kiyota y Maki ya estaban junto al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Ugh? – el pelirrojo se volteó con los ojos enrojecidos producto del dolor tras dos golpes seguidos en la cabeza.

\- ¿Me podrías decir desde cuando empezaste a jugar baloncesto? – preguntó un hombre de edad adulta, vestido de camisa y zapatos formales y un par de gafas. Su aspecto era casi impecable, a no ser por su barba de 3 días que le añadía un toque desaliñado.

\- Mnmmm…

Sakuragi gruñó algo ininteligible y se encaminó a grandes pasos hacia aquél extraño sujeto, encarándolo sin pudor alguno pese a la diferencia de edad.

\- ¡Qué entrometido eres, viejo! Comencé desde que entré a la preparatoria, así que no te metas conmigo… - respondió de mala gana entre gruñidos.

 _POC_

Akagi no tardó ni medio segundo en alcanzar a Sakuragi y propinarle el tercer coscorrón del día, aun con más fuerza que los anteriores.

\- Cállate, cabeza hueca. – gritó Akagi. – Esa no es la manera de hablarle a un director.

\- ¡Ayayayay! ¡Mi cabeza! – se quejó lastimeramente Sakuragi.

\- ¿El director? ¿Ese sujeto es el director? – preguntó sorprendido Miyagi desde las filas de Shohoku.

\- Sí, él es Riki Takato, el temible director del equipo de Kainan – susurró Himura, callando de golpe cuando Akagi iba de vuelta al grupo, esta vez arrastrando a Sakuragi de la oreja de derecha.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Ay no! ¡No me jales de la oreja! ¡Me duele! ¡Me dejarás ciego! – chillaba Sakuragi, dejándose arrastrar entre quejidos.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡A la banca! – ordenó Akagi al resto del equipo, arrastrando al pelirrojo hacia las bancas para reunirse con el profesor Anzai para las indicaciones finales del partido.

El público terminó de digerir semejante espectáculo montado por los novatos de Kainan y Shohoku, volviendo a despertar en diversos murmullos de conversaciones por doquier a la espera de que el partido comenzara. El equipo de Kainan hizo lo propio se dirigió a su banca junto al entrenador Riki Takato, quien lanzaba constantes miradas de incertidumbre a Sakuragi.

\- Ahmalditotorpecalladeunavez… - murmuró Rukawa, llegando de los últimos a la banca, ofendido aún por escándalo perpetuo de Sakuragi y la constante atención que reclamaba de todos sus compañeros, el equipo rival y los entrenadores.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que montar un espectáculo para ser el centro de atención?

\- Es irritante _-_ dijo con amargura, mirándolo con una intensa frialdad.

\- ¿Cómo dices? – preguntó distraídamente Himura, a solo un paso de distancia.

\- ¿Uh? Nada. Nada. – respondió Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros de manera natural, un movimiento que tenía perfectamente aprendido para aparentar indiferencia, aunque no logró de convencer del todo a Himura.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

El partido estaba a segundos de comenzar.

Las estrategias fueron delineadas por cada entrenador y los cinco titulares de cada equipo fueron anunciados. Algunos integrantes de Shohoku se sorprendieron de primera al ver que Kainan empleaba desde el principio a sus mejores jugares: el capitán Maki, el sub capitán y el tirador estrella de tres puntos.

Ayako no pudo evitar cierta conmoción por semejante formación, lo cual le dejaba un sabor agridulce en la boca. Por un lado era agradable que Kainan considerara a Shohoku lo suficientemente fuerte y competente como para enfrentarlos con sus mejores cartas, y por otro lado sabía que eso implicaría un nivel de dificultad inusitado para sus compañeros.

La mánager se sentía inquieta.

\- ¡Ánimo muchachos! – gritó Ayako cuando los cinco titulares del equipo de Shohoku se encaminaban a la cancha. - Este partido será el más difícil de todos – comentó mientras tomaba asiento en la banca junto al profesor Anzai, abriendo su libreta de anotaciones lista para hacer lo suyo.

\- Así es, Ayako. Si ganamos este partido, la clasificación a las nacionales estarían de algún modo cien por ciento aseguradas – asintió Anzai, rebulléndose en la banca.

\- Profesor, ¿por qué no les ha dado instrucciones más específicas como lo hizo durante el partido contra Shoyo? – preguntó Ayako, quitándose una gran incertidumbre de encima.

\- Porque este partido será definido más por la fuerza de voluntad que por otra cosa, Ayako. Nada de lo que pueda decirles a estas alturas cambiará el curso del partido. Todo dependerá de cuanto de su corazón entreguen los muchachos – respondió sabiamente Anzai, sin quitar la vista de sus jugadores ya reunidos en el centro de la cancha junto al árbitro.

Ayako asintió levemente, no menos intranquila por esa respuesta, pero si ciertamente emocionada por las palabras del profesor. Como para hacer algo más que nada, decidió echar un último vistazo a los datos de los titulares de cada equipo.

 **Instituto Kainan (color de vestuario blanco con morado y dorado)**

· Shinichi Maki (capitán).

 **Camiseta** : #4.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,84 metros.

 **Peso:** 79 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Kazuma Takasago.

 **Camiseta** : #5.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,91 metros.

 **Peso:** 80 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Tadashi Mutou.

 **Camiseta** : #9.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,84 metros.

 **Peso:** 75 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

· Nobunaga Kiyota.

 **Camiseta** : #10.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,78 metros.

 **Peso:** 65 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Soichiro Jin.

 **Camiseta** : #6.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,89 metros.

 **Peso:** 71 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

 **Preparatoria Shohoku (color de vestuario rojo con negro y blanco)**

· Takenori Akagi (capitán).

 **Camiseta** : #4.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,97 metros.

 **Peso:** 90 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Hisashi Mitsui.

 **Camiseta** : #14.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,84 metros.

 **Peso:** 70 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Ryota Miyagi.

 **Camiseta** : #7.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,68 metros.

 **Peso:** 59 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Kaede Rukawa.

 **Camiseta** : #11.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,87 metros.

 **Peso:** 75 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Hanamichi Sakuragi.

 **Camiseta** : #10.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,89 metros.

 **Peso:** 85 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

Inconscientemente Ayako subrayó dos veces el nombre de Shinichi Maki y Ryota Miyagi, quienes ocupaban la misma posición y por ende deberían enfrentarse a lo largo del partido.

\- ¿Preocupada por Miyagi?

\- ¿Uh? Oh… Himura. No me des esos sustos – murmuró entre dientes Ayako, para que el profesor Anzai no escuchara la conversación.

\- ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí? – preguntó Himura, señalando el espacio desocupado de la banca, a la izquierda de Ayako.

\- Desde luego que no.

Himura se sentó rápidamente con las piernas bien juntas una de otra. Akagi y Maki, los respectivos capitanes, acaban de chocarse las manos para anticipar así un buen partido.

\- Miyagi estará bien, no te preocupes por él. – comentó Himura, mirando a sus compañeros.

El árbitro acababa de dar las indicaciones para el partido y todos los jugadores se posicionaban en la cancha. Takenori Akagi y Kazuma Takasago quedaron en el centro, frente a frente, a la espera de atajar el balón.

\- No estaba preocupada por Miyagi – negó Ayako, nuevamente hablando entre dientes para que solo Himura escuchara sus palabras.

\- Ya, qué va.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Comenzamos! – gritó fuertemente el árbitro.

Ayako y Himura guardaron silencio y los gritos del público llenaron el ambiente. A lo lejos se escuchaba el ya acostumbrado grito de _´Rukawa, Rukawa eres el mejor´_ al que estaban todos tan acostumbrados en Shohoku.

El árbitro lanzó el balón y Akagi saltó más alto que Takasago, por lo que llegó primero y consiguió la primera posesión con facilidad.

\- ¡Bien! –gritó Ayako, presionando automáticamente el botón de su cronómetro para comenzar a llevar la cuenta del tiempo.

En la cancha, Akagi lanzó un fuerte pase a Miyagi. Al base le tomó solo una fracción de segundos en detectar una oportunidad: Rukawa ya se había deshecho de Kiyota y corría velozmente hacia el tablero de Kainan.

Miyagi lanzó el pase a Rukawa, quien lo recibió en plena carrera.

Al llegar a la zona de tiro, sin nadie que lo bloqueara, Rukawa dio un gran salto hacia el aro, dispuesto a encestar la primera canasta con una clavada. El estupor fue generalizado entre el público.

Pareció que Rukawa lo iba a conseguir, pero al tener el balón en sus manos a unos cuantos centímetros de la canasta Maki se interpuso en su camino estirando las manos para bloquearlo.

Rukawa logró recoger el balón justo a tiempo para hacer un pase hacia atrás, por la espalda, directo hacia la zona externa de tiro donde debía estar Mitsui. Fue un error, pues Jin se interpuso ante Mitsui y robó el pase.

Ayako seguía las jugadas en absoluto silencio, sosteniendo fuertemente el cronómetro en su mano.

Jin comenzó a driblear y correr rápidamente hacia el tablero de Shohoku, con Mitsui persiguiéndolo de cerca. Lo mismo comenzó a hacer el resto de los jugadores, tanto de Kainan como de Shohoku.

Quien más adelantado estaba era Nobunaga Kiyota, que de inmediato comenzó a solicitar un pase a gritos.

\- ¡Pásame el balón, Jin!

Jin cumplió de inmediato y lanzó un pase alto que atravesó gran parte de la cancha sin complicaciones. Sakuragi, al ver que su rival se haría con el balón, corrió velozmente hacia él, luciendo sus habilidades atléticas.

\- ¡No te emociones, cara de mono! – gritó Sakuragi, acortando la distancia entre ambos

\- ¡¿A quién le dices mono?! ¡Maldito mono pelirrojo! – replicó Kiyota, ofendido, sin dejar de correr para atrapar el balón.

Como el pase era tan alto e iba a caer cerca del tablero, Sakuragi saltó fuertemente en el aire para atraparlo en pleno vuelo, lo cual logró con una facilidad sorprendente. Posteriormente aterrizó a dos pasos de Kiyota, y con el balón firmemente entre sus manos, avanzó cierto espacio para recuperar el equilibrio tras tan largo salto, pero sus planes se verían frustrados.

\- ¡Caminó! – acusó Kiyota.

 _Piiii Piii Piiiiiiii_

\- ¡Violación! ¡Caminando! – anunció el árbitro, dando cuenta de la falta en el acto.

Sakuragi se congeló con el balón en las manos y el público comenzó a murmurar producto de la sorpresa, pues pocos llegaron a notar la falta. En la banca de Shohoku, el estupor fue lapidario.

\- Vaya, se tardó 20 segundos en cometer su primera falta –anunció Ayako tras detener el cronómetro y anotar el dato en su libreta.

\- Oh no, Sakuragi. Cualquiera sabe que no puedes dar más de tres pasos con el balón en la mano. ¡Es básico! – se quejó Kogure.

\- ¡Vamos, Sakuragi, apréndete las reglas de una vez! – gritó Yasuda, y nada más terminar sus palabras se tapó la boca con violencia, consciente de que podría desatar la ira del pelirrojo.

Pero Sakuragi no escuchó los gritos de Yasuda. Estaba tan conmocionado y molesto por la falta que necesitó una gran dosis de fuerza de voluntad para no estallar en cólera.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¡Gracias por tu estupidez! – rio Kiyota fuertemente, arrebatándole el balón para entregárselo al árbitro.

 _Paf_

Akagi se acercó por atrás e inesperadamente le dio un palmazo en las nalgas a Sakuragi, sacándolo de su turbación. El pelirrojo se volteó con una mirada indescifrable en su rostro, más acercado a la incertidumbre que nada.

\- Ese fue un excelente bloqueo, Sakuragi - felicitó Akagi.

Ayako asintió satisfecha, ya que pese a la falta, la jugada de Sakuragi había sido de primer nivel. Lo mismo pensaron otros jugadores de Shohoku y el profesor Anzai.

\- Y eso está recién comenzando - dijo entonces Ayako.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Su primera falta en tan solo 20 segundos de partido.

Sakuragi estaba sorprendido por su inmensa torpeza e irritado por la bravuconería de Kiyota. Pero no se entretuvo mucho tiempo en aquellos extraños sentimientos, porque el partido continuó de inmediato.

El balón era ahora del equipo Kainan, y era su capitán quien tenía dominio de él.

\- ¡Número cuatro, marcado! – anunció Miyagi, tomando posición defensiva frente a Maki.

\- ¡Cinco, marcado! – anunció también Akagi, cortándole el paso a Takasago.

Sin decir nada, Mitsui corrió a marcar a Jin y Rukawa hizo lo propio con Kiyota. Y entonces Sakuragi se percató que solo quedaba él. Se sacudió la turbación lo mejor que pudo y corrió a marcar a su rival.

\- ¡Numero 9, marcado! – anunció finalmente el pelirrojo, cerrándole el paso a Mutou.

Y así, Shohoku reiteraba la misma estrategia utilizada en partidos previos (con la excepción del encuentro ante Shoyo) al implementar un marcaje personal, uno a uno.

\- ¡Takasago! – gritó Maki tras botear el balón un par de veces y lanzar un pase alto a su compañero.

El balón pasó por encima de Miyagi con gran facilidad y Takasago logró librarse de Akagi en el momento justo para atraparlo y emprender carrera hacia el tablero. A la distancia propicia, Takasago saltó y lanzó el balón, pero Akagi logró bloquearlo con un espectacular tapón.

\- ¡No lo harás! – rugió Akagi.

\- ¡Muy bien, gorila! – festejó Sakuragi, alucinando.

\- ¡Vamos, hay que atacar! – ordenó Akagi cuando hubo aterrizado en la duela.

El balón perdido había sido capturado por el veloz Miyagi, que nada más tenerlo en sus manos emprendió el camino de regreso hacia el tablero de Kainan. El base contaba con una gran ventaja inicial y solo Kiyota y Maki lo seguían de cerca.

Conforme se acercaba a la zona de tiro, Miyagi redujo su velocidad, por lo que Maki pudo adelantarlo y plantarse frente a él para bloquearlo. Miyagi se detuvo por completo y con un movimiento descuidado lanzó un pase lateral a Mitsui, que acababa de llegar a su posición tras la línea exterior de tiro.

Mitsui atrapó el balón y de inmediato se preparó para lanzar una canasta de tres puntos, pero no llegó a hacerlo pues Jin acababa de saltar frente a él, bloqueando su campo de tiro. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que Kainan había caído en la trampa, y antes de que Jin aterrizara, atrajo el balón para sí y se lanzó dribleando hacia la canasta, dejando a Jin atrás. Cuando consiguió llegar bajo el aro, Mitsui saltó dispuesto a encestar con una sencilla bandeja.

Por un momento pareció que los primeros puntos serían para Shohoku, pero de la nada apareció Maki para frustrar la jugada. El capitán de Kainan saltó con fuerza desde atrás y antes de que el balón siquiera tocara el aro, lo golpeó hacia delante, haciéndolo rebotar contra el tablero con una fuerza y precisión tal que salió despedido hacia el centro de la cancha.

Maki aterrizó firmemente y se puso en marcha de inmediato.

\- ¡Adelante! – ordenó.

El balón fue capturado por Jin, quien comenzó a conducirlo de vuelta hacia el tablero de Shohoku una vez más junto a un entusiasta Kiyota, cuya velocidad era excelente.

\- ¡Somos los mejores! – celebró Kiyota

Rukawa fue el primero en llegar a defender el tablero, y Sakuragi le secundó al instante.

\- ¡No te creas, maldito mono! – chilló el pelirrojo, tomando posición de defensa a una prudencial distancia de Rukawa.

La jugada sería un dos contra dos. Jin y Kiyota contra Sakuragi y Rukawa.

\- ¡Tú encárgate de Kiyota! – ordenó de pronto Rukawa.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, maldito apestoso! ¡No me des órdenes! – bufó Sakuragi, exasperado.

La discusión entre compañeros no continuó, pues Jin y Kiyota había llegado a la zona.

En un intento por despistar a los novatos de Shohoku, los jugadores de Kainan se cruzaron e intercambiaron de posiciones. Jin, que venía corriendo con el balón por la derecha, se cambió de dirección hacia el carril izquierdo, mientras que Kiyota se cruzó hacia el carril izquierdo, por delante de Jin para de algún modo cubrirlo.

Sin embargo ni Sakuragi ni Rukawa cayeron en la jugada, y con gran precisión siguieron a sus respectivos objetivos. Jin continuó dribleando el balón hasta posicionarse en la zona de tiro de tres puntos, pues era esa su especialidad. Rukawa lo siguió como una sombra.

Jin sopesó la situación con calma, dribleando constantemente el balón. Sin despegar la vista del tablero, hizo el amago de lanzar un triple y Rukawa se alistó para bloquearlo, pero era una finta. El balón fue lanzado a Kiyota, que ya se encontraba debajo de la canasta.

\- ¡Demonios, maldito Rukawa! – chilló Sakuragi, acalorado por la falta de su compañero.

Kiyota recibió el balón y saltó de inmediato para encestar con una bandeja, pero Sakuragi no se quedó atrás.

\- _"Ja, ¡qué ingenuo eres, mono salvaje!"_ – pensó con regocijo Sakuragi, dispuesto a quitarle el balón de las manos.

Era esta una nueva oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades como jugador.

\- ¡Toma esto, la técnica del mata moscas! – proclamó el pelirrojo.

Sakuragi pretendía golpear el balón desde atrás y quitarlo de las manos de Kiyota, pero este último rectificó su jugada, atrajo el balón hacia sí y con la ayuda de su mano derecha encestó una clavada por la espalda y anotó los primeros dos puntos para Kainan.

Sakuragi no entendió con exactitud lo que acababa de suceder.

\- _"¿Q-Q-qué fue eso?"_ – fue todo cuanto pudo procesar la mente de Sakuragi mientras aterrizaba en la duela.

Creía que lo tenía, literalmente, al alcance de la mano.

En los minutos siguientes, el partido siguió el mismo ritmo. Kainan presionaba con fuerza, Shohoku robaba el balón e iniciaba una contraofensiva veloz, pero sin poder anotar debido a la abrumadora defensa de Maki.

Por si fuera poco, la turbación de Sakuragi iba en aumento ya que Kiyota continuó anotando con facilidad a través de él. Burlaba su defensa como quien burla a un niño de 2 años, y eso era irritante.

Resultó ser que Nobunaga Kiyota era un excelente jugador.

\- _"Grrrr, maldito mono apestoso"_ – pensó con malestar y pesar Sakuragi mientras avanzaba junto a sus compañeros hacia el tablero de Kainan.

Restaban 16 minutos con 18 segundos del primer tiempo y Kainan llevaba anotados seis puntos, mientras que Shohoku aún no conseguía encestar. Y para colmo, los seis puntos de Kainan fueron encestados por Kiyota, cuya actitud de suficiencia y petulancia solo empeoraba el ánimo del pelirrojo.

\- _"Ese sinvergüenza… ¡se burló del gran Hanamichi Sakuragi!"_ – continuó refunfuñando.

Miyagi aceleró su dribleo y sobrepasó a Maki, y continuó adelantándose. Sakuragi se espabiló otro tanto y continuó corriendo con Mutou marcándolo muy de cerca.

Quien más adelantado estaba era Mitsui, ya próximo a la zona de tiro, por lo que Miyagi le lanzó el balón para librarse de él antes que Maki volviera a marcarlo. Mitsui atrapó el balón, se volteó hacia el tablero y se encontró con la férrea de defensa de Jin, que le impediría a toda costa lanzar un tiro de tres puntos. Aunque esa tampoco era el plan.

Mitsui simuló la intención de ponerse en posición para lanzar un tiro de tres puntos a pesar de la defensa de Jin, ocasionando que este último se inclinara levemente hacia la derecha con la finalidad de bloquear su campo de tiro. Aprovechando ese desliz, Mitsui lo sobrepasó por su flanco izquierdo y lanzó un pase a Akagi, ya listo en su posición debajo del tablero.

\- ¡Bien! – gritó Akagi, cerrando sus manos en torno al balón.

Akagi dio un paso y boteó el balón. Entonces retrocedió otros dos pasos y volvió a botear el balón, cuidando siempre de Takasago y abriéndose el espacio necesario para saltar hacia el aro y encestar una canasta. Kiyota corrió a brindar apoyo en la defensa, y gracias a su fantástica velocidad logró colarse en el cuadro y saltó a tiempo para interponerse entre Akagi y el aro.

\- ¡Tonto, no encestarás! – proclamó Kiyota, estirando su mano para tocar el balón.

Sakuragi observó todo a solo un par de pasos de distancia, estupefacto por la osadía de Kiyota y fascinado por el desdén con que Akagi desestimó el intento de bloqueo y continuó con su jugada, como Kiyota no fuese más que una simple mosca que sacudirse de encima.

\- Gorila… - murmuró Sakuragi.

Pese a la defensa de Kiyota y Takasago, Akagi encestó la clavada con todas sus fuerzas y anotó los primeros dos puntos para Shohoku. Kiyota fue derribado con gran facilidad y cayó de espalda en el piso.

El público celebró la jugada, y Sakuragi se emocionó tanto como si hubiese sido él quien encestara.

\- ¡Muy bien, gorila! – gritó el pelirrojo, dando brincos de alegría.

Al aterrizar, Akagi cogió nuevamente el balón que cayó junto a él, y entonces se volteó hacia Kiyota que ya se había incorporado y lo miraba sentado desde el piso, con gran recelo.

\- ¿Qué intentabas hacer, mocoso? – preguntó Akagi con jocosidad, soltando el balón para que cayera junto al novato de Kainan.

El balón sería ahora para Kainan.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! ¡Te lo mereces, mono salvaje! ¡Nyahahaha! – rio de buena gana Sakuragi, señalando groseramente a Kiyota.

Ver a ese presumido humillado por Akagi era todo un regocijo que no desaprovecharía.

\- ¡Basta!

 _POC_

Akagi golpeó a Sakuragi en la cabeza, terminando así con su festejo.

\- ¡Sakuragi! Que no se te olvide cuál es tu deber en este partido – le recordó severamente, fulminándolo con la mirada. - ¿Te quedó claro?

No había tiempo para quejas. Sakuragi se cuadró de inmediato ante su capitán y asintió levemente, gesto que Akagi tomó como suficiente, por lo que se dio media vuelta y lo dejó a solas para que aclarase sus ideas.

\- _"Gorila" -_ Sakuragi siguió atentamente lo movimientos de Akagi con la mirada, recobrando poco a poco el valor suficiente para cumplir lo que era su deber: conseguir los rebotes. - _"Claro que lo voy a hacer. ¡Soy el rey del rebote!"_ \- se juró a si mismo.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Desde la clavada de Akagi, Shohoku pudo ponerse al día con la ofensiva, aun cuando la diferencia ante Kainan no superaba los cuatro puntos. Con 10 minutos y 45 segundos restantes del primer tiempo, el marcador iba en 20 puntos para Kainan y 16 puntos para Shohoku.

Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y eso Akagi lo tenía más que claro, razón por la cual se esforzaba de sobre manera para darle ánimos a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Adelante, Sakuragi! – gritó Akagi luego de que el balón lanzado por Kiyota rebotara contra el aro.

El pelirrojo se lanzó por el rebote como toda una bestia salvaje tras su presa. Lo obtuvo sin problemas, enorgulleciendo así a Akagi.

\- _"Perfecto, ha hecho un buen rebote"_ – sonrió Akagi.

Sakuragi logró aterrizar con el balón a salvo entre sus manos.

\- ¡Equipo, hay que atacar! ¡Vamos por la ofensiva! – ordenó Akagi, corriendo hacia el tablero de Kainan.

Mitsui, Miyagi y Rukawa obedecieron las órdenes. Sakuragi, que era presa de un doble marcaje por parte de Takasago y Jin, se desesperó tanto que terminó por deshacerse del balón lo más rápido posible para no arruinar el momento.

\- ¡Ten, toma! – gritó Sakuragi, logrando lanzar desesperadamente el balón a su compañero más cercano.

Miyagi atrapó el balón y se detuvo a botearlo cautelosamente, estudiando el panorama general. Akagi, Rukawa y Mitsui estaban ya en la zona de Kainan. Sonrió satisfecho por verlos tan bien posicionados, y sin perder más tiempo corrió también hacia el tablero de Kainan, avanzando libremente hasta que fue interceptado por Maki, que no le permitió penetrar en la zona de tiro.

Akagi, debajo del tablero y marcado por Takasago, empujó con más fuerza para afianzar mejor su posición. En caso de que el balón llegase a sus manos, tenía planeado encestar su otra canasta más. Por el rabillo del ojo observó cómo Sakuragi corría en todas direcciones por el carril derecho. Bajaba y subía a toda velocidad, buscando la manera de librarse de la defensa de Mutou. Pero este último era igual de rápido y le cortaba el paso a la perfección.

\- _"Ahora que Sakuragi se está haciendo cargo de los rebotes con mayor frecuencia, se ha convertido en un integrante clave del equipo"_ – pensó Akagi, presionando fuertemente a la ofensiva contra el cuerpo de Takasago. – _"Y pensar que lleva tan solo tres meses en el equipo… Espero que sea capaz de mantener este ritmo hasta que el juego acabe"._

Los pensamientos de Akagi se irrumpieron de golpe cuando Sakuragi, de una manera sorprendente, logró librarse de Mutou y salir al encuentro de Miyagi. El base logró enviar un pase al pelirrojo, lanzando el balón a través de las piernas de Maki.

Con el balón en mano, y sonriendo radiantemente, Sakuragi hizo el intento de driblear hacia la canasta, pero nada más dar un paso el capitán Maki se interpuso ante él y con un simple golpe de mano logró arrebatarle el balón de las manos y mandarlo a volar hacia el exterior, directo a las bancas de Shohoku.

Sin embargo, Sakuragi no se daría por perdido. Como un obseso salió corriendo detrás del balón para atraparlo antes de que tocara el piso y se diera por perdido. Maki reaccionó al instante y salió detrás de Sakuragi con el mismo objetivo, pero a diferencia del pelirrojo, se detuvo por completo cuando comprendió que sería una jugada muy arriesgada, acaso imposible.

El balón estaba a centímetros de impactar sobre la banca de Shohoku. Akagi, conociendo el carácter temerario de Sakuragi, observó con preocupación lo que a continuación sucedería. Ayako, Kogure, Himura y los demás ocupantes de la banca se pusieron de pie rápidamente; pero el profesor Anzai no pudo hacer lo mismo para ponerse a salvo.

\- ¡Ten cuidado con el profesor, cabeza hueca! – rugió Akagi.

La advertencia fue en vano, pues instantes antes de que el balón impactara contra el profesor Anzai, Sakuragi logró desviar su trayectoria con un manotazo, enviándolo de vuelta hacia la cancha y Miyagi pudo atraparlo, pero Sakuragi no corrió con suerte ya que terminó cayendo de golpe sobre el profesor Anzai, derrumbándolo a él y a la banca con un estruendo que consternó a toda la audiencia.

La sorpresa mayor vino cuando Sakuragi se incorporó de un salto y corrió veloz hacia la cancha para reintegrarse al juego, como si nada hubiera sucedido. El público comenzó a comentar con gran sorpresa lo sucedido, señalando a Sakuragi como una especie de fenómeno.

\- _"Estúpido, no puedo creer que haya utilizado al profesor como almohada"_ – pensó furioso Akagi, sin abandonar en ningún momento su posición ofensiva, pero observando de reojo cómo Kogure y Ayako ayudaban al profesor a ponerse de pie. .

En la cancha, Miyagi lanzó un pase a Mitsui, quien a su vez lanzó un tiro de tres puntos hacia la canasta. El tiro quedó cortó, por lo que rebotó contra el aro.

Akagi estaba listo para conseguir el rebote, pero siquiera saltar para ello pues Sakuragi ya estaba en el aire, agarrando el balón entre sus manos.

\- ¡Es mío! ¡Están viendo al verdadero rey del rebote! – proclamó Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo aterrizó en la duela con un gran estruendo, digno de un gigante. Akagi quedó atónito por semejante demostración de agilidad, vitalidad y fuerza. Maki, por su parte, se acercó rápidamente a la zona para interponerse entre Sakuragi y el tablero.

\- Interesante. ¡Número 10, yo me encargaré de marcarte! – anunció el capitán de Kainan.

 _Ohhhhhhhhhhhh_

Una nueva oleada de clamor generalizado sacudió al público. Todos conocían a Shinichi Maki, por lo que su declaración de enfrentarse directamente a Sakuragi causó gran revuelo.

Con el balón entre sus manos, Sakuragi retrocedió medio paso y se quedó de pie, observando fijamente a Maki, como si fuera la primera vez que lo viera.

\- Oye, ¿de qué año eres? ¿Eres de preparatoria? – preguntó con una mirada de desconfianza absoluta en sus ojos.

\- ¿Uh? – Maki, incrédulo, no supo qué responder.

\- Aquí vamos… - suspiró Akagi, siguiendo la escena con cautela.

El juego parecía haberse detenido, y nadie se atrevió a moverse de sus posiciones.

\- ¡¿Cómo te atreves, maldito estúpido?! – saltó Nobunaga Kiyota, encarando al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi se volteó hacia el novato de Kainan, irritado y exasperado.

\- ¡Oye, mono salvaje, ustedes son unos tramposos! ¡No se puede traer a veteranos aquí! – respondió a gritos Sakuragi, señalando grotescamente a Maki.

\- ¡¿Eres tonto o qué?! ¡Porque si no lo sabías, el capitán Maki va en tercero! ¡Tiene 17 años, cabeza hueca! – contrarrestó Kiyota, igualmente exasperado.

El asunto se había convertido en una discusión a gritos, aunque al oír aquello Sakuragi se amansó, e incrédulo se volteó hacia Maki para observarlo con renovado interés.

\- ¿Uh? ¿De verdad tienes 17 años? – le preguntó para sí mismo.

Como Maki seguía sin contestar, Sakuragi extrajo sus propias conclusiones.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO TIENE 17! ¡A MÍ NO ME ENCAGAÑAS, MONO SALVAJE! – gritó Sakuragi, encarando nuevamente a Kiyota.

 _Piiiiiii_

El silbato sonó, sobreponiéndose a los gritos de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Estamos jugando! ¡Dejen de estar conversando, y se lo digo a ambos equipos! – amonestó el árbitro, acercándose a la zona de discusión.

Akagi resopló con malestar.

Kiyota y Sakuragi agacharon levemente la cabeza, repentinamente avergonzados por su actuar, aunque sin dejar de mirarse el uno al otro con odio.

\- Esta vez solo será una llamada de atención, pero para la próxima cancelaré este partido. ¿Queda claro, números 10? – continuó amonestando el árbitro.

Kiyota y Sakuragi asintieron con pesar, con lo que el árbitro quedó conforme para poder reanudar el partido. Sin embargo, el gran afectado por la discusión, no se iba a quedar en silencio tan fácilmente.

Maki avanzó dos pasos, hasta pararse nuevamente frente a Sakuragi.

\- Pues Akagi se ve mucho más viejo que yo - soltó entonces Maki con absoluta seriedad.

El shock fue generalizado entre todos los jugadores, pero Akagi fue quien peor se tomó aquella declaración.

\- Ma-Maki… - murmuró Akagi, sin creer lo que oía.

Sakuragi disfrutó aquella premisa, y como un bobo se acercó a Akagi para mirarlo mejor.

\- Ay, ahora que lo dices…

\- ¡DÉJAME! –gritó Akagi, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Sakuragi. - ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, cabeza hueca! ¡Estúpido sin cerebro! ¡No permitiré que te burles de mí!

Continuó gritando Akagi, dando otros dos golpes a la maltratada cabeza del pelirrojo. Se detuvo solo cuando el silbato sonó para reanudar el juego. El balón era de Shohoku.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

Luego de reanudarse el partido, Shohoku logró anotar dos puntos más gracias a las pericias de Ryota Miyagi, que pudo hacerse un hueco entre Mutou y Takasago para encestar una sencilla bandeja.

Después de todo, ser tan pequeño y delgado tenía ciertas ventajas.

Sin embargo Kainan no se quedó atrás y en las siguientes dos posesiones logró encestar dos canastas extras, dejando el marcador en 24 puntos a su favor contra 18 puntos para Shohoku.

\- Ay, ese maldito viejo se salió con las suyas… - se quejó Sakuragi luego de que Maki encestara la última canasta.

El cambio más sustancial en el juego era que Maki había comenzado a encargarse de marcar a Sakuragi, y viceversa, dejando a Miyagi y Mutou como rivales. Miyagi agradecía ese cambio, pues burlar a Mutou era más sencillo que burlar al capitán de Kainan, pero a su vez se preocupaba por el destino de Sakuragi. Confiaba en él, pero sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por aprender. De pronto, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Hanamichi – dijo Miyagi, acercándose a él.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Intenta hacer la jugada que te enseñé el otro día. Esa jugada especial – susurró Miyagi en tono confidencial.

El rostro de Sakuragi se iluminó, y Miyagi quedó satisfecho con esa reacción. La jugada secreta consistía en un movimiento de finta especial para burlar la defensa del enemigo. Estuvieron practicándolo largas horas hace un par de días atrás, hasta que Sakuragi fue capaz de realizarlo a la perfección. Sería un buen momento para sacar a relucir los resultados de ese entrenamiento.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Ryo-chin! – asintió Sakuragi.

El juego continuó con posesión para Shohoku. Miyagi condujo la jugada y sin grandes problemas logró sobrepasar la defensa de Mutou. Buscó a Sakuragi y se alegró de encontrarlo en una posición privilegiada dentro de la zona de tiro, extrañamente marcado por Kiyota.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – gritó Miyagi, lanzándole un pase largo.

Sakuragi lo recibió sin problemas y se volteó hacia el tablero de Kainan. Solo Kiyota se interponía en su camino, pero Maki pareció recapacitar y se puso en marcha para marcarlo también.

\- ¡Número 10, marcado! – informó Kiyota.

Sin perder tiempo y bajo la atenta mirada de Miyagi, Sakuragi decidió poner en marcha su nueva jugada. Levantó el balón con ambas manos y dobló las piernas en posición para lanzar desde ahí hacia la canasta. Naturalmente Kiyota saltó en el aire para interceptar el balón.

Era el momento. Miyagi sonrió satisfecho.

Sakuragi bajó el balón y lo pegó a su costado derecho, bajó su centro de gravedad y cortó hacia la derecha, flanqueando fácilmente a Kiyota. Y entonces el pelirrojo corrió libre hacia la canasta para encestar una sencilla bandeja.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Hanamichi! – gritó Miyagi, corriendo al encuentro del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi le sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgulloso por su primera canasta en el juego.

\- Te felicito Hanamichi, esa jugada se vio muy elegante– felicitó una vez más Miyagi.

\- Así es, amigo Ryota. Soy un genio. ¡Nyahahaha! – rio satisfecho Sakuragi.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

 _Piiiiiiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera, por parte de Kainan! – anunció el árbitro.

La sorpresa los golpeó a todos, incluidos los jugadores mismos de Kainan. Sakuragi, que se había sentido tan bien luego de anotar sus primeros dos puntos, observó perplejo cómo sus rivales se replegaban obedientemente hacia la banca para reunirse con su entrenador.

Lo mismo comenzaron a hacer los jugadores de Shohoku, para quienes aquellos valiosos segundos significarían una estupenda oportunidad para descansar y recuperar algo de energía. Aun quedaban más de 9 minutos de juego.

\- ¡Nyahahahahaha! ¡Ahahaha! – iba riendo de buena Sakuragi de camino hacia las bancas.

Miyagi, junto a él, no dejó en ningún momento de alabarlo.

\- Hiciste una excelente finta, Hanamichi – repitió nuevamente Miyagi, hinchando el pecho con gran orgullo.

\- Ahahaha, gracias amigo mío – le sonrió Sakuragi.

Al llegar todos a las bancas, fueron recibidos solícitamente por Ayako y los demás, quienes les entregaron toallas para secarse el sudor y enormes botellas con refresco para hidratarse.

\- Tu tiro fue todo un milagro Sakuragi, puesto que ni siquiera en los entrenamientos habías encestado así – comentó Kogure, acercándose al pelirrojo y entregándole una botella de Pocari Sweat.

\- ¡Ay, cuatro ojos! Y esta es solamente mi primera canasta, ya verás – Sakuragi le sonrió a Kogure y le dio sendas palmadas en la espalda, cargadas de camaradería y fuerza bruta.

Por poco Sakuragi no derribó al sub capitán.

El profesor Anzai no parecía dispuesto a dar ninguna indicación específica durante el tiempo fuera, por los valiosos 60 segundos podían ser usados lisa y llanamente como descanso.

En Kainan, por otra parte, las cosas eran diferente. El entrenador Takato conversaba animadamente con sus jugadores, muy probablemente indicándoles algunos cambios considerables en la estrategia.

Y si bien Sakuragi no era un experto en el juego, sí sabía lo suficiente como para percatarse que a causa de él es que el entrenador de Kainan se había visto en la obligación de pedir tiempo muerto. Y eso contribuyó aún más a enardecer su ego.

\- Jejeje, al parecer Kainan teme de mi grandiosa habilidad… - comentó Sakuragi, mirando de reojo hacia la conglomeración de sus oponentes.

Himura, que había estado brindándole palabras de ánimo a Miyagi, alcanzó a oír las palabras del pelirrojo, y divertido se acercó a él.

\- Eso es porque eres un genio – susurró Himura de manera tal que solamente Sakuragi y Kogure escucharon sus palabras.

\- Oh, neko-san…. ¿viste mi grandiosa bandeja? – orgulloso, Sakuragi se volteó a su compañero en busca de aún más aprobación para su jugada.

\- Sí, y estuvo grandiosa, Sakuragi – asintió Himura, tan orgulloso por él como lo había estado Miyagi.

Kogure se abstuvo de hacer más comentarios al respecto, preguntándose internamente qué mosquitos habrían picado a Himura para agasajar tanto a Sakuragi.

No hubo más tiempo para intercambios, ya que el tiempo muerto había llegado a su fin.

 _Piii Piiii Piiiiiii_

El silbato sonó fuerte y claro.

Los jugadores de Kainan ya se encontraban en camino a la cancha cuando, desde Shohoku, notaron que algo había cambiado entre ellos.

\- ¿Quién ese ese sujeto con la camiseta número 15? ¿Y dónde está Soichiro Jin? – preguntó Himura, señalando lo evidente.

\- ¡Cambio de jugador, equipo de Kainan! – anunció entonces el árbitro, oficializando así la situación.

Después de todo parecía que Kainan había empleado el tiempo fuera para hacer algunos cambios sustanciales en su formación.

 **Datos del Juego:**

 **Instituto Kainan (color de vestuario blanco con morado y dorado)**

 **(SALE)**

· Soichiro Jin.

 **Camiseta** : #6.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,89 metros.

 **Peso:** 71 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

 **(ENTRA)**

· Yoshinori Miyamasu.

 **Camiseta** : #15.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,62 metros.

 **Peso:** 42kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

La sorpresa fue mayúscula entre los jugadores de Shohoku, sobre todo luego de ver al nuevo titular de Kainan que no era más que un enclenque de aspecto enfermizo, en extremo delgado que superaba apenas el metro con 60 centímetros de estatura. Por si fuera poco, unas enormes gafas de montura con protecciones laterales, superior e inferiores (similares a unas gafas para bucear) cubría gran parte de su rostro de piel cetrina, de apariencia igualmente enfermiza. Su cabello, de aspecto grasiento, caía sobre su rostro como dos negras cortinas, añadiendo así cierto toque lúgubre. El uniforme le quedaba por lo menos tres tallas más grandes, y las medias las llevaba tan arriba que prácticamente cubrían sus rodillas.

Soichiro Jin era todo lo contrario a aquél extraño sujeto. Tan alto como Sakuragi, de piel pálida y lozana, fuerte constitución física aunque delgado y una sonrisa que irradiaba bondad. Eso sin mencionar sus excelentes habilidades para el basquetbol y su buena condición atlética.

Sin lugar a dudas el cambio era bastante extraño, y todos se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿por qué Kainan había quitado a un jugador tan valioso como Soichiro Jin?

La posesión pertenecía al equipo de Kainan, y fue el mismísimo Miyamasu quien había comenzado la ofensiva. Apenas sí podía sostener el balón entre sus menudas manos, pero cuando comenzó a botearlo lo hizo con cierta gracia particular. Comenzó a trotar lentamente, aumentando de velocidad gradualmente. No iba particularmente rápido, pero a cada paso que avanzaba parecía como si estuviera moviéndose en una cámara sin gravedad.

\- ¿Uh? ¿De dónde salió ese piripiflautico? – preguntó Sakuragi.

Maki secundó a Miyamasu y comenzó a correr inmediatamente detrás de él.

Los jugadores de Shohoku dejaron la consternación de lado y se pusieron en posición defensiva. Miyagi corrió a toda velocidad hacia Miyamasu para robarle el balón, lo cual resultó ser una tarea sencilla.

\- ¡No, Miyamasu! – gritó Kiyota.

Miyagi emprendió rápidamente una nueva ofensiva, dribleando el balón hacia el tablero de Kainan con Miyamasu siguiéndole los pasos a una gran distancia. El resto de los jugadores de Shohoku secundó al base.

\- Vaya, si solo se trata de un debilucho – comentó Sakuragi en alusión a Miyamasu, corriendo velozmente por el carril izquierdo.

Cuando Miyagi hubo ingresado a la zona de tiro, prácticamente libre, apareció Maki para cortarle el paso, por lo que tuvo que detenerse en el acto para esperar a los refuerzos.

Dos segundos después la zona de tiro estaba repleta y completamente defendida por los cinco jugadores de Kainan. Los jugadores de Shohoku también estaban ahí, cada uno ejerciendo una presión ofensiva en sus respectivas zonas.

\- ¡Número 10, marcado! – anunció Miyamasu, ubicándose frente a Sakuragi en la zona externa del carril izquierdo.

El pelirrojo se tomó aquél marcaje con gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Ahhhhhh? ¿Tú? – preguntó con incredulidad, mirando de reojo a Maki, que en ese momento marcaba a Miyagi.

Hasta antes del tiempo muerto se suponía que era el capitán de Kainan quien debía marcarlo, no aquél sujeto extraño.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Maldito Kainan, se quieren burlar del talentoso Sakuragi! – explotó el pelirrojo, buscando alguna explicación lógica para tan humillante cambio.

Miyamasu retrocedió medio paso, asustado por el berrinche pelirrojo, pero sin dejar de marcarlo. Era ese su deber.

\- _"Demonios, ¿cómo pueden hacerle esto a alguien como yo, que me he enfrentado al capitán Gorila, el miope de Shoyo y el Jefe Orangután de Ryonan?"_ – se preguntó Sakuragi con amargura, sin quitarle la mirada asesina a Maki.

\- Ya… ¡Ya cállate, tonto! Mejor ponte a jugar – ordenó Miyamasu, recurriendo a todo el valor posible para enfrentar a la mole pelirroja.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – estalló nuevamente Sakuragi, echando chispas por los ojos.

El pobre de Miyamasu retrocedió otro medio paso, pero sin abandonar del todo su defensa.

\- Si… Si crees que puedes dominar el tablero, mejor ponte a jugar ahora… Cabeza hueca. Te la pasas halando y… - continuó provocando Miyamasu.

\- ¡¿Qué dices, maldito miserable?!

Sakuragi echó aún más chispas por los ojos y pareció que se abalanzaría sobre Miyamasu para descuartizarlo por completo, pero el llamado de Miyagi lo devolvió a la realidad.

\- ¡Ten, Sakuragi! – gritó Miyagi, lanzándole el balón.

Sakuragi reaccionó a tiempo para conseguir el pase.

\- ¡Ya verás, maldito fenómeno! – chilló Sakuragi, avanzando sin problemas hacia el tablero.

Miyamasu no implicó ninguna amenaza en el avance del pelirrojo, pues en cierto modo le temía. Tan solo se limitó a seguir torpemente sus pasos. Sakuragi se posicionó fácilmente debajo del tablero y saltó con el balón en manos para hacer una sencilla bandeja, siempre con Miyamasu siguiéndolo de cerca pero sin hacer nada para detenerlo.

\- _"¿Por qué, por qué no saltó?" –_ se preguntó Sakuragi al notar que Miyamasu se había quedado abajo.

Cuando Sakuragi finalmente lanzó el balón contra el tablero, empleo más fuerza de la necesaria y terminó provocando un fuerte rebote. Estaba consternado con la situación. Había pasado de ser marcado por Maki a ser marcado por ese tal Miyamasu, que ni siquiera hacía el intento de bloquear sus movimientos.

El balón fue a caer a las manos de Mutou, pero no lo tuvo mucho tiempo ya que Miyagi se había acercado sigilosamente para robárselo.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – gritó Miyagi, lanzándole nuevamente el balón.

El pelirrojo recibió el balón y se aprestó para repetir la operación. Al saltar, nuevamente notó que Miyamasu no se tomaba la molestia de bloquearlo y se quedaba ahí, mirándolo con cara de bobo.

El tiro volvió a fallar, produciéndose un segundo rebote consecutivo.

\- _"Vo-volví a fallar… ¡Demonios! ¡Volví a fallar!"_ – se recriminó mentalmente Sakuragi.

Intentó serenarse y controlar su ira, pero volver a toparse con la mirada bobalicona de Miyamasu colmó su paciencia.

\- ¡Lo único que quieres es molestarme, fideo de segunda! – acusó aireado Sakuragi.

Miyamasu sonrió con desdén.

\- Claro, esa es mi misión.

Miyamasu se acercó nuevamente a Sakuragi y comenzó a marcarlo, levantando ambos brazos y creando así una especie de pared para contenerlo mientras tarareaba distraídamente.

\- Mmmmhmh Mmmm Mm Mmmm.

Lo que solo unos pocos habían notado, era que Hanamichi Sakuragi, pese a su escasa habilidad en baloncesto, contaba con un gran entusiasmo a la hora de jugar. Ese entusiasmo, excesivo en algunos casos, era lo que le permitía enfrentar a grandes jugadores como Toru Hanagata, Jun Uozumi, Takenori Akagi o el mismísimo Shinichi Maki. Se valía de la gran fuerza de esos rivales para mantenerse en el juego, impulsándose a superarlos de algún modo.

El entrenador Riki Takato notó esa particularidad del pelirrojo durante los primeros minutos del partido. Y es por eso que, dispuesto a frenar el avance de Sakuragi, decidió hacer un cambio para burlarse de él en su cara y mermar así su singular habilidad, ya que dedujo que entre menos fuerte fuera el oponente que lo enfrentara, cuanto menos se esforzaría para jugar.

Su idea estaba dando resultados positivos para Kainan.

Los siguientes tres minutos de juego transcurrieron de igual manera, con Sakuragi acosado por Miyamasu y Shohoku perdiendo terreno ante Kainan, quienes ya habían aumentado su marcador hasta los 32 puntos, mientras que Shohoku tan solo había conseguido anotar dos canastas gracias a la audacia de Akagi.

Sakuragi seguía sin poder ejecutar sus tiros, y cada rebote que conseguía era perdido por sus fallidos intentos de anotar. El balón volvió a caer en las manos de Sakuragi por quinta vez, y cuando éste lanzó su tiro al aro, se produjo otro rebote que logró conseguir Kiyota, iniciando así una nueva contraofensiva para Kainan.

\- ¡Ataquemos, equipo! – arengó Kiyota.

El ataque fue bastante rápido, y antes de que Shohoku pudiera establecer una defensa, Kiyota ya estaba encestando con una sencilla pero efectiva clavada.

A 6 minutos con 57 segundos del primer tiempo, el marcador quedaba en 34 puntos para Kainan contra 24 puntos para Shohoku y por primera vez en el partido la diferencia de puntos era de dos dígitos.

\- Ahhhh – susurró Sakuragi.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Sakuragi?

Preguntó de pronto Mitsui, acercándose a él por la espalda. Sakuragi se giró para mirarlo de frente.

\- No permitas que se burlen de ti, Sakuragi. Tú no eres así - añadió Mitsui, preocupado.

\- Ya lo sé, Mitchy – asintió el pelirrojo, irritado.

 _Piiii_

El árbitro pitó el silbato e hizo entrega del balón a Miyagi para que iniciase la posesión de Shohoku.

\- ¡Vamos a encestar! ¡No se desesperen muchachos! – animó Miyagi, boteando el balón y buscando oportunidad para armar el siguiente juego y encestar.

Antes de que Miyagi ejecutase su primer movimiento y con ello se perdiera el momento que Sakuragi necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas, éste se acercó a Akagi en busca de un breve pero necesario consejo.

\- Gori… - Sakuragi detuvo a Akagi sujetándolo del hombro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó Akagi, mirándolo de reojo.

Sakuragi lo miró suplicantemente, mordiéndose el labio y sin saber cómo formular su pregunta.

Miyagi, Mitsui y Rukawa ya habían penetrado en la zona de tiro de Kainan.

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer para… para que entre el balón a la canasta? – preguntó finalmente Sakuragi.

Akagi considero la pregunta con gran seriedad, mirando de reojo cómo se desarrollaba el juego (Miyagi, Mitsui y Rukawa ya habían penetrado en la zona de tiro de Kainan), pero no pudo responder de inmediato pues Maki acaba de robarle el balón a Miyagi y se dirigía a toda prisa rumbo al tablero de Shohoku.

\- ¡Maki!

Sin entretenerse más, Akagi comenzó a correr para defender el tablero. Por fortuna él y Sakuragi estaban cerca y serían los primeros en llegar.

\- ¡Hay que defender! ¡Sakuragi, date prisa! – apremió Akagi.

El pelirrojo salió a la siga del capitán, aún angustiado por no haber tenido respuesta a su importante pregunta.

\- ¡Espera, gorila! ¡Dímelo! – pidió Sakuragi.

Akagi ignoró por completo la súplica de Sakuragi y se concentró en establecer una posición defensiva debajo del tablero. Sakuragi hizo lo mismo, a su izquierda. Maki llegó segundos dos después, secundado por Takasago, Mutou y Kiyota. Como refuerzos llegaron Mitsui, Rukawa y Miyagi al mismo tiempo, creando así una defensa de zona mientras Maki se mantenía al margen, evaluando sus opciones a conciencia.

Por último, llegó Miyamasu, resoplando fuertemente por el esfuerzo de atravesar toda la cancha corriendo. Nadie se tomó la molestia de marcarlo, ya que Sakuragi estaba debajo del tablero discutiendo con Akagi.

\- Por favor, gori. Necesito un consejo – insistió nuevamente Sakuragi.

\- ¡Vayan, marquen todos a Maki! – ordenó Akagi, ignorando al pelirrojo.

Mitsui, Rukawa y Miyagi corrieron a marcar a Maki, pero antes de alcanzarlo, éste ya se había deshecho del balón. Shohoku había cometido una grave falta.

\- ¡Estás libre, Miyamasu! ¡Encesta! – ordenó Maki.

Miyamasu estaba completamente solo, detrás de la línea de tiro de tres puntos. Recibió el balón sin problemas y se posicionó para lanzar un inesperado tiro de tres puntos que atravesó la red sin problemas. Fue todo tan rápido que apenas se alcanzó a ver.

El marcador quedaba ahora en 37 puntos para Kainan contra 24 puntos para Shohoku.

\- ¡Demonios! – rugió Akagi.

A Sakuragi tampoco le sentó bien que aquel esperpento se haya lucido con una canasta de tres puntos.

\- ¡¿Qué esperas, Sakuragi?! ¡Detenme! ¡Haz algo! – desafió abiertamente Miyamasu, continuando con su labor de molestarlo.

Sakuragi se contuvo como pudo ante la provocación. Casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no soltar una retahíla de improperios e insultos.

\- ¡Gorila! Anda, dímelo. ¡Por favor, enséñame algún secreto! Lo necesito. ¡Es urgente! ¡Dímelo rápido antes de que se haga más grande la diferencia con Kainan!

Sakuragi desahogó su frustración suplicando ayuda Akagi. La urgencia por solucionar su problema para encestar sus tiros a la canasta era real.

Akagi quedó de piedra y escuchó toda la súplica sin mover un músculo, hasta que resopló y se acercó a Sakuragi, lo agarró de los hombros y comenzó a hablar.

\- Sakuragi, dadas las circunstancias, es imposible que hagas tiros cerca del tablero en este partido. No lo vuelvas a intentar.

\- ¿Qué? - Sakuragi quedó de piedra.

Akagi lo soltó, le sonrió de costados y lo rodeó con un brazo por los hombros.

\- Solamente puedes intentarlo haciendo clavadas.

Para el pelirrojo las palabras finales de Akagi superaron con creces todas sus expectativas, y dando una nueva muestra de su inconstante humor, sonrió de oreja a oreja como hacía en sus mejores momentos.

\- ¿Me dejarías hacerlo?

Las clavadas fueron y siempre serían para él la razón por la que entró al basquetbol. Todo comenzó con una clavada y en cierto punto se habían vuelto una obsesión para él. Gracias a una clavada fue que Haruko Akagi lo invitó a unirse al equipo. Con una clavada fue con lo que remató su partido ante Shoyo y consiguió la clasificación para las finales.

Aun cuando las tenía vetadas por Akagi, contar ahora con su permiso explícito para hacerlas cambiaba por completo las cosas.

Akagi asintió.

El juego continuó con posesión del balón para Shohoku.

Kainan montó su defensa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por lo que Miyagi no encontró espacio por el que penetrar hacia el tablero, y tampoco pudo encontrar chances aparentes para Akagi, Mitsui o Rukawa. La defensa de Kainan sería prácticamente perfecta de no ser por Miyamasu.

La única opción de poder llegar al tablero sería a través de Sakuragi, que al estar marcado por Miyamasu contaba con una ventaja física de casi 30 centímetros de estatura. Más que suficiente para encestar con facilidad.

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¡Por favor encesta! – imploró Miyagi, lanzándole el balón

El pelirrojo recibió el balón con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se volteó hacia el tablero y logró pasar a Miyamasu sin problema alguno, pues apenas lo estaba marcando. Después de todo, su objetivo solo era molestar a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Anda, atrévete a lanzar! – hostigó Miyamasu.

Sakuragi compuso una sonrisa irónica y saltó, ya no para hacer un tiro, sino que para encestar una clava. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez la misma palabra: _"Clavada, clavada, clavada, clavada"_

\- ¡Ya cállateeeeeeee! – rugió Sakuragi.

El salto fue asombroso y la certeza de que encestaría esa clavada era de un 100%. Fue casi como si corriera solo una maratón, pues Miyamasu no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. Estuvo a solo centímetros de meter el balón, y ya ansiaba colgarse del aro, pero sus planes se vieron truncados. Hábilmente y desde atrás, Maki interceptó su jugada al saltar tan alto como él y golpear intencionalmente su antebrazo derecho. Producto de la sorpresa y del golpe, Sakuragi soltó el balón y perdió así la oportunidad.

 _Piiii Piiii Piiiii_

\- ¡Violación! ¡Falta intencional, número 4 de Kainan! ¡Tiro libre! – anunció el árbitro.

Los cimientos de Sakuragi se remecieron al escuchar que tendría que lanzar un tiro libre.

\- ¿Ti-tiro libre? Rayos, no otra vez… – se lamentó Sakuragi, consternado y sin moverse.

Akagi, sabiendo que no aún no habían perfeccionado el tema de los tiros libres con Sakuragi, se acercó a él para orientarlo.

\- Ven, acerquémonos a la posición de tiro – dijo Akagi, y el pelirrojo lo siguió en silencio.

De inmediato el resto de los jugadores comenzó a tomar posición en los laterales de la zona de tiro. A la derecha estaban Takasago, Rukawa y Kiyota; mientras que a la izquierda estaban Mutou, Miyagi y Mitsui.

\- Gorila, ¿qué hago con tiros libres? – preguntó Sakuragi, desorientado.

Habían pasado semanas desde su última experiencia desastrosa con tiros libres en el partido ante Miuradai, y ya lo había olvidado por completo.

\- Anda, afloja esos hombros Sakuragi. Relaja tu cuerpo, Dobla esas rodillas y no confíes solo en tus manos – aconsejó Akagi con celeridad.

Sakuragi hizo caso de los consejos y comentó a mover los hombros, flexionar las piernas y alojar los pies, pero seguía sin saber qué hacer.

\- P-Pero… - balbuceó.

\- Como te cometieron una falta cuando estabas a punto de encestar, tendrás que lanzar dos tiros libre a la canasta. Eso ya lo sabes. – respondió por fin Akagi, sacando al novato de ignorancia.

\- Sí, sí, sí. Entiendo. Pero no sé… - asintió el pelirrojo.

\- No sabes lanzar tiros libres, lo sé. Pero escúchame bien: debes lanzar el balón sin moverte de tu posición, sin pisar la línea blanca y por sobre todo, debes encestar. ¿Quedó claro? – preguntó Akagi.

Sakuragi asintió bruscamente, hecho un manojo de nervios. Y entonces Akagi se alejó para tomar posición en la retaguardia. Cuando Sakuragi tuvo el balón en sus manos, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- _"Demonios, cómo detesto los tiros libres"_ – se quejó mentalmente, tragando con dificultad pero decidido a hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Lanzó el balón y el tiro se quedó corto, ni siquiera estuvo cerca de llegar al aro. El segundo tiro fue más o menos similar, y con eso se perdieron los dos tiros libres para Shohoku.

 _Piiiii_

\- ¡Violación! – anunció el árbitro.

Como Sakuragi no encestó ninguno de los dos tiros libres, por reglamento el balón pasaría a manos de Kainan. Aquello fue lo que terminó por colmar la paciencia de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Ese miserable viejo cometió la falta a propósito! – explotó Sakuragi, despotricando contra Maki.

\- Anda, a defender – ordenó Akagi, cortando la ira de Sakuragi.

La ofensiva de Kainan inició rápidamente. Maki lanzó un pase a Kiyota, quien haciendo uso de su gran velocidad aventajó a Rukawa y ganó terreno hasta penetrar en la zona de tiro de Shohoku. Rukawa logró salirle al paso e interponerse entre él y la canasta, defendiendo fieramente. Kiyota decidió que era muy arriesgado enfrentarse abiertamente a Rukawa por lo que devolvió el balón a Maki.

Automáticamente la defensa se centró en el capitán de Kainan y con ello se repitió el mismo error: Miyamasu fue dejado libre, por lo que Maki aprovechó la oportunidad de lanzarle el balón para que éste encestara una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión fue una sencilla canasta de dos puntos.

 _Piiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera, cargado por Shohoku! - anunció el juez oficial del partido.

Resignados, aunque no muy sorprendidos, los jugadores de Shohoku se dirigieron a la banca, donde el profesor Anzai los estaba esperando. Sakuragi se quedó levemente rezagado, aun lamentándose por el cambio de situación tan drástico vivido desde que Miyamasu entrara al juego.

\- Jóvenes, seré directo: Kainan está tomando demasiada ventaja y es momento de revertir las cosas antes de que perdamos el partido – dijo el profesor Anzai cuando todos se hubieron reunido en torno a él.

Ayako, Kogure, Himura y los demás miembros de la banca repartían refrescos y toallas para que los titulares pudieran reponer algo de sus energías.

\- ¿Qué sugiere, profesor? – preguntó Akagi.

\- Un cambio de jugador. Sakuragi debe salir y en su lugar entrará Himura. Así podremos recuperar un poco el balance perdido. – informó el profesor Anzai.

La orden tenía gran lógica, pues desde cierto punto de vista Sakuragi era el gran punto débil del equipo. Pero éste no se tomó bien la noticia.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso, gordito?! ¡NO! – protestó aireado el pelirrojo.

\- Basta, Sakuragi. No tiene caso que insistas, haremos el cambio. No podemos permitir que nos ataquen en nuestro punto débil – lo cortó el entrenador, inusitadamente serio.

Pero Sakuragi no se iba a dar por vencido. Ya demasiados disgustos se estaba llevando en este partido, y no iba a permitir que lo sacaran del juego y lo tildasen como un punto débil para el equipo.

\- ¡Pero si soy muy talentoso! ¡No tengo debilidades! ¡Sabes muy bien que soy el arma secreta del partido! ¡Déjame jugar! – insistió, tirando de la papada del profesor como solía hacer en cada uno de sus arrebatos.

\- ¡YA BASTA! Muestra respeto por el profesor – ordenó Akagi, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Sakuragi y arrastrándolo de mala gana hasta la banca -. Quédate quieto y déjate de armar alboroto.

Sakuragi casi se mordió la lengua por el golpe, pero más magullado quedó su orgullo. Iba a continuar protestando, pero muy para su pesar el tiempo fuera terminó y sus compañeros ya se estaban marchando, dejándolo a él atrás. Hizo el intento de ponerse de pie, pero Ayako lo retuvo y lo hizo sentar nuevamente.

\- Tranquilízate, Sakuragi. Esto es solo algo temporal, así que lo mejor será que descanses un poco y pongas atención en el juego – ordenó Ayako, empleando un tono de voz dulce y apaciguador.

\- Ayako…

\- Ya sé que es difícil, pero si no hacíamos algo, Kainan hubiera continuado atacando a través de ti. Es momento de que confíes en tus compañeros y los dejes ordenar las cosas, lo más seguro es que muy pronto te toque volver al juego – Ayako zanjó así el tema.

Sakuragi asintió y guardó silencio. Muy a su pesar, el juego estaba a punto de reanudarse sin su participación. Con más disgusto aún, notó que también Miyamasu era apartado del juego para ser reemplazado por nuevamente por Jin.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

\- _"Quince puntos… no es una gran diferencia"_ – calculó mentalmente Rukawa tras echar una breve mirada al tablero.

Rukawa se sintió más cómodo y a gusto con la entrada de Himura en reemplazo de Sakuragi. Sin proponérselo realmente, echó una breve mirada de reojo hacia la banca y lo que vio era exactamente lo que esperaba ver. Sakuragi estaba de brazos cruzados, moviendo frenéticamente las piernas y con una mirada avinagrada, claramente molesto por haber sido apartado del juego.

\- _"Estúpido, quédate ahí y observa el juego"_ – pensó de mala manera, dejándose llevar momentáneamente por la mezquindad.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a concentrarse en el juego. Miyagi acababa de lanzarle un pase y Kiyota salió a su encuentro, deteniéndose frente a él, marcarlo.

\- Esto será entre tu yo – dijo Kiyota con gran desdén.

\- …. – Rukawa simplemente lo ignoró, como llevaba haciendo todo el partido. Boteó el balón con absoluta calma, como si nada pudiera perturbarlo.

Ahora que Rukawa tenía el balón, sus admiradoras volvieron a animarse y encendieron nuevamente la porra para alabarlo

\- ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

El griterío desconcertó momentáneamente a Kiyota. Ya no era las admiradoras de Rukawa, sino que se contaban por decenas. Junto a ellas estaban también las admiradoras de Himura, que también se contaban por decenas y se las diferenciaba por vestir un uniforme color celeste con morado. Todo un espectáculo que a Kiyota le sentó muy mal.

\- Ja, todos te alaban porque creen que eres el mejor novato… y en especial aquellas muchachas histéricas de allá – Kiyota señaló hacia las admiradoras con el mentón, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Rukawa -. Pero es porque entraste a Shohoku, un lugar mediocre donde es fácil sobresalir. Si tan solo hubieras entrado a Kainan, ¿quién sabe si acaso serías un titular? Jajajaja

Kiyota volvió a reír despectivamente para añadir condimento a su provocación, pero Rukawa seguía sin prestarle la más mínima atención. Es más, su rostro ni siquiera se inmutó al oír aquellas palabras.

\- Ja… ¡Anda, ven! ¡Veamos quién es el mejor novato de este año! – desafió Kiyota.

Y esta vez, si tuvo éxito.

\- En un partido nunca faltan bocones como tú – dijo por fin Rukawa, dedicándole una mirada gélida, cargada de altanería e indiferencia.

Rukawa bajó el centro de gravedad y comenzó a botear el balón con más fuerza y velocidad, preparándose para iniciar su ataque. Kiyota sonrió con malicia y fortaleció su posesión defensiva, además de afilar su lengua.

\- Si acaso logras pasarme, serás un jugador de primera clase. ¿De verdad crees poder lograrlo boteando con tanta fuerza? – preguntó.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Rukawa cortó hacia la derecha, pero Kiyota leyó sus movimientos y se interpuso en su camino. Rukawa se detuvo, alejó el balón y comenzó a botearlo más alto que antes, casi a la altura de sus caderas con la mano derecha. Aparentó indiferencia y distracción al mirar hacia la derecha, buscando una opción para lanzar un pase.

\- ¡Te tengo! –saltó Kiyota, lanzándose sobre el balón.

Rukawa rectificó rápidamente el movimiento del balón y con gran habilidad lo llevó hacia atrás, alejándolo de Kiyota, y lo pasó a la mano izquierda tras la espalda. En cuanto lo aseguró, se impulsó elegantemente hacia la izquierda, buscando flanquear a su oponente y despejar su camino hacia el tablero.

Pero Kiyota no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente. Se recuperó rápidamente del engaño y salió tras Rukawa aun cuando le llevaba una ventaja de dos pasos. En un desesperado intento por alcanzarlo, pero se tropezó y se cayó hacia adelante y acabó derribando a Rukawa con él.

 _Piiiii_

\- ¡Falta, número 10 de Kainan! – anunció el árbitro de inmediato.

Rukawa se quedó tendido en el piso con el balón firmemente agarrado entre sus manos, mirando alternadamente entre al árbitro y a Kiyota, que ya se había incorporado de la caída.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué yo cometí una falta?! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Debería fijarse mejor, señor árbitro! – comenzó a protestar aireadamente Kiyota.

\- ¿Qué insinúas? – lo atajó el árbitro, acercándose a él.

Rukawa resopló con fuerzas y renegó en silencio, preguntándose por qué, en nombre de algún Dios, tenía siempre la mala fortuna de verse rodeado de imbéciles. Primero Sakuragi, ahora Kiyota.

Kiyota cerró la boca de golpe y pareció que se arrepentía de sus palabras.

\- ¡Y será mejor que levantes la mano o será falta técnica! – advirtió el árbitro ante el silencio repentino del novato de Kainan.

De muy mala gana, temeroso de la falta técnica, Kiyota obedeció y levantó la mano.

El juego se reanudó de inmediato con posesión para Shohoku. Nada más recibir el balón, Miyagi lanzó de inmediato un pase a Himura, quien con gran facilidad burló la defensa de Mutou. Y como Himura estaba descansado, demostró una gran vitalidad y energía para conducir el balón a través de la media cancha de Kainan, hasta que el mismísimo Maki le salió al paso.

\- ¡Aquí! – Rukawa solicitó el balón con urgencia, esperando poder concluir la jugada interrumpida hace unos instantes.

Sin pensarlo, Himura hizo caso del llamado y lanzó el balón hacia Rukawa a través de las piernas de Maki, quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para interceptarlo.

\- _"Bien, ahora haré que esa diferencia de puntos disminuya"_ – se mentalizó Rukawa al recibir el balón, pero las cosas no serían tan fácil ya que Kiyota estaba ahí para marcarlo.

\- En este momento te demostraré quién es el mejor novato del año, presumido – dijo Kiyota desde atrás.

Rukawa tuvo que retroceder varios pasos y alejarse del tablero, pues Kiyota presionaba muy duro a la defensiva. Acto seguido, pivoteó a la derecha y avanzó tres pasos. Kiyota volvió a interponerse en su camino.

\- ¿Pero qué pretendes? – preguntó Kiyota, cerrándole el paso.

Sin embargo, Rukawa no pretendía perder el tiempo con discusiones. Ignoró a Kiyota y se lanzó violentamente hacia la derecha, empujando a la ofensiva con su cuerpo y dribleando el balón con violencia.

Producto de la sorpresa, Kiyota terminó cediendo y Rukawa pudo abrirse camino hacia el tablero.

\- ¡No dejes que enceste, Kiyota! – ordenó Maki, corriendo tras Rukawa.

\- ¡Déjemelo a mí! – gritó Kiyota, reponiéndose.

Pero la carrera ya estaba ganada por Rukawa, que pudo llegar sin complicaciones a la zona de tiro en el carril izquierdo. Con unos reflejos maravillosos, se detuvo de golpe, flexionó las rodillas y saltó ligeramente para entonces lanzar el balón hacia la canasta y encestar con precisión milimétrica.

\- _"Bien, ahora la diferencia es de 13 puntos"_ – se dijo con gran satisfacción.

El tablero cambió inmediatamente el marcador, dejándolo en 39 puntos para Kainan y 26 puntos para Shohoku.

La histeria de las admiradoras de Rukawa retumbó en todo el estadio, y a ellas se sumaron las admiradoras de Himura por partes iguales. La banca de Shohoku también celebró la canasta con gran entusiasmo. Todos saltaban y gritaban su nombre, a excepción de Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una indescifrable mirada en el rostro. No era la mirada usual de enojo o rabia, o incluso desprecio que solía dedicarle a Rukawa. Era una mirada diferente, que el pelinegro no supo descifrar y que llegó a consternarlo.

\- _"¿Qué miras?" –_ se preguntó Rukawa tras cruzar su mirada brevemente con la de Sakuragi.

\- Bien hecho, ese tiro fue perfecto – felicitó Himura a la rápida, dándole una leve palmada en la espalda para continuar su camino a tomar posición de defensa.

\- ¿Mhn? – Rukawa se giró hacia Himura, pero este ya se había marchado. No alcanzó a agradecérselo, aunque sea con una leve cabeceada como acostumbraba a hacer.

 _Pii_

El silbato sonó y comenzó así una nueva posesión para Kainan.

\- ¡Vamos por una canasta más, equipo! – arengó el capitán Maki, boteando el balón y calculando el escenario.

Miyagi corrió a marcar a Maki, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad e inició una rápida carrera hacia el tablero de Shohoku.

\- ¡A defender! – ordenó Akagi con todas sus fuerzas, posicionándose bajo el tablero.

Maki lanzó el balón a Mutou, pero nada más recibirlo fue marcado por Himura cerca de la zona de tiro.

\- ¡No pasarás! – dijo Himura, con firmeza.

\- Ja, calla y verás – Mutou dio un paso atrás para despegarse de Himura y entonces saltó y lanzó el balón hacia la canasta.

Himura saltó en el acto, tan alto como pudo y logró tocar levemente el balón, desviándolo de su trayectoria.

\- ¡Será un rebote! – advirtió Himura.

Akagi se posicionó bajo el aro para saltar en el momento indicado y coger el rebote. Rukawa se acercó para brindar apoyo en caso de necesidad, lo mismo hizo Maki para Kainan. Takasago intentó mover a Akagi para hacerse con la mejor posición para conseguir el rebote, pero no tuvo éxito.

El balón rebotó, tal y como predijo Himura. Akagi, Maki, Rukawa y Takasago saltaron todos al mismo tiempo, pero fue Akagi quien llegó primero.

\- ¡ES MÍO! – rugió Akagi.

El público se enardeció por tan espectacular rebote.

\- ¡Equipo! ¡A encestar!

Akagi estaba en llamas, y continuó animando a sus compañeros de equipo para aprovechar esa nueva oportunidad y le lanzó un pase a Himura.

\- ¡Ataquemos, equipo! – gritó Himura, iniciando una rápida carrera ofensiva.

Himura corrió recto por el carril derecho hasta que Mutou se interpuso en su camino. Se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a driblear el balón entre sus piernas para despistar a su oponente, y entonces sin previo aviso corrió hacia el carril izquierdo, dejándolo atrás.

\- ¡Rukawa! – llamó Himura, lanzando un pase largo al pelinegro que era quien más adelantado estaba, a solo pasos del tablero.

Rukawa atrapó el pase sin problemas.

\- ¡Número 11, marcado! – informó Kiyota, pegándose al cuerpo de Rukawa.

\- _"Mierda, sí que es fastidioso"_

Rukawa decidió replicar la misma táctica de la última vez e intentar librarse de Kiyota al penetrar por la fuerza, empujando con su cuerpo por medio del hombro.

\- Esta vez no funcionará – advirtió Kiyota, manteniéndose firme y sin ceder terreno.

Pero Rukawa era obstinado y continuó empujando, ganando terreno a cada paso que daba y siempre procurando no cometer una falta, hasta que finalmente su estrategia dio resultado y pudo abrirse paso hasta estar a dos pasos del tablero. Entonces saltó dispuesto a lanzar.

\- Te dije que no funcionará – repitió Kiyota, tan porfiado como Rukawa, saltando una fracción de segundo después que él. Alcanzó a rozar el balón lo suficiente como para saber que provocaría un rebote.

\- ¡Un rebote! – gritó Miyagi, encendiendo la alarma. Había asistido la jugada de cerca y pudo ver con exactitud el momento en que Kiyota tocó el balón.

Bajo el tablero, cuando efectivamente el balón rebotó contra el tablero, Akagi, Maki y Takasago saltaron para intentar conseguirlo.

\- ¡ES MÍO! – rugió nuevamente Akagi.

La capacidad de salto de Akagi era muy superior a la de los jugadores de Kainan, sin excepciones. Pero eso no fue suficiente para prevenirlo de lo que a continuación sucedería.

Como Akagi fue quien más alto saltó, Maki y Takasago aterrizaron en la duela instantes antes que él. Takasago estaba tan sorprendido por las habilidades de Akagi que se quedó paralizado, incapaz de quitarle la mirada de encima. Akagi, que estaba tan concentrado en el balón, no alcanzó a prever que, al caer, aterrizaría en una mala posición: sobre los pies del petrificado Takasago.

Y en efecto, así fue. Akagi aterrizó primero con el pie derecho en la duela, y su pie izquierdo tuvo la mala fortuna de caer sobre el pie de Takasago en primera instancia, doblarse de mala manera y resbalar hacia el piso. Emitió un leve pero grave gruñido a modo de quejido, y el dolor que sintió fue tanto que lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzar el balón hacia atrás antes desplomarse sobre el piso.

Rukawa siguió sus movimientos con atención, aunque no llegó a ver el accidente. Estaba más concentrado en el balón, y por eso pudo recogerlo apenas Akagi lo lanzó de manera extraña hacia atrás. Desde ahí fue sencillo: lo atrapó, se inclinó, saltó y lo lanzó. El balón entró sin problemas, ya que nadie lo estaba marcando.

\- _"Ahora solo faltan 11 puntos para alcanzarlos"_ – se dijo Rukawa mirando hacia el tablero que marcaba 28 puntos para Shohoku, 39 puntos para Kainan.

El público celebró una vez más las jugadas de Shohoku y las admiradoras de Rukawa enloquecieron como nunca, aunque nada de eso importó a continuación, pues quedaron en según plano.

\- ¡Capitán! – gritó Himura, corriendo hacia donde estaba Akagi, tendido de boca al suelo.

\- ¡Akagi! – gritó también Miyagi, acercándose a la zona.

\- ¡Oh no, Akagi! – Mitsui llegó después de Miyagi, muy preocupado.

Alarmado por los gritos de sus compañeros, Rukawa despegó la vista del tablero y se volteó hacia donde estaba Akagi, sorprendiéndose de verlo tirado en el piso, intentando incorporarse a duras penas mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

\- _"Oh no… no ahora que solo nos quedan 11 puntos para alcanzar a Kainan"_ – fue todo en cuanto pudo pensar Rukawa, temiendo que la caída de Akagi se tratase de algo serio.

Nunca antes el capitán de Shohoku se había derrumbado de aquella manera.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

El dolor en su tobillo izquierdo era intenso. Se sentía como si miles de agujas ardientes penetraran su piel y atravesaran los músculos y tendones, ascendiendo como una quemazón hasta el centro mismo de su cerebro.

Trató de incorporarse al apoyarse en su brazo izquierdo y desde ahí impulsarse hacia arriba, pero quedó a medio camino. El dolor iba en aumento con cada movimiento que hacía y el cuerpo le temblaba por completo.

\- Ahhhhh, maldición – logró articular entre quejidos.

\- ¡Capitán! ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Himura, el primero en llegar y arrodillándose a su lado.

\- ¡Akagi!

Miyagi fue el segundo en llegar y se arrodilló de inmediato a la derecha de Akagi para ayudarlo a levantarse junto a Himura. Al ver que algo sucedía en la cancha, el griterío del público comenzó a disminuir hasta quedar reducido en susurros cargados de preocupación con la misma pregunta en boca de todos: ¿qué pasó?

\- ¡Oh no, Akagi! – Mitsui llegó después de Miyagi, y se quedó levemente rezagado mientras, a duras penas, Akagi se incorporaba con la ayuda de Himura y Miyagi hasta quedar sentado.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie, Akagi? – preguntó Miyagi.

\- Primero debemos quitarle la zapatilla para ver su tobillo – dijo Himura.

\- Arggg…. Maldición – se quejó nuevamente Akagi al tocarse el tobillo. Una nueva oleada de dolor, más intensa si cabe, sacudió su cuerpo.

El rostro del capitán se cubrió de sudor, lo mismo que su cuerpo. Y tuvo que morderse los labios fuertemente para no gritar.

\- A-ayúdame a quitármelos – solicitó Akagi.

\- Sí.

Con gran diligencia, Himura comenzó a desatar las agujetas de la zapatilla de Akagi para luego quitársela. Los movimientos del novato fueron rápidos, precisos y delicados, como si estuviera desvistiendo a un recién nacido.

 _Piiiiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera! – gritó el árbitro, acercándose al lugar para ver qué sucedía, pues era evidente que el juego no podría continuar con normalidad.

\- ¡GORILA!

\- ¡CAPITÁN!

\- ¡AKAGI!

Sakuragi fue el siguiente en llegar corriendo, seguido de Kogure y Yasuda. Los tres armaron un corillo alrededor, junto con Mitsui y algunos jugadores de Kainan que en silencio contemplaban la escena.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó entonces el árbitro, acercándose al lugar.

\- Se ha torcido el tobillo – respondió Himura mientras retiraba ahora la calceta de Akagi para dejar sus pie y tobillo al descubierto.

\- ¡Ah! Tienes muy hinchado el tobillo… - exclamó sorprendido Miyagi.

\- ¡OHHH! – exclamaron también Sakuragi, Kogure y Mitsui. Yasuda palideció de manera preocupante.

\- Creo que es un esguince. ¿Puede mover el pie? Lentamente, y con cuidado – preguntó Himura.

Akagi dudó, pero asintió. Movió el tobillo hacia adelante y hacia atrás y sintió un fuerte tirón, pero fue cuando hizo un movimiento hacia la derecha que sintió el peor dolor de todos.

\- ¡Arrrrg! – se quejó Akagi.

\- Demonios, esto es serio capitán. Necesita asistencia médica de inmediato - susurró Himura, preocupado.

\- ¡Profesor Anzai! – Kogure se volteó hacia la banca para llamar al entrenador y le hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, dando a entender que la situación era grave.

El profesor Anzai asintió y se puso de pie. Akagi no podría seguir jugando, por lo que se acercó a la mesa de árbitros para solicitar un cambio. Recién entonces fue que Ayako logró reaccionar y salir de la conmoción. Tomó su botiquín de primeros auxilios, se puso de pie y corrió a ayudar.

\- Ayako, que bueno que llegas – dijo Miyagi.

Ayako se arrodilló en el piso frente a Akagi y echó un rápido vistazo al tobillo de Akagi. Negó con la cabeza, preocupada.

\- Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería – comunicó la asistente.

\- Sí. Sakuragi, ayuda al capitán a ponerse de pie, por favor – solicitó Himura, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi salió de la conmoción y corrió a hacer lo que le pidieron.

\- Anda gori, vamos – el pelirrojo se inclinó un tanto y cogió a Akagi por el brazo izquierdo, cuidadosamente por debajo de la axila para ayudarle a levantarse sin que usara el pie izquierdo.

 _Piiiiii Piii_

El silbato sonó inusualmente fuerte en medio de tan tenso ambiente que reinaba el recinto.

\- ¡Cambio de jugador, equipo de Shohoku! – anunció entonces el árbitro luego de discutirlo con el entrenador Anzai.

Nuevos murmullos de preocupación se extendieron entre el público cuando Akagi comenzó a abandonar la cancha, caminando a duras penas sosteniéndose de Sakuragi y seguido de cerca por Ayako.

\- Con cuidado, Sakuragi. Debemos llegar hasta la enfermería – pidió Ayako, abriendo las puertas corredizas del sector norte para que pudieran entrar a los pasillos.

\- ¡Sí!

\- A la enfermería no, llévame al camarín – logró decir Akagi de manera bastante tosca.

\- Pero, capitán… necesita que le revisen el tobillo – protestó Ayako.

\- No importa ahora, iré después del partido – replicó Akagi.

\- Capitán, no está…

\- Que no, Ayako. Vamos a los vestuarios para que me vendes el tobillo. Nada más – Akagi cortó la réplica de Ayako de muy mala manera. El dolor era demasiado intenso como para tener en cuenta los modales y las buenas formas.

Además, tenía que volver sí o sí al partido. Por ningún motivo se arriesgaría a ser dado de baja, y eso era lo que sucedería si iban a la enfermería.

El trayecto hasta el camarín se les hizo eterno. Akagi apenas podía avanzar y Sakuragi no quiso acelerar el paso, puesto que pese a su gran fuerza bruta, el peso del capitán era abrumador.

\- Vamos, entren deprisa – Ayako abrió la puerta del camarín destinado a Shohoku y se hizo a un lado para darles el paso.

Sakuragi condujo a Akagi un par de pasos dentro de la habitación y le ayudó a sentarse en el piso de manera tal que pudiera apoyar su espalda contra los casilleros.

\- Tenga capitán, séquese el sudor mientras le reviso el tobillo – Ayako le pasó una toalla de mano a Akagi, quien la usó para secarse el sudor del rostro y luego se la puso en la espalda.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, gorila? – preguntó Sakuragi, preocupado y sin saber qué hacer.

\- Esto no tiene buen aspecto – sentenció Ayako.

El tobillo de Akagi estaba grotescamente hinchado, y por el costado exterior asomaba una enorme protuberancia.

\- No importa, Véndame el tobillo – ordenó Akagi.

\- ¿Piensa seguir jugando? – preguntó Ayako, sorprendida. – Esto luce peor de lo que pensaba.

\- Sí, pienso seguir jugando. Así que véndame el tobillo para que quede fijo y así no me duela más – insistió Akagi, respirando con dificultad – _"No puedo permitir que perdamos el partido por mi culpa. El equipo me necesita más que nunca. ¿Cómo demonios fui a lesionarme en un momento tan crucial como este?" –_ pensó al mismo tiempo, angustiado.

\- Espere, capitán. Lo que debemos hacer es ir a la enfermería para que le revisen tobillo, esa lesión requerirá de cuidados que yo no le puedo entregar – se opuso Ayako, anteponiendo la salud de Akagi por sobre cualquier cosa.

Akagi tuvo que hacer un gran uso de su autocontrol obviar el dolor, mantener la calma y poder dejar bien en claro su opinión. Apreciaba la preocupación de Ayako y en circunstancias normales habría estado de acuerdo con ella. Pero estas no eran circunstancias normales, se trataba del sueño de toda una vida, una larga carrera de sudor y lágrimas para por fin tener la chance de ir al Campeonato Nacional.

\- Sakuragi, por favor vuelve de inmediato a la cancha. El juego se debe reanudar y tú tendrás que ocupar mi lugar mientras tanto – ordenó Akagi en un tono bastante monótono y autoritario.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Ah? Ehhh Ahhh sí – balbuceó Sakuragi, mirando alternativamente a Akagi y Ayako antes de finalmente darse media vuelta y salir corriendo del camarín, cerrando con un fuerte portazo.

El silencio se hizo en el camarín. Ayako observaba a su capitán con gran angustia, expectante. Akagi intentaba controlar su respiración y hacer a un lado el dolor.

\- Véndame el tobillo – repitió nuevamente Akagi, sin levantar la voz.

Ayako se removió nerviosa.

\- ¿Realmente piensa seguir jugando?

\- Sí

\- ¡No, de ninguna manera! Tiene el tobillo muy hinchado y si no se atiende podría empeorar gravemente – se negó Ayako, cuya voz estaba más cargada de súplica que negación.

\- Jugaré.

\- ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera puede sostenerse en pie

\- Saldré a jugar – dijo Akagi, obstinado.

\- Pero es posible que se provoque otra lesión aún más grave – insistió Ayako.

\- ¡VÉNDAME EL TOBILLO! – explotó por fin Akagi, sacando así toda la frustración que cargaba encima y dedicándole una mirada cargada de súplica.

Ayako se puso rígida producto de la sorpresa. Era esta la primera vez que Akagi le levantaba la voz. No sabía cómo reaccionar a aquello.

Para Akagi el haber levantado la voz le provocó un gran malestar más que ayudarle en algo. No solía ser así, no solía gritar a las mujeres. Mucho menos lo hubiera hecho con Ayako que solo se preocupaba por su bienestar.

\- Lo siento mucho, Ayako – se disculpó Akagi, bajando la vista -. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que pasar justo ahora? Mucho depende de este juego, Ayako. Se trata del sueño de toda mi vida, así que no me importa que se me rompa el tobillo y ya nunca pueda volver a caminar… ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí! ¡Nos costó mucho trabajo tener esta oportunidad! No podemos desperdiciarla, Ayako. Por favor, véndame el tobillo.

Con esas palabras Akagi logró desahogarse de mejor manera, exponiendo sus sentimientos de angustia lo mejor posible. Apretó fuertemente los puños y bajó la mirada al piso.

\- Capitán… - susurró Ayako, conmovida.

\- ¡HAY QUE DERROTAR A KAINAN! – la voz de Sakuragi y su grito se escucharon a la perfección al interior del camarín, seguido por el sonido de los pasos del pelirrojo corriendo por el pasillo.

\- Ja, ese estúpido estuvo escuchando atrás de la puerta – rio Akagi, más sorprendido que molesto.

\- Capitán, entiendo lo que siente… vendaré su tobillo lo mejor que pueda, pero tiene que prometerme que tendrá mucho cuidado y no se expondrá inútilmente – solicitó Ayako, que al parecer cedería a la petición de Akagi.

\- Tienes mi palabra, Ayako – asintió Akagi - ¿Me disculpas por haber levantado la voz?

\- Por supuesto, capitán – sonrió ella, cogiendo el maletín de primeros auxilios – Ahora permita que me encargue de su tobillo.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Desde que Akagi abandonó la cancha junto con Sakuragi, el resto del equipo de Shohoku había estado reunido en las bancas junto al profesor Anzai. El entrenador había dado la orden explícita a los árbitros de que quien ingresaría en lugar de Akagi sería Sakuragi, por lo que era a él a quien esperaban para que el juego se reanudara.

\- ¿Te has fijado en lo que dice la bandera de Kainan? – preguntó Himura a Rukawa, ambos levemente apartados en la bancas.

\- ¿Hmn?

\- Mira, aquella que está en las gradas de allá – Himura señaló hacia el balcón oriental de, donde la fanaticada de Kainan había colgado tres banderas del instituto. Éstas eran de color morado con grabados en color dorado.

\- ¿Siempre victoriosos? – preguntó Rukawa después de leerlo.

\- Sí. Ha sido el lema de Kainan desde hace 16 años, que es cuando se inició la racha de juegos invictos para ellos… al menos aquí en Kanagawa, porque nunca han logrado ganar el Campeonato Nacional – explicó Himura con cierto aire de orgullo por manejar esa información.

\- Ah, ya veo – asintió Rukawa, tan escueto como siempre.

No es que el pelinegro no quisiera poner atención a las palabras de su amigo, pero desde que encestara por última vez, no dejaba de repetirse mentalmente una y otra vez el marcador del juego y la distancia en puntos que los separaba de Kainan.

\- _"11 puntos para alcanzarlo. Solo se necesitan 11 puntos para alcanzarlos"_

\- Es por ello que Kainan se caracteriza por emplear una ofensiva incansable. Pareciera que tuvieran energías en exceso. He escuchado rumores de que los entrenamientos en Kainan son realmente severos, y que 9 de cada 10 novatos terminan abandonando el equipo al cabo de 3 semanas…. –continuó explicando Himura, muy concentrado y emocionado como para notar la apatía de Rukawa.

\- _"Debo anotar otros 11 puntos para alcanzarlos"_ \- continuaba repitiéndose Rukawa, asintiendo de vez en cuando como acto reflejo a las palabras de Himura.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

Las puertas corredizas por las que habían desaparecido Akagi, Ayako y Sakuragi se abrieron de golpe, llamando la atención de todos los jugadores de Shohoku. Por ellas apareció tan solo el pelirrojo, que nada más cerrarlas corrió a reunirse con ellos en la banca. Iba contento, sonriendo como baboso.

\- ¡Ya llegué! – anunció Sakuragi, cosa bastante evidente.

\- Bien, jóvenes, acérquense un segundo – solicitó Anzai, poniéndose de pie. Esperó a que todos lo rodearan para continuar hablando -. Ahora que Akagi no está, deben esforzarse más que nunca y seguir luchando por lograr la victoria.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron los titulares, incluido Rukawa

 _Piii Piiii_

\- ¡Que comience el juego! – solicitó el árbitro.

Los titulares de Shohoku (Himura, Mitsui, Miyagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi) comenzaron a dirigirse a la cancha, pero nada más dar un paso el profesor Anzai los llamó para una última indicación.

\- Esperen un momento Himura, Rukawa y Sakuragi, por favor – solicitó Anzai.

Como no los habían convocado, Mitsui y Miyagi continuaron su camino.

\- ¿Uh? – murmuró Rukawa, con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Qué sucede, gordito? – preguntó Sakuragi.

Los tres novatos se formaron frente al profesor, con Rukawa a la derecha, Himura al medio y Sakuragi a la izquierda.

\- Como Akagi no se encuentra, la parte central dependerá mucho de ustedes tres – dijo Anzai y los novatos quedaron en silencio -. Pongan atención: el deber de ustedes será proteger el tablero hasta morir. Tú irás por el carril derecho, Rukawa. Tú por el izquierdo, Himura. Y tú, Sakuragi, por el centro.

\- ¡Sí! – asintieron los tres al unísono.

\- Y lo más importante de todo… – continuó Anzai, dando un paso adelante y cogiendo la mano derecha de Rukawa y Sakuragi respectivamente -. Lo más importante de todo es que jueguen como un verdadero equipo. Himura se encargará de velar que así sea.

Y entonces Anzai juntó las manos de Rukawa y Sakuragi enfrente de Himura, oficializando así una especie de vínculo simbólico entre los tres novatos del equipo.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! ¡Qué asco! ¡Se me va a pudrir la mano! – chilló desesperado Sakuragi, soltándose del agarre de Anzai y limpiando frenéticamente la zona de su mano que había entrado en contacto con la de Rukawa.

\- Y a mí se me va a pegar lo estúpido – dijo Rukawa, también limpiando su mano con la ayuda de su camiseta. No lo admitiría nunca, pero el que Sakuragi haya asociado el contacto de sus manos con la palabra asco, le hizo sentir mal.

\- Vamos, chicos, no sean así jaja – rio Himura.

\- ¡Muchachos, el juego empezará! – llamó Miyagi desde el centro de la cancha.

Maki ya se encontraba con el balón en sus manos, y nada más sonó el silbato comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad hacia el tablero de Shohoku, dribleando de una manera abrumadora.

\- ¡Equipo, este es el momento para atacar por el centro! – gritó Kiyota, corriendo junto a Maki.

Los jugadores de Shohoku corrieron de inmediato a tomar posición, estableciendo una defensa de zona (cada jugador defendería un sector determinado de la zona de tiro, sin marcar a un oponente en específico).

\- ¡Ten! – Maki lanzó un pase a Kiyota a escasos pasos de distancia de la zona de tiro, ambos corriendo por el carril izquierdo.

Miyagi intentó salir tras Kiyota para intentar robarle el balón, pero Maki le cerró el paso.

\- ¡Esto será sencillo! – proclamó Kiyota, deteniéndose a unos cuantos pasos del tablero, aún por el carril izquierdo.

El novato de Kainan saltó rápidamente para lanzar el balón hacia la canasta.

\- ¡No lo será! – Himura apareció en la escena y saltó tan alto como pudo para evitar el tiro, pero solo consiguió rozar el balón.

\- ¡Será un rebote! – gritó Mitsui, corriendo al tablero.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! – se quejó Sakuragi, posicionándose debajo el aro sin cederle espacio a Takasago.

El balón rebotó contra el aro y fue Sakuragi quien logró atraparlo, sobreponiéndose a los esfuerzos de Takasago, Mutou y Mitsui.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sakuragi! – felicitó Himura.

\- ¡Toma! – el pelirrojo se deshizo del balón de inmediato lanzando un pase alto a Himura, pues se encontraba fuertemente marcado por Jin, Mutou y Takasago.

Con Himura a la delantera, Shohoku inició la contraofensiva a la velocidad del rayo. Miyagi y Rukawa ya se habían adelantado y seguían los pasos de Himura muy de cerca. Solo Maki de Kainan pudo seguirles el ritmo, hasta que finalmente pudo adelantarlos a todos e interponerse frente al tablero en el momento justo en que Himura había saltado para encestar el balón con una bandeja.

\- ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! – Maki estiró ambos brazos, creando una pantalla perfecta que tenía como objetivo interceptar el balón una vez que Himura lo lanzara.

Pero Himura alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, y confiando en la asistencia de sus compañeros, en lugar de soltar el balón y lanzarlo hacia Maki, lo lanzó hacia atrás.

\- ¡Buen pase! – felicitó Rukawa, cogiendo el balón sin inconvenientes.

Rukawa bordeó a Maki y Himura por la derecha (que acaban de aterrizar en la duela) y se acercó al tablero por ese flanco. Una vez debajo, simplemente saltó y completó la jugada con una bandeja.

\- ¡Lo logramos! – festejó Miyagi.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Rukawa! – felicitó Himura, contento de que su pase saliera bien.

\- _"Ahora solo faltan 9 puntos"_ – fueron los pensamientos automáticos de Rukawa tras echar un vistazo al tablero.

Tras su jugada, el marcador había quedado en 39 puntos para Kainan y 30 puntos para Shohoku a 5 minutos con 13 segundos del primer tiempo.

\- Ellos son incansables, pero nosotros somos más veloces – Himura se acercó a Rukawa y dijo aquella frase de manera alegre.

A Rukawa le tomó un momento entender a qué se refería hasta logró encontrarle significado.

\- ¿Debería ser nuestro lema? – pregunto Rukawa.

\- Podría ser. Shohoku: siempre rápidos – dijo Himura.

Rukawa no supo que más decir. A diferencia de otros, a él no se le daban muy bien las jocosidades.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Nuevamente el balón pertenecía a Kainan. Shohoku había remontado en el juego hasta el punto de anotar tres canastas consecutivas gracias a las jugadas de Kaede Rukawa. Kainan, por su parte, había fallado todos sus últimos intentos.

\- ¡Escuchen, tenemos que defender a como dé lugar! Todos debemos cooperar para cubrir el lugar de Akagi – dijo Miyagi, palmeando ambas manos para conseguir la atención de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Sí! – respondieron al mismo tiempo, tomando sus posiciones.

\- ¡No se preocupen! Tengan la seguridad de que el gorila regresará en cualquier momento, pero mientras tanto yo me encargaré de ocupar su lugar. ¡Lo reemplazaré! – Sakuragi se salió de libreto, muy seguro de sí mismo al hacer esa promesa - ¡Defenderé la canasta con todo!

\- Ja, ya cállate y deja de presumir – Mitsui sonrió con malicia.

Sakuragi no se movió de debajo del tablero y con ambos brazos abiertos esperó el avance de los rivales.

El juego de manos y destreza de Maki le permitieron superar la marca de Miyagi sin problemas, para luego lanzar un pase a Mutou, que corrió hacia el carril izquierdo hasta que se topó con la defensa de Himura y tuvo que mandar un pase a través de sus piernas a Takasago.

Y entonces la disputa se trasladó al centro mismo, inmediatamente debajo del tablero.

\- ¡ACÉRCATE! – gritó Sakuragi – _"Yo ocuparé el lugar del gorila. Defenderé el tablero a toda costa"_ – fueron sus pensamientos.

Mutou sonrió con malicia y desestimó la amenaza de Sakuragi. Levantó un poco el balón, fingiendo que haría un tiro desde ahí. El pelirrojo cayó en la finta y se apresuró a saltar para bloquearlo.

\- ¡A ver si puedes superar mí técnica del mata moscas! – gritó Sakuragi, levantando los brazos en medio de su salto.

El pelirrojo no tardó en darse cuenta de su grave error, pues Takasago no llegó al saltar. Simplemente bajó el balón y lo rodeó por el flanco derecho para encestar libremente desde ahí con una sencilla bandeja.

\- _"Oh no, la cagué"_ – pensó sorprendido Sakuragi cuando Takasago saltó muy cerca de él, por su costado derecho.

Ya no podría hacer nada para impedir esa canasta sin cometer una falta, pero aun así intentó lanzar un manotazo a lo loco. No llegó a tocar nada, solo sintió un espacio vacío.

Ágilmente, y sin que nadie lo detectara, Rukawa se había acercado lo suficientemente rápido para alcanzar a frustrar en el intento de encestar de Takasago. Rukawa se coló por atrás de Sakuragi y saltó con su mano derecha estirada, golpeando el balón en el momento justo en que Takasago lo lanzaba para depositarlo en la canasta.

\- Jamás podrás proteger la canasta tu solo – dijo Rukawa entre dientes.

Sakuragi escuchó esas palabras a la perfección, tan cerca detrás de él que pareció que se la susurraran al oído.

\- Maldito Rukawa… - gruñó Sakuragi con gran rencor.

El balón salió despedido hacia el carril derecho, sin seguir una trayectoria definida y hacía una zona vacía en la que no había nadie. Mutou, que era el más cercano, corrió a atraparlo y lo consiguió sin problemas, pero nada más voltearse hacia el centro de la cancha con el balón entre sus manos, lo perdió.

\- ¡De ninguna manera encestarán! – dijo Miyagi, golpeando el balón hacia arriba y mandándolo a volar.

El balón salió despedido tan alto que era imposible definir dónde terminaría cayendo en primeras instancias, pero conforme comenzaba a descender quedó claro que sería cerca del tablero, inmediatamente al frente. Los jugadores de Kainan se agruparon herméticamente para recibirlo. Jin, Kiyota, Maki y Takasago lograron cerrar posiciones en la zona donde caería el balón, dejando afuera de la jugada a los miembros de Shohoku.

Los cuatro jugadores de Kainan saltaron al mismo tiempo para atrapar el balón, y fue Maki quien lo consiguió. Se volteó rápidamente hacia la canasta para encestar, pero al hacerlo cometió el mismo error que había cometido antes su compañero.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – gritó Himura, golpeando el balón desde abajo hacia arriba.

El balón nuevamente se perdió, esta vez rumbo al tablero de Kainan. No logró avanzar mucho, ya que Kiyota se adelantó rápidamente y lo atrapó en el aire.

\- ¡Mocoso atrevido! – gruño Kiyota.

Kiyota consiguió asegurar el balón abrirse camino hacia la canasta, donde solo Sakuragi lo esperaba

\- ¡Tomen esto, Shohoku! – gritó Kiyota, saltando con el balón en una mano hacia atrás, alistándose para encestar una clavada por encima de Sakuragi.

\- _"Bien, esta es mi oportunidad de darle su merecido a ese mono salvaje" –_ pensó emocionado el pelirrojo.

Sakuragi saltó nuevamente con los brazos extendidos, gruñendo tan fuerte que parecía una bestia salvaje.

¡PAF!

Logró ejecutar la técnica del matamoscas a la perfección, con una palmada tan fuerte que retumbó en todo el recinto. El público prorrumpió en gritos de alabanza.

\- ¡Acérquense! ¡ACERQUÉNSE! – gritó Sakuragi tras aterrizar en la duela y volver a tomar posición de defensa.

Pero no hubo más jugadas, los 30 segundos reglamentarios habían llegado a su fin.

\- Maldito mono pelirrojo – masculló Kiyota, dedicándole una mirada de profundo desprecio.

\- ¡Bah! Espero que hayas comprendido las habilidades que tiene este gran jugador talentoso – replicó Sakuragi con desdén, enfureciendo aún más a Kiyota.

El resto de los jugadores de Shohoku celebró la proeza manera más discreta, y fue Miyagi quien comentó algo que a todos les pareció bastante peculiar.

\- ¿Se fijaron en lo que acaba de pasar? – preguntó Miyagi, reuniéndose con Himura y Mitsui.

\- ¿Qué? ¿El bloqueo de Sakuragi? – preguntó Mitsui.

\- Sí. Eso fue como si… - Miyagi dejó la frase a medio camino.

\- ¿Cómo si se tratara del hermano menor del jefe gorila? – preguntó Himura, completando la oración de Miyagi.

\- Sí.

\- ¡Ja! Con que ahora tendremos dos gorilas en el equipo. ¡Qué bien! – comentó Mitsui con ironía, pero divertido con renovada actitud de Sakuragi.

Lo cierto era que Sakuragi estaba jugando de maravilla y así fue durante las siguientes dos posesiones del balón, en que cada vez que Kainan atacaba y buscaba encestar, se encontraba con la enérgica defensa de Sakuragi, cuyos rebotes resplandecían más que nuca.

\- ¡ES MÍO! – gritó nuevamente el incansable Sakuragi, ganándole el rebote a Takasago y Kiyota con gran facilidad.

El equipo de Kainan estaba realmente perplejo. Aún no conseguían encestar y continuaban estancados en 39 puntos desde hace más de dos minutos, mientras que Shohoku los alcanzaba lentamente.

\- Buen rebote, Hanamichi – felicitó Miyagi, acercándose al pelirrojo -. Ya sé que estás reemplazando a Akagi, pero no tienes que hacer los mismos movimientos que hace él.

Sakuragi enrojeció de la vergüenza, y nervioso le cedió el balón a su compañero.

\- Ahaha, eso ya lo sé Ryota. ¡Anda, a jugar!

La siguiente posesión correspondía a Shohoku cuando restaban solo 4 minutos con 15 segundos de juego y el marcador continuaba en 39 puntos para Kainan contra 30 Puntos para Shohoku.

\- _"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo. ¡Juro que hare mi mejor esfuerzo!"_ – se iba prometiendo Sakuragi al correr junto a Miyagi, recordando todas y cada una de las lecciones aprendidas hasta el momento, desde cómo ejecutar un tiro sencillo, los movimientos básicos hasta al aposición que debían adoptar sus brazos y piernas en los distintos tipos de jugadas.


	21. Sudor y lágrimas

**Capítulo 21: Sudor y lágrimas**

 _Viernes 10 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

 _Whoooooaaaaaaaa_

\- Vaya, al parecer la cosa está bastante encendida allá afuera – comentó Ayako en alusión a los gritos del público que llegaban amortiguados hasta el camarín.

Acaba de terminar de vendarle el pie a Akagi, y estaba dando los últimos toques a las vendas cuando un nuevo clamor general emergió desde cientos de gargantas en las gradas.

\- Me pregunto qué estará pasando – dijo Akagi con un tono sombrío-. ¿Será acaso que Kainan…?

Akagi no se atrevió a completar su frase y dejarse llevar por sus temores, que eran que Kainan estuviera dándole una paliza a Shohoku, aprovechándose de su ausencia.

\- No creo que eso esté pasando, capitán – dijo Ayako, restándole importancia y poniéndose de pie -. Los muchachos son fuertes, le aseguro que cada uno está dando lo mejor de sí.

\- Tienes razón, Ayako – asintió Akagi, mirándose el tobillo vendado. El trabajo de la asistente era impecable. Lo había dejado lo suficientemente apretado como para amortiguar el dolor, pero no tan excesivamente como para impedirle mover el pie.

\- Funcionará lo que resta de partido, pero después de eso…

\- Sí, iré a la enfermería para que me lo revisen como corresponde – asintió Akagi colocándose el calcetín y luego la zapatilla.

\- Bien. Permítame ayudarle a ponerse en pie

Akagi aceptó la ayuda por mera cortesía, pues aún se sentía mal por haberle gritado hace unos instantes. No obstante, el apoyo de Ayako fue meramente ornamental, una formalidad. Era imposible que una muchacha menuda como ella pudiera ayudarle lo suficiente como para levantar sus 90 kilos de peso.

\- ¡HERMANO! ¡AQUÍ ESTÁS!

La puerta del camarín se abrió de golpe y por ella entró Haruko Akagi, con el rostro sonrosado y la respiración agitada. Acababa de llegar corriendo hasta ese lugar.

\- Haruko, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Akagi, ya de pie.

\- Kogure-senpai me dijo que estarías aquí – comenzó a explicar la chica, sin hacer pausa alguna en su relato -. Vine tan rápido como pude para ver cómo estabas y para contar que… quería contarte que…

Haruko se detuvo, ya sea para tomar aire o para encontrar las siguientes palabras que decir.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Haruko? – apremió Takenori, exasperado.

\- ¡Shohoku lo está haciendo de maravillas! – dijo por fin Haruko con gran alegría e ilusión.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Ayako, entusiasmada.

Takenori quedó en silencio, sorprendido e ilusionado al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los chicos están jugando de maravilla! ¡Sakuragi está defendiendo la canasta como todo un profesional! ¡Kainan no ha logrado encestar ni una sola canasta en minutos, hermano!

La mirada de Haruko era deslumbrante, irradiaba una emoción intensa que bordeaba el fanatismo.

\- Mmm con que por fin ese cabeza hueca de Sakuragi se está comportando como es debido – asintió Takenori, sin mostrar mayo signo de aprobación ni entusiasmo.

Haruko iba a decir algo en defensa del pelirrojo, pero Ayako se le adelantó.

\- Sakuragi se ha empeñado mucho este último tiempo. Yo creo que él es un chico muy lindo, ¿no lo cree, capitán?

Ayako sonrió y fijó su mirada en Haruko, pese a que la pregunta no iba dirigida a ella. Su apreciación de Sakuragi no causó el menor efecto en Takenori, pero para Haruko fue distinto. La chica se sonrojó levemente y retrocedió un paso, nerviosa. ¿Cómo iba ella a saber si Sakuragi era un chico lindo o no? No pensaba en él de esa manera.

\- Jah, un cabeza hueca siempre será un cabeza hueca. Vamos, hay que volver a la cancha – respondió Takenori, dando un paso adelante.

Ayako lo siguió de cerca y lo mismo hizo Haruko, ilusionada por la vuelta al juego de su hermano y el fantástico juego que estaba haciendo Sakuragi.

\- _"Solo espero que Sakuragi pueda mantener ese rumbo el resto del juego y no cometa ningún error, o de lo contrario nos podría costar la clasificación"_ – fueron los pensamientos sombríos de Takenori.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

El juego continuó inexorablemente pese a la falta del capitán Akagi. Cada miembro de Shohoku tuvo que redoblar sus esfuerzos para mantener el nivel y contener el incansable ataque de Kainan, que poco a poco volvía a aumentar su marcador, aunque no sin un enorme esfuerzo de por medio.

Shohoku igualmente logró ampliar su puntuación, pero la diferencia con Kainan no bajaba de los 9 puntos, y conforme el cronómetro se acercaba a su final, la desesperación iba cobrando fuerza entre ellos.

\- Nuevamente faltan 9 puntos para alcanzarlos – dijo en voz baja Rukawa tras lograr encestar otra canasta de dos puntos con gran facilidad.

Miyagi pudo escucharlo a la perfección, pero prefirió no decir nada al respecto.

\- Buen tiro, Rukawa. Pero podrías compartir más el balón, ya que no eres el único jugador del equipo, ¿sabes? – dijo Mitsui, acercándose al novato con cara de pocos amigos y un respirar agitado.

\- Si apenas puedes moverte – fue la cortante respuesta de Rukawa, con un tono de voz carente de emociones.

\- ¿Qué dices, maldito mocoso? – Mitsui encendió en cólera y se acercó otro paso más, de manera hostil.

Miyagi decidió intervenir y poner paños fríos en el asunto.

\- Vamos, muchachos, no discutan. Concentrémonos en defender – apremió, palmeando la espalda de ambos al mismo tiempo.

Rukawa ignoró a su superior y se dio media vuelta para ir a ocupar su lugar en la defensa, mientras que Mitsui continuó haciendo sus descargos. Aun así, Rukawa pudo oír cada una de las palabras dichas a su espalda.

\- Pero si prácticamente juega solo. Al único al que le hace caso es al otro mocoso, Himura. ¿Qué demonios se cree? – se quejó Mitsui, secando el sudor de su frente.

\- No es eso, Mitsui. Es solo que Jin te está marcando muy de cerca y ellos consiguen librarse más rápido de sus adversarios – observó Miyagi, sin tomar bando alguno en la disputa.

\- Bah, no los justifiques. Parecen un par de novias.

Mitsui se dio media vuelta y dejó a Miyagi plantado en su lugar, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Una disputa de ese tipo en medio del juego no era beneficiosa en nada al equipo. Por una parte lograba entender la molestia de Mitsui, pues era cierto que Rukawa se mostraba demasiado egoísta con su juego. Solo compartía con Himura y hacía caso de sus llamados, mas ignoraba al resto. Pero por otra parte, Rukawa era indispensable para el equipo. Le pesase a quien le pesase, en este encuentro era quién llevaba gran parte de la ofensiva de Shohoku.

\- _"Demonios, ¿qué debo hacer, Akagi?"_ – se preguntó con angustia Miyagi, mirando hacia la puerta por donde había desaparecido su capitán. Desvió la mirada hacia las bancas, buscando el apoyo de Ayako, pero ella tampoco estaba _\- "¿Qué debo hacer, Ayako?"_ – se preguntó, pensando en ella.

Kainan inició una nueva e incansable ofensiva, avanzando con rapidez.

\- _"Demonios, son capaces de cambiar de defensiva a ofensiva en tan solo unos instantes, sin dar muestra alguna de cansancio"_ – pensó Miyagi, siguiendo de cerca los pasos de Maki, a quien tenía justo en frente.

Con el balón en mano, Maki se dedicó a evaluar la situación desde aquella distancia, justo al centro de la cancha mientras el resto de sus compañeros se adentraba en la zona.

\- _"Algo me dice que Maki no está jugando al 100%. Es un monstruo"_ – Miyagi tragó pesadamente, tratando de detener a su rival.

Se había medido ante Shoyo y había superado el obstáculo. Pudo superar a Fujima y demostrar su valor como base. Pero con Maki la cosa era distinta, pues él era del tipo de jugador completo que era capaz de adoptar cualquier posición y desenvolverse a la perfección. Eso sin contar la enorme diferencia física entre ambos.

\- ¡Oh no! – se lamentó Miyagi.

Maki decidió emplear la misma táctica de otras veces y burlar a Miyagi al lanzar un pase alto por sobre él. No podría alcanzarlo, y esa era una gran ventaja que bien valía la pena explotar.

Miyagi se giró, siguiendo la alta trayectoria del balón que iba en rumbo directo hacia el tablero. Pensaban anotar desde el centro mismo. Kiyota saltó y atrapó el balón sin problemas, y entonces enfrentó a Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo había estado cubriendo el puesto de Akagi con gran dignidad y entusiasmo, aunque no podía evitar cometer errores. Kiyota levantó el balón con ambas manos y se puso en posición para saltar y lanzar el balón, pese a la presencia de Sakuragi, que saltó de inmediato para bloquear el tiro.

\- ¡Es una finta, Hanamichi! – advirtió Miyagi, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kiyota bajó el balón nuevamente y flanqueó a Sakuragi por la derecha, y entonces saltó hacia la canasta para depositar el balón con una bandeja. Era sencillo burlar a Sakuragi, pues la confianza y el entusiasmo no le podrían brindar la experiencia necesaria para reconocer una finta. Seguía fallando en eso.

Kiyota estuvo a punto de encestar, pero afortunadamente Himura llegó en el momento justo para golpear el balón centímetros antes de llegar a la canasta y salvar la jugada. Miyagi contuvo la respiración pues el movimiento de Himura rozó los límites de una falta. Afortunadamente y para pesar de Kiyota, dicha falta no fue declarada por lo que el balón seguía en juego.

\- ¡Vamos equipo! – Mitsui consiguió atrapar el balón, y sin perder tiempo se lo lanzó a Miyagi.

Se inició una carrera hacia la zona de Kainan.

Jin salió tras Miyagi y lo mismo hizo el resto del equipo de Kainan que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos alcanzó la posición defensiva.

\- ¡Marca a Mitsui, Jin! – ordenó Maki, debajo del aro y cortándole el paso a Miyagi.

\- _"¡Oh no, ya regresaron todos! Sí que saben correr, regresan a sus posiciones muy rápido. Demasiado rápido"_ – observó Miyagi con gran pesar, boteando el balón lejos de Maki para ganar tiempo y analizar mejor la situación.

A diferencia de Shohoku, Kainan optaba por hacer una defensa hombre a hombre, por lo que cada uno de sus compañeros estaba estrictamente marcado. Él mismo tenía a Maki enfrente. Mitsui estaba marcado por Jin, Sakuragi por Takasago, Himura por Mutou y Rukawa por Kiyota.

En esas condiciones las opciones eran reducidas.

\- _"Ahora entiendo por qué les dicen el rey de los equipo"_ – recordó Miyagi.

\- ¡Oye! – Rukawa llamó la atención de Miyagi, corriendo de arriba abajo por el carril derecho para quitarse a Kiyota de encima, cosa que logró momentáneamente.

La mirada de Rukawa era suplicante, y Miyagi reconoció en él las ansias de conseguir el pase para encestar nuevamente. ¿Sería eso beneficioso para el equipo? Miyagi no lo tenía claro. Sabía que una vez que Rukawa consiguiera el balón intentaría forzar la jugada para encestar él mismo y se olvidaría por completo del resto de sus compañeros, lo que era lisa y llanamente una jugada individualista. Pero también sabía que era él, sin lugar a dudas, quien más oportunidades tenía de encestar.

Decidió confiar en él, una vez más, y le mandó el pase.

Rukawa recibió el balón y su mirada restalló como un fuego. Tenía a Kiyota pegado a su espalda intentando bloquearle el paso, pero no le importó. Boteó el balón, pivoteó con el pie derecho y sobrepasó a Kiyota como si nada.

\- ¡Se me escapó! – se lamentó Kiyota.

Rukawa avanzó un par de pasos más y se detuvo detrás de la línea de tiro. Maki fue tras él, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo Rukawa ya había saltado y lanzado el balón, encestando así una nueva canasta.

 _Swish_

El marcador quedó en 45 puntos para Kainan contra 38 puntos para Shohoku y 1 minuto con 35 segundos restante del primer tiempo. La fanaticada de Rukawa rugió una vez más y el público aplaudió entusiasmado.

\- ¡RUKAWA, RUKAWA, ERES EL MEJOR!

\- ¡Bien hecho, Rukawa! – Himura corrió a felicitarlo mientras Mitsui y Sakuragi lo miraban con gran desprecio.

El juego se reinició de inmediato con posesión del balón para Kainan.

\- ¡Ten! – gritó Maki, lanzando el balón a Takasago que aún continuaba libre marca a solo unos pasos de distancia.

Lo que Maki no pudo ver fue que Himura había esperado esa jugada y en un rápido movimiento dejó de marcar a Muto, giró sobre sí mismo y estiró el brazo lo suficiente como para interceptar el balón y conseguir un robo.

Los siguientes pasos del novato no se hicieron esperar: corrió velozmente hacia el carril derecho, llegó a la zona de tiro y sin preámbulos dio un pequeño salto impulsado levemente hacia tras y lanzó el balón con la ayuda de su mano derecha.

 _Swish_

Una segunda canasta para Shohoku era encestada en solo cuestión de 5 segundos, dejando el marcador en 40 puntos contra 45 puntos para Kainan. Esta vez fueron las fanáticas de Himura quienes comenzaron a gritar como histéricas.

\- ¡HIMURA, HIMURA, ERES EL MEJOR!

Rukawa y Himura chocaron ambas manos, celebrando la nueva canasta. Mitsui, Miyagi y Sakuragi observaron todo desde la distancia con cierto recelo.

\- _"Demonios, esos dos se están luciendo. Pero debo admitir que están jugando muy bien"_ – pensó Miyagi, más contento que nada.

\- ¡Arggg! ¿Por qué solo los celebran a ellos? Yo también soy muy guapo y talentoso. He hecho grandes jugadas – gruñó Sakuragi de muy mala gana.

Pese a todo el griterío y porras del público, desde la cancha fue perfectamente audible el arranque inesperado de ira del entrenador Riki Takato desde la banca de Kainan.

\- ¡Deténganlos! ¡Detengan a esos dos mocosos de primer año! ¡Cómo es posible que les estén permitiendo hacer ese tipo de jugadas! – gritó el entrenador Takato, señalando con su abanico a Maki, Kiyota y Mutou alternadamente.

Ryota Miyagi no pudo evitar reírse por la salida del entrenador, y terminó pensando que después de todo y pese a la salida abrupta de Akagi, las cosas estaban saliendo bastante bien.

\- _"Bien, muy bien… estamos a solo cinco puntos de alcanzarlos"_ – asintió Miyagi, guiñándole un ojo a Himura para felicitarlo por su robo.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

El robo de Himura había sido muy bueno, y por eso se acercó a él para felicitarlo. A su manera, claro está, lo cual significaba que no habría muchas palabras de por medio. Solo un gesto de asentimiento y un chocar de palmas.

\- No permitamos que la diferencia pase de los cinco puntos – propuso Himura tras chocar palmas, sonriendo orgulloso.

\- No, por ningún motivo – asintió Rukawa.

No obstante los planes del par de novatos sufrirían un revés, ya que la represalia de Kainan no se hizo esperar. Con una intensa e inagotable ofensiva liderada por Maki, Kainan logró aumentar su liderazgo al anotar dos puntos extras, llevando su contador a 47 puntos con tan solo 55 segundos restante de juego.

\- Será mejor que se bajen de la nube, mocosos – dijo de mala gana Mutou al pasar junto a Himura, dándole un leve empujón que no fue notado por nadie más que Rukawa.

\- Imbécil - gruñó Rukawa, acercándose sigilosamente a Himura.

\- No le hagas caso, Kaede – Himura la restó importancia al percance y se puso en marcha para continuar con el juego.

Era turno de Shohoku para atacar y nuevamente eran Himura y Rukawa quienes más adelantados estaban, marcados por Kiyota y Mutou respectivamente.

Sakuragi se puso al día de inmediato, pero era poco lo que podía hacer ante Takasago, cuyo juego defensivo era muy bueno. Mitsui, más rezagado que el resto, apenas si podía contener el aliento. Para él este juego estaba siendo especialmente duro, pues ni Jin ni Kainan le daban el respiro necesario para hacer alguna jugada de las suyas.

\- ¡Rukawa! – Miyagi se decidió nuevamente y le mandó un pase a toda velocidad, atravesando tres cuartas partes de la cancha sin problemas.

Rukawa atrapó el balón pese a incesante marca de Kiyota, y en cuanto sostuvo el balón entre sus manos el público se vino debajo de la emoción. Nuevos gritos de anticipación emergieron por centenas

\- ¡Es él! ¡Nuevamente es él!

\- ¡Qué emoción estudiar en la misma secundaria de la que salió él!

\- ¡Vamos a poyarlos

\- ¡ÁNIMO RUKAWA-SENPAI!

\- ¡Tú puedes, Rukawa!

Pese al barullo general, Rukawa pudo identificar aquellos gritos con claridad, por lo que discretamente y sin perder mucho tiempo, echó una mirada de reojo hacia el origen de aquellos particulares gritos. Se encontró con un grupo enorme de adolescentes de no más de 14 años, todos vestidos con el buzo deportivo color burdeos con letras blancas que rezaban Tomigaoka. Eran estudiantes de la secundaria de la cual se graduó, y habían acudido a brindarle apoyo exclusivamente a él.

\- _"Son ellos, son los de Tomigaoka"_ – pensó Rukawa con gran sorpresa, pero sin dejar que sus emociones interfirieran con sus movimientos _– "¿Será que él… está aquí?"_

Rukawa se arriesgó y echó un segundo vistazo de reojo. Al centro del grupo se destacaba una figura menuda, enjuta, vestida completamente de blanco. En su sudadera rezaba con letras burdeos la palabra Entrenador. Era viejo, tal vez de unos 65 o 70 años de edad, y pese a lo severa de su mirada, había gran bondad en sus ojos.

\- _"Entrenador Minami, ha venido el entrenador Minami"_ – Rukawa se volteó en el momento justo en que Kiyota se lanzaba sobre él para robarle el balón, pero pudo evitarlo.

Recorrido por una repentina carga eléctrica y algo de motivación extra, Rukawa pivoteó sobre su pie derecho y flanqueó a Kiyota con facilidad. Entonces corrió dribleando el balón rumbo a la canasta. Takasago decidió dejar a Sakuragi y salir a su encuentro, pero Rukawa pudo esquivarlo con gran facilidad hasta abrirse camino inmediatamente debajo del tablero, por la derecha.

Entonces, con gran elegancia, Rukawa dio un pequeño salto y lanzó el balón hacia la canasta, anotando dos puntos extras para Shohoku.

 _WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

El público enloqueció nuevamente con las proezas de Rukawa, quien nada más pisar suelo volvió a voltearse hacia el grupo de Tomigaoka hasta hacer contacto visual con el entrenador Minami. El anciano le sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza. Estaba aprobando su juego, y eso era todo cuanto Rukawa necesitaba saber.

El marcador quedó entonces en 47 puntos para Kainan contra 42 puntos para Shohoku.

\- Eso ha sido maravilloso, Kaede. Estás dejando a Kiyota como un pelele – felicitó Himura nuevamente, dándole un nada discreto palmazo en el trasero a Rukawa.

El pelinegro se quedó de hielo medio segundo, y para cuando reaccionó Himura ya se había marchado a defender.

\- Do´aho – susurró Rukawa, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Era nuevamente el turno de Kainan, y en esta ocasión Maki no perdió tiempo y corrió rápidamente con el balón hacia el tablero. Miyagi le cortó el paso y lo marcó fuertemente, por lo que Maki no tuvo más alternativa que pasar el balón.

\- ¡Takasago! – avisó Maki.

Takasago comprendió la señal y, dejando a Sakuragi atrás, corrió a atrapar el balón. Sin embargo, nuevamente fue Himura quien se coló en la escena, robando el balón a medio camino de su destinatario.

\- ¡OH NO! – chilló Takasago, perdiendo el equilibrio producto de la sorpresa.

Himura inició una rápida carrera hacia el tablero de Kainan con el balón entre sus manos, dribleando frenéticamente. Miyagi salió detrás él, vigilando a Maki de cerca. Rukawa fue el tercero en aparecer en escena, y corriendo frenéticamente logró superar la posición de todos, adelantándose en la zona de tiro que estaba completamente vacía.

\- ¡Aquí! – urgió Rukawa.

Himura lo supo al instante y le lanzó el balón a Rukawa en el momento justo en que Maki le pisaba los talones.

\- ¡No encestarás nuevamente! – dijo Kiyota, alcanzando a Rukawa y plantándose frente a él, de espalda al tablero.

Rukawa desestimó su presencia, y con gran desdén simplemente retrocedió un paso hasta quedar por fuera de la línea de tiro de tres puntos, dejando a Kiyota plantado en su posición con cara de gran sorpresa.

Entonces, emulando los movimientos de Mitsui, Rukawa flexionó sus rodillas, levantó el balón con ambas manos y saltó. Saltó suavemente pero con suficiente fuerza para elevarse lo necesario y lanzó el balón directo hacia la canasta. Éste entró con facilidad, atravesó la red produciendo un sonoro _swish_ que añadiría 3 puntos extras a la cuenta de Shohoku.

El marcador quedó en 45 puntos para Shohoku y 47 puntos para Kainan.

Himura corrió a celebrar la nueva anotación junto a Rukawa, y lo mismo hicieron Miyagi y Mitsui. Este último había decidido dejar de lado su amargura, ya que mal que mal las cosas estaban marchando de maravillas para el equipo.

\- ¡Bien hecho Rukawa! – gritó Himura, revolviéndole el cabello al pelinegro.

\- Ese triple fue fenomenal, vaya bestia estás hecho hoy, ¿eh? – Miyagi le dio unos suaves codazos en las costillas a Rukawa, y con la cabeza señaló hacia las gradas, en dirección a las admiradoras – Las tienes histéricas, no paran de gritar por ti.

\- Mhnnn – Rukawa emitió sonido un gutural mientras se rascaba las costillas.

\- Maldito mocoso, te estás saliendo con las tuyas – dijo Mitsui, agarrando a Rukawa por el cuello y aplicándole una llave mientras le revolvía el cabello. – Eres un insolente, podrías dejar algo para tus superiores, ¿sabes?

Todos rieron, a excepción de Rukawa que de todos modos se dejó hacer. Sakuragi se mantuvo al margen de tal celebración.

 _Piiiii Piiiii Piiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera, pedido por Kainan! – anunció sorpresivamente el árbitro tras hacer sonar el silbato.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

El tiempo fuera los pilló a todos por sorpresa, especialmente considerando el hecho de que restaban tan solo 39 segundos para que finalizara el primer tiempo. Pero no les importó mayormente a los jugadores de Shohoku, que de muy buena gana acudieron a la banca para refrescarse y tomar un poco de aire.

\- Los tenemos contra las cuerdas – comentó Miyagi tras secarse el sudor del rostro.

\- Ja, y eso que son los campeones de Kanagawa. A decir verdad, pensé que sería más difícil enfrentarlos – Mitsui se desahogó por fin luego de dar cuenta de buena gana a su botella de Pocari Sweat.

\- Vamos chicos, que aún nos queda todo el segundo tiempo por delante. Lo mejor será que nos tomemos las cosas con calma – intervino Kogure.

A partir de ese punto la conversación derivó hacia otros temas de manera poco ordenada, con cometarios aleatorios y a la rápida. Himura dejó de seguir lo que decían sus compañeros y se dedicó a descansar la mente. Pese a que llevaba un par de minutos en juego, estaba realmente cansado.

Seguir el ritmo a Kainan requería de un esfuerzo desmesurado por su parte. Y sincronizar sus jugadas con las de Rukawa suponía otro esfuerzo adicional, que pese a todo resultaba muy gratificante.

\- _"Kaede está jugando fenomenal. Ha mejorado bastante desde el partido contra Shoyo"_ – pensó Himura, sonriendo en silencio y mirando de reojo a su amigo, sentado junto a él y también en silencio-. " _Si sigue mejorando de ese modo, no tardará mucho en alcanzar el nivel de Sendoh"_

Sendoh. No pudo evitar pensar en el jugador de Ryonan, con quien últimamente estaba compartiendo algo bastante parecido a una amistad pese a que eran miembros de distintas escuelas y distintos equipos. Instintivamente quiso buscarlo con la mirada, por lo que levantó la vista e hizo un rápido barrido de las gradas.

Sabía que estaría ahí, pues la noche anterior se habían estado hablando por medio de mensajería instantánea. Esa era otra costumbre que estaba comenzando a añorar: comunicarse con Sendoh cada vez que era posible hacerlo. ¿Cómo no? Si era un tipo agradable, a ratos muy divertido y a ratos trascendental.

No le tomó más de dos segundos encontrarse con él, sentado cerca de la baranda junto al resto de sus compañeros de Ryonan.

\- _"Sendoh…"_ – Himura repitió su nombre y sonrió al hacer contacto visual con él. Sintió incluso cómo se le iba el aire de los pulmones, pues Sendoh le devolvió la sonrisa en el acto – _"¿Acaso me estabas mirando también?"_ – se preguntó, perturbado.

Himura estuvo a punto de levantar la mano para saludarlo, pero se contuvo a tiempo. De haberlo hecho, sabía que podría quedar como un tonto. De pronto Sendoh rompió el contacto visual con él y se volteó a saludar a un grupo de chicas que llegaban a tomar asiento dos filas detrás de él. Vestían el uniforme de Ryonan, por lo que Himura supuso que debían de ser compañeros. No le dio mayor importancia pese a que una de ellas le plantaba un beso en la mejilla a Sendoh. Los amigos cercanos suelen hacer eso, ¿no?.

Un repentino grito desde la banca de Kainan lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, y Himura junto al resto de sus compañeros desviaron la vista hacia ellos para poner más atención.

\- ¡¿Ya vieron la paliza que les están dando un par de mocosos de primero?! ¡es una vergüenza! ¡Himura y Rukawa tienen poco de haberse graduado de la primaria, pero aun así los están dejando en ridículo! – gritaba le entrenador Riki Takato a plena voz, sermoneando a sus jugadores sin pudor alguno.

El capitán Maki se acercó a él para decirle algunas palabras que no se alcanzaron a escuchar desde la banca de Shohoku, y luego de eso pareció que el entrenador se calmó pues dejó de gritar y dejó también de usar su abanico para señalarlos.

\- Anda, vamos

\- ¿Uh?

Himura se espabiló y se encontró con Rukawa poniéndose de pie. Miró alrededor y vio que lo mismo hacía el resto de sus compañeros titulares. El juego iba a reiniciar.

\- Claro, el juego… - dijo Himura, poniéndose de pie y saliendo tras Rukawa.

Antes de llegar a la cancha decidió echar otro vistazo a las gradas, específicamente a Sendoh. Lo vio conversando con la misma chica que le había besado la mejilla. Se veían muy íntimos y ella, sin pudor alguno, le acariciaba el lóbulo derecho.

Himura se volteó a la cancha con una sensación agridulce.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

\- Al parecer las cosas van mal en Kainan – comentó Himura, dándole alcance en su camino a la cancha, dejando de lado las sensaciones extrañas que le acometieron tras ver a Sendoh con esa chica.

\- Hmn, no importa. Debemos ganarles – dijo Rukawa, sin darle más atención de la necesaria al percance del equipo rival.

\- ¿Estás cansado, Kaede? – preguntó Himura, poniéndose a su lado.

Rukawa lo miró fijamente a los ojos y vio preocupación en él. La respuesta era un rotundo sí, estaba cansado como pocas veces antes. Pero aun así se encontraba con la energía suficiente como para continuar este partido al mismo nivel, sino es que aumentarlo para asegurar la victoria.

\- Quedan solo 39 segundos – respondió Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros.

Con eso dio por terminado el asunto, y Himura quedó conforme al interpretar correctamente lo que quiso decir: que sí estaba cansado, pero que luego de los últimos 39 segundos del primer tiempo podrá reponer energías en el camarín.

 _Piiiiii_

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato. El balón era de Kainan.

\- ¡Muchachos, aún quedan 39 segundos para que termine el primer tiempo! ¡Defendamos con todo! – grito Miyagi, liderando la defensiva.

\- ¡Sí! –asintieron al unísono los restantes jugadores de Shohoku.

Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en tan solo 3 segundos mientras cada jugador de Shohoku establecía su posición defensiva, Shinichi Maki hizo de las suyas. Apenas había sonado el silbato, Maki corrió velozmente hacia el tablero de Shohoku. Como una sombra pasó junto a Miyagi, que desprevino no llegó ni a percatarse de su presencia. Lo sobrepasó en apenas un segundo.

El capitán de Kainan continuó su camino y el siguiente segundo lo empleó para cortar hacia el carril derecho, pasando junto a Himura.

\- _"¡Deténganlo!"_ – fue el primer pensamiento alarmante de Rukawa, que paralizado fue incapaz de entrar en acción.

El último segundo de su movimiento, Maki lo empleó para saltar sobre Sakuragi y lanzar el balón a la canasta. Este entró limpiamente, y el pelirrojo no alcanzó ni a pestañar cuando el silbato anunciaba la canasta para Kainan.

 _WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAA_

\- ¡KAINAN! ¡KAINAN!

El público gritó con júbilo.

\- Vamos a cobrarnos esa canasta. Terminemos de una vez con la diferencia de puntos – Himura se acercó a Rukawa con un gesto sombrío.

\- Sí – asintió Rukawa, sacudiéndose la sorpresa de encima -. Démosle su merecido a ese canalla.

El balón pasó ahora a manos de Shohoku.

\- ¡ATAQUEMOS! – gritó Miyagi.

El base de Shohoku se vio rápidamente rodeado por Kiyota y Mutou, mientras Rukawa era marcado personalmente por Maki y Sakuragi por Takasago.

Miyagi no podía avanzar debido al persistente marcaje de Kiyota y Mutou, por lo que no tuvo más alternativa que lanzar el balón por lo alto, arriesgándose a perder su objetivo.

\- ¡Mitsui! – llamó Miyagi tras lanzar el balón por sobre los brazos de Kiyota.

Mitsui corrió a atajar el balón, adentrándose un tanto en la zona de Kainan, pero nada más atraparlo se vio rodeado por Jin y Kiyota, que en un santiamén desmarcó a Miyagi para ir tras el balón.

\- ¡Pasa el balón, Mitsui! ¡No te quedes con él! – urgió Miyagi, temiendo que se lo robaran.

Mitsui trató de abrirse un hueco en la defensa de sus adversarios, pero fue en vano. Estaban depositando todas sus energías en impedir que avanzara. Finalmente Mitsui desistió y optó por pasar el balón de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Miyagi, por lo que saltó tan alto como pudo y lo lanzó directo a Rukawa.

Rukawa se volteó y comenzó a correr libre hacia la canasta. Quería encestar una bandeja, pero Maki se había interpuesto en su camino. Aun así, decidió persistir con sus planes.

Ambos jugadores saltaron al mismo tiempo, Rukawa estiró el balón con su mano derecha, por lo que el bloqueo era inminente. Maki solo tenía que golpear el balón y frustraría los planes del novato sin problema.

Pero Rukawa no pensaba permitir que eso sucediera. En el momento justo en que Maki alargaba su brazo para golpear el balón, retrajo la mano, bajó el balón y lo pegó a su cuerpo, por lo que Maki soló golpeó el aire. Y entonces, con Maki fuera de su trayectoria, volvió a levantar el balón con ambas manos y lo encestó con una espectacular clavada.

Había burlado al capitán del equipo campeón.

Había conseguido una nueva canasta.

\- WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

\- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

\- ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA!

El público estalló y el marcador quedó en 47 puntos para Shohoku contra 49 puntos para Kainan y apenas 6 segundos restantes de juego.

\- ¡Wooooho! ¡Esa clavada fue realmente increíble! – chilló Miyagi, saltando de alegría.

El juego se reanudó de inmediato, y fue Kiyota quien recibió el balón por parte del árbitro.

\- ¡AÚN QUEDAN SEIS SEGUNDOS! ¡ENCESTEN UNA CANASTA MÁS! – gritó el entrenador Riki Takato a viva voz, perdiendo nuevamente el recato.

Kiyota, aun sorprendido por la proeza de Himura, asintió a duras penas y comenzó a driblear el balón, pero al tercer bote que dio, éste no llegó a sus manos sino que a las de un extraño. Himura había decidido aprovecharse del pánico y confusión en Kainan por lo que sin perder el tiempo corrió hacia Kiyota y le robó el balón con una facilidad extraordinaria para encestarlo con aún más facilidad.

 _Swish_

Fue un tiro sencillo y nada estrafalario, pero igualmente cautivador a ojos del público que continuó gritando.

\- WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

\- ¡HIMURA, HIMURA, ERES EL MEJOR!

Las animadoras de Himura opacaron por primea vez a las animadoras de Rukawa pues el motivo para celebrar era mayor: Shohoku acababa de empatar el marcador con Kainan, quedando ambos con 49 puntos y tan solo 2 segundos de juego.

No se podía esperar un resultado más reñido que ese.

\- Ya los alcanzamos – dijo Himura tras acercarse a Rukawa, sonriendo con satisfacción.

Rukawa asintió torpemente, y por primera vez tomó la iniciativa de levantar su mano para chocarla con la del otro novato.

Y si bien quedaban apenas dos segundos de juego, era necesario que estos se hicieran valer, por lo que el árbitro hizo entrega del balón nuevamente a Kainan. Kiyota lo recibió de mala gana, y sabiendo que nada se podría hacer, decidió lanzar el balón a lo loco directo hacia la canasta de Shohoku.

No llegó a su destino, y entonces por fin sonó el silbato anunciando el fin del primer tiempo que culminaba con un inesperado empate gracias a las proezas de los novatos de Shohoku.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Takenori Akagi debía admitir que el trabajo de Ayako había sido más que notable. El dolor de su tobillo quedaba perfectamente camuflado debajo del vendaje que la mánager le había hecho, por lo que el trayecto hacia la cancha le resultó bastante sencillo, pese a que de todos modos se tomó su tiempo y caminaron a paso lento a lo largo de los interminables pasillos.

 _WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

\- ¡HIMURA, HIMURA, ERES EL MEJOR!

Nuevamente el griterío del público inundó los pasillos, solo que en esta ocasión llegaron a ellos mucho más fuerte que antes. Estaban cerca, literalmente a dos pasos de la cancha. Solo la enorme puerta corrediza los separaba del espectáculo que estaba sucediendo, pues Shohoku acaba de empatar el marcador con Kainan.

\- Vaya, creo que la cosa se está volviendo más intensa – comentó alegremente Ayako.

\- El partido ya debe estar por finalizar, démonos prisa – asintió Takenori.

El capitán aceleró el paso lo más que pudo y se sorprendió al no sentir dolor.

\- _"Bien, creo que definitivamente podré volver al juego"_ – se complació.

\- ¡Hermano, espera! – Haruko salió corriendo tras el capitán, y lo mismo hizo Ayako.

Takenori no esperó a nadie y se precipitó hacia la puerta corrediza, la cual abrió con una facilidad asombrosa. Y más asombroso aún fue lo que sus ojos vieron al dar un paso al frente y salir del pasillo: Shohoku estaba empatado con Kainan a tan solo dos segundos de que acabara el primer tiempo.

Ni el intenso griterío del público ni la desesperación de Kiyota al lanzar el balón y marcar así el fin del juego lograron sacarlo de su estado de sorpresa y perplejidad.

\- _"¿Cómo pudieron lograrlo? ¿Cómo consiguieron alcanzar a Kainan?"_ – se preguntaba Takenori.

\- Vaya, así que si pudieron alcanzarlos – dijo Ayako, parándose junto a él y observando el panorama con igual sorpresa.

\- ¡Ahh! – Haruko se detuvo junto a Ayako y profirió un grito de sorpresa.

Los tres se quedaron quietos, con la boca completamente abierta y digiriendo aquella gran noticia. Tanto Kainan como Shohoku comenzaron a caminar rumbo a las bancas para descansar durante aquellos 10 minutos de medio tiempo.

\- ¡Gorila!

La estridente voz de Sakuragi los sacó de su ensimismamiento. El pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, corriendo junto al resto del equipo.

\- ¡Akagi! ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! - gritó también Miyagi.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien, Akagi? ¿Está mejor tu tobillo? – preguntó Kogure.

\- Nos tenías a todos preocupados, Akagi – dijo Mitsui, receloso, pero contento de verlo en buen estado.

\- ¿Jugará en el segundo tiempo, capitán? – preguntó Yasuda.

\- ¿Supo la gran noticia, capitán? ¡Hemos empatado con Kainan! – gritó Ishii, lleno de emoción.

\- ¡Ay Gorila! ¡Gracias a la participación del pilar del equipo, el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi, ya hemos alcanzado a esos canallas! – gritó Sakuragi más fuerte que todos, riendo de muy buena gana.

\- ¡Tú no eres el pilar del equipo, cabeza hueca! – replicó severamente Takenori, pero contento por tan cálido recibimiento por parte de sus compañeros.

Todos, incluido el pelirrojo, rieron de buena gana.

\- Sakuragi ha hecho un muy buen juego, Akagi – Kogure salió a la defensa del pelirrojo, ganándose una mirada de admiración por parte de él.

Se produjo un pequeño debate en el grupo con opiniones divididas. Algunos bogaban por el desempeño de Rukawa, otros por el de Miyagi o Himura. Incluso Yasuda defendió el rol de Mitsui dada las circunstancias de verse fuertemente marcado por Jin. La discusión no cesó hasta que el entrenador Anzai se les unió.

\- Jo jo jo jo jo, qué alegría me da verlos tan animados, muchachos – rio el profesor Anzai, acercándose a Takenori – Veo que te encuentras mejor, Akagi-kun.

\- En efecto, profesor - asintió el capitán.

\- Me alegra oírlo – Anzai le dio un suave golpecito en la espalda-. Muchachos, mientras converso un momento con Ayako, por favor vayan a los vestuarios. Nos reuniremos allá para repasar nuestra estrategia para el segundo tiempo.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos asintieron y obedecieron las órdenes del entrenador. Takenori aprovechó de despedirse de su hermana y le pidió que tuviera cuidado al volver a su asiento en las gradas, y entonces notó que Kainan ya no estaba en el lugar. Estaba tan enfocado en sus compañeros que no notó cuando el equipo rival abandonó la cancha por la otra puerta.

\- _"Me pregunto qué estará pensando Maki en estos momentos"_ – pensó Takenori antes de seguir su propio camino junto a sus compañeros.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Apenas terminó de discutir algunos asuntos relativos a las estadísticas del primer tiempo (que Kogure había tomado en su ausencia), Ayako corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros en el camarín. Le había echado un rápido vistazo a los datos y estaba realmente sorprendida con lo que vio.

\- _"Ese Rukawa no deja de progresar. Himura tampoco se queda atrás, consiguió 5 robos consecutivos y una buena cantidad de puntos. ¡Hasta Sakuragi ha mejorado su estadística de rebotes!"_ – iba pensando la mánager mientras corría, apretando la libreta de datos contra su pecho. Está emocionada y apenas sí podía ocultarlo – _"Y ahora que el capitán Akagi volverá al juego… hasta es posible que consigamos ganar"_

Ayako se detuvo frente a la puerta del camarín y decidió anunciarse antes de entrar. No quería irrumpir de improviso y encontrarse con algún muchacho desnudo.

 _TOC TOC_

\- ¡Soy yo, y voy a entrar! – gritó Ayako.

Sin esperar respuesta, Ayako giró la manilla y entró de lleno en el camarín. Lo que encontró al interior fue un ambiente festivo y alegre. Los jugadores suplentes conversaban animadamente entre sí, sin dejar de alabar las grandiosas jugadas de los titulares, reviviendo una y otra vez los mejores momentos del primer tiempo.

Mitsui bromeaba con Miyagi sobre cosas de hombres, seguramente relacionado con alguna chica guapa, pensó Ayako. Akagi conversaba con Kogure y le hacía gestos hacia su tobillo, presumiblemente le hablaba de su lesión. Sakuragi estaba junto a Yasuda y Kakuta, riendo como siempre y muy probablemente presumiendo de sus jugadas.

Y por último, sentados a parte del resto en la última banca de la habitación, Himura y Rukawa permanecían muy cerca el uno del otro, tan tranquilos e imperturbables que Ayako hubiera pensado que dormían, de no ser por el sutil movimiento de labios de Himura y un esporádico asentimiento de cabeza de Rukawa.

Verlos a todos ahí, reunidos en medio de un ambiente tan alegre, le llenó el corazón. Con el buen resultado del primer tiempo todos sentían que era posible ganar a Kainan y conseguir un pase a las finales. Incluso ella lo sentía así. Pero también sabía que no era correcto confiarse, pues aún quedaban por lo menos 20 minutos de juego. Sabía que todo podía cambiar drásticamente. Nada estaba asegurado aún.

\- No podemos confiarnos – dijo Ayako en voz alta, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Se hizo un extraño silencio al interior y todos volcaron su atención a la mánager. Ayako sintió que iba a sonrojar, pero se sobrepuso.

\- Aún no podemos confiarnos. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo Kainan esté planeando una nueva estrategia para el segundo tiempo – Ayako dio varios pasos adelante, acercándose al capitán.

\- Lo sabemos, Ayako. Pero te estábamos esperando para discutirlo – dijo Akagi, volviéndose repentinamente serio.

Ayako se conmovió por aquellas palabras, y se sintió gratificada. Se sintió útil e incluso indispensable para el equipo.

\- Bien, pues aquí les traigo las estadísticas preliminares del primer tiempo – continuó la chica – todos se acercaron a la mánager para prestar atención a lo que tenía que decir.

Ayako carraspeó suavemente antes de comenzar a recitar las estadísticas de cada jugador.

\- Hemos terminado este primer tiempo de manera formidable, especialmente los últimos minutos de juego. Gracias a las canastas de Rukawa y los robos de Himura, pudimos igualar el marcador con Kainan. En este primer tiempo, Rukawa ha encestado 25 puntos, conseguido 2 rebotes, 3 asistencias y 1 robo. Himura ha anotado 12 puntos, conseguido 4 asistencias y 5 robos. Miyagi ha encestado 2 puntos, conseguido 8 asistencias y 2 robos. Mitsui ha encestado 2 puntos y conseguido 1 robo. Sakuragi ha encestado 2 puntos y conseguido 12 rebotes, su segundo mejor registro. Y por último, el capitán Akagi ha encestado 2 puntos, conseguido 7 rebotes y 1 asistencia.

Cuando Ayako terminó de recitar los datos y levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros, se encontró con que todos la miraban con absoluta concentración, atentos a cada cosa que había dicho. Y esa fue otra clara muestra de cuan esencial era ella y su labor para el equipo, pues el respeto de sus compañeros era más que palpable.

 **XXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Quedaban segundos para que comenzara el segundo tiempo, y los jugadores de Shohoku ya estaban listos para dejar las bancas y dirigirse a la cancha.

El profesor Anzai había tomado la decisión de retomar la formación inicial del equipo, aduciendo que Akagi era esencial para fortalecer la defensa debajo de la cancha, lo cual además daría a Sakuragi mayor libertad para servir de apoyo en otros flancos donde fuera necesario. Himura volvería a la banca, se reservaría su vuelta al juego para más adelante, cuando fuera necesario asegurar la victoria ampliando la cantidad de puntos.

De momento, lo primordial era redoblar los esfuerzos en la defensa, detener el avance de Kainan y conseguir poner a Shohoku a la delantera.

\- Pongan atención – dijo Akagi, poniéndose de pie. El resto de los titulares lo imitó y se formaron alrededor de él -. Se los repetiré un millón de veces si es necesario. Supongo que nadie se ha imaginado esto, ¡pero somos muy fuertes!

\- ¡Exactamente! ¡Somos fuertísimos! – secundó Sakuragi, muy animado.

\- ¡UNO! – gritó Akagi, poniéndose mano al frente. El acto fue repetido por Miyagi, Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi, amontonando todas sus manos en el centro del grupo.

\- ¡DOS! ¡TRES! – continuó gritando Akagi.

\- ¡A ganar! – gritaron finalmente todos al mismo tiempo. Cada uno levantó su mano hecha un puño, señalando al cielo.

Y así, con renovado entusiasmo, los jugadores de Shohoku se dirigieron al centro de la cancha para encontrarse con los jugadores de Kainan, cuya formación no había sufrido cambios.

\- ¿Quién va a saltar? – preguntó el árbitro, sosteniendo el balón con la palma hacia arriba en medio de la cancha.

\- Yo – Akagi dio un paso al frente.

Lo mismo hizo Takasago de Kainan.

\- _"Por favor, resiste hasta el último momento"_ – imploró mentalmente Akagi, mirándose el tobillo lastimado.

Sin preguntarle a nadie, Sakuragi dio un paso al frente y se paró delante de Akagi, enfrentando a Takasago.

\- Lo reemplazaré, yo seré quien salte – anunció el pelirrojo con gran seriedad.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, simio pelirrojo? – increpó Kiyota.

\- ¡Cállate, maldito mono salvaje! – lo silenció Sakuragi.

\- ¿Están seguros? – preguntó el árbitro, dirigiéndose más al capitán Akagi que al pelirrojo.

\- Sí – respondió Sakuragi, adelantándose – El primer tiempo fue muy pesado para ti, gorila. Pero descuida, puedes confiar en el gran saltador Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Akagi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Más que sorprendido, estaba conmovido. Sakuragi se estaba preocupando por su bienestar y se ofrecía a cubrir su lugar.

\- ¿Q-qué dices? – logró balbucear Akagi.

\- Bien, está decidido. ¡Adelante, estoy listo para jugar! – Sakuragi respondió al árbitro, quien dado el silencio del capitán, lo tomó por cierto.

\- Bien – el árbitro asintió y el resto de los jugadores (salvo Sakuragi y Takasago) comenzaron a tomar posiciones alrededor del círculo para atrapar cualquier posible pase. - ¡A JUGAR!

Y entonces el árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba con gran fuerza. El balón ascendió varios metros, girando sobre su propio eje, y cuando alcanzó la altura máxima y comenzó a caer, Sakuragi y Takasago saltaron para atraparlo. El pelirrojo logró llegar al balón primero, y con fuerte golpe lo dirigió hacia el tablero de Kainan en lugar de dirigir un pase a algún compañero.

\- ¡Estúpido! ¡Lo arrojaste al vacío! – estalló Akagi.

Pero Sakuragi poco caso le hizo. Nada más poner los pies en la duela comenzó a correr frenéticamente tras el balón. El resto de los jugadores hizo lo mismo. Fue Rukawa quien llegó primero y consiguió atrapar el balón

\- ¡El balón es para mí, maldito Rukawa! – protestó Sakuragi, corriendo tras el pelinegro.

Rukawa lo ignoró por completo y dirigió su carrera hacia la canasta de Kainan. Iba completamente solo y adelantado. Al llegar a un par de pasos del tablero, saltó impulsándose hacia adelante para depositar el balón con una bandeja, pero de improviso apareció Kiyota para bloquear su jugada con un formidable tapón.

\- Eso fue rápido – murmuró Akagi, contemplando la jugada de cerca.

El balón dio contra el tablero y se produjo el primer rebote del juego. Kiyota, Maki y Takasago por Kainan, además de Akagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi saltaron para conseguir el balón. Contra todo pronóstico, quien logró hacerse con el balón fue el capitán de Shohoku.

\- ¡ES MÍO! –rugió Akagi con renovado vigor.

En cuanto Akagi pisó la duela, se giró hacia el tablero y saltó nuevamente para encestar el balón con una clavada. Sus movimientos fueron tan fluidos y precisos que costaba imaginar que tuviera alguna lesión.

Y por primera vez en el juego, gracias al regreso del capitán Akagi, Shohoku tomaba la delantera al acumular 51 puntos contra 49 puntos para Kainan. Algo inédito que remeció al público, a la banca y a los propios jugadores.

\- _"No me importa que no pueda caminar después de estos veinte minutos, solo te pido que me soportes este tiempo, ya que no quiero dejar escapar esta gran oportunidad que tanto trabajo me ha costado conseguir. ¡Por favor, aguanta!"_ – se dijo Akagi mientras corría a defender, conteniendo lo mejor que podía la incipiente punzada de dolor que nuevamente comenzaba a afectarle en el tobillo.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Ayako observaba el juego de sus compañeros con gran atención. Pese a las palabras optimismo compartidas en los vestuarios y hace solo unos instantes junto al entrenador Anzai, seguía preocupada por la lesión del tobillo del capitán Akagi.

\- _"Será imposible que pueda aguantarse en pie el resto del partido. Si hace unos momentos apenas podía caminar, no hay manera de que pueda correr y saltar de esa manera sin empeorar su situación. Esa lesión es muy grave. Además… está sudando mucho y el partido acaba de comenzar. ¿Cómo demonios piensa jugar en esa condición? Lo mejor será que lo detenga."_ – pensaba Ayako con gran angustia mientras sostenía el cronómetro en su mano y se mordía los labios.

No dejaba de mover los pies frenéticamente, síntoma claro de la gran ansiedad que la embargaba.

\- Escúchame, Ayako – dijo el entrenador Anzai, sentado a su derecha.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Si la condición del tobillo de Akagi estuviera muy mal, yo me daría cuenta de inmediato y ordenaría un cambio – agregó Anzai con un tono tan calmo y sereno que parecía irreal.

Ayako asintió y se obligó a controlar su ansiedad, a dejar sus piernas quietas y dejar de morderse los labios. Pero no pudo evitar seguir preocupada.

\- El gesto de Sakuragi fue muy lindo. ¿No lo crees? – preguntó Himura, sentado a su izquierda.

\- ¿Cuál gesto? –preguntó Ayako, sin despegar la vista del juego.

En la cancha, Kainan estaba iniciando su ofensiva y Shohoku lo contenía lo mejor posible. Akagi no titubeaba al momento de correr o saltar, y eso era aún más preocupante que verlo cojear y quejarse. ¿Cuánto esfuerzo estaría empleando en aguantarse el dolor?

\- Ofrecerse para el salto inicial en lugar del capitán Akagi – especificó Himura, también atento al juego.

\- Ah, eso… Sí, puede ser. Aunque es probable que también lo haya hecho para llamar la atención – dijo Ayako con un amago de sonrisa.

Himura no dijo nada más.

En ese momento, Takasago se enfrentaba a Akagi, que le bloqueaba el paso al tablero y frustraba su intención de encestar. Era tan intensa la mirada de Akagi, tan determinada su posición defensiva, que Takasago tuvo que desistir de sus intentos y darle el balón a Maki.

Cuando Maki recibió el balón y se enfrentó a la defensa de Akagi, Ayako, Himura y el resto de la banca de Shohoku contuvo el aliento antes de comenzar con los gritos.

\- ¡ÁNIMO, AKAGI! –gritó Kogure luego de reponerse. Le secundaron el resto de sus compañeros, incluida Ayako.

\- ¡Usted puede, capitán!

Maki se decidió a atacar y saltó para lanzar el balón pese a la presencia de Akagi, confiando en que su lesión le haría titubear. Pero no fue así, Akagi saltó con todas sus fuerzas y bloqueó su tiro con un potente tapón.

El balón voló afuera de la cancha.

\- ¡Bien hecho Akagi! – gritó Kogure, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo.

Ayako sonrió y suspiró aliviada mientras se apresuraba a anotar ese hecho en su libreta.

De vuelta en la cancha, el balón había pasado nuevamente a manos de Maki, pero esta vez se encontró con la presencia de Akagi y de Miyagi delante del tablero, defendiendo fervientemente.

\- ¡VAMOS! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Acércate! – rugió Akagi, provocando al capitán de Kainan.

Maki aceptó el desafío con gusto. Aceleró y embistió con contra Miyagi, pero este se mantuvo firme y lo contuvo lo mejor posible. Maki inició un rápido juego de manos, pasando el balón de derecha a izquierda y viceversa por entre sus piernas, hasta que logró su objetivo de confundir a Miyagi y sobrepasar su defensa al rodearlo por la derecha. Ahora solo Akagi se interponía en su camino a la canasta. Saltó para encestar, alzando el balón con ambas, aun cuando Akagi lo estaba bloqueando.

El capitán de Shohoku golpeó el balón con fuerza, pero Maki lo tenía firmemente agarrado entre ambas manos, por lo que no lo perdió. Luego del ataque de Akagi, Maki finalmente ejecutó su tiro y lanzó el balón con una perfección milimétrica segundos antes de aterrizar en la duela. Fue una canasta sencilla.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Falta! ¡Canasta cuenta! – gritó el árbitro con gran autoridad.

La banca de Shohoku se desplomó con gran desaliento.

\- Oh no… - murmuró Kogure.

\- Esta es la segunda falta que comete el capitán Akagi. Además, Kainan tiene derecho a un tiro libre – informó Ayako, anotando el dato.

\- ¡¿QUÉEEE?! No sabía eso – Ishii abrió los ojos de par en par por el anuncio.

\- Mucho que aprender aún, Kentaro-san – asintió Himura, sonriéndole a su compañero novato que se sonrojó peligrosamente -. Y ese es el temido estilo ofensivo de Maki: un avance apabullante que busca que su adversario cometa una falta mientras él se las ingenia para conseguir su canasta además del adicional por la falta. Sin dudas merece el título de ser el jugador número 2 de Kanagawa.

La banca guardó silencio y Ayako miró con sorpresa a Himura. Ni ella misma sabía tanto al respecto. Aquél estilo de Maki era sin dudas el estilo propio de un rufián. Era legítimo, desde luego, pero bastante indecoroso.

En la cancha, la celebración entre Maki y sus compañeros terminó rápidamente pues el árbitro llamaba a que se ejecutara el tiro libre.

\- Si Maki es el jugador número 2, ¿quién vendría a ser el número 1? – preguntó Ayako a Himura en un leve susurró, de manera tal que solo él escuchó la pregunta.

El novato se volteó levemente y la miró con una mirada entre divertida y escéptica.

\- Akira Sendoh, desde luego – respondió con una leve sonrisa.

Ayako había previsto una respuesta de ese tipo, era exactamente la que esperaba escuchar de él, pese que no estaba de acuerdo.

\- Oh, ya veo… - asintió Ayako -. _"Con que Sendoh, ¿eh? Vaya vaya…"_ – siguió mirándolo de reojo mientras por su mente pasaba un sinfín de posibles hipótesis al por qué de la respuesta de Himura, pero se interrumpió abruptamente al escuchar el grito del público.

Maki acababa de encestar su tiro libre, con lo que a tan solo 18 minutos y 32 segundos de finalizar el partido Kainan volvía a tomar la delantera con 52 puntos contra 51 para Shohoku.

\- Volvemos a estar abajo… - resopló Ayako, anotando rápidamente los datos.

El juego volvió a reanudarse con posesión del balón para Shohoku.

\- El capitán Akagi es muy fuerte. Tiene una manera de jugar realmente inspiradora – comentó Himura con gran orgullo y optimismo mientras veía a su capitán correr con gran determinación hacia la canasta de Kainan.

\- Ni que lo digas – convino Ayako – _"Aunque de todos modos sigo preocupada por su lesión..."_ – pensó para sus adentros, conteniendo la ansiedad.

\- Por favor Himura, comienza a calentar nuevamente para entrar al juego – solicito expresamente el profesor Anzai en tono carente de emoción y sin dejar de seguir el juego de sus alumnos.

El novato asintió y de inmediato se puso de pie para irse hacia atrás de la banca y comenzar a hacer una serie de sencillos ejercicios de estiramiento, aunque eso no le impidió celebrar a Rukawa cuando el balón cayó en sus manos y se dispuso a atacar pese a la defensa de Kiyota.

\- ¡Vamos Rukawa, tú puedes! – gritó Himura.

El resto de sus compañeros lo secundó de inmediato.

\- ¡OFENSIVA!

\- ¡RUKAWA! ¡Dales su merecido!

\- ¡Vamos chicos, encesten una más!

Contra todo pronóstico y dada la incansable defensa de Kiyota, Rukawa decidió no arriesgar la jugada y terminó lanzando un pase a Akagi.

\- ¡Vamos Akagi! – Kogure fue el primero en animar al capitán.

\- ¡Usted puede, capitán gorila! – gritó Yasuda.

Ayako contuvo el aliento, preocupada una vez más por el bienestar del capitán y su tobillo.

\- _"Por favor capitán, tenga mucho cuidado" –_ imploró la chica, mordiendo el lápiz en el momento en que Akagi se giraba hacia el tablero para enfrentar a Takasago.

El fervor con que Akagi enfrentó a su adversario le sirvió para intimidarlo, por lo que pudo saltar y lanzar una sencilla bandeja sin problema alguno.

\- ¡BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! – festejó Akagi, gritando con todo el poder de sus pulmones.

La banca lo aplaudió y mismo hizo el público y el resto de los titulares. Ayako se relajó un poco más al ver que el capitán no daba muestras de que su situación empeorara.

\- Jo jo jo, el espíritu de Akagi se está haciendo más grande que su propio cuerpo – rio el profesor Anzai, comentando por primera vez el desempeño de Akagi de en este segundo tiempo.

Ayako sonrió complacida con las palabras del entrenador, sintiendo que un poco de peso abandonaba sus hombros. Hasta entonces no había notado lo tensa que estaba por la situación de Akagi.

\- Es verdad, profesor. El capitán está jugando de manera formidable – dijo entonces la chica.

En la cancha el juego se reanudó de inmediato. Kainan inició la ofensiva liderada por Maki, quien al parecer continuaría usando el máximo de su capacidad para remontar la situación a favor de su equipo. Con una facilidad asombrosa logró superar la defensa de Miyagi.

A Ayako se le estrujó el corazón al ver al base tan vilipendiado por la superioridad incuestionable de Maki.

\- _"Ryota… has aguantado mucho el jugar contra Maki. Sin dudas eres quien más difícil lo ha tenido en este juego. Es esperable que estés al límite de tus capacidades, pero hay cosas como el tamaño, poder y liderazgo de Maki que no podrás superar. Pero aun así... debes seguir adelante"_ – Los pensamientos angustiosos de Ayako se detuvieron al ver cómo Miyagi no se rendía y corría tras Maki - ¡VAMOS RYOTA, TU PUEDES! – gritó para animarlo.

Maki continuó su carrera solitaria sin ser alcanzado hasta llegar a la canasta, donde Akagi lo esperaba junto a Sakuragi. Por tercera vez Maki repitió la misma operación y saltó para meter el balón a como diera lugar, y esta vez fue Sakuragi quien cometió la falta al golpearle el ante brazo en lugar del balón.

Y al igual que en la ocasión anterior, el tiro de Maki terminó entrando en la canasta como por arte de magia.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Falta! ¡Canasta cuenta! – gritó el árbitro.

La desazón volvió a caer sobre la banca de Shohoku como un tétrico manto helado que les arrancó el aire de los pulmones.

\- Oh no, Sakuragi… - suspiró Kogure.

\- Esta es su tercera falta – informó Ayako.

\- ¿También corresponde tiro libre? – preguntó Ishii.

\- Sí – respondió Himura desde atrás, estirando sus brazos.

Maki encestó el tiro libre como si de un mero trámite se tratase, y así volvió a aumentar la ventaja de Kainan al situar su marcador en 55 puntos contra 53 para Shohoku.

El balón pasó a Shohoku, en concreto a manos de Miyagi.

\- ¡No nos daremos por vencido! ¡Hemos llegado muy lejos como para perder! ¡No señor! ¡No! – gritó Miyagi.

Ayako sonrió al oír esas palabras.

Miyagi decidió intentar atacar a través de Mitsui, por lo que le lanzó el balón a una gran distancia.

\- Oh no, ¡eso fue un error! – chilló Kogure.

Y el sub capitán tuvo razón, pues apareciendo de la nada Maki logró interceptar el balón y conseguir un robo. E igual de rápido como llegó, emprendió el regreso hacia la canasta de Shohoku sin que nadie pudiera detenerlo hasta encestar.

Para Maki fue un mero trámite y demostración de su poder, ni siquiera Akagi pudo intentar bloquearlo en esta ocasión.

\- Dios mío, todos están muy cansados. Ryota, el superior Mitsui y también Rukawa. Este partido está resultando más agotador de lo que hubiéramos pensado – dijo Ayako con gran angustia mientras registraba todo en su libreta.

Los siguientes dos minutos de juego continuaron con la misma dinámica: Maki arremetía con fuerza y nadie podía detenerlo. El capitán de Kainan estaba realmente empecinado en asegurar la victoria para su equipo, y ni siquiera Akagi lograba hacerle competencia.

El marcador para Kainan continuó aumentando hasta los 60 puntos, mientras que Shohoku quedó estancado en 53 puntos.

\- Es necesario detener a Maki concentrando las fuerzas en la parte central – diagnosticó Himura, tomando asiento junto a Ayako una vez más. Ya había calentado lo suficiente.

\- Sí, tienes razón, pero… - asintió Ayako -. Pero se necesitaría mucho esfuerzo para defender solamente el centro y descuidar los flancos.

\- Así es, y lo mejor será correr el riesgo y detener a Maki antes de que la situación se torne irreversible - opinó Kogure, sentado un par de puestos más allá.

En la cancha, el balón estaba nuevamente en manos de Maki, quien corrió hacia el la zona de Shohoku. Rápidamente Miyagi y Mitsui salieron a marcarlo, aunando sus esfuerzos para impedir que continuara avanzando. Pero poco importó, ya que Maki pudo burlarlos a ambos por igual y continuar avanzando hasta llegar a solo unos pasos de la canasta.

En esta ocasión fueron Rukawa y Sakuragi quienes, sorpresivamente, aunaron sus esfuerzos.

\- ¡De aquí no pasarás viejo canalla! –gritó el pelirrojo, estirando sus brazos en posición defensiva.

\- ¡Estaba esperando justamente que hicieran esto! – dijo Maki con gran alegría, saltando con el balón en las manos.

Rukawa y Sakuragi saltaron al mismo tiempo que Maki, ambos estirando sus largos brazos para bloquearle el camino hacia la canasta.

\- Oh no, es un engaño... – murmuró Himura - ¡Dejaron a Jin libre! – gritó, poniéndose de pie.

En efecto, Maki no lanzó a la canasta, sino que aprovechó que Jin estaba completamente libre y sin marca y le lanzó el balón. Jin lo atrapó y con absoluta calma ejecutó su tiro a la perfección, anotando así 3 puntos extras para Kainan.

Aquel nuevo cambio de estrategia por parte de Kainan resultó lapidario. El marcador quedó en 63 puntos para ellos contra 53 puntos para Shohoku, y se planteaba ahora un nuevo paradigma que resultaba complejo de abordar.

\- Por dentro atacará Maki, y por fuera atacará Jin – murmuró Himura, tomando asiento una vez más.

\- ¿Qué es lo que se puede hacer para superar esa combinación tan fuerte? – preguntó Kakuta.

\- Esto no me agrada. Los puntos que había anotado Rukawa para alcanzarlos se han perdido por completo. Estamos de nuevo en la misma situación de desventaja en la que no podemos adelantarlos – comentó Kogure con gran pesimismo.

Ayako guardó silencio, incapaz de formular una idea clara al respecto. Miró de reojo al profesor Anzai, buscando algún rayo de luz en él. Pero no lo encontró. El entrenador continuaba mirando el juego en absoluto silencio.

\- _"¿Qué pasará por su cabeza?"_ – se preguntó Ayako.

Los siguientes 4 minutos continuaron con la misma dinámica en la que Maki atacaba por el centro, atrayendo la atención de Shohoku sobre sí para luego lanzar el pase a Jin. El marcador fue cambiando rápidamente gracias a los triples de Jin, pero Shohoku también fue capaz de anotar un par de canasta, aunque sin llegar a alcanzar a Kainan.

A tan solo 10 minutos con 11 segundos de finalizar el segundo tiempo, el marcador ya iba en 73 puntos para Kainan contra 63 puntos para Shohoku. La situación se hallaba en un punto muerto sin dar muestras de cambiar.

Ayako estaba anotando los últimos datos cuando sintió que el profesor Anzai se movía a su lado.

\- Ayako, ve a pedir tiempo fuera, por favor – solicitó el entrenador.

\- S-sí…

La manager se puso de pie rápidamente y corrió a la mesa de los árbitros para pedir el tiempo fuera.

 **xXx**

 **MITSUYOSHI**

Cuando los cinco titulares de Shohoku llegaron a la banca, el profesor Anzai no perdió tiempo y de inmediato comenzó a explicarles la nueva estrategia para revertir la amenaza que suponía el peligroso dúo conformado por Shinichi Maki y Soichiro Jin.

\- Miyagi-kun, haremos un pequeño cambio. Himura-kun ocupará tu lugar los próximos minutos. Aprovecha de descansar, porque volverás al juego dentro de poco – informó primero el entrenador mientras el principal aludido bebía a grandes sorbos de su botella de Pocari Sweat.

\- ¡Sí! – asintió Miyagi luego de apurar el sorbo.

\- Bien muchachos, pongan atención – solicitó Anzai, hincándose en el piso frente a la banca y desplegando la pizarra portátil de Ayako que tenía el dibujo del tablero, la canasta, la línea de tiro, la zona de tiro de libre y la línea de tiro de 3 puntos además de la zona restringida – Al primero que debemos detener del equipo de Kainan, es sin lugar a dudas a Maki para que por ningún motivo penetre en la zona de tiro.

Anzai colocó fuera de la zona de tiro una ficha de color azul, que representaba la figura de Maki.

\- Lo que necesitaremos, es establecer una defensa de zona para aislar completamente a Maki cuando penetre en la zona restringida. Es por eso que necesitaremos que Akagi-kun defensa esta posición – ahora Anzai colocó una ficha de color rojo debajo del tablero, la derecha, dentro de la zona restringida -. Aquí estará Rukawa-kun, aquí está Mitsui-kun y aquí estará Himura-kun.

El profesor continúo la operación de colocar las fichas rojas para representar a Rukawa debajo del tablero a la izquierda, a Mitsui detrás de la línea de tiro, a la derecha y Himura en la misma posición a la izquierda. Los 4 jugadores dentro de la zona restringida estableciendo una defensa de zona para proteger el tablero.

\- Ustedes cuatro crearán una pequeña zona, y cuando Maki penetre dispuesto a tirar, lo marcarán todos para ejercer presión sobre él – Anzai movió la ficha azul que representaba a Maki hasta la zona restringida, dejándola frente al tablero. Luego movió las 4 fichas rojas para rodear la ficha azul -. Tratarán de impedir cualquier movimiento interno que haga Maki.

Los aludidos estaban realmente sorprendidos por lo audaz de la estrategia.

\- ¿Entre los cuatro marcaremos a Maki? Si hacemos eso, la zona exterior quedará libre, profesor. Y podrían atacar a través de Jin. – dijo Mitsui, preocupado.

\- Sí, tienes razón – asintió el entrenador.

La sorpresa cundió aún más en Mitsui.

\- ¡¿C-cómo?! ¿No lo sabía? – chilló Mitsui.

\- Entiendo, profesor. Es arriesgado, pero entiendo a dónde quiere ir – Akagi levantó la voz para acallar a Mitsui.

Sakuragi seguía en intercambio sin entender ni un ápice de lo que se estaba debatiendo, pero dado que no lo habían mencionado aún, se mantuvo al margen de comentar.

\- Esta estrategia nos puede dar una gran ventaja. Debemos impedir que se mueva Shinichi Maki. Abandonar la zona exterior, como bien dice Mitsui, es un gran riesgo, pero si presionamos al capitán del equipo, es normal que los demás pierdan el ritmo y se genere una gran confusión – continuó explicando Anzai.

\- ¿Está seguro, entrenador? – esta vez fue Himura quien mostró su preocupación por la estrategia, aunque no al mismo nivel de Mitsui.

\- Sí, yo creo que es la única posibilidad que tenemos de recuperarnos durante los diez minutos que quedan de partido. Necesitamos desestabilizar la ofensiva de Kainan y aumentar nuestra puntuación, o de lo contrario caeremos en un punto de no retorno y perderemos el partido. – respondió Anzai, poniéndose de pie y mirando detenidamente a cada uno de los cinco titulares.

\- Como usted diga, profesor. Así se hará – asintió Akagi.

\- Ya, pero si llegan a quitarnos el balón con un rebote…. No tendrá sentido hacer todo ese esfuerzo – esta vez fue Rukawa quien, sorpresivamente, mostró sus reparos a la estrategia propuesta.

\- Para que eso no suceda, nuestra defensa debe ser perfecta – dijo Himura, mostrando optimismo.

\- ¡Claro que sí! – asintió Akagi.

\- Jo jo jo… y por último, faltas tú, Sakuragi-kun – Anzai centró ahora su atención en el pelirrojo, que nervioso se puso de pie.

\- M-mande, gordito - se cuadró Sakuragi entre titubeos.

\- Necesitaremos de tu ayuda para proteger y vigilar la zona exterior. Deberás encajonar a Jin y aislarlo del juego. Solo así tendremos éxito con este plan – indicó Anzai.

\- ¿En-encajonar? – peguntó Sakuragi, sin entender las palabras -. ¿Qué debo hacer con un cajón? ¡No tengo un cajón aquí, viejo payaso! – explotó entonces, creyendo que se burlaban de él.

\- No, Sakuragi. Encajonar es tipo de jugada defensiva donde un jugador en específico, en este caso tú, se dedica a marcar a un jugador que está por la zona exterior de tiro, que en este caso sería Jin – explicó Himura de buena manera, tranquilizando al pelirrojo-. Si acaso Maki le manda un pase a Jin con la esperanza de que éste enceste tu triple, la defensa quedaría por completo en tus manos.

Sakuragi escuchó las palabras de Himura con gran atención, en especial la última parte que le pareció como una suave y reconfortante melodía para sus oídos.

\- ¿La defensa dependería por completo de mí? – preguntó con timidez Sakuragi, para asegurarse de haber oído bien.

\- Sí –asintieron al mismo tiempo Akagi, Himura y Mitsui.

Sakuragi quedó en silencio mientras procesaba nuevamente las palabras y su mente se iba prendiendo gradualmente conforme aceptaba la propuesta.

\- ¡AHAHAHAHAHA! ¡Nyahahahaha! ¡Finalmente una estrategia que tiene sentido, gordo! ¡Ahora si te has convertido en todo un director! ¡Nyahahahaha! – finalmente el pelirrojo estalló en una sonora carcajada que resonó en todo el recinto.

\- ¡No le hables así al profesor! –Mitsui saltó como un resorte y le dio un fuerte codazo en la espalda al pelirrojo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Se iba a desatar una batalla campal ahí mismo entre Mitsui y Sakuragi, pero la potente voz de Akagi los detuvo en el acto.

\- ¡Vamos! ¡El partido va a comenzar! – ordenó Akagi, poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la cancha.

\- ¡Sí! – Himura imitó a su capitán, y lo mismo hizo Rukawa (aunque en silencio)

Muy a su pesar, Mitsui y Sakuragi dejaron la disputa de lado y siguieron a sus compañeros con la mejor de las disposiciones para aplicar la nueva estrategia propuesta. Anzai los vio marchar sintiendo un gran orgullo por aquel grupo de jóvenes que tanto había llegado a apreciar, confiando en que cada uno de ellos daría lo mejor de sí para hacer funcionar la estrategia que les había propuesto.

\- Profesor… - Miyagi se acercó a él.

\- Dime, Miyagi-kun.

\- ¿Qué pasará si el balón cae en manos de alguien más que no sea Maki o Jin? Estaría completamente libre para poder encestar – preguntó Miyagi con algo de angustia en su voz.

Anzai reconoció valor en las palabras del joven jugador y se volteó a mirarlo fijamente a través de sus gafas, y entonces le sonrío.

\- Si eso llega a pasar, Miyagi-kun… solo nos quedará rezar para que fallen los tiros – respondió entonces.

Miyagi no pudo creer lo que escuchaba, pero era tan bondadosa la sonrisa del entrenador que correspondió de igual manera.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Cuando el juego inició nuevamente, la posesión pasó a manos del equipo de Shohoku y tras un rápido ataque combinado entre Himura y Rukawa este último consiguió encestar una sencilla bandeja, acortando así la diferencia de puntos.

Sakuragi no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, por no decir celoso, cada vez que Rukawa hacía de las suyas con la asistencia de los demás, en especial de Himura. Pero trataba no pensar demasiado en eso y prefería concentrarse en sus propios objetivos.

\- _"Debo proteger la zona exterior de tiro y vigilar que Jin no vaya a lanzar otro de sus triples. Y bueno, aún queda pendiente encestar una clavada."_ – se repetía así mismo el pelirrojo mientras corría concentrado y entusiasta de un lugar a otro a lo largo y ancho de la cancha.

Los siguientes 4 minutos de juego transcurrieron pesadamente mientras el equipo de Shohoku intentaba coordinar sus movimientos para llevar a cabo la estrategia del profesor Anzai. Maki siempre encontraba la forma de escabullirse, aunque cada vez con menos regularidad y sus tiros a la canasta comenzaron a ser menos asertivos. Por otra parte, Shohoku experimentó un nuevo impulso gracias a las jugadas combinadas de Himura y Rukawa, permitiéndoles mantener la diferencia de puntos en tan solo un dígito.

Aún quedaba trabajo por hacer y Maki seguía siendo la principal amenaza.

Cuando quedaban 5 minutos con 50 segundos del segundo tiempo, el marcador iba en 78 puntos para Kainan contra 70 puntos para Shohoku.

Tras la última canasta de Himura, la posesión pasó a Kainan. El juego inició y el balón cayó en manos de Maki en cuestión de segundos. Esa era la señal esperada para que cada uno de los jugadores corriera a defender en la posición indicada. Maki no encontró nada inusual en ese hecho y continuó avanzando completamente solo hasta penetrar en la zona restringida.

Inmediatamente Akagi, Himura, Mitsui y Rukawa corrieron a rodearlo, estableciendo un marcaje cuádruple que por primera vez fue perfecto y cubría cada flanco posible por el que el Maki podría intentar lanzar. Mientras tanto, Sakuragi seguía de cerca los pasos de Soichiro Jin.

\- ¡No irás a ningún lado, cara de guagua! –dijo Sakuragi, marcando a Jin casi con obscenidad.

En esta ocasión Maki no tenía más alternativa, debía pasar el balón o lo perdería a causa del tiempo reglamentario de 3 segundos para estar dentro de la zona restringida. Confiando en la capacidad de su triplista y en la torpeza del pelirrojo, decidió mandarle el balón a Jin para acelerar aún más la diferencia de puntos con Shohoku.

\- ¡Jin! – gritó Maki, lanzando el balón por encima de Mitsui.

De algún Jin logró esquivar a Sakuragi para coger el balón, pero nada más tomarlo entre sus manos el pelirrojo se plantó de cara a él, de una manera intimidante que le hizo titubear.

\- ¡Anda, cara de guagua! ¡Atrévete a lanzar un triple! – desafió Sakuragi, agitando sus brazos.

Jin retrocedió un par de pasos, alejándose de la línea de tiro de 3 puntos. Intentó driblear hacia la derecha, pero Sakuragi lo seguía como una sombra. Lo mismo cuando iba a la izquierda. El pelirrojo era incesante.

\- _"Soy un genio. No dejaré que encesten otra canasta mientras esté marcando a este cara de guagua"_ \- se iba diciendo Sakuragi.

Finalmente, y a riesgo de quemar el tiempo de posesión del balón, Jin decidió arriesgarse y presionar al a ofensiva, desbordando por fin la defensa de Sakuragi al abrirse una brecha por el costado derecho. Corrió nuevamente hacia la línea de tiro de tres puntos y al cerciorarse de no pisarla, saltó con el balón en mano para lanzar.

\- ¡No lo tendrás tan fácil, cara de guagua! – gritó Sakuragi, reponiéndose del traspié y corriendo tras Jin.

Sin detenerse, el pelirrojo saltó en el momento justo en que Jin lanzaba el balón y logró darle un fuerte manotazo para desviarlo de su curso.

\- ¡El matamoscas! – gritó Sakuragi.

Cuando el pelirrojo aterrizó en la duela, comenzó a buscar desesperadamente el balón para ir tras él.

\- ¡¿El balón?! – preguntó el pelirrojo, mirando a todos lados completamente obsesionado.

Mitsui fue quien logró atrapar el balón.

\- ¡Sakuragi, ten! ¡CORRE! –gritó Mitsui llamando al pelirrojo y lanzando con fuerza el balón hacia el tablero de Kainan.

Como Sakuragi era quien más energía tenía, Mitsui decidió confiar en él para emprender una rápida carrera tras el balón, conseguirlo y encestarlo de alguna manera. Era una situación crítica, y requería de movimientos osados.

El pelirrojo corrió tras el balón como un poseído, dejando rápidamente atrás al resto de los jugadores. Cuando estuvo a punto de ingresar en la zona restringida del área de Kainan, a pasos del tablero, saltó para interceptar el balón en pleno vuelo.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sakuragi! – gritó Himura, corriendo hacia la zona a varios pasos de distancia.

Cuando Sakuragi aterrizó en la duela, balón en mano y dispuesto a cubrir la distancia necesaria para encestar, Shinichi Maki se apareció en su camino como por arte de magia.

\- _"Te superaré, maldito viejo"_ – se dijo Sakuragi con obstinación, dispuesto a enfrentar a Maki como a un igual.

Sakuragi decidió enfrentar directamente a Maki y corrió hacia la canasta.

\- ¡Espera! ¡No te precipites! – gritó Akagi, corriendo hacia Sakuragi.

\- ¡Adelante Sakuragi, encesta! – animó Himura.

\- ¡Acaba con él! – animó también Mitsui.

Sakuragi no escuchó las palabras de sus compañeros, tan concentrado como estaba en sus propios movimientos. A la distancia adecuada, saltó hacia adelante y estiró el balón hacia la canasta pese la presencia de Maki. El capitán de Kainan tardó en reaccionar, pues nunca pensó que la obstinación del pelirrojo sería tal, y cuando logró recuperarse del shock, ya era demasiado tarde para un bloqueo adecuado.

Sakuragi estaba a escasos centímetros de depositar el balón con una clavada cuando Maki decidió detenerlo de mala manera.

\- ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO HAGAS! – gritó Maki, saltando en el instante justo para alcanzar a golpear a Sakuragi fuertemente en el antebrazo, hacerle soltar el balón y al mismo tiempo perder el equilibrio.

Fue un golpe contundente y malintencionado que derribó al pelirrojo y lo hizo caer de costado. El balón se perdió y fue a dar contra el tablero para luego caer fuera de la cancha.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Falta intencional del número 4 del equipo de Kainan! – anunció el árbitro tras pitar el silbato.

El público comenzó a protestar de inmediato por tan ruin movimiento de Maki, y los jugadores de Shohoku se acercaron a él para increparlo.

\- ¡Oye tú! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! ¿Verdad? - Mitsui se acercó acusadoramente a Maki, señalándolo con el dedo.

A decir verdad, Mitsui estaba bastante enojado.

\- Déjalo en paz, Mitsui – Akagi se acercó a Mitsui para tranquilizarlo.

\- Por eso el árbitro lo llamó una falta intencional. ¿Eres tonto o qué? – dijo Kiyota, acudiendo en defensa de Maki.

Mitsui se enfureció aún más y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre Kiyota de no ser porque Akagi lo sostuvo por la espalda.

\- ¿Qué dijiste, maldito moco insolente? – preguntó Mitsui, siseando peligrosamente.

Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo continuaba tendido en el piso, sin moverse.

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Himura se acercó al pelirrojo y se arrodilló a su lado, zarandeándolo suavemente para hacerlo reaccionar.

Y fue como si un interruptor se hubiera encendido en el pelirrojo, que nada más sentir el contacto y llamado de Himura despertó por completo del trance en que cayó producto de la caída. Sakuragi sintió una recarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo, producto de la rabia al ser truncada su gloriosa jugada. Como una liebre poseída, se incorporó de un solo salto hasta quedar de pie.

Himura se incorporó y retrocedió asustado por la reacción del pelirrojo. El árbitro también retrocedió e incluso el público se conmocionó al verlo reincorporado tan dramáticamente.

\- Sa-Sakurgi... ¿Estás bien? - preguntó nuevamente Himura, aunque más asustado que preocupado.

Sakuragi lo ignoró, y comenzó a mirar en rededor, buscando al culpable de su caída. Hasta que lo encontró y decidió abalanzarse sobre él.

\- ¡Oye viejo estúpido de mierda! – chilló Sakuragi, rojo de furia.

Himura corrió tras él y lo retuvo por la espalda, pero Sakuragi era más fuerte y le costó retenerlo.

\- Tranquilízate, Sakuragi – pedía Himura, pero sin efecto alguno.

\- ¡¿Quieres que te saque de este juego, verdad?! ¡Cómo te atreves a intervenir en mi clavada! ¡Soy el gran talentoso y guapísimo Sakuragi, y tú un pedazo de mierda! – continuó chillando Sakuragi, perdiendo todo recato.

\- ¡Ya cálmate, Sakuragi! – Mitsui corrió a ayudar a Himura para detener el pelirrojo, y entre ambos lograron evitar que se lanzara sobre Maki.

\- ¡Tramposo de mierda! ¡Eres un viejo cerdo! – chilló Sakuragi.

Ahora el público intercambiaba comentarios de asombro y sorpresa por la escena, mientras Maki se hacía el desentendido y desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

\- Te pido por favor que lo perdones, es un idiota – solicitó Akagi, acercándose a Maki.

\- Descuida – Maki le restó importancia al asunto y sacudió la mano.

Akagi se alejó de Maki y se apresuró a controlar la ira pelirroja como solo él sabía hacerlo.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE! – gritó Akagi, propinando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Sakuragi.

El efecto fue casi inmediato, porque los gritos y alaridos del pelirrojo se silenciaron, con lo que el árbitro por fin pudo salir del estado de shock en que se hallaba.

\- ¡Dos tiros libres! – anunció el árbitro.

Al oír esas palabras, Sakuragi se puso alerta. ¿Nuevamente tiros libres? ¡Demonios, cuánto odiaba los tiros libres!

\- Sakuragi, ya sabes qué hacer… - dijo Akagi, muy serio.

\- ¡Sí, ya lo sé! Ya no me estés repitiendo lo mismo otra vez – respondió hoscamente el pelirrojo, caminando hacia la zona de tiros libres.

El árbitro le entregó el balón a Sakuragi y este se puso en posición para ejecutar los tiros, esperando a que el resto de los jugadores tomará sus respectivas posiciones a cada lado de la zona de tiro, aguardando en caso de que se produjese un rebote.

\- _"Esta es una gran oportunidad para ganar puntos y demostrar mi valor como el talentoso que soy, pero… No puedo fallar. De ninguna manera puedo permitirme fallar estos tiros"_ – pensaba Sakuragi, boteando el balón con ambas manos a la espera de la señal, su momento de lanzar.

Sakuragi no era un tonto y sabía a la perfección que el faul de Maki había sido intencional y con el único propósito de impedir que anotara. Y es que era de conocimiento público lo malo que era para lanzar tiros libres, por lo que realmente le molestaba de sobremanera que se hayan aprovechado intencionalmente de su debilidad.

\- _"Mira el merecido que te voy a dar, viejo de mierda. No te reirás de mí nunca más, no dejaré que vuelvas a subestimar mis habilidades"_ – Sakuragi decidió probar una nueva estrategia para lanzar sus tiros libres, aceptando por fin que no tendría ningún sentido hacerlo por el medio tradicional.

El pelirrojo sostuvo el balón entre ambas manos, flexionó las piernas, bajó su centro de gravedad con el trasero hacia atrás como si estuviera haciendo una sentadilla. Llevó el balón hacia abajo, a la atura de sus rodillas entre ambas piernas que estaban bastante abiertas.

Era una posición bastante extraña y peculiar para lanzar su tiro, pero a él se le antojaba comodísima.

\- _"Tengo la impresión de que si arrojo el balón como lo hacen todas las personas, no entrará a la canasta. Así que lo más fácil será arrojarlo como a mí más me acomode para que así no cometa ningún error. ¡Eso haré! Ahora solo me falta concentrarme y confiar en que mi tiro entre"_ – se decía Sakuragi, sopesando las posibilidades de su nueva técnica para lanzar el balón a la canasta.

Su posición causó extrañeza incluso entre los jugadores y sus compañeros. Algunos reían indiscretamente, pero los ignoró. Este era su método, y confiaría en él.

 _Piii_

El árbitro pitó el silbato para indicar que comenzaba a correr el tiempo reglamentario de cinco segundos para ejecutar el tiro y Sakuragi lo hizo de inmediato. Simplemente lanzó el balón de abajo hacia arriba con ambas manos, describiendo un arco inusualmente alto, pero corto.

Cuando el balón comenzó a descender, Sakuragi contuvo la respiración y se mordió los labios. Estaba realmente nervioso, su nuevo método podría suponer un rotundo fracaso.

El balón impactó en el aro y comenzó a rodar rápidamente por el borde hasta que finalmente cayó hacia adentro y atravesó la red con inercia.

Había funcionado. La táctica de Sakuragi le permitió encestar su tiro libre.

\- ¡Si entró! ¡Lo logré! – festejó el pelirrojo.

El público festejó y aplaudió la astucia del pelirrojo y sus compañeros de equipo lo aplaudieron. Instantes después, Sakuragi repitió el mismo movimiento y con igual resultado consiguió encestar su segundo tiro libre consecutivo. Toda una hazaña.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sakuragi! Has lanzado el balón igual que Rick Barry – felicitó Himura, corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿De dónde aprendiste eso? – preguntó Akagi, también acercándose al pelirrojo.

\- Eso debió ser suerte. ¿A qué no? – Mitsui, más escéptico, dudó.

\- ¡Nyahahahaha, la suerte no tiene nada que ver! ¡Soy un genio! – rio Sakuragi, agasajándose con los gritos del públicos y de sus compañeros en la banca.

Quedaban 5 minutos con 24 segundos de partido y el marcador se estrechó aún más. Kainan continuaba liderando con 78 puntos mientras que Shohoku llevaba 72 tantos. El ambiente comenzaba a cambiar paulatinamente, en especial luego de que la estrategia de Anzai pudo ejecutarse a la perfección, resultando tan efectiva como había previsto.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

El cambio en el ambiente del juego se vio reflejado también en los ánimos del público. Una parte importante de éste comenzaba a mostrarse más entusiasta a la hora de animar al equipo rojo, especialmente ahora que era el turno de ellos para atacar.

\- ¡SHOHOKU! ¡SHOHOKU! ¡SHOHOKU!

\- ¡HIMURA! ¡HIMURA! ¡HIMURA!

\- ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA!

Como base, Himura se encargó de iniciar la ofensiva. Avanzó rápido hacia la zona de Kainan, pero al verse marcado de cerca por Mutou tuvo que aflojar el ritmo. El jugador de Kainan estaba presionando con más fuerza que nunca, y a Himura le pareció que incluso le estaba dando codazos intencionales, aunque muy discretos a ojos de los demás.

\- _"Maldición, es demasiado fuerte como para que pueda arrollarlo"_ – se lamentó Himura luego de recibir un discreto codazo en las costillas.

El novato desistió de la lucha y lanzó un pase a Mitsui, la opción más cercana a su posición.

\- ¡Mitsui! – llamó Himura, lanzando el balón. Ese movimiento le valió otro discreto manotazo por parte de Mutou, pero no se quejó.

Mitsui consiguió atrapar el balón y en cuanto se giró para quedar de cara al tablero, fue marcado doblemente por Jin y Kiyota. Mitsui no perdió el tiempo en intentar abrirse un hueco en la defensa, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mandó un pase a Sakuragi, que estaba estratégicamente posicionado debajo de la canasta.

\- ¡Sakuragi!

El pelirrojo saltó tan alto como pudo para atrapar el balón, dando cátedra de su desbordante energía. A decir vedad, todos los jugadores de Shohoku a excepción de él mostraban síntomas de cansancio extremo.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra! – Maki salió a marcar a Sakuragi con la ayuda de Takasago, arrinconándolo contra la línea que demarcaba el límite de la cancha.

Sakuragi sostuvo el balón en alto, temiendo hacer un movimiento en falso y perderlo.

\- ¡Aquí! – Himura se acercó a él desde el carril derecho y levantó su mano para pedirle el pase, el cual le fue enviado en el acto.

Antes de atraer la atención sobre sí, Himura saltó y ejecutó un sencillo tiro a la canasta que entró con facilidad, acortando así la distancia de puntos que quedó en 78 para Kainan y 74 para Shohoku.

\- _"Bien, estamos más cerca de alcanzarlos"_ – Himura cerró el puño para festejar discretamente su tiro.

 _Piiiiii_

\- ¡Cambio de jugador, equipo de Kainan! – anunció el árbitro.

Pese al poco tiempo restante de juego, el entrenador Riki Takato había decidido hacer un cambio de jugador: Miyamasu entraría en lugar de Mutou.

\- Creo que ahora Kainan pretende reforzar la parte exterior con Miyamasu y Jin. Debemos tener cuidado – comentó Himura al acercarse a Rukawa.

El pelinegro asintió mientras vigilaba los movimientos del esmirriado de Miyamasu, que impertérrito corría a reunirse con sus compañeros en la cancha. En la banca de Shohoku, el profesor Anzai se había puesto de pie.

\- Himura – Anzai llamó al novato, y cuando este se volteó hacia él, señaló hacia Miyamasu.

La señal era clara, le estaba pidiendo que marcara a Miyamasu y dejar así una defensa triangular en torno a Maki. Himura corrió a obedecer las órdenes del entrenador y marcó de inmediato a Miyamasu. Sería pan comido, pues Miyamasu no podría burlarlo ni muchos alterarlo de la manera en que había hecho con Sakuragi.

\- " _Solo queda poco más de cuatro minutos, aún podemos ganar"_ – pensó Himura mientras Kainan continuaba el ataque y él se encargaba de marcar a Miyamasu.

Himura estaba de espalda al tablero, por lo que solo pudo ver de reojo el momento en que Maki penetraba agresivamente en la zona restringida y saltaba para encestar. Akagi, Mitsui y Rukawa saltaron con él, pero todo se trató de un engaño. Maki lanzó el balón a Kiyota.

Lo siguiente que Himura pudo ver, pues los gritos se le hacían ininteligible, fue cómo Kiyota era derribado. Akagi había logrado alzarse frente a él cuando intentaba encestar y de seguro terminó por botarlo.

 _Piiiiii_

\- ¡Falta, número 4 de Shohoku!

Himura se volteó por completo hacia el tablero y lo que vio fue a un capitán Akagi más vivo que nunca, aunque completamente cubierto en sudor.

\- _"De seguro el tobillo le está doliendo horrores"_ – pensó Himura.

Iba acercarse a él para preguntarle cómo se sentía, pero se detuvo. No quería ofenderlo. El capitán era un hombre fuerte, y si seguía en juego era porque así lo quería.

El árbitro llamó a formación para que Kiyota pudiera ejecutar sus dos tiros libres y Himura, al igual que Akagi, Rukawa y Sakuragi acudió a formarse en los laterales. Quedó junto entre Takasago y Sakuragi, frente a Rukawa. Iba a hacerle un gesto a su amigo, pero este tenía la mirada levemente perdida, más de lo normal. Y entonces Himura lo notó.

\- _"Kaede… No… ¡debes resistir, Kaede!"_ – Himura se preocupó, pues por primera vez notaba cuan cansado estaba Rukawa. No solo estaba respirando erráticamente, sino que también tenía el cuerpo bañado en sudor y en una posición de incomodidad, rígido – _"Claro, has tenido que cargar con toda la ofensiva prácticamente tú solo ¡Demonios, soy un inútil! Desearía poder hacer más"_

Himura paseó la mirada en el resto de sus compañeros y cayó en la cuenta de cuan desgastante estaba resultando el partido contra Kainan: Akagi se había lesionado el tobillo y era probable que se tratase de algo serio. Rukawa lucía más cansado que nunca, y lo mismo Mitsui, cuya participación se había visto drásticamente disminuida en comparación al partido anterior. Miyagi apenas si se podía tener en pie cuando fue llamado a la banca. Y Sakuragi… parecía tan bien como siempre. Estaba dando muestras de ser una fuente inagotable de energía.

Afortunadamente Kiyota erró dos los tiros libre, pero cuando se produjo el último rebote, fue Maki quien logró llegar primero y terminó encestando el balón con una clavada, aumentando así una vez más la diferencia de puntos. Kainan continuaba liderando, esta vez 80 contra 74.

\- _"Seis puntos, una vez más nos ganan por seis puntos"_ – pensó Himura con angustia mientras corría a tomar posición defensiva. En su carrera, levantó la vista hacia las gradas, hacia donde estaba el equipo de Ryonan.

No hizo falta buscarlo, lo encontró de inmediato. Akira Sendoh estaba sentado donde mismo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo fijamente con gran seriedad.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

El juego continuó con un ir y venir bastante exiguo para Shohoku. Kainan continuaba anotando, luchando por mantener una diferencia de seis puntos y de alguna manera, principalmente gracias a las intervenciones de Rukawa, Shohoku continuaba adelante y lograba reducir la diferencia a cuatro puntos.

Cuando ya faltaban dos minutos de juego, el marcador iba en 90 puntos para Kainan contra 84 para Shohoku, y la situación era francamente insondable.

\- _"Maldición, faltan 6 puntos para alcanzarlos. Aun es mucho"_ – pensó Rukawa mientras se secaba el sudor con la ayuda de su camiseta. La muñequera ya no le serviría, estaba completamente empapada.

Le dolían las piernas, el abdomen y cada músculo de su cuerpo. Todo le dolía mucho más que hace unos instantes, pero aún no podía rendirse. Como se acercaba el final del partido, el recinto entero se encontraba sumido en un silencio sepulcral. Cualquier cosa podía suceder aún.

Kaede Rukawa nunca antes había jugado un partido tan difícil, y nunca antes en una atmósfera tan peculiar como la que los envolvía en esos momentos.

\- _"Mierda, cómo me gustaría poder hacer algo para revertir esta situación. No podemos perder de ninguna manera. No puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad… se trata de… Ah... Ahhh… ¡maldición!"_ – Rukawa se dobló por la mitad y apoyó ambas manos en sus rodillas. Un brusco estertor sacudió su cuerpo, estaba a pasos de la extenuación misma – _"Es el sueño de mi vida, no puedo perder el tiempo, no puedo perder este partido. ¡No perderé!"_

Apretó los puños con fuerza, y el silbato sonó. Pese a todo el juego continuaba, por lo que dolorosamente se incorporó para cumplir con su deber.

Cuando el juego se reanudó, inmediatamente el contador cayó en el minuto con 50 segundos restantes. Los movimientos de los jugadores a lo largo y ancho de la cancha hacían rechinar la madera de la duela, sumado al boteo del balón y las pisadas apresuradas. Todo ello era cuanto se escuchaba como un eco fantasmagórico. Tal era la tensión entre el público que ni siquiera las animadoras de Himura y Rukawa se atrevían a levantar la voz por sus ídolos.

El balón estaba en manos de Rukawa que estaba a solo pasos de la zona restringida de Kainan. De ahí a la canasta era un camino corto, pero estaba lleno de obstáculos. Kainan estaba empleando una defensa de zona estrecha y hermética, por lo que penetrar era casi imposible.

\- _"¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer ahora?"_ \- se preguntaba Rukawa, boteando el balón, muy cerca además de la desesperación.

No quería perder. Realmente no debía perder.

Rukawa optó por la opción más segura para este caso, que era Mitsui. Él podría lanzar uno de sus triples desde afuera, aprovechando que todo Kainan estaba defendiendo el centro.

Mitsui recibió el pase sin problemas, pero Rukawa no había reparado efectivamente que al igual que él, su superior estaba al borde de la extenuación, lo que sin dudas le hizo fallar el tiro.

El balón rebotó fuertemente contra el aro y Akagi saltó para conseguir el rebote, pero no pudo conseguirlo. En cambio le dio con la punta del dedo y desvió su trayectoria directo hacia la banca de Kainan. Rukawa se aprestó a ir por él, y al dar un paso al frente un fuerte tirón remeció cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

\- Mierda… - murmuró Rukawa, apretando los dientes.

Como no pudo salir tras el balón, dio por hecho que se iba a perder. Pero no fue así gracias a cierto pelirrojo hiperactivo.

\- _"¡Sakuragi!"_ – por primera vez, Rukawa pensó en él por su apellido, y no como un simple estúpido o un Do´aho.

El pelirrojo corrió desesperadamente tras el balón y se precipitó lanzándose hacia adelante para golpearlo antes de que cayera, y logró su objetivo instantes antes de que impactar él mismo contra el duro metal de la banca. Esa era su señal.

Rukawa utilizó sus últimas reservas de energías que le quedaban y corrió hacia el balón para atraparlo. Todos los jugadores se pusieron en marcha con el mismo objetivo, pero él llegó primero. Saltó, atrapó el balón. Piso la duela con fuerza y comenzó a driblear nuevamente hacia el tablero de Kainan. Iba a abrirse un hueco a como diera lugar.

Kiyota y Jin salieron tras él y siguieron sus pasos como una sombra, pero no pudieron darle alcance. Penetró en la zona y solo Maki estaba debajo de la canasta para detenerlo. No le importó, no era momento de pensar los movimientos, era momento para actuar.

\- ¡No te atrevas! – advirtió Maki.

Pero Rukawa sí que se atrevió. Ignorando el dolor de sus piernas, saltó hacia adelante, estirando el balón con su mano derecha. Maki saltó también para hacerle una pantalla, pero el arrojo de Rukawa era mayor, propio de alguien impulsado por la desesperación.

Rukawa encestó el balón con una potente clavada que se llevó a Maki por delante, sin cometer una falta. Sonrió para sí mismo con gran satisfacción, pues nuevamente la diferencia quedaba en 4 puntos, 86 para Shohoku contra 90 para Kainan.

\- _"Lo logré"_ – fue el último pensamiento de Rukawa antes de que todo se fuera a negro y sus ojos se cerraran contra su voluntad.

Se sintió liviano, ligero como una pluma hasta que su cuerpo golpeó contra la duela y el dolor del impacto lo obligó a despertar del trance.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Ayako detuvo su cronómetro cuando marcaba 1 minuto con 26 segundos, anotó rápidamente el dato y tras ver que Rukawa caía al suelo, tiró todo y salió corriendo a socorrerlo.

\- ¡RUKAWA! – chilló la mánager, derribando la mesa auxiliar y con ello todos sus papeles y herramientas.

Miyagi corrió tras ella, y segundos después lo hizo Kogure.

\- ¡Kaede! ¡¿Estás bien?! – Himura corrió también a socorrer al pelinegro, y fue el primero en llegar, seguido de la chica.

Cuando Himura se arrodilló junto a Rukawa, este ya estaba completamente despierto, aunque extremadamente cansado. Hizo el intento de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo lo traicionó.

\- Ayako, está bien. Pero necesitará ayuda para llegar a la banca. No creo que pueda seguir en estas condiciones. – dijo Himura cuando la asistente se arrodilló junto a él.

Rukawa iba a decir algo, probablemente a protestar y manifestar su deseo de seguir en juego, pero solo profirió un susurro ininteligible. Ayako se puso de pie y solicitó Ayuda a Kogure para llevar a Rukawa a la banca y le indicó a Miyagi que era su turno de volver al juego.

Entre Himura y Kogure ayudaron a Rukawa para que lentamente se incorporara hasta quedar de pie. Ya se había armado un corillo de curiosos en torno a él, básicamente compuesto por sus compañeros de equipo y uno que otro jugador de Kainan, Maki entre ellos.

\- Excelente juego Rukawa, ahora ve a descansar – dijo Akagi, palmeándole suavemente la espalda luego de que el pelinegro estuviera completamente de pie, solo apoyado en el hombro de Kogure.

Ayako siguió de cerca los pasos de Kogure y Rukawa, más contenta que preocupada. Rukawa se encontraba en buen estado, solamente agotado. Y su participación en el jugo había sido primordial.

\- _"Estuviste fenomenal, Rukawa. Has progresado de una manera sorprendente desde los tiempos de Tomigaoka"_ – pensó Ayako, rememorando los tiempos de la secundaria, donde alcanzó a compartir un año con él.

Kogure ayudó a Rukawa a sentarse en la banca. Le cedió su propio lugar a la derecha del profesor Anzai. El juego ya se había reanudado en la cancha y Ayako recogió con prisa todo lo que había tirado e inició nuevamente el cronómetro.

\- Jugaste muy bien e hiciste un maravilloso esfuerzo. Ahora deja que tus compañeros se encarguen del resto – el profesor Anzai dedicó esas palabras al silencioso Rukawa, que ya se había puesto una toalla en la cabeza y bebía grandes sorbos de su Pocari Sweat.

Ayako sonrió enternecida, pero volvió rápidamente a la realidad. El reloj se acercaba al minuto y el balón estaba en manos de Maki. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta ante la posibilidad de que encestase otra canasta y aumentara aún más la diferencia de puntos, pero afortunadamente Akagi bloqueó su tiro.

Para Ayako, Akagi era sin dudas otro héroe. Pese a la grave lesión de su tobillo, seguía batallando por conseguir la victoria. Sus movimientos eran más lentos que antes, posiblemente a causa de la lesión, pero continuaba en pie. A Ayako se le empañaron los ojos y se le apretó el corazón.

\- Capitán… - susurró.

Akagi corrió, y Maki salió a marcarlo. Capitán contra capitán, frente a frente en medio del sepulcral silencio del recinto. Silencio que se vio roto con la inesperada arenga de Jun Uozumi, capitán del equipo de Ryonan.

\- ¡DERRÓTALO AKAGI! ¡ACABA CON ÉL!

Ayako desvió la vista hacia las gradas y se encontró con Uozumi de pie. Sendoh lo imitó, y le siguieron Koshino y otros jugadores más. Ryonan demostraba así su apoyo al equipo de Shohoku, pese a ser rivales.

El público comenzó a murmurar, y ese gesto hizo que Ayako se conmoviera aún más hasta el punto que un par de lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

56 segundos restaban de partido.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Shohoku continuó luchando desesperadamente para derrotar al equipo de Kainan. Aun cuando quedaban apenas 45 segundos de partido, la diferencia de cuatro puntos no cambiaba. Continuaron buscando fervientemente la posibilidad de encestar 3 canastas más para ponerse a la delantera.

La parte crucial del partido había comenzado, Sakuragi lo tuvo perfectamente claro luego de la salida de Rukawa. Y si alguien había estado al debe gran parte del partido, ese era Mitsui. Lucía tan cansado que era increíble que aún se sostuviera en pie. Hacia él se acercó Sakuragi.

 _POC_

El pelirrojo le dio un golpe en la cabeza, desde atrás.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! – molesto, Mitsui se volteó hacia Sakuragi, sobándose la cabeza.

\- Pero… si todavía tienes energías – dijo Sakuragi, sonriendo como un bobo.

\- ¿Uh?

Sakuragi borró la sonrisa de su rostro y se puso serio. Tan serio como le fue posible empleando el más graves de sus tonos de voz.

\- Demuestra esas agallas, Mitsui.

Mitsui abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido por la interpelación de Sakuragi. Él menos que nadie tenía autoridad moral para decir algo así, pues era un novato extremadamente torpe y atolondrado. Pero aun así, estaba en lo cierto.

¿Qué sucedía con Mitsui en este partido? Apenas había encestado dos canastas (una de ellas un triple). Su condición física era deplorable y parecía estar ausente.

\- Jum – Mitsui reaccionó dándole un palmetazo en la cara al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Uhhhhh! – chilló Sakuragi.

\- Pues, ¿quién demonios crees que soy, cabeza de chorlito? No me provoques. ¡Yo soy Hisashi Mitsui, el hombre que nunca se rinde! – replicó Mitsui sumamente aireado, dándose media vuelta y alejándose de Sakuragi con un caminar altivo.

Lejos de enojarse, Sakuragi se regocijó con la reacción del triplista. Era justamente lo que esperaba: provocarlo y encender la chispa en él.

\- Jijiji tenía una cara de cansancio que parecía que estaba a punto de morir. ¡Nyahahahaha! – el pelirrojo se tapó la boca con ambas manos y rio divertido.

No se percató de que Akagi se había acercado a él.

\- Pon atención, Sakuragi – dijo el capitán con su característica voz, profunda y grave.

\- ¡Ah! – Sakuragi dio un saltito y se volteó a él.

\- Te lo repetiré una vez más: la victoria nos la dará el rebote. Cuando consigas un rebote ofensivo, haz inmediatamente una clavada. Yo te autorizo – continuó explicando Akagi, hablando con celeridad.

\- Gorila… – Sakuragi quedó de piedra, pero entendió la seriedad de sus palabras.

\- Y cuando estés lejos de la canasta y no puedas encestar una clavada, yo estaré cerca. Inmediatamente pásame el balón, yo me encargaré. ¿Quedó claro? – añadió Akagi.

\- Sí – Sakuragi asintió y tragó pesadamente.

La situación era tan crítica que hasta él entendió que era momento de actuar con seriedad. El plan parecía lógico para ambos, aun cuando muchas cosas podrían terminar mal.

 _Piiii_

\- ¡Balón del equipo rojo! – anunció el árbitro.

Miyagi inició la jugada y el reloj comenzó su rápido descenso. No había tiempo que perder, por lo que el base se precipitó hacia la cancha de Kainan, siendo marcado de inmediato por Kiyota y Miyamasu.

Sakuragi corrió hacia el tablero, por el carril derecho y Takasago se acercó a él para marcarlo, con una mirada tan grave que le hizo pensar en el capitán Akagi. Y recién entonces se percató en el enorme parecido físico entre ambos. Los dos parecían un gorila furioso y mal genio.

Finalmente Miyagi desistió de su avance y lanzó pase largo a Himura, que desde el carril izquierdo lo recibió sin problemas. Jin se le pegó en el acto, por lo que Himura no tuvo más alternativa que saltar y lanzar hacia la canasta, sabiendo que por la distancia y la presión del momento el tiro fallaría. Confiaba así el rebote al pelirrojo.

\- ¡SERÁ UN REBOTE! – avisó Himura nada más soltar el balón.

Sakuragi escuchó la palabra rebote y se puso en acción. Se volteó hacia el tablero para ocupar una mejor posición y conseguir el balón, pero Takasago se la había adelantado y quedó inmediatamente debajo del tablero. No cedía ni un centímetro de terreno. Ambos forcejearon incesantemente conforme el balón seguía su trayectoria, y Sakuragi no conseguía adelantarse.

Era una situación angustiosa, el resultado final del juego podría llegar a depender de ese rebote. Quedaban 21 segundos.

Finalmente el balón rebotó contra el aro y tanto Sakuragi como Takasago saltaron al mismo tiempo. Este último contó con la gran ventaja de una mejor posición, y terminó siendo él quien consiguió el rebote.

\- _"¡Oh no! ¡Oh no!"_ – se lamentó Sakuragi, palideciendo de golpe mientras aterrizaba en la duela junto a Takasago.

Había perdido el rebote y con ello la posibilidad de hacer una clava. Y con ello, además, la posibilidad de ganar el partido. El aire se le fue de los pulmones y se quedó congelado, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

\- ¡CUIDADO, TAKASAGO! ¡TEN CUIDADO! – gritó Jin con todas sus fuerzas.

Ni Sakuragi ni Takasago lo vieron venir, pero Himura se había acercado rápida y sigilosamente a ellos, y en cuanto el jugador de Kainan aterrizó con el balón en sus manos, lo golpeó fuertemente de abajo hacia arriba, haciéndolo volar por los aires.

\- ¡Es tu momento, Sakuragi! ¡ATRÁPALO! – encomió Himura.

Sakuragi reaccionó al instante y se lanzó a por el balón, como un completo poseído. Takasago no logró espabilar, por lo que era prácticamente una carrera solitaria.

\- _"Te lo repetiré una vez más: la victoria nos la dará el rebote. Cuando consigas un rebote ofensivo, haz inmediatamente una clavada"_

Aquellas palabras se repitieron en la mente del pelirrojo cuando cerró sus manos en torno al balón, y continuaron repitiéndose una y otra vez, a gran velocidad, mientras aterrizaba en la duela y saltaba de inmediato para llevar a cabo su cometido.

15 segundos.

Maki salió de la nada y saltó para interponerse en su camino, pero no llegó a verlo. Cuando Sakuragi finalmente encestó la clavada, Maki cayó al suelo, derribado como un simple muñeco de trapo. El pelirrojo quedó colgado del aro con una mano, tambaleándose por su propio peso.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiii_

Sonó el silbato y Sakuragi se asustó, temiendo haber cometido una falta a tan poco tiempo del final.

\- ¡Falta del número 4 de Kainan! ¡Canasta cuenta más un tiro libre!

\- ¿QUÉ?

\- ¡¿QUÉ DICE?!

Las protestas de los jugadores de Kainan no se hicieron esperar mientras Maki, en completo silencio, se ponía de pie. La diferencia era por fin de solo dos puntos, 88 contra 90 para Kainan.

\- ¡Ahá! ¡QUÉ BIEN! – celebró Sakuragi, henchido de alegría.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Sakuragi! ¡Estuviste fenomenal! – Himura saltó hacia el pelirrojo y se colgó de su cuello para revolverle el cabello con la mano libre, riendo con gusto.

Mitsui y Miyagi también acudieron a celebrar el pequeño triunfo. Incluso Akagi se mostró alegre. Tenían derecho a un tiro libre, lo cual los acercaba aún más a la victoria.

\- Al parecer no juegas nada mal – Akagi aunó fuerzas con Himura y se le unió a la labor de revolverle el cabello al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Hahahaha! ¡Ahahaha! ¡Al fin reconoces mis grandiosas habilidades! – Sakuragi reía sin parar, regocijándose con tanta atención y halagos.

La pequeña celebración continuó por un par de segundos más, hasta que el árbitro los volvió a la realidad para solicitar al pelirrojo que ejecutase su tiro libre. Rápidamente comenzaron a formarse los jugadores en torno a la zona de tiro y Sakuragi hizo lo propio.

Mucho dependía de sus siguientes movimientos. El sueño de toda una vida en el caso del capitán Akagi.

Sakuragi boteó el balón una vez antes de tomar la misma posición anterior para ejecutar su tiro. Era solo una oportunidad. En caso de encestar, quedarían 89 contra 90, aún por debajo de Kainan y con tan solo 15 segundos de partido.

\- _"Si encesto, seguiríamos estando un punto por debajo y el balón pasaría a manos de Kainan…"_ – meditó Sakuragi, craneándose para dilucidar la mejor alternativa a su tiro – _"Lo mejor será que… provoque un rebote. ¡Claro! Si provoco un rebote, luego lo atrapo y encesto una clavada… ¡Estaríamos empatados! Aunque… si consiguiéramos anotar tres puntos, ganaríamos el partido"_

La solución le pareció bastante clara y lógica.

Sakuragi se decidió por lo más arriesgado y lanzó el balón de abajo hacia arriba, aplicando más fuerza de la necesaria para provocar un rebote. Cuando este se produjo, se apresuró hacia el tablero, pero también lo hicieron Akagi, Himura, Maki y Takasago.

Fue una pelea reñida, y contra todo pronóstico y pese a su lesión, fue Akagi quien lo atrapó.

\- ¡MITSUI! –gritó el capitán de Shohoku, lanzando el balón hacia la zona exterior donde ya estaba Mitsui, listo y dispuesto.

Pareció que todo estaba orquestado para ese único desenlace, pero no era el caso. Akagi, Mitsui y Sakuragi, cada uno llegó a la misma conclusión sobre cómo ganar el partido: primero se necesitaría un rebote, luego conseguirlo y finalmente anotar una canasta de tres puntos. Solo de ese modo la victoria estaría asegurada.

Con energías renovadas y echando fuego por los ojos, Mitsui cogió el balón y ejecutó la rutina que tan bien se le daba: flexionó las piernas, levantó el balón con ambas manos y saltó. Saltó sutilmente, pero lo necesario para ganar altura y lanzar el balón hacia la canasta.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! – chilló Kiyota, saltando instantes después de Mitsui, estirando su mano para de algún modo desviar el tiro.

Mitsui rio divertido por el intento del novato y cerró su puño como siempre lo hacía cuando la canasta estaba asegurada. Contaba con que entraría.

 _8 segundos._

El balón comenzó a descender, pero no atravesó la red como estaba previsto. Rebotó contra el aro. Mitsui quedó de piedra, preguntándose cómo era posible que haya fallado su tiro.

 _7 segundos._

Sakuragi y Takasago saltaron al mismo tiempo para conseguir el rebote más crucial de todo el partido.

 _6 segundos._

\- ¡Soy el rey de los rebotes! – gritó Sakuragi, atrapando el balón entre sus manos.

El público estalló en gritos, en el más puro éxtasis por lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _5 segundos._

Sakuragi aterrizó en la duela, pisando firmemente con ambos pies. Maki y Jin se abalanzaron sobre él para impedir que se moviera. El pánico lo invadió.

\- _"Y cuando estés lejos de la canasta y no puedas encestar una clavada, yo estaré cerca. Inmediatamente pásame el balón, yo me encargaré"_

Las palabras de Akagi acudieron a su mente, y con ello un rayo de luz surgió ante tan complicada situación.

\- ¡GORI! – gritó Sakuragi, dándose media vuelta y lanzando el balón hacia donde debería estar Akagi.

Ahora todo dependía del capitán de Shohoku.

 _4 segundos._

El balón llegó a manos de Kazuma Takasago, quien lo recibió con gran sorpresa.

Sakuragi sintió que el mundo se venía abajo cuando reparó en su gravísimo error. Estaba tan desesperado que confundió la figura de Takasago con la de Akagi. Abrió los ojos de par en par y profirió un sonoro ´Ohhhh´ como pocas veces antes lo había hecho.

 _3 segundos._

Takasago levantó el balón con ambas manos.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOO! – Sakuragi comenzó a gritar, completamente desesperado, sumido en el pánico.

 _2 segundos._

Akagi, Himura, Mitsui y Miyagi. Todos quedaron igual de sorprendidos por tan inesperado desenlace. Nadie pudo hacer nada por revertir la situación, y tampoco hubiera tenido caso hacerlo. El tiempo se estaba agotando.

 _1 segundo._

 _PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

\- ¡Termina el juego! ¡La victoria es para el equipo de Kainan!– anunció el árbitro luego de que el contador llegara a cero y tronara la alarma. El marcador quedó en 90 contra 88 puntos.

El público comenzó a aplaudir. Los fanáticos de Kainan comenzaron a gritar y celebrar el triunfo. Los jugadores de Kainan celebraron como nunca antes el desenlace de tan difícil encuentro.

\- ¡GANAMOS! –gritaba Kiyota, corriendo en círculos con los brazos abiertos.

Jin y Maki se abrazaron efusivamente e incluyeron a Miyamasu en el acto mientras acudían compañeros de la banca a unírseles. En la banca de Shohoku el silencio era lapidario. Todos se habían puesto de pie, incluido el profesor Anzai cuyo semblante estaba sombrío. Ayako había comenzado a llorar silenciosamente y ya tenía el rostro anegado en lágrimas.

Luego de una maravillosa e histórica racha, Shohoku perdía su primer partido en este torneo.

Akagi estaba congelado, con los ojos bien abiertos y respirando profundamente. Se podría decir que estaba en shock, o que estaba haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por serenarse y no romper en llanto, si acaso ya no estaba llorando. Era difícil saberlo, pues su rostro parecía estar cubierto en sudor y lágrimas. Le tomó varios segundos tranquilizarse.

Solo y abatido, Miyagi se dirigió hacia la banca para reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros. Arrastraba los pies al caminar y no se atrevió a levantar la cabeza por temor a encontrarse con miradas acusadoras y recriminatorias, pero cuando llegó cerca de Ayako, reconoció sus pies. Solo entonces erguirse gradualmente mientras intentaba explicarse.

\- A-A-Ayako, yo… he fallado. Perdóname… - susurró Miyagi, pero cuando terminó de alzar la vista y se encontró con los ojos de Ayako anegados en lágrimas, calló de golpe. Se sintió miserable y en parte culpable de que la chica de sus sueños estuviera llorando.

\- Hiciste un gran juego, Ryota - dijo Ayako, enjugándose las lágrimas para luego acercarse a él y darle un cálido y breve abrazo.

Ese gesto de consuelo logró tranquilizar un poco el sabor amargo de la derrota.

Himura se había acercado a Mitsui para brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, pues había sido el último en intentar un tiro y había fallado.

\- Mitsui-senpai… - dijo Himura, que estaba tan abatido como todos.

\- No sé qué sucedió, ese tiro debió entrar – comenzó a explicar Mitsui, mirándose las manos, como si en ellas hubiera algún defecto que no alcanzaba aún a comprender.

\- Toqué el balón – Kiyota, que había terminado de celebrar, se acercó a los jugadores de Shohoku – Esa estuvo cerca.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pudiste tocar el balón? – Mitsui quitó la mirada de sus manos.

\- Solo con la uña – respondió Kiyota, mostrando su mano derecha. De la uña del dedo medio corría un fino hilo de sangre tenía cubierto gran parte del dedo.

No había malicia en las palabras de Kiyota, ni burla en su rostro, por lo que Himura se acercó a él para facilitarlo.

\- Fue un buen partido, felicidades por la victoria – Himura extendió su mano de manera amistosa, sonriendo a medias.

Kiyota pareció dudar de sus intenciones, pero terminó por aceptar el gesto y estrechó su mano con la del otro novato.

Sakuragi continuaba de pie en la misma posición, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Emitía gemidos angustiosos y su cuerpo temblaba convulsivamente no a causa del cansancio, sino que del llano descontrolado que amenazaba con desatarse. Tenía los ojos empañados, y aún no podía creer el grave error que había cometido. ¿Confundir a Akagi con Takasago? Por su culpa habían perdido el partido. Cerró los puños con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

\- Soy un bueno para nada… - se dijo en voz baja, conteniendo las lágrimas y negándose a cerrar los ojos, tratando de controlar el desesperado llanto que le acometía con más fuerzas que antes – Soy una basura. Soy un miserable bueno para nada. No sirvo para esto… Realmente no tengo talento. Es mi culpa…los… los hice perder. Arruiné el sueño de todos. Yo… yo soy una basura.

Sakuragi continuó con su monólogo recriminatorio en un tono tan bajo que apenas se podía oír. Y hubiera continuado por mucho tiempo más de no ser por una mano grande y fuerte que se cerró sobre su cabeza.

Inevitablemente, su primer pensamiento fue que se trataba de su papá. Y es que él solía apoyar la mano en su cabeza de esa misma manera cuando se sentía triste. Era su forma de consolarlo y levantarle el ánimo. Pensar en él no tenía sentido, era imposible que fuera él. Era completamente ilógico pues llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

\- _"Papá…"_ – pensó con angustia.

Se mordió el labio, cerró los ojos, evocó la imagen de su padre y entonces comenzó a llorar.

Comenzó a llorar por la amarga derrota.

Comenzó a llorar por cuan miserable se sentía.

Comenzó a llorar por lo inútil que había resultado cuando más lo necesitaban.

Comenzó a llorar por haber arruinado el sueño de sus compañeros, en especial el de Akagi.

Comenzó a llorar por cuánto extrañaba a su padre.

\- Este no es el final, apenas está comenzando. Aún quedan partidos por delante. Nos recuperaremos de esta. – Takenori Akagi le bajó suavemente la cabeza y habló con una voz tan tranquila que resultaba imposible creer que él mismo hubiera estado al borde del llanto hace solo unos instantes.

Sakuragi continuó llorando desconsoladamente, cada vez con más fuerzas, completamente rendido.

\- No llores – dijo Akagi levantando la voz, pero sin gritar.

Pero no hubo caso, las lágrimas brotaban por sí solas. El pelirrojo requirió de un gran esfuerzo para lograr articular las siguientes palabras:

\- Lo… lo siento, Akagi – murmuró Sakuragi, llamándolo por su apellido por primera vez para luego seguir llorando.

Akagi sonrió amargamente.

\- No es tu culpa, Sakuragi. Jugaste muy bien, y eso es todo lo que importa ahora. Mañana será otro día para seguir mejorando ¿Me escuchas? – Akagi volvió a hablarle suavemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar por la tristeza.

Sakuragi asintió levemente, sin dejar de llorar.

Era una tarea difícil, pero Takenori Akagi supo estar a la altura y mantenerse firme cuando más lo necesitaban.


	22. Tormenta de verano

**Capítulo 22: Tormenta de verano**

 _Viernes 10 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

La derrota ante Kainan los había golpeado con gran fuerza. Se trataba de la primera caída tras una grandiosa racha de 5 victorias consecutivas en este campeonato. Y si bien perder ante el campeón de Kanagawa por una diferencia de tan solo dos puntos era algo digno de celebrar, Ayako prefirió guardar silencio y dejarse ese comentario para ella misma.

Y es que nunca antes los había visto tan alicaídos. Todos, sin excepción alguna, sufrieron el revés de una manera que le provocó más de una lágrima. ¡Si incluso se había deshecho en llanto cuando sonó el timbre que anunció el final!

La marcha hacia el camarín resulto penosa, porque todos caminaron en un silencio sepulcral producto de una tensión tal que se palpaba en el aire. No supo cómo siguió la cosa una vez que se metieron a las duchas, pues lógicamente no iba a entrar con ellos.

Así que uno a uno los fue despidiendo cuando comenzaron a salir para irse a sus casas, o a donde fuera que quisieran ir. Rukawa se había marchado hace unos instantes y se despidió de ella con una leve reverencia, más fría y formal que de costumbre. Solo quedaban el capitán y el sub capitán, de quienes se acababa de despedir.

\- ¡Hasta pronto, capitán Akagi y superior Kogure! ¡No olviden avisarme cómo le fue cuando salgan del hospital, por favor! – gritó Ayako, despidiéndolos a ambos.

\- ¡Así será, descuida! – asintió Kogure, sacudiendo su mano a modo de despedida.

\- ¡Y tú no olvides contarnos el resultado del partido de Ryonan! – solicitó nuevamente Akagi antes de desaparecer en una bifurcación del pasillo que conducía al hall central del recinto deportivo, y de ahí hacia el exterior, donde de seguro le aguardaban Haruko y sus amigas.

Fiel a su palabra, Takenori Akagi acudiría al hospital más cercano para que le revisaran el tobillo. Y entonces Ayako quedó completamente sola. Nadie más se quedaría a presenciar el siguiente partido entre Ryonan y Takezato.

\- _"Deben estar realmente destruidos"_ \- pensó Ayako con gran pesar, girándose en sentido contrario para volver a las gradas.

Aún faltaba más de una hora para el siguiente encuentro, que sería a las 1pm en punto, y pretendía esperar sentada en las gradas. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Estaba lejos de casa y no conocía muy bien el entorno. El municipio de Zushi siempre le pareció tan, pero tan lejano.

\- ¡Aquí estás!

Ayako iba caminando tan ensimismada, que no se percató del joven que a pasos apresurados se acercó a ella.

\- Himura… ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que te habías ido a clases – preguntó Ayako, sorprendida de ver al novato aun dando vueltas por el lugar. Sabía muy bien lo buen alumno que era y no se lo había imaginado saltándose clases.

\- Pues… decidí no ir. Al igual que los demás, aprovecharé el permiso del director para saltármelas – respondió Himura, rascándose la mejilla.

\- Ah, ya veo. ¿Y por qué no has ido a casa entonces? Todos lo hicieron.

\- Quiero quedarme a ver el partido de Ryonan contra Takezato – respondió Himura. – Y bueno, me encontré con el capitán Akagi y con Kogure en el Hall. Me dijeron que estarías por aquí y que pensabas ir a las gradas a aguardar el partido.

\- Sí, justo iba hacia allá – asintió la mánager.

\- Pero Ayako, aún falta más de una hora para eso – apuntó Himura.

\- Lo sé, pero ¿qué más puedo hacer? – Ayako se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno, justamente a eso venía. ¿Quieres venir a almorzar con nosotros? – preguntó Himura – Mi hermana dice que ella invita, que no te preocupes por eso.

Himura añadió eso último con prisa, temiendo que tal vez Ayako no trajera suficiente dinero encima como para costearse un almuerzo. El municipio de Zushi y sus alrededores eran bastante acomodados, y los precios excedían por mucho al promedio de Kanagawa. ¡Incluso una simple botella de refresco de naranja costaba por lo bajo tres veces su valor normal!

\- ¡Oh! Vaya, eso es muy considerado de su parte – exclamó Ayako, para quien la perspectiva de compartir con Kenji Himura y su hermana se le hacía más ameno que estar completamente sola.

Lo cierto es que Ayako hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar en casa, aprovechar la tarde libre y rebullirse en el sofá a ver televisión o escuchar música. La derrota había afectado también su ánimo. Pero el deber era el deber, y como tal debía quedarse a observar el partido entre los dos equipos a los que Shohoku debería enfrentar. Dado que se perdió contra Kainan, la única chance de conseguir un cupo a las Nacionales era ganar los siguientes dos partidos a como diera lugar.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Himura, haciendo el amago de sonreír. Como resultado solo pudo torcer la boca de manera escueta. También él estaba afectado.

\- Claro que sí – asintió Ayako, sonriendo lo mejor posible.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron juntos a lo largo del estrecho pasillo, uno junto al otro y en completo silencio, cara uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. El silencio del recinto era casi irónico en comparación al caos y griterío de hace una hora atrás, cuando aún estaban en medio del partido. Lo único que se escuchaba era el eco lejano de un par de conversaciones de quienes aún estaban deambulando por el sector, además del viento que soplaba con fuerza e intensidad.

\- Himura-kun… es idea mía, ¿o tú no estás tan afectado por la derrota? – preguntó Ayako, mirando al novato de reojo.

Himura se detuvo en seco y Ayako lo imitó para luego girarse y quedar cara a cara. ¿Acaso era tristeza lo que veía en los ojos turquesa del menor?

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Himura, y continuó sin esperar respuesta -. Claro que me afecta, pero…. No lo sé. Es extraño.

\- No quise decir que no te afectara, porque es lógico que sí. Es solo que eres el único que se quedó a ver el partido… todos los demás se marcharon completamente abatidos. – se apresuró a corregir Ayako - Rukawa estaba más frío que nunca, Mitsui estaba completamente irritable y alicaído. Miyagi no quiso quedarse a conversar conmigo, lo cual es bastante extraño… ¿sabes? Y bueno, el capitán Akagi sufrió una lesión bastante fea. Y por último… Sakuragi.

\- Sakuragi estaba destrozado – continuó Himura, arrugando la cara-. Me sentí muy mal por él. Se nota que puso todo su corazón en el partido.

\- Sí – asintió Ayako.

\- Bueno, el asunto es que… quiero quedarme a ver este partido ya que así evito pensar en lo que sucedió. Me haría bien distraerme un rato. Por eso mi hermana se ofreció a acompañarme – continuó explicándose Himura, iniciando nuevamente la marcha.

Ayako continuó caminando junto a él.

\- Tu hermana parece ser una buena chica.

\- Lo es. Pidió permiso en el trabajo para estar aquí… ¡Ama el baloncesto desde que yo era solo un niño! – asintió Himura, sonriendo ahora con más ganas que antes.

\- Vaya, me alegra mucho.

\- Jejeje, ¿y sabes algo? No se lo vayas a decir, pero me confesó que le encantó tu cabello y se muere de ganas de conocerte – susurró divertido Himura, como si de un gran secreto se tratase.

\- ¡Oh! Eso es muy halagador – susurró también Ayako.

\- Por cierto, Ayako, puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿sabes? Todos te decimos Ayako, así que no veo razón para que tú no hagas lo mismo – acotó Himura.

\- Bueno, si me das tu venía con gusto lo haré, Kenji – Ayako asintió complacida y le guiñó el ojo con confidencia.

Mal que mal, sentía cierta debilidad por aquél novato de la misma forma en que sentía cierta debilidad por Kaede Rukawa desde que lo conoció en Tomigaoka y por Hanamichi Sakuragi hace un par de meses.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

\- Yo creo que aquí estará bien – dijo Ayako, caminando por entre una hilera de asientos desocupados.

Resultó ser que Tomoe Himura los había invitado a comer en un pequeño restorán local a solo unas cuadras de distancia. Fue una velada bastante agradable en que se habló de todo, menos de baloncesto. Ayako y Tomoe congeniaron desde un comienzo, y cuando la mánager se enteró de que Tomoe era médico, la bombardeó con una serie de preguntas relativas a las múltiples lesiones deportivas más comunes entre los adolescentes. Tomoe le respondió con gusto hasta donde fue capaz de hacerlo, y exhortó el entusiasmo de la joven por lo que, según ella, podrían ser los primeros indicios de su futuro profesional.

\- Tendremos la mejor vista desde aquí – asintió Kenji, caminando tras Ayako.

Aún faltaban 20 minutos para el partido y en las gradas ya se estaba acomodando el público que paulatinamente iba llegando. Escogieron la primera fila del sector oriente, desde donde tendrían una vista panorámica de toda la cancha.

\- Ya, aquí será entonces – Ayako se sentó en uno de los asientos de en medio.

Himura la imitó, sentándose a su derecha. El joven solo iba vestido con el buzo deportivo de Shohoku. Su bolso con las cosas las había dejado en el auto de su hermana.

\- Parece que aún no llegan los de Takezato – dijo Himura, mirando hacia todos lados en la cancha hasta detener la vista en el pequeño grupo de jugadores de Ryonan que ya estaban la banca junto al entrenador Taoka.

No había rastros de Akira Sendoh.

\- Mira sutilmente y no digas nada en voz alta, pero al parecer Rukawa y tú no son los únicos que tienen un club de admiradoras – susurró Ayako, señalando con el mentón hacia su izquierda, un par de asientos más allá, también en primera fila.

Himura se volteó rápidamente y casi hace enfurecer a Ayako y murmurar algo como _´los hombres no saben lo que es la discreción´._ Y divertido, el joven comprobó que se estaba instalando un grupo de 10 chicas de preparatoria, todas vestidas con un traje de una pieza con falda y camiseta unidas en una tela de colores azul marino con celeste, los colores de Ryonan. Cargaban enormes pancartas y pompones que de seguro usarían para animar el partido.

Lo que más llamó la atención de Himura fue la chica más alta de todas ellas, cuya larga y lacia cabellera negra caía radiante sobre su espalda. Era la misma que hace unas horas atrás había visto conversar animadamente con Sendoh. La misma que le acariciaba el lóbulo con total confianza. Era tal la desenvoltura con que impartía ordenes al resto de las animadoras, que supuso sería la líder del grupo.

\- Hasta donde sé, Ryonan cuenta con club oficial de animadoras – comentó Himura, sonriendo con brío – _"Me pregunto qué clase de relación tendrán ella y Sendoh…."_ – pensó intrigado.

\- Ya veo – asintió Ayako, abriendo su bolso de mano para sacar su libreta y comenzar a hojear el contenido.

Permanecieron en silencio un par de minutos más mientras Ayako hacía un reporte con los datos del juego previo. Himura se dedicaba a echar miradas de reojo a lo que la chica escribía y a pasear la vista por la cancha. Vio a uno que otro jugador de Ryonan rezagado llegar a la cancha desde la puerta norte, la misma por la que habían entrado previamente ellos. Pero ni rastros de Sendoh.

\- _"Tal vez estén usando el mismo camarín que usamos nosotros"_ – concluyó.

Y entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

\- Ayako, ¿me darías una hoja en blanco de tu libreta? – solicitó Himura, repentinamente ansioso.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzara el partido.

\- ¿Para qué quieres una hoja? – preguntó Ayako, sacando una plana completa de las últimas hojas de su libreta, la cual entregó de inmediato.

\- Quiero hacer algo con las manos mientras esperamos – fue cuanto respondió Himura.

Ayako se encogió de hombros y continuó anotando los datos relativos al partido que estaba por comenzar mientras Himura plegaba y doblaba el papel frenéticamente, dándole forma de origami.

\- Listo, por fin pude llegar – dijo Tomoe, haciendo aparición y tomando asiento a la izquierda de Ayako, dejándola entre ambos hermanos.

\- Tardaste bastante – comentó Kenji, terminando su origami. Había hecho un pequeño elefante blanco de papel.

\- ¿Qué querías? El estacionamiento estaba a rebasar – saltó Tomoe, haciéndose la ofendida.

Ayako paseó la vista de un hermano a otro.

\- Bah, pensé que serías capaz de hacerlo en cosa de segundos. ¿Acaso no eras súper poderosa o algo así? – replico Kenji, sacando la lengua.

Tomoe rio divertida y estuvo tentada de revolverle el cabello, pero no quería pasarle por encima a Ayako.

\- Por cierto, están cayendo las primeras gotas. La temporada de lluvias por fin comenzará. El verano ya está aquí – informó Tomoe.

( **N.A.:** El verano japonés comienza en el mes de Junio con una temporada de lluvias que suelen ser fuertes y en ocasiones tan intensas que derivan en tifones)

\- ¡Oh vaya! Eso es estupendo, falta menos para el festival Otaue – celebró Ayako, recibiendo la noticia con alegría

( **N.A.:** El festival Otaue, o el festival del Arroz Otaue se celebra en el santuario Sumiyoshi Taisha en Osaka para conmemorar las lluvias del verano que son de vital importancias para la cosecha del cereal.)

\- ¿Has estado en Osaka, Ayako-chan? – preguntó Tomoe, con gran interés. Eran pocos los jóvenes que conocían tal celebración, cada vez más olvidada.

\- Mi abuela es de allá. Trato de ir cada año – asintió la chica.

\- Es un festival hermoso. Yo estudié en Osaka, por lo que fui más de una vez… - agregó Tomoe.

Las dos chicas continuaron conversando de ese tema y Kenji se auto marginó, volviendo a concentrar su atención en la cancha. Sendoh seguía sin aparecer. Ya estaban Uozumi, Koshino, Aida y los otros chicos de Ryonan a los que conoció en el partido amistoso, pero de la estrella, ni rastro.

\- _"Es probable que aún esté en el camarín, dudo que vaya a faltar al partido… Si estuvo presente en nuestro partido. No tiene lógica"_ – pensó, sintiendo a conciencia la presencia del origami de elefante entre sus manos.

Se decidió.

\- Vengo enseguida – dijo poniéndose de pie, resguardando el origami en su mano para que no fuera visible.

\- Será mejor que te des prisa, y de paso podrías traernos unos refrescos, por favor – dijo Tomoe.

Kenji no dijo nada y se alejó a paso rápido, dejando a Ayako y Tomoe conversando con tranquilidad. Era absurdo intentar explicar qué lo impulsó a hacer ese elefante de papel y querer bajar hasta el camarín para saludar a Sendoh, desearle suerte en el partido venidero y obsequiárselo.

¿Por qué? No lo sabría hasta dentro de unos días, pero quería hacerlo y así lo hizo.

Ya conocía el camino y se movió por él con gran rapidez. Nadie reparó en su presencia, pues era tal la desenvoltura y decisión con la que desplazaba que era imposible pensar que tuviera dobles intenciones o se tratase de un intruso.

\- _"Espero que aún esté ahí, o que al menos me lo tope en el pasillo… Pero, ¿si me encuentro con alguien más? ¿Qué diré?"_ – pensó, cayendo en la cuenta que era muy probable que no lo encontrara o que se topase con alguien más, con otro jugador de Ryonan.

Una de las muchas bifurcaciones del pasillo se materializó en su horizonte, junto con el eco progresivo de unas pisadas. Se detuvo expectante, podría tratarse de Sendoh.

Aguardó en silencio conforme las pisadas se intensificaban hasta que por el pasillo que cruzaba apareció un joven alto con el cabello revuelto, vestido con el uniforme de Ryonan. Caminaba directo hacia la puerta corrediza que daba a la cancha. Lo vio por solo dos segundos, y le bastó para saber que no era Sendoh. Ni lo reconoció.

\- _"No estaba en el partido amistoso. ¿Será un integrante nuevo?"_ – se preguntó, reanudando su camino.

Y al doblar, nada más hacerlo, se topó con la alta y esbelta figura de Akira Sendoh. Casi chocan de frente, pero los ágiles reflejos de Sendoh le permitieron detenerse a tiempo, quedando de pie con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Chico origami – dijo Sendoh.

\- Se-Sendoh – balbuceó Himura, sintiéndose un tonto por titubear.

La ansiedad y la vergüenza se apoderaron de él.

\- Siento mucho que hayan perdido – dijo Sendoh.

\- Venía a desearte suerte en el partido –dijo Himura.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y ambos callaron al mismo tiempo. Se miraron divertidos y sonrieron igualmente divertidos.

\- Muchas gracias por venir – dijo Sendoh.

\- Muchas gracias por preocuparte - dijo Himura.

Volvieron a hablar al mismo tiempo, y esta vez rieron de buena gana.

\- Los jóvenes primero – propuso Sendoh, haciendo una divertida floritura con la mano para cederle la palabra.

\- Jah, tú también eres joven… por si no lo habías notado – replicó Himura, haciéndose el ofendido.

La sonrisa de Sendoh se ensanchó aún más y estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Himura se le adelantó.

\- Quería desearte mucho éxito en el partido de hoy, Sendoh-kun. Preferí no mandarte un mensaje y decírtelo en persona… por eso vine hasta aquí.

\- Muchas gracias por sus nobles sentimientos, joven caballero – agradeció Sendoh, inclinando la cabeza en una pronunciada reverencia que rozaba la ridiculez.

\- No exageres, no soy un caballero.

\- Jajaja, lo sé – Sendoh se irguió y rio de muy buena gana, aunque sin levantar el tono -. Pero si viviéramos en los tiempos de los caballeros, estoy seguro que serías uno. Y uno de los buenos – agregó.

Himura quedó en silencio un segundo. En primera instancia se concentró más en la sonrisa de Sendoh que otra cosa. Era la cuarta sonrisa en menos de un minuto, e inevitablemente se pregunto:

\- _"¿Acaso tendrá un mecanismo magnético que le haga sonreír automáticamente?" –_ parpadeó dos veces y a continuación, tras concentrarse en el mensaje, se encontró a si mismo sonriendo de muy, muy buena gana – _"De todos modos, es bastante fácil sonreír cuando estoy con él"_

Himura dio un paso adelante e hizo lo mismo que Sendoh, se inclinó, pero lo hizo levemente, sin tanta ceremonia.

\- Estoy agradecido por sus palabras, maestro Sendoh-san, creador de historias fantásticas, y gran dominador de la bestia naranja, el balón – dijo Himura de manera bastante seria, pronunciando y modulando cada palabra a la perfección.

Himura se irguió y encaró a Sendoh. Ambos se miraron en silencio por un momento y estallaron en risas.

\- Jajajaja

\- Jejejeje… Por cierto, Sendoh… quería darte algo – dijo Himura tras controlar la risa, sintiéndose un poco más aliviado de la amarga derrota. Tal era el poder de Akira Sendoh.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ten, es para darte las gracias por tu constante apoyo y desearte buena suerte – Himura dio otro paso al frente, acercándose a Sendoh, y entonces abrió la mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba y dejando al descubierto el pequeño elefante de papel blanco.

Era un trabajo bastante apurado, por lo que algunos pliegues no estaban doblados a la perfección y la figura del elefante era bastante abstracta. Aun así, se podía adivinar a la perfección que se trataba de uno. Dejando de lado esos detalles, lo más importante eran el aprecio y buen sentimiento con que fue hecho.

Para Sendoh, era un regalo sensacional. Acaso uno de los mejores que había recibido en meses.

\- Es… es completamente hermoso –murmuró Sendoh mudando su sonrisa por una expresión de genuino asombro.

Con gran cuidado, Akira Sendoh estiró la mano y cogió el pequeño origami, rozando la palma de Himura. Ese pequeño contacto se sintió extremadamente cálido para el chico menor, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez tuviera frío.

Sendoh estudió el origami con admiración, cambiando gradualmente su expresión de asombro a una sonrisa que hasta ese momento Himura no había visto. No se trataba de una sonrisa especialmente radiante, amplia o reluciente. Era más bien modesta, comedida. Más auténtica le pareció, y supo que lo que significaba no era otra cosa más que añoranza.

\- Tienes talento para esto. Y aún guardo la grulla que me regalaste hace unas semanas atrás, la tengo en mi mesa de noche. Y por cierto, no debes darme las gracias por apoyarte. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? – dijo Sendoh tras finalizar el escrutinio.

Himura se sorprendió por esa revelación, especialmente porque Sendoh lo considerara un amigo. Se sintió gratificado y una oleada de calor invadió su pecho. Del frío que creyó sentir ya no quedaba nada.

\- Mi padre solía hacer origami todo el tiempo. Y también era muy talentoso en eso. – agregó Sendoh, sonriendo comedidamente.

Y entonces Himura lo supo. La sonrisa anterior efectivamente era de añoranza. Sendoh había pensado en su padre cuando sostuvo el elefante en su mano. No pudo evitar preguntarse, una vez más, qué sería de él. ¿Acaso estaban distanciados?

\- Gr-gracias… Pensé que tal vez el joven emperador Daiki podría contar con un elefante en su viaje al norte – agregó Himura, sin saber cómo diablo se le habían cruzado los cables de semejante manera.

¿Cómo era posible que saliera con la historia que Sendoh le había contado en un momento como ese, tan inesperadamente? ¿Tal era su grado de nerd? De ser así, ya podrían ir coronándolo como el soberano de los nerds. Se suponía que debía sentirse abatido por la derrota ante Kainan, intrigado por la reacción de Sendoh. No hablar de la historia de fantasía que le había contado el as de Ryonan, y que por cierto aún estaba inconclusa.

Definitivamente Sendoh le hacía sentirse de una manera extraña, y comportarse en consecuencia. Y no le molestaba en absoluto, porque le seguía la corriente como si nada.

\- Es una estupenda idea. Un elefante blanco sería grandioso – asintió Sendoh.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó Himura, inexplicablemente emocionado.

\- Por supuesto, ¿cómo podría no serlo? Será un elefante enorme, blanco y muy valiente. Y muy noble, tal como lo eres tú – asintió Sendoh

\- Genial, ya quiero saber cómo sigue la historia.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron nuevamente, abstraídos en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Por cierto, lamento lo del partido. Jugaste muy bien, sigues mejorando cada día – recordó Sendoh.

Himura asintió en silencio, aceptando cada palabra con estoicismo.

\- Gracias, Sendoh… Por eso quise venir: debes ganar a como dé lugar. Mereces ir a las Nacionales.

\- Tu igual, chico origami.

Y entones Sendoh dio un paso adelante y posó la mano libre sobre la cabeza de Himura para revolverle suavemente el cabello.

Himura se dejó hacer. No rio, pero tampoco se quejó. Simplemente disfrutó del contacto.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, o me asesinarán por llegar tarde – dijo Sendoh, rompiendo el contacto.

Una extraña sensación de vacío los invadió a ambos, pero no llegaron a dar muestra de aquello.

\- S-sí, es verdad – balbuceó Himura.

\- Le daré el origami a Hikoichi para que lo cuide por mí mientras juego. Hablamos luego, ¿vale?

\- Vale. Te estaré observando durante el partido.

 **xXx**

 **HISACHI**

En la preparatoria Shohoku las clases se habían desarrollado con total normalidad durante toda la jornada, como si nada fuera de lo común hubiera pasado. Cuando llegó la hora de almuerzo, a eso de las 1 de la tarde, millares de alumnos se agolparon en los pasillos para tomar aire fresco y disfrutar de un tan merecido descanso.

Todos reían, todos conversaban animadamente y todos parecían felices pese a la intensa nubosidad de aquél día abochornado de verano y los ocasionales goterones que caían desde el cielo. Eso, al menos en apariencia. Era un contraste irónico que a Hisashi Mitsui le agrió aún más el genio.

¿Cómo era posible que todos fueran tan indolentes? Shohoku acaba de perder un partido importante, pero parecía que nadie se había enterado aún. O no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, lo cual era peor.

Pese a haber sido el único que volvió a Shohoku, no pretendía entrar a clases. Tampoco habría entrenamiento de equipo durante la tarde, por lo que de igual modo esa no era la razón para estar ahí.

\- _"No sé si deba molestarlo en este momento"_ – iba pensando mientras caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos atiborrados de eufóricos estudiantes.

Desde que se despidió de sus compañeros y dejó el estadio Atlético Hayama Shrine para montarse en el tren, se la pasó deambulando con la misma y persistente idea en la cabeza: pedir consejo. Su desempeño en el partido había sido lisa y llanamente desastroso. Se sintió más cansado que nunca, no pudo aportar los suficientes triples para conseguir la ventaja y estuvo a pasos de correr el mismo destino que Rukawa y desfallecerse en medio de la cancha.

Sabía que debía recurrir al entrador Anzai, pero se resistía a la idea de admitir sus falencias. Y después de todo, apenas había pasado un par de horas desde el triste desenlace. ¿Sería mejor esperar a digerir mejor el traspié?

\- Jo jo jo, me da gusto verte aquí, Mitsui-kun.

Mitsui se detuvo en seco, sorprendido. Al levantar la vista de sus pies, se encontró a sí mismo en el sector suroriente del primer piso del edificio principal, donde estaban las oficinas de los docentes.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? No tenía idea.

\- Pro-profesor Anzai… - murmuró Mitsui, girándose hacia el anciano profesor.

El entrenador lo recibió con una gentil sonrisa en su orondo rostro.

\- ¿Me estabas buscando? – preguntó Anzai.

\- S-C-S-Sí, ¿cómo lo supo? – tartamudeó Mitsui, sorprendido.

\- Jo jo jo jo, ¿por qué otra razón sino estarías aquí? – Anzai volvió a reír. Lucía tan contento y tan a gusto que resultaba difícil creer que su equipo hubiera sufrido una derrota.

Mitsui asintió, inspiró hondo y se armó de valor. Había sido descubierto y no tendría sentido negarlo.

\- Q-quería pedir su consejo, profesor. Por favor – Mitsui inclinó levemente la cabeza, sometiéndose a la sabiduría de su superior.

\- Imagino que es por lo del partido de esta tarde, ¿no es así?

\- Sí, profesor. Yo… yo creo que fracasé y los defraudé a todos. Y lo… lo siento mucho – admitió Mitsui, desviando la vista a sus pies, temeroso de ver recriminación en los ojos del profesor.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo en el ambiente, y a Mitsui se le encogió el corazón, pensando que se trataba de la clase de silencio acusatorio. La angustia cesó cuando Anzai lo agarró suave pero firmemente por los brazos.

\- No debes recriminarte, Mitsui. Ni mucho menos disculparte. Diste lo mejor de ti, y todos pudimos apreciar tu esfuerzo – dijo Anzai con un tono de voz reconfortante.

Tímidamente Mitsui levantó la vista y hasta toparse con el rostro del profesor, que continuaba sonriéndole con inconmensurable bondad. Se sintió reconfortado al saber que no lo había defraudado como creyó, pero aun así, era cierto que sus debilidades fueron latentes.

\- P-pero, aun así… perdimos. Yo perdí, porque no pude aportar como es debido – replico Mitsui.

\- No es perder si logras aprender algo, Mitsui-kun. Y si luego de la experiencia de hoy logras aprender cuáles son tus puntos débiles, créeme que estarás ganando mucho más que un partido – sentenció Anzai, soltando el agarre sobre Mitsui.

El joven se quedó en silencio, procesando aquellas palabras, tomando conciencia del significado que implicaban. ¿Había aprendido cuáles eran sus deficiencias? Sí, en efecto. La resistencia física era su gran debilidad.

\- Necesito mejorar mi condición física…

\- Sí, y además de afinar tus tiros de tres puntos y mejorar el porcentaje de precisión. ¿Viste los tiros que hizo Soichiro Jin?

\- Sí, no falló ninguno – Mitsui apretó fuertemente los puños. Ya no estaba tan molesto consigo mismo como hace unos instantes. Una nueva determinación surgió en él. - ¿Qué puedo hacer para mejorar? No quiero volver a fallar ningún triple.

\- Jo jo jo, ¡qué gusto me da escucharte hablar así! – rio el profesor Anzai muy a gusto -. Resulta que estuve pensando en ello y tengo unas interesantes propuestas que hacerte. ¿Te importaría pasar a mi oficina para discutirlo?

Hisashi Mitsui no se lo pensó dos veces y asintió inmediatamente.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

El partido entre Ryonan y Takezato había finalizado hace más de una hora. Ryonan obtuvo una victoria aplastante al anotar 117 puntos, mientras que Takezato solo consiguió 64 tantos.

Fuera de eso, nada excepcional o fuera de lo normal ocurrió en el encuentro. Kenji Himura había querido encontrarse con Sendoh una vez más para felicitarlo por su excepcional juego, pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo pues los jugadores de Ryonan se retiraron todos juntos en grupo, y a ellos se les sumó el club de animadoras oficiales. Luego todos iban a ser transportados en bus hasta la sede de Ryonan. Tal era el privilegio con el que contaba una institución privada de renombre como Ryonan.

Como estaban lejos de Shohoku, además del hecho de que se había desatado una intensa lluvia, Tomoe Himura se había ofrecido llevar a Ayako hasta su casa para evitar que la muchacha se mojara con la lluvia. Y así es como iban los 3 en el auto de la mayor de los Himura mientras el cielo se les venía encima y avanzaban a menos de 5 kilómetros por hora. La radio estaba encendida y en ese preciso momento se emitía un infomercial de último minuto.

\- Se les informa a los ciudadanos que debido a la intensa lluvia que se desató durante la tarde del día de hoy, además de los fuertes vientos oceánicos, el servicio de trenes se encuentra suspendido por desperfectos técnicos en prácticamente la totalidad de la red central de Kanagawa. Además, diversas calles presentan considerables atochamientos producto de la falta de suministro eléctrico en la red de semáforos…. – narraba la monótona voz del locutor hasta que la radio fue apagada.

\- Vaya día para que ocurriera algo así – dijo Tomoe, mirando en el espejo retrovisor hacia los asientos de atrás.

Llevaban varios minutos atrapados en la intersección de dos concurridas avenidas y la incomodidad era palpable en el rostro de Kenji, sentado en los asientos de atrás mirando hacia afuera a través de la ventana.

\- Afuera la cosa debe ser un verdadero caos, gracias por llevarme, Tomoe – agradeció una vez más Ayako, sentada en el asiento del copiloto.

\- No hay de qué, Ayako. No podría permitir que vayas sola con esta lluvia tan fuerte. Mucho menos ahora que el servicio de trenes colapsó – Tomoe le sonrió y Ayako correspondió de igual manera.

Si bien para Kenji era curioso lo bien que se llevaban ambas pese a conocerse hace solo un par de horas, no le extrañaba en lo absoluto. Él mismo había congeniado con Ayako muy rápido, ya que la mánager tenía un encanto y un carisma magnético. Y bueno, su hermana aportaba otro tanto pues tenía la manía de ser parlanchina y buscar siempre algún tema de conversación para conocer más acerca de otras personas.

\- Por cierto, Ayako, ¿tienes novio? - preguntó repentinamente Tomoe.

Kenji se rebulló incómodo en su asiento trasero, deseoso de darle un puntapié a su hermana por tal discreción.

\- No, estoy tan soltera como lo estaba al nacer – respondió risueña Ayako.

\- No te creo. ¿Cómo es posible? Con lo guapa que eres deberías tener un ejército de pretendientes a tus pies – replicó Tomoe, sorprendida.

\- Oh, yo dije que estoy soltera, no que estoy sola. Jajajajaja – Ayako rio de buena gana.

\- ¡Vaya! Bien dicho jajaja

Con tal declaración, Kenji quedó estupefacto. Sabía que era muy probable que Ayako estuviese bromeando y alardeando, pero aun así no se esperaba esas palabras viniendo de ella.

\- _"¿Con que Ayako no está sola? ¿Con quién será que está?"_ – se preguntó Kenji, sin atreverse a intervenir en la conversación

\- Bueno, hablando en serio, solo bromeaba. Estoy completamente sola y que yo sepa, no hay nadie detrás de mí en estos momentos - aclaró Ayako tras cesar de reír.

\- ¡Imposible! ¿Qué pasa con los jóvenes de hoy en día? – Tomoe se volteó a su hermano -. Kenji, ¿no crees acaso que Ayako es una hermosura?

Divertida, Ayako también se volteó para ver la reacción del joven, que aún más sorprendido que antes se sonrojó peligrosamente. ¿Qué se supone que debería decir? ¿Por qué tenían que preguntare a él esas cosas? Nunca había pensado en Ayako de esa manera ni mucho menos la había visto siquiera con ese tipo de intenciones. Realmente no sabía que responder.

\- Eh… esto… ¡Tomoe! ¡¿Cómo voy a saber yo esas cosas?! – respondió finalmente, fulminando a su hermana con la mirada.

\- Pues, ¡deberías! Eres joven y eres apuesto – replicó Tomoe, divertida y empecinada en molestarlo.

\- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! No seas burra. Ya no me molestes con esas cosas – ofendido, Kenji se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

Tomoe rio aún más a expensas de su amurrado hermano menor y Ayako se sintió muy tentada de hacerlo también, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen para no crearse problemas con él.

\- Vamos, Tomoe. No seas mala con él… además, estoy segura que ya tiene sus ojos puestos en alguien más. ¿No es así, Kenji? – intervino Ayako, conciliadora y guiñándole un ojo al muchacho.

Y esta vez la sorpresa fue aún mayor para Kenji. Las palabras de Ayako estaban cargas de muchos significados intrínsecos que le hicieron ponerse nervioso sin razón aparente. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando algo? Que supiera, él no iba detrás de nadie.

\- A-Ayako, yo no… - balbuceó Kenji.

\- Bromeo, solo bromeo – aclaró Ayako, poniendo paños fríos sobre el asunto.

\- Relájate, hermanito. No te pongas denso – agregó Tomoe, volviendo la vista al frente para pisar el acelerador y avanzar un par de metros a mínima velocidad en la atochada avenida.

Ayako se volvió hacia adelante y comenzó a hablar con Tomoe acerca de los casos clínicos de esta última. Ayako realmente se estaba mostrando entusiasta con la medicina, y de muy buen grado sus dudas eran respondidas.

Kenji se quedó en silencio, dio un largo suspiró y se reclinó en el asiento para fijar su atención en lo que sucedía en el exterior, aunque sin realmente ver. Su mente giraba en torno a una sucesión frenética de pensamientos inconexos. La derrota ante Kainan. El desfallecimiento de Rukawa. La lesión del capitán Akagi. El grandioso juego de Sendoh. El llanto descontrolado de Sakuragi. Los exámenes venideros. La historia del emperador Daiki. El elefante de papel. La sonrisa de añoranza de Sendoh. La chica de cabello largo acariciando el lóbulo de Sendoh. El pobre desempeño de Mitsui. Las lágrimas de Ayako tras perder el partido. La tormenta de verano que se había desatado y aún los azotaba en forma de torrencial lluvia.

Era un caos agotador que lejos de ayudarle a esclarecer la mente lo aturdía aún más. No podía quedarse así, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería mantener el cuerpo ocupado para aligerar la mente.

\- Tomoe… - llamó quedamente. Las chicas cortaron la conversación para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

\- Dime.

\- Esto… ¿puedes dejarme en Shohoku? Quiero ir a la biblioteca a hacer un ensayo – pidió, revelando su intención a medias.

\- ¿Y…? – Tomoe lo miró por el espejo retrovisor.

\- ¿Y… qué?

\- ¿Qué más quieres hacer? – preguntó Tomoe.

\- …

\- ¿Quieres entrenar, no es eso? – inquirió Tomoe.

\- S-sí. También quiero pasar al gimnasio y entrenar un poco. Necesito aclarar mi mente – confesó Kenji, bajando la vista, temeroso de que no le concedieran el permiso.

Tomoe guardó silencio un par de segundos, sopesando la idea, y entonces se decidió.

\- Bueno, te pasaré a dejar. Pero tienes permiso hasta las 9. ¿Está bien?

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Kenji, levantando la vista una vez más.

\- Y te irás a casa en taxi, nada de deambular bajo la lluvia. ¿Eh?

\- Entendido – asintió Kenji.

\- Ten, saca algo de dinero extra – Tomoe le acercó la billetera.

Kenji la tomó gustoso y sacó un par de billetes, más que suficiente para pagar el taxi de regreso a casa.

\- Necesitarás esto también – dijo entonces Ayako, volteándose para entregarle las llaves del gimnasio.

Ya se las había prestado en ocasiones anteriores para que se quedara a entrenar junto a Rukawa. Podía confiar en él.

\- Gracias, Ayako – agradeció Kenji, cogiendo las llaves y devolviendo la billetera a su hermana.

El resto del camino estuvo en silencio, escuchando ocasionalmente la conversación entre su hermana y Ayako. Definitivamente ambas chicas parecían tener tema de sobra para cubrir todo el largo trayecto hasta Shohoku, que transcurría más lento de normal por culpa de la gran congestión vehicular.

Sacó el móvil de su bolso deportivo y escribió un rápido mensaje.

 **Kenji Himura, 17:15 pm:** Hola, Sendoh-kun. Excelente partido, jugaste fenomenal. ¡Felicidades por la victoria! (:

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Los gruesos goterones de lluvia caían pesadamente sobre la venta de su habitación, la cual resistía indemne el fuerte viento oceánico que azotaba a medio Kanagawa y gran parte de las ciudades de la costa pacífico de Japón.

Desde que había llegado a casa, directo desde el estadio en tren, se fue a su habitación y se encerró en ella sin cruzar palabra alguna con su madre, y mucho menos con su hermano menor. Era tal la frustración por la derrota ante Kainan que para palear aquellos amargos sentimientos hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer (en segundo lugar tras jugar al baloncesto): dormir. Pero ya llevaba bastante tiempo despierto y dándose vueltas en la cama. La lluvia lo había despertado.

\- Hermano… ¿estás despierto? ¿Quieres jugar con la guitarra? ¿Quieres escucharme tocar una canción? ¿Estás ahí? ¡HERMANO! – la estridente voz de su hermano menor, Hikaru, se escuchó fuerte y claro desde el otro lado de la puerta acompañada de varios golpes contra la madera.

Kaede hizo caso omiso de sus llamados. No estaba de humor para verlo entretenerse con la guitarra de juguete que le habían regalado sus padres hace unos días atrás.

\- ¡Hikaru! ¡Ven, baja de inmediato! No molestes a Kaede - Aiko Rukawa, la madre de ambos, llamó al menor de los dos hermanos desde el primer piso.

El pequeño obedeció de inmediato y se marchó del lugar. Kaede escuchó sus pasos descender por la escalera hasta perderse en el primer piso, desde donde el eco distante de una nueva reprimenda de su madre se confundió con el repiqueteo de la intensa lluvia.

Adoraba la lluvia, pero por algún motivo no la estaba disfrutando como solía hacer. La veía caer contra la ventana y descender pesadamente por ella, describiendo una figura parecida a lágrimas cayendo desde los ojos de una persona.

\- _"Es un montón de lágrimas"_ – pensó con inercia. – _"Lagrimas… Sakuragi lloró demasiado esta mañana"_ – sin saber por qué, la imagen del pelirrojo y su llanto desconsolado luego de la derrota se materializó en su mente, una vez más.

No quería pensar en él, por lo que se obligó a desperezarse y sentarse en la cama, mirando hacia la puerta. Sentía lástima por el pelirrojo. Compasión si cabe. Pocas veces en el último tiempo había llegado a empatizar con los sentimientos de alguien que no fuera de su familia.

Y es que verlo sufrir de esa manera por el baloncesto le había tocado una fibra desconocida.

\- Do´aho. No sacas nada con llorar. Lo único que sirve es entrenar – dijo al aire, de muy mal humor y frunciendo el ceño.

¿Estaba molesto con el pelirrojo, o estaba molesto consigo mismo? Era difícil de determinar. Lo único que tenía claro es que no perdería más tiempo con lamentaciones y se dedicaría a entrenar más duro que nunca para mejorar tanto su sus habilidades y técnicas como su capacidad y resistencia física. Y empezaría ese mismo día.

Se puso de pie de un solo brinco dejando un amasijo de sabanas sobre la cama y caminó hasta el armario para sacar una capa de agua que le cubriría prácticamente desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Aun llevaba el buzo deportivo, pues no se cambió de ropa cuando llegó a casa. Cogió el bolso deportivo y salió de su habitación.

\- Saldré – anunció al llegar al primer piso.

De inmediato su madre salió de la sala de estar con su pequeña hermana Eri en brazos y Hikaru detrás de ella, guitarra en mano.

\- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó su madre.

\- A entrenar – respondió escuetamente Rukawa, caminando hacia la puerta principal.

Su madre y su hermano lo siguieron.

\- ¡KAEDE! ¡Escúchame tocar esta canción! – gritó Hikaru, corriendo tras él.

\- Está lloviendo a mares – señaló su madre, armándose de paciencia.

\- Llevo la capa de agua – Rukawa señalo la capa azul marino que llevaba en la mano.

\- ¡LA CANCIÓN EMPIEZA ASÍ! – gritó Hikaru, pegando la guitarra de juguete a su cuerpo y cogiéndola de manera adecuada para tocar las cuerdas y emitir sonidos dispares y arrítmicos. No parecía darse cuenta que no le estaban prestando la más mínima atención.

\- ¡No has comido aún! – Aiko levantó la voz para sobreponerse al escándalo que estaba armando Hikaru.

La bebé se revolvió incómoda en los brazos de su madre y empezó a hacer pucheros, anunciando su incomodidad y a poco de largarse a llorar. Kaede se detuvo, se volteó hacia su madre y le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

\- ¡Hikaru! Deja esa guitarra un momento, o te la quitaré y no volverás a verla nunca más – advirtió Aiko, intentando mantener la compostura. Hikaru se asustó lo suficiente como para salir corriendo de vuelta a la sala de estar – Kaede, mi amor… no seas obstinado. Ven, vamos a la cocina. Te preparé unos emparedados.

\- No tengo hambre – dijo Kaede, obstinado.

\- No me importa. Comerás, o no irás a ninguna parte – dicho eso, Aiko se encaminó a la cocina mientras mecía a la pequeña Eri para intentar calmar su inminente berrinche.

\- Mhn… - de mala gana, Kaede gruñó algo ininteligible y se quedó de pie un par de segundos, viendo a su madre desaparecer.

Quería marcharse a entrenar y quería hacerlo en ese preciso instante. Pero no se atrevía a desafiar una orden directa de su madre, por lo que de muy mala gana dejó caer el bolso y la capa de agua para ir a la concina a comerse los emparedados lo más rápido posible.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Estaba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza, pero no le importaba.

Aun cando la intensa lluvia caía sobre su cabeza y el resto del cuerpo, anegando cada prenda, el bolso deportivo y todo lo que tuviera dentro; continuó caminando a la intemperie en medio de aquella tormenta de verano. No se podía decir que tuviera algún rumbo fijo ni mucho menos un destino fijado. Con la cabeza baja, mirando el suelo, tan solo iba a donde sus pies lo llevaban mientras su mente bullía incesantemente, repitiendo una y otra vez los últimos segundos del partido que por su culpa habían perdido esta mañana.

\- _"Y cuando estés lejos de la canasta y no puedas encestar una clavada, yo estaré cerca. Inmediatamente pásame el balón, yo me encargaré"_ \- las palabras de Akagi acudían a su mente, seguido del momento en que tuvo el balón en sus manos, dio meda vuelta y lanzó el balón hacia donde se suponía estaba Akagi.

Pero no fue Akagi quien recibió el balón, sino que Takasago.

\- Soy un bueno para nada – dijo en voz baja en el momento en que doblaba una solitaria esquina.

Era tan intensa la lluvia de aquel día, que estaba oscureciendo más temprano de lo habitual y apenas si habían transeúntes deambulando por las calles. De seguro todos estaban resguardados en sus casas junto a sus seres queridos, pensó. Pero él no tenía donde ir. Su madre estaba trabajando, como siempre. Y no le apetecía estar a solas en su hogar. No en ese día tan lúgubre.

\- _"Por mi culpa el equipo perdió, Haruko…" –_ volvió a repetirse mentalmente por centésima vez, evocando el dulce rostro de la chica que lo introdujo en este deporte.

¿Cómo diablos podría mirarla a la cara luego del desastre que ocasionó? Se le antojaba imposible hacer tal cosa.

\- ¡Date prisa, corre!

\- ¡Espérame, no seas cruel!

Dos muchachas jóvenes se atravesaron en su camino. Corrían una muy cerca de la otra, ambas protegiéndose lo mejor posible de la intensa lluvia con unos enormes paraguas de llamativos colores. Sakuragi pudo detenerse a tiempo para no chocar con ellas, y al levantar la vista se percató de que se encontraba frente a la entrada principal de Shohoku.

\- ¿Cómo diablos llegué aquí? – se preguntó así mismo, sorprendido.

Más por inercia que por otra cosa sus pies comenzaron a moverse rumbo al gimnasio de baloncesto. Era una trayectoria bastante conocida para él, y en el camino se percató de que Shohoku estaba prácticamente deshabitado. Había una que otra luz encendida en algunas aulas, pero nadie deambulaba por los pasillos ni mucho menos a la intemperie.

\- _"¿Dónde diablos estarán todos?"_ – pensó mirando en rededor.

Finalmente llegó hasta el gimnasio y se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, pero estaba cerrada con candado por fuera.

\- _"Claro, después de lo de hoy… no hubo entrenamiento"_ – razonó mientras se daba media vuelta y bordeaba el recinto por la derecha, buscando las ventanas que daban a los camarines interiores.

Cuando encontró la ventana que buscaba, no lo pensó dos veces: se quitó la sudadera negra de Shohoku, se cubrió el codo derecho y con este le dio un codazo al vidrio. Fue un golpe fuerte y contundente que rompió la venta en cientos de trozos que cayeron por doquier. El ruido fue fuerte, pero apenas se escuchó en comparación con el ensordecedor ruido que provocaba la lluvia al caer.

Se repuso de inmediato y cuidando de no tocar los trozos de vidrios restantes en el marco de la venta, se coló en el oscuro camarín. Dejó caer su bolso y cogió un balón de uno de los canastos cercanos a los casilleros y se derrumbó en el piso, apoyando su espalda junto a la pared.

A su alrededor se formó un enorme charco de agua que caía de su empapado cuerpo. Si el capitán Akagi lo viera cometiendo tal falta, se llevaría una enorme reprimenda, pensó. Pero no le importó.

Se sentía una verdadera mierda, y tener el balón entre sus manos solo empeoraba su ánimo.

\- Por mi culpa… por mi culpa el equipo perdió. Todo fue mi culpa – volvió a repetir, sumiéndose aún más en su triste miseria.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Las coincidencias de la vida eran curiosas, pensó Kaede Rukawa tras encontrarse con Kenji Himura abriendo la puerta corrediza del gimnasio en el momento justo en que llegaba para entrenar. Fue una fortuna que el chico castaño haya sentido el mismo impulso de entrenar que él, porque no tenía llaves para entrar, y de no poder hacerlo, hubiera tenido que dar media vuelta y volver a casa. No había otro sitio techado donde entrenar en aquella tarde lluviosa.

No hablaron mucho desde que se encontraron, pues existía el entendimiento suficiente entre ambos para saber (o al menos intuir) lo que pensaba el otro. Ambos se sentían al debe respecto al partido y ambos consideraban que era necesario redoblar los esfuerzos a la hora de entrenar, incrementar sus habilidades y fortalecer así al equipo.

Y ya llevaban más de una hora de arduo entrenamiento, jugando un uno contra uno, cuando Himura notó algo no andaba bien con el balón que estaban usando.

\- Kaede… creo que está pinchado. Se siente extraño – dijo Himura luego de haber encestado la última canasta. Iban 24 puntos a su favor contra 28 a favor de Rukawa.

Himura lanzó el balón al pelinegro. El repentino silencio dejó en evidencia la fuerte lluvia que continuaba cayendo sobre Kanagawa, aún más intensa que hace un par de horas.

\- ¿Hmn? – Rukawa recibió el balón y lo presionó con ambas manos. En efecto, estaba considerablemente desinflado. – Sí… por eso es que boteaba extraño. Iré a buscar otro.

\- Vale, yo aprovecharé de echar una carrera a la biblioteca para pedir un libro – dijo Himura, corriendo a su bolso para sacar la credencial necesaria.

\- No tardes – agregó Rukawa, caminando hacia el pasillo interior que conectaba con los camarines.

\- ¡Me esperas! – gritó Himura.

Rukawa asintió antes de abrir la puerta corrediza y sumergirse en el pasillo rumbo al camarín donde guardaban los balones más nuevos. Notó que en el exterior estaba bastante oscuro, pues apenas había luz en el pasillo pese a ser poco más que las 7 de la tarde en un día de verano.

\- _"Menuda tormenta…"_ – pensó.

Al llegar al camarín abrió la puerta sin mucha ceremonia y tanteó con la mano en busca del interruptor que estaba junto a ésta, pero antes de dar con su objetivo percibió una fuerte ráfaga de viento dándole de frente.

\- _"Qué demonios… dejaron la ventana abierta"_ – concluyó.

Cuando por fin dio con el interruptor y lo presionó, se encendieron las luces que iluminaron todo el camarín. Mayor fue su sorpresa cuando vio lo que había en el interior.

\- _"Sa-Sakuragi…"_ – casi abrió los ojos de golpe producto de la sorpresa, pero se contuvo a tiempo.

Echó una rápida ojeada al panorama general mientras el pelirrojo levantaba la vista y le dedicaba una mirada indescifrable. Sakuragi estaba empapado de pies a cabeza y un enorme charco de agua lo rodeaba, agua que discurría lentamente siguiendo un flujo hacia la puerta y el pasillo. En sus manos tenía un balón de baloncesto, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Rukawa fue la gran cantidad de trozos de vidrios esparcidos por todo el piso.

El viento. Rukawa llevó la vista hacia donde debiese estar la ventana. Ahora solo había un enorme orificio por el que entraba el fuerte viento arrastrando la lluvia que anegaba aún más el camarín.

\- _"¿Con que entraste por la fuerza? Idiota, has hecho un desastre" –_ pensó Rukawa, sin variar la expresión de su rostro.

Sakuragi gruño algo, se removió y desvió la vista nuevamente hacia el balón.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, torpe? – preguntó finalmente Rukawa, con voz cansina.

\- Rukawa – masculló Sakuragi, rechinando los dientes y levantando nuevamente la mirada.

En los ojos del pelirrojo había algo que a Rukawa no le gustó en lo más mínimo. Era una mirada intensa, cargada de odio. O eso le pareció. Y dado que Sakuragi no parecía tener la intención de responder a su pregunta, Rukawa entró al camarín y caminó en silencio hacia uno de los contenedores de balones, sacó uno de encima y se volteó para salir del lugar.

Lo hizo todo bajo el atento escrutinio de Sakuragi, cuyos dientes no dejaron de rechinar en ningún momento.

\- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras de esa manera?! – estalló de pronto Sakuragi, dejando el balón de lado.

Rukawa se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta y volteó levemente la cabeza, sorprendido por la repentina reacción del pelirrojo.

\- ¿Ah?

Sakuragi se puso de pie hecho una furia.

\- ¡No te hagas el tonto! Tú, que tienes un carácter de mierda, ¡¿no me dirás nada del error que cometí en el partido?! ¡Dime algo de una vez! ¡No necesito tu compasión, si eso es lo que acaso pretendes darme!

El pelirrojo comenzó a gritar con rabia, señalando a Rukawa de manera acusadora, pero sin moverse de su sitio. Rukawa escuchó sus palabras con atención, aun cuando no estaba dispuesto a aguantar sus berrinches.

\- ¿Compasión? – repitió, incrédulo, y entonces se volteó y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo rumbo a la cancha.

\- ¡ESPERA! ¡Te digo que te esperes, Rukawa! – chilló Sakuragi, saliendo tras él.

Las luces del camarín quedaron encendidas, la puerta abierta y el fuerte viento colándose a los pasillos mientras inundaba más y más la habitación.

\- No grites, cabeza hueca – dijo Rukawa, caminando rápidamente.

\- ¡Que me esperes! – volvió a chillar Sakuragi, a punto de alcanzarlo.

\- No.

Llegaron al gimnasio al mismo tiempo.

\- Eres un tonto… - murmuró Rukawa, caminando hacia el centro de la cancha y sin dignarse a mirar a Sakuragi. Vio caer la lluvia a través de uno de los grandes ventanales del gimnasio. El cielo ya estaba completamente negro. - ¿Crees que por tu culpa perdimos? – preguntó entonces, depositando el balón en el piso.

Rukawa se incorporó, se volteó y encaró a Sakuragi, quien se puso a la defensiva, en silencio. La mirada del pelinegro era tan fría y tormentosa como el mismo el cielo que anegaba Kanagawa en esos momentos, y Sakuragi se cohibió.

\- ¡No te estés luciendo, ¿quieres?! – gritó entonces Rukawa, perdiendo los estribos.

Ahora era Sakuragi quien guardaba silencio, pero por otra razón. Había seguido a Rukawa para obtener respuestas, pero en su lugar estaba recibiendo más preguntas de las que podía responder, sumado al hecho de que nunca antes había visto a Rukawa de ese modo.

\- ¡Di algo! – increpó Rukawa, irritado por el repentino silencio del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi retrocedió dos pasos, estupefacto, y Rukawa continuó con sus descargos.

\- En el partido de esta mañana incrementaste notablemente tu capacidad. ¿No te has enterado aún? ¡Fue por eso que corrimos con suerte! Y aun así y todo te estás quejando, ¡sigues queriendo que todo gire a tu alrededor!

Rukawa continuó soltando sus palabras de manera frenética, hablando más de lo que nunca se le hubiera escuchado en presencia de Sakuragi. La incertidumbre del pelirrojo continuaba en aumento. ¿Acaso Rukawa estaba reconociendo su juego y lo consideraba esencial para el equipo?

\- A ver, dime… ¿qué tanto podíamos esperar de ti? – preguntó Rukawa, y antes de obtener respuesta continuó. – Un tanto así, solo esto podíamos esperar de ti esta mañana.

Rukawa juntó los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano derecha y los abrió aproximadamente cinco centímetros, graficando el nivel que se podría esperar de su compañero.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿te estás burlando de mí, maldito zorro? – estalló Sakuragi, saliendo por fin de su turbación.

\- Y tal vez, si te esforzabas un poco más, podríamos haber esperado un tanto así – Rukawa separó aún más ambos dedos, dejándolos a una distancia de unos 10 centímetros.

No había nada con que comparar aquella explicación gráfica que ofrecía Rukawa, pero a Sakuragi se le antojó a un insulto.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE, ZORRO APESTOSO! –gritó el pelirrojo, echando humos.

\- ¡No me callaré! – replicó Rukawa. - No me callaré porque desde un principio todos sabíamos que ibas a cometer un error en el partido, así que no tienes derecho a sorprenderte por nada. Eso es lo que eres y es cuanto puedes ofrecernos; ya estamos acostumbrados a tu estupidez. Y para que sepas, tu error no influyó mucho en el juego. Ya teníamos el partido perdido antes de que la cagaras.

Dicho eso, Rukawa reparó en sus propias palabras y supo que había sobrepasado los límites. Estaba tergiversando la realidad, eso lo tenía más que claro, pero era necesario hacerlo. Sakuragi estaba en un estado impropio de él, auto compadeciéndose de lo que había sucedido en la mañana. Debía despertar, así fuera por la fuerza de sus hirientes palabras.

Una nueva oleada de rabia emergió desde las entrañas de Sakuragi. Luego de haberlo alabado (aparentemente), Rukawa estaba desdeñando sus jugadas y sus sentimientos. Apretó con fuerzas el puño derecho, lo llevó hacia atrás y se dispuso a lanzar un potente gancho directo contra el rostro apático de Rukawa. El pelinegro no se movió de su lugar, ni Sakuragi llegó a efectuar el golpe, tan solo se detuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

\- _"No… no tiene caso golpearlo porque jamás lo entendería. Lo que debo hacer es entrenar más duro que nunca y demostrarle mi valor en la cancha"_ – pensó Sakuragi, deteniéndose justo a tiempo.

Las ácidas palabras de Rukawa despertaron el rencor dentro de sí, lo cual fue rápidamente sustituido por el entendimiento. Aún quedaba mucho que hacer, aún debía esforzarse más para demostrarle a él y al mundo entero sus verdaderas habilidades.

Por dentro, Rukawa se sintió un tanto mejor al ver la reacción del pelirrojo. Esa actitud era la usual en él. Y aun cuando se había propasado con sus palabras, se dio por satisfecho al ver que habían tenido el efecto deseado.

\- _"Veamos cuánto dura"_ \- se propuso Rukawa, decidido a remecer aún más los cimientos de su pelirrojo.

Rukawa llevó hacia atrás su propio puño derecho y con un rápido movimiento le propinó un revés a Sakuragi en la nariz, volteándole el rostro.

\- Ups, lo siento. ¿Te pegué? – preguntó irónicamente.

Aquello fue la gota que colmó la frágil paciencia de Sakuragi. Rechinó los dientes peligrosamente y volteó su rostro. Le sangraba la nariz.

\- Mal… ditoo. ¡Te voy hacer entender A LOS GOLPES! ¡DESGRACIADO! – bramó Sakuragi, ya fuera de control.

Y entonces Sakuragi lanzó un gancho izquierdo contra el rostro de Rukawa, quien lo recibió sin inmutarse.

\- ¡Rukawa! ¡Sakuragi! ¡Ya basta! – Kenji Himura, que los había estado observando en silencio desde el la entrada interior del gimnasio, decidió intervenir. Tiró el libro que cargaba al piso y corrió hacia sus compañeros para detenerlos.

Tanto Rukawa como Sakuragi ignoraron la presencia de Himura y continuaron peleándose a los golpes. Se lanzaban ganchos de derecha a izquierda sin cesar, y ninguno ponía gran esfuerzo en evitarlos. Más bien parecían un par de masoquistas desquitando sus frustraciones por medio de la violencia física y aceptando de buen grado los golpes del otro.

\- ¡No me vuelvas a menospreciar! – chilló Sakuragi, dándole un golpe en el estómago a Rukawa.

\- ¡Sakuragi, no sigas! – gritó Himura, intentando sujetarle el brazo al pelirrojo para detenerlo.

Pero fue en vano. Rukawa se repuso rápidamente, se incorporó, quitó a Himura de en medio con un empujón y lanzó una patada directo al estómago de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Deja de ser tan engreído! ¡El mundo no gira en torno a ti! – gritó Rukawa.

Sakuragi recibió el golpe con estoicismo y se incorporó lentamente mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que la patada de Rukawa le había arrebatado de los pulmones.

\- Chicos, por favor… no sigan – suplicó Himura, sin saber qué hacer. No se le daban las peleas, ni creía en la violencia.

Sus palabras nuevamente fueron ignoradas.

\- Yo… yo fui el responsable de la derrota. Si hubiese tenido más energía para continuar hasta el final, ¡ya tendríamos un partido ganado! – continuó desahogándose Rukawa.

\- ¿Q-q-qué dices cabeza de alcornoque? ¡Tampoco te estés luciendo! – chilló Sakuragi, aún más enfurecido.

El pelirrojo cogió un nuevo impulso y se abalanzó sobre Rukawa, propinándole otro gancho derecho en pleno pómulo. Le volteó el rostro con violencia, y Himura contuvo un grito de estupor. ¿Qué podía hacer él para detenerlos?

\- ¡Te digo que todo fue mi culpa! – contratacó Rukawa con un gancho bajo directo a la mandíbula del pelirrojo.

\- ¡No, fue mi culpa! – escupió Sakuragi, recuperándose de inmediato y contratacando con otro gancho derecho. Estaba curtido en las peleas callejeras, pero esto era diferente a todo pleito en que se haya visto envuelto en el pasado.

\- ¡Fui yo! – replicó Rukawa, completamente fuera de sí – _"¿Qué acaso no lo notas? ¡Era en mí en quien confiaban para conseguir la victoria! ¡Yo les fallé a todos!"_ – pensó angustiado mientras propinaba otro golpe al maltrecho pelirrojo.

El intercambio continuó de igual manera, y Himura terminó por resignarse en cuanto a hacerlos entrar en razón con palabras. Rukawa y Sakuragi estaban fuera de control, de algún modo dirimiendo sus diferencias. Lamentó no contar con la autoridad impotente del capitán Akagi para tranquilizarlos, así sea a golpes. Pero algo debía hacer antes de que la situación de descontrolara aún más.

Himura corrió a la banca donde tenía sus pertenencias, cogió la botella metálica para el agua y volvió al lugar donde sus compañeros continuaban intercambiando golpes y gritos. No lo pensó dos veces, y cuando Rukawa se separó de Sakuragi para tomar el impulso necesario para lanzarle otro gancho, Himura vació el contenido de su botella sobre él.

Casi un litro de agua helada detuvieron a Rukawa, que sorprendido se quedó estático en su posición, intentando figurarse qué había sucedido.

Sakuragi no pudo creer lo que veía. Himura, por primera vez, atacaba a Rukawa. Estuvo bastante tentado de comenzar a reír, pero antes siquiera de intentarlo Himura le había lanzado con fuerza la botella vacía que impactó de lleno en su frente.

\- ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! –chilló Sakuragi tras recibir el impacto de la botella de metal contra su frente.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – murmuró Rukawa, reaccionando por fin. Tenía toda la cabeza mojada y esta caía por todo su cuerpo.

\- ¡Son unos idiotas! ¡Ambos! – gritó Himura, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- Ay, ay mi cabecita – Sakuragi comenzó a sobarse frenéticamente la frente, intentando conciliar el dolor.

El golpe de la botella le había dolido más que ningún golpe de Rukawa. El pelinegro, por su parte, se mantuvo impasible. No acababa de entender del todo lo que había sucedido, pero ver tan molesto a Himura por su culpa, le hizo sentir mal.

\- ¿Qué pretenden peleándose de esa forma? – preguntó Himura, encarando a ambos por igual. – Son unos incivilizados, ¿lo saben? ¡Claro que lo saben! ¡Par de intolerantes bravucones! ¡Parecen trogloditas!

\- ¿Tro-troglo qué? Neko, yo… - intentó excusarse Sakuragi.

\- No, Sakuragi. No digas nada – lo atajó Himura -. Porque aunque no lo creas, hiciste un excelente juego hoy. Acaso el mejor juego que hayas hecho nunca. Y antes de que comiences a victimizarte otra vez, déjame decirte algo: la derrota no fue culpa tuya.

Sakuragi se sorprendió nuevamente con las palabras de Himura, y si bien se sintió reconfortado por tal reconocimiento, aún había sentimientos amargos que pugnaban en él y que reclamaban la culpa exclusivamente para él.

\- Pe-pero… ¡Fue mi culpa! – chilló.

\- ¡No, no lo fue! ¡Un error lo comete cualquiera, Sakuragi! – volvió a gritar Himura. – No fue tu culpa, como tampoco fue culpa del capitán Akagi el que se haya lesionado el tobillo. Como tampoco fue culpa de Rukawa el que se haya fatigado antes de tiempo. ¡Y tampoco fue culpa de Mitsui el que no haya podido encestar el último triple que pudo darnos la victoria!

\- Ne-ne… ¿Mi-Mitsui? – tartamudeó Sakuragi, y entonces se le encendió la ampolleta.

Antes de dar el pase erróneo, Mitsui había fallado su tiro de tres puntos. Tiro que se suponía los pondría a la delantera y les permitiría a asegurar el triunfo con solo 4 segundos restantes de partido. Si Mitsui no hubiera fallado, Sakuragi no hubiera cometido el error que lo atormentó durante las últimas horas.

\- Sí, Mitsui. Falló su tiro porque Nobunaga llegó a tocar el balón. De no haber sido por eso, ahora no estaríamos en esta situación – confirmó Himura.

Tanto Rukawa como Sakuragi abrieron los ojos ante semejante noticia. Desconocían ese hecho.

\- Hay una razón por la que el profesor Anzai nos pidió trabajar en equipo durante el segundo tiempo, ¿saben? – continuó Himura, y esta vez guardó silencio para que sus compañeros pudieran responder.

\- ¿Mhn? – murmuró Rukawa, por primera vez dando señales de estar presente en esa discusión.

\- Una… ¿razón? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sakuragi, confundido. Le dedicó una discreta mirada de reojo al pelinegro, pero el semblante de éste estaba tan imperturbable como siempre.

\- ¡Sí! Y esa razón es que si ustedes dos se tomaran el tiempo de comportarse como verdaderos compañeros de equipo en lugar de actuar como unos energúmenos… formarían una dupla formidable.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron los aludidos al mismo tiempo. Se miraron con intensidad, y pareció que volverían a los golpes, pero Himura los interrumpió.

\- Quieran aceptarlo o no, ustedes dos se complementan. Y realmente no sé por qué parecen odiarse tanto, pero la única forma de que podamos fortalecernos realmente como equipo es que dejen esa mierda de lado.

Sin esperar réplica alguna, Himura se dio media vuelta y fue hacia la banca. Era extraño verlo tan molesto, por eso ni Rukawa ni Sakuragi se atrevieron a decir algo. Tan solo se quedaron parados, digiriendo sus sentimientos mientras lo venían ponerse la sudadera de Shohoku, coger el bolso e ir a buscar el libro que había dejado caer para detener la pelea.

\- _"¿Qué Sakuragi y yo nos complementamos? Pero si el torpe apenas sabe jugar"_ – pensaba Rukawa, estupefacto.

Cuando Himura terminó de guardar el libro en su bolso, se volteó nuevamente hacia sus compañeros. Estaba más que dispuesto a continuar con la reprimenda, a voces si era necesario, pero el semblante adusto de Rukawa y la mirada alicaída de Sakuragi le resultaron consternaste. Aun así, se mantuvo firme.

\- ¡Y espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, no quiero verlos pelear nuevamente! – exclamó Himura con aspereza.

Rukawa y Sakuragi se sobresaltaron, pero lograron disimularlo a la perfección aun cuando seguían sin moverse de sus respectivos sitios. Con el nuevo silencio que se instaló en el gimnasio, se hizo más patente aún la intensa lluvia que caía afuera.

\- Vamos, andando. Debo cerrar el gimnasio, o Ayako me matará – solicitó Himura, abriendo la puerta corrediza.

Sakuragi fue el primero en reaccionar, y a pasos apresurados recogió la botella metálica de Himura y abandonó el gimnasio. Al pasar junto a Himura, Sakuragi le entregó la botella y le dijo algo que Rukawa no alcanzó a escuchar. El pelinegro se movió solo cuando el pelirrojo desapareció de su campo visual, perdiéndose en el oscuro pasillo que conectaba con el interior de Shohoku.

En realidad Rukawa pensaba que era muy triste que Sakuragi fuera así, tan necio. A su modo de ver, el pelirrojo parecía estar movido por una necesidad compulsiva de sentirse especial y que todo el mundo estuviera pendiente de él, lo cual lo inducía a montar escenas. Por eso es que tuvo que insultarlo, para pagarle con su propia moneda y sacarlo de esa zona de auto complacencia. Pero al mismo tiempo, intuía Kaede, el pelirrojo se ocultaba detrás de una máscara de arrogancia y pedantería solo para ocultar que en realidad no creía posible que nadie se interesara por él. Por eso siempre estaba llamándose a sí mismo un genio, ufanándose de algo que no era.

Pues a Kaede Rukawa le interesaba el pelirrojo. Desde que lo vio llorar tras la derrota ante Kainan esta mañana, había cambiado parte de la percepción que tenía de él. Era un sentimiento confuso en tan poco espacio de tiempo, pero si podía sacar en claro algo después de la pelea, era el respeto que tenía por sus sentimientos (ahora aparentemente genuinos) hacia el deporte que tanto amaba.

\- Sigue lloviendo – comentó Rukawa para romper el silencio y quitarse a Sakuragi de su mente mientras recogía sus cosas.

Aquel extraño comentario sorprendió a Himura, que nada más ver a su mojado amigo, se ablandó.

\- Lo siento Kaede… no debí mojarte, ni gritarte de esa manera. Pero… - se disculpó Himura.

\- Descuida. Me lo merecía – negó Rukawa, restándole importancia.

\- Supongo que deberemos posponer el entrenamiento y el uno contra uno – aventuró Himura.

\- Sí – asintió Rukawa mientras el pelinegro cerraba la puerta corrediza con candado.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Akira Sendoh y Kazumi Hamasaki se encontraban disfrutando de una fantástica velada a solas en el apartamento de él. Aprovechando que el señor y la señora Sendoh se encontraban de viaje en la norteña ciudad de Sapporo, Akira había decidido invitar a Kazumi a pasar la tarde juntos luego de que de finalizaran las clases.

\- La vista desde aquí es realmente… hermosa – volvió a repetir Kazumi, mirando con asombro la bahía de Sagami a través del gran ventanal de la cocina.

Las turbulentas aguas de la costa recibían la incesante lluvia que caía como una cortina sobre ellas.

Akira le dedicó una sonrisa de complacencia mientras terminaba de fregar los platos que habían ensuciado durante la cena. En un arranque inesperado de hospitalidad, el joven se había ofrecido a preparar unas sencillas pastas para comer. Sobra decir que le quedaron estupendas, pues tras años de tener que prepararse sus propios alimentos ya había cogido la práctica suficiente.

\- Creo que deberás tomar un taxi, aún está lloviendo con fuerza – comentó Akira tras dejar el último plato en el escurridero, terminando así con la labor.

Kazumi se volteó a hacia él y asintió con melancolía. Aún no quería irse, pero ya pasaba de las 9 de la noche. Sus padres la estarían esperando en casa, prácticamente al otro extremo de la ciudad. Quería quedarse a pasar la noche, pero no se atrevía a proponerlo. Se mordió los labios y se armó de valor.

\- A-akira yo… - murmuró Kazumi.

\- Tengo el contacto de una excelente compañía de taxis que opera por aquí cerca – continuó Akira.

Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, y tras escuchar las palabras de Akira, Kazumi vio frustradas sus intenciones.

\- Oh, genial – susurró la chica, desviando nuevamente la vista hacia la bahía de Sagami.

Había algo en el caos de aquella tormenta de verano que lograba capturar su atención. Acaso las embravecidas aguas del mar, la torrencial lluvia, el intenso viento… o bien el mismo caos generalizado. Era difícil determinarlo.

\- Muchas gracias por haber venido esta noche – dijo Akira, que se había acercado sigilosamente a ella.

Kazumi se sobresaltó levemente, pero se repuso de inmediato. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con el apuesto rostro de Akira muy cerca del suyo, sentado en la silla a su derecha. Se quedó hipnotizada, completamente perdida en sus ojos de color azul cobalto.

\- _"Delicioso…"_ – pensó Kazumi en relación a Akira, pero no lo dijo – No hay de qué, la cena estaba deliciosa – murmuró cohibida.

\- Gracias – Akira se inclinó hacia adelante, le depositó un suave y breve beso en la frente, y se puso de pie.

Kazumi lo vio alejarse nuevamente hacia el lavaplatos para comenzar a secar la vajilla y guardarla en sus respectivos sitios. Una fuerte e indescriptible punzada le atravesó el pecho, y solo pudo atribuirlo al hecho de que realmente estaba encaprichada con aquél muchacho de 16 años aun cuando en cierto sentido no le pertenecía, pues seguían sin formalizar la relación que tenían. Tan encaprichada estaba que muy bien podría tratarse de su primer amor.

\- _"¿Re-realmente me querrá?"_ – se preguntó con desazón, llevando sus pensamientos al extremo.

Kazumi trago pesadamente y dejó ir aquella mala sensación. Por supuesto que Akira Sendoh debía quererla, o al menos sentir algo por ella. ¿Sino, por qué razón la buscaría, la invitaría a su casa, la besaría e incluso intimaría con ella?

\- _"Debo tener paciencia, Akira es de esos chicos que no les gusta hablar de sus sentimientos ni demostrarlos, pero que en el fondo se preocupa por quienes quiere_ " – concluyó Kazumi, prefiriendo guardar esperanzas en lo relativo a su relación con él.

Akira terminó de guardar los últimos utensilios en uno de los tantos armarios y se volteó hacia ella, apoyándose en el mueble isla de la cocina, con una radiante sonrisa en su rosto. Sus ojos estaban un poco caídos producto del cansancio y el sueño que sin duda debía ser intenso tras un largo día.

Kazumi le sostuvo la mirada con intensidad, componiendo gradualmente una sonrisa igualmente radiante, aunque más coqueta.

El contacto visual continuó por largos segundos, hasta que Kazumi se percató de una pequeña figura blanca sobre el mueble isla, muy cerca de donde Akira tenía apoyada sus manos.

\- Aun no entiendo, ¿qué se supone que esa ese montón de papeles arrugados? – preguntó Kazumi, señalando en dirección del origami.

\- Un elefante. Es un origami – respondió Sendoh, cogiendo el elefante de papel con gran delicadeza. Lo sostuvo sobre la palma derecha y se dedicó a observarlo con gran atención.

La sonrisa de Akira cambió drásticamente. Era la primera vez que Kazumi lo veía sonreír de esa manera, con tanta admiración, e incluso adoración. Sintió celos por no haber sido ella el objeto de esa mirada.

\- Pues a mí me parece un montón de papeles deformados – comentó despectivamente Kazumi, desviando su atención hacia la bahía de Sagami.

Llovía aún más fuerte que antes.

Para Akira aquél comentario tan hiriente y despectivo fue como un balde de agua fría. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que Kazumi tuviera salidas de ese tipo, pues era propensa a ser altanera e incluso grosera, acostumbraba a burlarse de los menos agraciados y a sufrir breves episodios de manía. Y aun así nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo diferentes eran ambos.

Él apreciaba lo sencillo, lo humilde y lo sobrio. Apreciaba las conversaciones triviales casi tanto como los temas más trascendentales. Amaba las historias, el mar, la pesca y el baloncesto. Ella, por otro lado, disfrutaba de las actividades sociales intensas, estar siempre rodeada de sus compañeras de equipo, los chistes, los regalos ostentosos y lo superfluo. Pese a tener solo 16 años, acostumbraba a fantasear con el futuro, viéndose siempre en medio de una vida fastuosa y llena de éxitos profesionales y económicos, con viajes extravagantes por todo el mundo.

Cualquiera podría decir que eran como el agua y el aceite. Pero aun así, la atracción física era innegable para el muchacho adolescente.

\- Iré a buscar mi móvil, ahí tengo el número de la central de taxis – dijo Akira, saliendo de la cocina rumbo a su habitación, aún con el elefante de papel en sus manos.

Kazumi asintió en silencio, sin despegar la vista de la bahía de Sagami, pugnando con sus agrios sentimientos.

Cuando Akira llegó a su habitación, encendió la luz y se acercó a la mesilla de noche para comprobar la carga de su móvil, dejó el elefante de papel junto a la grulla de papel que le había regalado Himura hace un par de semanas atrás y se dejó caer en la cama, sentándose al borde de ésta.

\- _"Se podría decir que tiene talento ese chico"_ – pensó Akira, pensando en Himura con una sonrisa taciturna.

La batería del móvil se había cargado al 100% según pudo comprobar al chequearlo, pero también notó que tenía un nuevo mensaje recibido hace tan solo una hora atrás:

 **Kenji Himura, 20:22 pm:** ¡Sendoh! ¿Sabías que la lengua de una ballena azul pesa más que un elefante adulto? O.o D:

Al leer aquél mensaje, Sendoh no fue capaz de reprimir la risa. Alcanzó a taparse la boca con la mano libre, para no llamar la atención de Kazumi que aún esperaba por él en la cocina.

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

 **Akira Sendoh, 21:33 pm:** Jajaja ¡No lo sabía! Dx

 **Akira Sendoh, 21:33 pm:** ¿Sabías que las nutrias se toman de las manos cuando duermen en el agua para no separarse al ser arrastradas por la corriente? :3 3

Tras mandar ese mensaje, sonrió para sí mismo.

El intercambio de mensajes era tan sencillo, e incluso torpe; pero al mismo tiempo ameno y natural. Y se sentía cómodo de esa manera.


	23. El final de una historia

**Capítulo 23: El final de una historia**

 _Sábado 11 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Una intensa luminosidad inundaba por completo su habitación, y por más que lo intentaba, le era imposible escapar de ella. Ya había amanecido, por lo que quisiera o no, tendría que levantarse para ir al sagrado entrenamiento de los días sábado. Tan sagrados e imperturbables eran que Moichi Taoka jamás suspendía una sesión. Por ningún motivo.

\- Arghhhhhhhhh – con los ojos aún cerrados, Akira bostezó fuertemente, estirando ambos brazos al mismo tiempo mientras cada músculo de su cuerpo se contraía.

Se refregó los ojos y fue abriéndolos poco a poco hasta acostumbrarse por completo a la claridad del día. Como tenía la manía de mantener siempre las cortinas abiertas de par en par, lo que lo primero que vio fue el resplandeciente sol emergiendo desde el pacífico.

\- Vaya sol… - murmuró al sentarse en la cama, sorprendido por tan drástico cambio de paisaje.

Hace un par de horas estaban en medio de una intensa tormenta de verano que se prolongó hasta bien adentrada la madrugada, y ahora, sin embargo, el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado y el mar tan manso que parecía irreal. Alargó la mano para agarrar el móvil y ver la hora.

\- ¡6 de la mañana! – exclamó con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado, aún con el móvil en la mano. Se restregó nuevamente los ojos con la mano libre. Reparó en la luz de notificaciones parpadeante del móvil y desbloqueó nuevamente la pantalla para leerlos, empezando primero por los cinco mensajes enviados por Kazumi.

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 22:28 pm:** Por fin llegué a casa.

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 22:38 pm:** El taxi vino lo más rápido que pudo, pero demoró más de lo normal.

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 22:38 pm:** Maldita lluvia!

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 22:38 pm:** Estás por ahí?

 **Kazumi Hamasaki, 23:15 pm:** Bueno, supongo que estás durmiendo. Que descanses.

No respondió de inmediato, sino que se dedicó a meditar al respecto, a procesar lentamente lo que quería decir y cómo decirlo. Era cierto que se había quedado dormido instantes antes del primer mensaje de Kazumi, pero aun así no sabía cómo responderle sin importunarla. Últimamente había notado que Kazumi tenía una marcada tendencia a molestarse y fastidiarse con bastante frecuencia.

\- _"Será el estrés de los exámenes. Se esfuerza demasiado"_ \- pensó, intentando buscar algo de lógica al comportamiento ambivalente de la chica.

Finalmente decantó por escribir la verdad a medias y no darle más vueltas al asunto.

 **Akira Sendoh, 6:05 am:** Lo siento guapa, me he quedado dormido en cuanto te has marchado.

 **Akira Sendoh, 6:05 am:** Por cierto, nuevamente gracias por haber venido anoche. Me gustó tenerte acá.

Tras mandar esos dos mensajes se rascó distraídamente la mejilla, y al leerlos nuevamente se le antojaron extremadamente serios. Casi rio por tanta formalidad, ausencia de caras y otras muletillas que solían usar los jóvenes (como él) para escribirse. Aunque lo cierto era que él no carecía de esas cosas, y parte de la razón por la que dijo una verdad a medias a Kazumi es que se había estado escribiendo hasta cerca de medianoche con Kenji Himura.

Recordó los mensajes que se habían estado mandando uno tras otros, compartiendo anécdotas como el peso de la lengua de una ballena azul, la duración del orgasmo de un cerdo y otras cosas, todo a causa de que el chico de Shohoku estaba viendo un programa de curiosidades del reino animal.

Akira se acomodó en la cama, bajando los pies al piso y sonriendo con nostalgia mientras se disponía a leer los últimos mensajes enviado por el chico en cuestión.

 **Kenji Himura, 00:15 pm:** Me quedé dormido en el sofá T.T acabo de despertar T.T

 **Kenji Himura, 00:15 pm:** Me DUELE EL CUELLO D:

 **Kenji Himura, 00:15 pm:** Y mi hermana ni cuenta se dio :c

 **Kenji Himura, 00:30 pm:** Eh, respecto al entrenamiento secreto, me parece bien mañana luego del almuerzo.

 **Kenji Himura, 00:30 pm:** Nos vemos.

 **Kenji Himura, 00:30 pm:** Dormiré =)

 **Kenji Himura, 00:35 pm:** Por cierto, ¿sabías que los koalas duermen en promedio 22 horas al día? D:

 **Kenji Himura, 00:35 pm:** Quisiera ser un Koala :c Lamento molestar tanto jajaja Adiós.

\- ¿22 horas? Vaya, eso es prácticamente todo el día – repitió Akira, sonriendo aún más que antes.

Sin embargo, lo que más lo alegró fue el hecho de que Himura haya aceptado su propuesta de tener un entrenamiento secreto. El tema lo había sacado Himura cuando, en medio de uno sus mensajes contando que los cerdos tienen orgasmos de 30 minutos, le comentó que necesitaba fortalecer su resistencia física. Naturalmente Sendoh no se pudo resistir y le ofreció jugar un uno contra uno a modo de entrenamiento que ambos coincidieron en llamar secreto, pues pertenecían a equipos rivales y lo mejor sería no alardear de ello para evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes.

Rápidamente tecleo su respuesta.

 **Akira Sendoh, 6:09 am:** Hecho. Nos vemos esta tarde. Prepárate para sudar, pequeño! :d

 **Akira Sendoh, 6:09 am:** Ah, y espero que ya no te duela el cuello (:

Enviado ese mensaje, Akira terminó de desperezar su enorme cuerpo y se apresuró al baño. Aún tenía tiempo de sobra para llegar a buena hora a la práctica que comenzaría a eso de las 10 am. Antes aprovecharía de hacer algunos deberes para ponerse al día con los estudios.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Lo primero que despertó a Hanamichi Sakuragi aquella mañana de día sábado fue el intenso dolor que sentía en gran parte de su cuerpo, especialmente el rostro. Al abrir los ojos le costó un tanto recordar lo sucedido la tarde anterior, pero nada más palparse la cara para refregarse los ojos un dolor aún más intenso y agudo en el pómulo derecho le trajo a su mente lo que había pasado en el gimnasio de baloncesto de Shohoku.

\- ¡Auuuuuuuuu! ¡Maldito zorro y los mil demonios! – chilló el pelirrojo, sentándose de golpe.

Nada más decir aquellos improperios se tapó la boca. Su primer pensamiento fue que su madre podría estar aún en casa y temió que lo hubiera escuchado, pues ella detestaba las palabrotas.

\- _"Mierda, espero que no me haya escuchado"_ – se lamentó mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer en el shikibuton (futón).

Estiró el kakebuton (edredón) para taparse nuevamente y acomodó su cabeza en el makura (almohadón) con ambos ojos bien abiertos, recordando con gran vividez la pelea con Rukawa y la posterior reprimenda de Himura.

La luz del amanecer entraba filtrada a través de las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación, y estaba tan concentrado en rechinar los dientes, revivir los golpes intercambiados con Rukawa y repetirse mentalmente las recriminaciones de Himura que el repentino ruido proveniente de la sala de estar, contiguo a su habitación, lo sobresaltó.

\- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? – murmuró, sentándose de golpe una vez más, tensando su cuerpo y agudizando su oído.

Descubrió que el ruido había sido algo que cayó y golpeó contra el piso de tatami de la sala de estar, ruido que fue sucedido por el suave y melódico tarareo de su madre, que de seguro estaba ordenando y aseando la habitación mientras amenizaba su labor con alguna canción.

Sonrió con nostalgia intentando recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que su madre había estado en casa la mañana de un día sábado en lugar de estar trabajando sin descanso algún turno extra para conseguir más dinero.

\- _"Debería ir a saludarla"_ – se dijo emocionado, pateando el kakebuton (edredón) para levantarse con gran entusiasmo.

Sin embargo, nada más ponerse de pie, un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho, a la altura de las costillas lo hizo doblarse por la mitad. Se llevó la mano a la zona y se levantó la polera verde que usaba de pijama, descubriendo con estupor un enorme moretón en la zona.

\- Mierda, debió ser esa patada que me dio ese zorro apestoso – mascullo de muy mala gana.

Se incorporó lentamente, obviando el dolor de las costillas y observó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo sobre la cómoda. Lo que vio le causó gran sorpresa, pues tenía un par de cardenales en las mejillas, el mentón enrojecido y una ceja considerablemente hinchada. Eran las consecuencias de su pelea con Rukawa.

\- Maldición… si me ve así, se va a espantar y no quiero que se angustie por mi culpa – se preocupó, llevándose lentamente una mano a la ceja hinchada.

Con esa nueva perspectiva, dudó en si acaso era conveniente ir a saludar a su madre. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde su última gran pelea en el gimnasio de Shohoku contra la otrora pandilla de Mitsui, y tras ese incidente Kaori Sakuragi le había dejado bien en claro que si volvía a verse envuelto en una situación como esa sería ella misma quien le daría una zurra tan monumental que a puros golpes le quitaría las ganas de volverse a pelear en toda su vida.

Nunca dudó en que fuera capaz de hacerlo.

 _¡ROOOOWR!_

Su estómago profirió un monumental rugido que le hizo caer en cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Llevaba horas sin comer y en ese preciso momento se sintió capaz de devorarse tres ollas completas de ramen. Pero no se atrevía a salir de su habitación y enfrentar a su madre en ese deplorable estado. Se acercó a la pared contigua a la sala de estar y pegó la oreja derecha para escuchar mejor lo que ahí sucedía.

\- Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what srping is like… - cantaba Kaori Sakuragi por lo bajo con una voz tan melodiosa y armónica que bien podría tratarse de una cantante profesional.

Hanamichi despegó la oreja de la pared y se alejó como si ésta le quemara. Cuando su madre cantaba era porque estaba de un excelente humor y dedujo que muy probablemente se trataba la audiencia del lunes, de la cual esperaban obtener un fallo favorable. Sonrió nuevamente ante esa perspectiva y se decidió a salir de la habitación, pues comprobó en el reloj de la pared que ya era más de las 10 de la mañana. No tendría sentido esconderse por más tiempo.

Abrió el shōji de su habitación (puerta corrediza de papel tradicional de Japón) con sumo cuidado y salió de ésta con los pies en puntillas, procurando minimizar al máximo posible cualquier tipo de ruido en su camino a la concina para comer algo antes de enfrentarse a su madre. Como la casa era tan pequeña, tras dar cuatro pasos llegó a la sala de estar. El shōji estaba abierto de par de par y se quedó en silencio observando cómo su madre estaba de espaldas a él, encaramada en una silla e intentando arreglar una de las lámparas de la pared.

Kaori Sakuragi era menuda, de 1,65 metros de estatura y de piel ligeramente bronceada. A diferencia de su hijo tenía una larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro que en ese momento llevaba recogida en un sencillo moño. En ese momento luchaba por alcanzar la lámpara, estirando al máximo sus delgados brazos y poniéndose de puntilla sobre la silla.

Lucía tan complicada por esa labor que Hanamichi estuvo tentado de hacerla a un lado para arreglar él mismo la lámpara, pero se abstuvo. Sabía que su madre no se lo permitiría debido a su carácter terco e indómito. Una vez que comenzaba a hacer algo, Kaori Sakuragi no se rendiría hasta terminarlo.

Siempre había sido así, y al igual que todos los niños cuando pequeños, Hanamichi pensaba que su madre era invencible, una especie de súper heroína imposible de abatir. Y no fue sino hasta la muerte de su padre cuando supo la verdad: era una mujer vulnerable. Desde entonces un gran sentimiento de culpa recaía sobre sus hombros, pues pese al paso del tiempo, aún seguía sintiéndose culpable por la muerte de su padre.

Dejando el hambre de lado, se decidió a ingresar al salón. Ya comería algo después de saludar a su madre.

\- Bu-buenos días – saludó, tartamudeando.

Kaori dejó de mover los brazos y volteó levemente la cabeza por sobre el hombro para mirar a su hijo.

\- Buenos…. días cariño – dijo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver el rostro magullado de su hijo.

Se quedó viéndolo por varios segundos, sin decir palabra alguna. Y entonces se bajó lentamente de la silla, se sacudió las manos en la falda y levantó la vista hacia su hijo. Continuó estudiándolo en silencio, y eso cohibió a Hanamichi hasta un punto tal que tuvo que desviar la vista al piso.

\- Volviste a pelear – dijo entonces Kaori, sin emoción alguna en su voz.

\- ¡No es lo que piensas! – chilló Hanamichi, levantando la cabeza.

El joven se encontró con la mirada indescifrable de su madre y lo atribuyó a la decepción. Aquello le rompió el corazón, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.

\- ¿En qué problemas te has metido ahora? – preguntó Kaori.

\- ¡No estoy metido en problemas! – replicó Hanamichi, casi gritando.

Kaori desvió la mirada al techo y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

\- Claro que sí, Hanamichi. En algún problema debes de haberte metido para estar así, en ese estado – dijo Kaori, bajando nuevamente la mirada hacia su nervioso hijo que se rebullía las manos casi con histerismo -. Te conozco muy bien, he sido tu madre durante mucho tiempo y no puedes engañarme. Los problemas son algo que siempre andas buscando. A veces creo que sales de esta casa solo para pisar mierda de perro y regresar con la cola entre las patas, arrepentido.

\- No te enfades conmigo, mamá – murmuró Hanamichi, que incapaz de sostener la mirada acusadora de su madre volvió a bajar la vista al piso -. No… no fue mi intención pelearme en esta ocasión, pero… pero…

\- No estoy enfadada, Hanamichi – lo interrumpió abruptamente su madre –. Había confiado en que después de lo que sucedió con tu padre, cambiarías y dejarías de pelearte por cualquier estupidez. Pero al parecer no lo has hecho. Y no malinterpretes lo que quiero decir, porque sabes bien que no te culpo por lo que sucedió con tu padre.

\- Lo siento, mamá… - gimió Hanamichi, sintiendo que sus ojos estaban a punto de anegarse en lágrimas. No quería llorar nuevamente. Tuvo suficiente llanto con el día anterior tras la derrota ante Kainan.

Kaori no dijo nada y en silencio se acercó a su hijo sin que este se diera cuenta hasta que lo rodeó fuertemente con sus delgados brazos a la altura del abdomen. Fue un abrazo tan cálido y repentino que a Hanamichi se le estrujó el corazón y correspondió torpemente pasando sus fuertes y largos brazos por sobre los hombros de su madre.

\- Tranquilo, mi grandulón – dijo Kaori, acariciando la espalda de su hijo.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por varios segundos mientras Hanamichi intentaba controlar sus emociones y se reconfortaba en los brazos de su madre. Ambos eran personas bastante emocionales y de piel.

\- Perdimos el partido – dijo entonces Hanamichi, sin saber de dónde había sacado aquél tema.

Lentamente su madre deshizo el abrazo y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Le dedicó una sonrisa, suspiró y dijo:

\- Siento mucho haberme perdido el partido, cariño. Pero no te deprimas. ¿Recuerdas lo que solía decir tu padre? – preguntó.

Hanamichi abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y negó con la cabeza. Eran muchas las cosas que su padre solía decir y no se le ocurría a cuál de todas ellas se refería su madre en ese preciso momento.

\- A veces se gana, a veces se aprende – respondió Kaori Sakuragi.

Hanamichi asintió con entusiasmo. Para él fue casi como escuchar la grave voz de su padre repitiendo esas palabras que su madre acababa de decir.

\- Creo que necesitas un cambio – dijo Kaori.

\- ¿Un-un cambio?

\- Sí, tu cabello está demasiado largo – asintió la madre, poniéndose de puntillas para estirar el brazo y acariciar los flequillos que caían sobre la frente de su hijo - Creo que raparte te vendría bien, lucirías como todo un deportista profesional.

La opinión de Kaori fue recibida con gran entusiasmo por Hanamichi, cuyos ojos brillaron de emoción.

\- ¿En serio lo crees, mamá? – preguntó Hanamichi.

\- ¡Pero claro! Con lo apuesto que eres, todas las chicas caerán a tus pies.

\- ¡Sea! ¡A raparme entonces! – asintió el joven, entusiasmado con la idea.

\- Espera aquí, aún tengo guardada la máquina de tu padre. Iré a buscarla – dijo Kaori, saliendo de la sala de estar rumbo a su habitación a solo un par de pasos de distancia en tan pequeña casa.

Una vez que la madre se hubo marchado, Hanamichi paseó la vista por la diminuta habitación que apenas contenía un sofá de dos cuerpos, una mesa de centro y una roñosa estantería además de una mesa que utilizaban para comer. Se fijó entonces en la lámpara de muro que su madre había estado intentando arreglar, se acercó a ella y sin la necesidad de subirse a la silla comenzó a repararla él mismo mientras tarareaba su canción del Tensai. Era sencillo, tan solo había que ajustar el soquete para que la luz dejara de parpadear.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

Ryota Miyagi se encontraba en casa junto a su familia en medio del almuerzo familiar, aunque eran solo su madre, su hermana menor y él, pues su padre tuvo que ausentarse por motivos laborales. Solía trabajar media jornada los días sábado en una central eléctrica, pero a raíz de la tormenta y apagón del día anterior su carga laboral se había visto considerablemente abultada.

\- Es una pena que papá no esté con nosotros. El ramen está delicioso – comentó Natsuki Miyagi, una jovencita de tan solo 11 años.

\- No te preocupes, Natsuki, le guardé una porción para que coma esta noche – dijo Teiko Miyagi, la madre de ambos jóvenes y jefa del hogar.

\- ¿Fuedo fomer máf? – preguntó Ryota con la boca llena mientras masticaba el último bocado de su porción de almuerzo.

La señora dejo caer la cuchara sobre la mesa, exasperada por la falta de modales de su hijo.

\- ¡No hables con la boca llena! – gruñó Teiko Miyagi, golpeando la mesa con la mano.

Ryota tragó con rapidez para disculparse lo más rápido posible, sabedor de que no era conveniente enfadar aún más a su madre.

\- Lo siento mucho mamá hermosa, no fue mi intención – dijo Ryota juntando la palma de ambas manos e inclinando levemente la cabeza.

\- Mmmmm. Más te vale cuidar tus modales – advirtió Teiko, sin ablandarse con las tetras de su hijo.

\- Es que realmente estaba delicioso, mamá… y muero de hambre. El de ayer fue el partido más difícil que he jugado en toda mi corta vida – murmuró Ryota entre pucheros muy bien articulados, aunque notoriamente fingidos.

Natsuki observó el intercambio entre su madre y su hermano de manea muy atenta, conteniendo a duras penas el acceso de risa que le acometía. Sabía que su hermano estaba fingiendo y victimizándose, pero quería ver si era capaz de doblegar a su madre y conseguir que le sirviera otra ración de ramen.

La señora Miyagi guardó silencio y examinó el rostro de su hijo de cabo a rabo mientras evaluaba si merecía o no una ración extra de comida. Era un mocoso sin modales, de eso no había dudas. Pero también era un adolescente y un deportista, por lo que la alimentación era fundamental para su salud.

\- ¡Está bien! – exclamo por fin Teiko, poniéndose de pie -. Dame tu pocillo – ordenó extendiendo la mano.

El rostro de Ryota se iluminó de regocijo y con gusto le entregó el plato.

\- Eres la mamá más hermosa y bondadosa del mundo – dijo Ryota.

\- Ya cállate, a mí no me engañas – lo cortó Teiko en seco, recibiendo el pocillo con brusquedad – Si te sirvo otra porción es solo porque no quiero oír tus lloriqueos.

La señora Miyagi fue a la cocina despotricando contra su hijo, y los dos hermanos quedaron a solas en el comedor.

\- Eres un embustero, ¿sabes? – dijo Natsuki.

\- Lo sé – asintió Ryota con una gran y radiante sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida por su hermana.

\- Buen trabajo, doblegaste al ogro – felicitó Natsuki.

\- Je, algún día podrás hacerlo tú también, hermanita – Ryota le guiño el ojo a su hermana.

La joven continuó comiendo en silencio y Ryota sacó el móvil que tenía escondido entre su pierna y la silla. Por razones como esa era que agradecía tanto que en su casa hubiera un comedor de estilo occidental, puesto que detestaba tener que sentarse a nivel del suelo. Encendió la pantalla y con gran asombro comprobó que tenía un nuevo e inesperado mensaje sin leer.

\- _"¡AYAKO!"_ –gritó su mente, encendida con alerta.

\- ¿Pasa algo, hermano? – preguntó Natsuki, que había notado a la perfección el cambio en el rostro de su hermano.

\- ¡Nada! – chilló Miyagi, con nerviosismo.

Ignorando la risa de su hermana, Ryota se apresuró a leer el mensaje de su bien amada.

 **Ayako, 13:30 pm:** ¡Eh, Ryota! Buenas tardes. Quería decirte que ya tengo tus estadísticas del juego de ayer. ¿Nos juntamos este lunes en la mañana, antes de clases para que podamos repasarlas?

El corazón de Ryota se detuvo y luego comenzó a latir con gran fuerza. Era la primera vez que Ayako le hacía una proposición de ese tipo. Y si bien no quería hacerse ilusiones, pues solo era una invitación a revisar las estadísticas de su juego, nada más; no pudo evitar fantasear al respecto.

¡Oh, cuánto la amaba!

Ryota Miyagi se había enamorado de Ayako la primera vez que la vio.

La recordaba perfectamente cuando entró en su primer año a la Preparatoria Shohoku y ambos coincidieron en el equipo de baloncesto, donde ella era, inusualmente, la asistente.

La recordaba un poco más pequeña por aquél entonces, con una cara un tanto traviesa, su naricilla respingona y su siempre indomable cabellera revuelta en perfectos bucles. Desde entonces había sido mandona, gritando órdenes a pleno pulmón sin inmutarse por estar en medio de un grupo de muchachos más grandes que ella.

\- _´Arriba esos ánimos´_ , _´quedan cinco vueltas más´_ , _´levanten esos pies, no sean perezosos´ 'No descuiden esa defensa´ -_ cada uno de los constantes gritos de Ayako se repetían en su mente a la perfección de lo tan bien memorizados que se los tenía.

Ayako le podía parecer un poco cabezota e incluso agresiva y atrevida, pero nadie organizaba al equipo de baloncesto mejor de lo que era ella capaz, designando a la perfección los juegos, decidiendo quién tenía que estar en uno u otro equipo de entrenamiento conforme a las habilidades de cada uno.

Sí, Ryota Miyagi se había sentido fascinado por Ayako desde el primero momento en que la vio, y al mismo tiempo resentido por la escasa atención que le ofrecía. Pero eso último poco le importaba ahora que se disponía a responder su mensaje.

\- ¡Dame esa porquería! – gritó Teiko Miyagi, sorprendiendo al adolescente.

Ryota sintió que se le congelaba la sangre y detenía el corazón, y no alcanzó siquiera a pestañear cuando su madre le arrebató el móvil con un rápido y hábil movimiento de manos.

\- ¡Mamá, no! – chilló Ryota tras reaccionar.

\- ¡Calla! Te he dicho que nada de estas porquerías mientras estamos en la mesa – dictaminó la señora Miyagi, depositando en la mesa frente a su hijo un pocillo repleto de ramen.

\- Mamá… - murmuró Ryota, repitiendo sus bien ensayados pucheros.

Pero la señora Miyagi no se ablandó ni cayó en tan bajo truco.

\- ¿Quieres que lo tire a la basura? Porque eso es lo que pasará si sigues insistiendo – amenazó Teiko, tomando asiento nuevamente en su puesto.

Ryota decidió que lo mejor sería no tentar a la suerte, pues su madre bien sería capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, e incluso ir más lejos y prohibirle tener un móvil hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Se conformó con asentir y comer en silencio bajo el atento escrutinio de su divertida hermana.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Pese a ser un día sábado a las 2 de la tarde, el tren iba tan repleto como un día lunes a primera hora de la mañana. La única diferencia era que en lugar de una marea de trajes ejecutivos de dos piezas color negro y un variopinto universo de uniformes escolares, la gente vestía sus mejores tenidas veraniegas para disfrutar al máximo posible de tan esplendida y radiante jornada.

En el trayecto en tren desde su casa en el municipio de Zushi hasta la estación Kugenuma, en el municipio de Fujisawa, Akira Sendoh había podido ver a través de las ventanas del vagón cómo ciertas playas estaban repletas. Casi había sentido el impulso irrefrenable de bajarse y zambullirse en el mar, o bien ir a por la caña de pescar; pero no se dejó llevar. Había quedado con Kenji Himura a las 2 de la tarde en el parque de siempre para entrenar.

E iba con varios minutos de retraso.

\- Siguiente parada, estación Kugenuma. Siguiente parada, estación Kugenuma.

Los altavoces finalmente anunciaron su destino conforme el tren disminuía gradualmente la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. En cuanto las puertas del tren se abrieron se apresuró hacia el andén y comenzó a correr hacia la salida principal procurando no pasar a llevar a los demás pasajeros, de ahí dobló hacia la derecha y tomó la avenida Kugenuma hacia el poniente, paralela al río Sakai.

Conocía el trayecto al parque de memoria pues había estado un par de veces ahí junto a Himura. Era además el mismo camino que había tomado en un par de ocasiones cuando fue a casa de Kazumi, la última vez tan solo unos días atrás para celebrar su cumpleaños junto a los padres de ella. Aquél recuerdo se le antojó tan lejano que le pareció incluso un recuerdo confuso y ciertamente siempre le pareció curioso el hecho de que Kazumi Hamasaki y Kenji Himura vivieran a solo unas cuantas calles de distancia.

\- _"Espero que chico origami aún me esté esperando"_ – pensó mientras corría a buen ritmo, sosteniendo con fuerza la tira del bolso deportivo que cruzaba su pecho.

Conforme las cuadras se sucedían una tras otras e iba reduciendo la distancia, disminuyó la velocidad de su frenética carrera hasta dejarla en un caminar presuroso a grandes zancadas. Estaba a solo dos cuadras de distancia cuando dobló nuevamente la izquierda en un pequeño callejón entre dos viviendas, dirigiéndose hacia el río. Y entonces lo vio.

El pequeño parque junto al río Sakai lucía tan solitario e imperturbable como siempre, solo que esta vez con el pasto y la vegetación un poco más frondosa que hace una semana atrás. Tal era su estado de abandono que a él le resultaba incluso enigmático, como si de un páramo secreto se tratase.

Avanzó lentamente por el césped y tras otear a través de un par de árboles se encontró con la esbelta figura de Kenji Himura de pie en medio de la pequeña cancha de baloncesto unilateral, de cara frente al tablero. Tenía un balón entre sus manos y comenzó a botearlo lentamente para luego lanzarse hacia la canasta, saltar en el aire y tirar.

Fue un tiro sencillo que atravesó la red sin problemas.

Sendoh sonrió y decidió entrar en la cancha aplaudiendo.

\- Buen tiro – dijo Sendoh luego de chocar sus palmas tres veces seguidas.

Sobresaltado, Himura se giró hacia él.

\- Se-Sendoh… - murmuró Himura, cohibido y sin saber qué hacer.

\- Siento llegar tarde, chico origami. Pero aunque no lo creas me costó una enormidad tomar el tren – comenzó a excusarse Sendoh, avanzando hacia la única banca disponible para dejar ahí su bolso.

\- No… no llegas tan tarde – dijo Himura tras chequear la hora en su reloj de pulsera. – Solo llevo aquí un par de minutos, no te preocupes.

\- Debí haber llegado hace 15 minutos – Sendoh dejó caer el bolso sobre la banca y se volteó hacia Himura, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa.

\- Sí, pero vienes de tan lejos. Me apena que tengas que atravesar media ciudad y molestarte con mis tonterías – Himura se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada hacia sus pies.

Sendoh se acercó rápidamente hasta pararse frente a él. Himura sintió la presencia de Sendoh y alzó la vista nuevamente.

\- Anda, no digas eso. Vine porque quería jugar contigo. Además, yo te lo propuse, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué te parece si la próxima vez nos juntamos más cerca de mi casa?- preguntó Sendoh, revolviendo el cabello de Himura con gran afecto.

Himura tan solo se dejó hacer, como siempre, y agradeció en silencio la buena disposición de Sendoh. Consideraba que el hecho de que alguien tan talentoso como Sendoh quisiera ayudar a otros a mejorar sus habilidades hablaba muy bien de él

\- Vale, vale. Me parece justo. Gracias por venir.

\- Jajaja. ¿Aún te duele el cuello? – preguntó Sendoh, caminando hacia el balón que estaba a solo unos pasos del tablero.

\- ¿El cuello? – repitió Himura, sin entender.

\- Sí. Anoche te dolía… ¿recuerdas? – tras recoger el balón, Sendoh se volteó hacia Himura y ladeó la cabeza a modo interrogativo.

Himura lo miró medio boquiabierto hasta que por fin recordó que efectivamente le había dolido mucho el cuello por haberse quedado dormido en el sofá viendo televisión hasta media noche. Recordó también todos los mensajes intercambiados con Sendoh acerca de curiosidades absurdas del reino animal, especialmente el hecho de que los cerdos tienen orgasmos de 30 minutos.

\- ¡Oh, cierto! No, no… no me duele. ¡Ya no! Fue cosa de un momento jejeje – respondió Himura, rascándose la nuca y riendo con nerviosismo al recordar lo de los cerdos.

\- Jajaja, me alegra saberlo – rio también Sendoh, girando el balón en su dedo índice con gran maestría – Aun me da risa acordarme de los cerdos y sus orgasmos de 30 minutos.

Al escuchar que Sendoh mencionaba exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, Himura se sonrojó y se trapicó con su propia saliva producto de la sorpresa.

\- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! ¡Cof! - tosió Himura con fuerza, tapándose la boca – No me lo recuerdes, que si hubieras visto los videos que pasaron en ese momento… ¡Dios! ¡Juro que no volveré a comer cerdo! Jajajaja.

\- Puedo imaginarlo – sonrió Sendoh.

Himura continuó riendo y tosiendo por varios segundos mientras intentaba recuperar la compostura. Sendoh se dedicó a observarlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando de verlo tan relajado y distendido, al parecer alivianado respecto al pesar que le significó perder ante Kainan el día anterior.

\- Ay… disculpa, Sendoh. Creo que lo mejor será que juguemos – dijo Himura tras recuperarse.

\- Claro, ¿a 50 puntos? ¿O es demasiado? – convino Sendoh, acercándose al centro de la pequeña cancha.

Himura meditó la propuesta unos instantes.

\- Mejor que sea a 30 puntos, pero con canastas simples de un punto – contrapropuso.

Sendoh asintió a conformidad y extendió el balón hacia el chico castaño.

\- Me parece, pero tú atacas primero y yo defiendo.

\- ¿Mhn? ¿Por qué debo partir yo? – preguntó Himura.

\- Porque estamos entrenando para mejorar algunos puntos de tu juego – respondió Sendoh con una sencillez sobrecogedora.

Himura no pudo sino estar de acuerdo, cogiendo el balón, y tras asentir retrocedió un par de pasos con el balón fuertemente agarrado entre sus manos.

\- Te lo digo, Sendoh: jugaré con todo – advirtió Himura, boteando lentamente el balón.

Sendoh sonrió con gusto y asintió.

\- No esperaría menos de ti. Ven, ataca

Himura no perdió el tiempo en cavilaciones e inició rápidamente el juego de una manera bastante agresiva. Avanzó con gran velocidad hacia el tablero y se detuvo tan solo cuando Sendoh se interpuso en su camino con ambos brazos bien extendidos, bloqueándole el paso.

\- _"Vaya, veo que se lo está tomando demasiado en serio"_ – pensó Sendoh con cierto asombro, pero sin amilanarse.

Desdeñando la imponente presencia de Sendoh, Himura decidió arremeter contra él y avanzar empujando con su propio hombro. Chocó contra el amplio pecho de Sendoh, aunque no lo suficientemente fuerte como para cometer una falta.

\- _"Demonios, no lograré pasarlo de esta manera. ¡Es demasiado grande y fuerte!"_ – pensó Himura, decidiendo cambiar de dirección pues comprendió que un ataque frontal a la fuerza no daría resultados.

En todo momento Himura boteaba el balón de costado, alejándolo lo máximo posible de las manos de Sendoh. Dribleó hacia la izquierda, hacia la derecha y pasó el balón entre sus piernas para despistar a su oponente, pero nada daba resultado. Allá donde fuera Himura aparecía Sendoh cortándole el paso con su imponente presencia y sus reflejos asombrosos.

Cuando Himura sintió que ya había agotado todas las posibilidades de abrirse espacio hasta la canasta, comprendió que debía probar con algo que hasta ese momento no había siquiera intentado hacer.

\- _"La única opción de poder encestar será desde una mayor distancia, con un triple"_ – concluyó Himura, retrocediendo un par de pasos con el balón a buen recaudo.

Sendoh tardó una fracción de segundo en comprender el cambio de estrategia de Himura, y en cuanto lo sintió despegarse de cuerpo y alejarse de él, supo de inmediato lo que intentaría hacer.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alejado de Sendoh, Himura se puso en la posición requerida para ejecutar un triple. Había tomado buena cuenta de la técnica de Mitsui por lo que flexionó las rodillas, alzó el balón soportándolo principalmente en su mano derecha y saltó ligeramente. Cuando sus pies estuvieron separados más de medio metro del suelo de cemento se alistó para lanzar el balón, pero antes de siquiera intentarlo Sendoh emergió frente a él y de un potente tapón mandó a volar el balón directo hacia la zona de los árboles, más allá de los límites de la pequeña cancha.

Debido a lo inesperado del impacto y a la sorpresa en sí, Himura perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó en el cemento con todo su trasero y ambas manos al mismo tiempo. Fue un golpe fuerte que le dolió de gran manera.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Himura, revisándose las doloridas manos que lucían pequeños raspones.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sendoh, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

Himura levantó la vista y se topó con una cálida sonrisa de preocupación por parte de Sendoh y cayó en la cuenta de que había sido más agresivo de lo necesario en su juego. Había chocado contra el pecho de Sendoh en más de una ocasión, sus brazos se rozaron más de lo necesario y juró que había sentido su cálido aliento mentolado en su nuca cuando intentaba pasar sobre él. Consciente de lo que había sucedido, muy alejado a su estilo habitual de juego, Himura sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza de golpe, sin saber por qué. Pero aun así estaba más que dispuesto a seguir intentando ese estilo de juego más agresivo hasta descubrirle el truco.

\- ¡NO! – gritó inesperadamente Himura – P-puedo pararme yo solo. Estoy bien.

\- ¿Uh? – sorprendido, Sendoh retiró la mano mientras Himura se incorporaba y se daba media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él.

\- No fue tan grave, apenas un pequeño raspón – explicó Himura en voz baja, soplándose la palma derecha lejos de la curiosa vista de Sendoh.

Sendoh frunció el entrecejo y se preguntó por qué de pronto Himura actuaba tan raro. Observó con atención su esbelta figura desde atrás, partiendo por su desordenada cabellera castaña, pasando por su amplia espalda cubierta por una camiseta sin mangas de color celeste hasta acabar en el short deportivo color negro, cubierto de tierra e incluso algunas ramitas y césped seco.

\- _"Debería sacudirse el trasero"_ – fue lo primero que pensó Sendoh, casi contando cuantos trocitos de césped seco tenía pegado en esa zona.

Sendoh sacudió la cabeza y desvió la vista hacia el balón, junto a un pequeño pero frondoso roble.

\- Iré a buscar el balón, es mi turno de atacar – informó Sendoh, caminando rápidamente hacia el balón para alejar cualquier tipo de pensamiento indeseado de su mente.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

La sala de esperas del ala sur del tercer piso del Hospital Clínico Kamakura se encontraría completamente desierta de no ser por tres jóvenes adolescentes que llevaban varios minutos esperando.

\- Cálmate, Kogure. Me pondrás más nervioso de lo que ya estoy – pidió Takenori Akagi, tragando pesadamente e intentando ignorar los angustiosos movimientos de su amigo.

\- Lo siento Akagi, es solo que no entiendo por qué demoran tanto. Solo somos nosotros los que estamos esperando – se excusó Kogure, cesando el frenético movimiento de sus piernas y mirando a derecha e izquierda.

La sala de espera no era para nada grande, pero al ser solo ellos tres daba la impresión de que era enorme. Tan solo dos hileras de 6 asientos frente a una enorme pantalla led que trasmitía videos musicales (aunque en volumen exageradamente bajo) era cuanto había en ella. Las blancas e inmaculadas paredes y el piso así mismo blanco e inmaculado otorgaban una sensación de sosiego exasperante.

\- Maldición, ¿no será que la lesión resultó ser más grave de lo esperado? – preguntó Takenori, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

El día anterior, tras el partido contra Kainan, el capitán de Shohoku había acudido al área de Urgencia Traumatológica del Hospital Clínico Kamakura. Tras realizársele una radiografía y un exhaustivo chequeo médico se determinó que su lesión correspondía a un esguince moderado. Se le aplicó un vendaje mucho más acabado que el de Ayako y se le recetó un coctel de antinflamatorios además de un reposo estricto y prohibición de cualquier actividad física que recayera sobre su tobillo lesionado.

De haberse retrasado aún más el chequeo médico, las cosas pudieron haber terminado peor.

\- ¡Por favor! No pienses eso, hermano. ¡Eso no puede ser! – imploró Haruko Akagi, llevándose ambas manos al pecho

\- Lo siento, Haruko. No pretendía asustarte – se disculpó Takenori, palmeando suavemente la espalda de su hermana, sentada a su derecha.

Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras esperaban al médico. Takenori había sido citado ese día para ser atendido por un Kinesiólogo con el fin de enseñarle una serie de ejercicios de estiramientos para el tobillo. Posterior a la sesión, el médico encargado de su caso le había pedido que esperara a por una nueva receta de un antiinflamatorio más efectivo para su caso.

Y en eso estaban. Llevaban más de veinte minutos esperando mientras el deslumbrante día de verano avanzaba sin pausa.

\- Me pregunto cómo estará Sakuragi… - dijo de pronto Haruko, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

\- ¿Hmn? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Takenori, mirando incrédulo a su hermana menor.

\- E-Es que el pobre ayer quedó destruido después de la derrota. Nunca pensé que podría llegar a sufrir de esa manera. Pobrecillo… – tartamudeó Haruko, un tanto intimidada por la tosquedad de su hermano.

\- Jah, es un cabeza hueca – comentó Takenori con sarcasmo.

\- Vamos, Akagi. Sakuragi jugó bastante bien ayer – intervino Kogure, tan conciliador como siempre.

Takenori se giró hacia la izquierda y fulminó a Kogure con la mirada.

\- Jugó de manera decente, eso es todo. No hay necesidad de exagerar – sentenció.

\- ¡La manera en que defendió el tablero cuando tú no estabas fue fenomenal! Si tan solo…. Si tan solo lo hubieras visto…. – exclamó Haruko, poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a su hermano.

Haruko no podía evitar sentirse enormemente emocionada cada vez que rememoraba los momentos en que Hanamichi Sakuragi cubrió el puesto de su hermano tras lesionarse. Nunca olvidaría el ímpetu con que bloqueó las jugadas de Kainan y el arrojo con el que consiguió los rebotes. Tan entregado al equipo, tan aguerrido.

Takenori no rebatió la impresión de su hermana. Tan solo se quedó observándola en silencio, como estudiando muy bien sus siguientes palabras. La vio tan entusiasmada con el pelirrojo que no quiso echar por tierra sus ilusiones.

\- Bueno, es lógico que así sea, ya que después de todo le he ensañado bien – asintió Takenori, cruzándose de brazos.

Haruko sonrió aún más si cabe y volvió a sentarse junto a su hermano, contenta porque por fin se reconociera los avances del pelirrojo.

\- Ha progresado muchísimo en poco tiempo – suspiró Haruko, orgullosa.

\- Es verdad. Cuesta creer que apenas lleve un par de meses jugando basquetbol – convino Kogure, igualmente orgulloso.

Takenori se abstuvo de seguir comentando respecto a Sakuragi, pero por dentro no dejaba de preocuparse por él. Tras el partido ante Kainan había sido el primero en marcharse, sin tan siquiera ducharse.

\- _"Es un cabeza hueca. No importa cuánto progresen sus habilidades, siempre será un cabeza hueca" –_ concluyó Takenori, cruzándose de brazos.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo entre los jóvenes al interior de la sala de esperas, y tuvieron que pasar dos minutos más hasta que por fin la gran puerta de cristal que conectaba con las salas de atenciones médicas se abriera de par en par, dando paso a un hombre adulto de unos 35 años, vestido con bata médica color verde y apenas un par de centímetros más alto que Haruko.

\- Doctor Rokujō-san – dijo Takenori, sobresaltado.

Haruko y Kogure se pusieron de pie de inmediato, y entre ambos ayudaron a ponerse de pie al enorme de Takenori hasta que pudiera sostenerse con la ayuda de las muletas, tarea que les costó varios segundos bajo la atenta mirada del doctor Rokujō.

\- Tengo excelentes noticias, Akagi-san – comenzó a decir el doctor Rokujō, acercándose a los jóvenes – Estos antinflamatorios serán más efectivos para tu caso. Debes tomar uno cada ocho horas durante cinco días, luego de los cuales revisaremos nuevamente su posología.

El profesional entregó un papel a Takenori. Era la receta con el nombre del medicamento además de las indicaciones pertinentes.

\- Muchas gracias, dorcot Rokujō - agradeció Takenori, leyendo las indicaciones con el ceño fruncido. Kogure se acercó a leerlas y lo mismo hizo Haruko.

\- Bien, además debo comentarte que estuve hablando con Azuma-kun. Me dijo que la sesión de hace un momento fue satisfactoria, y que de seguir así podrías estar en condiciones de volver a jugar en menos de 15 días – informó entonces el doctor Rokujō, sonriendo.

Takenori abrió los ojos de par en par producto de la sorpresa. Kogure profirió un murmullo de alegría y Haruko se llevó ambas manos a la boca, más sorprendida aún.

\- ¿E-está seguro?

\- Absolutamente – asintió Rokujō.

\- ¡Eso es genial, hermano!

\- ¡Cabe la posibilidad de que puedas jugar en el partido contra Ryonan! – exclamó Kogure.

\- ¡Chist! No griten, estamos en un hospital – reprendió severamente Takenori.

\- Jajaja, no seas severo, Akagi-san. En este pasillo no hay nadie más que nosotros – comentó Rokujō, divertido con por la reacción de los jóvenes.

\- Bien, muchas gracias por todo, Rokujō-san – agradeció Akagi, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias – agradecieron también Haruko y Kogure al mismo tiempo.

\- Por cierto, no olvides ocupar las muletas hasta que te demos el alta. ¿Está claro? – preguntó Rokujō.

\- Por supuesto que no – respondió de inmediato Takenori, levantando el brazo derecho con la muleta mientras reposaba todo el peso de su cuerpo en la izquierda.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

El duelo entre Akira Sendoh y Kenji Himura continuó durante más de dos horas. El primer enfrentamiento lo ganó Sendoh con una amplia ventaja de 30 puntos contra 18. Luego de un par de minutos de descanso se enfrentaron en un segundo duelo con las mismas condiciones, y nuevamente fue Sendoh quien ganó con 30 puntos contra 21.

Iban ya por el tercer duelo bajo el implacable calor del recién comenzado verano con un marcador de 15 puntos a favor de Sendoh contra 6 a favor de Himura, y con cada jugada éste último iba teniendo más y más claro que la clave de un juego agresivo se basaba en mantener el centro de gravedad y la fuerza en los pies. Comprendió que si arremetía concentrando la fuerza en sus pies conseguía distribuir mejor el impulso sin cometer faltas con los brazos o los hombros, tan solo avanzando con la firmeza suficiente para doblegar la defensa.

Y comprender eso le había costado cometer varias faltas contra el siempre apacible Sendoh, que en todo momento contuvo su ataque de manera estoica y sin enfadarse cuando lo pasaba a llevar más de lo necesario.

\- Acabas de cometer otra falta – dijo Sendoh con absoluta calma cuando Himura embistió contra él, chocando fuertemente contra su pecho.

Himura se detuvo en seco y dejó caer el balón de mala gana.

\- Maldición… ¿cómo lo haces? – preguntó Himura, ofuscado e intentando recuperar el aliento.

Lo cierto es que la práctica estaba resultando bastante intensa para ambos, aunque era el jugador de Shohoku quien más cansado se encontraba.

\- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Mantenerte tan… firme e imperturbable cada vez que te cometo una falta. Es como si ni te inmutaras – respondió Himura -. Quiero decir, casi nunca consigo moverte. Y cuando lo logro es solo porque te pillo por sorpresa.

\- Oh, eso – Sendoh se secó parte del sudor de la frente antes de responder -. La cosa es que… no lo sé. Tan solo cumplo con mi deber, que es marcarte e impedir que pases fácilmente.

\- Ya, eso no me dice nada – replicó Himura, decepcionado.

\- Jajaja, vamos, tranquilo – rio Sendoh al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la nuca.

\- Es solo que no entiendo por qué no puedo hacerlo de la manera en que Maki y Rukawa pueden. Es frustrante – de desahogó Himura para luego dejarse caer sobre el piso de cemento en medio de la cancha, con las piernas cruzadas por delante. La cancha se encontraba cobijada bajo la sombra de los muchos árboles que la rodeaban, pero aun así el calor era sofocante.

Sendoh imitó a Himura y se sentó frente a él, a una distancia prudencial.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Sendoh, con gran interés.

Himura no respondió de inmediato, sino que se entretuvo varios segundos en examinar las magulladas palmas de sus manos, lastimadas tras caer varias veces contra el áspero cemento. Aunque en el fondo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era hallar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que sentía. Usualmente le costaría hacerlo, pero con Sendoh todo parecía fluir de manera más natural, como si pudiera confiar plenamente en él.

\- N-no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo – murmuró Himura.

\- Tan sólo explícalo como creas que se entenderá mejor – dijo Sendoh con un tono de voz conciliador y tan sereno que difícilmente podría pasar por el de un adolescente de 16 años.

El grave y profundo tono de voz de Sendoh cautivó a Himura, quien levantó la vista y miró lo fijamente a los ojos, sorprendido y hasta cierto punto hipnotizado por la intensidad de su mirada y lo magnífico del color azul cobalto que predominaba. Asintió en silencio y juntó el valor suficiente para desahogarse como corresponde.

\- Durante el partido de ayer, Maki y Rukawa fueron los jugadores decisivos para cada equipo. Los momentos cruciales del juego giraron en torno a ellos – comenzó a explicar Himura, sin despegar la vista de un atentísimo Sendoh que asentía a sus palabras -. Cuando logramos alcanzar a Kainan, Maki comenzó a jugar con una agresividad sorprendente. Pasaba por sobre Miyagi como si nada. Pasaba por sobre sobre Sakuragi como si fuera una simple mosca. Él… simplemente avanzaba, se imponía con fuerza, y los demás retrocedían…. O nada podían hacer para detenerlo.

\- Ése es el estilo de Maki – asintió Sendoh, sonriendo ligeramente.

\- Sí, y es físicamente imponente pese a ser solo un par de centímetros más alto que yo – convino Himura -. Luego… cuando nuevamente comenzamos a perder terreno, fue el turno de Rukawa. Comenzó a hacer el mismo tipo de jugada arrolladora en contra de Kiyota y pudo pasar sobre él con una facilidad asombrosa. Y yo…

Himura guardó silencio, sin contemplar la frase y tragó pesadamente. Sendoh le sostuvo la mirada durante un par de segundos.

\- ¿Tú qué? – preguntó Sendoh, tan tranquilo como siempre, invitándolo a desahogarse.

\- Yo… yo quisiera ser como ellos – confesó Himura.

\- ¿Quieres arrollar a tus oponentes? – preguntó Sendoh, sonriendo con afecto para distender el ambiente.

Y tuvo resultado. Himura abrió los ojos con sorpresa, y pese a que no era eso de lo que estaba hablando, correspondió la sonrisa de Sendoh, aunque con modestia.

\- No hablo de eso – negó Himura -. Es solo que… quiero ser del tipo de jugador capaz de cambiar el ambiente del juego, tal como Maki, Rukawa… y tú.

Dicho eso, Himura desvió la mirada hacia el piso, temeroso de la reacción de Sendoh. Contuvo la respiración, a la espera de que Sendoh dijera algo, pero tan solo sintió una gran y pesada mano posarse sobre su cabeza.

\- No necesitas ser como otros. Siendo tú mismo ya eres de lo mejor – dijo Sendoh, revolviéndole el cabello una vez más.

\- Gr-gracias – logro murmurar quedamente Himura mientras Sendoh le revolvía el cabello

Sendoh comprendía mejor ahora el porqué del interés del novato por probar un estilo de juego nada habitual en él: quería mejorar sus habilidades y equipararlas con las de su compañero Rukawa, e incluso con las de Maki, el mejor jugador de Kanagawa. El trasfondo era único, y ningún otro más que mejorar y superarse.

\- Y para que lo que sepas, ayer jugaste muy bien. Supiste adaptarte a lo que tu equipo necesitaba de ti, y eso es lo mejor que un jugador puede hacer – elogió Sendoh, retirando su mano.

Himura escuchó las palabras con atención y levantó lentamente la cabeza hasta fijar la mirada en los ojos de Sendoh, que estoico le sostuvo el contacto visual.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? – preguntó Himura, titubeando.

\- Sí – asintió nuevamente Sendoh, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Con un acto reflejo, Himura imitó el movimiento de cabeza de Sendoh, agradecido por tal reconocimiento.

\- ¿Cómo sé que… el azul que veo yo es igual al azul que ves tú? – preguntó entonces Himura, sin saber específicamente qué es lo que esperaba oír.

Sendoh recibió la pregunta con cierta sorpresa y sonrió de costado, encantado por lo profundo y a la vez superficial del planteamiento.

\- La verdad es que no lo sé. Solo siento que es así, que estamos viendo lo mismo – dijo Sendoh.

Nervioso por las palabras de Sendoh, Himura se puso rápidamente de pie.

\- Creo que deberíamos continuar con el entrenamiento.

\- Yo creo no – dijo Sendoh, poniéndose también de pie.

\- ¿Ah?

\- Creo que por hoy ya tuvimos suficiente. Estamos cansados y los últimos minutos llevas cometiendo la misma falta reiteradamente. Tu cuerpo no está respondiendo como es adecuado – se explicó Sendoh.

\- Pero aún es temprano.

\- Y el descanso es tan importante como el entrenamiento físico. Deberías saberlo – así, Sendoh zanjó la cuestión del entrenamiento, y una vez más Himura no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con su planteamiento.

Sin esperar la réplica, Sendoh comenzó a caminar hacia la zona norte de la cancha. Habían movido sus pertenencias para dejarlas debajo de un árbol que en ese momento ofrecía una espléndida y fresca sombra.

\- _"Creo que Sendoh suele tener la razón muy a menudo. Parece un pequeño viejo con su modo de ver las cosas"_ – pensó Himura, caminando tras Sendoh para sentarse cerca de él, ambos cobijados bajo el alero de un árbol, de cara a la cancha de cemento.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a beber agua de sus respectivas botellas, y fue Sendoh quien lo hizo con más ahínco hasta el punto de que se bebió todo el contenido.

\- Son las cinco y cuarto, aún es temprano – dijo Sendoh luego de vaciar por completo su botella, secándose la comisura de los labios.

\- Así parece – asintió Himura.

\- ¿Debes volver ya a tu casa o…?

\- No tengo horario - respondió rápidamente Himura, interrumpiendo la pregunta.

\- Genial – sonrió Sendoh.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Oh, sí. Estaba pensando que tal vez… ¿podríamos continuar nuestra historia? – propuso Sendoh, ladeando la cabeza.

\- _"¿Nuestra historia? ¿Ha dicho nuestra historia?"_ – se preguntó Himura, repitiendo las palabras de Sendoh. Le tomó un par de segundos caer en la cuenta del verdadero significado de lo que quería decir realmente.

\- ¡S-sí! – respondió Himura, alzando la voz más de lo necesario. Cayó en la cuenta de su tono de voz y lo bajó de inmediato a un apenas audible susurro -. La historia del joven emperador…

\- ¿Aún recuerdas en qué quedamos?

\- Por supuesto – asintió Himura.

Sendoh sonrió complacido y abrió su bolso deportivo para sacar desde su interior una caja de galletas _´Royal Danks´_ sabor chocolate, una de sus preferidas. Así mismo sacó un par de cajas de leche de soya con sabor a chocolate y extendió una de ellas a Himura.

\- Ten, traje una para ti.

\- Oh, gracias – dijo Himura, cogiendo la caja, acomodándose en su posición.

Sendoh se acomodó otro tanto, moviéndose un poco a la izquierda para quedar frente a frente con Himura, ambos con las piernas cruzadas por delante.

\- Bien, retomemos con el viaje al norte del joven emperador disfrazado como el aprendiz Daiki – comenzó a narrar Sendoh, quitando la pajilla de la caja de leche -. Cuando atravesaban las agrestes tierras de Okinawa, se encontraron con que una de las hijas del rey dragón Utagawa Kuniyoshi se había aliado con los rebeldes, por lo que acudió a cortarles el paso para impedir que siguieran avanzando hacia el norte en la misión de recuperar el Crisantemo de Oro…

Sendoh retomó el relato con una facilidad tan sorprendente que sosegó la inquietud de Himura al instante. Sus palabras eran como miel para sus oídos, y el grave y profundo tono de voz de Sendoh lograba sedarlo hasta límites insospechados.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron compartiendo durante lo que restaba de tarde, dando buena cuenta de las galletas de Sendoh y de lo que quedaba de agua en la botella de Himura mientras el sol iniciaba un lento descenso por el poniente. Se acomodaron varias veces en busca de una mejor posición, pero llegado a cierto punto cuando el cielo ya comenzaba a teñirse con tonalidades rojas y naranjas no fue necesario hacerlo.

Durante el viaje, el joven aprendiz luchaba desesperadamente en batallas perdidas que solo lograba ganar gracias a la suerte o por su innegable encanto y candidez, logrando escapar de la muerte por un pelo. A diferencia de los grandes samuráis, a menudo le atemorizaban aquellos a quienes se enfrentaba, pero jamás retrocedía en su avance.

\- ¿Cómo se llamaba la princesa de la que estaba enamorada? – quiso saber Himura, interrumpiendo el relato.

Pese a que el sol ya estaba casi por desaparecer e iba tiñendo el cielo con fuertes matices rojos y anaranjados, los jóvenes no le prestaban atención al inexorable paso del día. Para ellos, el tiempo se había detenido mágicamente.

\- No tiene nombre. Tan solo es… una persona muy especial. – respondió Sendoh con una sonrisa.

Himura asintió levemente con un nudo en la garganta, sin pasar por alto el hecho de que Sendoh se refería al amor del joven emperador como una persona, y no precisamente como una princesa, una muchacha o por lo menos una mujer. Quizás eran ideas suyas, por lo que decidió no preguntar al respecto y dejar que Sendoh continuara con su historia.

Una vez retomado el relato, Himura se sintió más cautivado aún por el joven emperador disfrazado de aprendiz de samurái. Ya cuando el emperador estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, a lomos de un enorme elefante blanco, Himura se estaba mordisqueando los nudillos con gran ansiedad, soltando exclamaciones de angustia entrecortadas cuando penetró en el castillo y tuvo que enfrentar a una enorme pantera negra, tan solo empleando una ya desgasta espada que apenas tenía un poco de filo, consiguiendo escapar por milagro.

Al final el joven emperador consiguió llegar a la cámara principal del castillo y recuperar el Crisantemo de oro que lograría asombrar a la corte y reafirmar su título de emperador de Japón.

\- Pero a esas alturas, a él ya le importaba muy poco el Crisantemo de Oro o cualquier tipo de título – dijo Sendoh con expresión desdeñosa. – Todos aquellos grandes caballeros y damas de la corte le importaban muy poco. Solo le interesaba una persona, y aún faltaba rescatarla. Aquella noche continuó explorando el castillo del monte, recorriendo cada palmo sin encontrar rastro alguno de su persona amada. Cuando ya solo quedaba el último piso, resguardado por un par de guardias fuertemente armados, se convenció de que aquél debía ser el lugar donde estaba recluido su amor. Se armó de valor y pronunció un intrincado hechizo que aprendió durante el viaje, logrando con eso derribar a los guardias al instante. Corrió a la puerta de la última habitación y entró de golpe en ella. Y por fin lo encontró, el amor de su vida. Esa persona amada que tanto anhelaba ver yacía durmiendo en su cama, prisionero.

Himura abrió los ojos de par en par al caer en la cuenta del género masculino que empleaba Sendoh para referirse al amor del emperador.

\- _"¿Prisionero? ¿Acaso dijo prisionero y no prisionera?"_ – se preguntó, sin atreverse a interrumpir el relato.

Sendoh continuó narrando, sin percatarse siquiera de la incertidumbre de Himura.

\- El joven emperador irrumpió lentamente en la habitación. Se dirigió a la cama ubicada en el rincón más lejano y se quedó contemplando el rostro de su amor, completamente maravillado mientras dormía apaciblemente, ajeno a todo. – Sendoh hizo una breve pause, miró intensamente a Himura a los ojos y añadió. – Cuando el emperador susurró su nombre, él despertó de inmediato, pero no sintió sorpresa ni temor al verlo. Lo había estado esperando durante meses. El joven emperador tendió el brazo y le cogió la mano con cariño. Se sonrieron el uno al otro con gran afecto y anticipación.

Sendoh decidió representar la historia. Se inclinó hacia adelante y, cogiendo la mano de Himura, la retuvo entre las suyas. El chico castaño estaba tan fascinado con el relato y con la intensidad de la mirada de los ojos de Sendoh, además de la intensidad del amor del joven emperador del relato, que apenas si se dio cuenta de que le tenían sujeta la mano.

\- El emperador le dijo por fin, sin vacilar… - prosiguió Sendoh. – _´Te amo con todo mi corazón´,_ y entonces lo besó en los labios.

Tras pronunciar esas palabras, Sendoh se inclinó y besó a Himura. Sus labios lo rozaron tan suavemente que Himura apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Sucedió todo con suma rapidez y Sendoh reanudó de inmediato la historia.

\- El emperador cayó rendido por fin, y tras parpadear pesadamente un par de veces, se quedó dormido junto a su amado. – continuó.

 _Pum Pum Pum_

El corazón de Himura latía desbocado conforme caía en la cuenta de lo que acababa de suceder.

\- _"¿Ha sucedido de veras? ¿M-me ha dado un beso?"_ – se preguntaba Himura, pero sin siquiera moverse de su lugar. – _"¿Realmente me ha besado?"_ – apenas podía creerlo, pero aún sentía el contacto de los labios de Sendoh sobre los suyos, aquél dulce pero intenso sabor compartido por un breve periodo de tiempo.

De hecho, Sendoh aún tenía sostenida la mano de Himura entre las suyas. El contacto de su piel era abrasador, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

\- Al día siguiente, reemprendieron el viaje hacia el sur, montados ambos sobre el lomo del elefante blanco. Al llegar al castillo imperial tras un par de meses de viaje, el emperador convocó al consejo de inmediato. Tenía una petición que hacer. Sin rodeos, el emperador entregó el Crisantemo de oro y preguntó al consejero principal si podía casarse con la persona a quien amaba como recompensa por haber restaurado el símbolo imperial y con ello asegurar la unidad del reino.

Himura llegó a la conclusión de que Sendoh le había besado sin darse cuenta, y que sólo formaba parte de la historia. Se le veía tan tranquilo que dudaba que estuviera sintiendo lo mismo que él sentía en esos momentos: confusión.

\- _"Ni siquiera se ha enterado de lo que ha hecho. Dios mío, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si realmente sucedió o tan solo lo imaginé. Será mejor que me olvide de ello... No, no sucedió. ¿O sí? Quizás lo imaginé todo. ¡Maldición! Juro que puedo aún puedo sentir sus labios sobre los míos"_ – la mente de Himura bullía a todo ritmo mientras su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte.

 _Pum Pum Pum_

 _Pum Pum Pum Pum_

\- El consejero imperial se negó, pues esa clase de amor estaba prohibido. El emperador quedó con el corazón destrozado, pues sabía que era cierto. Todos en la corte se rieron de él a sus espaldas. Despechado, aquel mismo día, el joven emperador abandonó el país junto a su amado, pero juró que un día volvería y que ese día se casaría con la persona a quien amaba e instauraría un nuevo orden en su imperio.

Sendoh calló, soltó la mano de Himura y volvió a su posición normal.

Ante la ausencia del contacto físico, Himura volvió a la realidad de golpe. Sí, había sucedido. Y aparentemente la historia había llegado a su final. Quería salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo por temor a materializar aquello que de seguro sería mejor que ambos olvidasen.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió entonces? – le preguntó Himura en un susurro apenas audible.

\- No lo sé. – contestó Sendoh –.Todavía no lo he pensado. Aún no le encuentro un final adecuado a esta historia.


	24. Un recuerdo amargo

**Capítulo 24: Un recuerdo amargo**

 _Sábado 11 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

La despedida fue apresurada y hasta cierto punto torpe.

Tras terminar Sendoh su historia, ambos jóvenes se percataron que faltaban tan solo un par de minutos para las 8 de la tarde.

\- Ya pronto anochecerá – dijo Sendoh, sonriendo con cierta extrañeza.

Himura tan solo asintió y se puso de pie. Sendoh lo imitó y en silencio comenzaron a recoger sus pertenencias, de pronto ansiosos por marcharse, y al mismo tiempo sin querer hacerlo realmente. Cada uno tenía sentimientos encontrados con lo que había sucedido, pero tampoco sabían cómo quedarse sin que resultara incómodo, o si bien sería prudente hacerlo.

\- _"Creo que no debí besarlo. Y n-no sé por qué lo hice. Tan solo sentí que era lo quería en ese momento, sentí el deseo de hacerlo y…. me dejé llevar. No debería arrepentirme, pero… ¿se lo habrá tomado a mal? Tal vez no quiera volver a saber de mí nunca más. Pero de ser así, ¿por qué no se marchó en cuanto sucedió? ¿por qué no se mostró molesto?"_ – pensaba confusamente Sendoh mientras ajustaba las correas de su bolso deportivo ya cargado a la espalda, preguntándose mil y una veces por qué se había dejado llevar por el impulso de besar fugazmente a Himura.

Mientras tanto, el chico de Shohoku se debatía contra sus propios pensamientos, sin atreverse a mirar directamente a Sendoh y aún más confundido que éste si cabe.

\- _"¿Por qué me besó? Mierda… no creo poder mirarlo a la cara. ¿Acaso yo le gusto? ¿Será que acaso Sendoh es…? No, no lo creo. No puede serlo. De entre todos… no él. No es posible. ¿O sí?" –_ y no se atrevió a responderse las últimas preguntas por temor a que su respuesta fuera negativa.

Barajó momentáneamente la posibilidad de que el beso haya sido una especie de broma de mal gusto, pero lo descartó de inmediato al escuchar las siguientes palabras de Sendoh. No creía que fuera el tipo de personas que bromeara con algo tan delicado como un beso.

Algo debió significar y quería saber qué era, aunque el temor era mayor, por lo que probablemente no se atrevería a preguntar nada.

\- Creo que debemos irnos – dijo Sendoh.

Himura se volteó rápidamente hacia él.

\- ¿Irnos? – repitió Himura, y nada más cruzar sus ojos con los de Sendoh, desvió rápidamente la vista hacia el césped, sonrojándose – _"Mierda… ¿por qué me mira de esa manera?"_ – se preguntó, obligándose a levantar la vista e intentando mantener la compostura.

Su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Sendoh lo estaba mirando con una intensidad tal que se le erizó la piel de sus brazos desnudos.

\- _"Es guapo. Realmente guapo"_ – fue la repentina conclusión de Himura, que desde luego no verbalizó.

 _Pum-Pum, Pum-Pum, Pum_

El ritmo cardiaco de Himura comenzó a aumentar considerablemente. Era esa la primera vez que pensaba conscientemente en Sendoh de aquella manera, cayendo en la cuenta de que bien era probable que le gustara.

Sendoh dio un paso al frente.

\- La hora… ya serán las ocho – repitió Sendoh.

\- Oh, cierto… - asintió Himura con un susurro apenas audible, intentando borrar su último pensamiento de la mente – De-debo irme. Me esperan. Mi hermana me espera en casa.

\- ¿Vas tarde? ¿Te regañarán?

\- No es eso – se apresuró a negar Himura, sacudiendo la cabeza con torpeza -. Es que quedé de llegar antes de la hora de la cena.

\- Oh, ya veo – murmuró Sendoh -. Bueno, a mí me espera un largo viaje de regreso a casa jeje – agregó rascándose la nuca y riendo como si nada, aunque pensando en cuánto desearía volver a un lugar donde alguien lo estuviese esperando, ya que para variar su madre y su padrastro estaban fuera de la ciudad.

Silencio.

\- Bien, será mejor que me vaya – dijo por fin Himura cuando el silencio se le hizo incómodo.

\- Sí, creo que será lo mejor – asintió Sendoh, torciendo los labios en un extraño intento de sonrisa, más cercana a la melancolía que a la alegría.

 _Pum… Puuuum…_

Así como se había acelerado estrepitosamente, el corazón de Himura comenzó a latir con extrañeza, con desazón. La melancólica sonrisa de Sendoh no pasó desapercibida para él, y logró remecer sus cimientos, sumiéndolo aún más en la incertidumbre.

\- _"¿Qué… qué le sucederá?"_ – quiso saber, mas no se atrevió a preguntarlo ni a pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- _"Se ha quedado mudo…"_ – notó Sendoh con desazón. - _"Lo hago sentir incómodo. Ya está, creo que metí las patas, no debí besarlo"_ – se aventuró a concluir, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, fue el turno de Sendoh para romper el mutismo.

\- Nos vemos, entonces – se despidió sin mucho convencimiento.

\- Nos vemos – repitió Himura, asintiendo.

Y entonces ninguno se atrevió a decir nada más ni a moverse de su lugar. Tan solo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, Sendoh con su imborrable sonrisa melancólica y Himura con el rostro expresando confusión.

\- _"Debería pedirle disculpas por haberlo besado"_ – pensaba Sendoh.

\- _"Q-quiero besarlo"_ – pensaba Himura, cada vez más convencido de que efectivamente le gustaba Sendoh.

Iban a dar un paso al frente y cumplir sus deseos. Sendoh para pedir las disculpas que consideraba necesarias para no granjearse la antipatía del Himura, y este último para armarse de valor y besar a Sendoh.

Sin embargo los planes de ambos se vieron frustrados cuando un par de niños entraron corriendo al parque, gritando a pleno pulmón mientras sus padres iban tras ellos, riendo de buena gana.

\- ¡A QUE NO ME PILLAS, AKEMI! - gritaba un niño de no más de 8 años de edad.

\- ¡Espera, no vayas tan rápido! - gritó también Akemi, una chiquilla de unos seis años corriendo a duras penas tras su hermano a lo largo y ancho de la pequeña cancha de baloncesto.

\- ¡Tengan cuidado, no vayan a tropezar! – advirtió la madre, siguiendo los pasos de sus hijos junto a su divertido marido.

La irrupción sacó a ambos adolescentes del extraño trance en que estaban, devolviéndolos de golpe a la realidad. Debían marcharse.

\- Hasta la otra – se despidió una vez más Sendoh, levantando la mano de derecha.

Himura imitó el gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Muchas gracias por ayudarme con mi entrenamiento – agregó Himura.

\- No hay de qué – sonrió Sendoh. – Me iré caminando por la costanera hasta la estación de trenes – informó, señalando hacia el río, pero aún sin ser capaz de moverse.

Himura asintió una vez más, y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, dio un paso adelante. Luego otro, y luego otro más hasta pasar junto a Sendoh, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con extrañeza.

\- Nos vemos – dijo entonces Himura, sin titubear, aun cuando le temblaban las manos.

Lo que realmente esperaba Himura era que Sendoh dijera algo respecto a lo que había sucedido, pero no fue el caso. Sendoh sonrió nuevamente con extrañeza, sin decir nada más.

\- _"Supongo que es todo"_ – pensó Himura con abatimiento, replicando la sonrisa de Sendoh para luego seguir caminando rumbo a su casa por la salida este del pequeño parque.

Sendoh se volteó en el momento justo en que Himura salía del parque, y la visión de su figura recortada contra la incipiente oscuridad le sentó bastante mal. Ya se había marchado y no fue capaz de pedirle disculpas por lo que ahora estaba seguro había sido una imprudencia.

\- Lo siento, chico origami – murmuró al aire para luego darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la salida oeste del parque rumbo a la estación de trenes Kugenuma.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

A Akira Sendoh el viaje de vuelta a la estación de trenes Kugenuma se le estaba haciendo eterno.

Y pese a que sus largas piernas se movían a gran velocidad, cada segundo transcurrido era como una hora completa de pensamientos confusos y cavilaciones frenéticas carentes de todo sentido. Circulaba como un autómata, sin ser realmente consiente cada vez que doblaba alguna esquina o cruzaba una calle, ni mucho menos prestando real atención a los muchos transeúntes que se cruzaron en su camino y asustados por su impotente presencia debían hacerse a un lado para darle el paso.

Todo en cuanto podía pensar Sendoh era en Kenji Himura, en aquél repentino impulso que le hizo darle un beso y en la extraña pero reconfortante suavidad de sus labios. Hizo el trayecto de memoria y se quedó de pie en el andén, mirando las vías, aunque sin realmente ver, a la espera del siguiente tren rumbo a su casa.

\- _"No debí besarlo. La verdad que no. Pero… creo que me gustó"_ – se dijo, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo al pie derecho y nuevamente al izquierdo, con creciente ansiedad.

Aquello era muy extraño en él, pues su carácter era principalmente tranquilo y apacible, muy raramente ansioso.

\- _"¿Me gustó? ¿Realmente me gustó besarlo?"_ – con esa gran interrogante en la cabeza, se descolgó el bolso deportivo y lo dejó en el piso, a su derecha – _"Es un chico agradable, de eso no hay duda. Pero… es un chico al fin y al cabo. A mí siempre me han gustado las mujeres, por lo que… ¡Rayos! Estoy muy confundido. No debí besarlo"_

Exasperado, y aún más ansioso si cabe, se arrodilló en el piso y buscó su móvil en el bolso deportivo. Con el aparato ya en mano, se puso de pie y encendió la pantalla de éste. Rápidamente abrió la aplicación de mensajería y buscó la conversación con Kenji Himura, pinchó la fotografía del perfil del muchacho y cuando ocupó gran parte de la pantalla de su dispositivo, se quedó estudiándola con el ceño fruncido.

Cuesta imaginar que aquél adolescente con mirada extraña, ceño fruncido y una ansiedad latente manifiesta en el movimiento constante de sus pies se trataba de Akira Sendoh. Y mucho más desconcertante aún era el torbellino de pensamientos y sentimientos que sentía por dentro.

\- _"Su sonrisa es magnética, muy bonita"_ – pensó mientras estudiaba la fotografía. Su ritmo cardiaco aumentó exponencialmente y se le dificultó la respiración – _"No puedo negar que es un chico muy guapo… y agradable. Y muy buena persona. Definitivamente me gustó besarlo, aunque haya sido de manera tan fugaz"_

 _Pum-Pum, Pum-Pum, Pum_

El corazón de Sendoh latía con gran fuerza, golpeando su pecho con violencia mientras él se acercaba a una importante conclusión.

\- _"¿Será posible que me guste un chico?"_ – se preguntó Sendoh.

Sin despegar los ojos de la fotografía de Himura, tragó pesadamente, entreabriendo la boca para respirar mejor. Y de pronto, la pantalla de su móvil se oscureció, la fotografía desapareció y fue reemplazada por una notificación de llamada entrante.

\- _"Kazumi"_ – se alarmó Sendoh al leer el nombre de quien llamaba.

Fue tal la sorpresa que su primera reacción fue rechazar la llamada, pero tras un segundo de lucidez, decidió aceptarla, respondiendo con parsimonia.

\- Eh, Kazu… - dijo Sendoh, con voz monocorde.

\- A-Akira… ¿sucede algo? Te escucho extraño – saludó Kazumi, quien a través del móvil notó a la perfección lo extraño de la voz del chico.

Sendoh guardó silencio un par de segundos, tiempo en que llevó la vista hacia el led de informaciones del andén. El próximo tren llegaría en 30 segundos. Se obligó a sí mismo a componer una sonrisa, borrar sus pensamientos acerca de Himura y concentrarse en enmascarar su desazón ante Kazumi, así fuera solo mediante la voz.

\- No es nada, descuida. Solo que estaba entrenando y he quedado muy cansado – mintió Sendoh, con la voz más clara que le fue posible.

\- Oh, te estás esforzando demasiado – asintió Kazumi, suspirando aliviada – Akira, a que no sabes lo que se está diciendo acerca de tu amigo ese, Fukuda… - continuó Kazumi con total normalidad.

Sendoh sonrió nuevamente con un deje de ironía, en parte porque sabía que a continuación Kazumi le contaría todos los chismes que de seguro alguna amiga suya inventó, y en parte porque quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Así fueran cosas malas sobre Fukuda (que con toda seguridad lo serían), al menos serviría para no pensar en Himura durante un par de minutos.

Estuvo a solo instantes de llegar a la conclusión de que Kenji Himura le gustaba. Por primera vez en su vida, le gustaba un chico.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Su casa estaba a solo tres calles de distancia, lo cual le demoraría no más de 5 minutos recorrer a un ritmo normal. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión retrasó el trayecto lo más que pudo, pero sin desviarse de él.

La revelación de que Akira Sendoh le gustaba había calado muy hondo en él.

\- _"Demonios, prometí no volver a caer en lo mismo. No, no después de lo que pasó en Osaka" –_ pensaba y se reprochaba a sí mismo conforme reducía la distancia para llegar a casa.

Caminaba arrastrando los pies de muy mala gana.

\- _"Se suponía que no volvería a gustarme otro chico luego de que Eiji me rechazara. Pero… Sendoh no es así. Él me besó, él dio el primer paso. Y aun cuando hizo como si nada hubiera pasado… ¡Pasó! Demonios, pasó. ¿Pero por qué no fue capaz de decir algo? Mierda. ¡Mierda!"_

Se detuvo en seco y apretó fuertemente ambos puños.

\- _"¿Por qué? Me juré no volver a sentir algo así nunca más. ¡No después de Eiji!"_

Volvió a reprimirse cerrando fuertemente los ojos e intentando mantener la calma, cosa que le tomó varios segundos antes de reemprender la marcha. Estaba a solo tres casas de distancia.

\- _"Aunque Sendoh no es como él. Se parecen en muchas cosas y ambos son los mejores jugadores que he conocido… Pero, ¿y si Sendoh resulta ser como Eiji? Podría terminar cometiendo el mismo error al declararle que me gusta. Aunque… no creo que Sendoh pueda llegar a ser tan cruel. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo habría de saberlo? No lo conozco tanto como quisiera"_

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la señora Koizumi, su vecina, lo saludó con una radiante sonrisa ni tampoco notó cuando ésta le preguntó si acaso le sucedía algo, pues tenía muy mal aspecto.

\- ¿Has cogido un resfriado? Oh, mi niño, debes cuidarte…. – dijo la señora Koizumi en voz alta, sin ser escuchada.

\- _"Pero él fue… él me besó. Si no lo hubiera hecho yo… yo… no me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta"_ – abrió la reja exterior de la casa y entró procurando no delatar su llegada – _"Y es tan amable, dulce y atento conmigo. Me gusta. Realmente me gusta mucho"_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta principal con la mano apoyada en el picaporte. Levantó la vista y miró sin realmente ver la resplandeciente madera recientemente barnizada de color caoba. Le costó tragar, por lo que supo que lo mejor sería que su hermana no lo viera en esas condiciones.

Todo eso lo meditó y lo supo al mismo tiempo que otra parte de su cerebro continuaba batallando abiertamente contra su agitado y atribulado corazón que en ningún momento dejó de latir desbocado.

\- _"No necesitas ser como otros. Siendo tú mismo ya eres de lo mejor" –_ aquellas amables palabras de Sendoh emergieron desde un tercer frente de su mente, y junto a ella se sucedieron una serie estrepitosa de otros recuerdos similares.

Sendoh siempre había sido excepcionalmente atento y amable con él. Parecía difícil creer que recién hace unos instantes hubiera caído en la cuenta de que se sentía físicamente atraído hacia él, que le gustaba.

Y los temores volvieron a emerger. Temores del pasado, del doloroso rechazo por parte de quien fuera su primer amor. Pero, ¡oh!, cuan joven era aún para saber algo acerca del amor. Cuan joven e iluso era.

\- Me gusta mucho, pero tengo miedo… – murmuró, sintiendo que los ojos comenzaban a empañársele.

Finalmente se armó del valor suficiente para abrir la puerta e ingresar a casa. Procuró hacerlo lo más sigilosamente posible, de puntillas. Se quitó las zapatillas y fue descalzo hacia la escalera para subir directamente al segundo piso.

\- Kenji, ¿eres tú? – preguntó Tomoe desde la sala de estar.

El joven se detuvo en seco y se apresuró a secarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano antes de responder.

\- S-sí, soy yo – respondió, con voz entrecortada.

\- Ve a lavarte las manos para cenar. Te estaba esperando – gritó Tomoe.

\- N-no tengo hambre. No comeré – dijo Kenji en voz alta, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo para controlar el cada vez más inminente llanto que amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el joven continuó subiendo las escaleras con toda la prisa que le permitían sus piernas.

Nada más entrar en su habitación completamente a oscuras y cerrar la puerta se quitó el bolso del hombro y se tumbó en la cama, de costado. Tenía todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensados en un nudo tembloroso que se sacudía producto de un llanto sordo y seco que ahora fluía sin control alguno. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para intentar contener las lágrimas y obligarse a dormir y, de algún modo, borrar las confusas imágenes de su mente, o al menos poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en Sendoh besándolo o Eiji rechazándolo, pero no pudo. No podía dejar de recordar. Otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. Los recuerdos amargos emergían por su propia cuenta.

Entonces, en medio del caos en que se encontraba, escuchó unos suaves golpes continuos en la puerta de su habitación. Se trataba de unos golpes tan débiles que Kenji dudó si acaso eran reales y no una tetra de su mente, y no fue realmente consiente de lo real que habían sido hasta que cesaron por completo y entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse lentamente y una tenue luz invadir su habitación.

\- ¿Kenji? – susurró la voz de Tomoe.

Kenji apretó los dientes con fuerza para contener los sollozos y se quedó tan quieto como pudo, confiando en que su hermana pensara que estaba dormido y se marchase.

\- ¿Kenji? – volvió a llamar Tomoe-. La cena ya está… - hubo un momento de silencio en que comprendió lo que sucedía realmente, y luego exclamó -: Oh… Oh.

Tomoe ingresó por completo a la habitación y la luz del pasillo proyectó su esbelta sombra sobre la pared. Caminó a paso lento hacia la cama, bordeándola por la derecha, y entonces se sentó junto a su hermano, hundiendo el colchón bajo el peso de ahora dos personas.

Tomoe acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hermano pequeño. Su mano estaba tan fría y suave a la vez, que el joven se sobresaltó al sentir su tacto.

\- No pasa nada – dijo Tomoe en voz baja -. Ven aquí.

Y entonces Kenji se entregó por completo al llanto, dejando que las lágrimas salieran libremente y sin oponer resistencia alguna. De alguna manera Tomoe deshizo con cuidado la tensa postura del cuerpo de Kenji hasta reposarle la cabeza en su regazo para luego comenzar a susurrarle palabras sueltas de consuelo, apartándole el cabello de la frente, creando un contraste entre sus frías manos y la piel ardiente de la cara del chico.

\- Ya lo sé – dijo con tristeza Tomoe -. A veces es muy duro, ¿verdad?

Tomoe continuó acariciando a Kenji con infinita ternura, intensificando su llanto.

\- Ya lo sé – repitió Tomoe -. Tienes una enorme pena en el corazón, y hay días en que pesa tanto que se vuelve insoportable. Pero no deberías cargar con eso tu solo. Deberías haberme avisado. Yo entiendo lo que estás pasando, pues siento lo mismo que tú.

El cuerpo de Kenji se contrajo en una gran convulsión producto del llanto.

\- La extraño mucho – dijo entonces Kenji, sin proponérselo, llevando ahora sus pensamientos y desazón hacia su fallecida madre.

Antes de decir algo más, temiendo empeorar las cosas y llevar su frustración hacia terrenos aún más profundos, Kenji apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza con furia, como intentando librarse de los malos sentimientos.

\- Puedes decirlo – dijo Tomoe con ternura. – Está bien desahogarse y liberar los sentimientos.

Kenji asintió levemente con la cabeza, y con eso las palabras brotaron de su boca con mayor facilidad, aunque sin coherencia alguna.

\- Mamá decía que aprendí a hablar muy pronto, y que siempre tenía un por qué en mi boca para cuestionar todo lo que me rodeaba. ¿Por qué el cielo es azul? ¿Por qué los perros ladran? Decía que cuando era un bebé, ella tarareaba siempre la misma canción cuando me tenía en brazos y acariciaba mi cabello, pero no logro recordar cuál canción era. Solo recuerdo que era un sonido tranquilizador que sincronizaba a la perfección con los latidos de su corazón. Y un día… un día me estaba paseando por el patio de nuestra antigua casa, cantando aquella canción, y de pronto oyó que yo le devolvía el eco. Y me dijo con él vino mi primera palabra. Eso decía. También decía que después nos cantábamos aquella canción el uno al otro. Durante años. Hasta que pasó lo de papá y no pude recordarla más. Pero se me olvidó, Tomoe. ¡Se me olvidó la canción! Y temo olvidarla a ella también. – a Kenji se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y apretó los dientes para mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Tomoe asintió a cada palabra dicha por su hermano, sonriendo con nostalgia. Ella sí que recordaba aquella canción, pues le encantaba oír cómo su hermanito y su madre la cantaban juntos.

\- No la olvidarás nunca. Créeme. Y puedo decirte qué canción es esa. Incluso puedo cantártela, aunque mi voz apesta y arruine la melodía – dijo Tomoe.

\- Por favor, me encantaría oírla - suplicó Kenji entre lágrimas.

\- Por supuesto. Pero nunca olvides que no pasa nada. Que estoy aquí contigo y que estás a salvo – solicitó Tomoe.

Kenji asintió torpemente, y entonces Tomoe comenzó a cantar.

 _Lunes 13 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Aún faltaban 20 minutos para que iniciaran las clases del día, y Ayako era la única presente en el salón. Llevaba tiempo esperando a Miyagi, que al parecer había olvidado por completo el compromiso que tenían ambos de juntarse antes de clases para repasar las estadísticas del juego contra Kainan. En ese lapso de espera, había aprovechado de escribir a conciencia una hermosa pancarta para animar al equipo, utilizando toda su capacidad y dotes en caligrafía.

\- ¡Oh! Será… ¿Cómo es posible que haya olvidado nuestra junta? – preguntó al aire Ayako, visiblemente exasperada mientras se revolvía inquieta en su pupitre.

Ya le había mandado varios mensajes de texto e incluso lo había llamado al móvil, pero éste marcaba como desconectado. Desconocía el hecho de Ryota Miyagi había sido reprendido por su madre, no sabía que la señora le había confiscado el aparato por una semana entera por estar usándolo en la mesa durante la hora de almuerzo.

\- Podría perfectamente haber estado en casa arreglándome el cabello. Pero no, me sacrifiqué y salí antes para que pudiéramos discutir su juego con total tranquilidad. Idiota, jamás volveré a hacer algo así por él – continuó desquitándose mientras revolvía unos rebeldes rizos de su indomable cabellera.

Estaba tan concentrada en su ofuscamiento que no se percató de la repentina irrupción de un alumno de tercer año, que tras entrar por la puerta trasera del aula se había dedicado a observarla y escucharla en silencio, divertido con su monólogo a viva voz.

\- Yo creo que tu cabello luce más hermoso que nunca – dijo el alumno de tercer año, cuya voz sobresaltó a Ayako.

\- ¡AY! – chilló la chica, dando un brinquito en la silla.

Se giró rápidamente hacia el origen de la voz y la expresión de susto en su rostro cambió radicalmente a la sorpresa y enseguida a la vergüenza, hasta el punto de que se sonrojó por el cumplido que acaba de recibir.

\- ¡Daisuke! No me des esos sustos, por favor – dijo Ayako luego de recuperarse mientras el chico solo sonreía.

\- Lo siento, Ayako. Iba pasando por el pasillo y te vi. Solo quise pasar a saludarte – se disculpó él.

Daisuke Kobayashi, el capitán del equipo de béisbol, era indudablemente atractivo. Ayako había salido con él durante un par de meses el año anterior, y pese a la diferencia de curso entre ambos, siempre habían tenido mucho en común. La relación se rompió luego de Mari Kawai hiciera circular una serie de rumores amorosos en torno a Daisuke, rumores que señalaban que él se había liado con la hermana o la novia del otrora capitán del equipo de béisbol. Nunca lo tuvo muy claro.

Naturalmente Ayako decidió romper con él, y cuando se enteró que todos esos rumores eran falsos, ya era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas. Aún se lamentaba por ello, y ahora que veía la radiante sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos que ofrecía Daisuke, una profunda punzada de dolor la golpeó en las costillas.

\- Me has dado un susto de muerte. Y yo hablando sola, como si fuera una loca – repitió Ayako, poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a Daisuke. – _"Creo que ha crecido otro tanto, ya es tan alto como Mitsui"_ – pensó al levantar la vista.

\- Oh, realmente lo siento. ¿Podrás disculparme?

\- Mmm – murmuró Ayako, fingiendo que meditaba la respuesta -. Está bien, pero solo por esta vez.

Daisuke sonrió con buena gana y dio otro paso al frente.

\- Gracias, me haces muy feliz.

\- Jajajaja, anda. No exageres, Daisuke – rio Ayako, llevándose la mano a la boca.

\- Dios, olvidaba lo bien que sonaba mi nombre en tus labios – dijo él.

Ayako levantó la vista una vez más y se encontró con la mirada de Daisuke, tan profunda y tan seria a la vez que no le cupo duda alguna que estaba hablando en serio.

\- _"Lo dice en serio… ¡No! ¡No! No puede ser que aún sienta algo por mí. Luego de que lo rechacé de aquella manera… Ay, pobre de él"_ \- se decía Ayako, sosteniendo la mirada del chico, pero sin decir palabra alguna.

\- En fin, aprovecho de decirte que revisamos el asunto de Mari Kawai y su… periodicucho – dijo Daisuke, cambiando radicalmente de tema tras la falta de respuesta por parte de Ayako.

Ayako demudó el semblante y sus ojos se iluminaron nuevamente. Hace unos días atrás, tras decidirlo con Miyagi y Mizuki, se había acercado nuevamente a Daisuke en calidad de presidente del Club de Honor para buscar algún tipo de ayuda respecto al problema de Mari Kawai y su insidioso periódico. Y si bien habían pasado varios días, le alegró saber que por fin tendría una respuesta al respecto.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y? - preguntó Ayako, entusiasmada.

La aversión que sentía hacia Mari Kawai era bastante, y se había acrecentado aún más luego de que ésta se metiera con el equipo de baloncesto y en especial con Sakuragi.

\- Bueno, sí. – asintió Daisuke – Lo revisamos hace unos días. ¿No te dijo nada Himura? – Ayako negó con la cabeza y Daisuke suspiró antes de continuar – Vaya, en fin. El asunto es que no podemos hacer nada al respecto ya que ella no infringe ninguna regla, ¿sabes?

\- ¿Qué dices? ¿Hablas en serio? - decepcionada, Ayako tomo asiendo sobre el pupitre, ya sin rastro alguno de la anterior alegría – Vaya… inconveniente.

\- Lo sé. Por eso te lo he dicho, Ayako. No te metas con ella. Es una arpía y siempre encuentra el modo de salirse con las suyas.

Daisuke volvió a dar otro paso hacia Ayako, acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Cabizbaja, Ayako no notó lo cerca que estaba hasta que sintió su presencia inmediatamente frente a él. Alcanzó a levantar la vista en el momento justo en que Daisuke la agarraba suavemente por los hombros.

\- Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que por fin hayamos retomado el contacto. Te he extrañado mucho, ¿sabes? – Daisuke le dio un leve apretón en los hombros a Ayako, quien no pudo hacer más que mirarlo completamente embotada.

Era cierto que desde hace meses no hablaba con Daisuke, como también era cierto que seguía encontrándolo completamente atractivo, muy de su gusto. Y precisamente por eso es que no sabía cómo reaccionar a la obvia insinuación del muchacho.

\- _"Mierda, y estamos los dos solos aquí. Que no me bese, por favor. O me volveré loca, juro que me volveré loca"_ – pensaba Ayako, mordiéndose inconscientemente el labio inferior mientras sostenía la mirada penetrante de Daisuke – _"Aunque recuerdo que sus besos eran muy dulces y suaves… ¡AYAKO! ¡no puede suceder nuevamente!"._

Ante la falta de reacción de Ayako, Daisuke sonrió con satisfacción. El mutismo de la chica fue interpretado como una señal afirmativa, con lo que él se atrevió a acercarse aún más, inclinándose hacia ella dispuesto a besarla por primera vez en meses.

\- _"Me va a besar. ¡Me va a besar!"_ – inconscientemente Ayako abrió la boca preparándose para el inminente beso – " _Maldito Ryota, ¿por qué no pudiste llegar a tiempo?"_

El hecho de que el nombre de Miyagi se haya aparecido en su mente en un momento tan importante como ese, bien debió ser interpretado como una señal, pues en ese preciso instante Ryota Miyagi ingresaba al salón, jadeando y con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

Acababa de llegar, y por su estado de agitación era evidente que llegó corriendo.

\- ¡Esto aquí, Ayako! – se anunció Miyagi, que nada más ver lo que sucedía, palideció de golpe, abriendo los ojos de par en par- ¡AYAKO! ¿Qué sucede aquí? – chilló, desesperado.

Tanto Ayako como Daisuke quedaron helados tras escuchar el grito. Ayako se puso de pie de un salto y Daisuke se incorporó y se giró hacia Miyagi.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Daisuke, con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¡Desgracuado! ¡Intentaste aprovecharte de MI Ayako! – gritó Miyagi, dejando caer su bolso y lanzándose sobre Daisuke.

En circunstancias normales, Daisuke hubiera podido esquivar el golpe de Ryota con facilidad, pues sus reflejos como jugador de béisbol eran estupendos. Además, su gran estatura comparada con la del basquetbolista le hubiera permitido reducir sus ataques con gran facilidad. Pero no fue el caso, pues estaba tan desconcertado por el inexplicable ataque que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

\- ¡Me las pagarás! – volvió a gritar Miyagi, propinando un fuerte gancho superior en la barbilla de Daisuke, lo que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas contra el pupitre de Ayako.

El estruendo de la silla y el pupitre que al caer arrastró los pupitres y sillas contiguos, fue más que considerable.

\- ¡No! – chilló Ayako, haciéndose a un lado y llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

\- ¡Sucio asqueroso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! – continuó chillando Miyagi, lanzando un segundo golpe contra el tenso estómago de Daisuke.

Los gritos y golpes de pupitres cayendo atrajeron la atención de un par de estudiantes, que prestos se asomaron en el aula para contemplar la escena, sorprendidos.

\- ¡Nadie puede besar a MI Ayako!

\- ¡Quítate! – recuperándose del impacto, Daisuke logró ponerse de pie, quitarse a Miyagi de encima con gran facilidad y ponerse a salvo de sus ataques.

El alumno de tercer grado se puso en posición defensiva, dispuesto a recibir y bloquear el inminente contra ataque de Miyagi, pero éste no sucedió. Ayako se había interpuesto entre ambos, de cara a su compañero.

\- ¡BASTA, Ryota! ¡No sigas, o te las verás conmigo! – desafiante, Ayako se repuso del shock inicial y se armó del valor suficiente para de algún modo proteger a Daisuke contra los injustificados ataques de Miyagi.

Tal fiereza y determinación por parte de Ayako rompió aún más el corazón de Miyagi, cuya dignidad ya no daba más.

\- A-Ayako – murmuró Miyagi, retrocediendo dos pasos con un puchero en la boca.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber qué rayos te pasa?! ¡No puedes ir por ahí peleándote con todo el mundo! ¡Además, llevo esperándote desde hace bastante tiempo! ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – Ayako, bastante airada, dio varios pasos adelante, encarando a Miyagi sin contemplaciones.

Daisuke contempló la interpelación con la boca abierta, sorprendido por la actitud agresiva de Ayako. Y mientras tanto, el par de curiosos asomados en ambas puertas del aula, paseaban la vista de Ayako a Miyagi, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

Miyagi no fue capaz de articular palabra alguna, tan solo balbuceos incoherentes e inarticulados.

\- ¡Eres un irresponsable! – volvió a gritar Ayako, señalando con el dedo a su compañero.

Incapaz de seguir aguantando los gritos de Ayako, y viendo que está claramente se ponía de lado del otro sujeto, Miyagi decidió rescatar lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad antes de largarse a llorar a moco tendido.

\- A-Ayako – gimoteó Miyagi, desconsolado y retrocediendo un par de pasos. Para su consternación, Daisuke no dejaba de mirarlo – ¿C-conqueloprefieresaél?

Lo último que dijo Miyagi no se entendió en absoluto, y tras decirlo se dio media vuelta, cogió su bolso deportivo y salió corriendo del aula, llevándose consigo a un par de curiosos y murmurando otras cosas que nadie comprendió.

\- Ahhh, vaya insensato – suspiró Ayako.

\- Vamos, lárguense. Aquí no hay nada que ver – dijo Daisuke, despidiendo al par de curiosos que rápidamente desaparecieron de la vista del capitán, temerosos de su impotente presencia.

\- Lamento mucho esa escena. Ese Ryota es un estúpido y un salvaje. No debió golpearte... – se disculpó Ayako, levantando su pupitre y su silla para dejarlas en su lugar.

Daisuke se apresuró a ayudarla a hacer lo mismo con los otros pupitres.

\- Descuida, no ha sido culpa tuya. Solo me pilló desprevenido – dijo él, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ayako asintió sombríamente, sin ánimos de seguir hablando al respecto, aunque no por eso dejando de pensar en lo sucedido. Ya nada quedaba del recuerdo del inminente beso que Daisuke estuvo a punto de darle. Su mente la ocupaba por completo su compañero.

\- _"Estúpido Ryota. ¿Quién se cree que es? Siempre ha sido así, un celoso sobre protector que se le lanza encima a todo hombre que se acerque a mí. ¿Qué pretende?"_ – pensaba Ayako con el ceño fruncido mientras recogía el último pupitre.

\- Ayako _._ AYAKO – dijo Daisuke, alzando levemente la voz para llamar la atención de la chica.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Sí? – preguntó Ayako, saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Te preguntaba si mañana, después de clases, quieres ir a por un granizado de esos que tanto te gustaban, allá en la tienda que está en el parque Hiratsuka – preguntó nuevamente Daisuke, repitiendo lo que Ayako no había escuchado anteriormente.

La chica lo miró boquiabierta mientras tomaba real conciencia de las palabras de Daisuke, cayendo nuevamente en la cuenta de que él aún sentía algo por ella. Pero la cuestión que más le preocupaba era: ¿sentía aún ella algo por él?

\- Sí, desde luego – respondió quedamente, convencida de que esa sería una excusa perfecta para descubrir sus sentimientos.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

A las 8 de la mañana en punto, el tribunal de magistrados oriente de Kanagawa se encontraba ya completamente operativo. En la sala 5 del tercer piso del gran edificio moderno, Kaori Sakuragi junto a su hijo Hanamichi y el abogado de la familia, Ibuki Watanabe, esperaban pacientemente a que el juez dictara su sentencia respecto al caso que les acontecía: el pago del seguro de vida de Kenta Sakuragi (el padre de la familia) que la empresa aseguradora se negaba a cursar.

\- ¡Arrrg! ¿Se puede saber por qué demonios tardan tanto? – preguntó Hanamichi, cruzado de brazos y con cara de malas pulgas mientras movía el pie derecho frenéticamente, sin cesar.

\- Te he dicho que controles esa lengua, Hanamichi – susurró Kaori, hincándole el codo en las costillas a su hijo -. Estamos en una corte, guarda un poco de respeto. ¿Quieres?

\- ¡Ah! está bien – murmuró Hanamichi de muy mala gana. - ¿Qué acaso no es suficiente respecto con que me haya tenido que vestir de esta manera? – preguntó entonces, señalándose a sí mismo.

El pelirrojo llevaba un sencillo y humilde traje semi formal de dos piezas color gris que había pertenecido a su difunto padre, lo cual era más que evidente pues le quedaba más ancho de lo necesario, y corto de brazos y piernas.

\- Y te ves todo un hombre – dijo Kaori, pasando la mano por el cabello recientemente rapado de su hijo.

\- Ahhh, no hagas eso que me pica – se quejó el joven, moviendo la cabeza lejos del alcance de las manos de su madre, sentada a su izquierda.

El señor Watanabe carraspeó con discreción para llamar la atención de Kaori.

\- ¿Mhn? – la señora Sakuragi se giró hacia la izquierda.

\- Ahí viene el juez – informó el siempre serio señor Watanabe, señalando discretamente hacia el fondo de la sala donde había una pequeña puerta de madera de nogal de apariencia impecable y elegante, exhumando una autoridad tal que en cuanto se abrió, toda la sala de audiencias enmudeció.

\- De pie – susurró Kaori a Hanamichi.

El pelirrojo obedeció de muy mala gana, poniéndose de pie y estirando las mangas de la chaqueta sin nada de decoro y bastante fastidio.

\- _"Mierda, vaya fastidio tener que vestirme como un payaso"_ – pensó al no poder cubrir por completo sus largos brazos.

A la sala hizo ingreso el juez Tokuji Izumi, un hombre enjuto de 85 años aunque de caminar altivo y orgulloso. Su blanca y resplandeciente cabellera nada tenía que envidiar a la nieve invernal, y la lucía a conciencia, como prueba incontestable de su autoridad y larga trayectoria profesional.

Pese a su avanzada edad, caminó rápidamente hacia el podio ubicado en la parte central de la habitación, directamente frente a los banquillos de las partes del demandante y de los demandados. El silencio era sepulcral, casi palpable, y solo fue roto por el mismísimo juez Izumi cuando comenzó a leer la sentencia, sin preludio ni rodeo alguno, mientras la transcriptora (sentada frente a una pequeña mesa, a la derecha del podio del juez) se alistaba para escribir todo cuanto fuera dicho en la sala.

\- Luego de analizar detalladamente las evidencias presentadas por la parte demandante en representación de la señora Kaori Sakuragi, y tras escuchar los alegatos de la parte demandada en representación de Nichido Insurance Corporation, y tras debatirlo con los jueces y magistrados, el tribunal Superior de Kanagawa ha decidido desestimar la demanda por cuanto….

Aquello era sin lugar a dudas una muestra de lo insignificante que era el caso para el juez, pues soltó la sentencia con una celeridad tal que conmocionó a Hanamichi y su madre, que nada más escuchar el veredicto se dejaron caer abatidos en sus respectivos asientos.

\- No... puede ser – murmuró Kaori Sakuragi, sin prestar atención alguna al resto de lo que continuaba diciendo el juez.

Angustiado, Hanamichi se giró hacia ella, sin saber qué hacer ni cómo reaccionar. Todo esto era nuevo para él, y el ambiente de extrema formalidad lo minimizaba a tal grado que le impedía ser él mismo. Se sentía poca cosa en medio de una habitación repleta de hombres de leyes, autosuficientes y poderosos. Y él, en cambio, no era más que un mocoso venido a menos, al borde de la pobreza e incapaz de ayudar a su madre.

De haber sido una situación que pudiera ser remediada a los golpes, como solía hacer con todos sus problemas, de buena gana se hubiera enfrentado a todos ellos al mismo tiempo. Pero no era el caso, y hasta un necio como él sabía que nada podía hacer.

\- Ma-mamá… - murmuró Hanamichi, angustiado.

\- Han desestimado nuestro caso... ¿Qué acaso la vida de Kenta no valía algo? – preguntó Kaori en un tono extremadamente bajo, hablando consigo misma.

\- Mamá – repitió Hanamichi, levantando levemente la voz, aún más preocupado si cabe.

La señora Sakuragi despertó de su trance y se giró hacia su hijo, con la mirada perdida. Aquello desconcertó aún más a Hanamichi, que estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre ella para envolverla en un enorme abrazo, pero no fue capaz de hacerlo. La culpa lo detuvo.

\- _"Es mi culpa que papá haya muerto…"_ – fue el pensamiento del pelirrojo que lo dejó completamente paralizado.

\- Hanamichi… - susurró Kaori.

\- Mamá, dejaré el colegio. Dejaré los estudios y buscaré un trabajo, no tendrás que hacerte cargo de mí nunca más, yo… - comenzó a decir Hanamichi, hablando rápidamente en un susurro apenas entendible.

Kaori torció el gesto y negó con la cabeza. Levantó la mano y la llevó a la mejilla derecha de su acalorado hijo, acariciándolo con gran delicadeza.

\- No digas esas cosas, corazón mío. Estaremos bien – susurró Kaori.

Hanamichi iba a decir algo más, a replicar, pero un repentino murmullo generalizado se propagó al interior de la corte. El juez acababa de terminar su dictamen y abandonaba la sala mientras los abogados, representantes y partidarios de Nichido Insurance Corporation celebraban el veredicto. Eran cerca de 20 personas, y todos comentaban alegremente el resultado del largo litigio.

\- Aún podemos apelar – dijo entonces el abogado de la familia Sakuragi, el señor Ibuki Watanabe.

Madre e hijo levantaron la vista hacia el abogado, y ambos asintieron en silencio al mismo tiempo que se ponían de pie. Hanamichi agarró suavemente el brazo derecho de su madre, cruzándolo con su propio brazo izquierdo. Pese a la disparidad de estatura, madre e hijo se complementaban a la perfección.

\- ¿Existe una posibilidad…? - preguntó Kaori.

\- Siempre la hay. Podemos acudir a la corte de apelaciones, pero será un proceso aún más largo. Puede tomar meses – confirmó el señor Watanabe.

La señora Sakuragi asintió, esta vez con más determinación. Mientras tanto, Hanamichi se mantuvo al margen, luchando contra su propia culpa.

\- _"Papá murió por mi culpa, y es mi culpa que estemos en esa situación tan… precaria. Le he arruinado la vida a mi madre. ¡Oh!..."_ – se dijo el pelirrojo, tragando con pesadez.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

La última clase del día, biología, se estaba haciendo realmente insoportable. En el salón 10 de primer año reinaba cierto ambiente de caos, pues solo quedaban unos cuantos minutos de clases y casi nadie había terminado aún el control que debían entregar. La única excepción era Kenji Himura, quien ya había terminado hace más de media hora. El chico castaño se encontraba sentado en la última fila, con la mirada fija en la maestra que en silencio escrudiñaba el salón para velar que los alumnos terminasen sus controles sin contener ninguna falta.

La profesora Saori Teiko era inflexible y en extremo rigurosa, no daba su brazo a torcer en lo relativo a la disciplina. Exigía que los estudiantes trabajasen en silencio y atenta vigilaba que ninguno de ellos hiciera trampa, ya sea copiar a otro compañero o bien usar alguna ayuda externa como un texto o un móvil.

\- _"Mierda, mire para otro lado, señora Teiko"_ – pensó Kenji con cierta angustia y moviendo frenéticamente ambos pies, pues la profesora no quitaba la vista de la última fila de asientos, donde estaban sentados él y Rukawa.

Y de pronto, sucedió. La profesora Teiko desvió su foco de atención hacia las primeras filas de alumnos, los de la derecha, y con eso Himura y Rukawa quedaron fuera del alcance directo de su vista.

\- Tsss – hizo suavemente Himura, torciendo la boca hacia un lado.

Rukawa captó la señal de inmediato, y sin moverse apenas de su posición, alargó su hoja de control a Himura, quien rápidamente la cogió y depositó sobre su propio pupitre.

\- _"Está todo en blanco. ¡Demonios, Kaede!"_ – Himura se sorprendió al comprobar que Rukawa no había escrito absolutamente nada más que su nombre y apellido al principio de la hoja.

Aquello sería un cero de seguro, y si bien le frustró saber que su amigo no había hecho esfuerzo alguno por intentarlo siquiera, se puso a la labor de inmediato y comenzó a escribir las respuestas del control.

\- _"Si respondo todas las preguntas de manera vaga, con eso conseguirá al menos un 60 y estará a salvo de reprobar. Demonios, Kaede, realmente tienes que comenzar a tomarte los estudios más en serio, o podrías terminar expulsado del equipo"_ – mientras ponía el máximo esfuerzo por imitar la tosca caligrafía de su amigo, Himura iba respondiendo las preguntas sin esfuerzo real al mismo tiempo que se prometía a sí mismo reprender al pelinegro.

Por fortuna para ambos jóvenes, la profesora Teiko no volvió a fijar la vista en ellos, por lo que en tan solo unos minutos Himura pudo completar el fraude y devolver la hoja a su amigo. Nadie notó nada ni llegó nunca a enterarse de que ambos jóvenes hacían fraude de esa manera. Cuando Rukawa recibió su hoja de vuelta, se puso de pie para ir a entregarlo a la profesora.

\- Muchas gracias – susurró por lo bajo el pelinegro.

Himura quedó momentáneamente perplejo ante el gesto, pues raramente sucedía un hecho como aquél. Sonrió para sí mismo, sabiendo que el cambio de actitud se debía a lo sucedido el viernes tras el partido de Kainan, la discusión que tuvieron al encontrarlos a Sakuragi y a él enfrascados en una pelea sin sentido.

\- _"Sigo sin entender del todo por qué no pueden llevarse bien. El equipo funcionaría aún mejor si ustedes dos pudiesen al menos tolerarse el uno al otro"_ – pensaba Himura mientras seguía a Rukawa con la vista.

Para desgracia para la gran mayoría de los alumnos que no habían terminado aún el control, el timbre que anunciaba el final de la jornada acababa de sonar fuertemente. Himura no esperó a que Rukawa volviera a su pupitre y se puso de pie rápidamente para comenzar a ordenar sus pertenencias y las de su amigo.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó lacónicamente Rukawa, levantando una ceja.

\- Recojo tus cosas. Será mejor que nos demos prisa, me gustaría lanzar unos tiros antes de que comience el entrenamiento – respondió Himura, cerrando el bolso de Rukawa para entregárselo, aunque sabiendo que iban muy justos de tiempo para tal efecto.

\- Mhn – murmuró Rukawa.

En silencio, ambos jóvenes abandonaron el salón a paso acelerado, pero en cuanto cruzaron la puerta principal, emergió el séquito de admiradoras que seguían sus pasos a sol y sombra.

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA! – gritó una histérica morena de pelo corto, dando brincos como un pequeño conejito.

\- ¡RUKAWA, TE AMAMOS! – gritaron un par de alumnas.

\- ¡HIMURA, ERES UN ENCANTO! – gritó una chica alta de gafas, a quien el aludido saludó con una sonrisa.

\- ¡RUKAWA, POR FAVOR! ¡FIRMA MI CAMISETA! – solicitó a gritos una histérica alumna de segundo grados, blandiendo una camiseta rosada por delante del Súper Rookie.

Ya estaban tan acostumbrados a escenas como esa que prácticamente no se dieron cuenta del grupo de chicas que les estaban esperando, por lo que continuaron su camino con total normalidad, moviéndose por los cada vez más abarrotados pasillos con gran facilidad pues todos se hacían a un lado para darles el paso.

\- Kaede – murmuró Himura por lo bajo cuando ya estaban en el primer piso.

\- ¿Hmn? – respondió el pelinegro sin siquiera despegar la vista del camino, pero poniendo gran atención a lo que el castaño tuviera que decir.

Himura pareció vacilar sobre cómo abordar lo que quería decirle, cuyo eje más importante era alentarlo a mejorar su relación con Sakuragi. ¿De qué manera podría unir lazos entre dos enemigos jurados? De principio no entendía bien por qué existía tanta antipatía entre ellos, y si bien era consciente del interés romántico del pelirrojo en Haruko Akagi (la hermana del capitán) y del interés de ésta en Rukawa, también era muy consciente de la nula atención que Rukawa le brindaba a la chica. Ese extraño triángulo amoroso que acaba en Rukawa no podía la única causa de la antipatía del pelirrojo hacía él, y viceversa.

Algo más había en ese entuerto.

Tras la pelea del pasado día viernes luego del partido contra Kainan, Himura tuvo más claro que nunca que la situación necesitaba ser remediada cuanto antes. Y durante todo el día Himura había intentado hablar con Rukawa varias veces respecto a lo sucedido, y como el pelinegro era siempre reacio a responder con claridad, se había visto obligado a buscar distintas maneras de abordar el tema. Normalmente empezaba con charlas sin importancias: sobre el tiempo, sobre cómo dolían los pies luego de lo cansado que se sentía, sobre la comida o los muchos deberes pendientes; y de pronto sin más llegaba al tema de Sakuragi. Pero no había servido de nada. Como mucho lograba sonsacarle una palabra o dos. La mayoría de las veces, solo una cabezada o un encogimiento de hombros. Lo más habitual era una expresión vacía, luego una agitamiento de hombros y un rehuir de plano al contacto visual para cerrarse herméticamente.

\- Tienes que esforzarte en los controles – dijo entonces Himura, decidiéndose a intentar abordar la ´cuestión Sakuragi´ desde esa perspectiva -. Ya sé que los controles no son muy importantes, pero pueden influir mucho en tu situación académica. ¿Sabías?

\- Mmm, lo sé – respondió secamente Rukawa.

Himura no se amilanó ante la parquedad de su amigo, pues ya estaba más que acostumbrado.

\- ¿Lo sabes? Pues no pusiste mucho esfuerzo en control de biología.

\- Estaba difícil – replicó Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ah, sí que estaba difícil – concedió Himura, suspirando -. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Sakuragi en el control. Su clase tuvo biología esta mañana – agregó entonces, mirando de reojo a Rukawa.

A simple vista pareciera que Rukawa no se había inmutado con la mención de Sakuragi, pero Himura ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para detectar sus micro expresiones. Himura sabía que un leve movimiento de cejas, apenas perceptibles, significaba que Rukawa estaba alerta y expectante. La aleatoria mención del pelirrojo había captado su atención más profunda.

\- _"Bien, ya tengo su completa atención. Veamos cómo reacciona si le sugiero estudiar con Sakuragi"_ – se dijo Himura, animándose así mismo para probar una nueva táctica.

\- Tal vez sería bueno que organizáramos un pequeño grupo de estudio para apoyarnos. Tú, Sakuragi y yo – propuso Himura, para quien la idea de por sí era estupenda.

\- No – respondió de inmediato Rukawa, tensando la mandíbula y acelerando el paso hasta el punto que dejó a Himura considerablemente rezagado.

Himura no pudo sino resopla resignado, al tiempo que hacía el esfuerzo por alcanzar al pelinegro. Se dijo que lo mejor sería dejar el tema Sakuragi por el día, pues si insistía tan solo lograría irritar a Rukawa, y eso era lo que menos quería. Cerró la puerta del corredor que unía a los camarines y dejó a atrás a las incansables admiradoras.

Cuando llegaron al vestidor, ambos jóvenes se vistieron en el más absoluto silencio. Entretanto llegaron Kentaro Ishii, Satoru Sasaoka y Toki Kuwata, con lo que prácticamente todos los novatos del año se encontraban juntos, salvo la excepción de Sakuragi.

\- En serio, Himura-kun, estuviste fenomenal en el partido del viernes – volvía a repetir Sasaoka mientras se calzaba las zapatillas.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Aún recuerdo cuando le robaste el balón a Maki! – secundó Sasaoka, aplaudiendo a su compañero.

\- Jejeje, muchas gracias chicos, pero no fue para tanto – agradeció Himura, cohibido y rascándose la nuca.

\- ¡Y la manera en que Rukawa le bloqueaba el paso a Kiyota! ¡WOW! – celebró Ishii, aplaudiendo un par de veces.

El aludido apenas correspondió la alabanza con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, lo cual fue considerado como una enorme muestra de gratitud por parte de Ishii.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

En cuanto terminó la última clase de la tarde, Ayako tomó sus pertenencias y se apresuró a abandonar el aula rumbo al gimnasio de baloncesto en el primer piso. Su pequeña pero esbelta figura apenas si lograba distinguirse con todo lo que llevaba encima: su bolso deportivo colgado a la espalda y dos enormes pliegos de papel enrollados, cada uno debajo de un brazo.

La determinación con que caminaba era tal que todo aquél que se cruzaba en su camino se hacía rápidamente a un lado para no importunarla. El férreo e indómito carácter de la chica de rizos era bien conocido en todo Shohoku.

\- No vayas tan rápido, Ayako… - dijo Mizuki Tukusama, caminando rápidamente tras ella.

La amiga de Ayako, que era también un miembro del club de teatro, se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta el vestuario para ayudarla a cargar el tercer y último pliego de papel. Pliego que en realidad era una especie de pancarta que ambas chicas escribieron con gran dedicación en los descansos matutinos (al igual que los dos pliegos que llevaba Ayako).

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder, Mizuki! ¡Quiero sorprender a los chicos y debemos llegar antes que ellos! Himura y Rukawa son siempre los primeros en llegar, quiero adelantarme a ellos – replicó Ayako, sin aminorar el ritmo mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras.

Resignada, Mizuki resopló con fuerzas y se esmeró en mantener el ritmo de Ayako, tarea nada sencilla.

\- ¿Crees que Ryota acuda al entrenamiento? – preguntó Mizuki cuando por fin dio alcance a su amiga.

Ya habían llegado al primer piso y caminaban ahora a través del enorme pasillo sur, repleto de ruidosos estudiantes que en gran caos deambulaban para todos lados.

\- ¡Bah! ¡No hables de ese cabeza hueca! – respondió Ayako, levantando la voz – Por ningún motivo Ryota se perdería un entrenamiento tan importante como el de hoy – se apresuró a agregar Ayako, respondiendo a la duda.

Tras la discusión de esta mañana, cuando Ryota descubrió a Ayako apunto de besarse con Daisuke, el jugador se había marchado corriendo y no se presentó a ninguna clase del día. Ni Ayako ni Mizuki supieron nada de él.

\- Ahhh, pareces muy segura. Se nota que conoces muy bien a Ryota – comentó Mizuki, con cierta picardía en su voz que no pasó desapercibida para Ayako.

\- ¡Claro que debo saber cómo funciona la mente de ese cabeza hueca! Es mi deber conocer a los miembros del equipo, anteponerme a sus formas de ser… Por cierto, está haciendo bastante calor -replicó Ayako, más sin molestarse por aclarar aquel punto y cambiando de tema olímpicamente.

Mizuki decidió no insistir con el asunto. Si bien desconocía lo que había sucedido antes de clases, siempre había sentido que entre Ayako y Ryota existía cierta tensión que iba más allá del simple lazo mánager-jugador. En su humilde opinión, ambos estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y si bien era más que patente lo que Ryota sentía por Ayako, nunca había podido sacarle a ésta última sus reales sentimientos hacia él. Cada vez que tocaba el tema se ponía a la defensiva o simplemente lo eludía al cambiar el tema, tal y como acaba de hacer ahora.

\- _"A mí no me engañas, Ayako. Creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber qué algo pasó esta mañana. No por nada Ryota iba a faltar a clases y tu ibas a mostrarte tan a la defensiva con él…"_ – pensó Mizuki, siguiendo los pasos de su amiga en silencio.

Al llegar al vestuario de mujeres, Ayako depositó los pliegos enrollados en una de las bancas con extremo cuidado. Mizuki la imitó con igual diligencia, pues sabía que se trataba de un trabajo muy preciado para su amiga.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude a instalarlos? – preguntó Mizuki.

\- No, descuida. Me las apañaré yo sola – respondió Ayako, sonriendo a su amiga -. Pero será mejor que te des prisa, no quiero que por mi culpa llegues tarde a tu ensayo.

Mizuki iba a replicar que no sería ninguna molestia para ella quedarse un par de minutos y ayudarla a colgar las pancartas, pero bien sabía que el ensayo de hoy era crucial y ella debía estar presente, pues era una de las protagonistas.

\- Está bien… - dijo Mizuki, resignada -. Luego me cuentas cómo reciben la sorpresa, ¿eh?

\- Te lo diré todo, como siempre – asintió Ayako, levantando la mano en señal de promesa.

Más tranquila, Mizuki se dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso rápido, dejando a Ayako solas en el vestuario. La mánager no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a desvestirse, empezando con la sofocante blusa manga corta y la irritante falda que tanto detestaba. En un dos por tres sacó la ropa del bolso deportivo y vistió las calzas negras y polera rosada que tanto le gustaba usar. Ése era su estilo: cómodo y relajado.

\- _"Hoy será un nuevo comienzo. Tengo que evitar a toda costa que los chicos se depriman por la derrota ante Kainan. Éste será el primer entrenamiento luego de eso"_ – iba pensando Ayako mientras se acercaba al lavado para acomodarse la gorra deportiva frente al espejo.

Aun contaba con unos cinco minutos antes de que comenzaran a llegar los miembros del equipo, por lo que se apresuró a coger los tries pliegos y dejar el vestuario rumbo al gimnasio principal. Por fortuna, no había nadie. Depositó los tres pliegos en la banca que solía usar para anotar sus estadísticas y cogió el primero de ellos, el más grande. Se acercó al mural que estaba junto a la puerta de acceso principal (la que conectaba con los pasillos internos de Shohoku) y, alargando sus brazos lo más que pudo, colgó el pliego de uno de los muchos ganchos para esos fines.

\- _"Creo que así estará bien"_ – se dijo al observar el pliego que aún estaba enrollado, pues los había amarrado con una cinta de color rojo.

Se dio media vuelta y fue a buscar el segundo pliego, repitió la misma operación y lo colgó a la derecha del primero. Luego hizo lo mismo con el tercer y último pliego, colocándolo a la derecha del segundo.

\- Listo, creo que así quedará bien… - dijo Ayako tras terminar la labor, apoyando ambas manos en su cadera y sonriéndose a si misma.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

Las puertas corredizas interiores se abrieron de par en par, y por ella apareció el primer grupo de jugadores: Ishii, Kuwata y Sasaoka seguidos por Himura y Rukawa cerrando la comitiva.

\- Hola – saludó quedamente Kuwata nada más ver a Ayako.

Y como Kuwata iba a la delantera del grupo y fue el primero en saludar, fue quien se llevó los descargos de Ayako.

\- ¡No se escuchó! – gritó Ayako, acercándose velozmente al grupo mientras hacía aparecer mágicamente su abanico para estrellarlo con fuerza contra la frente del pobre de Kuwata.

\- ¡AUGH! – chilló Kuwata, llevándose las manos a la frente.

\- ¡Ayako! – Himura se adelantó y se detuvo junto al damnificado.

\- ¡Vamos chicos, ¿qué sucede con esos ánimos?! – preguntó Ayako, dirigiéndose a todos y a nadie en particular -. Esa no es la manera de saludar – agregó, interpelándolos.

El grupo de jóvenes tardó un par de segundos en procesar la violenta reacción de la mánager y para cuando cayeron en la cuenta todos, incluido Rukawa, saludaron con más entusiasmo.

\- ¡Hola, Ayako!

\- ¡Buenas tardes, Ayako!

\- ¡Hola!

Complacida, Ayako sonrió con regocijo.

\- Bien. Mucho mejor. Así me gusta más – felicitó Ayako, haciéndose a un lado para darles el paso.

Los chicos entraron gustosos al gimnasio y rápidamente fueron a la bodega en búsqueda de los balones y otros implementos que por costumbre utilizaban las sesiones de entrenamientos. El único que se quedó junto a la mánager fue Himura, quien también fue el único en reparar en los tres pliegos colgados en el mural.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Himura, acercándose al mural.

\- Es una sorpresa que he preparado para ustedes – respondió Ayako con gran orgullo, acercándose también al mural.

Himura giró la cabeza y la miró con cara de circunstancias, como pidiendo más explicaciones al respecto.

\- Bueno, este pliego tiene un recuadro, más bien la tabla de anotaciones de la final del campeonato. Lo hice yo misma – explicó Ayako, señalando al primer pliego de la derecha, el más cercado a la puerta corredera.

El chico asintió en silencio, muy orgulloso también por la gran competencia de la mánager. Realmente apreciaba su invaluable contribución al equipo.

\- ¿Y esos otros? – quiso saber Himura.

\- Esos otros sí que son una sorpresa, y lo verás cuando estemos todos reunidos – respondió Ayako.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

Lo cierto es que tras el incidente de esta mañana con Ayako y Daisuke, y con el inevitable paso de las horas, Ryota Miyagi tenía cada vez menos claro qué era realmente lo que había sucedido. Lo único cierto es que había visto a Daisuke de espalda y que éste estaba levemente inclinado hacia Ayako, pero eso era todo. A ella no llegó a verla, tan solo reconoció su perfume (porque desde luego tal era el grado de devoción hacia ella).

Había deducido que se estaban besando, pero no sabría decirlo a ciencia cierta aun cuando lo sintió de ese modo en su interior, como una traición.

¿Pero traición a qué?

Por más que la amara, él y Ayako eran solo amigos, nada más. Haber escapado de clases para no tener que verla y poder analizar mejor sus sentimientos mientras deambulaba por las calles de Kanagawa no ayudó en nada, pues seguía tanto o más confundido que cuando creyó descubrir a Ayako con otro hombre.

\- _"Mierda, puede ser que solo hayan estado hablando, ¿no? Mal que mal, Ayako tiene varios amigos hombres. Nosotros los muchachos del equipo, uno que otro del club de béisbol que conocía desde sus tiempos de Tomigaoka… incluido ese tal Daisuke. La única amiga mujer que le conozco es Mizuki"_ – pensaba Ryota mientras entraba cabizbajo al enorme recinto que era Shohoku.

Las clases ya habían terminado y eran muchos los estudiantes que iban saliendo del recinto, pero nadie reparó en él.

\- _"Ahora que lo recuerdo bien, ella y Daisuke solían ser amigos más cercanos. Recuerdo haberle preguntado por él hace unos meses atrás, y entonces Ayako me confirmó que eran solo eso, amigos. ¿Por qué habría de mentirme al respecto? No tiene ningún sentido que me mintiera en aquél entonces"_ – continuó pensando, completamente absorto mientras moldeaba sus pensamientos y convencimientos hacia la mejor alternativa posible.

Sin despegar la vista de sus pies y caminando de memoria, llegó hasta los vestidores y una vez dentro comenzó a vestirse con inercia. El vestidor estaba desierto aun cuando en las bancas estaban los bolsos deportivos de sus compañeros. Los identificó casi todos, y notó que solo faltaban tres (por razones obvias, el de Akagi, el de Mitsui y el de Sakuragi).

\- Mejor me doy prisa, Kogure ya debe estar organizando el entrenamiento de hoy – dijo entonces Ryota, hablándole al aire mientras se ponía de pies tras calzar sus zapatillas.

\- ¿Ahora también hablas solo?

La inesperada voz a su espalda lo sobre saltó de gran modo.

\- ¡Ahhh! – chilló Ryota, girándose hacia la voz, encontrándose con Mitsui riendo de buena gana.

\- Jajaja, ¿y ese grito, Ryo-chin? No creí que fueras de los que se asustan con tan poco. Jajaja

\- Bah, cállate – replicó Ryota, pasando junto a Mitsui rumbo a la puerta.

\- ¿Ugh? ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Mitsui, siguiendo a su compañero con la vista.

Ryota se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta y se giró hacia Mitsui, completamente serio.

\- Claro que me voy, el entrenamiento ya debe de haber comenzado.

Mitsui notó de inmediato el extraño temple de Miyagi, su mirada sombría y ánimo decadente, pero no existía aún la suficiente confianza entre ambos como para preguntar al respecto o acaso intervenir de modo alguno.

\- ¡Espera a que me cambie, por favor! – solicitó entonces Mitsui como un medio para romper el hielo que repentinamente se interponía entre ambos.

\- ¿Esperarte? – repitió Ryota, soltando el picaporte.

\- Eh… sí. Ya sabes… no quisiera llegar solo y de los últimos al entrenamiento – confirmó Mitsui, sacando su ropa deportiva del bolso.

\- Mmm dale, pero date prisa – accedió Miyagi, dejándose caer en la banca más cercana con los brazos cruzados.

Mitsui se desvistió con celeridad y metió todo el uniforme escolar dentro de su bolso, sin orden alguno.

\- ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Te dejaron castigado después de clases, igual que a mí?– preguntó Mitsui mientras se ponía la ropa interior.

Miyagi desvió la vista hacia otro extremo de la habitación para evitar mirar directamente la desnudez de Mitsui, y con voz tosca respondió.

\- No. Yo no fui a clases en todo el día.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Con que has vuelto a la mala costumbre de faltar a clases? – Mitsui comenzó a ponerse la polera.

\- Nah, solo no me sentía bien.

\- Ya veo.

\- Si te castigaron después de clases, ¿cómo es que estás aquí? – quiso saber Ryota, cayendo en cuenta de esa incongruencia y volviendo nuevamente la vista hacia su compañero.

Mitsui sonrió con malicia. Había estado esperando esa pregunta para poder jactarse de sus fechorías.

\- ¡Ja! Me escapé. Ese viejo marica de Utagawa puede irse a la reverenda mierda – respondió Mitsui.

Miyagi abrió los ojos de par en par y por primera vez en horas, su mente se distrajo del asunto de Ayako.

\- ¿E-en serio? Wooow, cuando se entere… le va a dar un ataque.

Mitsui comenzó a narrar la razón por la que había sido castigado, que básicamente era no haber hecho sus deberes. Lo adornó todo con una serie de improperios e intercambios verbales entre maestro y alumno que obedecían más a su imaginación que a la realidad misma.

Bastante más animado, Miyagi iba exigiendo más detalles del relato mientras ambos caminaban hacia el gimnasio, hablando en voz alta y riendo de buena gana, completamente ajenos e indiferentes al retraso de más de quince minutos con que llegaban al entrenamiento.

\- ¡Ya me gustaría a mí mandar a ese viejo de mierda a la…. de su madre! – dijo Ryota con gran regocijo mientras abría las puertas correderas.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

 _¡Zas¡ ¡Zas¡ ¡ZAS!_

Nada más había abierto las puertas, Miyagi sintió el fuerte impacto de tres golpes de abanico consecutivos en su rostro.

\- ¡ESTÁS NO SON HORAS DE LLEGAR! – gritó Ayako, furiosa.

Mitsui, que por poco se salvó del alcance la mánager, retrocedió dos pasos para alejarse de ella, pero riendo a pleno pulmón por la desgracia de Miyagi.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Pobre Ryo-chin-chin-chin! ¡JAJAJA!

\- ¡Auch! ¡Ayako! – se quejó Miyagi, llevándose ambas manos a la cara.

\- ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios has estado todo el día?! ¡¿Y qué es todo eso de mandar al profesor Utagawa a no sé dónde?! ¡Eres un grosero! – quiso saber Ayako, aun gritando con furia.

Como Mitsui vio que la cosa no era consigo, ingresó al gimnasio teniendo extremo cuidado de no pasar muy cerca de Ayako. Por ningún motivo quería recibir uno de sus temibles golpes de abanico.

\- ¡No seas bruta, no es necesario que me golpees! – respondió Miyagi, aun sobándose el rostro.

Ayako se enfureció aún más por la réplica y llevó el abanico hacia atrás para tomar el impulso necesario con que darle otro golpe a Miyagi, pero por fortuna para éste Kogure decidió intervenir.

\- Vamos, tranquilízate Ayako. No seas tan dura con el pobre de Ryota – pidió Kogure, anteponiendo la mano derecha ante la chica a modo de humilde súplica.

La mánager pareció recapacitar ante su superior y, resignada, dejó el abanico de lado, suspiró con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza.

\- Siempre es lo mismo con ese cabeza hueca.

Como Kogure y Ryota guardaron silencio, Ayako se retiró de vuelta hacia la zona del mural, en torno al cual estaban congregados el resto de los integrantes del equipo. Naturalmente todos ellos observaron la escena con perplejidad, pues el explosivo arranque de Ayako fue algo que nadie se había esperado. Su reacción hacia Miyagi se les antojo, a todas luces, inmensamente desproporcionada.

\- Bien… bien. Mejor continuemos con lo que estábamos haciendo – dijo Kogure, acomodándose las gafas mientras se acercaba también al mural y se paraba junto a Ayako, frente al grupo.

Miyagi no tardó en unirse al grupo, posicionándose junto a Mitsui, aun resentido por los golpes pero más dolido en el orgullo por la severa reprimenda de Ayako. Ya nada quedaba de la diversión que había tenido al escuchar el relato de Mitsui, y nuevamente la miseria era parte de él al tener al amor de su vida enfrente, visiblemente enfadada con él.

\- ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Ayako que está tan enojada contigo? – preguntó Mitsui por lo bajo, apenas moviendo los labios.

\- ¿Ah? No he hecho nada, que te quede claro – respondió Miyagi también hablando por lo bajo, pero visiblemente molesto.

Mitsui decidió dejarlo tranquilo, quedando así mismo convencido de que definitivamente algo había sucedido entre Ryota y Ayako.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Estaba realmente enfadada con Ryota Miyagi. No solo por el hecho de que la haya dejado esperando en la mañana o se haya atrevido a golpear a Daisuke, sino que también por haber escapado de clases, por llegar tarde al entrenamiento y por su absoluta falta de criterio y decencia al aparecerse hablando improperios a viva voz.

De la admiración y otros sentimientos confusos que había sentido por él durante los partidos contra Shoyo y Kainan ya quedaba poco y nada. Todo se había consumido con el errático comportamiento del chico durante el día.

\- _"Creí que habías cambiado, pero veo que me equivoqué. Sigues siendo un pendenciero, un arrogante y un haragán… ¡Ah! Vaya pérdida de tiempo"_ – pensó Ayako con gran resentimiento mientras Miyagi se unía al grupo.

\- Bien, ahora solo falta Sakuragi – dijo el siempre solícito de Kogure.

\- Sakuragi no vendrá. De hecho… no se apareció en clases hoy – informó Ishii, que era compañero de clases del pelirrojo.

Todos se volvieron hacia Ishii, quien al verse el centro de atención enrojeció de la vergüenza.

\- ¿Sakuragi no vino? ¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Himura.

\- N-No… y debíamos entregar un ensayo – confirmó Ishii con cierto nerviosismo.

\- Demonios, vaya irresponsable – dijo Ayako, apoyando ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- Pobre Sakuragi, se ve que aún le afecta el error que cometió en el partido ante Kainan. ¡Ja! Se nota que aún es un novato – comentó Mitsui con una evidente nota de sarcasmo.

Todos fijaron su atención en Mitsui, quien a diferencia de Ishii no se sintió intimidado ni mucho menos cohibido. Mas nadie se sintió con el ánimo suficiente como para rebatir la opinión del número 14, ya que cada uno tenía sentimientos encontrados por la angustiosa situación del pelirrojo.

Himura miró de reojo al siempre estoico Rukawa, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Miyagi se removió nervioso, rascándose la nuca. Kogure abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas que decir. Ayako dejó de lado su enojo y ablandó considerablemente su postura, recordando de golpe el triste llanto de Sakuragi. Y así, un tenso e incómodo silencio reinó por varios segundos.

\- Bien… chicos. Ya que Sakuragi no vendrá, lo mejor será que retomemos lo que estábamos hablando hace unos instantes – sugirió Kogure, dirigiéndose a todos y luego cediéndole la palabra a la mánager.

Ayako dudó un segundo, y luego recapacitó, sacudiendo su cabeza. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta en que el equipo la necesitaba, necesitaba optimismo, por lo que compuso una radiante sonrisa y se decidió a dejar todo lo malo de lado.

\- Sí, sí. Bien… bien. Como les decía, aún quedan dos partidos por delante, así que no se depriman. Y esto que tengo acá… – señaló hacia el primer pliego de los que había hecho y colgado, el de la derecha. Se acercó hasta él y lo desenrolló, causando que se abriera por completo hacia abajo, revelando su contenido – Es el recuento de la etapa final del campeonato. Lo hice yo misma.

La sorpresa surtió el efecto deseado pues fue secundada por un corillo de _´Ohhhh´_. El recuadro era una tabla de anotaciones en las que aparecían los cuatro equipos finalistas dispuestos en orden de columna hacia los lados y filas hacia abajo. Como ya se habían jugado los primeros dos partidos, Ayako rellenó con su propia letra los datos de dichos enfrentamientos en las celdas correspondientes. Se leía: Shohoku vs Kainan (88-90) y Ryonan vs Takezato (117-64).

\- De momento, Kainan y Ryonan van liderando. Pero eso no significa que todo esté perdido, porque si derrotamos a Ryonan y Takezato en los siguientes dos partidos, tendríamos una chance de ir a las Nacionales – explicó Ayako.

\- Eso solo si Kainan pierde ante Ryonan, porque de lo contrario todo se definiría por qué equipo haya obtenido mayor puntaje acumulativo – indicó Himura, levantando la voz.

Todos guardaron silencio y se giraron, sorprendidos, hacia el novato. Incluso Rukawa lo miraba con incredulidad.

\- Kainan es invencible… - dijo Yasuda.

\- Nosotros perdimos ante Ryonan por un punto, y eso que aún no estaban ni Mitsui ni Ryota. Kainan les ganará con facilidad – observó Kakuta.

Varios comentarios cruzados a favor de Kainan y Ryonan se sucedieron sin orden alguno, hasta que la grave voz del capitán Akagi se materializó tomándolos a todos por sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué es todo es alboroto? – preguntó Akagi, emergiendo desde la puerta corrediza que conecta con los pasillos internos de Shohoku e imponiéndose fácilmente a las voces del resto del equipo.

De inmediato las discusiones cesaron y la sorpresa emergió de cada rostro presente en el gimnasio. Akagi vestía un buzo deportivo color azul marino con una polera amarilla, además de llevar un par de muletas bajo cada brazo para ayudarle a descansar el peso de su tobillo lesionado.

\- ¡Capitán Akagi! – gritó Ayako, acercándose rápidamente a él.

\- ¡Akagi! ¡Qué alegría verte! – gritó Kogure, también acercándose a él.

El resto de los chicos lo saludó animosamente mientras Akagi correspondía a cada uno de ellos con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Kogure, a su lado, sonreía radiantemente.

\- ¿Estás bien, gorila? – preguntó Mitsui desde cierta distancia cuando el alboroto hubo cesado.

\- No me digas gorila, o me las pagarás – respondió Akagi con gran severidad.

Lejos de sentirse intimidado, Mitsui rio complacido. Esa respuesta era exactamente la que esperaba oír. El mal genio de Akagi seguía intacto, pese a la lesión.

\- Solamente se trata de un esguince, debo cuidarme el tobillo por un par de días para estar listo para el partido subsiguiente. No se preocupen por mí más de lo que es necesario – informó entonces Akagi, dirigiéndose a todo su equipo por igual.

Hubo miradas de complicidad, alegría y asentimiento por tan buena noticia, hasta que de pronto Akagi cayó en la cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está Sakuragi? ¿Cómo es que no está causando alboroto? – preguntó entonces, recorriendo todo el gimnasio con la vista.

\- Hanamichi no se ha aparecido en todo el día, capitán – informó Ayako, preocupada.

\- Creemos que aún sigue afectado por lo del partido contra Kainan – secundó Kogure.

Akagi asintió y guardó silencio. Todos guardaron silencio mientras el capitán digería lo que le acababan de informar.

\- Ya veo. Con que ese cabeza hueca aún sigue culpándose por lo que sucedió – dijo entonces Akagi, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular-. Ayako, quiero que lo contactes y le digas que si mañana no se presenta al entrenamiento quedará inmediatamente expulsado del equipo. ¿Quedó claro?

La mánager abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa e iba a replicar, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo pues Akagi continuó hablando de inmediato.

\- Ahora más que nunca necesitamos permanecer unidos, no hay espacio ni tiempo para la estupidez ni mucho menos los remordimientos sin sentido. ¡Todos somos un equipo y como tal debemos seguir adelante! ¡¿Les quedó claro?!

Esta vez Akagi se dirigió a todos al mismo tiempo, y la reacción de su equipo no se hizo esperar.

\- ¡Sí, capitán!

\- ¡Por supuesto, señor!

\- ¡Desde luego!

\- ¡Claro que sí!

Cuando el silencio reinó nuevamente, Akagi volvió a tomar la palabra.

\- Bien, Ayako, Kogure… continúen con lo que estaban haciendo. El profesor Anzai me dijo que no podría venir esta tarde, por lo que yo estaré con ustedes para vigilar el entrenamiento.

\- S-sí… - asintió Kogure.

Ayako, sonriente y ya más alegre por la presencia del capitán, dio una fuerte palmada para volver a reconectar su optimismo.

\- Chicos, este viernes tendremos el partido contra el equipo de Takezato, y a continuación será el partido entre Kainan y Ryonan – informó rápidamente Ayako, acercándose una vez al mural para escribir la fecha del encuentro a un costado de su cronograma.

Todos asintieron en silencio, sin despegar la vista de la chica.

\- Y esto que tengo aquí – dijo Ayako señalando al pliego que estaba colgado en medio de los otros dos – es un recordatorio para que nunca más vuelvan a olvidar lo que somos.

Y entonces, Ayako desató la cinta del pliego y lo dejó caer con gran teatralidad. El pliego cayó con elegancia. Su fondo de color blanco estaba remarcado con bordes de color dorado, y en medio, desde arriba hacia abajo, escrito en una pulcra caligrafía tradicional color negro con bordes dorado rezaba lo siguiente: **´¡Nosotros somos fuertes!´**

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

El equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan en pleno estaba congregado en torno al capitán Jun Uozumi. El radiante sol del verano iluminaba por completo el gimnasio y a los allí reunidos, dorando sus ropas, sus piernas y sus rostros inmóviles, tensos y cubiertos de sudor tras una intensa sesión de entrenamiento. Estaban en completo silencio, a la espera de lo que el capitán tuviera que decirles.

\- Muchachos… - dijo de pronto Uozumi con una voz gutural y profunda, rompiendo el silencio y sobresaltando a uno que otro miembro del equipo.

\- Ahhh – gimoteó Hikoichi Aida, que estaba junto a Sendoh.

El novato levantó inmediatamente la vista hacia Sendoh, como pidiendo disculpas por su torpe reacción. Sendoh le sonrió gentilmente, como diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo estaba bien.

\- No quise decírselos antes para que no se alarmaran innecesariamente, pero este viernes tendremos el partido contra el equipo de Kainan – informó Uozumi, entregando la nueva de un solo golpe.

Un murmullo generalizado y comentarios de sorpresa comenzaron a intercambiarse principalmente entre los novatos de primer año, quienes habían escuchado acerca del legendario campeón de Kanagawa sin haber tenido aún la oportunidad de jugar contra ellos. Sin embargo, entre los alumnos más experimentados de segundo y tercer año la cosa era distinta. Ellos estaban expectantes por jugar contra Kainan y derrotarlos, arrebatarles por primera vez el trono que tanto anhelaban y conseguir por fin un cupo al Campeonato Nacional (cosa que la Preparatoria Ryonan no había logrado en años).

\- Luce muy tranquilo…Sendoh-senpai - ya recuperado de la sorpresa, Aida había caído en la cuenta que Sendoh que mantenía al margen de cualquier intercambio y continuaba sonriendo de manera enigmática.

\- Estoy tranquilo – asintió Sendoh -. He estado esperando este partido hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?

\- Es… es su oportunidad de medirse ante Maki para determinar quién de los es el mejor jugador de Kanagawa. ¿Se trata de eso? – preguntó Aida.

Sendoh ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y negó con la cabeza antes de hablar.

\- No es eso. Ya sabes que esos títulos no me interesan. Pero si puedo decirte que he esperado meses para volver a jugar contra Kainan – Sendoh hizo una pausa momentánea mientras observaba al resto de sus compañeros intercambiar opiniones de manera animada-. Verás… no existe oponente más fuerte en todo Kanagawa y no puedo esperar a ver a quiénes nos enfrentaremos en el Campeonato Nacional. Siempre he anhelado enfrentarme a los mejores jugadores.

\- Usted… Sendoh-senpai, usted… ¿cree que iremos al Campeonato Nacional? – preguntó Aida, más sobrecogido y anhelante que sorprendido.

Sendoh volvió a guardar silencio por un par de segundos, pero en esta ocasión dedicó una mirada indescifrable al novato, puso su enorme mano en su hombro y sonrió.

\- Por supuesto que sí, Hikoichi. Iremos a las Nacionales, te lo puedo asegurar – respondió finalmente.

El capitán Uozumi y el entrenador Taoka impusieron orden entre los jugadores. El entrenador les habló acerca de unas cuantas estrategias de juego que comenzarían a practicar a partir de mañana y luego los despidió a todos, encomendándoles que descasaran y procuraran dormir lo suficiente para reponer las energías, pues pensaba exigirles el máximo posible.

Animosos, cuando ya el sol comenzaba a descender a eso de las 8 de la tarde, los jugadores del equipo de Ryonan se apresuraron a los camarines para la tan anhelada ducha que todos ansiaban. La única excepción fueron Akira Sendoh y Kicchou Fukuda, quienes habían decidido quedarse un par de minutos más para practicar la única jugada combinada que aún se les resistía: el alley oop.

Estuvieron cerca de 1 hora extra en ello y fueron despidiendo uno a uno a sus compañeros que al salir de los camarines los alababan con gran entusiasmo. El más emocionado de todos ellos fue Hikoichi Aida, quien se dedicó a firmarlos con su cámara portátil y no desistió de ello hasta que Fukuda lo fulminó con la mirada y amenazó con meterle la cámara por cierta parte si no los dejaba en paz.

Cuando decidieron terminar con la sesión, el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y una cálida y sofocante noche de verano reinaba en Kanagawa.

\- Hemos… progresado bastante – dijo Sendoh, secándose el sudor de la frente mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban hacia la banca a recoger sus pertenencias.

Fukuda asintió en silencio, caminando tras Sendoh con gran cansancio, arrastrando los pies.

\- Hoshi… mañana me saltaré las clases – informó Fukuda mientras abría su botella de agua.

Sendoh dejó de beber de su agua y esperó a que su compañero terminara de hacer lo mismo antes de preguntar.

\- ¿Por qué no vendrás, Kicchou? Tenemos ese control de química.

\- No tengo ganas, y además quiero aprovechar de entrenar otro tanto – respondió Fukuda encogiéndose de hombros, como si faltar a clases fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Y como esta no sería la primera vez que Fukuda haría algo como eso, Sendoh decidió no insistir. Sabía que Fukuda no era un sujeto apegado a las normas y que poco y nada le importaba seguir el reglamento de comportamiento. Por fortuna para Fukuda, Ryonan era un establecimiento privado, por lo que lo único que le importaba a la directiva era que sus padres siguieran pagando la elevada mensualidad, independiente de que el muchacho decidiera saltarse las clases que quisiera.

\- Entiendo, pero supongo que vendrás al entrenamiento de mañana, ¿no? – inquirió Sendoh, enarcándose una ceja.

\- Por supuesto, Hoshi. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo – asintió Fukuda.

Ambos jóvenes se dejaron caer en la banca, uno al lado del otro con sus respectivas pertenencias a un costado. Fukuda se dedicó a observarse las palmas de la mano mientras Sendoh buscaba su móvil y encendía la pantalla.

\- _"Tres llamadas perdidas de Kazumi en los últimos 10 minutos…. Cielos, debería hablar con ella antes de que esto se salga aún más de control. De seguro ella ya está en casa, estudiando…"_ – se dijo Sendoh con preocupación tras verificar las notificaciones.

Los últimos dos días se había pasado evitando el contacto con la chica lo máximo posible, inventando toda una serie de excusas creíbles para justificar su distanciamiento. Por fortuna para él, eran excusas que la chica aceptaba como ciertas sin la menor duda, pues pese a que no compartían salón, ambos sabían la carga de deberes académicos en esta época de exámenes era más que considerable.

Pero, ¿cuánto más podría seguir evitándola?

Kazumi debía de saber a la perfección que a esa hora él ya había terminado el entrenamiento y aún no se encontraba en casa estudiando, por lo que bien podrían hablar por teléfono para ponerse al día.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Hoshi? – preguntó Fukuda.

Sendoh volvió en sí y casi dejó caer su móvil producto de la sorpresa. Se repuso lo más rápido que pudo y sonrió mecánicamente antes de responder.

\- Solo es Kazumi, debo hablar con ella.

La sonrisa de Sendoh debió ser tan mecánica y falsa que Fukuda no cayó y supo que algo andaba mal, pues Sendoh no solía ser susceptible al grado de que pudiera pillarlo por sorpresa.

\- ¿Todo bien con tu princesa? – preguntó Fukuda, intrigado.

\- Por supuesto. Todo bien – respondió Sendoh, sonriendo aún más.

Fukuda asintió en silencio sin creerse nada de lo que decía su amigo.

\- _"Y una mierda, algo pasa contigo, Hoshi. Pero me mejor será que te deje solo para ordenes la mierda, ya me lo contarás a su debido tiempo"_ – pensó Fukuda.

Fukuda se puso de pie a regañadientes, cogió sus pertenencias y se volteó hacia Sendoh.

\- Bien, será mejor que te deje a solas para que hables con tu princesa – dijo Fukuda, despidiéndose de Sendoh con un movimiento de manos para luego abandonar el gimnasio a paso rápido rumbo a los camarines.

Sendoh lo observó marcharse en silencio, con su móvil fuertemente agarrado entre ambas manos. En su fuero interno agradeció enormemente que Fukuda lo dejara a solas para ordenar sus pensamientos y emociones, los cuales había eludido durante todo el día (primero en clases y luego en el entrenamiento).

Cuando estuvo completamente a solas en el gimnasio, suspiró fuertemente y volvió a encender la pantalla de su móvil. Leyó los seis mensajes que le había enviado Kazumi, en los que básicamente le deseaba suerte en los controles, en el entrenamiento, en el partido venidero y expresaba lo mucho que deseaba estar a solas con él.

No respondió ninguno, pues pensaba llamarla para hablar con ella y disipar cualquier sospecha acerca de su premeditado distanciamiento. Sin embargo, antes de hacerlo, abrió la conversación de mensajería que tenía con Kenji Himura.

No había ningún mensaje nuevo desde el día sábado por la tarde, previo al encuentro.

Encuentro en el que había caído en la ya inevitable conclusión de que le gustaba, encuentro en que lo había besado.

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a hablar, pese a que se moría de ganas por hacerlo.

Presionó el teclado y comenzó a escribir a gran velocidad con sus ágiles dedos.

 **Akira Sendoh, 20:53 pm:** Eh, chico origami. Tanto tiempo, ¿cómo va todo? :D Hace días no hablamos, y quería contarte que este viernes tendremos partido contra Kainan. Aunque eso ya lo debes saber, pues ustedes jugarán contra Takezato… En fin, ¿recuerdas aquello que me contaste de los cerdos y sus orgasmos? Pues hoy se lo conté a mis compañeros de equipo y todos rieron…

Súbitamente dejó de escribir y cayó en la cuenta de que había tecleado más palabras de las que estaba acostumbrado a enviar. Era un mensaje inusualmente largo y la verborrea era tal que de seguro resultaba tediosa.

Borró todo lo que había escrito y se quedó observando la fotografía de perfil de Kenji Himura, sin otro deseo más que el de volver hablar con él.

Esa misma operación de escribir y luego borrar, sin llegar a enviar, la había ejecutado en reiteradas ocasiones desde la última vez que lo viera. Llegó a escribir mensajes triviales acerca del clima, del hermoso verano. Incluso escribió un mensaje pidiendo disculpas por su impasse. Pero siempre resultaba en lo mismo, se encontraba incapaz de dirigirle la palabra por temor a empeorar aún más la situación.

Resignado, decidió cerrar la aplicación de mensajería, se puso de pie y marcó el número de Kazumi para hablar nuevamente con ella. Escuchar su voz le ayudaba a borrar a Kenji Himura de su mente, así fuera por un par de minutos.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Tras una sencilla y relajada cena junto a su hermana, Kenji se cepilló los dientes, subió a su habitación y se fue directo a la cama. Estaba tan cansado físicamente que decidió saltarse los estudios nocturnos y pasar directamente al sueño.

Y nada más tocó la almohada con su cabeza, a eso de las 9 de la noche, cayó dormido. Entró en un sueño tan profundo que rápidamente comenzó a soñar. Principalmente se trataba de sueños sin sentido aparente. Primero soñó que era un águila y que sobrevolaba todo Kanagawa en búsqueda de algo que no sabía que era, sin ser capaz de encontrarlo. Luego soñó que era un pez dorado que nadaba libremente en un estanque ornamental de una gran y fastuosa mansión hasta que de pronto mordía la carnada de una caña de pescar y era arrastrado fuera del agua, contra su voluntad. Y por último comenzó a soñar con un vívido recuerdo del verano pasado, con un viaje a Osaka que había hecho para acompañar a su hermano Seiichi a un campamento de baloncesto del cuál era parte como miembro del equipo de la Universidad de Osaka. Y con ello un recuerdo amargo volvió a materializarse dentro de él.

 **SUEÑO**

 _Aquél último día de campamento el sol era realmente abrasante con una temperatura cercana a los 34°C. Sin embargo, pese a la inclemencia del clima, dos jóvenes se encontraban paseando en uno de los enormes jardines botánicos de la Universidad de Osaka._

\- _¿Qué querías decirme? – preguntó el más alto de ellos, un joven de cabello negro y 15 años de edad._

 _Él era el hijo del entrenador del equipo de baloncesto de la Universidad, y había ido al campamento junto a su padre para observar a los jugadores de la liga superior con la esperanza de aprender algo de ellos._

\- _Eiji yo… no sé por dónde empezar – Kenji se detuvo bajo la sombra de un árbol e hizo un vago además de súplica e impotencia a la vez, como apelando a la comprensión del otro chico._

 _Kenji tenía 14 años en aquel entonces, y había ido al campamento como una especie de polizonte en compañía de su hermano mayor, Seiichi, que era estudiante y miembro del equipo de baloncesto._

 _El chico alto, Eiji, pareció comprender la súplica, pues dio media vuelta y se acercó a Kenji, bajo la sombra del árbol._

\- _Empieza por lo más importante. Mi padre siempre dice que ser directo e ir al grano es lo mejor – dijo Eiji, con una mirada indescifrable en el rostro._

 _Kenji tragó, asintió y se armó de valor._

 _Lo que iba a decir era algo que venía rondando en su mente, corazón y entrañas desde hace dos semanas, desde el momento en que conoció al otro chico. Y aquello que quería expresar implicaba un sentimiento que había crecido exponencialmente desde aquél entonces y hasta un punto tal que apenas sí podía contenerlo._

 _Y como aquél era el último día de campamento, y dado que ambos vivían en distritos diferentes, debía confesarlo antes de que fuera tarde._

\- _Eiji yo creo… -comenzó a decir Kenji, mirando con intensidad al otro chico – Eiji, estos últimos días han sido… fantásticos. Poder jugar contigo ha sido una experiencia inolvidable. He aprendido mucho de ti y yo…_

 _Incapaz de poder expresar sus sentimientos, Kenji cambió el tema y desvió la vista al piso. Eiji pareció detectar que algo iba mal con Kenji, deduciendo que tal vez un extremo sentimentalismo ante la inminencia de decir adiós. Decidió reconfortarlo._

\- _Yo digo lo mismo, Kenji – dijo Eiji, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del chico mejor, intentando darle consuelo y sin saber realmente lo que sucedía -. Eres un excelente jugador, y estaré esperando con ansias el momento en que nos enfrentemos en el campeonato nacional de secundaria._

 _Kenji levantó rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con los gentiles ojos café de Eiji, su mirada compasiva y su expresión afable. El corazón le dio un vuelco, y un segundo impulso de valentía lo llevó a decir lo que realmente sentía._

\- _Me gustas, Eiji. Nunca… nunca había sentido algo así y realmente me gustas mucho._

 _Tras confesarse, Kenji contuvo la respiración, expectante y aguardando la reacción de Eiji. Finalmente lo había hecho, se había confesado de golpe ante el chico que le gustaba._

 _Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación le revolvió el estómago e hicieron añico sus esperanzas._

\- _¿Q-qué dices? – preguntó Eiji, retirando las manos de los hombros de Kenji -. ¿Qué yo te gusto? – preguntó retóricamente, pues había escuchado muy bien._

 _La mirada gentil de Eiji cambió rápidamente a una mirada de sorpresa, seguida por una mirada de estupor y negación. Retrocedió dos pasos e hizo un par de muecas entre el asombro y el asco._

\- _¡DIOS! – gritó Eiji, molesto. - ¿Cómo es posible que cayera en esto? – preguntó Eiji, limpiándose las manos en la polera deportiva que vestía, como si haber tocado a Kenji hace unos instantes pudiera haberlo contagiado con alguna enfermedad indeseable._

 _Kenji, por su parte, no daba crédito a la reacción de Eiji, pero estaba tan aterrado que fue incapaz de moverse de su lugar ni mucho menos decir palabra alguna._

 _Y ese silencio enfureció aún más a Eiji._

\- _¡Yo no soy marica! – gritó nuevamente Eiji, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, como si el solo hecho de hablar con Kenji, un chico claramente gay, fuera una afrenta._

 _Ante ese último grito, Kenji pareció reaccionar. Estaba consternado, es cierto. Incluso aterrorizado por tan inesperada reacción. Pero sintió el impulso de excusase._

\- _Eiji, yo… yo… - murmuró Kenji, pero fue interrumpido de golpe._

\- _¡NO! – interrumpió Eiji -. No digas nada, marica. No vuelvas a hablarme en tu puta vida._

 _Y acto seguido se marchó del lugar, trotando frenéticamente de vuelta al campamento._

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Kenji despertó de golpe y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Se llevó la mano derecha la boca y acarició torpemente sus labios. No recordaba muy bien lo que acaba de soñar, pero algún extraño motivo supo que estaba relacionado con Akira Sendoh.

Volvió a acariciarse los labios, y tal vez fuera por la somnolencia propia de un despertar brusco en medio de la madrugada o una extraña jugarreta de su inconsciente, pero se volvió a tumbar en la cama para rendirse al sueño una vez más, pensando en el extraño y fugaz beso que le había dado Sendoh hace unos días atrás.


	25. El entrenamiento de 3 días

**Capítulo 25: El entrenamiento de 3 días**

 _Martes 14 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

 **SUEÑO**

 _\- "Te lo repetiré una vez más: la victoria nos la dará el rebote. Cuando consigas un rebote ofensivo, haz inmediatamente una clavada._ _Yo te autorizo – explicó Akagi hablando con celeridad, pues solo quedaban segundos para finalizar el partido._

 _Hanamichi asintió y Akagi se alejó de él. Respiraba rápidamente, se encontraba muy exaltado y le costaba ver con claridad, pues todo era muy borroso. Estaba en medio del partido más importante de su vida y apenas podía distinguir un par de figuras indefinidas corriendo para todos lados a su alrededor, gritando órdenes sin sentido._

 _\- "Y cuando estés lejos de la canasta y no puedas encestar una clavada, yo estaré cerca. Inmediatamente pásame el balón, yo me encargaré" - dijo ahora Akagi, apareciendo espontáneamente a su lado._

 _Y así como Akagi se materializó de improviso, desapareció, dejándolo solo una vez más. Y entonces, sin saber cómo, el balón llegó a sus manos. Súbitamente cayó en la cuenta de que debía enviar el balón de vuelta a su capitán._

 _\- ¡GORI! – gritó Sakuragi, dándose media vuelta y lanzando el balón hacia donde debería estar Akagi._

 _Pero no llegó a pasar, el balón llegó a manos de Kazuma Takasago, quien lo recibió con gran sorpresa._

 _PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

 _¡Termina el juego! ¡La victoria es para el equipo de Kainan!– anunció el árbitro._

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Siete de la mañana en punto y el apartamento 2-C del bloque de viviendas Otsukakofun den sector Samukawa, Hanamichi Sakuragi despertó de golpe, cubierto por completo de sudor tras revivir nuevamente una exasperante pesadilla que lo había estado atormentando desde hace días.

\- Mierda… por mi culpa… perdimos – dijo entre jadeos, sentándose en el shikibuton (futón) y llevándose ambas manos a la cara para obligarse a despertar.

Un par de segundos después, a eso de las siete de la mañana con un minuto, sonó fuertemente la alarma de su móvil, que estaba sobre el piso de tatami junto a su shikibuton. El pelirrojo estiró una mano, la apagó de golpe, se puso de pie de muy mala gana y comenzó a ordenar sus cosas. Enrolló y guardó el shikibuton (futón), el kakebuton (edredón) y el makura (almohadón), sacó su uniforme y se paró frente al espejo, dispuesto a vestirse comenzando con la camisa.

Le faltaba el último botón, el del cuello, cuando se detuvo y contempló su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello rapado le sentaba realmente bien, realzaba su físico y lo hacía parecer mayor, más maduro e intrigante. Como bien le había dicho su madre, parecía todo un deportista profesional.

Y eso le gustaba.

\- Nah, hoy no iré a clases – dijo entonces, sonriéndose con malicia.

De un tirón se quitó la camisa y en dos zancadas volvió al clóset donde guardó su uniforme y sacó una tenida más cómoda: un buzo negro y una sencilla polera blanca. Se los vistió en un dos por tres, tomó su bolso deportivo y salió de su habitación con un campante optimismo. Si bien no tenía pensado ir a clases, sí que volvería al entrenamiento. Y no porque Ayako le haya mandado un mensaje de texto amenazándolo con la expulsión del equipo si se atrevía a faltar nuevamente, sino que porque tenía un real interés de hacerlo. Quería dejar atrás la amarga derrota ante Kainan y concentrarse en lo que estaba por venir.

Al llegar la sala de estar se encontró con que su madre ya se había marchado y tan solo había dejado una nota en la mesa, junto a un suculento desayuno que claramente había preparado para él. Se acercó con orgullo y tomó asiento para servirse un gran plato de ramen que aún estaba tibio, pero antes de comenzar a comer tomó la nota y la leyó.

 _´Mi sol, te dejé este plato para que comas. ¡Debes alimentarte mejor!_

 _Esta mañana he salido antes para juntarme con el señor Watanabe, ya que revisaremos el tema de la apelación._

 _Cariños, tu madre.´_

Orgulloso de su madre, agradeció por todo y comenzó a comerse su suculento y delicioso desayuno. Adoraba en sumo grado la forma en que ella cocinaba, y atesoraba miles de recuerdos ligados a la buena mesa, compartiendo deliciosos platos junto a sus padres.

 **xXx**

 **HARUKO**

En cuanto sonó el timbre anunciando el primer receso de la jornada, Haruko Akagi se puso de pie y abandonó el salón a toda prisa, dejando sus cuadernos y libros sobre el pupitre sin ningún tipo de cuidado.

\- ¡Espera, Haruko! ¡No seas impaciente! – gritó Matsui, poniéndose de pie y saliendo tras su amiga, sabiendo que iba en búsqueda de Sakuragi.

Fujii, en cambio, se quedó rezagada para poder guardar las pertenencias de sus amigas. Por fortuna el salón 7 estaba a solo unos metros de distancia, por lo que pronto las alcanzaría.

Tras enterarse que el día anterior Hanamichi Sakuragi había faltado tanto a clases como al entrenamiento, Haruko había quedado considerablemente preocupada. Y su nivel de preocupación aumentó aún más cuando nadie fue capaz de darle une explicación al respecto, ni siquiera Yohei y los chicos del Ejército de Sakuragi sabían qué sucedía con el pelirrojo.

Sakuragi simplemente se había esfumado y Haruko mucho se temía que tuviera algo que ver con la lamentable derrota ante Kainan.

\- ¡Yohei! – dijo Haruko en voz alta en cuanto lo vio salir por la puerta del salón 7.

El chico la saludó levantando la mano y fue directo a su encuentro, pero a esta le bastó ver la cara de preocupación de Yohei para saber que Sakuragi no se había aparecido.

\- No vino, ¿verdad? – preguntó Haruko en cuanto se reunió con Yohei.

Matsui llegó al instante.

\- Eh, ¿qué tal, Yohei? – saludó Matsui.

\- Hola, chicas… - correspondió Yohei. – Y no, Haruko. Hanamichi no apareció hoy.

La consternación se cernió sobre Haruko, e incluso la siempre apática Matsui se sintió mal por su amiga. Cualquiera podía notar e incluso palpar la preocupación por Sakuragi.

\- ¿Sabes que le sucedió? ¿Acaso enfermó? ¿Lo has llamado por teléfono? – arremetió Haruko, casi con desesperación.

\- Haruko… No, yo no sé nada. Lo he llamado pero… no me responde. De seguro está casa lamentándose por sucedido con Kainan – respondió Yohei, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y hubo un cierto deje de titubeo en la voz de Yohei que para Haruko no pasó inadvertido.

 _\- "Yohei sabe perfectamente qué le sucedió a Sakuragi, pero no me lo quiere contar. ¡Es imposible que no lo sepa! Se supone que es su mejor amigo desde la infancia"_ – pensó Haruko, frunciendo el ceño mientras, en silencio, intentaba buscar alguna razón lógica tanto para la desaparición de Sakuragi como para el mutismo de su mejor amigo.

Y encontró esa razón en el momento justo en que Fujii los alcanzaba y en el momento en que Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya salían gritando desvergonzadamente del salón 12, a solo unos metros de distancia.

\- ¡EH! ¡YOHEI! ¡¿Apareció el cabeza hueca?! – gritó Ohkusu, acercándose a Yohei y las chicas junto al resto de los chicos que con gusto intercambiaban saludos.

Yohei negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero no se preocupen, estoy seguro de que aparecerá esta tarde, justo para el entrenamiento – agregó Yohei, intentando calmar en algo la situación mientras en grupo comenzaban a caminar hacia las escaleras para salir a disfrutar de algún modo del descanso.

Y si bien Yohei había asegurado que Sakuragi aparecería para el entrenamiento, Haruko no dejó de estar preocupada en todo el día.

\- _"Yohei no quiere contarme lo que sucede con Sakuragi para no traicionar su confianza. Ya veo… es un verdadero amigo, de esos leales hasta el final"_ – razonó Haruko, mirando de reojo como Yohei intercambiaba unas pintorescas opiniones junto a sus amigos.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

A las once de la mañana de aquel día martes las calles de Kanagawa se encontraban prácticamente desiertas, libres de transeúntes y con escasa o casi nula locomoción circulando. El único ruido constante provenía del ininterrumpido servicio de trenes, que pese al bajo flujo de pasajeros (propio de la hora) continuaba funcionando con gran frecuencia.

Hanamichi Sakuragi llevaba toda la mañana deambulando sin rumbo fijo, poniendo en orden sus confusos pensamientos de cara al entrenamiento de la tarde. La confusión que lo embargaba se debatía entre el pesar y la angustia por la situación de su madre y la derrota ante Kainan, que consideraba su culpa; para luego saltar sin previo aviso a un estado de excitación y desbordante optimismo por el incierto futuro que ansiaba conquistar. Lo que más excitado lo tenía era el deseo y las ansias de probar su valía en el baloncesto, superar sus habilidades y demostrar al mundo que él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, era el mejor jugador de todo Kanagawa, de todo Japón y de todo el mundo imaginable.

Eso último al menos era lo que bullía en su mente en este momento. E iba tan concentrado en sus fantasías y cuasi delirios de innegable grandeza que no fue hasta que se encontró frente a un parque con una cancha de baloncesto que ldespertó del trance. El inconfundible sonido de un balón boteando duramente contra el cemento capturó por completo sus sentidos.

 _\- "¿Do-dónde estoy'"_ – se preguntó mirando a su alrededor, de pie frente una enorme cerca de malla metalizada que rodeaba la cancha de baloncesto.

No se había dado cuenta cuando sus pies lo llevaron hacia un desconocido parque a orillas del río Hikichi.

 _\- "Ahí hay un letrero… sobre la entrada a la cancha"_ – se puso de puntillas para leer mejor. Su vista era realmente infalible, por lo que pudo enterarse del nombre de aquél lugar en cuestión de segundos – _"Happe Park…. ¡HAPE PARK! ¡Mierda, eso está al otro extremo de mi casa! Nunca antes había venido…"_

Volvió a pararse con normalidad y volvió a mirar en rededor, contemplando con regocijo aquel esplendoroso verdor que cubría por completo el Happe Park. Desde el inmaculado césped hasta las altísimas copas de los árboles, toda vegetación estaba en su máximo esplendor.

\- ¡Deténganlo! ¡No dejen que Fukuda enceste!

Aquél fuerte grito lo llevó de vuelta hacia la cancha de baloncesto en el instante justo en que un sujeto alto, de cabellera negra, rapada en los costados y con vistosos bucles en la coronilla encestaba con una potente clavada, llevándose por delante a tres muchachos mucho más jóvenes y bajos que él.

 _\- "Esa… ¡esa clavada!"_ – sorprendido por la jugada, Hanamichi abrió los ojos de par en par y se acercó aún más, casi hasta pegar su rostro en la cerca, agarrándose de ésta fuertemente con ambas manos.

La jugada de aquél sujeto alto lo tomó por sorpresa. Pocas veces en su corta vida había tenido la oportunidad de ver una clavada como aquella en vivo y en directo, y era esta la primera vez que la veía ejecutada fuera de un partido oficial y nada más y nada menos que en una cancha de baloncesto callejero.

 _\- "¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?"_ – se preguntó a sí mismo, aún agarrado a la cerca y sin notar que el balón iba rodando libremente en su dirección.

\- Ve a buscar el balón – ordenó Fukuda, dirigiéndose a uno de los chicos más bajos que vestía una camiseta celeste ultra grande para su baja estatura y que además llevaba una gorra amarilla con la visera hacia atrás.

Asustado e intimidado, el joven muchacho obedeció de inmediato y fue corriendo tras el balón que en ese momento había chocado contra la cerca, inmediatamente enfrente a Sakuragi. Nada más agarrarlo y ponerse de pie, el muchacho se encontró cara a cara con la intimidante presencia del pelirrojo.

\- Mmmm – masculló Sakuragi, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Ah… Ah ahhhhh… ¿q-q-quién… eres… tu? – murmuró el chico completamente aterrorizado por la imponente mole de pelo rojo rapado que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras, imbécil? – preguntó Sakuragi de muy mala gana. Si había algo que detestaba era que se le quedasen mirando con miedo sin motivo alguno.

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡AUXILIO! – estalló entonces el muchacho, presa del pánico y dando media vuelta para correr a reunirse con sus amigos a toda velocidad. Sakuragi observó el escape en silencio, fulminándolo con la mirada y sin llegar a escuchar lo que el muchacho, sus amigos y Fukuda conversaban a causa de la distancia que los separaba. De pronto Fukuda dirigió la vista hacia él y ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente.

\- _"Bah… qué tipo más desagradable. ¿Qué se cree mirándome de esa manera tan… altiva, como si fuera superior a mí?"_ – pensó Sakuragi con fastidio, soltándose de la cerca y retrocediendo un paso, pero sin cortar el contacto visual.

Algo había en la mirada despectiva Fukuda que le recordaba a la forma en que lo miraba Rukawa, y no sabía si era eso lo que más lo enfurecía o el hecho de que aquél pedante haya realizado una espectacular clavada.

El contacto visual duró hasta que Fukuda se volvió hacia los chicos más bajos y les dio una nueva orden, la cual ellos obedecieron de muy mala gana pues lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaba Sakuragi, primero hacia la derecha para salir del cerco y luego bordeando la cancha hasta llegar al pelirrojo bajo la atenta mirada de éste y de Fukuda.

\- ¿Qué diablos quieren? – preguntó les preguntó Sakuragi en cuanto llegaron hasta él.

\- EHH… Esto… - comenzó a titubear el muchacho de polera celeste, poniéndose a la delantera y con sus dos amigos escondidos detrás de él, asustados.

\- Mhn – masculló nuevamente Sakuragi.

\- ¡Ah! – chilló abruptamente el muchacho de polera celeste, retrocediendo medio paso pero siendo retenido por sus amigos -. Fukuda… Fukuda nos dijo que… nosdijoquetedijeramosquequierejugarcontrati – largó de golpe, bajando la mirada por temor a la respuesta.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué quiere jugar contra mí? – preguntó Sakuragi para cerciorarse que había escuchado bien.

Los tres muchachos asintieron al mismo tiempo, y eso terminó por enfurecer aún más a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Aquí tienen su respuesta! – gritó el pelirrojo.

 _POC_

 _POC_

 _POC_

Con un fuerte cabezazo para cada muchacho, Sakuragi repartió su contundente respuesta negativa.

\- Y díganle a ese canalla que si quiere jugar contra mí, que venga él mismo y me lo pida. Cara a cara, como un hombre – agregó Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo volvió nuevamente la vista hacia Fukuda, y no le sorprendió encontrarse una vez más con su altiva mirada, tan impasible que llegaba a ser desconcertante.

 _\- "Maldito engreído. ¿Quién mierda se cree al enviar a esos tres mocosos a pedirme que juegue contra él?"_ – se preguntó de mala gana.

En ese momento el trio de muchachos iba de regreso hacia Fukuda, más temerosos aún que antes y cada uno sobándose la cabeza para mitigar el dolor provocado por el golpe de Sakuragi. Fukuda escuchó la respuesta sin inmutarse un ápice ni dar muestra alguna de molestia. Tan solo les dijo un par de palabras inaudibles desde la distancia, las que ocasionaron que el trio de muchachos reemprendieran el camino de vuelta hacia el pelirrojo, casi a regañadientes.

\- ¿Qué quieren ahora? – les preguntó Sakuragi.

Esta vez fue otro muchacho el que sacó la voz por el trío. Se trataba del más bajo de todos, con no más de 14 años de edad. También vestía una camiseta ultra grande, aunque de color rojo, y el temor era visible en él, pues le temblaban tanto las manos como como la barbilla a la hora de hablar.

\- Fu-Fukuda dice que… que si no aceptas jugar contra él... – hizo una pausa para armarse de valor y terminar el mensaje que debía transmitir -… es porque eres un cobarde.

Dicho eso, el muchacho de polera roja y los otros retrocedieron medio paso, esperando alejarse del alcance del pelirrojo. Pero fue en vano. Sakuragi estalló en cólera y se abalanzó sobre ellos para propinarles una segunda ronda de cabezazos.

 _POC_

 _POC_

 _POC_

\- Pues díganle a ese Futuca, Kukuda… ¡O como sea que se llame ese cabeza de piña, díganle que se vaya a la mierda! – gritó Sakuragi, rojo de ira.

En circunstancias más normales habría caído en la provocación y habría ido él mismo a entregar el mensaje, incluso es probable que se hubiera visto enfrascado en una pelea a golpes. Pero no eran tiempos normales para él. Muchas cosas estaban sucediendo y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era cometer alguna imprudencia, romper su promesa hecha al profesor Anzai de no volver a pelear y arriesgar su estadía en el equipo de baloncesto.

Dedicó una última mirada cargada de antipatía y animadversión a Fukuda, y nuevamente fue correspondido con la misma mirada de apatía y altivez de hace unos instantes.

 _\- "Imbécil cabeza de piña"_ – se dijo Sakuragi antes de darse media vuelta y dejar el lugar para seguir deambulando por Kanagawa antes de ir a Shohoku para la práctica de la tarde.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

A las dos de la tarde en punto, y tras haber vagado sin parar durante toda la mañana, Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontraba en uno de sus lugares favoritos de todo Kanagawa: el restorán Danny´s. Pese a que el local se encontraba lleno a rebosar, inundado por un mar de cuerpos vestidos en trajes ejecutivos y uniformes escolares de todo tipo; pese a que a su alrededor pululaban amistosas conversaciones sazonadas con joviales risas, pese a todo eso, se sentía a gusto.

El Danny´s se había convertido en su parada favorita para ir a comer, y era así mismo el lugar insigne para las reuniones improvisadas junto a sus escandalosos amigos: Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya.

El extraño impasse con Fukuda había quedado rápidamente olvidado en cuanto entró al Danny´s y ordenó una ración de uno de sus platos preferidos del local, un suculento _Okonomiyaki_ (una especie de tortilla con diferentes ingredientes mezclados con harina y hechos a la plancha) con carne de cerdo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Estaba realmente delicioso! – exclamó Sakuragi tras devorarse el último y suculento bocado, estirando ambos brazos lo más alto posible, sin recato alguno.

Uno que otro cliente interrumpió su almuerzo para mirar con enojo al pelirrojo sin modales, pero este ni se inmutó con tales señales de censura. Casi nada podía intimidarlo.

\- Vaya, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi comida, Sakuragi-kun – dijo el anciano chef dueño del restorán que tenía por costumbre pasearse por entre las mesas para ir tomando cuenta de la reacción de los clientes.

Antes de girarse al anciano y responder, Sakuragi profirió un enorme bostezo involuntario, el cual logró tapar a tiempo con ambas manos.

\- ¡Ah, viejo Danny! ¡Tú sabes bien cuánto me gustan tus Okonomiyaki! ¡Nyahaha! – rio entonces Sakuragi, rascándose la nuca.

Nuevamente la despampanante exhibición del pelirrojo fue recibida con varias miradas aireadas de censura.

\- Me alegra escucharlo, me alegra escucharlo…. Pero mi nombre no es Danny, ya te lo dicho mil veces – dijo el anciano cocinero, cuyo nombre en realidad era Norio Muramaki, que había heredado el restorán de su padre hace años, antes incluso de que el pelirrojo naciera.

\- Jejeje, ¿no lo es? – preguntó el pelirrojo, rascándose la mejilla -. Bueno, da igual, ya va siendo hora de que me marche – agregó entonces, poniéndose de pie.

El señor Muramaki se llevó ambas manos al bolsillo cargo de su inmaculado delantal de cocina y extrajo de ahí una bolsa transparente que contenía un enorme galletón de chocolate.

\- Ten, Sakuragi-kun – extendió la bolsa, la cual el pelirrojo cogió con cara de gran sorpresa y admiración al mismo tiempo. – Es de proteína, te vendrá muy bien para cuando acabes con tu entrenamiento de hoy – agregó.

\- Vaya, muchas gracias viejo Danny – agradeció Sakuragi, estudiando el galletón con mucho entusiasmo antes de guardarlo en uno de los compartimentos de su bolso deportivo.

\- ¿Te había dicho que con el cabello rapado te ves todo un deport…? – comenzó a decir el señor Muramaki en relación al reciente corte de pelo del pelirrojo, pero este lo interrumpió sin contemplaciones.

\- Bien, viejo Danny, será mejor que me dé prisa o de lo contrario llegaré tarde al entrenamiento – Sakuragi se colgó el bolso deportivo a la espalda y dejó la silla debajo de la barra – Nos vemos pronto, hasta luego.

Rápidamente, Sakuragi comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, dejando al señor Muramaki con la palabra en la boca. Nada le complacía más que un exquisito y llenador plato de comida para amenizar su jornada. E iba tan contento y complacido que no notó cuando, tras cruzar la puerta, la mesera que lo había atendido salía tras él para exigirle a gritos que pagase la cuenta.

\- ¡JOVEN! ¡No ha pagado su cuenta! ¡VUELVA! – gritaba la mesera desde la puerta del restorán Danny´s, desesperada por el escape del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi, por su parte, tampoco se dio por enterado de que era a él a quien le estaban gritando, y con la imperturbable sonrisa en su rostro continuó caminando hacia el oeste por las estrechas calles de Kanagawa, rumbo a Shohoku.

 _\- "Vaya, conque un sinvergüenza se escapó sin pagar la cuenta. Pobre viejo Danny, no se merece que le hagan eso"_ – pensaba mientras aún escuchaba el ya lejano eco de los gritos de la mesera.

Cuando llegó a Shohoku, las clases de la tarde post-almuerzo ya habían comenzado, por lo que tanto la entrada principal del recinto como los pasillos interiores se encontraban completamente desiertos y en el más absoluto de los silencios, apenas alterado por el lejano eco de los maestros en las aulas. No tenía intención alguna de ir a la última clase del día, por lo que lentamente caminó hacia el gimnasio de baloncesto mientras tarareaba la famosa canción del Tensai, cuya letra coreaba mentalmente.

 _\- "Soy un Tensai, soy el talentoso Hanamichi Sakuragi y esta tarde los derrotaré a todos, nadie podrá ganaaaaaarmeeeee…."_

Luego de vestirse y dejar sus pertenencias en el vestidor, se dirigió prestamente al gimnasio, el cual desde luego encontró completamente vacío. El sol entraba a raudales por los altos ventanales y bañaba la duela de madera con un exquisito resplandor dorado. Era el brillo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, apenas superado por el brillo de un balón de baloncesto recién pulido.

Realmente había extrañado aquel lugar tras apenas un día de ausencia, y de pie frente al resplandor de la duela, llegó a la conclusión de que el gimnasio se había transformado en otro de sus lugares favoritos, así como restorán Danny´s. De pronto se sintió asaltado por un repentino e inexplicable deseo de almacenar la esencia del lugar, de atesorar algún recuerdo emocional de ese espacio, por lo que inconscientemente cerró los ojos e inhaló con fuerzas para llenar sus pulmones con la fragancia que más imperara en el lugar.

 _\- "Madera… el olor madera es muy fuerte aquí"_ – concluyó tras repetir la operación un par de veces.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente y sonrió con más orgullo aún.

Definitivamente amaba aquél lugar. Amaba la fragancia de la duela de madera y muy posiblemente estaba comenzando a amar el baloncesto.

\- Bien, lo mejor será que comience con la limpieza, así cuando lleguen los demás… encontrarán este lugar como debe ser – dijo entonces en voz alta, caminando hacia la bodega para buscar los elementos necesario para trapear el piso, limpiar las ventanas y todo cuanto pudiera hacer en las próximas dos horas antes de que la práctica del día diera inicio.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Una de las ventajas e inconvenientes (según el punto de vista) de ser la única integrante femenina del equipo de baloncesto era que disponía de un camarín completo para ella sola. Una hilera completa de duchas, muchos lavamanos y enormes espejos siempre limpios e inmaculados. Una enorme y agradable banca libre de cualquier tipo de suciedad (la cual, por cierto, abundaba en el camarín de hombres) además de varios casilleros en perfecto estado. Todo eso a completa disposición de ella, la mánager del equipo.

Sin embargo, en ciertas ocasiones la soledad era un tanto apremiante. Pasaba largas jornadas rodeada de hombres, escuchando a hombres hablar cosas de hombres, sintiendo el intenso hedor de hombres sudados luego del entrenamiento, y otras minucias por el estilo que le hacían sentir que deseaba desesperadamente la compañía de otra chica en el equipo. ¡Lo ansiaba a gritos!

Pero en aquel momento ni lo uno ni lo otro pasaba por su mente, puesto que toda su atención estaba ciento por ciento enfocada en la pantalla de su móvil, en la conversación vía mensaje que mantenía con Daisuke a raíz de la inminente cita que tendría lugar luego del entrenamiento.

 **Daisuke Kobayashi, 15:55pm:** ¡Oh, no seas malvada, Ayako! ¿Alguna vez me perdonarás por haber fallado ese _Home Run_? T.T

Ayako leyó el último mensaje mientras abría la puerta del camarín y salía al pasillo que conectaba con el gimnasio. El vestidor de chicos se encontraba inmediatamente enfrente, y de él llegaba el eco amortiguado de un par de voces alegres. No reconoció a sus respectivos dueños ni le puso atención, tan solo se quedó rememorando el último partido de béisbol del campeonato de la prefectura de Kanagawa del año pasado, el cual Shohoku perdió puesto que el otrora sub capitán Daisuke falló el último _Home Run_.

Por supuesto que no lo había culpado por la derrota, porque esa bola era imposible. Pero lo cierto es que cuando eso sucedió, ella había quedado maravillada con el arrojo con el que Daisuke había intentado golpear la bola, extasiada con la forma en que los músculos de sus bien formados brazos de movieron para ejecutar el movimiento.

Sus brazos habían sido… una de las tantas cosas que la tenían loca por él.

¿Había quedado eso en el pasado? Ciertamente, no del todo.

\- Vaya, ya estás aquí, Ayako – dijo Mitsui, saliendo del camarín de hombres junto a Miyagi. Detrás venían Himura y Rukawa, y más atrás aún estaban Ishii, Kakuta, Yasuda y los demás integrantes del equipo.

Sobresaltada, pues había estado volando bajo, Ayako dio media vuelta hacia su superior.

\- ¡Mitsui! No me des esos sustos, por favor – instintivamente Ayako apagó la pantalla de su móvil, lo guardó en el bolsillo de sus calzas y se llevó la carpeta y libreta de anotaciones al pecho.

\- Jejeje – rio entre dientes Mitsui, rascándose la nuca.

\- Hola, chicos… - saludó entonces Ayako, dirigiéndose a todos los demás, incluido Miyagi.

La relación entre Ayako y Miyagi continuaba notoriamente fría, pero ella no quería darle en el gusto de tratarlo con indiferencia ni mucho menos ignorarlo. Había decidido ser lo más formal posible con él, para no dar pie a malentendidos de ningún tipo.

\- Hola – saludó Himura, sonriéndole.

Rukawa tan solo movió la cabeza, como siempre solía hacer. Y Miyagi no respondió de manera alguna. Mal que mal, eran compañeros de clases y no era necesario tener que saludarla nuevamente.

\- Veo que hoy llegamos todos algo más temprano de lo habitual – comentó Ayako mientras emprendían el camino hacia el gimnasio, como un verdadero grupo.

\- Mspeh, la verdad es que estoy un poco ansioso por comenzar a trabajar en la estrategia para el siguiente partido – convino Mitsui, caminando detrás de la chica y junto a Miyagi.

\- Nosotros siempre llegamos temprano – acotó Himura, apuntándose a sí mismo y Rukawa.

\- Espero que hoy vengan con muchos ánimos, porque el entrenamiento se viene realmente intenso – advirtió Ayako, girando levemente por sobre el hombro para guiñarles un ojo.

\- Claro que sí, siempre estoy con ánimos para entrenar – dijo Mitsui, flexionando ambos brazos para relucir sus bíceps.

\- Siempre – fue la sencilla réplica de Rukawa.

\- Desde luego, Ayako. ¿Sabes qué clase de entrenamiento tiene planeado el profesor Anzai? – preguntó Himura.

Antes de responder, Ayako tiró de las manillas de ambas puertas correderas para poder entrar al gimnasio.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

\- Me parece que tiene planeado… - comenzó a responder Ayako, hablando con la cabeza girada hacia los muchachos.

Y como Ayako no estaba prestando atención a lo que había en el gimnasio, no llegó a ver a cierto pelirrojo rapado de espaldas a ellos, trapeando la duela con gran laboriosidad mientras tarareaba alegremente su mal afamada canción del Tensai. Al parecer no había escuchado el sonido de las puertas corredizas al abrirse de par en par.

Solo cuando se topó con la cara de sorpresa de sus compañeros fue que Ayako cayó en la cuenta de que algo sucedía. Confundida, dejó la frase a medias.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, pensando que tal vez tenía algo en la cara que tenía tan sorprendidos a los chicos.

Mitsui señaló hacia el interior del gimnasio, con el rostro completamente desencajado en un gesto desentrañable. Ayako se giró en la dirección indicada y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con la figura del pelirrojo fue que lo comprendió.

\- ¿Sa-Sakuragi? – preguntó Ayako.

El tarareo alegre del pelirrojo cesó de golpe y así mismo dejó de trapear la duela.

\- ¿Uh? Ah, Holaaa…. Llegaron tarde – dijo Sakuragi, girando su cuerpo por completo hacia la puerta interior.

Al quedar de frente a sus compañeros, las risas de Mitsui y Miyagi explotaron de inmediato.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué diablos le sucedió a tu cabeza, Hanamichi?! – preguntó Miyagi entre risas.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Demonios, Sakuragi! ¡PARECES UN DELINCUENTE! – gritó Mitsui, señalado directamente al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Yasuda, poniendo en puntillas para intentar ver por sobre Himura y Rukawa, que estaban delante de él bloqueándole la visión del gimnasio.

\- ¡SAKURAGI! ¿Qué te sucedió? – preguntó Kakuta, que al ser más alto logró ver lo que sucedía a través de Himura.

Rukawa se hizo levemente a un lado para darle el paso al resto de sus compañeros, quienes se agolparon de inmediato en torno a la puerta para observar lo sucedía.

\- ¡AHAHAHA! Ay, lo siento – rio Yasuda, tapándose rápidamente la boca. Temía desairar al pelirrojo y que luego éste se desquitara con él.

Ayako no supo cómo reaccionar ante la primicia de ver a Sakuragi tan cambiado, tan alegre y tan… atractivo. El cabello rapado realmente le sentaba bien, le daba una apariencia más madura y bastante menos rebelde. Y Himura se encontraba en una situación similar a la de Ayako, aunque bastante más conmocionado. Compartía la opinión de que aquél cambio de peinado era todo un avance hacia una apariencia más profesional, más deportiva. Con el cabello rapado Sakuragi le recordaba a un antiguo jugador de la NBA, pero no lograba recordar el nombre.

Rukawa, por otra parte, lucía tan inexpresivo como era posible esperar de él. Su rostro no demostraba cambio alguno ante la novedad, pero su cuerpo lo delataba: puños fuertemente apretados y mandíbula tensa.

\- ¡EN SERIO Hanamichi! ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Pareces un mo-mo- un mono SALVAJE! – continuó gritando Miyagi, doblándose por la mitad y llevándose las manos al abdomen para intentar controlar la risa.

Mitsui también continuaba riendo, lanzando comentarios jocosos respecto a la nueva apariencia del pelirrojo. Y de la sonrisa que lucía Sakuragi ya poco y nada quedaba. La ira comenzaba a emerger nuevamente en él, y una prueba de ello era la forma en que su rostro comenzaba a teñirse de rojo, la manera en que había dejado caer el escobillón y el fuerte castañeo de sus dientes.

Y para desgracia de Sakuragi, la ola de humillación solo estaba comenzando.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

Las puertas corredizas del exterior se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a la intensa luz del exterior que inundó por completo el gimnasio. Tras un par de segundos, momentos en que todos se acostumbraron a la nueva luminosidad, emergieron las figuras de los ya regulares Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya.

\- ¡Miren, ahí está Hana…! – había comenzado a gritar Takamiya, señalando a su líder.

Sin embargo, el grito-saludo del gordito y del resto de los chicos del Ejército de Sakuragi quedó repentinamente ahogado cuando Sakuragi se giró hacia ellos y contemplaron su radical cambio. Y al igual que hace unos instantes, las risas e insultos se desataron sin tapujos.

\- ¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ, HANA?! ¡HAHAHA! – preguntó Takamiya, lanzándose al piso, completamente incapaz de controlar el ataque de risa.

\- ¡Demonios, Hanamichi, pareces un piojento! – gritó Ohkusu.

\- ¡AJAJAJA! ¡Madre mía! ¡Y nosotros preocupados por él! – reía también Noma.

Mucho más discreto, Yohei luchaba por contener el ataque de risa, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Si bien sabía la verdadera razón de la ausencia de su mejor amigo, no había visto lo que este había hecho con su cabello. Y le resultaba en extremo cómico, puesto que en los muchos años de amistad que tenían jamás había llevado el cabello tan corto como ahora.

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡YA DEJEN DE REIRSE DE MÍ, MALDITOS EMBUSTEROS! – estalló por fin Sakuragi, dando rienda suelta a su ira contra sus amigos.

El pelirrojo se lanzó hacia la puerta exterior con la clara intención de pelear a golpes contra sus amigos, y Takamiya (que estaba tendido en el piso) parecía ser la víctima más segura. Y cuando estaba a solo dos pasos de caer sobre el gordito, la melodiosa y siempre dulce voz de Haruko Akagi logró apaciguarlo.

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¡Volviste! – gritó Haruko, abriéndose paso entre los chicos del Ejército de Sakuragi.

Sus inseparables amigas Fujii y Matsui venían junto a ella, y las tres chicas abrieron los ojos de par de par al caer en la cuenta del radical cambio de pelirrojo.

\- Ha-Haruko… sí, ya estoy de vuelta jejeje – dijo Sakuragi, rascándose la nuca, completamente manso.

\- ¡Y te cortaste el cabello! ¡Ah! ¡Te ves muy bonito así, Sakuragi! – exclamó Haruko, acercándose hasta quedar frente a él.

\- Jejeje, sí. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad te gusta, Haruko? ¡Esta es la nueva apariencia del genio del basquetbol! Jejeje Eh… yo… necesitaba un cambio jeje – asintió Sakuragi, con un incipiente rubor en sus mejillas.

Los cambios de humor de Sakuragi resultaban siempre curiosos, y ninguno de los que estaba presente en el gimnasio se atrevería a poner en dudas que de todos, era Haruko quien mejor lograba apaciguar sus desvaríos. Y pese a que las risas de Mitsui, Miyagi, Yohei y los demás continuaban en segundo plano, para el pelirrojo solo existía su amada.

\- ¡Ay! Si pareces todo un profesional – y entonces Haruko extendió la mano para acariciar la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Instintivamente Sakuragi se inclinó lo suficiente para quedar al alcance de la chica, quien comenzó a acariciar su corta cabellera con gran regocijo. El roce de su delicada mano contra los ásperos cabellos punzantes de Sakuragi producía un efecto de fricción que para ambos resultaba satisfactorio.

\- ¿Puedo? – preguntó Matsui, uniéndose a la caricia junto a Haruko – Vaya, se siente muy bien.

Fujii, que no quiso quedarse atrás, hizo lo mismo y con mucha cautela se unió a sus amigas en la que era ahora una triple caricia.

\- Da cosquillas… - comentó Fujii en susurros.

\- Nyahahaha, sí, da cosquillas – convino Sakuragi, riendo tímidamente y ahora con el rostro completamente enrojecido de pudor.

Silenciosamente Ayako y Himura se acercaron también para ver más de cerca. Las risas de Mitsui y Miyagi cesaron paulatinamente, cayendo ellos también en la curiosidad, pero sin acercarse al grupo. Rukawa simplemente pasó de todo el espectáculo y fue a buscar un balón para practicar en solitario sus tiros.

\- Dicen que si acaricias tres veces la cabeza de un pelado, tendrás buena suerte – comentó Himura, uniendo su mano a la caricia grupal.

\- Nyahahaha, tienes la mano helada, Neko haha – comentó entre risas Sakuragi, sintiendo un escalofrío ante la frialdad del contacto de la mano de su compañero.

Todos rieron, incluso Ayako que se mantuvo al margen, observando la escena.

 _\- "Sin dudas Hanamichi sabe muy bien cómo ser el espíritu del equipo"_ – pensó Ayako, sonriendo con gran gusto.

La situación se prolongó por varios segundos, sin alterarse de manera alguna, hasta que por la puerta exterior apareció la alta e imponente figura del capitán Akagi acompañado por el sub capitán Kogure y el entrenador Anzai.

\- ¡Jo Jo Jo Jo! Veo que ya están todos aquí – saludó el profesor Anzai.

El silencio se hizo de inmediato al interior del gimnasio. Haruko, Fujii, Himura y Matsui cesaron la caricia al cabello de Sakuragi, y éste último se irguió nuevamente. Mitsui, Miyagi, Yasuda y los demás jugadores terminaron por ingresar al gimnasio y se acercaron al centro de la cancha. Incluso Rukawa dejó de lanzar tiros al aro para voltearse al entrenador.

\- ¡Buenas tardes, profesor! – fue el grito generalizado, con la excepción de Yohei y los demás, que se hicieron a un lado para darle el paso al entrenador, capitán y sub capitán.

\- Jo Jo Jo Jo, buenas tardes muchachos, qué gusto me da ver que ya estén todos aquí – rio Anzai, caminando hacia el centro de la cancha seguido por Akagi y Kogure.

\- Qu-qué demonios… – preguntó por lo bajo Akagi tras ver a Sakuragi, arqueando una ceja.

\- Sakuragi… - murmuró Kogure, igualmente sorprendido.

\- Ohhh, ¿estás estrenando un nuevo corte de cabello, Sakuragi-kun? – preguntó Anzai, deteniéndose frente a Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo pareció dudar, hasta que con una gran sonrisa en su rostro respondió.

\- ¡Sí!

Anzai sonrió y rápidamente llevó su mano a la cabeza de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Vaya, se siente áspero! – comentó el entrenador tras frotar un par de veces la cabellera del pelirrojo.

A diferencia de su reacción hace unos instantes, Sakuragi encontró en extremo exasperante que el entrenador Anzai se atreviera a acariciarle la cabeza. Se hizo a un lado y rompió el contacto.

\- ¡Pero qué te estás creyendo, gordito! ¡No me toques el cabeza, atrevido! – gritó Sakuragi, jalando de la papada del entrenador Anzai.

\- ¡Detente, Sakuragi! – gritó Mitsui, abalanzándose sobre él para alejarlo del entrenador.

\- No seas atrevido, Hanamichi. ¡Déjalo! – Miyagi aunó esfuerzos con Mitsui y entre ambos alejaron a Sakuragi del entrenador.

Muy contrario a los pesares de Mitsui y Miyagi, el entrenador Anzai reía divertido por las impertinencias del pelirrojo.

\- ¡Jo Jo Jo! Tranquilos, muchachos, no hay problema – dijo Anzai.

El capitán Akagi se acercó a Sakuragi y lo rodeo con el brazo a la altura del cuello, lo acercó hacia sí y le habló con seriedad.

\- Quién lo diría, realmente luces como todo un deportista.

Sakuragi se removió para intentar deshacerse del agarre, pero Akagi no cedió.

\- ¡Ah! Tú no me estés molestando, que tienes pelo de gorila – exclamó el pelirrojo.

Sin embargo la provocación no tuvo efecto, puesto que el capitán Akagi intensificó aún más el agarre, aunque sin llegar a estallar de cólera, como se hubiera esperado de él al ser llamado gorila.

\- Ja, a mí no me engañas. ¿Hiciste esto por la derrota ante Kainan? – preguntó Akagi, hablando en tono bajo.

Sakuragi dejó de luchar por soltarse del agarre del capitán y se quedó completamente estático. Todos lo estaban observando, y todos escucharían lo que a continuación tenía que decir.

\- Sí. Lo hice porque por mi culpa perdimos el partido.

Satisfecho, Akagi lo soltó del agarre, sonrió con satisfacción y le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Bien muchachos, vamos a entrenar! – rugió el capitán mientras caminaba con el apoyo de las muletas hacia el centro de la cancha, dejando al pelirrojo de lado. - ¡Hoy tenemos mucho que hacer, no estén holgazaneando!

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, el profesor Anzai les dio una breve charla acerca de la importancia de tomar las derrotas como una oportunidad para aprender a descubrir debilidades y trabajar en ellas para seguir mejorando. Mencionó aspectos claves que consideraba necesarios fortalecer para los próximos dos partidos, tales como el trabajo en equipo y la cooperación, recalcando además que dichos partidos debían ser ganados para poder acceder a un cupo al Campeonato Nacional.

Posterior a eso ordenó que los jugadores practicaran diferentes tipos de tiros de media cancha, pases y varios tipos de ejercicios de acondicionamiento físico; hasta que pasada una hora de arduo entrenamiento decidió cambiar de práctica y ordeno varios partidos de 20 minutos cada uno, y siempre dividiendo a los jugadores de la misma manera: alumnos de primer año contra alumnos de segundo y tercer año. El único que no participó de los encuentros fue el capitán Akagi debido a su lesión, quien junto a Ayako y el entrenador Anzai se dedicaron a analizar la dinámica entre los jugadores de cada grupo.

\- Hanamichi está jugando sorprendentemente bien, está llamando la atención de manera notable – comentó Ayako cuando ya iban por el tercer partido.

De momento cada grupo había ganado un encuentro, y éste sería el duelo de definición.

\- Es probable que tengas razón, Ayako… Se puede decir que ya se está acostumbrando - murmuró Akagi.

Y Ayako no estaba tan lejos de la realidad, pues el renovado optimismo de Sakuragi estaba reluciendo notablemente con sus rebotes e incluso con sus clavadas. Y es que sin Akagi en el juego, no había nadie en el equipo de los de segundo y tercer año capaz de detenerlo. El centro era completamente suyo.

\- Aunque es cierto que nuestro pequeño Sakuragi ha progresado sorpresivamente, no es bueno estar satisfechos aún con estos resultados. Aún queda mucho que hacer con él – comentó el profesor Anzai.

Akagi y Ayako miraron al entrenador de reojo, que estaba cómodamente sentado en la banca, bebiendo té verde; y cada uno iba a comentar algo al respecto, pero no pudieron puesto que el árbitro del encuentro (Kogure) acaba de hacer sonar el silbato para anunciar una anotación. Nuevamente Sakuragi había encestado otra clavada, pasando fácilmente por sobre las débiles defensa de Kakuta y Yasuda, quienes al ser más bajos que él nada pudieron hacer para detenerlo.

\- ¡NYAHAHAHAHA! ¡Soy un genio, no podrán detenerme! – estalló en risas Sakuragi.

Lo que siguió fue la tan acostumbrada celebración del pelirrojo, quien entre gritos y risas se encargó de proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo inmensamente talentoso que era.

Si bien la lesión de Akagi evolucionaba de manera optimista y todo parecía indicar que estaría en condiciones para el último partido del campeonato, el profesor Anzai había decidido organizar esta serie de duelos para comprobar lo que había pensado sería la estrategia más viable para el equipo, una especie de alternativa a largo plazo: que Sakuragi cubriera el lugar de Akagi en el centro.

Y el objetivo final de los duelos de prácticas era hacerle ver al pelirrojo la nueva misión que tendría en el equipo.

\- Ayako, por favor ve a decirle a Mitsui que juegue como centro. Dejemos que sea él quien se encargue de marcar a Sakuragi - ordenó Anzai.

Antes de obedecer, Ayako se quedó mirándolo un par de segundos, intentando entender la razón de aquel cambio, pues si Mitsui comenzaba a marcar a Sakuragi, Rukawa quedaría libre.

\- ¿A qué se debe ese cambio, profesor? Mitsui es más eficiente marcando a Rukawa, que así mismo es más peligroso que Sakuragi - preguntó Akagi mientras Ayako iba a transmitir la orden.

\- Lo sé, Akagi-kun. Pero concordarás conmigo en que el juego de Rukawa, de momento, no requiere una revisión tan urgente como el de Sakuragi. Lo que necesitamos ahora es que Mitsui logre impedir las clavadas de Sakuragi para que éste se dé cuenta de cuáles son sus más grandes falencias en este momento: los tiros a distancia - explicó Anzai.

Akagi lo escuchó con suma atención, y no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con él.

\- Ahora lo entiendo mejor, profesor. Lo que pretende es fortalecer el centro y que Sakuragi asuma un rol más activo en la ofensiva - comentó Akagi.

\- Así es. En este punto, Shohoku seguirá fortaleciéndose sólo si Sakuragi lo hace. De otro modo, nos quedaremos estancados y es probable que no podamos hacer nada para ir al Campeonato Nacional – agregó Anzai.

Akagi guardó silencio mientras observaba atentamente como en la cancha Mitsui y Sakuragi discutían airadamente. Al parecer el pelirrojo no se había tomado muy bien el cambio de estrategia, pues era bien consciente de que con Mitsui las cosas serían mucho más complicadas.

\- ¿Cree usted que esté dispuesto a hacerlo? - preguntó Akagi, para quien el principal problema de Sakuragi no eran su falta de habilidades, sino que su escasa disposición a hacer otra cosa que no fueran clavas o rebotes.

Aun recordaba a la perfección aquella etapa en la que Sakuragi se negaba tajantemente a practicar los movimientos básicos como el dribleo.

\- Oh, tendrá que hacerlo, Akagi-kun. Si Sakuragi-kun quiere llegar a ser realmente indispensable para el equipo, deberá mejorar su ofensiva. Y Mitsui se encargará de hacérselo saber, ya verás jo jo jo.

Akagi no dijo más al respecto.

Al poco se reanudó el partido y el cambio propuesto por Anzai comenzó a dar sus resultados. Sakuragi ya no podía pasar tan campante por sobre el centro del equipo rival, pues la imponente presencia de Mitsui lo contenía a la perfección.

\- ¡Sakuragi, entra más a la zona de tiro! ¡Debes avanzar aún más! - gritaba Kuwata mientras buscaba la manera de deshacerse de la marca de Yasuda para mandarle un pase al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, a Sakuragi le estaba resultando casi imposible penetrar en la zona. Mitsui no solo lo estaba marcando a la perfección, sino que también lo estaba presionando para hacerlo retroceder en contra de su voluntad.

Para todos era sabido que el pelirrojo lejos del tablero nada podría hacer.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Eso intento, pero no me estés dando órdenes! - gritó Sakuragi, corriendo hacia el carril derecho.

Y hacia allá también corrió Mitsui, cortándole el paso una vez más.

\- ¡VAMOS, VAMOS! ¡TU PUEDES, SAKURAGI! – gritaban al mismo tiempo Noma, Ohkusu, Takamiya y Yohei, quienes llevaban animando el entrenamiento desde que había comenzado.

Y junto a ellos, Haruko y sus amigas Fujii y Matsui seguían el encuentro con gran entusiasmo también, animando así mismo a los alumnos de primer año. En las gradas, tan campantes como siempre, las admiradoras de Himura y Rukawa remataban los gritos con sus propios canticos de porras para sus ídolos.

\- ¡Vamos, Sakuragi! ¡Muévete un poco más para poder lanzarte el balón! – insistía Kuwata, quien arriesgaba a perder la posesión si no conseguía lanzar un pase al pelirrojo.

\- ¡Argh! – desesperado, Sakuragi desistió de penetrar en la zona de tiro y se giró sobre sus talones hacia Kuwata para poder recibir el pase mientras Mitsui quedaba a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – gritó Kuwata, lanzando el pase.

El balón llegó sin problemas a manos del pelirrojo, y cuando éste se giró hacia el tablero volvió a encontrarse con la insistente defensa de Mitsui. Intentó abrirse paso, pero Mitsui no cedió, y consciente de que podría cometer una falta si insistía con esa táctica de avanzar por la fuerza, decidió probar algo completamente nuevo para él.

Sakuragi retrocedió dos pasos, separándose lo suficiente de Mitsui, y cuando estuvo lejos de su alcance, saltó con el balón en ambas manos.

\- ¿Piensa lanzar desde ahí? – preguntó Akagi, perplejo. El pelirrojo nunca antes había intentado lanzar un tiro desde aquella distancia.

\- Oh, por fin veremos el resultado de este entrenamiento jo jo jo – comentó Anzai, divertido.

Sakuragi saltó para hacer un tiro a la distancia y lo hizo sin técnica alguna, con el cuerpo completamente fuera de línea y sin sincronización. Sus manos agarraban el balón con más fuerza de la necesaria, y cuando intentó librarse de él, ejerció más fuerza de la que en realidad pretendía. Como resultado el balón salió despedido de sus manos con una gran altura, sobrepasando con mucho el tablero y yendo a parar a las gradas hasta impactar contra los ventanales.

Su primer intento fue todo un desastre, y Mitsui pareció anticiparlo a la perfección pues no llegó a saltar para bloquearlo. Supo desde un comienzo que Sakuragi erraría su tiro.

\- ¡AHHHHHH! ¡No puede ser! – chilló Sakuragi cuando aterrizó en la duela y comprobó que su tiro se había perdido.

Las risas por parte del público no se hicieron esperar. Las admiradoras de Himura y Rukawa fueron las primera en estallar en carcajadas, y lo mismo hicieron los amigos de Sakuragi.

\- ¡AJAJAJAJA! ¡Excelente tiro, Hanamichi! – gritaba Takamiya, desternillándose de la risa.

\- ¡JAJAJAJA! ¡¿Qué pensabas hacer con ese tiro, Hana?! ¡¿Un lanzamiento a la luna?! – preguntó Noma, con los ojos completamente anegados en lágrimas mientras reía sin control.

\- ¡Ya dejen de reírse de mí, malditos zánganos! – explotó Sakuragi, encarando a sus amigos.

Iba a comenzar una batalla campal, pero Mitsui desvió la atención de Sakuragi tras darle una patada en el trasero.

\- ¡Cabeza de alcornoque! Eso te pasa porque quieres anotar puntos con puras clavadas y no te has puesto a practicar tus tiros a distancia - dijo entonces Mitsui, lanzando una gran reprimenda al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi se giró hacia él, mas no tuvo tiempo de replicar pues Kogure acaba de reanudar el juego anunciando además que quedaban solo dos minutos de juego, en los cuales Sakuragi volvió a intentar lanzar otro tiro desde la distancia con igual resultado.

El último partido de práctica terminó con la victoria para el equipo de los alumnos de segundo y tercer grado con un margen de 10 puntos de ventaja, y el profesor Anzai no pudo más que quedar satisfecho con el resultado de la jornada.

\- Bien, muchachos, creo que ha quedado claro lo que debemos hacer – comentó Anzai mientras Kogure se encargaba de dar instrucciones a los jugadores para que ordenaran el gimnasio y se fueran a los camarines.

\- Así es, profesor... Debemos trabajar los tiros a distancia. ¿Alguna sugerencia al respecto? – dijo Akagi.

El profesor se puso de pie y ubicó frente al capitán y la asistente.

\- Debido a que tenemos solo tres días hasta el próximo partido, creo que lo mejor será un entrenamiento intenso enfocado en enseñarle a Sakuragi-kun la técnica más adecuada para lanzar tiros desde la distancia – respondió Anzai.

Akagi asintió, pero a Ayako la asaltó una duda.

\- ¿Cree usted que sea capaz de lograrlo?

\- Oh, existe una gran probabilidad de que así sea, Ayako. Todo dependerá de la guía y paciencia de Akagi-kun.

Y entonces la atención de Ayako y del profesor Anzai se dirigió al capitán del equipo, esperando ambos su confirmación.

\- Bien, supongo que lo mejor será que comencemos hoy mismo – Akagi se cruzó de brazos y siguió con la vista al pelirrojo mientras guardaba los balones en el canasto.

Algunos jugadores ya habían comenzado a trapear el piso mientras otros marchaban a los vestuarios. Como siempre, Himura y Rukawa comenzaron a practicar por su cuenta en la media cancha más alejada.

\- Capitán, ¿puedo sugerir algo? – preguntó Ayako.

\- Dime.

\- Tal vez lo mejor sería planificar un régimen de tiros. Algo así como… encestar 200 o 300 canastas, para que Sakuragi pueda acostumbrarse a los movimientos y así ir perfeccionando su técnica – sugirió la chica.

\- Esa es una buena idea, Ayako – comentó el profesor Anzai.

Akagi asintió a conformidad. Él mismo había pensado algo similar: practicar los tiros en la mañana antes de clases, a la hora de almuerzo y luego de cada práctica. En total serían 3 sesiones de arduo entrenamiento, con un promedio de entre 200 a 300 tiros correctamente encestados.

La pregunta era si acaso Hanamichi Sakuragi sería capaz de aguantar el intenso entrenamiento durante 3 días.

- _"Bueno, si Sakuragi es capaz o no de aguantar, está por verse"_ – pensó Akagi antes de llamar al pelirrojo para explicarle la situación.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

 _\- "¿Mhn? ¿Ese estúpido se quedará a entrenar con el capitán?"_ – con el balón en alto, Rukawa se detuvo en el instante justo en que iba a lanzar el tiro hacia la canasta.

Miró de reojo hacia las bancas y ahí se encontró con las figuras de Ayako, el capitán Akagi, el entrenador Anzai y Sakuragi. De no haber sido por los exagerados gritos del pelirrojo no se habría enterado de los planes que el entrenador tenía para él.

 _\- "Mierda, ahí se va la tranquilidad"_ – decepcionado, acaso abatido, bajó el balón y lo pegó su estómago.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Kaede? – preguntó Himura, acercándose al pelinegro.

Ambos jóvenes apenas habían comenzado a jugar un uno contra uno a modo de entrenamiento extra, pero al ver que Rukawa se quedaba repentinamente congelado, Himura supuso que algo había sucedido.

\- Mhn… deberíamos irnos – respondió Rukawa, mirando intensamente a Himura, casi de manera suplicante mientras sostenía firmemente el balón entre ambas manos.

\- ¿Irnos? Pero… pero si acabamos de empezar – Himura no entendía tan súbito cambio por parte de Rukawa, y fue solo cuando vio a Akagi y a Sakuragi posicionarse bajo una de las canastas del otro extremo del gimnasio que lo comprendió – Oh, ¿es porque el capitán y Sakuragi se quedarán a entrenar?

Rukawa se encogió de hombros, lo cual era una respuesta bastante ambigua de su parte. Sin embargo, Himura decidió no insistir. Lo cierto es que le vendría bien descansar, y además, no quería presionar a Rukawa más de lo necesario. Las cosas entre y él y Sakuragi no estaban en su mejor momento, por lo que entendía a la perfección que quisiera evitar su presencia en caso de ser posible.

\- Oh, bien… pero mañana no te librarás, ¿eh? – dijo Himura a modo de desafío, emprendiendo el camino hacia el camarín.

Rukawa fue a dejar el balón a uno de los cestos y rápidamente fue tras Himura hasta alcanzarlo, y al caminar junto al chico castaño se sintió realmente agradecido por su compañía.

Aun le resultaba extraño el poder compartir con alguien, haberse acostumbrado a la presencia constante de otro chico de su edad.

Extraño, pero al mismo tiempo reconfortante.

\- Sabes que ganaré – dijo entonces Rukawa, instantes antes de entrar al camarín.

Himura abrió la puerta del camarín y le dio la pasada a Rukawa.

\- Oh, eso de que me ganarás… está por verse – dijo el chico castaño.

Rukawa dio una cabeceada y ambos chicos fueron directo a los casilleros para tomar sus toallas e ir a las duchas. Por fortuna eran los últimos en llegar, por lo que todas las duchas estaban disponibles.

\- Oh… ¡Vaya que necesitaba esto! – exclamó Himura al abrir la llave y sentir el contacto del agua tibia contra su cuerpo.

Rukawa se giró levemente al escuchar la exclamación de Himura y tras verlo brevemente por una fracción de segundo le volvió la espalda para continuar haciendo lo suyo en silencio.

Terminaron de ducharse casi al mismo tiempo, como si estuvieran perfectamente sincronizados, y luego se vistieron igualmente en silencio. Ciertamente ya no tenían que rellenar los silencios para hacer menos incómodas esas situaciones, pues estaban acostumbrados el uno al otro.

\- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Himura cuando terminaron de vestirse, poniéndose ambos de pie desde la banca y caminar hacia la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta y salir al pasillo, escucharon claramente los fuertes gritos que provenían del gimnasio. Al parecer el entrenamiento especial de Sakuragi marchaba con todo.

\- ¡QUE ASÍ NO SE LANZA! – rugió fuertemente Akagi.

\- ¡Bueno, pero me estés gritando de esa manera, maldito gorila! – replicó Sakuragi.

\- Vaya, pobre Sakuragi… – comentó Himura.

Sin embargo, Rukawa ya había comenzado a caminar en sentido contrario al gimnasio, rumbo al pasillo que conectaba con el interior de Shohoku. Himura se apresuró a alcanzarlo y juntos caminaron hacia el aparcadero de bicicletas para que Rukawa pudiera retirar la suya. Por desgracia, Himura aún tenía prohibido acudir a clases en bicicleta.

La noche cubría por completo el cielo de Kanagawa y el recinto de Shohoku se encontraba en penumbra, con apenas uno que otro estudiante deambulando por sus alrededores. Continuaron caminando juntos por las concurridas calles de las inmediaciones de Shohoku, rumbo al norte hacia la estación de trenes.

Era un recorrido que hacían siempre luego de quedarse a entrenar por su cuenta, y llegado hasta cierto punto (por la avenida Tsurugamine) se separaban. Rukawa continuaba hacia el norte, en bicicleta, y Himura doblaba hacia la derecha, a la estación de trenes.

\- No olvides que mañana se entrega la tarea de aritmética – recordó Himura.

Rukawa lo miró de reojo e hizo un gesto apenas visible por la parcial oscuridad de la noche.

\- No lo olvidaré – replicó.

Pero Himura tuvo claro que aquella respuesta significaba que de todos modos no haría la tarea. Ya fuera por falta de voluntad, desinterés o simple desconocimiento de la materia, sabía que Rukawa no haría nada y arriesgaría con eso que le pusiera otro contundente cero.

Y Himura no podía evitar sentir cierta debilidad hacia su amigo, y aun cuando éste no le pidiera ayuda, sentía siempre la necesidad de ayudarlo de algún modo con la esperanza de que por lo menos de ese modo lograse aprender algo, así fuera lo mínimo necesario.

\- Está bien, esos ejercicios están en verdad difíciles – convino Himura, aun cuando Rukawa no había dicho nada al respecto - ¿Qué te parece si te mando unas fotos paso a paso de cómo se resuelve para que así puedas copiarlos y entregarlos mañana? – propuso entonces.

Rukawa volvió a mirarlo nuevamente, estudiándolo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, aún más oscuros a la luz de la luna. ¿Qué podía decirle? Él no había pedido su ayuda, pero aun así agradecía contar ella.

\- Está bien. Haré lo dices – aceptó Rukawa.

Y con esa respuesta Himura quedó más tranquilo. Al lograr que Rukawa aceptara copiar los ejercicios se aseguraba de que al menos una pequeña parte del método quedara en su mente. Peor era nada, pensó.

\- Eh… gracias por tu ayuda – dijo Rukawa.

Himura giró rápidamente la cabeza hacia Rukawa y le correspondió el agradecimiento con una radiante sonrisa. Ya estaban llegando a la avenida Tsurugamine.

\- Bien… desde aquí caminaré a la estación de trenes – dijo Himura, deteniéndose en la esquina y apuntando hacia la derecha.

Rukawa miró en la dirección en que señalaba Himura. Como nunca había tomado el tren en esa estación, desconocía cuán lejos se encontraba.

\- ¿Cuántas cuadras son? – preguntó en alusión a la distancia.

\- Unas 6.

\- Mhn… ¿y luego, hacia tu casa?

Aquella muestra de interés era completamente inusitada en Rukawa, y Himura dio buena cuenta de ello con gran entusiasmo, sonriendo aún más.

\- Son otras 7 cuadras desde la estación Kugenuma.

Rukawa abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido.

\- ¿En qué dirección? – preguntó rápidamente.

\- Veamos… desde la estación Kugenuma a mi casa, es caminando hacia la izquierda, a lo largo del río Sakai, por la parte poniente – respondió Himura, alerta con un extraño presentimiento.

Algo estaba sucediendo, puesto que no era normal que Rukawa expresara tal nivel de interés por los asuntos de otros.

 _\- "Vivimos cerca… somos casi vecinos"_ – pensó Rukawa mientras asentía torpemente.

Silencio.

Un extraño silencio por parte de Rukawa alarmó a Himura.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

\- Yo vivo al norte del río Sakai, por la parte oriente y a 10 cuadras, por la Avenida Shimowada – dijo entonces Rukawa.

Himura asintió y parpadeó varias veces antes de decir algo, mientras que Rukawa permanecía impávido parado frente a él, con la bicicleta sostenida a su lado.

\- ¡Oh! Eso… eso es cerca. Supongo… - exclamó Himura, quien si bien no conocía muy bien el sector norte al río Sakai, si comprendió que eso definitivamente era cerca - ¿Cómo es posible que lo supiéramos antes? Es decir, no es tan cerca como parece, pero aun así es cerca.

Rukawa asintió en silencio, con el rostro impasible pero interiormente intrigado.

\- Rara vez cruzo el río Sakai hacia el poniente, siempre pedaleo del otro lado.

\- Mmm, ya veo… esa vez que chocamos… yo había cruzado el río hacia el oriente, para acortar camino – razonó Himura, recordando la vez en que ambos se conocieron por primera vez tras chocar accidentalmente en bicicleta, hace varias semanas ya.

Silencio.

Nuevamente breves instantes de silencio se interpuso entre ambos, mientras cada uno intentaba asimilar la nueva noticia a su modo.

\- ¿Te llevo? – propuso Rukawa.

\- ¿A mi casa? – sorprendido, Himura abrió los ojos de par de par.

\- Sí, claro. Solo tendría que desviarme un par de cuadras – asintió Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Eso, y cargar con mi peso – acotó Himura.

\- Puedo hacerlo – replicó Rukawa. – _"Además, no creo que peses tanto… estás muy flaco"_ – pensó para sus adentros.

\- Mmm, ¿y si te quedas dormido? No sería la primera vez que sucede – preguntó Himura, fingiendo preocupación.

Lo cierto es que de vez en cuando le gustaba bromear con Rukawa, esperando el día en que por fin lo viera reír.

Pero ese día, no sería hoy.

\- Solo he chocado tres veces – dijo Rukawa, sin inmutarse siquiera.

\- ¿Y la vez que arrollaste a Sakuragi?

\- Bah, se lo merecía, por ser un do'aho - Rukawa hizo un ademán despectivo con la mano libre, y ese gesto causó mucha gracia en el chico castaño.

\- Jajaja, bueno… llévame a casa – aceptó Himura. – Pero antes, ¿me dejarías asegurarme de que no te vayas a quedar dormido?

Rukawa entornó los ojos, sin entender la pregunta.

\- ¿Uh?

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Himura se acercó a Rukawa y le pellizcó la mejilla derecha con suavidad, pero con firmeza.

\- ¡Auh! ¿Qué haces? – sorprendido, Rukawa se llevó la mano a la mejilla y presionó fuertemente, como intentando ponerla a resguardo en caso de que Himura decidiera repetir la operación.

\- Jajaja, solo me aseguro que estés bien despierto – rio Himura. - Lo siento, no era mi intención que te doliera.

\- No dolió. Tienes la mano helada – mintió Rukawa.

El pelinegro quedó realmente perplejo con que le acaba de hacer Himura. Si otro hubiera hecho algo como eso, sin dudas lo habría molido a golpes. Pero con Himura todo era diferente, le permitía más cosas de las que permitía a nadie, salvo su hermano menor.

\- Bien, bien… te creeré – dijo Himura, pasándose la otra correa de su bolso deportivo por el brazo izquierdo, para llevarlo a modo de mochila. – Entonces, ¿nos vamos?

Rukawa dejó la turbación de lado y pasó la pierna derecha sobre la bicicleta y se sentó en el asiento, apoyando el equilibrio con su pie izquierdo. Rukawa caminó hacia la parte trasera de la bicicleta y se montó en el pedal de pasajeros de la rueda, poniendo un pie en la barra sobresaliente de cada lado de ésta.

Al afirmarse de los hombros de Rukawa, el bolso que éste cargaba en la espalda funcionaba como una especie de amortiguación bastante reconfortante.

\- Sabes, siempre me pregunté por qué traías pedales de pasajeros en la rueda de atrás – comentó Himura segundos después de que Rukawa comenzara a pedalear.

Si bien el viento era fresco y le revolvía el cabello, la sensación de ir como pasajero de Rukawa era bastante agradable.

\- Por mi hermano menor. A veces lo llevo a pasear en bicicletita – respondió Rukawa con la mirada fija al frente mientras pedaleaba, pero levantando la voz más de lo usual para asegurarse de ser escuchado.

Himura asintió en silencio, tomándole el peso a la respuesta del pelinegro. Era una novedad saber que Rukawa tuviera un hermano menor. Y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué clase de hermano mayor sería Kaede Rukawa, e inevitablemente recordó a su propio hermano, Seiichi.

Y aquella conexión que hizo su mente le pareció un tanto extraña.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

La noche llegó fresca y ventosa a Kanagawa, tan imprevisible como solía ser el verano japonés. Y así fue como pilló a Ayako, quien a las 9 de la noche paseaba por el parque Hiratsuka en compañía de Daisuke, ambos comiendo granizado.

\- ¿Segura que no tienes frío, Ayako? – preguntó Daisuke por tercera vez, mirando hacia abajo y la derecha.

Ayako levantó la vista, encantada con tanta caballerosidad.

\- De verdad que no, Daisuke – respondió la chica, sonriendo con agrado.

Sin embargo, una nueva ráfaga de aire fresco que emergió desde el horizonte, revolviéndole suavemente el cabello a Ayako, le provocó un leve escalofrío que puso en evidencia que efectivamente estaba sintiendo frío.

\- Sí que tienes frío, Ayako – insistió Daisuke, descolgándose el bolso deportivo con la ayuda de su mano libre.

Ayako iba a replicar que no era nada de lo que preocuparse, pero Daisuke se le adelantó.

\- No trates de convencerme de lo contrario, sé lo mucho que te gusta discutir – dijo Daisuke, dejando su granizado sobre los adoquines del paseo que atravesaba el parque.

Ya con ambas manos libres, Daisuke abrió su bolso y sacó de él una enorme chaqueta deportiva estilo cazadora de color negra con detalles en rojo y blanco tanto en cuello como en puños. En la espalda lucía un enorme bordado de Shohoku. Era la chaqueta oficial del club de béisbol de Shohoku.

\- Ten, me sentiría más tranquilo si te la pusieras – ofreció Daisuke, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo la chaqueta a Ayako.

Ayako estuvo tentada de rechazar la propuesta, decir que se las apañaría con la delgada sudadera deportiva que tenía puesta, pero de alguna manera Daisuke anticipó su negativa.

\- Anda, hazme feliz aunque sea con algo tan sencillo – insistió, parándose de detrás de Ayako con la chaqueta abierta de par en par.

La señal era más que clara. Daisuke esperaba que Ayako aceptara también el ofrecimiento de ayudarle a vestir la prendar.

\- _"Rayos, es tan irresistiblemente caballero"_ – pensó Ayako, mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento y estirar primero el brazo derecho.

Sonriendo a gusto, Daisuke ayudo a Ayako a ponerse la chaqueta, comenzando con el brazo derecho (el brazo libre) para luego terminar con el izquierdo luego de que ella pasara al derecho su vaso con granizado.

\- Listo… - dijo Daisuke.

Ayako se giró hacia él y quedaron ambos de frente.

\- Creo que me queda… bastante grande – comentó Ayako, levantando el brazo libre.

Las mangas le rebasaban por mucho el largo de sus brazos. Y es que ella medía apenas un metro con 67 centímetros, mientras que él medía un metro con 84 centímetros. La diferencia entre sus cuerpos eran más que considerable.

\- Así es, pero de todos modos te ves hermosa – convino Daisuke, que en ese momento dio un paso al frente para sostener el cierre de la chaqueta (desde abajo), unir ambas partes y comenzar tirar del carro hacia arriba hasta que se hubo cerrado por completo.

Lo hizo todo con un rápido movimiento de manos, y sin embargo Ayako sintió que tardó una eternidad. Siguió el movimiento de sus manos con absoluto nerviosismo, preguntándose dónde iría acabar, temiendo que al pasar por sobre su busto fuera a rozarla (tal vez sin querer) y generar así algún tipo de malentendido.

Pero nada de eso sucedió.

La sutileza y delicadeza del movimiento de manos de Daisuke no causó problema alguno.

\- ¿Listo? – preguntó Daisuke, yendo a recoger su bolso y su vaso con granizado.

Sorprendida, Ayako asintió y comenzaron caminar juntos nuevamente.

\- Mmm, sabes… cada vez que comía de estos granizados, me acordaba de ti – comentó Daisuke tras dar otra bocanada, intentando que su comentario pareciera casual.

Ayako tragó rápidamente su última bocanada de granizado sabor fresas antes de responder.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó, incrédula.

\- Porque el año pasado fuiste la primera, y única hasta la fecha, en mostrarme los alrededores de Kanagawa. De no ser por ti, no habría conocido este parque – respondió Daisuke.

\- Vaya, no tenía idea – murmuró Ayako, sorprendida. - Tus amigos del club de béisbol, ¿no te han mostrado más de Kanagawa? – preguntó.

Daisuke negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- Nada. Es más, dudo que más de alguno sepa si quiera que antes de entrar a Shohoku vivía en Tokio… - añadió Daisuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ayako entornó los ojos, sin saber si sentirse mal por la falta de tacto de los compañeros y amigos de Daisuke o acaso dudar si aquella era una especie de triquiñuela para inspirar compasión. No pudo darle más vueltas al asunto, pues como ambos iban caminando mirándose el uno al otro, sin prestar atención al frente; no fueron capaces de distinguir una enorme silueta que se acercaba a ellos a gran velocidad.

Súbitamente, y salido de la nada, la enorme figura de un sujeto se atravesó en sus caminos. Iba caminando hacia ellos con la mirada baja, murmurando algo completamente ininteligible. Y era tal la velocidad que llevaba, que al chocar contra el hombro de Daisuke, le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su propio trasero, tirando así su vaso con granizado.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Cuidado! – chilló Ayako al extraño sujeto.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! – chilló así mismo Daisuke, que al caer se golpeó fuertemente el trasero contra los duros adoquines del sendero.

El extraño sujeto se detuvo a unos pasos de distancia, se giró hacia Ayako y Daisuke y lanzó una serie de improperios en su contra.

\- ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, pedazo de mierda! ¡Y tú no chilles de esa manera, mujerzuela! Es irritante.

Ayako levantó la vista hacia el sujeto, y al verlo lo reconoció de inmediato. Abrió los ojos de par en par, asustada.

\- _"Es… el sujeto que nos atacó en el gimnasio la otra vez. ¡Es Ryu!"_ – se quedó mirándolo completamente con la boca abierta.

Ryu, quien fuera amigo de Mitsui, pareció reconocerla también.

\- Oh, vaya… pero si es aquella gatita de Shohoku – dijo, acercándose un par de pasos hacia ella.

Alarmado, Daisuke se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a Ayako.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Daisuke, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ayako, como si con aquel gesto buscara protegerla de algún peligro que no aún no alcanzaba a identificar

\- Más bien, ¿quién eres tú? ¿Eres su novio o algo así? – preguntó Ryu, deteniéndose y la ladeando la cabeza con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro. – No recuerdo haberte visto en el gimnasio aquél día, pero si eres de Shohoku, me servirías de igual modo para ajustar cuentas – agregó.

Ryu golpeó la palma de su mano izquierda con el puño de la mano derecha e hizo tronar los dedos de ésta, como preparándose para una eventual pelea.

Y Ayako así lo interpretó también.

\- Por favor, no vayas a pelear, Daisuke – susurró Ayako, cogiendo el brazo de éste.

Daisuke no respondió ni se movió de su lugar, pero Ayako pudo notar cómo todo su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso. Si acaso Daisuke y Ryu se enfrascaban en una pelea, estaba segura de que sería Ryu quien saldría victorioso, y no quería ni pensar qué le sucedería luego a ella.

\- _"Demonios, ¿qué puedo hacer? Ese Ryu es un enfermo sicópata…"_ – pensó Ayako, mirando en rededor y comprobando que no había nadie lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarlos.

Recién entonces cayó en la cuenta del extraño e imperturbable silencio que reinaba en el parque.

 _¡UUUUUUUUH, UHHHHHHHH!_

Por fortuna para ella, y también para Daisuke, en ese momento el estridente sonido de la sirena de un carro de policía rompió la extraña tranquilidad del parque. El sonido fue acercándose rápidamente hasta que las intensas luces del carro policial se hicieron visibles.

La policía se estaba aparcando a solo unos metros de distancia, en la entrada principal del parque Hiratsuka.

 _¡UUUUUUUUH, UHHHHHHHH!_

Ryu se irguió por completo y enfocó la vista hacia donde estaba el carro policial. La sonrisa irónica había desaparecido de su rostro, e incluso su postura corporal cambió por completo. Se llevó las manos a los hombros, agarrando el gorro de la sudadera que vestía, y se lo llegó hacia adelante, cubriendo su cabeza. Gran parte de su rostro quedó oculto bajo la sombra.

\- Supongo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión – dijo Ryu, hablando rápidamente. – Ya nos veremos por ahí, gatita – agregó con cierto tono de voz meloso, dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Ayako.

Dicho eso, Ryu se giró y siguió su camino a paso rápido, desapareciendo tras unos árboles.

\- ¿Q-quién es ese sujeto? – preguntó Daisuke cuando estuvieron nuevamente a solas. El sonido de la sirena del carro policial cesó por completo y fue reemplazado por una serie de portazos y conversaciones en voz alta.

Al parecer los policías estaban buscando algo, pero fuera del parque.

\- Es una larga historia… - respondió Ayako. – Pero lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya es demasiado tarde – agregó, tragando pesadamente.

¿Qué debía hacer Ayako?

Aun recordaba vívidamente la feroz pelea en el gimnasio, aun recordaba de lo que Ryu era capaz de hacer. Ese tipo de violencia, ese tipo de comportamiento estaba completamente lejos de su entendimiento.

\- Bien, vamos. Te dejaré en tu casa – asintió Daisuke.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Ayako, sorprendida.

\- No puedo permitir que vayas sola. No después de lo que pasó con ese… lunático – se defendió Daisuke, mirándola a los ojos.

Ayako le sostuvo la mirada y se sintió enormemente agradecida. La verdad es que lo que menos le apetecía era deambular a solas por las calles, por lo que de muy buena gana aceptó la propuesta.

\- Bien, vamos entonces.

\- Vamos – dijo Daisuke, recogiendo primero el vaso de granizado. Lamentablemente gran parte del contenido se había desparramado en el sendero.

Y así fue como la cuasi cita (que no fe cita) terminó precipitadamente producto del incómodo encuentro. Durante el trayecto a casa de Ayako, ella le contó a Daisuke todo lo sucedido en el gimnasio hace unos meses atrás. Le narró la violenta pelea con la otrora banda de Mitsui con todo lujo de detalles, aun cuando Daisuke ya conocía los hechos generales.

 _Jueves 16 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Por segundo día consecutivo, llevaba entrenando sin parar desde las 6:30 am junto a Takenori Akagi en el gimnasio de baloncesto de Shohoku. El plan de entrenamiento especial de 3 días estaba dando ciertos frutos, pero aun así el capitán se mostraba implacable a la hora de exigirle más.

 _Swish_

\- ¡95! – gritó Sakuragi, llevando el conteo de tiros encestados a viva voz.

Rápidamente fue a recoger el balón antes de que tocara la duela, regresó a la posición de tiro, le lanzó el balón a Akagi que lo vigilaba desde la media cancha. Akagi recibió el balón y se lo regresó de inmediato a Sakuragi, quien lo recibió, se giró hacia el tablero, saltó y lo lanzó nuevamente hacia la canasta.

 _Swish_

\- ¡96! – gritó ahora, repitiendo la misma acción de hace unos instantes.

La meta era encestar 300 tiros sencillos durante la mañana, antes de clases. Y el día de hoy, en relación al día anterior, había logrado reducir considerablemente la cantidad de tiros errados. Por cada 10 tiros que lanzaba, encestaba 6.

Recibió el pase de Akagi, se giró al tablero, saltó y lanzó el balón a la canasta.

Pero falló…

\- Mierda – murmuró al pisar la duela. Salió tras el rebote y con él entre sus manos volvió a la posición de tiro para lanzar nuevamente.

Pero Akagi lo detuvo.

\- ¡ALTO! – ordenó el capitán, y Sakuragi se detuvo y volteó hacia él.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el pelirrojo entre jadeos.

\- Estás olvidando la posición de las manos – respondió Akagi, simulando que cogía un balón invisible entre las suyas mientras se acercaba a él. – Además, no olvides que no debes arrojarla con todo tu cuerpo, sino que solo con un suave impulso de tu mano derecha.

\- ¡Arg! ¡Ya lo sé! – replicó Sakuragi, molesto.

\- A ver, enséñame cómo es la posición de las manos – ordenó Akagi.

El capitán ya no llevaba muletillas para caminar, pero aún lo andaba con cierto cuidado al pisar con su tobillo izquierdo.

\- Se tiene la mano derecha extendida, así – comenzó a explicar Sakuragi, extendiendo al máximo su mano derecha al pegarla en el balón.

\- ¿Y la izquierda? – preguntó Akagi, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Solo sostiene el balón, así. – respondió ahora Sakuragi, sosteniendo el peso del balón con la mano izquierda.

\- ¡Así es! Así debes tomar el balón antes de lanzar, o de lo contrario no funcionará. Nunca olvides la posición de manos, y recuerda siempre que debes lanzar con ejerciendo fuerza con las manos, no con el cuerpo – asintió Akagi, impasible.

\- ¡ENTENDIDO! – rugió Sakuragi, extrañamente animado

Realmente estaba ansioso por perfeccionar su técnica, mejorar sus habilidades y progresar como jugador. Akagi también lo estaba, y por eso que se sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Bien, volvamos a practicar entonces – ordenó Akagi, dando media vuelta para volver a su posición en media cancha.

El entrenamiento continuó imperturbablemente y el contador de tiros aumentó a buen ritmo. Pero también aumentaba el contador de tiros errados, y esto último alteraba considerablemente el ánimo de Sakuragi.

 _Swish_

\- ¡187! – gritó Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo estaba completamente cubierto en sudor, jadeando considerablemente, pero no se rendía. Aun le quedaban 113 tiros antes de terminar con la sesión de entrenamiento, y no pensaba rendirse.

Recibió el pase de Akagi, se giró al tablero, saltó y lanzó el balón. Pero no logró encestar la que sería la canasta número 188, pues el balón rebotó contra el aro y se perdió.

\- ¡ALTO! ¡Alto! – ordenó Akagi.

Sakuragi se volteó hacia él, irritado. Realmente detestaba cada vez que fallaba, y más aún detestaba que le llamaran la atención. Ya no se encontraba tan solícito y dispuesto como hace una hora, y eso era evidente.

Pero Akagi no se amilanaba con su mal genio. Era su capitán y como tal era su deber corregir sus errores.

\- ¡Tu cuerpo no se está moviendo bien! Debes saltar un poco más alto, o de lo contrario el tiro quedará corto y no entrará.

\- ¡SÍ! ¡Eso ya lo sé! ¡Me lo has dicho unas mil veces! – estalló Sakuragi, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Akagi ni se inmutó con la pataleta.

\- Y además, debes fijarte bien en qué forma tiras el balón. ¡Esa es la parte más importante! –continuó corrigiendo Akagi, repitiendo una vez más los mismos puntos bajos con gran paciencia. – Tan solo debes lanzar el balón con un pequeño movimiento de manos, sin mucha fuerza o continuarás fallando. Si sigues fallando con lo básico, créeme que no lograrás ningún progreso.

Sakuragi se quedó mirándolo sin pestañear por varios segundos.

\- ¡Ah, claro! Porque lo básico es lo más importante, ¿verdad, gorila? – asintió Sakuragi.

Y en esta ocasión fue el turno de Akagi para quedarse mirando al pelirrojo sin pestañear. Estaba esperando alguna réplica mordaz con irritación, no una aceptación racional por parte de Sakuragi. Aquél era otro progreso inusitado: Sakuragi estaba colaborando. Realmente quería aprender.

\- Bien, exactamente. Tienes razón. Por eso debes practicar este tiro sencillo con salto desde cerca de la canasta una y otra vez. Esta es la única forma de lograr que su cuerpo se vaya adaptando hasta dominarlo a la perfección – asintió Akagi.

\- ¡Bien, sigamos entrenando! – gritó Sakuragi, entusiasmado mientras iba a buscar el balón.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Llegaba a clases con varios minutos de adelanto, por lo que al caminar por el casi desierto pasillo norte del segundo piso, lo hacía con total calma, con el móvil en la mano mientras volvía a leer por enésima vez la última conversación que había tenido con Akira Sendoh hace ya más de cinco días.

Suspiró pesadamente, alicaído.

No quería admitirlo, pero en cierto modo lo extrañaba. Desde las conversaciones triviales hasta las más intrigantes. Su sonrisa, sus ojos bondadosos. Con el paso de los días no había hecho más que reafirmar dos cosas: primero, que Akira Sendoh le gustaba, y mucho. Segundo, y más importante si cabe, que tenía miedo. Y el hecho de que Sendoh no le haya hablado después del día en que lo besó tan solo acrecentaba sus temores.

No quería volver a pasar por un mal momento con otro chico, como cuando fue rechazado el año pasado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Parece un vándalo! – gritó un chico.

Himura se sobresaltó, apagó la pantalla de su móvil y lo guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Al volver la vista hacia el origen del grito se encontró con una pequeña multitud congregada en la puerta principal del salón 7. Contó a unos 15 o 20 curiosos, y lo primero que le extrañó fue el hecho de que algunos de ellos lucían realmente atemorizados.

\- ¡Oh! Ahora se ve mucho más temible que antes – comentó otro chico, poniéndose de puntillas para ver hacia dentro del salón.

\- ¡Sí!

\- Es como un monstruo.

Curioso, Himura se acercó a la multitud para enterarse de qué sucedía. Por fortuna era mucho más alto que todos los congregados, por lo que fácilmente pudo ver qué era lo que los tenía tan asombrados: Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba de espaldas a ellos, sentado en el último pupitre junto a las ventanas.

Habían ido a verlo a él, la última sensación de Shohoku. El sujeto que casi había lanzado a Himura por la terraza. El mismo que ahora se había rapado el cabello y andaba por las calles de Kanagawa asustando a quien sea que se cruzara por su camino.

Himura suspiró fuertemente y se sintió mal por su compañero. Su mala fama lo precedía, y a su juicio era completamente inmerecida.

\- ¡Además de pelirrojo, ahora está rapado! – chilló una chica de pelo castaño, escondiéndose tras un chico robusto, como si aquello pudiera ponerla a salvo de un peligro inexistente.

Varios comenzaron a cuchichear al mismo tiempo, intercambiando comentarios despectivos sobre el inusualmente tranquilo Sakuragi, que de seguro escuchaba cada una de sus palabras. Himura se quedó al margen, observando la escena con preocupación.

Quería decirles algos, defender a su compañero, pero no se sentía con el ánimo como para iniciar una discusión con un grupo tan numeroso. Y ya conocía a Sakuragi lo suficiente como para saber que esta situación no duraría mucho. Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el pelirrojo estallara.

\- ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cómo pueden permitir que se pinte el cabello de esa manera?

\- ¡Es una falta de respeto!

\- Es una ofensa.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Sakuragi se puso rápidamente de pie, tumbando la silla y la banca al mismo tiempo. Hecho una furia corrió la puerta principal y encaró al grupo, bastante molesto e irritado.

\- ¡YA NO ESTÉN HABLANDO DE MÍ COMO SI FUERA UN MALDITO ANIMAL! – les gritó Sakuragi, agarrándose del marco de la puerta.

Mágicamente, el grupo se desperdigó en todas direcciones, corriendo atemorizados por la furia pelirroja. El único que se quedó en su lugar fue Himura, quien satisfecho por el desenlace, sonrió.

\- Hola, Sakuragi-kun – saludó Himura cuando el pelirrojo se hubo fijado en su presencia.

\- Ah, Neko… Hola – respondió Sakuragi, regulando su alterada respiración. - ¿También has venido a reírte de mí? – preguntó, cauteloso.

\- Bah, no. Yo no estaba con esos imbéciles. No les hagas caso, son unos idiotas – respondió Himura, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Mmm… - murmuró Sakuragi. – No entiendo por qué tiene que sucederme esto – agregó, ingresando nuevamente al salón para recoger su silla, su pupitre y volver a tomar asiento con los brazos cruzados y una mala cara.

Himura siguió sus pasos e ingresó tras él. Quedaba mucho aún para el comienzo de clases, por lo que una charla casual con su compañero no le vendría nada de mal.

\- No les hagas caso, Sakuragi-kun. La gente habla porque te tiene miedo – comentó Himura, sentándose sobre un pupitre junto al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Por qué me tendrían miedo? No les he hecho nada– repitió Sakuragi, con cara de sorpresa.

\- Mmmm, te tienen miedo porque te atreves a ser tú mismo, a ser auténtico – respondió Himura – Sabes, pocos son tan valientes como tú.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Crees que soy valiente? – Sakuragi no podía estar más confundido.

\- Claro que sí. Llevas tan solo un par de meses jugando baloncesto, y aun así has progresado de manera formidable. Te enfrentaste a Kainan con todo lo que tenías, y pese a lo que pasó… saliste adelante, superaste ese obstáculo y ahora estás entrenando duro para mejorar aún más. – Respondió Himura, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio – Eso es ser valiente, porque muchos se rinden luego del primer tropiezo.

\- ¡¿En serio crees que soy valiente?! - volvió a repetir Sakuragi, hinchando el pecho de orgullo tras escuchar las palabras de Himura.

El chico castaño asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Dime, Sakuragi, ¿cómo va el entrenamiento? – preguntó Himura, quien en verdad quería enterarse de cómo iban sus progresos.

Sorprendido, Sakuragi agradeció la preocupación e interés de Himura. Era algo así como el primero que manifestaba interés en su entrenamiento especial (además del capitán, el sub capitán, Ayako, Haruko y el entrenador Anzai). Mitsui y Miyagi se reían de él, lo mismo que Yohei y los demás. Rukawa lo ignoraba olímpicamente, y el resto de los integrantes del equipo no se atrevían a preguntarle nada, porque simplemente le tenían miedo.

Un poco más contento y animado tras el impasse de hace unos instantes, Sakuragi se puso a contar a Himura los progresos que había hecho en las tres jornadas de entrenamiento que llevaba.

\- ¡Oh! ¡He avanzado harto! Esta mañana encesté 300 canastas y apenas fallé un tiro entre cada 3….

Himura escuchó con atención lo que decía Sakuragi, y ambos estuvieron hablando del tema hasta que sonó el timbre anunciando las clases y debieron separarse.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

 _Piiiii_

\- ¡REUNIÓN DE EQUIPO! – anunció el capitán Akagi luego de hacer sonar el silbato fuertemente.

Con el pasar de los días el tobillo de Akagi había mejorado considerablemente, por lo que en ese momento se lo podía ver firmemente apoyado en ambos pies, ya sin la ayuda de muletillas. Aun así, y por órdenes expresas del entrenador Anzai, se había abstenido del entrenamiento normal con el resto del equipo.

\- Bien muchachos, eso será todo por hoy – anunció el capitán cuando todos se hubieron congregado en torno a él. – No olviden que mañana jugaremos contra Takezato.

\- ¡Sí, capitán! – gritaron casi todos, con muy pocas excepciones.

Ayako dio paso al frente, abrió su libreta y leyó la información a los muchachos.

\- Nos reuniremos a las 8:30 de la mañana en la estación de trenes Fujisawa-shi y desde ahí iremos todos juntos hasta el Estadio Atlético Sagamihara. Nuestro partido comenzará a eso de las 10 de la mañana… Y eso es lo más relevante. No olviden traer sus permisos firmados y todo eso. Lo mismo de siempre, ya saben – informó la chica, cerrando su libreta.

\- ¡Espero que jueguen con todo su entusiasmo, no podemos perder! – exclamó el capitán a viva voz.

\- ¡SÍ!

\- ¡Desde luego!

\- ¡Pero por supuesto!

Gritaron algunos.

\- Bien, eso es todo por hoy. Pueden irse – los despidió entonces Akagi.

Rápidamente el grupo comenzó a desperdigarse. Algunos para recoger los balones y ordenar los utensilios utilizados para la práctica, otros para ir hacia los camarines.

La de esta tarde sería, sin dilación alguna, la última sesión de entrenamiento especial con Sakuragi. Y el pelirrojo había estado esperando el momento, pues solícitamente fue a buscar un balón para comenzar a lanzar los tiros con la ayuda de Akagi.

Comenzaron con buen ritmo, bastante mejorado en comparación a la mañana y la hora de almuerzo: por cada 10 lanzamientos a la canasta, 7 eran encestados correctamente.

 _Swish_

\- ¡158! – contó Sakuragi, corriendo a buscar el balón.

Akagi recibió su pase sin inmutarse, y cuando Sakuragi volvió a su posición de tiro (esta vez por el carril izquierdo), le lanzó nuevamente el balón, el cual recibió sin problemas. Entonces se giró hacia el tablero, saltó y lo lanzó nuevamente hacia la canasta.

Pero esta vez no logró encestar. El balón se le había resbalado de las manos antes de tiempo.

\- Diablos, tengo las manos sudadas… - murmuró Sakuragi tras aterrizar en la duela y examinarse las palmas de las manos.

Akagi se acercó lentamente a él. A esas alturas ya eran los únicos en el gimnasio, pues todos (sin excepción alguna) se habían marchado. Fuera la noche reinaba por completo.

\- Ve a secarte el sudor, tomate un descanso – ordenó el capitán.

\- ¿Hmn? Eh… sí – asintió mansamente Sakuragi, obedeciendo sin objeciones.

Y a Akagi no le sorprendió aquella actitud tan dócil del pelirrojo, pues supuso que el cansancio era tal que ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos para discutir.

\- _"Creo que lanzar 300 canastas, tres veces al día, es demasiado duro para él_ " – pensó Akagi mientras veía al pelirrojo desaparecer rumbo al camarín. – _"Y sin embargo, este entrenamiento especial sigue sin ser suficiente… Aunque tuviéramos una semana completa, o un mes completo, seguiría sin ser suficiente tiempo. ¿Cómo podemos esperar que Sakuragi logre aprender todas las técnicas esenciales en tan poco tiempo? A muchos de nosotros nos ha tomado una vida entera llegar a ser lo que somos hoy en día"._

En silencio, Akagi fue en busca del balón. Y tras cogerlo, comenzó a botearlo duramente contra la duela con la ayuda de ambas manos, sin dejar de pensar en Sakuragi.

\- _"Sin embargo me extraña que en todo este tiempo no se haya quejado ni una sola vez… La verdad es que pensé que pondría más objeciones, que se negaría a practicar los tiros de la misma manera que se negaba a practicar el dribleo o los movimientos básicos" –_ Akagi se detuvo con el balón en ambas manos y miró hacia el pasillo, por donde Sakuragi había desaparecido.

Y se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección por varios segundos, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos y preguntándose acerca del origen y causa del cambio de actitud de Sakuragi.

¿Qué lo habría gatillado?

\- _"Tal vez… se deba a lo sucedido en el partido contra Kainan. Es probable que la derrota lo haya golpeado a él más fuerte que a ninguno de nosotros"_ – se aventuró a concluir. – _"Y no solo ha cambiado su actitud… sino que también se atrevió a cambiar radicalmente su corte de cabello. Eso debe significar algo, ¿no?"_

Akagi no pudo seguir pensando en el asunto porque súbitamente Sakuragi apareció por el pasillo, completamente alegre y sin camiseta, con el torso desnudo.

\- ¡Ya estoy listo para encestar las siguientes 142 canastas, gorila! – exclamó Sakuragi.

\- ¡Oh, aún te ves con bastante energía! – dijo Akagi, sorprendido.

\- ¡Por supuesto, el asombroso y apuesto Sakuragi nunca pierde sus habilidades ni su entusiasmo! – proclamó el pelirrojo, acercándose campantemente a él.

Akagi torció el gesto con incredulidad y diversión al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ja! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres, cabeza hueca?! – preguntó, lanzándole el balón.

Sakuragi no perdió más el tiempo y tras recibir el balón se puso de inmediato a la labor, continuando con igual nivel de entusiasmo los tiros hacia la canasta.

\- ¡159!

\- ¡160!

Y así pasó una hora completa con igual nivel de precisión. La conformidad de Akagi iba también en aumento, aun cuando sabía que ese nivel de precisión en los tiros del pelirrojo podría variar drásticamente en un partido. Y es que no es lo mismo encestar una canasta en un ambiente de práctica, con tranquilidad; a hacerlo bajo el estrés y presión de un partido.

 _Swish_

\- ¡249! – contó Sakuragi cuando ya era casi las 10 de la noche.

\- ¡Vigila la manera en que saltas, no olvides la posición de tus piernas! – le recordó Akagi.

Sakuragi asintió y continuó con su labor incansablemente.

 _Swish_

\- ¡250!

\- ¡Debes utilizar hasta las puntas de los dedos, no olvides la posición de las manos! – volvió a recordar Akagi.

Por cada canasta que encestaba Sakuragi, Akagi iba recitando a viva voz alguna recomendación para ejecutar esos tiros. Su apuesta era a que, de una u otra manera, Sakuragi memorizara esos consejos.

Y por primera vez Akagi pudo sentir que Sakuragi entrenaba con absoluta dedicación. Se aventuró incluso a pensar que lo estaba disfrutando, pues en ningún momento dejaba de sonreír mientras llevaba cuenta de sus canastas a viva voz.

\- _"Me pregunto si realmente está aprendiendo a disfrutar del basquetbol. ¡Ja, vaya ironía! Si cuando llegó a Shohoku decía odiarlo…" –_ pensó Akagi, lanzando el balón nuevamente.

 _¡Plas, plas, plas, plas!_

El fuerte sonido de unos animados aplausos emergió desde la entrada que conectaba con el pasillo interior. Tanto Akagi como Sakuragi se giraron hacia la fuente del sonido, y ambos quedaron sorprendidos al encontrar al sub capitán Kogure.

\- ¡Excelente tiro, Sakuragi! – felicitó Kogure en relación a la última canasta encestada por el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Cuatro ojos! – exclamó Sakuragi.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Kogure? ¿No te fuiste a tu casa? – preguntó Akagi.

\- Cierto… - preocupado, Sakuragi dio un paso al frente. – Cuatro ojos, si llegas tarde a tu casa, toda tu familia se va a preocupar mucho por ti. Pensarán que te sucedió algo malo – añadió.

\- Jajaja, ¿y qué me dices de ti? – preguntó Kogure, riendo divertido.

\- ¿Mhn? ¿Yo?... Bueno, mi mamá ya sabe que estoy aquí jeje – respondió Sakuragi, rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿Qué sucedió, Kogure? – preguntó entonces Akagi.

\- Estaba llegando a casa cuando decidí regresar… - comenzó a explicar Kogure. – Se me ocurrió que tal vez podría ayudarles en algo.

\- ¿Mhn? Vaya, cuatro ojos, se nota que eres una muy buena persona, pero, ¿esto lo estás haciendo por mí, verdad? – preguntó Sakuragi, sosteniendo el balón entre sus manos.

\- Bueno sí, pero… como voy en tercer año, el de mañana podría ser el último partido. Y si perdemos y no vamos al Campeonato Nacional, parte de mi sueño estaría perdido para siempre… Y no quiero arrepentirme por no haberlo intentando lo suficiente – respondió Kogure con completa sinceridad. – Por eso quise venir a ayudarlos, para hacer más fuerte al equipo – agregó.

\- Kogure… es seguro que estaremos en el Campeonato Nacional – dijo Akagi con absoluta certeza, como si ya supiera de antemano lo que les deparaba el futuro.

\- Gori… - susurró Sakuragi.

\- ¡Claro! Hay que ser optimistas – asintió Kogure. - ¿Cuántas canastas faltan? – preguntó.

\- ¡Faltan 50! – informó Sakuragi con gran orgullo.

\- Sakuragi, podrás progresar más rápido si yo intento bloquear tus tiros cuando vayas a lanzar – dijo Akagi, a quien se le había ocurrido una idea para aprovechar el máximo el apoyo de Kogure.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sakuragi, parpadeando sorprendido.

\- Kogure, tú te encargarás de lanzarle el pase a Sakuragi y yo me posicionaré debajo del tablero – comenzó a ordenar Akagi mientras caminaba hacia suposición. – Todo lo que haré será esto – agregó levantando sus largos brazos, constituyendo así una especie de enorme pantalla.

\- ¿Ah? – volvió a murmurar Sakuragi, girándose hacia Akagi.

El pelirrojo seguía sin entender del todo la idea.

\- Sakuragi, yo seré la defensa. No me moveré para nada, pero te advierto que esto complicará un poco más tus tiros – agregó Akagi.

Kogure comenzó a quitarse la camisa para quedar solo en polera, lo cual le resultaría más cómo para el enteramiento. Y Sakuragi, con la última explicación, pareció comprender por fin la idea propuesta.

\- Mmm entiendo. ¡Ya verás que no podrás detener a este talentoso jugador! – proclamó Sakuragi, lanzándole el balón a Kogure.

\- ¡Bien, manos a la obra! – dijo Kogure.

De inmediato el entrenamiento se reanudo, y también lo hizo los consejos infalibles de Akagi. Sakuragi comprobó de inmediato que intentar lanzar frente a la estática defensa de Akagi complicaba demasiado las cosas.

\- ¡Así no! ¡Si te lanzas de esa manera sobre la defensa, cometerás una falta! – advirtió Akagi cuando el pelirrojo saltó escasos centímetros de él.

El entrenamiento continuó de igual manera por varios minutos más, hasta que por fin Sakuragi pudo completar la marca de las 300 canastas encestadas. Al final de la sesión, todos quedaron más que satisfechos con el increíble progreso de Sakuragi en tan solo 3 días.


	26. Temor latente

**Capítulo 26: Temor latente**

 _Viernes 17 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Finalmente el día de la segunda ronda de partidos de la etapa final del campeonato interestatal había llegado. Y aun cuando eran apenas las 7 de la mañana, Hanamichi Sakuragi se encontraba practicando sus tiros a distancia, completamente solo por su cuenta. Sería aquella la tercera y última mañana de práctica en su rutina de entrenamiento personal, y pese a que no estaba contemplada por el capitán Akagi, de todos modos decidió hacerlo.

Y debido a que Shohoku se encontraba cerrado a esas horas (y también debido a que no tenía copia de las llaves del gimnasio para ingresar de buena manera), tuvo que contentarse con ir aquella cancha donde se había encontrado con Fukuda hace unos días atrás, en el Happe Park.

 _Swish_

\- ¡Ah! ¡118! – gritó Sakuragi tras encestar una nueva canasta.

Aterrizó sobre el duro asfalto de la cancha y fue tras el balón. Jadeaba intensamente, pues pese a lo temprano que era el calor ya era sofocante, por lo que se encontraba con el torso desnudo para mitigar el calor, y prácticamente todo el cuerpo cubierto en sudor.

 _Swish_

\- ¡119! – gritó nuevamente tras encestar otra canasta más.

Llevaba un excelente ritmo y apenas si erraba los tiros. Aquello era sin dudas otro asombroso progreso de sus habilidades, y estaba más que ansioso por demostrarlo en el partido que se libraría en un par de horas más. Y si bien debía estar en la estación trenes Fujisawa-shi a las 8:30 am para reunirse con el resto del equipo, estimaba que tenía tiempo de sobra para terminar sus 300 canastas y marchar al punto de encuentro.

Una a una fue sumando las canastas hasta que por fin terminó con la última de ellas bajo el ya incandescente sol de verano matutino, erguido en lo alto del cielo despejado de Kanagawa.

 _Swish_

\- ¡300! – exclamó a viva voz, con gran júbilo, celebrando así la última de sus canastas.

Lo había logrado, había completado su misión de manera exitosa y en el proceso había disfrutado del aprendizaje. Jadeando, caminó hacia uno de los árboles al límite de la cancha y se derrumbó de espaldas sobre el césped, intentando regularizar su respiración mientras veía las altas ramas y hojas del árbol mecerse rítmicamente con el fresco y suave viento matutino.

- _"Lo logré, lo hice. Pude encestar otras 300 canastas más antes del partido"_ – se dijo Sakuragi, entrecerrando los ojos. – _"Me pregunto… me pregunto qué pensará de mi Haruko ahora que sé lanzar tiros desde la distancia. ¿Estará feliz por mí?"_ \- se preguntó.

De pronto su cuerpo se sintió terriblemente pesado, como si todo el cansancio acumulado del entrenamiento de 3 días se hiciera patente recién entonces. Los parpados se le antojaron aún más pesados si cabe, y a cada parpadeo que daba, tardaba más y más en volver a abrir los ojos.

\- _"Esas hojas… se mueven tan lento"_ – pensó antes de cerrar por última vez los ojos y quedarse dormido.

Eran las 8 de la mañana con 15 minutos. Sin dudas llegaría tarde al encuentro.

 **xXx**

 **02 AKIRA**

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

El fuerte pitido que de pronto comenzó a emitir la tetera lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sacándolo de golpe de su ensoñación matutina. Había estado de pie frente al ventanal de la cocina esperando que hirviera el agua mientras observaba sin realmente ver el horizonte que se extendía ante sí: la radiante bahía Sagami, completamente repleta de pequeñas embarcaciones pesqueras rumbo a alta mar.

Se dirigió rápidamente a la cocina encimera y apagó el fuego de la tetera. Por fin podría prepararse su infaltable taza de café con leche y esencia de almendra para acompañar el suculento desayuno compuesto de 4 huevos revueltos con tostada además de una sopa de miso con tofu y wakame (alga marina con altos contenidos energéticos y proteicos).

Iba a necesitar todos esos nutrientes y proteínas para el partido venidero contra Kainan, que dicho sea de paso sería a las 12 pm en el Estadio Atlético Sagamihara luego del encuentro entre los equipos de Shohoku y Takezato.

- _"Shohoku…"_ – al recordar aquel equipo mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa, listo para comer su desayuno, no pudo evitar pensar por enésima vez en el jugador de Shohoku que acaparaba su mente desde hace días. – _"¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Habrá desayunado ya?" –_ se preguntó.

Kenji Himura.

No habían vuelto a escribirse desde hace seis días, y pese a que no era tanto el tiempo transcurrido, sintió cada momento como una eternidad. Continuamente se había sorprendido a si mismo revisando los mensajes que se habían enviado en los días previos, desde las anécdotas más triviales hasta palabras de ánimos que se daban antes de cada partido. Todos y cada uno de los mensajes los releyó varias veces.

Tomó su móvil con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha se llevaba otra cucharada de sopa a la boca, abrió la aplicación de mensajería y volvió a leer los mensajes de manera aleatoria.

 **Kenji Himura, Sábado 11 de Junio, 00:35 am:** Por cierto, ¿sabías que los koalas duermen en promedio 22 horas al día? D:

 **Kenji Himura, Sábado 11 de Junio, 00:35 am:** Quisiera ser un Koala :c Lamento molestar tanto jajaja Adiós.

Sonrió con nostalgia, imaginando a Himura como un enorme Koala durmiendo sin contemplaciones. Aquella imagen mental le produjo una fuerte puntada en sus costillas, por lo que decidió apagar la pantalla del móvil. Desconocía aquél agridulce sentimiento, pero cierta parte racional de su cerebro le decía que no tenía sentido revivir momentos que ya habían pasado, que no era prudente hacerlo.

Continuó desayunando con completa calma, mirando de vez en cuando hacia la bahía Sagami, procurando vaciar su mente de pensamientos rumiantes que pudieran perturbarlo, aunque sin mucho éxito. Hasta el más casual de los detalles le recordaba a Kenji Himura.

\- _"Se parece al color de sus ojos, e igual de brillantes"_ – pensó aleatoriamente tras quedarse mirando largo rato las placidas aguas de la bahía Sagami, cuyo intenso color turquesa le trajo inevitablemente el recuerdo de los ojos de Kenji Himura.

De igual manera había sucedido los últimos días. Desde una nube con forma peculiar hasta el intenso sabor de un chocolate que hubiera comido, su mente inconsciente siempre encontraba la manera de vincularlo a Himura; lo cual solo acrecentaba la desazón e incertidumbre, llevándolo a la misma pregunta una y otra vez:

\- _"¿Seré acaso…gay? ¿Realmente me gusta un chico?"_

Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie rápidamente.

No quería pensar en aquello, ni quería encontrar la respuesta tampoco. Y no es que tuviera temor por descubrir que efectivamente sentía algo por un chico, pues estaba ciento por ciento seguro que todo sería más fácil si tan solo Himura no hubiera rehuido de su contacto luego de aquél día en que lo besó. Si tan solo hubieran seguido en contacto, hablando como siempre lo hacían, estaba completamente seguro que podría asumir aquello que sentía de una mejor manera.

\- _"No tiene sentido, a esta altura es más que evidente que cometí un error"_ – con aquél agridulce pensamiento, Sendoh se decidió a dejar el asunto de lado.

Lavó y fregó todo lo ensuciado y luego cruzó los pasillos y espacios del enorme apartamento que separaban la cocina de su habitación. Entró con decisión y fue directo al clóset para cambiarse y vestir el buzo deportivo oficial de Ryonan. Hoy era un día importante, y si bien no le preocupaba de sobremanera la inminencia del partido contra Kainan, sí era plenamente consciente de que se trataba de un encuentro crucial para definir el sueño de ir, por primera vez, al Campeonato Nacional.

\- _"Creo que voy a tiempo"_ – se dijo tras terminar de vestirse y ver la hora en el reloj de pared sobre su cama.

8:50 am.

Debía congregarse con el equipo en el gimnasio de Ryonan, desde donde un bus privado de la Preparatoria los llevaría a todos directo al Estadio Atlético Sagamihara. Antes de partir, sin embargo, abrió el cajón de la mesa de noche junto a su cama.

Salvo un par de tarjetas de presentación de sus restoranes favoritos, el cajón se encontraba completamente vacío. Tiró de él aún más hasta sacarlo lo máximo posible, y entonces, al fondo del cajón, encontró lo que inconscientemente buscaba: un elefante de papel blanco y una grulla de papel roja.

Aún guardaba aquellos obsequios que le había hecho Himura hace ya varios días (e incluso semanas) atrás.

Se quedó mirándolas largo rato, con la mente completamente en blanco.

Volvió a cerrar el cajón con extremo cuidado, como si las figuras fuesen de cristal en vez de papel. Se sentó en una orilla de la cama y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón de buzo, encendió la pantalla y abrió la aplicación de mensajería.

Rápidamente comenzó a escribir.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:55 am:** ¡Hola! (: Tanto tiempo… solo quería desearte suerte en el partido de hoy (:

Iba a seguir escribiendo, pero desistió y borro todo, apagando nuevamente el móvil. No se encontró con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para romper el hielo. Ya lo vería durante el partido, y dependiendo de lo que ahí sucedería (ya sea un simple contacto visual o incluso un saludo amistoso), se prometió a sí mismo tomar una decisión al respecto al asunto.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Faltaban 5 minutos para que diera inicio al primer partido de la jornada, el encuentro entre la Preparatoria Shohoku contra la Preparatoria Takezato. Ambos equipos se encontraban congregados en sus respectivas bancas, entorno a sus respectivos entrenadores, que en aquellos momentos estaban dando las últimas indicaciones para el partido.

El público esperaba expectante a que el conteo regresivo del tablero llegase a cero, mientras algunos conversaban animadamente, otros compartían apuestas para predecir el resultado del encuentro y unos pocos deambulaban por entre las hileras de asientos en busca de una mejor posición (tarea bastante difícil, pues la ocupación del recinto era casi total).

En el equipo de Shohoku, que vestía su uniforme oficial color blanco con detalles en rojo, todo hubiera seguido su curso normal de no ser por la evidente ausencia de uno de sus integrantes: Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Sin que nadie supiera la razón por qué, el pelirrojo no se había presentado a la hora acordada en la estación trenes Fujisawa-shi, y tras haberlo esperado pacientemente por casi 20 minutos (pues no respondió ninguna de las llamadas telefónicas), el entrenador Anzai había dado la orden de marchar. En aquél entonces se esperaba que tal vez Sakuragi llegase por su cuenta al Estadio Atlético Sagamihara, pero conforme el reloj avanzaba y la hora del partido se acercaba, Sakuragi seguía sin dar rastros de vida.

\- Bien muchachos, el partido ya está por comenzar – dijo de pronto Anzai, mirando la hora en su reloj de pulsera. – Al parecer Sakuragi-kun no llegará a tiempo, por lo que la formación inicial estará compuesta por Akagi, Himura, Mitsui, Miyagi y Rukawa.

\- ¡Sí, profesor! – gritaron todos los titulares con la única excepción de Akagi.

\- Akagi, tu jugarás solo durante los primeros 10 minutos y luego serás reemplazado por Kogure. Aun cuando tu lesión ha mejorado maravillosamente, tómatelo con calma, no queremos que comprometas ninguna mejoría – aconsejó Anzai, dirigiéndose a él directamente.

\- Como usted diga, profesor – asintió Akagi.

El capitán era quien más irritado y molesto estaba con la inexplicable ausencia de Sakuragi. Él mismo lo había llamado por teléfono unas 30 veces, y por cada ocasión en que no obtenía respuesta, la ira iba acumulándose más y más.

\- _"Maldito cabeza hueca, irresponsable. ¡Lo moleré a golpes! ¿Qué sentido tuvo el entrenamiento especial si no se digna aparecer para demostrar los resultados?"_ – pensaba Akagi mientras el entrenador Anzai daba las últimas indicaciones.

Los puños fuertemente cerrados y las venas de las sienes notoriamente hinchadas, además del intenso castañeo de sus dientes, era una clara e inequívoca señal de lo realmente furioso que estaba. Y todos lo notaban así, lo cual contribuía a que el nerviosismo fuese aún más generalizado.

\- Eso es todo por ahora, muchachos. Recuerden no confiarse y jugar con su máxima capacidad, pues necesitamos de esta victoria para mantener vivo el sueño de ir al Campeonato Nacional – dijo por último Anzai, dando por terminadas sus instrucciones.

\- ¡Sí, profesor! – volvieron a asentir todos al unísono, nuevamente con la sola excepción de Akagi.

El entrenador tomó asiento nuevamente, dándoles cierto espacio a los muchachos.

Faltaban 2 minutos para que iniciara el partido, y Sakuragi aún no aparecía.

\- No hay caso, volví a llamarlo pero no contesta. – dijo Ayako, frustrada, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo de su calza deportiva.

\- ¿Acaso se habrá enfermado? – aventuró Yasuda.

\- ¿Sakuragi? Nah. Tiene el aguante de un burro y la piel de un cerdo, no creo que se haya enfermado – comentó Mitsui mientras hacía movimientos circulares con las manos para calentar las muñecas.

\- A lo mejor algo le cayó mal al estómago. He visto que come mucho – volvió a aventurar Yasuda, insistiendo con una nueva hipótesis.

\- Puede ser, quizás le dio diarrea – asintió Miyagi, a quien esa idea le divertía de sobremanera.

Akagi se abstuvo de decir algo al respecto, pero ya era tal el punto de saturación con el asunto que terminó por estallar.

\- ¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué demonios estará haciendo ese cabeza hueca?! ¡Le daré su merecido en cuanto aparezca! – exclamó sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

Súbitamente, todos guardaron silencio. Ayako suspiró con resignación y fue a tomar su lugar en la banca, junto al entrenador Anzai, para comenzar a ordenar sus libretas de anotaciones.

\- ¡Eh! Kuwata, llámalo al móvil de nuevo – solicitó Kogure, refregándose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- ¡S-sí! De inmediato – respondió el novato, corriendo a buscar su móvil para cumplir la orden.

Un poco más apartados del resto, como era costumbre, se encontraban Himura y Rukawa.

\- Bah, no es tan importante que ese tarado esté aquí. Así jugaremos mejor – comentó Rukawa entre dientes.

Himura se mostró bastante sorprendido por la opinión del pelinegro, y comentó también entre dientes, para dejar la cosa entre ambos.

\- Kaede... no digas eso. Sakuragi es esencial para el equipo.

Rukawa entornó los ojos y le dedicó una mirada taciturna, pero decidió no replicar para no darle más importancia a la desaparición de Sakuragi. Por él, que el pelirrojo no apareciera nunca más. Las cosas irían mejor de esa manera.

O al menos, eso quería creer Rukawa.

 _Piiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡El partido dará inicio! ¡Ambos equipos a la cancha! - anunció el árbitro tras pitar el silbato.

En esta ocasión, y debido a la ausencia de Sakuragi y la condición de Akagi, sería Rukawa quien saltaría para disputar la primera posesión del balón, la cual consiguió sin ningún problema.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Akira Sendoh se encontraba en la cafetería del hall principal del Estadio Atlético Sagamihara junto a Kazumi Hamasaki. Ambos jóvenes se habían acercado a la cafetería para tomar un par de refrescos antes de ir a presenciar el partido entre Shohoku y Takezato.

Habían acudido juntos en el autobús provisto por la Preparatoria Ryonan, que no solo se encargó de transportar al equipo de baloncesto, sino que también al club de animadoras (un variopinto grupo compuesto por diez muchachas, de las cuales Kazumi era su líder).

\- Creo que el partido ya ha comenzado – dijo Sendoh, mirando en rededor.

La cafetería estaba vacía, eran ellos los únicos compradores. El hall principal estaba igualmente vacío, salvo dos jóvenes señoritas sentadas cómodamente tras el mostrador de la recepción.

\- Así parece, los gritos del público se escuchan incluso desde aquí – asintió Kazumi, volteando la cabeza en dirección a una de las enormes puertas que daban hacia los pasillos que llevan a las gradas.

El eco amortiguado de los gritos del público y lo que sea que estuviese pasando en la cancha llegaba hasta ellos bastante amortiguado, apenas como un murmullo generalizado e ininteligible, similar al ruido que escucha un pasajero dentro de un tren en movimiento.

Pagaron sus bebidas (un café helado para él, y un zumo de naranja para ella) y comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia la cancha, sin apuro pero definitivamente en esa dirección.

Si algo había de extraño en esa situación, era el hecho de que ambos jóvenes caminaban a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro, como si fueran tan solo un par de conocidos y nada más. Kazumi no dejaba de mirar de reojo a Sendoh, anhelante, esperando que éste dijera algo para rellenar aquél incómodo silencio que se había transformado en la norma durante los últimos días. Y Sendoh, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarse los pies mientras caminaba, mudo y con un semblante indescifrable en su rostro, como si estuviera intentando desentrañar los misterios del universo escondidos en sus zapatillas deportivas.

\- _"No sonríe… algo sucede con él"_ – fue lo que pensó Kazumi, notando en falta la ausencia de la siempre presente sonrisa de Sendoh.

Su sonrisa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él junto a su profunda y grave voz.

\- _"No sé qué hacer… la verdad es que no lo sé"_ – era lo que pensaba Sendoh, preocupado.

Cuando Sendoh estaba a solas, como esta mañana, sentía cierta tendencia a pensar en Kenji Himura, e incluso se atrevía a concluir que lo extrañaba (un par de veces se aventuró a admitir que le gustaba, que sentía una gran e innegable atracción física hacia él). Lo que no se atrevía a pensar, ni mucho menos admitir, era el hecho de que de _´pronto´_ fuera homosexual. O bisexual, cuanto mucho, pues ya había estado con un par de muchachas pese a su corta edad.

Y era eso a lo que se refería cuando se decía a si mismo que no sabía qué hacer.

Kazumi Hamasaki le gustaba, era cierto. Físicamente la atracción hacia ella era incluso mayor a la que podía llegar a sentir hacia Himura (dado que a ella ya la conocía en un plano más íntimo, dentro del terreno de la sexualidad, así como también a otras chicas antes). Con un chico, la cosa era distinta, pues apenas había besado fugazmente a uno, a Kenji Himura.

Y entonces, nuevamente volvía al quid del asunto: ¿debía atreverse a descubrir lo que sentía por Himura y ver a dónde lo conducía todo?

De hacer eso, tendría que cortar con Kazumi, porque por ningún motivo estaba dispuesto a jugar a dos bandos.

\- _"Aun así, si decidiera aceptar lo que siento… ¿qué pasa con él? Por algún motivo es que no me ha hablado en todos estos días, ¿no?"_ – Sendoh tragó pesadamente al repasar aquella pregunta, que por cierto se había planteado más de una vez.

A momentos tomaba la decisión de romper el hielo y tomar la iniciativa de volver a hablarle, pero en cuestión de segundos esa decisión tambaleaba y quedaba en nada. Y en esos momentos, era ella, Kazumi, quien surgía como una especie de salvavidas en medio de su creciente confusión.

Le funcionó de maravillas las primeras veces, una simple llamada por teléfono lograba distraerlo lo suficiente para sacarse a Himura de la cabeza. Pero conforme pasaban los días, ese salvavidas que era ella iba perdiendo su influencia gradualmente.

\- No creo que debas estar preocupado por el partido contra Kainan – dijo Kazumi de pronto, creyendo que era esa la causa del arratico comportamiento de Sendoh.

Sendoh se detuvo en seco y levantó la vista hacia Kazumi. La vio preocupada, por primera vez en el día la notó como realmente estaba: preocupada por él. Hizo el amago de sonreír, y lo logró.

\- No estoy preocupado por el partido, sé que nos irá bien – sonrió Sendoh.

Algo turbada, Kazumi reconoció aquella sonrisa como genuina. La primera desde el día anterior. Algo dentro de ella volvió a encenderse con regocijo, y pese a que no creyó que Sendoh no estuviera preocupado, decidió fingir que sí lo hacía.

\- Es natural, porque eres la estrella – dijo Kazumi.

\- ¿Uh? ¿La estrella? – Sendoh pestañeó un par de veces, medio confundido.

\- Así es, eres la estrella de Ryonan, y es esperable que estés preocupado, así sea un poco. A fin de cuentas, la estrella debe cargar con todos los sueños y anhelos de su equipo – repitió Kazumi, sonriéndole de vuelta.

Por fin sentía que estaba, de alguna manera, llegando a Sendoh nuevamente. Tal vez incluso podría dar un paso adelante y besarlo, tomar la iniciativa, para variar.

\- Oh, muchas gracias por verme de ese modo – agradeció Sendoh, sonriéndole de costado.

Sendoh bebió otro sorbo de café helado, y en el instante justo en que Kazumi se iba acercar a él con las intenciones de besarlo, dio una ligera vuelta para retomar el camino, sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que ella quería hacer.

\- Lo mejor será que volvamos, o de lo contrario el capitán Uozumi me regañará por perderme el partido.

Kazumi vio sus intenciones frustradas, y estuvo a punto de arrojarle el vaso con zumo de naranja por la cabeza, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Inspiró hondo, contó hasta tres y se apresuró alcanzar a Sendoh y caminar a su lado.

Las apariencias lo eran todo, y más valía mantenerlas durante aquél periodo difícil que atravesaba Sendoh si es que no quería perderlo.

Al abrir las puertas que conducían a las gradas, el estruendo del público se intensificó considerablemente, y de entre todo ese bullicio se pudo apreciar claramente los gritos de cierta parte de la fanaticada de Shohoku que clamaba por Himura y Rukawa, sin duda tratándose de las admiradoras de ambos jóvenes.

Sendoh apresuró el paso para llegar a su asiento, subiendo los escalones a gran velocidad, deseoso por presenciar el partido, para ver a Himura en acción junto a sus compañeros. Kazumi lo igualó, aunque sin saber sus reales motivos. Cuando llegaron a la última hilera de asientos, los que estaban de frente en el balcón oriente del recinto, comenzaron a caminar entre los asientos, causando que más de un expectante se molestara con ellos.

\- Lo siento mucho. Disculpa. No fue mi intención – iba disculpándose humildemente Sendoh, que por ser tan alto y tan grande, ocasionalmente pasaba a llevar a uno que otro espectador.

Kazumi no parecía tener los mismos problemas que él.

\- _"Vaya, Shohoku ya va ganando con 10 puntos de diferencia"_ – notó Sendoh tras echar una mirada de reojo al tablero.

Con 6 minutos del primer tiempo, Shohoku llevaba anotado 19 puntos mientras que Takezato iba mucho más atrás, con apenas 9 puntos.

\- Bien, yo me quedaré con las chicas – dijo Kazumi, levantando considerablemente la voz.

Sendoh volteó levemente la cabeza sobre el hombro y asintió, despidiéndose de ella.

\- Está bien, nos vemos.

Kazumi subió otras dos hileras de asientos y se unió al grupo de admiradoras de Ryonan, quienes tenían su asiento libre reservado para ella. Sendoh continuó caminando un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con su grupo. Hikoichi Aida le tenía su asiento libre, fielmente reservado.

\- Tardaste más de la cuenta – dijo el entrenador Moichi Taoka en cuanto Sendoh hubo tomado asiento, inmediatamente delante de él.

\- Lo siento mucho, entrenador. El café no estaba preparado – se excusó Sendoh.

\- Sendoh, coloca mucha atención en el partido, observa bien lo que está sucediendo. Esos novatos están causando un gran alboroto – dijo Uozumi, sentado a la derecha del entrenador Taoka.

Sendoh asintió y se volteó rápidamente hacia la cancha, deseoso de ver lo que sucedía. Esperaba encontrarse con el trío de novatos estrella de Shohoku (Himura, Rukawa y Sakuragi) haciendo de las suyas, pero la evidente ausencia del pelirrojo, tanto en la cancha como en las bancas, llamó su atención.

\- ¿Y Sakuragi? No lo veo por ningún lado – preguntó Sendoh.

\- Oh, Sakuragi está desaparecido. Al parecer no se presentó, pues no lo hemos visto desde que inició el partido – respondió prestamente Aida, sin siquiera despegar la vista de la cancha mientras continuaba anotando frenéticamente todos los datos pertinentes en su libreta.

Rukawa acababa de anotar nuevamente con una vistosa clavada, aumentando así el marcador para Shohoku y enloqueciendo a sus admiradoras.

\- Tal vez ese inepto finalmente se dio cuenta que es un bueno para nada y haya decidido renunciar al basquetbol. La derrota contra Kainan debió bajarle los humos de la cabeza. ¡Ja! Se lo tenía merecido, por presumido – comentó despectivamente Hiroaki Koshino una vez cesó gradualmente el griterío del público que celebraba la jugada de Rukawa.

Koshino estaba sentado a la derecha de Aida, y el novato, tras escuchar lo dicho por éste, se volteó hacia él con una expresión de franco horror.

\- ¡No puede ser! – exclamó Aida.

\- Tal vez se haya enfermado, o algo así – comentó Uekusa, sentado en la hilera de asientos de atrás, entre Uozumi y Fukuda.

\- No está enfermo – intervino Fukuda.

\- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Koshino, volteándose sorprendido hacia su compañero.

\- Porque me lo encontré el otro día, y se veía normal – respondió Fukuda, encogiéndose de hombros.

La apática expresión facial de Fukuda irritó a Koshino, quien a toda costa quería creer que Sakuragi había abandonado el mundo del basquetbol. No quería tener que topárselo en el próximo partido.

\- Eso no es prueba de… - comenzó a replicar Koshino.

\- Oh, vamos Kosh. No seas malo con el pobre de Sakuragi. Tal vez se ausentó hoy porque nos está preparando una gran sorpresa para el próximo encuentro – intervino Sendoh, buscando bajarle el perfil a la que podría ser una discusión sin sentido entre sus compañeros.

\- ¡Así es, Sendoh-senpai! De seguro se trata de eso – asintió Aida, esperanzado.

Koshino se volteó hacia Sendoh, e iba a replicarle a este, pero el capitán del equipo los interrumpió a tiempo.

\- Suficiente de Sakuragi. Lo mejor será que nos concentremos en el partido, ya que la próxima semana nos tocará enfrentarnos a Shohoku – intervino Uozumi, zanjando así el asunto.

El entrenador Taoka asintió con seriedad, agradeciendo que el capitán se hiciera cargo del orden.

Sendoh, por su parte, se volvió nuevamente hacia la cancha. Quedaban 4 minutos para que acabara el primer tiempo y Shohoku continuaba liderando con un gran margen de ventaja. No le sorprendió en absoluto, pues Takezato no era un equipo que estuviera a la altura de las finales.

\- _"Me pregunto qué estará haciendo realmente Sakuragi"_ – meditaba Sendoh mientras seguía atentamente los movimientos de Kenji Himura a lo largo y ancho de la cancha, esperando que el muchacho se voltease a las gradas para hacer contacto visual.

Había pasado antes, en juegos previos, por lo que esperaba que eventualmente Himura lo mirase. Pero llevaba varios minutos de juego y el chico de cabello castaño no levantaba la vista a las gradas.

\- _"¿Estará… realmente molesto?"_ – se preguntó Sendoh, sintiendo un incipiente temor latente.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Hanamichi Sakuragi aún dormía plácidamente bajo el cobijo de la sombra de un enorme árbol junto a la cancha de baloncesto del Happe Park, completamente ajeno al hecho de que el primer tiempo del partido entre Shohoku y Takezato estaba a punto de llegar a su fin. Roncaba descaradamente, con la boca abierta al máximo posible.

El césped era realmente reconfortante, y la fresca brisa proveniente del río cercano humedecía agradablemente su piel. Podía incluso sentir el suave flujo de las mansas aguas del río, cuyo nombre desconocía. Y hubiera seguido durmiendo de esa manera durante horas, pero conforme avanzaba el día, la trayectoria del sol iba cambiando, y con eso las sombras se movían.

Lentamente el sol comenzaba a llegarle directo sobre la cara, y fue eso lo que finalmente lo despertó, luego de más dos horas de un profundo sueño.

\- Afdfg mmm – balbuceó Sakuragi, refregándose los ojos.

Abrió lentamente ambos ojos, y el movimiento rítmico de las ramas del árbol le causó gran extrañeza.

\- _"Esta no es mi habitación… ¿dónde demonios estoy?" –_ se preguntó, aún aletargado por el sueño.

Comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, restregando aún más sus ojos para borrar cualquier vestigio de sueño. Tras quedar completamente sentado sobre el césped, miró en rededor. Lo primero que identificó y reconoció fue su balón de baloncesto sobre el asfalto de la cancha, a solo unos metros de distancia.

Y entonces las piezas comenzaron a encajar.

La memoria comenzó a refrescarse y la realidad cayó de golpe sobre él.

Miró la hora en el reloj desvencijado sobre la entrada la cancha.

10:18 am.

\- ¡Mierda, me quedé dormido! – exclamó Sakuragi, poniéndose de pie de golpe.

Miró a derecha e izquierda con cierto histerismo. Encontró su bicicleta apoyada en la cerca metálica, junto a la entrada a la cancha. Su bolso estaba bajo la banca, del otro lado. Y su balón, en medio de la cancha.

Corrió a recoger el balón, luego corrió a la banca, metió el balón dentro del bolso, sacó su uniforme oficial de Shohoku (blanco con detalles rojos) y lo vistió sin pudor alguno por estar en un lugar público. Guardó el resto de la ropa en el bolso y se lo cargó a la espalda. Finalmente corrió hacia la entrada de la cancha y de un solo salto se montó sobre su bicicleta.

\- _"Maldición, maldición, llegaré tarde al partido. ¡MIERDA!"_ – comenzó a pedalear a máxima potencia, rumbo a la estación de trenes más cercana, la misma en la que había descendido hace un par de horas para llegar a aquél parque.

Fue una carrera arriesgada, ya que condujo a toda velocidad entre motocicletas, automóviles e incluso camiones de camino a la estación de trenes. A pura fuerza bruta, pedaleando incansablemente, logró llegar en tiempo record y montarse aún más rápido en el primer tren que se detuvo.

Por fortuna había espacio suficiente en el vagón como para poder ingresar con su bicicleta, pero lo que desconocía realmente era que los pasajeros se alejaban despavoridos de su intimidante presencia.

\- _"Mierda, mierda, mierda…. Son 6 estaciones hasta el maldito estadio de mierda. Creo que alcanzaré a llegar para el segundo tiempo"_ – ofuscado, con el ceño fruncido, movía frenéticamente su pie derecho, como si estuviera pisando un pedal de percusión que se negaba a funcionar correctamente.

Llevaba la cuenta de las estaciones en voz alta, con lo que solo conseguía ahuyentar aún más a los pocos pasajeros que quedaban en el vagón.

Estación Samagi-ono.

Estación Machida.

Estación Kobuchi.

Estación Fuchinobe.

Estación Yabe.

\- ¡Estación Sagamihara! – exclamó Sakuragi cuando finalmente llegó a su destino.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas, Sakuragi se precipitó hacia el andén y sin cuidado alguno comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida, arrastrando su bicicleta a cuestas. Más de un pasajero lo fulminó con la mirada, pues el pelirrojo rompía violentamente con la armonía y tranquilidad de aquella mañana de día de sábado, cuando muchos de ellos se encontraban paseando.

\- _"Maldición, mierda, por la puta madre. Aún debo pedalear otras seis cuadras. A estas alturas el segundo tiempo ya debe haber comenzado, ¡PUTA MIERDA!"_ – nervioso, sino histérico, Sakuragi no dejaba de reprimirse mentalmente por su estupidez.

¿Por qué tenía que sucederle todo esto a él?

Había estado tan ilusionado con la posibilidad demostrar sus recién adquiridas habilidades en el encuentro contra Takezato, y sin embargo todo se había ido al traste única y exclusivamente por su culpa.

\- Yo y mi maldita suerte de los mil y un demonios, ¡joder! – maldijo en voz alta antes de montarse nuevamente en su bicicleta.

Comenzó el nuevo pedaleo con igual intensidad y ferocidad, pasando rápidamente entre automóviles calle abajo rumbo al Estadio Atlético Sagamihara. Al llegar, nuevamente en tiempo récord, dejó su bicicleta en el aparcadero y corrió al hall central del recinto para dirigirse a toda velocidad a cualquiera de las puertas que condujera directamente a la cancha.

\- Jove, ¡JÓVEN! ¡¿A DÓNDE VA?! – preguntó a gritos una de las señoritas tras el mostrador de recepción.

Sakuragi no se volteó a ella y continuó su camino, aunque si le respondió.

\- ¡Tengo un partido que jugar, no me molestes!

Continuó caminando por los pasillos que ya conocía (pues era el mismo recinto donde habían jugado contra Shoyo hace unas semanas atrás). Enfurruñado consigo mismo, maldiciendo su suerte y rogando que el partido no hubiera terminado aún, llegó finalmente a la enorme puerta doble de color rojo que daba acceso a la cancha.

Puso las manos en los picaportes de cada hoja y tragó pesadamente. Recién entonces fue consciente del gran bullicio que venía del otro lado de la puerta. Los inconfundibles gritos de parte del público que animaba a Rukawa se hicieron más nítidos y lapidarios de lo que hubiera esperado.

\- Maldición, ese imbécil se está luciendo en mi ausencia – masculló con un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Sacudió la cabeza, y se decidió a entrar.

Empujó ambas puertas al mismo tiempo.

Las cegadoras luces que iluminaban la cancha causaron que sus ojos se deslumbraran por una breve fracción de tiempo. Aun así, avanzó.

\- Ohhhh, es él.

\- Es el sujeto de cabello rojo, finalmente llegó.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos le sucedió? ¿Qué se hizo en el cabello?

\- Parece un monstruo, cielos, se ve incluso mucho más amenazante que antes.

A su ingreso fue recibido con cientos de murmullos generalizados, algunos de los cuales logró escuchar con claridad, e incluso un par de risas se desataron. Hablaban de él y lo supo. En la cancha la cosa estaba en pausa, pues al parecer Rukawa acaba de encestar.

\- _"El marcador"_ – pensó de pronto, y hacia él tablero dirigió la vista. – _"Cinco minutos, ¡aún quedan cinco minutos de juego!"_ – notó con cierta alegría.

Shohoku continuaba liderando con 97 puntos contra 75 tantos para Takezato a tan solo cinco minutos de finalizar el segundo tiempo, y con ello el partido.

Indeciso, comenzó a caminar hacia la banca de Shohoku bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros y de todo el público presente. Cuando llegó junto a sus compañeros, fue recibido con un silencio incómodo. Anzai le dedicó una mirada libre de regaños, pero firme. Akagi, que tan solo había jugado durante los primeros 10 minutos del primer tiempo, se puso de pie y se acercó a él, fulminándolo con la mirada.

 _POC_

\- ¡Ah! ¡Eres un estúpido cabeza hueca! – gritó Akagi, furioso.

Sabiéndose culpable por su retraso, Sakuragi ni se inmutó ni reclamó por el golpe, y eso solo enfureció aún más al capitán.

\- ¡Zopenco! ¡¿Para qué crees que entrenamos tanto durante los últimos días?! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Te hemos llamado por lo menos unas mil veces! ¡Pensamos incluso que te había sucedido algo! ¡CABEZA HUECA! – preguntó Akagi.

Sakuragi tragó saliva, y extrañamente sumiso, ofreció sus disculpas.

\- Lo… lo siento. Lo que pasa es que esta mañana quería terminar el entrenamiento y también encesté 300 canastas… pero como me sentí un poco cansado, me recosté sobre el césped para recuperar el aliento y al final… al final me quedé dormido en el parque.

Akagi demudó la expresión de rabia y enojo por una de genuina sorpresa. No solo era una novedad que Sakuragi estuviera ofreciendo disculpas, sino que también era una revelación que dichas disculpas fuesen tan honestas y al mismo tiempo sencillas.

\- ¿Qué? ¿También hoy seguiste con el entrenamiento? – preguntó Akagi.

Sakuragi asintió.

\- Eres un cabeza hueca, no tienes remedio. No era necesario hacerlo – dijo Akagi, dándole un suave coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ah! Solo quería entrenar un poco – exclamó Sakuragi, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- Toma asiento, ya que no jugarás en este partido – ordenó Akagi, volviendo a su puesto junto al entrenador Anzai.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – estalló Sakuragi, abriendo los ojos de par en par. –Pe-Pe…pero… ¿Y mis nuevas habilidades? ¡Debo demostrarlas!

\- No tiene sentido que demuestres el resultado de tus entrenamientos en el partido que ya está por acabar. Lo mejor será que lo guardes para el partido contra Ryonan. Será más importante de esa manera – lo cortó Akagi.

\- Ryonan… - murmuró Sakuragi, comprendiendo así la lógica del capitán-. – _"Claro, ese será el último partido, y por ende el más decisivo de todos. Tiene sentido esconder el arma secreta para un momento tan decisivo y relevante como ese…"_ – pensó.

Y entonces, antes de tomar asiento en la banca, Sakuragi se giró y comenzó a buscar al equipo de Ryonan entre las gradas. No tardó en encontrarlo, y tampoco le sorprendió que estuvieran mirándolo fijamente. Sendoh, Aida, el capitán orangután o más bien Uozumi; los reconoció uno a uno, hasta que se fijó en el sujeto sentado junto a Uozumi.

\- _"¡Es él! Es aquél imbécil del parque, del otro día"_ – sorprendido, se quedó mirando directamente a Fukuda, boquiabierto.

Fukuda le sostuvo la mirada, la misma mirada de desdén que le había sacado de quicio aquél día en el parque.

\- Imbécil – masculló Sakuragi, girándose nuevamente para tomar asiento en la banca, junto a un tímido Ishii que se encogió ante su intimidante presencia.

El partido se había reanudado hace un par de segundos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos finalizó bajo la atenta y apática mirada de Sakuragi, quien deseaba más que nada tener la oportunidad de estar en la cancha, demostrando a todo el mundo sus recién adquiridas habilidades.

El marcador quedó en 120 puntos para Shohoku contra 81 para Takezato.

Con eso, Shohoku aún seguía en juego para disputar un cupo al Campeonato Nacional, mientras que para Takezato (que ya llevaba dos derrotas consecutivas) implicaba el lamentable fin de sus aspiraciones.

Lo que pasaría en la etapa final, aún estaba por definirse en el siguiente partido entre la Preparatoria Ryonan y el Instituto Kainan, que sería dentro de 40 minutos.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

 _-_ Bien muchachos, se acerca nuestro turno – dijo Moichi Taoka, poniéndose de pie mientras abajo en la cancha el equipo de Shohoku se replegaba en dirección a los camarines, lo mismo que el equipo de Takezato.

Varios espectadores habían comenzado a abandonar las gradas, ya sea para estirar las piernas o ir a buscar algo de beber o comer mientras esperaban el partido de medio día, o bien para abandonar el recinto, sin interés alguno de ver el encuentro entre Kainan y Ryonan.

\- Vamos – dijo el capitán Jun Uozumi, poniéndose de pie al igual que el entrenador.

\- Según la información oficial, nuestro camarín es el número 4, que está en el sector oriente, allá abajo donde están los asientos púrpuras – informó eficientemente Hikoichi Aida, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

El novato cumplía una especie de rol de portavoz, vocero e incluso secretario del equipo.

\- Bien, andando – asintió Moichi Taoka, iniciando la marcha.

Uno a uno lo fueron imitando el resto de los jugadores del equipo de Ryonan, moviéndose con extremo cuidado por el estrecho espacio libre entre las hileras de asientos.

\- ¿Y Kainan? – preguntó Koshino, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

\- Van camino a los camarines también – respondió Uekusa, señalando al lado contrario por el que circulaban ellos, inmediatamente enfrente.

Por el sector norte, donde estaban los asientos color verde, iba caminando el equipo de Kainan en pleno, o al menos los titulares y jugadores de reserva.

\- Maki… - murmuró Uozumi, entornando la vista para verlo mejor.

Sendoh, en completo silencio, había seguido la salida de Shohoku con anhelante interés, esperando que en el último momento Himura se girara hacia las gradas y le dedicase alguna mirada; pero no sucedió, y eso tan solo contribuyó a aumentar su temor latente de que efectivamente estuviese molesto con él.

Durante todo el partido, el novato de Shohoku jamás miró en la dirección en la que estaba el equipo de Shohoku.

\- _"Está molesto… sí. Está molesto conmigo"_ – se repitió Sendoh por enésima vez, esforzándose por mantener la compostura, con su imperturbable sonrisa de siempre en el rostro.

Continuaron el lento camino hacia el camarín número 4, pasando por el hall central repleto de espectadores que mataban el tiempo de alguna manera, esperando a que el partido de medio día diera inicio. El bullicio de centenares de conversaciones era sofocante, por lo que al ingresar a la zona restringida, con acceso solo para los equipos y sus respectivas comitivas, fueron recibidos con un silencio casi absoluto, incluso reconfortante.

\- Pareciera que este se tratará del partido final, hay demasiada gente allá afuera – comentó Aida, completamente ilusionado por tal novedad.

Sendoh, que iba inmediatamente detrás de él, sonrió con cierta conmoción ante la ingenuidad de Aida. Definitivamente, era un novato en varios aspectos.

\- Espera a ver la cantidad de gente que acude al Campeonato Nacional, o bien a la Winter Cup. Ahí sí quedarás impresionado – dijo Sendoh, acercándose a Aida y poniendo su enorme mano en la cabeza.

\- Sendoh-senpai… ¡Eso ha de ser fenomenal!- exclamó Aida, aún más ilusionado con las palabras de su superior.

Hiroaki Koshino, que iba más atrás en la fila, bufó con exasperación y comentó luego en voz alta:

\- No actúes como un novato, Aida. Nos haces parecer pueblerinos.

Fukuda río entre dientes, y lo mismo Uekusa. Pero Aida, el aludido, se volteó a su superior con el rostro compungido.

\- Qué cruel eres, Koshino-senpai. ¡Si soy un novato! – se quejó Aida.

\- Oh, vamos Hikoichi. Kosh no lo decía en serio, ya sabes cómo le gusta bromear. ¿No es así, Kosh? – intervino Sendoh.

\- Bah – bufó nuevamente Koshino, encogiéndose de hombros.

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes, hasta que Ryoji Ikegami, el último de la fila, dijo algo en voz alta.

\- Eh, Sendoh… te buscan.

El aludido y otros más (entre ellos Uozumi y el entrenador Taoka) se detuvieron y voltearon la cabeza. Al fondo del pasillo, a un par de metros de distancia, se encontraba Kazumi Hamasaki, completamente vestida con el uniforme de animadoras.

La chisa, al saberse el centro de atención de todos, sonrió torpemente y los saludó con la mano.

En el equipo de baloncesto de Ryonan ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la presencia de Kazumi, por lo que a nadie le extrañó que estuviese ahí. Era más que evidente que había llegado en busca de Sendoh.

\- No tardes demasiado, Sendoh. Te estaremos esperando en el camarín. Tienes solo cinco minutos, nada más – dijo entonces el entrenador Taoka, hablando fuerte y claro.

Con esas palabras, el equipo continuó caminando hacia el camarín número 4 mientras Sendoh se quedó de pie en su posición, esperando a quedar a solas con Kazumi, preguntándose qué querría la chica.

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Fukuda al pasar a su lado, hablando en un susurro apenas audible para Sendoh.

Y solo entonces Sendoh se dio cuenta que tenía el ceño fruncido. Lo cambió rápidamente a una expresión de genuina curiosidad, rematando con una leve sonrisa.

\- Todo bien, Kicchou – asintió Sendoh.

Fukuda no le creyó en absoluto, pero siguió caminando.

Sendoh comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a Kazumi, y lo mismo hizo ella, en dirección a Sendoh.

\- Hola – dijo Kazumi cuando ambos se encontraron en un punto medio.

Sendoh volteó la cabeza sobre su hombro y vio que sus compañeros estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos.

\- Hola, Kazumi – dijo entonces, volteándose a ella.

Kazumi le sonrió otra vez y se acercó aún más a él, hasta quedar casi pegado a su cuerpo.

\- Venía a desearte suerte en el partido – susurró Kazumi, coqueteándole.

\- Gr-gracias – susurró también Sendoh, desprevenido.

Lo cierto es que después de lo sucedido con Himura, Sendoh había reducido el contacto físico con Kazumi al mínimo posible, buscando ordenar sus reales sentimientos y evitar cualquier tipo de confusión. Y este repentino arrojo de ella solo le estaba haciendo sentir ligeramente incómodo.

\- _"No debería… no debería sentirme incómodo con su cercanía, o pensará que algo anda mal"_ – se alertó Sendoh, obligándose a describir una ligera sonrisa.

\- Yo… sé que lo harás muy bien. Tengo fe en ti – Kazumi se acercó otro tanto, pegándose por completo a Sendoh. Buscó sus manos, y las agarró suavemente.

\- … - Sendoh no supo qué decir, la nueva proximidad de Kazumi lo estaba tomando por sorpresa.

Cuando Kazumi tomó las manos de Sendoh, éste no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera, pues de inmediato ella se puso de puntillas y buscó la boca de él. Como acto reflejo, más que nada para no rechazarla, Sendoh inclinó un poco la cabeza y selló así un suave y casto beso, que no fue nada más que un leve roce de labios.

\- Bien, creo que será mejor que te deje. Las chicas me están esperando – dijo Kazumi tras volver a pisar con normalidad, pero aun sosteniendo las manos de Sendoh.

Kazumi esperaba algún tipo de respuesta o reacción por parte de Sendoh, pero éste estaba tan compungido que no haya las palabras necesarias con que expresar lo que sentía. Aun así, pese a la confusión, se obligó a sonreír vagamente y a decir algo.

\- Gracias por todo, Kazumi. Nos vemos luego – y sin embargo, Sendoh no se atrevió a soltarle las manos, por temor a hacer patente su incertidumbre.

Kazumi también vaciló por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente fue ella quien soltó las manos. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante varios segundos, tan solo sonriéndose, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- _"Vaya, sí que está nervioso por el partido. Supongo que nunca lo admitirá, ¿eh? Lo importante es que me sienta presente, y aquí estoy. Bien hecho"_ – pensaba Kazumi, sin haber percatado de que la incomodidad de Sendoh tenía otros orígenes.

\- _"No, creo que no. Kazumi no merece esto… Yo… no lo sé. Tal vez lo mejor será alejarme de ella y ordenar mis sentimientos. ¿No?"_ \- pensaba Sendoh.

Cuando finalmente se separaron y continuaron por sus caminos, por separado, cada uno había tomado una importante decisión que querían comunicar al otro.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

El equipo de Shohoku casi en su totalidad (con la sola excepción del entrenador Anzai) se había quedado en el estadio para presenciar el encuentro entre Kainan y Ryonan. Cualquiera que fuera el resultado de aquél partido era de vital importancia para ellos, pues si Ryonan resultaba victorioso las cosas se pondrían extremadamente complicadas (dado que todos asumían que Kainan ganaría fácilmente el siguiente encuentro, el cual sería ante Takezato).

\- ¡Ah, mierda! Esto es muy aburrido. ¿Cuándo comenzará el partido? – preguntó Sakuragi, estirándose en su asiento, sin moral o recato alguno.

Himura, que estaba sentado a su derecha, lo miró divertido.

\- Paciencia, Sakuragi-kun, aún faltan 15 minutos más para que inicie el partido – respondió amablemente Himura.

Sin embargo, Ayako, que estaba sentada en el asiento de atrás (ubicado entre Himura y Sakuragi, pero en la hilera de atrás) no se mostró tan condescendiente con el pelirrojo.

 _ZAS_

\- ¡Cuida ese vocabulario, Sakuragi! Estamos representando a Shohoku, no andes dando una mala imagen de nosotros – reprimió la mánager tras darle un fuerte golpe con su abanico.

\- ¡Au! Ayako… - gimoteó molesto Sakuragi.

\- Bfff – bufó Rukawa, exasperado por tener que presenciar otra más de las escenas del pelirrojo.

El pelinegro estaba sentado a la derecha de Himura (estando éste en medio de él y Sakuragi). Y si bien Rukawa había bufado quedamente, Sakuragi pudo escucharlo a la perfección.

\- ¿Qué demonios dijiste, zorro apestoso? – preguntó Sakuragi, furioso, abalanzándose sobre Himura para pasar sobre él y poder encarar a Rukawa.

\- Ahh, Sakuragi, me aplastas – se quejó Himura, intentando quitarse al pelirrojo de encima.

Rukawa no se dignó a responder, tan solo desvió la vista hacia el otro lado, como si acabara de ver algo más interesante en que centrar su atención.

Las gradas comenzaban a llenarse paulatinamente, y gran parte de los asientos cercanos (en pleno balcón) se encontraban llenos casi en su totalidad.

\- Ya basta, Sakuragi. Compórtate o te las verás conmigo – advirtió severamente Akagi, sentado en la hilera de asientos de atrás, entre Ayako (a su derecha) y Kogure (a su izquierda).

Sakuragi se apaciguó de inmediato, pues no quería tener que vérselas con Akagi. Ya suficiente había tenido con haber llegado tarde al partido contra Takezato. Volvió a sentarse con normalidad, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Me aburro… - murmuró Sakuragi, enfurruñado.

Himura lo miró de reojo y no pudo evitar pensar en un niño de cinco años, impaciente, incapaz de mantenerse tranquilo mientras espera a que inicie su programa de televisión favorito. Luego miró a su derecha, hacia donde estaba Rukawa, y se encontró con éste en la misma posición de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada completamente apática y distante, sino indiferente.

\- _"Vaya, él también está bastante aburrido. A decir verdad, ambos se parecen más de lo que imaginan"_ – pensó Himura respecto a Sakuragi y Rukawa.

Himura también se cruzó de brazos y se dedicó a pasear la vista entre los distintos personeros del estadio que limpiaban afanosamente la duela, trapeándola de cabo a rabo con precisión milimétrica. Tras terminar esa labor, y cuando ya faltaban 10 minutos para el partido, ambas puertas que conectaban con la cancha se abrieron de par en par.

\- Ahí vienen – dijo Ayako, incorporándose.

Himura, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, se puso alerta, reclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor. El equipo de Kainan aparecía por la puerta norte, siendo el capitán Shinichi Maki quien lideraba la comitiva. Por la puerta sur aparecía el equipo de Ryonan, siendo su respectivo capitán, Jun Uozumi, quien encabezaba el grupo. Inmediatamente detrás de él, un poco más bajo, venía Akira Sendoh.

\- _"Sendoh…"_ – Himura tragó pesadamente tras verlo por primera vez desde hace días.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva producto de la emoción. Había evitado mirarlo directamente toda la mañana durante el partido, pese a que sabía perfectamente la ubicación del equipo de Ryonan entre los espectadores. Simplemente eludió cualquier contacto visual con él (cosa que por cierto había hecho con frecuencia en los partidos previos).

Sin embargo ahora que lo veía por primera vez, una extraña opresión en el pecho lo atenazó, sumando eso a un indescriptible calor que emergió desde el centro del ombligo y subió como fuego hasta la boca.

Se relamió los labios, sintiéndolo de pronto resecos.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – preguntó Rukawa tras hincarle suavemente el codo en las costillas, llamando su atención.

Himura se volteó rápidamente hacia a Rukawa que apuntaba discretamente hacia la cancha, hacia el sujeto que entraba caminando tras Sendoh. Siguió la dirección de su mirada y le respondió.

\- Él es Kicchou Fukuda, de segundo año – respondió Himura.

Rukawa asintió, y Sakuragi (quien también había escuchado las palabras de Himura y que también conocía al sujeto en cuestión) se mostró interesado.

\- ¿Fukuda? ¿Dijiste Fukuda? – preguntó Sakuragi.

\- Sí, Kicchou Fukuda – asintió nuevamente Himura. – No estuvo en el partido de práctica, por eso no lo habían visto antes – añadió, dirigiéndose a Sakuragi y Rukawa por igual.

Incluso el siempre tímido Toki Kuwata, sentado a la izquierda de Rukawa, comentó algo al respecto.

\- ¿Lo-lo conoces, Himura-chan? – preguntó Kuwata. – Se ve realmente imponente, todo un monstruo.

Y es que comparado con él, que apenas medía 1 metro con 63 centímetros, Kicchou Fukuda era todo un gigante.

\- No podría decir que lo conozco personalmente, pero leí las estadísticas de Ayako – respondió Himura, encogiéndose de hombros.

Kuwata, Rukawa y Sakuragi abrieron los ojos y sus bocas describieron una ´ **O** ´, cada uno preguntándose cómo es posible que no se les haya ocurrido hacer lo mismo. Ayako les había entregado un resumen con las estadísticas y datos de todos los equipos de la etapa final del campeonato, pero al parecer Himura era el único que se había tomado la molestia de leerlas.

\- ¿En serio leíste todo? –preguntó nuevamente Kuwata, con gran admiración.

Rukawa enarcó una ceja, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Ya bastante bien conocía las manías de Himura como para dudar que lo haya hecho.

\- Sí – asintió Himura. - Fukuda lleva la camiseta número 13, mide 1 metro con 88 centímetros y juega principalmente como ala-pívot – agregó, bastante aliviado de recordarlo a la perfección.

Lo cierto era, además, que agradecía tener cualquier excusa para centrar su atención en otro asunto que no fuera Sendoh.

\- Vaya, sí que eres inteligente – dijo Sakuragi, reclinándose hacia adelante hasta recostarse ligeramente sobre su brazo derecho, apoyándose sobre la baranda del balcón que estaba frente a la hilera de asientos en que estaban.

Himura le sonrió con modestia.

Abajo, en la cancha, los equipos de Kainan y Ryonan habían comenzado a hacer sus respectivos movimientos de calentamiento, ya sea lanzándose pases unos a otros o lanzando tiros hacia la canasta.

\- Así que ese cretino resultó ser jugador de Ryonan… - murmuró para sí mismo Sakuragi, siguiendo de cerca los movimientos de Fukuda.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó Himura.

\- No, nada… nada – le restó importancia Sakuragi, agitando su mano izquierda.

En ese momento el capitán del equipo de Ryonan, Jun Uozumi, corría velozmente hacia la canasta sur, dribleando un balón con total seguridad. Cuando llegó a la zona necesaria, saltó hacia la canasta y encestó con una potente clavada que remeció el tablero por completo.

Los presentes en el público murmuraron con gran asombro y excitación ante la majestuosa demostración de poder de tan tremendo jugador (sus 2 metros con 2 centímetros de estaturas aportaban un gran plus al factor asombro).

Incluso dentro del equipo de Shohoku se suscitaron algunas reacciones. Akagi, para nada ajeno a las demostraciones de su más cercano rival, masculló algunas palabras que nadie entendió.

\- Arg, ese maldito jefe orangután se está luciendo por la estatura que tiene – comentó Sakuragi, igualmente molesto con la demostración de Uozumi.

El calentamiento previo y las demostraciones de jugadas continuaron sucediéndose entre ambos equipos, pero ciertamente algo había cambiado tras la clavada de Jun Uozumi. Nobunaga Kiyota, quien no quiso quedarse atrás ante la demostración de poder de Ryonan, decidió sacar la cara por su propio equipo.

\- ¿Qué demonios piensa hacer ese cabeza hueca? – preguntó Sakuragi, incorporándose en su asiento.

Kiyota, de pie tras la línea central de la media cancha ocupada por Kainan, comenzó a correr hacia el tablero. A medio camino lanzó el balón hacia la canasta y comenzó a correr aún más rápido en esa misma dirección, un par de pasos por delante de la trayectoria que seguía el balón. Y entonces, nada más llegar a la línea de tiro, saltó hacia el tablero con ambas manos extendidas hacia arriba, como si quisiera agarrar el balón en el aire.

\- Piensa agarrar el balón en el aire y encestarlo él mismo – respondió Himura a la interrogante de Sakuragi.

A su lado, Rukawa enarcó una ceja y todos los demás integrantes de Shohoku, así como gran parte de los espectadores, siguieron con atención los siguientes movimientos de Kiyota.

Cuando Kiyota estuvo a solo centímetros del aro, estiró aún más su mano derecha para interceptar el balón y encestarlo con una clavada, pero para su mala fortuna, el balón iba más alto de lo predicho y pasó por sobre su alcance, entrando de todos modos en la canasta sin su intervención.

\- ¡El balón entró por su cuenta! – exclamó Yasuda, sentado en la fila de atrás, junto a Miyagi.

Producto de la sorpresa, Kiyota quedó colgado del aro con una sola mano y estuvo tambaleándose varios segundos buscando establecer el equilibrio antes de poder soltarse y caer con seguridad.

Para aquél entonces ya varias risas se habían desatado entre los espectadores, incluido algunos jugadores de Shohoku.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! ¡Ese mono salvaje es un bobo, no se puede bajar de la canasta! – rio Sakuragi de muy buena gana.

\- Miren, Ryonan hará algún tipo de jugada – exclamó Kuwata, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

Inmediatamente todos centraron su atención en la media cancha donde estaba Ryonan. Fukuda, que estaba en la media cancha, comenzó a correr hacia el tablero por el centro. Cuando llegó a la zona de tiro, Sendoh lanzo un balón hacia el tablero y Fukuda dio un enorme salto hacia adelante, precipitándose también hacia el tablero.

Fue una sincronización rápida y perfecta. En pleno vuelo Fukuda cogió el pase de Sendoh y lo encestó por medio de una vistosa clavada. Ambos jugadores habían ejecutado a la perfección la jugada conocida como _Alley Oop_ (jugada bastante llamativa, pero que requiere un alto nivel de sincronización entre las partes).

\- Eso… eso fue… - comenzó a comentar Kuwata, sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar.

\- Un Alley oop – completó Himura, mirando a su compañero.

Contrario a la reacción que generó el movimiento fallido de Kiyota, en esta ocasión gran parte de los espectadores celebró y festejó el movimiento combinado de los jugadores de Ryonan. Incluso algunos jugadores de Shohoku se atrevieron a dar el visto bueno.

\- Ese movimiento estuvo bueno, debo reconocerlo – sentenció Mitsui, sentado en la fila de atrás.

\- Ese tal Fukuda tiene una gran capacidad ofensiva – aportó Kogure.

En la fila de adelante, donde estaban todos los novatos, Sakuragi comenzó a despotricar con malhumor.

\- Bah, ese engreído es un bueno para nada. Solo tuvo suerte – dijo Sakuragi, cruzándose de brazos una vez más.

El pelirrojo aún recordaba a la perfección el mal encuentro con Fukuda hace solo unos días atrás.

Himura miró de reojo a Rukawa. Su estoica presencia, su rictus serio y mirada encendida le dio a entender a la perfección que estaba evaluando el nivel de ataque de Fukuda y Sendoh combinados, claramente en anticipación al próximo partido.

\- Kaede – susurro Himura entre dientes.

Rukawa le dedicó una mirada de reojo. Se vieron fijamente el uno al otro durante un par de segundos hasta que finalmente, y al mismo tiempo, ambos asintieron.

\- _"Nosotros también podemos"_ – pensó Himura.

\- _"Los derrotaremos"_ – pensó Rukawa, anticipándose al siguiente partido que sería contra Ryonan.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Cuando el conteo regresivo para dar inicio al partido llegó a 5 minutos, el entrenador Moichi Taoka se puso de pie y llamó a reunión al equipo de Ryonan, terminando así con el breve calentamiento.

 _-_ ¡Muchachos, reunión de equipo! – gritó el entrenador Taoka.

Al acto, y de manera obediente, los jugadores del equipo de Ryonan se dirigieron a la banca. Voluntariamente Sendoh quedó rezagado y dejó que sus compañeros lo adelantaran con gran margen. Fingió que se ataba las zapatillas, cuando en realidad lo único que quería conseguir era ganar algo de tiempo extra a solas.

Cuando por fin vio que era el último, se puso de pie y miró no hacia la banca donde estaban sus compañeros, sino que hacia las gradas, inmediatamente hacia el sector oriente, donde estaba congregado el equipo de Shohoku entre medio del resto de los cada vez más numerosos espectadores.

Miró a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de Shohoku de la manera más casual posible, como quien solo estuviera echando un vistazo al cielo para comprobar el clima. Pero lo cierto es que para él todos esos rostros solo eran una difusa oscuridad en medio del panorama general, y tras cruzar su mirada con la atónita mirada de Kenji Himura, sonrió. Sonrió apenas un poco, casi de manera involuntaria e imperceptible. El mayor peso de su sonrisa estuvo en la repentina intensidad de su mirada.

Solo aquél simple contacto visual fue suficiente para derribar todos los paradigmas erigidos por su mente, convencido finalmente de que lo que debía hacer era ir en esa dirección: acercarse a Himura y descubrir qué es lo que había (o podría haber) entre ambos.

\- _"Te veo, Kenji Himura. Realmente te veo a través de todo esto. Acaso tu… ¿acaso puedes sentir el peso de mi mirada? Oh, estás tan cerca, pero aun así es como si estuvieras a un mundo de distancia. Y yo… realmente me muero de ganas por decirte que…"_ – a toda velocidad, la mente de Sendoh comenzó a sacar conclusiones importantes, ya no gobernado por el cerebro, sino que por el corazón.

En lo alto del balcón oriente, inmediatamente encima de la cancha y donde empezaban las gradas, Kenji Himura aguantó la respiración completamente perplejo, sorprendido por el repentino e intenso contacto visual que estaba sosteniendo con Akira Sendoh. Había evitado mirarlo durante toda la mañana, y de pronto, de la nada, era él quien lo buscaba con la mirada.

En cuestión de una fracción de segundos también todos sus paradigmas se habían ido al traste.

\- _"Sendoh… Una mirada… dicen que una mirada a los ojos y una sonrisa es todo lo que se necesita para cambiar las cosas. Mierda, nunca creí que fuera cierto. Pero ahora… Me está mirando, me está sonriendo. ¿Acaso…?"_ – pensó Himura mientras sostenía la mirada de Sendoh y, torpemente, esbozaba una leve sonrisa de respuesta.

Aún a la distancia, Sendoh percibió la tímida sonrisa que le estaban dedicando.

Solo una fracción de segundos, apenas imperceptible para cualquier otro. Pero solo una fracción de segundo estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro, provocándose mutuamente un cortocircuito de pies a cabeza.

Y entonces ambos lo supieron.

- _"Lo que quiero decirte es que… estoy loco por ti. Y realmente creo que nunca había deseado a alguien así. Todo esto nuevo para mí, y estoy seguro que lo sentirás si tan solo pudiera… besarte. No como la otra vez, sino como corresponde. Después de todo, creo que realmente me gustas"_ – fue el último pensamiento reconfortante de Sendoh antes de girarse para encaminarse a la congregación junto al resto de sus compañeros.

La enorme y radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro fue interpretada por su equipo como una señal de que estaba listo para tan decisivo partido, cuando en realidad Sendoh estaba listo para otra cosa.

\- Por favor, siéntense en el piso – solicitó el entrenador Taoka una vez el equipo estuvo por completo reunido en torno a él.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Sentarnos? – preguntó el capitán Uozumi, sin entender.

Nadie pareció entender muy bien, pues nadie se movió de sus lugares. El entrenador Taoka, sin embargo, se sentó sobre la duela con ambas piernas y brazos cruzados y miró hacia arriba, hacia los jugadores que de pie se quedaron mirándolo.

\- En el piso, siéntense – repitió el entrenador Taoka, con paciencia.

En el acto los jugadores de Ryonan comenzaron a sentarse igual que su entrenador, con piernas y brazos cruzados, todos armando un corillo frente a él.

\- Muchachos, cierren los ojos, por favor – solicitó ahora el entrenador Taoka.

Esta vez no hubo duda alguna, y de inmediato todos cerraron sus ojos.

\- Traten de recordar todo el duro entrenamiento que hemos hecho estos últimos años. Recuerden, por favor, cada jornada vivida, cada lección aprendida y la intensidad de nuestros ejercicios realizados… - continuó el entrenador Taoka, hablando con una voz calma y profunda, transmitiendo así un cierto sentimiento de seriedad y gravedad a los jugadores.

Y al parecer tuvo sus resultados, pues todos, sin excepción alguna, comenzaron a recordar a su propio modo los pasados meses y el arduo entrenamiento al que se habían sometido. Akira Sendoh, sentado junto a Jun Uozumi, apretó fuertemente sus manos (apoyadas sobre sus muslos) y sus pensamientos y recuerdos fueron en un ir y venir frenético y caótico entre los entrenamientos con el equipo y los encuentros uno contra uno jugados con Kenji Himura. Sin embargo, tanto para él como para sus compañeros, fue la insiste voz de Moichi Taoka lo que se interpuso a cualquier recuerdo.

 _\- ¡Otra vez!_

 _\- ¡Muévanse más!_

 _\- ¡Vean bien a dónde va el balón!_

 _\- ¡No estén holgazaneando! ¡Quiero 10 vueltas más a la cancha!_

 _\- ¡Muevan esas piernas más rápido aún, necesitan más velocidad!_

Aquellas y muchas otras más eran las constantes órdenes con que Moichi Taoka los imprecaba en cada sesión de entrenamiento, ufanándose siempre por prepararlos para ser el mejor equipo de Kanagawa. Y hoy, al enfrentar al invencible Kainan, sería la prueba de fuego.

\- Bien, ya pueden abrir los ojos – dijo por fin el entrenador Taoka tras dos largos y eternos minutos de ejercicio mental.

\- ¡Ahhh! - suspiró fuertemente el capitán Uozumi, abriendo los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Ohhh! – Koshino comenzó a respirar rápidamente, al borde de la hiperventilación mientras se apoyaba con ambas manos sobre la duela.

\- Ya no… ya no quiero recordarlo – comentó Uekusa, igualmente afectado.

\- Con solo recordarlo, se me revolvió el estómago, estoy a punto de morir. ¡Ahhh! – exclamó Aida, poniéndose de pie para intentar recuperar el aliento.

\- Eso… eso fue un trauma para nosotros – comentó Ikegami, sintiendo náuseas.

Taoka los miró a todos con gran orgullo y asintió con complacencia, satisfecho con el resultado de su breve pero, al parecer, intenso ejercicio mental.

\- Nuestro equipo, muchachos, es el que más trabaja durante el entrenamiento. Les puedo asegurar que hemos entrenado mucho más que Shohoku e incluso que Kainan – comenzó a hablar Taoka, haciendo una pausa para mirar hacia el equipo de Kainan, congregado su sus respectivas bancas al otro lado de la cancha. - Y no me importa que tan estricto sea Takato con el equipo de Kainan, porque ¡yo soy mucho más estricto que él! – agregó, apuntándose a sí mismo.

Entonces, y no sin cierto esfuerzo debido a la edad, Taoka se puso de pie. Automáticamente y en silencio lo imitaron los jugadores de Ryonan.

\- Muchachos, ustedes se han esforzado mucho. Este es el momento más indicado para que nuestro equipo sea el campeón. Llegó nuestra hora – agregó entonces Taoka, paseando la mirada por cada jugador delante de él.

\- ¡Sí! – gritó cada uno de los jugadores de Ryonan, asintiendo con gran solemnidad a las palabras del entrenador.

Taoka sonrió con orgullo.

\- Bien muchachos, ya conocen la formación. Prepárense para el juego – dicho eso, Taoka fue a tomar asiento en la banca.

Nuevamente los jugadores asintieron a las órdenes dadas y los cinco titulares designados comenzaron a sacarse la ropa deportiva que llevaban encima del uniforme oficial. Sendoh, más tranquilo de lo habitual, como si un renovado ímpetu emergiera de él, se sentó en la banca y con toda la calma y serenidad del mundo comenzó a quitarse el pantalón deportivo extra grande que llevaba por sobre las calzas azules de Ryonan.

\- _"Ya está. Lo mejor será concentrarme en el partido, pero en cuanto termine y si se da la oportunidad, juro que me acercaré a hablar con él. Sino, le escribiré. ¿Aceptará si lo invito a aquel parque una vez más?"_ – pensaba Sendoh mientras se quitaba ahora la polera extra grande hasta quedar con la camiseta azul oficial.

Le entregó su ropa al siempre solícito Hikoichi Aida y se puso de pie una vez más.

\- _"Claro que aceptará, puedo sentirlo"_ – se dijo así mismo, armándose de valor. – _"Ahora, lo importante es ganar este partido"._

Dio un paso adelante y por primera vez sacó la voz. Una voz profunda, firme, pero sin llegar a gritar.

\- Bueno muchachos, vamos a jugar. Tengamos un buen partido y demos lo mejor de nosotros – dijo Sendoh, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, animándolos mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos hacia el centro de la cancha para reunirse con el árbitro y con los titulares del equipo de Kainan.


	27. Temor acallado

**Capítulo 27: Temor acallado**

 _Viernes 17 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

\- Bueno muchachos, vamos a jugar. Tengamos un buen partido y demos lo mejor de nosotros – dijo Sendoh, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros, animándolos mientras comenzaban a caminar juntos hacia el centro de la cancha para reunirse con el árbitro y con los titulares del equipo de Kainan.

Ambos equipos se formaron frente a frente en el centro de la cancha. El árbitro, con el balón en mano, solicitó a ambos capitanes que dieran un paso al frente y se estrecharan las manos como señal de respeto y demostración de buena fe para dirigir a sus respectivos equipos en un juego limpio y libre de malas prácticas.

\- Maki – dijo Uozumi, ofreciendo su enorme mano derecha a su contraparte.

Shinichi Maki, bastante más bajo que el capitán de Ryonan, levantó la vista y le sonrió con cortesía, sin embargo su mirada delataba que estaba realmente ansioso por dar inicio al encuentro.

\- Uozumi – dijo Maki, estrechando la mano de Maki.

Sin inmutarse por el fuerte agarre del capitán de Kainan, Uozumi lanzó un severo comentario, que más sonó a advertencia que otra cosa.

\- Maki, el día de hoy dejarás de ser el jugador número 1 de Kanagawa, ¿entendiste?

Los jugadores de Kainan, quienes pudieron escuchar perfectamente las palabras de Uozumi, abrieron los ojos de par en par, sorprendidos por tan abierto reto hacia su capitán.

¿En verdad Uozumi se atrevía a desafiar a Maki?

\- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? – preguntó Nobunaga Kiyota, furioso por la falta de respeto hacia su capitán.

Sin embargo Maki, lejos de sentirse pasado a llevar, asintió severamente.

\- Será imposible para ti, Uozumi – dijo entonces Maki, sosteniendo la mirada desafiante del capitán de Ryonan.

\- Te equivocas, porque no seré yo quien te derrote. Sendoh se encargará de hacerlo – corrigió Uozumi, con un grado de confianza y certeza tal que pilló desprevenido a Sendoh.

\- _"¿Uh? ¡Yo?"_ – se preguntó Sendoh tras escuchar que su capitán hablaba de él.

Los jugadores de Kainan, e incluso sus compañeros de Ryonan, se giraron hacia él. Maki fue quien más fijamente lo miró, esbozando una sonrisa amenazadora, como aceptando el desafío que le imponía Uozumi.

\- Oh, cielo santo – exclamó entonces Sendoh, desviando la vista hacia los altos focos del techo, sonriendo igualmente.

¿Por qué su capitán lo ponía bajo ese tipo de presión?

\- _"Supongo que no hay remedio, tendré que hacerme cargo de Maki. O al menos intentarlo…"_ – pensó.

 _Piiiiiii_

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato.

\- ¡Comenzaremos el partido entre el Instituto Kainan y la Preparatoria Ryonan! ¡Prepárense para el salto inicial! – anunció el juez del partido, transmitiendo su potente voz por medio de los altoparlantes distribuidos en todo el recinto.

Ahora que ya era oficial, el público comenzó a expresar sus muestras de apoyo al equipo que habían ido a ver. Jun Uozumi (para Ryonan) y Kazuma Takasago (para Kainan) se posicionaron en el centro para el primer salto mientras sus respectivos compañeros tomaban sus distintas posiciones en torno al círculo central, a la espera del inminente pase.

 **Datos del Juego:**

 **Instituto Kainan (color de vestuario blanco con morado y dorado)**

· Shinichi Maki (capitán).

 **Camiseta** : #4.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,84 metros.

 **Peso:** 79 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Kazuma Takasago.

 **Camiseta** : #5.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,91 metros.

 **Peso:** 80 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Soichiro Jin.

 **Camiseta** : #6.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,89 metros.

 **Peso:** 71 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Tadashi Mutou.

 **Camiseta** : #9.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,84 metros.

 **Peso:** 75 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

· Nobunaga Kiyota.

 **Camiseta** : #10.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,78 metros.

 **Peso:** 65 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

 **Preparatoria Ryonan (color de vestuario azul con celeste y blanco)**

· Jun Uozumi (capitán).

 **Camiseta:** #4

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 2,02 metros.

 **Peso:** 90 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Hiroaki Koshino

 **Camiseta:** #6.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado

 **Estatura** : 1,74 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

· Akira Sendoh

 **Camiseta:** #7.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,9 metros.

 **Peso:** 79 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Tomoyuki Uekusa

 **Camiseta:** #8.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,7 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Kicchou Fukuda

 **Camiseta** : #13.

 **Edad:** 16 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,88 metros.

 **Peso:** 80 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

Con mucho margen de ventaja, Uozumi logró tocar el balón primero y golpearlo en el aire para dar un pase hacia su izquierda, mandando el balón directo a las manos de Koshino.

Koshino no tuvo el balón demasiado tiempo en sus manos, y en cuanto vio la oportunidad, le mandó un pase a Sendoh.

\- ¡Bien muchachos, encestemos nuestra primera canasta! – exclamó Sendoh a viva voz tras recibir el balón, levantando el índice de la mano derecha mientras boteaba tranquilamente con la mano izquierda.

De manera excepcional, y como una medida estratégica impuesta por el entrenador Taoka, Sendoh cumpliría el rol de base durante el encuentro. Y eso no solo implicaba que tendría que enfrentarse directamente a Maki (su contraparte en ese rol), sino que también tendría que ser el encargado de armar las jugadas para liderar al equipo.

La tranquilidad de Sendoh no duró mucho, pues de inmediato Maki corrió a marcarlo, interponiéndose en su camino. Sendoh ladeó ligeramente su cuerpo, alejando el balón del alcance de las manos de Maki.

\- _"Eso fue rápido"_ – pensó Sendoh, que alcanzó a reaccionar a los movimientos de Maki en el último momento. – _"Lo mejor será que tenga cuidado, o de lo contrario me robará el balón"_

Si bien Sendoh era tan solo 6 centímetros más alto que Maki, el ritmo normal de su boteo era mucho más lento y aletargado, pues el balón debía describir una mayor distancia para llegar de vuelta a su mano tras rebotar contra el piso. Naturalmente era un movimiento ralentizado, y no se le ocurrió aplicar más fuerza en el movimiento de manos para aumentar la velocidad y así hacerle las cosas más difíciles a Maki.

El capitán de Kainan a provechó el descuido de Sendoh y usó la diferencia de estatura a su favor, y tras deducir con exactitud el ritmo del boteo del balón, estiró rápidamente su mano y logró interceptarlo limpiamente.

El balón salió despedido en dirección a la canasta de Ryonan.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Sendoh, sorprendido.

Pero Sendoh no cometería el mismo error dos veces, y con una agilidad sorprendente corrió tras el balón. Lo atrapó en una fracción de segundo, asegurándolo firmemente con ambas manos mientras se volteaba nuevamente hacia la canasta de Kainan.

\- _"Más fuerte, debo botear y driblear con más fuerza de la normal para mantener el balón lejos de las manos de Maki"_ – se dijo Sendoh.

Nuevamente Maki corrió hacia Sendoh y comenzó a marcarlo con igual intensidad que antes. Al parecer lo que esperaba Maki (así como el equipo de Kainan) era que el enfrentamiento entre estrellas se sucediera desde el primer momento del partido, y eso era justamente lo que había previsto el entrenador Taoka cuando delegó en él la misión de armar las jugadas utilizando el potencial de sus compañeros como primera opción.

\- _"Debo admitir que tenía razón. Bien, vamos a seguir esa estrategia"_ – Sendoh sonrió ante la insistente presión de Maki y mientras dribleaba el balón de costado (con mayor velocidad que antes para prevenir otro robo) escaneó el panorama general y las posiciones de sus compañeros.

Al instante detectó una oportunidad: Fukuda corría libremente hacia la canasta de Kainan, y Kiyota lo seguía de muy lejos, lo suficientemente lejos para alcanzarlo antes de que ejecutar la jugada que de inmediato planeó.

Solamente Sendoh y Maki estaban cerca del centro de la cancha, el resto de los jugadores se encontraban replegados cerca del tablero de Kainan. Sendoh retrocedió dos pasos y aprovechando su mayor estatura lanzó un pase alto directo hacia el tablero de Kainan.

\- ¡No encestarás desde aquí! – exclamó Maki, sorprendido por el inexplicable tiro de Sendoh.

\- No pretendo hacerlo – replicó Sendoh.

El balón siguió una trayectoria rápida hacia el tablero, muy lejos del alcance de cualquier jugador. Cuando se acercaba a su objetivo, el balón comenzó a perder altura paulatinamente, e instantes antes de impactar contra el aro, Kicchou Fukuda (que continuaba libre de marca) saltó tan alto como pudo, atrapó el balón en el aire y lo encestó con una clavada.

\- ¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS_

El público gritó enfervorecido y Ryonan celebró el primer tanto con gran entusiasmo.

\- ¡Buen pase, Sendoh! – felicitó Uozumi tras acercarse a Sendoh y chocar palmas con él.

Maki se hizo a un lado y fue a recibir el balón por parte del árbitro, pues la siguiente posesión del balón sería para el equipo de Kainan.

 _Piiiii_

El silbato sonó casi de inmediato, anunciando el reinicio del juego, y Sendoh notó casi al instante que Kainan no perdería el tiempo e iniciaría una rápida caga bajo la guía de Maki.

\- ¡Vamos, muchachos! ¡A defender! ¡No hay que dejar que pasen! – exclamó Sendoh.

Los jugadores de Ryonan se pusieron en marcha, tanto o más rápido que los jugadores de Kainan. Ryonan armó una estrategia de defensa conocida como _´caja y uno´,_ en la que cuatro jugadores adoptan una posición defensiva en la zona mientras que un quinto establece una posición de defensa individual sobre determinado objetivo.

\- ¡Cuatro, marcado! – gritó Sendoh tras interponerse en el camino de Maki, cortándole el paso.

Fukuda, Koshino, Uekusa y Uozumi ya se encontraban en la zona, cortando el paso al resto de los jugadores de Kainan.

\- _"Confían en mí. Para lograr este plan, el equipo confía mí"_ – se decía a sí mismo Sendoh mientras, con el máximo de concentración posible, marcaba férreamente a su objetivo.

Maki no disimuló la sorpresa que le infligió la curiosa estrategia de Ryonan, lo cual era un claro indicativo de que, una vez más, lo que pretendían era forzar un encuentro abierto con Sendoh.

Derecha, izquierda, nuevamente derecha. Maki pivoteaba sobre sus propios ejes una y otra vez en busca de despistar a Sendoh y poder desbordar su defensa, pero le era imposible lograrlo. Sendoh lo estaba marcando muy de cerca. Maki sonrió abiertamente al recordar las palabras de Uozumi y, tras quedar de espalda a Sendoh, se tomó la libertad de decir un par de palabras.

\- Veo que estás realmente dispuesto a ocupar mi lugar.

Habló firmemente, sin reproches ni titubeos, y al escucharlo, Sendoh mostró una gran sorpresa.

\- ¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó.

Antes de responder, Maki intentó flanquear a Sendoh por la izquierda, pero éste leyó correctamente sus intenciones y le cortó el paso al instante.

\- Hablo de ser el número 1 de Kanagawa. Realmente intentas derrotarme – respondió Maki, dándole ligeramente la espalda a Sendoh para botear el balón lejos de su alcance.

\- Oh… por lo que dijo que Uozumi – asintió Sendoh, entendiendo de pronto aquello a lo que se refería Maki. - Intentar ser el jugador número 1 en Kanagawa es muy divertido. ¿No es divertido para ti también? – preguntó.

Pero lo cierto es que a Sendoh aquellos títulos y honores le tenían sin cuidado. La verdad es que respetaba enormemente el juego de Maki, e incluso dudaba de que pudiera estar a su altura. Pero como ese era el anhelo que tanto el entrenador Taoka como sus compañeros habían puesto en él, se había convencido a si mismo de que intentaría lograrlo.

\- _"Pero lo esencial es divertirse, disfrutar el juego. ¿No es así?"_ – se preguntó a sí mismo, siguiendo los movimientos de su rival con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

Viendo que le sería difícil pasar a Sendoh, Maki retrocedió un par de pasos y sin dar tiempo a que Sendoh reaccionara, lanzó un pase a Jin, quien rápidamente lanzó otro pase a Mutou. La diferencia de estatura entre éste y Koshino era más que considerable, por lo que Mutou pudo burlar la defensa de zona sin problemas y depositar una sencilla bandeja.

\- ¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 _PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS_

Nuevamente el público festejó la jugada, esta vez vitoreando a Kainan.

El juego continuó de inmediato con la misma dinámica demostrada desde un comienzo: Maki y Sendoh articulando las jugadas para sus compañeros, pero sin ser ellos mismos quienes asumieran el rol de encestar. En esas lindes, las cualidades de Sendoh como base y armador demostraron ser considerablemente superiores a las de Maki, y prueba de ello era la considerable ventaja que llevaba Ryonan.

Con tan solo 9 minutos con 1 segundo restante para finalizar el primer tiempo, el marcador iba en 23 puntos para Ryonan contra 15 tantos para Kainan. Nuevamente la posesión del balón era para el equipo de Ryonan, y el ya reiterado enfrentamiento entre Sendoh y Maki volvió a producirse.

\- _"Es demasiado rápido, creo que está presionando aún más que antes" –_ advirtió Sendoh luego de que Maki le cortara el paso.

Sendoh adoptó una posición defensiva aún más hermética, alerta. Bajó otro tanto su centro de gravedad mientras boteaba el balón con rapidez y firmeza, anteponiendo su cuerpo de costado entre éste y Maki, cuidándolo de cualquier robo mientras al mismo tiempo escaneaba la situación de sus compañeros.

Su capacidad de visión general era realmente estelar, y eso fue lo que le permitió ver de inmediato la sigilosa figura que se acercaba desde atrás, acechando, esperando encontrarlo con la guardia baja para robarle el balón mientras Maki le cortaba el paso.

- _"Debo deshacerme del balón. ¡Por la derecha!"_ – justo cuando Kiyota se abalanzaba sobre él para robarle el balón, Sendoh pivoteó por la derecha y pasó el balón por entre sus piernas, despistando así a sus dos rivales al mismo tiempo.

Fue una reacción perfecta, en el instante justo para abrirse camino y quitarse a ambos de encima. Y haciendo gala también de su agilidad mental, reconoció al instante la nueva posibilidad: Kiyota había dejado a uno de sus compañeros libre de marca.

- _"¡Kicchou!"_ – exultante, Sendoh dio un pase alto directo hacia la canasta de Kainan, el cual fue interceptado en el aire por Fukuda.

Otro llamativo Alley Oop por parte de Ryonan puso el marcador en 25 puntos a su favor contra 15 tantos para Kainan a tan solo 8 minutos con 29 segundos para finalizar el primer tiempo.

\- ¡EXCELENTE! ¡Los pases de Sendoh-senpai son realmente formidables! – aulló Hikoichi Aida desde la banca de Ryonan, sobreponiéndose al clamor del público.

En la canchan, uno a uno fueron acercándose los jugadores de Ryonan a felicitar a Sendoh.

\- Buen trabajo, Sendoh. Veo que tienes la situación controlada – dijo Uozumi al pasar a su lado.

\- Oh, no queda otra. Me has puesto en un gran aprieto – replicó Sendoh, sonriéndole a su capitán.

\- Jah, no te quejes. Estoy seguro que podrás derrotar a Maki – Uozumi expresó sus anhelos y se marchó a defender

Koshino y Uekusa le chocaron las palmas, mientras que Fukuda se quedó otro tanto a intercambiar palabras con él.

\- Hoy estás mejor que nunca – murmuró Fukuda.

Ambos jugadores echaron un vistazo al árbitro, que en ese momento le entregaba el balón a Maki para iniciar así la posesión de Kainan.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Sendoh.

\- Estás sonriendo como idiota, y hace una hora estabas algo perturbado – respondió Fukuda, secándose el sudor de la frente.

\- Oh, es por el partido. Realmente quiero que ganemos, ¿sabes? – Sendoh estrechó aún más su sonrisa.

\- Mhn… lo sé. Aunque no sueles sonreír como un idiota enamorado cada vez que ganamos.

Dicho eso, Fukuda le palmeó la espalda y corrió a tomar su posición defensiva, dejándolo a solas.

\- _"Meh, estoy seguro que me ocultas algo, Hoshi"_ – pensaba Fukuda mientras trotaba a marcar a Kiyota, con la misma expresión apática de siempre. – _"Algo sucedió, no puede ser que hayas estado tan confundido antes del partido y ahora estés sonriendo como idiota. ¿Acaso se trata Kazumi?"_

Sendoh, por su parte, se quedó dando vueltas a las últimas palabras de Fukuda.

\- _"¿Sonreír como idiota enamorado? Rayos, ¿de qué hablas, Fukuda?"_ – se preguntó, secándose el sudor de la frente con su muñequera mientras miraba discretamente hacia las gradas.

Lo vio al instante.

Kenji Himura lo estaba observando con casual interés mientras, de manera discreta, conversaba con sus compañeros.

 _Piiii Piii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera pedido por Kainan! – anunció el juez oficial del juego.

Sorprendido, Sendoh miró hacia la banca de Kainan. La mirada seria del entrenador Takato le causó una mala sensación.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

\- _"Sendoh… Su juego ha avanzado tanto que no puedo ni imaginar siquiera alcanzarlo. Pero, por sobre todo es…es un jugador maravilloso"_ – pensaba Himura completamente absorto en sus cavilaciones, anonadado por la demostración de habilidades de Sendoh y su magistral forma de conducir al equipo de Ryonan, enfrentándose abiertamente a Maki.

Una pequeña e indescriptible incomodidad había emergido en él conforme el juego se desarrollaba. Ya fuera el deseo de estar abajo en la cancha jugando con Sendoh (o contra él) o bien el insistente pensamiento y descubrimiento de que su cuerpo era algo así como una escultura que deseaba explorar por completo.

Las hormonas hacían lo suyo, mientras que su corazón gritaba anhelo y su mente le ordenaba comportarse y no dejarse en evidencia ante sus compañeros.

\- Es extraño, es realmente extraño que Sendoh esté jugando como base – comentó Mitsui, reclinándose hacia adelante, haciendo una especie de análisis mientras ambos equipos se encontraban replegados en sus bancas a la espera de que terminase el tiempo fuera pedido por Kainan.

Miyagi asintió a las palabras de Mitsui, y agregó:

\- Sí, es extraño que alguien que mide un metro con 90 juegue en esa posición. Pero hay que reconocer que Sendoh lo está haciendo bastante bien – dijo Miyagi, revolviéndose un tanto incómodo en su asiento.

\- A estas alturas, es claro que este partido se reducirá a un encuentro abierto entre Maki y Sendoh. Y lo cierto es que a Maki le está costando un poco de trabajo burlar la posición de Sendoh, especialmente porque es más alto – comentó Akagi, evaluador

Todos, o casi todos, asintieron. Himura no pudo evitar poner atención mientras sus compañeros hablaban del chico que le gustaba, y un instinto protector emergió hasta el punto que se encontró a sí mismo hablando en voz alta:

\- Su juego hasta ahora ha sido sencillamente perfecto. Posee una mirada amplia de la cancha, una gran manera de driblear y una excepcional habilidad para los pases. Todas esas cualidades tiene, y es posible que esta sea la mejor posición para Sendoh.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, algunas de sorpresa y otras (como la de Rukawa) más censuradoras o acusadoras si cabe.

\- _"¿Acaso está alabando al enemigo?"_ – se preguntó Rukawa, enarcando una ceja.

Ante la mirada inquisidora de Rukawa, Himura bajó la vista hacia sus propios pies mientras sentía el rostro enrojecer hasta niveles sospechosos producto de la vergüenza.

\- _"¡Mierda, ¿acaso puedo ser más evidente?!"_ – se recriminó.

Hubiera dado lo posible por deshacer sus palabras, pero lo cierto es que nadie lo recriminaba. Muy por el contrario.

\- Muy bien, eh. Ese fue un excelente análisis – comentó Ayako, reclinándose hacia adelante y dándole una suave palmada en la espalda a Himura.

Himura levantó la mirada y se giró levemente hacia los asientos de atrás.

\- Ayako… - murmuró.

\- Tienes buena visión, se nota que sabes evaluar muy bien la capacidad de nuestros adversarios – comentó también Kogure, felicitándolo.

Akagi asintió en silencio y Miyagi le sonrió divertido. Mitsui lo ignoró por completo, e incluso creyó detectar cierto desdén en su perfil de ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Ya comenzará! – alertó Kuwata.

Automáticamente todos se voltearon atentos hacia la cancha. Kainan iniciaba el juego bajo el liderazgo de Maki.

\- Dudo mucho que las cosas sigan así – comentó Akagi.

Todos en Shohoku se giraron a él, esperando alguna explicación.

\- ¿Capitán? – Ayako lo invitó a explayarse más.

Sin embargo, fue Miyagi quien tomó la palabra.

\- Maki no es de los que se quedan callado, es obvio que la verdadera estrategia de Kainan aún no ha salido a relucir. Dejarán que Ryonan juegue bien y muestre todas sus cartas, y cuando menos lo esperemos, comenzarán a atacar con todo – dijo Miyagi, cruzado de brazos, prácticamente reclinado en su asiento.

\- Ryota… - murmuró Ayako, levemente sorprendida por la faceta analítica de su compañero.

\- Y ya no debe tardar, Maki está tramando algo – secundó Akagi.

La atención volvió a centrarse en el juego.

Maki corría a toda velocidad hacia la media cancha de Ryonan, sus compañeros ya estaban posicionados cerca de la zona de tiro, cada uno marcado férreamente por su contraparte. Sendoh le cortó el paso de inmediato, por lo que Maki tuvo que detener su avance y comenzar a botear el balón con más fuerza aún, bajando su centro de gravedad hasta límites absurdos (todo con tal de mantenerlo lejos del alcance de Sendoh).

\- _"Se ve complicado"_ – alarmado, Himura se reclinó instintivamente hacia adelante.

\- ¿Por qué driblea el balón tan bajo? – preguntó inocentemente Kuwata.

\- Porque esa posición es extremadamente defensiva, no quiere que Sendoh le robe el balón – respondió Akagi.

Kuwata asintió, aunque aún había duda en su rostro. Sin embargo, ya sea por su timidez o por no parecer corto de entendederas, decidió no preguntar más al respecto.

Himura lo notó de reojo, y le brindó una cuerda a su compañero novato.

\- El dribling bajo se usa en casos de estrecha marcación para proteger y asegurar el balón manteniéndolo muy cerca del piso – comenzó a explicar Himura a gran velocidad, mirando de reojo hacia la cancha para no perder detalle del juego.

Kuwata asintió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Himura continuó.

\- Tú, que eres más bajo, podrías beneficiarte de esta técnica. Fíjate bien en la posición de Maki: rodillas flexionadas y pelvis levemente desplazada hacia atrás, lo cual le permite mantener el equilibrio. El objetivo es mantener el balón atrás, mientras con el resto del cuerpo mantiene a su adversario alejado. El boteo del balón se concentra en los dedos en lugar de la mano. Lo bueno de esta técnica es que te permite escapar del marcaje de manera imprevista, pero tienes que tener cuidado de no tropezar.…

Kuwata absorbió toda la información entregada mientras asentía frenéticamente, procurando no perder detalle alguno. Akagi vigiló el intercambio con extremado cuidado, asintiendo también a las palabras de Himura.

Y de pronto, súbitamente, la situación había cambiado en la cancha.

Tras estar quieto un par de segundos, dribleando frenéticamente el balón mientras evaluaba la situación, Maki decidió cortar hacia la derecha a la máxima velocidad posible, dejando a Sendoh atrás.

\- _"¡Mierda, es demasiado rápido!"_ – exclamó para sí mismo Himura, apretando los labios, lamentando que Maki haya pasado a Sendoh.

Maki corrió directamente hacia el tablero, por el carril central, hasta toparse con la imponente defensa de Uozumi. Saltó y levantó el balón con ambas manos, simulando un tiro. Uozumi también salto, extendiendo ambas manos para bloquearlo.

Pero no fue necesario, en el instante justo Maki envió un pase de costado hacia su derecha, el cual atajó inmediatamente Kiyota.

\- ¡Ilusos! – exclamó a viva voz Kiyota, celebrando antes de tiempo el que hayan burlado la defensa de Ryonan.

Kiyota saltó con el balón hacia adelante, dispuesto a encestar una sencilla canasta. Pero instantes de conseguir su cometido, y salido de la nada, Sendoh emergió desde atrás y con un potente salto hacia adelante alargó su brazo y golpeó fuertemente el balón, quitándolo de las manos de Kiyota.

El balón terminó cayendo fuera de los límites de la cancha.

 _WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

El público festejó como nunca aquel magnífico bloqueo por parte de Sendoh, y el grupo de animadoras de Ryonan prorrumpió en escandalosas y llamativas porras que opacaron por mucho a cualquier intento hecho hasta ahora por las admiradoras de Himura y Rukawa combinadas.

- _"Sen… doh…"_ – sorprendido aún más si cabe, Himura entreabrió ligeramente la boca producto de lo maravillado y asombrado que estaba con las jugadas de Sendoh.

De no haber sido por la intervención de Mitsui, Himura hubiera continuado con la boca abierta observando a Sendoh, a riesgo de quedar repleto de su propia baba.

\- Oye, Akagi… ¿es cierto que ustedes perdieron un partido de práctica contra Ryonan por tan solo punto de diferencia? – preguntó Mitsui, algo sorprendido.

Como toda respuesta, Akagi frunció el ceño y se negó a responder.

Confundido, Mitsui buscó la respuesta en el resto de sus compañeros, pero todos habían adoptado la misma expresión de fastidio o abatimiento ante la pregunta. La única excepción fue Miyagi, que por no haber estado presente en el partido de práctica no estaba al tanto del nivel de Ryonan por aquél entonces.

\- No lo sé, viejo – susurró Miyagi cuando Mitsui lo miró en busca de una respuesta.

\- Quizás… - respondió por fin Kogure, un tanto abatido.

\- ¿Uh? Eso no me parece nada gracioso – replicó Mitsui, levemente irritado, volteándose nuevamente a observar el partido.

En un hermético silencio, acaso tenso, el equipo de Shohoku se dedicó a observar el juego mientras todos pensaban en la misma cosa: el enfrentamiento contra Ryonan iba a ser realmente complicado.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

El segundo tiempo llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con la misma situación general: Ryonan continuaba liderando con 39 puntos contra 29 tantos por parte de Kainan. Aquellos 10 puntos de diferencia se mantuvieron imperturbables, inalterables; y el consenso generalizado de los espectadores parecía ser que Ryonan ya tenía la victoria asegurada.

Y aun cuando el segundo tiempo ya iba en pleno curso, nada parecía cambiar significativamente.

\- _"Es extraño, por alguna razón siento que Kainan no ha jugado con todo su potencial aún. En especial Maki, sé que es capaz de mucho más"_ – pensaba Sendoh mientras, con absoluta concentración, saltaba tan alto como le era posible y le mandaba un pase a Fukuda.

Mutou no pudo hacer nada para impedir que Fukuda se hiciera con el pase y terminara encestando nuevamente, ampliando así la puntuación de Ryonan hasta los 41 tantos (de los cuales 24 eran de su autoría).

\- Excelente, Kicchou – felicitó Sendoh, acercándose a su compañero y amigo para chocar palmas.

\- Buen pase, Hoshi – asintió Fukuda.

Sendoh le sonrió.

\- ¡Fukuda! ¡Fukuda! ¡Fukuda! ¡Fukuda!

La banca de Ryonan, así como sus animadoras, gritaban una y otra vez clamando por Fukuda. Y si bien Fukuda parecía indiferente a aquel clamor en su nombre, Sendoh tenía perfectamente claro que estaba disfrutando su momento como nunca antes.

\- _"Realmente me da mucho gusto que estés de vuelta, tus jugadas están animando sobremanera al equipo"_ – pensó Sendoh mientras ambos jóvenes corrían a tomar posición defensiva.

A partir de aquél entonces, la diferencia de puntos aumentó progresivamente, siempre a favor de Ryonan. Y cuando ya faltaban poco más de 11 minutos para terminar el segundo tiempo (y por ende el partido), el marcador iba en 59 puntos para Ryonan contra 44 tantos para Kainan.

Sin embargo, la creciente incertidumbre que sentía Sendoh respecto al desempeño de Kainan (y en particular de Maki) solo iba en aumento. Ante todo, Sendoh era un sujeto aterrizado, y si bien era plenamente consciente de sus sobresalientes habilidades en el basquetbol, también era lo suficientemente realista como para reconocer que algo no encajaba en esta situación, pues sabía perfectamente que Maki era capaz de más, mucho más.

Mientras el juego de Kainan se iniciaba, Sendoh cruzó su mirada con la de Maki e inmediatamente corrió a marcarlo con un único pensamiento en su mente:

\- _"¿Qué planeas hacer, Maki? ¿Cuál es tu verdadera estrategia?"_

Estaba realmente ansioso por descubrir el máximo potencial de Maki, medir sus fuerzas contra las de él y descubrir (o redescubrir) sus propios límites. Y no era por ambición ni por aquella búsqueda del título de mejor jugador de Kanagawa, sino que por el más puro y genuino placer de jugar el mejor partido posible.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

\- Maldición, no me imaginaba que el equipo de Ryonan pudiera contar con un encestador tan bueno como Fukuda – comentó severamente Akagi mientras seguía el desarrollo del juego.

\- Y eso que debemos tener en cuenta que Sendoh apenas si ha encestado. Mierda, las cosas lucen complicadas – intervino Mitsui, pesimista.

¿Sería este el día en que Kainan perdería el trono?

Si acaso Ryonan ganaba, y dada la experiencia del último partido contra Kainan, para Shohoku conseguir la victoria en el último y más decisivo partido sería todo un suplicio, acaso no imposible.

En aquél momento el equipo de Kainan iniciaba una rápida contraofensiva que buscaba acortar la brecha de puntos contra Ryonan. El balón había ido a parar a manos de Nobunaga Kiyota, quien tras dejar atrás a Fukuda (con una facilidad sorprendente) se dispuso a encestar con una bandeja.

Sin embargo, Uozumi emergió en su camino como una imponente e infranqueable pared.

\- Mmm, este es el momento del desafío – comentó Sakuragi, sobándose el mentón, con una mirada maliciosa.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Ayako, reclinándose hacia el pelirrojo desde la hilera de atrás de los asientos.

\- Del jefe orangután y del simio salvaje, lógicamente. Los dos son unos primates salvajes jejeje – respondió Sakuragi, riendo entre dientes.

\- ¿Simio salvaje? ¿Y ese quién es? – preguntó Himura, divertido. Ya sabía que el jefe orangután era Uozumi.

\- Ese tal Kiyota, es un mono feo y salvaje – respondió Sakuragi.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Otra vez con eso? – Ayako, resignada con tanta tontería, volvió a sentarse con normalidad en su asiento.

Rukawa, a la izquierda de Himura, murmuró por lo bajo.

\- Bah, tú también lo eres, cabeza hueca.

Himura lo escuchó a la perfección y se volteó hacia el con una expresión atónita pero a la vez divertida en su rostro. No quería que aquello iniciara una nueva disputa entre sus compañeros, pero no pudo evitar encontrarle la gracia al comentario de su amigo.

\- Kaede… - murmuró Himura entre dientes.

Al parecer, Sakuragi estaba tan concentrado en seguir lo que sucedía en la cancha que no llegó a escuchar las palabras de sus compañeros. Tan divertido como estaba por ver cómo Kiyota era detenido por Uozumi con una facilidad que sin dudas era insultante.

\- ¡No encestarás, mocoso engreído! – rugió fuertemente Uozumi.

Kiyota, sorprendido pero aun así obstinado, intento rectificar su bandeja con el fin de encestar con un gancho derecho, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo pues Uozumi le arrebató el balón con un manotazo, pasando a llevar a Kiyota y cometiendo así una nueva falta.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Falta, número 4, equipo azul! – anunció el árbitro casi en el acto.

El público murmuró conmocionado y Uozumi levantó su mano derecha a regañadientes, con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

\- Y esa fue su tercera falta… - anunció Ayako, anotando rápidamente aquél dato en su libreta.

\- Es un atarantado – sentenció Akagi, tanto o más indignado que Kiyota (quien por cierto, y tras reclamar sonoramente contra Uozumi, tomaba posición para lanzar sus dos tiros libre correspondientes).

Kiyota encestó los tiros sin problema alguno, y rápidamente el juego se reanudó con posesión para Ryonan.

\- Fukuda es un excelente anotador, es cierto… pero su defensa es débil – comentó repentinamente Himura.

Sus compañeros lo miraron de inmediato. Rukawa asintió en silencio, y lo mismo hizo Kogure.

\- Aun tiene mucho que mejorar, eso nos será de gran ayuda – convino el sub capitán.

En la cancha, Sendoh conducía la jugada para su equipo con la misma intensidad que venía demostrando desde un comienzo. A esas alturas era más que evidente que el as de Ryonan se había ganado una considerable cantidad de adeptos entre los espectadores, pues eran varios los que estaban gritando su nombre en señal de ánimo.

\- Sin dudas Sendoh es el jugador más fuerte de todos. Me alegra ver que el equipo de Ryonan se ha convertido en el más poderoso de todos – comentó de pronto y en voz alta un señor entrado en edad, sentado en la fila de asientos detrás de Ayako, y quien junto a al que parecía ser su hijo, no dudaba en dar muestras de apoyos a aquél a Ryonan.

Aquel comentario, y en específico la mención a Ryonan como el equipo más poderoso de Kanagawa, levantó las suspicacias de Sakuragi.

\- ¿Mhn? – murmuró el pelirrojo, volteándose hacia el señor que acababa de hablar.

\- Míralo bien, hijo, porque es probable que hoy sea el día en que Kainan pierda el trono. Sin dudas, no hay como... – continuó comentando en voz alta el señor.

Nuevamente aquella mención a la superioridad absoluta de Ryonan gatilló su curiosidad, solo que esta vez rayó en la exasperación hasta tal punto que terminó por estallar.

\- ¡OÍGAME SEÑOR! – gritó Sakuragi a pleno pulmón, poniéndose de pie y encarándolo.

Asustada, Ayako se hizo levemente a un lado, al mismo tiempo que el resto de los integrantes de Shohoku desviaban la vista a su compañero, visiblemente sorprendidos por la reacción del pelirrojo.

\- ¡ESCÚCHEME BIEN, ANCIANO! – continuó gritando Sakuragi, pasándose a la fila de asientos superior.

Ayako se puso inmediatamente de pue y se salió del camino del furioso pelirrojo. Aquellos que estaban junto al señor y su hijo también se hicieron levemente a un lado, temerosos de verse involucrados en tan repentina discusión unilateral.

\- ¡¿Acaso está insinuando que Shohoku es mucho más débil que Ryonan?! – preguntó Sakuragi, furioso.

La sola idea de que consideraran débil a su propio equipo lo estaba sacando de quicio.

\- ¿Y…. y quién eres tú, jovencito? – preguntó el señor, titubeando, asustando, ya también de pie.

\- ¡¿Qué quién soy yo?! ¡¿QUIÉN SOY YO?! – bramó Sakuragi, aún más encolerizado.

El pelirrojo hizo el intento de pasar por sobre el asiento vacío de Ayako para quedar directamente frente al intimidado señor, pero Akagi lo detuvo a tiempo.

\- ¡Ya basta, cabeza hueca! – ordenó Akagi, sujetándolo por la espalda.

Kogure se unió a los esfuerzos del capitán y atajó a Sakuragi por un brazo.

\- ¡Sakuragi, ya deja de molestar!

El pelirrojo hubiera continuado con su discusión sin sentido, pero un repentino clamor y grito colectivo entre los espectadores lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ryonan acababa de anotar otro tanto gracias a la jugada combinada de Fukuda y Sendoh.

Todos se voltearon a la cancha, incluido el colérico Sakuragi.

\- ¡Argh! Yo me largo – exclamó Sakuragi, entre decepcionado e irritado por el hecho de que Ryonan ampliase aún más su ventaja sobre Kainan.

\- ¿Qué dices? – preguntó Akagi, confundido, soltando a Sakuragi pues éste había dejado de luchar por abalanzarse sobre el señor.

\- Ya me voy, me harté – respondió Sakuragi, pasándose a los asientos de adelante con gran facilidad.

\- Pero… ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó ahora Kogure, intentando detener al pelirrojo.

Sakuragi tomó su bolso deportivo, se lo cargó a la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras a solo un par de pasos de distancia, donde terminaba aquella sección de asientos.

Himura, que había observado la escena en silencio (perplejo como el resto de sus compañeros), quiso asir el bolso de Sakuragi para pedirle que se quedara, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo. Rukawa lo sujetó suavemente por el hombro, y cuando Himura se volteó a él, negó levemente con la cabeza, como queriendo decir _´déjalo ir´._

En silencio, Sakuragi subió un par de escalones más hasta que se detuvo súbitamente y dio media vuelta, quedando de cara a la cancha. Estaba molesto, estaba irritado, y necesitaba desahogarse.

\- ¡OÍGAN! ¡VIEJO, MONO SALVAJE! ¡Ya dejen de fingir! – gritó a pleno pulmón Sakuragi, dirigiéndose directamente a Kiyota y Maki.

Los aludidos levantaron la vista inmediatamente hacia la fuente de aquellos estruendosos gritos, y tras reconocer la figura de Sakuragi, Kiyota frunció el ceño. Maki se quedó mirándolo un tanto sorprendido.

\- ¡Por su culpa creerán que nosotros somos débiles! – continuó gritando Sakuragi.

Kiyota, visiblemente molesto por aquella interpelación, replicó de igual manera, gritando él también a plena voz.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, MONO PELIRROJO!

\- ¡AHHH! ¡Yo ya me voy de aquí, maldito mono salvaje! – replicó Sakuragi, dándose media vuelta, dejando a medio estadio sumido en la extrañeza.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Se preguntaban prácticamente todos.

Cuando el juego se reanudó, todo pareció volver a una relativa normalidad dentro del equipo de Shohoku, superada ya la repentina y escandalosa salida de Sakuragi. Transcurrido tan solo dos minutos (sin cambios considerables en el juego), Kaede Rukawa se revolvió en su asiento para tomar su bolso deportivo que descansaba entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Kaede? – preguntó Himura entre dientes.

\- Yo también me voy – anunció Rukawa poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose al capitán Akagi como muestra de respeto por su autoridad.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué, Rukawa? – preguntó Ayako.

\- Ya vi la capacidad que tiene Ryonan jugando, no veo la necesidad de seguir aquí – respondió Rukawa.

El pelinegro caminó hacia los escalones para poder marcharse, y nada más subir un par de esto, fue secundado por Mitsui y Miyagi.

\- Yo también me largo – informó Mitsui, saliendo rápido por entre los asientos de la segunda final.

\- Yo igual – añadió Miyagi.

\- Yo… yo creo que también me voy – se sumó Yasuda, saliendo tras Miyagi, casi pegado.

En silencio se sumó el resto de los jugadores, hasta el punto que solo Akagi, Ayako, Himura y Kogure se quedaron para presenciar el desenlace del encuentro.

\- Pfff, siempre es lo mismo con estos cabezas hueca. ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderán? – resopló el capitán Akagi una vez se hubieron ido todos.

\- ¿Tú no te irás, Himura-san? – preguntó Kogure, reclinándose hacia adelante.

\- N-no… yo me quiero quedar a ver el desenlace – respondió el novato.

\- Bien, me alegro que seas responsable – felicitó Kogure.

WOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA

Un sonoro y contundente clamor general del público les hizo centrar nuevamente la atención en el juego. Maki acababa de robar el balón a Sendoh e iniciaba una rápida contra ofensiva a toda marcha. Tenía el camino prácticamente libre hasta que logró llegar a la zona de tiro e impulsarse hacia adelante con un gran salto para depositar el balón con una bandeja.

Iba a ser un tiro sencillo, pero súbitamente Koshino emergió en su camino, saltando casi tan alto como él para intentar bloquearlo.

\- _"¡No, cometerás una falta!"_ – se exclamó a si mismo Himura, reprimiendo el impulso de gritar a viva voz.

Y como si de algo mágico se tratase, en el mismo segundo que la mente de Himura se decía aquellas palabras, Akira Sendoh las verbalizaba a viva voz.

\- ¡No, cometerás una falta! – gritó, corriendo hacia la escena.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Maki continuó con su jugada y Koshino chocó de frente con él, cometiendo la falta. Producto del impacto y la imponencia física de Maki, Koshino cayó de espaldas mientras que el balón entró limpiamente en la canasta.

 _Piiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Tiro libre, canasta cuenta! – anunció el árbitro.

Sendoh corrió a ayudar a Koshino mientras el equipo de Kainan celebraba la proeza de su capitán antes de que ejecutara su tiro libre.

\- Creo que finalmente saldrá a relucir la verdadera estrategia de Kainan – comentó Akagi en voz alta.

\- Maki consiguió una jugada de 3 puntos, con esto el juego está a punto de cambiar bruscamente – convino Kogure.

Himura escuchó a sus superiores con especial atención, y no pudo sino estar de acuerdo con ellos. Conocía muy bien la fuerte ofensiva de Maki una vez que esta entraba en acción, y pese a que también tenía esperanzas en las habilidades de Sendoh para lograr contrarrestarlo, no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

\- _"Vamos, Sendoh. Tienes que ganar. Yo sé que eres el mejor, solo demuéstralo"_ – pensó Himura un tanto ansioso y preocupado, siguiendo los movimientos de Sendoh con especial interés, sin perder detalles de su cuerpo e incluso expresiones faciales – _"Aunque si ganan, si Ryonan derrota a Kainan, las cosas serán realmente complicadas para nosotros"_ – pensó a continuación.

Himura tragó pesadamente mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

Por un lado quería que Sendoh triunfara, pues los sentimientos que tenía hacia él eran más fuertes. Pero, por otro lado, era consiente que la victoria de Ryonan pondría en jaque el pase al Campeonato Nacional para Shohoku,

\- _"Maldición, y tendremos que enfrentarnos en el siguiente partido"_ – fue su último pensamiento.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Ahora que por fin había emergido la agresiva estrategia de Maki y del equipo de Kainan, las cosas se estaban volviendo realmente complicadas. Como un efecto dominó, todos y cada uno de los jugadores de Kainan, además de su capitán, parecían haber adquirido un empuje adicional que los llevaba a realizar jugadas más agresivas e ir ganando terreno de manera paulatina. Takasago conseguía los rebotes con mayor frecuencia, superando a Uozumi (quien al tener 3 faltas acumuladas evitaba a toda costa ser imprudente). Jin había comenzado a lanzar sus infalibles tiros de tres puntos sin que Uekusa pudiera impedírselo. Kiyota comenzaba a sobrepasar la deficiente defensa de Fukuda y Koshino nada podía hacer para detener a Mutou, cuya ventaja en estatura le era de gran utilidad a la hora de asistir a sus compañeros.

\- _"Rayos, me es realmente imposible cubrir tantos flancos"_ – se lamentó Sendoh luego de que Jin encestara otro triple para Kainan sin haber podido hacer nada para impedirlo.

La presión que Sendoh sentía en esos momentos era, literalmente, exhaustiva.

A poco más de 8 minutos el marcador quedaba entonces en 61 puntos para Ryonan contra 56 tantos para Kainan. A todas luces la estrategia de Kainan comenzaba a rendir sus frutos.

- _"La diferencia está disminuyendo demasiado rápido. Si sigue así, nos alcanzarán muy pronto"_ – se lamentó Sendoh, secándose el sudor de la frente.

Uozumi fue por el balón para iniciar el turno de Ryonan, mientras Sendoh se quedó en el centro de la cancha, mirando al piso mientras sonreía levemente.

\- _"Por más que queramos, dudo mucho que nos dejen ganar con tanta facilidad. Si tiene que ser más intenso aun, pues así será"_ – decidido a ir incluso más fuerte que hasta aquél entonces, Sendoh levantó la vista y recibió el pase de Uozumi – _"Así será, esta vez iré con todo"._

Lentamente Sendoh comenzó a botear el balón mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos para dedicar unas palabras a su equipo antes de iniciar la que sería una nueva escalada en su ofensiva.

\- -¡Juguemos tranquilamente, chicos! Todas las jugadas de Maki están empezando a surtir efecto, pero mientras lo detengamos, ¡no lograrán ganar! – levantando su índice derecho, Sendoh habló fuertemente, sin llegar a gritar pero con la potencia necesaria para hacerse escuchar con claridad en todo el recinto – Les prometo que no encestarán más, aunque tenga que sujetarlo con mis propias manos.

\- ¡SÍ!

\- ¡Bien dicho, Sendoh!

Y entonces, súbitamente y sin previo aviso, Sendoh comenzó a correr directo al tablero de Ryonan, dribleando con una potencia descomunal. El balón apenas si era visible y seguir su movimiento de manos resultaba casi imposible.

Pasó a Kiyota sin inmutarse.

Luego, cuando Jin se cruzó en su camino, giró sobre su propio eje, pasando el balón entre sus piernas y lo desbordó por el flanco derecho, corriendo libremente hacia el carril derecho.

Llegó a la línea de tiro exterior, y pese a que Maki se interpuso en su camino, saltó de inmediato y en cuestión de milisegundos ejecutó un perfecto tiro de 3 puntos que entró en la canasta sin complicaciones.

En apenas 8 segundos Sendoh había dado el máximo de su potencial y había logrado su objetivo: dejar en claro que Ryonan luchaba para ganar.

Sin embargo, cuando se inició la contraofensiva de Kainan, las cosas fueron igual de intensas.

En un alarde de poder, Maki replicó la última jugada de Sendoh.

El capitán de Kainan inició una rápida y estrepitosa carrera hacia el tablero de Ryonan, dejando atrás a Koshino y Uekusa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera cuando Sendoh se interpuso en su camino aminoró el ritmo, y tras botear el balón tres veces entre sus piernas, pasando de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, terminó pivoteando por su izquierda.

Sendoh no fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo.

Maki tenía el camino prácticamente libre, salvo la presencia de Uozumi entre él y la canasta.

Sendoh se giró hacia el tablero y tras ver a Uozumi debajo de la canasta, listo para defender, tuvo un mal presentimiento.

\- ¡No lo hagas, Uozumi! – gritó Sendoh.

Pero Uozumi no le hizo caso. Maki saltó hacia el tablero llevando el balón por delante para depositar una bandeja y Uozumi saltó también para intentar bloquear su tiro, pero sin saber cómo, solo logró chocar su cuerpo contra el de Maki, cometiendo así su cuarta falta.

 _Piiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Faul defensivo del número 4! ¡Canasta cuenta, un tiro libre! – anunció el árbitro.

Maki consiguió así otra jugada de tres puntos al mismo tiempo que se aseguraba de colocar a Uozumi en la incómoda posición de estar al borde de la expulsión.

\- Oh, no… - murmuró Sendoh – _"¿Realmente estaban apostando a sacar a Uozumi del medio?"_ – se preguntó, percatándose que esa había sido la real estrategia de Kainan: debilitar la defensa de Ryonan al sacar a Uozumi del centro.

Incapaz de aceptar la falta, Uozumi se resignó a levantar la mano y, contraviniendo el sentido común, encaró abiertamente al árbitro.

\- ¡¿Qué dice?! ¡¿Yo cometí el faul?! – preguntó a gritos Uozumi, visiblemente enfadado.

El árbitro no se inmutó, pese a la enorme e imponente presencia de Uozumi, y temiendo lo peor, Sendoh y el resto de los jugadores de Ryonan se acercaron a su capitán para intentar calmarlo.

\- Levanta tu mano – ordenó el árbitro.

\- ¡Pero si solo estaba defendiendo! ¡¿Por qué me marcó el faul?! – replicó Uozumi.

\- Ya basta, capitán, no siga – pidió Koshino.

\- ¡Uozumi, no sigas! – gritó fuertemente el entrenador Taoka desde la banca, poniendo de pie.

El árbitro se giró e hizo el máximo esfuerzo posible por ignorar la interpelación de Uozumi, pero la insistencia de éste lo terminó por convencer de lo contrario.

\- ¡Para la próxima debería fijarse mejor! – gritó Uozumi, aun molesto.

Y aquello fue lo que selló su destino.

Todos lo supieron.

El árbitro se acercó a la mesa directiva e hizo una seña de T juntando ambas manos antes de anunciar el destino de Uozumi.

\- ¡Faul técnico del número 4 de Ryonan!

( _Faul técnico_ o _falta técnica_ es cualquier falta de cooperación o desobediencia deliberada o reiterada al espíritu y propósito del juego. En este caso, se aplica por la desobediencia de Uozumi al no acatar la orden de levantar la mano)

La conmoción fue generalizada entre el público, desatando murmullos generalizados de sorpresa y estupor

\- No, no puede ser… - murmuró Sendoh, abatido.

Resignado, Uozumi abandonó el juego y se replegó a la banca mientras era sustituido por Ryoji Ikegami.

 _\- "Estoy muy cansado" –_ suspiró Sendoh, doblándose por la mitad para apoyar sus manos en las rodillas y tomar un poco de aire mientras se secaba el sudor del rostro con la ayuda de su camiseta.

Aquel cambio en la formación de Ryonan era un pésimo augurio que solo implicaría que tendría que jugar con mucha más fuerza aún.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, de manera instintiva, miró hacia las gradas, hacia el sector oriente en busca de Himura. Lo encontró de inmediato, sentado solo en la primera hilera de asientos.

Himura lo miraba fijamente y tras cruzar sus miradas, el jugador de Shohoku le hizo un leve y apenas perceptible movimiento de cabeza a modo de asentimiento, el cual Sendoh correspondió de igual manera.

\- _"Debo seguir, tenemos que ganar"_ – se animó a sí mismo, irguiéndose nuevamente para ir a presenciar el tiro libre de Maki, que sin dudas acortaría nuevamente la brecha de puntos entre ambos equipos.

 **xXx**

 **KAZUMI**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el liderazgo de Ryonan se había esfumado.

Los tiros libres de Maki tras la salida de Uozumi le permitieron poner a Kainan a la delantera, y desde entonces, la lucha por la victoria se tornó aún más enconada. Sendoh había comenzado a hacerse cargo de la ofensiva, asumiendo el rol de encestar la mayor cantidad de canastas con la asistencia permanente de Fukuda.

Por su parte, Maki parecía ir aumentando progresivamente la presión en su ya de por si agresivo estilo de juego, causando que Sendoh tuviera que emplear gran parte de su energía en redoblar los esfuerzos en la defensa.

Era una lucha punto a punto, y ningún equipo cejaba en sus esfuerzos.

Cuando faltaban apenas 24 segundos para el fin del partido la situación se encontraba en un punto extremadamente crítico, pues Kainan llevaba la delantera con 79 puntos contra 77 tantos por parte de Ryonan.

La posesión del balón correspondía a Kainan, y Maki ya se encontraba articulando la jugada con la que buscaría ponerle fin al partido y ampliar aún más la diferencia contra Ryonan.

En las gradas del sector sur, donde estaba concentrada la fanaticada de Ryonan, el grupo de animadores de la preparatoria se encontraba animando a los jugadores con más entusiasmo que nunca, gritando a pleno pulmón para animarlos en aquella última jugada que sería la definitiva.

\- _"Akira es increíble, aún pueden lograrlo. Él impedirá que Kainan enceste"_ – pensaba Kazumi mientras gritaba el cantico oficial junto a sus compañeras, moviendo los pompones a derecha e izquierda. - _"Aunque está muy agotado. Es natural, el papel de ofensiva y defensiva al mismo tiempo es muy intenso. Es la primera vez que veo esto… Kainan es un equipo realmente increíble. Pero aun así… sé que podrá lograrlo. Creo en él"_

\- ¡RYO-RYO-NAN! ¡RYO-RYO-NAN! ¡VAMOS A GANAR! ¡RYO-RYO-NAN! ¡CON SENDOH VAMOS A GANAR!

\- ¡DEFENSA! ¡DEFENSA! ¡DEFENSA!

Cuando Maki entró en la zona de tiro, de inmediato fue marcado por Sendoh, Fukuda y Koshino, rodeándolo por completo. La triple defensa era no solo una medida desesperada para evitar que encestara, sino también un último recurso para conseguir un robo y con ello encestar otra canasta que les permitiese igualar el marcador antes que el cronómetro llegara a cero.

Maki boteaba el balón con más fuerza que nunca, poniendo un énfasis casi sobrenatural en el estridente movimiento de su mano derecha, imprimiendo al balón una velocidad que era prácticamente imposible de seguir.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Sendoh consiguió interceptar el balón y robarlo de manera limpia para luego correr libremente hacia el tablero de Kainan.

\- ¡Akira! – exclamó Kazumi, saliéndose del ritmo con respecto a sus compañeras.

La chica dejó caer sus pompones y se aferró a la baranda, casi tan exultante como si fuese parte íntegra del equipo de baloncesto, una más de la formación de jugadores luchando con todo para ir al Campeonato Nacional.

Pero más que eso, aquello que la tenía tan extasiada era Akira Sendoh. Nunca antes lo había visto tan entregado en un juego, tan compenetrado con la victoria.

\- ¡TU PUEDES, AKIRA! – gritó nuevamente Kazumi.

En la cancha, Maki quedó rezagado pues Fukuda y Koshino hicieron una pantalla para cortarle el paso, pero tras superar ese traspié logró ponerse al día y alcanzar la posición de Sendoh en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Eran los únicos en la zona de tiro, corriendo a la misma altura.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

5 segundos restaban para finalizar el partido y tan solo una oportunidad para que Ryonan pudiera igualar el marcador y seguir luchando por la victoria en el tiempo extra reglamentario consiguiente.

Kenji Himura, al igual que Kazumi Hamasaki, se encontraba fuertemente aferrado a la baranda para seguir con gran atención la última jugada de Sendoh, solo que él reprimía férreamente el impulso de ponerse de pie y gritar a pleno pulmón para animarlo.

De haberlo hecho sin dudas hubiera quedado mal visto por parte de sus compañeros y superiores.

\- _"¡Vamos, Sendoh! ¡VAMOS! ¡Tú puedes, derrota a Maki!"_ – suplicaba Himura, conteniendo la respiración, expectante y a la espera de que aquel chico que tanto le gustaba lograse su proeza.

Sendoh y Maki saltaron al mismo tiempo.

Sendoh sostuvo el balón con su mano derecha, con la intención de encestarla con una clavada. Maki alargó el brazo derecho para tocar el balón y quitárselo de las manos.

- _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso Sendoh pretende…?"_ – sorprendido y a la vez maravillado por la estrategia de Sendoh que le permitiría conseguir la victoria, Himura abrió los ojos de par en par.

Por un instante pareció que Maki iba a intentar tocar el balón, pero no llegó a suceder. El capitán de Kainan retiró la mano en el instante justo en que Sendoh encestaba la clavada.

Justo cuando el cronómetro llegó a cero, Ryonan igualó el marcador, quedando ambos equipos con 79 puntos.

 _WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

 _-_ ¡RYONAN! ¡RYONAN! ¡RYONAN!

El jolgorio que se desató entre los integrantes de Ryonan fue de dimensiones considerables. Todos aclamaban a Sendoh como el salvador del equipo en miras al tiempo extra de cinco minutos que les permitiría seguir luchando por la victoria.

\- Tiempo extra… ahora irán a tiempo extra – dijo Akagi tras un tenso silencio, mientras el público continuaba gritando y celebrando.

\- Después de un descanso de dos minutos habrá un período extra de cinco minutos. ¿Creen que Ryonan lo pueda lograr? – preguntó Ayako.

Himura se volteó hacia sus superiores.

\- Todo es posible. Aunque me parece extraño, ¿por qué Maki no detuvo a Sendoh? – pregunto entonces Kogure, rascándose la mejilla.

\- Si Maki lo hubiera hecho, Kainan perdía el partido – respondió Himura.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo dices? – Kogure no pareció comprender.

\- Si Maki hubiera intentado detenerlo, habría cometido una falta y Sendoh de todos modos hubiera encestado esa clavada. Estoy casi seguro que Sendoh se dejó alcanzar con ese propósito, para obtener una falta y conseguir un tiro libre. De esa manera el marcador hubiera quedado en 80 contra 79, pero Maki se percató en el último momento y por eso retiró la mano – aclaró Himura.

\- Tiene lógica, Sendoh es mucho más veloz que Maki – asintió Ayako.

\- Es probable, aunque esa estrategia de Sendoh suena a algo que más bien haría Maki… es más de su estilo – convino Akagi, muy serio.

\- Tal vez quería darle una probada de su propia medicina – aventuró Ayako.

\- Ja… me hubiera gustado ver algo así. Además, Kainan tiene toda la ventaja en esta situación. Ryonan está al borde del colapso, dudo mucho que puedan aguantar otros cinco minutos – agregó Akagi.

Ayako, Akagi y Kogure continuaron analizando la situación durante el tiempo de descanso mientras que Himura se volteó nuevamente a la cancha, específicamente a Sendoh. Lo vio sentado en banca, con una toalla sobre la cabeza mientras bebía agua.

Quiso bajar a ofrecerle unas palabras de ánimo, un poco más de agua o tal vez un chocolate para reponer energías; pero no era posible, desde luego que no podría hacerlo.

\- _"Mierda, Sendoh... tienes que aguantar. Yo sé que puedes"_ – suplicante, Himura se repitió aquellas palabras en reiteradas ocasiones mientras el tiempo de descanso llegaba a su fin.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Comenzaremos el tiempo extra! – anunció el árbitro.

El silencio se hizo en el gimnasio.

Sendoh se puso de pie y dejó de lado la toalla que cubría su cabeza. Sonreía, como siempre, solo que esta vez más decidido que nunca. Si Himura debía ser realista, sabía que las posibilidades de Ryonan para conseguir la victoria eran escasas. No solo porque Sendoh estaba extremadamente cansado (lo cual notaba incluso desde la distancia), sino que también porque el resto de sus compañeros estaban al borde de la extenuación.

La resistencia de Kainan era sin igual, y tanto él como sus compañeros de Shohoku podían dar buena cuenta de ello.

\- _"Deben luchar, luchar hasta el final"_ – se dijo Himura, animando internamente a Ryonan mientras Fukuda, Ikegami, Koshino, Fukuda y Sendoh caminaban hacia la cancha.

Y entonces Sendoh se detuvo junto a sus compañeros y les dedicó un par de palabras, las cuales se escucharon perfectamente en las gradas.

\- ¡Vamos, muchachos! No se den por vencido, ¡sigan adelante! – arengó Sendoh, dándole ánimos a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Al ataque!

\- ¡Al ataque!

\- ¡Al ataque!

Gritaron todos jugadores de Ryonan, incluido los jugadores de reserva.

En aquél encuentro el liderazgo de Sendoh había demostrado ser, sin lugar a dudas, excepcional.

\- _"Es el jugador perfecto, no me cabe duda"_ – pensó Himura.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Tal y como había previsto, el tiempo extra había resultado ser casi un suplicio. Si acaso era posible, la lucha por la victoria en esos cinco minutos adicionales se tornó más cruda y difícil que nunca, llevándolos a todos, sin excepción alguna, al límite de sus capacidades.

Y por más que Sendoh intentó conseguir la victoria para Ryonan, Kainan era simplemente superior. El conjunto del equipo estrella de Kanagawa era tan sólido que encontrar brechas en su defensa resultaba casi imposible.

En aquél momento faltaban solo 10 segundos de partido y el marcador iba en 87 puntos para Kainan contra 83 puntos para Ryonan. Y era Kainan quien tenía la posesión del balón, por lo que el panorama era realmente complicado, acaso no imposible.

\- _"No podemos perder, no podemos"_ – se repetía Sendoh mientras corría tras Maki para marcarlo e impedir que encestara una vez más, o en el mejor de los casos arrebatarle el balón y conseguir una contraofensiva.

Maki se detuvo en la zona de tiro y Sendoh se apresuró a plantarse en frente de él, cortándole el paso y la visión al tablero. Pero Maki no tenía intención alguna de pasar. Corrió a la derecha, dribleando el balón entre sus piernas, y hacia allá fue Sendoh. Luego Maki repitió los mismos movimientos, corriendo hacia la izquierda, y también hacia allá fue Sendoh.

Lo que sea que hiciera Maki, Sendoh lo seguía de cerca, pero el capitán de Kainan no penetraba en la zona. Y cuando Sendoh pensó que tal vez Maki planeaba quemar el tiempo, sin esperarlo siquiera, lanzó un pase por la espalda que cayó en las manos de Jin, que estaba en la zona externa, por el carril derecho.

\- ¡Ah! – exclamó Sendoh, sorprendido.

Koshino se abalanzó sobre Jin para impedir que lanzara otro triple, pero nada más tocar el balón Jin se lo lanzó a Kiyota, al otro extremo de la cancha en el carril izquierdo, y quien lo recibió sin problemas.

\- ¡Buen pase! – felicitó Kiyota.

Entretanto, Maki había aprovechado ese breve lapso de tiempo para correr directo al tablero, nuevamente con Sendoh siguiendo sus pasos de cerca. Como Maki no llevaba el balón, pudo moverse con mayor libertad, y nada más entrar a la zona, Kiyota le lanzó un pase,

\- _"No llegaré, no llegaré"_ – se acució Sendoh, acelerando el paso para impedir ese pase, pero sin tener éxito.

Maki recibió el balón y saltó entonces hacia el tablero para depositar el balón con el más sencillo de todos los tiros: una bandeja.

Quedaban tan solo 7 segundos de juego.

\- _"No, no encestarás. ¡No puedo permitirlo!"_ \- Sendoh hizo se lanzó también hacia el tablero, esperando poder golpear el balón desde atrás y bloquear así el intento de Maki.

Pero nuevamente llegó tarde.

A tan solo 5 segundos de finalizado el partido el marcador quedó en 89 puntos para Kainan contra 83 puntos para Ryonan.

Seis puntos de diferencia eran insalvables en tan poco tiempo, y pese a que la sentencia era ya definitiva, Ryonan continuó luchando para salvar el prestigio al intentar, así sea, acortar la diferencia de puntos.

\- ¡Vamos, encestemos una más! – arengó Sendoh, iniciando rápidamente el turno de Ryonan.

4 segundos.

Todos estaban ya en sus posiciones, cada uno fuertemente marcado por su contra parte de Kainan en una estricta y prácticamente insondable defensa hombre a hombre. Él mismo tenía a Maki enfrente, marcándolo tan intensamente como si aun quedaran minutos de juego.

Sendoh reconoció el respeto con que Kainan los enfrentaba, sin aflojar su ritmo ni aunque quedaran ya 3 segundos de partido. Lo agradeció, pues sabía que eso hablaba muy bien de sus rivales.

Pero aun así, intentaría encestar otra vez más.

\- _"Son unos miserables, pero no se puede negar que luchan con todo"_ – se dijo Sendoh, frunciendo el ceño.

Maki no aflojaba su defensa ni un ápice.

2 segundos.

Sendoh pivoteó sobre su pie derecho y dio media vuelta, alejándose un tanto de Maki tan solo para conseguir el espacio necesario para lanzar un pase.

1 segundo.

Sendoh lanzó el balón a Fukuda, quien lo recibió sin mucho entusiasmo, pues el partido ya había acabado.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

El estridente timbre sonó de manera lapidaria, anunciando el fin del tiempo extra y del partido en sí.

Kainan consiguió su segunda victoria con 89 puntos contra los 83 tantos de Ryonan, y con ello aseguró su por diecisieteavo año consecutivo su título como el campeón de Kanagawa.

\- ¡Termina el partido! – anunció el árbitro.

La celebración por parte del equipo de Kainan no se hicieron esperar, y los gritos de alegría y júbilo de sus jugadores se unieron al clamor del público que aplaudía al ganador. Mientras que en el equipo de Ryonan la cosa era completamente diferente. El abatimiento y la desesperanza se apoderaron de todos.

\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó Koshino, cayendo de rodillas al piso y golpeando la duela con sus puños.

Uekusa se dobló por la mitad mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento, inspirando enormes bocanadas de aire por la boca. Fukuda, más irritado que abatido, lanzó fuertemente el balón contra la duela y maldijo por lo bajo.

Todos en Ryonan expresaban su malestar a su manera. La única excepción era Sendoh, quien, por alguna razón, tan solo sonreía.

\- _"Fue un buen juego, vaya que sí, fue un buen juego_ " - se dijo Sendoh, asintiendo en silencio con ambos ojos cerrados.

Maki, que aún estaba cerca suyo, se quedó mirándolo extrañado. Ambos respiraban con dificultad y estaban completamente cubiertos en sudor. Eran los únicos que no se habían movido de su lugar.

\- Oye, Sendoh... – dijo entonces Maki.

El aludido abrió los ojos y se giró levemente hacia él.

\- Te advierto que Shohoku es muy fuerte.

Sendoh asintió y amplió levemente su sonrisa.

\- Sí, ya estoy enterado de eso – dijo Sendoh.

Maki asintió y correspondió la sonrisa de Sendoh, y entonces le ofreció su mano derecha. Sendoh la aceptó gustoso, estrechando la suya con la de él.

\- Fue un buen juego – dijo Maki.

\- Fue un excelente juego – le corrigió Sendoh.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

 _Pum pum pum_

El corazón de Kenji Himura continuaba latiendo a gran velocidad, excitado aún por el juego que acaba de presenciar, como si una nueva e irrefutable revelación le hubiese sido confiada solo a él y a nadie más que a él: Akira Sendoh era sin dudas el mejor jugador de todos, aun cuando Ryonan había perdido el partido.

Y pese a que el partido ya había acabado, pese a que el resultado ya había sido anunciado oficialmente y también pese a que gran parte del público ya comenzaba a ponerse de pie para abonar el estadio; pese a todo eso, él seguía sin moverse de su asiento, completamente estático, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por completo. No podía, o más bien no quería quitarle los ojos de encima a Sendoh, quien abajo en la cancha se congregaba junto al resto del equipo en torno a la banca, junto al entrenador Taoka.

 _Pum pum pum_

 _\- "Esa manera de enfrentar a Maki, la forma en que se encargó de prácticamente todo él solo, llevando a Ryonan a la espalda una vez que Uozumi abandonó el juego. Dios... Así es realmente como me gustaría ser. Y no solo es el mejor jugador... además es... tan guapo" –_ se decía a si mismo Himura.

Akagi, Ayako y Kogure comenzaron a ponerse de pie para marcharse. Capitán y sub capitán continuaron hablando animadamente acerca del próximo partido que deberían enfrentar, por lo que ninguno de los dos notó el extraño comportamiento de Himura. Ayako, por otro lado, sí que lo notó.

\- " _Sendoh... Quiero hablar con él, necesito decirle lo que siento"_ – se dijo Himura, conteniendo la respiración, sopesando la idea – _"Tal vez ha estado esperando todo este tiempo a que sea yo quien dé el primer paso y lo busque. ¿Podría ser, no?"_ – se preguntó.

Cuando Sendoh comenzó a beber agua de su botella, asistido fielmente por Hikoichi que en ese momento le tendía una toalla blanca; Himura sintió un pinchazo contra las costillas, como si de pronto su corazón hubiera crecido más de lo normal y apenas si cupiera dentro de su cuerpo, lo cual interpretó como un llamado de atención que le afirmaba que la respuesta a su pregunta era afirmativa: debía acercarse a hablar con Sendoh. Y debía hacerlo cuanto antes.

\- ¡Kenji! – gritó fuertemente Ayako, desde la fila de asientos de atrás.

\- ¿Ah? – Himura se sobresaltó, y se giró hacia la mánager. – Ayako...

\- Te estaba llamando, ya nos vamos – le informó Ayako.

Himura abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si se iba, no podría hablar con Sendoh y muy probablemente no lo vería sino hasta el partido siguiente, cuando deberían enfrentarse.

\- ¡No! No iré con ustedes, Ayako – dijo entonces Himura.

\- ¿No? – repitió la chica, entornando los ojos, para nada sorprendida con la salida del chico.

Akagi y Kogure ya estaban bastante adelantados, e iban subiendo las escaleras hacia la salida, al parecer sin percatarse aun del retraso de los otros dos.

\- Mi hermana... Tomoe. Sí, Tomoe. Quedé de juntarme con ella – mintió Himura, intentando dar con una excusa más o menos razonable.

\- Ah... – asintió Ayako, sin creerle, pero sin decir nada más.

Instintivamente, Himura miró de reojo hacia la cancha y comprobó que el equipo de Ryonan aún seguía ahí. Sendoh conversaba con Fukuda; y Ayako notando la distracción de Himura, siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, dando inmediatamente con el blanco objeto de la atención de su compañero.

\- _"Nuevamente Sendoh. Si no le ha sacado la vista de encima durante todo el partido. Bah, apostaría a que algo se traen entre mano esos dos"_ – pensó Ayako, asintiendo para sí misma.

Dicen que la intuición femenina es un arma potente capaz de predecir por adelantado cosas que los hombres desconocen, y muchas veces de sí mismos. Y en ese momento Ayako tuvo la vívida certeza de que su compañero, Kenji Himura, sentía cierto grado de atracción física por Akira Sendoh. Y no podía culparlo, pues ella misma consideraba que Sendoh era un sujeto de lo más apuesto. Lo que la preocupó en ese momento no era lo que presumía sería la homosexualidad de Himura, sino si acaso dicha atracción sería recíproca.

\- _"¿Qué sentirá Sendoh? Demonios, ¿acaso sabe siquiera que Himura existe?"_ – se preguntó Ayako, centrando nuevamente su atención en su compañero.

Ayako se prometió a si misma averiguar cuanto fuera posible sobre Akira Sendoh, e incluso recurrir a todas sus artimañas posibles para descubrir si efectivamente existía algo entre esos dos.

\- Bien, dale mis saludos a Tomoe – dijo entonces Ayako.

Himura volvió rápidamente la vista hacia ella, con gran alivio porque Ayako hubiera creído su mentira.

\- Lo haré – asintió Himura.

Ayako se despidió de él y salió rápidamente tras Akagi y Kogure, dejando a Himura a solas en su asiento.

\- _"Debo bajar, debo hablar él. Tal vez pueda encontrármelo como la otra vez, cuando le regalé el elefante de papel"_ – rápidamente Himura se puso de pie, se cargó el bolso sobre el hombro derecho y comenzó a caminar entre la hilera de asientos, rodeando la cancha desde la altura para pretender llegar a las escaleras del sector norte y desde ahí bajar al camarín número 4 asignado a Ryonan.

Debía que darse si prisa si quería alcanzar a Sendoh antes de que ingresara a los camarines. Ni siquiera sabía qué a decirle exactamente, pero de todos modos estaba completamente decidido a, por lo menos, felicitarlo por su excelente juego.

Y mientras subía las escaleras entre las gradas, a toda prisa, no dejaba de pensar en lo mucho que se había encantado con la extraordinaria forma de jugar de Akira Sendoh, el chico que tanto le gustaba.

\- _"Espero que no sea tarde... espero que se alegre de verme. Debe ser así, ¿no? Apostaría lo que sea a que todos estos días estuvo esperando a que fuera yo quien diera el primer paso, que fuera yo quien lo buscara. ¡Demonios! Debí dejar mi miedo de lado y acercarme antes. Él es un buen chico, no tiene nada que ver con Eiji"_ – Himura no dejaba de pensar en la situación, repitiéndose las mismas palabras mientras caminaba a toda velocidad, sosteniendo la tira de su bolso con gran fuerza producto del nerviosismo.

Llegó a una enorme puerta doble de color rojo que rezaba _´acceso restringido´_ , marcando así el área no permitida para el público general, pues conectaba con los pasillos interiores que conducían a los 4 camarines de los que disponía el recinto. Empujó las puertas e ingresó al pasillo, sin importarle las normas ni las etiquetas.

Era un largo pasillo de paredes grises como de concreto en bruto sin tratar, iluminado por enormes focos de luces incandescentes. En el horizonte se divisaba el cruce de otro pasillo, que era el que conectaba directamente con la cancha.

Y por ese pasillo se escuchaba el fuerte sonido de varios pasos acercándose.

\- _"Ahí vienen"_ – Himura se detuvo en seco y pegó el hombro izquierdo (aquel donde no cargaba el bolso) contra la áspera pared de concreto.

Guardó silencio para no delatar su presencia.

Los jugadores de Ryonan no tardaron en aparecer por el pasillo, caminando con parsimonia, cabizbajos, claramente desmoralizados por la reciente derrota.

El capitán Jun Uozumi lideraba la comitiva con la cabeza baja, cubierta aún con una blanca toalla; y tras él identificó a otros jugadores: Hikoichi Aida, Hiroaki Koshino, Tomoyuki Uekusa, Ryoji Ikegami, e incluso aquél nuevo jugador, Kicchou Fukuda. Uno a uno fueron pasando, incluso los jugadores suplentes; pero de Akira Sendoh no hubo rastro alguno.

\- _"¿Dónde está Sendoh?"_ – se preguntó Himura, alarmado, despegando su hombro del muro de concreto.

Conforme el eco de las pisadas se iba alejando, Himura avanzó lentamente hacia la intersección del pasillo, conteniendo la respiración. Se asomó por el pasillo y miró hacia la derecha, siguiendo la ruta del equipo de Ryonan. Ya no se veía a nadie, por lo que supuso que ya todos habían ingresado al camarín.

Volteó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, y no vio rastro alguno de Sendoh.

- _"Qué extraño, no creo que se haya marchado aún"_ – se dijo, intrigado.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo transversal, siguiendo la ruta que llevaba a la cancha principal. Unos 10 metros en aquella dirección el pasillo describía una pronunciada curva hasta dar de lleno contra las puertas de acceso a la cancha.

Era la misma ruta que había hecho junto a su equipo hace un par de días antes de dar inicio al partido contra Shoyo. En aquél momento su hipótesis más lógica era que Sendoh se había quedado en la cancha rezagado, tal vez hablando con el entrenador pues este tampoco iba con en el grupo camino al camarín. Y espera encontrarlo ahí.

¿Y luego qué?

Tal vez podrían hablar con tranquilidad.

\- _"¿Qué debo decirle?"_ – se preguntó Himura mientras caminaba alerta por si de pronto se encontraba con Sendoh. – _"¿Tal vez un simple saludo y felicitarlo por lo maravillosamente bien que jugó? No… felicitarlo no, ya que perdió. Podría tomárselo como una burla, ¿no? No lo sé… ¡Ah, mierda! ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿Qué lo he extrañado todo este tiempo?"_

Estaba por llegar a la curva del pasillo cuando sintió el sonido de las puertas abrirse acompañado del tenue eco de unas pisadas acercándose.

\- _"Es Sendoh"_ – alerta, Himura se detuvo, expectante.

El eco de los pasos se iba acercando cada vez más, hasta que de pronto se le sumó el eco de otros pasos corriendo y la voz de una muchacha hablando en voz alta.

\- ¡Akira! – gritó la chica, quien al parecer era la que llegaba corriendo.

\- ¿Kazumi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sendoh.

 _Pum Pum Pum_

Al reconocer la voz de Sendoh, el corazón de Himura volvió a latir con fuerzas, y nuevamente reaccionó al instinto de pegar su hombro izquierdo contra la pared de concreto, como si aquello pudiera ayudarle a pasar inadvertido.

Aguzó el oído y se dispuso a escuchar lo que sucedía a solo un par de pasos de distancia.

\- _"Es él, es Sendoh. Pero, ¿quién es ella?"_ – se preguntó Himura.

\- Yo… vine en cuanto pude – comenzó a decir Kazumi entre jadeos, intentando recuperar el aliento ante la atenta mirada de Sendoh – No podía esperar a que te fueras… Y quería… quería decir que… estuviste fantástico, Akira. Realmente… ¡Nunca había visto algo así! Y yo… Diablos, lamento que hayan perdido, de verdad lo lamento mucho.

Y entonces Kazumi guardó silencio, y lo mismo hizo Sendoh durante unos tensos instantes, mientras Himura aguzaba aún más los oídos y ponía sus sentidos aún más alerta si cabe. Su corazón no dejaba de latir, ahora por expectación. Algo en aquella chica le estaba haciendo sentir intrigado, alerta y a la espera de algo más.

¿Pero qué?

 _Pum Pum Pum_

 _\- "¿Será acaso una admiradora? No… no lo creo. Sendoh le dijo su nombre. ¿Kazumi era? ¿Y por qué… por qué ella lo llama por su nombre? ¿Serán amigos? ¿Su hermana?" –_ rápidamente Himura comenzó a barajar varias hipótesis sobre la relación entre ambos mientras iba deslizándose lentamente por el pasillo, esperando asomarse por la curva para ver qué sucedía.

\- Oh, Kazumi... gracias. Tus palabras significan mucho – dijo entonces Sendoh con un tono de voz extrañamente grave.

Y Himura tragó saliva, conmovido, tocado con la voz profunda de Sendoh que tanto le gustaba. Continuó deslizándose aún más. Estaba a solo centímetros de llegar a un sitio desde el que pudiera ver qué sucedía, y cuando Kazumi volvió a hablar, se detuvo nuevamente.

\- Akira. Akira... realmente te he extrañado mucho estos días. Sé que has estado bajo mucha presión, pero… – dijo Kazumi, de manera anhelante.

\- Kazumi... – dijo Sendoh.

Las últimas palabras de Kazumi y la extrañamente ronca voz de Sendoh encendieron las alarmas de Himura. No lo había escuchado nunca hablar de esa manera, y detectó en ese tono cierta incomodidad que le hizo temer lo peor.

\- _"¿Que lo ha extrañado estos últimos días?"_ – se repitió Himura las palabras de Kazumi, deslizándose ágilmente el último pequeño tramo que los separaba.

Rápidamente Himura se asomó con discreción, mirando hacia la derecha, y lo primero que vio fue la enorme silueta de Sendoh, recortada de espaldas a él, a contra luz, pues las enormes puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, dejando la cancha y las gradas vacías como telón de fondo.

El silencio persistía más de lo que pudiera considerarse normal, y Himura sintió que algo no iba bien. Sendoh no parecía moverse y aun no lograba ver a esa tal Kazumi, por lo que se atrevió a avanzar dos pasos más de manera discreta, quedando ahora en plena curva.

Y entonces pudo ver mucho mejor. Sendoh estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con la cabeza considerablemente inclinada. Kazumi, una chica esbelta de larga cabellera negra vestida con traje el traje de animadora oficial de Ryonan, estaba pegada a Sendoh y con los brazos extendidos, casi colgada de su cuello.

Se estaban besando, y ambos tenían los ojos cerrados mientras movían suavemente sus cabezas al compás del ya excesivamente prolongado beso.

El silencio se debía a que tenían la boca ocupada.

Fue como si una cubeta llena de agua a punto de congelar cayera sobre su cabeza, empapándolo todo hasta los pies. Una enorme sensación de vació se cernió sobre él, y una inexplicable fuerza de tracción tiraba todo lo bueno de él, jalando con crudeza a la altura del obligo.

Todo había sido una jodida broma.

Retrocedió lentamente, procurando no producir ruido alguno para dejar a los amantes disfrutar que su pequeño momento de intimidad.

\- _"No, no... ¡No! Era una broma, todo era una forma. ¡Mierda! Sabía que era una broma, Sendoh estuvo jugando conmigo todo este tiempo. Lo del beso... fue una broma"_ – se dijo Himura, al borde de un estado de shock.

Y pese a todo, sus sentidos seguían alerta.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose por la izquierda, desde la dirección del camarín número 4. Las pisadas eran tan suaves que apenas si se escuchaban. Volteó la vista hacia allá y se encontró con la pequeña figura de Hikoichi Aida acercándose lentamente hacia él.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Aida se detuvo, sorprendido, a solo un par de metros de distancia. Himura vio cómo Aida abría la boca para decir algo, y alarmado porque fuera a delatar su presencia, se abalanzó sobre él y le tapó la boca con ambas manos.

Aida abrió los ojos de par en par, aún más sorprendido que antes.

\- ¿Mqumé msumcemde? – preguntó Aida, moviendo la boca contra la palma de Himura

\- Tsss, guarda silencio – susurró Himura, llevándose al labio un dedo de su mano libre.

Aida asintió mansamente, y Himura lo liberó del agarre y le hizo señas con la cabeza para que lo acompañara, comenzando a caminar de vuelta hacia la intersección del pasillo, de vuelta por donde había venido.

Pero Aida no lo seguía.

\- Debo ir a buscar a Sendoh-senpai – dijo Aida, hablando con normalidad.

Alarmado, Himura retrocedió y nuevamente puso su mano sobre la boca de Aida.

\- Tsss, que no hables – murmuró Himura.

Y sin contemplaciones de ningún tipo, Himura comenzó a arrastrar a Aida fuera de aquél pasillo. Él y Sendoh eran compañeros de equipo, por lo que bien podría preguntarle acerca de esa tal Kazumi.

No le tomó mucho esfuerzo arrastrar a Aida fuera del pasillo, pues este no opuso resistencia alguna. Más bien parecía fascinado con el hecho de un jugador a quien consideraba un ídolo lo estuviera secuestrando. Himura lo condujo rápidamente hacia la intersección de los pasillos y continuó arrastrándolo hasta atravesar la puerta doble de color rojo con el ridículo cartel de _´acceso restringido´._

Una vez fuera de los pasillos, ya en el hall centra, Himura soltó a Aida.

\- Ahhh… - exclamó Aida, inspirando con fuerza para recuperar el aliento.

\- Lamento haberte sacado de esa forma – se disculpó Himura, echando miradas de reojo hacia la puerta roja. - ¿Eres Hikoichi Aida, cierto? – preguntó, dirigiendo la mirada a él.

\- ¡S-sí! – respondió Aida, emocionado, como si el hecho de que Himura supiera su nombre fuera todo un honor.

Y Himura notó la mirada anhelante de Aida, expectante. Sin dudas le debía algún tipo de explicación, y lo mejor sería comenzar a darla, detallando lo mejor posible la situación para obtener así algún tipo de respuesta.

\- Bien, Aida-kun… lamento haberte sacado de esa forma – se disculpó nuevamente Himura – Yo soy Kenji Himura, de Shohoku –comenzó a presentarse, suponiendo que el otro no sabía nada acerca de él.

Pero estaba equivocado, Hikoichi Aida sabía todo lo posible acerca de él.

\- ¡Lo sé! – asintió nuevamente Aida, sacando rápidamente una pequeña libre del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo, la cual abrió por la mitad. – Kenji Himura, 15 años, vienes de la Secundaria Shanon, de donde fuiste capitán del equipo de baloncesto. Juegas principalmente como base, mides un metro con 82 centímetros, pesas 66 kilos…

\- Ok, ¡OK! Sabes mucho de mí –exclamó Himura, cortando el discurso de Aida.

Aida sonrió con orgullo y guardó su libreta.

\- Saber es mi deber número uno.

\- Bien, me alegro – asintió Himura, volviendo a la realidad. – Bien, yo… verás, resulta que dejé algo en la cancha, una… ¡una pulsera de cuero!, azul, de cuando estuvimos jugando contra Takezato. – comenzó a explicarse, inventando una narración sobre la marcha. –Y entonces, iba camino a busca mi pulsera, ya sabes, por aquél pasillo para poder entrar a la cancha. Estaba por llegar a la puerta principal cuando de pronto, al doblar por esa curva, me encontré con Sendoh. Estaba…

Himura guardó silencio abruptamente, sin atreverse aún a decir que había descubierto a Sendoh besándose con una chica, temiendo que al pronunciarlo en voz alta pudiera convertir en real e irrevocable aquella triste y lamentable situación, que sin dudas lo llevaría a la pregunta más lamentable de todas: ¿quién era, realmente Akira Sendoh?

Al parecer no era el chico con quien había compartido varias tardes agradables, con que se había desahogado. Ni tampoco el chico que le había contado una alucinante historia de ficción para levantarle el ánimo cuando estaba alicaído. Ni mucho menos parecía ser el mismo chico que se había atrevido a besarlo, destapando así una serie de sentimientos que creía olvidados, enterrados y a salvo muy dentro de sí; llevándolo a irrevocable conclusión de que sentía algo por él, que le gustaba.

¿Quién era, entonces Akira Sendoh?

Aquel silencio duró unos cinco segundos, en los cuales Aida no dejó de mirarlo atentamente, sin pestañear siquiera, a la espera de que continuara con su explicación.

\- Sendoh estaba… besándose con una chica – añadió Himura, titubeando.

\- Oh, ya veo – asintió Aida, sin inmutarse, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

\- No… no quise molestarlos, ya sabes. Por eso tuve que sacarte a rastras, para que Sendoh no pensara que estaba espiándolo – añadió Himura, haciendo el máximo esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones.

\- ¡Ya veo! – exclamó Aida, que al parecer acaba de descubrir que dos más dos son cuatro - ¡Sendoh-senpai nunca pierde el tiempo, eh!

\- ¿C-cómo? – preguntó Himura, confundido.

\- Oh, es que Sendoh-senpai y Kazumi siempre están besándose. No solo es el mejor jugador de Kanagawa, sino que también es todo un galán jejeje – respondió Aida, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Un segundo balde de agua helada cayó sobre Himura.

\- _"Kazumi, era ella… ¿Y siempre se están besando? ¡MIERDA! ¿Qué es toda esta mierda? ¿Una puta broma de mierda y las mil y una mierdas?"_ – a la desazón se le unió cierto matiz de ira, pues Himura pensó que si Sendoh acostumbraba a besarse con esa tal Kazumi, el beso que le dio a él fue algo así como un desliz.

No quería ni llegar a pensar en que lo convertiría eso a él en caso de que la relación entre Sendoh y esa tal Kazumi fuera algo más… formal.

\- Oh, ya veo – logró murmurar Himura para no parecer descortés con la explicación de Aida.

La manera en que Himura estaba controlando sus emociones (no sin un gran esfuerzo) estaba implicando el máximo uso de su mermado autocontrol.

\- Jejeje, sin dudas esos dos son la pareja bomba de Ryonan – añadió Aida, riendo entre dientes.

\- ¿Pareja? – repitió Himura.

\- Oh, sí. Aunque no nos lo ha dicho él, todo el mundo sabe que llevan siendo novios desde hace meses – asintió Aida.

Y un tercer balde de agua aún más helada cayó sobre Himura.

Ya no solo se sentía mal o incómodo, sino que también utilizado, ridículo. ¿Había sido infidelidad lo que había hecho Sendoh con él? La sola idea le repugnaba.

Eran demasiados sentimientos para poder procesar en ese momento.

Hace solo unos minutos había quedado fascinado y encantado con el juego de Sendoh, concluido nuevamente que estaba perdido por él. Se había dispuesto a dar ese paso necesario para romper el hielo entre ambos y acercarse a él una vez más, declarar sus sentimientos.

Y en solo unos instantes todos los buenos sentimientos se fueron al traste. Descubrió no solo que Sendoh tenía una novia desde hace meses, sino que también él, Kenji Himura, era algo así como el extra en una escena en la que nada tenía que pintar.

\- Gracias, pero me debo ir – dijo Himura con una voz carente de matiz.

\- Oh, pero... ¿y tú pulsera? – preguntó Aida.

\- Compraré otra – fue la corta respuesta de Himura, quien lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Quería llorar.

Quería romper algo.

Quería escupir al cielo.

Quería maldecir a estúpida fortuna.

Quería renegar de su incómoda homosexualidad.


	28. Ola de calor

Muchas, muchísimas gracias a **Sturnine Evenflow** y a **Memoriesofkagome** por sus comentarios! Este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes, espero que les guste!

Y así mismo muchas gracias a todos aquellos que aún leen esta historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 28: Ola de calor**

 _Viernes 17 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

 ** _Momentos antes de finalizar el partido entre Kainan y Ryonan_**

Cuando Hanamichi Sakuragi abandonó el Estadio Atlético Sagamihara en medio del partido entre Kainan y Ryonan lo hizo con un único objetivo en mente: continuar con su entrenamiento especial.

Para él no tenía sentido quedarse a ver el partido, pues el lamentable resultado parcial con una victoria de Ryonan, era no solo un pésimo augurio, sino también una especie de afrenta personal.

\- _"Maldición, ese viejo de mierda y ese mono salvaje son unos mediocres. ¿Cómo es posible que Ryonan les esté pateando el trasero?"_ – se preguntó ofuscado mientras pedaleaba a la máxima velocidad posible rumbo a la Preparatoria Shohoku.

En Shohoku las clases se desarrollaban con total normalidad, y como estaba excusado de asistir por ser integrante del club de baloncesto, pensó que entrenar a solas en el gimnasio no sería ningún inconveniente.

Y era mejor hacerlo en el gimnasio, pues ir nuevamente a una cancha pública sería casi un suicidio. Aquella jornada Kanagawa se encontraba en medio de una intensa ola de calor que duraría un par de días más.

\- _"Rayos, me estoy derritiendo"_ – pensó preocupado mientras jadeaba intensamente, pedaleando a pleno sol por entre las siempre concurridas avenidas y calles de Kanagawa a eso de las 1 de la tarde.

Cuando por fin llegó a Shohoku se encontró con que la hora de almuerzo ya había finalizado, por lo que los pasillos e inmediaciones del edificio se encontraban prácticamente desiertos. Y así, sin entretenerse más de lo necesario, dejó su bicicleta en el aparcadero y se encaminó raudo al gimnasio. Una vez dentro procuró cerrar bien la puerta exterior para evitar cualquier tipo de interrupción mientras se ponía a la labor de encestar otras 300 canastas.

- _"Incluso aquí está haciendo tanto calor que asfixia"_ – pensó mientras se posicionaba delante del tablero para ejecutar su primer tiro dentro de la zona, a una distancia de 4 pasos de la canasta.

Saltó, lanzó el balón y… rebotó. Repitió la misma operación cuatro veces más hasta que logró encestar en el sexto intento. El calor hacía que le sudaran las palmas de las manos, y eso, sin dudas, hacía que errara los tiros con mayor frecuencia.

O eso quiso creer, pues también era cierto que aún seguía molesto por el desempeño de Kainan. Y tener la mente atribulada sin dudas era un inconveniente a la hora de entrenar. Aun así, continuó entrenando sin parar.

 _Swish_

\- ¡20! – exclamó Sakuragi, contabilizando sus canastas en voz alta (como siempre solía hacer).

Cuando el pelirrojo aterrizó en la duela y fue tras el balón, notó de reojo que alguien lo estaba observando. Alerta, se giró hacia la puerta corrediza que conectaba con los pasillos interiores de Shohoku y se encontró con la oronda figura del entrenador Anzai.

\- Viejo… - murmuró Sakuragi, sorprendido.

Anzai decidió salir del anonimato y entró lentamente al gimnasio, sonriendo.

\- Jo jo jo, me alegra ver que estás entrenando, Sakuragi-kun – dijo Anzai.

Sakuragi asintió frenéticamente y acercó otro tanto hasta reunirse con el profesor fuera de la línea de tiro.

\- Gordito, ¿acaso no tienes calor con toda esa ropa encima? – preguntó Sakuragi, señalando al profesor.

Anzai vestía un atuendo semi formal consistente en un pantalón color beige, zapatos de cuero café, camisa blanca con corbata roja y un suéter igualmente beige, a juego con los pantalones. A todas luces, según el pelirrojo, un atuendo un tanto excesivo considerando que estaban en medio de una intensa ola de calor.

\- Oh, no, no. Nada de eso – respondió el amable anciano, ajustándose las gafas. – Cuando tengas mi edad, comprenderás que uno siente menos calor que ustedes los jóvenes. ¡Jo jo jo! – rio.

Sakuragi se quedó mirándolo, incrédulo.

\- _"Rayos, solo espero no ser así de gordo cuando sea viejo"_ – pensó divertido, aunque notando que Anzai lucía un tanto agitado, incluso sudaba un poco – _"¿Qué acaso no lo nota?"_ – se preguntó.

\- Meh. ¿Y qué haces aquí, gordito? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Anzai se llevó la mano a la barbilla y comenzó a hablar con voz calma.

\- Oh, solo vine a contemplar el gimnasio.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Cómo dices? – Sakuragi no entendió del todo aquella respuesta, lo que causó gracia al profesor.

\- Jo Jo Jo. A veces me gusta venir a dar una vuelta para contemplar el lugar. El reflejo de la luz en la duela me resulta reconfortante, ¿sabes? – se explicó Anzai, mirando en rededor.

Sakuragi enarcó una ceja, y pensó que realmente era un anciano bastante raro, que muy probablemente estaba chocheando.

\- _"Vaya gustos más raros"_ – pensó.

\- Pero no te detengas por mí, Sakuragi-kun – agregó Anzai tras ver la cara de confusión del pelirrojo. – Sigue con tu entrenamiento, haz como que yo no estuviera aquí.

Sakuragi salió de su turbación y asintió enérgicamente.

\- ¿Te quedarás a verme, viejo? – preguntó.

\- Dese luego, si me lo permites.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Nada más mira cuánto he progresado! ¡Soy un genio! ¡Nyahaha! – accedió Sakuragi mientras se ponía en posición para reiniciar así su rutina.

Retomó los tiros y comenzó a encestar con mayor frecuencia bajo la atenta y silenciosa mirada del profesor Anzai sometido al cada vez más inclemente calor que lo tenía prácticamente al borde de la extenuación. Conforme iba encestando una canasta tras otra, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué Anzai no cuestionaba su presencia en el gimnasio cuando se supone que debería estar con el resto del equipo presenciando el partido entre Kainan y Ryonan.

Pero no sucedió, nunca lo preguntó. Anzai no había podido quedarse por cuestiones administrativas (debía entregar unos informes a la directiva de Shohoku), y en aquél entonces el partido ya debía estar llegando a su fin.

 _Swish_

\- ¡50! – gritó Sakuragi a pleno pulmón.

Cuando Sakuragi aterrizó en la duela y fue tras el balón, pensó que tal vez no le vendría mal un poco de ayuda extra.

\- ¡Oye gordito, no te quedes ahí parado mirándome! Podrías ayudarme y buscar el balón por mí, ¿no? Se supone que eres el entrenador… - cuando Sakuragi cogió el balón, se giró hacia el profesor Anzai, en busca de alguna respuesta.

Y lo que vio no era lo que esperaba: el profesor Anzai se encontraba desplomado en el piso hecho un ovillo mientras se presionaba fuertemente el pecho con ambas manos. Tenía el rostro contorsionado en una intensa mueca de dolor, y producto del impacto de la caída se le habían desprendido las gafas, las que ahora estaban tiradas en la duela, indolentes al sufrimiento de su dueño

\- ¡Viejo! ¡Viejo! – gritó completamente asustado Sakuragi, dejando caer el balón para correr hacia él.

Anzai no reaccionó al llamado, sino que continuó convulsionándose en el piso, presionándose aún más el pecho.

\- ¡Gordito! ¡¿Qué tienes?! ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Sakuragi, arrodillándose a su lado.

Lo tomó por los hombros y, a duras penas, lo ayudó a voltearse hasta quedar de espaldas sobre la duela. Anzai tenía el rostro completamente cubierto en sudor, y junto con presionar aún más su pecho, rechinaba los dientes con violencia.

\- ¡Reacciona! ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Sakuragi, completamente fuera de sí.

El miedo comenzaba a crecer dentro del pelirrojo, pues aquello le estaba pareciendo demasiado familiar. Ya había visto una situación similar hace un par de años atrás, el mismo día en que perdió a su padre.

\- _"¡No, no, no! ¡No! ¡No puede ser eso, por favor!"_ – angustiado, Sakuragi zamarreó suavemente a Anzai, buscando alguna respuesta de su parte, esperando que fuera cualquier cosa menos su corazón.

\- Me… duele. Aggg… Me duele… el brazo – logró mascullar Anzai, llegándose ahora una mano al hombro derecho, encogiendo así mismo el brazo derecho.

Y Sakuragi no necesitó más explicaciones. Anzai estaba teniendo un infarto.

\- _"¡MIERDA! ¡Es un infarto!"_ – aterrado, Sakuragi reconoció con claridad los síntomas que presentaba Anzai. Se incorporó un tanto y miró a derecha e izquierda, como buscando la ayuda de alguien que no estaba en ese lugar. _– "¡¿QUÉ HAGO?! ¡¿Qué debo hacer!?"_ – se preguntó.

Las manos comenzaron a temblarle fuertemente producto del miedo. No quería que se repitiera la misma situación ocurrida con su padre, pero tampoco se sentía en condiciones de poder hacer algo al respecto. Volvió la vista hacia Anzai y su cara de sufrimiento lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- _"Tranquilízate, imbécil. ¡Tranquilízate!"_ – se apremió, obligándose a controlar el temblor de sus manos.

Y el temblor de sus manos comenzó a remitir.

\- Bien, gordito. Estarás bien… no te preocupes – murmuró mientras, con un firme pero suave movimiento de manos, le quitaba la corbata a Anzai y desabrochaba los botones superiores de su camisa.

Aquello, en parte, serviría para ayudarle a respirar mejor.

\- _"Menos mal que después de lo de papá me dediqué a investigar al respecto"_ – se dijo mientras terminaba de soltar el último botón.

Pero aun así, el ataque continuaba. Anzai seguía sufriendo un gran dolor que le hacía convulsionarse y murmurar palabras ininteligibles.

\- Todo estará bien, gordito. ¿Me oyes? – dijo Sakuragi, acariciándole suavemente la mano, con una extraña ternura. – Te dejaré solo un momento. Iré por mi móvil para llamar a emergencias. ¿Me oyes?

Anzai, entre convulsiones, logró asentir para hacerle saber que lo escuchaba.

Sakuragi no esperó más, se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba su bolso para sacar su móvil. Cuando lo tuvo en su poder, volvió nuevamente junto a Anzai, se arrodilló a su lado y tomó la mano derecha del profesor mientras, con su mano libre, marcaba el número de emergencias.

\- Emergencias, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar? – preguntó la operadora tras responder la llamada.

\- ¡Necesito una ambulancia! ¡El gordito está teniendo un infarto! – solicitó a gritos Sakuragi, desesperado, presionando con fuerzas la mano de Anzai.

\- ¿Dónde están ubicados? ¿Se encuentra consciente la persona? – preguntó la operadora, alarmada.

\- ¡Sí, sí! Está consciente, pero le duele mucho el brazo, y el pecho también. ¡Manden una ambulancia!

\- Entendido, por favor díganos su ubicación – solicitó la operadora.

\- ¡Preparatoria Shohoku! ¡Preparatoria Shohoku! – gritó Sakuragi, desesperado. - ¡Estamos en el gimnasio de basquetbol, al final del recinto! – añadió.

\- Entendido, ya van en camino. Por favor, procure que el señor se recueste en el piso y permanezca lo más tranquilo posible mientras llegan los paramédicos. No le dé nada para calmar el dolor… - la operadora comenzó a dictar una serie de recomendaciones.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Dense prisa! – dicho eso, Sakuragi cortó la llamada y dejó caer su móvil.

¿Por qué tenía que suceder aquello en un momento tan crucial? Sin dudas era un golpe bajo del destino, o acaso de Dios, de lo que sea.

\- Vas a estar bien, gordito. Ya vienen en camino para ayudarte – murmuró Sakuragi, tanto para calmar al profesor como para calmarse a sí mismo.

Anzai le presionó fuertemente la mano, y Sakuragi no supo si era un reflejo producto del dolor o como muestra de agradecimiento.

¿Suponía acaso una diferencia?

\- _"Al menos esta vez logré llamar a emergencias a tiempo, así que no puedes morir. No puedes morir... ¡No tienes mi permiso para morir!"_ – pensó mientras secaba parte del sudor del rostro de Anzai con la ayuda del dorso de su mano libre. – _"No te pasará lo mismo que por mi culpa le sucedió a papá. Por favor, no..."_ – angustiado por el peso de viejos recuerdos, no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas asomaran por sus ojos.

\- Mierda, no llores – se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, incorporándose un tanto y levantando la vista al techo del gimnasio.

Anzai presionó una vez más la mano que aún tenía agarrada a la suya y Sakuragi dirigió la vista a él.

\- ¿Viejo? – murmuró.

Anzai abrió y cerró a boca un par de veces, como queriendo articular algunas palabras que de momento no tenían forma clara. Instintivamente Sakuragi se acercó a él.

\- ¿Qué sucede, gordito? – preguntó.

\- Saku... Sakuragi – dijo Anzai entre jadeos. – Eres... arggg... – el dolor del profesor continuaba siendo intenso, por lo que hablar suponía un enorme esfuerzo. Aun así, no desistió. – Eres un buen chico, Sakuragi-kun – logró decir por fin.

Y tras escuchar eso, fue inevitable que el pelirrojo se pusiera a llorar en silencio hasta que, luego de dos minutos eternos y angustiosos, por fin llegó la ambulancia.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

 ** _Momento antes de finalizar el partido entre Kainan y Ryonan_**

\- _"El juego de Kainan es extraño, no lo entiendo"_ – pensaba Rukawa mientras caminaba raudo hacia la salida principal del estadio tras decidir abandonar las gradas y separarse de sus compañeros

El ambivalente desempeño de Kainan y la hasta ahora victoria de Ryonan le habían agriado el ánimo. ¿Cómo era posible que Ryonan estuviera dominando con tan amplio margen? No tenía lógica, no se condecía con su propia experiencia luego en el partido contra Kainan donde sus fuerzas flaquearon hasta el punto que tuvo que retirare a las bancas antes de tiempo.

\- _"Ese maldito de Sendoh lo hizo, incrementó sus habilidades aún más"_ – sentenció entonces dirigiendo sus pensamientos a la gran estrella del encuentro, su gran rival a vencer. – _"Pero yo me encargaré de derrotarlo, lo venceré en el partido que viene"_ – se dijo a si mismo con gran certeza.

Apretó los puños con fuerza y frunció el ceño. Era aquel un enorme desafío que debía cumplir a como diera lugar, pues su gran sueño dependía de que lograse coronarse como el mejor jugador de Japón, y para ello, Akira Sendoh era un obstáculo a vencer.

Por eso, además, había llegado a la conclusión que lo mejor sería ir a entrenar. Aprovechar el tiempo para entrenar, entrenar y entrenar aún más si cabe. No tenía sentido alguno quedarse sentado viendo cómo evolucionaban las cosas, pues la conclusión era bastante clara: debía fortalecerse aún más para derrotar a Sendoh.

\- ¡Rukawa! ¡Espéranos!

Pese a su ensimismamiento escuchó que lo llamaban y se detuvo en seco, volteando levemente la cabeza.

\- _"¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?"_ – se preguntó antes de encontrarse con que el resto de sus compañeros venía tras él.

No solo Rukawa había decidido abandonar el estadio, sino que también Ryota y Mitsui, los que más rápidamente se acercaban a él. Más atrás aún venía el resto de los jugadores de reserva y novatos del equipo, como Ishii, Kuwata y Yasuda.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó hoscamente Rukawa cuando Miyagi lo hubo alcanzado.

Mitsui llegó de inmediato tras él.

\- Vamos contigo, todos queremos ir – respondió Miyagi señalando al resto de sus compañeros más rezagados.

Sin decir nada al respecto, Rukawa miró nuevamente hacia donde señalaba Miyagi, esta vez con más atención. Y se decepcionó considerablemente al no ver a Himura entre ellos.

\- _"Pff, entonces sí que pretende quedarse hasta el final del partido"_ – se dijo.

Y como Rukawa permaneció en silencio, Mitsui decidió intervenir.

\- Tampoco pudimos aguantar quedarnos a ver esa bosta de partido y decidimos que lo mejor sería ir a entrenar. No necesitamos que nos digas a donde ibas, es evidente que tenías lo mismo en mente.

Rukawa desvió la vista hacia él y enarcó una ceja, escéptico. ¿Cómo podía saber que era eso precisamente lo que tenía planeado hacer? Miyagi pareció leerle la mente, pues divertido respondió a su pregunta no formulada.

\- Anda, se te nota en la cara que no pasas el que Sendoh sea ahora mucho más fuerte que antes.

Rukawa, sorprendido, bufó exasperado y se dio media vuelta para continuar su camino.

Mitsui y Miyagi se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron el uno al otro. A su modo de ver, aquella reacción de Rukawa era una afirmación. Se apresuraron a alcanzarlo y caminaron junto a él, seguidos de cerca por el resto de los integrantes de Shohoku (con las excepciones de Akagi, Ayako, Himura, Kogure y Sakuragi).

\- ¡Ahhh! ¡Me quemaré! – se quejó a viva Mitsui cuando salieron al exterior y fueron recibidos por el inclemente sol.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Eso pasa porque eres un anciano jajaja! – se mofó Miyagi. – A mí me encanta el sol, y mientras más calor, mejor – agregó sonriendo.

Rukawa escuchó aquél intercambio en silencio, huraño, frunciendo aún más el ceño. Al igual que Mitsui, él también detestaba el calor extremo.

- _"Maldición, me quemaré…. Detesto quemarme"_ – se lamentó.

El viaje en tren junto al resto de sus bulliciosos compañeros (que no dejaban de gritar, reír y bromear en ningún momento) se le hizo tormentoso. A punto estuvo en varias ocasiones de saltar sobre Mitsui para darle una buena paliza con el fin de hacerlo callar, pero se contuvo pues no solo era su superior, sino que además porque el calor sofocante al interior del vagón repleto de pasajeros le impidió hacerlo.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la estación de trenes más cerna a Shohoku, Rukawa se precipitó hacia el andén y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido sin esperar siquiera a sus compañeros. Aun así no fue necesario hacerlo, porque de inmediato le alcanzaron. Y por más que Rukawa apresuraba el paso rumbo a Shohoku, los siempre fastidiosos de Mitsui y Miyagi lograban alcanzarlo de inmediato para caminar a su lado, riendo, hablando, comentando en voz alta cualquier detalle irritante.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¡No te creo, viejo! – estalló en risas Miyagi por enésima vez, riendo tan fuerte que Rukawa creyó que quedaría sordo.

\- Ja, es verdad – confirmó Mitsui, haciendo una pausa en medio de su relato amoroso acerca de cómo conquistó a una muchacha de segundo grado. – Le dije que eran la cosa más preciosa del mundo, – agregó entornando de manera bastante obscena con sus manos la silueta de unos enormes senos – y que moriría feliz si me dejaba conocerlas…

Con aquél último comentario Rukawa volvió a resoplar aún más exasperado que antes, acelerando nuevamente el paso. Pero tampoco hubo caso, pues Miyagi y Mitsui lo alcanzaron de inmediato.

Por fortuna, los comentarios jocosos cesaron en ese mismo instante pues se vieron interrumpidos por una estridente sirena de ambulancia que salía de Shohoku.

 _¡Uhhhhhhhhhhh, Uhhhhhhhhhh! ¡Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

Todos, incluido Rukawa, se detuvieron para ver pasar a la ambulancia calle arriba por donde acababan de venir. A su salida un gran séquito de estudiantes se asomó en la entrada principal del recinto de Shohoku, claramente sorprendidos por lo que sea que haya pasado que requirió la presencia de una ambulancia.

\- ¿Habrá pasado algo? – preguntó muy seriamente Mitsui.

\- Ni idea… - murmuró Miyagi, preocupado. – Vamos a ver, preguntemos.

Se dirigieron todos a la entrada principal de Shohoku, extrañamente repleta de alumnos que a gritos eran conminados por sus profesores a volver a los salones. De entre el mar de curiosos, Miyagi logró detectar la inconfundible figura de Yohei Mito y el resto de los chicos del Ejército de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Mito! – llamó Miyagi, acercándose a él junto a Mitsui.

Un poco más atrás, y de manera discreta, se acercó Rukawa junto a los demás.

\- ¡Ryota! ¡Mitsui! Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? – los saludó Mito.

\- Vinimos a entrenar – respondió rápidamente Mitsui.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Ustedes también? – preguntó Takamiya, curioso.

\- Vaya, pensé que era cosa solo de Sakuragi – comentó Noma, refiriéndose a su amigo pelirrojo que previamente había estado entrenando por su cuenta en el gimnasio.

\- ¿Sakuragi? – preguntó Miyagi, ya perdido con tanta confusión.

\- Sí, supimos que Sakuragi estaba entrenando por su cuenta antes del accidente – respondió Mito.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Le sucedió algo a Sakuragi? – preguntó entonces Mitsui, temiendo que el pelirrojo haya tenido algo que ver con la ambulancia.

Incluso Rukawa se encontró a si mismo sorprendido ante esa idea. Mito se apresuró a sacarlos de su error.

\- No, no, nada de eso. Sakuragi está bien. Es solo que… - Mito miró a Mitsui con preocupación, pero éste le sostuvo la mirada interrogante. – Es solo que el profesor Anzai lo estaba observando, y al parecer, mientras estaba en eso… él… sufrió un infarto.

Lo último lo dijo con cierto temor, pues sin ser necesariamente parte del equipo de baloncesto era muy consciente del enorme aprecio que los muchachos tenían hacia Anzai, en especial Mitsui.

Y fue justamente Mitsui quien reaccionó de la peor manera.

\- ¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! ¡¿Qué le sucedió al profesor Anzai?! – exaltado, Mitsui se acercó a Mito y lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa, exigiendo más claridad al respecto.

Mito le sostuvo la mirada de forma amenazante. Entendía esa reacción, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a dejarse pasar a llevar. Antes de responder agarró fuertemente la mano con que Mitsui lo tenía sujeto y lo obligó a soltarlo.

\- Cálmate, Mitsui. Según pudimos enterarnos, él se encuentra bien. Se lo llevaron al Hospital Kitamura. Más que eso no pudimos averiguar.

Mitsui retrocedió dos pasos, luego otros dos. Abatido, completamente abatido por lo sucedido con Anzai, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, sin ser capaz de articular palabra alguna.

\- Gracias, Mito – dijo entonces Miyagi, manteniendo la compostura.

\- No hay de qué – replicó Mito. – En estos momentos Haruko está avisando a su hermano para que vaya al hospital. Lo mejor será que ustedes también vayan.

Sin responder, Miyagi se volteó hacia el resto de sus compañeros en busca de confirmación para esa propuesta. Rukawa fue el primero en asentir, y luego se le sumó Yasuda y Kuwata, y los demás.

\- ¡Claro que vamos! – exclamó Mitsui, caminando nuevamente hacia la entrada.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

 ** _Momento después de finalizar el partido entre Kainan y Ryonan_**

\- Vaya, el calor está realmente sofocante – comentó Ayako mientras caminaba hacia la estación de trenes Sagamihara junto a Akagi y Kogure.

El partido entre Kainan y Ryonan había terminado hace ya varios minutos, y desde que habían abandonado el recinto no dejaron de hablar del resultado que tenía a todos preocupados: el siguiente partido contra Ryonan que sería en nada menos que dos días más.

Eso hasta que Ayako decidió cambiar el tema de conversación para llevarlo hacia el inapelable clima.

\- Estamos en medio de una inusual ola de calor, según escuché en las noticias hoy tendremos hasta 35 grados – informó Kogure.

\- Bfff, detesto el calor. ¿Hasta cuándo durará? – preguntó Akagi, visiblemente irritado mientras intentaba darse algo de sombra en el rostro con la ayuda de sus grandes manos.

\- Un par de días... – respondió Kogure.

\- Maldición... – masculló Akagi.

Ayako iba dándose un poco de aire fresco con la ayuda de su siempre fiel abanico, pensando que tal vez lo mejor sería pasar por una heladería para tomar algo fresco con lo que paliar el calor. Y estuvo a punto de proponerlo, pero la fuerte y estrepitosa melodía del móvil de Akagi se le adelantó.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cómo odio esa canción! – se quejó Akagi mientras buscaba el maldito móvil entre las pertenencias dentro de su bolso.

Los tres se detuvieron justo antes del cruce de una calle. Ayako y Kogure rieron divertidos.

\- ¿Por qué la tienes puesta de tono, entonces? – preguntó Kogure.

\- No fui yo, fue Haruko quien la puso – respondió hoscamente Akagi.

\- Jaja, yo creo que es una canción adorable – comentó Ayako, divertida.

\- ¡Bah! Hablando de Haruko, es ella la que me llama – comentó Akagi tras conseguir el móvil y ver el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla. – _"¿Qué querrá?"_ – se preguntó antes de contestar. – Aló, ¿qué sucede?

Ayako y Kogure se giraron para el otro lado, dándole así un poco de privacidad a Akagi.

\- Habla claro, Haruko. No te entiendo – dijo seriamente Akagi. – Con calma, no te entiendo. ¿Estás llorando? – preguntó. Silencio. – Tranquilízate, Haruko, respira hondo y tómate un momento antes de hablar, que no te entiendo nada. ¿Sucedió algo grave?

Inevitablemente Ayako y Kogure volvieron a girarse hacia Akagi tras escuchar la última parte, preocupados.

\- ¿Que le sucedió algo al profesor Anzai? – preguntó Akagi, alerta, también preocupado.

Ayako y Kogure se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Que el profesor Anzai sufrió un infarto? – preguntó ahora Akagi.

Y entonces, tras escuchar eso, Ayako y Kogure se acercaron a Akagi y lograron escuchar la voz de Haruko del otro lado, hablando entrecortadamente mientras lloraba.

\- ¿Dónde está? ¿Hospital Kitamura dijiste? Ok...Ok. Vamos para allá, Haruko. Ahora por favor cálmate, tranquilízate y ve a clases que todo estará bien – dijo Akagi, buscando serenar a Haruko. – Sí, entiendo. Nosotros iremos de inmediato a verlo y te informaré de todo en cuanto lleguemos. No te preocupes, cuídate mucho. Adiós.

Cuando Akagi colgó la llamada se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de Ayako y Kogure. No fue necesario que le pidieran explicaciones, y las comenzó a dar de inmediato.

\- El profesor Anzai sufrió un infarto – informó Akagi, directo al grano.

\- ¡Oh, no! – exclamó Ayako, palideciendo de golpe.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó de inmediato Kogure.

\- No lo sé. Haruko me contó que la ambulancia llegó a buscarlo al gimnasio de baloncesto. Hubo un gran caos, pero no pudo enterarse de nada más, salvo que se lo llevaron al Hospital Kitamura – respondió

\- ¡Debemos ir! ¡De inmediato! – exigió Ayako.

\- Por supuesto – convino Akagi.

\- Y hay que avisarle a los demás, esto es grave – añadió Kogure.

Pese a todo Akagi mantuvo la calma.

\- Iremos de inmediato, descuiden. En el camino nos contactaremos con los demás para informarles de la situación – accedió Akagi.

\- ¿Hospital Kitamura? – preguntó Ayako, para corroborar.

Akagi asintió en silencio, y la mánager comenzó de inmediato a buscar la dirección del Hospital Kitamura en su móvil.

\- Oh no, está del otro lado. Tardaremos una eternidad en hacer todas esas combinaciones en el tren – se lamentó la chica, acercando la pantalla de su móvil a ambos chicos.

Akagi y Kogure miraron el mapa en silencio con la misma idea en mente.

\- Tendremos que tomar un taxi – dijo Akagi, resuelto – _"Así sea que cueste una fortuna, debemos llegar cuanto antes… Maldición, y justo ahora que estamos a un paso de conseguir un cupo para el Campeonato Nacional"_ – pensó angustiado, sintiendo al mismo tiempo una ligera pero persistente molestia en su tobillo lesionado.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

 ** _Momento después de finalizar el partido entre Kainan y Ryonan_**

Akira Sendoh se despidió de Kazumi Hamasaki con la más notable de sus sonrisas fingidas, aquella que tenía reservada para esconder a la perfección sus sentimientos cuando tenía la intención de que nadie se enterase de ellos. El sabor agridulce del beso que ella le dio de improviso (y que él respondió sin dudarlo) aun persistía en sus labios cuando iba caminando hacia el camarín para reunirse junto al resto de sus compañeros.

El arrojo de Kazumi era, sin dudas, toda una novedad. Y en cierto sentido agradeció que la chica tomara esa iniciativa que había resultado ser concluyente: ella ya no le gustaba. Al menos ya no de la forma que alguna vez creyó que le gustaba.

\- _"¿De verdad pensé que podría ser la indicada?"_ – se preguntó mientras el eco de sus pisadas retumbaban en el pasillo.

Y de verdad que lo había pensado hace meses atrás, cuando recién la estaba conociendo. ¡Y cómo habían cambiado las cosas para él desde ese entonces! Ya no solo había descubierto que Kazumi no era la indicada para él, sino que además y por primera vez en su vida, estaba sintiendo algo por un chico.

\- _"Las vueltas de la vida. ¿Estaré en lo cierto esta vez?"_ – se preguntó ahora mirando hacia el techo de áspero concreto adornado con ocasionales faroles de luces incandescentes, una cada cierto tramo – Lo mejor será descubrirlo, ¿no?

Tras decir esas palabras en voz alta, sonrió de manera genuina, con una cierta alegría que emana o bien desde el corazón o bien desde el alma misma.

Sus cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando, de improviso, la voz de Hikoichi Aida llamó su atención desde la derecha, justo cuando se intersectaba aquél pasillo con el que llevaba al hall central del recito.

\- ¡Sendoh-senpai! – gritó Hikoichi, corriendo hacia él.

\- ¿Uh, Hikoichi? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sendoh, deteniéndose.

Hikoichi se detuvo frente a él, suspirando.

\- ¡Ah! Como tardaba tanto, me mandaron a buscarlo – respondió Aida.

\- Uh… Pero yo estaba por allá – dijo Sendoh, señalando hacia atrás.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Aida, creyéndose sorprendido. – _"Rayos, tiene razón. Pero no puedo decirle lo que pasó con Himura-kun, no puedo traicionar su confianza y decirle que lo encontró besándose con su novia, o creerá que lo estuvo espiando"_ – pensó angustiado, intentando dar con una explicación lógica.

Pero no fue necesaria, pues Sendoh le dio la salida perfecta.

\- Jajaja – rio Sendoh. – Sí que eres despistado. Recuerda que la cancha está hacia allá, Hikoichi – añadió señalando nuevamente hacia atrás para luego darle una suave palmada en la espalda al novato.

Escéptico, Aida asintió y decidió quedar como un despistado antes que traicionar a uno de sus tantos ídolos.

\- Jejeje, lo siento mucho, Sendoh-senpai – se disculpó Aida, rascándose la nuca.

\- Anda, vamos al camarín – dijo Sendoh, quitándole importancia al asunto.

En el corto trayecto, Aida no desaprovechó la oportunidad de alabarlo incontables veces acerca del que, para su gusto, fue el mejor juego que jamás haya realizado nunca. Sendoh agradeció aquellos elogios de buena gana, sonriéndole como siempre.

\- Gracias, Hikoichi, gracias – dijo Sendoh por enésima vez mientras entraban al camarín.

El sonido de litros y litros de agua cayendo de las muchas duchas del camarín 4 retumbaba fuertemente al fondo de aquella habitación, y el inusual y hasta en cierto punto esperado silencio de sus compañeros acrecentaba aún más la sensación de desasosiego. Normalmente las duchas eran una instancia para compartir bromas, comentarios jocosos o anécdotas sin sentido para reír en medio de un ambiente de camaradería.

Pero aquella no era una instancia normal. La reciente derrota ante Kainan había minado el espíritu de todos.

\- Ve adelantándote, Hikoichi, que yo revisaré mi correo – dijo Sendoh, sentándose en la banca junto a su bolso.

El novato obedeció de inmediato y en un santiamén se despojó de sus ropas para partir raudo a las duchas. Antes de comenzar a desvestirse, Sendoh encendió su móvil y sin perder el tiempo abrió la aplicación de mensajería.

Lo del correo había sido una mentira inocente para evitar tener que dar explicaciones. Buscó la conversación con Kenji Himura y, con una inesperada confianza que había creído extinta, comenzó a escribir.

 **Akira Sendoh, 13:30 pm** : ¡Felicidades por la victoria! (: Jugaste muy bien hoy, aunque solo haya sido por el primer tiempo.

Corto y preciso.

Aquel mensaje era tan vago, que bien servía para romper el hielo entre ambos jóvenes.

Apretó enviar y se quedó mirando la pantalla.

\- _"Ya está... He roto el hielo"_ – se dijo Sendoh, mirando la pantalla con gran atención, como si estuviera leyendo la receta para hacer una piedra filosofal. Se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, esperando encontrar la forma adecuada para proseguir. – _"Casual... algo casual. Necesito encontrar algo casual. ¡Ya sé!"_

 **Akira Sendoh, 13:31 pm:** ¡El domingo nos enfrentaremos! Ahahaha (: ¿Qué tal un uno contra uno? Para ir calentando motores, ya sabes.

 **Akira Sendoh, 13:31 pm:** ¿Mañana durante la tarde? Avísame.

 **Akira Sendoh, 13:31 pm:** Saludos, chico origami (:

Envío todos los mensajes si dudar siquiera, tan confiado como estaba en que la respuesta a aquella información fuera afirmativa. ¿Cómo no iba a serlo? Recordaba a la perfección el instante justo en que sus miradas se cruzaron y la forma en que ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

\- _"Su sonrisa es muy bonita"_ – pensó al recordarlo luego de desvestirse, poniéndose de pie para ir rumbo a las duchas, apenas cubierto con una toalla enrollada a la altura de la cintura.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

El taxi llegó al Hospital Kitamura en menos de 20 minutos luego de una frenética carrera a la máxima velocidad posible. Ayako acababa de informar a la gran mayoría de sus compañeros acerca de lo sucedido, conminándolos a todos a que acudiesen también al Hospital con suma urgencia, pues el asunto incumbía a todos.

\- Paga tú, Kogure. Luego arreglamos cuentas – dijo Akagi a su compañero que iba en el asiento de copiloto.

Y sin esperar respuesta, tanto Akagi como Ayako descendieron del taxi y corrieron a la entrada principal del Hospital Kitamura.

\- Buenas tardes señorita – saludó Ayako al acercarse a recepción.- Buscamos a un paciente internado hace poco, su nombre es Mitsuyoshi Anzai.

\- Hola – saludó también la recepcionista. – Deme un segundo, buscaré en la base.

Ayako asintió y Akagi se quedó de pie junto a ella, moviendo los dedos impacientemente mientras la encargada buscaba en su computador.

\- _"Maldición, y justo sucede algo como esto en un momento crucial como el último partido del campeonato"_ – pensaba Akagi mientras esperaban. Estaba realmente preocupado por el futuro del equipo. – _"Rayos, no creo que pueda ser capaz de afrontar esta situación sin la ayuda del profesor. ¿Qué se supone que haga yo solo al mando de todo?" –_ se preguntó. – _"Y por si fuera poco, mi tobillo aún no está recuperado del todo. ¡Diablos!"_

Y tras pensar en su tobillo lesionado, sintió un leve pero tangible dolor emanando desde la zona, casi como si de un llamado de atención sicológico se tratase.

\- _"No me duele, no me duele"_ – se dijo. – " _Es solo la presión y el estrés por esta situación. No me duele."_

\- Listo, el señor Mitsuyoshi Anzai se encuentra internado en la habitación 306, fuera de riesgo. En estos momentos le están haciendo una evaluación, por lo que si quieren pasar a visitarlo tendrán que esperar – informó la recepcionista.

Ayako suspiró aliviada, y lo mismo hizo Akagi.

\- Uhhh, ¡qué alivio! – exclamó Ayako.

Kogure los alcanzó en ese preciso momento, y al notar la cara de alivio de sus compañeros, supo cómo estaba la situación.

\- ¿Está bien? – preguntó Kogure.

\- Sí, fuera de riesgo – respondió Akagi.

Kogure suspiró aliviado.

\- Muchas gracias, señorita. Iremos a verlo – se despidió Ayako.

Ya más relajados, los jóvenes subieron al tercer piso utilizando las escaleras. Akagi no dejaba de pensar en la enorme carga que tendría que afrontar para el siguiente partido, en el cual tendría que tomar las riendas del equipo por completo, lidiando además con la estrategia para el partido, con los lineamientos a seguir y todo aquello de lo que, por lo general, se encargaba el profesor Anzai.

Era una carga, además, de carácter emocional.

\- _"Rayos, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ – se preguntaba conforme subía los escalones.

Y si bien estaba preocupado, no lo demostraría jamás. Y al ver a sus compañeros bastante más relajados no pudo evitar recordar que ellos debían sentirse en una situación similar a la suya: Ayako era la asistente del equipo, y Kogure el sub capitán. En estricto rigor, ellos tres serían los encargados de liderar el equipo.

Sonrío hacia sus adentros al recordar aquél detalle.

\- Saldremos adelante, que no quepa ninguna duda – dijo de pronto Akagi, materializando así su más reciente conclusión.

\- Así es, capitán – asintió Ayako.

\- No me cabe duda, Akagi – asintió Kogure.

Al llegar al tercer piso pasaron directo por la sala de espera y, sin esperar indicaciones de algún encargado, fueron directo hacia la habitación 306, apresurados.

\- 301, 302, 303 y 304… – contó Akagi al pasar rápidamente por las puertas de las respectivas habitaciones numeradas-

\- Debe estar al doblar – dijo Ayako, refiriéndose a la curva que describía el pasillo un poco más adelante.

Se apresuraron aún más, ansiosos por llegar cuanto antes. Y al doblar la esquina, se toparon con la sorpresiva e inesperada presencia de Hanamichi Sakuragi de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación 306.

Se detuvieron al instante.

\- Hanamichi – murmuró Ayako.

\- Sa-Sakuragi – murmuró también Akagi.

El pelirrojo pareció no escucharlos.

\- Sakuragi, ¿pasó algo? – preguntó Kogure.

Y esta vez el pelirrojo reaccionó al llamado, volteándose hasta quedar de frente a ellos. Sakuragi estaba realmente angustiado, con los ojos rojos anegados en lágrimas silenciosas.

\- Oh… Oh… - musitó Ayako, llevándose la mano al pecho.

\- Sakuragi, ¿le sucedió algo al profesor Anzai? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – preguntó Akagi, dando un paso al frente, preocupado por el deplorable estado del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo Sakuragi no respondió. Tan solo se quedó mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

\- _"No, no… pero si nos dijeron que estaba bien"_ – pensó Akagi, angustiado, abriendo los ojos de par en par, temiendo que algo grave haya sucedido con Anzai y que por eso Sakuragi lloraba.

Ayako y Kogure tuvieron la misma sensación.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó con el profesor, Sakuragi?! ¡Habla! – Akagi no pudo aguantar más, y, levantando la voz, conminó a Sakuragi a explicarse.

Pero el pelirrojo salió corriendo, sin tan siquiera dar una respuesta, pasando junto a sus compañeros sin contemplaciones. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo, y cuando Akagi atinó a moverse, Sakuragi ya había desaparecido.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – lo llamó Akagi.

\- Oh, no… ¿será que…? – se atrevió a sugerir Ayako.

\- ¡No, no puede ser! – respondió tajantemente Akagi, obligándose a creer que el profesor Anzai estaba bien, que Sakuragi solo estaba actuando como un idiota.

Dio un paso al frente, luego otro hasta quedar frente a la puerta de la habitación 306 para girar lentamente de la manilla y abrirla. Tragó pesadamente y paulatinamente fue entrando en la habitación, seguido muy de cerca por sus compañeros.

La habitación era espaciosa y minimalista, pintada de un inmaculado blanco que resplandecía aún más gracias a los enormes ventanales que cubrían por completo una de sus cuatro paredes, de cara al jardín exterior del hospital. Una fresca y agradable brisa reinaba en la habitación gracias a la ayuda de un modesto aire acondicionado que trabajaba para mantener alejado el incesante calor del exterior.

Mitsuyoshi Anzai estaba recostado en la única cama ubicada cerca de los ventanales, durmiendo plácidamente mientras su esposa, Michiko Anzai, lo vigilaba tiernamente sentada en una silla junto a la cama.

\- Oh… Oh… - musitó Akagi, nuevamente sorprendido.

Ni él ni sus compañeros habían esperado encontrarse con tal escena, no en especial luego de la reacción de Sakuragi que les hizo temer lo peor. Y lo que los sorprendió, además, era el hecho de que la señora estuviera vestida con un sobrio pero elegante kimono en tonos lila y morado, además del hecho de llevar el cabello negro (con unas pocas canas) recogido en un peinado igualmente tradicional.

La señora Anzai se puso de pie y se llevó el índice derecho extendido a los labios, pidiendo silencio.

\- En estos momentos está dormido, pero hasta ahora todo ha ido bien con los chequeos médicos – les informó.

Los chicos asintieron en silencio.

\- _"Ese maldito miserable de Sakuragi"_ – pensó Akagi, molesto con el pelirrojo.

\- _"Cabeza hueca, nos hizo creer otra cosa"_ – pensó también Ayako.

Michiko Anzai rodeó la cama y se acercó a los muchachos hasta quedar lo más cerca posible de los muchachos, a una distancia prudencial de su esposo para poder hablar sin perturbar su sueño.

\- Me da gusto que estén aquí, muchachos. Yo soy la señora Anzai. Mi nombre es Michiko Anzai – se presentó ella.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Takenori Akagi, el capitán del equipo de basquetbol.

\- Y yo soy el sub capitán, mi nombre es Kiminobu Kogure.

Michiko Anzai se inclinó ante ambos, saludándolos con una sonrisa. Al erguirse, se quedó mirando fijamente a Ayako.

\- Y tú debes ser la hermosa mánager Ayako – dijo la señora Anzai, adelantándose a la presentación de Ayako.

Ayako enrojeció de vergüenza y se llevó la mano derecha a la boca.

\- Ahahaha, señora. Pero cómo cree eso, yo no soy hermosa – dijo Ayako entre risitas.

La señora Anzai y Kogure compartieron la discreta risa de Ayako mientras Akagi vigilaba la situación de manera escéptica, sin dejarse llevar por esa clase de comentarios banales. Le preocupaba otra cosa mucho más importante.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Está fuera de peligro? – preguntó Akagi, directo al grano.

\- Sí, lo peor ya ha pasado. Pero me dijeron que deberá quedarse internado dos o tres días para monitorear su situación de cerca, vigilar su corazón. Sufrió un infarto agudo de miocardio – respondió la señora Anzai, hablando suavemente. – Sentimos mucho que esto haya sucedido en sus partidos finales – se disculpó, inclinándose levemente.

\- No, está bien. No tiene que disculparse. No hay nada más importante que la salud del profesor en estos momentos – dijo Akagi, avergonzado por el hecho de que una señora mayor se haya tenido que inclinar ante él para pedirle disculpas.

Michiko Anzai asintió cortésmente.

\- De vez en cuando yo voy a los partidos y recuerdo perfectamente la cara de todos. Mi marido siempre me habla muy bien de ustedes, así que estoy al tanto de todos sus progresos. Sé muy bien lo importante que es para ustedes el próximo partido – comentó entonces la señora Anzai, volteándose a ver al señor Anzai que continuaba durmiendo plácidamente.

Ayako abrió la boca con gran sorpresa, e incluso Akagi se encontró a si mismo abriendo los ojos. Jamás hubieran pensado que una señora tan tradicional como ella fuese a ver los partidos.

\- Cuando Mitsuyoshi enseñaba en la universidad, jamás pensé que lo llegaría a ver tan entusiasmado como en estos días. Últimamente se ve que está disfrutando muchísimo el ser entrenador, y me da gusto verlo así – continuó hablando Michiko Anzai, tan calma y tan serena.

\- _"¿Está… está disfrutando ser nuestro entrenador?"_ – se preguntó Akagi, repitiendo las palabras de la señora. – " _Pero si… recuerdo que solían llamarlo el demonio de los cabellos blancos"._

\- Y podrá seguir siendo así, ya que gracias a Sakuragi mi esposo se encuentra bien. Imaginen si él no hubiera estado, mi esposo se encontraría ahora grave – al decir aquello, la señora Anzai se volteó hacia los jóvenes, quienes la miraron con gran sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó Ayako.

\- ¿Sakuragi? – preguntó Kogure.

\- Así es – confirmó la señora Anzai. – Por lo que me dijeron, mi esposo se encontraba viendo la práctica de tiro de Sakuragi cuando sufrió el ataque. Los paramédicos dijeron que Sakuragi actuó de inmediato y lo ayudó a mantener la calma. Incluso le quitó la corbata y desató los botones de la camisa para que pudiera respirar mejor. Además, subió con él a la ambulancia y no se separó de mi esposo hasta asegurarse que estuviera a salvo. Es un buen muchacho. El doctor me dijo que de no haber sido por la rápida intervención de Sakuragi, las cosas hubieran sido realmente graves. En verdad no sé cómo pagarle ese gran favor…

El relato de Michiko Anzai los dejó consternados y gratamente sorprendidos. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que alguien tan atolondrado como Sakuragi pudiera ser capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente ante una emergencia?

\- Ese chico… vaya que tiene sorpresas – murmuró Ayako.

\- ¿Le… ayudó en todo? – preguntó Kogure.

\- No puedo creerlo… - musitó Akagi.

\- Debe despertar en un rato más, para que le puedan hacer un par de exámenes extra y luego de eso podrá hablar con ustedes – dijo Michiko, refiriéndose a su esposo. – Si gustan pueden quedarse y hacerme compañía – ofreció.

No hubo que pensarlo. Todos asintieron de inmediato.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Cuando salió del Estadio hecho una furia no reparó en el intenso calor que reinaba en Kanagawa sino hasta que llevaba ya varias cuadras de camino rumbo a la estación de trenes.

\- _"Mierda, por si fuera poco hay un sol de las mil y una mierdas"_ – se lamentó mirando al cielo completamente despejado.

El reflejo de las ondas solares contra el impávido cemento de la vereda actuaba como un espejo amplificador del calor que no hacía sino acrecentar su ya inclemente miseria. Estaba enojado, furioso, y al mismo tiempo increíblemente triste. Al dolor en su estómago y la opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar se le sumó en asqueroso sudor que manaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, tanto o más como cuando estuvo jugando los primeros 15 minutos del partido contra Takezato.

\- _"Es un miserable. Es una mierda. Es un maldito. ¿Cómo es posible que le haga eso a su novia? ¡Asco! Y pensar que me llegó a gustar"_ – con esos pensamientos, se detuvo en medio de la acera, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al sentir compasión por Kazumi.

No es que tuviera derecho a sentir recelos hacia ella, pues era su novia,

El extra en todo ese asunto era él, no otro. Ni otra.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su último pensamiento. ¿Sendoh le _había_ llegado a gustar?

\- _"Tiempo pasado. Pensé en eso en tiempo pasado"_ – se dijo, reanudando la marcha, cabizbajo.

Pero lo cierto es que aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en tiempo pasado.

\- _"Mierda, si acaso descubro que me sigue gustando meteré la cabeza al escusado y me tragaré todo lo que haya ahí"_ – se reprendió a si mismo con severidad, obligándose a dejar de pensar en Sendoh.

Quería llorar.

Quería romper algo, desahogar su sensación de fraude.

Pero por sobre todo, quería seguir adelante, superar ese traspié.

\- ¡Basta! – exclamó a viva voz, deteniéndose ante un semáforo a la espera de la luz verde para poder cruzar la última calle antes de llegar a la estación de trenes.

Un par de transeúntes que caminaban tras él se detuvieron para mantener la distancia, un tanto asustados o acaso cohibidos con su exclamación a viva voz.

Justo antes de que la luz del semáforo cambiara a verde, una estrepitosa melodía comenzó a sonar al interior de su bolso acompañada de una persistente vibración: una llamada entrante estaba siendo recibida.

\- I found heaven, sweet heaven baby. On the wings of love. I found heaven, sweet heaven baby. On the wings of love!

Más molesto que sorprendido, Himura se descolgó el bolso deportivo y lo dejó sobre el asfalto de la vereda para luego agacharse junto a él con el fin de buscar su móvil entre sus pertenencias.

\- Mierda, ¿dónde rayos lo dejé? Mierda, no lo encuentro – murmuró en voz alta mientras revolvía sus pertenencias en el bolso, sin encontrar aún el aparato que no dejaba de sonar.

Cosa rara en él que solía ser de lo más ordenado y práctico posible. Aquel desatino a la hora de dar con su móvil era una clara muestra del estado de perturbación en que se encontraba.

La luz del semáforo dio verde y los transeúntes comenzaron a cruzar, cuidando de no pasar cerca de él.

\- Aquí está – dijo cuando por fin lo encontró. – Tomoe – agregó tras leer el nombre de su hermana en la pantalla, notando al mismo tiempo que tenía varias otras llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes sin leer.

Se puso de pie y contestó.

\- Tomoe, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó hoscamente.

\- ¡Al fin atiendes! Te he llamado un par de veces, ¿sabes? – respondió su hermana.

\- ¿Qué no estás trabajando? – replicó Kenji, molesto.

Y esa molestia en el joven se notó.

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás molesto? – preguntó Tomoe. – En fin, te llamaba para algo importante. ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó de inmediato.

\- Camino a la estación de trenes. ¿Qué pasa? – respondió Kenji, moderando su tono.

\- Que te he estado llamando, y también Ayako – respondió Tomoe.

¿Y? iba a preguntar Kenji, pero su hermana no le dejó espacio a replicar.

\- El profesor Anzai ha tenido un infarto, está internado en el hospital – añadió Tomoe yendo directo al grano.

La ira de Kenji se esfumó de golpe y fue reemplazada por la conmoción.

\- ¿Q-qué dices? – murmuró el joven.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, Kenji. Revisa tu móvil y ve de inmediato al Hospital Kitamura, están todos tus compañeros allá – respondió Tomoe.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Cómo? ¿C-cuándo? ¡¿Qué le pasó al profesor?! – preguntó rápidamente Kenji sin poder asimilar aun la noticia.

Del otro lado de la línea, Tomoe suspiró con fuerza.

\- Kenji, escúchame bien. El profesor Anzai tuvo un infarto hace un rato. Se encuentra estable, fuera de riesgo, pero está internado en el hospital. No te asustes, que lo peor ya pasó, solo ve allá con tus compañeros. Yo te iré a buscar en cuanto pueda, espérame. ¿Sí?

Kenji asintió torpemente, procesando la información. Y se dio cuenta que debía hablar, pues con asentir no bastaba en una conversación telefónica.

\- Entiendo, entiendo… iré de inmediato.

\- Listo, ve con cuidado. Nos vemos – se despidió Tomoe.

\- Sí, sí. Gracias… - murmuró Kenji, cortando la llamada.

La luz del semáforo estaba en rojo nuevamente por lo que no podrá cruzar aún. Se agachó a recoger su bolso, lo cerró y se lo cargó nuevamente a la espalda, como un autómata oxidado. Vio las notificaciones de llamadas perdidas, dos de su hermana y tres de Ayako. Así mismo vio los mensajes sin leer, varios de su hermana, un par de su buena amiga Fujii, y tres de Ayako donde le enviaba la ubicación del hospital.

Y, por último, se topó con el mensaje sin leer aún de Sendoh, enviado hace solo unos minutos atrás. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, e inevitablemente su corazón comenzó a latir con intensidad.

\- _"Sendoh…"_ – su mente gritó aquella palabra, pero primó el sentido común y descartó el mensaje.

No tenía intención de leerlo.

 **xXx**

 **HISASHI**

Mitsui se movía inquieto a lo largo y ancho de la sala de espera del tercer piso del Hospital Kitamura. No importaba que hiciera un calor sofocante, simplemente no podía estarse quieto mientras esperaban a que el profesor Anzai estuviera en condiciones de recibirlos.

Tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros (el equipo de Shohoku casi en su totalidad, con la sola excepción de Sakuragi) abarrotaban gran parte de los asientos disponibles para visitantes, pero aun así y pese a ser tantos, el silencio era sepulcral.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar más de lo necesario, a decir algún comentario que pudiera ser malinterpretado o tan siquiera a levantar la voz más allá de un susurro que, según Mitsui, pudiera perturbar la salud de Mitsuyoshi Anzai.

\- No sé bien cómo lo haremos ahora que el profesor Anzai no estará para el partido del domingo – murmuró entre dientes Kuwata, hablando con Himura.

\- Tenemos que seguir adelante, se lo debemos. Además, será el capitán Akagi quien tendrá que llevar la carga del equipo por su propia cuenta – añadió Himura, hablando también en susurros.

Sentados en la última hilera de asientos, el par de novatos se había atrevido a iniciar una conversación en el preciso momento en que Mitsui estaba de espaldas a ellos, paseando por enésima vez en aquella ya estrecha sala de esperas.

Pero aun así, Mitsui logró escucharlos a la perfección. Furioso, o acaso en extremo nervioso, se acercó a los novatos procurando caminar con extremo cuidado, como si incluso el sonido de sus pasos pudieran perturbar al entrenador.

\- ¡Chist! – Mitsui pidió silencio llevándose el índice derecho extendido a la boca – Estamos en un maldito hospital... demuestren respeto – murmuró aún más bajo de lo que habían hablado ellos, reprendiéndolos con severidad.

Kuwata, rojo de vergüenza, asintió y se encogió en su asiento, temeroso de la furia de su superior. Himura, por su parte, enarcó una ceja y respondió a la reprimenda de muy mala manera.

\- ¡Bah! Ya, no exageres. Te estás pasando...

Como si aquello hubiera sido un franco insulto, Mitsui enrojeció de cólera y levantó ambas manos, gesticulando con ellas así su exasperación en grado sumo.

\- Mal-di-to mo-co-so de mi-er-da – gesticuló, sin apenas hablar, sin apenas respirar, y como Himura parecía no inmutarse, terminó por colapsar. - ¡Qué guardes silencio! ¡¿Qué no ves que el profesor Anzai está sufriendo?!

Y entonces sí que levantó la voz, sin llegar a gritar del todo, pero exclamando lo suficientemente alto para que todos en la sala de espera pudieran escucharlo. Himura, que ya estaba molesto y mal genio por el asunto de Sendoh, se puso de pie y se paró frente a Mitsui.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si eres tú el que está armando escándalo! – replicó Himura.

Rukawa, que estaba sentado a la derecha del asiento que ocupara Himura, pareció entonces despertar de un silencio sueño, frunció el ceño e hizo el intento de murmurar algo, pero la presencia de Akagi cambió nuevamente el ambiente.

\- Ya terminen con esa discusión, compórtense – dijo Akagi, hablando severamente, con la suficiente autoridad para dejar en claro que era él, y no otro, quien mandaba en ese grupo.

Himura se inclinó ante su capitán y musitó una rápida disculpara luego tomar asiento una vez más, mientras que Mitsui le dedicó una mirada gélida y altanera.

\- Ve a sentarte, Mitsui. Si sigues paseándote terminarás volviéndonos locos a todos – ordenó Akagi con un tono que no admitía réplicas.

A regañadientes, Mitsui obedeció y fue a tomar asiento en la primera hilera, junto a Miyagi, que a su vez estaba junto a Ayako. Esos dos parecían haber limado sus asperezas, pensó Mitsui, pero no le importó.

Poco le importaba cualquier cosa en ese momento que no fuera la delicada situación de Anzai.

Cuando estuvieron todos reunidos ahí, hace ya casi una hora atrás, el capitán Akagi y Ayako informaron que la situación de Anzai era estable, sin riesgo de ningún tipo. Había sufrido un infarto al corazón y, por recomendaciones médicas, tendría que pasar un par de días en el hospital para así poder monitorear su situación con una serie de exámenes médicos.

El alivio fue instantáneo en todos, aun cuando se dejó en claro que no podría acompañarlos en el último partido. Sin dudas aquello fue un hecho menor, pues todos coincidieron que lo primordial y más importante era la salud del entrenador.

Desde entonces estaban esperando a que al profesor Anzai terminaran de hacerle un chequeo rápido para que, uno a uno, pudieran pasar a saludarlo en no más de un minuto, pues el reposo debía ser estricto. Y cuando por fin apareció la enfermera para dejarlos pasar, Mitsui se puso de pie de inmediato para ser poder así ser el primero en entrar.

\- Akagi, ¿puedo? – preguntó Mitsui dirigiéndose a su capitán, pidiendo su permiso.

Akagi se quedó mirándolo un segundo, sopesando su evidente preocupación.

\- Está bien, tu primero – accedió Akagi. – Pero no tardes más de un minuto, ¿quedó claro?

El rostro de Mitsui se iluminó de alegría y, sin perder el tiempo, se apresuró hacia la habitación 306, siguiendo de cerca a la enfermera que lo guiaba.

\- Puede pasar, joven – dijo la enfermera, sosteniendo el picaporte de la puerta 306, pero sin abrirla aún. - Tiene máximo un minuto, trate de no perturbar al señor Anzai o de lo contrario se las verá conmigo – advirtió antes de, finalmente, abrir la puerta.

Mitsui asintió ansiosamente, y en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta, entró de lleno en la habitación.

\- Se-señora Anzai. Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hisashi Mitsui – se presentó cordialmente, inclinando levemente su cabeza ante la señora.

La señora Michiko Anzai, que estaba sentada en una silla junto a la cama donde reposaba su esposo Mitsuyoshi, se puso de pie lentamente y, con una amable sonrisa, saludó a Mitsui.

\- Oh, gusto en verte, joven Mitsui.

\- Igualmente – correspondió Mitsui, y sin perder más tiempo, se acercó a la cama, temeroso. – Pro-profesor Anzai…

El anciano profesor, que estaba levemente incorporado con la ayuda de unos mullidos almohadones, hizo el máximo esfuerzo posible por corresponder aquél saludo con una sonrisa.

\- Qué alegría verte, Mitsui – dijo Mitsuyoshi Anzai en un tono bastante bajo, como si el hablar le costase un gran trabajo.

Mitsui se acercó aún más a la cama y se arrodillo frente a esta, bajando la cabeza al piso de modo suplicante. El haber visto a su adorado entrenador tan vulnerable, tan afectado, había calado hondo en él. Eran tantas las cosas que quería decirle, tanto que tenía que agradecerle por volver a confiar en él, que no supo por dónde comenzar.

Las palabras se atropellaron en su boca.

\- Yo… yo pensé que lo habíamos perdido. Pero está usted mejor, y me da mucho gusto que así sea. Por favor perdóneme si alguna vez le causé un disgusto, no fue mi intención. Le prometo que seré una mejor persona, daré todo mi esfuerzo. Se lo debo a usted. ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto sufrí al saber que había tenido un infarto! ¡Pero está usted mucho mejor!

Y se detuvo solo cuando la falta de oxígeno le obligó a respirar,

\- Jojojo – rio quedamente Mitsuyoshi Anzai, cubriéndose la boca.

\- Jajaja - rio también la señora Michiko Anzai, mirándolo con infinita ternura.

Mitsui levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, y se encontró con una radiante y generosa sonrisa por parte del matrimonio. Se le estrujó el corazón.

\- Vamos, Mitsui-kun, ponte de pie – pidió Mitsuyoshi.

Mitsui obedeció de inmediato.

\- Ven, acércate un poco más – solicitó entonces Mitsuyoshi.

Y Mitsui volvió a obedecer, sin dudarlo siquiera.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación, de verdad que sí – dijo entonces Mitsuyoshi, estirando su mano. Mitsui no necesitó más explicaciones y estiró su propia mano derecha.

Y entonces Mitsuyoshi le agarró la mano con una reconfortante suavidad, y apretó suvamente.

\- Sé que tienes mucho que decir, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello. Por ahora necesito que recuerdes que eres fuerte, muy fuerte. ¿Lo recordarás el domingo? – preguntó.

Mitsui asintió de inmediato, conmovido.

\- Bien, me da gusto saberlo, me da gusto saberlo.

Mitsui abrió la boca para decir algo, pero los golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, y todos se voltearon hacia ésta.

 _Toc Toc._

\- Ya es tiempo – informó la enfermera desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- _"¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya pasó un minuto?"_ – se preguntó Mitsui, sorprendido.

Anzai soltó suavemente su mano y rio por lo bajo.

\- Jojojo, tan estricta como siempre, la señorita Minami – comentó Anzai en relación a la enfermera.

Mitsui lo miró suplicante.

\- Profesor, yo…

\- Confío en ti, Mitsui-kun. Ahora ve con la señorita Minami, que aun debo ver al resto de tus compañeros – lo despidió Mitsuyoshi.

\- Gr-gracias, profesor – Mitsui inclinó nuevamente la cabeza y se despidió así del matrimonio Anzai.

Cuando abandonó la habitación, la enfermera Minami lo estaba esperando con cara de malas pulgas.

\- Te has pasado en 15 segundos... – informó la enfermera, molesta.

Mitsui la ignoró por completo y comenzó a caminar hacia la sala de espera. Por dentro no dejaba de pensar en las amables palabras del profesor Anzai, conmovido, tocado por su confianza depositada en él.

Una clara pregunta se había formado en su mente: ¿sería capaz de estar a la altura de las expectativas de Anzai?

Sinceramente, no estaba seguro, pero al menos sabía que lo intentaría hasta con el último aliento.

 _-"No pierdas la esperanza hasta el último momento. El partido se dará por terminado si desistes" –_ aquellas alentadoras palabras que cambiaron su vida volvieron nuevamente a su mente en forma de un lejano recuerdo.

 _Sábado 19 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

El entrenamiento culminó pasado el mediodía, resultando en una jornada bastante más ligera a la acostumbrada. Sin dudas el entrenador Taoka no quería sobre exigirlos de cara al partido final que sería al día siguiente.

Había sido aquel el último entrenamiento en esta etapa previa al campeonato nacional, y en caso de no lograr un cupo para esa instancia, sería además el último entrenamiento para los alumnos de tercer grado.

El nerviosísimo y la excitación de cara al encuentro definitivo contra Shohoku era más que palpable en cada uno de los integrantes de Ryonan, y Uozumi era quien más afectado parecía verse, pues apenas había hablado durante el entrenamiento. Sendoh pensó que tan inusual mutismo en Uozumi se debía al remordimiento a raíz de la expulsión durante el partido ante Kainan, y no pudo culparlo. Sabía de primera mano la enorme presión que podía causar el cargar con todas las esperanzas y anhelos del equipo en la espalda. Sin entretenerse mucho, le dio una leve palmada en la espalda a su capitán de camino a los camarines.

\- Ganaremos, capitán, no lo dude – dijo Sendoh, caminando junto a él.

Uozumi le asintió y, para evitar centrar la conversación en ese asunto, comenzó a hablar del restorán que dirigía su padre en representación de la familia Uozumi. Sendoh lo escuchó con real entusiasmo y se prometió a si mismo visitar el local algún día.

Tras terminar de asearse, y luego de vestirse lo más holgado posible para mitigar el sofocante calor, Sendoh encendió su móvil por primera vez desde la mañana.

\- _"No hay respuesta, nada"_ – pensó tras comprobar que, efectivamente, Himura no había respondido a sus mensajes. – _"Ni siquiera los ha leído"_ – notó.

\- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó Fukuda, saliendo del camarín tras él.

Sendoh asintió, y tras despedirse de sus compañeros restantes, comenzaron a caminar juntos y en silencio. Fukuda iba pensando en el origen del extraño comportamiento de Sendoh (mucho más taciturno de lo normal), mientras que Sendoh iba pensando en qué hacer respecto a Himura. Quería realmente hablar con él, verlo, pero como no había respondido su invitación, y ya no sabía cómo acercársele.

\- ¿No verás a Kazumi hoy? – preguntó de pronto Fukuda, cuando ya iban caminando por la acera exterior del gimnasio, rumbo a la salida del recinto inmenso que era Ryonan.

\- No, no nos veremos hoy – respondió Sendoh, sin mucho entusiasmo, pero sin dejar de mirar al frente, orgulloso.

Y aquella respuesta apática encendió las alarmas de Fukuda.

\- ¿Va algo mal entre ustedes? – preguntó el siempre perspicaz Fukuda.

Sendoh lo miró de reojo, encontrándose con su perfil apático y en apariencia desinteresado. Pero sabía que en el fondo Fukuda era muy sensible al ánimo de los demás.

No tenía sentido mentirle, era su amigo, y además confidente ocasional.

\- Las cosas no van bien, Kicchou – respondió.

\- Mmm – murmuró Fukuda, digiriendo aquella idea. – Lo veía venir.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Cómo así? – sorprendido, Sendoh se detuvo en medio de la calzada, y Fukuda lo imitó, quedando frente a él.

\- Ya no veo ese brillo en los ojos que tenías antes cada vez que escuchabas ese nombre. Hace semanas que no lo veo – respondió Fukuda, reiniciando la marcha.

Sendoh lo imitó, caminando a su lado.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Lo sé. ¿Hay alguien más? – preguntó entonces Fukuda.

Y nuevamente Sendoh tuvo que detenerse. Sorprendido, sin dar crédito a la agudeza de su amigo.

\- ¿C-cómo…?

Fukuda se detuvo a una distancia de tres pasos, y se volteó a él.

\- Oh, anda. Ayer, antes del partido, parecías confundido. Sonreías como siempre lo haces, de manera falsa. Pero cuando salimos a la cancha, antes de las últimas palabras de Taoka… te quedaste rezagado a propósito y miraste de manera extraña hacia las gradas, como buscando a alguien. Y entonces, sonreíste como idiota. Sonreíste como sonreías la primera vez que empezaste a hablarme de Kazumi… - dijo Fukuda, hablando de corrido y sin imprimir emoción alguna a sus palabras. - O puede que sonrieras mucho más, parecías un retrasado mental – agregó, entornando los ojos.

Sendoh se quedó helado, congelado y de una pieza.

Fukuda era todo un caso, un verdadero personaje. Pero era su amigo, tal vez el único amigo real que tenía.

\- Oh, Kicchou… - Sendoh comenzó a caminar nuevamente, sonriendo una vez más.

\- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Fukuda, caminando junto a él.

\- _"No hay un ´ella´, Kicchou…"_ – pensó Sendoh. – No creo que le conozcas – respondió.

Fukuda no quiso insistir, pues sabía lo hermético que podía llegar a ser Sendoh. Ya le contaría sobre su nueva enamorada cuando fuera el momento de hacerlo.

\- Supongo que la irás a ver ahora – aventuró Fukuda.

Y Sendoh quedó pasmado. Fukuda acababa de brindarle la más sencilla pero al mismo tiempo genial de las ideas posibles: si tanto deseaba hablar con Himura, debía ir a verlo y hablar con él en persona.

Pero, ¿cómo? No sabía dónde vivía, aunque si sabía muy bien donde estaba Shohoku.

\- _"Tal vez estén entrenando, aun sin su entrenador presente. Nosotros estábamos entrenando, sería normal que así fuera"_ – comenzó a ordenar sus pensamientos en busca de la idea más factible, recordando que el entrenador Taoka les había comentado algo acerca del infarto sufrido por Anzai. – _"Pero, si resulta que están entrenando… ¿cómo me acerco a él? Sería raro que de pronto todos en Shohoku me vieran aparecer un día antes del partido. Mmm, ¡Qué difícil! Pero iré de todos modos. Ya veré que invento para hablar con él… tal vez incluso podría seguirlo de lejos hasta esperar el momento en que esté a solas para poder acercarme…"_ – sonrió ante aquella idea tan melodramática.

Claro que no lo seguiría.

\- ¿Irás a verla? – Fukuda repitió la pregunta una vez más ante el mutismo de Sendoh.

\- Sí, iré – confirmó Sendoh.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Eran pasadas las dos de la tarde y Kenji Himura se encontraba recostado en el sofá de la sala de estar en el primer piso de su casa, con el enorme ventanal que daba al patio trasero abierto de par de par. Había esperado que entrara un poco de fresco proveniente del río, pero no hubo caso. Aquella asfixiante ola de calor se llevó también cualquier ápice de viento que pudiera soplar.

Exasperado por el calor, el joven se incorporó hasta quedar sentado, procurando no pegar su espalda en el respaldo del mullido sofá.

\- _"Mierda, quedé todo sudado"_ – se lamentó tras sentir la espalda mojada.

No podía estarse quieto. El arduo entrenamiento matutino con el equipo no había acabado por apaciguar su alterado ánimo. La situación del entrenador Anzai y lo sucedido con Sendoh lo tenían en un estado tal que lo que menos deseaba era estarse a solas con sus pensamientos.

Alargó la mano y tomó su móvil, que yacía impasible sobre la mesa de centro.

Escribió un mensaje a toda velocidad.

 **Kenji Himura, 14:09 pm:** ¡Eh, Kaede! ¿Entrenamos?

Apretó enviar y se quedó mirando la pantalla, esperando la respuesta que llegó en cuestión de segundos.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 14:09 pm:** No puedo.

 **Kaede Rukawa, 14:09 pm:** Cuido a mi hermano.

\- Mierda... – se lamentó Himura, resoplando.

 **Kenji Himura, 14:10 pm:** Vale! Nos vemos mañana.

Cerró la conversación con Rukawa y, al volver atrás, hacia la lista de conversaciones, se encontró con los mensajes sin leer aún que le había enviado Akira Sendoh.

\- _"Mierda... ¿qué querrá?"_ \- se preguntó. – _"Bah, no tiene sentido leerlo. Idiota"_

Malhumorado, acaso enfadado por el calor, se puso de pie de un golpe y caminó hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso.

\- ¡Tomoe, iré al parque a entrenar! – gritó escaleras arriba.

La respuesta llegó al instante.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Quieto ahí! – gritó Tomoe.

Kenji obedeció de mala gana y se quedó obedientemente de pie en el rellano del primer piso. Tomoe apareció varios segundos después, envuelta en una toalla de baño desde el pecho hacia abajo, sosteniendo un extraño aparato en la mano derecha.

\- ¿Vas al parque de aquí? – preguntó ella.

\- Ajá.

\- Ponte bloqueador, lleva mucha agua y no te estés demasiado tiempo bajo el sol – dijo Tomoe, accediendo.

\- Daaaale – asintió Kenji, sin mucho ánimo.

Odiaba ponerse bloqueador, le dejaba el rostro grasiento.

\- Y lleva una gorra. Ah, y gafas para el sol – añadió Tomoe.

\- ¡Ah! Si voy a entrenar, no a un desfile de moda – exclamó Kenji.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – preguntó Tomoe, comenzando a bajar los escalones con sumo cuidado. - Desde ayer que estás así – añadió.

Kenji retrocedió dos pasos. No quería tener que darle explicaciones. Suficiente había tenido con haber llegado llorando a casa hace una semanas atrás (por culpa de Sendoh, recordó).

\- ¡Hace calor! ¡Me estoy muriendo! ¡Podríamos tener aire acondicionado!

\- Es caro, no podemos costearlo...

Al parecer Tomoe aceptó la excusa del calor como verídica.

\- Mseeeh, no podemos costearlo. Por eso te depilas en casa, ¿no? – preguntó Kenji señalando aquella extraña máquina que su hermana tenía en la mano.

Tomoe se detuvo a medio camino de bajar las escaleras y miró la maquina depiladora que tenía en su mano derecha, y luego miró a su hermano.

\- ¿Quieres que te depile? – preguntó.

Kenji abrió los ojos y fue a decir que no, que cómo se le ocurría proponer tal cosa, pero decidió seguir el tono jocoso de su hermana.

\- Pfff, como si tuviera mucha cosa que depilar – replicó Kenji, mirándose las largas y esbeltas piernas levemente musculadas cubiertas de un escaso y casi invisible vello.

\- Jajajaja, oh. Paciencia, hermano. Ya te saldrá algo más. Verás que un día llegarás a tener incluso los pectorales cubiertos de vello – rio Tomoe.

El rostro de Kenji se tiño por completo de rojo. Tomoe lo había logrado, había conseguido ponerlo en ridículo y hacer a un lado su malhumor, así sea momentáneamente.

\- ¡NO! ¡Nunca! Lo prefiero así, sin nada – exclamó Kenji, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Tomoe lo miró con ternura y terminó de bajar las escaleras hasta quedar frente a su hermano. No era tanto más baja que él, o acaso ella era considerablemente alta. Levantó su mano libre y la puso sobre la mejilla de su hermano.

\- Debes estar tranquilo, Kenji. El señor Anzai estará bien, su pronóstico es positivo y podrá volver muy pronto a la normalidad – dijo Tomoe, hablando ahora en un tono suave y conciliador.

Kenji asintió en silencio y agradeció las palabras de su hermana. Ella era médico, por lo que sabía de qué hablaba.

\- Gracias...

\- Ahora ve y ponte bloqueador, entrena con cuidado y no vuelvas muy tarde. ¿Entendido? – Tomoe retiró la mano de la mejilla de su hermano.

\- Si – asintió Kenji, dándose media vuelta para ir al baño del primer piso, al fondo del pasillo.

\- Kenji – dijo Tomoe cuando el joven estuvo a punto de entrar al baño.

\- ¿Uh? – el joven se volteó hacia su hermana.

\- Ponte bloqueador en el cuello y en los brazos. Ah... y en esas piernas suaves que tienes también – dijo Tomoe, guiñándole un ojo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Odiosa! – replicó Kenji, sacándole la lengua.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Tras haber ido a Shohoku y encontrarse con que no había nadie en el gimnasio de baloncesto, Akira Sendoh decidió intentar la última opción posible: buscarlo en la pequeña cancha de baloncesto donde ya se habían juntado en el pasado. Por lo que volvió nuevamente hacia la estación de trenes para iniciar así, una vez más, su búsqueda.

Al salir de la estación Kugenuma, Sendoh recorrió a pie la distancia hasta el pequeño parque junto al río Sakai, caminando a buen ritmo bajo el inclemente y despiadado sol. No le importó en lo más mínimo que en ese momento los termómetros marcaran 35°C como tampoco le importó ir cubierto en sudor.

Solo quería llegar cuanto antes y encontrarse con Kenji Himura, pese a que existía una altísima de que ni siquiera estuviera ahí.

\- _"Yo sé que está ahí. Tiene que estarlo. Si yo fuera él, estaría entrenando… y como vive cerca, no son muchas las opciones donde podría estar. ¿O no?"_ – se iba convenciendo así mismo conforme llegaba a su destino.

Dobló la última esquina en un pequeño pasaje entre dos casas y caminó aquel discreto (y casi secreto) sendero rumbo al parque, rodeado de una frondosa y exquisita vegetación a orillas del río.

Cuando Sendoh ingresó al parque, lo vio de inmediato. Himura estaba de espaldas a él, y tras reconocer su esbelta figura de frente al tablero, se sonrió a sí mismo con entusiasmo. Había esperado el momento de tenerlo así de cerca desde la última vez que estuvo con él, hace ya una semana en aquel mismo lugar.

No se sorprendió al ver que, efectivamente, Himura estaba entrenando bajo el sol. Acababa de lanzar un tiro de tres puntos que no llegó a atravesar la red para luego correr a buscar el balón. Y cuando volvía a tomar posición frente al tablero, Sendoh se puso rígido, expectante por si acaso llegaba a verlo, pero no sucedió. El chico castaño no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

\- _"Debe estar realmente concentrado"_ – se dijo Sendoh.

Se acercó lentamente y al quedar a una prudencial distancia de un par de pasos, se detuvo. Himura estaba hablando en voz alta consigo mismo mientras sostenía el balón entre sus manos.

\- Primero mi madre, luego Seiichi – decía Himura con una voz cargada de enojo, lo cual tomó a Sendoh con sorpresa. - ¡Y también Sendoh! - añadió ahora con rabia. - ¿Y ahora el profesor Anzai? – esta vez su voz sonó diferente, afectada, dolida.

Sendoh abrió los ojos con sorpresa e hizo el amago de decir algo, pero las nuevas palabras de Himura se lo impidieron.

\- ¡Todo es una jodida mierda! … ¡Me tiene harto!

Y dicho eso, Himura lanzó el balón contra el tablero con gran fuerza, impactando éste contra la desvencijada madera y causando que el pilar que lo sostenía temblara violentamente para luego salir despedido hacia adelante, pasando por sobre Himura hasta perderse entre los árboles que rodeaban la pequeña cancha.

Himura no se movió de su lugar. Se quedó de pie con los puños fuertemente apretados, mirando el asfalto del piso.

\- _"¿Qué le sucede?"_ – se preguntó Sendoh, reconociendo la ira y al mismo tiempo afectación de Himura, preguntándose si acaso estaría llorando también.

Dejó su bolso suavemente en el piso y dio un paso adelante, y luego otro.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Sendoh.

Himura se puso rígido, levantó a vista y lentamente se giró hacia él.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro. Sendoh con un renovado alivio al ver que Himura no estaba llorando, y Himura mirando a Sendoh con una expresión indescifrable, una mezcla entre sorpresa y enojo.

\- Sendoh – dijo Himura, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hola – Sendoh levantó la mano y sonrió como acto reflejo.

Desde luego Sendoh pudo reconocer el enojo de Himura y pensó que tal vez se debía a lo sucedido con el profesor Anzai. No podía culparlo por ello, pues siempre pensó que el entrenador de Shohoku parecía un anciano sumamente amable y bondadoso. Todos hablaban muy bien de él, e incluso el entrenador Taoka demostraba un gran respeto hacia su oronda persona.

Era lógico entonces que Himura estuviera confundido a raíz del infarto que sufrió su entrenador, enojado con el mundo, enfadado. Por eso es que Sendoh no se tomó a personal su extraña reacción ni se dio por aludido con su cortante tono de voz.

\- ¿Has venido a reírte de mí? – preguntó Himura.

\- ¿Re... Reírme de ti? – repitió Sendoh, confundido. – No... No entiendo.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Bah... no te hagas. Sé muy bien que has estado riéndote de mí todo este tiempo – replicó Himura.

Se quedaron en silencio un par de segundos.

\- _"Paciencia, contrólate. No te lances sobre él"_ – se decía a si mismo Himura, intentando mantener la calma para reprimir los deseos de golpear a Sendoh.

\- _"¿Está… enojado conmigo? ¿Por es que ha ignorado mis mensajes?"_ – se preguntaba Sendoh mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas – _"Acaso… No. Pero si ayer nos sonreímos, juraría que me sonrió. Pensé que todo estaba bien"_

Sendoh carraspeó y decidió dejar de elucubrar sobre el origen del enojo de Himura y preguntar directamente de qué iba el asunto.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Sucedió algo?

Himura lo ignoró por completo y en silencio fue a buscar su balón perdido. Sendoh lo siguió con la vista, sin moverse de su lugar, y cuando venía de regreso, dispuesto a seguir lanzando tiros, repitió la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿A qué has venido? – respondió Himura, toscamente.

Lo cierto es que Himura hacía el máximo esfuerzo posible para mantener el autocontrol y demostrarse firme y cortante ante Sendoh. Y sin esperar respuesta a su pregunta, Himura lanzó un nuevo triple que tampoco llegó a travesar la red.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó Himura nada más aterrizar sobre el asfalto de la cancha.

\- El problema está en el ángulo de la mano que sostiene el balón – dijo Sendoh, obviando la respuesta a su pregunta y dando otros dos pasos para acercarse aún más a él.

Al dar ese consejo Sendoh esperaba calmar un poco el ambiente. Aún tenía esperanzas, tan solo debía averiguar el origen del enojo de Himura, creyendo aun que se debía a la situación de Anzai y no a otra coa.

\- _"Espero que no sea conmigo"_ – se decía una y otra vez para armarse de valor.

\- ¿A qué… has… venido? – preguntó nuevamente Himura, volteándose hacia Sendoh.

Sendoh se detuvo, nuevamente sorprendido. Y entonces supo que lo mejor sería ir directamente al grano.

\- He venido a verte. Quería verte – respondió, titubeando un tanto.

\- Más bien a reírte – replicó Himura, dándose media vuelta con la intención de ir tras el balón nuevamente.

Pero Sendoh le hizo detenerse.

\- ¿Pero qué sucede? ¿Por qué habría de reírme de ti? – preguntó.

Himura se detuvo y volvió a encararlo.

\- ¿Crees que soy idiota? Estoy a esto de golpearte – respondió Himura, señalando con su pulgar e índice un pequeño espacio que graficaba su escasa paciencia.

Sendoh no se amilanó, tragó pesadamente y habló con calma. Sabía que Himura no le haría daño, pues así lo sentía.

\- Si tan solo pudieras explicarme qué sucede, te lo agradecería mucho - solicitó Sendoh en el más cordial de los tonos que le fue posible en aquella extraña situación.

Himura abrió y cerró la boca reiteradamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas con que expresarse. Lo cierto era que la rabia había ido disminuyendo paulatinamente desde que llegara Sendoh, y si bien aún se sentía traicionado, el hecho de que éste estuviera pidiéndole alguna explicación hizo crecer dentro de él una pequeña ceniza que bien podría llegar a encender una hoguera de esperanza.

\- _"¿Será tan cínico?"_ – se preguntó Himura. – _"¡Ah! ¡Mierda! No puedo negar que es guapo"_

Hubiera pensado que Sendoh era un cínico antes de que insistiera tanto en una explicación, pero al verlo a la cara, no lo tuvo tan claro. O no se daba por entendido, o era realmente cínico. Una de dos.

Lo mejor era irse sin rodeos.

\- Sé lo de Kazumi, Sendoh. Te vi con ella luego de tu partido… – como si de una importante exposición de Biología, Himura explicó a Sendoh lo sucedido luego del partido entre Kainan y Ryonan. Incluso le contó lo de Aida y cómo este le explicó que Kazumi era, desde hace meses, su novia.

Sendoh lo escuchó todo en el más absoluto de los silencios, asintiendo de vez en cuando y sonriendo muy levemente.

\- _"Con que fuiste a buscarme para hablar. Vaya, no estaba tan equivocado después de todo: realmente querías verme ¿Eh?"_ – pensaba una pequeña parte de Sendoh conforme Himura terminaba su relato.

Después de todo, resulta que el enojo de Himura hacia él era bien fundado, aun cuando contenía una falla importante.

– Así que ya no te hagas, sé muy bien que tienes novia… y que todo esto de acercarte a mí, el beso… fue una broma. Lo entiendo, caí en tu juego, fui un imbécil – finalizó Himura, notoriamente aireado.

Sendoh asintió por última vez y sonrió un tanto antes de tomar la palabra.

Todo había sido un mal entendido.

\- Pues Hikoichi cometió un grave error, yo no tomaría sus palabras tan en serio.

\- ¿Ah? – Himura enarcó una ceja, incrédulo, a la espera de que Sendoh se explicara más.

Ante todo, se hubiera esperado una reacción completamente distinta de Sendoh, no aquella condescendencia. ¿Y por qué, además, lucía tan tranquilo?

\- Kazumi no es mi novia, solo somos amigos. Hikoichi tiende a exagerar todo – se explicó Sendoh, como si aquello fuera tan sencillo como sumar dos con dos.

\- Los vi besarse – replicó Himura.

\- Ella me besó.

\- Y tú le correspondiste – replicó nuevamente Himura, al instante.

\- No fue nada serio, tan solo… - comenzó a explicarse de nuevo Sendoh.

Y Himura lo interrumpió nuevamente. Aquella discusión (sin sentido) parecía más bien una pelea absurda entre novios, donde uno de ellos celaba al otro.

Y no era el caso.

\- ¡Da igual, da igual! – Himura levantó levemente la voz y Sendoh calló en el acto. - Además, tampoco es que sea algo de mi incumbencia con quien te beses. Después de todo, solo somos un par de desconocidos.

Y Sendoh ya no supo cómo replicar.

Y Himura tampoco supo cómo seguir, cómo dar por terminada aquella estupidez. Ahora que pensaba en las palabras de Sendoh, el enojo y la ira comenzaban a remitir rápidamente. Y aquello tampoco era lo que quería.

¡Sendoh se había burlado de él!

¿O no?

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por varios segundos. Sendoh sonriendo levemente, Himura intentando mantener el ceño fruncido, aparentar enojo, aunque cada vez más dificultosamente.

\- ¿Y qué fue entonces el beso que me diste? – preguntó Himura.

\- Ella ya no me gusta, hace semanas que no – dijo Sendoh, al mismo tiempo.

Como hablaron al mismo tiempo, no llegaron a entender lo que el otro dijo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Sendoh.

\- ¿Ella qué? – preguntó Himura.

Nuevamente hablaron al mismo tiempo, y aquello hizo enfadar a Himura.

\- ¡Ah! Nada de esto tiene sentido, aceptémoslo – exclamó Himura.

\- Kazumi es solo una amiga, y no siento nada por ella. Hace un tiempo sí, pero desde hace semanas que eso cambió. Es solo que… ella no parece notarlo. – se confesó por fin Sendoh, torciendo el gesto.

Hablar con tal nivel de sinceridad le costó cierto trabajo. Hablar abiertamente de sus sentimientos era siempre un asunto complicado para él.

 _Pum Pum Pum_

Al escuchar esas palabras, Himura se heló por completo. Kazumi y Sendoh no eran novios. Él no sentía nada por ella e… indudablemente estaba siendo honesto.

\- Pero… me besaste. Y yo… yo – comenzó a balbucear Himura, moviendo las manos de manera extraña, intentando conectar sus ideas sin mucho éxito, pues su mente se vio de pronto envuelta en un confuso torbellino de emociones y sensaciones.

 _PumPumPum Pum Pum_

A Himura se le aceleró de pronto el corazón conforme pasaban los milisegundos antes de que Sendoh continuara hablando. Su mente, trabajando a máxima velocidad, empezó a establecer una serie de conexiones a modo de anticipación, de expectación.

\- _"No siente nada por ella, no son novios. Me besó, me buscó, me buscó sin saber exactamente dónde encontrarme, y me encontró. Está aquí, le creo. Le creo. ¡Quiero creerle!"_ – era aquella parte de la secuencia de conexiones que hacía la mente de Himura.

 _PUM-PUUUUUM-PUM_

Igualmente el corazón de Sendoh comenzó a latir desbocado, aunque a un ritmo completamente distinto. Más tranquilo, más decidido. Había venido con la idea de pasar el tiempo con Himura y, tal vez, intentar descubrir con certeza sus sentimientos hacía él. Y ahora que lo veía tan confundido (por su culpa), lo supo sin duda alguna.

Debía confesarse.

\- _"Está confundido, y es mi culpa"_ – dedujo no sin sentir cierta debilidad al saber que era capaz de causar eso en él.

Sendoh dio un paso al frente y Himura dejó de buscar las palabras con que expresar su confusión. Sendoh lo hizo por él.

\- Me gustas tú, Kenji Himura. Lo que viste ayer fue un error, no debió suceder – confesó Sendoh, hablando tan claramente como le fue posible, mirando a Himura directo a los ojos, con tan grado de intensidad que quemaba.

 _Pum….. Pum_

Y así, como si nada, a Himura se le detuvo el corazón.

O eso creyó él, porque aquellas palabras que escuchó lo dejaron, literalmente, sin aliento.

\- Ha-ha-hace demasiado calor bajo el sol – fue todo cuando pudo decir Himura.

Sendoh asintió divertido, feliz de ver que Himura ya no lucía para nada enojado. Aun cuando no había dicho nada respecto a su confesión, al menos aquel comentario era un buen indicio.

\- Hace mucho calor – convino Sendoh.

\- Mejor… mejor vamos a la sombra – propuso Himura.

\- Sería lo mejor – asintió Sendoh, sonriendo con alivio.

Himura asintió también de manera bastante torpe antes de comenzar a caminar hacia el tablero, detrás del cual, cerca unos arbustos, había una gran zona de césped cubierta con la sombra de un alto y exótico alcanforero, el único en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Sendoh caminó tras él, en silencio, repentinamente nervioso y expectante. Acaba de confesar, por primera vez en su vida, que sentía algo por un chico.

Y honestamente, no tenía ni idea qué hacer.

\- ¿Quieres agua? – preguntó Himura, sentándose en el césped junto a su bolso deportivo.

Por inercia, Sendoh aceptó el ofrecimiento y se sentó a la derecha a Himura, a escasa distancia.

Sendoh bebió en silencio, y tras devolverle la botella a Himura, éste comenzó a beber también.

\- _"No limpia la botella"_ – pensó Sendoh al mirar de reojo el perfil de Himura mientras bebía.

Aquél alcance le causó gracia, por lo que sonrió.

Y Himura lo notó.

Se quedaron en silencio por varios segundos, mirándose las manos, los pies, pensando en sus sentimientos.

\- _"Se confesó, dijo que le gusto. Mierda… mierda. Es real"_ – pensaba Himura.

Sendoh, por otro lado, parecía sereno y tranquilo.

\- Sendoh… - murmuró Himura, levantando la vista.

\- ¿Dime? – Sendoh lo miró.

\- Tú… tú también me gustas – se confesó entonces Himura.

Tras decir esas palabras Himura comprendió por fin que era aquello que, en apariencia, mantenía tan tranquilo y sereno a Sendoh. Y es que confesarse y ser correspondido resultaba ser algo inusualmente relajante, como quitarse una carga de encima.

Sendoh sonrió de la manera más radiante que le fue posible, y Himura le correspondió con modestia.

\- _"Es realmente bonito"_ – pensó Sendoh tras ver a Himura sonreír.

Y entonces, lentamente, Sendoh estiró la mano hasta tocar con sus dedos la mejilla derecha de Himura. El tacto de su piel caliente e inusualmente suave y tersa le resultó reconfortante, y más reconfortante aún fue ver cómo Himura se sonrojaba rápidamente.

\- Lo siento, no debí – se disculpó Sendoh, retirando la mano.

\- No, no... Está bien. No te disculpes – dijo Himura, llevándose la mano derecha a la zona previamente acariciada por Sendoh.

Sendoh se quedó mirándolo, en silencio, y entonces desvió la vista al cielo, nervioso. Realmente no sabía cómo proseguir. Con las chicas le resultaba más sencillo, pues sabía que decirles. A Himura, no mucho, aunque una cierta parte de él comprendió que lo mejor sería ser lo más transparente posible.

Se quedaron contemplando al mismo tiempo el cielo completamente despejado durante largo rato, apreciando la presencia del otro, nerviosos y al mismo tiempo expectantes.

\- Sabes, no he dejado de pensar en aquello que me preguntaste una vez acerca de cómo sé que si el azul que tú ves es igual al azul que veo yo – dijo Sendoh, rompiendo el silencio.

Himura lo miró de reojo y se rebulló un tanto, pero sin decir palabra alguna, y Sendoh tomó aquel silencio como una invitación para seguir hablando, y así lo hizo.

\- Lo cierto es que no tengo cómo saber si lo que ves es lo mismo que veo que yo. Es imposible – continuó Sendoh, esta vez desviando la vista a Himura.

Himura se supo observado y, lentamente, volteó él también la vista hacia Sendoh.

\- No tengo como saberlo – repitió Sendoh. – Pero sí puedo saber que lo que tú sientes es lo mismo que siento yo – añadió.

Himura abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido.

\- ¿C-cómo? – murmuró.

\- Así.

Y entonces Sendoh se inclinó levemente hacia Himura, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo con la ayuda de su mano derecha, ladeando la cabeza mientras estiraba levemente la mano izquierda hasta apoyarla suavemente en la nuca de Himura, entre sus cabellos color castaño exquisitamente suaves.

Himura se dejó hacer y observó cómo la cabeza de Sendoh se acercaba lentamente a él, ahora con los ojos cerrados. Al sentir la enorme y firme mano de Sendoh agarrarlo por la nuca, lo supo: iba a besarlo. Sería este su primer beso en toda regla y no pudo evitar cierto nerviosismo por la falta de práctica. Tendría que dejarse guiar, y agradeció que fuera Sendoh quien le enseñara cómo hacerlo.

Instintivamente Himura cerró también sus ojos y se sorprendió a si mismo cuando el resto de sus sentidos se intensificaron. El leve pero persistente perfume de Sendoh invadió su olfato, el fuerte pero firme agarre sobre su nuca le erizó cada vello de su cuerpo; y cuando Sendoh lo empujó suavemente para acercarlo a él, se derritió por completo.

Sus labios se encontraron en una suave caricia. Sendoh pudo comprobar aquello que había pensado desde que lo besó fugazmente hace una semana: los labios de Himura eran así mismo suaves como inusualmente dulces. En un principio el beso fue apenas un roce de labios, hasta que Sendoh comenzó a abrir levemente su boca. Automáticamente Himura le imitó, y fue cuestión de instantes antes de que sus lenguas comenzaran a encontrarse.

El cortocircuito fue total, y ambos se vieron envueltos en una agradable y plácida corriente eléctrica que los recorrió de pies a cabeza. Se sentía tan bien, una sensación tan agradable.

Sendoh presionó levemente a Himura y ladeó nuevamente su cabeza mientras se abalanzaba otro tanto sobre él y lo conminaba a abrir la boca un poco más, solo un poco más, lo necesario para permitir que su lengua pudiera entrar en él y así rozarle levemente la zona detrás de los dientes incisivos, a la altura del paladar, como una suave e indiscreta caricia. Y al hacerlo, Sendoh descubrió que había surtido efecto, pues Himura se estremeció placenteramente.

Aquél beso solo duró un par de segundos, hasta que la falta de oxígeno les hizo separarse. Al erguirse y volver a su posición normal, Sendoh comprobó con gusto que Himura estaba completamente rojo, criminalmente sonrojado mientras intentaba recuperar al aire, mirando hacia el otro lado.

\- _"Oh cielos, eso fue mejor de lo que hubiera esperado"_ – pensaba Sendoh mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. – _"Ha sido… muy agradable"_

Mientras tanto, Himura hacía lo posible por disimular su rubor, aunque sin éxito alguno. Se sentía tan bien y al mismo tiempo tan acalorado, que dedujo que muy difícilmente sería producto del intenso calor, sino más bien de sus alocadas hormonas.

\- Me gustas, y mucho – dijo de pronto Sendoh.

Himura se volvió hacia el instantáneamente, y al ver a Sendoh sonreírle, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en ciento ochenta grados.

\- _"Es real… esto es demasiado real"_ – pensó completamente extasiado, sonriendo él mismo de una manera tan radiante que Sendoh le correspondió de igual manera.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro hasta que Himura no pudo más y se abalanzo sobre Sendoh para besarlo una vez más, aunque de manera más breve, tan solo un rápido roce de labios.

Al sentarse una vez más en su posición, Himura habló con voz decidida, ya bastante más tranquilo. Aún quedaban asuntos pendientes, y la razón y sentido común volvieron a él en el momento justo para imponer un poco de cordura.

\- Lamento haberte tratado de esa manera hace unos instantes – se disculpó.

\- No te preocupes.

\- Aunque… Kazumi… - Himura desvió entonces la vista hacia el césped, buscando la forma correcta de manifestar su incertidumbre.

Por fortuna Sendoh encontró las palabras adecuadas para él.

\- Lo de Kazumi acabó, no te preocupes. Hablaré con ella para terminarlo – dijo seriamente, demudando un tanto su matiz.

Himura asintió satisfecho. Era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Era todo tan reciente que no podía pensar más allá de aquél instante.

\- Me gustas – dijo Himura, sin quitar la vista del césped mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos, revolviendo un par de hojas secas.

\- Y tú a mí – dijo Sendoh, estirando nuevamente su mano, esta vez para acariciar la nuca de Himura.

Aquella caricia se sintió tan bien para ambos.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir con más cuidado, ya sabes… conocernos más y esas cosas – murmuró Himura.

Sendoh retiró la mano y se rascó la nuca mientras pensaba en el real significado de esas palabras. Y solo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que acaba de besarse con un chico en un lugar público, a plena luz del día y a la vista de cualquiera que pasara por el lugar. Se sonrojó intensamente y casi estuvo a punto de sentir vergüenza, pero lo descartó al instante.

\- _"Realmente me gusta, no debería avergonzarme por ello"_ – pensó.

\- Tienes razón, deberíamos conocernos mejor – asintió finalmente Sendoh.

Himura sonrió nuevamente y asintió en silencio.

\- ¿Cuál es tu plato de comida favorita? – preguntó Sendoh.

Himura levantó la vista y lo miró divertido. ¿Acaso esa era su idea de conocerse mejor? No pudo evitar reír.

\- Jajaja, apostaría lo que fuera que intentas sacarme información útil para el partido de mañana – bromeó Himura.

\- ¿Uh? ¡El partido! Cierto, lo había olvidado. Mañana nos enfrentaremos… - recordó Sendoh, rascándose la nuca una vez más.

\- Ajá… ¿cómo puedes olvidar algo así? – preguntó Himura, aún muy divertido.

Sendoh se encogió de hombros.

\- Solo lo olvidé. Supongo que estaba más concentrado en observar lo lindo que son tus ojos.

Himura estuvo a punto de atragantarse ante semejante elogio, pero logró disimularlo con un repentino acceso de tos mientras Sendoh reía encantado con su reacción.

\- Sabes, aunque me gustes, no vayas a creer que mañana te dejaré las cosas fáciles en el partido. Nosotros ganaremos – sentenció Sendoh muy seriamente.

Y Himura así lo creyó, pues entreabrió la boca para decir algo, aunque sin saber qué.

\- Pues… pues, notros tampoco dejaremos de luchar.

\- Me alegra oírlo, es lo que espero de ustedes – asintió Sendoh, estirando nuevamente la mano para revolverle el cabello tal y como había hecho en un par de ocasiones en días anteriores.

Y Himura disfrutó aquello como nunca.

\- Mi plato de comida favorito es el pastel de chocolate con almendra – dijo de pronto Himura.

\- ¿Uh? ¡Oh! – exclamó Sendoh, recordando de pronto su idea de conocerse mejor. – Aunque es un postre, no un plato de comida.

\- Pero se come, así que cuenta como comida – replicó Himura.

\- Jajaja, ok, dicho así tiene mucho sentido.

\- Y… ¿cuál es tu plato de comida favorito? – preguntó Himura.

\- Mmmm, pues… - Sendoh se rascó la mejilla intentando decidirse por su mejor opción.

Y así, durante el resto de la calurosa tarde, ambos jóvenes se la pasaron haciéndose preguntas el uno al otro, pasando por temas que abarcaban desde la comida, pasando por los colores preferidos hasta incluso las películas que más disfrutaban.


	29. Mi madre y mi padre

**Capítulo 29: Mi madre y mi padre**

 _Domingo 19 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

 ** _Sueño_**

 _Estaba arrodillado junto al profesor Anzai, sosteniendo con delicadeza una de sus manos mientras se convulsionaba producto del infarto del que era víctima._

 _\- Saku... Sakuragi – dijo Anzai entre jadeos. – Eres... arggg... Eres un buen chico, Sakuragi-kun – logró decir por fin, con mucho esfuerzo._

 ** _Fin del sueño_**

Despertó de golpe a primera hora de la mañana, agitado y cubierto de sudor.

Tuvo un pésimo dormir, igual que la noche anterior. Desde el accidente de Anzai, Hanamichi Sakuragi no había logrado conciliar el sueño con normalidad, dormía a ratos y despertaba agitado, preso de las pesadillas. Tan preocupado como estaba por lo sucedido con Anzai, viejos recuerdos acerca de su padre habían comenzado a agolparse en su mente, uno tras otro, sin tregua.

\- _"Oh, mierda… mejor me voy de una vez"_ – pensó mientras se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado.

Nada más acostumbrarse a la tenue luminosidad del amanecer (era poco más de las 5:30 am), se puso de pie de un solo golpe, ordenó todo en su habitación, vistió el buzo deportivo de Shohoku y metió sus pertenencias a su bolso.

El quehacer matutino fue borrando poco a poco el agrio recuerdo de sus pesadillas, aun cuando un cierto resquemor permanecía en cierta parte de su corazón. Tragó cuanto pudo y cuanto encontró en la cocina y, tras dejar una escueta nota sobre la mesa del comedor (avisando a su madre que saldría antes para entrenar), se dispuso por fin a partir rumbo a Shohoku en bicicleta.

Si bien tenía que juntarse con sus compañeros a eso de las 9 de la mañana en el mismísimo gimnasio de baloncesto de Shohoku, pensaba aprovechar gran parte del tiempo para continuar con su entrenamiento de tiros a la distancia, tan empecinado como estaba por pulir aquella técnica, que como bien le dijo Akagi, sería una especie de arma secreta en este último partido.

\- ¡Hoy será un gran día! – exclamó al viento mientras se montaba en su bicicleta, insuflándose ánimos él mismo para, de algún modo, dejar atrás el amargo despertar.

Tras un intenso pedaleo a toda marcha se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de acceso de Shohoku, encontrándose con que estaban cerradas.

\- Maldición… ¡¿Los domingos no abren?! – preguntó mirando en rededor, buscando al conserje para pedirle que le dejara entrar.

Luego de dejar la bicicleta apoyada contra el muro, se acercó a la reja de entrada y la zamarreo fuertemente mientras a gritos pedía que le abrieran.

\- ¡¿Aló?! ¡Señor conserje! ¡Abra la maldita puerta, necesito entrenar! – exigió molesto.

Continuó llamando a gritos hasta que comprendió que no tenía sentido hacerlo. Shohoku no abría los domingos, y solo podían ingresar aquellos que tuvieran llaves y permiso para hacerlo (estudiantes destacados, personal académico, entrenadores, etc.).

\- _"Maldición, y no pienso ir a un parque. ¿Qué tal si vuelvo a quedarme dormido como la otra vez?"_ – volvió a mirar en rededor para ver si se acercaba alguien que pudiera abrirle.

Pero no.

Las calles estaban completamente desiertas y aún faltaba más de hora y media para el momento acordado de reunión con sus compañeros. Y como no tenía otra alternativa, pues era imperioso que efectuara su entrenamiento, decidió forzar la entrada principal y todas las otras puertas y cerraduras que fueran necesarias hasta llegar al maldito gimnasio.

Cometer tal fechoría hasta llegar a su destino le tomó cierto esfuerzo, pero logró hacerlo. Y pudo comprobar, además, que no había ninguna alarma de ningún tipo que pudiera delatar su intrusión. Todo aquello le hizo sentirse orgulloso consigo mismo.

\- Jejeje, soy un jodido genio – rió entre dientes mientras se preparaba para comenzar con su solitaria práctica.

Sin dudas, el esfuerzo de llegar pedaleando y su intromisión a la fuerza amainaron su agrio amanecer hasta el punto que logró dejar la desazón de lado, volver a la normalidad y ponerse a la labor de inmediato.

Aun hacía un calor sofocante, vestigio de la ola de calor que sin dudas duraría varios días más. Pero no le importó, realmente quería hacer aquello: entrenar y mejorar. Su progreso era increíble, a todas luces vertiginoso, pues ya lograba encestar cuatro de cada cinco tiros desde una corta distancia del tablero. Y así, con un auspicioso comienzo, continuó entrenando sin descanso.

\- ¡No! – gritó mientras lanzaba el balón que entró perfectamente anotando su canasta número 296.

\- ¡Dejaré! – aterrizó en la duela y, rápidamente, fue tras el balón.

\- ¡Nunca jamás! – con el balón en mano, volvió a su posición de tiro.

\- ¡De mejorar! – gritó por último, lanzando el balón una vez más.

 _Swish_

Entró perfectamente, de manera limpia.

\- ¡297! – exclamó a viva voz, exultante.

Aterrizó fuertemente en la duela, pisando firmemente con ambos pies, generando un monstruoso eco que retumbó por completo en cada rincón del solitario gimnasio.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Al despertar esa mañana, y tras apagar la alarma del móvil, lo primero que hizo Kenji Himura fue abrir la aplicación de mensajería. Sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban por completo a la luz del día, pero aun así podía ver lo suficiente como para buscar la conversación que, desde la tarde anterior tras despedirse en el parque, mantenía con Akira Sendoh.

Se trataba de un y venir de mensajes de la más diversa índole, tan afanados como estaban en aquel especie de acuerdo para llegar a conocerse mejor el uno al otro. Estuvieron escribiéndose incluso hasta caer rendidos y dormirse súbitamente.

Y Himura comprobó con cierto regocijo que el último en morir de sueño había sido Sendoh, pues tenía un mensaje sin leer de él.

 **Akira Sendoh, 22:15pm:** Si, creoquey o tanmbioeme wesdtoy qedasndo dormidfo

\- _"¿Sí, creo que yo también me estoy quedando dormido?"_ – se preguntó Himura al intentar descifrar aquél mensaje.

Y al leerlo, no pudo evitar reír levemente, enternecido con la forma de escribir de Sendoh. No podía culparlo, ya que los últimos mensajes de ambos eran bastante parecidos.

\- Oh... – suspiró Himura al pinchar la imagen de perfil de Sendoh, un retrato suyo con su característica sonrisa; y quedarse viéndola embelesado.

Sin dudas, las cosas habían cambiado de manera sorprendente. Hace 24 horas quería molerlo luego de haberlo visto besarse con Kazumi tras el partido entre Kainan y Ryonan, y sin embargo, en cuestión de horas, Sendoh había cambiado la situación de manera magistral.

No solo se le había declarado, sino que además lo había besado de una manera tan exquisita que el solo recordarlo le hacía hervir las hormonas. Y esa ensoñación, acompañada de un cosquilleo en el estómago y una cierta incomodidad en sus parte baja, le resultaba desbordante.

 _Toc Toc_

 _-_ ¡Levántate! ¡Escuché tu alarma hace más de cinco minutos! – ordenó a gritos Tomoe desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Kenji apagó la pantalla del móvil, sobresaltado, y atinó a cubrirse por completo con las sábanas. Sin saber por qué, tan solo sintió el impulso de resguardarse.

\- ¡Ya va! – respondió en voz alta. – _"Mierda, vaya susto que me ha dado_ " – se quejó para sus adentros.

\- ¡El desayuno está abajo! Yo voy saliendo al trabajo, nos vemos en el estadio. ¡Buena suerte en el partido! – se despidió Tomoe.

\- ¡Tomoe! – llamó Kenji, destapándose hasta dejar la cabeza por completo afuera.

\- Dime – dijo ella, del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Ven, entra.

Tomoe abrió la puerta y entró un par de pasos, quedando a medio camino frente a la cama.

\- Gracias... por todo – murmuró Kenji, torciendo el gesto en un amago de sonrisa.

Tomoe suspiró con resignación y terminó por acercarse a la cama.

\- Podrías haberme dicho que querías algo de mimo – dijo ella, inclinándose en la cama hasta darle un beso en la frente a su hermano.

Kenji cerró los ojos para recibir el beso de su hermana, sonriendo. A veces podía sacarlo de quicio, pero después de la muerte de su madre y de Seiichi realmente se habían vuelto más cercanos, y ella no perdía ocasión de mimarlo cuando era necesario.

Y Kenji estaba aprendiendo a disfrutarlo, pues cierta parte de él, tras cerrar los ojos, lo engañaba de forma tal que le hacía creer que se trataba de su madre, ya que su hermana con frecuencia usaba el mismo perfume que ella solía usar.

– Te irá bien, descuida – agregó Tomoe, revolviéndole los largos flecos de cabello castaño sobre su frente. – Y será mejor que me vaya, o llegaré tarde al hospital.

\- Gracias, hermana.

\- Nos vemos, te estaré echando porras – se despidió ella, abandonando la habitación.

\- Chao – murmuró Kenji, viéndola desaparecer tras el pasillo.

Agudizó el oído y siguió el sonido de los pasos de su hermana hasta salir de la casa, encender el automóvil y marcharse por completo. Solo entonces, sabiéndose a solas, volvió a encender el móvil.

 **Kenji Himura, 6:15 am:** ¡Oh! ¡Me quedé dormido D:! Jejeje Lo siento :$ Pero como hoy serás nuestro E-N-E-M-I-G-O (rival), espero que también te quedes dormido y no vayas al partido jejeje :3

 **Kenji Himura, 6:15 am:** No, es broma. Nos vemos en el partido.

 **Kenji Himura, 6:15 am:** Ganaremos jejeje

Dejó el móvil de lado y se puso de pie de un solo salto, estirándose cuan largo era para desperezar su cuerpo. Era un buen amanecer y realmente se sentía tan bien como era posible dadas las circunstancias, con la enfermedad del profesor Anzai aun fresca en su mente y lo sucedido con Sendoh propagándose como el fuego en su interior.

Desayunó, se duchó, se vistió y ordenó su habitación en tiempo récord; descubriendo al terminar que aún era demasiado temprano como para ir a reunirse con sus compañeros en Shohoku. Pero como tampoco le apetecía estar a solas en casa, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a Shohoku y esperar a sus compañeros, así sea entrenando o matando el tiempo de alguna manera.

\- _"Suerte la mía que aún tengo las copias de las llaves de Ayako"_ – pensó mientras tomaba su bolso deportivo para salir de casa.

Una vez fuera lo recibió un día veraniego de lo más esplendido, con el cielo completamente despejado y una fresca brisa costera emergiendo desde el pacífico, a tan solo un par de kilómetros de su casa. Mientras caminaba raudo a la estación de trenes, sintió vibrar su móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo.

 _Bibibibibibi_

Como un resorte sacó el móvil y encendió la pantalla, conteniendo la respiración.

\- _"Sendoh"_ – pensó de inmediato, creyendo (o más bien esperando) que se tratase de él.

Mayor fue su sorpresa al descubrir que se trataba de su amiga.

 **Fujii, 7:02 am:** ¡Éxito! ¡Éxito! Iré con las chicas a hacerte porras. Y también grabaré el partido, como siempre.

Himura sonrió con orgullo tras leer el mensaje de su buena amiga, aunque dudó que ella fuera capaz de hacerle porras. Demasiado bien conocía su timidez como para imaginarla gritando por él. Aun así, apreció y agradeció el que fuera a grabar el partido.

Eso era algo que ella siempre hacía en los partidos más importantes desde que se conocieran en la Secundaria Shonan. Y realmente la adoraba por eso.

Cuando llegó a Shohoku, sorprendentemente se encontró con que las puertas de acceso estaban a medio abrir, como si discretamente el conserje quisiera facilitarles la entrada pese a que era un día domingo y debía estar todo cerrado. Una vez dentro, se valió de las copias de las llaves que le prestó Ayako hace semanas atrás para poder acceder a las dependencias y, en el más absoluto de los silencios, caminar hacia el gimnasio de baloncesto por los pasillos interiores de Shohoku.

Era un contraste bastante curioso el deambular por aquellos pasillos en la más completa soledad e imperturbable silencio un día domingo a eso de las 7 y media de la mañana, especialmente al saber que en un día de semana la situación sería completamente diferente: caos y ruido por doquier.

Al llegar finalmente al pasillo que llevaba al gimnasio, pasando por los camarines, se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta corrediza de metal. Logró escuchar con claridad el inconfundible golpe del balón de baloncesto contra el tablero primero y contra la duela después, acompañado de la exclamación de una voz que conocía bastante bien.

\- _"Sakuragi"_ – alerta, agudizó el oído para escuchar con más atención lo que sucedía al interior del gimnasio.

 _Swish_

\- ¡297! – gritó Sakuragi.

\- _"¿Está… entrenando tan temprano?"_ – se preguntó Himura, gratamente sorprendido.

Se acercó aún a la puerta corrediza y, lentamente, tiró de ambas hojas hasta abrirla por completo, procurando no emitir ruido alguno que pudiera delatarlo. Y al poder ver hacia el interior, se encontró, efectivamente, con la imponente presencia de Sakuragi practicando sus tiros a distancia en el tablero más lejano de aquél sector.

\- ¡298! – gritó entonces Sakuragi, computando así su nueva canasta.

Himura se quedó observándolo en silencio, maravillado con el tesón de Sakuragi, preguntándose además qué estaría pensando en aquellos momentos. Recordando así mismo que justamente él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, era el único que no había ido a visitar al profesor Anzai al hospital luego de la práctica matutina del día anterior.

\- _"Es realmente sorprendente cuánto ha progresado"_ – pensó luego de que el pelirrojo encestara su canasta número 299, sin percatarse aún de su presencia. – _"Aunque me pregunto cuánto le habrá afectado lo de Anzai-sensei… mal que mal, fue él quien lo vio teniendo un ataque"_

 _Swish_

\- ¡300! – gritó a pleno pulmón Sakuragi, exultante tras terminar su entrenamiento.

Y entonces Himura se atrevió a interrumpir y exclamar en voz alta.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

\- ¡Ese tiro estuvo genial, Sakuragi-kun!

El pelirrojo se giró automáticamente hacia la fuente de aquél grito, y se encontró con Kenji Himura de pie en el umbral de la puerta interior del gimnasio.

\- Neko… ¿qué haces aquí, tan temprano? – preguntó, caminando hacia él mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

\- Quise llegar antes para ver si podía entrenar un rato – respondió Himura, ingresando al gimnasio. - ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Cómo ingresaste? ¿Tienes copias de las llaves? – preguntó, mirando curiosamente en rededor.

Sakuragi se detuvo a medio camino y se llevó la mano a la nuca.

\- ¡Vine a entrenar! – respondió. - Y como no tengo llave, tuve que forzar las puertas ¡Nyahahahaha! – agregó, rematando con una sonora carcajada, orgulloso de su fechoría.

Himura enarcó una ceja, divertido.

No era esa la primera vez que Sakuragi hacia algo como aquello, y aparentemente no sería tampoco la última vez. Aun así, decidió rescatar el optimismo de su compañero y el hecho de que haya estado entrenando por su cuenta desde tan temprano.

\- Me da gusto que estés tomando tan en serio tu entrenamiento, habla muy bien de ti – comentó Himura.

Sakuragi hinchó el pecho con orgullo, contento de recibir tal elogio.

\- Los genios nunca descansamos jeje.

\- Vaya – murmuró Himura. – Si sigues así, pronto llegará el día en que nos dejes a todos bien atrás – sugirió Himura, dispuesto a fortalecer el autoestima de Sakuragi.

Y aquél elogio entusiasmó aún más a Sakuragi.

\- ¡NYAHAHAHA! ¡Qué bien que aceptes mi superioridad, neko! – rió el pelirrojo.

\- ¡Jajaja! – lo secundó Himura. – _"Aunque a decir verdad, estoy realmente sorprendido con su progresos. Esos tiros que hizo hace un momento estuvieron bastante bien. Cuesta creer que sea solo un principiante" –_ pensó.

Cuando Himura terminó de reír, tras varios segundos más terminó de hacerlo Sakuragi, cansado ya de tanto expresar su euforia.

\- Ah… - suspiró Sakuragi. - Si quieres entrenar, adelante, que este genio irá al baño a hacer una diligencia – anunció, encaminándose a los camarines por donde mismo había venido Himura.

\- Ahaha, yo estaré aquí, practicando mis tiros – asintió Himura.

Sakuragi le sonrió y fue al baño con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Ya poco o nada quedaba del disgusto propio del incómodo despertar, aun cuando le faltaban bastantes horas de sueño. Sin embargo, energías tenía de sobra.

\- _"Vaya, quien creería que ahora Neko me parece alguien agradable"_ – pensaba mientras evacuaba su vejiga, recordando que en un inicio solía desagradarle su presencia por ser alguien cercano a Rukawa. – _"Cuesta creer que alguien así, que acepta mi indiscutible superioridad, sea tan cercano a ese apestoso de Rukawa."_

Rukawa.

Tras pensar en él, su cuerpo reaccionó por cuenta propia y frunció el ceño momentáneamente. Pero así como pensaba en Rukawa de manera aleatoria, inconscientemente su mente lo llevaba hacia otra conexión: Haruko Akagi.

\- _"Hoy me encargaré de demostrarle a Haruko que ese zorro apestoso es un bueno para nada"_ – su rostro cambió ahora a una sonrisa de ensoñación. – _"Y entonces sí que se dará cuenta que yo soy el hombre de su vida."_

Tras pensar en su futuro junto a Haruko Akagi, comenzó a reír en voz alta.

\- ¡Jejeje! ¡Seremos muy felices juntos!

Cuando Sakuragi volvió al gimnasio, ya aseado, llegó sonriendo como un completo idiota enamorado, con la cabeza en las nubes. Y Himura notó aquella peculiaridad al instante.

\- ¿Todo bien, Sakuragi? – preguntó Himura, deteniendo su tiro en cuanto lo vio entrar al gimnasio.

El pelirrojo se rascó la nuca y se dirigió a la bodega en busca de un escobillón.

\- ¡Sí! Jejeje, es que hoy hace un día hermoso, ¿no crees? – preguntó, aun riendo. – _"Es un día perfecto para que Haruko se enamore de mí jeje" –_ pensó.

\- Ajá – asintió Himura, enarcando una ceja, aun extrañado por tan inusual comportamiento, retomando su práctica de tiros de tres puntos.

Y es que hablar de comportamientos extraños y Sakuragi era una vaguedad, pues el repertorio del pelirrojo era lo suficientemente amplio como para generar sorpresas perpetuas.

\- Este genio se dedicará a trapear la duela. Observa y aprende – anunció Sakuragi saliendo de la bodega junto a un escobillón y un trapero.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Vas a trap…? – Himura tuvo que dejar la pregunta a medio camino, pues nada más girarse se encontró con un afanado Sakuragi que ya comenzaba a trapear la duela en el otro extremo de la cancha.

Y era tanto el esmero que ponía Sakuragi en aquella labor que el brillo que conseguía sacarle a la madera era casi cegador.

\- _"Mierda… ¿de dónde saca tanta energía?"_ – se preguntó Himura.

\- ¡Oye Neko, será mejor que te muevas! ¡No me vayas a estorbar! – gritó Sakuragi en medio de su frenética labor.

Y viendo lo rápido que avanzaba el pelirrojo, Himura tuvo perfectamente claro que en u abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaría hasta el extremo donde se encontraba.

\- ¡Ah! Deja, que te ayudo. No tiene sentido seguir entrenando – dijo Himura, corriendo a dejar el balón en la bodega para, al mismo tiempo, sacar otro trapero con que ayudar a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Dale! – asintió Sakuragi. - ¡Soy el gran Hanamichi Sakuragi, y soy un genio! ¡El mejor basquetbolista de Kanagawa! – contento, comenzó a cantar su canción del Tensai a pleno pulmón.

Cuando Himura regresó con el trapero, Sakuragi ya llevaba trapeado casi tres cuartas partes de la gran cancha. El brillo que conseguía con la fuerza de sus brazos era impactante, y dudó si acaso sería capaz de conseguir el mismo resultado.

- _"Tiene una fuerza monstruosa en sus brazos. Aunque… es extraño verlo así de contento… no es así como suele ser, creo…"_ – pensó Himura al mismo tiempo que corría al extremo de la cancha donde había estado entrenado para comenzar a trapear aquella zona.

Bajo el constante canto de Sakuragi, ambos jóvenes continuaron trapeando la duela de cabo a rabo hasta dejarla completamente reluciente, a la espera de que llegase el resto de sus compañeros antes de partir al estadio Hikichidai para la primera ronda de partidos entre el Instituto Kainan y la Preparatoria Takezato.

Himura se rindió rápidamente y dejó de trapear para quedarse de pie observando cómo el pelirrojo terminaba la labor. Sí, estaba sorprendido con su inagotable energía, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que algo sucedía con él. Acaso estaba triste, o nervioso. No lo tenía _claro, pues no lo conocía del todo._

 _\- "Me parece extraño que no haya ido con nosotros a visitar al profesor Anzai. Además, Ayako me dijo que desde que llevó a Anzai-sensei al hospital no lo volvió a visitar, así sea a solas…"_ – pensaba Himura con el ceño fruncido. – _"¿Será que se siente culpable? No, no lo creo. Le salvó la vida. ¿Acaso le tiene miedo a los hospitales? A mucha gente suele sucederle eso"_ – se preguntó. – _"Pero, ¿por qué le tendría miedo o recelo a ir a un hospital? ¿Acaso él…?"_

Y como estaban ellos dos a solas, decidió averiguar. No habría mejor momento que ese.

\- ¿Quién fue, Sakuragi? – preguntó de pronto Himura una vez que el pelirrojo hubo terminado de trapear la duela.

El pelirrojo dejó el escobillón de lado y le dedicó una mirada cargada de incertidumbre.

\- Noté que fuiste el único que no fue a visitar al profesor Anzai, aun cuando lo ayudaste en su ataque… - comenzó a explicarse Himura. - ¿A quién perdiste? – volvió a preguntar.

Y, en cierto modo, había dado en el clavo.

La ausencia de Sakuragi en las visitas grupales al Hospital Kitamura había sido muy evidente para todos. Y si bien nadie le concedió mucha importancia al hecho, él sabía por experiencia propia que tras aquella ausencia se escondía algo: quizás el temor o recelo a estar en un hospital.

\- _"Evitamos ir a lugares así cuando perdemos a un ser querido"_ – pensó Himura, recordando que él mismo había evitado los hospitales por meses tras la muerte de su madre.

\- No… ¡No entiendo! jeje – respondió Sakuragi, riendo torpemente, dándole la espalda para eludir así el tema.

\- Yo perdí a mi madre, hace poco – confesó Himura, decidido a sincerarse y llegar así al fondo del asunto.

Sakuragi quedó helado con aquellas palabras. Tragó pesadamente y se encontró incapaz de moverse de su sitio.

Himura dio un paso hacia él, y luego otro.

\- Entiendo muy bien lo que sientes… demasiado bien. – continuó Himura, sabiendo por la reacción de Sakuragi que había acertado.

\- _"¡Mierda!"_ – exclamó para sí mismo Sakuragi.

Lo cierto era que no quería hablar del tema.

Nunca hablaba de la muerte de su padre, aun cuando lo tuviera siempre presente en su mente. El único con quien se había atrevido a hablar del asunto era Yohei, pero hace meses que no tocaban el tema.

\- ¿Cu-cuándo fue? – preguntó Sakuragi, con la voz afectada.

\- Hace unos seis meses, a finales del año pasado.

\- Siento escuchar eso – murmuró Sakuragi, con los hombros derrumbados. - ¿Q-qué le pasó? – preguntó tímidamente.

Himura sonrió con amargura. Ya que estaban en esas, no tenía sentido responder a medias.

\- Cáncer – respondió.

\- Ohh – exclamó el pelirrojo, abatido. – Debió ser duro.

\- Ni lo imaginas… vivió con eso desde que tengo 5 años, hasta que finalmente no pudo resistir más – asintió Himura, apenado.

Y entonces, Sakuragi se volteó.

\- Realmente lo siento, Neko… - dijo el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo al interior del gimnasio. Tan solo se escuchaba la respiración de ambos jóvenes, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos mientras eludían mirarse directamente.

\- _"Mierda… mierda. Eso debió ser realmente duro para él"_ – pensó Sakuragi, mirando a Himura de reojo, sintiendo lástima por él, al mismo tiempo que admiración. – _"¿Cómo puede ser que no se note? Una cosa así te afecta profundamente"_ – se preguntó, recordando que él mismo había vivido una fase de extrema violencia tras la muerte de su padre.

Se la había pasado de pelea en pelea para escapar del terrible dolor emocional hasta que su misma madre, con la ayuda de Yohei, tuvieron que intervenir para evitar que se metiera en algo realmente grave.

Tragó con dificultad, inspiró a conciencia y se decidió a hablar con la verdad. Himura lo había hecho, era su turno para corresponder.

\- Fue mi padre. Lo perdí hace 3 años – confidenció por fin. – Fue un infarto.

11 palabras cargadas de dolor que encerraban una trágica realidad que hasta el día de hoy lo atormentaba. Claro que eludía el tema lo más que podía a fin de no ahondar en aquel trauma, pero aun así seguía siendo asunto latente que continuaba pesando en su dolor.

Himura lo miró directamente a los ojos, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Oh… - suspiró Himura. – Yo… no lo sabía, Sakuragi. Lo siento, realmente lo siento – agregó entre titubeos, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresar su pesar.

\- No… esto… yo… - balbuceó Sakuragi, confundido mientras la voz comenzaba a temblarle levemente. – _"Rayos, no quiero ponerme sentimental"_ – se dijo, obligándose a mantener la compostura. – Gracias, Neko – logró decir, rascándose la nuca.

Himura asintió y esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

\- Ahora entiendo… ver lo de Anzai debió ser muy duro para ti.

Sakuragi se quedó mirándolo, y al ver la mirada de comprensión y preocupación que le ofrecía Himura, se sintió vulnerable. Realmente vulnerable. Era esta la primera vez que se confesaba de aquél modo y si bien sentía ganas de salir corriendo de aquél lugar, algo le hizo quedarse ahí.

Himura le transmitía, de algún modo, un grado de confiabilidad similar al que podía encontrar en Yohei. Pensó que tal vez era una idea disparatada, acaso sin sentido.

\- Ni que lo digas, fue horrible – asintió. – Fue como… revivir cuando encontré a mi viejo mientras sufría el ataque… - murmuró entrecortadamente. – Antes de morir… por mi culpa.

Himura abrió nuevamente los ojos con sorpresa. Jamás hubiera pensado que, por si fuera poco, Sakuragi además haya tenido que ver morir a su padre. Él mismo atravesó por una situación similar, pues también vio como la vida de su madre se apagaba poco a poco mientras quedaba dormida.

Pero había sido algo diferente, pues su madre murió en su propia ley, siguiendo su deseo de despedirse de la vida rodeada de sus hijos. El caso de Sakuragi era traumático.

\- Oh no… Sakuragi – musitó Himura, llevándose una mano a la boca, conmovido.

\- Aun recuerdo como si fuera ayer… - comenzó a narrar Sakuragi, mirando al piso.

 ** _Recuerdo_**

 _No lo admitiría nunca, pero le dolían los nudillos y gran parte de la cara._

 _Acababa de tener una feroz pelea con 4 sujetos de la Preparatoria Nagatoro, y a los 4 les había dado una paliza brutal pese a ser él solo un estudiante de secundaria, con apenas 13 años de edad._

 _Y es que pese a su corta edad era increíblemente alto y fuerte. Medía cerca de un metro con ochenta centímetros y tenía la complexión física de un deportista adolescente de 18, sumado a un carácter y mal genio de los mil demonios. Y aun así había pagado cierto precio en esa pelea, recibiendo varios golpes._

 _\- "Eran unos imbéciles, debería darles vergüenza ser derrotados por un mocoso como yo, de secundaria" – pensó con amargura mientras caminaba raudo a su hogar, hacia el lote C de apartamentos._

 _Realmente detestaba aquel barrio bajo en el sector Samukawa, la escoria de Kanagawa; pero era esa su nueva realidad desde que, tras una pésima inversión de negocios, su padre perdiera todo y obligados tuvieran que mudarse._

 _Desde entonces vivía en un estado perpetuo de enojo, ira y angustia que solo se atenuaba en parte con peleas sin sentido. A fuerza de golpes._

 _Estaba atardeciendo cuando por fin abrió la desvencijada puerta de madera desde la cual, con inercia, colgaba un pequeño cartel hecho a mano que rezaba ´Familia Sakuragi´. Incluso aquello era para él algo denigrante, el hecho de que cada vivienda de ese patético lote C tuviera que estar marcada con el apellido de sus habitantes por cuestiones administrativas, pues así era más fácil identificarlos._

 _\- "Es una mierda" – pensó con resentimiento mientras abría la puerta de su humilde apartamento._

 _Y nada más ingresar, para su consternación, se encontró con su padre desplomado boca abajo con medio cuerpo sobre el genkan_ _(zona de entrada a la vivienda) mientras sus piernas yacían ridículamente dobladas sobre el pasillo de madera, medio peldaño por encima._

 _\- ¡Pa-pá! – gritó Hanamichi, arrodillándose junto a él._

 _Kenta Sakuragi reaccionó al grito de su hijo con unos murmullos ininteligibles, asincrónicos, mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba en medio de un doloroso estertor._

 _\- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¿QUÉ TIENES, PAPÁ? – chilló Hanamichi, sacudiéndolo por la espalda._

 _\- Ah… ¡Me… duele! – logró articular Kenta, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho, pese a estar boca abajo._

 _Instintivamente Hanamichi lo ayudó a voltearse hasta dejarlo boca arriba, y solo entonces pudo verle el rostro atrozmente crispado, cubierto en abundante sudor. Respiraba entrecortadamente mientras chirreaba los dientes y emitía lastimosos gemidos._

 _\- ¡PAPÁ! – volvió a chillar Hanamichi, aterrado._

 _El dolor de sus nudillos magullados y su rostro machucado por los golpes de la reciente pelea desaparecieron en el acto. Comparado con el dolor desconocido que estaba sintiendo su padre, eso no era nada. Absolutamente nada._

 _Como nada era el enojo y la ira sin sentido que llevaba acumulando desde hace meses contra su padre, culpándolo en secreto por el devenir económico en el habían estado viviendo y los constantes malestares y penurias que estaba atravesando su madre, incapaz de sacarlos a delante a todos por su propia cuenta._

 _¿A quién diablos le importa si eran pobres? Su madre y su padre eran todo cuanto necesitaba en esta vida._

 _Claro, ¡su madre! Ella podría ayudarlo, pues era enfermera. Ella sabría qué estaba sucediendo con su padre._

 _\- ¡MAMÁ! ¡Algo le pasa a papá! ¡Está sufriendo! – gritó Sakuragi, mirando hacia el interior de la pequeña vivienda._

 _El televisor estaba encendido en la sala de estar, a un volumen moderado, y salvo eso, el silencio era absoluto. Cayó en cuenta de que su madre no estaba en casa. Estaba trabajando._

 _\- "¡Mierda!" – se lamentó, apretando el puño. Se volteó nuevamente hacia su padre. - ¡Papá! ¿Me escuchas?_

 _Kenta Sakuragi no reaccionó al llamado. Continuó convulsionándose dolorosamente mientras se oprimía el pecho, ahora con ambas manos._

 _\- ¡Llamaré a emergencias! – dijo en voz alta Hanamichi, incorporándose, corriendo a la sala de estar._

 _Al entrar en aquella pequeña habitación, miró en rededor en busca del teléfono. Pero no, no tenía sentido buscar algo que no tenían en casa._

 _\- ¡Maldición! – exclamó enfadado consigo mismo, recordando que eran tan pobres que ni para un maldito teléfono fijo les alcanzaba. - ¡Vuelvo enseguida, papá!_

 _Pasando junto a su convulsionado padre, corrió hacia el exterior y miró a derecha e izquierda. Pensó, en primera instancia, que lo mejor sería golpear la puerta de algún vecino para pedirle su teléfono y llamar así a emergencias, pero lo descartó de inmediato, pues a esa hora muchos estarían fuera de casa, trabajando._

 _\- "¡Puta mierda! Tendré que correr al hospital" – pensó. – "Son solo diez cuadras, puedo llegar rápidamente si corro con todas mis fuerzas"_

 _Y sin perder más tiempo, emprendió una rápida carrera rumbo al Hospital Matsubara, que estaba enfrente de la Preparatoria Nagatoro. Y era tal la desesperación que no reparó en que para llegar a dicho hospital tendría que recorrer nuevamente el camino por donde había venido a casa, y muy probablemente toparse otra vez junto a aquellos cuatro sujetos con los que se había peleado anteriormente._

 _Y para su mala fortuna, cuando estaba a medio camino, se topó de pronto con una masa de individuos imponentes cortándole súbitamente el paso cuando atravesaba un estrecho callejón entre dos casas._

 _Se detuvo en seco, sorprendido, apremiándose a pasar entre aquellos sujetos, sin ser consiente aún de quiénes eran, aun cuando había estado peleándose con la mitad de ellos hace solo unos instantes._

 _\- Es él – dijo uno de esos sujetos, señalando a Sakuragi._

 _Al fijarse en él, fijarse en su rosto magullado y manchado con restos de sangre, Sakuragi logró identificarlo. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, comprendiendo que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Los contó rápidamente y en silencio._

 _\- "Son 8, rayos. ¡Son 8!" – pensó alarmado._

 _Apretó fuertemente los puños y se tragó su orgullo de pendenciero. Aquél no era un buen momento para pelear._

 _\- ¡Quítense! – les ordenó en voz alta. – Debo ir al hospital, es urgente._

 _Los sujetos lo miraron con recelo, e ignoraron su pedido mientras comenzaban a rodearlo hasta dejarlo completamente encerrado. Sakuragi supo a la perfección lo que se le venía._

 _\- ¡Déjenme pasar, es urgente! ¡No es momento para pelear! –les gritó._

 _\- ¡CÁLLATE! – gritó uno de los sujetos desde atrás, lanzándole un fuerte golpe de puño entre los omóplatos._

 _Aquél sujeto estaba en perfecta condiciones, y era uno de los amigos de los 4 primeros sujetos golpeados por Sakuragi._

 _Producto del golpe, Sakuragi se tambaleó hacia adelante, y al hacerlo fue recibido con una feroz patada en el estómago por parte de otro sujeto, esta vez uno de los que había golpeado anteriormente._

 _\- ¡Pedazo de mierda!_

 _\- ¡Maldito fenómeno de cabello rojo! – gritó un tercero, pateándolo desde un costado en plenas costillas._

 _Aquél golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio hasta chocar contra el muro. Sakuragi se incorporó y pegó la espalda al muro, protegiendo así la retaguardia._

 _\- "Maldición, no puedo perder el tiempo. ¡Papá me necesita!" – pensó con angustia, deseando salir de ahí cuando antes para llegar al hospital._

 _Volvieron a rodearle._

 _\- ¡NO QUIERO PELEAR AHORA! ¡NO PUEDO! ¡NO PUEDO! – les gritó desesperadamente._

 _Pero volvieron ignorarle. Le dedicaron miradas cargadas de desprecio._

 _\- Hace un momento fuimos solo cuatro de nosotros contra ti, pero ahora somos 8 los que te daremos una paliza y te enseñaremos a respetar a tus mayores – dijo uno de los sujetos, dando un paso al frente._

 _Sakuragi vio su rostro magullado con cierta sorpresa y aprensión. Y lo supo con certeza._

 _No lo iban a dejar ir hasta que le dieran una paliza de aquellas._

 _\- No nos volverás a dejar en ridículo, mocoso engreído – agregó un segundo sujeto._

 _\- ¡Ay! ¡No sean imbéciles! ¡Este no es el momento para estar peleando! – estalló Sakuragi, exasperado. No seguiría perdiendo más tiempo, por lo que se abalanzó sobre ellos con la esperanza de abrir una brecha y salir corriendo - ¡QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO! – gritó._

 _Sería aquella la primera vez que huiría de una pelea, y no le importó._

 _La salud de su padre estaba en juego._

 _Pero aun cuando fuera un chico demasiado grande y fuerte para su edad, la desventaja era dantesca, incontestable. Ocho contra uno era una desproporcionalidad insalvable, y así le quedó claro cuando detuvieron su intento de escape y comenzaron a reducirlo a golpes de todo tipo. Ganchos, patadas, reveses; todo tipo de golpes caían en pleno rostro, en la espalda, en las costillas, en el abdomen y en las piernas._

 _Y ya sea por lo alterado que se encontraba a raíz de lo que sucedía con su padre, sumado a la aprensión de no poder llegar al hospital en busca de ayuda; se vio incapaz de defenderse o devolver aquellos golpes que tan vilmente recibía._

 _Rápidamente fue reducido hasta quedar hecho un ovillo sobre el suelo, cubriéndose el rostro para no recibir más golpes. Tenía los ojos empañados en lágrimas de impotencia mientras se desquitaban con él ahora a las patadas, acompañadas de insultos de diversa índole._

 _\- ¡Mi padre está sufriendo! ¡Necesita un médico! ¡Quítense de encima! – les imploró a gritos, pero fue ignorado._

 _Y las patadas continuaban cayendo por todo su cuerpo mientras él no dejaba de pensar en su padre, que tanto lo necesitaba en esos momentos._

 _Comenzó a llorar abiertamente, sin control, hasta que una fuerte patada en la nuca lo dejó inconsciente. Aquél golpe le causaría una contusión leve y no despertaría sino hasta cinco horas más tarde en una camilla en el hospital. Sin embargo, su padre, no despertaría jamás, pues un ataque al corazón sin asistencia médica acabó con su vida y fue encontrado muerto por su esposa varias horas más tarde, cuando llegó a casa luego de un extenuante turno de 14 horas._

 ** _Fin del recuerdo_**

\- Fue mi culpa que papá muriera… - repitió Sakuragi, mirando al cielo.

Mientras Sakuragi contaba a grandes rasgos lo sucedido ambos jóvenes habían ido a la banca más cercana para tomar asiento y estar así más cómodos.

Himura, sentado junto a Sakuragi, negó con la cabeza.

\- No lo fue. No fue tu culpa, Sakuragi. – dijo Himura. – Estoy seguro que tu padre también lo pensaría así.

\- ¿Tu… crees? – preguntó Sakuragi.

\- Por supuesto – respondió Himura al instante. – Y estoy seguro que así lo creen tus amigos, y además tu madre. Nadie te culpa por lo sucedido – agregó.

Sorprendido, Sakuragi desvió la vista a él.

\- ¿C-cómo dices?

\- Es algo que se ve, Sakuragi-kun – respondió Himura. – Yohei y los demás te quieren un montón, son unos excelentes amigos. Se nota porque siempre vienen a verte en los entrenamientos, te cuidan la espalda… como cuando pasó lo de los examigos pandilleros de Mitsui.

\- Jeje, creo que tienes razón – concedió Sakuragi, haciendo un amago de sonrisa.

\- Y tu madre, bueno… ella te ama – continuó explicándose Himura. – El otro día, cuando pasé fuera de tu salón, te vi comiendo en tu pupitre, ¿sabes? Escondías el bento entre tus brazos, como queriendo que ninguno de tus amigos que estaban cerca lo viera.

\- Porque me roban la comida. ¿Has comido alguna vez junto al gordo de Takamiya? Se lo traga todo sin que te des cuenta – se excusó Sakuragi, rascándose la nuca.

\- Jaja, ya veo – asintió Himura. – Pero yo vi ese bento, y estaba adornado con mucho amor, Sakuragi. Por la forma en que se esmera al prepararlo, tu madre debe adorarte.

\- ¡Oh! – Sakuragi ahogó una leve exclamación de sorpresa y enrojeció de la vergüenza.

Pese a que ya tenía 15 años y a sus constantes reclamos, su madre continuaba insistiendo en mandarle un bento decorado con osos panda. Los únicos que sabían de eso eran sus amigos, y los tenía amenazados de muerte para que no se atrevieran a contárselo a nadie.

\- Jajaja – se atrevió a reír Himura por primera vez desde que escuchó la trágica historia de Sakuragi, ya bastante más relajados como estaban ambos. – Pese a todo, es un lindo gesto el de tu madre… lo que daría yo por algo así – dicho eso, se tapó la boca. – Lo siento, no debí decir algo así – se disculpó.

\- Jeje, no te disculpes, Neko – dijo Sakuragi, palmeándole la espalda. – Aunque me de vergüenza ese maldito bento, me encanta – admitió con orgullo.

Himura le dedicó una sonrisa divertida, y Sakuragi la correspondió. A esas alturas era claro que entre ambos había surgido una especie de entendimiento mutuo, como un vínculo especial que los unía a ellos y solo a ellos dada sus peculiares condiciones.

Ambos pensaban, además, lo extraño que resultaba el que, pese a ser compañeros de equipo durante los últimos meses, era realmente poco lo que se conocían entre ellos.

\- Vaya, sí que estamos jodidos – dijo Himura entre dientes, riendo con amargura e ironía.

Sakuragi lo secundó.

\- Hemos perdido a alguien importante – agregó el pelirrojo.

\- Mi madre… - murmuró Himura entonces Himura, murando al piso.

\- Y mi padre… - secundó Sakuragi, palmeándole la espalda una vez más.

Pese a la tristeza que en gran medida sentían ambos, el optimismo era también parte de ellos.

La reciente atmósfera de tranquilidad y confidencialidad se quebró de pronto cuando, súbitamente, emergió el eco de varias voces amistosas acercándose desde el exterior.

 _GARARA ~ GARARA_

Las puertas corredizas exteriores se abrieron de golpe, dando paso a la potente luz del sol que entró de lleno al gimnasio.

\- ¡Oh, ya veo que están aquí! – exclamó Ayako alegremente tras ingresar al gimnasio, seguida por varios de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Himura! ¡Sakuragi! – saludó alegremente Kogure.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Una vez más, Akira Sendoh se había quedado dormido.

Pese que tenía programadas varias alarmas (una a las 6:30 am, otra a las 6:45 am y una tercera – por si acaso – a las 6:50 am), apagó cada una de ellas y continuó durmiendo con toda tranquilidad, ignorando por completo el hecho de que debía juntarse a las 9 de la mañana junto al resto de sus compañeros antes de partir al estadio Hikichidai, donde se jugarían los dos últimos partidos del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto para estudiantes de Preparatoria de la prefectura de Kanagawa.

\- Ohhh, rayos… tengo sueño – murmuró desganado mientras se refregaba ambos ojos antes de abrirlos. - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó al aire, alargando su mano para tomar el móvil sobre la mesa de noche.

Se incorporó un tanto, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre el brazo derecho y encendió la pantalla.

\- ¡8:15! – exclamó con sorpresa, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

Estuvo a punto de maldecir a los dioses, pero se contuvo. Rara vez maldecía, prácticamente nunca a decir verdad. Si de alguien era la culpa por haberse quedado dormido, era de él. Nadie más que de él.

A su mente acudieron de golpe todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, especialmente cuando se la paso desvelado hasta altas horas escribiéndose con Himura. El novato de Shohoku se había dormido primero, pero aun así él fue incapaz de hacerlo. No podía dejar de pensar en la tarde que compartieron en el parque, en el único e intenso beso que se dieron.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Sonrió con ganas, como pocas veces en el último tiempo.

\- _"Vaya, de verdad me gusta"_ – pensó, sentándose en la cama. – _"De verdad me gusta… me gusta"_ – se repitió mientras se refregaba nuevamente los ojos con la ayuda de su única mano libre.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajería.

 **Kenji Himura, 6:15 am:** ¡Oh! ¡Me quedé dormido D:! Jejeje Lo siento :$ Pero como hoy serás nuestro E-N-E-M-I-G-O (rival), espero que también te quedes dormido y no vayas al partido jejeje :3

 **Kenji Himura, 6:15 am:** No, es broma. Nos vemos en el partido.

 **Kenji Himura, 6:15 am:** Ganaremos jejeje

\- _"!¿6:15 am?!"_ – fue lo primero que notó al leer los mensajes, sorprendido, abriendo la boca ligeramente. – _"¿Cómo es posible que esté en pie desde tan temprano?" –_ aun sorprendido volvió a leer los mensajes.

Y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:17am** : ¡AHAHAHA! Tu deseo acaba de hacerse realidad.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:17am** : Me quedé dormido, y acabo de despertar D: T.T

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:17am** : Pero aun así estaré en el partido, así que prepárate porque será un encuentro intenso (:

Al mandar esos mensajes, se quedó mirando la pantalla en completo silencio, sin apenas moverse. Aun no sabía cómo procesar todo aquello, aquél inesperado cambio en su vida. La incertidumbre acerca de cómo conducirse con un chico era, sin dudas, una especie de reto que estaba bien dispuesto a afrontar.

Aun cuando no fuera realmente consciente de todos los retos que debería afrontar, pues sencillamente no estaba preparado para ello.

 **Akira Sendoh, 8:18am** : Y ya tengo ganas de verte. Buen día.

Sonrió al expresar su deseo.

Sonrió con ganas.

Volvió atrás en la aplicación y se encontró con un par de mensajes nuevos. Tres de ellos eran de Hikoichi Aida, preguntándole si acaso se había despertado. Otros dos eran de Kazumi Hamasaki, deseándole suerte en el partido y mandándole muchos besos y abrazos.

Besos y abrazos.

\- _"Rayos, tengo que hablar con Kazumi" –_ recordó. – _"Aunque lo mejor será hacerlo después del partido… pero debo hacerlo. Debo decirle que no quiero más besos ni abrazos con ella"_ – decidió.

Se puso de pie y se apresuró a alistarse, pues lo que menos le apetecía en un día tan importante como aquel era llegar tarde a la reunión de equipo.

 **xXx**

 **HARUKO**

La pequeña Haruko Akagi junto a sus inseparables amigas Fujii y Matsui caminaba a paso rápido pero decidido hacia el estadio Atlético Hikichidai del municipio de Yokosuka. Y si bien eran apenas 9 de la mañana, una hora antes del primer partido final entre el Instituto Kainan y la Preparatoria Takezato, las afueras del estadio se encontraban considerablemente concurridas.

\- Hay demasiada gente – comentó Matsui, mirando con apatía.

\- Cuando se trata de las finales, el ambiente cambia por completo, el entusiasmo aumenta considerablemente – asintió Haruko, emocionada.

\- ¿Creen que podamos conseguir asientos? – preguntó la siempre tímida Fujii en un susurro que apenas logró oírse por sobre el eco de las cientos de conversaciones amistosas a las afueras del estadio.

\- Más vale que consigamos asientos, porque hemos atravesado medio Kanagawa para estar aquí – respondió Matsui con cierta severidad. – Y si llegamos tardes, sabemos perfectamente de quién fue la culpa – agregó, mirando de reojo a Haruko.

Y Haruko se supo observada, cuestionada, con lo que enrojeció de vergüenza.

\- ¡Matsui! Realmente… no sabía qué ponerme, ¿ya? – se excusó, sabiendo que sus amigas habían tenido que esperarla por largos minutos mientras se cambiaba de ropa una y otra vez hasta dar con el atuendo que, a su juicio, mejor le sentaba: un vestido lila, sin mangas, que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas.

\- Ajá. Supongo que no tendrá nada que ver con tu poco sana obsesión por intentar impresionar a Rukawa, ¿no? – preguntó Matsui, enarcando una ceja, molestando a su amiga.

Y dio resultado, pues Haruko se sonrojó aún más.

\- ¡Matsui! ¡N-no! Eso no tiene nada que ver – exclamó Haruko, escandalizada, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

Fujii y Matsui rieron divertidas por la manera en que Haruko reaccionaba cada vez que se mencionaba a su ídolo. Cuando terminaron de reír, incluida Haruko, volvieron a mirar en rededor. Cada vez se agolpaba más y más gente en la entrada del estadio.

\- Empiezo a sentirme un poco nerviosa. Si llegamos a quedar sin asientos, no podré grabar el partido… - murmuró Fujii, retorciéndose las manos con nerviosismo.

\- Niña, de nada servirá que te pongas nerviosa – le dijo Matsui.

\- Lo sé, pero… le prometí a Kenji que lo grabaría… - replicó Fujii, de todos modos nerviosa.

Matsui vovlió a enarcar una ceja, tal como hiciera con Haruko.

\- Oh, vaya. Primero Haruko que no sabía qué ponerse para impresionar a Rukawa, que de todos modos no lo notará. Y ahora tú, nerviosa por la idea de no poder grabar el partido para tu amor…

\- ¡Matsui! – exclamó Haruko, nuevamente avergonzada.

\- No, Kenji no es mi amor – replicó Fujii, alzando levemente la voz.

Matsui les sonrió a ambas con ironía, las tenía en aprietos.

\- Vamos, chicas. Solo bromeo, ya deberían conocerme – les dijo para tranquilizarlas.

\- Ah… - suspiró Haruko.

\- Anda, vamos, o de verdad nos quedaremos sin asiento – apremió Matsui, reemprendiendo la marcha.

Haruko y Fujii se apresuraron hasta quedar las tres a la misma altura.

\- Siempre te lo he dicho Fujii, ese tal Himura es bonito. Vaya suerte que tienes de que sea tu amigo – comentó Matsui, mirando de reojo a la a tímida muchacha.

Naturalmente Fujii enrojeció de manera instantánea.

\- N-n-no… Kenji es… - comenzó a murmurar Fujii para excusarse.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, pues repentinamente y desde un costado, apareció un enorme grupo de muchachas uniformadas, toda de igual manera: vestido blanco con tirantes, apenas a la altura del muslo, cinturón rosa y cintillo de igual color entre la frente y el cabello además de zapatos con tacones de un brillante y llamativo color rosa chicle. Muchas de ellas llevaban sendos pompones en las manos, y las que no, cargaban enormes pancartas coloridas con diversas consignas.

\- ¡RU-KA-WA! ¡RU-KA-WA! ¡Eres el mejor! – gritaban todas las admiradoras al unísono.

Eran, en total, cerca de una veintena.

\- Oh, rayos, llegó el ejército de las locas – se lamentó Matsui, moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

No tuvieron tiempo para comentar la llamativa sorpresa, pues en ese preciso momento y desde el otro extremo de la avenida, se acercaba otro séquito de jóvenes admiradoras, esta vez vestidas de igual manera que las primeras, pero con detalles en color turquesa.

\- ¡HI-MU-RA! ¡HI-MU-RA! ¡Eres el mejor! – gritaban las admiradoras de Himura, tanto o más fuerte que las admiradoras de Rukawa.

Cuando ambos grupos de admiradoras de encontraron en las inmediaciones del acceso al estadio, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente, evaluándose. Y entonces, súbitamente, comenzaron a caminar juntas rumbo a la puerta de acceso, como si hubieran decidido aunar fuerzas.

\- ¡HI-MU-RA! – gritaban las admiradoras de Himura.

\- ¡RU-KA-WA! – gritaban las admiradoras de Rukawa.

El trio de amigas, que nuevamente se había detenido a medio camino para contemplar tan llamativa escena, se encontraba realmente perplejo.

\- S-se ve que vienen con mucho entusiasmo – comentó Fujii, nerviosa.

\- Oh, rayos. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser así las animadoras de Shohoku? Luego la gente pensará que todas estamos mal de la cabeza – se lamentó Matsui.

\- Vamos, chicas. Apresurémonos – las conminó Haruko para retomar el camino.

Y al hacerlo, como si de una extraña coincidencia se tratase, las alcanzó desde atrás un muy conocido saludo.

\- ¡Hola, Haruko! – saludó Yohei, a viva voz.

\- ¡Chicas, chicas! ¡Somos nosotros! – gritó Takamiya, casi al mismo tiempo.

El trio de amigas se volteó hacia aquellas voces que ya habían aprendido a identificar a fuerza de costumbre por presenciar junto a ellos los muchos entrenamientos y partidos de Shohoku.

\- ¡Chicos! – exclamó Haruko antes de voltearse, contenta de encontrarse con ellos.

Y al voltearse del todo, tanto Haruko como Fujii y Matsui quedaron, una vez más sorprendidas. Literalmente de una pieza.

Yohei Mito, Chuichirou Noma, Yuji Ohkusu y Nozomi Takamiya venían, los cuatro, montados al mismo tiempo sobre una pequeña y destartalada motocicleta de color rosa. ¿Cómo lo habían conseguido? Era todo un misterio, pero sin duda ofrecían una imagen absurda, surreal. Y más ridículo aún resultaba el hecho de que la pobre motocicleta avanzaba a duras penas por tener que aguantar el peso de 4 personas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo… lo hacen? – preguntó Matsui, fastidiada. Su cuota de tolerancia diaria estaba a punto de agotarse.

Fujii, que solía cohibirse en presencia de los chicos, se refugió levemente tras Matsui y tomó fuertemente de su brazo para que ella se antepusiera como aun especie de escudo.

\- Vámonos, por favor – susurró Fujii, aterrada, temiendo que la motocicleta fuese, acaso, a explotar por exceso de trabajo.

\- ¡Hola! – las saludó alegremente Ohkusu.

\- ¡Hola, hola, hola! – saludó también Noma.

Cuando la motocicleta las alcanzó, reemprendieron todos juntos el camino.

\- Con cuatro personas a bordo, no avanzan mucho – observó Haruko, divertida. A diferencia de sus amigas, ella sí que disfrutaba de la compañía de los chicos.

\- Ja, exactamente, Haruko - asintió Noma.

\- Sí, por culpa del gordo el peso es más bien de cinco personas – bromeó Ohkusu.

\- Más bien diría que de seis personas – intervino Yohei.

\- Ya, bájate, gordo – ordenó Noma, empujando a Takamiya hasta hacerlo caer de la motocicleta.

Todos, con excepción de Fujii, rieron divertidos al ver car al pobre de Noma. Incluso Matsui pareció dejar de lado su fastidio para celebrar la broma.

\- Dejaremos la motocicleta ahí – dijo Noma, el dueño del vehículo, señalando hacia la zona de aparcaderos junto a la entrada al terreno del estadio.

Haruko y las chicas esperaron pacientemente mientras los chicos se desmontaban del vehículo, lo aparcaban y se reunían con ellas nuevamente.

\- Trajimos esto – les dijo Yohei al alcanzarlas, sacando dos enormes botellas de refresco vacías de un bolso que cargaba a cuestas. – Es para animar al equipo – agregó, haciendo chocar las botellas entre sí.

\- ¡Buena idea! – exclamó Haruko, fascinada.

\- Si las rellenan con monedas de 10, harán que suenen mucho más fuerte – observó Matsui.

\- ¡Excelente idea!

Yohei, Noma, Ohkusu y Takamiya la mirando con gran asombro, como si la chica acabara de darles la mejor idea concebible en todo el mundo. Rápidamente comenzaron a buscar monedas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Incluso Haruko cooperó con las que encontró en su bolso de mano. Y cuando terminaron de rellenar varias botellas, Takamiya fue el primero en probar el experimento.

\- Veamos que tal – dijo el gordito, levantando ambas botellas para luego comenzar a chocarlas entre sí.

La idea de Matsui rindió los frutos esperados, pues el ruido emitidos por las botellas rellenas era incluso 10 veces mayor que si estuvieran vacías.

Matsui lamentó haberles dado el consejo.

\- Mierda, suena demasiado fuerte – se quejó entre dientes. - ¿Realmente tienen planeado animar con todo, eh? – preguntó.

Yohei se acercó a ella y le sonrió amistosamente, enseñándole los dientes.

\- Así es – respondió. – Como Hanamichi no jugó en el último partido, estamos ansiosos por ver una nueva expulsión – agregó muy divertido.

 **|xXx**

 **AKIRA**

El partido entre Kainan y Takezato estaba resultando más aburrido de lo esperado. Y es que el campeón de Kanagawa lo estaba teniendo realmente fácil, y a tan solo 10 minutos del segundo tiempo llevaba 28 tantos anotados mientras que Takezato llevaba tan solo 4.

\- Maldición, ver este partido será una pérdida de tiempo – se quejó el siempre enfadado Hiroaki Koshino, revolviéndose incómodo en su asiento. – Y por si fuera poco, hace un calor de mil demonios – agregó con mala cara.

Sendoh, sentado a su derecha, lo miró con una sonrisa divertida y asintió a lo último dicho.

\- Aunque no tanto calor como ayer – comentó.

\- Bah, lo que pasa es que Koshino está de mal humor, ya que seguramente su mamá lo retó por portarse mal o algo así – intervino Uekusa sentado en la hilera de atrás, muy divertido.

Todos, o casi todos, adoraban molestar al siempre volátil de Koshino, pues picaba de inmediato.

\- ¿Quién está de mal humor? ¡Mi mamá no me ha retado por nada!– saltó Koshino, girándose hacia Uekusa, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Las risas y carcajadas estallaron de inmediato, e incluso el capitán Uozumi se permitió una discreta sonrisa.

Sí, todos adoraban molestar a Koshino, aunque lo cierto era, además, que todos tenían perfectamente claro que aquella podría ser la última oportunidad en que estuvieran juntos como un equipo en la víspera de un partido oficial. Si Ryonan perdía el encuentro ante Shohoku, sería el final para los alumnos de tercer grado, Uozumi entre ellos.

\- Idiotas – murmuró Koshino frunciendo el ceño, volviendo la vista a la cancha con los brazos cruzados, enfurruñado.

Cuando volvieron todos a la normalidad (lo que quiere decir cada uno mirando el partido, muertos de aburrimiento), Sendoh sonrió con cierta nostalgia, aunque en cierto modo aliviado.

\- _"Me da gusto que los muchachos estén más relajados"_ – pensó, recordando perfectamente lo abatidos que habían estado tras la derrota ante Kainan. – _"Aun así, si perdemos hoy… nada volverá a ser como era antes"_.

Realmente Sendoh había llegado a encariñarse con aquél grupo. Desde los veteranos como Uozumi hasta los novatos como Aida, cada integrante era, a su modo de ver, invaluable. Se revolvió en su asiento y se despegó del respaldo, buscando airear su espalda levemente sudada producto del calor.

Discretamente, para no llamar mucho la atención, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y le escribió a Kenji Himura. Tenía unas indescriptibles ganas de verlo, de estar cerca de él.

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:25 am:** Eh… ¿vamos por algo a la cafetería? (:

Al mandar el mensaje levantó la vista y la dirigió al balcón de enfrente, al otro lado de la cancha. Shohoku, al igual que ellos, estaba congregado en pleno en primera línea del balcón en las gradas, a la espera del siguiente partido en que tendrían que enfrentarse ambos equipos.

Y pudo verlo de inmediato sentado en primera fila entre Rukawa y Sakuragi. Sonrió al ver cómo el chico castaño sacaba el móvil y discretamente, al igual que él, comenzaba a escribir. La respuesta le llegó al instante. Himura levantó la vista y lo miró por un segundo para luego desviar la vista, cohibido, acaso avergonzado.

Incluso desde la distancia creyó ver cómo se sonrojaba, y le gustaba que así fuera. Leyó le mensaje.

 **Kenji Himura, 10:25 am:** ¿A la cafetería? ¡¿AHORA?!

Sonrió aún más, divertido por la sorpresa del chico.

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:26 am:** Claro :D

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:26 am:** Es un momento ideal, todos están concentrados en el partido.

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:26 am:** Nadie notará si nos escapamos, ahahaha (:

 **Akira Sendoh, 10:26 am:** ¿Vamos?

Cuando envió aquella rápida sucesión de mensajes, Sendoh no esperaba que Kicchou Fukuda lo estuviera espiando de reojo, y al levantar la vista nuevamente hacia donde estaba Shohoku se encontró de inmediato con que Himura ya tenía su móvil entre las manos, posiblemente escribiendo su respuesta.

\- _"Anda, vamos… me gustaría verte a solas antes del partido"_ – rogó Sendoh, impaciente, aunque sin demostrarlo físicamente, pues su sonrisa se mantuvo impasible y su cuerpo tan quieto como una estatua.

La suave vibración de su móvil le anunció que la respuesta ya había llegado. Himura levantó la vista, una vez más, y al igual que antes le dedicó una discreta pero intensa mirada para luego desviar su atención al juego.

Leyó los mensajes.

 **Kenji Himura, 10:26 am:** Vamos, pero que sea rápido.

 **Kenji Himura, 10:26 am:** ¡Qué nervios! ¿Sí alguien nos ve? Se supone que hoy somos rivales D:

 **Kenji Himura, 10:26 am:** Pero vamos. Vamos. Ve tu primero y espérame allá, yo te sigo luego.

Al leer la respuesta afirmativa, Sendoh hinchó el pecho con satisfacción.

Había sido sencillo.

Podría estar a solas con él unos instantes, así fuera un par de minutos en la cafetería del estadio.

Miró de reojo a la derecha, donde estaba Koshino con su semblante sombrío, como si estuviera molesto por alguna razón que desconocía. Luego miró a la izquierda, y se topó con el perfil apático e inexpresivo de Fukuda, mirándolo también de reojo.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kicchou? – preguntó.

\- Nada. ¿Y a ti? – preguntó Fukuda. – Te veo… entusiasmado – murmuró de manera tal que solo Sendoh pudiera entenderle.

Y Sendoh rió entre dientes.

\- Ahaha, claro. Es un buen día, ¿cómo no estarlo? Deberías alegrarte más, amigo… sonreír un poco quizás – respondió Sendoh sonriéndole radiantemente.

Fukuda enarcó una ceja y no dijo nada más, tan solo volvió a concentrarse en el juego.

\- Iré algo para beber en la cafetería – anunció Sendoh sin dirigirse a nadie en particular mientras sacaba la billetera de su bolso, un tanto nervioso, pero sin demostrarlo.

\- Date prisa, Sendoh – le dijo Uozumi, sin siquiera despegar la vista del partido.

Taoka asintió, con lo cual le otorgaba su permiso.

\- Volveré en seguida, lo prometo.

Cuando Sendoh se puso de pie para caminar hacia las escaleras entre las gradas, miró de reojo hacia donde estaba Shohoku, cruzando su vista con la de Himura. Ambos jóvenes hicieron un leve y casi imperceptible movimiento de cabeza.

\- _"No vemos..."_ – dijo mentalmente Sendoh.

Fukuda, prevenido por el extraño comportamiento de Sendoh, se percató de aquella sutileza y logró seguir la dirección de la mirada de Sendoh hasta dar con su objetivo general (Shohoku), mas no el objetivo particular de su interés. Observó a cada integrante de aquél grupo hasta que, por primera vez, reparó a la única chica entre ellos, Ayako.

\- _"Rayos, ¿acaso está interesada en ella?"_ – se preguntó Fukuda, intrigado.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Himura siguió los movimientos de Sendoh del otro lado de las gradas con lo que él creía era una discreta atención. Nervioso, se retorció las manos una y otra vez mientras intentaba dar con la excusa más convincente con la cual ausentarse un momento.

\- Capitán Akagi... – dijo al dar con una idea, volteándose a la fila de asientos de atrás (que por estar en una grada, quedaba por encima). - ¿Puedo ir a la cafetería por algo para tomar? – preguntó con nerviosismo.

Akagi no lo notó.

\- Claro, pero no te entretengas – accedió Akagi sin siquiera mirarlo.

Sin embargo, Ayako sí que lo estaba mirando. Es más, lo había estado observando discretamente desde hace minutos, y logró percatarse que, además, Sendoh acababa de ponerse de pie del otro lado de las gradas.

\- ¿Tienes sed? Aquí tengo muchos refrescos por si quieres uno– intervino Ayako antes de que Himura pudiera ponerse de pie.

\- No, gracias... quiero un café – agradeció Himura.

\- ¿Café con este calor? – preguntó Miyagi, interviniendo él también.

Himura se sintió de pronto atrapado, acorralado. Maldijo internamente.

\- Me relaja, me ayuda a concentrarme – respondió Himura, dirigiéndose ahora a Miyagi.

\- Pero si tomas mucho café antes del partido, sufrirás del bajón y tu nivel de juego se verá afectado – intervino Kogure.

Realmente el partido era de lo más aburrido, pues todos estaban prestándole más atención de la normal. Volvió a maldecir internamente. Iba a decir algo, pero Akagi se le adelantó.

\- Ya déjenlo en paz. Que vaya por su café luego antes de que termine el primer tiempo, o la cafetería se repletará – habló con seriedad Akagi.

Himura agradeció aquello y, como un resorte, se puso de pie.

\- Gracias, capitán. Vuelvo en seguida – dijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaletas de las gradas, chocando con las piernas de Sakuragi primero y de otros espectadores luego de él.

Una vez llegó a las escaleras, se apresuró al Hall Central que se encontraba completamente vacío.

\- _"Rayos, no lo veo por ningún lado"_ – se lamentó al mirar en rededor y no ver ni rastros de Sendoh.

Aun así, se dirigió a la cafetería que estaba cerca de la puerta de acceso principal.

\- _"¿Tampoco está aquí?"_ – se preguntó al no encontrarlo en la cafetería.

Un poco confundido, ingresó a la cafetería para pedir su bebida caliente, pues no tendría sentido volver a las gradas con las manos vacías. Sería sospechoso.

\- Deme… un capuchino con leche de soya, por favor – solicitó a la dependienta de la cafetería tras acercarse al mostrador.

\- ¿Tamaño? – preguntó la señora con una amable sonrisa.

\- Pequeño, por favor – respondió Himura, que a decir verdad no tenía ni ganas de tomar café con tremendo calor que hacía.

\- Enseguida.

Mientras la dependienta preparaba su pedido, Himura buscó su billetera en los bolsillos de su pantalón deportivo, cayendo en la cuenta que no la traía.

\- _"Mierda, olvidé traer la billetera"_

Volvió a palparse los bolsillos en búsqueda de la billetera, pero definitivamente no la traía encima. Abrió la boca para excusarse, decirle a la señora que iría por el dinero y volvería enseguida, pero una fuerte y firme mano se posó sobre cabeza.

\- Hola, pequeño – saludó Sendoh, revolviéndole el cabello con delicadeza.

Al reconocer la voz de Sendoh, Himura dio un leve saltito, sorprendido.

\- Se-Sendoh… Hola – saludó tras voltearse, cuando él ya había retirado la mano de su cabeza.

Y nada más mirarse a los ojos, ambos jóvenes sintieron que enrojecían de pudor.

\- Lamento la demora, tuve que pasar al baño antes. No pude aguantarme – se disculpó Sendoh, rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente.

Himura asintió con torpeza, repentinamente más nervioso que hace unos instantes. Aún era todo muy reciente para él, no sabía cómo reaccionar o comportarse ante Sendoh. Y éste último se sentía de la misma manera, solo que lograba ocultarlo mucho mejor.

\- ¿Qué tomarás? – preguntó Sendoh mirando a la dependienta, de espaldas a ellos mientras preparaba el café en la enorme máquina cafetera.

\- Capuchino con leche de soya.

\- ¿Con este calor? – preguntó Sendoh, entre sorprendido y divertido.

Himura asintió un par de veces.

\- Aquí está, son 600 yenes – anunció la dependienta cuando hubo terminado el pedido, dejando el café sobre el mostrador.

Himura se puso rígido, recordando de pronto que no traía dinero encima.

\- Esto… Sendoh – murmuró Himura entre dientes. - ¿Puedes prestarme el dinero? Olvidé traer la billetera – solicitó muerto de la vergüenza, desviando la vista al piso.

Sendoh rio entre dientes.

\- Jaja, vaya…. Por supuesto que sí, yo te invito – dijo Sendoh, acercándose al mostrador mientras sacaba la billetera.

\- No, no… solo préstamelos, te los devolveré apenas termine el partido – saltó Himura.

\- Oh, pero no es justo. Yo te invité a juntarnos en la cafetería, ¿no? – replicó Sendoh, muy casual.

Himura no supo cómo rebatir aquel argumento, pues Sendoh tenía razón. Pero aun así, cierto orgullo dentro de él se negaba a aceptar aquella invitación, por lo que abrió la boca para replicar su nueva negativa, pero Sendoh se le adelantó con la mejor de las propuestas.

\- La próxima me lo invitas tú, ¿te parece? – propuso con una radiante sonrisa, anteponiéndose a la negativa.

Esta vez Himura tuvo que rendirse y aceptar de buena gana. Sonrió con cierto regocijo pues aquello implicaba que tendrían que volver a verse, y la idea le encantaba.

\- Vale, me parece – aceptó.

Sendoh entregó 1.200 yenes a la dependienta y solicitó otro café igual al de Himura, mientras le entregaba a éste su propio café.

\- Gracias – murmuró Himura.

\- Me da gusto verte… realmente me da mucho gusto verte.

\- A mí también – replicó Himura.

\- Ven, vamos un poco más allá – dijo Sendoh.

Ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia el extremo más alejado de la cafetería, hasta unas amplias barras adosadas el muro. Himura dejó el vaso de café sobre la barra, encontrándolo demasiado caliente como para sostenerlo entre sus manos.

\- Yo… quería darte esto – comenzó a decir Sendoh, sacando un pequeño envase del bolsillo de su pantalón donde no estaba la billetera. – Como dijiste que tu comida favorita es el pastel de chocolate, pues… toma, para ti.

Los ojos de Himura brillaron de emoción ante tal detalle.

\- ¡Gracias! Eso es… muy lindo de tu parte – agradeció, recibiendo el envase que resultó ser un brownie de chocolate de una marca exótica que no conocía, lo más cercano posible a un pastel de chocolate.

No eran lo mismo, pero el gesto en sí lo era todo.

\- No hay de qué, lo compré en una tienda cercana a mi casa – dijo Sendoh, rascándose la nuca una vez más, muy complacido por la reacción de Himura.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron conversando distraídamente, compartiendo unos escasos minutos a solas antes de que terminara el primer tiempo del partido entre Kainan y Takezato.

Absorbidos como estaban en analizarse el uno al otro, disfrutando la mutua compañía, ni Himura ni Sendoh se percataron de que Ayako los vigilaba desde la distancia.


	30. El temor de Takenori Akagi

**Capítulo 30: El temor de Takenori Akagi**

 _Domingo 19 de Junio_

El primer partido de la ronda final del Campeonato Interestatal de Baloncesto para estudiantes de Preparatoria de la prefectura de Kanagawa fue ganado por el Instituto Kainan con un aplastante marcador de 132 puntos a su favor contra 58 tantos para la Preparatoria Takezato.

En estos momentos faltaban 10 minutos para que iniciara el segundo y último encuentro entre las preparatorias Shohoku y Ryonan y el público al interior del estadio Atlético Hikichidai encontraba exultante, emocionado, anticipando lo que sin lugar a dudas sería el partido más emocionante de la jornada que definiría así mismo cuál de los dos equipo sería el que acompañaría al Instituto Kainan como representante de Kanagawa para el Campeonato Nacional.

 **xXx**

 **FUJII**

La pequeña Fujii junto a sus amigas Haruko y Matsui habían conseguido un privilegiado puesto en primera fila justo al borde del balcón en el sector sur de las gradas, aquella zona donde los asientos estaban pintados de color rojo (como si de una coincidencia se tratase). Los chicos del ejército de Sakuragi se encontraban junto a ellas, como era costumbre desde que se conocieran. Y por si fuera poco, tan solo un par de filas más arriba, tanto las animadoras de Himura como las de Rukawa se habían aglutinado hasta colmar gran parte de los asientos.

\- Vaya, creo que puede ser una coincidencia, pero estamos todos los de Shohoku en esta zona – comentó en voz alta Matsui, sentada a la izquierda de Haruko, mirando en rededor.

Yohei Mito, sentado a la derecha de Haruko, corroboró su hipótesis.

\- Creo que el destino nos ha unido, porque allá están los amigos de Mitsui con una ridícula pancarta colgando del balcón además de una bandera aún más ridícula entre sus manos – señaló Mito.

Y en efecto, tan solo un par de asientos más hacia el oriente, también en primera fila, se encontraba Norio Hotta junto a otros tres sujetos de tercer grado, compañeros de salón y amigos de Hisashi Mitsui.

Todos miraron en esa dirección. Fujii tembló ligeramente al ver el adusto perfil de Hotta enarbolando una especie de rudimentaria bandera, pues bien sabida era la fama de pandillero que tenía.

\- ¿Qué… rayos dice la bandera? – preguntó Matsui, entornando la vista.

\- A ver, creo que dice… - dijo Takamiya, sentado en la fila de atrás, entre Haruko y Mito.

\- Dice… - murmuró Haruko.

\- ¿Hombre en llamas? – leyó Noma con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Hombre en llamas? – repitió Ohkusu, divertido.

Sí, estaban en lo cierto. La enorme bandera hecha a mano por Hotta rezaba, en letra negra _´Hisashi Mitsui, hombre en llamas´_. El grupo de chicos estalló en risas de diversión, incluida la siempre tímida Fujii y la inocente Haruko.

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Hombre en llamas! – estalló Takamiya, volviendo a sentarse con normalidad.

\- ¡Pobre Mitsui! ¡Cuando lea eso le dará un ataque! ¡Jajaja! – rio Mito, llevándose ambas manos al abdomen. – Por poco le pone _´hombre ardiente´._ ¡JAJAJA!

Sin embargo, Norio Hotta no llegó a entrenarse que se estaban riendo de él y su bandera, pues aun cuando el partido no comenzaba, se encontraba gritando a los cuatro vientos que su amigo, Hisashi Mitsui, era el mejor triplista de Kanagawa.

\- Ah… qué risa – murmuró Matsui, secándose unas pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado al estar riendo.

Fujii, que hace rato había dejado de reírse, sacó la pequeña cámara de video análoga de su bolso de mano y se entretuvo ajustando los parámetros necesarios para dejarla lista y en condiciones para el partido, aislándose momentáneamente del grupo que animado conversaba de otros temas de menor importancia.

\- ¿Estás segura que vendrá? El partido empezará en unos minutos – preguntó Matsui, sentada la derecha de Fujii, señalando así mismo un asiento vacío a la izquierda de ella.

Fujii levantó la vista y asintió una sola vez.

\- Sí, ya me escribió diciendo que vendrá – respondió Fujii con gran convicción.

\- ¿La conoces de mucho? – preguntó ahora Matsui, muy entretenida mientras observaba a su amiga ajustar la cámara.

\- Sí, desde la secundaria, cuando Kenji y yo nos hicimos amigos – respondió Fujii sin siquiera despegar la vista de la cámara. – Ya está, la cinta está en cero.

\- Vaya, sí que eres rara – apuntó Matsui, que no lograba explicarse porque su amiga aún usaba una cámara de video análoga cuando bien podría tener mejores resultados de grabación con una cámara digital.

Fujii no dijo nada al respecto, pero si pensó que sería extraño explicar a su amiga que ella y Kenji solían mirar películas animadas en formato VHS en un viejo reproductor que tenía en casa, y que era así, además, como se divertían y aprendían inglés luego de clases.

Al cabo de un par de segundos, súbitamente, llegó aquella persona a la que Fujii había reservado el asiento durante gran parte de la mañana.

\- Hola, Fujii – saludó Tomoe Himura, que había llegado hasta el lugar caminando de lado por el pequeño espacio entre los asientos de la primera fila y la baranda del balcón sobre la cancha.

Fujii levantó la vista contenta y lo mismo hicieron Haruko y Matsui, quienes no la conocían aún, pero se alegraban de poder hacerlo por fin.

Fujii solía hablarles constantemente acerca de su buen amigo Kenji y hermana.

\- Tomoe, qué gusto que llegaste – saludó Fujii, retirando su bolso del asiento reservado.

Tomoe se sentó de inmediato y descolgó una enorme bolsa de supermercado que cargaba en su brazo derecho.

\- Lo siento, tardé más de la cuenta en el supermercado – se excusó Tomoe. – Hola chicos, yo soy Tomoe Himura – se presentó entonces dirigiéndose a los demás.

\- Yo soy Haruko Akagi, un gusto – se presentó Haruko.

\- Y yo Matsui.

\- Mi nombre es Yohei Mito – se presentó también el chico, mirando embelesado a Tomoe, levemente sonrojado incluso. – Y estos idiotas de atrás… – añadió señalando a sus amigos, que estaban aún más embelesados que él - son Noma, Ohkusu y Takamiya. Perdona sus caras de imbéciles, es que nuca antes los había saludado una mujer como tú.

\- Jajaja, chicos… - rio Tomoe. – Fujii me dijo que seríamos un grupo grande, así que traje algunas cosas para comer y tomar mientras miramos el partido – añadió Tomoe, sacando de la bolsa lo que había traído, entregándoselo a Fujii que de inmediato comenzó a repartirlo.

Al ver las botellas de refrescos y envases de golosinas, los ojos de los muchachos brillaron de emoción.

\- Vaya, es muy generoso de tu parte – comentó Matsui, sonriendo.

\- ¡Muchas gracias, eres muy gentil! – agradeció también Haruko.

Los muchachos, sin embargo, fueron más entusiastas a la hora de agradecer.

\- ¡Refresco de cola! ¡Mi favorito! – exclamó Takamiya a viva voz, estirando sus manos para recibir el envase en cuestión. - ¡Oh, además de ser tan guapa eres muy amable! – añadió besando la botella de cola, como si con eso estuviera besando a Tomoe.

\- No grites tanto, gordo – le reprendió Noma, sentado a su derecha. – Muchas gracias, señorita Himura. Es usted muy considerada al traernos todo esto – añadió, intentando aparentar madurez.

Cosa que logró con éxito gracias a su bigote.

Ohkusu no supo cómo reaccionar al gesto, pero en su fuero interno no podía quitarle la vista de encima a Tomoe, tan flechado como se encontraba. Yohei, por otro lado, se dedicó a sonreírle agradecido mientras compartía un envase de chocolates con Haruko.

\- Gracias por eso, Tomoe - agradeció Fujii cuando se hubo calmado el alboroto, muy contenta por ver a sus amigos tan a gusto.

\- De nada, Fujii. Gracias a ti por estar siempre para Kenji – agradeció Tomoe.

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Los gritos del público se encendieron en cuanto ambos equipos hicieron su aparición en la cancha, y mucho más aún cuando los jugadores comenzaron a calentar lanzando tiros en sus respectivos tableros. El ambiente era realmente intenso, y sobra decir que el público estaba dividido por partes iguales entre ambos contendientes.

Takenori Akagi y la asistente Ayako se encontraban en la banca asignada a Shohoku mientras el resto del equipo calentaba. El capitán estaba realmente nervioso, pues la ausencia del entrenador Anzai pesaba en sus ánimos de una manera que no creyó posible.

- _"Tenemos que salir adelante sin el profesor. Tenemos que hacerlo"_ – pensaba Akagi, observando a sus compañeros calentar con suma atención. – _"Cualquiera que sea el resultado de hoy, será responsabilidad mía"_

Lo tenía perfectamente claro: como capitán, solo él era el responsable de conducir al equipo. Y sería un papel doble, pues debería asumir la responsabilidad de guiarlos en tanto jugador como también a la hora de planear la estrategia.

\- Relájese, capitán. Estamos preparados para asumir este reto – le dijo Ayako, acercándose un poco más a él.

Akagi demudó el semblante y relajó un tanto el ceño.

\- Lo sé, es solo que… no dejo de pensar en lo que haría el profesor Anzai si estuviera aquí con nosotros.

Ayako asintió, compartiendo aquella sensación.

\- Yo creo que el profesor Anzai nos pediría que nos esforzáramos al máximo porque confía en nosotros – dijo Ayako.

Akagi la miró de reojo, sorprendido con tal simpleza.

\- Porque nosotros…

\- Somos fuertes – completó la chica, sonriendo.

Y aquella era la respuesta más sencilla y efectiva posible ante la ausencia del profesor Anzai: confiar en la fortaleza del equipo. Akagi sonrió de costado y se armó de valor.

Dicho así, todo parecía mucho más sencillo.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que iniciara el partido, era hora de plantear la estrategia.

\- ¡Reunión de equipo! – gritó Akagi, llamando a sus compañeros.

Sorprendentemente, el entrenador Taoka de Ryonan hizo lo mismo del otro extremo de la cancha, en su respectiva banca. Los jugadores de ambos equipos se replegaron a sus de inmediato con gran entusiasmo.

\- Muchachos, el partido está por comenzar – dijo Akagi cruzándose de brazos, procurando mantener la postura más seria posible.

\- Un momento, Akagi – lo interrumpió Mitsui, dando un paso al frente para acercarse a la banca y abrir el bolso deportivo que, de manera excepcional, había traído (pues lo normal era dejarlo en los camarines).

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ayako, extrañada.

\- Todos sabemos que no estaremos completos sin el profesor Anzai, pero al menos podemos tenerlo un poco más cerca con esto – explicó Mitsui luego de sacar un retrato enmarcado de madera caoba de Mitsuyoshi Anzai y dejarlo de pie en la banca, en el sitio donde usualmente debería ir sentado.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con gran extrañeza.

\- Ahora sí, Akagi, puedes continuar – añadió Mitsui, tomándose un último momento antes de reunirse con sus compañeros para inclinarse ante el retrato en señal de respeto.

\- ¡No hagas eso, cabeza hueca! ¡No juegues con el profesor, que aún está vivo! – le reprendió a gritos Akagi, perdiendo así la compostura y entereza que tanto le había costado conseguir para tan delicado momento.

Mitsui ignoró el llamado de atención y, dejando el retrato de Anzai en su lugar, volvió a formarse junto a sus compañeros. Para algunos aquél gesto pareció innecesario o acaso una falta de respeto, pues Anzai continuaba con vida; pero para otros, carecía de importancia pues todos sabían del especial afecto que sentía Mitsui por el entrenador.

De cualquier modo, Akagi continuó con su discurso.

\- Muchachos, todos sabemos que este es el partido más importante, ya que definirá al equipo que obtendrá el segundo pase para el Campeonato Nacional – comenzó a hablar nuevamente con un tono de voz calmo, pero firme. – Pero además de eso, es también el partido más importante de los que hemos jugado hasta ahora porque no contamos con la invaluable presencia del profesor Anzai…

Tras esas últimas palabras guardó un breve silencio para recorrer con la mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros. Todos estaban completamente en silencio, serios. Ese grado de concentración le pareció auspicioso.

\- Aun así, pese a que no contamos con su presencia, no olviden que saldremos adelante. ¿Saben por qué? – preguntó retóricamente, respondiendo él mismo de inmediato, replicando las palabras que Ayako le dijera hace unos instantes. - ¡Porque nosotros somos fuertes! – gritó.

\- ¡SÍ!

\- ¡Somos fuertes!

Gritaron sus compañeros.

\- Partiremos con una estrategia de defensa hombre a hombre, como acostumbramos a hacer – comenzó a explicar Akagi sin rodeos. - Yo me encargaré de cubrir a Uozumi. Himura cubrirá a Uekusa…

\- Sí, capitán – asintió el novato.

\- Mitsui cubrirá a Koshino – continuó ordenando Akagi.

\- Facilísimo – asintió Mitsui.

\- Rukawa se encargará de Sendoh – el pelinegro asintió en silencio.

\- Y… ¡¿Y yo?! ¿Yo qué? ¿Yo qué?– preguntó ansiosamente Sakuragi señalándose a sí mismo.

\- Tú te encargarás de Fukuda – le dijo Akagi, señalando al número trece de Ryonan que se encontraba de espaldas a ellos.

Sakuragi también se giró hacia él.

\- Ya veo, eso será sencillo – asintió sonriendo con confianza.

\- Pero no te vayas a confiar, ¿quedó claro? – le advirtió Akagi.

\- Ajá.

\- Miyagi, tu encárgate de vigilar bien los movimientos de Ryonan durante los primeros minutos, porque serás nuestro sexto hombre y saldrás a jugar apenas descubras alguna falencia en su defensa – añadió por último Akagi, dirigiéndose al último de los jugadores titulares de los últimos partidos.

\- ¡Sí, capitán! – asintió un muy entusiasta Miyagi, que pese a todo, deseaba poder ingresar al juego cuanto antes.

\- ¿Están listos? – preguntó Akagi, dirigiéndose a todos por igual.

\- ¡Sí! – gritaron todos, incluida Ayako.

\- ¡Shohoku, a ganar! – arengó por último Akagi, poniendo su mano en el centro.

Uno a uno los titulares fueron sumando su mano sobre la de Akagi, y luego los jugadores de reserva.

\- ¡A GANAR! – gritaron entonces todos al unísono, rompiendo la agrupación.

Los titulares comenzaron a marchar al centro de la cancha para reunirse con el equipo de Ryonan y los jugadores de reserva, además de Ayako, comenzaron a tomar asiento en la banca mientras dedicaban palabras de ánimo a sus compañeros.

\- ¡Ánimo Akagi, confío en ti! – gritó Kogure, animando a su amigo.

Akagi se giró levemente y levantó el pulgar derecho en señal de afirmación.

\- _"Gracias, Kogure. A decir verdad, al igual que tú, no quiero que esto se termine. Aun quiero pertenecer a este equipo"_ – pensó mientras reanudaba el camino.

Akagi, al igual que Kogure, sabía muy bien que en caso de perder el partido sería el fin de su carrera de baloncesto escolar, pues al ser alumno de tercer año, tendría que abandonar el equipo para dedicarse a los estudios de cara a preparar los exámenes de admisión para alguna universidad.

 **Preparatoria Shohoku (color de vestuario rojo con negro y blanco)**

· Takenori Akagi (capitán).

 **Camiseta** : #4.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,97 metros.

 **Peso:** 90 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Hisashi Mitsui.

 **Camiseta** : #14.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,84 metros.

 **Peso:** 70 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Kenji Himura.

 **Camiseta** : #12.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,82 metros.

 **Peso:** 68 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Kaede Rukawa.

 **Camiseta** : #11.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,87 metros.

 **Peso:** 75 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Hanamichi Sakuragi.

 **Camiseta** : #10.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,89 metros.

 **Peso:** 85 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

 **Preparatoria Ryonan (color de vestuario blanco con detalles en azul)**

· Jun Uozumi (capitán).

 **Camiseta:** #4

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 2,02 metros.

 **Peso:** 90 kilos.

 **Posición:** Centro (o Pívot).

· Hiroaki Koshino

 **Camiseta:** #6.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado

 **Estatura** : 1,74 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

· Akira Sendoh

 **Camiseta:** #7.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,9 metros.

 **Peso:** 79 kilos.

 **Posición:** Alero (o Small Forward).

· Tomoyuki Uekusa

 **Camiseta:** #8.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,7 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

· Kicchou Fukuda

 **Camiseta** : #13.

 **Edad:** 16 años, tercer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,88 metros.

 **Peso:** 80 kilos.

 **Posición:** Ala pívot (o Power Forward).

Al quedar ambos equipos formados frente a frente en el centro de la cancha, Akagi dedicó una mirada dura y desafiante a su contraparte, Jun Uozumi. Ambos eran los jugadores más altos e imponentes de aquél encuentro (con Uozumi sacando una considerable ventaja), y existía, además, una gran rivalidad de antaño y este sería el encuentro para determinar quién de los dos era el mejor centro de Kanagawa.

 _\- "Por fin decidiremos quién de los dos es el mejor centro de Kanagawa. Te venceré a como dé lugar, Uozumi; te venceré"_ – pensaba Akagi mientras sostenía la mirada desafiante de Uozumi.

\- _"Akagi, te derrotaré y te demostraré que nuestro equipo es el mejor" –_ pensaba al mismo tiempo Uozumi, estudiando cada detalle de su rival.

 _Piiiiii_

\- ¡Daremos inicio al partido! – anunció el árbitro, posicionándose en el centro mismo de la cancha con el balón en mano.

Akagi y Uozumi dieron un paso al frente y se colocaron en torno al balón. El árbitro se llevó nuevamente el silbato a la boca y sostuvo el balón con la palma extendida, a la espera de lanzarlo hacia arriba.

La tensión era tal que resultaba palpable y sin explicación aparente, Akagi sintió que un gran nerviosismo volvía a cernirse sobre él.

Se trataba de un temor acallado, profundo y silencioso que no supo identificar en primera instancia. Y tampoco tuvo más tiempo de pensar en ello, pues súbitamente el árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba.

Nada más alcanzar su punto máximo, Akagi y Uozumi saltaron para conseguirlo. El capitán de Ryonan se lanzó con todo, mientras que el capitán de Shohoku lo hizo con ciertas reservas.

\- _"Maldición, no llegaré"_ – se dijo Akagi, presa del temor silencioso que lo asaltaba, dándose cuenta además que no había utilizado su máxima capacidad para saltar, acaso temeroso por su tobillo lastimado.

Uozumi consiguió llegar primero y golpeó fuertemente el balón directo hacia las manos de Sendoh.

\- ¡Lo tengo! – gritó Sendoh, recibiendo el pase al instante.

Nada más bajar el balón para buscar una oportunidad, Rukawa se le pegó, reduciendo su campo de visión.

\- _"Eso fue rápido. Lo mejor será que me deshaga del balón cuanto antes"_ – pensó Sendoh, gratamente sorprendido por la ferocidad de Rukawa.

Como aún estaban muy lejos de la canasta, Sendoh se decidió por la opción más lógica posible: mandar un pase alto y rápido hacia el tablero de Shohoku. Sabía perfectamente que Fukuda ya estaba haciendo su tarea.

Boteó el balón una vez, lo sostuvo nuevamente con ambas manos y saltó alto como pudo para lanzar así el balón. Fukuda ya estaba corriendo para conseguir el pase, adelantándose a muchos.

El único que pudo seguirle el paso fue Sakuragi.

\- ¡Alto ahí, cabeza de piña! – gritó Sakuragi corriendo tras Fukuda.

Al entrar en la zona, Fukuda saltó de cara al balón y lo consiguió con facilidad. Aterrizó en la duela y se giró hacia el tablero para ejecutar un sencillo tiro con salto, pero Sakuragi (haciendo gala de sus asombrosas habilidades atléticas) ya estaba frente a él marcándolo con ferocidad.

\- _"Diablos, ya está aquí"_ – pensó Fukuda en un milisegundo, sorprendido. – _"Pero de nada servirá, su defensa es pésima"._

Fukuda levantó el balón, haciendo el amago de un tiro, y Sakuragi cayó en la finta, pues saltó para bloquearlo. Ese desliz fue aprovechado por Fukuda, quien pivoteó por la derecha y desbordó la defensa de Sakuragi corriendo ahora hacia el carril derecho hasta quedar a una distancia prudencial del aro.

Libre de marca, saltó y lanzó un tiro directo a la canasta para anotar así los primeros puntos del partido.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

- _"¡Maldición, me engañó!"_ – pensó con molestia Sakuragi mientras veía cómo Fukuda lo desbordaba por su flanco izquierdo.

Apenas aterrizó en la duela, en una fracción de segundo, corrió tras él nuevamente. Fukuda acababa de saltar para lanzar el balón y este salió de sus manos con una sencillez irrisoria, como si se tratase de un mero trámite.

\- _"¡Aún puedo lograrlo!"_ – decidido, Sakuragi saltó hacia adelante en busca del balón, pese a que este ya se encontraba por sobre el aro. – _"¡Un poco más!"_ – se apremió estirando su mano al máximo posible.

Y lo consiguió en el último momento: pudo golpear el balón con la palma y hacerlo caer hacia afuera.

Había frustrado la jugada de Fukuda.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Soy un genio! – celebró nada más aterrizar en la duela a dos pasos de Fukuda.

Fukuda se volteó hacia él con una expresión de franco desconcierto. El público estalló en vítores.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! – comenzó a reír el pelirrojo, muy orgulloso de si mismo.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiii Piiiii_

\- ¡Interferencia! –anunció el árbitro mientras el tablero cambiaba el marcador de Ryonan desde cero a dos puntos

El público calló de golpe y Sakuragi se volteó hacia el árbitro sin entender de qué estaba hablando.

\- ¿Mm? ¿Interferencia? – repitió, confundido.

Al ver el marcador a favor de Ryonan, estalló.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Por qué le dio esos puntos al equipo contrario si no encestaron nada?! – exigió saber a gritos, interpelando al árbitro.

Himura se acercó rápidamente a él.

\- No, Sakuragi, no le grites al árbitro – intentó tranquilizarlo.

\- ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Yo detuve ese tiro! – continuó gritando el pelirrojo.

Rukawa, que también había previsto el problema, se acercó por atrás y le propinó una certera patada en el coxis que lo hizo caer el piso.

\- No molestes, tarado – le dijo Rukawa con el ceño fruncido mientras el pelirrojo se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado en el piso, encarándolo, aún muy alterado. – Si sigues así, te pasará lo mismo que al gigantón aquél – agregó señalando a Uozumi con el pulgar derecho.

Uozumi lo escuchó con claridad, y ciertamente molesto por la comparación, dedicó a Rukawa una mirada de hastío e irritación, frunciendo el ceño.

Sakuragi se puso de pie de un solo salto y miró a Uozumi, luego a Rukawa y nuevamente a Uozumi. Lo comprendió al instante: si seguía gritando al árbitro podrían darle una falta técnica.

\- ¡Pero fue injusto! – espetó el pelirrojo a Rukawa, insistiendo en su argumento.

\- Bah – Rukawa bufó exasperado, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la cancha – Si quieres ser expulsado, nos harías un favor a todos – agregó.

\- ¡Ah! ¡¿Crees que un jugador tan talentoso como yo cometería el error de gritar al árbitro para ser expulsado?! – continuó gritando Sakuragi a Rukawa. - ¡No soy tan idiota como para cometer esos errores de principiante! – remató.

Y Uozumi tuvo que escuchar todos aquellos gritos rumiando la rabia en silencio, sabiendo que lo último que debía hacer era ponerse a discutir con jugadores de primer año del equipo rival, pues lo dejaría muy mal parado.

\- Anda, Sakuragi, tranquilízate – dijo Himura acercándose nuevamente al pelirrojo, palmeándole la espalda.

\- Neko… - murmuró el pelirrojo, aun molesto. - ¿Qué diablos es una interferencia? – preguntó entre dientes, aun enfadado.

\- Es cuando la defensa toca el balón mientras está en el aire directamente arriba del aro. Si lo haces, se le dan los puntos automáticamente al equipo rival, aun cuando desvíes el balón y este no atraviese la red – explicó rápidamente Himura.

\- Bah, yo no lo sabía – replicó Sakuragi.

\- Ahora lo sabes – le dijo Himura, palmeándole nuevamente la espalda. – Aun así, ese salto que hiciste fue fenomenal, a la altura de jugadores de alto nivel y prácticamente imposible a nivel escolar – añadió a modo de consuelo mientras ambos comenzaban a correr para formarse junto al resto de sus compañeros.

El pelirrojo sonrió con satisfacción y rió entre dientes ante tal elogio.

- _"Jejeje, eso es porque este genio está más allá de todo nivel imaginable"_ – pensó mientras el árbitro entregaba el balón a su equipo.

Cuando Shohoku inició la ofensiva bajo la conducción de Himura, un entusiasta Sakuragi se apresuró a correr directo hacia el tablero de Ryonan, pero mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con que Fukuda lo seguía muy de cerca. Se detuvo de golpe y Fukuda aprovechó esa instancia para interponerse en su camino y bloquearle el paso, encarándolo en posición defensiva.

\- Mmm interesante – murmuró Sakuragi, aceptando de buena gana el desafío. – Esto será una pelea de hombre a hombre – agregó con sorna.

Fukuda no respondió a sus palabras. Tan solo se quedó mirándolo con apatía.

\- Eh, cabeza de piña, ¿estás seguro de poder detener a este jugador tan talentoso? – preguntó con el afán de hacerlo reaccionar, olvidándose por completo del desarrollo del juego.

Fukuda continuó ignorándolo, como si ni siquiera hubiese hablado. Aun así, Sakuragi continuó con lo suyo.

El pelirrojo corrió hacia el carril derecho y Fukuda lo siguió al instante, bloqueándole el paso.

\- Ja, déjame decirte algo – continuó hablando Sakuragi, sin ver que sus compañeros ya estaban en la zona siendo marcados por sus contraparte. - Este jugador tan talentoso que tienes en frente está para marcar a jugadores más importantes, como Sendoh o el jefe Orangután, así que no estés estorbándome – agregó muy gallito, intentando aun que Fukuda reaccionara de alguna manera y dijera algo.

Pero no tenía sentido, pues Fukuda continuó impasible como un roca.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – gritó Mitsui a su derecha para alertarlo antes de lazarle el balón.

Y como el pelirrojo estaba tan desconcentrado en su afán de molestar a Fukuda, no logró percatarse del pase sino hasta que el balón le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

 _POC_

Fue un golpe brutal que le hizo cerrar la boca al instante.

\- ¡AUCH! – chilló el pelirrojo, cayendo al suelo producto del impacto.

El balón se perdió y Koshino aprovechó la instancia para hacerse con él e iniciar la contraofensiva de Ryonan, dejando a un adolorido Sakuragi atrás.

\- ¡Oye tú, tonto! ¡¿Que no estás viendo?! ¡Más vale que pongas atención! – le gritó un enfadado Mitsui antes de salir corriendo tras Koshino.

Sakuragi se quedó sentado sobre su trasero, entre adolorido y sorprendido por su desliz. Fukuda pasó corriendo a su lado sin prestarle atención alguna mientras el pelirrojo se sobaba la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe.

\- Se ve que no has cambiado en nada, Sakuragi – le digo un sonriente Sendoh al detenerse momentáneamente a su lado antes de continuar con su carrera.

Al levantar la vista y al ver esa irritante sonrisa en el rostro de Sendoh sintió que se enfurecía una vez más, recordando que si había alguien a quien deseaba derrotar con todas sus fuerzas era precisamente a él.

Se puso de pie como un resorte y partió su propia carrera a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Maldito erizo presumido! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?! – le gritó a Sendoh mientras corría tras él. - ¡Ni el talentoso Sakuragi ni su equipo Shohoku piensa a perder ante ustedes! – agregó sin tan siquiera tomar aire mientras continuaba con su frenética carrera.

Mientras tanto, Himura había conseguido alcanzar a Koshino y robarle el balón con un hábil movimiento de manos, reiniciando nuevamente el ataque de Shohoku.

\- ¡Al ataque! – ordenó Akagi, dando media vuelta.

\- ¡DEFENSA! – rugió el capitán de Ryonan.

Sakuragi reculó su carrera en abrir y cerrar de ojos, y como era quien más rezagado estaba en un inicio, se encontraba ahora considerablemente aventajado.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – gritó Himura al identificar su posición ventajosa, lanzándole un pase alto para que solo él pudiera interceptarlo.

El pelirrojo saltó para conseguir el balón a un par de pasos de distancia de la zona de tiro. Se encontraba completamente libre, sin nadie cerca para marcarlo.

\- ¡Estás libre! ¡Encesta! – le ordenó Akagi desde la distancia.

Y desde luego Sakuragi obedeció encantado, detectando así su primera oportunidad en el juego para demostrar sus más recientemente adquiridas habilidades.

\- ¡Claro! – exclamó el pelirrojo. - ¡Observen mi tiro! – agregó muy emocionado.

Con el balón en mano, penetró dribleando a la zona y tras quedar a un par de pasos de la canasta saltó, levantó el balón apoyándolo en su mano izquierda mientras lo sostenía suavemente con la derecha. Al alcanzar la altura necesaria, soltó el balón con un suave movimiento de la mano derecha y ejecutó un sencillo tiro con salto.

El mismo tiro que llevaba practicando a diario.

El mismo tiro que había logrado encestar 300 veces muy temprano aquella mañana.

 _Swish_

El balón entró limpiamente, abriendo así el marcador para Shohoku, quedando ambos equipos igualados.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, SAKURAGI! – gritó Kogure desde la banca, celebrando la proeza a viva voz.

Ayako se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a celebrarlo de igual manera junto al resto de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Hanamichi! – le gritó Miyagi.

Akagi, Himura y Mitsui corrieron hacia él para felicitarlo.

\- ¡Lo lograste, Sakuragi-kun! – exclamó Himura, realmente contento.

\- Esos son los resultados del entrenamiento, bien hecho – comentó Akagi.

\- Te lo tenías guardado, ¿eh? – jocoso, Mitsui le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

Sakuragi tan solo se dedicó a reír en voz alta, gozando como nunca que tanto sus compañeros como el público celebrasen su reciente canasta. Mientras tanto, los jugadores de Ryonan miraban perplejo al pelirrojo. Ninguno de ellos imaginó que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de encestar de esa manera.

\- ¡NYAHAHAHAHA! ¡Soy un genio! ¡NYAHAHAHA! ¡Esta es el arma secreta del talentoso y guapo Sakuragi! – celebró Sakuragi con el pecho hinchado de orgullo, riendo a carcajadas.

Al terminar con su jolgorio, pues el partido se iba a reiniciar de inmediato, Sakuragi lanzó una rápida mirada hacia las gradas, hacia donde estaban Haruko y los demás. Se encontró con la mirada alegre de la muchacha felicitándolo por su jugada, y ese gesto aumentó aún más su ego.

\- _"Haruko, tan solo mira mis jugadas. Mira cómo me encargo de salvar al equipo y te darás cuenta que el inútil de Rukawa no vale para nada"_ – se dijo más que convencido de que ese sería el día en que demostraría a todo el mundo que él, Hanamichi Sakuragi, era el mejor jugador de todos.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Akira Sendoh estaba gratamente sorprendido por el notable avance de las habilidades de Sakuragi. Tanto así que se permitió una gran sonrisa mientras lo veía reír a bocajarro junto a sus compañeros, celebrando los primeros puntos que acababa de encestar.

\- " _Vaya, después de todo resulta que estaba en lo cierto: tiene algo de talento. Y tal parece que ese niñito ha entrenado arduamente para desafiarnos"_ – concedió Sendoh al autoproclamado genio, sabedor de que llevaba apenas un par de meses jugando al basquetbol.

\- Bueno, tendré que admitirlo: eso me sorprendió – dijo Fukuda al acercarse al sonriente Sendoh.

\- Te lo dije, Kicchou. Él tiene talento natural aun cuando no sea capaz de emplearlo a fondo. Solo le falta técnica – respondió Sendoh, mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaban Sakuragi y sus compañeros. – _"Aunque a decir verdad, se parece bastante a ti, ya que los dos tienen una manera bastante pasional para jugar"_ – pensó hacia sus adentros, haciendo una conexión entre el pelirrojo y su amigo.

El árbitro llamó a reanudar el partido y con ello los jugadores de ambos equipos corrieron a tomar posiciones, incluido el ruidoso pelirrojo. Sendoh se puso en marcha tras Fukuda, y al hacerlo, durante una breve fracción de segundo, cruzó su mirada con la de Himura. Se sonrieron discretamente, y nada más romper el contacto visual volvió a concentrarse al 100% en el juego, dejando de lado sus sentimientos.

Cierta parte dentro de él había temido que le costaría algo trabajo controlar sus emociones al jugar contra el chico que le gustaba, pero de momento las cosas estaban resultando muy bien, con alturas de miras, pues no se habían tenido que enfrentar aún. El juego era el juego, y él como jugador experimentado tenía claro cuál era su objetivo: conseguir la victoria junto a su equipo.

\- Kicchou, tenemos que devolverla – dijo Sendoh antes de separarse de su compañero para correr hacia el carril derecho, siendo marcado de inmediato por Rukawa.

Y si bien en este juego no debía cumplir el papel de base, aun así analizaba milimétricamente la formación de sus rivales y la posición de sus propios compañeros en busca de cualquier oportunidad para conseguir más puntos.

Y la había encontrado.

\- _"Puede que haya mejorado su ofensiva, pero Sakuragi sigue siendo un novato. Kicchou debería poder burlar su defensa"_ – pensó Sendoh mientras intentaba librarse de la persistente e intensa defensa de Rukawa.

Tuvo que emplearse a fondo para conseguir abrir una brecha y desbordar a Rukawa por el franco derecho.

\- ¡Aquí! – le gritó a Koshino, quien nada más verlo desmarcado le lanzó el balón.

Rukawa se interpuso en su camino de inmediato, marcándolo una vez más.

\- _"Rayos, no me dejará hacer nada"_ – se lamentó Sendoh con una enigmática sonrisa. Rukawa, sin embargo, lo miraba fríamente, como si quiera matarlo. – _"Vamos, no seas tan denso, deberías sonreír un poco"_ – se dijo así mismo en relación a su rival.

Balón en mano, Sendoh miró hacia la izquierda, donde estaba Koshino. Inconscientemente Rukawa siguió la dirección de su mirada, y Sendoh aprovecho esa leve distracción para saltar y lanzar el balón directo hacia el tablero.

Fukuda, cerca de la zona de tiro, detectó su oportunidad y saltó para coger el pase en el aire. Al aterrizar en la duela, balón en mano, Sakuragi se le plantó en frente, marcándolo con convicción. Se quedaron mirando fijamente el uno al otro hasta que, de pronto, Fukuda cortó hacia la derecha y corrió hacia el tablero.

Sakuragi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y para cuando lo hizo ya era tarde, pues Fukuda acababa de saltar para lanzar un tiro similar al que había lanzado él mismo anteriormente.

Sin embargo, para mala suerte de Fukuda, Mitsui había previsto la estrategia de Ryonan de intentar anotar aprovechando la debilidad defensiva de Sakuragi; y silenciosamente logró ponerse en el camino de Fukuda y levantar los brazos en un pobre amago de defensa.

No puso mucho empeño en eso, pues confiaba en que Fukuda sería lo suficientemente atolondrado como para lanzarse a lo loco. Y así fue. Fukuda se lanzó hacia el tablero sin miramientos y chocó contra el cuerpo de Mitsui, haciendo que este se fuera de espaldas.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Cargo a la ofensiva! – anunció el árbitro, contabilizando la falta de Fukuda.

Lo que notó Sendoh desde la distancia fue que Mitsui sonreía satisfecho mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda de Sakuragi.

\- Rayos, ese sinvergüenza de Mitsui lo hizo a propósito... – murmuró Sendoh, reconociendo las intenciones de éste. Fukuda llegó trotando hasta él – No te preocupes, Kicchou, se la cobraremos.

El juego continuó avanzando y, de una manera u otra, Sakuragi había conseguido hacerse con el balón una vez más. Y así mismo fue marcado por el siempre apático de Fukuda en su intento por avanzar hacia la canasta.

\- ¡Ah! - exclamó molesto Sakuragi, deteniéndose en seco con el balón en mano. – Mira, cabeza de piña, no te estés luciendo y déjame pasar – exigió con prepotencia.

Y contra todo pronóstico, Fukuda respondió.

\- Repite eso, mocoso. Ah, y no te sigas luciendo de esa manera, por favor – replicó con una voz monocorde y altanera, sin siquiera cambiar la expresión apática de su rostro.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! –saltó el pelirrojo, boteando el balón un par de veces, pero sin moverse de su posición.

Estaban frente a frente a escasos pasos de la zona de tiro.

\- Yo soy un año mayor que tú, así que respétame, niñito – dijo Fukuda con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, idiota? Un talentoso jugador como yo no tiene por qué rebajarse a tu nivel – continuó hablando Sakuragi.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakuragi repetía el mismo error de hace unos momentos: hablar más de la cuenta sin percatarse de lo que sucedía al rededor. Y lentamente Sendoh se iba acercando a ellos conforme aflojaba la defensa de Rukawa.

\- _"Es el momento ideal para robarle el balón"_ – pensó Sendoh.

Desde la banca, el entrenador Taoka de Ryonan se puso de pie y gritó:

\- ¡No estés conversando, Fukuda! ¡Ese pelirrojo es un hablador, no le prestes atención!

Fukuda asintió a su entrenador y Sakuragi, furioso, se giró hacia él, olvidándose por completo del juego.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, viejo arrugado?! ¡Yo no soy ningún hablador, tonto estúpido! – gritó Sakuragi.

El entrenador Taoka volvió a tomar asiento, sorprendido por semejante insolencia. E igualmente sorprendido quedó gran parte del público. Muchos murmuraron su desaprobación a esa conducta, y Sendoh se valió de la conmoción generalizada y la distracción de Sakuragi para acercarse y, por fin, robarle el balón.

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Sendoh con una sonrisa luego de golpear el balón desde abajo hacia arriba, por atrás.

Koshino logró hacerse con el balón.

\- ¡Imbécil, ten cuidado! – gritó Rukawa a Sakuragi, corriendo de inmediato tras Sendoh.

\- ¡CABEZA HUECA! – rugió Akagi desde lo lejos, igualmente molesto con el pelirrojo.

Liderada por Koshino, la contraofensiva de Ryonan fue veloz. Mitsui corría tras él, pero no lo suficientemente cerca como para detenerlo. Himura, sin embargo, logró acortar distancias tras dejar atrás la marca del desaventajado de Uekusa que nada podía hacer para impedírselo.

Koshino consiguió llegar a la zona de tiro sin dificultades y se decidió a encestar con una sencilla bandeja, por lo que saltó directo hacia el aro acercando el balón con la mano extendida. Himura saltó casi al instante, y dado que era un par de centímetros más alto que Koshino, logró llegar a tiempo para golpear el balón hacia adelante, arrebatándoselo de las manos.

El balón rebotó fuertemente contra el tablero y salió despedido hacia el centro de la cancha.

\- ¡El balón sigue en juego! – gritó Sendoh, que había seguido aquellos movimientos con atención mientras corría en aquella dirección.

El público festinó con creces semejante espectáculo, pues pese a llevar tan solo un par de minutos, el partido les estaba resultando tan impredecible como entretenido.

Como era el único de Ryonan sin estar marcado, Uekusa fue capaz de correr tras el balón perdido y atraparlo sin problemas, aunque no lo tuvo mucho tiempo en sus manos pues Mitsui se acercaba a él con claras intenciones de arrebatárselo.

\- ¡Fukuda! – gritó Uekusa para advertir a su compañero antes de lanzarle un pase, el cual tuvo que hacer por entre las piernas de Mitsui.

Cuando el balón rebotó contra la duela, Fukuda ya se encontraba corriendo tras él, seguido de muy cerca por el energético de Sakuragi.

\- ¡No te dejaré! – gritó Sakuragi, estirando la mano en el momento justo en que Fukuda pretendía atrapar el pase.

Como resultado, el pelirrojo consiguió tocar el balón y desviarlo nuevamente de su curso, hacia adelante. Acto seguido, se abalanzó de bruces sobre él.

Y como el balón iba demasiado bajo, tuvo que tirarse sobre él prácticamente de guata, como quien se arroja a una piscina. Desde luego había sido una acción no premeditada, sin medir las posibles consecuencias, por lo que se arrojó con más energías de la necesaria.

Con impotencia y asombro Sakuragi vio cómo el balón pasaba por debajo de él, perdiendo potencia hasta casi quedar detenido del todo en la duela. Y él continuó perdiendo altura hasta caer sobre el mismo balón a la altura del abdomen. Fue un golpe duro y seco que le sacó gran parte del aire de sus pulmones, y el cuerpo se le fue hacia adelante y producto del su propio peso corporal, el balón comenzó a rodar dolorosamente hacia sus partes bajas.

Sendoh, Mitsui, Fukuda, Uekusa y Himura vieron en primer plano cómo el balón pasaba dolorosamente por las partes íntimas de Sakuragi, aplastándoselas sin piedad, hasta que éste terminó por caer completamente sobre la duela, profiriendo un lastimoso gemido de dolor.

\- ¡AUUUUUUUUUU! – chilló el pelirrojo, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado mientras se llevaba ambas manos a sus partes nobles.

¿Y el balón?

Permanecía estático e impasible cerca del centro de la cancha, rodeado por cinco jugadores anonadados que no alcanzaban a entender del todo qué acababa de suceder y resignados a tocar el balón que había machacado la anatomía íntima del pelirrojo.

\- _"Rayos, eso debió dolerle"_ – pensó Sendoh, en parte preocupado por el pobre pelirrojo.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Mitsui?! ¡VE POR EL BALÓN! – ordenó Akagi desde la distancia, a quien poco le preocupaba el traspié absurdo de Sakuragi.

El juego continuaba, y con aquél grito tanto Mitsui como Fukuda, Himura, Koshino, Sendoh y Uekusa parecieron reaccionar, pues todos fueron a por el balón al mismo tiempo.

Mitsui fue quien lo consiguió, y motivado por verse con el balón entre las manos, inició una rápida carrera hacia el tablero de Ryonan con el convencimiento de encestar su primera canasta pese a que el gigante Uozumi estaba debajo del aro, apenas marcado por Akagi.

El intento de Mitsui por encestar una bandeja fracasó olímpicamente, pues Uozumi logró bloquear su tiro con un estruendoso manotazo que sacó aplausos entre el público.

\- ¡Shohoku, ni crean que podrán encestar mientras yo esté debajo de la canasta! – advirtió Uozumi dirigiéndose a sus rivales mientras estos se replegaban

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

Ciertamente Takenori Akagi no podía dejar que la insolente advertencia de Uozumi quedara impune, por lo que cuando el juego continuó y tuvo la oportunidad de hacerse con el balón cerca del tablero de Ryonan, supo que era el momento de dejar en claro quién era él.

\- _"Maldito Uozumi, ahora me las pagaras"_ – se dijo a si mismo mientras intentaba abrirse camino hacia la canasta con la clara intención de encestar una clavada.

Uozumi le salió al paso, por lo que tuvo que girarse levemente hasta darle la espalda para resguardar así el balón. De todos modos Uozumi se le pegó y le dificultó así cualquier tipo de movilidad.

\- Será mejor que no te confíes, Uozumi – dijo Akagi, empujando hacia atrás con persistencia.

Uozumi cedió un tanto, lo que impulsó a Akagi a acometer con su ofensiva. El capitán de Shohoku dio un paso hacia adelante, despegándose del cuerpo de Uozumi. Luego pivoteó sobre pie izquierdo y pasó corriendo junto a un sorprendido Uozumi.

Al quedar por fin frente al tablero, Akagi saltó levantado el balón firmemente sujeto entre ambas manos para clavarlo en el aro. Con lo que no contaba el capitán de Shohoku era con el hecho de Uozumi no se dejaría ganar tan fácilmente, y que tras dejarlo atrás sería capaz de reponerse rápidamente para salir a su encuentro una vez más.

En un último intento por detener la inminente clavada, y desde atrás, Uozumi estiró la mano buscando darle al balón para arrebatarlo de las manos de Akagi, pero acabó dándole a él en pleno antebrazo con una fuerza tal que le hizo perder el equilibrio hasta el punto que cayó de espaldas sobre la duela.

\- _"Maldición, no ahora…"_ – se lamentó una parte escondida de Akagi, previendo que aquél golpe le pasaría la factura.

El estruendo de la caída fue dantesco.

 _Piiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Faul del número cuatro del equipo blanco! ¡Dos tiros libres! – gritó el árbitro.

Pese a que Akagi fue la victima del faul, Sakuragi pareció ser el más afectado, pues hecho una furia se acercó a encarar a Uozumi.

\- ¡Maldito jefe orangután, lo hiciste a propósito! – encaró el pelirrojo, señalando groseramente a Uozumi.

\- Lo siento mucho, Akagi, la verdad es que no me imaginé que fueras a caer con ese golpe tan suave – se excusó Uozumi, ignorando por completo al iracundo pelirrojo.

Sin esperar respuesta, Uozumi se dio media vuelta y se alejó del lugar mientras Akagi se incorporaba hasta quedar sentado sobre la duela.

\- _"Maldito Uozumi, lo hizo a propósito"_ – se lamentó en silencio Akagi.

La caída en sí no fue lo que le afectó, sino que más bien el hecho de que Uozumi lo haya derribado. Tal muestra de fragilidad revivió un fantasma que creía haber acallado durante las últimas horas: la lesión de su tobillo izquierdo.

Se puso de pie con extremo cuidado, procurando de no cargar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el pie izquierdo. Y al ser consiente de aquél pequeño acto se percató de que estaba siendo un exagerado.

\- _"No debería preocuparme, se supone que ya estoy mejor"_ – se recriminó en silencio mientras se dirigía a ejecutar sus tiros libres bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros y rivales.

Trató de no dar muestras de lo realmente afectado que estaba, pero le era difícil ocultarlo, y tanta era la carga que sentía que pese a llevar solo un par de minutos de partido ya sudaba profusamente.

Para su desgracia, erró ambos tiros libres, y el rebote ocasionado en el último intento fue atrapado por un ágil Sendoh.

\- ¡Rápido, hay que encestar! – gritó Sendoh, comandando un veloz contraataque.

El juego se reanudó de inmediato y Akagi no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse de pie en la línea de tiro, lamentando su paupérrimo desempeño.

- _"Maldición, ¿qué me está sucediendo?"_ – se preguntó en tono recriminatorio, apretando fuertemente ambos puños, sabiendo que algo dentro de él se había remecido tras la caída ocasionada por Uozumi.

¿Pero qué? ¿De dónde emergía ese extraño temor?

Sendoh lanzó un pase alto a un aventajado Fukuda que era perseguido de cerca por Sakuragi. Akagi vio cómo el pelirrojo lograba adelantar al jugador de Ryonan y ponerse debajo del tablero con ambos brazos extendidos, bloqueándolo.

Aun así Fukuda saltó hacia la canasta para encestar con un sencillo tiro, y Sakuragi lo imitó dispuesto a bloquearlo.

\- No hagas eso… cometerás una falta – murmuró a nadie Akagi, viendo con claridad cómo el pelirrojo se lanzaba a defender de manera atolondrada, sin cuidar el movimiento de sus brazos.

Y sucedió lo que previó: Fukuda logró encestar y Sakuragi pasó a golpearle el antebrazo, cobrándose así una falta.

 _Piiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiii_

\- ¡Cuenta canasta más un tiro libre! – anunció el árbitro.

\- _"¡Rayos, maldición! Fue una jugada de tres puntos"_ – se lamentó Akagi, acercándose a sus compañeros para asistir al lanzamiento del tiro libre de Fukuda.

Se formó en primera línea al costado de la zona de tiro, alerta por si se producía un rebote que no llegó a suceder, pues Fukuda consiguió encestar ampliando así el marcador de Ryonan a 5 puntos contra 2 tantos para Ryonan a 13 minutos con 41 segundos restantes del primer tiempo.

Para uno u otro equipo, la puntuación era considerablemente baja, siendo ello una prueba de lo realmente equilibrada que estaban las fuerzas.

El partido se reanudó con posesión para Shohoku, siendo Himura quien articulaba la jugada mientras él corría a posicionarse bajo el tablero de Ryonan con la persistente defensa de Uozumi.

\- _"Debemos cuidarnos de ese número 13. Todos los puntos que tiene Ryonan se deben a él… y eso que Sendoh aún no ha sacado a relucir sus habilidades"_ – al pensar en ese punto, Akagi dirigió una mirada intrigante hacia donde estaba Sendoh, que se concentraba marcando Rukawa con gran empeño. – _"Pensándolo bien, me parece extraño que hasta el momento Rukawa no haya hecho nada sobresaliente… ¿será que el esfuerzo de jugar contra Sendoh lo tiene disminuido?"_ – se preguntó preocupado.

Tragó saliva y empujó levemente el cuerpo de Uozumi para posicionarse mejor debajo del tablero. Himura lanzó el balón a Mitsui, quien al mismo tiempo se lo lanzó a Sakuragi. En ese punto Akagi se puso alerta, pues la acción se estaba acercando al tablero y en cualquier momento el balón podría llegar a sus manos.

El pelirrojo intentó abrirse camino hacia el tablero pero le fue imposible conseguirlo, y al verse marcado por Fukuda y sentir la presencia de Sendoh acercándose sigilosamente temió que nuevamente fuera robarle el balón, por lo que optó por enviar un pase a la opción más segura.

\- ¡Gorila! –gritó un desesperado Sakuragi, lanzando el balón directo hacia su capitán.

Akagi lo recibió sin problemas, de espaldas al tablero.

\- Ni creas que te dejaré pasar, Akagi – dijo seriamente Uozumi, endureciendo su postura debajo del tablero.

Akagi no se amedrentó con semejante amenaza velada, pues ya varias veces se había enfrentado a Uozumi en el pasado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era presionar para conseguir una mejor posición, girarse hacia el tablero, saltar y encestar. Sería pan comido, pues sabía perfectamente cómo burlar la defensa de su rival.

\- Ya déjate de estar hablando – replicó Akagi.

Inconscientemente llevó el peso de su cuerpo al pie izquierdo para impulsarse sobre Uozumi y hacerlo retroceder, pero sintió (o más bien creyó sentir) cierta tensión en su tobillo que le hizo recular.

\- _"¿Podré dar la vuelta?"_ – se preguntó, sopesando sus opciones. – _"Aunque... siempre que me apoyo en el tobillo izquierdo después siento una molestia... ¿Y si después ya no puedo volver a jugar? Mi tobillo... ¿Lo habré vendado bien? Oh no, creo que la venda está muy floja. Debí haberla apretado un poco más. No puedo, no podré contra Uozumi. Maldición, ¡no puedo!"_ – muchas preguntas y respuestas se agolpaban en su mente, y se encontró a si mismo incapaz de tomar una decisión adecuada.

Mitsui estaba cerca, lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

\- ¡Mitsui! – gritó antes de lanzarle el balón a su compañero que estaba detrás de la línea de tiros de tres puntos en el carril derecho.

Sin embargo Mitsui no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a tan inesperado pase, por lo que el balón fue a parar fuera de los límites de la cancha.

Básicamente Akagi había lanzado el balón hacia el vacío.

Algo completamente insólito tratándose de él.

\- _"Oh no"_ – se lamentó Akagi, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa debido a su error.

 _Piiii_

\- ¡Balón del equipo blanco! – anunció el árbitro.

Mitsui lo encaró.

\- ¡¿Pero qué rayos te pasa, Akagi?! ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó entre extrañado e irritado, sin comprender la actitud del capitán.

Akagi estaba de una pieza, casi en shock. Apretó la mandíbula y enfocó la vista en sus pies.

\- " _Demonios, si sigo preocupándome por la lesión ya no podré concentrarme en el juego como es debido. Un error así puede costarnos el pase para el Campeonato Nacional"_ – se quejó para sus adentros.

Sakuragi se acercó a él, entre molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Qué rayos sucede contigo, Gorila? Es raro que tú falles un pase – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Akagi levantó la vista hacia el pelirrojo, y al ver su ceño fruncido le dio la espalda.

\- Déjame en paz – respondió duramente.

\- ¿Acaso estás cometiendo eso errores porque le tienes miedo al jefe orangután? – preguntó ahora Sakuragi, más molesto si cabe.

\- Cállate, no digas tonterías – replicó Akagi, levantando la voz, pero sin llegar a gritarle.

Llegado ese punto resultaba imposible no decir que Takenori Akagi se encontraba sometido bajo una enorme presión. A sus erráticos pases se sumó un extraño caminar, como si estuviera intentando no cojear con el pie izquierdo y como resultado se hiciera evidente que algo andaba mal con él.

A aquél percance le siguieron otros de similar naturaleza, y cada vez que Akagi conseguía el balón y debía enfrentarse a la defensa de Uozumi parecía que se encogía de manera absurda, apocado.

En total desperdició tres oportunidades de encestar, lo que solo contribuyó a aumentar la confianza de Ryonan e incrementar la diferencia de puntos aún más.

En Akagi se había abierto una brecha en la defensa de Shohoku y Ryonan la estaba aprovechando al máximo posible hasta el punto que, faltando 11 minutos con 45 segundos del primer tiempo, llevaban 11 puntos anotados contra tan solo 4 tantos por parte de Ryonan.

\- _"Esta es mi última oportunidad. Si perdemos este partido, las puertas al Campeonato Nacional se cerrarán para siempre. Y especialmente hoy que el profesor Anzai no se encuentra con nosotros... yo soy el principal responsable del equipo"_ – pensaba Akagi angustiado mientras se movía inertemente a lo largo y ancho de la cancha. - _¡Ya basta! ¡No estés pensando en tantas cosas! ¡Debes concentrarte en el juego!"_ – se recriminó.

 **xXx**

 **HARUKO**

\- Oh no, mi hermano se está comportando de manera muy extraña –exclamó una conmocionada Haruko, que veía con preocupación el errático comportamiento del capitán de Shohoku.

Los ánimos de la fanaticada de Shohoku se habían opacado considerablemente desde que el capitán Takenori Akagi comenzara a actuar de manera extraña, e inevitablemente Haruko y sus amigos compartían el mismo desasosiego.

Shohoku no estaba anotando.

Ryonan sí.

\- _"Vamos, hermano. Tú no eres así. ¿Qué te sucede?"_ – pensaba angustiosamente Haruko, llevándose la mano al pecho mientras veía como Takenori era dejado atrás por la ofensiva de Uozumi.

\- ¡Miren, Hanamichi intentará detener al jefe orangután! – exclamó muy emocionado Takamiya, para quien siempre era un espectáculo ver cómo el pelirrojo metía la pata.

Haruko dio un pequeño brinco en el asiento y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver mejor.

En la cancha, Uozumi corría directo hacia el tablero mientras Sakuragi, debajo de éste, se ponía en posición defensiva.

\- ¡No lo logrará! – gritó Ohkusu.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Sakuragi! ¡Por favor detenlo! – animó Haruko, sin perder las esperanzas en él.

No le prestó más atención a los chicos, que en ese momento comenzaban a hacer apuestas acerca del resultado de la jugada.

\- Apuesto 1.000 yenes a que no podrá detenerlo – murmuró Noma.

Takenori Akagi no pudo alcanzar el rápido avance del gigante de Uozumi, por lo que la última línea defensiva quedó en manos de Sakuragi. El pelirrojo adoptó la posición que le habían enseñado con tanto ahínco: manos arriba, rodillas flexionadas y cadera hacia atrás, listo para saltar o atacar.

Uozumi desdeñó su presencia y saltó directo hacia el aro levantando el balón con ambas manos con la clara intención de clavarlo en la canasta. Y Sakuragi saltó así mismo para intentar detenerlo.

\- ¡No, eso es muy arriesgado! – se lamentó Haruko, llevándose la mano derecha a la boca.

Mito la miró sorprendido.

\- ¿Una falta? – preguntó.

Sakuragi se interpuso en el intento de clavada de Uozumi al chocar de frente con él. Y el impacto fue tal que ambos terminaron cayendo de espaldas sobre la duela.

\- Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh – murmuró el público, sorprendido.

\- ¡Hanamichi derribó al jefe orangután! – exclamó Takamiya con la boca abierta, entre admirado y aterrado.

\- Oh, no. ¿Se habrá hecho daño? – preguntó Haruko, preocupada.

\- Se golpeó la espalda, eso debió doler – comentó Matsui, genuinamente sorprendida, preguntándose además cómo era posible que el pelirrojo fuera tan atolondrado.

Fujii, por su parte, no se quitaba las manos de la boca, ahogando así cualquier exclamación de sorpresa y terror.

Y cuando Sakuragi se puso de pie de un solo salto e interpeló a Uozumi por su atrevimiento al chocar contra un genio como él, el público comenzó a exclamar con entusiasmo.

Woaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw

Wooooooooooooooooooow

\- Jejeje, Hanamichi es sorprendente – rio Ohkusu con admiración. – Pocos tienen posibilidades de sobrevivir tras chocar contra semejante mole como el capitán de Ryonan – agregó.

\- Me alegra que esté bien, realmente está dando su mejor esfuerzo – convino Haruko, recompuesta. – _"Aunque a decir verdad, me preocupa el desempeño de mi hermano"_ – pensó al mismo tiempo, dirigiendo la vista y atención a él.

Sin embargo, la alegría por el bienestar de Sakuragi fue acallada de inmediato, pues el árbitro hizo sonar el silbato para contabilizar su falta.

 _Piiiiiiii Piiiiiii_

\- ¡Faul, número 10 de Shohoku! ¡Dos tiros libres! – anunció el árbitro.

-¡Ya cometió una falta! – exclamó Takamiya, muy divertido.

Para tranquilidad de los seguidores de Shohoku, Uozumi erró el primer tiro libre de manera bastante vergonzosa. Y cuando ejecutó el segundo tiro obtuvo igual resultado: el balón chocó contra el aro pero no atravesó la red, sino que produjo un rebote.

En esta ocasión existía la posibilidad de disputar el rebote, y al instante los jugadores de uno y otro equipo saltaron para conseguirlo. Desde las gradas Haruko vio con horror cómo su hermano, Takenori Akagi, fue el único que no saltó para disputar el balón, y ese hecho fue la prueba irrevocable de que algo muy malo estaba sucediendo con él.

\- _"Hermano… hermano. ¿Qué te sucede?"_ – se preguntó una vez más.

El balón fue conseguido por un hábil Sendoh, quien logró saltar de los primeros y golpear suavemente el balón para enmendar su curso directo hacia tablero y de ahí hacia la canasta, consiguiendo así otros dos puntos extras para Ryonan.

A 11 minutos con 20 segundos de finalizar el primer tiempo el marcador quedó en 13 puntos para Ryonan contra 4 tantos para Shohoku.

En la cancha, Mitsui se acercó rápidamente a Takenori Akagi y a gritos lo interpeló por su inercia.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Akagi?! – gritó tan fuerte que incluso en las gradas se pudo escuchar.

Takenori Akagi se quedó mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos, respirando con intensidad, pero sin responder a su pregunta.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos sucede contigo?! – volvió a preguntar, acercándose otro par de pasos hasta quedar casi al frente de su capitán.

El público calló de inmediato, presintiendo una posible pelea entre compañeros.

Incluso Haruko tuvo que acallar un grito de angustia al ver cómo su hermano era cuestionado de esa manera, aun cuando no podía culpar a Mitsui. Algo estaba sucediendo con su hermano.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?! – volvió a preguntar por tercera vez Mitsui, y como Akagi no respondía, se enfureció aún más. Se acercó otro paso y lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello de la camiseta roja de Shohoku, acercando su rostro al, encarándolo, aun gritando a pleno pulmón. - ¡Estás dejando que Uozumi haga lo que quiera! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta que la participación en el Campeonato Nacional está en juego?!

Akagi continuaba sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas, pero si miraba fijamente a Mitsui. Todos los jugadores los estaban mirando, todo el público seguía con atención lo que sucedía.

\- ¡¿SABES DE QUÉ ESTOY HABLANDO?! – gritó aún más fuerte Mitsui. – ¡Después ya no habrá más oportunidades!

Akagi reaccionó con esto último, frunció el ceño y de un solo manotazo soltó el agarre de Mitsui.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! – le gritó a modo de respuesta.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro con gran intensidad.

La tensión era prácticamente palpable, densa, espesa, incluso tóxica.

Haruko se encontró a si misma al borde de unas lágrimas silenciosas producto de la angustia, temiendo que pudieran incluso comenzar a pelear a los golpes.

Era una situación desesperada.

 _Piiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera pedido por Shohoku! – anunció el árbitro, terminando así con la extraña escena.

Haruko desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la banca de Shohoku, encontrándose con que Kogure y Ayako estaban de pie, muy serios.

\- Cuatro ojos… - murmuró Yohei a su derecha, percatándose del mismo detalle que Haruko.

Shohoku estaba en crisis, y la ausencia del entrenador Anzai complicaba aún más las cosas.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Estaba sucediendo justamente lo que más había temido que podría suceder en ausencia del profesor Anzai: el capitán Akagi se encontraba al borde del colapso y en las peores condiciones posibles.

Y así no era de ninguna utilidad para el equipo, muy al contrario.

\- _"Esto no me agrada. El capitán Akagi está cometiendo demasiados errores de principiante… y lo peor de todo es que parece que no recapacita con nada. Si las cosas siguen de esta manera, perderemos"_ – se lamentaba Ayako mientras observaba a sus compañeros acercarse a la banca.

Junto al sub capitán Kogure, había pensado que el tiempo fuera les vendría bien para ordenar las ideas. Pero lo cierto es que no sabía cómo manejar la situación. ¿Qué debía decirles para intentar ordenar las cosas? ¿Cómo podría siquiera llamar la atención al capitán siendo ella una simple asistente?

\- _"Lo más benéfico sería que pudiéramos tener un cambio de jugador, pero será difícil reemplazar el papel del capitán Akagi"_ – pensó Ayako, mirando de reojo a Miyagi, sentado en la banca.

Intercambiar las posiciones entre Miyagi y Himura era la idea original, pues ambos desempeñaban un papel similar. Sin embargo, para el caso de Akagi, no había nadie con el físico y destreza requeridos para la posición de centro.

Cuando los titulares llegaron y tomaron asiento en la banca, Ayako notó con sorpresa que todos permanecían en un tenso silencio mientras eran asistidos por los jugadores suplentes que rápidamente les acercaban toallas para secarse el sudor y botellas de Pocari Sweat para hidratarse.

Mitsui y Akagi se rehuían el uno al otro, lo que solo demostraba que las cosas estaban tensa entre ambos. Kogure se paró frente a Akagi y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces en la busca de las palabras adecuadas que decir.

Sin embargo Akagi se le adelantó, y tras beber un largo trago de Pocari Sweat de Manzana dijo firme y claro:

\- No quiero que vuelvas a desperdiciar un tiempo fuera. Solamente nos quedan otras dos oportunidades para hacerlo.

Ayako y Kogure abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. No se habían esperado semejante llamado de atención por parte de Akagi, pues era él quien necesitaba ser reprendido.

Como Kogure no sabía qué decir, Ayako dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡Capitán! –exclamó Ayako. – Nosotros pensamos que…

Mitsui la interrumpió.

\- Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? Si esta pausa fuera lo que necesitamos urgentemente para reformar el equipo, el profesor Anzai ya la habría pedido desde hace tiempo. ¿Qué acaso no te has dado cuenta que estás haciendo el ridículo? – dijo en voz alta Mitsui, pero sin gritar, bastante más compuesto que hace unos instantes atrás cuando le gritó en la cancha.

Akagi, aun obstinado, lo encaró.

\- ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? – le preguntó, irritado.

Todos abrieron la boca con sorpresa. Incluso Rukawa se permitió expresar cierto estupor al dejar su Pocari Sweat de lado y abrir levemente los ojos. Nadie se hubiera esperado que la discusión entre Akagi y Mitsui continuara aún en la banca.

Miyagi se paró junto a Ayako y habló por todos.

\- Vamos, muchachos, no es tiempo de discutir, ya que eso solo nos perjudicará. Tan solo vean cómo está el marcador… Lo que necesitamos es subir nuestra puntuación, o nos ganaran y se habrá acabado – dijo Miyagi en tono conciliador, mirando a Akagi y Mitsui al mismo tiempo.

\- Ryota tiene razón, muchachos. Necesitamos descubrir una manera de detener los ataques de Ryonan – asintió Ayako, internamente contenta de que fuera Miyagi quien intentara poner algo de cordura en todo aquello.

Las cosas entre ambos habían mejorado notablemente desde que el profesor Anzai sufriera el infarto. Ya eran capaces de hablar con normalidad y tal parecía ser que Miyagi había dejado de lado esos celos absurdos y sin sentido que mostrara ante Daisuke hace un par de días atrás.

\- Muchachos, aún tenemos tiempo, solo tomémonos las cosas con tranquilidad, busquemos la forma de detener a Ryonan… – intervino por fin Kogure, más esperanzado.

\- Sí, sí, cuatro ojos. Debemos seguir peleando, lo sabemos… - lo interrumpió Sakuragi mientras se secaba el sudor del cuello. – Pero el gorila no está haciendo nada, deja que el jefe orangután haga lo que le venga en gana – agregó de manera despectiva.

Lo que en el fondo buscaba el pelirrojo era picar a Akagi, hacerle reaccionar de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Sakuragi! No digas eso, por favor – le reprendió Kogure, un tanto asustado por la inminente reacción violenta del capitán.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Hanamichi? – preguntó entre siseos Miyagi, sabiendo que su intento de apaciguar los ánimos podría irse al traste con la salida del pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, Sakuragi no se dio por aludido, sino que tan solo continuó con su diatriba.

\- Si esto sigue así, este genio tendrá que hacerse cargo de contener a los de Ryonan para obtener la victoria – dijo señalándose a sí mismo, muy seriamente.

\- Pff, ya no estés diciendo estupideces, idiota – murmuróun exasperado Rukawa en el otro extremo de la banca.

La falta de seriedad de Sakuragi lograba sacarlo de quicio con suma facilidad.

Y la altanería de Rukawa lograba que el pelirrojo entrara en cólera en un santiamén.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil?! – estalló Sakuragi, dirigiéndose a Rukawa. - ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho a opinar porque no has detenido a Sendoh! ¡¿O que acaso le tienes miedo?! ¡Eres un cobarde, maldito engreído! – continuó escupiendo sin tan tomarse el tiempo de respirar.

Al escuchar la mención de Sendoh, Rukawa se puso alerta y volvió a darle la cara al pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó el pelinegro, mirándolo con cierto desprecio.

Aquello solo contribuyó a enfurecer aún más a Sakuragi.

Y Himura, que estaba sentado junto a Rukawa, se puso de pie de un brinco, temeroso de verse en vuelto en una pelea entre sus compañeros.

\- Vamos chicos, no peleen – dijo Himura a ambos por igual.

Kogure se acercó a Sakuragi para intentar calmarlo.

\- Anda, Sakuragi, cálmate, que se nos acabara el tiempo fuera – le dijo.

Pero Sakuragi poca atención le prestó al sub capitán, tan empecinado como estaba en gritarle sus verdades a Rukawa.

\- ¡Pon atención zorro apestoso, yo soy quien que ha anotado la mitad de los puntos que tenemos en el marcador! – señaló con cierta gallardía. - ¡Así que pon atención y no reclames! – añadió.

\- ¿Quién ha reclamado algo, idiota? – replicó en el acto Rukawa.

Miyagi, que había intentado mantenerse al margen, suspiró resignado ante el último comentario del pelirrojo.

\- Pero si solo has anotado dos puntos… - murmuró entre dientes, incrédulo.

Ayako los vio discutir manteniéndose al margen, más concentrada en la actitud pasiva y contemplativa del capitán Akagi que ni se dignó en intentar imponer el orden entre los novatos como bien solía hacer en situaciones como aquella.

\- _"¿Qué podemos hacer? Parece que el capitán ya no puede más con su angustia. Si tan solo estuviera el profesor Anzai en estos momentos…"-_ pensaba la mánager, preocupada.

Tan preocupada que no se encontró con el ánimo suficiente como para golpear a Sakuragi con su abanico para controlar su lengua, tal como solía hacer en ocasiones de ese tipo. Y al igual que ella, Mitsui también observaba a Akagi de reojo, más molesto que preocupado.

Muchos tenían la misma incertidumbre en mente: ¿qué hacer con el capitán Akagi para hacerle reaccionar?

Y la respuesta pareció llegar de parte del mismísimo capitán, pues súbitamente y de improviso se incorporó un tanto y con los ojos cerrados comenzó a darse suaves pero contundentes palmadas en el rostro, como quien se estuviese aplicando agua fresca.

Se quedaron mirándolo con sorpresa, e incluso el belicoso de Sakuragi terminó con su discusión con Rukawa y se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- _"Rayos, esta es nuestra última oportunidad. ¡Concéntrate! ¡Concéntrate!"_ – se apremió a sí mismo en silencio Akagi mientras continuaba goleándose la cara. - _"¿O acaso quieres desperdiciar todos los esfuerzos hechos hasta ahora?"-_ se preguntó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. - _"¡Takenori Akagi, concéntrate!"_ – se dijo una vez más.

Kogure no pudo aguantar más esa extraña escena, por lo que se acercó a su capitán con la intención de detenerlo.

\- Oye, ¡Akagi! – dijo Kogure.

Pero Sakuragi, una vez más, hizo de las suyas. El pelirrojo se detuvo firme ante Akagi y sin contemplación alguna le sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos y le propinó un fuerte y contundente cabezazo.

 _POC_

\- ¡Ahhhhh! – exclamó Kogure, completamente aterrado, retrocediendo un par de pasos.

\- ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – gritó Ayako, incrédula.

\- ¡Hanamichi! ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?! – preguntó Miyagi, sorprendido.

Incluso los chicos del Ejército de Sakuragi gritaron con gran sorpresa allá arriba en las gradas.

Y mientras todos estaban estupefactos con lo sucedido, el pelirrojo sonreía con complacencia, orgulloso de su genial idea.

\- Si no reaccionas por tu cuenta, te haré despertar a golpes Jejeje – murmuró Sakuragi mirando a un silencioso y abatido Akagi con orgullo.

\- ¿Qué diablos hiciste, Sakuragi? – preguntó Kogure, aun conmocionado.

El pelirrojo se volteó hacia él, sonriendo.

\- Oh, cuatro ojos, tenía que tomar esa medida drástica porque… él no es humano, sino un gorila – respondió. - ¿Ya abriste los ojos, verdad, gorila? – preguntó ahora dirigiéndose al abatido Akagi.

Y como si de un milagro se tratase, Akagi se incorporó hecho una furia, tan vivo y energizado como le era posible en tales circunstancias.

\- ¡CABEZA HUECA! – bramó furioso Akagi, propinándole un feroz golpe de puño en la frente a Sakuragi.

El impacto del golpe derribó al pelirrojo y lo hizo caer de espaldas contra el piso.

\- ¡Auuuuuuuuu! – se quejó Sakuragi.

La conmoción entre los integrantes de Shohoku aumentó aún más si cabe. Incluso el otrora enfadado Mitsui se encontró a si mismo alejándose de la furia del capitán Akagi.

Para fortuna del bienestar común, el timbre que anunciaba el fin del tiempo fuera retumbó con potencia al interior del gimnasio, trayéndolos a todos de vuelta a la realidad.

Y Ayako tuvo perfectamente claro que la reacción de Akagi solo significaba una cosa: había vuelto a ser él mismo.

\- _"Vaya, ese cabeza hueca de Sakuragi sí que sabe cómo hacer reaccionar a las personas. ¿Eh?"_ – pensó la mánager, comprendiendo mejor ahora el violento gesto de Sakuragi hacia el capitán.

\- Vayan, muchachos, continúen con el partido – conminó Kogure para que los cinco titulares se marchasen a la cancha.

Sin esperar más, pues comprendieron todos que el tiempo de los discursos había acabado, Akagi, Himura, Mitsui, Rukawa y Sakuragi comenzaron a caminar hacia la cancha, dejando atrás lo sucedido.

\- Ay, no tenías por qué golpearme enfrente de todo el mundo – murmuró entre dientes Sakuragi, acariciándose la frente aun adolorida.

\- Cállate, cabeza hueca – replicó Akagi sin dejar de caminar. – No creas que me hiciste reaccionar con ese golpe que me diste en la cabeza – añadió.

Ayako alcanzó a escuchar esas últimas palabras antes de tomar asiento en la banca, sonriéndose a sí misma.

\- _"Bien, creo que definitivamente Sakuragi nos ha salvado de una crisis"_ – pensó aliviada.

\- Toma, Aya-chan – le dijo Miyagi sentándose a su derecha, alcanzándole su libreta de anotaciones que por las prisas había dejado de lado.

La chica dio un respingo de sorpresa.

\- Oh, gracias Ryota – le sonrió solícita.

Tras la tosca y rudimental intervención de Sakuragi el ambiente del juego comenzó a cambiar nuevamente. El capitán Akagi volvía a la acción poco a poco, y sus movimientos comenzaban a ser más enérgicos a la vez que decididos. Ya no rehuía el encuentro directo con Uozumi ni buscaba deshacerse del balón una vez que este caía en sus manos, sino que luchaba por una oportunidad para anotar.

Pero aun así, Ayako se sentía intranquila, pues sabía que seguía faltando algo.

\- Demonios, ¿será que acaso aún está preocupado por su lesión? – preguntó en voz alta mientras, con impotencia, observaba cómo los 30 segundos reglamentarios de posesión para Shohoku se desvanecían sin haberse conseguido una canasta.

\- No creo que sea la lesión, ya que para el partido contra Takezato jugó con normalidad, aun cuando estuvo solo 10 minutos en la cancha – la contradijo Kogure, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Akagi.

Ayako tragó en silencio, frunció el ceño.

\- Pero aun así… algo pasa con él, superior Kogure – murmuró la chica. – El capitán Akagi sabe muy bien que en este partido se está jugando un cupo por el segundo lugar para poder ir al Campeonato Nacional… y me parece que aún no está dirigiendo al equipo como debería. Le falta más energía aún… - agregó mordiendo suavemente un extremo del lápiz con que anotaba los datos del partido.

Kogure le dedicó una mirada silenciosa que en parte quería refutar sus palabras y en parte compartía lo que decía.

Miyagi, que había escuchado todo con atención, se decidió a hablar, posando primero una de sus manos en el hombro de Ayako.

\- Lo que sea que pase por la cabeza del capitán Akagi, lo único que podemos hacer en estos momentos es no perder las esperanzas y confiar en él para tratar de ganar este partido a como dé lugar – dijo muy seriamente Miyagi, sin reproche alguno en sus palabras, sino más bien optimismo.

Ayako se quedó mirándolo con los ojos levemente abiertos en sorpresa y le asintió una vez, con determinación.

\- _"Tienes razón, Ryota… debemos confiar en el capitán. Él sabrá encontrar su propio camino de vuelta a ser el mismo de siempre"_ – se dijo Ayako, obligándose a ser más optimista, al mismo tiempo que cierta sorpresa dentro de ella emergía ante la actitud serena de Miyagi.


	31. El factor débil de Shohoku

**Capítulo 31: El factor débil de Shohoku**

 _Domingo 19 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **TAKENORI**

No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero el cabezazo que le dio Sakuragi realmente logró sacarlo del ambiguo estado de trance en que se había encontrado en los minutos previos a causa de su temor por la lesión de su pie izquierdo.

Y aun cuando el juego se había reanudado, le costó cierto trabajo volver a lo que se podría considerar como normal, pues cierto temor muy lejano aún pugnaba dentro de él.

\- _"No tiene sentido… no tiene sentido preocuparme por la lesión. Los médicos dijeron que ya todo estaría en orden para el día de hoy, y yo seguí sus indicaciones al pie de la letra… al pie de la letra"_ – pensaba mientras se movía más rápidamente a lo largo y ancho de la cancha.

Su mejoría más notable, sin embargo, estaba en la defensa. Y durante el siguiente minuto de partido el balance del juego cayó en un punto de equilibrio tal que ningún equipo fue capaz de encestar.

En ese momento la posesión del balón correspondía al equipo de Shohoku y era Himura quien se encargaba de subir el balón con una rapidez formidable, buscando mantenerlo en movimiento para conseguir cuanto antes una nueva anotación

\- ¡Neko, arrójamela! ¡Aquí está el pilar del equipo, el talentoso Sakuragi! – gritó el pelirrojo tras dejar atrás a Fukuda, exigiendo a gritos que le mandaran un pase.

Y si bien Himura no pareció prestarle mucha atención, Akagi sí que lo hizo.

\- ¡¿Qué dices?! – preguntó irritado mientras intentaba deshacerse de la marca del persistente de Uozumi. - ¡Tú no eres ningún pilar del equipo! – añadió.

Sakuragi se volteó hacia él henchido de orgullo y satisfacción, pues a su juicio era él el responsable de haber hecho despertar al capitán del equipo.

\- ¿Quieres que te de otro golpe para que se te quite lo bobo, gorila? – le preguntó socarronamente, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

Akagi picó de inmediato, prueba irrefutable de que estaba de vuelta.

\- Mejor quédate con tu golpe, idiota – replicó. - ¡Además yo tengo los ojos muy abiertos, cabeza de chorlito! – agregó, abriendo los ojos como plato.

Y al igual que el capitán, Sakuragi picó en el acto.

\- ¡Arg, maldito gorila mal agradecido! ¡Gracias a mí recapacitaste y estás de vuelta como corresponde! – murmuró entre dientes el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

Fukuda llegó a marcar a Sakuragi, por lo que éste no pudo continuar discutiendo con Akagi. Y Akagi se concentró más en su disputa con Uozumi, alerta, pues el balón se estaba acercando rápidamente bajo la conducción de Himura.

- _"Esta oportunidad nos costó mucho trabajo y no la pienso desperdiciar. Mis sueños se definen aquí, y les demostraré a todos que yo puedo lograrlo"_ – pensaba mientras empujaba su cuerpo hacia atrás, buscando ganar una mejor posición debajo del tablero.

El público a favor de Shohoku comenzó a aumentar el volumen de sus gritos, y Takenori Akagi pudo distinguir a la perfección las entusiastas palabras de ánimo que le dedicaba su pequeña hermana allá en lo alto de las gradas junto a sus amigas.

El balón pasó a manos de Mitsui, quien tras no encontrar el espacio necesario para ejecutar un triple lo lanzó de vuelta a Himura que aprovechó esa instancia para penetrar aún más en la zona. Y como Himura notó que Akagi estaba consolidando su posición debajo del tablero, decidió depositar en él la responsabilidad de conseguir una anotación.

\- ¡Capitán! – gritó Himura, lanzándole el balón rápidamente al notar, de reojo, que Sendoh se acercaba a su posición con Rukawa siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

Para Himura el jugador estrella de Ryonan era, sin dudas, una amenaza muy seria. Especialmente cuando se acercaba sigilosamente desde atrás.

Akagi recibió el pase sin problemas y lo sostuvo firmemente entre ambas manos, levándolo a la altura del pecho mientras movía la espalda de derecha a izquierda en busca de debilitar la defensa de Uozumi.

\- ¡Tú puedes, Akagi! – gritó Kogure desde la banca.

\- ¡Ánimo, capitán! ¡Usted puede! – gritó también Ayako.

\- ¡Enceste, capitán! ¡Necesitamos esa canasta! – gritó Miyagi.

\- ¡Vamos, capitán!

\- ¡Por favor, consiga esos puntos!

Pese a la presión del momento, Akagi logró escuchar a la perfección todos y cada uno de los gritos de sus compañeros en la banca. Y sintió la enorme y abrumadora responsabilidad de cumplir con sus expectativas en cuanto él era el capitán, el líder del equipo.

\- _"Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que encestar"_ – se dijo con firme convencimiento.

Con ese mismo convencimiento de que debía encestar a como diera lugar fue que se giró con todo su cuerpo, desestabilizando la defensa de Uozumi hasta el punto de hacerle retroceder tambaleándose. El capitán de Ryonan no se había esperado aquella reacción tan agresiva, y para cuando fue capaz de reponerse de la sorpresa, Akagi ya estaba saltando directo hacia la canasta con el balón entre ambas manos.

\- ¡No lo harás! – gritó Uozumi, saltando él también con las manos en alto para bloquearlo.

Uozumi chochó sus manos contra el balón, pero el empuje de Akagi era simplemente superior, por lo que fue repelido y terminó cayendo de espaldas.

\- _"No fue falta, no señor"_ – se percató Akagi mientras veía a Uozumi caer.

Debido a la intercepción del capitán de Ryonan, Akagi perdió el impulso necesario para llegar hasta la canasta. Aterrizó pesadamente en la duela con ambos pies y el balón firme entre sus manos, y si perder el tiempo, volvió a saltar para encestar. Esta vez sin la intromisión de un perplejo Uozumi que lo observaba todo desde el piso.

\- _"Fíjate bien, Uozumi"_ – se dijo mientras estiraba ambos brazos con el balón firmemente sujeto entre sus manos, dirigiéndolo hacia la canasta en lo que él pensaba sería una clavada libre de interferencias.

Pero con lo que simplemente no contó el capitán de Shohoku era con que un siempre atento y dispuesto Akira Sendoh había logrado zafarse de la defensa de Rukawa para llegar al rescate de su equipo, saltando desde atrás y golpeando el balón limpiamente con una fuerza tal que logró arrebatárselo de las manos.

 _POC_

El público gritó enloquecido. Akagi abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, confundido, pues Uozumi yacía aún en el piso.

El balón fue a dar contra el tablero y rebotó hacia adelante, disparándose nuevamente hacia la cancha. Al aterrizar en la duela, Akagi se giró automáticamente hacia donde iba el balón, y se encontró con que Sakuragi ya se estaba abalanzando sobre él, ganándoles a todo la desesperada carrera por poseerlo.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – exclamó Akagi, aún más sorprendido que hace unos instantes.

El pelirrojo, siempre exultante, se hizo con el balón y corrió rumbo al tablero para replicar la jugada recientemente frustrada de Akagi.

\- ¡La clavada del gorila dos! – proclamó mientras saltaba hacia el tablero con el balón por delante, sujeto entre ambas manos.

Y si bien estuvo más cerca de conseguirlo que Akagi, pues se encontró a solo centímetros de llegar a la canasta; Uozumi pareció reaccionar a tiempo y saltar en el momento justo para, de un solo manotazo, frustrar el intento de clavada de Sakuragi.

\- ¡No te atrevas, mocoso engreído! - gritó fuertemente Uozumi.

Pese a su increíble fuerza, Sakuragi fue repelido como un simple despojo. El impacto del bloqueo de Uozumi lo mandó volando hacia atrás, haciéndole caer de espaldas contra la duela como si de un mero costal de papas se tratase.

Uozumi aterrizó en la duela desafiante, mirándolo desde la altura con desprecio.

\- No encestarás mientras yo esté aquí – dijo más calmado, pero igualmente enfático.

 _Piiiiiiiiiii pi piiiiiiiiiiiii_

El árbitro hizo sonar el silbato de inmediato, deteniendo el juego.

Akagi lo vio todo en primer plano y se encontraba tan sorprendido por el aguerrido empuje de Uozumi como por el lamentable traspié de Sakuragi.

- _"Qué… poder tiene. Puso en su lugar a Sakuragi como si nada..."_ – pensó en relación a Uozumi y su increíble facilidad para derribar al pelirrojo.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Cuando sus huesos dieron de lleno contra la duela, Sakuragi sintió cómo cada fibra y átomo de su ser se contraía dolorosamente. Si a eso se le sumaba el repentino silencio de un público conmocionado, el resultado era una sensación de desasosiego tan abrumadora que solo pudo atinar a cerrar fuertemente los ojos mientras intentaba regular su respiración.

\- _"Mierda… mierda. Estuvo cerca"_ – pensaba mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y escuchaba el eco de cientos de murmullos extendiéndose en el estadio.

Escuchó el sonido de varios pasos acercarse presurosamente hacia él.

\- Sakuragi, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Himura, el primero en llegar.

No respondió ni dio muestra alguna de haberlo escuchado. Lo cierto es que estaba terriblemente avergonzado por la caída.

\- ¿Qué le sucede, está bien? – preguntó Sendoh en cuanto llegó, deteniéndose junto a Himura.

\- Supongo que sí, aunque no se mueve – respondió Himura, mirando de reojo a Sendoh.

Uekusa, Koshino y el mismísimo árbitro se acercaron también al lugar. Incluso Rukawa se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia, observándolo sin inmutarse.

\- A lo mejor está muerto – comentó el pelinegro, como si nada.

Himura se volteó hacia él de inmediato.

\- No digas eso, Kaede… - le reprendió entre susurros, y a Sendoh no le pasó por alto aquél detalle de que Himura llamase a Rukawa por su nombre. – Sakuragi-kun no es tan débil como para colapsar con una simple caída – agregó poniéndose en cuclillas, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo, pero sin atreverse a tocarlo.

\- ¡Hanamichi Sakuragi! – gritó Ayako, que llegó corriendo hasta el lugar con el botiquín de emergencias en mano.

Sendoh se hizo a un lado para darle espacio y la mánager se arrodilló de inmediato junto a Sakuragi.

 **xXx**

 **YOHEI**

Ver caer a su amigo de esa manera fue doloroso para Yohei Mito y el resto de los integrantes del Ejército de Sakuragi. Prueba de ello era la expresión facial de desconcierto y estupor que mostraban, cada quien con la boca abierta en sorpresa. Fujii había llegado incluso a pausar la grabación del partido, tan impactada como se encontraba por lo sucedido, mientras que Haruko había proferido un grito de horror.

\- Oh no, espero que no le haya sucedido nada malo al pobre de Sakuragi – se lamentaba Haruko. – Me preocupa mucho… solo espero que no sea nada grave.

\- Un golpe así puede causear una gran lesión. Incluso un daño cerebral considerable si es que llegó a golpearse la cabeza – comentó Tomoe Himura.

Haruko se volteó hacia ella escandalizada.

\- ¡Oh no! ¿En serio lo crees? – le preguntó la joven.

Tomoe negó con la cabeza y de inmediato se lamentó por su comentario inescrupuloso.

\- Tranquila, no creo que sea el caso. Se ve ese chico es resistente – intentó tranquilizarla Tomoe, sin mucho éxito.

\- Parece algo grave – comentó sombríamente Takamiya desde la fila de asientos de atrás.

Y nuevamente Haruko se sintió horrorizada, volteándose esta vez hacia el orondo muchacho. Mal que mal era su amigo, él debía conocer mejor a Sakuragi.

\- ¡Oh no, Takamiya! – exclamó Haruko.

\- ¡No seas pesimista! – le reprendió Matsui, que sorpresivamente se había mostrado igualmente preocupada por el destino de Sakuragi.

Yohei Mito negó en silencio, como intentando corregir a las chicas de su error.

\- No es grave la caída en sí, sino la forma que sucedió – dijo Mito.

Fujii, Haruko, Matsui e incluso Tomoe se giraron hacia Mito. Ninguna de las chicas entendía lo que él había querido decir con esas palabras.

\- Que el capitán Uozumi haya derribado a Hanamichi de esa forma… debió ser un gran insulto para él. Por eso no se ha levantado aún, debe estar procesando lo sucedido – les explicó Mito.

Y tan seriamente habló el chico que a nadie le cupo duda alguna acerca de la veracidad de sus palabras.

\- Sí, eso fue un insulto – corroboró Takamiya, también muy seriamente.

\- Fue el peor de los insultos posibles – añadió Ohkusu.

\- Y me parece que Hanamichi está muy furioso – remató Noma.

\- No deberían continuar con el partido, porque cuando Hanamichi se levante se desatará una verdadera masacre – dijo ahora Takamiya, temblando de pies a cabeza.

El gordito estaba realmente aterrado, y el pesimismo en las palabras de los chicos escandalizó aún más Haruko, quien a todas luces no lograba dilucidar de qué estaban hablando.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sakuragi explotará en pleno partido? – preguntó Haruko, muy confundida. – Él… él no es así. Es un chico dulce, él es un chico amable… - murmuró.

La chica se volteó nuevamente hacia Mito, pero este estaba tan concentrado en mirar fijamente la figura abatida de Sakuragi que no le prestó atención ni intentó tranquilizarla.

\- Definitivamente esto no me agrada para nada – murmuró muy seriamente Noma.

Haruko tragó saliva, sintiendo de pronto la boca inusualmente seca pese a que acababa de beber un enorme sorbo de agua de fresas.

\- Chicos, yo creo que están exagerando… Sakuragi ha cambiado – murmuró Haruko.

Y esta vez no hubo respuesta ni comentarios al respecto, por lo que Haruko se giró levemente hacia Mito, a su derecha.

Y no lo encontró en su asiento, como tampoco encontró a Noma, Ohkusu o Takamiya.

\- ¿Ah? – exclamó Haruko, confundida.

\- Se fueron corriendo hace unos segundos, mientras observabas a Sakuragi – le informó Matsui.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿A dónde fueron? – preguntó Haruko.

\- No lo sé, dijeron algo de ir a calmar a Sakuragi – respondió Matsui, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Hanamichi Sakuragi aún permanecía tumbado boca arriba sobre duela con los ojos cerrados a cal y canto y ambos puños fuertemente apretados. De no ser por el vaivén de su caja torácica producto de su respiración, se podría decir que permanecía tan quieto como una fría estatua de piedra.

\- Anda, Hanamichi Sakuragi, tienes que decirme dónde te golpeaste. ¿Te hiciste daño? ¿Te duele mucho? – preguntó Ayako, aun de rodillas a su lado mientras palpaba frenéticamente su frente, sus brazos, sus rodillas e incluso su abdomen en busca de algún síntoma que explicara su falta de reacción.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – preguntó Himura.

\- ¿Acaso habrá que llamar a un médico? – preguntó Sendoh.

\- ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza y quedado inconsciente? – preguntó por lo bajo Uekusa.

\- A lo mejor se le fundieron las neuronas – comentó Koshino.

Y así muchas otras preguntas y comentarios se sucedían en torno a él mientras, en silencio, no dejaba de pensar una y otra vez en la humillante caída que había sufrido por culpa de Jun Uozumi.

Lo cierto es que se negaba abrir los ojos porque no se sentía capaz de enfrentar a sus compañeros, al público y por sobre todo a su muy amada Haruko. No especialmente luego de haber estado a punto de encestar la que debía ser una gloriosa clavada. No después del llamado de atención que él mismo le había dado al capitán Akagi hace solo unos instantes, consiguiendo además que despertase de su trance (así sea solo en parte, pero era su mérito).

¿Cómo podría darles la cara, entonces, luego de haber sido humillado?

- _"Maldición… ¡Demonios! Esto no puede estar sucediéndome. Maldito jefe orangután, lo hizo a propósito…"_ – se lamentaba en silencio Sakuragi mientras hacía oídos sordos a los muchos comentarios a su alrededor. Ni siquiera el tacto de las manos cálidas de Ayako sobre su cuerpo le hizo incorporarse. Definitivamente no quería hacerlo. – _"Debería darle su merecido. Debería ponerme de pie y darle una paliza a ese simio desgraciado. Sí, sólo así aprenderá a tenerme algo de respeto"_ – al pensar en esa idea, su cuerpo se tensó firmemente y apretó aún más ambos puños.

Para su fortuna, ni Ayako ni nadie notó ese cambio interior en Sakuragi.

\- _"Mierda, esto es humillante…"_ – se repitió, cada vez más convencido de que desquitar su frustración con Uozumi era el camino adecuado a seguir.

Pero, ¿sería correcto hacerlo?

Hace un par de meses atrás lo hubiera hecho sin duda alguna, sin siquiera importarle que Uozumi fuera casi 20 centímetros más alto que él, además de considerablemente más fornido. No hubiera rehuido ese encuentro de ninguna manera.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Aun sin ser consciente del todo, él había cambiado.

Y no solo había cambiado su actitud pendenciera por la promesa de no pelearse que hiciera al profesor Anzai hace unos meses atrás, sino que también había cambiado porque realmente quería jugar ese partido. Quería ganar ese partido. Quería ir al Campeonato Nacional junto a sus compañeros.

Pero pese a eso, la afrenta era demasiado grave como para dejarla pasar sin más. Eso lo tenía en tal estado de confusión y frustración que no sabía qué hacer aparte de quedarse tumbado en silencio. ¿Cómo o contra quién desahogarse?

\- ¡Cuatro ojos! ¡Ayako! ¡Gori! ¡Esto es una emergencia!

Un repentino y estruendoso grito emergió desde una de las puertas de acceso a la cancha al mismo tiempo que Chuichiro Noma, Nozomi Takamiya, Yohei Mito y Yuji Ohkusu ingresaban en tropel, corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la banca de Shohoku para dar explicaciones.

\- ¡Hanamichi está bien, no le pasada nada, no se lastimó! ¡PERO VA A EXPLOTAR! – gritó a viva voz un alarmado Takamiya.

Ayako se puso de pie de un salto. El público comenzó a murmurar con sorpresa ante semejante irrupción e incluso el árbitro del juego (que en todo momento había pensado que algo realmente grave sucedía con Sakuragi) llegó a referir una exclamación de censura pues el orden del partido se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

\- ¡¿Qué dicen?! - preguntó en voz alta Ayako, mirando alternadamente entre Sakuragi y el grupo de jóvenes que ingresaba.

\- Muchachos, eso que dicen no puede ser… - un escéptico Kogure se puso de pie y fue al encuentro de los chicos.

Sendoh, con la boca ligeramente abierta en sorpresa, se hizo a un lado y discretamente fue a reunirse junto a sus compañeros, intuyendo que algo estaba a punto de suceder con el siempre problemático Sakuragi.

\- ¡Gori, tienen que sacarlo de aquí antes que se vuelva loco! – gritó Noma, dirigiéndose al captián de Shohoku, quien, por cierto, lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

Y mientras todo ese repentino alboroto se sucedía entre sus compañeros y amigos, Sakuragi pareció recobrar el sentido al identificar las voces de sus amigos, y se dedicó a escucharlos en silencio, cada vez más y más furioso. Una cosa era haber sido humillado en medio de un partido por parte de su rival, pero otra cosa muy distinta era que su grupo de atolondrados amigos irrumpiera en la cancha de esa manera para armar semejante algarabía.

¿Qué acaso no confiaban en su capacidad de autocontrol?

\- Cuatro ojos, debemos sacar a Hanamichi de aquí antes que se despierte y desate una masacre – se explicaba Mito a gran velocidad, sin casi hacer pausas, intentando impregnar toda la urgencia necesaria en sus palabas. – Esa caída fue una humillación sin precedentes, y no estamos seguros de cómo vaya a reaccionar…

\- Si no nos damos prisa, será demasiado tarde – apuntó Noma.

\- Podría ser irreversible – intervino Ohkusu.

\- Chicos, tranquilícense – solicitó Kogure, quien no acababa de entender la urgencia y alboroto por todo el asunto.

\- _"Malditos infelices, ¿cómo se atreven a dejarme en ridículo?"_ – rumiando una nueva dosis de rabia, Sakuragi abrió por fin los ojos.

En primera instancia nadie notó que el pelirrojo había vuelto por fin, pues todos estaban concentrados en la escena que armaban sus amigos, que en ese momento a gritos le pedían tanto a Kogure como al árbitro que suspendieran el partido (o cuanto menos que sacaran a Sakuragi de ahí). Ayako estaba de pie, y junto a Himura y Rukawa le daban la espalda.

– Cretinos, miserables, zánganos. ¿Cómo se atreven a perturbar el partido de esa manera? Me las van a pagar – murmuró entre dientes mientras se incorporaba poco a poco hasta quedar de pie con el ceño peligrosamente fruncido.

Sus ojos echaban llamas.

\- Oh no, se ha enfurecido – dijo Sendoh en un tenue susurro, entre confundido y divertido. Koshino asintió y dijo algo que no llegó a escucharse.

El primero de Shohoku en notar que Sakuragi había vuelto en sí fue el capitán Akagi, quien en todo momento se había mantenido prudencialmente alejado de la zona junto a Mitsui. E incluso desde la distancia Akagi notó que el pelirrojo estaba a punto de estallar.

\- ¡Sakuragi! ¡Contrólate! ¡No cometas una estupidez! - le ordenó a gritos, previendo lo peor.

El pelirrojo poco caso le hizo, pero aquél grito sirvió para alertar que ya estaba de vuelta, por lo que todos se giraron nuevamente hacia él.

\- Oh no, ya se despertó… - exclamó Takamiya, muy asustado.

Y hacia él fue que Sakuragi dirigió su atención.

\- ¡Me las van a pagar! – les gritó Sakuragi.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! ¡Ya la cagamos! – gritó Noma nada más ver la mirada cargada de odio de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos! Lo mejor será que desaparezcamos de aquí – ordenó Mito, dando media vuelta con la intención de correr hacia las gradas.

\- ¡MALDITOS! – bramó Sakuragi a pleno pulmón, estremeciendo cada rincón del estadio con su furia irrefrenable.

Y sin esperar más, el pelirrojo salió corriendo tras su grupo de amigos, pasando junto a una boquiabierta Ayako, un sorprendido Himura, un exasperado Rukawa y un perplejo árbitro que no hallaba cómo controlar la situación.

Mito, Noma y Ohkusu, rápidos en sus reflejos, ya estaban corriendo a toda velocidad directo hacia la puerta de acceso. Mientras que un desafortunado Takamiya se tropezaba nada más dar un paso, cayendo de bruces contra el piso.

\- ¡Ayuda! – solicitó a gritos a los demás, estirando la mano hacia ellos.

Mito se detuvo un momento a escasos pasos de la puerta y se giró hacia él.

\- ¡Lo siento mucho, amigo! ¡Tendrás que sacrificarte para calmarlo! – le gritó haciendo un ademán de pesar con la mano, como dándole sus condolencias.

\- ¡Son unos traicioneros! – espetó muy dolido Takamiya, arrastrándose a duras penas.

Mito sonrió con pesar y se volvió nuevamente para desaparecer por el pasillo tras Noma y Ohkusu.

Y en ese preciso instante la furia pelirroja se abalanzó sobre Takamiya, sin piedad alguna.

\- ¡Me las pagarás! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme de ese modo?! – gritó Sakuragi mientras se lanzaba sobre su orondo amigo.

Takamiya chilló despavorido.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Por favor! ¡Piedad! – imploró.

Sakuragi no tuvo piedad alguna, y sin misericordia cogió la cabeza de Takamiya y le propinó un feroz cabezazo que lo dejó seminconsciente.

 _POC_

\- ¡Y no te atrevas a volver a interrumpir mi partido! – remató el pelirrojo, aun furioso.

Adolorido, Takamiya se revolvió en el suelo, murmurando algo acerca de la piedad, la misericordia y la falta de empatía que sacó de sus casillas a Sakuragi. El pelirrojo estaba decidido a acabar de raíz con esa subversión.

\- ¡YA CÁLLATE, GORDO! –gritó nuevamente al tiempo que propinaba un segundo y aún más potente cabezazo sobre Takamiya.

 _POC_

Solo cuando vio que Takamiya dejó de moverse, Sakuragi sintió cierto alivio de la ira que le había atenazado. Y así, casi como por arte de magia, la vergüenza se había esfumado. Al mirar en rededor y encontrarse con la boca abierta en sorpresa de muchos de sus compañeros y prácticamente la totalidad del público, hizo lo mejor que sabía hacer en casi cualquier circunstancia: reír.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! ¡El genio Sakuragi está de vuelta! - proclamó a los cuatros vientos, haciendo la señal de victoria con sus dedos extendidos al cielo.

El público despertó del trance y estupor ante la reciente escena y comenzó a murmurar, comentando lo sucedido. Y lo mismo hicieron los integrantes de Shohoku, mientras que unos iban en ayuda de Takamiya, Kogure (entre otros) se acercaron a Sakuragi.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el sub capitán.

\- Oh, sí, cuatro ojos Jejeje – asintió el pelirrojo, rascándose la nuca.

No se percató que Ayako se acercaba a él desde atrás.

 _ZAS_

\- ¡Idiota! Nos diste un gran susto – reprendió Ayako tras darle un fuerte golpe con el trasero con su abanico.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ayako! No me des en el trasero, que me lo aplanarás – exclamó Sakuragi, sonrojado, cohibido.

\- ¿Necesitas que hagamos un cambio de jugador? – preguntó Kogure.

\- ¿Un… cambio? – repitió Sakuragi, confundido.

\- No se puede, ya que tiene derecho a dos tiros libres – acotó Himura, que también se había acercado al lugar.

Kogure le dio la razón al novato, recordando que Uozumi había cometido una falta contra Sakuragi.

Y sus confirmaciones fueron corroboradas por el árbitro.

 _Piiiiiiiiii Piiii_

\- ¡Dos tiros libre! – anunció el árbitro.

Sakuragi abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa y entusiasmo.

\- Dos tiros libres… - repitió, mirando hacia el árbitro. – _"Eso significa que tendré la oportunidad de encestar otras dos canastas y hundir aún más a ese imbécil de Rukawa"_ – pensó con gran satisfacción, mirando ahora de reojo hacia el pelinegro.

Akagi se acercó lentamente a él mientras los jugadores de reserva volvían a la banca y los jugadores de Ryonan comenzaban a tomar posición junto a los laterales de la zona de tiro.

\- Escucha bien, Sakuragi – dijo Akagi, pasando su brazo por sobre los hombros del pelirrojo. – Tienes que encestar esos tiros. Necesitamos esos puntos – agregó con severidad.

El pelirrojo se puso alerta y asintió en silencio. Llevó la vista hacia el tablero y se encontró con la figura de Uozumi, ya listo en el lateral derecho de la zona de tiro.

\- ¡Oye, jefe orangután! – gritó Sakuragi señalando a Uozumi. El aludido se giró levemente hacia él, con el ceño fruncido. - ¡Ni creas que podrás detener a este talentoso! - advirtió

\- ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?! – estalló Uozumi, perdiendo por fin la paciencia ante las provocaciones reiteradas del novato de Shohoku.

Sakuragi iba a replicar con otra frase mordaz, pero fue detenido de inmediato.

 _POC_

\- Será mejor que te comportes, Sakuragi – advirtió Akagi tras darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. – Y ahora prepárate para lanzar esos tires libres. Contamos contigo – añadió para luego dejarlo a solas.

Akagi fue a formarse en los laterales junto al resto de sus propios compañeros, y al verlo partir, Sakuragi no pudo evitar recordar que este sería el partido definitivo para todos los alumnos de tercer grado.

\- _"No los defraudaré"_ – se dijo a sí mismo.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Sakuragi logró encestar una de los dos tiros libres, con lo que a tan solo 11 minutos con 8 segundos de finalizar el primer tiempo el marcador quedó en 5 puntos para Shohoku contra 13 tantos para Ryonan.

Durante el transcurso de los primeros minutos del partido, Himura había tenido cierta ventaja inicial al estar marcado por Uekusa de Ryonan, pues la diferencia de estatura entre ambos (a su favor) le permitía un mayor margen de movimientos y maniobrabilidad. No solo era más rápido a la hora de alcanzar una posición determinada en la cancha, sino que también era más ágil en el dribleo y más diestro en el juego de manos, por lo que lograba robarle el balón con facilidad cada vez que se daba la oportunidad.

Sin embargo, pese a esa ventaja, le estaba resultando casi imposible encontrar aberturas en la defensa de Ryonan. Podía hacerse con el balón, sí, pero lo que no podía hacer era llevarlo hasta la canasta. La imponente presencia de Uozumi bajo el aro era lo suficientemente disuasoria como para mantenerle alejado y rechazar así ese riesgo.

\- _"Demonios, no estoy seguro de que el capitán Akagi aún esté devuelta por completo"_ – pensaba Himura mientras boteaba el balón y analizaba la cancha en busca de una posible jugada.

Uekusa hacía el mejor intento por marcarlo y ralentizar así su marcha, y Himura lo tenía bien en cuenta a la hora de moverse, pues nunca cometería la imprudencia de menospreciar a un oponente.

Vio a Rukawa por el rabillo del ojo corriendo tan rápido como le era posible por el carril derecho. Y tras él, muy de cerca, vio también a Sendoh.

\- _"Sendoh… Sendoh…"_ – al pensar en él, contuvo momentáneamente la respiración. Verlo tan de cerca, tan concentrado, tan entregado al juego era todo un lujo y un deleite.

Y si a eso se le sumaba la visión de su cuerpo levemente cubierto en sudor…

\- _"Oh no, por la derecha"_ – a tiempo logró divisar la mano de Uekusa en busca del balón.

Se había distraído más de lo necesario en observar la carrera entre Rukawa y Sendoh (con especial énfasis en éste último), pero a tiempo logró salvar el balón del robo. Giró sobre su pie derecho y comenzó a correr hacia el tablero de Ryonan directo por el centro.

\- ¡Aquí, aquí! – señaló Sakuragi, pidiendo el balón a gritos.

Himura lo reconoció al instante y estuvo tentado de darle el pase, pero desistió al ver la figura de Fukuda demasiado cerca de Sakuragi.

\- _"Muy arriesgado"_ – se dijo, buscando otra alternativa para penetrar en la zona.

Uekusa lo estaba alcanzando.

\- _"Mitsui, será a Mitsui"_ – decidió.

Lo buscó con la mirada, lo encontró en el carril izquierdo muy cerca del tablero con Koshino siguiendo sus pasos.

\- ¡Mitsui! – alertó con un grito.

El triplista de Shohoku se puso alerta y logró hacerse a un lado listo para recibir el balón. Sin esperar más tiempo, Himura le lanzó un pase alto por sobre Uekusa, y nada más soltar el balón sintió un extraño calambre en el bajo vientre, como un fuerte tirón que le tensó toda la zona.

\- Mierda… - murmuró al aterrizar la duela, doblándose levemente.

Se llevó la mano derecha a la zona y un segundo retorcijón lo acometió.

\- _"Oh, no… ahora no"_ – se lamentó, reconociendo los síntomas de lo que podría ser un cólico intestinal, preguntándose además qué podría haberle caído mal al estómago, si ese era el caso.

Para cuando volvió a erigirse y concentrarse en el juego (solo cinco segundos después), se encontró con que el balón venía de vuelta a él. Mitsui no había conseguido encestar pues la defensa de Koshino había sido demasiado persistente.

Consiguió el balón a duras penas en el último instante.

\- _"Mierda, eso estuvo cerca"_ – aseguró el balón firmemente entre sus manos y comenzó a botearlo una vez más.

Inconscientemente y producto de los cólicos, su cuerpo estaba más tenso de lo esperado. Comprobó que la situación del juego no había cambiado: la defensa de Ryonan era casi impenetrable.

 _\- "Maldición, tendré que arriesgarme y forzar mi avance hasta la canasta"_ – pensó mientras oteaba nuevamente el escenario en busca de una nueva y repentina oportunidad.

No entroncó nada.

Lo único levemente diferente de hace un par de minutos atrás, si acaso, era la actitud del capitán Takenori Akagi. Ya no se le veía tan pasivo y distante como antes de que Kogure pidiera el tiempo fuera. Por el contrario, lo notó más atento, más firme en su lucha contra Uozumi por buscar una mejor posición debajo del tablero.

Lo comprendió de inmediato.

Akagi necesitaba validar su vuelta a la realidad por medio de la confianza de sus compañeros. Y ésta bien podría ser una oportunidad para aquello.

\- _"Bien, dejaré esto en manos del capitán"_ – se decidió nuevamente Himura, boteando frenéticamente el balón entre sus piernas para despistar a Uekusa.

Y de pronto saltó levemente y lanzó un pase alto hacia Akagi.

El balón describió un arco no muy alto, pero si firme y recto por sobre la media cancha hasta que finalmente el balón llegó a las manos de Akagi.

\- ¡Usted puede capitán! – gritó Himura al aterrizar en la duela.

Nada más gritar un tercer tirón en el bajo vientre le hizo doblarse ligeramente, aunque no lo suficiente como para perderse la espectacular visión del capitán Akagi encestando, por fin, con una clavada.

 _WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Los vítores del público no se hicieron esperar, como tampoco los gritos y celebraciones de los integrantes del equipo de Shohoku aun cuando Akagi permanecía colgado en el aro, meciéndose con el vaivén del tablero.

\- ¡Muy bien hecho, capitán! – celebró Miyagi, el primero en ponerse de pie desde la banca, siendo secundado por el resto de los jugadores de reserva además de Ayako.

\- ¡Siga así, capitán! – gritó la mánager del equipo.

Cuando Akagi por fin se descolgó del aro, corrió a reunirse con el resto de sus compañeros, bastante más sereno que hace unos momentos. Por fin había superado su prueba y estaba volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

\- ¡Arriba esa defensa, hay que ponerla a trabajar! – arengó el capitán Akagi mientras chocaba ambas palmas.

Al instante todos obedecieron a la orden y con un ánimo renovado fueron a tomar posición defensiva.

\- ¡Claro, capitán! – asintió Himura, corriendo a marcar a Uekusa.

\- ¡Desde luego! – asintió Mitsui.

\- Sí – murmuró quedamente Rukawa, sin despegar la vista de Sendoh.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Confía en mí, Gori! – gritó Sakuragi, mucho más entusiasta que el resto de sus compañeros mientras se posicionaba en el centro de la media cancha de Shohoku.

El capitán Jun Uozumi inició la posesión de Ryonan de inmediato, dribleando el balón por el centro de la cancha con absoluta calma, prácticamente caminando, como si quisiera desafiar a Shohoku con esa actitud tan altiva.

Himura miró por el rabillo del ojo hacia donde se debía estar Akagi y se lo encontró firmemente posicionado debajo del tablero, defendiendo a morir, esperando la llegada de Uozumi.

\- _"Ya está de vuelta, ahora podemos confiar plenamente el él"_ – pensó aliviado el novato peli castaño de Shohoku, suspirando levemente.

 _Grrrrrrrrr_

Un nuevo y más fuerte retorcijón.

Himura tuvo que contener la respiración a la espera de un remezón que por fortuna no llegó, por lo que dejó el percance de lado y comenzó a moverse por la cancha.

Uozumi había hecho su jugada y a medio camino en dirección al tablero de Shohoku decidió lanzarle un pase a Akira Sendoh. Rukawa estaba ahí, siguiéndolo de cerca, marcándolo tan fehacientemente como llevara haciendo desde el inicio del partido, pero aun así el jugador estrella de Shohoku consiguió abrirse camino para correr por el carril izquierdo con la clara intención de, o bien encestar él mismo o hacer una jugada combinada con Fukuda.

\- _"¡No lo dejaré!"_ – se dijo, corriendo a redoblar la presión defensiva sobre Sendoh junto a Rukawa.

Uekusa intentó seguirle el paso, pero no consiguió alcanzarlo. Himura se cuadró junto a Rukawa y ambos, al mismo tiempo, establecieron una defensa conjunta en el lateral izquierdo de la cancha mientras el resto de los jugadores pugnada por una mejor posición en sus respectivos espacios.

\- No pasarás – dijo entonces Himura, extendiendo ambos brazos y bajando su centro de gravedad, cerrando cualquier brecha entre él y Rukawa (que también adoptó la posición defensiva adecuada).

Sendoh se detuvo en seco ante aquella barrera conformada por el par de novatos de Shohoku. Boteó el balón un par de veces, analizando la situación, y entonces les sonrió a ambos por igual.

\- Vaya, niños… ¿me lo pondrán así de difícil? – les preguntó, ligeramente divertido.

Rukawa permaneció tan estoico como siempre, sin inmutarse siquiera con las palabras de Sendoh. Himura, sin embargo, se rebulló apenas un poco, entre incómodo por un nuevo acceso de cólico y cohibido por la sonrisa cautivadora de Sendoh.

Era esa la primera vez en lo que iba de partido que tenía que enfrentarse a él y, nada más escuchar su voz así de provocadora, le dio un vuelco el corazón.

\- _"Mierda, no ahora… no ahora"_ – se dijo un tanto angustiado, implorando a Dios que los cólicos no continuaran en un momento tan importante como aquél – _"Vamos, ¡cálmate, no te pongas nervioso!"_

Inconscientemente Himura retrajo un poco ambos brazos producto del nuevo retorcijón, y Sendoh, muy atento a todo, aprovechó esa leve apertura en la defensa para dar un ligero salto y lanzar el balón hacia el centro de la cancha. Teniendo a dos jugadores rivales marcándolo tan de cerca implicada que la defensa de Shohoku quedaba en manos de solo tres jugadores.

Himura no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, por lo que no saltó para intentar bloquear el balón que pasó por sobre él. Y Rukawa, que sí alcanzó a reaccionar una fracción de segundo después, no pudo impedirlo ya que se suponía que Himura debía asegurar esa zona y no él.

\- Maldición – murmuró un frustrado Rukawa, lamentando que Sendoh se saliera con la suya.

Ese traspié cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre el jugador número doce de Shohoku, que reconociendo su error, se revolvió rápidamente hacia el destino del balón para seguir el desenlace de aquella jugada.

Fukuda consiguió el pase sin problemas, sobreponiéndose a la débil defensa de Sakuragi. Se volteó hacia el tablero e inició una rápida carrera hasta toparse con la imponente presencia de Akagi, aguardando su llegada, custodiando el tablero. Desde atrás, Uozumi pugnaba por desestabilizar a Akagi, moverlo de su posición para darle espacio a Fukuda a encestar; pero no lo conseguía.

El renovado ímpetu del capitán de Shohoku estaba funcionando, y Fukuda se decidió a intentar un tiro sencillo pese a su presencia, pues por el rabillo del ojo detectó que Sakuragi se acercaba a él desde atrás para robarle el balón, confiando así mismo en que Akagi aun continuara debilitado. Además, quedaban solo 3 segundos de los 30 reglamentarios para la posesión de Ryonan.

\- ¡No lo lograrás! – rugió fuertemente Akagi, saltando al mismo tiempo que Uozumi en cuanto Fukuda soltó el balón.

Fue un bloqueo perfecto, enérgico, inapelable. La famosa técnica del matamoscas mandó a volar el balón lejos de los límites de la cancha en el instante justo en que el contador del cronómetro llegaba a cero.

 _¡WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

En esta ocasión el clamor del público fue aún más intenso que cuando Akagi encestara la clavada hace unos segundos atrás, siendo aquello una prueba irrefutable de que el gran centro y líder de Shohoku estaba de vuelta por completo

El pequeño lapsus en su desempeño había acabado.

\- ¡Gorila! ¡Bien hecho, gorila! – exclamó Sakuragi, muy contento de que se hayan frustrado las intenciones de Fukuda. - ¡Le diste su merecido a ese engreído cabeza de piña! ¡Nyahahaha! – rio estruendosamente.

\- Cállate, no seas escandaloso – le ordenó severamente Akagi, aunque sin enfadarse.

Por otro lado, Himura volvió a voltearse hacia donde se suponía debía estar Sendoh. Rukawa continuaba a su lado, con el ceño fruncido contemplando la escena entre Akagi y Sakuragi.

\- Eso estuvo cerca – dijo Sendoh al encontrarse con los ojos calipso de Himura.

El novato asintió en silencio y torció el gesto con incomodidad. El estómago estaba doliéndole aún más que antes y sintió que le costaría cada vez más enmascarar aquél malestar. Pero aun así, esbozó un amago de sonrisa a Sendoh.

\- La próxima vez te detendremos – le dijo desafiantemente.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Rukawa se volteó también hacia Sendoh y lo miró intensamente, como secundando lo dicho por su compañero.

\- Vaya, será mejor que tenga cuidado – comentó Sendoh, mirando hacia arriba con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro.

 _Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Piiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Tiempo fuera pedido por el equipo de Ryonan! – anunció de pronto el árbitro, causando una gran sorpresa entre los jugadores de ambos equipos.

Sin esperar, Sendoh dio media vuelta y fue rápidamente hacia la banca de Ryonan junto al resto de sus compañeros. Los jugadores de Shohoku comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, y antes de partir él también junto a Rukawa, Himura dijo unas palabras a su compañero.

\- Lo siento, fue mi culpa.

Rukawa lo miró con el ceño fruncido, sin entender bien a qué se refería.

\- Lo del pase de Sendoh… debí haberlo bloqueado – se explicó Himura.

\- Ah… descuida – dijo entonces Rukawa, encogiéndose de hombros para luego partir rápido hacia la banca, dejándolo atrás.

Himura se quedó viendo el perfil de su amigo alejarse, y antes de partir él mismo se llevó la mano derecha al vientre.

\- _"Rayos… duele. ¿Qué me habrá hecho mal?"_ – se preguntó preocupado.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Ayako recibió solícitamente a cada uno de los cinco titulares mientras llegaban a la banca para aprovechar esos 60 segundos de tiempo fuera para intentar recuperar el aliento e hidratarse al máximo posible. Como buena mánager que era, había asignado un jugador de reserva para cada titular con el fin de que los atendieran lo mejor posible en cuales quiera que fueran sus necesidades, ya sea brindar una toalla para secar el sudor, acomodar alguna venda o incluso un masaje en la espalda.

\- Buen trabajo, chicos… Ahora hay tan solo seis puntos de diferencia - felicitó la mánager cuando 4 de los cinco titulares se encontraban ya en la banca. – Ese último bloqueo estuvo fenomenal, capitán – añadió dirigiéndose a Akagi, quien asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía a grandes sorbos.

Ayako se volteó entonces hacia la cancha, siguiendo con la vista la lenta trayectoria de regreso del rezagado Himura.

\- _"Ahora que el capitán parece haber regresado a la normalidad, debemos enfocarnos en alcanzar a Ryonan y conseguir la victoria. De otro modo…"_ – pensó Ayako mientras aguardaba la llegada de Himura.

El novato tenía un andar que a ella le pareció extraño, haciendo que se le encendieran las alarmas de sospecha por una posible lesión.

\- Tardaste un poco – dijo en cuando Himura por fin llegó, pasando muy lentamente junto a ella.

\- Ah, si… es que… estaba viendo el marcador… y me dio mucha sed – respondió Himura sin mucho convencimiento, esbozando una extraña sonrisa.

\- Ya veo – asintió Ayako, detectando la incoherencia del novato. - ¡Kuwata, tráele una botella de Pocari a Himura! – ordenó en voz alta.

Himura tomó asiento lentamente en la banca junto a Rukawa, como siempre, y algo en su modo de sentarse hizo que Ayako se preocupara aún más. Se acercó a él y aprovechó que el resto de los jugadores conversaba entre ellos para hacerle una pregunta.

\- ¿Te has lesionado? –preguntó en un tono bajo para que solo él pudiera escucharlo. No quería encender la alarma en el equipo, pues suficiente era con la sombra de la lesión de Akagi.

Sin embargo, Rukawa alcanzó a escucharla, y dejando su botella de lado miró a Himura con la ceja arqueada. Himura, a su vez, miró a Ayako con cara de circunstancias.

\- ¿Por… por qué lo dices? – preguntó Himura.

Ayako resopló. No había tiempo para perder en rodeos.

\- Caminas extraño… - comenzó a explicarse la mánager, teniendo que hacer una pausa pues Kuwata acababa de llegar con una botella de Pocari para Himura. - Y me pregunto si acaso te golpeaste o algo así – añadió.

Himura entreabrió la boca mientras buscaba alguna razón que no implicara mencionar que le estaba doliendo el estómago, pues quería evitar ese tipo de vergüenzas.

\- Ayako, no es nada. Créeme. Solo tengo sed… - respondió Himura, reiterando las mismas palabras anteriores.

La chica asintió en silencio, sin creerse de todo la excusa. Rukawa, sin embargo, se permitió lanzar un comentario entre dientes antes de continuar bebiendo de su botella de Pocari.

\- Siempre caminas raro.

\- ¡¿Ah?! – exclamó Himura, muy sorprendido por la broma de Rukawa.

\- Jajaja, tienes razón – rio Ayako. – Tiene la costumbre de caminar cargado hacia la izquierda – añadió risueña, divertidísima.

\- ¡Ayako! – exclamó ahora Himura, aunque con mesura.

\- Tranquilo, guapo, tranquilo. Solo bromeamos… - lo tranquilizó ella. – Aunque a decir verdad, esta debe ser la primera vez que Rukawa dice algo parecido a una broma.

\- Meh… - el pelinegro se encogió de hombros, restándole así importancia al asunto.

\- Anda, bebe tu agua que el tiempo fuera acabará pronto – conminó Ayako al tiempo que se ponía de pie y dejaba al par de novatos a solas.

En el fondo Ayako sintió cierto alivio al comprobar que el extraño caminar de Himura no se debía alguna lesión que pudiera haber sufrido durante los primeros minutos de partido, aunque aun así no dejó de pensar en el asunto, tan convencida como estaba de que algo le sucedía.

\- _"¿Tendrá que ver acaso con Akira Sendoh?"_ – se preguntó, mirando discretamente hacia la banca de Ryonan. – _"Puede ser, ya que el comportamiento extraño de Himura comenzó luego de que hiciera una doble marca a Sendoh junto a Rukawa. Y si a eso le sumamos aquel extraño encuentro en la cafetería… Je, esos dos son más que amigos. Lo sé"_ – con esa conclusión en mente, sonrió alegremente.

Un hecho así era siempre motivo de alegría, aun cuando fuera en situaciones tan poco comunes como entre dos chicos.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

En cuanto los cinco jugadores titulares del equipo de Ryonan llegaron a la banca, el entrenador Moichi Taoka fue directo al grano, sin perder el tiempo.

\- Muchachos, ha llegado el momento de la verdad – les dijo mientras los muchachos tomaban asiento y comenzaban a secarse el sudor con las toallas blancas dispuestas para esos fines. – Tal parece que Akagi se ha recuperado, por lo que nos será más complicado continuar atacando por ese flanco – añadió.

Al escuchar el nombre de Akagi Uozumi dejo la toalla de lado y frunció el entrecejo, claramente molesto. Sendoh, sentado a su derecha, lo notó y no pudo evitar encontrar fascinante la rivalidad entre su capitán y el capitán de Shohoku.

\- Fukuda – dijo Taoka, parándose ahora frente a él. El aludido levantó la mirada sorprendido de que lo estuvieran interpelando. - ¿Qué te pareció el bloqueo de Akagi? – le preguntó en relación a la última jugada, razón de la cual había decidido pedir el tiempo fuera.

Fukuda no supo cómo responder y se quedó tan solo mirándolo fijamente, y Sendoh, que estaba sentado a su izquierda, comprendió de inmediato el significado de aquél silencio.

\- _"El orgullo de Kicchou fue lastimado con aquél bloqueo, estoy seguro de eso"_ – concluyó Sendoh en silencio, tan familiarizado como estaba a los estados de ánimos de su compañero y amigo. – _"Y la única forma posible para recuperarse será encestando más canastas, aunque…"_ – el último pensamiento lo dejó a medias, pues tenía la intuición que el entrenador había llegado a la misma conclusión.

\- Escúchame bien, Fukuda: los bloqueos que Akagi realiza debajo de la canasta son de muy alto nivel y pese a que has progresado notoriamente este último tiempo, aún es muy pronto para que te enfrentes directamente a él – continuó hablando Moichi Taoka, haciendo un análisis severo y preciso de la situación.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Fukuda bajó de inmediato la vista al piso y Sendoh reconoció en aquél acto el abatimiento que con frecuencia se cernía sobre su amigo ante situaciones difíciles en que se enfrentaba a la cruda realidad de que había otros jugadores mucho más fuertes que él.

Aunque pocos lo supieran, Sendoh entre ellos, Kicchou Fukuda era de los jugadores más competitivos y ambiciosos de Kanagawa. Si bien no era muy expresivo y mucho menos comunicativo, Fukuda tenía por costumbre el desvelarse para entrenar de manera extra curricular en un circuito poco frecuente en Japón (acaso extremadamente raro): el basquetbol callejero. Pasaba horas enteras practicando un estilo de juego poco ortodoxo junto a un grupo de amigos más bien informales.

Además, Sendoh conocía de primera mano la gran ambición de su amigo: superarlo en el basquetbol y coronarse él como el mejor jugador de Japón (eso tomando en cuenta que Fukuda lo consideraba el mejor jugador de todos).

- _"Rayos, Kicchou, no te desanimes. El entrenador está siendo honesto, y estoy seguro que ya planeó algo para revertir esa situación"_ – pensó Sendoh en cuanto vio a Fukuda desviar la mirada al piso.

\- Uozumi – Taoka se dirigió ahora al capitán.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió Uozumi.

\- Por favor vigila Akagi y mantelo a raya. Ahora que parece haber despertado, su influencia en el ánimo de Shohoku se acrecentará. Quiero además que ayudes a Fukuda y mantengas a Akagi alejado del tablero – solicitó Taoka.

\- Sí, lo haré – asintió Uozumi.

Y al escuchar la parte en que solicitaron ayuda para él, Fukuda volvió a levantar la vista.

\- Sendoh – Taoka se dirigió ahora al as del equipo.

\- Profesor – replicó Sendoh, irguiéndose por completo.

\- Por favor ayuda a concretar las jugadas a través de Fukuda. Mientras Shohoku continúe marcando como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, Fukuda será el que se encargará de encestar. Sakuragi no debería ser un gran problema para él – solicitó por último el entrenador Taoka, dirigiéndose al mismo tiempo a todos los jugadores de Ryonan.

Al saberse responsable de toda esa carga, Fukuda cerró los ojos y agradeció el gesto de confianza en él. Apretó ambos puños sobre sus muslos con una gran fuerza, intentando contener así el repentino júbilo que aquél reconocimiento le había entregado.

\- No te vayas a resignar solo porque te bloquearon esa jugada, Fukuda. Confiamos en ti para conseguir la mayor cantidad posible de puntos – añadió Taoka, volviendo a enfocarse en él.

\- Está bien - murmuró como respuesta Fukuda.

\- Muy bien muchachos, aún quedan unos cuantos segundos de descanso. Aprovéchenlos – dicho eso, Taoka se hizo a un lado y fue a tomar asiento a uno de los extremos de la banca.

Sendoh aprovechó la instancia para dirigirse a Fukuda.

\- Confiamos en ti, Kicchou – le dijo en voz baja al tiempo que le palmeaba suavemente la espalda.

Fukuda asintió en silencio y lo miró de reojo.

\- Y nosotros en ti, Hoshi… no lo vayas a olvidar.

Sendoh asintió y ambos quedaron en silencio por un par de segundos. Y así, en silencio, fueron conscientes por primera vez del intenso clamor dividido que emergía desde el público. Se escuchaban gritos y canticos para ambos equipos por partes iguales, más Fukuda reparó por primera vez en cierto sector de las gradas, al norte de ésta.

\- Ellas están más animadas que nunca – comentó Fukuda señalando discretamente al sector norte de las gradas, donde los asientos eran de color celeste.

Sendoh levantó la vista hacia donde señalaba Fukuda y se topó con el reconocido grupo de animadoras oficiales de Ryonan, con Kazumi Hamasaki al frente de ellas. El grupo de chicas, apropiadamente vestidas para la ocasión, cantaba fuertemente la melodía acostumbrada para animarlos, clamando por cada uno de los jugadores del equipo.

\- Sí, supongo que sí – concedió Sendoh.

\- ¿Has hablado con ella? – preguntó discretamente Fukuda en un tono que solo ellos dos pudieran escuchar.

Sendoh se quedó mirándolo contemplativamente con una sonrisa torcida en el rostro. Más de un año siendo amigos y nunca dejaba de sorprenderse de lo increíblemente directo que podía llegar a ser Fukuda.

\- Aún no – respondió lacónicamente Sendoh. – Cuando acabe todo esto lo haré – añadió.

Tras esas últimas palabras, Sendoh miró discretamente hacia donde se encontraba Shohoku. Tras encontrarse con la figura de Himura en uno de los extremos de la banca se sonrió a sí mismo.

\- _"Al terminar esto hablaré con Kazumi… hablaré con ella"_ – se dijo a si miso con un convencimiento férreo.

Apenas dos segundos duró ese recorrido visual que culminó en Himura. Nadie lo notó, pues fue de lo más discreto. Nadie a excepción de Kicchou Fukuda.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Los sesenta segundos de tiempo fuera se acabaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y mientras ambos equipos se dirigían de vuelta a la cancha, un optimista Hanamichi Sakuragi iba pensando en lo que esperaría en los minutos restantes del primer tiempo.

- _"Ese imbécil de Fukuda no podrá contra mí. Marcarlo es facilísimo, no debería ni preocuparme por él"_ – aun decepcionado por tener que marcarlo, le dedicó una mirada cargada de desprecio en cuanto ambos se cruzaron en la cancha listos para retomar el partido.

Y sin más dilación el partido se reanudó con una rápida y agresiva ofensiva de Ryonan, con Uozumi dribleando el balón los primeros pasos antes de lanzárselo a Sendoh para que este se encargara de conducirlo diestramente pese a la estrecha marca de Rukawa.

Por otro lado, cerca del tablero de Shohoku, tanto Fukuda como Sakuragi luchaban por establecer la mejor posición en la zona.

\- Muévete de aquí, cabeza de piña – exigió Sakuragi.

Fukuda, sin embargo, lo ignoró y continuó moviéndose a derecha e izquierda con el fin de quitárselo de encima y quedar libre para recibir el inminente pase que no tardó en llegar a sus manos.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Sakuragi con impotencia el ver que Fukuda había conseguido librarse de él para conseguir el balón.

Nuevamente ambos cuerpos volvieron a colisionar el uno contra el otro cuando Fukuda intentó penetrar en la zona de tiro pese a la imponente presencia de Sakuragi.

\- ¡Te dije que no! – repitió Sakuragi, irritado, deteniéndose frente a Fukuda para bloquearle el paso libre hacia el tablero.

El pelirrojo miró de reojo hacia atrás esperando toparse con la presencia guardadora de Akagi, pero no lo encontró. El capitán de Shohoku estaba siendo retenido por la intensa defensa de Uozumi lejos de aquél lugar.

La última línea de defensa quedaría entonces en sus manos.

- _"¡Mierda!"_ – exclamó para sus adentros el pelirrojo. – _"Tengo que detenerlo a como dé lugar"_ – se dijo.

Fukuda se detuvo a un paso de él, quedando ambos frente a frente. Sakuragi estiró bien ambos brazos hacia los costados para abarcar la mayor superficie posible, flexionó las rodillas como tantas veces le habían enseñado a hacerlo y se puso en guardia.

\- Ni pienses que vas a pasar, te detendré – advirtió Sakuragi, creyendo que la intención de Fukuda era encestar con una clavada.

Él lo hubiera hecho así, pues todo lo que tenía en mente eran las clavadas.

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, Fukuda retrocedió dos pasos, dio un gran salto y lanzó un rápido y certero tiro hacia la canasta que atravesó la red de manera limpia.

Sakuragi no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar a los rápidos movimientos de Fukuda.

A solo 9 minutos con 50 segundos de finalizar el primer tiempo el marcador quedaba en 15 puntos para Ryonan contra 7 puntos para Shohoku.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Maldición! – masculló entre dientes Sakuragi, lamentándose por su error.

Fukuda escuchó sus palabras con claridad, y tras aterrizar en la duela se dirigió a él.

\- No vuelvas a decirme que no podré lograrlo, niñito – dijo Fukuda con gran severidad, y con un tono monocorde y apático que logró infligir aún más humillación al ego del pelirrojo.

Sakuragi se enardeció de inmediato, aunque se contuvo y no explotó como era de esperar en él.

- _"Maldito engreído, me las pagarás… te lo juro que me las pagarás"_ – se dijo Sakuragi tomando nota mental de aquello, rumiando su ira en silencio mientras Fukuda corría a tomar posición defensiva a la espera de que iniciara la posesión para Shohoku.

Los siguientes minutos de partido trajeron un nuevo nivel de juego aún más intenso que antes, con ambos equipos jugándose la opción de ir al Campeonato Nacional con todas sus fuerzas. Tanto la defensiva como la ofensiva de ambos equipos cayeron en un punto de equilibrio, y por cada canasta que Ryonan encestaba de mano de Fukuda, Shohoku la devolvía casi al instante gracias al cada vez más intenso aporte del capitán Akagi, las canastas de tres puntos de Mitsui o los tiros esporádicos de Himura (quien pese a su dolor de estómago se las apañaba para seguir adelante).

Sakuragi no había conseguido una oportunidad significativa ni para detener a Fukuda ni para encestar una canasta, lo que lo llevaba a sentirse más y más frustrado. Por otro lado, Rukawa aún no hacía una aparición significativa en lo que iba de partido y tan solo se concentraba en marcar a Sendoh y limitar así sus movimientos.

Cuando ya faltaban 5 minutos con 6 segundos para finalizar el primer tiempo el marcador iba en 19 puntos para Ryonan contra 12 puntos para Shohoku. La ventaja de Ryonan continuaba ahí, y Kicchou Fukuda era el gran artífice de aquello. El público así lo reconocía, pues los gritos y alabanzas por Fukuda no dejaban de incrementarse, al punto que ya muchos pensaban en él como la gran estrella del encuentro.

\- ¡No! ¡NO! ¡Háganlos callar! – exclamó un molesto Sakuragi al taparse fuertemente ambos oídos luego de que el público estallara en gritos de alabanza para Fukuda tras su última canasta.

De entre todo ese barullo, el pelirrojo identificó al grupo más escandaloso que no dejaba de gritar el nombre de Fukuda: un grupo de animadoras de Ryonan en el sector norte de las gradas.

\- ¡CON FUKUDA VAMOS A GANAR! ¡CON FUKUDA VAMOS A GANAR!

Los gritos de ese grupo de chicas lograron exasperarlo hasta niveles prácticamente inaguantables para él, por lo que terminó por dar rienda suelta a su ira de la mejor manera que sabía: gritando.

\- ¡YA CÁLLENSE, ESTÚPIDAS ESCANDALOSAS! ¡ME TIENEN HARTO! – les gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

El canto de las chicas se detuvo al instante, y cada una de ellas quedó con la boca abierta ante semejante ataque para luego comenzar a comentar algo entre ellas que no llegó a oírse en la cancha.

Sendoh, que iba pasando junto a Sakuragi cuando este estalló, se detuvo junto a su lado y se quedó mirándolo muy divertido.

\- No dejes que te afecten las animadoras – dijo a Sendoh, mirando hacia las gradas, cruzando su mirada con la de Kazumi y sus compañeras. – Ellas solo están animándonos, no seas cruel – agregó, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Sakuragi lo fulminó con la mirada, aún más furioso si cabe.

\- Hazlas callar, son unas escandalosas – dijo el pelirrojo, tapándose ambas orejas con las manos al tiempo que le daba la espalda a Sendoh.

Sendoh se permitió una discreta risa antes de partir a reunirse con sus compañeros y dejar al ofuscado Sakuragi a solas. Y en ese momento Himura se acercó al pelirrojo para calmarlo (como estaba acostumbrando a hacer).

\- Sakuragi-kun… - dijo Himura acercándose desde atrás.

Como el pelirrojo tenía ambas orejas tapadas, no lo escuchó.

\- ¡Sakuragi-kun! – repitió Himura elevando el tono y palmeándole la espalda para captar su atención.

Sakuragi se destapó las orejas y se volteó furioso hacia Himura, y nada más ver que se trataba de él se calmó un poco.

\- Neko… ¿qué sucede? - murmuró el pelirrojo.

\- Fukuda continuará presionando sobre ti… - comenzó a decir Himura, pero tuvo que callar de pronto porque Rukawa llegó a unírseles en aquella improvisada conversación.

\- Y tú eres el idiota que lo está marcando – interrumpió Rukawa.

\- ¿Qué estás insinuando, zorro apestoso? – preguntó Sakuragi, encarando al pelinegro.

\- Tu defensa es pésima, pareces un tonto – respondió Rukawa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?!

Como Sakuragi parecía que volvería a estallar, esta vez contra Rukawa, Himura se apresuró a interponerse entre ambos compañeros para evitar lo que bien podría ser una pelea.

\- Chicos no… no ahora – dijo Himura entre dientes. – _"Mierda… otro cólico"_ – se lamentó al tiempo que sentía un fuerte retorcijón en el vientre.

\- Eso es lo que él piensa de ti – agregó serenamente Rukawa, refiriéndose a Fukuda. – Él se está burlando de ti, y tú se lo estás permitiendo, estás actuando como un torpe.

Dicho así, de manera tan directa y sin tapujos, la realidad se hizo palpable para Sakuragi. Era cierto que Rukawa no era de su agrado, muy por el contrario; pero también era cierto que el pelinegro no era de los que mentía.

Si Rukawa se había acercado a él para llamarle la atención de ese modo era porque estaba en lo cierto al hacerlo. Era además su forma de llamarle la atención para hacerle despertar de una vez por toda, pues ante todo esa debilidad estaba perjudicando al equipo.

Dejando de lado a su interpolador, Sakuragi se giró levemente y buscó a Fukuda hasta encontrarlo cerca del centro de la cancha intercambiando unas palabras con Sendoh. Automáticamente apretó ambos puños frunciendo el entrecejo, y tan furioso como se sentía en ese momento, hizo el máximo esfuerzo posible por contenerse.

\- Miserable… es un maldito miserable – murmuró entre dientes. – _"Se atreve a burlarse de mí… se atreve a pasar sobre mí… Te juro que me las pagarás"_ – aquél insulto, acaso el peor que haya enfrentado hasta ahora, se lo iba a cobrar.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Cuando la cuenta regresiva en el marcador llegó a los 4 minutos, Ryonan llevaba anotados 21 puntos contra 14 por parte de Shohoku. Fukuda continuaba explotando la debilidad en la defensa de Sakuragi con una manera tan sorprendente que a Kaede Rukawa llegaba a resultarle irritante.

Sin que pudiera evitarlo, Hanamichi Sakuragi se estaba convirtiendo en el factor débil del Shohoku.

\- _"Maldición, y no puedo hacer nada aún"_ – se lamentó Rukawa luego de que Fukuda consiguiera encestar nuevamente. – _"Si corro a ayudar a ese pelirrojo idiota necesariamente tendría que dejar a Sendoh a solas"_ – al pensar en ello, miró de reojo a su impasible rival. – _"Imbécil_ " – lo fulminó con la mirada, tal y como llevara haciendo en todo el partido.

Lo cierto es que a Kaede Rukawa le estaba costando marcar a Akira Sendoh. Para hacerlo debía emplear más esfuerzo del que hubiera creído necesario en un principio, pero aun así había llegado al firme convencimiento de que guardar sus energías para el segundo tiempo era la estrategia más adecuada.

Y es que el partido de Kainan (que no pudo terminar por no tener la resistencia física necesaria para ello) había significado un enorme golpe para sus expectativas. Y conociendo de antemano las capacidades de Sendoh, supo desde aquel entonces que si empleaba su máximo potencial para superarlo desde un principio, correría un destino aun peor que ante el equipo campeón de Kanagawa.

\- _"En el segundo tiempo… en el segundo tiempo comenzaré a emplear toda mi capacidad para conseguir la victoria. Hasta entonces… depende de ese idiota que la diferencia de puntos no aumente aún más"_ – sin bajar la guardia en ningún momento mientras corría a lo largo y ancho de la cancha persiguiendo a Sendoh, Rukawa no dejaba de analizar la situación del juego.

La realidad es que nunca dejaba de pensar. Pese a ser el jugador más callado y, en apariencia, inexpresivo del equipo (acaso no de Kanagawa), lo cierto era que Rukawa se encontraba siempre analizando cada aspecto del juego. No se le escapaba detalle alguno de lo que sucedía en la cancha.

Y muy para su pesar, Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba ocupando sus pensamientos analíticos en ese momento.

\- _"No creo que pueda detenerlo directamente. Ni por los costados, ni de ninguna manera… Fukuda es más hábil que él en la ofensiva…. Do´aho, necesitará ayuda. No podemos permitirnos que sea nuestro punto débil en estos momentos."_ – concluyó resignado, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si sería capaz de interferir de algún modo sin comprometer su posición con Sendoh.

En un momento confuso en que el balón volvió a caer en manos de Fukuda y Sendoh le cortó el paso para dejarlo al margen del juego, Rukawa llegó a cruzar su mirada con la de mirada de ojos calipso de Himura.

Una breve fracción de segundo en que, en silencio, ambos se asintieron al mismo tiempo, tal vez pensando en lo mismo: Sakuragi necesitaría ayuda para detener a Fukuda.

- _"Hagámoslo"_ – pensó Rukawa, transmitiendo esa determinación a su compañero.

\- _"Hagámoslo"_ – pensó también Himura.

Sakuragi le cortó el paso a Fukuda y nuevamente ambos jugadores quedaron enfrentados cara a cara.

\- ¡ENCESTA, FUKUDA! ¡Sakuragi es débil en la defensa! – gritó el capitán Jun Uozumi a la vez que marcaba a Akagi para mantenerlo alejado del juego.

Y para sorpresa de todos en la cancha, Fukuda respondió a aquella orden con un potente grito.

\- ¡GANARÉ!

El rugido de Fukuda, cargado de determinación, estremeció a cada jugador del equipo de Shohoku (Rukawa incluido).

Himura aprovechó aquél momento para dejar atrás a Uekusa y correr rápidamente a marcar redoblar la defensa junto a Sakuragi, arriesgándose así a dejar abierto un nuevo frente. Y Sendoh, leyendo a la perfección los movimientos de Himura, se desmarcó de Rukawa y corrió a brindar a poyo a Fukuda.

\- No lo harás – dijo Sendoh a Himura al alcanzarlo e impedirle así marcar a Fukuda.

Sakuragi observó de reojo lo que sucedía entre Sendoh y Himura al tiempo que movía ambos brazos en un desesperado intento por bloquearle el campo de visión a la canasta a Fukuda.

Rukawa aprovechó ese momento para ir tras Fukuda y robarle el balón, consolidando así la estrategia tácita firmada con Himura de ayudar a Sakuragi en la defensa.

\- _"Cometiste un error, idiota"_ – pensó Rukawa en relación a Sendoh cuando estuvo a dos pasos de acercarse a Fukuda por la espalda para así robarle el balón.

Por un momento le pareció todo tan fácil, tan sencillo que esa idea le hizo caer en la cuenta de que, tal vez, era él quien había cometido el error. Sendoh no era así de torpe, ¿o sí? La respuesta le llegó un instante antes de poder estirar la mano para robar el balón cuando este pasó frente a sus narices siguiendo una trayectoria rápida en dirección a Sendoh.

Fukuda acababa de lanzar un pase por la espalda y Sendoh se hizo con él al instante tras deshacerse de Himura.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Fukuda! – felicitó Sendoh, asegurando el balón entre sus manos.

\- ¡Desgraciado! – exclamó Rukawa, apresurándose a ir tras Sendoh.

Himura, que no había podido seguir los pasos de Sendoh para impedir ese pase, se apresuró también a ir tras él. Maldijo a los cuatro vientos por su torpeza y se maldijo a si mismo por encontrarse más lento de lo habitual debido a su dolor de estómago, pero aun así fue tras Sendoh con todo lo que pudo.

El as de Ryonan corrió hacia la zona exterior de tiro, alejándose del tablero, y al llegar a determinada posición se detuvo en seco y volvió a girarse hacia éste.

\- Ni lo sueñes – le advirtió Rukawa apresurándose a marcarlo.

Himura llegó casi al mismo instante que el pelinegro, jadeando extrañamente, pero determinado.

\- Estaba esperando que vinieran – dijo Sendoh, y sin perder más el tiempo dio un gran salto y lanzó el balón con un arco extremadamente alto en dirección al centro de la zona de tiro.

Himura y Rukawa quedaron de una pieza al ver la jugada de Sendoh: desde un comienzo su atención había sido la de atraer la atención de ambos para dejar a Fukuda y Sakuragi aislados a solas.

El balón siguió su curso imperturbable rumbo al tablero y Fukuda saltó para conseguirlo a escasos centímetros de la canasta. Sakuragi, que en ningún momento se amilanó, saltó junto a Fukuda para intentar conseguir el balón. Ambos jóvenes chocaron en el aire, lado a lado, y finalmente fue Fukuda quien logró imponerse y conseguir llegar primero al atrapar el balón y depositarlo en la canasta con una estruendosa clavada.

El impacto del choque entre ambos dejó en una muy mala posición a Sakuragi, quien perdió su propio equilibrio y al aterrizar en la duela con el pie izquierdo, incapaz de asegurar el derecho, terminó cayendo de bruces hacia adelante, dándose fuertemente contra el poste del tablero.

Fue un golpe seco y estruendoso que opacó de inmediato la incipiente celebración por la reciente canasta de Fukuda.

\- Oh… - exclamó quedamente Rukawa.

\- ¡Sakuragi! – exclamó fuertemente Himura, más expresivo.

\- Eso fue… fuerte – murmuró Sendoh, igualmente sorprendido.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Al darse de bruces contra el poste del tablero, Hanamichi Sakuragi casi pudo sentir como toda la frente se la abría en dos. Un dolor intenso le recorrió toda la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la sangre comenzaba manar de la herida, cayendo primero en densos goterones para luego ir aumentando en intensidad, cubriendo gran parte de su rostro.

Lentamente comenzó a incorporarse hasta quedar apoyado boca abajo con manos y rodillas sobre la duela.

La sangre cayó de inmediato al piso, manchando la madera.

Fukuda se encontraba de pie bajo el tablero, observándolo en silencio.

\- _"Maldición… no de nuevo"_ – se lamentó Sakuragi, más dolido en su orgullo que en el físico.

Era esta la segunda caída de ese tipo que protagonizaba en este partido, y sin dudas esta era la más indignante.

\- ¡SAKURAGI! - gritó nuevamente Himura, corriendo hacia él.

\- ¡SAKURAGI! ¡SAKURAGI! – gritó también Akagi, acercándose rápidamente a él junto a Mitsui.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Himura al llegar junto a Sakuragi, arrodillándose junto a él. Al ver los goterones de sangre que se iban acumulando en la duela profirió una exclamación de sorpresa. – ¡Mierda, estás sangrando!

Akagi y Mitsui llegaron en ese instante. Sakuragi permanecía en la misma posición, sin moverse, lamentándose en silencio.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Akagi, dirigiéndose a Himura.

\- Está sangrando… se hizo daño – respondió el novato con un susurro cargado de preocupación.

Akagi asintió en silencio y Mitsui se volteó hacia a Fukuda y lo fulminó con la mirada.

\- Imbécil – masculló Mitsui, pero Fukuda simplemente lo ignoró. No le quitaba los ojos de encima a Sakuragi.

 _Piiiiiii Piiiiiii_

El árbitro pitó el silbato, deteniendo así el partido a la espera de ver qué sucedía con Sakuragi, intuyendo que se había hecho daño.

\- Vamos, Sakuragi…déjame ver tu herida – solicitó Himura.

El pelirrojo se estremeció con aquellas palabras y no llegó a responder. Himura dedujo, acertadamente, que estaba consternado.

\- No tienes de qué avergonzarte, pero debemos ver tu herida para asegurarnos que te encuentras bien… por favor – le imploró en un tono bajo.

Sakuragi volvió a estremecerse, apretando los dientes. Más que nada, se sentía humillado en grado sumo, y ahora todos eran testigos de su debilidad.

\- Anda, por favor… déjame ver – volvió a implorar Himura, posando suavemente su mano en la espalda del pelirrojo.

Y al sentir ese contacto, Sakuragi se estremeció aún más.

\- Mierda… - murmuró entre dientes, pero accediendo a la petición de Himura.

Y así, bajo la atenta mirada de Akagi, Himura, Mitsui y Rukawa (que acababa de llegar), Sakuragi se incorporó lentamente hasta quedar sentado en la duela, sin atreverse aun a levantar la vista.

Himura se acercó levemente a él y lo examinó rápidamente.

\- Tienes un corte en la frente… pero parece ser leve – dijo Himura. – Necesitará atención – añadió dirigiéndose al capitán Akagi.

Akagi asintió en silencio y Mitsui se volteó hacia la banca.

\- ¡Ayako, trae el botiquín! – solicitó Mitsui a viva voz.

El público comenzó a murmurar preocupado al tiempo que el árbitro se acercaba a los jugadores de Shohoku.

\- ¿Es grave? – preguntó el árbitro.

\- No, pero haremos un cambio de jugador – le informó Akagi.

\- Bien – asintió el árbitro, dándoles espacio.

Al escuchar acerca del cambio de jugador, Sakuragi apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, y Himura, aun arrodillado a su lado, lo notó.

\- Tranquilo, si dejas que Ayako te atienda apropiadamente podrás estar de vuelta para el segundo tiempo. No parece ser una herida grave – dijo Himura, tratando de consololarlo.

Sakuragi asintió en silencio, sin levantar aún la mirada. La sangre continuaba manando de su frente.

\- ¿Puedes ponerte de pie? – preguntó Himura. – Para que podamos ir a una zona más apartada donde Ayako pueda curarte – agregó.

Sakuragi volvió a asentir en silencio y tanto Akagi como Mitsui se acercaron a él para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Rechazó la ayuda de ambos con un fuerte manotón. Ya bastante humillación tenía que afrontar con la caída como para tener que aceptar que lo ayudasen a estarse de pie.

Le permitieron hacerlo a su modo.

\- Con calma, no te vayas a marear – dijo un preocupado Mitsui, haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio.

El pelirrojo se incorporó lentamente por su propia cuenta, y para cuando ya estuvo de pie Ayako había llegado en su ayuda, trayendo el botiquín con ella junto a un curioso séquito de acompañantes.

\- Mierda, Hanamichi… estás sangrando mucho – murmuró Miyagi, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- Hanamichi Sakuragi… - murmuró Ayako, extendiéndole una toalla blanca que el jugador utilizó para cubrirse la herida.

No se atrevía a mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos. Simplemente no podía.

Y así, en silencio, dejó que Ayako y Kogure lo condujeran a un sector más apartado tras la banca de Shohoku para que pudieran atenderlo con tranquilidad. El partido se reanudaría con Miyagi tomando su lugar.

\- _"Mierda… mierda. Esto es demasiado humillante…"_ – se lamentaba en silencio a cada paso que daba mientras presionaba fuertemente la toalla contra su frente.

A medio camino se cruzaron con un pequeño contingente de los jugadores de Ryonan, Fukuda entre ellos. No fue consciente de las miradas de lástima que tres de ellos le dedicaban, como tampoco fue consciente de la mirada altanera de Fukuda hacia él.

\- Hanamichi Sakuragi – dijo Fukuda con voz potente.

El aludido se detuvo al instante, y también lo hicieron Ayako y Kogure. Sakuragi levantó la vista y, por primera vez desde el incidente, se atrevió a levantar la vista.

\- ¿Te quedó claro? Yo fui quien ganó, Sakuragi – dijo entonces Fukuda, arrastrando las sílabas con gran desprecio.

Se hizo un tenso silencio mientras todos digerían las palabras de Fukuda. Kogure frunció el ceño preguntándose qué rayos pasaba con Fukuda, mientras que Sakuragi tan solo se quedó mirándolo en silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, pero acumulando un gran rencor hacia él.

Quien sí reaccionó fue Ayako.

\- ¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo? – preguntó Ayako, dirigiéndose a Fukuda.

El aludido la miró enarcando una ceja y la reconoció de inmediato: era la chica a quien Sendoh tanto gustaba mirar (o eso creía él, porque no le quedaba del todo claro). Pero debía ser ella, ya que era la única mujer en el equipo de Shohoku. Reconoció lo guapa que era y reconoció, así mismo, que Sendoh tenía un buen gusto en mujeres.

Y como fuera que Fukuda no respondía y parecía escanearla con la vista, Ayako se molestó aún más con él.

\- Eres un idiota engreído – remató aireada. – Anda, Hanamichi Sakuragi, larguémonos de aquí.

Sakuragi se dejó llevar por Ayako, alejándose del pequeño grupo de Ryonan que estaba conformado por Fukuda, Koshino, Sendoh y Uekusa.

\- No seas así, Kicchou… - dijo Sendoh a Fukuda entre dientes. – Está lastimado, no hay necesidad de ser tan cruel – añadió.

\- No es eso, Hoshi… - replicó tranquilamente Fukuda, siguiendo con la vista la esbelta y bien contorneada figura de Ayako. – Pero ese pelirrojo idiota me tenía realmente harto con su bravuconería – añadió.

\- Lo sé, puedo imaginarlo. Pero aun así… – asintió Sendoh.

\- Además… tienes bien buen gusto – comentó por lo bajo Fukuda de manera tal que solo Sendoh pudiera oírlo, cambiando así de tema.

Sendoh enarcó una ceja, confuso.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- De aquella chica, es muy guapa. Ahora entiendo porque se te pasó el encaprichamiento con Kazumi… - respondió Fukuda. -Esa morena es otra cosa – añadió con un amago de sonrisa en el rostro.

En un principio Sendoh no llegó a entender de qué hablaba Fukuda, y para cuando lo hizo, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de diversión

\- _"Rayos… ¿con que crees que la otra persona que me gusta se trata de esa chica?"_ – se preguntó Sendoh sin dejar de sonreír.

 **xXx**

 **HISASHI**

El partido no se reanudó hasta que Sakuragi fue llevado lo suficientemente lejos de la cancha.

\- Ya casi termina el primer tiempo, por lo que hay que hacer hasta lo imposible para obtener ventaja antes de que suceda – el capitán Akagi comenzó a hablar rápidamente antes de que sonara el silbato que indicaría el reanude del partido. – Miyagi, tu encárgate de marcar a Koshino – ordenó dirigiéndose a quien ocuparía el lugar de Sakuragi.

\- Entendido, capitán – asintió Miyagi.

\- Mitsui, tú hazte cargo de Fukuda – ordenó entonces Akagi, delegando en Mitsui la labor de detener a quien era, de momento, el gran anotador del equipo de Ryonan.

\- Sí, confía en mí – aceptó Mitsui de inmediato, sin siquiera dudarlo. – Ese sujeto no es la gran cosa – añadió.

\- No te vayas a confiar – advirtió Akagi. En este momento estamos doce puntos abajo en el marcador y tenemos apenas poco más de 2 minutos para intentar salvar la situación.

\- Lo sé, Akagi… por eso les pediré que por favor me envíen la mayor cantidad de pases posible – solicitó ahora Mitsui, dirigiéndose a todos sus compañeros. – Yo no permitiré que la diferencia se haga mayor, no señor.

\- Así se habla, viejo – secundó Miyagi, quien era el más entusiasta de todos, aquél que más energía tenía además por haber estado en la banca. – Trataré de mandarte la mayor cantidad de pases posibles. Hay que llevarle el pase al Campeonato Nacional al profesor Anzai, es una promesa – añadió.

\- ¡Claro! – asintieron todos al unísono.

Y cuando por fin el árbitro tocó el silbato y puso el balón en juego para el equipo de Shohoku, la ofensiva de los rojos no se hizo esperar. Cada integrante de Shohoku experimentaba un cierto sentimiento de recelo y necesidad de revancha luego del accidente de Sakuragi, que si bien no había sido una falta, si era considerado como un agravio personal para cada uno de ellos (Rukawa incluido, en cierto modo).

De entre ellos, Mitsui era quien más furioso estaba, aunque lograba contenerse a la perfección. Su venganza sería a través de sus jugadas.

\- _"Ese Fukuda es un cretino. Qué bien que me toque marcarlo, porque no pienso dejárselas tan fácil"_ – pensaba Mitsui mientras corría hacia el tablero de Ryonan marcado muy de cerca por Fukuda. – _"Si tan solo encestara 4 canastas de tres puntos podríamos alcanzarlos. Es mi turno de tomar el liderazgo en la ofensiva"_

Estando emparejado ahora con Fukuda, pudo comprobar de primera mano que el sujeto tenía una excelente condición física pues su velocidad era increíble. No tuvo claro que pudiera superarlo en esas lindes, pero si estaba convencido de que en cuanto a técnica él tendría las de ganar.

Himura, que había estado conduciendo el balón hacia el centro de la cancha, optó por lanzar un pase rápido a Miyagi, quien sin perder el tiempo corrió directo hacia tablero de Ryonan. Era mucho más rápido que Koshino, por lo que pronto lo dejó bien atrás.

Al penetrar en la zona de tiro, Miyagi se encontró con el camino prácticamente libre. El único obstáculo era Uozumi debajo del tablero, pero Akagi ya se estaba encargando de él al arrinconarlo contra el límite de la cancha, reduciendo así su campo de acción.

\- ¡Encesta, Miyagi! – ordenó Akagi.

El jugador de segundo año sonrió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por supuesto que tenía pensado que Shohoku encestara otra canasta, pero no sería él quien lo hiciera: sería Mitsui.

\- _"Esta es nuestra oportunidad de acercarnos a ellos"_ – pensó Miyagi, sonriendo de costado a la vez que saltaba hacia el tablero, simulando la intención de lanzar un tiro.

\- ¡No te creas que encestarás! – rugió un envalentonado Uozumi.

El capitán de Ryonan cayó en la finta y, pese a su desventajosa posición con Akagi por delante, saltó para bloquear el tiro. Sin embargo, se encontró con que el balón no llegaba al lugar, sino que había salido disparado hacia un costado, recto hacia el carril izquierdo donde ya lo estaba esperando Mitsui.

\- ¡Bien hecho, Miyagi! – felicitó Mitsui, que había seguido aquella jugada a la espera de su oportunidad.

Previendo ese pase, Mitsui había aprovechado la perplejidad de Fukuda (que tras el grito de Uozumi se había girado hacia él para contemplar lo que pensó sería un espectacular bloqueo) para conseguir el balón.

\- Esta es por el cabeza hueca de Sakuragi – murmuró Mitsui mientras se ponía en posición de tiro tras la línea, flexionando sus rodillas, cogiendo el impulso necesario y saltando en la medida gusta para lanzar el tiro.

El balón describió un arco perfecto, sublime, imperturbable hasta llegar a atravesar la red de manera limpia y añadir así tres puntos extras para el marcador del equipo de Shohoku.

\- ¡Bien! – exclamó Mitsui con gran júbilo.

Al aterrizar en la duela, Fukuda se giró sorprendido y lo miró con cierta cara de incertidumbre.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

El silbato sonó fuertemente anunciando una nueva casta.

Ayako se giró de inmediato hacia el tablero para comprobar el nuevo marcador y, con cierta alegría modesta, comprobó que Shohoku acababa de anotar otros tres tantos.

\- _"9 puntos de diferencia… solo son nueve puntos de diferencia"_ – pensó mientras asentía para sí misma.

Ayako sentía muchas cosas en aquél momento mientras volvía a atender la herida de Hanamichi Sakuragi. Primero, y más importante, estaba preocupada por el estado del novato pelirrojo, pues el mutismo en que se encontraba desde que sufriera el accidente era un hecho sin precedentes. Estaba acostumbrada a su bravuconería, a sus escándalos e incluso a su desfachatez al siempre proclamar que era invencible. Verlo tan frágil y lastimado le resultaba conmovedor.

También estaba furiosa e indignada con la actitud de Kicchou Fukuda y aquél último comentario que lanzara hace unos instantes. Y es que no entendía cómo alguien podía ser tan insensato como para haberse comportado de ese modo tan poco… profesional.

\- No parece ser un corte muy profundo, Sakuragi – dijo Ayako con delicadeza mientras limpiaba la herida y los restos de sangre en el rostro del pelirrojo.

El toque de su mano era extremadamente suave y cuidadoso, por lo que Sakuragi apenas lo notaba. Aun así, mantenía los ojos firmemente cerrados, al igual que ambos puños.

\- _"Esta temblando de impotencia por la humillación que recibió"_ – notó Ayako al sentir las fuertes convulsiones de Sakuragi. – _"Pobre… con lo entusiasmado que estaba por jugar. Se nota que en este poco tiempo que lleva jugando se ha entregado por completo al equipo. Eso es algo que nadie puede negar"_ – pensó con una extraña mezcla entre orgullo y nostalgia.

Aun cuando no era la afectada, por algún motivo estaba sufriendo el dolor de Sakuragi.

\- _"Espero que no afecte su ánimo, sería una pena que sucediera algo así"_ – y como fuera que Sakuragi seguía sin moverse, Ayako no pudo evitar sentir que el peor daño de todos se le había hecho a su moral.

El ruido propio del partido pasó a un segundo plano y tan solo lo escuchó como un eco distante, carente de sentido.

\- Ya está, quedó limpio – dijo Ayako terminando de pasar la gasa por el mentón de Sakuragi para limpiar el último vestigio de sangre en su rostro. – Te pondré unas suturas adhesivas para que cicatrice más rápido. Podrás estar de vuelta para el segundo tiempo, no te preocupes.

Ayako hablaba con la esperanza de obtener algún tipo de repuesta, pero ésta no llegaba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que Sakuragi estuviera escuchando lo que decía. O lo que es peor, temía que ni siquiera le interesasen sus palabras.

\- ¿No te alegra escucharlo, Tensai? Podrás volver en el segundo tiempo para que le des su merecido a ese cretino de Fukuda – dijo Ayako, intentando un nuevo enfoque.

Pero tampoco hubo respuesta.

\- ¿Me escuchas, Sakuragi? – preguntó gentilmente.

Esta vez el pelirrojo se limitó a mover la cabeza un par de veces en modo afirmativo, pero nada más.

\- _"Su orgullo está realmente lastimado. Acabo de llamarlo Tensai y ni se inmutó"_ – Ayako torció el gesto con agriura.

En silencio, aplicó las suturas adhesivas con una maestría excepcional y comenzó a sacar un rollo de venta para cubrirle parte de la cabeza con el fin de asegurar mejor su herida.

En eso estaba cuando sintió el eco de un par de pasos.

Se dio media vuelta y se topó con las menudas figuras de Haruko y su amiga Matsui, ambas muy preocupadas. Haruko avanzó un par de pasos más y Ayako tuvo claro que quería acercarse al pelirrojo para ver cómo se encontraba, lo cual consideró una mala idea, por lo que la detuvo levantando levemente la mano e indicándole con señas que parase.

Haruko comprendió la señal y se detuvo en el acto.

\- Vengo enseguida – susurró Ayako, aunque sin sentido, pues Sakuragi no reaccionó a sus palabras.

La mánager se puso de pie y fue al encuentro de Haruko y Matsui.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó por lo bajo Haruko con voz entrecortada.

Ayako reconoció su angustia.

\- No es grave, pero será mejor que no lo veas – respondió hablando en un susurro apenas audible.

\- Vamos, será mejor que le des espacio – intervino Matsui, agarrando a Haruko por el brazo para llevársela de vuelta.

La menor de los Akagi había insistido en que debía bajar a la cancha para ver a Sakuragi con sus propios ojos, y pese a las negaciones de Mito y de los demás integrantes del mal llamado ejército del Tensai; ella había insistido. Y como eran terca, Matsui se decidió a acompañarla.

\- Sé que te preocupas por él, pero créeme que lo que menos querrá es que lo veas en este estado. Eso lo hará sentir muy mal, mucho peor de lo que ya está – murmuró Ayako, conminándola a marcharse de una vez.

Haruko abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se llevó ambas manos al pecho de manera afectada. Sakuragi era su amigo. Sentía mucho cariño por él, pero entendía a la perfección las objeciones de Ayako, por lo que decidió seguir su consejo.

\- Está bien… por favor, cuida de él y dile que vine a verlo – solicitó Haruko.

Ayako asintió y tras esa señal Haruko y Matsui dieron media vuelta y se marcharon de vuelta hacia las gradas, dejándola a solas.

\- _"Es una chica dulce… aunque despistada"_ – pensó Ayako mientras veía a Haruko y su amiga desaparecer tras la puerta principal.

En ese preciso instante el silbato sonaba fuertemente anunciando el final del primer tiempo.

 **xXx**

Cuando sobraba apenas un segundo para finalizar el primer tiempo, Hisashi Mitsui se las había apañado para encestar un segundo triple pasando por sobre un atónito Fukuda. Aquella jugada le permitió dejar el marcador en 26 puntos para Shohoku contra 32 tantos para Ryonan.

La diferencia se había reducido a apenas 6 puntos, lo cual suponía todo un avance digno de tener en cuenta. Y mientras los jugadores de ambos equipos se reunían con sus compañeros para ir a los camarines a descansar durante los 10 minutos reglamentarios para esos fines, Ayako ayudaba a Sakuragi a ponerse de pie, Himura se reunía con Rukawa para intercambiar algunos comentarios y Sendoh se alejaba levemente de sus compañeros para comprobar, desde la distancia, la situación del pelirrojo.

Eran rivales, es cierto, pero aun así sentía su lamentable accidente.

\- _"Se ve bastante lastimado"_ – pensó Sendoh con cierta congoja al ver la cabeza parcialmente vendada del pelirrojo.

Pero no fue solo eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino que su mirada esquiva, usualmente altiva y orgullosa, ahora fija en el piso.

\- _"Pobre…"_ – se lamentó Sendoh.

Mientras tanto, a un par de pasos de distancia…

\- ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Rukawa en cuanto Himura se acercó a él.

De inmediato ambos novatos continuaron su camino hacia la banca, algo rezagados.

\- S-sí – respondió Himura, un tanto sorprendido por aquella pregunta. - ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Estás extraño – respondió el pelinegro.

\- Ah… - suspiró Himura. – Es solo que… me duele mucho el estómago – respondió torciendo el gesto, avergonzado.

A Rukawa no tenía sentido mentirle.

\- No debiste tomar ese café – apuntó el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y como si aquello hubiese sido una revelación, Himura se detuvo en seco, sorprendido.

\- _"¡Claro! Ese café que tomé con Sendoh antes del partido…"_ – recordó de golpe.

Rukawa se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia y se quedó mirándolo interrogante.

\- _"Qué raro se comporta"_ – pensó Rukawa, preguntándose qué rayos pasaría por la cabeza de Himura.

Como fuera que Himura conectaba sus ideas o bien por el peso de la mirada de Rukawa, demudó el gesto de sorpresa y negó con la cabeza.

\- Puede ser que ese café me haya hecho mal – asintió. – Aunque tú también estás raro.

Esta vez fue el turno de Rukawa para expresar sorpresa (a su modo).

\- No – replicó lacónicamente.

\- Claro que sí… aunque a decir verdad, me lo esperaba.

\- ¿Hmn? – Rukawa enarcó una ceja, pidiendo más explicaciones.

Y Himura así lo entendió, porque comenzó a explicarse de inmediato.

\- Cualquiera diría que no estás jugado como siempre, y de seguro muchos lo creen así… Pero yo sé que estás aguardando al segundo tiempo para jugar con todo y… - hablando rápido, pues estaban llegando a la banca junto a Ayako y Sakuragi. – Y por fin enfrentar a Sendoh como es debido – añadió.

Dicho eso, Himura se giró hacia donde estaba Sendoh de pie, un tanto alejado de sus compañeros. Rukawa hizo lo mismo y ambos novatos de Shohoku se encontraron con la curiosa mirada de Akira Sendoh, sonriéndoles por igual.

\- _"Con que estaban hablando de mí"_ – dedujo Sendoh al encontrarse con las miradas de Himura y Rukawa fijas en él. – _"Me pregunto qué será"_ – se cuestionó, devolviéndoles una ligera sonrisa a modo de saludo.

Rukawa reaccionó a aquella sonrisa frunciendo el ceño, fulminándolo con su mirada gélida.

- _"Imbécil"_ – pensó.

Himura, por su parte, ahogó un suspiro de adoración ante el gesto de Sendoh.

\- "Sendoh… Sendoh…" - con la mente obnubilada, Himura no fue capaz de hilar un pensamiento coherente al respecto. Su corazón, sin dudas, seguía su propia naturaleza pues latía con fuerza (como cada vez que cruzaba miradas con él); pero una pequeña parte racional de su mente ansiaba ver el encuentro entre Rukawa y Sendoh, con una clara preferencia por su compañero.

Y lo que Himura ni Rukawa llegaron a ver fue que, en ese preciso momento en que establecían contacto visual con Sendoh, Sakuragi levantaba la vista con cautela hasta fijarla también en el jugador de Ryonan.

Sendoh lo notó, y le devolvió una mirada interrogativa.

- _"¿Todo bien, Sakuragi?"_ – pareció preguntarle con la mirada.

El pelirrojo, sin embargo, tenía otro pensamiento en mente.

 _\- "Maldición, ¿cómo se supone que derrotaré a Sendoh ahora?"_ – se preguntó Sakuragi, confundido. – _"El plan era sencillo: primero derrotaría al imbécil de Fukuda, luego al cretino de Sendoh y finalmente al apestoso de Rukawa y así… así finalmente Haruko se fijaría en mí. Pero ahora… ahora…"_ – se cuestionaba.

Aquél extraño círculo de contacto visual entre los jugadores de Shohoku con Sendoh podría haber parecido casual, fortuito, pero lo cierto es que encerraba algo más, algo que solo el tiempo y el destino determinaría.

Desde entonces y sin saberlo, los cuatro jóvenes quedarían vinculados de por vida.


	32. Cuando era un niño

Quisiera partir este episodio agradeciendo a todos quienes leen esta historia y en especial a aquellos que dejan sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, es un agrado para mí

 **memoriesofkagome:** aprovecho este espacio para comentarte que aquello que mencionas, sucederá jeje el segundo tiempo será de Miyagi y esos hechos pasarán tal cual (tampoco es que tenga mucha licencia para desviarme de los hechos ocurridos en el manga/animé). Gracias por leer y tus comentarios :D

 **saturnine evenflow:** Gracias por tus palabras (L) y por toooodo el apoyo en todo este tiempo.

Por otro lado, aclarar que este capítulo es una especie de hiatus o lapsus. Aprovecharé esta pausa para hacer un gran flashback a la vida de los cuatro personajes principales para conocer un poco más de ellos, el trasfondo que cada uno tiene y que poco a poco iré retomando más adelante en esta historia. Más adelante también haré lo mismo con otros personajes, porque conocer el pasado de cada persona ayuda siempre a entender sus motivaciones en el presente (?) O eso dicen (?)

* * *

 **Capítulo 32: Cuando era un niño**

 _Domingo 19 de Junio_

El primer tiempo del partido entre Ryonan y Shohoku había finalizado hace solo unos instantes. El marcador quedó en 26 puntos para Shohoku contra 32 tantos para Ryonan, y mientras los integrantes de ambos equipos se replegaban a sus respectivos camarines, una pequeña parte de ellos había quedado rezagado por diversos motivos.

Akira Sendoh se había separado levemente de su equipo para comprobar el estado de Sakuragi tras su caída, mientras que Kenji Himura y Kaede Rukawa se habían demorado más de la cuenta al quedarse compartiendo opiniones acerca del juego y la razón porque cada uno de ellos no parecía estar desempeñándose como siempre.

Por otro lado, Hanamichi Sakuragi se había quedado rezagado asistido por Ayako, primero debido a su herida, y luego por haberse quedado mirando a Sendoh, estudiando su postura al tiempo que se lamentaba por no estar en las condiciones necesarias para derrotarlo.

Los tres jugadores de Shohoku no le quitaban la vista de encima a Sendoh mientras este les sostenía la mirada. Y aquél extraño círculo de contacto visual podría haber parecido casual, fortuito, pero lo cierto es que encerraba algo más, algo que solo el tiempo y el destino determinaría.

Desde entonces y sin saberlo, los cuatro jóvenes quedarían vinculados de por vida.

 ** _Hace diez años atrás…_**

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Aquella noche de verano en Tokio estaba resultando extremadamente calurosa.

Era pasada la media noche y el termómetro marcaba casi 30 grados de temperatura, algo que se había vuelto normal en los últimos días. Se suponía que Akira Sendoh ya debía de estar durmiendo, pues solo era un niño de seis años de edad, y sin embargo se encontraba incapaz de conciliar el sueño, dando vueltas en su cama en busca de una mejor posición para coger el poco y nulo fresco que entraba por la ventana entreabierta de su habitación.

El calor era una de las razones porque no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque no la más importante de todas. Lo cierto es que aún esperaba a que su padre entrara en la habitación y le diera las buenas noches.

\- _"Él llegará… él siempre llega"_ – se decía a si mismo con gran obstinación, recordando las muchas noches en que se había dormido bien avanzada la hora por quedarse esperando despierto a su padre.

Algo estaba pasando y no sabía que era. Simplemente no lograba entenderlo debido a las limitaciones propias de su corta edad. Su padre y su madre no eran los mismos de antes, y eso redundaba en que su padre llegara tarde a casa y se fuera tan temprano por las mañanas que le era imposible verlo.

- _"Él llegará… tiene que llegar y darme las buenas noches"_ – se repitió obstinado, negándose a cerrar los ojos por temor a quedarse dormido contra su voluntad.

Solo cuando su padre Akio Kurosawa llegaba a casa se atrevía a cerrar los ojos para que, cuando entrara en su habitación, creyera que estaba dormido. Pasarían años para que padre e hijo pudieran compartir aquella anécdota, recordando ambos que aquella sería también la última noche en que el padre llegaría a casa.

Aquella noche todo cambiaría para siempre.

12:35 am y el reflejo de las luces del auto de su padre se materializaron en su habitación que daba al frontis de la casa.

\- _"¡Llegó! Al fin llegó"_ – se dijo el pequeño Akira, enormemente emocionado.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta del auto cerrarse suavemente y un par de segundos después le siguió el sonido de las llaves entrando en la cerradura de la puerta principal acompañado de par de discretos pasos adentrándose por fin en la casa.

Akio Kurosawa ingresaba casi de puntillas para no perturbar el sueño de su hijo y mucho menos alertar de su llegada a su esposa, pues lo que menos deseaba era tener que enfrentarla. Lo único que tenía que hacer era subir a la habitación de Akira, desearle las buenas noches con un beso en la frente y volver al primer piso para dormir en el sofá hasta que el reloj diera las 5 de la mañana, hora en que debía marcharse.

\- _"Ya viene… ya viene"_ – Akira cerró los ojos emocionado, expectante.

Apenas podía contenerse. Había esperado todo el día por ese momento. Y si bien tendría que fingir que estaba dormido, a él solo le bastaba con escuchar las palabras de buenas noches de su padre y sentir el beso en su frente para ser feliz.

No pedía más.

Pero para su infortunio, sus deseos se verían frustrados.

Eimi Sendoh, su madre, había salido al encuentro de su esposo Akio. Y pese a estar en el segundo piso, Akira escuchó todo lo que sucedía allá abajo.

\- ¿Estas son horas de llegar? – preguntó Eimi Sendoh, sin contener un ápice su molestia al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz de la sala de estar.

Akio se detuvo en seco, sorprendido e incómodo por partes iguales.

\- Ah… se me hizo tarde en el gimnasio – se excusó.

\- ¿Tarde? ¡¿Tarde?! – repitió Eimi. - ¿Cómo diablos se te puede hacer tarde en un maldito club de baloncesto estudiantil? ¡Van a ser las una de la mañana! – estalló encolerizada.

\- ¡Eh! No grites o despertarás a Akira – siseó Akio.

\- Oh, y ahora te preocupas por él – se mofó Eimi, bufando con ironía. - ¿Se puede saber dónde rayos estabas metido?

\- Ya te dije, se me hizo tarde en el gimnasio – repitió Akio con un dejo de exasperación.

La idea de llegar en la madrugada era justamente tener que evitar a su esposa. Y no mentía, se había quedado en el gimnasio de basquetbol del Instituto Tecnológico Shibaura, de cuyo equipo era entrenador. Akio Kurosawa era profesor de educación física además de gran amante del basquetbol, deporte que había practicado en su juventud.

\- ¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro! Porque ser el entrenador mediocre de un grupo de adolescentes es un trabajo muy absorbente, ¿no? – ironizó Eimi Sendoh.

\- No... No te atrevas a insultar mi profesión – exigió Akio.

\- ¿Qué no me atreva a insultar tu… profesión? – repitió Eimi, haciendo un énfasis mordaz y desdeñoso en la última palabra. - ¡¿Qué profesión es esa?! ¡No haces nada productivo que valga la pena!

Eimi Sendoh había pasado el límite de lo tolerable para Akio Kurosawa, quien por fin terminó por perder la compostura que tanto intentaba mantener.

\- ¡No quiero tener que discutir lo mismo otra vez, Eimi!

Ambos adultos estaban en una franca discusión a gritos, y al escuchar la voz molesta de su padre, Akira tuvo el instinto de taparse ambas orejas. No le gustaba escucharlo discutir de ese modo como tampoco le gustaba cuando su madre lo despreciaba. Aun así, su esfuerzo por evitar los gritos fue infructuoso, pues seguía escuchándolo todo.

Como el niño que era, no entendía ese tipo de situaciones. Y lamentablemente en los últimos meses aquella había sido la tónica entre sus padres. Ella alegaba sentirse agobiada con el peso de su trabajo como empresaria, sacando adelante a la familia como el sostén económico mientras que él se conformaba con ser un simple… profesor y entrenador, lo cual reportaba un escaso salario. Escaso al menos para sus ambiciones.

\- Oh, no quieres discutir… ¡Solo sabes huir! – gritó también Eimi, elevando aún más los decibeles.

Akio retrocedió un par de pasos y mantuvo el silencio por varios segundos mientras se frotaba las sienes en busca de una tan necesaria tranquilidad mental. Se arrepentía de haber gritado a su esposa como también se arrepentía de tener que verse envuelto en ese tóxico espiral que era la relación de ambos.

\- No es necesario que grites. Ya te lo he dicho… realmente no es necesario - murmuró Akio.

Su esposa lograba sacarlo de su zona de tranquilidad, y lo cierto es que ya no se encontraba en posición de seguir soportando aquella situación. Si no tomaba la decisión de separarse era porque tenía la certeza de que ella usaría toda la influencia, dinero y poder de la familia Sendoh para alejarlo de Akira y prohibirle volver a verlo.

¿Y qué podría hacer él, un simple Kurosawa, hijo de pescadores empobrecidos de una remota región costera del sur de Japón, contra una familia mucho más acomodada dueña de muchos negocios prominentes?

Nada.

Solo callar y aguantar la humillación de su esposa con tal de poder seguir viendo a su hijo aunque sea un par de segundos cada noche. Akira lo era todo para él.

\- ¡Grito porque me tienes harta! – replicó Eimi. - ¡Harta! Me casé contigo creyendo estar enamorada, y porque pensé que algún día podrías cambiar, que algún día se te pasaría esa estupidez del baloncesto, que te olvidarías de ese sueño sin sentido de llevar a un grupo de mocosos estúpidos al campeonato nacional de no sé qué rayos… ¡Ya madura de una vez!

\- No hables así de mis alumnos. Eso no te lo permitiré – advirtió Akio.

\- ¡¿Tus alumnos?! Me importan un bledo tus alumnos. ¿Te has puesto a pensar alguna vez en Akira? ¿Qué crees que dirá él cuando crezca y se entere de que su padre, su bendito padre, prefirió perder su vida con ese estúpido deporte en lugar elegir una ocupación más decente que pudiera servirle de modelo a imitar?

\- Hablas como si ser profesor y entrenador fuera denigrante. ¡Hablas como si fuera un traficante de drogas! – explotó Akio, elevando la voz nuevamente.

\- ¡Me valdría lo mismo! ¡Al menos si fueras un traficante serías capaz de generar más dinero para pagar alguna maldita cuenta de esta jodida casa!

\- ¡Si vivimos en esta casa excesivamente costosa es porque así lo deseas tú! ¡No es mi culpa que seas ostentosa esnobista!

\- ¡Tampoco es mi culpa que tú seas un maldito mediocre!

Ambos estaban acalorados, enrojecidos por la ira. Se miraban el uno al otro con gran rencor, respirando con violencia, como animales al acecho de su víctima. Y tan concentrados estaban en esa discusión que ninguno de los dos se percató de la pequeña figura de un niño de seis años de edad de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta de acceso a la sala de estar.

\- No griten más… por favor – gimoteó Akira, sorbiéndose los mocos que su silencioso llanto derramaba contra su voluntad.

Akio y Eimi se voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia Akira y, nada más verlo, a ambos se le esfumó la ira de un solo golpe. Eimi hizo el intento de articular alguna excusa, alguna palabra de consuelo para su hijo, pero fue incapaz de hallarlas. No era su estilo ser una madre cariñosa, sino más bien desapegada. Simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió por la otra puerta que conducía a la cocina, pues para ella el round de esa noche ya había acabado. Minutos más tarde abandonaría la casa y buscaría refugio con sus padres para volver al amanecer.

Akio, por su parte, se quedó congelado al ver a su hijo llorando por su culpa. Sintió cómo el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos al mismo tiempo que Akira se acercaba lentamente a él con los brazos extendidos en señal de que quería que lo cargara en brazos.

\- Mi campeón – murmuró torpemente Akio al tiempo que tomaba a Akira en brazos.

Para la perspectiva de Akira, Akio era increíblemente alto y fornido (cosa cierta, pues medía 1 metro con 92 centímetros), una torre infranqueable, una fortaleza, un refugio donde estar seguro. Pero lo que más le gustaba de él, era aquella enigmática aura de tranquilidad y serenidad que emanaba… hasta esa noche en que vio en primera fila cómo se gritaba con su madre.

Una cosa era escucharlo en la lejanía de su habitación, pero otra muy distinta era ver su rostro enrojecido y desfigurado por la ira. Aquella imagen jamás lograría borrarla de su mente.

\- Lo siento mucho, Akira… de verdad lo lamento – se disculpó sinceramente, acariciándole con suavidad el cabello mientras su hijo hundía su pequeño rostro en su cuello.

Akira asintió con torpeza y se abrazó con más fuerza a él, lo cual Akio consideró como una aceptación de su disculpa. Se quedaron así varios segundos hasta que el llanto de Akira remitió por completo dando paso a una tranquila y acompasada respiración.

\- ¿Ya no se quieren? – preguntó tímidamente Akira.

Akio lo comprendió al instante: le estaba preguntando por él y por Eimi.

Y desde luego que ya no la quería. Llevaba siendo así desde hace un par de años, pero la costumbre y necesidad de estar junto a Akira pesaron más a la hora de perpetuar esa falsa de matrimonio. Pero, ¿sería oportuno responder a esa pregunta? Akira era solo un niño, no debería enterarse de esas cosas.

Sin embargo, Akio detestaba mentir. Era un firme creyente de que una educación basada en la verdad resultaba más beneficiosa que ocultar las cosas, tergiversarlas o negarlas.

\- Mamá y yo… no estamos pasándola bien, Akira – respondió suavemente Akio, aun acariciando su cabello mientras se mecía dando pasos en redondo en la sala de estar. – No como cuando nos conocimos… Pero a ti yo sí que te amo, eso nunca cambiará – agregó.

\- ¿Nunca? – preguntó Akira.

\- Nunca jamás – afirmó Akio.

Akira despegó la cara del cuello de su padre y se quedó mirándolo con los rojos enrojecidos. Padre e hijo compartían los mismos ojos de un intenso y raro color azul cobalto, la misma mirada cristalina y franca que parece transparentar la verdadera naturaleza del alma noble en sus interiores. Solo que esta vez los ojos de Akira estaban enrojecidos, aun empañados por el reciente llanto. La preocupación y tristeza eran patentes en él.

\- Por favor, no estés triste – pidió Akio. – _"No estés triste, que me parte el corazón verte así por mi culpa"_ – pensó sin decirlo. – Sonríe, tienes que sonreír cada vez que te sientas así.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó de inmediato Akira.

\- Porque… más vale una sonrisa triste, que la tristeza de no verte sonreír.

Akira abrió levemente los ojos y la boca al escuchar esas palabras que, aun a su corta edad, le supieron extremadamente tristes, pero certeras. No veía a su padre por más de cinco minutos desde hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recordaba, y en ese mismo momento tuvo la extraña certeza de las cosas estaban por cambiar, que cada segundo junto a él debería sonreír para intentar aprovechar ese escaso tiempo juntos.

Pese a estar triste, pese a haber estado llorando recientemente, pese a sentir un inexplicable miedo y también pese a tener sueño, Akira sonrió.

Sonrió ingenuamente, enseñando sus diminutos dientes de leche.

Y Akio compartió esa sonrisa con él.

Padre e hijo se quedaron compartiendo varios minutos, sin importarles que fuera tarde aquella noche. Eimi no los interrumpió, pues se había marchado de casa (en cierto momento la escucharon arrancar el motor de su automóvil, no lo tuvieron claro y Akio no intentó averiguarlo).

Akio Kurosawa era consciente de que luego de aquella discusión no había más alternativa que la irse de casa para siempre, y quería aprovechar ese tiempo junto a Akira.

\- ¿Quieres que te enseñe algo que me gusta mucho? – preguntó Akio.

Akira asintió de inmediato, sonriendo una vez más.

\- ¡Sí! – respondió con energía, ya sin un ápice de sueño o cansancio.

\- Ven, vamos…

Salieron al patio exterior y fueron recibidos por la cálida noche de verano con un manto de estrellas cubriendo el oscuro cielo de los suburbios de Tokio. Akio dio grandes zancadas hasta la apartada bodega donde se guardaban las herramientas de jardinería mientras Akira se quedó rezagado bajo el techo del cobertizo adjunto a la casa, viéndolo buscar algo a la vez que se preguntaba qué era.

Akio volvió a él varios segundos después con un extraño, enorme y anaranjado balón en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Akira, ladeando la cabeza.

\- Un balón de basquetbol – respondió Akio.

Akira asintió con torpeza.

\- Mamá me prohibió que te hablara del basquetbol, pero lo haré de todos modos porque a mí me hace muy feliz y quiero compartir esa felicidad contigo – dijo Akio, pasándose el balón de una mano a otra.

Esta vez Akira asintió con entusiasmo, e incluso se permitió una leve sonrisa de expectación que motivó aún más a su padre que de inmediato comenzó a explicar.

\- El basquetbol, o baloncesto, es un deporte entre dos equipos compuestos de cinco integrantes cada uno. El objetivo principal es encestar el balón en una canasta ubicada en un tablero colgando a dos metros con 90 centímetros sobre el nivel piso – dicho eso último, Aiko sostuvo el balón entre sus manos, flexionó ambas rodillas y lanzó un tiro alto hacia la noche estrellada, como si quisiera encestarlo en una canasta imaginaria.

Cuando el balón comenzó a caer, Aiko corrió a cogerlo en el aire dando un enorme salto.

Akira siguió sus movimientos con la boca abierta en sorpresa, no tanto por lo que le explicaba su padre en sí, sino por la expresión de júbilo y alegría en su rostro mientras le explicaba ese deporte y jugueteaba con el balón lanzando tiros invisibles que se apresuraba a recoger él mismo.

\- ¿Quieres intentarlo? – preguntó Aiko varios minutos después, extendiendo el balón a un sorprendido Akira.

El niño asintió y Akio se acercó e inclinó ante él para entregarle el balón.

\- Ten cuidado, el balón pesa – advirtió antes de soltar el balón en manos de su hijo.

Akira pudo comprobar de inmediato que aquella esfera anaranjada era muy pesada, además de extrañamente áspera y rugosa.

\- ¡Ahahaha! ¡Es áspera! – exclamó Akira entre risas mientras se esforzaba en no dejar caer el balón.

\- Jajaja, sí. Aunque es más bien poroso, y eso es para facilitar el agarre aun cuando el jugador tenga las manos sudadas – explicó Aiko.

\- Ewwww – se quejó Akira, sin dejar de reír.

\- ¿Quieres intentar lanzarlo? – preguntó Aiko, poniéndose de pie.

Akira asintió emocionado y ejecutó así el primero de muchos tiros que haría el resto de su vida, aunque el primer intento fue más bien desastroso debido a lo pesado que le resultaba el balón.

Padre e hijo continuaron jugando hasta bien entrada la noche cuando el cansancio venció por fin a Akira y Akio tuvo que acostarlo en su cama, despidiéndolo como siempre había hecho hasta esa noche. Un último beso de despedida en su pequeña y suave frente.

Aquella fue la última vez que Akio Kurosawa iba a casa. Semanas más tardes su esposa, Eimi Sendoh, le pediría el divorcio, y desde entonces a Akira le sería casi imposible compartir tiempo a solas con su padre. Sin embargo, una de las cosas que aprendió de él antes de marcharse, fue ese indescriptible y férreo amor hacia el basquetbol que lo vincularía a su padre por el resto de su vida. Amor por un deporte repudiado por su madre, y que pese a su constante negativa, practicaría de todos modos con el único y claro objetivo de ser el mejor jugador de todos.

El mejor posible, aquél digno del orgullo de su padre.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Era este otro día de intensa nevazón que arruinaba su tarde de juegos al aire libre. El invierno había llegado a Alaska, y comenzaba con todo.

Sin embargo, pese al pequeño inconveniente de no poder jugar al aire libre, le encantaba ver la nieve caer a través del gran ventanal de la sala de estar. Se trataba de una sensación indescriptible que un niño de apenas cinco años de edad era incapaz de describir con palabras adecuadas, pero que comenzaba en su barriga, repleta y calentita después de un suculento almuerzo, y que ascendía hasta culminar en su abochornado rostro teñido de carmesí, cálido por la intensidad de las llamas de la chimenea que templaba la sala. Era el regocijo de estar a buen recaudo cuando afuera la temperatura descendía de los 0°C.

Si bien llevaban meses viviendo en aquél extraño país, continuaba asombrándose por lo mucho que llovía, y ahora último nevaba en esas gélidas tierras del norte del mundo.

Era mágico.

\- Ya lo sabes, nada de salir al patio a jugar con la nieve - advirtió nuevamente Kaori, su madre, dejando de lado el libro que había estado leyendo sentada en el sofá durante los últimos 30 minutos.

\- Sí, mamá – asintió Kenji, sentado en el piso de madera, medio adormilado e hipnotizado por los copos de nieve que no dejaban de caer continuamente del otro lado del ventanal.

Kaori se puso de pie y, con el libro en mano, se acercó a su pequeño hasta quedar tras él. Al sentir su presencia, Kenji levantó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos, componiendo una radiante sonrisa.

\- Estaré en la oficina revisando unos documentos de la investigación. Por ningún motivo te vayas a salir de la casa ni te acerques demasiado a la chimenea – informó Kaori, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Kenji asintió solícito, y eso fue más que suficiente para Kaori. Después de todo era un niño obediente y lo suficientemente inteligente para no ponerse en riesgo de manera innecesaria.

\- Buen chico – Kaori se inclinó sobre sus rodillas hasta quedar casi en cuclillas y le plantó un beso en la frente a su hijo, que como estaba sentado en el piso mirando hacia arriba, terminó por desplomarse sobre su propia espalda entre estruendosas risas.

Kaori salió de la estancia a paso lento, y no fue hasta que el eco de sus pasos dejó de escucharse que Kenji se incorporó y se puso de pie. La ´oficina secreta´, que era como llamaba a la pequeña habitación repleta de estantes con libros donde su madre trabajaba, estaba al final del pasillo del primer piso. Prácticamente aislada del resto de la casa. Y eso significaba que Kenji contaba con varios minutos (quizás más de una hora) para ponerse al día y retomar su más secreta y reciente obsesión.

\- _"Al fin a solas. Seiichi aún no llega y Tomoe está con sus amigas…"_ – pensó alegremente el niño de cinco años mientras subía con cuidado las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

Cuidó de pisar lo más suavemente posible para no hacer crujir los escalones de madera, y con mucho esfuerzo fue apoyándose del pasamano hasta llegar sano y salvo al rellano del segundo piso. Aún era un niño muy pequeño, por lo que subir las escaleras era toda una hazaña monumental para él.

Sonriendo y con gran autosuficiencia se dirigió hacia la segunda puerta del pasillo, hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor Seiichi.

Con el fin de ayudarlo a integrarse de mejor manera a ese extraño país que era Estados Unidos y a su nueva escuela, Seiichi había sido inscrito en una actividad deportiva extracurricular llamada _basquetbol_. A diferencia de Japón, el basquetbol era muy popular en ese lugar, por lo que todos en casa lo consideraron como algo exótico y cautivante, algo así como la gran novedad en la familia.

Seiichi no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera el basquetbol, y Kenji, con cinco años de edad, no se libró de aquella extraña excitación que para él giraba en torno al balón. Una enorme esfera anaranjada que rebotaba muy alto, tan alto que para él era casi como que fuera a salir despedida directo hacia el sol, o la luna.

 _\- "Esta vez conseguiré atraparla… debo atraparla"_ – se iba convenciendo mentalmente el niño hasta detenerse frente a la puerta y abrirla con cuidado para no meter ruido.

Todo lo iba haciendo con cuidado para que su madre no escuchara que estaba en el segundo piso. Tenía prohibido acercarse a la habitación de su hermano y husmear entre sus cosas sin su consentimiento. Tenía prohibido tajantemente jugar con el balón de Seiichi.

Días atrás había intentado jugar con el balón, pero era tan grande para sus pequeñas manos que le resultaba imposible controlarlo, por lo que nada más lanzarlo terminó dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza de su hermano, además de derribar y romper un florero y parte de la vasija que había sobre la mesilla de café. Seiichi se había molestado tanto que desde entonces le prohibía tocar su balón y procuraba guardarlo en los lugares más recónditos de su habitación, lejos de su reducido alcance.

Kenji entró a la habitación, parcialmente a oscuras, y tras acostumbrarse a la semi penumbra, buscó el balón con la vista. No estaba sobre la cama, como tampoco estaba en el piso o en el escritorio. Lógico, esos sitios estaban a su alcance. Alzó la vista y entonces lo vio en lo alto de la repisa, casi tocando el techo de la habitación.

 _\- "Está muy alto"_ – notó Kenji con pesar, pero no por eso menos determinado.

Iba a conseguir el balón a como diera lugar, así que se puso manos a la obra: con cierto esfuerzo arrastró la silla del escritorio hasta dejarla debajo de la repisa. Se montó en la silla y se paró sobre ella, con lo que el primero de cinco niveles de la repisa quedó al alcance de sus manos.

 _\- "Solo tengo que escalar por la repisa hasta llegar al balón"_ – concluyó Kenji, orgulloso de su inteligencia y capacidad resolutiva.

Pero como todo niño de su edad, fue incapaz de ver las cosas con mayor detalle y complejidad. Por eso Kenji confió en que podría escalar la repisa con facilidad. Eran apenas cinco niveles, mucho menos que los más de veinte o treinta escalones de la escalera que acababa de subir.

Kenji estiro ambas manos, cogió el borde del primer nivel de la repisa e impulsó su peso hacia arriba para encaramarse en ella.

Fue un desastre total: el peso de su cuerpo derribó por completo la repisa, tirando al suelo un amasijo de libros, cuadernos, figuras de colección, peluches, y el tan preciado balón. El estruendo que acompañó el desastre fue monumental, por lo que de seguro se escuchó en cada rincón de la casa, y probablemente en las casas vecinas.

Afortunadamente Kenji no sufrió mayores lesiones. Uno que otro libro le cayó encima luego de caer él mismo de espaldas en el piso. Pero si le dolió bastante, aunque mayor fue el golpe de la frustración de sus planes y el de la reprimenda que de seguro le caería encima por causar tal desastre.

\- Ay no… ay no… Seiichi se enojará – se lamentó mientras se incorporaba y miraba el caos que había ocasionado al interior de la habitación de su hermano.

Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces y estuvo a punto de largarse a llorar, hasta que escuchó el eco de unos pasos apresurados acercándose desde la escalera.

\- ¡Kenji! ¡Kenji! – gritó su madre mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad.

Aterrado, el pequeño cerró ambos ojos y se los cubrió con las manos, como si con eso pudiera desaparecer y ahorrarse la reprimenda. Pero no…

Kaori llegó a la habitación en cuestión de segundos, y nada más entrar profirió una exclamación de sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?! – Kaori miró en rededor hasta toparse con la figura de su hijo en medio del desastre. - ¡Kenji! – lo llamó.

El pequeño apretó aún más fuerte sus manos contra los ojos. Estaba asustado, no ya tanto por el desastre que había causado, sino que por la posible reacción de su madre, por lo que podía venir a continuación y que, por cierto, era desconocido para él ya que jamás le había llamado la atención de modo alguno.

Temía haberla decepcionado por contravenir su orden de quedarse quieto.

\- Kenji… - murmuró Kaori ante la falta de respuesta, viendo a su hijo hecho un ovillo de espalda a ella. - ¿Te lastimaste, hijo? – preguntó arrodillándose a su lado, acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

Lo primero que pensó Kenji al escuchar esas suaves palabras seguidas de una gentil caricia fue que, al haber cerrado los ojos, el desastre había desaparecido por arte de magia. ¿Por qué, sino, no estaría enfadada su madre?

Sin responder aún, se atrevió a destaparse los ojos y abrirlos lentamente, y nada más encontrarse con que el desastre seguí ahí, volvió a cerrarlos al tiempo que daba un pequeño gritito.

\- ¡Lo-lo siento! – chilló Kenji, ahogando un inminente llanto que amenazaba con desatarse en cualquier momento. – Yo no quise… lo siento mucho – agregó entre llorosos murmullos.

Kaori sonrió aliviada, pues al parecer Kenji no se había hecho daño.

\- Tranquilo… es solo una repisa – le dijo tratando de consolarlo a la vez que le acariciaba la espalda.

\- ¿Me perdonas? – gimoteó Kenji, ya con los ojos empañados.

\- Claro que sí, tesoro… no hay nada que perdonar – concedió Kaori.

Oídas esas palabras, Kenji se atrevió a darle la cara. Ya tenía el rostro levemente bañado en lágrimas, pero no lloraba en ese momento.

\- Oh, ven aquí – Kaori abrió los brazos y lo envolvió en un cálido y fuerte abrazo. – Me habías asustado.

Kenji se dejó envolver y mimar por su madre al tiempo que él mismo le rodeaba el cuello con sus cortos bracitos, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su madre. El dulce aroma de su perfume y la suavidad de su cabello serían cosas que recordaría para el resto de su vida, especialmente de aquella etapa de su vida en que todo parecía diferente.

Madre e hijo compartieron aquel estrecho abrazo durante varios segundos para luego ponerse a ordenar metódicamente el desastre que el niño había causado. Aun viendo las consecuencias de su desacato, Kaori no regaño en ningún momento a Kenji, muy por el contrario.

\- Realmente quieres jugar con el balón, ¿no? – preguntó Kaori en cierto momento mientras apilaba los libros de Seiichi sobre la cama.

Kenji negó de inmediato con la cabeza.

\- Yo no quiero solo jugar con el balón… quiero ser basquetbolista. Quiero ser como Seiichi. – confesó Kenji, bajando la vista a sus pies, avergonzado.

Kaori sonrió con gran orgullo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas queriendo ser como él?

\- N-No lo sé - respondió Kenji, sin despegar la vista de sus pies, un tanto apenado.

Kaori cerró los ojos un momento y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Sí, puedo notarlo. No es solo un capricho pasajero. No es como esa vez que decías que querías ser cuidador de elefantes, o domador de dragones –Kaori se acercó a Kenji y se inclinó lo suficiente hasta quedar a su altura para, con delicadeza, levantarle el rostro. – Pero no por eso debes estar triste.

Kenji asintió torpemente mientras componía una tímida sonrisa de confidencia que derritió el corazón de Kaori.

\- Has dicho que querías ser basquetbolista – repitió Kaori-. ¿Llegaste a pensar lo que eso significa?

\- En algunos aspectos, sí – respondió rápidamente Kenji -. Y en otros no. ¿Podrías ayudarme a convertirme en uno?

Kaori volvió a sonreír, orgullosa de la resolución y claridad mental de su hijo. Pese a ser solo un niño, en ocasiones demostraba ser bastante maduro para algunas cosas.

\- Quizá pueda darte algún consejo – dijo Kaori de muy buena gana, sonriendo con gran afecto. - Pero primero deberías reflexionar sobre esto, pequeño mío. Cuando quieres algo, tienes que asegurarte de que eso es para ti, porque si no, pasarás muchos apuros persiguiéndolo y cuando por fin lo logres… podrías terminar desilusionado, decepcionado, descubriendo que nunca fue para ti.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber si el basquetbol es para mí? – quiso saber Kenji.

\- Si quieres saber si el basquetbol es para ti, tienes que partir por escuchar a tu corazón – dijo Kaori, tocando el pecho de Kenji, a la altura de su corazón -. A veces escuchar a nuestro corazón hace maravillas.

Kenji abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Ya veo… pero, ¿cómo se sabe cuando algo no es para… uno? – preguntó ahora.

En esta ocasión fue Kaori quien desvió la vista al piso, sin sonreír, sino más bien torciendo el gesto en una mueca indescriptible.

\- Eso es algo que notarás cuando seas infeliz… cuando… - Kaori calló de golpe, recordando que había cosas que no se le podía decir a un niño, sin importar cuán inteligente pareciera ser. Aun así… - _"Lo notarás cuando la persona a la que creías amar no era para ti y comience a lastimarte"_ – pensó, ahogando esas palabras en su mente.

Kenji se quedó mirándola con cara de circunstancias, y al levantar Kaori la vista y toparse con esos curiosos ojos color calipso dio un gran suspiro.

\- Digamos que tienes que partir por seguir tu sueño, saber de qué se trata. Si quieres ser un basquetbolista, pídele a Seiichi que te enseñe todo lo que sabe. Y si por ejemplo, luego de un año, sigues queriendo ser un basquetbolista, pues habrás encontrado algo que te gusta, un camino que seguir durante toda tu vida – añadió Kaori en un tono mucho más adecuado.

Kenji compuso una sonrisa radiante, enseñando sus pequeños dientes de leche a la vez que asentía frenéticamente. Hasta el momento, no se le había ocurrido pedirle a su hermano que le enseñara.

\- Bien, sigamos ordenando esto – dijo Kaori poniéndose de pie. – Y sería bueno que vayas pensando en una forma de pedirle disculpas a tu hermano por haber causado este alboroto en su habitación.

Al escuchar esa última parte, Kenji se quedó de una pieza. Desde luego que no se las iba a librar tan fácilmente. E iba a protestar de algún modo, pero el fuerte ruido de un portazo en el primer piso le quitó el aire de los pulmones.

\- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – preguntó Kaori, dejando los últimos libros sobre la cama y corriendo a asomarse por el pasillo.

Kenji se quedó en su lugar, alerta, sin saber qué hacer.

Al portazo le siguió el ruido frenético de unos pasos que se acercaron corriendo a las escaleras hasta subirlas por completo al segundo piso.

\- Seiichi… - murmuró Kaori al ver asomar a su hijo mayor en el rellano.

Kenji se quedó de una pieza en su lugar al escuchar que su hermano ya había llegado, y cuando Seiichi se acercó a la puerta de su habitación Kaori pudo notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por un llanto reciente como también tenía enrojecida gran parte de la mejilla derecha.

\- Pero… ¿qué te sucedió? – Kaori dio un paso al frente y salió al encuentro de Seiichi.

Lo hizo detenerse.

Seiichi levantó lentamente la mirada hacia su madre, una mirada cargada de enojo y tristeza por partes iguales, resentimiento incluso. A sus trece años de edad ya era casi tan alto como ella, pero continuaba siendo solo un niño frágil y vulnerable a la ira en muchos aspectos.

\- Papá está enojado – siseó Seiichi, apretando con fuerzas la tira de la mochila que cargaba en la espaldas.

Para Kaori no fueron necesarias más explicaciones. Hiroshi, su esposo, el padre de sus hijos, volvía a estar furioso. Quizás el exceso de nieve, la falta de trabajo, la lejanía con Japón o la frialdad del lecho matrimonial… cualquier excusa le valía para desatar su ira. Y cuando eso sucedía, lo mejor era mantener a los niños lo más alejados posible de su alcance.

\- Oh… Oh… - murmuró Kaori alargando la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su hijo, pero este la rechazó con torpe manotazo.

\- No – los ojos de Seiichi volvieron a anegarse en lágrimas al mismo tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de su madre.

Kaori siempre se lamentaría el haber permitido que su esposo descargase sus frustraciones con Seiichi como tanto había acostumbrado a hacer desde que se mudaran a Alaska. Y mucho más lamentaría el que le haya tomado otro año entero de martirio hasta que por fin decidiera alejar a aquel hombre abusador de sus vidas.

\- Ve a la habitación y cierra la puerta con pestillo. No salgas hasta que yo te lo diga. – ordenó deprisa Kaori, nerviosa, aterrada, sabiendo que Hiroshi no tardaría en llegar.

Seiichi se quedó mirándola desafiante, sin responder ni moverse de su lugar.

\- Por favor, Seiichi… haz lo que te digo – imploró suplicante Kaori.

Un segundo portazo se escuchó en el primer piso, mucho más fuerte que el que diera Seiichi hace unos instantes.

\- ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, PEDAZO DE MARICA?! ¡Ven aquí que te enseñaré a comportarte! – bramó Hiroshi ingresando a la casa.

Aterrado, Seiichi se paralizó de pies a cabeza y Kaori dio un paso al frente y lo tomó suavemente por los hombros.

\- Por favor, haz lo que te digo… cuida a tu hermano – suplicó nuevamente.

Seiichi se quedó mirándola a la vez que se le empañaban los ojos y comenzaba a temblar de impotencia y temor.

 _CRAC_

En el primer piso, Hiroshi acababa lanzar un jarrón contra el piso mientras despotricaba a los cuatro vientos. Madre e hijo miraron hacia la escalera, sobresaltados.

\- No vayas… te lastimará – murmuró Seiichi, lloriqueando.

\- Yo estaré bien, no te preocupes por mí. Solo cierra la puerta y quédate dentro hasta que te diga. Sin importar lo que oigas, no salgas... Kenji está en tu habitación. Cuida de él, ¿ok? – volvió a insistir Kaori.

Seiichi asintió a regañadientes y corrió a encerrarse en la habitación, dejando a su madre a solas en el pasillo. Al cerrar la puerta y adentrarse en la habitación, Seiichi notó el gran desastre que había. La repisa ya no estaba colgada en la pared y muchas de sus pertenencias estaban esparcidas en el piso mientras que sus libros estaban apilados sobre su cama.

Kenji seguía aún de pie en medio del desastre con cara de sorpresa, sin entender bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. La inocencia de sus cinco años de edad no le permitía entender la razón de aquellos gritos en el primer piso.

\- Hola… - saludó Seiichi, quitándose la mochila mientras se acercaba a su hermano.

Lo cierto es que el desastre le importaba bien poco en esas circunstancias. Estaba aterrado, enormemente asustado por su madre.

\- ¿Do-dónde está mamá? – preguntó Kenji, mirando hacia la puerta cerrada.

Seiichi miró también hacia la puerta y, al voltearse hacia su hermano menor, tragó saliva. Esto no iba a ser sencillo, distraer a Kenji iba a requerir de toda las artimañas posibles cuando lo único que quería era bajar a detener la inminente paliza que su padre le daría a su madre.

\- Mamá salió a… a comprar algo – mintió Seiichi.

Kenji no dijo nada y en el primer piso los gritos comenzaron a escucharse, llegando amortiguados hasta aquella habitación.

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede?! – preguntó Kaori en voz alta al llegar a la sala de estar en el primer piso y encontrarse con Hiroshi estrellando un segundo florero contra el piso.

\- ¡ESE PEDAZO DE MIERDA ME FALTÓ AL RESPETO! – respondió un alterado Hiroshi.

Los gritos eran desgarradores.

\- ¿Mamá? – preguntó Kenji, mirando hacia la puerta.

Seiichi miró a derecha e izquierda en su habitación, buscando algo con que mantener distraído a Kenji con el fin de que no escuchara esos gritos, o por lo menos no les prestara atención.

\- El balón… - musitó Seiichi cuando se topó con el esférico anaranjado olvidado en uno de los rincones. Se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus manos.

\- ¡Es tu hijo! ¡No hables así de él! – gritó Kaori en el primer piso.

\- ¡Tú no me hables de ese modo, zorra! – replicó de inmediato Hiroshi, cruzándole el rostro con una sonora bofetada.

 _¡ZAS!_

Seiichi reconoció de inmediato ese horrible sonido y Kenji frunció el ceño, sin entender nada de nada. Mamá y papá se estaban gritando, y él lo único que quería en ese momento era estar junto a ella, abrazarla y sentir el dulce olor de su cabello.

\- Mira, ya que quieres tanto jugar con mi balón… ¿por qué no te enseño? – propuso Seiichi, llamando la atención de su hermano.

Kenji se giró hacia él y se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. Desde luego que ya había olvidado que hace solo unos minutos todo lo que quería era jugar con ese balón. En ese momento su madre era en todo cuanto podía pensar.

Y Seiichi lo notó.

\- ¿Quieres jugar con él? ¿Quieres ser un basquetbolista como yo? – propuso acercándose a él, sonriendo con nerviosismo, atropellando sus propias palabras en ese desesperado intento por alejar su mente de la paliza que su madre estaba recibiendo en ese momento.

Como tantas veces había pasado en el último tiempo…

Kenji asintió torpemente y Seiichi sonrió con amargura. Él no era un basquetbolista ni deseaba estar escondido en esa habitación. Sabía que tenía que actuar como un hombre de una vez por todas, pero no podía. Tenía miedo. Era pequeño y flacuchento, mientras que su padre era alto y robusto. Había pasado veladas enteras hablando a escondidas con Tomoe, planeando buscando algún plan con el que terminar con ese hombre abusivo de una vez por todas.

¿Pero qué podían hacer un par de adolescentes en un país al que no pertenecían?

\- Bien, toma el balón, yo te enseñaré – Seiichi puso el balón entre las pequeñas manos de su hermano, que a duras penas podía sostenerlo.

Mientras tanto, en el primer piso la discusión continuaba…

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que le enseñes a tu hijo a comportarse?! – bramó un encolerizado Hiroshi al mismo tiempo que propinaba una tercera y cuarta bofetada a su esposa.

¡ZAS! ¡ZAS!

Kaori no hacía más que gimotear, rogando a los dioses que su esposo descargara toda su ira con ella para que no tuviera que hacerlo con Seiichi.

\- Bien, como afuera está nevando tendremos que practicar en la habitación. Primero aprenderás a hacer rebotar el balón y a atraparlo – Seiichi continuó hablando con voz cada vez más alta, como si con eso pudiera ahogar los gritos de su padre y el horrible sonido de las bofetadas y otros tipos de golpe que le propinaba a su madre.

Y estaba dando resultado, pues Kenji parecía muy concentrado en él.

\- Bueno este piso tiene alfombra, así que podrías comenzar lanzándolo contra la pared y lo atraparé por ti y te lo daré para que continúes… y así, hasta que te acostumbres a lanzarlo. ¿Entendido?

Kenji asintió.

\- Bien, empieza ahora con aquella pared de ahí – Seiichi señaló la pared libre junto a la puerta y Kenji obedeció de inmediato.

El golpe constante del balón contra la pared contribuyó notablemente a amortiguar el eco de los gritos de sus padres y sirvió, además, para distraer la inocente mente de Kenji.

Era esa la primera vez en que el pequeño Kenji tenía un contacto directo con el mundo del basquetbol y desde entonces no olvidaría jamás la sensación de tener el áspero balón entre sus manos, aunque sí olvidaría aquél episodio de su vida en particular como también olvidaría todos los episodios de violencia y maltrato que su madre y su hermano habían tenido que sufrir hasta que el sujeto que era su padre, Hiroshi, desapareciera de sus vidas.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

Kaede Rukawa, de tan solo cinco años edad, se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas dispuestas en la sala de espera del tercer piso, en la sección dedicada a las consultas de sicología y siquiatría infantil del Hospital Jikeikai de la ciudad de Aomori en la norteña prefectura de Aomori. Sus piernas eran demasiado cortas por lo que no llegaban al piso. Balancearlas hacia adelante y atrás parecía mantenerlo ocupado, pues no quitaba la vista de sus pies en aquél rítmico vaivén.

Pese a que el invierno ya estaba llegando a su fin, el frío parecía no querer marcharse, por lo que las enfermeras habían decidido mantener el radiador encendido al máximo de su capacidad para templar aquella sala de espera.

Llevaba varios minutos esperando a que sus padres terminaran de hablar con la señora Hino, la sicóloga infantil que llevaba tratándolo desde hace meses. Y pese que estaba fuera de la pequeña oficina donde lo atendían, podía escuchar con cierta claridad lo que ahí dentro sucedía.

Tenía el sentido de la audición increíblemente desarrollado, acaso como compensación por su hermético mutismo.

\- Señora Rukawa, no tiene que preocuparse más de lo necesario, ahora mismo él está bien, mucho mejor de lo que estaba hace unos meses – dijo la señora Hino, una robusta sicóloga infantil de 48 años que había dedicado gran parte de su vida profesional tratando a niños con diversos tipos de traumas.

Y Kaede Rukawa era uno más de la larga lista de pacientes que había tratado.

\- Pero… no habla. Se niega a interactuar con otros niños de su edad en la guardería. La maestra dice que apenas responde a cualquier tipo de contacto, que no manifiesta interés en ninguna actividad grupal – replicó de inmediato Aiko Rukawa.

\- Lo cual es esperable – repuso en el acto la señora Hino.

Tanto Aiko como Isao Rukawa se quedaron mirándola en silencio.

\- Es normal que un niño muestre poca colaboración luego de un episodio traumático tan… determinante como el que tuvo que atravesar el pequeño Kaede. Cerrarse al mundo es un mecanismo de defensa - continuó hablando la señora Hino.

\- No deja que lo bañe, ni que me acerque demasiado – interrumpió Isao Rukawa con gran pesar.

Su esposa Aiko le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Era un matrimonio joven recién establecido donde ambos rondaban recién los treinta años edad. La situación con Kaede les estaba resultando abrumadora, pero aun así mantenían el optimismo. Siempre supieron que el proceso de adopción iba a ser complicado, pero nunca sospecharon hasta qué punto podía llegar a serlo.

\- Eso es porque aún no lo conoce muy bien, señor Rukawa – respondió la señora Hino. – Solo tiene que tomarse las cosas con calma, dejar que Kaede lo vaya conociendo de a poco hasta que aprenda a confiar en usted.

\- Pero… con mi esposa parece ser más confiado – murmuró Isao Rukawa, muy acongojado.

\- Porque es mujer. Ustedes ya leyeron el historial clínico de Kaede y las razones detrás… todo lo que tuvo que vivir. Entenderán que una figura materna, una mujer, le inspire más confianza - explicó la señora Hino.

El matrimonio Rukawa asintió al unísono.

Todo lo relativo a Kaede seguía siendo un profundo enigma para ellos, tan ignorantes como eran aun en el asunto de la crianza.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer para… ayudarle a integrarse a sus compañeros en la guardería? Para que haga amigos… - preguntó Aiko.

La señora Hino se acomodó en su silla, la cual crujió contundentemente bajo su considerable peso.

\- Existen muchas maneras de ayudarlo a integrarse y al mismo tiempo establecer una comunicación con otros chicos de su edad. En mi opinión, el deporte es la más efectiva de todas.

\- ¿El deporte? – repitió la señora Rukawa.

\- Sí, el deporte – confirmó la sicóloga. – Está comprobado que el deporte en equipo despierta las habilidades de comunicación y ayuda a superar problemas de diverso tipo, elevando la autoestima.

\- ¿Qué tanto así? - preguntó Isao Rukawa, reclinándose hacia adelante.

La señora Hino entrecruzó ambas manos sobre el escritorio.

\- De manera considerable. El deporte en grupo no solo le ayudará a desenvolverse con otros niños de su edad, sino que también le ayudará a reducir los síntomas de depresión y/o ansiedad al mismo tiempo que reduciría el estrés post traumático…

\- ¿Qué nos recomienda? – preguntó la señora Rukawa.

\- ¿Futbol? O tal vez béisbol. Está de moda hoy en día, muchos niños lo practican – aventuró Isao.

\- Son buenas alternativas – asintió la sicóloga. – Aunque lo importante es que no sea una imposición, sino más bien una elección. Kaede es quien debería ser capaz de encontrar el deporte con el que se sienta más cómodo para que no solo sea una rutina, sino más bien parte de su estilo de vida.

\- Uh… ya veo – asintió Aiko.

\- Tómenlo como una actividad extra curricular para que aproveche su tiempo luego de la guardería. Acá en la ciudad de Aomori no hay muchas opciones, pero recientemente inauguraron un polideportivo que está buscando incorporar la enseñanza de un deporte llamado basquetbol para niños desde los cinco años de edad – mientras la señora Hito explicaba aquello, repartió un volante para cada padre.

Tenía todo aquello bien preparado desde la última entrevista de hace un par de días atrás.

\- Maeda Arena Sports… - leyó la señora Rukawa.

\- Eso queda cerca de la guardería, por el centro – señaló Isao tras leer la dirección del centro.

\- Sí, y estoy seguro que estarán más que contentos en recibir a Kaede – comentó la señora Hino. – Llévenlo y prueben a ver cómo les va. Si Kaede no se siente cómodo con el baloncesto, probaremos con otra disciplina y así hasta encontrar aquella en la que se sienta más a gusto. La natación ha demostrado ser muy terapéutica también…

Kaede Rukawa escuchó todo aquello sin dejar de jugar con sus pies. Aquellas eran palabras vacías para él, carentes de significado.

Dos días después, el sábado de aquella semana, Aiko e Isao Rukawa llevaron al pequeño Kaede al Maeda Arena Sports para inscribirlo en el curso de basquetbol para infantes. Iban recomendados por la sicóloga Koto Hito, lo cual les permitió conseguir un cupo pese a que el curso ya llevaba más de 2 semanas de iniciado y un par de clases de inducción perdidas (nada de vital importancia que le impidiera incorporarse).

Sentados en las gradas junto al resto de los padres, Aiko e Isao estuvieron presente durante los más de 60 minutos que duró aquella clase. Ambos comprobaron con cierto desánimo que Kaede no parecía hacer esfuerzo alguno por integrarse con sus compañeros a la hora de socializar, ni siquiera hacía el esfuerzo de hablar con ellos, sino que más bien tenía la costumbre de mantenerse al margen mirando hacia un punto ciego.

No obstante, comprobaron también que Kaede tenía considerables habilidades físicas a la hora de jugar por su propia cuenta. Corría más rápido que ningún otro niño, incluso más rápido que el mayor de ellos que debía tener por lo menos 7 años de edad. Saltaba con una facilidad sorprendente y sus movimientos en general resultaban ágiles a la vez que elegantes, como si hubiera nacido con aquella facilidad de manera innata.

\- Parece una gacela – comentó con admiración Aiko Rukawa a su esposo en un determinado momento en que Kaede debía correr sorteando unos postes a modo de obstáculo con el balón entre sus manos durante la práctica de acondicionamiento.

\- Se mueve muy bien – confirmó Isao con una extraña sensación de orgullo paternal.

No era su hijo biológico, pero por cierto que en aquellos meses junto a él había desarrollado el instinto paternal propio del hombre que anhela ser un padre, aun cuando Kaede rehuyera cualquier tipo de contacto físico o visual con él.

Aiko le sonrió a la vez que le tomaba fuertemente la mano.

\- Aun así… sigue sin interactuar con los demás – murmuró Isao con congoja.

Cuando la clase del día terminó, los niños corrieron a las gradas a reunirse con sus entusiastas padres que los esperaban con los brazos abiertos. Todos corrieron, a excepción de Kaede Rukawa. El pequeño iba con bastante rezago, caminando con la vista fija en sus pies.

Isao salió a su encuentro seguido de cerca por Aiko.

\- Hola, campeón – saludó Isao cuando llegó junto a Kaede.

El pequeño lo ignoró por completo, sin siquiera reaccionar a su saludo. Siguió caminando con la cabeza gacha hasta llegar junto a Aiko, un par de pasos más allá.

\- Hola, Kaede – saludó Aiko, apesadumbrada por la situación con su esposo.

En esta ocasión, Kaede sí reaccionó al saludo con un tímido y prácticamente inaudible:

\- Hola – sus labios apenas se movieron al pronunciar esa única palabra.

Kaede tomó la mano de Aiko y prácticamente se pegó a sus piernas, sin quitar la vista de sus pies en ningún momento. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Las clases siguientes, los días lunes, miércoles y viernes por la tarde, se desarrollaron de la misma manera: Kaede no parecía interesado en interactuar con sus compañeros ni parecía muy entusiasmado en las actividades, aunque si se aprestaba a cumplirlas a la perfección y de manera eficiente, aun cuando nada le emocionaba.

\- Es como si lo hiciera por hacerlo – observó Isao, para quien la gracilidad de los movimientos de Kaede había quedado relegadas a un segundo plano.

\- Paciencia, cariño – le rogó Aiko, sosteniéndole la mano. – Recuerda que la señora Hino dice que este es un proceso lento. Debemos ser pacientes – le recordó en relación a la última cita que habían tenido la tarde anterior.

\- A lo mejor el basquetbol no es de su agrado. Quizás deberíamos intentar con el futbol, o el béisbol… – aventuró Isao con cierta impaciencia y mirada suplicante.

Aiko, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme en su postura.

\- Tiempo, cariño… dale tiempo.

- _"Claro, como no es a ti a quien ignora por completo"_ – pensó Isao con cierto recelo hacia su esposa, más no se atrevió a expresarlo en voz alta.

Al pasar una e incluso dos semanas en las mismas condiciones, ninguna mejoría se evidenciaba en el mutismo de Kaede. En ese punto era indudable que el pequeño tenía aptitudes para el deporte (o para cualquier otro si cabe, pues era el único que había intentado hasta el momento). Además, hubo algo que tanto Aiko como Isao notaron con el pasar de los días: una vez terminadas las clases de baloncesto, Kaede no manifestaba interés alguno por el baloncesto, como si ni siquiera lo hubiese jugado minutos antes al finalizar cada clase. No comentaba nada al respecto.

La sicóloga Hino les había recomendado extender aquellas actividades más allá del taller, conminarlo a practicarlo tal vez en el patio de casa o en algún parque al aire libre, por lo que les sugirió llevar a Kaede a una tienda de deporte para comprar un balón.

Su primer balón.

\- _"Llévenlo a comprar un balón para que juegue en casa. Cómprenle incluso una camiseta de algún equipo de moda para que se sienta identificado, así podrán lograr que se sienta vinculado más allá de cada día de clases. De momento, lo importante es que está haciendo las actividades deportivas y eso ya es una mejora…"_ – les había dicho la señora Hino en la última sesión.

E Isao Rukawa, que amaba el deporte (el béisbol en particular) se había tomado aquel desafío como algo personal. Sería esta una prueba que afrontaría con determinación (y de paso aprovecharía de comprar una gorra de béisbol para su colección).

\- Vamos, Kaede, tienes que elegir un balón. El que más te guste – dijo Aiko Rukawa por enésima vez, dando un suave empujón en la espalda para que Kaede escogiera.

Llevaban más de 10 minutos de pie frente al mostrador de balones de la sección infantil de deporte, y Kaede no reaccionaba de modo alguno a los estímulos. Tan solo se quedaba de pie mirando a un punto ciego sin decir ni hacer nada (tal como hacía siempre). Aiko se mantenía paciente y optimista mientras lo conminaba a elegir un balón de entre la diversa variedad de colores, enseñándoselos uno a uno en el proceso. Isao, por su lado, había perdido la esperanza hace rato ya. A solo un par de pasos de distancia, estaba desplomado en una de las bancas dispuestas para el probador de zapatillas, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho. Miraba a su hijo adoptivo con el ceño fruncido.

\- No tiene sentido, no está interesado en nada – murmuró con amargura Isao al ver cómo su esposa perdía el tiempo en intentar hacer reaccionar al niño.

\- ¿Qué dices, cielo? – preguntó Aiko volteándose hacia él con un balón de colores naranja y azulino entre sus manos.

Isao suspiró con resignación, se puso de pie y se encaminó hacia ellos.

\- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo – respondió con amargura, arrebatándole el balón a su esposa para dejarlo en su lugar en el mostrador. – No quiere ningún balón como a lo mejor tampoco quiere seguir jugando baloncesto ni ningún otro deporte – agregó.

\- Pero… cariño – intentó replicar Aiko.

Isao no le prestó atención y se dirigió a su apático hijo adoptivo.

\- ¿Cierto, Kaede? ¿No quieres seguir yendo a clases de baloncesto? – le preguntó.

Como era de esperar, Kaede no respondió. Ni siquiera lo miró.

\- Ves… no quiere nada. Deberíamos irnos – dijo Isao con gran decepción, pasando entre su esposa y Kaede para abandonar la tienda.

Aiko dio un par de pasos hacia él, llamándolo.

\- Isao, espera, no te vayas – le pidió.

Isao la ignoró y continuó caminando. Estaba ofuscado. Y lo que ningún padre vio, por estar de espaldas a Kaede, fue que el pequeño ya había hecho su elección.

\- Quiero este. Me gusta el azul – dijo el Kaede con voz clara y perfectamente audible para ambos padres.

Sin pedir permiso, Kaede se había acercado a mostrador y, tras ponerse de puntillas y con gran esfuerzo, cogió el que sería su primer balón de baloncesto.

Isao se giró de inmediato y se encontró con que Kaede sostenía el mismo balón que anteriormente había devuelto. No solo eso lo sorprendió, sino que también estaba el hecho de que, por primera vez, lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Era una mirada de un intenso color azul oscuro, casi tan penetrantes como el mismísimo océano tempestuoso del mar del ártico.

\- Quiero este – repitió Kaede. – Por favor… - añadió entre dientes.

Isao asintió con la boca abierta, sintiendo una indescriptible sensación de júbilo en su corazón. Aquél era un paso muy importante, acaso el más significativo en meses. Aiko, por su parte, estuvo a punto de dejar caer un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

Desde aquél día, padre e hijo comenzarían a comunicarse poco a poco hasta un nivel que se podría considerar como saludable. Isao Rukawa acompañó a Kaede a cada clase hasta que se graduó del taller un año después. E incluso cuando Kaede ingresó a la Primaria continuó jugando baloncesto, anotándose en el club oficial. Isao no se perdió ningún partido y lentamente el baloncesto fue desplazando al béisbol en su corazón como deporte favorito.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba furioso. Aun cuando era solo un niño de cinco años, la expresión de su rostro era del más puro y visceral enojo. No le gustaba ser acusado cada vez que hacía algo que se podría considerar como inapropiado, por lo que al estar de pie frente al escritorio de la directora de la guardería mientras ésta hablaba con sus padres le hacía sentir muy indispuesto hacia ella.

\- Señora Sakuragi, no creo que esto sea solo una etapa como usted acaba de mencionar – repuso con sorpresa la directora Shiori Tanaka al ver la liviandad con que los padres de Hanamichi se tomaban el asunto.

\- Son solo chiquilladas, no es nada grave – repuso Kaori Sakuragi, más divertida que nada.

\- Mire a su hijo, señora Sakuragi. Mírelo y dígame que no le parece grave lo que se hizo él mismo – la conminó la señora Tanaka, señalando al ofuscado Hanamichi que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Kaori y Kenta Sakuragi se giraron hacia el rincón sur de la oficina donde Hanamichi permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Al verlo, no pudieron evitar una sonrisa de diversión. ¿Qué tenía de grave que Hanamichi se haya pintado el cabello con pintura de color verde en medio de la clase de manualidades?

\- Eso que hace es porque quiere llamar la atención – continuó la señora Tanaka. – La semana pasada trajo un gato callejero escondido en la mochila. Dijo que era para regalárselo a una compañera de clase que le gustaba mucho, para pedirle ser su esposa… ¡El gato iba a ser el hijo!

\- Jajajaja – Kaori Sakuragi no pudo evitar reír, y tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para contenerse y no parecer excesivamente maleducada.

\- No era un gato callejero, era el gato de la vecina. Se lo robó sin que nos diéramos cuenta y lo metió él solo en la mochila – se excusó Kenta Sakuragi con una sonrisa de diversión en el rostro.

Y como dicen, las excusas agravan la falta.

La señora Shiori Tanaka no podía creérselo, nunca había estado frente a unos padres tan indulgentes con las faltas de sus hijos. ¡Y encima el niño era un ladrón que robaba los gatos de sus vecinos!

\- Esto no puede seguir así, señores Sakuragi – exclamó la directora, muy molesta, haciendo notar su incomodidad golpeando el escritorio con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué sugiere que… hagamos? – preguntó Kaori Sakuragi, un tanto más repuesta de su ataque de risa.

\- Hanamichi tiene demasiada energía, por eso insiste tanto en... hacer de las suyas para darse a notar. Y lo de hoy es solo una muestra más… – dicho eso, señaló a Hanamichi con la mano.

Hanamichi se vio a si mismo siendo el objeto de atención de tres adultos al mismo tiempo. Sus padres lo miraban con compasión, seguramente ni les molestaba lo que había hecho. La mirada de la directora, sin embargo, encerraba algo que no le gustaba para nada: prejuicio. Era claro que pensaba en él, por lo menos, como un potencial delincuente.

\- ¡No me mires así, vieja gorda y bruja! – le gritó encarándola.

Los padres de Hanamichi abrieron los ojos con sorpresa, entre divertidos y escandalizados por la salida del pequeño. La señora Tanaka, sin embargo, añadió una falta más a la larga lista que ya tenía Hanamichi.

\- ¿Ven lo que les digo? Esto es algo de todos los días. No hay cuidadora ni profesora en esta guardería capaz de… manejar su exceso de vitalidad – arremetió nuevamente la directora Tanaka.

Kaori Sakuragi dio un bufido de resignación sabiendo que tendría que darle la razón a la directora. No podía permitirse el lujo de arriesgar una nueva expulsión, pues era esa la tercera guardería a la que acudía Hanamichi debido a sus problemas de conducta. Las dos guarderías anteriores eran privadas, por lo que la expulsión estuvo bien justificada. La guardería actual, sin embargo, era de carácter pública y pertenecía gobierno. La expulsión no sería tan sencilla, pero aun así no quería tentar a su suerte.

\- Es cierto, señora Tanaka. En ocasiones Hanamichi suele ser…un poco expresivo – convino Kaori Sakuragi.

\- Más bien bastante expresivo – acotó Kenta Sakuragi, cuadrándose con su esposa.

Shiori Tanaka dio un suspiro de resignación y relajó su postura, sabiendo que ya no tendría que seguir luchando para convencer al par de jóvenes padres.

\- Les tendré que recomendar que inscriban a Hanamichi a alguna actividad extracurricular idealmente deportiva. Mantener su mente… su sobre estimulada, si eso es. Mantener su sobre estimulada mente ocupada al máximo posible ayudará a corregir sus problemas de energía mal canalizada – sentenció la directora Tanaka, dando a entender que era mandatorio que los padres siguieran sus instrucciones.

Kaori y Kenta se miraron el uno al otro, ambos pensando en lo mismo: ¿cómo rayos iban a lograr que Hanamichi practicara algún deporte de manera constante? ¡Si el niño apenas podía mantener la mente ocupada en un asunto por cinco minutos! Nada más se necesitaba que pasara una mosca volando para que su concentración se fuera al carajo.

.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde, ya en casa, Kaori se ufanaba en lavarle el cabello a Hanamichi para poder quitarle la pintura verde que había agarrado tan fuerte que ni tres lavados consecutivos lograron removerla del todo. Kenta, por su parte, había tenido que volver a terminar su jornada de trabajo.

\- Demonios, Hanamichi. ¿Cómo lograste pintarte el cabello tu solo? – preguntó Kaori un tanto molesta.

La gracia de su hijo ya no le parecía tan ingenua como cuando lo vio al llegar a la guardería.

\- ¡Nyahahaha! ¡Me haces cosquillas, mamá! – exclamó el pequeño Hanamichi apoyado con ambas manos en el lavatorio del primer piso de la casa mientras su madre enjuaga y enjuagaba su cabello con abundante champú.

\- En serio, Hanamichi. ¿Cómo diablos conseguiste pintarte todo tu solo? – volvió a preguntar Kaori.

\- Fue Yohei, él me ayudó. Dijo que si lucía diferente a todos los chicos, Nanako se fijaría en mí – respondió Hanamichi.

\- ¿Nanako? ¿Es una compañera nueva? – preguntó Kaori, mirando la nuca de Hanamichi con cara de circunstancias.

Estaba acostumbrada a que a su hijo le gustara una niña nueva cada semana, pero desde el último caso (hace varias semanas ya), no había mencionado el nombre de ninguna.

\- ¡No! Nanako es la profesora jeje – aclaró Hanamichi - ¡Está helada! ¡Me hace cosquilla! ¡No! –se quejó luego de que, tras la conmoción de escuchar las palabras de su hijo, Kaori diera el paso del agua helada al máximo.

\- Oh, lo siento hijo. No me fijé – se excusó Kaori abriendo la llave caliente una vez más. ¿Hanamichi estaba enamorado de una profesora?

Eso era nuevo. Hasta cierto punto, esperable.

Aun así, no pudo dejar pasar por alto un detalle importante.

\- Pues no deberías hacerle caso a ese tal Yohei Mito – repuso Kaori, volviendo a la labor de enjuagarle el cabello a su hijo. – Es una mala influencia – agregó.

Hanamichi abrió la boca para protestar en favor de su más reciente amigo, pero le entró tanta espuma de champú que solo balbuceó incoherencias mientras escupía.

Kaori recordaba a la perfección aquél día miércoles de hace dos meses atrás cuando Hanamichi llegó de la guardería hablando del nuevo alumno incorporado. Desde entonces todo era _´Yohei dijo esto´_ , _´Yohei hizo aquello´_ , _´Yohei aquí´_ y _´Yohei allá´_. Blablabla. Irradiaba admiración por Yohei de manera tal que pensó que tal vez terminaría enamorándose de él como llevara haciendo con todas y cada una de las niñas de aquella guardería.

Pero no. Al poco volvió a hablar de sus enamoradas…y de Yohei Mito.

Si Hanamichi no hablaba de alguna nueva chica de la que estuviera enamorado, es porque estaba hablando de su nuevo amigo. Y francamente Kaori podía incluso determinar que los casos de mala conducta de su hijo se habían incrementado considerablemente desde que Yohei Mito entró a su vida.

\- Bien, ya está – dijo Kaori varios segundos después tras remover todos los restos de espuma de champú. – Ya no queda más verde en tu cabello – agregó, cubriéndole la cabeza con una toalla blanca.

Hanamichi sujetó la toalla con torpeza y, al incorporarse y mirarse en el enorme espejo tras el lavatorio, puso una mueca de tristeza.

\- Me gustaba verde – protestó con un falso puchero.

\- Pues a mí no. Tu cabello natural es mucho más bonito.

\- ¡No! ¡Es muy común! ¡Todo el mundo tiene el pelo café, o negro! – replicó Hanamichi, quitándose la toalla que cubría su cabeza.

Al hacerlo, dejó al descubierto su cabello castaño oscuro empapado. Tenía un corte regular, bastante sencillo y tradicional. Realmente odiaba lo corriente, por eso es que había decidido darse un toque único al pintarlo de verde.

¿Por qué era tan difícil entender que lo único que deseaba era ser diferente?

\- Ya encontrarás la forma de destacar y ser único en tu tipo – comentó Kaori, volviendo a poner la toalla sobre la cabeza de su hijo.

Hanamichi se dejó secar el cabello entre risas y protestas, y Kaori disfrutó de aquél momento con gran agrado. Aun cuando quedaba pendiente el asunto de inscribir a Hanamichi en un club deportivo, había decidido delegar esa responsabilidad en su esposo Kenta.

Y como si de una coincidencia se tratase, nada más pensar Kaori en su esposo, éste llegó a casa.

\- ¡Ya estoy en casa! – se anunció Kenta.

Hanamichi se zafó de las manos de su madre y, con el cabello a medio secar, corrió a recibir a su padre.

\- ¡Papá! ¡Bienvenido a casa! – gritó el pequeño corriendo a la sala de estar.

\- Oh, veo que tu cabello volvió a ser el mismo – saludó Kenta al ver a su energético hijo.

\- Mamá lo lav… - Hanamichi dejó la frase a medio terminar al percatarse en la caja que su padre tenía entre sus manos. - ¿Qué es? ¡¿Me trajiste un regalo?!

El niño corrió a abalanzarse sobre su padre, dando gritos de alegría. Kenta, previendo la torpeza de su hijo, tuvo el tino de levantar la caja lejos del alcance de Hanamichi.

\- Se podría decir que es un regalo, pero es más bien un préstamo – aclaró Kenta, dejándose rodear por su hijo a la altura de la cintura.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Hanamichi se despegó de su padre y lo miró con cara de duda.

\- ¿Un préstamo? – repitió el niño a modo de pregunta.

\- ¿Un préstamo? – preguntó también Kaori, llegando a la sala de estar.

\- Sí, un préstamo – confirmó Kenta, encaminándose al centro de la sala de estar, dejando a Hanamichi atrás. – Al volver al trabajo, hablé de la situación de Hanamichi con varios de mis compañeros… y algunos me ofrecieron orientación acerca de qué deporte sería adecuado para él. Los acompañé a casa para que pudieran prestarme lo que aquí traigo – agregó dejando la caja de cartón sobre el piso al tiempo que se arrodillaba frente a ella.

\- ¿Debo hacer deporte? – preguntó Hanamichi, que ya había olvidado por completo lo dicho por la directora Tanaka hace unas horas atrás.

\- Sí, cariño… sería bueno que usaras tu energía en algo productivo – confirmó Kaori, acercándose al centro de la habitación.

\- ¡Pero yo no quiero! – protestó Hanamichi, para quien la sola idea de seguir una rutina (que era como veía el deporte) le causaba rechazo.

Para el pequeño el correr por el patio, subirse a los árboles y perseguir gatos era el mejor deporte de todos.

\- Anda, Hanamichi, no seas así… - rio Kenta, abriendo la caja. – Estoy seguro que alguna de las muchas alternativas que me recomendaron podría llegar a gustarte.

Bajo la atenta mirada de su esposa e hijo, Kenta fue sacando uno a uno los diversos objetos del interior de la caja. Eran objetos que le habían prestado alguno de sus colegas con el fin de que éste pudiera enseñárselos a Hanamichi para ver si así se lograba entusiasmar con alguno.

\- Estos son un bate, un guante y pelota de béisbol que me prestó el señor Watanabe de contabilidad – explicó, depositando los objetos en el piso. – Estas gafas son para nadar, y me las prestó el señor Rumiko… su hijo es algo así como seleccionado nacional pese a que tiene solo 7 años – al decir esto último, miró a Hanamichi en espera de alguna señal de confirmación o entusiasmo, pero solo encontró un ceño fruncido.

\- Los Rumiko son excepcionales – comentó Kaori, recordando a la joven familia que había conocido en la última fiesta de la empresa de Kenta.

\- Sí, en efecto – convino Kenta. – Este es un balón de futbol, este un balón de voleibol y este último un balón de basquetbol – continuó explicando conforme iba dejando los objetos el uno al lado del otro.

Verlo hacer aquello con tanto entusiasmo irritó a Hanamichi, quien realmente detestaba la idea de tener que practicar cualquiera de esos estúpidos deportes. La sonrisa de su padre mientras iba explicando que era cada objeto, sin saber por qué, le hizo sentir aún más enojado.

\- ¡No quiero! – chilló por fin, perdiendo la paciencia.

Kaori y Kenta estaban demasiado acostumbrados a las salidas de su hijo, por lo que tan solo se quedaron mirándolo en silencio.

\- Tienes que practicar alguno… es por tu bien – dijo Kaori.

\- Es por tu bien – secundó Kenta.

\- Así crecerás sano y fuerte – añadió Kaori.

\- Además de que te volverás más guapo – añadió Kenta.

\- Las chicas prefieren a los chicos que hacen deporte – intentó convencer Kaori con aquél nuevo argumento.

\- …. – obstinado, Hanamichi escuchó cada palabra dicha sin moverse de su lugar, mirando fijamente el último objeto extraído por su padre: el balón anaranjado de baloncesto.

¿Sería cierto todo aquello que le estaban diciendo?

Tal vez. Aunque… de pronto recordó que toda aquella idea había nacido de la charla que tuvieron con la directora Tanaka en su oficina.

\- ¡Que no quiero hacer nada que haya dicho esa vieja gorda! – volvió a estallar Hanamichi, dando varios pasos furiosos hacia los diversos objetos deportivos para terminar pateando fuertemente el balón de baloncesto.

El esférico anaranjado fue a estrellar contra uno de los ventanales de la sala de estar, rompiendo sus vidrios en mil pedazos. La reprimenda que se ganó por ese berrinche fue una de las más severas que le hayan dado en su vida.

Pese a su negación, Kaori y Kenta continuaron intentando convencerlo de practicar algún deporte hasta que tuvieron claro que no lograrían tal cometido. Llegaron a inscribirlo en diversos clubes, como el de futbol, natación e incluso yudo; pero no hubo caso. Terminó expulsado de cada uno de ellos a causa de su pésima conducta.

Lo que Kenta no llegó a saber, pues moriría de un infarto un par de años después, es que Hanamichi terminaría practicando basquetbol desde el primer año de secundaria hasta el último de sus días.

Si hubiera vivido lo suficiente para verlo, Kenta habría estado orgulloso de su hijo deportista.

 **xXx**

 ** _En la actualidad…_**

\- Anda, Hanamichi Sakuragi, vamos al camarín – dijo Ayako, tirándole suavemente del brazo.

El pelirrojo se dejó conducir por la mánager, rompiendo así el contacto visual con Sendoh.

\- Ustedes dos, dense prisa también o se las verán conmigo – agregó Ayako en voz alta, dirigiendo al otro par de novatos rezagados.

Himura y Rukawa se giraron de inmediato hacia Ayako. El pelinegro obedeció sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía a los camarines, adelantando fácilmente a Ayako y Sakuragi.

Himura, sin embargo, se tomó un par de segundos más para voltearse por última vez hacia donde se encontraba Sendoh.

Pero no estaba ahí, ya se había marchado.


	33. El contraataque de Shohoku

**Capítulo 33: El contraataque de Shohoku**

 _Domingo 19 de Junio_

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

El medio tiempo del partido entre los equipos de Shohoku y Ryonan estaba en curso.

Diez minutos de descanso que cada equipo aprovecharía para replegarse a sus respectivos camarines con el fin de fijar los lineamientos para el segundo tiempo, el más decisivo de todos. Los integrantes de Shohoku ya estaban departiendo lo que deberían hacer a continuación.

Los ánimos se encontraban divididos. Algunos comentaban alegremente y con optimismo de cara al segundo tiempo, mientras que otros continuaban lamentándose en su fuero interno, sin atreverse a hacerlo en voz alta por temor a contravenir los ánimos de los demás. Mitsui, se encontraba exultante tras su participación de último minuto, ya que tras la salida de Sakuragi había logrado encestar dos canastas de tres puntos, la que sumada a la canasta de Miyagi logró acortar la diferencia de puntos con Ryonan a tan solo seis tantos.

\- ¡Arriba esos ánimos muchachos, vamos muy bien! Si alcanzamos esa diferencia de seis puntos, ganaremos el partido – exclamó Mitsui tras terminar de secarse el sudor de la frente.

No había querido tomar asiento en la banca por temor a que se le entumecieran los músculos.

\- ¡Así se dice, viejo! – secundó Miyagi, de pie junto a él con una enorme botella de Pocari Sweat en sus manos.

El chico de pendiente había jugado apenas dos minutos del partido, y aun así ya estaba cubierto de sudor.

\- ¡Aún podemos ganar! – exclamó un envalentonado Yasuda, que pese a ser solo un jugador de reserva, estaba al cien por ciento con sus compañeros titulares.

\- ¡Sí! – secundaron algunos jugadores más como Kuwata y Kakuta.

Apartado del grupo y a solas frente a los casilleros, Sakuragi escuchó los intercambios de sus compañeros en el más absoluto de los silencios, rumiando aún la humillante caída que había sufrido a causa de Fukuda.

Mientras tanto, el capitán del equipo se encontraba sentado en la banca examinando muy seriamente las estadísticas parciales que Ayako había alcanzado anotar antes de tener que dejarlas de lado para asistir a Sakuragi. Yasuda completó las estadísticas restantes hasta el final del primer tiempo, pero era evidente que no consiguió el mismo nivel de prolijidad que ella. Era como si durante los últimos dos minutos del primer tiempo no hubiera pasado otra cosa además de los dos triples de Mitsui y la bandeja de Miyagi.

En su rápido análisis de los datos, Akagi había notado algo bastante peculiar: todos habían cometido faltas durante el primer tiempo. Himura y Rukawa llevaban a penas una cada uno, nada importante o relevante. Mitsui, Sakuragi y él, en cambio, llevaban dos faltas cada uno. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención sin dudas, fue otra cosa.

\- Miyagi – dijo Akagi, llamando la atención del jugador número 7.

\- Dígame, señor – respondió Miyagi al llamado.

\- Apenas jugaste dos minutos y ya llevas una falta – señaló el capitán, sin quitar la vista de la libreta de anotaciones.

\- Lo sé, capitán… lo siento – asintió Miyagi.

\- Sakuragi – llamó Akagi.

El pelirrojo no reaccionó al llamado, sino que continuó de cara a los casilleros. Akagi lanzó su advertencia de igual manera.

\- Sakuragi, tu llevas dos faltas. Más valdría que tengas cuidado durante el segundo tiempo – advirtió.

El resto de los jugadores dirigió su atención hacia el pelirrojo, pero este no respondió ni reaccionó de manera alguna. Tan solo se quedó de pie sin moverse. Akagi suspiró con resignación y devolvió la libreta a Ayako.

\- Gracias Ayako… ¿Cómo se encuentra su lesión? – le preguntó en relación a Sakuragi.

\- El sangrado se detuvo. Fue solo un corte superficial, nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos realmente – respondió la mánager.

\- ¿Podrá volver al juego, cierto?

\- Así es, capitán. Aunque… lo que me preocupa es su estado anímico – murmuró entre dientes Ayako, buscando que solo Akagi escuchara aquellas palabras.

Capitán y asistente continuaron hablando en voz baja, intercambiando opiniones acerca de Sakuragi, del resto de los jugadores y del juego mismo. Sakuragi, algo alejado de ellos, escuchó cada palabra que decían pero no llegó a pensar realmente en ellas. Su mente estaba ocupada con sus propios asuntos.

\- _"Maldición… maldición… Se supone que debo derrotar a esos imbéciles de Fukuda y Sendoh para luego vencer al apestoso de Rukawa y coronarme como el mejor jugador de todos… solo así Haruko se fijará en mí"_ – se lamentaba muy ofuscado, sintiéndose incapaz de canalizar su molestia.

Era una ira incipiente que hacía tiempo no sentía de manera tan visceral. ¿Por qué cada vez que creía que avanzaba un paso en su camino de basquetbolista, resultaba que retrocedía otros dos? O eso al menos sentía él.

Nunca era suficiente.

Siempre había alguien mucho más fuerte e inalcanzable que él.

Desde luego que no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero eso no significaba que no lo sintiera así.

Era caótico. Sentirse así era muy… confuso.

La toalla que tenía sobre la espalda se cayó al suelo.

Aquél fue el detonante que por fin le hizo estallar.

\- ¡Ay! – exclamó fuertemente entre dientes al tiempo que lanzaba un fuerte gancho derecho contra el casillero que tenía directamente en frente.

 _POC_

Fue un golpe seco y contundente contra el delgado metal de la puerta de aquel casillero. Repitió la misma operación varias veces más, lanzando ganchos derechos e izquierdos intercalados, como si de un entrenamiento de boxeo se tratase.

 _POC_

 _POC_

 _POC_

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! – exclamaba con cada golpe que daba.

El violento deshago de Sakuragi atrajo la atención de todos los presentes en el camarín, pero nadie se atrevió a intervenir. A Sakuragi era mejor dejarlo a solas con sus rabietas.

\- ¡Estúpido! – gritó al tiempo que lanzaba un gancho derecho.

 _POC_

\- ¡FUKUDA! – añadió con rabia.

 _POC_

Tras ese último golpe, Sakuragi retrocedió medio paso, hizo la cabeza hacia atrás como cogiendo impulso con la clara intención de rematar el magullado casillero con uno de sus clásicos cabezazos.

Al ver aquello, Ayako intervino de inmediato.

\- ¡NO! ¡No te golpees en la cabeza! – le gritó.

Sakuragi se detuvo de inmediato y puso cara de circunstancias, siendo consiente por primera vez de que estaba rodeado por sus compañeros. Era como si hubiera despertado de un extraño trance.

La violencia y los golpes eran una especie de catalizador de frustraciones para él.

\- No seas tan estúpido – murmuró Akagi con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bah, no se preocupen tanto por él. Es normal que actúe así, lo que significa que se encuentra en perfectas condiciones – comentó Miyagi cruzándose de brazos.

\- Pfff, ¿hasta cuándo aprenderá a comportarse ese cabeza hueca? – preguntó Mitsui con un dejo de molestia en su tono.

Todos compartieron opiniones similares, comentando entre dientes al tiempo que Ayako se acercaba a Sakuragi para impedir que siguiera actuando de esa manera.

\- Si llegas a golpearte la cabeza se te abrirá la herida – advirtió seriamente Ayako.

Sakuragi se volteó y, por primera vez desde que sufriera el accidente, la miró a los ojos.

\- Meeeeh – bufó.

Hubiera protestado más, pero un filoso y mordaz comentario por parte Rukawa logró acaparar por completo sus sentidos.

\- Como siempre, actuando como un perdedor… - murmuró Rukawa con el mismo tono apático de siempre.

Y como siempre, se encendió el radar interno de Sakuragi que parecía captar cada cosa que decía. Furioso el pelirrojo se volteó hacia él.

\- ¡AH! ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, tonto engreído?!

\- Que naciste para perder – replicó mordazmente Rukawa.

\- ¡Ven y dímelo a la cara! – furioso, Sakuragi dio un paso directo hacia Rukawa que se encontraba en el otro extremo junto a Himura.

De muy buena gana Sakuragi hubiera descargado sus frustraciones con Rukawa, iniciando incluso una pelea a golpes de ser necesario. Ayako lo tuvo claro al ver su postura corporal, y eso la llevó a intervenir una vez más para detenerlo.

 _ZAS_

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No estés causando alboroto! – gritó Ayako tras propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con su abanico de papel.

La intervención de la chica tuvo el efecto esperado, pues de inmediato logró bajarle los humos al pelirrojo que consternado se volteó hacia ella, sobándose la cabeza. Rukawa, por su parte, dio media vuelta y continuó bebiendo de su Pocari Sweat.

\- Ayako, no me golpees en la cabeza que puedes dejarme tarado. –se quejó Sakuragi.

\- ¡Pues para eso te falta bien poco! – replicó la chica, francamente molesta.

Sakuragi desvió la vista al piso mientras continuaba sobándose la cabeza, y al verlo así tan sometido, Ayako se ablandó, alegrándose de que el siempre revoltoso pelirrojo volviera a ser el mismo de siempre (aun cuando eso implicara tener que aguantar su escenas)

\- Por cierto, Hanamichi… se me olvidaba decirte algo – murmuró por lo bajo Ayako, asegurándose de que solo él escuchara sus palabras.

El resto de los integrantes del equipo ya había vuelto a sus propios asuntos y nadie parecía prestar más atención a lo que hiciera Sakuragi.

\- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es? – preguntó un siempre curioso Sakuragi.

Ayako sonrió maliciosamente y acercó a él, indicándole con señas que se inclinara un poco para quedar a su alcance y así poder susurrarle al oído. Sakuragi lo comprendió de inmediato.

\- Haruko estaba muy preocupada por ti cuando te vio lastimado. Bajó a verte a la cancha cuando te estaba poniendo la venda en la cabeza – dijo entonces Ayako, susurrándole al oído.

Al escuchar el nombre de su amada, Sakuragi abrió los ojos de par en par. El rostro se le cubrió por completo de un intenso rubor que no se esforzó por disimular.

\- ¿Haruko se preocupó por mí? – preguntó muy emocionado, separándose de Ayako, rompiendo así la privacidad entre ambos.

Ayako asintió.

\- ¡¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – exclamó Sakuragi, muy afectado. - Eres una mala, debiste decírmelo antes – se quejó entre falsos lloriqueos.

Ayako disfrutó aquella reacción tan propia de él que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Tímidamente, Kuwata se acercó a los casilleros.

\- Sa…Sakuragi – balbuceó Kuwata, un tanto temeroso por interrumpir la escena.

El pelirrojo dejó de lloriquear y lo miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó repentinamente serio.

Asustado por esa reacción, Kuwata retrocedió medio paso, tragó saliva y se armó de valor para decir lo que debía decir.

\- A-a-allá afuera hay una señora que te busca. Dice que es tu madre – respondió el novato, hablando muy rápidamente.

Sakuragi abrió la boca sorprendido.

\- _"¡Mamá!"_ – exclamó en su fuero interno, emocionado. – _"¡Pudo venir! ¡Pudo venir! Mamá pudo venir"_

Sin esperar más tiempo del necesario, corrió hacia la puerta.

La noche anterior había hablado con su madre para que pudiera venir a verlo al partido. Hasta la fecha, ella no había podido asistir a ningún encuentro pues siempre estaba trabajando, y ya le había advertido que para ese día no era probable que la cosa fuera a ser diferente.

Pero ahí estaba ella. Lo había logrado. De algún modo había conseguido el tiempo necesario para ir a ver el partido.

\- No tardes demasiado – advirtió Akagi antes de que el pelirrojo abandonara el camarín.

Sakuragi se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta y se volteó hacia el capitán y, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro le respondió:

\- ¡Claro que no, gorila!

Ya afuera del camarín y tras cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Sakuragi miró ansioso en todas direcciones hasta encontrarse con la menuda y sonriente figura de su madre de pie un par de pasos más hacia la derecha de la puerta.

\- ¡Mamá! – exclamó Hanamichi, acercándose a ella con dos grandes zancadas.

\- Mi cielo – lo recibió Kaori Sakuragi, rodeándolo con un fuerte y estrecho abrazo a la altura de la cintura. – Estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando te vi caer. Quise bajar a verte, pero esos estúpidos guardias no me lo permitieron – le contó mientras apoyaba su cabeza a la altura del pecho de su hijo.

\- Meh… estúpidos cretinos – bufó Sakuragi.

\- Ni que lo digas. Me encargué de dejarlos en su lugar y recién ahora me permitieron venir a verte – dicho eso, Kaori rompió el abrazo con su hijo y llevó sus manos hacia arriba, sosteniendo suavemente la cabeza de Hanamichi entre sus manos. – Déjame ver esa herida – solicitó seriamente.

Hanamichi obedeció de inmediato y se inclinó un tanto para quedar más cerca de ella. Después de todo, su madre era bastante más baja que él.

\- No es nada, mamá… - murmuró cohibido.

\- Eso déjame decidirlo a mí – lo atajó secamente Kaori, quien por cierto era enfermera. – Te quitaré esto un momento… - agregó mientras soltaba levemente las vendas que rodeaban su cabeza a la altura de la frente.

Hanamichi se dejó hacer en silencio, tan acostumbrado como estaba a ese tipo de escenas. En el pasado, cada vez que se veía envuelto en una pelea, era ella quien cuidaba de sus heridas. Se podría decir que estaba acostumbrada a verlo lastimado, pero aun así siempre le dolía tener que verlo en ese tipo de situaciones.

Aunque en esta ocasión, todo era diferente.

Hanamichi ya no se peleaba, sino que era un deportista.

Un par de meses atrás cuando su hijo llegó a casa proclamando que había ingresado al club de baloncesto y que quería ser el mejor basquetbolista de todos, ella no se lo creyó. Sabía muy bien que Hanamichi no era afín a ningún tipo de disciplina deportiva o de cualquier tipo, pues siempre se había negado a practicar alguna. Pero con el paso de los días fue testigo de cómo todo ello era cierto.

Lo vio más centrado y más taciturno. Lo vio madrugar para entrenar, cuando él jamás antes había madrugado. Y ahora que por fin podía verlo jugar, lo tuvo más claro que el agua: su hijo amaba ese deporte.

\- _"Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti, cielo mío"_ – pensó Kaori con un dejo de sonrisa mientras terminaba de desvendar la cabeza de su hijo.

Le examinó la herida en silencio por varios segundo, estudiando con cuidado las suturas adhesivas perfectamente puestas a lo largo del corte en su frente.

\- Parece un corte superficial, por lo que si lo cuidas apropiadamente no debería quedar marca alguna – sentenció por fin, suspirando con alivio, vendándole nuevamente la frente con una maestría formidable. – Esa chica que te trató sabe lo que hace. Dale mis agradecimientos.

Cuando Kaori terminó, Hanamichi se irguió por completo y le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

\- Lo haré en tu nombre.

Kaori le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Y… qué tal te pareció? – preguntó el joven, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- Jugaste de maravillas, hijo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti – respondió la madre, sabiendo a la perfección que Hanamichi buscaba su aprobación.

Al escuchar esas palabras, el pecho de Hanamichi se inundó de una sensación cálida y agradable que logró inyectarle renovadas energías.

 **xXx**

 **KENJI**

Cuando Sakuragi abandonó el camarín para ver a su madre, Himura no pudo evitar sentirse una extraña sensación de alivio por él. Conocía la situación del padre de Sakuragi, por lo que supuso que ella debía ser muy especial para su compañero. Sin embargo, esa sensación de alegría se esfumó de golpe cuando sintió el enésimo dolor de estómago.

Creyó que había pasado, pero estaba equivocado.

Se apresuró al baño y se encerró en la litera más apartada de todas, muerto de vergüenza.

\- _"¡Maldición!"_ – exclamó en su fuero interno mientras se sentaba en el retrete, aguantaba la respiración y se presionaba fuertemente el vientre.

El eco de las conversaciones de sus compañeros en la otra habitación llegaba amortiguado hasta él. Pudo distinguir con claridad el grave y profundo timbre del capitán Akagi y supuso que tal vez estaba dando las indicaciones necesarias para el segundo tiempo, el cual, creía ahora, no podría jugar apropiadamente.

\- _"Mierda… no podré jugar si esto sigue así"_ – se lamentó apretando los dientes, intentando alivianar su dolor estomacal.

Estuvo en eso poco más de cuatro minutos, y cuando su ausencia se hizo demasiado notoria, Ayako fue a buscarlo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó quedamente Ayako de pie en el umbral del arco de acceso a la habitación de inodoros y lavamanos.

Himura reconoció su voz de inmediato y soltó un gran suspiro de resignación. Ya había terminado de hacer todo cuanto podía para alivianar su dolor y se disponía a abandonar aquél cubículo.

\- Aquí… estoy – murmuró Himura, abriendo suavemente la puerta del último cubículo en aquella hilera de retretes.

Ayako se adentró en el baño.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Has tardado bastante – apuntó Ayako.

\- Lo siento… es que… me duele el estómago… - confesó un avergonzado Himura, quedándose quieto de pie al fondo de la habitación.

Ayako se acercó rápidamente a él y le puso una mano en la frente.

\- Estas pálido… - murmuró Ayako. – Pero no pareces tener fiebre – añadió, quitando su mano de la frente de Himura. - ¿Comiste algo sospechoso? – preguntó.

Himura entornó la vista tratando de recordar todo lo que había comido aquél día.

\- Desayuné lo de siempre… huevos, leche, avena…. No creo que haya sido eso – murmuró, ordenando sus pensamientos en voz alta. – Luego está el chocolate que me regaló Kaede, y el café que tomé antes del partido… y también el… - calló de golpe antes de nombrar lo último que había comido. – _"También está el brownie que me dio Sendoh… oh no, no puedo decirle eso a Ayako"_ – recordó.

Ayako se cruzó de brazos, muy seria.

\- Pues algo de todo eso te habrá hecho daño, eso está claro – sentenció la chica.

Himura torció la boca en un gesto indefinido.

\- Anda, lávate las manos y vamos con los demás. Te daré una pastilla para ese... tipo de dolores – ordenó dando media vuelta para volver a la habitación principal del camarín. – Lo mejor será que te quedes en la banca y que Ryota ocupe tu lugar.

\- Sí – asintió Himura, obedeciendo de inmediato, lavando sus manos con rapidez para ir tras ella, que lo esperaba pacientemente. – _"Será lo mejor, sin dudas…. Además yo… no lo sé"_ – pensó sin claridad, confundido.

\- Ah, y le pediré a Kuwata que te traiga un agua de manzanilla de la cafetería, eso ayudará a que te calme el dolor de estómago… - añadió Ayako con soltura, hablando con un tono tan desenfadado que se escuchó con claridad en todo el camarín.

Y justo cuando ambos llegaron a la habitación principal, aquella donde estaba congregado el equipo en pleno junto a los casilleros, fueron recibidos por múltiples miradas cargadas de curiosidad, diversión y escepticismo.

Himura sintió que el color le volvía al rostro, ahora rojo y acalorado. Hizo el intento de balbucear algo, pero el rostro sonriente de Miyagi, la mirada despectiva y altanera de Mitsui y el semblante preocupado y acusatorio de Kogure le impidieron hacerlo.

El capitán Akagi se puso de pie y lo encaró.

\- Pasarás a la banca, Miyagi saldrá a jugar en tu lugar. Tienes que cuidar tu dolor de… estómago.

Himura asintió en silencio y pasó junto a él directo hacia el rincón más apartado donde se encontraba a Rukawa bajo la atenta mirada del resto de sus compañeros.

\- Eh – murmuró al llegar junto a Rukawa.

\- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó el pelinegro, dejando su botella de Pocari Sweat de lado.

\- Sí… - respondió Himura con cierto alivio gracias a la preocupación de Rukawa. – Aunque me perderé el segundo tiempo – se lamentó.

Rukawa se encogió de hombros.

\- Es lo mejor si te sientes mal.

\- Supongo que sí

\- …

\- …

\- ...

\- …

\- No te preocupes, ganaremos - dijo Rukawa tras un extraño silencio entre ambos.

Himura asintió y agradeció, una vez más, la preocupación de Rukawa hacia él. El ambiente generalizado en el camarín había vuelto a la realidad, lo que quiere decir que las conversaciones comenzaron a sucederse por doquier. Sakuragi ya estaba de vuelta y en ese momento conversaba animadamente con Miyagi.

\- ¿Lo harás ahora? – preguntó Himura. Rukawa le dedicó una mirada interrogante, invitándolo a explicarse mejor. – Jugar con todo tu potencial y conseguir puntos para el equipo. ¿Lo harás ahora?

\- Sí

Himura sonrió con orgullo. Sabía que esa, y no otra, había sido la real intención de Rukawa desde un comienzo: guardar el máximo de sus energías para asegurarse de explotar en el segundo tiempo y, de paso, conseguir llegar hasta el final del partido.

El enfrentamiento entre su amigo y Sendoh iba a estar intenso, y en cierto modo agradecía la oportunidad de poder presenciarlo desde la banca. Pero, ¿quién quería que ganara aquel enfrentamiento? Rukawa, desde luego, pues aquello significaría también la victoria de Shohoku. Pero aun así, su corazón sabía que Sendoh era la carta más fuerte.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

 _Mientras tanto, en el camarín del equipo de Ryonan…_

\- En el partido de práctica que tuvimos hace ya casi dos meses, Rukawa anotó 20 puntos. Sin embargo ahora, lleva tan solo dos – expuso el entrenador Moichi Taoka al conjunto de jugadores de Ryonan congregados a su alrededor.

Los jugadores titulares tenían sus cabezas o cuellos cubiertos con inmaculadas toallas blancas (cortesía de un siempre solícito Hikoichi Aida) y algunos de ellos, Sendoh incluido, bebían ávidamente de enormes botellas de Pocari Sweat.

Estaban deseosos por poder sentarse en las bancas y descansar así sus músculos, pero el entrenador Taoka no se los permitiría hasta haber acabado con su discurso.

\- ¡Es cierto entrenador! – asintió un siempre entusiasma Aida. - ¡Sendoh está jugando de maravilla, y lo está marcando a la perfección! – agregó en un tono bastante elevado, festejando a su ídolo.

Sendoh no pudo más que sonreír con modestia ante tales elogios.

\- Es lógico, porque Rukawa aún no puede alcanzar el increíble nivel que tiene Sendoh – secundó otro novato de primer año, sumando sus elogios a los de Aida.

El entrenador Taoka, contra su costumbre, permitió aquellos comentarios para contribuir al buen ánimo del equipo.

\- Sin embargo, el problema que tendremos que enfrentar durante el segundo tiempo será Hisashi Mitsui. Y así lo demostró con esas dos canastas de tres puntos que encestó durante los últimos minutos del primer tiempo… - continuó exponiendo Taoka.

Y como siempre, Aida se tomó la confianza para interrumpirlo y expresar así su molestia dirigida hacia el jugador de Shohoku.

\- ¡Sí, Mitsui! – secundó de inmediato, frunciendo el ceño. - ¡Esas canastas de tres puntos son una pesadilla! ¡Es un canalla! ¡Un canalla!

Aquella efusividad tan característica del novato Aida no fallaba a la hora de exasperar al siempre irritable Moichi Taoka.

POC

El entrenador le propinó un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza a Aida, callándolo de inmediato.

\- ¡Auch! – se quejó Aida, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza.

\- Tú guarda silencio y deja de interrumpirme, Hikoichi – advirtió el entrenador Taoka con severidad.

\- Perdón, señor – asintió Aida entre lloriqueos silenciosos.

Taoka continuó con su exposición de los hechos bajo la atenta mirada de los integrantes del equipo. Sendoh lo miraba fijamente, pero su mente estaba concentrada en otros asuntos. Concretamente en el trío de novatos de Shohoku.

No podía dejar de pensar en ellos.

- _"Ese Rukawa está tramando algo, estoy seguro de eso. Durante el primer tiempo, cada vez que nos enfrentábamos, no se animaba a atacar… eludía la confrontación. Él no era así durante el partido de práctica. Esa no es su manera de ser"_ – pensaba Sendoh en relación al recientemente nombrado jugador estrella de Shohoku.

\- Mitsui será el oponente más fuerte durante el segundo tiempo, no vayan a olvidar eso. Recuerden siempre que el gran error que cometió el equipo de Shoyo fue el haber subestimado los tiros de tres puntos de Mitsui… - continuaba hablando con vehemencia el entrenador Taoka. – Tengan presente eso y estaremos bien, ¿quedó claro?

\- ¡Sí! – asintieron todos al unísono, incluso Sendoh.

\- Ikegami – el entrenador se dirigió ahora al jugador de tercer año.

\- Profesor – se cuadró el jugador, respondiendo al llamado de inmediato.

\- Tú has sido el defensa más fuerte de nuestro equipo en estos últimos tres años, por lo que serás el encargado de marcar a Mitsui – ordenó. – Solo en ti puedo confiar para esa importante misión – agregó cruzándose de brazos.

Ikegami abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sentir el peso de semejante responsabilidad era algo demasiado importante como para tomárselo a la ligera, ya que básicamente se estaba delegando en él el punto más importante de la defensa.

\- Por supuesto que sí, entrenador. Confíe en mí – respondió Ikegami con gran seriedad.

Sendoh le dedicó una mirada de admiración. Después de todo, se trataba de su superior y sentía mucho respeto por él.

\- Bien… - asintió Taoka, que de inmediato continuó departiendo el resto de las instrucciones necesarias para el segundo tiempo.

Escuchando el resto de las palabras de Taoka, Sendoh volvió a sumergirse en sus propios pensamientos mientras mordía una rodaja de limón que se le estaba antojando deliciosamente ácida.

\- _"Ahora que lo pienso bien, ni Rukawa ni chico origami parecían estar jugando como siempre… A él no noté un poco… distraído"_ – pensó en relación a Himura mientras escuchaba como el entrenador le daba unas certeras instrucciones al capitán Uozumi. – _"Se movía extraño… me pregunto si acaso le sucederá algo. ¿Quizás se lesionó? No lo creo, me lo hubiera dicho. Tal vez son los nervios, es probable. Aunque a decir verdad… se ve bastante bien cuando está nervioso"_ – al recordar el rostro de Himura cada vez que se ponía nervioso en su presencia, Sendoh masticó la rodaja de limón con mayor intensidad que antes, acabándose el cítrico en solo una fracción de segundo.

\- Tenga, aquí hay más – susurró Aida, acercándole de inmediato un recipiente con varias rodajas de limón perfectamente cortadas.

\- Gracias – susurró Sendoh, procurando no perturbar el discurso del entrenador.

Aida enrojeció de golpe ante el agradecimiento de su ídolo y estuvo a punto de estallar en un pintoresco festín de alabanzas, pero logró controlarse oportunamente. No quería indisponer nuevamente al entrenador.

\- _"Chico origami… Rukawa y Sakuragi. Ese trío de novatos de Shohoku son realmente temibles, aun cuando no hayan trabajado correctamente el enorme potencial que podrían tener si jugasen juntos, como una sola máquina"_ – continuó divagando Sendoh, si quitárselos de su distraída mente.

 **xXx**

 **HARUKO**

A Haruko Akagi los 10 minutos de espera se le estaban antojando interminables ya que el asunto de Sakuragi aún pesaba en su ánimo más de lo que ella misma pudiera ser capaz de imaginar.

Fujii, Matsui y Tomoe habían ido juntas al baño para refrescarse el rostro, estirar las piernas y distraerse un poco, tal y como hizo gran parte del público. Y si bien la invitaron a acompañarlas, Haruko declinó. Simplemente prefirió quedarse en su asiento observando la enorme puerta doble de metal por donde el equipo de Shohoku había desaparecido rumbo a los camarines.

Yohei y los demás se quedaron alegando el deseo de hacerle compañía, aunque en el fondo lo que realmente querían hacer era liquidar las golosinas y refrescos sobrantes.

\- Debes estarte tranquila, Haruko – murmuró Yohei sentado a su derecha, dirigiéndose a ella en un tono bajo mientras Noma, Ohkusu y Takamiya conversaban animadamente acerca de la próxima ronda de Pachinko que jugarían luego del partido.

Al escuchar las palabras del muchacho, Haruko dio un respingo producto de la sorpresa.

\- Oh… - exclamó, girándose hacia Mito. – No es eso… no estoy preocupada – intentó excusarse sin mucho éxito, y como vio que Mito no le creía, continuó hablando con cierto nerviosismo. - Ayako me escribió hace unos instantes y me dijo que todo había salido bien con Sakuragi, que no era nada grave… Pero no me ha dicho más desde entonces. Y me pregunto si… me pregunto si su herida… – dejó la última frase a medias.

Mito le sonrió con diversión, hecho que solo contribuyó a confundirla aún más.

\- Él está bien, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Hanamichi y yo nos conocemos desde la guardería, por lo que debes creerme que sé muy bien de lo que hablo. Ha sobrevivido a cosas peores que aquella caída y la herida que se causó en la frente – se explayó Mito con aquél tono sereno y maduro que tanto solía caracterizarlo en determinadas situaciones.

Y aquella era una situación que requería de su seriedad.

Estaba bien bromear a expensas de Sakuragi y reírse de él junto a los chicos, pero con Haruko la cosa era diferente. Ella era un chica dulce, gentil, ingenua y despistada que poco o nada sabía a acerca de los códigos que los hombres buscapleitos como él y Sakuragi manejaban. Por lo tanto, era su deber mantenerla tranquila, explicarle las cosas cuando fuera necesario.

\- ¿Estás seguro? ¿Me prometes que Sakuragi estará bien? – preguntó Haruko, preocupada.

Mito se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se quedó estudiando el rostro afligido de Haruko y no pudo evitar encontrarle la razón a Sakuragi: Haruko era hermosa.

\- _"No es como las otras chicas de las que se había enamorado antes. Haruko tiene un aura distinta… es bastante linda a decir verdad, pero su mayor encanto reside en la ingenuidad e inocencia que irradia"_ – pensó Mito antes de responder.

Haruko hizo un extraño gesto suplicante con el que buscaba sonsacar la respuesta a sus últimas interrogantes. Incluso se retorció las manos con nerviosismo sobre el regazo. Aquello sirvió a la perfección para doblegar a Mito.

\- Te lo prometo, Hanamichi está bien – respondió por fin Mito componiendo una enigmática sonrisa para luego voltearse a intervenir en las apuestas junto al resto de los chicos.

Haruko soltó un suspiro de alegría apenas contenida y volvió a fijar la vista en la puerta doble de metal gris, como si aquello fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Alcanzó a escuchar un par de palabras sin sentido de lo que Mito hablaba con los chicos, algo de doblar las apuestas en Pachinko. No les prestó atención.

\- _"Hermano…. Sakuragi… tienen que ganar. Tienen que ganar este último partido a como dé lugar" –_ pensaba con una extraña mezcla entre aflicción y optimismo.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente y las gradas volvieron a llenarse. Fujii, Matsui y Tomoe volvieron a ocupar los asientos a su izquierda y, como la vieron tan taciturna y ensimismada, se dedicaron a conversar entre ellas, dejando a Haruko a solas con sus pensamientos. Tomoe preguntaba alegremente a Matsui acerca de qué era lo que deseaba estudiar luego de graduarse de la preparatoria.

\- Algo relacionado con los negocios, lo que más dinero me proporcione – respondió Matsui.

\- Deberías ser médico – apuntó una risueña Fujii, mirando de reojo a Tomoe.

La chica mayor se apresuró a sacarla de su error.

\- Es un mito que los médicos estén forrados en dinero. Y además, es una carrera larga, siempre se está estudiando… - se excusó Tomoe.

\- Sí es así, no gracias – interrumpió Matsui. – Quiero hacer dinero rápido, no pasarme la vida estudiando – agregó.

Fujii y Tomoe rieron divertidas, y aun al verse rodeada de aquella alegría Haruko permaneció concentrada y fija en un único punto: la puerta doble de metal por donde el equipo de Shohoku debería aparecer dentro de poco.

Y hasta que faltaban apenas 1 minutos con fracción para finalizar el medio tiempo, aquella puerta celosamente vigilada no se abrió. Primero apareció el equipo de Ryonan por la puerta opuesta, en el costado poniente de la cancha. Al poco le siguió el equipo de Shohoku por la puerta oriente.

El público recibió a cada equipo con gritos cargados de entusiasmo.

\- Ahí vienen – señaló Mito en cuanto ambas puertas de acceso oriente se abrieron de par en par.

Akagi lideraba la comitiva, seguido de cerca por el resto de los integrantes del equipo.

\- Hermano… - murmuró Haruko, reclinándose hacia adelante.

A Akagi le seguía Kogure, Mitsui, Kakuta, Yasuda, Kuwata, Himura, Rukawa, y los demás. Uno a uno, caminaban en fila hacia la banca. La comitiva era cerrada por Sakuragi y Ayako.

\- Ahí está, es él – señaló Takamiya.

\- Se ve que está bien – comentó Ohkusu.

\- Si, tiene la misma cara de idiota que siempre – asintió Noma.

En cuanto lo había visto aparecer, Haruko iluminó su rostro con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Qué bueno, Sakuragi se ve bastante mejor de lo que creía. Ya puedo sentirme más tranquila – suspiró Haruko al comprobar que el pelirrojo lucía como siempre (obviando la venda que atravesaba su cabeza, desde luego).

\- Ves, por eso te decíamos que no te preocuparas – comentó Mito. – Hanamichi es capaz de salir del mismísimo infierno siempre y cuando cuente con tu apoyo – agregó con diversión.

Bastante más relajada, Haruko asintió a las palabras de Mito con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, sin haberse percatado siquiera del verdadero sentido de lo que él le había dicho.

 **xXx**

 **KAEDE**

 **Datos del Juego:**

 **Preparatoria Shohoku (color de vestuario rojo con negro y blanco)**

 **(SALE)**

· Kenji Himura.

 **Camiseta** : #12.

 **Edad:** 15 años, primer grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,82 metros.

 **Peso:** 68 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

 **(ENTRA)**

· Ryota Miyagi.

 **Camiseta** : #7.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado.

 **Estatura:** 1,68 metros.

 **Peso:** 59 kilos.

 **Posición:** Base (o Point Guard).

 **Preparatoria Ryonan (color de vestuario blanco con detalles en azul)**

 **(SALE)**

· Hiroaki Koshino

 **Camiseta:** #6.

 **Edad:** 17 años, tercer grado

 **Estatura** : 1,74 metros.

 **Peso:** 62 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

 **(ENTRA)**

· Ryoji Ikegami

 **Camiseta:** #5.

 **Edad:** 16 años, segundo grado

 **Estatura** : 1,83 metros.

 **Peso:** 72 kilos.

 **Posición:** Escolta (o Shooting Guard).

Cuando ambos equipos volvieron a la cancha, el equipo de Shohoku no fue el único que sufrió cambios en su formación: Ryonan había sustituido a Koshino por el sub capitán Ikegami. Y desde que lo vio entrar en la cancha Rukawa observó al jugador con la camiseta número 5 con un curioso interés.

No lo recordaba del todo bien, pues el partido de práctica se le antojaba demasiado lejano, por lo que dedujo que si aquél jugador no logró permanecer en su memoria probablemente se debía a que no era alguien a quien tener en mayor consideración.

\- _"Aun así… lo mejor será tener cuidado o Mitsui-senpai podría verse en problemas"_ – pensó al ver cómo Ikegami seguía de cerca al jugador número 14.

Tan concentrado estaba Rukawa en evaluar a aquél nuevo jugador que no se percató que Sendoh se había acercado sigilosamente a él.

\- Oye, ¿en qué estás pensando? – preguntó Sendoh.

Rukawa lo miró de reojo sin responderle. La imperturbable sonrisa de Sendoh lo irritaba.

\- Hmn… - murmuró Rukawa, desviando la vista hacia el centro de la cancha, ignorando a Sendoh.

Akagi y Uozumi ya estaban posicionados en el centro de la cancha junto al árbitro para disputar así la primera posesión del segundo tiempo.

\- Anda, tienes que decirme qué estás tramando – insistió Sendoh rodeándolo por la derecha para quedar dentro de su campo de visión, sin dejar de sonreírle.

Tal como hiciera antes, Rukawa lo ignoró.

\- _"Cretino engreído, ya cállate"_ – pensó con molestia, mas no abrió la boca para decírselo, tan solo le dedicó una mirada gélida, cargada de desafío.

Planeaba demostrarle a Sendoh, por medio del juego, qué era lo que estaba tramando: derrotarlo.

\- _"Algo ha cambiado en él. Su mirada luce diferente a como estaba durante el primer tiempo. ¿Será que piensa arriesgarse ahora y jugar con todo?"_ \- se preguntó Sendoh, sosteniendo el contacto visual con Rukawa a la vez que, de reojo, vigilaba la situación entre los centros de ambos equipos.

 _Piiiiiii_

El silbato sonó, el árbitro lanzó el balón hacia arriba y tanto Akagi como Uozumi saltaron para conseguirlo primero.

Por mucho fue Akagi quien logró la primera posesión al golpear el balón hacia la derecha, directo hacia donde se encontraban Rukawa y Sendoh. El jugador de Shohoku fue más rápido en sus reflejos, como si hubiera anticipado ese pase. Rukawa saltó y cogió el balón entre sus manos, sin embargo, al aterrizar en la duela, Sendoh se antepuso en su camino.

Si bien Sendoh no había logrado prever la rapidez con que Rukawa se haría con el balón, si logró reponerse de inmediato al marcarlo. Sonreía como solo él sabía hacer en medio de un juego. Si algo había sacado en claro durante esos escasos segundos del segundo tiempo era que Rukawa estaba planeando jugar con todo.

Finalmente había despertado.

\- A partir de ahora arriesgarás todo para conseguir la victoria, eso puedo verlo – dijo Sendoh.

Rukawa, de pie con el balón entre ambas manos, se dio un tiempo para replicar.

\- Lo hice para ganarte, así que prepárate.

Siete palabras sencillas y directas que encerraban una abierta declaración de guerra. Y como Rukawa no era un sujeto de muchas palabras, Sendoh tuvo perfectamente claro que iba en serio.

Sendoh ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al tiempo que flexionaba ligeramente las piernas y abría ambos brazos para montar su defensa.

\- Ven, te estoy esperando – dijo Sendoh.

Rukawa comenzó a botear el balón con suavidad, calculando mentalmente cuáles serían las mejores opciones para conseguir puntos. Era una calma absolutamente calculada, impasible y fría al mismo tiempo mientras el resto de los jugadores corrían a lo largo y ancho de la cancha y el público murmuraba en voz alta, gritando alabanzas para ambos equipos.

En ese momento, para Rukawa no existía nada más que él, el balón y Sendoh.

\- _"Lo mejor será un ataque rápido"_ – decidió Rukawa, aumentando progresivamente la velocidad del dribleo, pero sin moverse aún de su posición.

Sendoh tragó saliva y se mantuvo en su lugar, a la espera.

\- _"Comenzó a acelerar la velocidad del dribleo"_ – observó Sendoh. – _"Muy pronto hará su movimiento, y será explosivo"_ – concluyó, prestando más atención al cada vez más frenético dribleo que estaba ejecutando Rukawa. – _"¿Será al siguiente?"_

Rukawa boteó el balón con fuera un par de veces, sin mover un músculo de la cara, hasta que de pronto se abalanzó hacia la derecha con toda su velocidad y fuerza. Se trataba de una jugada explosiva e imprevisible que, debida a su naturaleza, hubiera sido imposible de seguir por un jugador normal.

Pero Sendoh no era cualquier jugador, sino que un genio en potencia, por lo que alcanzó a leer las intenciones de Rukawa casi al instante y comenzó a seguirlo de cerca en su avance, sobrepasando su posición en tan solo un par de pasos hasta llegar ambos a la zona de tiro.

Sendoh volvió a cortarle el paso a Rukawa, impidiendo que pudiera seguir avanzando rumbo al tablero. Sin embargo, Rukawa no tenía tal intención, sino que en cuanto Sendoh se interpuso en su camino reculó su trayectoria y retrocedió un paso, dribleando el balón entre sus piernas para luego saltar tan alto como le fue posible y lanzar un tiro directo hacia la canasta.

 _Swish_

Fue una casta certera, abriendo así el contador para Shohoku y reduciendo la diferencia de puntos con Ryonan a tan solo 4 tantos. Era esa la segunda anotación que Rukawa hacía en el partido, por lo que sus animadoras estallaron en gritos de júbilo como nunca antes en aquél en encuentro.

\- ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA! ¡RUKAWA! ¡ERES EL MEJOR!

Cuando Rukawa aterrizó en la duela, Sendoh lo recibió con la misma sonrisa fastidiosa de siempre.

\- Veo que has incrementado tus habilidades – comentó Sendoh.

\- Claro, ¿qué esperabas? – respondió Rukawa, dándole la espalda de inmediato.

La posesión de Ryonan inició con Uozumi, quien al ver la intensa defensa de Rukawa sobre Sendoh decidió mandar un pase a la opción más confiable: Ikegami.

El sub capitán de Ryonan (cuya marca había sido asignada a Sakuragi, mientras que Mitsui se haría cargo de cubrir a Fukuda) logró avanzar hasta penetrar en la zona de tiro y toparse con la defensa de Akagi. No se arredró con su imponente defensa, sino que, envalentonado por el entusiasmo de su reciente incorporación al juego, decidió arriesgarse.

La aventura de Ikegami fue destruida por Akagi, quien con su famosa técnica del matamoscas bloqueó su intento de tiro hacia la canasta, frustrando así las chances de Ryonan para aumentar nuevamente la diferencia de puntos entre ambos equipos.

Rukawa celebró internamente aquella estupenda jugada del capitán, y ansioso esperó a que Miyagi iniciara el nuevo turno para el equipo con el fin de aprovechar esa oportunidad y encestar otra canasta más. El jugador base de Shohoku comenzó dribleando el balón con una velocidad sorprendente, dándole crédito a su buena fama.

Como un rayo, Miyagi avanzó por entre los jugadores de Ryonan hasta que detecto la primera oportunidad factible: Mitsui.

\- ¡Mitsui! – alertó Miyagi antes de lanzarle el balón.

Mitsui estuvo rápido en sus reflejos y logró atrapar el balón en el momento justo en que llegaba hasta a él. Aun sentía ese fuego interno que se encendió en él durante los últimos minutos del primer tiempo. Quería seguir anotando tiros de tres puntos, pero nada más girarse hacia el tablero se topó con la férrea defensa de Ikegami.

E Ikegami no era como Fukuda. El sub capitán de Ryonan era mucho más eficiente en la defensa y no le permitió a Mitsui el poder seguir avanzando ni mucho menos encontrar el espacio necesario para ejecutar un tiro de tres puntos.

Rukawa, desde la distancia, observó las habilidades defensivas de Ikegami y tuvo claro que Mitsui no iba a poder librarse de él, por lo que decidió arriesgarse para forzar su oportunidad y corrió directo hacia el carril izquierdo para solicitar el balón.

Sendoh corrió tras él, pisándole los talones de cerca.

\- ¡Dámelo! – gritó Rukawa al acercarse a Mitsui.

Mirando de reojo, Mitsui identificó la figura de Rukawa y, resignado por no poder encestar él, decidió cederle el balón. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era extenderlo hacia la izquierda para que Rukawa lo cogiera al pasar corriendo junto a él en su carrera rumbo a la canasta.

Era una idea arriesgada, pero la más viable en esas circunstancias.

\- ¡Detenlo, Sendoh! – rugió Uozumi, apostado bajo el tablero, ordenando que frustrasen el intento de jugada de Rukawa.

Sendoh continuó corriendo tras Rukawa, pero éste iba demasiado rápido. Ambos poseían una velocidad similar.

Al pasar junto a Mitsui, Rukawa cogió el balón y viró entonces hacia la izquierda, hacia el carril central de la cancha. Uozumi se puso alerta y salió a su encuentro, dando un paso al frente. Rukawa ralentizó levemente su carrera, dando chance a Sendoh para que lo sobrepasase y pudiese pararse junto a Uozumi para defender, dribleó el balón entre sus piernas tal y como hiciera antes, pero en vez de saltar, decidió atacar por el flanco más débil.

\- _"Será por la derecha"_ – decidió Rukawa, abalanzándose hacia el flanco que defendía Uozumi, saltando hacia aquella dirección para ejecutar un tiro sencillo con salto.

Uozumi saltó de inmediato junto a él y extendió ambas manos para bloquearlo, pasando a rozar el antebrazo de Rukawa.

El balón logró atravesar la red sin problemas, sumando así otros dos tantos para Shohoku.

 _Piiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Faul defensivo, número 4 del equipo blanco! ¡Cuenta canasta más un tiro libre!- anunció el árbitro, cobrando de inmediato la falta correspondiente.

Uozumi levantó la mano de inmediato, incrédulo por aquella jugada que añadiría tres tantos al equipo de Shohoku.

\- _"Bien, solo tengo que encestar el tiro libre y la diferencia será de tan solo un punto. Esto está recién comenzando"_ – pensó Rukawa mientras caminaba a la línea de tiro.

 **xXx**

 **RYOTA**

Luego de que Rukawa encestara su tiro libre, el marcador quedó en 31 puntos para Shohoku contra 32 tantos para Ryonan. La diferencia entre ambos equipos había llegado al mínimo desde que iniciara el partido, por lo que Miyagi celebró con gusto junto a sus compañeros e incluso se permitió palmear la espalda del siempre apático de Rukawa. Y es que no solo estaba contento por la proeza del pelinegro, sino que además había logrado percatarse de algo: Uozumi estaba cometiendo faltas con mucha facilidad.

\- _"Ya lleva tres faltas"_ – pensó Miyagi mientras corría a tomar posición defensiva junto al resto de sus compañeros.

Cierta alegría satisfactoria vino a él al percatarse de que, muy probablemente, el capitán de Ryonan estaba en camino a cometer el mismo error que había cometido ante el partido jugado contra Kainan hace solo un par de días atrás, resultando éste con su llamado a la banca por temor a una eventual expulsión. La sola perspectiva de que Uozumi tuviera que verse obligado a abandonar el juego era demasiado atractiva como para no intentar explotarla, y eso se sumaba a la enorme alegría que implicaba el por fin estar jugando plenamente en aquél partido tan importante (los últimos dos minutos del primer tiempo no los consideraba como tales, pues apenas si tuvo tiempo para moverse y encestar una bandeja).

\- ¡Bien equipo, tenemos que defender! ¡No hay que dejarlos encestar! – gritó Miyagi, arengando al resto de sus compañeros.

Adoraba hacer aquello, jugar como base y armador era su gran pasión. Miró de reojo hacia la banca de Shohoku y vislumbró la esbelta silueta de Ayako siguiendo con atención el juego. Al verla, sintió una extraña e indescriptible sensación de calidez emerger desde su vientre.

Las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad con ella… o eso quería creer.

\- ¡Claro, Ryo-chin! – replicó Sakuragi, siguiendo los pasos de Ikegami.

Akagi torció el gesto en una media sonrisa y no dijo nada al respecto, tan concentrado como estaba en seguir los pasos de Uozumi. Mitsui, al igual que Rukawa, no dio muestras de haber escuchado siguiera las palabras de Miyagi, sino que tan solo se concentró en marcar a su oponente.

En esos momentos el balón estaba en manos de Ikegami, quien rápidamente iba acercándose a la zona de tiro pese a la defensa de un despistado Sakuragi que no se mostraba eficiente a la hora de marcarlo

\- ¡Hanamichi! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡No lo dejes pasar tan fácilmente! – exclamó Miyagi a viva voz al ver cómo Ikegami rodeaba a Sakuragi hasta dejarlo atrás y abrirse camino libre ya dentro de la zona de tiro.

\- ¡Cabeza hueca! – gritó un molesto Akagi al ver cómo Ryonan se abría paso a través de Sakuragi.

Pese a estar marcando a Uekusa, Miyagi decidió tomar el riesgo de dejarlo a solas para ir tras Ikegami e impedirle seguir avanzando, pero nada más adentrarse en el campo de visión del sub capitán de Ryonan, éste se deshizo del balón lanzando un pase hacia el carril izquierdo, directo a las manos de Fukuda.

\- ¡No! – se lamentó Miyagi al ver cómo el balón era enviado al otro extremo de la cancha de dónde él se encontraba.

Fukuda pudo desmarcarse de Mitsui en el momento exacto para coger el balón, dejando al jugador de Shohoku perplejo.

\- ¡Cretino! – se lamentó Mitsui, reponiéndose de inmediato para cumplir con su labor defensiva.

Fukuda se detuvo a un par de pasos del tablero, flexionó las piernas y levantó el balón listo para dar un pequeño salto y lanzarlo hacia la canasta, todo eso en el momento justo en que Mitsui le daba alcance y lanzaba un manotazo hacia el balón, impactándole en el antebrazo.

 _Piii Pi Piiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Faul, número 14 del equipo rojo! – anunció el árbitro.

Entre jadeos, Mitsui levantó la mano y se responsabilizó por su falta al tiempo que Miyagi se acercaba a él.

\- Viejo, ese fue tu tercera falta – observó Miyagi, hablando de costado para que Fukuda no escuchara sus palabras.

Mitsui bajó la mano y se giró hacia Miyagi.

\- Ya lo sé, lo tengo claro – replicó centre jadeos con un tono neutro, sin congoja ni lamento.

Miyagi enarcó una ceja. Lo cierto es que no se esperaba una reacción de ese tipo, tan tranquila y desenfadada. Tres faltas a su haber, con tanto partido aún por delante era algo... considerable, no para tomar tan a la ligera.

Y entonces, Miyagi lo comprendió: Mitsui había cometido esa falta a propósito para detener la jugada de Fukuda y refrenar así su ofensiva.

Sonrió con orgullo.

\- Ja, buen trabajo – felicitó, ofreciendo su puño derecho.

Mitsui correspondió chocando su propio puño derecho con el de Miyagi.

\- De nada – agradeció. – Así es como se detiene de una vez por toda a ese cretino, minando la confianza en sus ataques – agregó por lo bajo.

Miyagi quedó un tanto más tranquilo con aquellas palabras, aunque en su fuero interno no pudo evitar preocuparse por el evidente cansancio de Mitsui. Apenas estaba empezando el segundo tiempo y ya sudaba en exceso, lo cual sumado a su agitada respiración le indicaron claramente que marcar a Fukuda era todo un desafío para él, acaso en extremo agotador.

¿Estaría Mitsui en condiciones de aguantar hasta el final del partido?

Sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo para pensar en eso.

El ritmo del juego continuó con gran intensidad durante los siguientes dos minutos, con un perpetuo tira y afloja por parte de ambos equipos. Era una batalla campal para la que no parecía existir tregua alguna, y por cada canasta que encestaba Shohoku, Ryonan la devolvía casi en el acto, llevando a que el marcador quedase en 36 puntos para Ryonan contra 35 tantos para Shohoku.

En determinada ocasión, cuando quedaban poco más de 17 minutos del segundo tiempo, el balón fue a parar a manos de Tomoyuki Uekusa. Miyagi, que ya iba en camino a marcarlo, se decidió a aprovechar aquella oportunidad para forzar un robo del balón y conseguir así la ventaja para Shohoku.

Se acercó rápida y sigilosamente a él y, aprovechando una instancia en que Uekusa desvió la vista en busca de una oportunidad de lanzar un pase a alguno de sus compañeros, se abalanzo sobre él desde un costado, alargando la mano directo hacia el balón.

Fue un movimiento rápido y más impulsivo que premeditado, tan acostumbrado como estaba a ese tipo de jugadas. Sin embargo, Uekusa se movió repentinamente, por lo que Miyagi terminó golpeándole fuertemente el antebrazo en lugar del balón, que de todos modos y producto del impacto salió despedido.

 _Piii Pi Piiiii_

\- ¡Faul, número 7 equipo rojo! – anunció el árbitro de inmediato, dando el balón por perdido.

Por haber estado lejos de la zona de tiro, aquella falta no ameritó un tiro libre para el equipo de Ryonan, pero sí implicó la segunda falta para Miyagi.

- _"Mierda, no calculé bien el impulso"_ – se lamentó Miyagi mientras levantaba la mano, tomando conciencia de la impulsividad que le llevó a cometer ese error.

 **xXx**

 **AKIRA**

Para Akira Sendoh era innegable que el ambiente del juego había cambiado considerablemente tras la caída de Sakuragi durante los últimos minutos del primer tiempo. Y prueba de ello era el marcador, señalando que Shohoku estaba a tan solo un punto de alcanzarlos.

\- _"La diferencia es de solo un punto… Shohoku sí que sabe cómo remontar"_ – pensó Sendoh mientras se reiniciaba el juego tras la falta cometida por Miyagi. – _"Aunque a decir verdad, eso se debe a que Rukawa por fin se ha puesto las pilas"_ – reconoció, mirando de reojo al novato del equipo rojo que se ufanaba por deshacerse de su marca.

Sendoh lo estaba teniendo realmente difícil a la hora de marcar a Rukawa con su renovado ímpetu, y aquél nuevo desafío se le estaba antojando extremadamente emocionante. Si había algo que Sendoh disfrutaba en la vida eran los desafíos y obstáculos a superar en el mundo del basquetbol.

\- _"No solo ha incrementado sus habilidades, sino que también ha mejorado mucho su condición física… y en tan solo un par de meses"_ – evaluó Sendoh al notar que, pese a estar corriendo a una gran velocidad, Rukawa apenas mostraba signos de cansancio. – _"Se nota que guardó gran parte de sus energías para este momento. Es un cretino…"_

Por otro lado, Uekusa se esforzaba en conducir el balón para su equipo, extremando las precauciones luego del último intento de robo por parte de Miyagi. Era indudable que para Uekusa el peso de aquella responsabilidad era abrumador, al punto que sobrepasaba sus habilidades, llevándole a dar un paso en falso que le hizo tropezar con sus propios pies y perder el balón, el cual fue a caer fuera de los límites de la cancha.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Se me escapó! – exclamó Uekusa, muy sorprendido y apenado por su torpeza.

 _Piiiii_

\- ¡Balón del equipo rojo! – sentenció el árbitro.

Todos los jugadores se detuvieron, incluidos Sendoh y Rukawa.

Sendoh comenzó a trotar hacia donde se encontraba Uekusa para brindarle palabras de ánimos, para decirle que no se preocupara por aquél error, que todo estaría bien. Pero antes de llegar junto a su compañero, una fuerte y estruendosa serie de gritos por parte del entrenador Taoka lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

\- ¡Sendoh! ¡Ahora que Koshino no está jugando debes apoyar a Uekusa a la hora de llevar el balón a la canasta!

El interpelado abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa, cayendo en la cuenta de su error.

\- Vaya… es cierto. Debí haberme dado cuenta antes – murmuró Sendoh. – Disculpa, Uekusa…. Fue mi error – se disculpó dirigiéndose a su compañero.

Uekusa asintió en silencio, más preocupado en recuperar aliento que en la supuesta falta de la estrella del equipo.

A partir de ese momento, la estrategia de juego del equipo de Ryonan cambió en base al rol que desempeñaría Sendoh a la hora de conducir el balón de manera más activa, dándole así un respiro a Uekusa y alejando a Miyagi de la escena. Sin embargo, y gracias a la creciente ofensiva de Shohoku, las fuerzas se vieron equilibradas a tal punto que ambos equipos cometieron constantes violaciones reglamentarias por no encestar en 30 segundos.

La defensa de ambos equipos era tan fuerte que, pasados los siguientes tres minutos, ninguno de los dos equipos fue capaz de encestar una canasta. Sin dudas la presión que estaba sintiendo cada jugador era descomunal. Gran parte del público parecía haber llegado al consenso de que lo único capaz de romper aquel tenso equilibrio y hacer la diferencia sería la intervención de algún jugador estrella capaz de sobresalir al resto de los jugadores. Y las apuestas comenzaban a sucederse tanto a favor de Rukawa para Shohoku como de Sendoh para Ryonan.

¿Kaede Rukawa o Akira Sendoh? ¿Quién de los dos se alzaría como la estrella del encuentro capaz de inclinar la balanza a favor de su equipo?

\- _"Ya es el momento… acabaré con esta sequía y encestaré una canasta"_ – pensaba Sendoh mientras intentaba deshacerse de la marca de Rukawa al tiempo que seguía con cautela los movimientos de Ikegami, quien tenía el balón en ese momento.

El sub capitán de Ryonan no lograba abrirse a través de la defensa de Shohoku, pues Sakuragi lo estaba siguiendo de cerca, pegado a él como una sombra sin darle margen de movimiento.

Hasta que de pronto se abrió una brecha.

\- ¡Aquí! – gritó Sendoh en un momento en que logró dejar a Rukawa atrás.

Ikegami no se la pensó dos veces y lanzó el pase a través de las piernas de un confundido Sakuragi. Cuando Sendoh consiguió atrapar el balón, gran parte del público se puso de pie de pura expectación y anticipación.

 _OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

Fueron los murmullos generalizados que se extendieron por doquier, como un efecto dominó que aumentó aún más la tensión del ambiente. ¿Lograría Sendoh romper la sequía y acabar con la racha de tres minutos sin que ningún equipo lograra encestar?

Quedaban apenas 9 segundos para que la posesión de los 30 segundos reglamentarios terminara.

Sendoh corrió en diagonal hacia el tablero de Shohoku con el camino prácticamente despejado. Solo Akagi se encontraba debajo de la canasta para intentar detenerlo, pero aun así decidió arriesgarse. Rukawa lo seguía a solo dos pasos de distancia, lo suficientemente lejos como para no poder intervenir ni refrenarlo.

Sendoh saltó directo hacia el tablero y alargó el balón con la mano derecha. Akagi saltó al instante, alzando ambos brazos para bloquear la canasta. Rukawa, en un intento desesperado por impedir ese tiro, saltó hacia adelante inmediatamente detrás de Sendoh, alargando su mano derecha con la esperanza de golpear el balón y arrebatárselo de la mano.

De una u otra manera parecía que las manos de Akagi, Rukawa y Sendoh colisionarían en el aire.

\- _"Bien, es mía"_ – se sonrío Sendoh con satisfacción, rectificando su estrategia.

Sendoh retrajo el balón y lo se lo pegó al pecho, dejando a Akagi y Rukawa estupefactos. Acto seguido, Sendoh se pasó el balón a la mano izquierda y, rodeando a Akagi por su derecha, lo alargó hacia la canasta hasta depositar una sencilla bandeja que entró sin inconvenientes.

La fanaticada de Ryonan no hizo esperar su reacción, prorrumpiendo en estruendosos vítores de aclamación.

 _WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

\- ¡SENDOH! ¡SENDOH! ¡SENDOH! ¡VAMOS A GANAR! – comenzaron a gritar también las chicas del club de porristas de Ryonan.

Sendoh había conseguido romper con la sequía, impulsando el marcador para Ryonan hasta los 38 puntos contra 35 tantos para Shohoku. Su jugada supuso no solo un alivio para su equipo gracias a la consolidación del liderazgo de Ryonan, sino que también causó cierta molestia en Rukawa.

Cuando Sendoh aterrizó en la duela y se volteó hacia el centro de la cancha, se encontró con la gélida mirada de Rukawa, mirada que parecía querer liquidarlo ahí mismo.

\- _"¿Uh? ¿Y a este que le pasa?"_ – se preguntó Sendoh, arqueando una ceja pero sin dejar de sonreír.

\- _"Canalla… esa jugada… esa jugada fue la que nos hizo perder en el partido de práctica"_ – pensaba Rukawa mientras sostenía el tenso contacto visual con Sendoh.

Rukawa fue quien rompió el contacto visual al darse media vuelta y trotar lentamente hacia el otro extremo de la cancha a la espera de que se reanudase el juego. Naturalmente Sendoh partió tras él, dispuesto a marcarlo. Y al pasar junto a la banca de Shohoku no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a cierto chico de pelo castaño que, con discreción, seguía sus propios movimientos.

\- _"Hola"_ \- saludó mentalmente Sendoh, dedicándole un remedo de sonrisa a Himura que nadie más que él pudo percibir.

A la jugada de Ryonan le siguió la contraofensiva de Shohoku, que gracias a las habilidades de Miyagi fue tan rápida e impredecible que dejó a todos con la boca abierta. Y cuando el balón pasó de las manos de Miyagi a las manos de Rukawa por medio de un pase tan rápido como certero, Sendoh se lamentó de su lentitud en alcanzar a su oponente.

\- Oh, no – exclamó Sendoh, apresurándose a acortar la distancia defensiva con Rukawa.

El ataque de Rukawa fue implacable, ya que estratégicamente ubicado tras la línea de tres puntos del carril izquierdo de la cancha lanzó un tiro de tres puntos que atravesó la red sin complicaciones, igualando así el marcador en 38 puntos para ambos equipos a tan solo 13 minutos con 18 segundos faltantes para finalizar el partido.

Naturalmente el clamor popular no se hizo esperar, especialmente entre las fanáticas de Rukawa que gritaban y cantaban al borde mismo de la histeria. Sendoh, sin embargo, notó en particular cómo de entre la banca de Shohoku Himura celebraba alegremente el suceso.

Se sonrió a si mismo al descubrirse poniendo atención a aquel detalle.

\- _"Es lógico que lo celebre, es su compañero"_ – pensó.

Al jolgorio popular, y de manera realmente inesperada, se sobrepuso un estruendoso grito proveniente desde la banca de Ryonan.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, SENDOH?! – bramó Moichi Taoka poniéndose de pie en la banca, con el rostro completamente desencajado producto de la ira.

Sorprendido, y en parte avergonzado, Sendoh entrecerró los ojos y se puso alerta, aunque sin atreverse a mirar directamente al entrenador.

\- ¡Espero que hayas desayunado bien! ¡¿Se puede saber hasta cuándo dejarás de perder el tiempo?! ¡Debes detener a ese niño de primer año! – continuó gritando Taoka, sin consuelo alguno ante la situación.

¿Cómo era posible que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shohoku los hubiera alcanzado?

Sendoh solo sabía una cosa por seguro: Shohoku era un equipo realmente fuerte.

 **xXx**

 **AYAKO**

Desde la banca de Shohoku el desarrollo del juego estaba resultando ser todo un espectáculo del más alto nivel. Y es que las pericias de Rukawa y su increíble racha desde que iniciaran el segundo tiempo habían logrado encender el ánimo entre los jugadores de reserva del equipo, y una prueba de ello era la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que afloraba en cada rostro.

\- Rukawa juega de una manera increíble – comentó Kogure, sentado a la derecha de Ayako.

Todos en la banca asintieron a conformidad.

\- Cuando se trata de trata de jugar con al máximo nivel, ese niño siempre está sacando la cara por todos nosotros. Es increíble, y ya en Tomigaoka era de jugar con ese estilo –convino Ayako con gran entusiasmo.

En ese momento, Rukawa y Sendoh se encontraban enfrascados en un nuevo uno contra uno. Era turno de Ryonan y Sendoh intentaba penetrar en la zona de tiro para conseguir una nueva anotación.

\- Ha progresado de una manera notable, de eso no hay dudas – asintió Himura, sentado a la izquierda de Ayako.

\- A decir verdad, si lo comparamos con Sendoh, no hay una gran diferencia entre sus habilidades – añadió Kogure, que ante todo disfrutaba del gran espectáculo que tanto Rukawa como Sendoh estaban entregando.

\- ¡Podemos ganar! ¡Gracias a Rukawa podemos ganar! – exclamó un entusiasta Kuwata, poniéndose de pie para animar a Rukawa.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Himura se llevó la mano al vientre y torció el gesto en una extraña e indescifrable mueca.

\- _"Rayos, realmente desearía estar en la cancha en estos momentos"_ – se lamentó en su fuero interno, aunque sin atreverse a expresar así sus verdaderos deseos. – _"Aunque a decir verdad, esta es la gran oportunidad de Kaede para demostrar quién es realmente y cuáles son sus verdaderas capacidades. Después de este partido, todos tendrán bien claro que se trata de uno de los mejores jugadores a nivel escolar de todo Kanagawa" –_ reconoció con el orgullo propio de un amigo, una cálida y agradable sensación para él.

En la cancha, Sendoh desistió de su avance y terminó lanzando un pase por la espalda directo hacia las manos de Fukuda, que extrañamente se encontraba libre de marca.

\- ¡Mitsui! – exclamó Kogure, poniéndose de pie ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Cómo diablos dejó que Fukuda se le escapara? – preguntó Ayako, igualmente sorprendida.

La idea dejar en Mitsui la labor de marcar a Fukuda era justamente la de limitar la capacidad ofensiva de este último.

\- Mitsui… - murmuró también Himura, igualmente sorprendido.

Todos habían fijado su atención en la rápida ofensiva de Fukuda, que completamente libre de marca había conseguido penetrar en la zona de tiro. Himura había sido el único en quedarse mirando a Mitsui, a un rezagado Mitsui que apenas si lograba moverse.

\- _"Está exhausto… Fukuda se le escapó porque está llegando al límite de sus capacidades. No podrá resistir mucho tiempo más"_ – notó Himura con cierta angustia, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Fukuda parecía tener el camino completamente libre hacia la canasta, hasta que de pronto y de improviso Miyagi apareció en escena para cortarle el paso, dejando así a Uekusa sin marca.

\- ¡Ryota! – exclamó Ayako, poniéndose de pie, dejando de lado su libreta con estadísticas.

Y así como Ayako, gran parte del público se puso de pie. El inminente encuentro entre Fukuda y Miyagi se dio a solo dos pasos del tablero, y pese a la considerable diferencia de estatura en desmedro de Miyagi, éste no se amilanó, sino que continuó con su defensa.

\- ¡Ten cuidado, no vayas a cometer una…! – comenzó a gritar Ayako, previniendo a Ryota de lo que en ese preciso momento acababa de hacer.

Y es que cuando Fukuda levantó el balón para hacer un tiro sencillo, Miyagi se abalanzó sobre él, saltando con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de bloquearlo, y al hacerlo pasó a golpearle el antebrazo, causando así que Fukuda perdiera el balón.

 _Piiiiiii Pi Piiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Faul, número 7 equipo rojo! ¡Dos tiros libres! – anunció el árbitro, contabilizando la falta de inmediato.

Tanto la banca de Ryonan como gran parte del público celebraron la falta cometida y la posibilidad que se abría con los dos tiros libres concedidos a Fukuda. Miyagi levantó la mano a regañadientes, mascullando por lo bajo sin atreverse a mirar hacia la banca de Shohoku por temor a encontrarse con la mirada acusadora de Ayako.

\- Eso fue lamentable – comentó Kogure, tomando asiento.

\- Y ya es su tercera falta – le informó Ayako al tiempo que tomaba asiento y comenzaba a escribir aquél dato en su libreta de anotaciones.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ya lleva tres faltas? – preguntó Kogure, escéptico.

\- Sí, y Mitsui también lleva tres faltas– corroboró Ayako. - Akagi y Sakuragi llevan dos faltas cada uno mientras que Rukawa tan solo una – agregó.

\- Eso es crítico – se lamentó Kogure. – Si Mitsui o Miyagi cometen un cuarto faul, tendrán que replegarse a la banca.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sería catastrófico! – exclamó Kuwata.

\- Aunque déjenme decirles que Uozumi de Ryonan también lleva tres faltas – apuntó Ayako.

Aquella perspectiva abrió un pequeño halo de esperanza, ya que si Uozumi cometía una cuarta falta, tendría que volver a la banca. Y eso significaba que el centro de Ryonan quedaría prácticamente desprotegido.

 **xXx**

 **HANAMICHI**

Fukuda logró encestar sin problemas los dos tiros libres asignados por la falta cometida por Miyagi. Tras eso, el juego se reanudó de inmediato un nivel de intensidad tal que mantenía tanto al público como a los representantes de ambos equipos al borde mismo de la histeria.

Shohoku estaba remontando, y con ello el partido no hacía sino volverse más y más emocionante.

Sin embargo, quien no estaba para nada contento con la remontada de Shohoku era Hanamichi Sakuragi, que no podía hacer más que ver con gran rencor cómo Rukawa y Sendoh se enfrascaban constantemente en intensos duelos uno contra uno en busca de conseguir la victoria. Ambos jugadores sacaban chispas en la duela cada vez que se enfrentaban, y ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a ceder a la hora de recurrir a toda la artillería necesaria para conseguir sus cometidos, como si de un aparatoso despliegue de habilidades se tratase.

A cada canasta encestada por Sendoh automáticamente le seguía una de Rukawa, y viceversa, hasta que cuando restaban poco más de 10 minutos de partido el marcador iba en 42 puntos para Ryonan contra 40 tantos para Shohoku.

- _"Maldición, maldición… mi plan era perfecto"_ – se quejaba Sakuragi mientras corría a lo largo y ancho de la cancha con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesto. _– "Se suponía que mientras Sendoh se encargaba de derrotar a ese imbécil de Rukawa, yo me encargaría de derrotar a Fukuda para luego encargarme de Sendoh. Así quedaría claro que el mejor jugador de todos soy yo, y por fin Haruko se enamoraría de mí…"_ – y así, al pensar en Haruko, y pese a su ofuscación, no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

Sin embargo, y pese a su enamoramiento y a la convicción de que jugaba por ella y para ella; no pudo evitar preguntarse cuánto de cierto había en eso, especialmente en aquellos momentos en que lo único que deseaba era encestar una canasta. Una sola, nada más que una canasta para frenar así la arremetida de Rukawa.

\- _"Da igual si es una clavada… me conformaría con un tiro sencillo"_ – se decía a si mismo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. – _"Rayos, la venda está empapada"_ – comprobó con cierto disgusto, articulando una mueca de desagrado.

La ofensiva de Shohoku resultó en extremo complicada, pues Ryonan defendió con aplomo cada centímetro de la cancha, sin ceder ni un ápice. Sendoh estaba marcando a Rukawa de una manera formidable, sin darle tregua alguna que le permitiera abrir una brecha para conseguir el balón de manos de Miyagi.

Y así, viendo cómo el contador de 30 segundos reglamentarios se iba consumiendo rápidamente sin conseguir una anotación, Miyagi decidió pasar el balón a quien se encontraba más cerca de él.

\- ¡Hanamichi! – gritó Miyagi al tiempo que daba un salto y lanzaba el balón por sobre Uekusa, directo hacia las manos del pelirrojo.

Cuando Sakuragi escuchó su nombre se giró de inmediato hacia Miyagi, y cuando vio el balón acercarse rápidamente hacia él, estiró sus manos y recibió el pase al instante. No pudo evitar que se le iluminara el rostro de alegría, pues finalmente estaba recibiendo la oportunidad de hacer una de sus jugadas.

\- _"¡Es mi oportunidad! ¡Debo conseguir una canasta!"_ – exclamó en su fuero interno, muy emocionado.

Fukuda se le acercó de inmediato para marcarlo, cortándole el paso, y cuando Sakuragi se giró hacia el tablero, se topó con su apático rostro.

\- Esto no ha terminado aún – masculló Sakuragi, encarando a Fukuda.

Y por supuesto que no había terminado. Sakuragi aún tenía muy vivo el recuerdo de la humillante caída sufrida por su causa.

\- Pfff… tu no escarmientas con nada – replicó Fukuda, sin variar la expresión apática de su rostro.

En otras circunstancias, Sakuragi hubiera picado de inmediato y saltado con una contra réplica en cuestión de milisegundos. Pero no era aquella una circunstancia normal: se estaba jugando el balance de aquél partido. Shohoku necesitaba tomar la delantera de una vez por todas, y no estaba dispuesto a esperar que Rukawa lo hiciera.

- _"Debo concentrarme… debo concentrarme y encestar a como dé lugar"_ – se dijo Sakuragi, buscando en esas palabras la tranquilidad necesaria para acometer la tarea de encestar para Shohoku.

Recurriendo a una vieja estrategia que Miyagi le enseñara hace ya varios días atrás, Sakuragi levantó el balón con ambas manos, y Fukuda siguió sus movimientos de inmediato. Acto seguido Sakuragi bajó el balón con gran velocidad, y nuevamente la mirada de Fukuda siguió la trayectoria descendente, casi por inercia.

\- _"Bien, lo tengo"_ – se dijo Sakuragi, orgulloso.

Sakuragi volvió a levantar el balón, solo que un par de centímetros por sobre su centro de gravedad. Por instinto, Fukuda levantó la vista con rapidez, siguiendo la trayectoria fantasma del balón hacia la misma altura que la vez anterior.

Para cuando Fukuda comprendió que había caído en una finta, Sakuragi ya había desbordado su defensa por el flanco derecho y corría rápidamente hacia el tablero.

\- ¡No vayas a cometer una estupidez! – advirtió severamente Akagi, gritando a pleno pulmón desde debajo del tablero, luchando contra Uozumi que se encontraba frente a él, bloqueándolo.

La última línea de defensiva de Ryonan contra el avance de Sakuragi era Jun Uozumi.

\- ¡Hanamichi, pasa el balón! – le aconsejó Miyagi, temiendo que el pelirrojo no fuera capaz de enfrentar con éxito al capitán de Ryonan.

Sakuragi hizo oídos sordos a las advertencias de sus compañeros y continuó corriendo directo hacia el tablero hasta que se topó con la enorme mole defensiva de Uozumi que salía a su encuentro.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS, MOCOSO! – bramó Uozumi.

Pese a la inminente amenaza defensiva que era Uozumi y las malas experiencias previas, Sakuragi no consideró la opción de rehuir al enfrentamiento.

\- _"Será un tiro sencillo con salto"_ – decidió Sakuragi conforme acortaba distancia con respecto al tablero, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la imponente presencia de Uozumi.

Y aquel silencio y dedicación por parte de Sakuragi enfurecieron a Uozumi, quien con el ceño fruncido decidió dar un par de pasos hacia él con la clara intención de acabar con sus objetivos.

Cuando Sakuragi consideró que estaba a la distancia adecuada del tablero, se detuvo en seco y levantó el balón para comenzar así con la aparatosa técnica de tiro sencillo (recientemente aprendida, por cierto).

Uozumi estaba a solo dos pasos de distancia.

\- _"La posición de la mano derecha debe ser así"_ – se dijo a sí mismo, cargando el peso del balón en su mano derecha. – _"Y la mano izquierda apenas sosteniendo el balón"_ – llegado a ese punto, posicionó la mano izquierda como en paralelo al balón. – _"Y ahora debo saltar, debo saltar ligeramente y con cuidado"_ – al repasar aquél último paso, Sakuragi flexionó levemente ambas rodillas y saltó con suavidad.

Hizo todos los movimientos a la perfección, tan solo restaba soltar el balón impulsándolo con la mano izquierda. Hubiera sido un tiro perfecto, pero el destino quiso que Jun Uozumi se lo impidiera.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO! – volvió a gritar Uozumi, aún más molesto que antes, estirando su brazo derecho para luego golpear fuertemente el balón, arrebatándolo de las manos de Sakuragi.

Lo primero que sorprendió al pelirrojo fue el hecho de que acababan de frustrar lo que hubiera sido un tiro perfecto. Incluso él pudo sentirlo de ese modo: ese tiro estaba destinado a atravesar la red. Y aquella revelación duró apenas un segundo, porque de inmediato el fuerte sonido del silbato inundó por completo su mente, ocupando por asalto cada uno de sus pensamientos.

 _Piii Pi Piiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

\- ¡Falta, número 4 del equipo blanco! – anunció de inmediato el árbitro.

Desde la banca de jueces, uno de los responsables levantó un banderín con el número 4 grabado en letras negras, señalando así que aquella era la cuarta falta cometida por Uozumi.

La cara de confusión de Sakuragi palideció en comparación a la expresión de asombro y terror reflejada en el rostro de Uozumi, quien nada más aterrizar en la duela abrió de par en par tanto los ojos como la boca.

\- ¿Ah? Oh… Oh… - balbuceó Uozumi, sin poder creérselo, mirando en rededor en busca de alguna guía o confirmación mientras el público estallaba en comentarios, gritos y murmullos por doquier.

Uozumi cruzó la vista con Sendoh, Fukuda, Ikegami y Uekusa; recibiendo de cada uno una mirada cargada de confusión. Luego cruzó su mirada con la de cada uno de sus compañeros en la banca hasta detenerse en el rictus serio y sombrío del entrenador Taoka.

Lo comprendió al instante: debía volver a la banca. Y recién al caer en la cuenta de ese hecho fue que se atrevió a levantar la mano para asumir así su falta.

Mientras tanto, Sakuragi se vio repentinamente rodeado y envuelto por Mitsui y Miyagi, quienes habían llegado corriendo hacia donde estaba él para felicitarlo por lo que, a todas luces, había sido una estupenda jugada (aun cuando ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de encestar).

\- ¡Excelente, Hanamichi! ¡Lo lograste! – exclamó Miyagi, palmeándole la espalda con gran entusiasmo.

\- ¡Lo hiciste, Sakuragi! ¡Sacaste del juego a Uozumi! – exclamó también Mitsui, cogiéndolo por el cuello para obligarlo a doblarse por la mitad.

\- ¿Ah? ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakuragi, sin entender a qué se debía tanto alboroto.

\- ¡Hiciste una estupenda jugada! – añadió Miyagi al tiempo que comenzaba a darle un coscorrón en la cabeza.

\- ¡Ahahahaahaha! – rio Sakuragi, disfrutando a su modo de aquella pequeña celebración.

Y así, mientras Sakuragi era celebrado por Mitsui y Miyagi, Uozumi se dirigía a la banca para ser sustituido nuevamente por Hiroaki Koshino a tan solo 10 minutos de finalizar el partido.


End file.
